Gender Bended Series
by Acumichi
Summary: So the old ones are moved to here and make your GB request in the reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the Naruko Cast  get it, intsead of Naruto, the show would be called Naruko. I'm a dork X3 Rated 'M' for foul language and suggested themes.
1. Gender Bended Chronicles 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**I've recently became obsessed with the world of Naruto…..with switched genders. So I've decided that I will make a few one shots with all the characters gender bended. So this is where it gets interesting, trying to make everything really truly gender bended I had to give all the main characters new names. To keep things simple I had not changed the genders of parents, chunin that are proctors (like Anko and Ibiki), the Kages, minor characters/ninjas (like Ichikruka ramen shop), and animals and summons are the same gender as well.**

**You might find it lazy of me to only change the main ones, but I see it like this. I get really confused with the name changing of characters when gender bended to the point I have to look back to a key or something to remember who I'm reading about. A lot of the names will be easy to see who it is since I just altered the name to sound to its gender. I tried to keep the names simple and I will put right below this all the changed names. I hope you enjoy reading the GB Chronicles.**

**If you would like a greater Gender Bending experience go to Deviantart and look up 'kiotsukatanna'. She does this to a whole new level and I love her work.**

**GB Characters**

Naruto Uzamaki – Naruko Uzamaki

Sasuke Uchiha – Sakaye Uchiha

Sakura Haruno – Saburo Haruno

Kakashi Hatake – Kashikoi Hatake

Shikamaru Nara – Shika Nara

Ino Yamanaka – Inoichi Yamanaka

Choji Akimichi – Cho Akimichi

Asuma Sarutobi – Amaya Sarutobi

Kiba Inuzuka – Kaori Inuzuka

Shino Aburame – Satomi Aburame

Hinata Hyuga – Hansuke Hyuga

Kurenai Yuhi – Kisho Yuhi

Rock Lee – Tai Lee

TenTen – Takeshi

Neji Hyuga – Nami Hyuga

Might Gai – Might Gen

Sabaku no Temari – Sabaku no Taro

Sabaku no Kankuro – Sabaku no Kumiko

Sabaku no Gaara – Sabaku no Yuri

Baki – Dai

Tsuande – Tsuyoshi

Jiraiya – Junko

Shizune – Shigeru

Iruka Umino – Izumi Umino

Hanabi Hyuga – Haru Hyuga

Konohamaru – Kohana

**- (Line Break) –**

The soft light of the morning filtered in through the large windows of the Academy as the village itself began to wake up and get ready to do the days chores as it does every day. The Hokage Tower was the first to come to life as the Hokage made his way to his office and Jonin began to come in and out with paper work and scrolls to be filed or filled out. Second was the hospital as doctor and nurses began their daily routine of prepping for the day and tending to the care of other patients. Soon the village shops began open up and small stands began to make their way to the village's center to sell their products. Last to wake in the morning were the actual residence of Konoha, the people that lived in it took their time to prepare for the day and even the great clan that was at the far end of the city woke lazily and then began their work. The houses began to come to life and soon the town wasn't as peaceful once the sun had fully made it over the horizon.

At the Academy a certain classroom lit up with its teacher getting the class ready for the daily lesson, or in this case, the sorting about to be done. At the head of the class was a brown haired female that wore her hair in a high ponytail and wore standard Chunin attire but special about this teacher was that there was a large scar going over her nose and cheek to cheek. Izumi Umino was the sensei to this class room and rather enjoyed her job; it was pleasing to work with the young shinobi of the village. She smiles softly to herself as she heard the door slid open and three sets of feet walk in; she didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. "Good morning to you three," she organized her papers, "I hope that you are ready for your teams."

"And why wouldn't we?" A strong female voice said as she fixed her silver grey hair into a low ponytail. She wore the proper Jonin attire along with a mask hiding the bottom half of her face and her headband hiding her left eye. Her one revealed eye was a dark onyx like color; she also had a very nice figure that was slightly hidden behind the bulkiness of the vest and in her hands was the small little orange book that she enjoyed so much. "Are you thinking we won't be able to handle your students?" Kashikoi Hatake was one of the hardest sensei that no team had ever passed her "test" to go further into their training, yeah, Izumi was a little worried, but for her students she had grown so close too.

"I would be worried to," another woman smirked as an unlit cigarette was in her mouth and her dark hair was short and hung flat against her head. She was also in a standard Jonin uniform but she also had what looked like a handkerchief around her waist and her headband around her forehead. She looked very young and beautiful, but she had a very gruff and to-the-point attitude that was hard for her students to connect to. Amaya Sarutobi was a great teacher, just very hard to connect to. She looked over to her grey haired companion, "you're exactly not a walk in the park Kashikoi-san." Kashikoi merely shrugged and went on with reading her book.

"Have you already sorted out the teams Izumi-san?" The only male in the room asked with his soft voice that still retained much power to it. He had very dark wavy hair that was kept short and well managed. He wore a fishnet shirt that had one sleeve coming to his elbow and the other didn't go past his shoulder; over that he had diagonal wrapped large bandages down both sides of his chest and a small line went down the middle of each bandage that was a red line. He then wore the regular Jonin pants and sandals with his headband around his head like most shinobi and his arms wrapped up to mid-forearm. Kisho Yuhi was one of the nicest teachers to have since he could easily become attached to his team, and in return they would adore him back, almost as if they were a real family. "Are we allowed to see who will we be getting right now, or must we wait like every other time we go through this?" He let a smirk get past him as Izumi just blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"O-Oh Kisho-san, that would ruin the surprise," she turned back to the window and watched as the village square was already a buzz with adults talking to one another about this and that. She gave a smile back at the three, "Why don't you three go relax before this, some of my students aren't the easiest to deal with." The three looked to each other and then nodded and left the room with soft 'goodbyes'. Izumi was then left in slice once again, but was content with it. She was a buzz inside not able to hold in her own excitement as she looked down at the three teams that had been deemed worthy to move on. _'Deep breaths Izumi-chan' _she smiled and put her things safely away in her desk and took her leave to get in her own time before class started, _'You can do this.' _

**- (Line Break) –**

The room was soon beginning to fill up and Izumi had decided to wait out the noise as she sat at her desk looking over more of her plans for what the students would do before she got to the sorting that would happen at the end of class. She only took small glances up; still glad that her loudest student hadn't shown up yet and probably wouldn't for a while. She took a head count every here and then, but thought there would be really no need to get too worked up. The class was loud in the morning like usual and most of the students were sitting where they liked or standing around desk to talk to other close friends and peers. She caught sight of her quietest female student, not because she was shy, but because should almost look to be in deep thought. Or brooding, Izumi could never tell.

Sakaye Uchiha was said brooding female that took her usual seat in the second to last row that was close to the window and almost away from everyone else. She was a prodigy in the class and was the top student in her class, coming close to beating the top male student, but yet she didn't. Sakaye was cool and collected and had her negatives of also being a harsh and mean to almost everybody. She had dark black hair that was left very long and in a low ponytail so it would not get in her way; she loved long hair, like her mother had, had and ever since the 'incident with her older brother' she kept it hip length. Her eyes were the same dark color and she had a hard look on her face. Sakaye wore a navy blue shirt that had a high color that didn't hide her face but it was high. The shirt had no sleeves but she wore sleeves that started under her elbow and stopped at her wrist. She also wore a white skirt that didn't cover the sides of her legs and then black leggings under that were tight to her body and stopped at her knees. Sakaye had her regular blue sandals and her headband around her head slightly covered by her two long bangs that came more to each side of her head. And to proclaim her clan name with the upmost pride, the Uchiha symbol was placed on the back of her shirt in the dead upper center of her back.

Just as Sakaye found that class was peaceful, two of her biggest fans came in and ruined it. Sakaye would not brag, but due to her great Uchiha genes, she had a slightly more developed body of her female peers but nothing that was over-bearing. She kept very fit and took pride that she was drop dead gorgeous, like any Uchiha female should be. But with the price of her great beauty came the Fan-boys, her own personal, adoring, hell-hole.

"Move your girly pink hair and forehead," and angry blonde said glaring at said pink haired male. He glared with light blue eyes that would make a girl melt and had short blonde hair and one long bang covering his right eye. He was a good looking male that also took great pride in his looks, but was one of the more cocky and players of his peers. He wore a tight dark purple shirt that had no sleeves and his arms were bandaged up to his elbows. He also wore dark blue shorts with his calves' wrapped and regular blue sandals. His head band had been tied around his waist staying that it gives the girls 'an excuse to look.' Inoichi Yamanaka Jr. –the Jr. was usually left off- was that of an exact replica of his father and even had his same spunky attitude and flirting habits.

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff," a very angry pink haired male said still trying to get through the door. His hair was that of a bright pink –due to his mother- but it was thought that it went well with his bright green eyes. He had to bangs on either side of his face and the rest came down touching the base of his neck, but still stuck out in places. He wore a red karate like jacket that had a white circle on the left sleeve and on back along with a white border and belt tied around his waist. He wore black trousers that stopped above his ankles and regular blue sandals. His headband was around his head in hopes to hide a rather large forehead and to distract from his pink hair. Saburo Haruno was a smart man and was the smartest in the class a few coming in a close second. Saburo had been a changed man ever since his younger days with the help of his friend/rival Inoichi.

The two used to be the closest friends out of anyone in the class and it had been that the young Saburo stood by Inoichi's no matter what. But ever since a confession by Saburo to the ever so popular Sakaye Uchiha, Inoichi had claimed to also love the young Uchiha. Saburo took it upon himself to declare the two rivals and that was when the friendship had ended. In truth the class and even Izumi was shocked to see the two not sit by one another and would have a glare off every once in a while. It was a sad day really, but the two had made their choice and today, one of the greatest days of their young shinobi lives, was no different.

"Think of a better comeback slick," Inoichi smirked as he flicked his forehead, "because the more I hear the same ones the more even I want to help at least get some new ones." He turned on his heel and went straight to the seat beside Sakaye but Saburo wasn't that quick to give up. Inoichi leaned in with both hands on the long desk and looked at her with seductive eyes. "Sakaye-chan, do you mind if I sit here-"

"Why would she want to sit with you," Saburo was at his side with a harsh glare and then smiled sweetly at her. "Would you rather have that I sit here Sakaye-chan?" Before she had a chance to tell them both they couldn't sit there, the loudest and most hyperactive of blondes bounced in with a big smile on her face. Izumi just smiled from her seat while the rest of the class gave a mental groan as she waved happily to everyone and went up the steps.

Naruko Uzamaki was sad blonde, but her hair was that of a buttery blonde while Inoichi was platinum. She had bright deep blue eyes and three whiskers on each of her cheeks and the biggest smile. Her hair was in two thin pigtails and came to the length of her shoulders and wore a hair clip of a small little red swirl design, the same that was on the back of her jacket. Her jacket was that of a bright orange and had some blue and white, but the jacket stopped right under her bust and was left unzipped. She had on a tight black sleeveless shirt under her jacket and wore orange colored shorts and blue sandals. Her headband was proudly around her forehead and bragged to everyone that she was in fact a shinobi now. She spotted the pink haired male of her dreams and happily went up to him, "Hey Saburo-kun!" Naruko was attractive but her bubbly and loud personality was a turn-off for that of her crush Saburo Haruno.

Saburo looked over at her and frowned, "Hey…it's you."

"Why don't you go join your girlfriend Fore-head," Inoichi smirked at her.

Saburo smirked back, "I would but you seem to want to sit by her." And then another glare off was in place, Sakaye only rolled her eyes and starred back at the wall in front of her trying to ignore the males around her, now trying to get the seat next to her. She then felt the presence of another and looked over to see that Naruko was on the desk and just glaring at her. "Naruko-baka get away from Sakaye-chan!" Saburo glared at her with fire in his eyes.

"I don't see what's so great about Sakaye-mesu," Sakaye looked the blonde in the eyes and glared at her with pure hate and stood up and grabbed her collar. "H-hey watch it-"

"What did you call me you little baka?" She said through clenched teeth and a very tight grip on Naruko's collar.

Naruko just gave an evil like smile, "_Sakaye-mesu."_

Sakaye growled under her breath, "You are so dead!"

"Hansuke-kun," Kaori Inuzuka smiled brightly and flagged down the male. She had wiled brown hair that came down to her back and red triangles on her cheeks. Her eyes were black like slits that resembled that of a dog and her own dog, Akamaru, barked happily at his mistress's happiness. She wore a dark grey and furry trimmed coat that was tight to her body and a pair of maroon colored shorts and blue sandals. Her headband was around her hips and she was a spunky and ill-tempered girl that should not be taken lightly; much unlike her quiet companion that sat one seat away from her. Satomi Aburame was a quiet and mysterious female that never spoke unless spoken to and was crawling with the kikaichu beetles like the rest of her clan. She wore slim dark glasses and had dark brown hair that was hidden in her long grey trench coat like jacket, but her headband was seen clearly on her forehead. The jackets high collar hid the bottom half of her face. Her coat covered her top half but once past her hips the coats ends flared out and stopped around her knees along with her perfectly fit shorts that were a dark blue. Her and Kaori's body structure was that of a regular female and had its small curves but nothing like the Uchiha, but something.

"The Hyuga has arrived," Shika Nara sighed softly as her head was on her desk only slightly looking up to see with her plain dark eyes what was going on around her. She had dark hair that was up in a ponytail that came down to the base of her neck, but she hated leaving it undone. She wore a fishnet top and a blue skirt with fishnets under it that stopped at her knees; over her fishnet shirt was a small shirt that stopped under her bust and didn't even close so some of her chest was left exposed. One ear had two small hoop earrings near the top of her ear and she had her headband around her arm and wore regular blue sandals. The Nara was just like her own father, who thanks Kami every day that she wasn't like that of her mother. Shika was the smartest and laziest kunoichi in the class and felt no shame in it. Beside her was her slightly bigger best friend for life, Cho Akimichi. She was that of a bigger girl but was one of the sweetest that you would meet. She wore what looked like a faded yellow shirt and a green jacket over it. Cho wore a pair of loose fitting skirt that she thought would help hide herself, since she was so self-conscious of her body type. Her arms and legs were wrapped in white bandages and blue sandals covered her feet and her headband was also on her arm like her best friend. She had light brown hair that was pulled up into two small pigtails and on her cheeks was a red swirl likes design.

"He isn't that bad," Cho said softly as the Hyuga stood at the front of the class, "he's pretty nice really." She then took a bite of her chips that she had and happily shared with Shika.

"A Hyuga's a Hyuga no matter which way you look at it," Shika said eating a chip while still laying her head on the desk top.

The young Hyuga fixed his headband that hung around his neck and stood out against his pale skin. He was slightly taller than then most of his peers and it was almost awkward for him to walk around with his long legs and arms that hung at his side. His hair was that of an odd coloring when the thought of the Hyuga, it was a midnight blue that was also short and shaggy sticking up in a few places. His eyes were a light lavender tinged color that almost made him look blind, but it was ironic in a way. The Hyuga eye color made them look blind but yet they were indeed all seeing with the most powerful eye sight. He wore a tan coat that was buttoned up all the way and went slightly past his bottom and the sleeves reached to his fingertips, but truth be told, the Hyuga's entire arms was bandaged stopping at his knuckles, though, no one would know unless he lifted his sleeve. On the back of his jacket was a fire symbol instead of the well-known Yin-Yang symbol, he also wore black pants and blue sandals. Hansuke Hyuga was not only the only Hyuga in the class, but was also the heir to the clan; to be expected he was the number one male in the class, but he didn't look or act it. He was a quiet and shy male that would blush a lot, stutter, and usually kept to himself. He had only been seen talking freely with the Inuzuka and Aburame.

"Well now that everyone is here," Izumi smiled as she finally stood up and walked out from behind her desk and she held a clip board in her hands. "I know we are all excited to hear who will be teamed with whom and which sensei you'll get but we need to do some test." The class let out a loud groans and protest, "That or I give you a test on everything I have taught you." She smirked as the class quieted down and continued. "First the girls will be test physically and then the boys will be in here for the mental testing."

"Like," Naruko spoke from her seat beside Saburo who sat next to Sakaye, "to see that if we're mentally stable or something?" Everyone in the class groaned thinking the question was that of a dumb one, but a certain blue haired shinobi let a soft chuckle which not many caught but it was heard.

Izumi sighed, "No Naruko-san, but to test your power and ability to solve problems." She gave out a smile as Naruko mentally groaned and set her head on her desk with a sigh. She motioned for other chunin to come in who were to help with watching the students and testing the others. "So will all the girls please head out to the field and you will be testing with these other find Chunin and myself." All of the girls got up and walked out of the room being led by only female chunin and the boys were left with the male chunin that began to explain the test. "I want you all to behave," Izumi said as she looked at all her male students, "I want a good report back." She then followed that other girls out and the boys were once again left with the male Chunin.

**(Line Break)**

Naruko smiled brightly as the group of girls was divided into small groups so the testing would be easier, "This is going to be great! I'm gonna prove once and for all that I'm the best, believe it!"

"I'll 'believe it'," Kaori quoted as Akamaru was tucked into her coat, "when I see it Naruko." She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "But for now, you're still the same idiot that draws on the Hokage Mountain." Satomi stood by Kaori's side, but kept silent and adjusted her sunglasses; she would have intervened but it seemed the conversation ended as she opened her mouth. Naruko just turned away with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. Kaori only gave a light laugh and petted Akamaru's head, "Come on boy, we'll show these wannabes what it really means to be a kunoichi."

Sakaye only stood with a 'better-than-you' stance and patiently waited for her turn to test. She really couldn't care less about these tests since it was most likely busy work for the students until the senseis were ready to come and take their assigned team. All the tests meant next to nothing, unless the teams assignment was being revaluated to ensure the team was balanced. She took a moment to look around at who was outside and how many were inside, and by a simple head count, the female to male ratio was unequal. It would be likely that teams would two people or more to the point where the female members would outnumber male members. She cringed at the thought of being paired with another female, or worse, Naruko Uzamaki. The mere thought that she would have to be on a team with her alone brought a shiver to her spine. The Uzamaki was strong and had the determination to become a useful teammate, but the bright attitude was to be frowned upon and wearing such bright colors would easily give away her position on a mission.

Sakaye sighed as she took hold of the three kunais and took aim and easily hit all three targets without any trouble. Some clapped at her great aim, but Sakaye just smirked and moved aside so that her group could finish and get to another station to finish. She glanced again at the others, _'All I need to do it show that I'm the best, so I might get others that are just as good and can keep up with me and not hold me back.' _She smiled to herself and watched as the others only hit one target or two, but never all three like she could. Some came close, but once again Sakaye proved to be the best.

Naruko on the other hand once again glared at the dark haired Uchiha, since when her group had come up to test aim and precision, she had fallen short. She had hit the middle target dead on but the bottom one was slight off and the top one did not come close to the center. She grumbled to herself as she trudged aside so the others could go. Naruko had a very big problem when it came to the Uchiha and it could be understood; Naruko was at the bottom and Sakaye was at the top. The blonde haired female may have lacked when it came to brains but she had enough bronze to go around. Naruko knew she was at the bottom but refused to admit it publically. "I will be Hokage," she smiled and said to herself, "and then everyone will have to show me respect."

"A word of advice Naruko," Shika said standing beside her with her arms crossed over her chest, "talking to yourself makes you look crazy." She smirked slightly as Naruko just stuck her tongue out at Shika. She shook her head and then glanced up at the classroom windows to see that some of the boys were watching as the girls test. Shika got the idea that the test must not be that hard, or the girls had been taking longer than she had expected; she saw Inoichi up there with his usual smirk and talking to the males around him. Shika had known the blonde haired boy since her father was friends with his father and Cho's father was also part of the little friendship circle. Shika could never stand Inoichi's pushy attitude and being so demanding all the time, but she looked past it that Inoichi was in fact a great fighter and a powerful one at that. But she also enjoyed embarrassing him when she walked into the flower shop to see him in a girly apron and a dark blush on his face.

"Come on Shika-chan," Cho smiled at her and pulled her along, "are group is moving on." Cho was one of the only people that Shika let touch her and pull her from place to place. When she was lucky Cho would just pick her up and carry her from place to place, but only if she was lucky. Shika sighed but walked along not really wanting to be dragged around like a rag doll. "Did you see how you ranked," Cho asked with her warm voice, usually the girl would have her chips with her, but it seemed that she wanted to take this more seriously then she would have. "I hope you and I get on the same team."

"Me too," Shika smiled at her and the two went on with their testing.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke leaned against the wall as he stared out the window into the far distance of the village and looking straight at the far horizon. He had easily finished his test and decided that to not be a bother to everyone else was to move from his seat in the front and just stand by the window. Hansuke Hyuga was raised with a strict and tight rule that did not allow him to do a lot of things, and one of them was to be a bother. Among his family he was physically weak and shunned by his betters in hopes to raise the boy tough and strong; if he had been born of the female gender his training wouldn't have been so hard due to the fact that women weren't as physically or emotionally strong as their male counterpart. Hansuke was use to the harsh judgment of his family and had adapted to a very strict way of life even though he had been born very soft and weak. The male was already an outcast due to his blue hair and the fact that he purposely kept it short; it was thought as a way to rebel against the family's way. Which it kind of was, but not purposely on Hansuke's part he just couldn't handle having all that hair in his way as he trained, which was hard enough as it was with his strong and distant father.

He glanced down at his female peers and smiled as they tried their hardest to get a high score on the test, much like he did everyday while training with his father. Hansuke then sadden at the thought that after today his father had officially given up on training him and had moved on to his much stronger second son, Haru Hyuga, Hansuke's junior of five years and was indeed much better than he could be. Hansuke sighed softly and closed his eyes, but his peace was disturbed when Inoichi slung his arm around the male's shoulders and he gave Hansuke a big smile.

"So Hansuke-san," he smirked, "you have a girl in mind?"

Hansuke's cheeks light up to a light pink that dusted over his nose, "W-well Yamanaka-s-san," he swallowed a large lump in his throat and took a quick glance at the blonde haired kunoichi that ran around happily with big smile on her face from finishing her lap at a faster time than expected. "I-I-I d-don't r-really d-do-"

"Oh come on now Hansuke-san," Inoichi gave a hard hit to his back that made Hansuke stumble foreword a bit, "you have to have someone in mind. Like I have sweet little Sakaye-chan-"

"Don't listen to him Hansuke-san," Saburo stood beside the two with a smirk on his lips, "He thinks he can get the girl, but in truth it's all in his head." Saburo smiled at the blue haired male, "Just tell her how you feel and I'm sure she'll return the feelings-"

"You don't tell a girl that you like her Fore-head," Inoichi faced him with a glare, "You have to make her want you back or you'll just look like an idiot confessing to a girl that doesn't like you back. I learned that by watching you," he smirked and looked back at all the girl that began to get measured and some were forced to remove jackets. He licked his lips, "Let's hope that Sakaye has to remove her shirt." Saburo and Hansuke blushed, but Hansuke blushed at the thought that anyone might have to remove specific articles of clothing. He looked away, not to be known as a peeping-tom or a pervert in any way, but he was forced to look when Kaori specifically called his name and waved at him, her jacket off and so was Satomi's jacket. Hansuke smiled when he saw that Satomi's face was still covered for her shirt had the same high collar and no sleeves. He waved back at them with his charming smile that made every girl blush and even a few males too.

"I'm surprised that you aren't as popular as Sakaye-chan," Saburo said looking at all the girls that were getting weight and measurements done. "You're from a high class family," he looked at her with a smirk, "the girls should be all over you."

"I-I g-guess th-that p-power an-and money i-isn't w-what p-people a-are looking for a-anymore," Hansuke shrugged not looking at him but yet again not really paying attention to the question at all. To him the Hyuga name as nothing but a fancy decoration to him, he felt that he didn't deserve the title and everything that came with it. He was given forced smile through the village, un-needed bows, and forced generosity. Hansuke felt selfish and almost bratty as he would just smile back and nod at everyone that bowed in his direction. He felt like a failure, he didn't have to work for anything, and what he did work for was never enough. Hansuke shook away his negative thoughts and smiled back at the two, "I-I rather n-not b-be liked f-for th-that a-anyway."

"If we are all done," the chunin that stood before the room, "we will go out and trade places with the others." It had become apparent that every boy had finished his work and were either resting their eyes or conversing with the other students. Everyone began to head out to where the girls were, but Hansuke hung back and waited for everyone else to exit the room until he and the one chunin who was collecting the test were left in the room. He looked up to see that Hansuke was indeed staring at him and spoke. "Is there something that you need Hyuga-san?"

Hansuke blushed from being put spot and rubbed the back of his neck while looking away, "I-I wanted t-to kn-know th-th-the reasoning f-for th-these t-test. I-if th-that's al-all r-right w-with you." He quickly added at the end to not sound as demanding as he did.

The chunin gave a soft smile and held up the test for him to see, "These are to see if the teams that everyone was placed on are accurate to the last time we had testing. No one wants a team full of students that are low on smarts. But balancing the team assures that missions will get done and everyone will learn from the other." Hansuke gave a soft smile and almost jumped for joy as he spoke; he was assured that his team could consist of the blonde haired Uzamaki and he could get so much closer to working up the nerve to tell her. "Go on Hyuga-san, before you miss out on your test." Hansuke nodded and bowed before running out to catch up with the others. He shook his head as he placed the papers on the desk and walked out after the group, "that boy sure isn't like and Hyuga I've ever met."

**(Line Break)**

"Saburo-kun!" Naruko yelled happily and latched onto his arm with a big smile on her face, "Were you watching me be the best?"

Saburo glared at her and pulled her off his arm, "Get off of me Naruko-baka," he fixed his jacket and walked up to Sakaye who stood off to the side waiting to be let in. Naruko glared at her as Saburo just had a soft smile on his lips. "You did great Sakaye-chan; I hope that you and I get to work together as a team."

"Hn," was her answer and didn't bother to look up at the pink haired male.

"I still don't see what's so great about her," Naruko said running a hand through her hair, until she felt that something was missing. She searched her hair again and panicked as she looked around for a missing hair clip. "No, no, no, no, no! That was my only one too," she got down on the ground and began to look for it with her eyes wide. _'Come on! The Hokage gave it to me and I lose it!' _

"N-Naruko-chan," the blonde looked up to see Hansuke standing there, holding something in his fist very tightly. She got up and looked at him with an odd look as he just blushed and tried to speak. Naruko never understood why he was so weird around her, his face went red and he would rub the back of his neck trying to avoid eye contact with her. He was just standing there and Naruko was getting worried for him. "I-I-I believe th-this i-i-is y-yours," he opened his palm and revealed the hair pin that he had nearly stepped on while running out of the Academy.

Naruko smiled brightly as she took the pin out of his hand and put it back in her hair, "Oh thanks so much Hansuke-kun," she gave him a quick hug, "you're the best!" She then walked off after the others girls as Hansuke stood stock still with a blush on his face and his eyes wide like a doe. A smile twitched up on his lips and Inoichi and Saburo both smirked at one another and then both stood on each side of the blushing boy.

"Wow Hansuke-san," Inoichi smirked and brought Hansuke out of his daze. "I didn't know that you had the hots for the Uzamaki." Hansuke turned a bright red and he tried to stutter out an explanation, but Inoichi and Saburo just laughed at him and nearly doubled over close to tears. "This is too rich," he wiped his eyes and looked at her, "how can you fall in love with someone like her? I mean, you could do so much better bro'." He put his arm around his shoulders and gave a sigh, "Look here Hansuke, Naruko has looks and she's okay, but how can you stand her bubbliness and how loud she is all the time."

"N-no one i-is p-perfect," Hansuke tried to defend her crush, but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Sakaye-chan is," Saburo piped in, "but you can't have her. Sakaye-chan is being perused by others."

"Now, now Saburo-san," Inoichi said much to Saburo's surprise. "You know the code," he looked at the two with full seriousness, "'Bros' before Hoes'." Hansuke's blushed at the little rule meant to be followed by those of with a Y chromosome. "And if you would like to even try and maybe get the attention of Sakaye Uchiha," he smirked at both males, "I welcome the challenge. Since Saburo is clearly no match for me." Saburo was about to yell back, but Hansuke spoke very shocking and unheard of words.

"I-I thank y-you, b-but y-you c-can rest assure th-that I w-will n-not b-be perusing U-Uchiha-san," he said with a light smile which quickly faded. "U-Uchiha-s-san i-is a ve-very b-be-bea-beautiful g-girl, b-but I-I a-am in no way attracted t-to h-her." Inoichi and Saburo just stood there with their mouth wide open and eyes even wide. Hansuke instantly got worried at their expressions and bowed, "I-I'm s-sorry i-if I had o-offended y-you." He straightened back up and awkwardly looked around; he then left the two as he went to go get his own test done.

Of course the two had not been the only to hear it, a lot of the other males got word that the Hyuga was not even slightly attracted to the Uchiha. The male population was greatly surprised at the proclamation of the Hyuga and word got around fast, like a wild fire. Even as Hansuke did his test, he would see the other whisper about him and he only blushed and tried to tone them out. Each test he did he came out on top, but yet it gave him no excitement as the other clapped and congratulated him. He found out long ago that it was not exciting for a young boy to tell his father that he is at the top of his class in the Hyuga house; it was a mandatory. He would only give a forced smile and then move aside for the next person to go.

The test for the men had been much different from that of the woman to the point that the chunin really wanted to make sure that the men were physically strong. Hansuke felt a bit offended that as expected on a team that as a men they only cared about his strength and speed more than his dexterity and brain power. Having vast chakra amounts was also a plus on the testing for once again the sexism that was being shown at the academy. One thing that did make Hansuke and his own father proud that he had great chakra control, though it was apparent that if he couldn't get close enough to his opponent his great control was once again useless in the eyes of his family. At the academy, though, Hansuke was a forced not to be messed with as it has been shown that his gentle fist could not be beaten while sparring with his peers and he was pretty darn smart.

They were only half way through the course as the chunin order a break since nearly everyone was sweating, or as in Hansuke's case dying of heat in his jacket, but yet he refused to take it off unlike his braver peers who had gone shirtless. A lot of the girls began to squeal loudly, since they were watching from the windows and most of the boys couldn't help but show off due to the fact that the thought of 'dating' and 'girlfriends' were becoming more and more interesting in the eyes of the male at this age. Hansuke just blushed and looked away, pulling at his collar to try and cool himself off.

"Man Fore-head," Inoichi said –shirtless- as he looked at him, "do you have any muscle?" Inoichi wasn't one to talk; he and the rest of the males had a lean and healthy body. Saburo was no different, but that didn't stop Inoichi from making fun of him. "You should work out more like I do."

"Please pig," he smirked as Inoichi glared at him, "You seem to forget that my muscle strength will develop more than yours thanks to my family genes." Saburo smiled at him and couldn't help but blush as she caught that every girl was looking, even Sakaye. "And even Sakaye-chan seems to be looking at me more then you-"

"You must be blind," he glared back at him, "since I can clearly see that she's admiring me." Soon every male was arguing that they had the attention of the young Uchiha more than the others and the Uchiha just shook her in disgrace.

As everyone argued and the chunin tried to get their attention again, Izumi, who had come back down to check on the boys and get the test reports back, caught sight of the Hyuga that sat off to the side like a two or three other boys that didn't partake in the fighting. The only difference was that Hansuke was panting like a dog and pulling at his collar for dear life. She walked over to him and crouched down to be eye to eye with the boy. "Hyuga-san," he looked up at her and she could tell the boy was close to heatstroke from his face red, "you should really cool yourself off by taking that coat off-" Hansuke quickly shook his head an refused to listen to reason, even though his vision began to go. "That's an order Hyuga-san," Izumi said forcibly as she stood up and walked off, "passing out due to heat stroke will indeed lower your stamina score," she said knowing that the Hyuga would do anything to keep his score up and stay at that top of the class.

Hansuke blushed as he unbuttoned his jacket and walked toward the others that had begun to get ready for another round of testing. He shyly took off his coat and turned a dark red when a certain brunette gasped out loud and yelled from her spot at the window causing everyone to look. "Oh my dear Kami, is that really you Hansuke-kun!" Kaori was in deep shock at the sight of the male and a lot of the other girls were too. Hansuke Hyuga had the body of a God, and that was no joke; his body was well built and you could see the muscle on him. Hansuke caught that Naruko was staring at him with the same wide eyes and he felt his knees buckle.

Hiashi Hyuga had been very strict with his sons training and wanted him to be strong, very strong. Ever since his near kidnapped attempt, Hiashi feared that more would come for his first born and quickly began to train his son to be strong. It involved a strict diet and a tough work-out schedule that even Hansuke's prodigy of a cousin, Nami Hyuga, couldn't keep up with. Hansuke, being as weak as he was, could never get through the whole day and would pass out in the middle of it, or lose cautiousness when siting down for a tea brake. Feeling disappointed with himself Hansuke would wake in the middle of the night and go at his training again, which he didn't know was building his stamina to a high degree but it was still never enough. He would pass out again at his night training and then would have to get up before his father could see him on the ground outside and get dressed to start it all over again.

"Whoa," Saburo said looking at him. _**'How dare he be better looking them me, how am I going to get Sakaye-chan to notice me now with the Hyuga in my way?' **_Inner Saburo yelled with great agony while outer Saburo tried to stay calm and collected.

Hansuke was wearing a fishnet shirt, but it didn't do him any good when it came to hiding his abnormal body. He thought abnormal was because no boy his age should be this well-muscled. It was unreal, like it looked like he had been talking a steroid; not that he was really that overbearing with muscle but it seemed like a lot to him. He only looked down at him feet, "Wh-what's th-the n-next t-test?"

Sakaye stood there in shock that the Hyuga had been hiding that kind of body from the world, where any real man would have shown it off without any shame. She had seen the Hyuga's little exchange with the Uzamaki and thought nothing of it until right now. She saw that, now, the Hyuga heir had found the village idiot to be much more attractive then herself; not to mention that she had caught wind that the Hyuga wasn't even interested in her. Sakaye found it, a bit uncomfortable to know that there was a man out there that didn't even have a small crush on her, not that she cared but it was still weird.

"Naruko," Shika said, "you're going to end up pushing me out this window." She had a nervous look on her face as the blonde was still very close next to her.

"You're crazy to think that I'll push you," she slapped her back and, of course; Shika was pushed out the window.

"Shika!"

Several girls yelled, caching the attention of the boys as the she tumbled down. Before the chunin could react, Hansuke ran with all his might and then slid down on his knees and just missed catching the girl. The dirt settled down and every saw that Hansuke was kneeling on the ground with Shika in her arms with her eyes shut tight. Hansuke was the first to open his own eyes, in fear that he might have missed her, but smiled when he saw her in his arms. "N-Nara-san," he spoke in a soft voice.

"Am…..am I dead?" Shika asked opening her eyes a bit and then fully to see that Hansuke was looking down at her with a charming smile and a light blush on his cheeks; Shika blushed back.

"Th-thankfully n-no," he gave a slight chuckle as he got to his feet and still holding the girl in his arms. He cringed in the slight pain of scrapped shins and a lot of cuts that would become infected if he didn't treat them right away. "A-are y-you all r-right th-though?" He asked her with a soft voice that made Shika's face turn a bright red. Shika nodded quickly and stepped away from the Hyuga once he set her down on her feet. "Pl-please," Hansuke bowed in her direction, "b-be safe."

"I'm soooo sorry Shika!" Naruko yelled from the window, "It won't ever happen again, promise," she smiled at her and Shika could only look back up with her usual tired face. She shook her head and took a seat outside, not really feeling like walking all the way back up the steps to get back to her class room.

**(Line Break)**

The whole class had gotten back together and was now again a waiting to be told what team that they would be placed on. Izumi was currently looking over all the test scores, results, and overall comments from the other chunin. She had a very stern look on her face and got up with a chart and soft smile on her face. "I'm ready to announce who will be placed on what team and I hope that you all will keep your comments until the end of class." She cleared her throat and began, "Naruko Uzamaki, Saburo Haruno,"

"Yes!" Naruko jumped up with a big smile as Saburo just slumped foreword with a frown.

"and Sakaye Uchiha."

"Yes!" Saburo jumped up with a big smile as Naruko slumped back in her seat with a frown. He looked back at Inoichi with a big peace sign and smirk, "In your face pig." Inoichi just glared at her and just laid his head on his propped up fist.

"Next team will be Inoichi Yamanaka, Shika Nara, and Cho Akimichi," Izumi smiled at the group, "I guess the legend lives on."

'_Just great,' _Inoichi slumped foreword and held his head and had a distressed look on his face. _'I got the laziest girl in the world and the bigger girl? First Fore-head gets to be with Sakaye-chan and now this? What did I do?' _Shika only smirked at his face and leaned back in her seat; she was just glad that she got to be with her best friend.

"Then Kaori Inuzuka, Satomi Aburame, and Hansuke Hyuga,"

"All right," Kaori smiled at the other two, "we get to fight bad guys together as a team!"

"It will be fun," Satomi said softly and no one was able to read any emotion on her face. Hansuke only smiled at the two; he was happy that he did get his two good friends, but slightly upset that Naruko was on a team with her own crush. It only made everything harder for him to work up the nerve. He was happy for his blonde crush though, she was happy and that's what really mattered. "Hansuke-san," Satomi pulled him out of his thoughts, "we are going to go eat lunch, are you coming?"

"R-right," he smiled and the class filtered out of the room to go eat and Hansuke stopped and grabbed his bento from his bag. He held it close and walked the opposite direction of the other students. This did not go unnoticed by a few of the others, but they did not question his actions. Hansuke walked up the steps until he came to the door of the rooftop and took a seat close to the edge but not close enough to where others could see him. Hansuke was still dying of heat and thought it best to take his jacket off where no one could see him. He smiled softly as he took of his jacket and felt a light cool breeze hit his pale skin. As he began to eat his bento, he caught sight of the newest team, Team 7, and looked as if Saburo had once again denied Naruko a chance to eat lunch together as he went in search of the Uchiha. He only gave a sad smile and looked away and found himself eye to eye with Team 10; he stopped in mid-chew as his face grew red as Shika and Cho just stared at him as Inoichi's back was to Hansuke and he seemed to be rambling on about something. Hansuke quickly pulled his jacket over his shoulders and looked down with a red face.

'_Why am I such a coward! I'm the only boy that is this socially awkward,' _he scolded himself and glared down at the ground. _'Why can't I be strong like my own imouto; or even my own otōto_ (little brother)?_! Then everything would be better,' _he sighed and dropped his harsh glare. "I-If I was l-like th-them….." Hansuke just groaned and finished the rest of his lunch in silence and hoped that the day got better. He got up and walked back inside, his jacket still on his shoulders and his bento in hand.

"Hey Hansuke-kun," Kaori smiled at him as she took her seat as he put his things away. Hansuke just turned his neck and smiled back at her as he buttoned up his coat and took a seat beside the brunette. "You should have joined us for lunch; Akamaru did the cutest thing and fell asleep on Satomi's lap."

"Very cute," Satomi said sitting down and looking over at the two. "Did you have a nice lunch Hansuke-san?"

He smiled at her, "I-It w-was enjoyable," he then glanced over and saw the other two teams walk in, and took their seats together. "I-I gu-guess w-we now w-wait f-for our se-senseis."

"Ya' think," Sakaye said with an obvious tone as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, "you are a Hyuga genius huh?"

"No need to be such a bitch about it Sakaye," Kaori glared at her but then smirked, "or should I say Sakaye-mesu?"

"Talk to me like that again you mutt," Sakaye glared back at her, "and I will end you faster than you can say 'sit'."

Kaori was about to shout another comeback but Hansuke put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head for her to stop. She just sat back in her seat with a huff, "She had it coming Hansuke-kun, but you're just too nice to let even the meanest of people suffer for a moment-"

"Watch it," Inoichi said to Kaori, "Sakaye-chan didn't do anything wrong so lay off-"

"Nor does she want or need your help pig," Saburo glared back at Inoichi.

"Why even bother standing up for Sakaye-mesu," Naruko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sakaye-chan this and Sakaye-chan that! I'm getting pretty tired of her damn name."

"This is all troublesome," Shika groaned as she sat back in her seat and propped up her feet.

"Th-there i-is n-no ne-need to fi-fight," Hansuke tried to intervene, but was ignored when Saburo and Inoichi were at it one more time. Naruko took this as her chance to again fight with Sakaye and Kaori was helping her. He looked nervous and didn't want anyone of the senseis coming in and seeing everyone arguing. Hansuke put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and blew out a very loud whistle. He blushed as he got everyone's attention but kept a serious face, "Th-that is e-enough. W-we ca-can't act l-like A-academy chi-children an-anymore, o-or n-no one w-will t-take us se-seriously a-as sh-shinobi."

"Very nice," they all looked to see Amaya Sarutobi standing at the door and smiling at Hansuke, "I hope that someone that was as level-headed as you are was put on my team." She looked down at her little sheet of paper and then back up, "I am here for Team 10, and can you please step forward." She felt a smile tug at her as the familiar looking trio of students stepped down to meet her. "I can already this is going to be one heck of a team." They all walked out of the room, which was now in an awkward silence from Hansuke's outburst. Said teen sat down with his head down and looking at his feet as if they were super interesting.

It was another ten minutes until another sensei stepped in. Kisho Yuhi slid open the doors and smiled softly as he saw the six of them in silence. "What a quiet group, much better than the last group," he spoke in a deep and warm voice, "but on to other topics." He pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket, "I'm here for my newest team, Team 8." Kaori jumped over the desk, purposely stepping in front of Sakaye and then jumping back down before Kisho, "Little Miss Spunky I see." Kaori only smirked with Akamaru in her arms; Hansuke and Satomi walked down the steps and then the four left the others, who sat there for another thirty minutes.

"How late can this guy be?" Naruko yelled since she was very annoyed. She got a chair and placed an eraser in the door, "this ought to teach them."

"This is a Jonin baka," Sakaye said from her seat, "it's not like they're going to fall for it."

"So stop being such a child," Saburo added with a glare. Just as he finished, Kashikoi slid open the door and the eraser the top of her head and then fell to the floor with a soft 'thud'. Naruko just started laughing and pointing at her. "Sensei," Saburo stood up with an apologetic, "I am so sorry for our idiot of a teammate," he said and glared at Naruko. "She just doesn't listen and I tried to warn her-"

"My first impression of you," Kashikoi cut him off and looked at the three as they were in silence, a waiting her to finish. She smiled through her mask, "I hate you all."

**(End)**

**So, what do you think?**

**I wrote this for two main reasons: 1) I'm obsessed with the Gender Bending of Naruto characters –especially Hinata XD- and 2) There are not enough of these stories that aren't just Naruto being a girl. Nor are there enough with Hinata being Gender Bended, or I'm not looking hard enough. So my fellow Hinata lovers, take on the challenge and make a gender bended series. You don't even have to be a Hinata lover; I just want to see that this becomes more popular as writings and not just a Deviantart thing. ^_^ **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed me ruining like the third episode of Naruto, and that you come to love these characters. Read and review please. **


	2. Gender Bended Chronicles 2

**I think I'm going to make a couple more gender bended one-shots until I can think of more one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

**Time at the Hyuga House**

Hansuke Hyuga sat in his room as he listened to the early sounds of the morning and the ruckus that familiar around the Hyuga house. Yesterday after a full two weeks of becoming a team and taking on small missions around the village, Team 8 had gotten the weekend off to be with family or with other friends that might have gotten a day or two off. He was use to waking up extra early and getting on with his day from his midnight training and needing to get back to his room before his father could walk up. Hansuke got up and grabbed a few of his spare clothes and walked into his bathroom to get a quick shower in and to waste some free time.

After a fifteen minute shower, he stepped out in a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt that had a small V-neck that was covered with a small triangle of fishnet. Hansuke didn't wear his coat while at home and he didn't like just wearing a fishnet shirt around his home, it made him feel partly naked. And he didn't need his father seeing that he was strong, that made Haru the weak one and Hansuke didn't want his little brother to be treated like he is now. He took a seat on his bed again and began to bandage his arms like he did every morning and slid open the door to his room and went straight to the dojo to start his morning training. Hansuke discovered that Hiashi did check in with him every morning to see if he was training, and just knowing the face that his father was acknowledging that Hansuke was training gave the Hyuga heir a small sense of accomplishment and pride. He ran a hand through his blue hair and starred at the punching bag with a bit of determination.

Hansuke began to pound at the bag with his opened palms; the soft thuds echoed off the Hyuga's wall and once again everyone knew that he was in the dojo. He would usually get a visit from his father and then a council man, or a branch member passing through to get to the outside part of the dojo to train their child. Hansuke just ignored them and concentrated on his own training. He did this every morning since his hands weren't as hard and strong as a man's hands should be. They were a bit soft and it made Hansuke madder to know that his hands were even weak. The Hyuga clan kept a strict rule of strong men and obedient women, like they all still lived in ancient times; Hansuke was almost sad that a lot of the Hyuga women didn't get a chance to be a shinobi, beside Nami who had showed the council she was better than a housewife, and much better than Hansuke.

The blue haired Hyuga stopped and just starred at the bag, still in his stance. It didn't occur to him that someone had opened the dojo's doors and let the bright lights of the morning shine in; the house fully came to life with people and he could hear them all walking around with their bare feet hitting the ground with soft steps. He looked outside and gave a soft smile as the young boy worked on his own gentle fist with his father, but then looked away when the boy looked his way and on his forehead was the seal, as clear as day. Hansuke hated seeing that seal on the branch members, it was torture and abuse and it was wrong. He quickly went back to hitting the bag and this time a bit harder than he had meant too. Hansuke felt his palms begin to rub against the bandages and caused small scrapes and cuts. He looked back to see that the two had gone back inside and he eased his stance and let his hands fall to his sides.

"Aniki," Hansuke looked over to see Haru Hyuga standing in the door way. He had long brown hair that was left undone and his eyes were the same as any Hyuga, but due to his young age, they were still big and innocent like. Haru had been in the same clothes as Hansuke, but they were a lighter grey and they were a bit loose on him. Haru had almost been a smaller version of Hiashi, but he still had this part of him that was truly a little boy and not the son of a powerful clan head. He was very emotionless and once in a while, Hansuke could get a small glimmer of emotion out of him. It made Hansuke happy that Haru could still be coaxed into being a regular kid and have a normal life, not a clan life.

Hansuke smiled up at him, "Wh-what i-is it o-otōto?"

Haru walked in a bit further and caught sight of Hansuke as he removed his blood covered bandages and revealed two bloody palms. "I came to say good morning, but it seems you have a problem."

Hansuke shook his head and smiled, "N-not at a-al-all." He pulled out a small container of salve that he had made and rubbed it over his palms, "J-just to ke-ke-keep th-them fr-from being i-in-infected." He then wrapped them back up and held the container out to Haru, "Y-you m-may ha-have i-it o-otōto." He gave a smile and held it out to him more and more until Haru finally took it in his little hands and looked at Hansuke. "Y-you'll n-need i-it w-when y-you be-be-begin t-to tr-train m-more w-with O-Otou-san." Hansuke got back to his feet and patted the small boy's head, "I-If y-you ne-ne-need m-more, j-just tell me o-okay?" Haru nodded obediently followed his older brother out like always.

Haru didn't show it, but he looked up to his brother. Not only in a literally meaning but a deeper meaning to it as well. He knew things about Hansuke that their father would never know and Haru would never tell him unless Hansuke was okay with it. Haru was no fool, he was a young genius in the making and looked at the world around him with more observation then anyone should. He remembered waking up at night to see that his brother was out training and getting stronger; he also learned that his brother walked with the softest of steps and with quickness and stealth. Haru saw that his brother was so…different compared to the other people that walked the floors of the house. Hansuke smiled more and was not afraid to show what he felt, even though their father looked down upon it. Haru watched as his brother was easily tossed to the ground when he trained with their father and yet kept getting up when it was clear, he would never win. It was odd to him that Hansuke never yelled or screamed at their father; Hansuke never showed when he was mad, or he hid it very well. Haru also knew that he could speak to his brother about anything and Hansuke never once looked down at him with shame for feeling, and Hansuke tried to comfort him at times.

Haru looked at the back of his brother's head as they walked down an empty hall that had been void of its usual maid and workers. A lot of the maids had taken the day off to be with sons and daughters that had become shinobi, to be with family that had the day off, and a few had 'family business' to attend to. He was still amazed by his blue hair which he had discovered was the same color as the picture of the lady in their father's office. Haru looked at that picture each time he was in his father's study and even Hansuke had a picture of this lady in his own room. He was told that the lady was Hinako Hyuga, his mother, and Hansuke was very attached to her and was almost like a small copy of her. Hiashi didn't like it when Haru brought up his mother and Hansuke would give a soft smile and tell Haru that she loved him very much. Haru was then quick to figure out that his mother had died a few days after giving birth to him and when he confronted Hansuke about it, his brother just held him and said that it didn't change the fact that she loved him very much.

Hansuke began to take him to their mother's grave site and he was confused as Hansuke had made a large picnic and the two ate. Haru was happy –though he didn't show it- that he got to pace a small bouquet of lilies and roses on the tombstone. Hansuke had personally grown all the plant and Haru wasn't a fan of gardening, but he would happily sit there and watch as the blue haired boy tended to the flowers. Haru learned more about his late mother and was shocked to hear that she was also of a very big clan, but Hiashi did not know if her clan had a special talent of kekkei genkai. Hansuke would get a really quiet when Haru asked him about their mother's clan and just mutter something about the family being very into nature. Haru stopped asking since it became pointless after a while; he didn't like the look of sadness on his brother's face and even Hiashi would get quiet.

Haru was lost in his thought that he ran into Hansuke's legs. He looked up to see that his brother had stopped and was listening in on the conversation that Hiashi was having with Nami. Actually, Hiashi was giving out demands and Nami stood there with a stoic face and nodded once in a while. Nami was their cousin, but she had been living with them since Hansuke was about four to where Hansuke would call and treat her like a sister. Nami had the usual long brown hair being held back with a small hair band and pupil-less white eyes. She wore a beige jacket that had no sleeves was zipped up all the way with a few bands coming across and the zipper. She also had on dark colored short with her right arm and leg being fully wrapped up in bandages as well as her forehead along with a black band. Her headband was around her forehead and two black straps came down and framed her face; and her dark blue sandals finished the look. She was usual seen with a cold and hard face and would openly make faces of disgust in the house.

"I want all these chores done by the time I get back from my meeting," Hiashi spoke with his strong voice.

"But Lord Hiashi," She said in her own hard feminine voice, "I have a meeting today with my team-"

"Family responsibility comes before your team," Hiashi said turning away, "I want them done before I get home."

"Of course," she clenched her fist, "Lord Hiashi." She seethed out each word, but Hiashi just ignored it and walked out to go get ready for his meeting. Nami bit her lip and tried to calm her temper and turned to the sink to begin the dishes.

Haru looked up to see that Hansuke had a slightly sad face and then look down at the ground like he was thinking. Haru was surprised to see Hansuke take in a deep breath and walk into the kitchen. Haru saw the hateful looks Nami gave Hansuke and sometimes towards himself and Hiashi, but Hansuke never once complained that the person he called 'Onee-san' deeply hated him. He watched from a distance as Hansuke slowly approached Nami, but Haru caught Nami glance at him and then at Hansuke.

"Yes," she said not looking up, "Hansuke-sama?" Nami never disrespected Hansuke only to not be punished by an Elder of the Head himself.

"G-go t-to your m-meeting N-Nami-onee," Hansuke smiled and avoided eye contact with her. "Y-you do-don't wa-want to b-be-be late."

Nami looked at him and then went back to washing the dishes, "I must finish my chores-"

"Th-that's' a-an order Nami-onee," Hansuke said quickly and standing straighter and looking her in the eye. A blush appeared when she looked him in the eyes; he glanced away, "S-so go. Now." Nami looked down at the dishes and then back at him; she had been ordered to do chores, but with Hiashi gone and Hansuke as the heir, she couldn't deny him either. Nami nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Hansuke held his spot for a little while longer and then smiled to himself as he began to do the dishes.

Haru stepped forward and looked up at Hansuke as he did the dishes, "Why did you do that Aniki? You shouldn't have to do work around the house."

"N-Nami-onee sh-should not w-waste t-time wh-when it c-comes to tr-training," Hansuke said not looking at Haru. "S-she h-has too m-much ta-talent t-to wa-waste on ch-chores." He then smiled down at Haru, "I'm n-not do-ding a-anything t-today e-either," he shrugged as he washed the last dish, "I-I d-don't m-mind a-and I l-like th-this kind o-of work."

"Why is that?" Haru asked still looking up at him.

"N-not only sh-should a man b-be ab-able to protect th-the ones h-he l-loves," Hansuke said turning to face his brother, "b-but be ab-able to m-make o-one h-heck o-of a me-meal." He smiled and ruffled the little boys brown hair. Haru frowned and fixed his hair and Hansuke only chuckled and walked off to do another chore, with Haru right on his heels.

This wasn't the first time the Hansuke could be found doing chores around the house along with the maids; he had a knack for cleaning and cooking. Hiashi blamed the _bad_ habit on how Hansuke spent so much time with his mother instead of training with him. After the women's death the family was content with the little boy following the maids around and doing some of the chores with them, but after a month the family was a bit confused to see him doing it on his own without being asked or told to. As he became older and the maids asked him why he did it, he answered with a bright smile _"I love to help." _And then when the elders began to question his odd behavior the boy said the same thing. Hansuke would be scolded for doing _the maids job_ but his father did not stop him. As more time went by and Hansuke understood he would be the next to lead the clan, when the elders would question him again about it he would say, _"I am the heir, and there for I may do what I please." _Everyone then stopped questioning him since he was indeed the heir and the maids saw it as less work for them. Haru was still indecisive about Hansuke and the chores, sine he hated them, but said nothing of it and just watched and sometimes helped when he was needed. Haru still hated it, but seeing his brother smile as they worked to get the chores done was enough for him.

**(Line Break)**

It was past noon and the soon was high in the sky, but many clouds floated by and gave the village times of needed shade. Hansuke hung the sheets that had just been washed by the few maids that were just here and smiled as the soft breeze blew by. He carefully clipped the sheets to the line and looked back to see that Haru was sitting on the deck with a content face and looking around to take in the outside air. Hansuke smiled softly, "O-Otōto," he called to the boy that quickly looked up, "wh-why don't y-you g-go tr-train o-or st-study? I-It m-must b-be a bore t-to wa-watch m-me w-work." Haru thought it over a bit and then got up with a nod and walked off to another part of the house to do something more enjoyable. Hansuke just went back to the sheets and then picked the empty basket to take back to the maids.

As he walked down the halls after dropping off the basket, his stomach growled loudly and he blushed. Hansuke looked around to make sure that no one had heard and then turned to go to the kitchen. He pulled out two bento boxes and began to cook lunch for the family. He had a smile on his face as he cooked and was glad that Hiashi and Nami were both out, since the two would only look at him with shame if they past the kitchen. He began to arrange the food in a bento and wrapped the two like they were to be taken somewhere else and poured the leftover food on a plate for himself and set it on the table. He held the two and began to search through the house for Haru. Haru was in the dojo, working on his aim and holding the kunai properly. Hansuke only smiled and set the bento down on the floor and walked off. Hansuke took a deep breath as he slipped on his shoes and slipped on his jacket and walked out of the house and off the Hyuga estate. He passed the guards without looking back, though on the inside he was about ready to faint and break down. He made his way to a regular training ground by the river and began to get sweaty palms as he caught the sound of people training.

"And now my youthful students," a green clad woman said with a bright smile, "time for a quick spare!" The women before the three shinobi had black hair that was pulled back in a short braid that also had an odd and noticeable shine by the bangs. She was in a tight green spandex suit that stopped at the knee with a black skirt with a slit on the side that stopped above her knee. She wore the regular Jonin vest and her headband was a red color and around her waist like a belt. She wore blue sandals and orange leg warmers to go with; she also was known for her big smiles. Might Gen was the _Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey _and was self-proclaimed rival of Kashikoi Hatake; she was also one of the more excitable Jonin of the bunch.

"Of coursed Gen-sensei," what looked like a smaller version of Gen proclaimed loudly with a big and tearful smile. Tai Lee, or just Lee for short, was the small version of Gen. She had looked up to the woman ever since she was little due to the fact that she had been the only one to believe in Lee. Lee had strived to become a ninja even though she had no talent for genjutsu or ninjutsu and had only strived at taijutsu. She had been shunned as a child and ridiculed by her peers due to her lack of chakra skill; Gen saw this and made it her goal to make sure that Lee became a ninja and became the best one. Lee was dressed just like her sensei except that her build wasn't as curvy since Lee had an athletic build with only small curves to compliment her defined muscle. She also had longer black hair that was up in a high ponytail and not only did she have the same bangs, but two short pieces of hair framed her face. Her green suit also had no sleeves and her arms were also bandaged with white bandages that stopped at her elbows.

"Calm down Tai Lee," a brown haired boy smiled at her, "it's not like Gen-sensei will change her mind." The boy had dark brown hair that was pulled back in a braid that stopped under his shoulders and bangs that came at each side of his face and went as far as his head band went down. He had dark brown eyes and wore a red oriental shirt and black pants with blue sandals, along with a belt that held four scrolls, two on each side. Takeshi was the only male on the team and was usually seen with some sort of weapon in his hand and had a knack for being a great weapons user. He was a wild one with a bit of a temper and wanted to prove that he was the best that there was in his generation. He stood beside Nami with a small smile on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever," Nami said looking bored and standing with her high and mighty prowess that she had become known for. She believed that she was above her teammates and defied them when it came to fighting and intellect, but Tai Lee wanted to prove her wrong more than anything since Nami was the one to mock her dream of being a shinobi at all. She also made very big deal when it came to 'destiny' and 'fate' feeling that it was chosen from birth and no matter what you did, it could not be changed.

Hansuke tip-toed up to the tree that was the base for the three young shinobi's thing and lunch; Hansuke had noticed that Nami didn't take a lunch when she left in such a rush and took it upon himself to make her one. If they had been at home and Hansuke had made him a bento, or anything for that matter. Nami would take it and when he was long gone would throw it in the trash without a second thought. Hansuke knew that she would be forced to eat what he made to keep her strength up and be able to keep her teammates in the dust. He placed the bento down with a small card that said 'Nami Hyuga' to be sure that she would eat it. He looked at them one last time and then ran off back to the house to finish the work that needed to be done.

Once he got back home, he sat back down at the table at ate his own lunch alone in the kitchen. He was use to eating alone or with his team, but mostly alone since Haru would eat and go back straight to studying, Nami would not eat what he made, and Hiashi was always busy. Hansuke sighed to himself as he finished his lunch and got up to clean the dirty pots, pans, and other utensils. He dried them and put them away and then walked to his room to tidy up until he had to make dinner. As he walked the hall, Haru was seen coming out of his own room and then looked to Hansuke and walked up to him. Haru held out the bento and as Hansuke took it Haru thanked him for it and bowed; then went back to his room. Hansuke just smiled and put the bento back in the kitchen and then went to his room.

There wasn't much to his room except for the numerous scrolls left on the floor and spread out and opened. He slid the door closed behind him and took a seat on the floor before all the scrolls, forgetting about his plan to tidy up. The scrolls were passed down from his mother's family to him without Hiashi's know. Hiashi knew that the clan had wanted to give Hansuke something that would teach him about the fighting style of Hinako's clan, but told them that Hansuke had it hard enough learning the Hyuga style and didn't need something else distracting the boy. Hansuke though was approached by his mother's brother –Kyo- and was given a bento that had hidden three scrolls; Kyo did that for the next week while visiting the estate due to the death of his sister, and would give him a big smile each time he handed the boy the bento. Hansuke thought it out when he had received all the scrolls and kept them hidden under a loose floorboard under a meditating rug. He didn't want to have to hide this from his father, but the scrolls had also been his mother's and not excepting that he may be better at their style then the Hyuga was a tempting deal. He never looked at them until a year ago when he had re found them one night and looked through them. He had skipped his midnight training and read every last scroll with great delight; he slowly began to read them more in-depth, but had never attempted to try it.

Until this week

When he finished his first practice with his team, Hansuke brought a few of the scrolls that were specifically on fighting and the jutsus. He had discovered that he had a talent for it too. The Hiroshi style of fighting and been that of elementally fighting and being able to manipulate the elements around them with precise and accurate chakra control. Once he discovered that he was a lot better at it then he was at the gentle fist, he chose not to tell anyone and keep working on his gentle fist. For two main reasons: 1) He couldn't chose which one to follow, he didn't want to disappoint his father anymore by choosing to live like a Hiroshi and couldn't just push away his mother's family. 2) It could give him the upper hand in any battle if his opponent thought he could only use gentle fist. He began his practice and kept it on the down low as much as he could.

'_If I keep practicing at this rate,' _Hansuke mused as he began to roll up the scrolls and hide them back under the floor board, _'I could be ready for when the chunin exams come up.' _He smiled to himself while tucking the last one away. He overheard Nami talking about it with Hiashi once and began to get nervous when he thought that he might have to take it with her. Hansuke quickly shook off his feeling of dread and thought back to the thought of actually making chunin with his team. _'Would that be a good time to reveal it? Or until I'm sure I've mastered it? But holding back could be the reason I don't make it.' _It was a hard decision but Hansuke pushed it aside until the time came.

He looked back up out his window and saw that barley thirty minutes had passed and he was out of things to do. He got to his feet and walked out of his room and walked around the manor, hoping that time would pass by a bit quicker. He smiled at the other Hyuga members and bowed to the elders. No one questioned how he would walk through the wings of the house that were for branch members, some of them enjoyed and liked that Hansuke was not like the other main house members; they believed he could change how the house was ran and hoped that the boy got stronger to keep his spot as heir. Others looked at him like Nami did, feeling nothing towards him but treated him with respect. Hansuke was upset that he still didn't find anything to do, but found a happy surprise to see that Haru was with the other boys and they all were surrounded by opened books in the study and all working hard to study. Haru looked up and gave him a nod, which Hansuke returned before continuing to walk the halls.

Hansuke came to a spot to where the door was left open to see his mother's garden and he saw that a few of the flowers were already in bloom. He gave a smile and ran out without his shoes and got to his knees and picked a few of the flowers. He got an idea for something to dedicate his free time to. Hansuke took his bouquet of flowers and walked to the front door of the estate and slipped on his shoes; he looked over to his jacket but thought that he wouldn't see anybody on the way there and he wanted to get there as soon as he could. He walked out of the manor again and past the guards, who merely eyed the flowers and the fact that he was not in his jacket.

Hansuke heard only the soft taps of his sandals against the ground and the wind blow through the trees as he walked the empty streets of the village to a spot that was usually void of people. He made his way to Konoha's cemetery and had a large smile face as he got closer and closer. Hansuke had gone to the cemetery a few times without his family knowing and without Haru coming sometimes and today was one of those special times since the flowers had bloomed earlier then he had expected and these flowers should be given to those who would really enjoy them. He got to the front of the cemetery and got to his knees and gave a small prayer to everyone in it before entering. Hansuke got to his feet and then went for the back of the cemetery were a lot of the clans were buried, some in tombs and others in regular graves. Hinako was given a grave but her tombstone was very detailed and a small angel sat atop the tombstone. Hansuke placed a rose and a lily on her grave and got to his knees and said one of his favorite prayers. As he finished he felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he did not sob. Hansuke was taught as a young to not cry since it upset his father, so just tears fell. He didn't bother wiping them away and made his way to the next grave site.

It may have been odd if someone had seen the young Hyuga walking toward the Uchiha part of the cemetery with the flowers. Hansuke had known the Uchiha family very well since he always went over there to be with Mikoto Uchiha, who had been one to comfort him the most after the loss of his mother; he enjoyed the time spent with her. Sakaye didn't like it very much, but she was always too busy training with her older brother or trying to beat him at something. Mikoto was happy to spend time with the boy and after the massacre it was like another stab to his heart, but didn't dare take away from Sakaye who stood still and had tears falling down her face. He came back to the grave site late at night and let the tears fall from his eyes and for the first time in a long time, he just broke down and cried until his eyes were red and puffy.

Hansuke gave a soft smile as he walked up to the grave site and kneeled before the tomb that held the Head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He looked at his little bouquet and set down two roses and two lilies, one for each of them. He set the single rose he had beside him and clasped his hand together and once again just began to pray; he felt that his tears stop, which made him smile a bit. Mikoto had known the boy was emotional and he had once literally cried over spilling milk; she just laughed and told him that if he cried anymore she'd be drowned in tears. Hansuke thought he was being scolded and quickly apologized for it, but she just laughed again and comforted him. She said it was alright for him to cry, just to learn that he didn't have to all the time. Hansuke nodded and since then whenever he did almost cry he stopped himself and just little tears fell, but nothing about him looked like he was sad. Fugaku had also would pat the boys head when Hansuke would pick up a dropped kunai and give it a throw and hit a tree trunk. Sakaye would then out do him, but Hansuke just clapped at her skill and didn't let it get to him.

"Th-thank y-you," he muttered softly as he looked back up at the tomb and got to his feet. He carefully picked up the rose and pulled out a kunai; he began to swiftly cut off its thorns and made it easier to hold and smiled at it. The rose had been fully opened and did give off a nice aroma, but oddly enough it did not grow to its full height like the other ones. It had been shorter and the flower itself was bigger. He put his kunai back and turned to walk away, but he came face to face with the last person she would want to see here.

Sakaye Uchiha

She was in her usual dress and she seemed to be staring right at him with confusion and a tiny bit of anger. Sakaye would say that she is very surprised to see the Hyuga heir at her parent's tomb with fresh flowers and she could spot the dirt on his pants. She knew that the boy was kind, but specifically stopping at her parent's tomb was something she did not like that much. She quickly tried to hide away her emotions agave the boy a glare. "What are you doing here Hyuga?"

Hansuke was scared out of his wits and began to get sweaty palms. He opened up his mouth to speak, but his throat began to close up and get really dry and raw. He stopped and took a moment to breath and just turned away from her at the moment. Sakaye was getting aggravated and annoyed with the boy; she was glad when he finally turned back and faced her and didn't look like he was going to run in fear. He took a deep breath, "I-I-I ca-came t-to p-pay my-my re-respect."

"To my parents," she said with her hands on her hips and looking very annoyed.

"W-well…..I-I w-was he-here f-for a-another f-first," he pulled at his collar as he began to heat up and a blush was seen easily across his cheeks. "I-I ha-had a fe-few flowers l-left over a-and I-I knew L-Lady U-Uchiha w-was f-fund o-of th-them….." he trailed off and clutched the little rose in his hand. Sakaye would have scoffed at his answer, but couldn't help but catch a peek at toned muscle. She quickly looked back at him and noticed that he was walking towards her; she was about ready to take a step back, but thought it would make her look fearful. She had to look up at him since he was a head taller than her and she blushed when she felt soft flower petals brush against her cheek.

Hansuke would have walked off at the chance, but he remembered the flower in his hands and giving it to her would be best. Sakaye Uchiha wasn't known for being sentimental and emotional, but she was still a girl. Hansuke remembered how his mother loved to put flowers in her hair and walk with them around the house or village. He had seen it no different for Sakaye and if she didn't like it, she could easily drop it by her parent's tomb and be done with it. Hansuke smiled as he got the flower to sit in place and then stood back up with a blush and a bigger smile. "B-be w-we-well U-Uchiha-s-san," he bowed and then turned around and walked out of the cemetery without looking back. Sakaye just watched as she left and lightly brushed the flower petals with the tips of her fingers and could help but smile.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke made the last of dinner as Nami walked in from her training and Haru sat in the kitchen and watched as Hansuke cooked. Nami had stopped in the kitchen and looked at the back of his head, but Haru looked straight at him like trying to tell her to say something. Nami didn't want to, but the older they got, it was getting harder and harder for her to truly hate Hansuke even more. He being in the main house was easy enough, but other than that he was too nice to her and to almost everyone here. She glared at the back of his head very mad that he was being so nice; she just turned away and muttered something about getting cleaned up. Hansuke had heard her but pretended like she didn't so she wouldn't get mad. Haru just shook his head and began to set the table as Hansuke began to set out the food.

Hiashi walked through the door of his home and was satisfied with the scent that dinner was ready. He walked into the kitchen and stood there as he watched Haru set the table and Hansuke set out the last of the food. They both stopped and looked over at him one in shock and the other with nothing. Haru bowed to his father and excused himself to the restroom and left Hansuke there with Hiashi. Hiashi looked to his oldest, "Where is Nami?"

"I-I t-told h-her t-to wa-wash u-up f-for di-dinner," he looked down at his feet for a while and then back up at him. "Sh-she h-had d-done s-so mu-much t-today; I-I offered t-to s-set th-the f-food o-out." He just waited to get a response or a scolding, but he just took his seat and informed him to tell the other two to hurry. Hansuke nodded and bowed and walked out of the room with haste.

Hiashi looked at all the food and smirked; he knew that Hansuke had been the one to cook everything. He knew this since when Nami did cook, it was something simple and this meal was elaborate and Nami also wasn't much of a cook. He took a guess that Nami had not done a thing today and went to her team training, but Hansuke must have offered to do it all. If it had been Haru to do it, he would have been angry, but when it came to Hansuke…..it was normal. Hiashi was upset that his eldest had not become the strong heir that he wanted, but brushing him aside was not an option. Hansuke was just like his mother, in every way and form he was just like her and that made Hiashi smile. Ever since the death of his own brother, he had seen everything different and saw that his son wasn't weak; he was brave. Hansuke had purposely defied the Hyuga council and had not been once sucked into a clan life. Hiashi only treated him the way he did was for the sole fact to make sure that he got strong enough to be the clan head; he knew his son could make a difference and if he didn't, Hansuke had taught Haru enough so that he wasn't headed down the same road of every Hyuga.

As the three came back in, Hiashi hid away his emotion and the four ate in silence. Hiashi looked over at Nami, "You have outdone yourself." She looked up at him, "Well done as all ways Nami." She just sat there and before she could say something, Hansuke cut him off.

"I-It's de-delicious N-Nami-onee," he smiled at her, "y-you t-tr-truly a-are a g-genius." Hiashi tried to hold back a smirk as Nami just looked at Hansuke with confusion and muttered out 'thanks'. Hiashi had always known that Nami truly dis-liked the whole family, but he could tell it was hard to get mad at the young blue haired boy that did so much for nothing in return. Hansuke could only soften his smile and went back to eating and Haru just ate, since he really did enjoy his brother's cooking.

**(End)**

**Hope you liked it. Ja Nee ^_^**


	3. Gender Bended Chronicles 3

**Alright let's get to some more Hansuke Hyuga goodness. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

**Chunin Exams ****– Part I**

Hansuke sat at the table with his coat unbuttoned as he ate a morning breakfast of rice and a glass of tea; he hadn't expected his father to say anything to him that morning, since Nami had already left. Today was the start of the chunin exams and Hansuke had spent all last night planning for this. He was glad that he coat was a bit big since he had stuffed extra weapons, his medical salves, and a few of his scrolls from the Hiroshi clan. He wanted them to be there in case that he decided to use them for any kind of battle. Hansuke wanted to stay ahead of the game since he caught word that all three Konoha rookie teams would be taking it, along with his cousins and many other teams from other villages; this was going to be a _do or die_ thing and he wasn't going to take a chance that he wouldn't need something. He looked back up at the clock and decided that he better start walking to the Academy like Kisho-sensei had said all the participants in the Chunin Exams would be meeting.

He was about to get up and put his dishes away, but he caught site of Haru walking up to him and taking his things. "You go on ahead Aniki," Haru said putting the dishes in the sink and standing on a stool as he cleaned them. "I'll take care of this."

Hansuke smiled and nodded, "Th-thank y-you Otōto, th-this me-means a-a lot t-to m-me." He got up, slipped on his shoes, and ran out the door while buttoning up his coat. Haru let a smile slip through his mask as he did to clean the dishes like his brother did. Hiashi stood just before the opening to the kitchen, and heard the exchange between the two boys; he looked to see that Haru was indeed doing the dishes as Hansuke was seen running past the guard that had wished him the best of luck. Hiashi was worried, not for the fact that Hansuke would fail, but that he could be killed in the exams, and ever since he heard him shuffling around his room last night, trying to get ready, a pit of dread had entered Hiashi's stomach. It still hasn't gone away.

Hansuke flew past the guards and hoped to make good time and be there once his team had arrived. The three had agreed to meet outside the academy's doors, but incase that someone was late; the others would register them in and then go to the room while the late one would meet them in the room. He didn't want to be late, since it was rude on his part, and he kind of wanted to check out the competition before it started. He soon slowed his pace, not wanting to waste energy on running to the academy and took the head start he had gotten to enjoy the scenery of his home village. As the Hyuga looked around, he caught site of three young shinobi that looked horrible lost and as he could tell, were not from Konoha. Hansuke decided that he should help them out, to one, be in good terms with the foreign shinobi, and to also check them out. He took a quick turn and walked up to the three and quicker than he had expected, the three stopped and turned to face him.

"Well," the girl in the middle smiled at him, "I'm glad that someone here noticed that we were lost." She was an odd one; her face was oddly painted with purple lines. Her hair was a dark brown that was hidden under a black hat that gave her the look of cat ears. She was in what looked like a black suit that had long sleeves that were wide at the end and the bottoms cut off at her knees. She also had on a purple skirt that came to her mid-thigh and a belt that held two scrolls. On her back was something, or- as Hansuke feared- someone bandaged up and strapped to her back. Her sandals were a different style then his own and she wore purple fingerless gloves and her Suna head band around her forehead.

"We aren't lost," the blonde haired boy said glaring down at the girl. His hair was more of a dirty blonde that was pulled back in a low (Itachi-like) ponytail and made his sea blue eyes stand out more. He was in a black shirt with a red vest over it that was left open. His pants were the same black color and so were his sandals. He also had a fan strapped to his back, which slightly intimidated Hansuke a bit at the vast size of it. He had a mean look on his face and his head band was around his forehead and his hands were bandaged up. He looked back at Hansuke, "We're fine and we don't need your help-"

"Shut up Taro," the brown haired girl said while elbowing him.

"W-well," Hansuke tried to pipe in before things got out of hand, "I-I would w-want t-to im-impose-"

"What's with you and the annoying stutter," the blonde, 'Taro', asked him looking him in the eye. "Are all Konoha ninja like that?"

"N-no," Hansuke said rubbing the back of his head with a blush and frown, "i-its ju-just m-me." He tried to get a grip and shook off his feeling of embarrassment. "I-I b-bet w-we're h-headed in t-the same d-direction. I-if you w-would like t-to tag al-along…" he trailed off while turning in the direction of the academy.

"Perfect," the brown haired girl smiled and latched her arm around his own, "I'm Sabaku no Kumiko by the way." She looked back at the other two that walked behind them, "the blonde haired boy is my brother, Taro, and then my sister-"

"Shut up Kumiko," the girl said in a chilling and dark voice that made the other three swallow loudly and remain quiet. "Stop making such a fool of us." Hansuke looked to the red headed girl, was quickly intrigued by her in general. She had blood red hair that was left undone and almost looked like she had just gotten out of bed, but in a nice looking way. It came a bit under her shoulders and some of it covered her right eye. Her eyes were sea foam green and were rimmed with dark line of black; on her forehead was a red tattoo of the kenji 'love' and it stood out against her pale skin. She wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt under a long off the shoulder maple red dress that had no sleeves, just straps and stopped the dress stopped at right about her knees. Under that she wore fishnet leggings and the same black sandals that her siblings wore. What really caught Hansuke's eyes was the large gourd that was on her back and being held there by a white sash that came across diagonal on the girl's middle. Her headband had also been around the white sash.

Hansuke just glanced at her every so often and felt something pull at him, especially when it came to the gourd on her back. He could fell something in there, but he didn't know what. He could easily feel that this girl was not one to be messed with and had a look that seemed to say 'no mercy'. Hansuke soon kept his eyes forward for a while and tried to break the silence. "H-how rude of m-me," he smiled at Kumiko that had let go of his arm but still walked beside him, "I-I am Hansuke Hyuga," he bowed his head to the three, "a-an honor t-to ha-have y-you in the v-village."

Taro smirked, "You're a lot nicer than the other pink haired guy that we saw yesterday." Hansuke looked at him, quickly knowing that he was talking about Saburo.

"Not to mention quieter then the loud blonde we met," Kumiko said with a smile, "she was giving me a head ache." Hansuke held back a blush at the thought of Naruko and then wondered if the two had met and handled the silent red head just behind him. "Then there was that girl who rudely struck me with some stupid rock," she glared ahead.

Taro smiled, "That girl was cute though," he then smirked, "hope I get to meet her again." Hansuke just thought back to how he had met up with the Uchiha and hope that the flower had been the right move. "Hey," Taro said putting his hand on Hansuke's shoulder, "you think you can hook me up with the girl?"

"S-sorry," he blushed and looked away, "I-I do-don't n-not kn-know h-her well e-enough." He looked back up and motioned them to follow him as he jumped up into a tree. Hansuke stopped and looked back at them from the tree branch, but the red haired girl was at her side in a moment's notice, the other two just looked at her. "I-It's f-fa-faster th-this way."

"Let's go," the red head glared back at the two and then at Hansuke, "lead the way." Hansuke nodded quickly and took off, trying to keep slow since he wanted to run away as quick as he could. He looked over to see that the red head was still at his side without any trouble. He let the information sink in as he tried to keep his face blank like Nami's or Haru's; this had not been a short cut, but to see a bit of their skill. Haru had pointed out that Hansuke could use his innocent aura around him to lead people into a state of peace to where they feel no threat towards him and could be easily manipulated into revealing skills and information. He glanced back at the red head and knew it would be a lot harder to get anything out of her, but her siblings were open to him and friendly to say the least. "Look at me again," he was pulled out of his thoughts and was caught looking at her, "and I'll gauge out your eyes." She sent him a fearsome glare and a chill went straight down her spine and he nodded, keeping his head straight.

Hansuke took a quick right and then jumped down and the four were right in front of the academy. Satomi, Kaori and her dog Akamaru stood at the doors and smiled at him and waved him over, well….Kaori did. Satomi was eyeing the three behind him. Hansuke nodded at the two and turned back to the three and they bowed; he stood back straight and smiled with a blush, "I-I wi-wish y-you go-good l-luck i-in th-the e-exams." He then ran off to his team and the three had gone inside as the three stood out there with serious faces.

"He sure is a weak one with that stutter," Taro said looking over at Kumiko. "No self-confidence and the blushing are pretty annoying." He looked back ahead, "Even though he is in the Hyuga clan, he isn't friends with the Uchiha, so that won't be any kind of alliance between those two teams."

"The boy is pretty tale for his age and had great chakra control," Kumiko said as the three began to walk in. "He is a Hyuga so I can only assume that he can use their kekkei genkai and that weird style of fighting." She then smirked, "he's pretty cute, too; easy to fluster and take advantage of."

"I'm going to pretend that you mean that like when fighting," Taro said and Kumiko only gave a bigger smirk and winked.

"His team contains the extra member of a dog and the other girl was making a buzzing sound," the red head announced.

"We'll worry about that later Yuri," Taro said as they ascended the stairs to go register, "we have other teams to investigate."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke leaned against the railing above a wooden floored sparing area, as the two girls went off to register. At first, Hansuke was going to go, but Kaori wanted to go and refused to go alone and Satomi did not want to be left there to wait for them; so Hansuke offered to stay. Satomi may not look it, but she was indeed very girly, but was raised in a house that did not raise the daughters different then the sons. The Aburame house was like a hive, every person had to do their fair share of work, and yes really only the females looked after the children, but the job could easily be taken over by the males of the house; Satomi was very quiet and if she was in baggy clothes, the only way to tell that she was indeed a girl was the sound of her voice. Before their last year at the academy, Satomi kept her hair very short and styled like that of a male, but made a bet with Kaori that she could have long hair and let it all grow out. Her family was shocked, not that you could tell by facial expression, but indeed they were shocked.

He sighed to himself and with one swift move was sitting on the ledge, his legs dangling in the open air. The sight around him brought back old memories of his first tour of the Academy and in awe of the size of the building. He smiled as he could even hear the gasps and 'wows' that had been the only words that escaped the mouths of the small children. Hansuke then suddenly could hear talking and laughter in the room; a quick glance down and he caught site of Team 7. A blush adorned his cheeks as Naruko was smiling brightly at her team, Saburo had a light smile, and Sakaye had her own little smirk. Hansuke was then nearly pushed off the ledge when a green blur blew past him.

"Sakaye-san," Lee said standing almost underneath where Hansuke sat, "I am Tai Lee and I would like to face you in battle." She then looked at Saburo with big hearts in her eyes, "And I will prove to you as well Saburo-kun, that I am the perfect choice!" Hansuke couldn't help but blush as he heard the confession of Lee to Saburo, whose left eye just twitched. Lee then shifted into a fighting position, "Please, fight me Sakaye-san."

"Why would you want to fight her," Naruko pointed out with a glare. She then gave a smirk, "I'll fight you in her place." Hansuke frowned at the thought of Naruko fighting Lee. Naruko was good, but she didn't stand a chance against the green clad kunoichi. He then glanced over to see that Sakaye was staring at him, and he smiled at the sight that the rose was still neatly placed in her hair. He thought back at how long it has been since then, and the only way that it could be alive was with a thin line of chakra lining the small flower. Hansuke then looked back at Naruko and blushed as she pouted and demanded to be fought.

Sakaye sent a glance at the blonde and how the Hyuga had just stared at her without the blonde knowing. She looked back at the female before her that didn't look like much, but she wasn't going to underestimate this girl like she had done against the boy Haku and nearly died that mission. "Fine then Tai Lee," she smirked as the girl looked at her with a smile, "let's see what you've got-"

"Sakaye-chan," Saburo looked at her with concern, "we need to get registered right now-"

"This won't take too long," Sakaye smirked and before the fight could start, Hansuke jumped down and stood before them. Sakaye looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Lee. She couldn't help but feel ignored by the blue haired boy; he could at least look at them both. What really got her steamed is when Lee jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Hansuke-kun!" Lee smiled brightly as she held him tight, "I almost didn't recognize you," she let him go and gave him a big thumbs, and "What can I do for the Hyuga himself?"

"I-I wa-wanted to st-top th-the f-fight," he said finally looking back at the other team. "I-It s-seems a-a bit pointless. Y-you all sh-should save y-your s-strength f-for th-the exams."

"I have enough strength to last me three exams," Naruko said proudly with a big smile on her face. Hansuke only glanced at her in fear of going red faced. He then looked back up at the balcony to see that Satomi and Kaori both stood there. Naruko follow his gazed and waved at the group; she then watched as Hansuke jumped up and landed on the railing. "You done trying to stop us?"

"I-I ha-have a-an e-exam t-to g-get too," he jumped to his teams side and looked back at them all with a smile and blush. "B-be s-safe a-and do-don't r-reveal t-too m-much." Team 8 then took their leave, Hansuke knowing that the two would still fight and he could do nothing to stop either one from getting hurt. He looked over at the two girls, "Y-you weren't w-waiting t-too long r-right?"

"Of course not," Satomi said softly as she gave her shades a quick fix. "I was only hoping that the two did not start a scene in the academy."

"I wish I could get some fighting in before the exams," Kaori smiled brightly with Akamaru sitting atop her head that had the hood pulled over. "This had been bugging me for a while now Hansuke-kun," she looked over at him with full seriousness. "Who was that group of kids you were with?" Kaori asked and looked at him and waited for an answer. Satomi also listened in to see what that was all about.

Hansuke rubbed the back of his head and then looked at the ceiling, trying to the think of the right words to say. He could just strait up tell he was helping them find their way to the Academy, but leaving them out of the loop was wrong. He looked at the two and let out a deep breath, "I-I t-took the t-time t-to lo-look over th-the competition w-while l-leading th-them to the A-academy." He looked at them both with full seriousness as they approached the room, "Th-the r-red he-head i-is not t-to be a-approached." He stopped before the door and spoke in a soft whisper; "Sh-she c-comes o-off as a-a-a…." he trailed off and tried to choke out the words. He couldn't say 'threat' since it…..it was mean. Being something that was feared isn't a nice feeling and it was almost as bad as being pushed aside as nothing but an annoyance…worthless…nobody. Hansuke just stood there as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Come on Hansuke-san," Satomi said grabbing his arm softly. "We better get inside before we get locked out." She said and Kaori smiled big as she opened up the door and the three walked in. Hansuke nearly held back a whimper as he got a good look at all the teams from different villages and a lot of them looked older than then and meaner. The three just found an empty spot in the back of the room by the wall and just camped out there until the exams started. Hansuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes so to not look at anyone ahead of him. Satomi stood beside him, but straighter and had her arms right at her sides and just looked to be thinking of something. Kaori sat on the ground with Akamaru in her lap as she petted the dog and spoke to him in soft whispers while looking around the room.

The team had come very prepared for this; they had spent the last three days after their missions and training session to prepare. Kisho was very surprised to see that the three had sat in the middle of the training grounds and planned out, each one putting in their own thoughts and ideas into strategy. And Kisho was astounded to see that Hansuke was doing most of all the talking and the other two would put in their comments. Kisho had remembered when he met the boy's family, and was greatly surprised at the harsh words of the Lord of the house and the boy's own father. Kisho had been sure that once he spotted the Hyuga just standing beside the door, having heard everything his father just said that he would break down into tears. But, that was not the case; instead he just took it all. The look of defeat was written across his face and Kisho almost felt some kind of horrible guilt and just wanted to show him some kind of comfort. Hansuke did not give him the chance; he just turned on his heel and walked away from the dojo with swift feet and quickness. Kisho didn't want to deal with the boy if he'd bring his family life to his shinobi life, but –once again- Kisho was very surprised by his behavior. Hansuke smiled at his teammates like the world was perfect and well, never once did he bring up his family or his worries, to where it worried Kisho. He even asked Amaya about it while they were out, not on a date though…not a "date"*wink* Amaya predicted that the boy hid away all his emotions for the sake of not dealing with them, which she then pointed out was unhealthy.

Kisho didn't pry into the lives of his students, but this was an exception. He started off his training session a bit different then before and showed the students each a "stress stump". He explained that some missions leave him over stressed and that in turn would ruin the success of his next mission. He told them that if anyone of them is having a bad day and not able to release their stress in any other way, then they were to come here and beat up the stump. Satomi and Kaori took to it quick and within a week, the stump was full of dents, kunais, and throwing stars. Hansuke's didn't have one dent, it was covered in flowers and things were written on it; he blushed as they got a closer look at it. Hansuke explained that he came to the training grounds and left some of the beautiful flowers of his mother's garden there since they had no place in the house and he didn't mention it, but the cemetery had its own bouquet already at its gate. He just left them here, and was happy if anyone passing by just stopped to pick one up; he didn't mind one bit. Kisho was beyond stress and was about ready to have a heart attack; it looked as if the Hyuga never got mad. Kisho learned that the boy may be sensitive and kind, but was one hell of a shinobi; every negative feeling he had was pushed aside and never once would he complain about anything.

Back to the present situation, Hansuke kept his ears open and listened in on small bits of everyone's conversation; he caught the noise of a certain kunoichi sleeping and opened one eye to see that Team10 and been standing on the other side of the room like they had. He gave them a nod in acknowledgement and then closed his eyes and went back to listening. Satomi had little buzzes coming from her and he heard a few pass by his face and into the large crowd. Kaori was nodding as Akamaru would look around the room and give small barks back at her. The team had been a great one at tracking, even better if Hansuke could use his Byakugan, but in this case, there was another Hyuga in the room and she would easily pick up on being watched. This team was also great and finding the cat, which was good in one reason since the cat was always lost or ran away. Team 8 made a promise to be the best at tracking, no matter how hard it was.

"Hey guys," Naruko smiled as she walked through the doors with her team. Team 8 looked over at her and Hansuke blushed while Kaori rolled her eyes and went back to information gathering. Satomi looked to not have even bothered to notice the last of the rookies. The blonde just smiled even after Saburo roughly nudged her side, "Oh come on Saburo-kun," she looked up at him, "this is going to be fun!"

"Keep it down," Inoichi looked at her, "you're attracting too much attention." He then looked at Sakaye with a smirk, "miss me Sakaye-chan? I hope that dealing with the pink and blonde one wasn't too much of a toll on your nerves."

"Oh shut up pig," Saburo glared at him, "I hope that your team isn't sick of you and your loud mouth yet." The two were once again on opposite sides and glaring at each other, almost hoping that other would burst into flames. Sakaye just rolled her eyes and ignored the two to the best of her abilities and once again caught site of the young Hyuga, who was being approached by Shika and Cho.

"You mind if we stand here," Shika asked as she rubbed the back of her head. "It's a little loud over there."

"Do what you must," Satomi said as the two looked relieved and stood by Team 8. Hansuke smiled at the two and Cho smiled back with a blush, while Shika just blushed and muttered a 'hey'. The two girls of Team 10 had never been the same since they got the "private show" of the Hyuga's godliness. But the Hyuga seemed to have long forgotten it and went on with his day like normal if he ever saw the team or either of the girls.

Kaori took a sniff of the air and looked at Cho, "Really Cho," she gave her a playful smirk, "you brought some chips with you?" The brown haired girl blushed in embarrassment, and Hansuke quickly tried to save the girl.

"G-great i-idea," Cho looked at him with slight surprise, along with Kaori and Shika, who just wanted to hear what he'd say. "I-I sh-should h-have th-thought to bring f-fo-food. F-for e-extra n-needed st-strength th-that i-isn't a f-food tablet." Hansuke smiled at her, "y-you b-become d-depended o-on th-them i-if you t-take t-too ma-many." Cho just smiled at him and mouthed a 'thank you'. Shika could only give out her small sneaky looking smile that was famous in the Nara clan and was happy that he had saved her friend, like a true gentleman. Hansuke then went back to his listening and caught that a silvered haired male that kneeled before the group with a deck of cards. He was interested and quickly went up there and examined what was going on. The others stayed back.

"You want any information," he fixed his glasses with a smirk; "I've got it on this card."

"Suna," Hansuke quickly blurted out as the other Konoha shinobi looked at him with little surprise in their eyes. Naruko made the comment that she didn't even notice he was here, and though it stabbed him right in the heart, he had other things to worry about. The silver haired boy smirked at him and spun the card around on his finger and with a small chakra blast; the detail on the card was noticeable. It was covered in information and Hansuke grabbed the card from him and looked at it close. Suna was a desert place, as he already knew, but the name one name on the card stood out the most.

_Sabaku_

The Kazekage was that of a Sabaku, which could only mean that the team that he had led through the village, all siblings, was the children of the Kazekage. Hansuke handed him the card back and then looked back at him, "Sabaku n-no Kumiko," he said a bit softer as he crouched down. Sakaye watched as the boy was deeply interested in the Suna girl and couldn't help but again be pushed aside by the Hyuga. He should be worried about her in the battle, she could easily defeat the Hyuga in battle, but yet he was interested in the Suna shinobi. She looked over to see that even Naruko was a bit put off.

Naruko looked as the blue haired Hyuga would mutter names to the boy named Kabuto and look over the card and looked to be taking all the information in. She was use to the boy to be blushing and stuttering like crazy, but this wasn't that same boy. His stutter was small and he was very serious about every person and place that was looked up. It was going good until Kabuto brought up the Otogakure.

Hansuke was in the middle of Kabuto's lesson until he felt a sudden burst of energy and quickly turned around and blocked the hit of an Otogakure shinobi. He was completely wrapped in bandages that his eyes was the only thing visible on his face and there was a giant straw poncho and snake patterned scarf around his neck. Hansuke held in his hands what looked like metal around his right arm; it looked to be nothing of value. But then a sudden ring ran through Hansuke's ear that made him drop the boys arm and hold the sides of his head right over his ears. Hansuke backed away from him and looked at his left hand to see that his left ear was bleeding.

"We heard someone over here bad mouthing Otogakure," he stood, well was more hunched over and looked to Hansuke and Kabuto. "I was going for the one in glasses," he looked over at Hansuke with his one revealed eye. "You're pretty fast and have good hearing," he then smirked through the bandages, "well, you did." Hansuke looked at the boy and held out his arm to stop Kaori from going at him. "If you wanted Information on us," he was then joined by a girl with very long hair and a boy with spiked up hair, "you could have asked." Hansuke just kept looking at the three as he held his bleeding ear.

"Back off you freaks," Naruko yelled at them, "you better hope I don't get my hands on you cause you won't last very long!" She glared at the three and then smiled big, "So watch your backs."

"If anyone needs to watch their backs Blondie," the long haired girl smirked, "it's you." The two had a glare off until Sakaye cut in.

"Are you both done being a bother," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two. Both sound boys glanced at her and then looked away it hopes to hide a blush, but the girl just glared at her harder.

"Oh," Kaori rolled her eyes and muttered to Hansuke, "Naruko gets to start a fight, but I don't? That isn't fair Hansuke-kun." She looked up at him and got worried when the boy was still holding his ear and widen his stance to keep from falling. "Are you going to be okay?" Hansuke nodded and slowly walked off to the side as the blonde haired girl once again made a scene. He slumped back against the wall as Satomi and Kaori stood at his sides and slightly hid him away from the others.

"K-keep th-this b-between u-us," he said softly as he held out his right hand and it began to glow a light green. The other two were quiet amazed at the fact that he had come across healing techniques, but kept quiet about it. Hansuke had learned a few basic healings from his scrolls and decided it would be best to learn them before the exams and keep his team well; it also became another upper hand to him in battle. "D-did it st-stop?" he asked softly moving his right hand away from his left ear.

"The bleeding has stopped," Satomi said matter-of-factly and held out her finger and a little kikaichu beetle landed and made soft buzzing noises. "I've been informed that the little interaction between you and the Otogakure students was indeed watched and evaluated by others." She watched as the little beetle flew off somewhere else. "The exams is about to start soon," she looked to the two and they both nodded.

"Alright," a large man walked through the doors at the front of the classroom and spoke in a loud and booming voice that startled a few. He looked to be that of a jonin and had a bandana over his head and Konoha head band around his forehead like usual. A scar was on his face and made him look all the more intimidating. He looked to them all with steely eyes and a hard expression on his face. "I am Ibiki Morino and I will be your Proctor for the first past of the Chunin exams."

Every team either swallowed loudly or looked to him with no emotion; either way, it was going to be a long first day.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke gulped softly as he snuck glances at the blonde haired kunoichi that was right next to him. The first exam had been easy enough, pass a test. Hansuke had listened very carefully to the underlined meaning of the test and come to the conclusion that it was meant to test each student on how they collected information from one another. Hansuke concluded that he had to be right when he felt the Byakugan of Nami being activated and felt others using chakra as the test went on and the large group was being watched by the elite jonin. He had first looked down at his paper to see that he was already half way done with it. The questions were hard, and could only be answered by those of a jonin or higher rank, or himself as he could tell. He had gotten through the test without too much trouble, but with a lot of thought the answer came to him. A little while earlier, the boy had offered to let Naruko copy off of him for the sake of passing; sure, he could understand that this would be hard for her and didn't want her or her team to fail. The two had almost been caught and when they weren't and he offered again, she denied the help. Naruko said she'd figure it out on her own and that she could never live down being the reason he had failed.

Hansuke's cheeks were still red because of it and he had been so touched. But as he looked to her once again, she was completely doomed to fail. Hansuke didn't know what to do when he came to the last few problems that have proved to be much harder and complex; they contained more variable and less constants which proved solving to be difficult. He knew that it would be best to use his Byakugan, but the problem was that he was very close to a few jonin and veins popping out from his eyes weren't hard to miss. He couldn't listen to others mumbling to themselves since his left ear wasn't healed enough to listen as well as he wanted, but his right ear was fine. He glanced over to the opened windows and mentally sighed at the sight of no wind, so using it to move sounds to him was out of the question. He decided to try and listen no matter how good or bad his ear was; he closed his eyes and listened to the things around him and hid soft muttering, but about a problem that he had passed. Next was the buzzing and barks of his own team, but nothing he could understand; what caught his ears was the soft sound of sand moving and rustling. That was one that made him open his eyes and look at his spot for the sight of it, but he didn't see anything.

"Excuse me," Kumiko raised her hand with a small smile, "I really need to use the bathroom, and can I go?" Ibiki was about to say something but another jonin spoke before he could.

"I'll go with her," the jonin stood up and fixed his dark sunglasses.

"Just don't peek," she teased as he led her out and everyone went back to cheating- I mean "test taking".

Something suddenly hit Hansuke, that jonin was no jonin he's ever seen around. Hansuke may not get out a lot, but he was positive that that jonin was not one he's ever seen around, or even in the village. He quickly pushed away his thoughts as some kind of paranoia and got back to his problem at hand. This was becoming too troublesome for his liking and since Naruko was having her own panic attack was not helping his nerves. He closed his eyes again and activated his Byakugan, as low as it could go. He saw that the man before him was already done and was just pretending to be writing something. Hansuke picked his pencil back up and copied down the answers without looking up or opening his eyes. He felt, kind of bad for doing it, but he had to make chunin to prove to everyone that he was indeed a strong heir; no more need for his family to be ashamed of him anymore. He wrote down the last of the ninth problem and then deactivated his Byakugan and put down his pencil with a soft sigh and smiled.

"It's fifteen minutes until your test is over," Ibiki said as he looked to the last remaining genin that had not been caught cheating and failed. "I want to tell you important detail about this last question." He paused for a moment and then looked back at them, "If you get this question wrong, you will fail the chunin exams and will not be able to take it again." The class was left in a tense silence and Hansuke looked over to see Naruko with her eyes widen. "You have the chance to leave this room right now and fail the exams, but you will be allowed to take it at another time; or take it now and take the risk." Hansuke looked at Naruko as she stared down at her paper and her hair was covering her face. He didn't want her to risk it, didn't want to think that she might get it wrong. Others began to raise their hands and teams by the handful were exiting the room with drooped heads and upset teammates. Even Saburo from all the way in the back urged for Naruko to quite now and not take the chance of failing and never getting a second chance.

Naruko slowly began to raise her hand and Hansuke only smiled softly as she did. _'I won't think any less of you Naruko-chan, just don't give up so easily anymore. It doesn't suit you.' _He watched as she began to stand up, but then the smirk on her face as she pointed at Ibiki and smiled big.

"Bring on your stupid question! I'm ready for just about anything you're gonna through at me!"

Everyone in the room just seat dropped as she finished with another big smile and took her seat again, but Hansuke held back a laugh and ended up snorting loudly. Naruko looked at him oddly and caused the boy to blush bright red and soon everyone was staring. He tried to hold back another laugh, and smiled at her sheepishly, "Y-you h-had m-me wo-worried th-that you w-were going t-to g-give up." Naruko smiled at her with a big and goofy grin.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Well if we are done conversing," Ibiki brought the attention back to him and had to hold back his own smile. "And that is the last of everyone that is backing out," he waited for a moment so that anyone else could leave. "For those of you had stayed, you show great bravery and dedication to this test," he smirked at them, "that is why you all pass." Once again, the room was silent and a loud 'what' could be heard. He smirked again, "This was all a test to your skills at collecting data and there really is no tenth question. This test is for a jonin level shinobi and I highly doubt any of you knew the answers, so jonin were placed around the room so you had someone to get information off of." About five people raised their hand, one of them being right in front of Hansuke and Naruko. "This last question situation had tested your dedication. There will come a time when you have an impossible choice to make, finish a mission or risk death, and a true shinobi knows when to pick either side. You all have chosen right, to stick with your impossible mission even when the odds were against you and made sure that your team was put first. You should have noticed that I announce that when it came to the last question, if you got it wrong you just failed and could not try again," he smiled as a lightly light bulb went off in some people's heads. "But if the other members didn't they got a chance to try again. Just quitting would have ended the exam for the whole team, but you all were willing to risk your own futures." He smiled at them but before he could say anything more, a large banner was thrown into the room with the help of kunais and a woman jumped in with a big smile on her face.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your Proctor for the second part of the exams maggots!" She was very exuberant in Hansuke's case and he couldn't help but blush at her choice of clothing. She wore tight fishnet shirt and shorts that stopped at her thighs with a small dark orange skirt over it. She was also wearing a long tan overcoat and her violet hair was up in a short and somewhat spikey ponytail. Her eyes were a light brown with no pupils and her headband was around her forehead. She also had on a necklace that looked like a snake fang, but that was only a guess. She was wearing shin guards and black sandals along with a dark blue belt around her hips slightly at an angle.

Ibiki stood behind the large banner that had cut him off, "You're early…..again."

Anko glared and her left eye twitched, "What do you mean I'm early? We set a time for this and according to my clock I made great timing!" The class just watched as the two proctors began to argue and completely forgetting that the group was there. Hansuke could only sigh and looked back and got a big smile from Kaori and a nod from Satomi, informing him that they had done well on the test and he just nodded and turned his attention back to the two jonin in front. He pulled at the hem of his jacket and waited patiently for the two to stop. "Well whatever Ibiki," Anko brushed him aside and looked back to the genin with big smiles, "It's officially may turn to have fun and…." She trailed off as she got a good look at the ones before her, "what is this?" She looked back at him, "There are so many left here. You're getting soft Ibiki and this test is way too easy."

"OR we have a much stronger generation of shinobi on our hands," he said to defend the genin but mostly to defend the fact that he was not soft and this test was not easy.

She scoffed, "Whatever," she then gave a sadistic smile, "when I'm done with them only half will make it through and the other half will be scarred for life."

Saburo swallowed softly, _'Only half of us will make it through?' _A lot of other genin had the same thought while some others couldn't wait to beat out the rest. Hansuke on the other hand was terrified out of his mind; he always got the short end of the stick when it came to fighting. He may be able to beat out those that were in his academy class, but the other villages were a whole other variable.

**(End)**

**I know it was a bit….brief for what I have been writing for these, but I have recently got a lot of ones ideas and the Chronicles will be put off, but not for too long so don't worry. ^_^ please read and review and I hope that you have enjoyed. **


	4. Gender Bended Chronicles 4

**We are on to the fourth installment of the Gender Bending Chronicles, this one will be a brief run through of the second and preliminaries part of the exam since I am a Hansuke fan-girl and only pay attention to his part of the story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto™ I don't own it.**

**(Line Break)**

**Chunin Exams****- Part II**

Hansuke stood alongside his team as all the teams stood outside the next place for the exams. Hansuke wouldn't lie, the forest before him freaked him out. Not because that it looked cold, dark, and she could smell death, but due to the fact that trees liked to stick out branches that he would run into and hurt himself. The cold, dark, and smell of death were also an added factor to the fear, but it not that much. Hansuke didn't know why it didn't scare him as much as it should, but he had his team to rely on, so this was nothing he had to face alone. He looked over at the young Procter who stood before the group with a sadistic smirk and eyed every member in group. Hansuke also took a quick look around and there was a big group of team and then he saw that all the rookies had made it farther.

"This place reeks of death," Kaori held her hand over her nose as Akamaru hid his own nose in her hair as he sat upon her head. "I'm not going to enjoy this one bit." She looked up at Hansuke and buried her face in his sleeve. "You smell good," it was a bit muffled but Hansuke blushed and patted her shoulder, "like flowers…..and cinnamon."

Hansuke blushed lightly, "Th-thank you Kaori-chan," he said softly and looked over at Satomi. "D-do I really s-smell like f-flowers?" she nodded and Hansuke sighed, suddenly feeling like a girl more than a guy. If he did smell like flowers, he was going to stop going to his mother's garden every day and maybe work out more. He closed his eyes and it was odd, he really did smell like flowers; he kind of hoped that Kaori was over exaggerating. He then sighed as even Akamaru buried his nose into his sleeve. "L-lets' h-hope we can get through t-this p-part q-quick." Satomi nodded and then they looked over as Anko began to explain the next part of the exam.

Hansuke found this part of the exams very interesting; he then realized that the only reason why half of them will be gone, since there weren't enough pairs of scrolls to go around and the stakes just got higher. Everyone was now an enemy since no one knew who had what scroll. He watched as once again, Naruko made some kind of seen, but had to keep himself from running to her aid. Anko had thrown her kunai and had scratched the blonde's cheek; not something anyone saw coming. He watched as the kunai sliced through another girl's hair, but she didn't look as nice as he hoped. She had an evil smile and was then behind the blonde and he couldn't see what happened after that. He grabbed hold of Kaori, whose face was still in his sleeve, "p-pay a-attention, p-please."

"If you want to take part," Anko held up a piece of paper, "you'll have to read this through and sign it. You and your team will bring this up to the others at these tables and then get a scroll." She motioned to the two tables that were hidden behind curtains. Anko smirked as she noticed that everyone was looking at the paper in her hands, "this is a release waver. It doesn't hold us accountable if you die in there." It got quiet, really quiet; Anko just smirked bigger, "so if you feel like living a bit longer then get out."

After that she held out a stack of the papers and one by one the teams walked up and grabbed the papers. Hansuke looked at his two teammates and they all gave a nod and then they walked up to go get their papers. Hansuke was the last to get his sheet, and before he could walk away, Anko slung her arm around his shoulder and leaned in close so she her head was at the same height his was. Hansuke felt a shiver go down his spine just having her close to him and blushed as she chuckled lightly. He slowly moved his eyes and glanced at her, and saw the smirk on her face.

"Well aren't you just a little cutie," she said with a seductive voice –only making him more uncomfortable- and smiled. "I've never seen a Hyuga with this kind of blue hair and such sweet looking eyes; you're a rare find in the clan, or some bastard child." Hansuke swallowed loudly, not really liked being referred to _that_. "Tell me Hyuga-kun," she smiled and whispered his ear, "what's it like being in the same exam as your family."

Hansuke looked away from and saw that Nami stood with her team, reading over the sheet and then signing it without any hesitation. "Tr-truthfully," he glanced back at her, "t-terrifying."

Anko gave a light laugh and put both her arms around his shoulders and was touching his chest as her head was atop his own. "Aren't you just cute? I hope that pretty-boy isn't cut up too bad when you're out….well if you and your team make it out anyway." She then released him and walked off to go do whatever and left Hansuke standing there with a light blush and a worried face. He thought the 'dying' part was to scare others, but it was the strait truth; they might not come out of that forest alive. He took a deep breath and read over the sheet and walked over to his team while doing so. He was aware that his father must have known this and either thought he could live through it, or truly didn't care for his safety at all. Hansuke went with the first one, just to make himself feel better.

"Need a pen," Satomi held out the black pen and Hansuke thanked her and took it. The group had decided that they were going in there, dead or alive, they had still tried. He gave his a quick sign and the three went to the table closest to them. "Who will carry it?" Satomi asked as they entered the tent and handed the jonin their papers. She looked between the two and Hansuke was the first to speak.

"Y-you c-can Satomi-chan," he said with a smile. "T-the kikaichu bugs c-can protect t-them b-better and it w-will be w-well hidden."

"I agree with Hansuke-kun," Kaori smiled, "I trust it with you more since you have your own army." Satomi let out a soft blush as Hansuke picked up the scroll and handed it to Satomi. She took it and hid it in her jacket and they exited it as another team went in. "Now what?" Kaori looked at the two as Akamaru was happily set on the ground to get some exercise in, "Do we just wait, or get ready to go?"

"I-I think we wait," Hansuke said looking into the forest and thought he saw something jump from one tree to the other. He looked back at them with a smile, "T-take the t-time to th-think o-of a p-plan." They nodded and took refuge at a very large rock and just stood there and conversed over the plan, but Hansuke noticed something; he looked over and saw that the red head of the Suna team was looking at him. It was odd really, and it kind of freaked Hansuke out, but not wanting to be rude, he smiled and gave her a light wave and then turned back to his group and tried to ignore her staring.

Yuri glared harder at the back of the boys head, which Kumiko noticed and followed the girl's stare. Kumiko was surprised that her little sister was staring at anyone, let alone the blue haired Hyuga from earlier. She wouldn't say anything, in fear of getting her mad, but she couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, who had gotten on Yuri's bad side and didn't even notice yet. Kumiko slightly hoped that the boy wouldn't be put in any harm, but nothing could save him against Yuri. Kumiko looked over at Taro, "Have you noticed anything up with you-know-who?" she nodded in the red heads direction and since they were a ways away from her they spoke freely.

The sandy blonde haired boy shook his head, "No, should I have noticed something?"

Kumiko smirked, "She's glaring daggers at the Hyuga boy."

Taro scoffed, "I guess that sucks for him. That guy must have done something to piss her off." He just leaned back against the fence that was dividing the forest from where he stood. "Truth be told," he said not dropping the subject, "he hasn't really done anything."

"That's what I mean," Kumiko said softly looking to her older brother, "Yuri wouldn't waste her time just glaring at some guy for no real reason. And I can't think of any towards him." The two looked back at the red head as she slowly looked away from Hansuke and just closed her eyes and meditated right there in her spot. Kumiko looked back at Taro, "See? I think something's up."

"Well," he said as Anko reappeared at the front where she had first explained and was waiting for the attention to be brought back on her, "I guess we'll find out if we meet the team while in the Forest of Death."

**(Line Break)**

Team 8 had gotten lucky, very, very lucky. As the exam began and every team dashed into the forest or some walking, not to get caught in the traps being set up by faster teams, Team 8 had jumped through the trees and began to finalize what to do. It was decided that they would set up traps closest to the tower they were supposed to go to and catch them there. Things had gone a miss when the team heard loud screams of pain to the left and looked over to see a team had gotten stuck in a net, but then a hoard of what looked like leaches fell from the tree. Satomi pulled the two back and told them to stay quiet; she explained the leaches attacked in large packs and had sensitive hearing, so they stayed quiet or were next on the menu. Once the screaming stopped and Satomi checked, the leaches were gone and as they got a closer look, Kaori spotted a scroll dropped by the team and it was the one that they had needed. Hansuke handed the scroll to Satomi and gave a small prayer for that team, feeling guilty for not helping and getting ahead in the exam.

Hansuke flanked the group with Satomi and Kaori leading. Hansuke only stayed back due to the fact that he wanted to make sure that no tree branch would hit him. Also, Kaori and Satomi wanted to take front and Kaori being stubborn and Satomi also being stubborn, Hansuke suggested that they both take front and left him alone in the back. He kept a sharp watch for anything and his paranoia got higher and higher that a few time he had activated his Byakugan. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was very wrong and it was putting a lot of strain on him; he could literally feel a chill go up his spine.

Satomi looked back at him, "Can you take a check at how far the building is?" Hansuke nodded and activated his kekkei genkai. He softly said 'around twenty kilometers' and Satomi nodded. "Good, we'll be there in no time-"

"Shhhh," Kaori said stopping and taking a sniff of the air, "I smell blood."

"This place is most likely coated in it," Satomi said as she and Hansuke jumped to the girl's side. "We have to get going and try not to run into anyone."

"There is a difference between fresh blood and dried blood," she said as Akamaru began to whimper. She smiled, "Maybe we can jump in and grab the scroll," she looks back at them and frowned at their confused expressions. "We could give that scroll to one of the rookies of the Leaf, the more of us that make chunin the better for our village." She smiled and jumped to the ground.

Hansuke and Satomi jumped down but then he grabbed both their arms, "I-I th-think we should t-turn b-back." He let go of their arms as the two girls looked back and looked at him. "I d-don't like th-the f-feeling I get," he shifted on his feet, "c-can we p-please t-turn away?" he pleaded slightly and hoped that they would agree with him.

"You go ahead," Kaori said with a smile, "if you don't want to be around the fight, I'll check it out and see if I can jump in and grab the scroll-" Hansuke stopped her as she walked ahead.

He sighed, "A-alright, b-but n-no jumping i-in and I-I take l-lead," he said slightly forceful and like a suggestion. Kaori nodded and Hansuke turned around and took a deep breath as they walked towards the fight. He felt his throat get dry and tight as they got closer and closer to the source of the fighting and scent of blood. He and the other two crouched down behind a bush and looked ahead with wide eyes and fearful faces.

The Suna team had come up against a team from another village, but Hansuke could not see from where. The red head had just stood before the team, no emotion on her face even though the team looked to be older and was fully made up of males. She just waited as he finished talking and Hansuke stared with wide eyes as the cork came off her gourd and sand began to pour out of it. He felt his body go rigid like his team as the watched the red head block raining senbon without even moving a muscle. The sand had protected her without hesitation or command. She glared at the man before her and with a slight movement of her hand, the sand wrapped tightly around his body and she lifted him into the air. Hansuke watched in horror as she held the man's umbrella over her like it was about to rain….and it did, only this rain….was the man's blood. Hansuke froze in his spot as he was sitting on his bottom as his hands held him up, almost trying to back away.

"W-we need to g-get out," he whispered as Kaori nodded and tried to keep Akamaru from whimpering too loud and Satomi was also in a state of fear. Hansuke kept watching her as the sand began to go back into the gourd and she tossed aside the umbrella that dripped blood. She stayed in her spot as Kumiko ran over to the three dead bodies and pulled out a scroll that they had been looking for. He swallowed softly as the Suna conversed for a moment, but then bit his tongue and held back a cry in horror as sand had wrapped around his ankle. It began to pull at him, but Kaori and Satomi held onto him for dear life and it was like a game of tug-and-war. Hansuke brought his hand up to his face and made a fist, he then pointed up his middle and index finger in a sharp movement with a small amount of chakra and the sand was pushed away from his ankle. Before the other two could blink, Hansuke picked them both up and teleported to anywhere in a swirl of wind.

Yuri frowned as her sand had come back with nothing. She clearly remembered sensing someone in that bush and she wanted to fight more. Kumiko was trying to get her to let it go so they could go on, but it was useless. Now, since she didn't have anybody, she put the cork back on the gourd and walked away, with Taro and Kumiko in toe. She was mad now and hoped that someone crossed their paths again so she could get rid of all this pent up anger. She looked over at Kumiko who held both scroll and had a small smile, "Did we get the right one?"

"Yes," Taro answered glancing over at her, "good job as always Yuri." He knew that she hated when he or Kumiko called him 'Imouto' or 'little sister' even though that's what she was. The two older siblings did fear their sister, but she was still their sister and nothing could change that. Taro tried to open up to her, but she always ignored it. No one knew why the two older siblings tried to open up to the girl and even tried to include her in the family. She's a 'monster' that's what they all called her, but Kumiko and Taro ignored it, even though Yuri was getting harder to deal with. She was going through that stage in her life and refused to ask them for any help and the two tried their best to try and help her without her knowing. It was an awkward day when Taro went shopping for 'women' hygiene products as Kumiko made sure that the red heads anger didn't end up destroying the house.

"Are we heading to the tower?" It was odd for Yuri to ask questions, and Kumiko just looked to Taro.

"We….we are Yuri," Tora answered her, "is there a problem?" Yuri left the questioned unanswered as they walked and she walked a bit faster than them, hoping to keep a head of them for some reason. Taro didn't question further and he walked beside Kumiko and they were silent the whole walk.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke huffed loudly as he leaned back against a tree trunk as Satomi and Kaori brought water to him and dabbed his forehead. The jutsu that Hansuke had used to get them out of there had taken a lot out of him and left him to collapsed on the forest floor; he had knew that he used too much chakra in the jutsu since he had been in a panic and it left him a bit weak. Hansuke just wanted to get them out of there and after that everything would work itself out. Satomi had set up a thin barrier of bugs to alert them if any enemy got near, and Akamaru was sitting on the forest floor and both his ears were up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Satomi asked looking up at him and moved his hair away from his eyes. Hansuke forced out a smile at her and cringed slightly from the pain in his head.

"Just relax Hansuke-kun," Kaori kneeled beside him and put his hand on her shoulder. "I owe you one for saving my butt," she smiled softly, "if I had gone with my stupid plan I'd be dead and I might have dragged you both to your end too." Hansuke just smiled softly and opened his mouth to speak, but Kaori put her fingers over his lips, "Shhhh," she stroked his head, "just go to sleep and we'll watch for the night and continue in the morning." Hansuke nodded and laid his head back and soon fell into a deep sleep. Kaori looked over at Satomi once Hansuke was in a deep realm of sleep. "Did you know he could do that?" Satomi shook her head, "he's hiding all these skills from us, but why?"

Satomi fixed her sunglass as she placed the towel on his forehead, "Becoming chunin means a lot to Hansuke-san," she said softly. "This isn't a choice, if he doesn't make it through the first time, his family would look down on him. The Hyuga clan doesn't except failure," she looked over at her, "and this power he has will be the downfall of an enemy, even if it ends up being us." She only looked back down at him and then stood up slowly, "I will look for anything to eat; will you be okay here?" Kaori smiled brightly and nodded as Satomi gave her a nod back and then walked away in search of food.

Kaori sighed softly and sat down in front of Hansuke and then noticed his ankle was bleeding. She gasped lightly and crawled over closer and lifted his pant leg higher to get a better look and saw that there was a long scratched going all the way around his ankle and it slowly bled. Kaori reached into her pouch and pulled out some bandages and then cursed under her breath as she realized that Hansuke was the only one with anything to disinfect a cut. She blushed brightly as she reached behind the sleeping Hyuga and reached into his pouch and pulled out the little brown container. She ran her hand through her hair and tried to cool her hot face, _'I'm okay, I only just touched my friends butt; no big deal.' _Her face only got redder and she frowned to herself. _'Get a grip! I have to cover his cut,' _she shook her head and took a deep breath. Kaori twisted open the little jar and dipped her fingers in and then rubbed the cut; Hansuke cringed slightly in his sleep, making Kaori flinch back. She then waited for him to fall back asleep and then started again. She then wrapped his ankle and smiled at a job well done.

*bark, bark* Akamaru yipped from his spot and got down in a pouncing position and growled loudly. Kaori stood before Hansuke and held out her kunai in an offensive position, looking at whatever Akamaru was looking at. She tensed as she saw the bushes rustle and then glared with a sigh in relief, "Satomi!" she yelled at the dark haired girl as she walked through the bushes with a few fish, "You nearly gave me a heart attack, what is wrong with you!"

Satomi rolled her eyes without the dog shinobi knowing, "Why don't you teach your dog to be able to smell past the fish," she said handing Kaori the fish and went to making a fire. "I told you I was going to get food, and I tried not to lead anyone back to us." She easily made a fire and motioned Kaori over, "we're going to cook these fast and then put this fire out." Kaori looked at her with a questioning look but said nothing. As they both began to cook the fish Satomi explained, "It's easier to see a fire in the dark and then smell of smoke will lead others here. That's why it's going to be a cold night as well." She stood up and looked at Hansuke for a moment and then back at her, "make sure that you give him back the slave you used."

"Dude," Kaori stood up with a smile, "you are like a mind reader!"

"I saw the bandages and I didn't think you were that dumb to not try and grab it so it wouldn't get infected," she answered with no emotion, but then Kaori could have sworn she saw her smirk. "I also hope you didn't grope him either."

Kaori's face turned a deep shade of red, "I-I did no such thing!" Satomi just shook her head and sat back down as they waited for the fish to cook.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke woke to the sun shining in his face and cringed as he tried to shield his eyes. He stretched his arms and slowly got to his feet and looked over to see that Kaori lying with Akamaru in her arms and Satomi was propped up against a stone and slept peacefully. He walked over to Satomi and then crouched beside her and softly shook her shoulder. "S-Satomi-chan," he said softly, "y-you n-need to wake u-up." He smiled as she slowly began to stir and then sat up strait and looked at him, "M-morning," he smiled warmly. She gave a soft smile as Hansuke turned away and went over to Kaori. He kneeled beside her and nudged her shoulder, but a bit rougher since she was a heavy sleeper.

Kaori groaned, "Five more minutes mom," she waved her off and rolled over. Akamaru stood up and stretched out, then went out to a bush to do his 'business'. Hansuke sighed softly and looked over at Satomi, who only shrugged at him and then looked away. Hansuke went back to the brown haired female and once again began to nudge her. "What," she said rubbing her eyes as she sat up and glared at him. She then blushed, "Oh sorry Hansuke-kun," she gave an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I-its' f-fine, but we n-need to get g-going," he said softly and helped her to her feet. The team stood by each other and Hansuke activated his Byakugan and looked around. "T-the t-tower is a f-few kilometers a-away." He looked at the two, "W-we can m-make it i-if w-we k-keep moving." They both nodded and then took off deeper into the forest. Hansuke seemed to have gained a new kind of confidence and took rule as a leader instead of letting the other two fight over it. Hansuke was only like this when he felt that the team was in a lot of danger and, being the male of the group, took it upon his self to protect the women. Satomi let him do as he please and Kaori was thankful that when things got a bit ugly, that he and Kisho would step in and try to protect them. "Th-thank y-you," he said suddenly as he looked back at them, "f-for taking c-care of me." Hansuke smiled softly at the two and with his signature blush he turned back and looked straight ahead.

"That's what a team is for Hansuke-kun," Kaori smiled brightly as Akamaru barked happily from his spot in her coat. "You don't have to thank us," Kaori looked ahead and sniffed the air softly. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can rest up and get ready for the next part," she looked over at Satomi, "You still have the scrolls?" Satomi nodded while not looking at her. Kaori just sighed and looked ahead again, "Jeez, I just wanted to strike up conversation is all."

Hansuke blushed, "W-what about th-the next p-part of the e-exams," he said softly as he glanced for at the two, "w-what do y-you think i-it w-will be?"

"Easy," Kaori answered with a smirk, "this next one will be pitting us against the other. I can't wait to beat up the poor sucker that has to go against me and my little Akamaru!"

Satomi only rolled her eyes, "I hope that you will at least think of a plan before jumping into a fight with a person you don't know." Kaori just stuck her tongue out Satomi and Hansuke could only chuckle at the two as they got into the usual argument. Satomi then stopped talking for a moment and the faint buzz of the beetle could be heard. "We should be coming upon the tower and about a few dozen traps."

The Hyuga activated his Byakugan and looked straight at the traps and all the shinobi that hid. "Just d-don't hit t-the wires," he said softly as he easily jumped through the small gap of a web made of wire. Kaori and Satomi followed and left the shinobi in shock. He looked upon the next one, "A-an ambush."

"Not for long," Kaori smirked as she pulled out a fistful of shuriken.

**(Line Break)**

Team 8 had lived through the second part of the exams and had accomplished it in a record time. They did not mention that the scroll they had been from a team that had dies in a matter of seconds of entering, but that was their loss and the teams gain. The three had entered a large room where they had been able to open their scrolls, only to have Kisho appear before them and smile at them happy to see that they had made it. He took the time to explain the excerpt on the wall before them and explained what the earth and heaven scrolls truly meant to them. Kaori had been giddy about making it through and Hansuke and Satomi just wanted to rest for the moment and enjoy they were not in harm's way. Kisho had gladly shown them out and due to the fact that they had a little bit longer until the exam was over, they were led to a room to where they can rest and recover; Hansuke thanked the man as they walked out to go see the room and Kisho other places to be.

"That was too easy," Kaori smirked, "we are one of the best teams."

"We got lucky," Satomi answered, "Don't get too cocky Kaori-san; I don't want it all going to your head so fast." She fixed her glasses and then crossed her arms over her chest, "Now is the time to rest and make sure that no matter what the next test is, we are ready for it." Hansuke nodded and as they walked the corridor he came to a stop and took a seat on the floor close to the wall. Satomi and Kaori stopped and looked back at him, "Are you alright Hansuke-san?"

He just smiled, "S-sorry, but t-the bandages a-around m-my ankle h-hurt a-a bit." He slowly pulled off the bandages and sighed in relief as he threw them away and left the cut uncovered. It had begun to heal and he felt that he didn't need it there anymore. He got back to his feet and looked over at the two, "N-no w-worries," they just smiled back at him until the three felt an overwhelming feeling come over them. They turned around to see that the Suna shinobi were walking down the corridor, the red head taking point. Team 8 just stood there stock still as the team got closer.

Time seemed to just stop as Yuri stopped right before meeting the team and her own siblings stopped behind her. She usually never cared for anything that didn't have to do with herself, but the Hyuga had been plaguing her mind for the longest time and now she was utterly pissed. She looked down at his ankle and saw that around it was the perfect circle of what looked like a cut, and she had known that her sand had been able to dig into the skin. She was glaring at his ankle and then at him; he had gotten away. The Hyuga had been able to release her hold on him and then get away. She had known there was someone watching them as she happily killed those that had gotten in her way, but she nearly doubted herself when her sand had not been pulling back a shinobi that was begging for their pitiful life. Yuri felt her sand twitch and before she could do anything, the Hyuga had turned and began to walk away with his team. Without a word, he just blew her off like she was nothing to him when he should have at least have been cowering in fear of her.

"Come on Yuri," Taro said hoping to calm her nerves before the Hyuga's blood was smeared on the walls, "just let it go, you'll have another chance." He didn't believe that the Hyuga was this ignorant and knew that he would pay the price. Kumiko just kept quiet for her own safety. Yuri agreed and continued on to their room. Taro looked back at the male who was looking back at them and then began to speak in sign language; Taro had been lucky that Dai, their sensei, had made the three learn how to speak with their hands and now it came in handy. _'Your sister has a death sentence on me huh?' _Taro racked his brain to find the right hand sign. He made the hand sign for yes and Hansuke nodded and began to sign back, _'I'm sorry.' _And with that he walked away and left Taro a bit confused. The Hyuga wasn't even afraid or even a little bit frazzled by the fact that his little sister was after him; Taro just assumed that Hansuke didn't know about Yuri's killing intent, but he would soon find.

Hansuke followed his two teammates into their room and couldn't help but think about that team. He saw something in the Sabaku's eyes and it made him remember something from a while ago, but he couldn't figure it out. He could see something in her that he saw in a lot of kids around his age; they've all been hurt and he wanted to help them.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke would say that the last few days have been the best time of his life, but it was a nice. He didn't have to live in the forest and he wasn't in something that was like his own home. He kept his head low over the last few days and would usual sit on the bed, not even speaking unless spoken to. The team rarely left the room due to the fact that the Suna team was here and they still were shaken up on witnessing death so close. As shinobi they knew they should have handled it better, but it was too hard for the three; they chose not to talk about it, ever. The team had also stopped conversing with one another about strategy and gave each other wary looks. They had assumed the worse that the next challenge was pitting all the remaining shinobi against one another, no matter what village the two were from. They vowed to not hold a grudge against the each other, no matter what happened, but only within the group not between all the rookies.

The big day was here and everyone that didn't make it by today after noon, the doors would close and they would fail. Team 8 had walked to the large training arena, slightly confused that there were a lot of people not already here. It was them, the Suna team, and the Otogakure team that had the male that nearly shattered Hansuke's ear drum. They just stood there and waited for the room to fill up. The three of team 8 had begun to worry that they were the only Konoha team that made it through and glanced at each other with worry. It was silent, to where it made the air thick with tension and doubt. Hansuke looked around and saw that the proctor stood before the group didn't look too excited and would cough every so often. Hansuke saw that the senseis of the team stood above them on a perch; he guess that the women that stood in a Suna jonin uniform and had a half of her face covered with short dark hair was the Sabaku's sensei, but then other than his sensei, there was another man. He had pale white skin and long dark hair, wearing his Otogakure jonin uniform proudly with a wicked smirk on his face. Hansuke felt a chill go down his spine and quickly looked away when the Otogakure jonin looked in his direction.

'_I can feel his eyes on me,' _the Hyuga shuddered as he kept his eyes foreword. _'I shouldn't be so freaked out by this. I just need to relax.' _He took in a deep breath and let his muscles relax as he waited.

After a few minutes the doors opened and Team Gai walked in with Nami leading the two others. Hansuke smiled to himself, happy to see that she had made it, but knew that this was only going to get worse. Soon enough another Konoha team came in and it was Team 10 with Inoichi leading the way with a smirk. Kaori sneered at the team at the snarky Yamanaka just smirked at Team 8; she then muttered various profanities and even Akamaru let out a growl. Hansuke on the other hand was worried that a certain blonde haired kunoichi wasn't here when they should be. He tried to keep calm and then looked over at the clock to see that they only had about ten minutes left.

"We will be beginning *cough* very soon," the proctor said with a low voice and his hand over his mouth. He then just looked up at the Hokage that stood alone at the far end of the large railing that stood over the stadium. He stood beside Anko, who had just wanted to see them fight to the death over a chance to go on more dangerous and life threatening missions. The Hokage only gave a slight nod and then he went back to looking over the genin.

Just as the time got later, the doors were opened again and Hansuke couldn't help but smile as Team 7 walked in with another Konoha team in toe. He felt his cheeks go red as the blonde had a big smile on her face, but it went away when he noticed that of the Uchiha and Haruno weren't in the same perky mood. The two teams just took their spots and the proctor still had a tired look. He coughed once more and then began to speak.

"You've all made it pass the second part of the exams, but it seems we have hit a rough spot," he coughed into his hand. "This group is far too big, so we will be doing a preliminary round to narrow it down *cough*," he looked at them. "I will be your proctor for the preliminaries Hayate Gekko *cough* and you will be pitied against one another for this part." Hayate motioned back to a large green colored screen, "This will decided who you will be fighting, and the fight is not over until someone gives up or I say that the match is over," he coughed again which began to annoy almost everyone. "After this begins, there is no going back, so if anyone wants to back out now this is your chance*cough cough*" the room was in a silence and everyone looked around at the other.

Hansuke was left in an awkward position as he glanced over at the arguing teammates. Saburo and Sakaye were both having a moment and all Hansuke could pick up was that Sakaye had something wrong with her that had to do with her neck. Hansuke tried to ignore the two, but it was getting very physical that Sakaye had to hold down the pink haired boys arm to keep him from telling. What took his attention away from that was that fact that a silver haired boy that had showed him the cards was quieting. He watched as the silver haired made his exit, but not without looking back at his surprised team and smirked at them. Hansuke knew that smirk, was the one that wasn't a good one and more of one that was more sinister and evil. The Hyuga looked away from him and the others of Team 7 and went back to looking at the proctor.

"If that's all *cough* let's begin," Hayate said softly. Soon the screen turned on and then names began to get shuffled for the first match. Hansuke felt his fingers twitch as he waited for the names to come up, to see who would go first. Soon the names began to slow down and they all waited.

_Sakaye Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado_

Hansuke glanced over at the dark haired kunoichi and smiled a bit to see that the rose was still in hair, just a bit beat up from their time in the forest. He made his way up to where his team was headed and Kisho stood, but he couldn't help but look back at the girl one last time, the two both making eye contact. Hansuke blushed lightly; getting caught looking at her but then just hand signed a _good luck. _He turned away too fast to see that the Uchiha gave a light smile back. She took in a deep breath and took her spot in the arena and then looked over at her opponent with a hard glare. She was for sure that she was going to win this match, no matter what happened she was going to be the winner and become chunin. She glanced up at the others that watched over the match and noticed that Anko was eyeing her very carefully. _'What the hell is her problem?' _she just scoffed and put her attention back on the male before her in his dark glasses and mask over his face.

Hansuke was very nervous about the whole match ever since he caught site of the mark on the back of her neck; he was very wary of it and knew why Saburo wanted so badly for her to drop out. Then again, Hansuke could see why Sakaye wanted so badly to become chunin like he wanted to. There was no 'maybe next time' it had to be done now so they could fulfill a goal. He held the railing tight as Hayate began the match and the two went at it without holding anything back.

"Come on Sakaye-mesu!" Naruko yelled with a big grin, "Don't lose to that weirdo and show him who the best is." The blonde brought a smile to everyone's face that was part of Konoha and Hansuke blushed lightly at her and then looked back at his team. Kaori just smirked at him and teased him; he went a bit red in the face and looked away from her. He watched as the meeting went on, not liking the position the Uchiha was in.

Sakaye growled under her breath as the male before her had a fistful of chakra and was slowly draining her own very quickly. She was getting frustrated with this and feared that she might actually lose. The thought of it made her face hot in anger and her teeth were clenched tight as she tried to avoid his blows. Everything she tried was futile and he found a way out of every one of her attacks; she glanced back up and saw that they were all still watching, waiting for her to finish the match or be finished. She looked over at the Suna team that she had confronted only a few days before, but it seemed that the red head was staring intently at her. What she didn't know is that Yuri Sabaku had caught the little exchange between her and the Hyuga and was mad about it. She didn't like the fact that the Hyuga had his attention on another when he should have been worried about her; Yuri didn't know what this feeling was and couldn't full understand what it was either. She just kept her eyes on the Uchiha as she finished her match and see what made her more noticeable than herself.

Sakaye had a brilliant idea, all thanks to the green clad kunoichi and there little _cat fight_ before the exams even started. She just needed to catch him off guard and then the match would be all over. She found an opening and with all her might kicked him high into the air and jumped so that she was directly under him. She smirked, "it's over. Lions Barrage!" she swung over her leg as the two were close to the ground and just pushed him into the concrete ground ten times harder. Sakaye landed on her feet and roughly placed her foot on his chest and dug in her heel; Yoroi coughed up blood and his breathing became shallow.

"Winner: Sakaye Uchiha," Hayate said lifting his arm into the arm and Sakaye just smirked at her victory. Naruko was the loudest one cheering with Saburo and Inoichi in a close second. She ran her hand through her hair and then lightly touched the beaten rose as it gently loosened itself from her hair. Sakaye suddenly felt her world go dizzy as the mark on the back of her neck began to burn and made her skin fell like it was a flame. She felt her knees go weak and the next thing she knew was that she lied in Kashikoi's arms and then it went black.

"I'll take care of her," she said in her soft voice and glanced back at Hayate, "just let me know who she will be facing in the final part of the exams." Kashikoi then exited the arena with the medic ninja right behind her in case of an emergency. The other two members of Team 7 were left in their own confusion as the proctor went on with the next match and Kisho had been the one to keep an eye on the team. Hansuke looked at Naruko and wished that he had the courage to tell her that Sakaye would be all right, but he couldn't work up the nerve to get near her let alone speak to her. He just sighed and mentally cursed his own cowardly self and watched the rest of the matches.

**(Line Break)**

The matches went on without another hitch and even Hansuke was getting nervous since it was coming down to the wire on who he would have to face, but he was happy that it couldn't be either Kaori or Satomi, since the two had finished their own matches. He slowly walked down the steps to hand Kaori a jar of his salve already having given one to Naruko who was very happy at the results. He smiled warmly as Kaori gently held the little jar and smiled weakly. He petted Akamaru as the little dog was in one of the medics ninjas arm's but then Kaori began to speak.

"H-Hansuke-kun," she said looking at him hard, "be careful. The ones that are left are tough, cold, and killers," she said as her eyes flashed to that of the red head. "You can't act brave and do this because your clan is making you; your life is worth more than that-"

"I-I c-can't p-promise y-you that Kaori-chan," he said with a sad face, "I-I'm sorry, b-but I-I have t-to fight w-whoever I get." As he fished the names on the board began to shuffle and the room became silent as they watched. Hansuke's eyes went wide as the names came to a stop he stood up and just looked at the screen in horrid shock; it had been him and Nami…he had to fight his prodigy of a cousin for his chance at making his family proud. His palms got sweaty and his throat got very dry and Kaori looked at him one more time before she was taken out of the room, wishing him the best of luck; he was going to need it.

Hansuke walked out to the center of the arena and felt his knees buckle as he looked up at everyone that was just staring at him. He glanced over to see that Nami descended the stairs with the Hyuga grace and looked at him with her hard white eyes that were in a glare. Hansuke knew this wasn't going to be easy and it was only harder since he now had to fight her, the weak vs. the strong. Hayate lifted up his arm, "May the battle," he brought it down in a hard swing, "begin!"

"Hansuke-sama," she said as the two just stood there, "we both know how this will end and to make things easier on both of us," she crossed her arms over her chest, "just give up now." The room was silent as Hansuke just stared at her like she was insane. Nami smirked, "You can't beat me, you never did and you never will. I am the prodigy, I am destined to be the best that there could ever be and you…you're nothing." Hansuke tensed as he felt his hands shake, "Fate has dealt out its card and sorry to say, but the hand you got is a losing hand," a glare came to her face, "You and the main house have played a big part in the sealing of my fate and for that I am the one that must suffer." Nami sneered as her arms were back at her side, "So give up and save me the trouble."

Hansuke just stood there as the world just spun around him. She was right…he could never beat Nami and he was supposed to be the heir, the strongest, but he was nothing like that. His hand was instantly on the back of his neck as he rubbed it and began to think, hard. Was it all worth it? Too beat his cousin, his cousin that was like a sister to him and had been forced to serve under him like he was her better? But if not, his father was scold him, degrade him, and surly disown him if he found out that he had quiet without even trying to win; he swallowed a large lump in his throat and took in a deep breath.

"I-I wish I-I could take it all b-back Nami-onee-san," Hansuke said as he avoided eye contact with her. Naruko gasped from her spot at the statement that he had just called her his sister. Kashikoi was quick to explain it. Hansuke put his arms back down at his sides again, "b-but I-I didn't a-ask for this either. F-for m-my fate a-and d-destiny," he swallowed again and looked up at her and she was surprised that he had made eye contact with her, "I-I can't g-give up a-and I won't." Nami glared at him and slid into her Hyuga stance and charged at him with her Byakugan a blaze. Hansuke was quick to move and was barely able to dodge all her quick strikes and even though she had gotten hits on him and began to close up his chakra points. Hansuke jumped away but Nami was instantly behind him and brutally just kicked him. Hansuke was able to get his hands on the ground and twist himself around and land on his feet just in time to catch her hand.

The kick that Nami had given him wasn't that for battle, but that to just hurt him. The Hyuga fighting style was different the taijutsu, and was known as the 'Gentle Fist' for a reason. The Hyuga's could render an arm useless with the lightest of taps and cause inner organs to rupture. The way Nami had kicked him was just to hurt him, he could see the pure hate that was in her eyes as he held her arm there to keep from striking his chest. He pushed her back and tried to regain his breath, but she was back on him without any hesitation. Hansuke's Byakugan was activated as he began to block her and just tried to avoid her hits. At times when he would get out of the way, blast of chakra sot out of her hands and he could practically feel the pain of that going through his body.

"Come on Hansuke-kun," Naruko yelled with a hard face, "you show her that it's not all about her stupid fate and destiny crap! I want you to kick her ass!" Hansuke felt something warm fill his body, but while he was distracted, she landed a hit on his chest. Naruko gasped as Hansuke just stood there with his eyes wide and with a sudden cough blood come out and stained Nami's bandaged arm. She smirked and as she pulled back her arm for a second strike, Hansuke jumped back and landed on the hands that were in the tiger hand sign. He looked down at her and the glare on her face.

"Are you going to run now Hansuke-sama," she seethed out his name in full bitterness. Hansuke staggered to stay on the two fingers and the others just watched. "Fight me like your father would want. Show everyone hear what had become of the main clan and their pitiful excuse of an heir!" Hansuke wiped his mouth with his sleeve and just looked down at her with a sad face.

"W-why do y-you hate me s-so much," he asked softly since the room was just silent, "o-other than the fact t-that I-I'm i-in the main h-house?" Hansuke used his arm to cover his mouth as he coughed more blood, "I-I d-don't understand…." He took in another deep breath after his coughs and then unbuttoned his jacket, "I-I d-didn't w-want t-to u-use this, but…y-you leave m-me no ch-choice." He reached into his jacket and pulled out four kunais with tags tied to them; with a simple toss the four kunais stuck into the ground and made Nami put her guard up. Hansuke took some of the blood that was on the side of his mouth and swiped it across both his palms and began an intricate sequence of hand signs. As he finished the tags on the kunais flared up and the area between each kunai lite up with a chakra. Hansuke jumped down and landed on the blue area. "I-I may b-be d-destined t-to never b-beat y-you Nami-onee-san, but I-I can try!" Hansuke grabbed another scroll and thrust it into the ground; it disappeared into the chakra floor and in its place the blue chakra ground was replaced with fire.

The others in the stadium just stared at the scene before them and even Nami was wide eyed at the site of her cousin's newest trick. He looked at her with a different look in his eye and she could only get into position and try to avoid his attacks. The odd thing was that when she activated her Byakugan, she was shocked to see that the fire was feeding off the chakra and the blue haired Hyuga didn't even looked a bit drained. She glared and was shocked to see that the fired began to rise up, as Hansuke moved his hands and it came at her.

Hansuke couldn't believe it, he was actually a head in this match, he had Nami on the defensive and she looked to be running out of options. He pulled back and whipped the fire around at her, but yet again she was able to dodge it. Hansuke wanted this to end; he was getting tired the longer he was at this the sooner he was sure she would see a way around it. He held out his arms and the fire went around it and he charged at her. She was not expecting it, but she was ready in a way. Both Byakugan users were back to the gentle fist style, but Hansuke had his hand on fire, so Nami did more dodging than blocking. Hansuke kept pushing her further to a breaking point and once he had her there, the fire died from his arms and he delivered a hit to her abdomen. Nami grunted and grabbed his arm, tight and glared at him. "I won't let the Hyuga failure beat me!"

"I-I'm not g-going to l-let fate r-run my l-life," Hansuke yelled back as they both pulled back their arms and aimed strait for the other.

Direct hit….

Nami had a direct hit on his heart, blasting chakra through his body that some of it came out his back. She had grabbed his other hand and kept him from hitting her. She smirked as the rest of the Konoha shinobi were in a shock and Naruko was holding onto the bar tightly with a glare on her face. "I told you…..you should have given up." She let him go and stepped back; Hansuke's arms fell to his sides and then he fell to his knees. He coughed up more blood, so much that it spilled on the floor and his head hung low. Hansuke's body trembled and he was forced to his hands and knees; every few beats were painful and caused more blood to be coughed up.

"N-n-n-no," he said in a shaky voice as Nami turned away, "I-I w-won't let y-you i-ignore m-me. I-I'm g-going t-to change a-and s-sh-show y-you *cough*" he tried to get back to his feet with a shaky stance and walked over to her. "D-don't t-turn a-away f-from me-"

"You're pathetic," Nami glared at him and stood before him, "just stay down and don't embarrass yourself anymore-"

"W-why does i-it matter," he said weakly and put his hand on her shoulder, much to her distance but he kept her there. "I-isn't m-my life b-bad enough," he spoke so softly that not one could hear him, other than Nami. "M-my father a-already is d-disappointed in m-m-me, m-my br-brother i-is my b-better, a-and y-you," he looked up at her. Nami went wide eyed as she saw that he was broken, blood stained his mouth and he was bruised and weak; Nami saw it in his eyes that he felt nothing but sadness and sorrow and she felt a pang in her heart for him. "m-my O-Onee-san, I-I looked u-up to y-you a-and y-you hate m-me so much." His knees buckled from under him and he again fell to his knees, "I-I'm sorry Nami-onee-san, f-for w-whatever I-I did t-to y-you, pl-please…." He looked up at her with big eyes, "f-forgive m-me." Then he coughed up more blood and fell to his side.

Kisho was the first one down at the boy's side quickly trying to check his vitals as fear filled his face. Hayate saw that the blue haired Hyuga was done for, "Winner, Nami Hyuga," Kisho sent a glare towards the female as without another word she walked away. He looked back at his student and put his ear over his chest as he listened to his heartbeat. He was then pushed aside as the medics came in and carried the Hyuga away as everyone else watched.

Naruko glared at Nami, "You're pathetic!" Nami looked at her with no emotion, "Who uses this exam as an excuse to beat up their family for something they didn't do! He didn't do anything to you and you beat him up like he's a murderer!" She glared at her harder, "I'm gonna show you how much your 'destiny' and 'fate' mean when I get my hands on you!" Saburo held the blonde back before she could charge her and so did Kashikoi. Satomi silently just watched as her other team member was carried out and her sensei followed; she just kept her spot and made a mental note to go see her team after this was all over.

**(End)**

**Yeah…it's not that good, but I really want to get to the stuff after this and I'm still taking request.**

**Sorry again for crappy fight scenes and destroying a few of the Naruto™ episodes ^_^' Ja Ne **


	5. Gender Bended Chronicles 5

**Okay, time for the next installment of the Gender Bending Chronicles and of course I will be following Hansuke's view of the third part and I will be ruining those Naruto™ episodes too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

**Chunin Exams-**** Part III**

Hansuke looked out his hospital window as he wrapped his arms up in his bandages. It's been three days since his match with Nami and for one full day he was in a surgery for his heart which had been successful. The next two days had been him recovering and yesterday afternoon he had woken up to an empty hospital room and very achy. The nurses informed him that yesterday his team had been in here all morning as he slept and they had to leave due to training. He was told that if it wasn't for the muscles in his chest and back the chakra would have ripped through him, but the damaged to his heart had been so server that it could lead to future problems; his doctor had informed that he could live the life of a shinobi, but they weren't sure how long until he would need another surgery.

Hansuke sighed softly as he looked down at his knees as he sat on his bed. He was in his black pants and fishnet shirt along with his bandaged arms and blue sandals. Throughout the night he had been asking the same questioned over and over again; what would his father say? Hansuke had failed and didn't make it to the final part of the exams; maybe the reminder that Nami had made it would ease the punishment he was going to get. Hiashi was going to throw a fit once Hansuke got home from the hospital; if he ever went back that is. Hansuke could be disowned for all he knew, this could be his last time with the last name of Hyuga and it scared him. He'd be alone, with nowhere to live and no family to look to for help.

Hansuke stood up and slowly walked over to a small closet in the room where they had held his clothes and slipped on his jacket and put away his scrolls and kunais that Kisho must have brought back to him. He looked back at his hospital bed and walked back over and made it, not wanting to leave it a mess. The thought of leaving worried him, would anyone be waiting for him once he got out, or were they all too busy with their own things that he would be walking out alone. He pushed the thoughts away and walked out of his room and down the steps to the lobby doors of the hospital.

"Hansuke-kun!" Kaori yelled as she turned from the nurse to see Hansuke at the bottom of the steps. She had the biggest smile and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle and was crushing the boy. Hansuke winced but smiled lightly and patted the girls back; he was just happy that he actually got to see them and that they were okay. Kaori held onto him tighter, making him grunt in pain, and had her eyes closed, "I'm so glad that you're all better now. I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up ever and then Satomi-chan just told me I was being paranoid, but I had a right to worry my pack member and-"

"Kaori-chan," Kisho said with a smirk, "let Hansuke-kun go before you crush his insides." Kaori let out an 'eep' and let go of him while spurting out apologies and smiling sheepishly. Hansuke only smiled and told her he was fine. "I'm glad that you're doing well Hansuke-kun," he smiled at the boy. Hansuke blushed and nodded to him. Hansuke always looked up to Kisho like a father figure and was glad that he wasn't upset at him for losing.

"Come on Satomi-chan," Kaori smirked back at the dark haired girl, "no need to act all tough." Satomi walked up to Hansuke and surprising both of them, she quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and held onto him like he was going to disappear. Kaori gave an 'awe' and joined on the little hug; Akamaru barked and whimper from being left out and the three chuckled/giggled at him. They all then pulled back and Kaori wiped her eyes, "Come on, let's go eat before I start to cry," she smiled to her best as the other two nodded, with Satomi wiping her own eyes.

"S-so," Hansuke said as Kisho checked him out and the three waited at the door, "w-what did I m-miss?"

Satomi fixed her glasses as Kaori picked up Akamaru and looked at her eagerly, "Well, Tai Lee lost to Sabaku no Yuri," she looked over at them, "the Suna girl with the red hair and Cho had been beaten by the Otogakure boy Dosu Kinuta." She looked at them, "I've been chosen to fight Sabaku no Kumiko in the third part of the exams." She begins to walk out as Kisho joined the group, but continued to explain, "It's come down to that of a tournament, and it will take place in one month. In match the winner will go onto the next until there are only two people left, the odd part is that the chunin will be chosen at the end, even if you don't make it to the end you could be chosen and maybe no one will be chosen." She looked over at the two, "So for the next month I need both of you to help me to train, please?"

"O-Of course," Hansuke smiled, "anything."

"Yeah Satomi-chan, you don't even have to ask," Kaori smiled at her and Akamaru barked happily.

"That's what I like to hear," Kisho chuckled at the three and led them into a restaurant, "how about I buy you guys a nice lunch and we get to that training? My treat for a job well done." The three nodded and happily walked into the restaurant to see that Team 10 had also chosen this as a place to eat.

Kaori rolled her eyes, "Kisho-sensei," she looked back at him, "is this just an excuse to 'hang-out' with Amaya-sensei?" Kisho's face turned dark red as he shook his head and stuttered out excuses. "Don't even try to pretend that you didn't plan this," she smirked at his flustered face, "you like her and you're using us to get to her."

"Do you want a free lunch or not Kaori-chan," Kisho said with a smirk on his own face as it got her to shut up and as they walked past the team, Amaya was _so surprised _to see them there.

"Kisho-san," she smiled at them as her own team looked up at them as they stopped before them in their fairly large table, "why don't you and your team join us for lunch?"

"We wouldn't want to impose," Kaori said with fake concern and smirked at Kisho, "right Kisho-sensei?"

"It's no trouble," Amaya giggled as she saved the dark haired male from embarrassment by his student. "We'll make room." Team 10 did just that since they knew what was going on too. Kaori took a seat beside Cho was a big smile as Satomi sat beside her, Kisho took a seat beside Amaya both smiling at one another as both teams rolled their others, and Hansuke sat beside Inoichi and was right across from Cho and Shika. The dark haired women smiled at Hansuke, "I'm glad that you haven't been put totally out of commission Hyuga-san." Hansuke smiled at her and nodded, "what did the doctors say?"

Hansuke thought about the question for the moment with a worried face; how would explain that he might need another heart surgery? He forced out a smile, "O-oh…u-uh I-I took damage t-to my h-heart, b-but n-nothing that would stop m-me from being a shinobi." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the table, "J-just t-take it easy….I-I guess." He looked back up at them and hoped they didn't question it further. The others just took his answer and went back to other topics like that Shika was going to the third part of the exam and that she was up against the Otogakure boy Dosu. Hansuke looked to Cho that was very quiet at the mention of Dosu and just looked at the grill that was in the center of the table. "I-I heard y-you f-fought w-well Akimichi-san," he smiled at her as she looked up at him. He softened his smile, "I-I h-hope th-that he didn't r-ruin y-your hearing l-like he d-did m-mine," he laughed lightly and Cho joined un with a nod and giggle.

"No," she smiled, "but I'm still dizzy from his weird attack."

"At least you didn't lose to someone you thought you were going to beat," Inoichi said with a huff.

"Don't remind me," Kaori said with Akamaru on her lap as he ate some of the raw pieces of meat on her plate. Hansuke smiled at her apologetically and then began to cook his own beef and the rest followed suit, except for Shika, since she was sleeping. Hansuke watched the small little flames of the flame with his big lavender eyes and tried to concentrate on it instead on the thoughts of what he was going to do after this. He could hear that the genin were all silent, but Kisho and Amaya were in full conversation; the two seem to forget that the two teams were there. Kaori sighed softly as she pulled off her beef and stuffed one in her mouth, "I feel like we've been forgotten," they all glanced over at their senseis and then back at one another.

"At least they're happy," Satomi answered as she pulled down her collar a bit and put the beef in her mouth, "this is really good."

"We come here all the time to eat," Cho smiled as she filled up her own plate with the cooked beef, "it's one of my favorites." Inoichi nodded and then gave Shika a hard nudge and got her up. "Yours is done Shika-chan," Cho smiled at her while sliding her plate over to the dark haired Nara; the girl grabbed a piece with her fingers and shoved it in her mouth without another word and put her head back down. Hansuke chuckled as he daintily stuck a piece in his own mouth and then took a drink of water.

"You a-are going t-to the th-third p-part of th-the e-exams r-right?" Hansuke asked looking over at the Nara as he stuck another two pieces in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's troublesome," she said propping her head on her fist and looked at him, "too much work for this."

Hansuke smiled at her, "B-but being a-a Chunin s-sound f-fun," he said looking at her, "I-I'd do a-anything f-for a ch-chance to compete." There was that 'dreamy' tone in his voice as he looked out the window and then back at them.

Shika shrugged and leaned back in her chair, "I'd give you the chance if I could, so I could watch you fight one more time." She smirked at him as he blushed lightly at her and looked away, "That was one fancy trick that you've learned, you want to explain it to me?"

Hansuke rubbed the back of his neck and rubbed it, "I-I would b-but th-then it w-wouldn't b-be a s-surprise a-anymore." He gave them all a smile, but it came off his face when Inoichi gave him a nudge.

"Oh come one Hansuke-san," he smirked at the blue haired male, "we just want to know what this new….jutsu, you've learned and what it's all about. We're all friend here," he smiled and slung his arm over Hansuke's shoulder. "So keep us up-to-date on your skill."

"Yamanaka-san, I-I a-am g-glad that we a-are friends a-and I w-would be h-happy to t-tell you w-what it is, b-but th-then you would kn-know I-I might n-never get to use i-it again." They all looked at him in surprise and even Kisho and Amaya looked at him in surprise. Hansuke just forced out a smile, "D-don't w-worry t-too much i-it's all right."

"What jutsu won't you be able to use again?" Kaori asked not really getting what everyone was talking about, "what did I miss while I was out of commissions?"

"Well," Hansuke began but then he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over to see Haru standing at the door of the restaurant and looking at him with his big eyes. Hansuke smiled, "O-Otōto," he got up and walked over to the little boy, "wh-what are you doing h-here?" Hansuke knelt down before him.

Haru looked up at him and he saw that it looked like he had gotten very upset or sad earlier, "I went to the hospital to see you, but you weren't in your room." He clenched his fist and stared at the ground, "I-I thought y-you h-had died and no one even bothered to tell me and….and…" then all of a sudden Haru glared up at him and punched him right in the chest. Hansuke cringed and his team was quick to get up. Haru suddenly realized his mistake and looked up at him, "Sorry Aniki. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I'm mad that you made me worry about you and that you didn't come home right away."

"S-sorry O-otōto I w-was leaving a-and met u-up w-with my t-team," he gave a soft smile and then stood up strait. Hansuke looked back at his team, who had begun to relax, "I-I n-need to t-take H-Haru-otōto h-home," he gave a smile and bowed, "h-have a nice lunch a-and th-thank y-you." Hansuke waved as the other waved and then walked out with Haru at his side. The blue haired boy looked down at the brown haired boy that refused to let go of the end of his jacket; it made Hansuke smile a bit and he patted his head. "D-did y-you t-tell O-Otou-san th-that y-you came to s-seem me?" Hansuke had a smile on his face and then frowned when he got no 'yes' from the little boy. Hansuke looked down at him, "y-you did t-tell him r-right?" Haru was looking at the ground and had let go of his jacket.

"He….he said I couldn't come and to just wait for you," Haru then began to rub his arm and looked up at him. "I just had to be sure that you were alright and I wanted to know what happened in your fight." Haru and Hansuke turned onto an empty path of the village that very few people came through since it led to the clan part of the village and the only two clans lived in these parts were Hyuga and Uchiha. Hansuke groaned softly and ran both his hands through his hair; Haru looked down, "Sorry…."

"I-it's fine Otōto," Hansuke smiled at him, "y-you d-didn't kn-know. I-I'm g-glad th-that you c-cared e-enough t-to c-come a-and v-visit." It truly did touch Hansuke that his brother would come and sneak out just to visit him in the hospital and even though he would be in a lot of trouble. The two walked through the Hyuga gates and were instantly surrounded by other Hyugas that were clearly worried about the safety of Haru since he had been missing; some also had welcomed back Hansuke and glad that he had not been killed after hearing that he had to fight Nami.

"Haru," they all looked over to see Hiashi standing at the door and looking at his two boys, "Hansuke….both of you inside, now." He turned around and walked in. Hansuke and Haru pulled away from the group and followed the man in. Hansuke felt a lump in his throat and could only image what was going to be brought up. As they followed him into his office, Hansuke mentally cringed back when he saw Nami kneeling down before Hiashi's desk.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke gripped the fabric of his pant in his fists and kept from looking over at Nami. At first it had started off with Haru being scolded for leaving the compound and not telling anyone but then it turned into Hiashi discussing the match between Nami and Hansuke. He had been told about it and that had been by a medic that had come to the estate to ask for the consent to perform surgery on Hansuke. Hansuke was silent the whole time and Nami was the one to answer any questions that Hiashi had; Hansuke was amazed to find out that Nami had to stop at the hospital for burns and the hit to her abdomen had been one to slow her down. He wasn't proud of having to injure his cousin, but she had gotten a lot of hard hits on him so he called it even. As it went on he was surprised that the Hiashi wasn't getting mad at him for losing the fight; Hansuke sadden at the thought that his father had expected to fail from the beginning.

"So," Hiashi folded his hands under his chin and looked at him with his steely eyes, "I was also told that you have come across some new 'tricks', Hansuke." Hansuke began to shake as he felt his hard glare and gulped loudly. "Do you care to explain why you know the Hiroshi infamous fighting style?" Nami and Haru looked at him, Nami with a glare and Haru with slight wonder. They never knew that the Hiroshi clan had a specialty let alone a fighting style their own. And Nami saw it unfair that, once again, the Hyuga heir had an advantage over the others of the home. She kept her eyes on him getting annoyed that he wouldn't answer. Hiashi was also becoming impatient, "Answer me Hansu-"

"I-I-it's a-all I h-have to remember h-her," he said in a voice so soft that it was barely heard, but trained Hyuga ears caught it, and it had hit Hiashi the hardest, like a punch to the face. He had tried so hard to make his eldest as strong as he could and it turned that he had ripped the thought of his mother right out of his arms. Hiashi kept his calm demeanor as Hansuke gripped his pants so tight that his knuckles turned white. Hansuke kept opening his mouth to get more words to come out but it was a losing battle; he slightly looked up and then strait down as he met his father's stare. Hansuke gulped again and began to speak, "U-uncle K-Kyo b-brought t-the scrolls t-to me and I-I c-couldn't d-deny h-him. O-Okaa-s-san w-would h-have l-loved t-t-to s-see h-her f-family's st-style b-being t-taught. I-I s-saw th-that I-I w-was b-better a-at i-it th-then G-Gentle F-Fist s-so I k-kept l-learning i-it." Hansuke looked up at Hiashi not really keeping eye contact with him, but his head was up this time; after another deep breath he was strait up with his shoulders back and a dark blush on his cheeks, "I-I'm g-good at i-it and I-I m-mean n-no d-disrespect t-to my H-Hyuga b-blood."

Haru was in complete awe and wonder –though it was nowhere written on his face- at the sound that his brother had been able to perform another technique that had come from his mother side of the clan. He wanted to see it, badly and the thought of it brought excitement, like his brother could do something that would blow the Gentle Fist out of the water. He also wanted to learn this new fighting style, sine Haru was also that of half Hyuga blood and half of Hiroshi blood. This could set the bar between him and the other boys that would be soon attending classes and make him top rookie of his class and make him a chunin even faster. He looked outside and daydreamed about what this fighting style could be since the conversation no longer interested him. Nami on the other hand was seething in pure anger at the moment, at the thought that the **heir** didn't even want to fight his clan's way. She felt her face get a bit hot, but refused to blow up before her uncle and two cousins.

Hiashi let the information sink in for a moment, that his eldest son would not only learn his gentle fist, but that of the Hiroshi's Yōso no tatakai (Element fighting). The thought of it wasn't that bad since he was now the holder of two fighting styles that would be a benefit to that of the clan and _future heirs _but it was bad since there was no way that the council will allow Hansuke to be heir if he couldn't master Gentle Fist first. Hiashi closed his eyes, "Well you'll stop with that and go back to practicing Gentle Fist first," he opened his eyes and caught Hansuke's eyes as he tried to begin to protest, but his simple look shut the blue haired boy up. "You are all dismissed," Hiashi went on to other business as Hansuke was the first out with Haru trotting after him and then Nami standing there before his desk. "What is it Nami?"

"I hope you will come see me in the finals Lord Hiashi," she said looking at him and keeping eye contact.

"Of course Nami," he said looking back at his work, "I must represent the Hyuga clan anyway." Nami sneered and turned away and walked out. She hated that she had to ask him to intend, he just should no matter what. Her aunt had said it would show more respect to him to ask, Nami hated the idea but the more respect he had for her, and the more he would also train her to be the best. Nami only needed to become chunin and then they all would see the mistake they made in putting the seal upon her forehead. She was about to exit the manor in search of a quieter place to train, but she caught sight of the two boys of the main house outside, Haru looking more eager then she had ever seen. She stopped and watched to see what the two were up to.

"Show me Aniki," Haru demanded with a very small pout, "I want to see this technique that Oto-san had spoken about." Haru looked up at his blue haired brother, "I want you to teach me how to do it as well." Hansuke rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the clear blue skies and then back at him, "please Aniki?" it had been one of the rare moments that Haru said 'please' and it was usually to Hansuke.

Hansuke smiled softly, "Alright, j-just watch," he bit the both his thumbs so that a small amount of blood came out and ran one over the other's palm and then began the hand signs. Hansuke usual went at a fast speed so that is was a bit confusing for others to see, but for Haru he slowed it down a bit and then let both hands fall to his sides and knelt down before Haru. "I-I'll d-do a-air," Haru looked at Hansuke, not really getting what he meant until the blue haired boy had a small tornado in between his two hands. Hansuke chuckled as Haru's eyes grew wide, he un-summoned it and then moved closer to the coy pond and lifted an orb of water out with one of the fish in it moving frantically at its lack of swimming space. "Y-you c-can t-try it," Hansuke said putting the water back and standing up. Haru nodded eagerly and Nami watched with interest at how it was performed. Hansuke smiled, "Okay, g-get bl-blood on b-both palms and th-then r-repeat the hand sign s-sequence."

Haru bit the end of the thumbs and winced since it really did hurt and then closed his eyes and thought back to the hand signs he had saw. Hansuke was jealous that his brother was so fluent; it had taken Hansuke multiple times to get the sequence right. Haru then opened his eyes when he finished and put both his hands at his side. He then stared into the water and lifted his hand out over it and concentrated hard on moving, he imaged himself holding it in his hand and the feel of the cool water against his skin.

But nothing had happened in ten minutes.

Hansuke was very patient as he waited those whole ten minutes for Haru to get it, but it seemed that he just couldn't do it. Hansuke went to the next step and activated his Byakugan and looked over his brother's body to find the problem. Haru couldn't hold enough chakra in his hands to use the water. The usage of elements is very, very chakra consuming and would leave someone of Haru's age and chakra development drained and weak. Hansuke quickly put his hand over Haru's and deactivate the Byakugan. "h-hold on otōto," Haru looked at him and already looked out of breath, "y-you d-don't have enough ch-chakra to hold i-it. A-any longer a-and y-you'll pass out." Hansuke gave a soft smiled, "w-we'll give it a f-few d-days a-and try again."

Nami was very intrigued at the outcome, she would have assumed that Haru would have gotten it with ease, but it seemed that the boy did not have the chakra for it. She looked down at her own hands and thought for the moment. Could _she_ be able to learn this? Nami looked to the two again and Hansuke was the most like those of the Hiroshi and must have a lot of the genes that came with it while Haru was more of a Hyuga. She was at a disadvantage, for she had no Hiroshi blood and this was a clan style of fighting; so it was an unreachable goal for her. Nami turned on her heel and walked away; this only showed she had to get better at her Gentle Fist and have another battle with Hansuke to get more of this fighting since she had beaten to fast to get any good look at it.

Haru looked up at Hansuke, "I don't have the chakra for it? I have great control though."

"I-It's more than th-that," Hansuke said sitting down and Haru followed, "you need a-a lot o-of chakra to d-do this." He looked down at him and smiled, "you s-still have a ways t-to go until then."

"What if I just can't do it," Haru asked looking back at his brother, "like I don't have the blood for it?"

Hansuke had to think about that, this was the first time Haru couldn't do something that Hansuke could –other than reach high places- and Hansuke couldn't find a way to explain it nicely. To be blunt, Haru wasn't that much like their mother, almost nothing except the obvious genetics. Haru was that of Hiashi's son; strong willed, had a well hold of his emotions, and they even looked alike. Hansuke was Hinako's son, soft natured, very emotional at times, and if Hansuke was to be with Hiashi everyone thought that he was adopted. The most Hyuga thing about Hansuke that was related to his physical appearance was his pupil-less eyes that were tinted with light lavender. He looked back at Haru, who was waiting for an answer; "J-just k-keep training," he ruffled his hair, "and y-you always h-have the Gentle F-Fist and a-all that c-comes with it." He stood up and held out his hand for Haru, who accepted, they gave a nod to the other in a silent goodbye and went their separate ways.

Hansuke walked off the compound and decided to get in some well needed thinking time. He was about to walk off the grounds until one of the guards stood before him and leaned in a bit to look him in the eyes. It was a surprise to Hansuke since this has never happened, like, ever. The guard gave a small smile since he wasn't like the guards that use to have to walk Hansuke to the academy, this one was nicer. He held out a scroll and urged him to take it. He had said he heard about the match and said that this scroll had basic healing jutsus that would come in handy later when he needed it. Hansuke thanked him and bowed; he then walked away while putting slipping the scroll into his jacket with the others. The blue haired Hyuga walked along the streets of the village, smiling as the smaller children ran past him with cardboard weapons and throwing them at each other with delight. He then stumbled upon the park to where all these children seem to be meeting at; he took a seat on a bench and closed his eyes and let his head hang back against the large tree that provided shade over the bench.

He remembered coming to this park as a kid and even remembered a time where Nami loved to play with him in the sand and then walk home hand-in-hand. He opened one eye and it landed on a small group of little girls, a year younger than that of his own brother; he opened both eyes and gave them a warm smile on blush. The girls blushed back and gave their more nervous smiles. Not that Hansuke would ever agree with it, he had a certain _boyish charm _that could a blush at of any women at any age, maybe a few guys too. It was due to his big eyes and his face had retained a little of the baby fat, but not so much that he looked like a little boy. He also had that aura around him that practically screamed innocence and a naïve like attitude. The blush on his cheeks also made him a bit more feminine then he had liked, but he couldn't get the blush to not come. He had come to terms with what people thought of him, they didn't see a shinobi they all saw an innocent boy.

Hansuke sighed when he went to close his eyes again, he felt someone tug at his pant leg. He sat up and looked down at the little brown haired girl that held onto his pant leg and stared back up at him with big eyes and a deep blush. "C-can I h-help you?" he gave a soft smile and patiently awaited an answer.

The little girl stumbled over her words but Hansuke was sure he had heard: "would you like to play with us?"

He smiled and placed his hand on her head, "I'd love t-to. W-what are y-you guys playing?" before she could answer the others girls gave out a loud squeal and were looking at each other with big smiles on their faces. The brown haired girl just motioned for him to follow and he was seated before the girls as they all stood around him. The girls had wanted to play a dress up game and 'House' but they saw the look on Hansuke's face at the thought of it. He didn't mind 'girl' stuff, but it got to him after a while. They then had come to an agreement to play their own game of 'Ninja' and that Hansuke would play as the 'bad guy'. Each one was in the academy and had wooden weapons so the goal was to split up into team and the first one to catch Hansuke won. It was a good idea, until the boys over heard and wanted to join in, and Hansuke not wanting to leave them out, agreed that they could play. The girls weren't all too happy about it but didn't want to say anything, in fear of hurting Hansuke's feelings. The game then turned into 'Boys vs. Girls' first one to catch Hansuke would win, anyone tagged by Hansuke lost. Hansuke had pulled out paper tags and wrote 'Out' on it so that they knew who was out and who was in, another little twist to the game was that if Hansuke was 'captured' teams could go against one another to get him from the other team. Hansuke also recommended that they work together, three heads were better than one.

Hansuke waited as they all turned around and a black haired boy began a thirty second count down and Hansuke took off into the village. That was the playing ground and the group had to get him back to the park where two girls sat as the judge, since one had a hurt ankle and the other was her best friend and wouldn't leave her. Hansuke ran through the village and was about to jump onto a roof, but then thought it unfair so he hid in a small little flower, that happened to have Saburo and Inoichi in it.

"What the hell are you doing," Inoichi asked looking at the Hyuga like he was off his rocker. Hansuke just looked at him and put his finger up to his lips and looked back out the window for any sign of the kids. "You're scaring me Hansuke-san."

"I-I'm playing N-Ninja," he said glancing at them with a smile on his face, "th-the little a-academy k-kids a-are on a h-hunt f-for me." Seeing that it would be awhile until they found him, he got up and walked over to the two. "What a-are you up too?"

"After you left," Inoichi started, "we all went our separate ways and I've been forced to work all day."

"I was thinking of getting Sakaye-chan some flowers," Saburo said as he looked through all the flowers, "since all she'll be doing is training for the finales." He tucked a piece of his pink hair behind his ear and looked back at him, "what do you think I should get her? Since Pig over there won't help me."

"I'm still mad about that double knock out forehead," the blonde glared at him, "I could be in the finales if you hadn't of broken through my jutsu."

"Maybe it shouldn't have been so easy to break out of," Saburo glared back at him and lightning shot between the two.

Hansuke felt awkward and rubbed the back of his head, "W-well, U-Uchiha-san likes roses," the two looked back at him as he gave a nervous smile, "s-she'll w-wear it in her ha-hair if you put it there."

"Yeah," Saburo said rubbing his chin, "I was wondering about that. She's never done it before," it really did bother him that one day she had come to practice and the red rose stood out against her black hair. If it had been from an admirer, he wanted to know who since Sakaye **never** acknowledged her fan-boys and what made this one so different.

"I was s-surprised t-too," Hansuke smiled, "I-I didn't think sh-she'd keep wearing i-it. I only d-did it since m-my mother liked i-it..." he trailed off as the other two boys looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what?" he then realized that he was the one to give her the rose, and a blush came to his face, "I-I d-didn't mean it l-like I gave i-it to her….o-oh well I did g-give it to her b-but not in that way!" he tried to explain himself too them, but they just kept staring at him and it was scary, "I-I better g-go…" he soon walked out of the shop, only to run off as two small groups of kids saw him and chased after him.

Saburo's left eye twitched, "This is what happens when you encourage people to try and get Sakaye-chan's attention; they get it!"

"I didn't know that he would!" Inoichi shot back, "He likes Naruko, remember? I didn't think he'd do anything, and to be truthful, they both were in the cemetery and he probably was being nice." The two continued to argue to the point that Inoichi Sr. had to come in a death-threat the two to shut it or leave; Inoichi was ready to leave but his father held him back as Saburo walked out after buying a large bouquet of dark red roses.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke breathed heavily as he hid in the bushes as multiple boys ran by and searched for him. He had been able to tag to at least most of the girls except for two that had both seen themselves more superior then the others. Half of the boys were out and they had been harder to tag since they used those weapons to their advantage and had left some bruises on him. He was also the holder of one of the wooden weapons on of the girls had given him. Hansuke was sure that the only reason he was able to tag them was for the reason they were too busy staring at him and blushing. He shook his head at the thought and hoped that they better themselves in the academy.

"Have you found him yet!" One boy yelled to another with aggravation on his face.

"No, this guys is really good," the others nodded and they ran off somewhere else and as Hansuke tip-toed out of the bush, he was tackled to the ground. Hansuke was pushed down on his stomach as two sets of hands worked on tying up his hands. He looked around to see who it was and he wasn't too surprised that the ones that had captured him were the last two girls, Miki and Kana; they weren't very nice to the others girls but they seemed to get along with the each other. Hansuke was then pulled up to get him to stand on his feet, but he just stayed still and life-less; he wasn't going to make this easy for either of them.

"That's nice," Miki had glared at him, "this was your plan all along, in small groups none of us can get you back and it looks like that you're not going to move."

"I'll m-move," Hansuke got up and sat down and crossed his legs, "th-that's better," he sighed to himself and looked the two in the eye. "What's y-your p-plan know?"

Kana crossed her arms over her chest and thought, "If you weren't so big this would be easier," Hansuke just watched as the two conversed with one another and then looked down at his un-bound feet; a small smile pulled at his lips as he just looked back at the girls like he wasn't able to get up and run. "We'll just have to drag him," they both nodded and as they went to grab him, Hansuke jumped to his feet and landed five feet away. Kana glared at Miki, "You didn't tie his feet?"

"I was too busy with his hands!" she yelled back and then looked back to see that Hansuke was gone. "Now he's gone," the two just ran off in another direction in hopes of finding him again.

Hansuke laughed as he ran further into the village until he hit the Hokage tower and was face to face with the Third Hokage. The Hokage just stared at him as the Hyuga stood with his hands behind his back, his clothes a bit in disarray, and he was smiling. Hansuke felt like an idiot at the moment and even more like one when the Hokage began to laugh. It was a funny site and not even the Hokage could help himself. Before Hansuke could wallow in his own self sorrow, Miki and Kana found him.

"Get the little run away!" Miki yelled as the two ran after him and Hansuke started to run and tried to un-do the knot that held his hands together. The Hokage could only stare at the little scene and then smiled. He always knew that Hansuke had a thing with playing with the little kids, but this was not one his better days. He just tilted his hat foreword and continued on his way to go grab something to eat at a restaurant and then head back to work.

Hansuke skidded to a stop and as he rounded the corner, he collided with the dark haired Uchiha. Hansuke slid one foot foreword to keep his balance, but the Uchiha had fallen back on her bottom and glared up at him. Hansuke then took notice that she didn't have her usual white sleeves that covered her forearms; he looked back at her with an apologetic blush and smile. "S-so s-sorry I-I didn't m-m-mean to h-hit-"

"Shut up," Sakaye glared at him as she got to her feet and dusted herself off, "learn to talk normally or don't talk at all." She looked him over and then smirked, "You into bondage or something?" Hansuke blushed dark red and stood up straighter and shook his head rapidly, "Whatever," she scoffed and turned away, until she heard a loud thud and looked back to see the boy on the ground with two girls holding him down and tying up his feet. "What the hell is going on!"

"None of your business," Kana said looking at her with steely eyes as she and Miki began to drag him to the park that was luckily nearby. Sakaye didn't like being talked back to, especially from the little brats before her. Sakaye quickly stood before the two and stopped them from going on. "Get out of the way so we can win our game," Sakaye looked at Hansuke with a cocked brow since he was watching this all go down.

Hansuke took a deep breath, "The kids…th-….they wanted to play…..a-and we chose to play Ninja." It took all of his might to not stutter and a lot of time to work up the nerve to do so. Hansuke motioned to the two girls, "If they…..get me t-to the park, they win." He then looked away, "S-sorry, I-I can't stop it."

Sakaye could care less about the game; she just wanted these little brats to apologize to her. "I don't like being talked back to and I don't like you now," she said glaring right at Kana who glared back.

"Th-they're just k-kids Uchiha-s-san," Hansuke said looking back at her, "th-they meant n-no h-harm."

"Yeah," Miki said with a smirk, "we meant no harm at all to you Uchiha-san," she and Kana smirked and walked past her while dragging Hansuke behind them. "So what do we win Hansuke?"

Hansuke thought for the moment and then smiled, "W-why don't I-I take you t-two to d-dinner? It's getting l-late anyway a-and I'm hungry," he blushed lightly and then looked up at them, "is th-that alright?"

Miki smiled, "oh it's just perfect Hansuke-kun," the two girls giggled as Sakaye's left eye twitched.

She couldn't believe that the two girls got to go eat dinner with him; it was a game they were playing, they shouldn't win anything. She thought if anyone should get a dinner it should be her; she was the one stuck in a hospital with awful food for a good three days. Sakaye just kept watching as they dragged him away and Hansuke kept talking to them about anything that came to his mind and they listened to him while adding a smartass comment here and there. She couldn't believe that he could talk to two strangers, but when it came to talking to her, he feared for his life and stuttered like an idiot. Sakaye turned on her heels angrily and walked away with a glare and scowl on her face.

"We have a winner," the girl with the hurt ankle smiled as Miki and Kana pulled him to the bench and stood there with smirks. Everyone else that was tagged was there and clapped a bit since it was a nice thing to do. The other boys that had not been tagged out groaned loudly, since they had been beat by girls. "That looked like so much fun," she said as she latched onto Hansuke's freed arms, "You'll come back and play again, right?" All of the others girls crowded around him and yelled out please; Hansuke just rubbed the back of his head with a blush and told them he couldn't make any promises. He untied his feet and stood up stretching his muscles out and smiling at them.

"Let's go eat," Miki said grabbing one of his hands as Kana grabbed the other. She looked back at the other jealous girls, "winner gets a dinner with Hansuke-kun." She and Kana smirked as they walked away. Hansuke only blushed and had a small smile, not really getting why the other girls were still staring. Miki and Kana smirked at each other while Hansuke just led them into the village with a soft face.

"W-where would you l-like to go?" he looked down at the two girls that had still held his hands, "H-How about t-the d-dango shop o-or th-the b-barbeque p-place?" He stopped listing of places as the two girls just looked at him like he was weird. Hansuke blushed and looked away from the two, "W-what?"

"I want ramen," Kana said with a huff. Hansuke's face turned bright red at the thought of seeing a certain blonde that would most likely be there. Kana smiled, a real smile, not just a smirk, and looked to a disgusted Miki, "I know how much you love ramen."

"Humph," Miki pouted. Hansuke could see that the girl had no taste for ramen, but she didn't seem to mind since they were already headed in that direction. They both let go of his hand as they took a seat, one on each side. In truth, Hansuke had to help the two girls up to their seats, but said nothing since they two were embarrassed by it. He ordered and then the two quickly ordered and it was the same thing as his own. Hansuke wasn't really paying attention, since he was just waiting for Naruko to make her own appearance; he already felt his palms get sweaty and his throat was dry. "Hansuke-kun," Miki looked up at him as the ramen was set down before them, "your ramen is in front of you."

"Hm," he looked at her and then noticed his meal. He gave a light blush, "O-Oh t-thanks," he gave a soft smile and broke apart his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu." The two girls looked at one another and then back at him and repeated it.

"Itadakimasu"

Hansuke smiled as they actually did what he did; it was a weird feeling, having someone wanting to be like you. Sure, Haru did show an interest in being more like Hansuke, but he was already surpassing him so Hansuke had to really catch up to him. He knew what it was like to look up to someone, someone you wanted to be like and one day have them notice that they were always at your side, trying to be there to catch them when they fell….Hansuke felt his cheeks grow red as he looked down at his barely touched bowl; he shook his head clear of his thoughts and ate his ramen.

"Hello Ichiruka!" Naruko yelled happily as she took a seat at the counter and smiled big at the man, "the usual please." He only chuckled at her and began her order. It was mystery on where the young blonde put away all this ramen, since she was still a bit short compared to the others and thin; the daughter had just assumed all the girl's training was were all the calories went. Hansuke gulped quietly and licked his dry lips; he put his chopsticks down and glanced over at her, trying to work up the nerve to say something. Kana and Miki noticed the boy's sudden discomfort and looked over at the blonde with a slight glare; Hansuke was theirs for the night. Hansuke on the other hand was close to passing out and was raking his brain for anything to say. The blonde was ignorant to the others with her, since she was too focused on eating.

Naruko has been having a bad day, since not only did Kashikoi refuse to teach her and get her ready, but that creepy Ebisu offered to help and she couldn't say no; she was out of options. The blonde just wanted to forget her troubles and focus on the prize, becoming chunin like Izumi and also getting the chance to take done the Hyuga and maybe even Sakaye-mesu. She was getting restless and bounced her leg up and done in hopes of making the time go quicker, but was the rudely scolded by some girl.

"Hey," Kana glared at Naruko, who looked at her in slight surprise, "would you stop the shaking? You're shaking the whole counter," she then went back to eating while rolling her eyes. Naruko just stared at her. Kana sighed, "You have a problem?"

"Yeah," Naruko said glaring back, "I don't like having some brat tell me what to do." The both instantly had a glare off, until Naruko noticed a head of blue hair; she looked up and smiled. "Hansuke-kun, what are you doing here? And…." She trailed off looking at Kana and Miki, "why with two little girls?" Hansuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the rights words to say without looking like a creeper. Naruko just looked at him oddly, since he was always like this.

"I-I l-lost a-a-a g-game a-and th-they w-won d-d-dinner," he said not looking at her and really just staring at his lap. He then made eye contact with her and blushed harder and gave a nervous smile.

Naruko smiled back as her own ramen was set down, "Well that's just sweet that you even took these little brats out."

"Can I hit her," Miki growled out as Kana cracked her knuckles loudly.

"N-n-n-n-no," Hansuke looked at the two and began to eat his own ramen again, "Naruko-ch-chan is very n-nice." He was amazed at his own boldness and sent a glance at the blonde, but she was too busy enjoying ramen. Hansuke only sighed, kind of glad that she didn't heat and then upset too. He quickly finished his dinner and looked outside to see that the sun was close to setting, "A-Are you t-two r-ready to g-go?" he looked over at the two and they nodded as they jumped down from their seats. Hansuke pulled out his wallet and then looked over to see that Naruko was unhappy with whatever was or wasn't in her wallet; he set down the money for Miki, Kana, his meal but then added extra. "F-for Naruko-chan," he said softly to Ichiruka who only smiled at the boy's kindness and nodded and thanked him for eating there. He walked out quickly and once again Miki and Kana grabbed his hand and told him he had to walk them both home. He only nodded and walked with them as Naruko happily received another bowl that was 'from a friend'; she turned her head and smiled warmly at Hansuke's retreating figure as he walked with the two little girls.

**(Line Break)**

The sun had set and the young Hyuga heir had yet to get home to his family and purposely walked slower to avoiding just that. He didn't want nor feel like going back home it was unappealing to him and he'd rather just fall asleep in a tree instead of his bed at the moment. Hansuke walked the empty streets of the village with his held higher than usual and his hands deep in his pockets as he just walked. Hansuke always thought that he was a morning person, since he got up so early and loved the warmth of the sun on his pale skin, but in reality, he was that of a night child. His looks said so and that was when he got most of his training done, in the dead of night with no one watching and no one knowing. Though he did have a great fear of night ever since his near kidnapping attempt, but he had to remind himself that he wasn't a little boy anymore and could now take care of himself. It was this side of him, the confident side that had made Hansuke push himself harder in hopes of getting everyone's attention and proving he wasn't weak; this was his goal in life, to be noticed and recognized as a great shinobi, proving his clan wrong, and showing them all he could defy his fate.

'_One month until the finals take place,' _he took in a deep breath and looked up at the star filled sky and the full moon. He knew that he would use him time to train his new jutsus without his father's knowing. Hansuke would have usual listened to what his father told him to do, but he had to do this he just felt that he would need this later in life and it would better that he played it safe. This was just going to be harder for him to hide from his family, since they could be watching at any time; he was glad he hid away his scrolls, since he wouldn't put it past his father to go searching in his room for anything like that.

Hansuke also knew that he and Kaori would be aiding Satomi in getting ready when she wasn't training with her father Shibi. He stopped walking and just closed his eyes as the wind blew past him and ruffled his dark blue hair and left goose bumps over his skin, but there was something wrong, he could feel another presence near him and made chills run down his spine and then looked around for the source. Hansuke walked further down the road, but this time with a purpose, to find what was making him feel this way. He came up to one of the more oriental buildings and then spotted the young red head, Sabaku no Yuri, standing there on the building's roof. Hansuke felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes fell upon her figure and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

Hansuke quickly hid behind a nearby tree and clutched his hand over his heart; he felt that it was going to bust out of his chest any minute. He couldn't believe that the girl that had mercilessly killed a team and had even put Tai Lee in the hospital looked so beautiful in the moonlight and was so breathe taking. The other thing that had astounded him was that she looked at peace with the world; she looked so innocent and pure, once you got past the murderous blood lusting women she could be. Hansuke snuck another peek and gasped since she had disappeared and left without a sound. He leaned back against the tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground and he could only smile; he knew that no one was really bad, and that for meant that he should never hate another for there was always something in them, it was just very deep down in some. He closed his eyes and decided that no one would notice if he just slept there for the night, it was nice out anyway and he could keep warm. The smile soon dropped from his face and fell into a deep sleep, even as Yuri stood on the branch above him and just watched him with slight interest and that odd feeling that she has been feeling for a while now.

She did not know what to think of him really, sure she was really mad that he wasn't dead yet even after that blood he coughed up in the arena. His blood, it was so sweet smelling, unlike the regular metallic smell it was known for. Yuri nearly scoffed at the thought that this sweet and innocent boy had the blood to match. She could only sit down and closed her own eyes in meditation.

"**My, my," **a deep yet feminine voice said softly with a purr. **"You seem to be a little too interested in the blue haired weakling that I just want to kill him," **the voice seethed. Yuri only glared at her demon, Shukaku, the one that had plagued her of sleep and had also become a mother to her; a mother that made her kill though. Shukaku was usually seen as a male figure but as the demons go, there was only one of them and they never died, so they could swap between them to their liking. Shukaku had been sealed in a female, so to make things easy and to be able to manipulate the young girl; Shukaku chose to be a 'her'. She knew that the girl would trust her more if she kept her gender to match the girls; it worked so well that the girl had once mistaken her for her own mother. Shukaku had cleared that up when the girl enjoyed killing more, since the charade was not needed and she hated being called 'mommy' and 'mother'. **"Now you be a good little girl and kill the boy so that his blood leaves a permanent stain in this damned village!" **

"_Shut up I don't want to talk or look at you at the moment," _Yuri said to the demon women that looked more like a hooker at the moment. Shukaku altered her appearance to match her feminine mind sets, since she had to look the best no matter what gender. She had long dark brown hair with tanned skin to match and bright yellow eyes; she had on a blood red kimono that stopped at mid-thigh and was against shoes since she was a sand demon. Shukaku had a very long tail that looked to be that like a dog and then ears and claws to match. Yuri glared at her, _"He'll be dead soon enough, no need to waste my breath with him." _

"**I think it would be best for you to take him out now, or at least have a little fun with him," **she licked her lips. **"No need to let a man go to waste like that." **

"_You sicken me sometimes," _Yuri looked to her in disgust and then opened her eyes and stood up and looked down at the boy once again. _'You luck out again Hyuga,' _she thought to herself and then jumped down and walked back to the hotel she and her family were staying at. She left the Hyuga who then slowly cracked open one eye, smiled, and then went back to sleep.

**(End)**

**Tell me what you think, please no flames; I am emotional unstable and they will make me cry. Positive criticism is allowed though. **

**Thank you for reading ^_^ Ja Ne. **


	6. Gender Bended Chronicles 6

**Next addition to the Gender Bending Chronicles! I've been waiting for this one since I have been dreaming of writing this emotional seen between Yuri and Hansuke that- wait….I'm getting ahead of myself. But if you want to know what I am talking about, you'll have to read it *wink* Oh and the Anonymous reviewer **_**Sigh**_** sorry it's another one and that comment from the last chapter really hurt my feelings; I put a lot of thought into this series (even though it might not look it to some) and you saying:**

"_**MORE Gender Bending Chronicles *yawn***_

_**Tell me when it's not about this damn Chronicles, thankies."**_

**isn't very nice at all. I can see that you don't like them, so just don't comment at all. Or I will not allow Anonymous reviewers anymore; I don't care if this make you hate me, but I don't like reading that and no one else would. Thank you. **__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto™ enough said**

**(Line Break)**

**Chunin Exams:**** Part IV**

This has been the day everyone was waiting for, the streets of Konoha were lined with people and venders that this day was like a festival to some, a big competition to others, and to a few their future and the future of their village. Even the Hyuga clan was swept up in this event since not only is this a time for big clans to mingle and converse, but a member of the clan would also be taking part in the finals and it brought nothing but honor to the clan. Hiashi had headed off early with Haru at his side, they were to meet with other clans and sit in their respective spots, but Haru wasn't all too happy about it.

He had wanted to be going with Hansuke as well, but he had not returned home last night and Hiashi was not going to wait for him. For the past month this had been a recurrence and Hiashi had stopped worrying since by the afternoon Hansuke would be home in one piece and go about his duties without being asked. Nami on the other was sitting in her room since she had a lot of time to waste until she had to be there and used the time to get ready and ready to own the little blonde haired idiot that dared to threaten her. Nami wanted so badly to forever wipe that stupid grin off her face, but the reason were far more different then they had been. It had started out that Naruko Uzamaki dared to threaten her and it pissed the Hyuga off, then it came to her being the light to her pitiful cousin. Nami wanted Hansuke to suffer, even if it meant beating this girl to a bloody pulp.

Speaking of Hansuke, she noticed that he was being rather quiet and secretive than ever. He had stayed out all night, came home and worked, then back out to the forest to train. She could only assume that he was trying to get better at his Gentle Fist to please his father and Nami couldn't care less about it; she had better things to worry about but her suspicions arose when he came home and would then go outside and sit at the pond; it happened a few times and even while she was training with Hiashi –he had finally excepted to- and it bothered her. Hiashi didn't care or even notice, but just looking at him sit there made her want to know why; until she actually found out.

Hansuke was in pain, a lot of it to be specific. He held his chest like it was on fire and cringed when he was alone and lied back on the ground trying to hold back what looked like a cries in pain. He had once even gotten up in the middle of dinner and walked out. Hiashi sent another member out to go get him, but the man had returned empty handed; he said that Hansuke had went to the hospital and was admitted for the night. With further inspection, Hansuke's was still suffering from his fight with her and it made her feel…..awful. She would pass by the door to see him having a coughing fit outside and Haru ran out with water and kneeled by his brother's side like he was on his death bed. It didn't stop him from training though, he still left every night and then would come back good, and other days came in and passed out in his room or outside.

Nami shook her head of the distracting thoughts and looked back down at the scrolls that had littered her bed and read them over one last time. She had to be ready for anything that girl threw at her and wasn't going to underestimate her like she did Hansuke. Nami pulled her hair back and sighed; she got off her bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. As she walked to the bathroom, she stopped as Hansuke opened the door and just faced his cousin. He stood in his regular attire but his head band was in his hands and his hair was wet. He gave her a smile and bowed, "I-I wi-wish you th-the best of l-luck Nami-o-onee." He then stepped aside for her to walk in and went off to do whatever he had to do. Nami just glared at the back of his head and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Hansuke had used the shower to check over all his wounds and to also get clean; he planned on sitting with the other rookies and with Kaori so they could cheer on Satomi together. He tied his headband around his neck and walked out the compound doors and off the estate. Hansuke kept his head low as he tried to walk past all the Lords and Ladys that looked through the shops and bought Konoha foods; he didn't want to be noticed by others of the high class and got stuck in an awkward conversation with other clan children that he had met on meetings with his father. He smiled as he knew he was getting closer to the big arena, he walked a bit faster and entered the arena and 'awed' at its vast size and was soon herded to the stairs to find their seats. He went with the crowd while trying his best not to hit anyone or really make any physical contact, he quickly made his way out of the crowd and smiled as he joined the others in the stands and with a lot of the shinobi that were guarding or had the day to watch the exams. He walked down the steps down by Kaori and took a seat beside her; she looked at him and gave him a one armed hug, since they had not seen each other in a while and Akamaru barked happily at him.

"You as excited as I am?" Kaori said with a big smile and eyes to match. Hansuke chuckled at her child-like excitement and nodded; since he truly wanted to see them all make chunin it seemed to him that they all deserved it. He sat back in his chair and looked over to a section a few down from their own and Hansuke spotted Hiashi and Haru sitting among with the other clans. The section had been full of clans and Hansuke was glad that he didn't have to sit with them; the place looked crowded and he was no good with small talk. He gave a soft smile and looked over at the others that had not made it and they looked just as eager at him and Kaori; they all wanted to see their teammates make it and raise up the ranks, even if that meant they had to be left behind. "I can't wait to see Satomi beat up that Suna girl, if not Satomi has to take me to dinner," she smirked happily.

Hansuke only sighed softly and shook his head with a little smile, "Y-you made a-a b-beat with her," Hansuke asked. "Y-you'll only a-add to her s-stress."

Kaori shrugged, "I think it will force her to work harder and win," she then looked to Hansuke with innocent eyes and a voice to match. "Or maybe you can take us to dinner. I mean, if you don't want us betting?" Hansuke only gave her a smile knowing exactly what she was doing. All she wanted was a free dinner and Hansuke was the one to go to for it. He only gave a sigh as Kaori held his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes."

"D-Do I have a-a choice?" he said not even noticing that her head was on his shoulder. Over time, Hansuke came to terms with Kaori's affections and that she was not afraid to act all touchy feely with the boy and Satomi. Kaori was raised in a family where they were very close and the thought of hugging and playfully punching was all right, unlike in the Hyuga house. The family had never been so open to touch one another, even when it was close family members. When they had first become a team, Hansuke would blush and stutter horrible when Kaori touched him, then he just got use to it. Kaori would hug him, touch him in a friendly manner, and once she had just glomped him and he was on the ground as she just snuggled closer to him, since they had gotten separated on a mission. He kind of liked it; it was nice to be reminded that they were like family now with the physical contact. Akamaru whined at it since he was very possessive of his mistresses and Kaori said that he was just jealous of Hansuke and how she hugged him more.

Hansuke petted the dog's head as Akamaru tried to Kaori's attention again; which was to no use since she was very comfortable on his shoulder. She glanced up at him, "I hope this starts soon. I'm so excited," she had a big smile as she looked out on the arena and across to the other stands. "Can you believe that almost every Lord from every village came here just to watch a few genin fight each other? We should do this more often."

"T-then it w-wouldn't b-be special a-anymore," he gave smile. "Next t-time I-I'll be c-competing," he said with full determination.

"Me too!" she smiled big as Akamaru barked happily.

"Shut that mutt up," the two looked over to see Inoichi and Cho standing beside them and taking a seat in the row before them, "I swear to Kami if I hear it one more time-"

"You'll what," Kaori glared at him, "that's what I thought." She smirked as the blonde just glared back at her, "If you ever talk bad about my dog again, you're going to wake up bald." The two had a glare off and had lightning shoot between the two and Hansuke and Cho had to try and calm their team member. "Jerk," she said and laid her head back on Hansuke's shoulder, "wake me when it starts please."

"A-alright," he said as she closed her eyes.

Inoichi smirked at him, "You and Kaori going out now?" Hansuke blushed and shook his head, "Well, good, you could do so much better than her." Cho hit her side, "What did I say?"

Cho glared at him, "Stop being so mean," she opened a bag of chips and happily stuck one in her mouth. She held out the bag to Inoichi and Hansuke, "Would you like one?" Inoichi declined the offer, but Hansuke accepted one just to be nice and was surprised at how good a barbeque chip was. She sat back down and smiled brightly as she pointed excitedly, "Look!" She was able to get everyone around them attention, "there are a few entering the arena." Hansuke smiled big as he saw Satomi, Shika, the Sabaku children, and Nami enter the arena all together; his smile fell when he did not see either Naruko or Sakaye. He looked over at the brown haired girl and softly nudged her, she just grumbled a bit.

"I-it's going to st-start s-soon," he said to her again and tried to get her up, "y-you need to get u-up." Kaori yawned and then laid her chin on his shoulder and looked at him with lidded eyes and a smile, "nice t-two minute n-nap?"

"You have such pretty eyes," she said softly as she sat back in her chair and stretched her arms. Hansuke had a light pink blush on his cheeks and rubbed the back of his head and muttered a 'thank you'. Kaori looked down and smile big at the sight of Satomi, "she looks so badass that I just might cry tears of joy." Kaori said wiping away a fake tear. The Tokubetsu Jonin Genma Shrianui stood before the group with a senbon in his mouth and a slightly bored look on his face. Hansuke was a bit confused since he thought that Hayate Gekko was supposed to be in charge of the third part. Genma wasn't a bad choice, but it was odd that they would suddenly change the proctor. Hansuke tried to find a clock and saw that the two remaining genin that needed to get her only had about ten more minutes to get there.

"You Saburo," Inoichi said as the pink haired male walked in and sat down beside the blonde, "where are your two teammates? I would expect lateness from Naruko, but not from Sakaye." He looked at Saburo and saw that he had the same worried look on his face, "You don't where they are, do you?"

"I…..I have no idea." He looked at the group of genin in the arena, "this is too important for both of them to even think of coming late." Hansuke began to worry that Naruko wouldn't make it and she was the first to fight; he didn't want to see Nami win just without a fight, or even Naruko lose without a chance to prove herself. He closed his eyes and just prayed that they both made it in time. He suddenly then heard the soft rumbling of something that sounded like a stampede, he stood from his chair and smiled as he saw the blonde haired shinobi stumble into the arena.

"F-found h-her," he smiled back at the others who only sweat dropped at the site. Saburo then frowned since a dark haired Uchiha had not showed up; Hansuke sat back down and smiled at him, "D-don't w-worry," Saburo looked at him, "s-she has t-to be p-present f-for h-her match."

"It's the second one," Saburo said. Hansuke frowned at his negative attitude.

"T-then l-let's h-hope N-Naruko-chan c-can stall," he smiled softly as he looked down at the arena and then watched as Genma looked to be talking to the group. He sat back down in his chair and waited for the finals to begin. Hansuke felt his palms got sweaty as Genma announced that the match was to begin with the starting fight between Naruko Uzamaki and Nami Hyuga. He wasn't afraid that Naruko would lose, he was afraid that she could get seriously hurt and wouldn't live with himself if that had happened. He just waited for the two to start and prayed that someone watched out for the blonde haired beauty.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke wanted to cry, wanted to run down there and beg for forgiveness from his cousin. Hansuke felt utterly awful, it seemed that it was his fault that Nami had lost her father and that is why she had hated him so. The seal on her forehead made him feel sick and watching her beat on the Uzamaki with all the hate she had for him and the Hyuga main branch….Hansuke just wanted to die. The more he watched the faster his heart would best, the faster his heart began to beat the more pain it brought him, and with that pain came a coughing fit.

Hansuke was silent about it at first and tried to keep the others from worrying but it became too much for him. Hansuke got up and excused himself and went up to the empty area that was opened up to let people walk from one section to another section of seats and just began to cough like there was no tomorrow. He cursed his bad luck as he leaned against the wall for support as his heart pounded harder against his chest and then looked at his hand. It was spotted with blood and he wiped his mouth to see that there was more on the sides. He groaned as he coughed up more blood and fell to his knees; he was just glad that no one has noticed yet, other than an Anbu guard that was quickly at his side. He helped Hansuke lie down on his back and his hand began to glow green and he held it over his chest. Warmth filled his body as his coughing fit stopped and he looked up at the Anbu with a smile.

"Th-thank y-you," he said in a weak voice, but then his smile fell as the man made no sound.

"Don't," the Anbu helped him to his feet and led him to the infirmary, "you need to take it easy and rest up." Hansuke didn't want to go to the infirmary, he wanted to watch the match and see who would win. The Anbu would not see of it and practically pushed him into a room and shut the door. Hansuke was locked in and overheard the Anbu talking to a nurse who then came in –nearly hitting his face with the door- and forced him onto the bed so she could check him out. The women was stubborn that was for sure since no matter how much Hansuke tried to leave she tried to have him tied down to the bed.

"You and every Hyuga I met hate hospitals huh?" she smirked as she wrote down things on a clip board. "Your heart beat is a bit irregular and I recommend that you rest in bed for a day or so-"

"I-I can't," Hansuke said putting his jacket back on after what felt like hours in the room, "I-I need t-to tr-train a-and I-I'll have m-mission." Before Hansuke could continue on, the nurse put her hand over his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Look, you want to keep being a ninja, give your heart a rest or it will give out on you; and it's kind of hard to train in a coma or dead." She said to him with a hard voice that made Hansuke's eyes go wide and she soften her stare. "This is for the best, I'll even let you go back and watch the rest of the exam. I think they're on the second match now."

"Who won the first?" Hansuke yelled standing up and looked her straight in the eyes and then backed away a bit, "s-sorry." She gave him a smile that meant that there were no hard feelings. He gave his own smile and waited for her answer.

"It's so surprising," she had a big smile, "the blonde haired girl actually beat the Hyuga." Hansuke looked at her with wide eyes and a smile began to grow on his lips again. "Yeah I think her name was Nami, she's in another room. Last I saw Lord Hyuga was talking to her." Hansuke felt a sudden panic at that; there was no way that Nami would be punished for losing…..right? He got up but the nurse pushed him down again, "You still need to know a few things-"

"H-how long c-can I g-go without r-rest," he asked in a serious manner, "T-the longest I-I c-can g-go u-until my heart is at risk o-of g-giving o-out?" Hansuke asked standing up again and this time he didn't let her push him down. "Please j-just t-tell me," he asked with pleading eyes.

"I-I guess about a few days if you aren't over doing it and one full day if you push your limits for a long time," she gasps as he runs out, "B-but that doesn't mean I'm super accurate!" She groaned and hoped that he had heard her and walked out of the room to go watch the matches.

Hansuke walked down the hall and smiled as he saw Hiashi walk out of a room with what looked like a satisfied face; he took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the door and gave a soft knock. He just waited for an answer and just hoped that she was okay and that nothing bad had happened to her. He held his breath as the door opened and he came face to face with the girl; Nami was very shocked to see him but Hansuke was smiling like she was close to dieing. He cleared his throat and leaned back away from her and blushed while rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I-I hope y-you a-are well."

"Why…yes. Thank you," Nami couldn't believe that he was here. After learning the truth about everything, after being shown that it wasn't about fate and destiny, after doing what she did to him, he still came to see her. She looked around to see if anyone had made him come, but he was alone. She looked up at him, "What are you doing here Hansuke-sama?"

"A-ah," he looked down the halls, trying to find something to keep his attention on, "I-I wa-was here a-and he-heard that y-you got hurt a-and was a-also here. I-I thought t-to visit y-you." He smiled and turned to face her.

Nami clenched her fist, "Why?" Hansuke looked at her oddly as she looked away from him and went back to sit on her bed, "Why come and see me after everything that had happened, what I did to you?" Hansuke looked away and clenched the fabric over his heart, "You should hate me."

"I-I can't," she looked at him with big eyes and a touched face, "I-I could never hate m-my O-onee-chan," he gave a warm smile with eyes to match, "n-no matter w-what h-happens." He turned away and held the door handle in his hand. "You must be tired, g-get some r-rest Nami-onee, I-I'll see y-you l-later." He closed the door behind him and then walked away back to the stands to watch Satomi fight. Nami just stood there and held herself as she stared out the window as a little bird flew across the sky; a smile graced her lips.

Hansuke walked up the steps and was surprised to see that the Shika was fighting Taro at the moment, he didn't notice that Kaori spotted him and ran up to him. Hansuke gave a quick explanation and then was scolded by her. Kaori explained that Sakaye had yet to show up and in order to keep her in the race they skipped over the matches and then Kumiko had given up to Satomi and they had to go to the next fight. Hansuke was surprised, the Uchiha was late, very late, and it also seemed that Dosu never showed up due to "leaving" the competition; Hansuke shuddered getting the idea of what really happened. He took his seat again with her and watched as Shika was doing well and then looked to not be doing well. Hansuke never saw the girl as a fighter, which was true, but she seemed to be a great strategist instead and was very smart.

"She's going to win," Inoichi said with a smirk, "his gonna kick the blonde haired boy's ass!" He pumped his fist into the air but then looked over to see that Cho wasn't very excited at all. "Hey," he looked at her with a frown, "you should be cheering the loudest for her."

Cho smirked, "I know Shika-chan," she ate another chip, "she'll give up." They all looked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest, "She doesn't care if she wins."

"That doesn't mean she'll quit," Inoichi said with a glare, "Shika will see this through and win, she's got that guy right where she wants him."

"Yeah, as far away as possible," Cho closed her eyes, "she'll quit and that is that."

Kaori rolled her eyes, "I can see what she's getting at." Kaori sighed, "Shika was never one to see anything through to the end, or she'd find an easier way around it." Hansuke just watched the match with much interest and what caught his eyes the most was the Nara's famous use of the shadows; it gave the Hyuga his own idea: Could he use the shadows like the Nara clan could? It was a simple question but with it brought more questions; he wasn't sure if a shadow could be considered an element and if it he would need more chakra to use it since a shadow isn't tangible, you couldn't grab it.

"She got him!" Saburo yelled pointing at the arena where the Nara did have the Sabaku in her jutsu; he smiled, "She actually did it."

"HA!" Inoichi smirked and pointed at Cho, "and you thought she was going to give up."

Cho shook her head and gripped the chair's arms tight, "No way, she actually going to win; she's going to do it." Cho may have been wrong, but that didn't mean she couldn't smile a bit at it. They all watched at the edge of their seats, waiting for the match to finish in one great move by the lazy Nara.

"I give up."

"WHAT!"

Every person in the stadium yelled loud and then began to 'boo' at her. Taro seemed the most shocked as he stood there still in the girls jutsu; Hansuke, Kaori, and Saburo just sweat dropped at the scene before them while Cho smirked in victory and Inoichi was one of the people booing. The Hyuga male only gave a smile and sat back in his chair, just happy that no one was seriously hurt. Hansuke closed his eyes and tried to hear the girl's explanation to why she was giving up, but it was too soft and everyone around him was talking loudly. Hansuke just sighed, "Well," he looked at Kaori with a smile, "t-that w-was interesting."

"Interesting," she looked at him and smirked, "that was amazing. I didn't think that far let alone get the chance to quit." Kaori just looked up at the spot where the competitors were standing and waiting for their chance. "I really want to see her fight," she pouted and sat back, "We spent all that time training with her so she is going to fight her little booty off even if I have to go down there and fight her." She smiled big with fire in her eyes, Hansuke could only smile and hope that it didn't come to that. Kaori held her dog close and petted him softly, "I don't want her to get off easy."

"O-Of course," he just agreed with her since the last thing he needed or wanted was her to start an argument with him. He looked down and saw that Naruko was yelling at Shika, who could care less, and Taro made his way back to where the others were. Hansuke looked around and stated, "U-Uchiha-s-san isn't here," he instantly regretted it when Saburo hung his head low and a dark cloud appeared over his head. "I-I m-mean sh-she'll be h-here s-soon." The pink haired man didn't cheer up and Hansuke just felt worse about it.

"I guess they're just going to wait for her to show," Kisho said from his spot beside Amaya and glanced over at her, "I hope she isn't going to pick up the habit from Kashikoi." Amaya smirked as she lit up another cigarette and took a drag. Kisho frowned and fanned the smoke away, "You know how I hate the smell of smoke."

"And you know how much I hate that smell of your cologne," Amaya smirked as Kisho blushed and pouted. "So I guess we both have to suffer the smell huh?" Something then caught the women's eyes and she smiled, "Gen!" The green clad women smiled brightly back at her, "You made it!" Kisho looked back at her and then gave a soft smile to Tai Lee.

Tai Lee stood in a pair of black pants and shirt with a crutch under her arm as she slowly walked in. She looked well for what had happened to her and even had that smile on her face. "I hope that I have not missed too much of the fight!" Hansuke looked up at the sound of that voice and got up and walked over to her and gave her a soft hug. "Hansuke-kun," she wasn't able to hug him back, "I'm glad that you are alright, I was worried."

"Y-you should n-not w-worry about m-me," he led her to a seat and sat on the stairs beside her seat. "I-I heard w-what ha-happened. A-are you well?" he looked at her with worry and she only smiled and waved it off like it was only a scratch. Tai Lee really wanted to what she had been missing, so Hansuke had happily filled her in. Hansuke liked talking to her since she wasn't bothered by his stutter, which he was still trying to her ride of, and hung on every word he said. Hansuke saw that Tai Lee was upset that Nami was beaten by Naruko, who was her junior, but was also happy that the blonde was able to keep her promise to Hansuke. That made Hansuke blush as he was told that Naruko vowed to beat Nami for what she did to him. He felt warmth fill him again, but then it wasn't the same anymore.

Hansuke had been feeling different ever since that night he had spotted Sabaku no Yuri sitting peacefully on the roof top and even after she had stood in the tree above him. Hansuke didn't know why he had smiled about it, but then he though more about it; she had was in the perfect position to kill him, but she did not and just watched him. Hansuke assumed she did not want to waste her time with him, after seeing him nearly get killed by his own family, but either way he was still alive. There was something about her that made him want to help her, like the way he wanted to help Naruko; he felt like a nut job about it. He tried to rid his thoughts of it but it was no use, especially right now as he looked over and saw her there, just wanting to start a fight that might not happen.

"He's going to cancel the match," Saburo said in shock as he saw Genma clear his throat and look to the crowd. "Come on Sakaye-chan, where are you." Hansuke suddenly felt a jolt of chakra through the air and everyone looked down to see the two missing kunoichi appear on the arena grounds, one sporting a completely different look. Sakaye Uchiha stood there with her hair up in a ponytail which was very surprising since the Uchiha loved having her hair down; she was sporting a dark grey almost black body suit with the pants cutting off at the knee and had no sleeves. Her calves were wrapped tight in bandages and black bands and from her elbow to her knuckles were wrapped the same way. Her sandals were now black and only her headband around her forehead had been left unchanged. The crowd clapped in excitement glad that the match had not been canceled; Hansuke guessed that the Uchiha had a lot of bets riding on her win.

"What a show off," Kaori scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "couldn't just come in on time like everyone else."

"I'm just glad she made it," Inoichi smiled at the site of the girl and Saburo looked equally happy as well. Hansuke on the other hand felt a sudden chill in the air as Naruko and Shika went back up, but Yuri came down. He could feel something was not right in the air, but quickly shook it off thinking it was paranoia. He was just glad that nothing had happened to the Uchiha that she would be 'permanently' out of commission. He kept his spot next to Tai Lee and had a good view of the fight from his spot on the stairs. He could feel the tension in the air as they waited for the match to start; this was the main event to some, the last Uchiha fighting the well-known kunoichi of Suna. He could see his father across the way just staring down at the young Uchiha seeing if his rep was completely true.

"Yo," they all looked over to see Kashikoi walk over to them and stood in the back, "what did I miss?"

"Why were you so late Kashikoi-sensei," Saburo said looking back at her with a slight glare, "you nearly made Sakaye-chan miss her match and would have been forced to forfeit!" The pink haired male looked very mad that it made Hansuke flinch back in his chair.

"We lost track of the time and had to put the finishing touches on things is all," she smiled through her mask. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly Saburo, it's not like we stopped for ice cream." _'Well, I did but that's not the point.' _She thought with a smirk and then looked back at them, "So really, what did I miss?" Kisho filled in the silver haired shinobi who didn't look very surprised at any of the outcomes of the matches. She just leaned back against and to their surprise she didn't take out her book and was actually paying attention to the fight. Hansuke looked back out to the two that stood in the arena and his bad feeling came back, but he kept quiet not wanting to sound crazy. He just kept a fearful look on his face as the match began, and the two kunoichis hit the ground running.

**(Line Break)**

'_This end has been going on too long,' _Hansuke said as he was on the edge of his seat at the fighting gone on and everyone was as tense as he was. This fight was going down a bad direction and he knew it wouldn't be long until the youngest Sabaku would spill someone's blood; Hansuke had to admit that the chidori was one of the greatest jutsus he had ever seen in his young life and made a mental note to ask her about it. But other than that it seemed that the match was getting more and more violent. Hansuke watched the movements of the sand more than he did that of the two fighters, he saw that the Uchiha had become so much faster than he had last remembered and he could tell that Tai Lee took great notice too, since it looked that Sakaye Uchiha had become as fast as her. Hansuke ran his hand through his hair and was about ready to jump out of his seat, like that of Naruko.

Naruko and Shika had both ran here and the blonde yelled about how the Sabaku was nothing but a cold bloody killer and that the match should be stopped before the Uchiha ended up dead. Kashikoi kept a straight face even though her two other students wanted that match to end this minute, but she scolded the two for not having confidence in their other teammate. The two were quiet about the matter and felt ashamed that she was right, but they were still worried like no other. Saburo would have jumped over the railing, but Hansuke had to be the one to hold him back by demand of Kashikoi. The pink haired male was beyond mad and nearly broke into a fight against Inoichi who was calling him an idiot for jumping in. Hansuke had to stop him with reason that if he were to step in, Sakaye Uchiha would be forced to forfeit; he was said to say it, but Saburo could not help her no matter what. Hansuke didn't see what Naruko and Shika were trying to tell them, until he got a good look at the Sabaku.

It wasn't the same one that he had seen in the forest, nor was it the one that he had seen on the rooftop during the night; this one was more evil and had the look of blood lust in her eyes. He had liked the other two better, one didn't have any emotion and the other was at peace. The one that was down in the arena was nothing that could be considered that of a person with feelings of regret, fear, or even a moral standing…..Hansuke just kept his wits and waited for what to happen, just happen and prayed that Sakaye Uchiha would be alright.

"We need to stop the fight now," Saburo watched as Sakaye tried to hit Yuri and wasn't able to get near because of the speed of her sand. "She'll get killed!" He looked over at the silver haired women with a glare. "You're putting her life in danger this way!"

"Why don't you believe that she can do it?" Inoichi looked at him, "She isn't weak and you know it, stop trying to protect her like she's a little girl."

"You want to jump in and save her too!" Saburo glared at him.

"St-stop it," Hansuke stood up since the two were standing at were at the others throat, "f-fighting won't solve a-anything." It was barely noticed, but the Hyuga lost his stutter a bit. Then again, no one really noticed since there were other things that were more important at the time; like the fight. Hansuke caught it though and found it odd, but took no more time on it since a loud piercing scream pierced the air.

"**It's my blood!"**

He knew that voice; it had been the one that belonged to the Sabaku. Nothing held him back as he ran to the railing and watched as the san cocoon she had imprisoned herself in had been broken through with the Uchiha's chidori, the bird like sounds still lingering. He gripped it tight as the others stood; not liking that even the 'calm' and 'collected' Hyuga seemed to be jumper than ever. He watched with horror as something passed through the newly made hole in the sand and it looked to be an arm or something.

Then a loud explosion came from where the Hokage sat and everything was about to go to chaos until Hansuke saw that small feathers fell over the crowd. He saw others fall into a deep sleep and his own lids became heavy. He shook his head and made the tiger sign and pushed them away with a burst of air. He looked around to see that most chunin, jonin had blocked it and began to fight various Otogakure and Suna shinobi. Taro and Kumiko took hold of Yuri and took off and Sakaye was on their toes. Hansuke looked back to see that Saburo was also awake and spoke with Kashikoi as she summoned a small shinobi dog. He jumped as she looked at him.

"The Chunin exams are over and this is war. You and Saburo are to go after Sakaye and make sure that she is not harmed and the three Sabakus are captured-"

"V-very sorry Kashikoi-sensei," Hansuke's eyes flicked to the clan section, "I- I must help my f-family first. Take Naruko-chan and N-Nara-san, since she is a-awake and Naruko w-would b-be better th-than I." He bowed and apologized again and took off to the clan section that was being protected only by Lord's personal guard. He saw Haru fall asleep and Hiashi began a fight with three Otogakure members. Kashikoi watched him retreat and looked back at Saburo.

"You heard him Saburo-kun," he looked back at her as she thrust the dog Pukken into his arms. "This is A-ranked, failing is not an option." Saburo nodded and went to the two passed out shinobi, glaring at the Nara since she was only pretending.

Hansuke jumped over sleeping civilians and got past fighting shinobi. Most Anbu had went straight to the village where off in the distance large snakes trampled over the village. He had his eyes set on his father and brother, pushing more chakra to his feet to pick up speed. As he got closer, more enemy shinobi took notice and went more him; Hansuke was a better at dodging and slipped past him until he was standing on the back of Haru's seat and he picked him and pushed chakra out of his chest and the boy woke with a start. He looked up at Hansuke but as he open his mouth, Hansuke put him on his back and said something that sounded like hold on tight. Haru did and Hansuke jumped to the steps and went straight for the shinobi that were fighting his father.

"What are you going to do?" Haru asked as Hansuke spread blood on both his palms and began that recognizable arrange of hand signs. Hansuke soon stopped and blew fire out of his mouth, which startled the member and burnt one severely on their left side. Haru watched with wide eyes as the fire didn't die down, but began to circle around each man; Hiashi had actual shock on his face. In fear of being burnt alive, the three Otogakure shinobi jumped away. Haru was going to congratulate him but Hansuke put him in Hiashi's arms, "Aniki," Hansuke looked back at him, "Where are you going?"

"Oto-san will take you h-home," he smiled at him, "I-I must pr-protect m-my village-"

"Get to a safe place and stay out of the way Hansuke-" Hiashi was then cut off by his eldest son.

"I-I took an o-oath to do what I-I can to pr-protect my village," he said looking his father in the eyes, "n-now it must b-be fulfilled."

"Your Gentle Fist lacks too much for you to be fighting these shinobi," Hiashi said getting very worried on the inside for his son's safety.

"T-true," Hansuke turned away, "b-but my Yōso no tatakai i-is enough." He turned his neck to look at him, "I-I'm sorry, b-but this is who I am and I-I will fight th-the same way." He then took off running blasting away a Suna shinobi with a gust of wind. Hiashi watched for a second longer, then turned away and made his way out of the arena and back to the Hyuga compound to where his other son could be safe.

"He'll be okay right?" Haru asked looking up at his father with true worry on his face, not being hidden by a mask anymore.

"Your brother is strong Haru, and we must believe that he knows what he is doing." Hiashi then dropped the subject, not wanting to think about his son and his high chances of dieing on this mission of his. He gave a silent prayer for him; that is where Hansuke had picked up the silent prayers from his father. Hiashi had no idea of it but Hansuke looked up to him more than he thought.

Hansuke ran through the arena, and was actually fighting along-side Kisho, who had been placing shinobi in genjutsu and then Hansuke, would give them sharp hits to the back of the neck, forcing them to pass out. Soon enough though, Kisho wanted him to go for cover and explained that there were enough shinobi already here. Hansuke nodded, but instead of running for cover, he went into the village. The village streets were in chaos and Hansuke went to work on checking for people that had been left behind in the mayhem and was also forced into many bloody battles. Hansuke truly thanked Kami that his father pushed him so hard and that Nami was also there to push him, if not he would have been killed. He suffered a lot of damage in the fighting and countlessly had to pull kunais out of his arms and legs along with senbon and shuriken; his heart had a hard time pumping, but thanks to a healing scroll he had gotten, he was able to heal a lot of wounds and kept his heart beating a bit longer. He had almost came face to face with one of the two snakes that slithered through the village, but skillfully jonin and Anbu had come to his rescue and gave him time to answer the cry of someone.

Hansuke sprinted down the alley and jumped the fence to come upon a sight that made his eyes go wide. Kana stood before a passed out Miki with a real kunai held out in self-defense against a Suna shinobi. Hansuke clasped his hands together and took the fire that was on a building to his arms and then tackled the shinobi; he pushed himself off the ground as the fire ate away at the man's clothes and soon his skin. Hansuke stood before the kana, blocking her view of the man screaming in pain, and put her on his back like he had with Haru and took Miki in his arms and took off again.

"W-what did you do?" Kana asked still clutching the kunai in her small hand. Hansuke didn't answer; he had one thing on his mind which was getting the two to a safe place. Kana held on to him tight, but Hansuke was cut off from his path as three shinobi stood before him, and one of them was the man that he had set a flame. They glared at him as he just backed away holding Miki close to his chest and activating his Byakugan to see if there was anyone else around him; he wasn't being surrounded and yet there weren't anyone else to help him either. His eyes flicked around to see if there was a way out, but the three came at him and all he could do was dodge. They came at him at all different angels and with the girls on his back and in his arms, he was left having to take the hits and with his own body or jumping away. Hansuke was already pushing his body and got mostly hit around like he was a rag doll.

Hansuke slid to a stop to keep from hitting the wall which would mean Kana hitting the building's wall. He huffed loudly and put Miki on the ground and set Kana down beside her and looked back at the three shinobi as they just smirked at him and came at him with a taunting look and kunais in their hands. He pushed her back and reached inside his jacket pulled out four kunais with tags attached to them. The three shinobi came at him and Hansuke threw the kunais, forcing them to scatter as the kunais stuck to the wall. He looked around for the three and jumped towards the kunais and shoved scroll between the four kunais and as they came back at him he summoned fire to the area between the kunais; he gave a strong movement of his arms and the fire shot towards them. Hansuke looked at Kana as he tried to fight them back, "G-get Miki and run s-somewhere safe! Don't l-look back!"

"I want leave you to die!" Kana held the kunai and with a glare on her face and jumped on one of the man's back. Hansuke gapped and ran over to the man that had a hold of Kana by her throat and tackled him making him drop her and the other two to jump her. Kana gasped and backed away as tears formed in her eyes as she watched the three beat him and toy with him like it was all a game. "HELP! Someone help us!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she just bawled her eyes out and sat at Miki's side. Hansuke's head turned and looked at her as she cried loudly and gut built in his gut and he felt a glare coming on and a scowl on his face and his body began to get hot, literally, he was burning up and the three shinobi didn't have time to move out of the way as the boy was engulfed with fire and so were they.

Hansuke got up slowly as the three shinobi ran about in a panic, their bodies a flame, and walked over to Kana and Miki with the flame dieing from his body. He kneeled down before her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry anymore," she looked at him with wide eyes, "I won't let anything hurt you or Miki." Hansuke then smiled and put her on his back again and picked up Miki and took off again into the forest. He felt his eye lids get heavy, but he refused to let it get the better of him; he was still on a mission.

Hansuke suddenly sensed someone and jumped back as the person jumped in front of him. He was ready to take off in another direction again, but Kana called out to the person.

"Izumi-sensei!" Hansuke looked up and saw the dark haired women look at them with concern and Hansuke just dropped to his knees in relief that he had found a familiar face. Kana got off his back and ran over to the women, holding her leg and crying into her. Izumi comforted her as best she could as Hansuke tried to keep Miki up; Kana looked up and pointed to the other two, "You have to help us Izumi-sensei, Miki won't wake up and I don't know what to do!" Izumi nodded and went over and took her from his arms. Hansuke slowly got up and turned away, but Kana ran over and grabbed his leg tightly and held it. "You can't go back out there! You'll die!"

Hansuke looked back at her and bent down and held her head in his hands, "Kana, th-the only way to protect you….everyone, i-is to fight until m-my last br-breath. You are strong a-and will be one o-of the greatest kunoichis for future generations; b-be safe." He gave her forehead a soft kiss and took off before Izumi could stop him too. Kana began to yell for him and telling him to stop, along with Izumi, but he just kept running until he was back in the village and their voices were drowned out by others. He was about ready to go back and find another enemy but a loud 'thud' was heard and he turned around and was wide eyed at the sight of a large toad and what looked like a sand dog. But there was something about it that really caught his attention; he could see the blonde haired girl on the toads head. Hansuke had the look of determination and begun to run in their direction of the toad; he had to help Naruko he had to show her that he could be a hero too.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke panted loudly as he stood in the trees and held his badly bleeding arm. He took in a deep breath and continued on his mission. Hansuke didn't know what he would do when he got there, or if he'd be of any help but he just wanted to try and be useful. He finally reached the two battling summons and then with a sudden burst of chakra, he jumped up and on to the toads back. He ran up the amphibian's back and smiled when he caught site of the blonde.

"N-Naruko-chan," he smiled at her as she looked back at him and looked happy but then really looked at him.

"What happened to you?" She said, but kept an eye on the thing before them.

Hansuke just blushed and cringed in pain, "I-I w-was j-just fighting is all." He walked next to her and then looked at the sand dog before them and was shocked to see Yuri attached to it and looked to be sleeping. "What c-can I do to help?"

"Oh, uh," she scratched the top of her head, "I'll…I'll think of something-"

"Wake the girl up," Hansuke jumped and looked down at the toad. Gamabunta just grunted, "wake her up and then Shukaku will lose power." Hansuke gapped and looked back at 'Shukaku' as he now knew. This was the one-tailed demon…that seemed to be living in this girl. Hansuke eyes glanced over to Naruko, who didn't seem to be very shocked that she was fighting a demon. He cleared his head and nodded. "But the only problem is that I can't get a good grip on Shukaku, I don't have claws or fangs."

"A henge," Hansuke said looking at Naruko, "you could do the henge. M-make the hand sign, then I and he use our chakra," Naruko smiled brightly and nodded.

"Here we go," Hansuke and Naruko got chakra to their feet while Naruko made the hand sign as Gamabunta began to charge. All Naruko though was '_fangs and claws' _while Hansuke just focused most of his chakra to her. Within a mile, Gamabunta turned into the nine-tailed fox; and bit into the sand demon. The demon gave a cry and the jutsu dispelled and Hansuke and Naruko jumped onto the demons head and went for the girl. Hansuke stood his ground as Naruko ran and every time the sand went for her, he'd take control of the sand and force it down. It was going well until the sand wrapped around him tight and the demon laughed.

"**I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance; you damn Hiroshis make me sick and I can't wait to spill that blood on the forest ground!" **

Hansuke fought to keep the sand back, but it kept coming back with ten times more force. It was pushing the air out of him and he coughed out a bit of blood. Soon enough –with Hansuke's arms immobile, Naruko's body was wrapped in sand and she fought to move forward. Hansuke tried to take a deep breath to yell, "Head-but her!" Naruko nodded and delivered a hard hit to the Sabaku's head and the girl woke with a start.

"**I'm not done playing yet!" **Shukaku yelled but was soon gone and the sand around Hansuke felt limp and so did the sand around Naruko. Hansuke dropped to his knees and then with no warning Shukaku's body disappeared and so did Gamabunta. Hansuke tried to catch himself, but his hand couldn't get a hold of the branch and he fell to the ground, hard. The breath was knocked right out of him and his head spun while he curled up on his side in pain; he bit his tongue to keep from groaning loudly. He felt dizzy and his heart was pounding hard and it began to hurt; he knew he had pushed his limits, and he might not live long enough to see how this would end. Hansuke slowly got back to his feet and slowly walked over to the little clearing in the forest, where Naruko and Yuri both laid, un-moving and Naruko seemed to be passed out. He looked up to see Saburo fall from the tree and land on his feet, sand falling behind him, but he jumped back up and came back down with the Uchiha in his arms and Hansuke was shocked to see that the half of her body looked to be covered in black marks.

Sakaye pushed away from Saburo, still mad that her rival/best friend was proving to be stronger than her. She went over to the blonde side and picked her up; Saburo came over and helped, eventually carrying the girl bridal style. Sakaye looked up at Hansuke, shocked at his appearance and looked on the brink of death. "Come on," he looked up at her with partly lidded eyes, "you need to get to a hospital."

"I-I have s-something to do," he looked to Yuri, who just stared at the spot where Naruko was. "G-get Naruko-chan t-to a hospital," he pushed off the tree and looked at Saburo, "go, what are y-you waiting for?" the pink haired male nodded, surprised at the boys boldness but took off back to the village and Sakaye soon followed but not without sending another glance at him and Yuri. Hansuke slowly walked over to the red head until she was forced to look at his feet, her eyes traveled up to his face and she looked a bit terrified.

"Get away from me," she tried to inch away, but Hansuke walked closer to her and to her surprise, he picked her up and limped over and propped her up against a tree so she was sitting before him. "Go the hell away," she tried to yell but her voice was close to giving away.

"I….I just w-want to talk," he kneeled before her, "I want to know what i-is going on." He looked up at her with what looked like worry and concern.

Yuri glared at him, wanting to strangle him, "What do you care? Why do you give a damn about me! I don't need anyone's sympathy or help, not then, not now, and not ever!" She glared harder and the sand began to twitch. "You want to know, I'm a monster! I'm the reason my mother is dead and my village hates me and wants me dead! My own family is afraid to look at me, in fear that I'll kill them! I only love myself and look out for me; no one is important to me and they all can burn in hell!" Hansuke listened to her go on and on about her childhood and awful past, that tears fell from his eyes. Yuri came to a stop when she saw his tears, "Why are you crying? The weak and pathetic cry."

"I am," he said looking at her, "I am weak and pathetic. Me living brings pain to my o-own family a-and shame," Yuri was suddenly interested in his words. "You may not c-care, but I….I know what it's like to be hated, th-that it seems b-better t-to be dead." He felt more tears well and he closed his eyes tight, "My father deems me weak and unfit to lead the clan, a-and my otōto is my better. No one there understands m-me and the one that d-did is d-dead! My mother d-died when g-giving birth to my br-brother, and it was m-my fault." Yuri's eyes went wide as Hansuke's head dropped and his nails dug into the ground. "I-if I hadn't of b-been a weak heir, sh-she'd be alive. A-and so would Uncle Hizashi," he took in a shaky breath, "they'd be alive. My father was told b-by the council th-that they wanted another h-heir to fall back on s-since I w-was so useless. M-My mother h-had become i-ill b-but they wouldn't wait, s-so she was impregnated a-and she o-only got worse. I-I wasn't allowed to s-see her and th-the next th-thing I knew m-my otōto w-was in a crib a-and my mother w-was being c-carried out b-by medics; a t-trail of mourners f-following." He opened his eyes and sniffled, "I killed my uncle too, a-and that i-is why m-my cousin t-tried to k-kill me; I'm th-the reason s-she has n-no father." He looked back up at her, "I-I had n-nothing to l-live for, my life w-was nothing but a t-tool to my clan; I-I am replaceable a-and o-once broken w-would be t-tossed aside as a-another t-took my place."

I know what it's like to be alone," he went on as he looked up at her with red eyes and tears making stains on the ground and his cheeks. "To feel l-like n-no one loves you a-and that no one ever w-would. But," he let a smile slip through, "I-I have a t-team th-that w-would do anything f-for me, a s-sensei th-that l-looks out f-for me, a-and friends th-that keep a-away the l-loneliness. And you do too," Yuri looked wide eyed and her breath hitched in her throat as he slowly reached out and cupped her face in his hands, "your brother and sister h-have been looking o-out for y-you, e-even i-if you think otherwise. A-and I-I am too," she felt something wet run down her cheeks, "I-I won't l-let you f-feel alone anymore a-and wh-whatever I can d-do to help you, j-just ask." His hands slipped off and were at his side as he felt his heart beat another harsh beat, and this time blood forcibly came out of his mouth and stained the ground. Hansuke went into a coughing fit, on his hands and knees and blood beginning to pool on the ground. He felt his eye lids get heavy and the life draining away from him. He looked back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

Yuri just looked at him, and everything that he had said to her; she wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Everything that she had thought she had known was thrown out the window and she didn't know anything anymore. She wanted it to have never happened; she wished they had never come to Konoha and that she never met this boy or the blonde haired girl Naruko. Yuri wanted nothing but to go back to the things way were. But….then she felt that she might have needed this; for all of this to happen and a good hit to her head, which was now bleeding into her eyes. She slowly tried to move her body and only was able to mover her hand and made the sand around her pick up the boy and move her closer. His head lied lightly on her lap and she stared at his pale skinned face that was covered in blood, tears, dirt, and bruises. She moved her hand and lightly touched his blue hair until Kumiko and Taro found her and were at her side.

"Is he dead," Taro asked, feeling bad for him.

"He can't die," Yuri said looking up at him, "don't let him die." Taro and Kumiko just looked at her with shock, "Get him better!" Taro quickly took the boy and held him up, while Kumiko helped Yuri up and they jumped off. Yuri thought back to what Hansuke had said to her, "Aniki, Onee," Kumiko and Taro looked at her, "I….I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"W-we do," Kumiko said, not really sure how to answer, but thought it best to give her one. Taro just looked on ahead like she hadn't said anything.

"I'll take him to the hospital," he finally said, "get Yuri away from here and I'll catch up with you." Taro took off in a different direction and jumped as fast as he could, "I don't know what happened…" he said softly seeming as if he was talking to Hansuke, "but whatever you o-or that other girl did…..thank you."

**(Line Break)**

Kisho jumped down to the arena ground with the others and they all seemed to be there, except his student. Saburo had dropped off the blonde at the hospital and he was keeping the Uchiha up. Team 10 had stood along-side their fathers and only suffered a bit of damage along with Amaya. Kashikoi was holding up Gen as Tai Lee was trying to be of some help. Takeshi was holding Nami up since she had walked out of the infirmary and got caught in the fight. Satomi was with her father and Kaori was holding Akamaru close as her mother Tsume checked the little puppy out. He looked around for any sign of his male student and began to worry. He tried not to show it since the village already had a dark cloud over it, they had lost their precious Hokage to Orochimaru and they were left without a leader. Anbu members were checking the village over to make sure all enemies were gone and looked for injured or dead shinobi.

"Where is he," Nami finally spoke up and looked up at everyone, "where is Hansuke-sama." This time, there was no bitterness in her voice; it was replaced with full concern.

"He isn't here," Kaori went into a panic as she looked around the stadium, "why isn't he here!"

"He…" they looked to Sakaye, "he's in the forest. That's the last place I saw him."

Kisho felt dread hit him like a boulder and then dashed off towards the hospital, hoping that an Anbu that found him and he was there. Kaori tried to run, but her sister held her back and Satomi fell forward when trying to go as well; Shibi caught her and held her. They all wanted to run after him but they were all in no condition to do so; they just let the worried Yuhi run for them.

Kisho ran as hard as he could and he didn't let anyone slow him down, until he skidded to a stop in front of the hospital and ran in through the doors. He went straight for the nurse and slammed his hands on the counter. "Was Hansuke Hyuga brought to this hospital-?"

"Get him to the O.R now!" A doctor said as they wheeled the blue haired Hyuga away. Kisho went after them, but a nurse stopped him, "You can't follow he needs to surgery."

"That's my student and I want to know what is wrong with him," he yelled with a glare.

Then nurse did not flinch, use to this kind of reaction, "His heart isn't pumping, that's the most I know right now. I'll tell you everything once he is stable and we know more." She then turned away and followed after the stretcher as Kisho just ran his hand through his hair and paced around, feeling helpless and like a failure. Hansuke could be staring death in the face and he couldn't do anything about it.

**(End)**

**Tell me what you think. Once again I apologized for crappy fight scenes and if I ruined the original characters that you loved so much. **

**Read and review**

**Ja Ne ^_^**


	7. Gender Bended Chronicles 7

**Next installment of Oneshots and I guess I'll get to another GB Chronicle since I haven't been getting much request and I think I'm on a roll with these. I'm sorry to say that this will be the last GB chronicles and I will go back to writing regular one shot stories, GB ones, and some on the other stories. It's not because I'm out of ideas, but it seems that I'll just end up following the story line and I really don't want to do that since it's just re-writing someone else's ideas and I like coming up with my own. There will be a question for you at the end of this chapter, so take a read while you're going down. I hope you have enjoyed these since I loved writing them for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

**Chunin Exams-**** Part V**

The village of Konoha was covered in dark clouds for the past few days and everyone was sad due to the loss of their beloved Hokage and being left without a leader for the time being. The council of Elders went straight to work on the funeral and finding the next Hokage while other families, clans, and shinobi worked on their own funeral projects. Today was the day that the Hokage and other shinobi's were being honored and being put to rest, right on top of the Hokage tower, and it was a happily sad moment for the village and its shinobi, except for the members of Team 8. They were in a deeper slump then the others and even Kaori was quiet and wore a frown on her face; Hansuke Hyuga was unable to make the funeral due to the fact of going into a coma.

Kisho had done what the nurse told him and after an hour or two and the nurse came back to see him, but her frown deepened when she saw that most of all the rookie nine and their senseis were there; Team Gen had also been in attendance. He looked up at her and went straight to her and barraged her with question, and soon caught her look and only got more worried. The nurse had recommended they talk in private, but the Inuzuka and Aburame would hear nothing of it and wanted to know what had happened. She only sighed and began to explain to them the nicest way that she could. Hansuke's body had completely shut itself done in order to keep from it from just stop working; the nurse had said that was a good thing, since his body actually saved itself, but the others didn't see it like she did. They had been able to get the boy's heart to start again and they were sure that he was alive, but they couldn't get him to wake up like they wanted him up. They had explained that his body was restarting, treating itself and healing itself like the body would normally; they also had guessed that his was immobile since a lot of his chakra lines and been broken through due to emitting chakra at every point in his body. They had been able to fix some, but the once around his head and heart could not be gotten to in fear of injuring his heart more or causing damage to his head; so they had to heal on their own.

It was very uncommon to see the human body shut down like this, and they thought of just waking him up but they never had to do something like that and feared they shock his body and end up killing him. The nurse had been hopeful though, she was sure that there was a doctor that could wake him up, but the problem was that he probably wouldn't do it. Kisho was beyond pissed and said that he would personally beat some sense into the doctor and make him. The other problem with that idea was no one in the hospital knew where this guy was; she promised to get a hold of him when she dug something up. Until then, all they could do was wait.

Kisho had taken Kaori and Satomi up to his room –everyone else went back home while Team 7 visited there teammate that was resting-. He slowly opened the door and they all saw the Hyuga; he was lying on the bed, his arms revealed to be wrapped up tight along with –what they could guess- the rest of his body and saw that his eyes were covered as well. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose with wires attached to him and the soft beeps of the machine that showed that he was still alive echoed through the room. Kisho ran his hands through his hair and slumped down in the chair against the wall as the other two were at the boy's bed side, looking down at him with soft eyes. It was very quiet and no one dared break the silence. Kaori finally broke it when she began to whimper like a puppy and then began to sob softly while laying her arms and head on Hansuke's chest. Satomi just patted her back and tried to sooth her as she held back her own tears.

In the next room over was that if the blonde who was being told about what they had just learned. She wasn't in the best condition and the thought that the boy that had tried to help her was now in sever condition and she was just lying there just soar and light headed. She still wasn't feeling well and asked her team to leave and as they did she lied back on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. As Team 7 was walking out, they passed Hansuke's room and watched as Kisho carried out Kaori since she had cried herself to sleep and Satomi followed behind them without another word. Kashikoi looked in and walked into the boy's room and stood at his bed side. The other two followed in but Sakaye was more hesitant and wanted to leave at that second; she didn't like being in the same room as someone who was close to death, she had seen enough of that as a child. Saburo was ready to go to, just not liking the thought of seeing a peer like this. Kashikoi on the other hand just looked at him, closed her eyes for a moment, and then turned around and motioned for the other two to follow. She had remembered how the Hyuga could be a leader in hard times and looked out for what was important; he may have been very emotional for a shinobi but at least he wouldn't leave a man behind.

Now, three days later, every village member was dressed in black with flowers and shinobi's wearing their headbands proudly as they made their way to the Hokage tower. As always, Team 7 was escorted without a sensei since she was alone at the K.I.A stone with her own little flower. The team had walked in silence as no one wanted to talk and Naruko was hit the hardest by the death. She had always looked up to the Hokage, he was the only adult she knew as a child that didn't try to beat her or throw rocks at her. He had been so kind to her and was like her grandfather, and now, she didn't really have any family anymore. She had put in her red hair clip that morning and touched it lightly with a bitter smile; it had been one of the nicest presents she had gotten from anyone and she feared losing it, so she tried to never take it off. Sakaye and Saburo were heartbroken at the loss of the Hokage, but it didn't hit them as hard as it hit Naruko; Saburo was fond of the Hokage; he was the only man that didn't comment on his oddly pink hair and large forehead. Sakaye was tolerant of the old man that had made a habit of walking her to the academy until she was ten –she secretly loved it and wanted to hold onto him tight and never let go-.

Team 10 walked behind their sensei as they held white flowers in their hand; the team had never had much interaction with the Hokage other than when they were children. Inoichi had like the Hokage and thought the man was a bit too nice. He remembered how the man would come into the flower shop and specifically asked for the little blonde to help him pick out the flowers. Inoichi was proud of his vast knowledge of plants as a child and it made the Hokage smile and chuckle as the boy went on and on about the flowers in the shop. Cho and Shiki had always been together as children and seemed to always stumble upon the Hokage together as well. Shika would admit that their Hokage was a jolly man, but had his serious moments that made him perfect for the job of Hokage and she had played him in her favorite board game; she didn't win but she had learned a few moves from him and Cho happily watched and shared her chips with all of them. Cho, being a shy child, never really opened up to the Hokage, but him respecting that and never forcing conversation out of her brought her to the point where she very much liked him and was happy to watch as Shika and the Hokage conversed or played.

Team 8 on the other hand exited the hospital after leaving two daises in a small vase on the nightstand beside his bed. Hansuke always spoke about flowers like Inoichi did and learned a lot about them from the Yamanaka; he was very much liked daisies but could never grow them to be as nice as the ones at the shop. Kaori had got up early to buy the flower and met up with Satomi there and she had one of her own. Kisho had thought as much that the two would have been there and met them there as they finished up. Kisho had gone to alert the Hyuga head of what had become of his son, even though Hiashi made it clear that he did not care when Kisho had first met him, but he seemed to have appreciated the update and even thanks the jonin for coming and telling him.

But the team was again engulfed in silence as they remembered that they were going to go to the funeral of the Hokage, one that the two girls had liked very much. Kaori liked that the Hokage wasn't annoyed with how loud the girl would get and how easy it was to anger her; not to mention that Akamaru wasn't the best with manners either. The little white dog that walked beside his mistress at the moment never really liked anybody while young and made a habit of showing it. Kaori had a hard time controlling him but it just made the Hokage laugh as he had to help her chase down the dog or Tsume would be very upset. Satomi saw the Hokage as a breath of fresh air from every kid that she was forced to try and be nice to. She really tried to be nice and play with the other girls of her class but they all would through a fit when she held a beetle in her hand or openly picked up the spider that had made the other girls jump. Even in her own house, she could not relate to her female cousins; they were girly and wore skirts and loved to dress up, Satomi on the other hand was always in pants and baggy hoodies and would rather sit down and read or train a bit. The Hokage was just fine with the way the girl was; he liked her short hair and calm attitude and never once commented badly on how she dressed.

Soon the great red tower came into view and the shinobi were led to the top of the building, while civilians were watching from afar on the ground. They all stood in an orderly fashion and listened to the words spoken by an elder as tears were being held back by everyone. Not in fear of looking weak in the eyes of their fellow shinobi, but in fear of starting a chain reaction of tears and the Hokage would not want to see tears falling from anyone; he would want them all to be happy he was in a better place and regrets nothing. Kashikoi snuck into her spot beside her team and Naruko didn't say anything, knowing it would be useless to ask. Rain began to fall and dampen those who merely just stood there; they just took it all in and knew that the heavens were even crying at the loss. The world seems to mourn with Konoha and felt their deep pain and sorrow. One by one the genin of the village placed their flowers on the coffin and just took the time to come to terms with it and then walk back to their place in line. The elder continued and they all just listened again but this time, the blonde kunoichi choked back a sob and tried to keep silent in hopes of hiding her need to cry; Kashikoi put her arm around her and Naruko wasted no time burying her head into the women's side and letting it all come out. Saburo kept a straight as did Sakaye, not wanting to show how sad they really were. Team 10 had no such luck, since Cho let out a hiccup when she had heard the soft cries of the Uzamaki and Shika quickly tried to comfort her and Inoichi stood like stone, having to be strong for the girls of his team. Kaori kept silent and it seemed that Satomi was the first to crack with little tears falling from behind her sunglasses. Kisho put a hand on the girls shoulder and she held it with her hand but said nothing. Team Gen was doing better, not one of them had shed a tear yet but they wanted to.

The ceremony soon ended and the civilians soon disbanded and went back home, while most of the shinobi waited around a bit longer and offered others words of comfort. Naruko whipped her red eyes and pulled herself together and smiled when Kashikoi put her hand on her head and gave her a smile. Sakaye just smirked as Saburo gave her a warm smile; Naruko gave them a toothy smile back and the team decided to go one and get something to eat. Team 10 shared hugs, even Inoichi, and then walked off to the barbeque place with small smiles. Team 8 had parted ways to be with family and Kisho to be with a few friends. Team Gen was going to go take a long run to work out the sadness of the day, but Nami had to respectfully decline the offer much to her team wonder; Nami had other things to do, something that had been bothering for the longest of times and she had to get it off her chest now.

**(Line Break)**

Nami stood outside the hospital front doors, clutching the potted bamboo plant in her arms and took in a deep breath. She had heard from the nurse and Hiashi what had happened to her cousin, but had yet to come to terms with it. She didn't know if she was ready to forgive and forget everything that had happened. Even after Hiashi, of all people, begged for her forgiveness she still couldn't tell what to do. Ever since she was young and lost her father, she had hated the main branch and wanted nothing to get her revenge for what had happened to her father. Nami could recall all the looks of disgust towards her cousin Hansuke as he would be easily beaten in a simple spar and would be scolded for his failures. Or when he could be seen doing chores around the house and sitting in his mother's garden, but now, all of it seemed to be exactly what she had wanted. Maybe that's why she had hated him so; Hansuke was openly just so different and truly defied everything he should have been. She had fallen in line with how things were run on the manor while Hansuke was out doing things he wasn't supposed to.

She pushed the doors open and walked up to the nurse, "I want to see Hansuke Hyuga. Can you tell me what room he is in?" the nurse looked up at her and wrote down the room number and handed it to her. Nami just walked off, glancing down at the number and then the numbers up beside the hospital room doors and finally found his room. She shoved the piece of paper in her pocket reminded herself she had to take the big step and meet her cousin in the middle. Hansuke had been waiting for her to make the jump to rekindle that friendship they had once as children and Nami was ready to do this. She gripped the door handle and opened it; she walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her and then just looked at her cousin as he lied in bed. Nami walked over to the little night stand that already had a little vase with two flowers and set down her potted plant beside it; she was glad that she had gotten him a bigger plant, she still liked being the best.

Nami sat down on beside the bed and sat up straight trying to occupy her time just to stall. She sighed as she finally looked up at the blue haired male; she felt a frown pulling at her lips since she was not able to talk to him while he was awake. Nami tucked her hair behind her ears, "Hansuke-sama…ever since….ever since the preliminaries and… and what I did; I've been thinking a lot about it. I-I don't kn-know how to say this…b-but I just w-want to say….I-I-I….." she groaned as she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Nami was a very prideful person, and admitting that she was wrong and apologizing for it went against everything that she stood for. Nami reminded herself that even Hiashi gave up a bit of his pride to apologize to her and now she had to do the same. "This isn't easy for me and I bet if you were really awake you'd stutter out a 'take your time' or 'you don't have to Nami-onee,'…. b-but you aren't." she sadden the more she thought about him being in a coma. "I know th-that over the years, I've been harsh on you….and done things th-that I regret. But I…..I had good reason and you know it!" Nami face palmed as it came out of her mouth, "I-I didn't mean….no, I'm right!" Nami stood up and glared at him, "For all those years I thought my father was put to death to save your father and I got this stupid seal and had to protect what killed my father! I know you understand…..and…." she trailed off and sat back down, "and n-not once w-were you mean to me. You….you took care of me instead." She felt tears pool in her eyes as they began to burn, "Kami you're such a weak little idiot!" She stood back up and slammed her fist on the walls, "Hansuke you should hate me and-and should have punished me for all that crap I put you through! But you never did, you just sat in that garden or cooked like some girl. Why are you so soft? It's so hard to hate."

Nami ran both her hands through her hair and walked back over to his bedside and just leaned up against it so she was over him a bit, "You shouldn't be like this," she sniffled as little tears ran down her cheeks, "you should have hid away until it was safe to come out. You weren't meant to fight, and yet you still do when it will be the death of you." She felt her breath hitch in her throat, "It…it just might be just that," she sobbed and fell to her knees while her arms were folded on her bed and she lied her head a top of them, "oh Kami Hansuke *sob* please get up, you can't just die on me. I have to tell you in person, I have to say that….that…." she tried to push out the words, "that I was wrong! And I'm so sorry for the hell I put you through! *sob* I'm sorry Hansuke; I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." She let everything out right there and sobbed until it became hard for her to breath and she got the hiccups. Nami suddenly just felt better after that, it had been so long since she's ever cried like that; she always feared that if she was emotional like the other girls were, she'd be looked down on by the council.

Nami looked up at him and then got back to her feet; she wiped her eyes and sniffed again, "Please Hansuke, just wake up so I can tell you….please." Nami heard footsteps walking towards the door and she quickly began to wipe her eyes and tried to compose herself before the person walked in. Nami looked over and to her surprise it was Hiashi and Haru at the door and they were looking at her with surprise as well. They just stared at one another then Haru finally cut his stare and walked over to the night stand with his own vase that sparked recognition in Nami. Haru placed the vase on the nightstand and Nami realized that they were the flowers from the garden, but it wasn't the lilies or roses that Hansuke was famous for; in the vase were a few daffodils. Hinako grew them more for herself then for anyone else and there weren't that many since she passed. Nami concluded that Haru must have picked the flowers himself, since she could see a bit of dirt that was still on his hands. She looked between the two and bowed making a quick exit, but Hiashi could tell she was crying.

He looked to Haru, "You stay here while I get an update on his condition," he closed the door softly behind him as he walked out.

Haru looked over at Hansuke and sat down on the chair nearby and just kept an eye on his brother. Haru knew that this would happen to Hansuke and hated himself for not stopping him. He knew from the way his brother was feeling –health wise- over the past month that this was a possibility of happening; he just never thought this soon. Haru didn't really know what to do, and it was odd for someone to not have his attention on him at the moment, even if Hansuke treated him like a brother he always paid attention to Haru like he was a Lord. Haru never noticed how cold it actually was in the Hyuga house without his brother around and truly how emotionless everyone is. He also took notice that everyone else noticed life without the blue haired male was turning out to be like. Haru sure got some odd looks when he was the one in the garden trying to pull out the flowers nicely like Hansuke could and then place them in the glass vase he had gotten from one of his family members. He didn't really know what to do when he finally got here, was he supposed to cry? Did he have to talk to his brother, who wouldn't even hear him due to being in a coma? Haru was never good when it came to emotions; Hansuke told him to express himself and the council told him to be strong like stone and stone didn't cry. He just kept his head up and his face clear of emotions and sat in the silence.

He could see that Hansuke didn't look to be in any pain, he did fear that damage had come to his eyes if they had to be bandaged like that. He saw that his brother was still toned even after being unmoving for three or four days now, but he could guess his brother was going to have to go back to training when he got back up. Haru hoped it would be soon, since he truly missed Hansuke and how he would wake up early in the morning, train in the dojo, make breakfast if Haru asked him too, and would then go out for the day and do missions. Hansuke liked to talk about them with Haru and Haru liked to hear them. Hiashi was even a bit quieter around the manor and rarely comes out of his office. He heard the twist of a door knob and assumed it was his father coming back in, but to his surprise, he heard two pairs of feet shuffle in and then a third set stopped at the door. Haru looked back to see that two girls from the academy that he had yet to go to since the council wanted him taught at home.

Kana and Miki

Miki was wrapped up in gauze like a mummy and Kana was covered in bruises. He watched as they walked over to the other side of Hansuke's bed and they both placed down little dandelions beside the other plants. Miki then placed down a hand-made card at his bed side and got on her toes and placed of soft kiss on his cheek; Kana just stood back and waited for her. Haru didn't know what it was, but he didn't like to other little kids getting comfortable with **his **big brother and glared at the two. Kana caught his glare and sent it back tenfold, "What's your deal?"

"Leave my brother alone," he hissed out as the two girls stood side to side. Haru guess this is what he did, he got jealous. Hansuke was his brother and he wasn't going to let two girls take that away from him. Haru wasn't one to get jealous, but the thought of having to share his brother with someone else that wanted to be close to him, closer than Haru was, and they were brothers. Haru could only image how hard it would be for him when Hansuke found a girl he loved and spent more time with her than he did with him; just the thought of losing him to another person made him mad. Haru watched as the two left and then he looked back at Hansuke, "You're my brother Aniki, don't be someone else's Aniki. You can't just leave me alone," something began to hurt in his chest, "I can't be alone in the Hyuga house, to fall into that same fate and destiny that everyone is forced to follow." He wiped his eyes as they began to get wet, "I heard what Nami said and I don't want that to happen to me or you, or anyone. I know that you would be able to change the way the Hyuga clan is ran and make a big difference, but to do that," he took in some deep breaths since he began to sob a bit, "you need to wake up from this. Otou-san told me that you were strong and I had to trust you, so you can't fail this time Aniki…..you can't just go… and die on us." He was standing now and was right next to Hansuke as he gripped the bed railing and kept his eyes on him. Haru took in some deep breaths and regained control over his emotions. He wrung his hands together and looked around the room for something to take him mind off of things.

Hiashi walked back in the room to see his youngest son standing at the window and looking out of it. He went over to his son's bed side with his stone like face as he looked down on the boy. The only thing that he could recognize that was his son was the blue hair that still stuck up in a slight mess; he closed his eyes and bent his head down. Hiashi gave a silent prayer like he usual did but then patted his son's head. Hiashi looked at him, "I'm proud of you Hansuke." Haru looked back at his father, "Come one Haru, you have training to do." Haru nodded and the two walked out of the room as the regular nurse came in to check up on the patient.

**(Line Break)**

The blonde peeked into the room and smiled as her eyes landed upon the blue haired Hyuga, "Hansuke-kun," she walked in and closed the door behind her. In her hands was a big and bright sun flower; her favorite kind, right next to a cherry blossom; she set it on the night stand in its big vase and then just looked down at him with soft eyes. "I never got to thank you for that idea," she scratched the back of her head with a goofy smile, "so uh thanks." She just looked around as she rocked on her heels, "You didn't really have to come help me….I mean I had it under control…." She looked back down at him with a frown. "This isn't the same without you being awake. You never really talked before, but at least I was talking to a live person- Not that I think you're dead either!" she said quickly, "I know you can't die, you're a Hyuga." She smiled brightly, "I bet that in no time that you'll be up and running…..or do whatever you do in your free time." Naruko looked down at him again and move his hair away from his bandaged eyes, "I'm gonna find that guy who can get you up and make him help you."

"Oh, sorry," Naruko looked back up to see a nurse come in, "I didn't think that anyone was in here." She walked in and then began her check-up, but then Naruko snuck a look at her clip board and saw the picture of a blonde haired male.

"Who is that," she pointed to the man and the nurse jumped.

"This is the man that we think can wake up the Hyuga," she said with a smile at her, "after this I'm going to alert the council to see if I can send out team to go find him." She then went back to her check-up and the blonde got to thinking. She wanted to help the Hyuga and this was the perfect way to do it. Naruko smiled at the thought of going out on a mission with Junko and find this guy and the Hyuga clan and Team 8 would thank her and she'd be like a hero. This was a perfect start for her chances to be Hokage, doing a good deed and also having a great mission while doing it.

"I'll go tell them," Naruko smiled at her, "then you can get on with your job." The nurse thought it over a bit, slightly worried about it.

"I rather do it myself…"

"Trust me, I'll get it to the council and explain everything, believe it!" She gave a bright smile and a thumb up.

The nurse sighed and handed him the picture, "I'm trusting you kid, don't fail me." Naruko a big smile and then ran out of the room faster then she could blink. The nurse shook her head and smiled while writing on the clip board. "You're a lucky guy Hyuga-san to have friends like that."

Naruko happily ran down the streets of the village and looked for the white haired women that had trained her over the last month. Junko was an older woman that didn't really look that old but it could also be a bit seen on her features. She was an authoress that wrote the books that Kashikoi was very fond of. She was a bit of a perv for a women and Naruko was a bit embarrassed that she had to follow the women around as she peeped on the men's bath house for 'inspiration.' Junko wore a green kimono that stopped at her knees and had a thin red jacket and a large scroll that hung on her back. She also had white hair pulled up in a ponytail with a metal headpiece in place of a headband like the other shinobi along with wooden kimono sandals and forearm pads. Naruko knew that if anyone could find a man it would be her mentor, the toad mistress herself. Naruko found her sensei this time about to enter the bathhouse and was able to stop her. "Lady Ero!" She yelled casing said women to jump and glare at her; Junko grabbed her and they hid as the owner came out again with a glare on her face.

"You little brat," Junko glared down at the blonde, "what could you want now? I trained you already, isn't that enough?"

Naruko glared and held out the photo, "We need to find this man so he can fix Hansuke-kun," she then thought for a moment, "and you need to train me more since I need to be strong if I want to become Hokage." Junko took the photo from Naruko and stared at it. She knew the man on the photo, she knew him quite well. Naruko stood up, "So what do you say Lady Ero? Are we gonna' go get this guy or what?"

Junko thought for a moment, this could be a great opportunity for her and could get her out of some business. The council had been breathing down her neck about becoming the next Hokage and that was one job she did not want or need. Junko didn't have the…..attention span to focus on the job and she knew that her male friend in the photo would be more suited for the work. She gave a light smile, "Why not, let's get this guy." Naruko smiled brightly and jumped with glee and yelled something about going to get packed; Junko gave a smile, this would also give her time to train the girl and keep her out of her hair.

**(Line Break)**

At the gates of Konoha stood a large group of Suna jonin that was being held back by three Konoha jonin. The Suna jonin seem to be hiding someone between them and refused to break the circle to show who it was. The two elders of the village made their way to the scene but were guarded by three other Anbu. The older woman seemed to be doing all the talking and was giving the group of Suna shinobi a mouthful. She was then interrupted at one point as the guarded person stepped out from the circle much to the jonin's dismay. Before the Konoha elder was the son of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Taro with a glare on his face obviously annoyed with the elder's scolding.

"I'm here to make amends with Konoha and show you that Suna truly regrets what we had done," Taro spoke with a diplomatic voice. "We want to make this right the only way how and I have come to make a new treaty between the two villages."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that Konoha is in no way ready to forgive and forget," she said with her own glare, "Our dear village has been left without a Hokage due to your attack."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you should also now that Suna has been left without a leader, but we see this as a chance to start again," he held out his hand, "neither of our countries can stand alone, but together we are stronger." The elder looked at his hand, "They have sent me, the eldest son of the late Kazekage to do this, not an elder, not a jonin, but his son. We are looking for our own leader and vow to make sure you get yours." Taro was tired of his bullshitting, he knew why Suna was doing this; they were pathetic and desperate and no other country wanted to help them. Konoha was their last chance and they sent Taro since he was the eldest, Kumiko would ruin it, and Yuri seemed to be more distant the usual. The elders of Suna told him to beg for forgiveness, but Taro had some dignity and would use that as his last resort.

The women took his hand to his surprise and shook it, "Come on my boy," she began to walk back to the tower, "we will discuss this in the Hokage office and once we have out Hokage, a treaty will be made." Taro nodded and followed the two elders, with the Konoha Anbu and the Suna jonin following close by. She looked at the young boy, "I'm upset that the eldest son of the Kazekage was sent to make this treaty other than the council or elders."

"Someone has to keep the country from falling apart," he was offended that the elders of Konoha were not taking him as serious as they should. He held back a sneer and followed behind the two, until in the corner of his eye he saw a familiar group. He stopped and looked over to see that Team 8 walked together, but to his dismay the Hyuga was not with them. He surprised a bit when the brunette of the group made eye contact with him and almost did a double take at him.

Kaori stopped in the middle of the street with Akamaru in her arms; Shino and Kisho stopped and looked at her with curiosity. Kaori felt her cheeks go red and a glare come to her face and she growled deep in her throat as she snarled and showed off her white canines. She set down Akamaru and began to walk towards the male, who was now just staring at her as she just marched towards him. The hard glare was set on her face and her fists were clenched into tight fists that her knuckles were turning a white color. Satomi was quick to know what was going on and much to her own surprise she didn't move to stop the Inuzuka female. Kisho on the other hand saw what she was about to do and had to stop it before Kaori ended up stopping some kind of re-alliance.

Kaori felt the anger boil over and she pounced at Taro; but to her dismay, something was holding her back. Kaori through it would have been Satomi, but she was surprised that Kisho was the one that had to stop her. She ignored him and tried to pull from his iron grip and claw at the Suna citizen. The jonin had pushed Tora behind them since it was there job to protect him or fail the mission. Kaori glared, "Don't hide behind them you Suna coward!" She tried to pull out of Kisho's grip, "You're the reason why Hansuke-kun is hurt! I'm going to kill you for hurting him!" She felt tears pool in her eyes, "I want to hurt him! Let me go!"

"Enough," the elder women said cutting off Kaori with a glare, "Inuzuka-san you are to report home and you're mother will deal with your temper." She turned away and continued to walk on, "Come now Sabaku-san, we have business to attend to-"

"What's wrong with the Hyuga," Taro asked cutting off the elder women and looked at Kaori with a questioning look.

"He's in a coma," Satomi answered as she walked towards her team, "we've been waiting for him to wake up…but it seems to be taking longer than we've expected." She fixed her glasses a bit and then turned away from him, "I'm sorry for my teammates temper, I hope this does not change whatever you and the Elders were up to." She bowed at him and then walked away; Kisho gave another bow and apology and then walked away with Kaori still in his arms and Akamaru following close behind.

Taro felt guilt pull at his chest and then thought back to what would happen if he told the council that they could be the reason that Hansuke Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan, was in a coma or how could he tell Yuri that the boy she last saw before being taken away was now in critical condition. He brought his hand to his mouth and began to chew on his nails, a bad habit that he thought he had dropped a long time ago, but there it was again. He continued to walk through the village and the thought plagued his mind as he nearly chewed his nails clean off.

Kaori on the other hand was biting her hand so hard that it bled and she had the hardest glare on her face that it scared away a lot of other patients and citizens. Kisho had to carry her into the hospital that a lot of nurses thought she was the patient but a good snarl from the Inuzuka made them scamper away. Satomi sat beside Hansuke's bed side and fixed the flowers that had been brought in to him, some getting old from begin there a day or so. Kisho just sat back in the chair and thought to himself, but Kaori stared out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. They sat in an awkward silence with only the soft sounds of Hansuke's breathing. The doctor had eased him off of a heart machine and it showed that Hansuke was getting better but the oxygen mask was still over his mouth.

"You're going to apologize to the Sabaku when we see him again," Kisho finally said breaking the silence and upsetting the girl. He was clam even as Kaori began to go off on her sensei and refused to even listen to reason. Kisho just wanted for her to tire herself out and then looked up at her again. Kaori was panting loudly and just waited for the male to dare make a move to argue against the famous temper and stubbornness of an Inuzuka female. Kisho just looked at her and spoke with the same calm voice, "I'm not changing my mind. What you did was awful; having your temper flare like that could cause major conflict between villages. This will be a lesson to you and your temper," he held back a scared whimper as Kaori only got madder. Kisho had once talked back to Tsume and suffered multiple bruises and had trouble walking for the next week after that encounter. Kisho stood his ground and kept the stare with her, until she finally gave in and looked away; Kisho had to keep from jumping with pure joy that he had won the stare off.

"Fine," she pouted as she walked to Hansuke's side and moved his hair away from his face, "but only cause I know that Hansuke-kun would want me to do it too." Kisho decided that he would take that and Satomi nodded. She looked over at the flowers at his side and then looked at one oddly. She picked up the little vase that held a rose, "Who brought this in?" She looked at it with an annoyed face, "You think it's a secret admirer? I bet it is!" She put it back down and looked at Satomi with a big smile, "Some girl came in here and confessed there love to him and left him a rose! Isn't that sweet?" Satomi went along with what Kaori was saying and just nodded; she could guess that the rose came from the Uchiha since she remembered seeing that Sakaye wear the rose in her hair. Satomi knew the Hyuga's flowers and the rose was the one from the male's garden. The Uchiha was too prideful to come in here and give the Hyuga male a flower when everyone could see her, but at least she was nice enough to give him one.

Satomi stood up and smoothed out the ruffles in her jacket, "I must go home and get some training done with my father. I'll see you all another time."

"I better get home to help mom and Hana with all the dogs," Kaori said rubbing her neck and motioned for Akamaru, "later." The two girls and one small dog walked out leaving the jonin alone with the male. He just let out a deep breath and got up, he went over and patted the boy's head and left the hospital to get the usual business done. The hospital room was once again silent as the world went on while the person lying there was trapped in one time and waiting to walk once more to continue on with his own life.

Hansuke may have looked to be asleep, but his mind was running at a thousand miles an hour and was at a panic at what was happening. Any signal that it had tried to send out to the body was lost in the process and chakra was slowly dying back down to its normal state instead of running rampage through muscles and nerves. So that also led to the body taking on the pain that it had suffered a few days back. This is something that Hansuke slowly began to feel again, but his body could not react to it either so he was just left in a pain that no one knew he was suffering. It wasn't anything that would make him scream in pain, but once he did begin to move again, he was going to have a hard time doing it. The mind was hard at work sending out other orders to get the body healed and that was on the up and up; Hansuke was just getting lonely in his own mind. It was like being in a dream, which never, ever, ended.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sat in the blackness of his mind, since there was no dream going on. For the first few days –or what he guessed was a few days- was spent on dreams, very odd and sad dreams. He seemed to be watching as his family and peers went on with lives but they did weird things. People were randomly dancing, singing, and the weird part that they were all dressed wrong. Naruko was dressed like Saburo and Satomi was wearing what looked like to be what Kisho wears….it was all so weird. He couldn't make sense of it and thought he was going crazy at the moment. It took him a while to figure out that he was really dreaming but it took him longer to come to terms that he might not get up. One time he just kept running and hoped it would take him somewhere, but it did nothing. Now, he was just sitting there and waiting for a miracle to hit him and wake him up.

He didn't even talk to himself anymore since he heard his own thoughts around him, _"I wonder how long it will take? I don't seem to be able to get up on my own no matter how hard I try." _He clutched the end of his jacket and looked down at the ground. _"Am I even in a hospital? I could be lying on the forest ground, just slowly dying. No one could even know that I am gone….the village could be destroyed for all I know…" _Hansuke began to panic at the thought of his own village burnt to the ground with nothing left but a scorch mark on the ground. He looked around him knowing that he would see nothing but black, but it was just a habit he had yet to drop. Time passed on slow that he did not know how long he had been left dreaming or sitting there in his mind; the only thing that did keep Hansuke fighting was that he heard voices and sounds every so often. He heard footsteps, coughs, whispers, the sound of his name, and something being placed on something else. He was also surprised that what he was breathing was so…..fresh, like there was nothing bad in the air. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something on his face either, but that feeling came and went very often. He took these small flashes of feeling as he was not dead just yet.

As this period of time went on, he felt….watched. Like multiple people were crowding around him and just looking at him. Hansuke just did what he would usual do at a time like this, look away and hope that they would soon ignore him and go on with their day. He was left unlucky as the feeling grew and suddenly something was touching his forehead. He instantly tried to push it away, but this physically wasn't happening, the self in his mind clutched his head as it flooded with a warm feeling and what felt like was chakra pushing through his head. _"Someone is trying to kill me…..or wake me up…" _he felt panic and relief but they canceled the other out. He slowed his panic a bit and waited for anything to happen.

As it went on, Hansuke felt feeling come back to his body, and he was no longer in his mind, but he felt bed sheets on him and under him. Hansuke figured he had an oxygen mask on and bandages wrapped every part of his body, but to his shock he opened his eyes and say nothing. Panic set in again, if he had lost his eye sight, it was the end of him. He couldn't go on as a Hyuga, let alone a shinobi if he were blinded. A blind Hyuga is about as good as a dead one, what made a Hyuga was the ability to spot chakra points and hit them; he couldn't be able to see them or hit them now. He would be even more of a shame to his family; as the feeling came back to his body, Hansuke began to move.

The others around him, the two men, one woman, and the genin nearly jumped as the blue haired boy sat up without a moments warning and his right arm went straight to the bandages on his eyes but his left hand twitched and tried to get up. Hansuke began to pull on the bandages, but before he could get them off, he began to cough up dark red blood. It stained the sheets on his lap, but then he felt a hand cover his mouth with a cloth and he coughed into it with gratitude. What he didn't know that it was Naruko that had went to the male's aid, much to Junko's and the two new male's surprise. The blonde had the look of pure worry and concern on her face the minute they had walked into the room, that Junko would have thought that she had a crush on the boy, except for the fact that the blonde went on and on about the pink haired boy. As Hansuke stopped coughing and took the cloth in his hands he wiped his mouth and muttered a weak 'thank you'. He then went back to the bandages at his eyes and tried to pull them off but it would have been faster if his left arm would move as well.

"His arm must be broken my Lord," a soft male voice said as Hansuke was still unable to pull them off. There was a gruff grunt and Hansuke felt to hands on his arm and then began to feel the mending of muscle and bone. He clutched the bed sheets tight and bit back a cry in pain as someone mended his arm. He panted softly as the pain went away and his he began to move his fingers, then lifted his arm up and began to pull off the bandages once again. There was a soft 'oink' as bright light hit Hansuke's eyes and a small smile came to his lips.

He was glad that he was blinded by light; this meant he still had his eye sight. As they adjusted he began to make out four figures that stood at his bed side two of them were people he did not know. They were both male, and the one dark with dark hair was holding a little pig that wore its own green coat and a red necklace. The male with dark hair was in a dark grey yukata and pants to match with black sandals. His black hair had two rough cut bangs at the side of his face and then some that covered his forehead. The rest was left very short that it barely touched the base of his neck. He had a kind look to his face and him holding the big didn't make him look all the tough, but the male beside him was that of another story. He was a bit taller than the male beside him and had long blonde hair. His bangs were short and fell on either side of his face and showed off the dark purple diamond mark in the middle of his forehead; the rest of his hair was pulled back in a ponytail that was flat against his back. He wore a dark grey tunic and then over that a grass-green jacket over it. His pants were dark blue and wore standard black sandals. He wasn't as nice looking and had the same cold hard look that Hansuke was used to getting. Hansuke looked down at himself and saw that he looked like a mummy; he looked back up at another women, who he knew was Junko the Toad Mistress since he remembered that his father was once talking about her; what brought the blood back to his cheeks was the blonde genin that was smiling big like always at the side of his bed.

Hansuke never felt happier to see the girl then right now and without warning, his arms wrapped around her frame and he held her very close. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but his words were softer than ever, "T-th-thank y-you N-Naruko-ch-chan…" he whispered with a smile on his face and just holding her like she would soon disappear.

Naruko felt her cheeks get hot, but smiled none the less, "It's no problem Hansuke-kun," she pulled back as he loosened his grip, "it's the least I could do." She gave him her biggest smile and a peace sign to go with it. Hansuke smiled softly as he gave a light chuckle; he really missed them.

It hit him, how were the others? Hansuke swallowed lightly, "W-where are the o-others? H-how are th-they?" Naruko took a seat and gave him the full run down of everything that had happened to the village while he was in a coma, and Hansuke was just happy that everyone was safe. Hansuke kept making glances at the two new males that were conversing between on another and Junko was making side comments with them. "N-Naruko-chan," Hansuke looked at the blonde, "who a-are the o-other two?"

"Oh," she smiled at motion to the two, "This is Tsuyoshi and Shigeru oh- and that's TonTon the pig." The two males waved, Shigeru a bit happier then Tsuyoshi did. "Tsuyoshi, the blonde, was the one that me and Lady Ero had to hunt down to heal you. I guess he's the greatest medic ever," she whispered the last part to him and then went back to explaining. "Then Shigeru was his first apprentice and also a great healer and the pig is just a pet of Tsuyoshi but I don't know why…" she said oddly and just waved it off. "Tsuyoshi is one of the legendary sanin too right next to Lady Ero-"

"I mean it you little brat," Junko glared at her, "call me that one more time and I'm going to make you regret it!"

"So even the blonde idiot can see that you're an awful teacher," Tsuyoshi smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was wondering how they even allowed you back in the village without having to give every male a warning." He looked over at Hansuke, "So what's so important about this one that I was dragged here?"

Hansuke blushed lightly but kept eye contact with the intimating blonde male. "O-Oh there is nothing very s-special about me, but th-thank you for healing me Tsuyoshi-sama," Hansuke bowed his head foreword. He looked back up and then saw that Tsuyoshi merely rolled his eyes and was the nudged by Shigeru roughly in the ribs.

"That's the Hyuga Heir Tsuyoshi," Shigeru whispered harshly at the blonde and glared at him.

"He is," Tsuyoshi said actually surprised by this and looked at the boy closes. A smile came to his lips as he looked at Hansuke. "Huh, I couldn't see those Hyuga eyes past that Hiroshi hair." Hansuke looked up at him in surprise and the male only smirked, "Surprised that I know about your mother's clan?" Hansuke nodded, "Yep," Tsuyoshi said looking a lot nicer then what Hansuke first though him to be, "I remember that dark blue hair….and big lavender colored eyes….and I thought if I was only twenty years younger…." Hansuke looked at the man oddly and Tsuyoshi's face rent a light red. "Um….*cough cough* wow this is awkward…"

"Right," Junko smirked as Shigeru just face palmed himself and even TonTon looked ashamed. "I'm the perv," the white haired women said crossing her arms over her chest. Tsuyoshi just glared at her and Naruko was holding back a laugh. "Well anyway," Junko broke the awkward silence that fell upon them, "Hyuga-san let's see if you can get up and walk." Hansuke nodded and without really thinking, threw off the covers and threw his legs over the side. He slowly slid off the bed and stood on his feet; he felt weak and his legs slightly shook under his weight. Hansuke tried to stand still and then smiled as he was able to stand on his own two feet and then looked over to see that Naruko and Junko both just stared at him with wide eyes. He looked down and his face turned a bright red as he realized that he was shirtless, but his chest was wrapped up tight and only small amounts of his skin was exposed, and his pants hung low on his hips. Unfortunately for him at the moment, Hansuke's muscle mass hadn't gone down as much as he would have guessed. Now, there he stood, half naked and the girl of his dreams was staring at him along with one of the legendry sanin.

"Well," Tsuyoshi smirked moving the boy towards him and Shigeru, "the Hyuga and Hiroshi clan makes some super ninjas don't they?" Hansuke blushed as his newest doctor examined his body while his assistant put down TonTon on a chair and took down notes on whatever Tsuyoshi was saying. "Make note that due to his height and muscle mass, this kid might be able to make Anbu faster than that of his peers…..and placed with the proper wife, we could have even stronger ninjas." Hansuke's face went red and he felt faint again; luckily Shigeru put his hand to his forehead and kept him from fainting. Tsuyoshi made a face, "Also take note that he has the personality that imitates his mother's; shy, quiet, and red in the face." Shigeru nodded and looked back at the two women in the room; Tsuyoshi groaned, "Junko I hope that you do know that if you make any kind of move I will break your fingers….off." He glared as Junko quickly looked away, "And Naruko, you have some training to get to." The blonde quickly nodded and ran out of the room, pulling Junko along.

"Th-thank you Tsuyoshi-sama," Hansuke said quietly while messaging his left shoulder and stretching his neck, "for everything."

"No problem," he said standing up straight and about to walk out of the room, "Oh and the way you're going to make this up to me," he gave a sheepish smile while Shigeru and TonTon followed him out. "Don't tell anyone what I said about knowing you're mother….especially to Hiashi Hyuga, thanks." The three walked out of the room and left the male there to stand in his room.

Hansuke looked around and smiled brightly, "I'm b-back," he slowly walked around his room to regain all the feeling and able to get use to walking again. He opened up the closet that was in the hospital room and found his jacket, but it was a brand new one. His old one would be very ripped up, covered with dirt and sweat but this one was perfect. He took it off its hanger and then put it on; then he grabbed his headband that was also placed in the closet and put it back around his neck. Hansuke just wanted to get out of the hospital and then get home and shower; he then slipped on his sandals and went straight for the door, just as the certain Uchiha opened it, with a little rose in her hand. Hansuke stopped himself from running into her and gave her his soft smile, "H-Hi Uchiha-san."

Sakaye felt her body go tense as she stared up at the boy that was supposed to be in a coma right now. She was seriously going to kill that nurse that happily told her that the Hyuga was still asleep and that she can just walk in and replace the flower. She felt her pride and dignity slowly crumble away as the Hyuga looked at her with those big eyes and stupid smile that made her just want to hold his face and plant the most patient kiss-

Whoa…..

Sakaye shook her head and clutched the flower in her hand tight as she tried to push the thoughts out of her head. She regained her cool and collected composure and looked back up at the Hyuga, "I just came here to replace the flower that was here, but seeing as you're awake…." She didn't want how to continue this without looking like she thought he would never wake up. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked over his shoulder than look straight at him. Hansuke was still not talking and just starred at her like it was all dandy. It was even making her feel awkward and uncomfortable, "What?"

"Th-Thank you Uchiha-san," Hansuke took the rose in his hand and looked it over with soft eyes. He quickly tucked it into his jacket's chest pocket and went back to the other flowers, "for the flower and r-reminding m-me about th-the other f-flowers I-I got." He put most of them into the large vase that he had gotten with the sun flower and then took hold of the potted bamboo plant that he very much liked. Hansuke smiled at her as she stepped aside for him to walk out of the room. "I-I owe you o-one Uchiha-san," he slowly walked out the door and down the hall. "H-have a n-nice day." Sakaye watched as he walked out all smiles and happy like he had only come in for a check-up; there was something about this Hyuga that made her wonder and the Uchiha did not like it one bit.

Hansuke on the other hand was feeling so great that he was out and about. He checked himself out of the hospital and then walked out into the village with a smile on his face and as much as a bounce in his step he could do. The blue haired male didn't seem to let the fact that he was in a comma get him down and was going to enjoy life to the fullest. All that time that he spent in his mind was now really making sense to him; he couldn't live like he did before; he's a shinobi now and his life could end on the next mission or the village could be attacked again. This was his revelation to live like he wanted to and make no regrets. The villagers gave him warm smiles and happy 'hellos' and 'how are you?' They weren't fake like before and they weren't forced into it either. He took hold off this moment and gave happy nods and smiles to go with; he walked home to the estate on the same empty road like before and nearly melted as the manor came into view and the guards were even about to leave their post to greet the male. Hansuke gave them smiles as they patted his back and welcomed him back with open arms. Before he could even get through the door, half the Hyuga clan –that liked him anyway- came out to greet him. Some maids took his flowers and even the one in his pocket and took them inside and put in his room; the rest of the family welcomed him back. A few of the Elders gave him some kind words, but the one things that made him smile the biggest was when Haru practically toppled him over and clung to the boys legs like he was leaving again.

"Welcome back Aniki," Haru said but it was muffled by Hansuke's pants, "are you any better?" He looked up at him with his big white eyes and his hair looked a bit ruffled. Hansuke nodded and patted the boys head softly. Haru gave a rare smile,  
"I missed you." Hansuke nodded and softly said that he had missed everyone so much. Haru let him go just as the other members began to go back to their daily lives and Hiashi came out to see what was going on. He was slightly surprised to see that Hansuke was standing out there in the yard looking as well as ever. It's not that he was unhappy in seeing his son, but with the report he got from the nurse about Hansuke's condition he would have expected him to be in the comma for a bit longer. He did realize that this does explain why Tsuyoshi was suddenly seen in the village along with his first apprentice Shigeru; he just hoped that the male didn't harass him while in the hospital.

Hiashi walked down to stand by his son and put his hand on his head lightly, much to Hansuke's surprise. Hiashi gave a soft sigh, "I'm glad that you are well Hansuke-san," he gave his head a light pat and motioned the two boys to come inside. They happily obliged and the three Hyuga head males walked in together, Haru helping his brother in and Hansuke looking to his father with a night light….knowing that the man really did care for him. Hansuke gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes as Haru lead him to his room, but he heard another voice that he had missed very much.

"Hansuke-sama," Nami stood outside her room's door that was right next to Hansuke's room.

"Nami-onee," he said back standing there across from her. Haru sensed the tension between the two and slowly walked away not wanting to get between and feeling there was no need for him. The air was indeed thick but Hansuke didn't think it to be that bad for the two and only smiled lightly at Nami, "how a-are you?" She looked at him with wide eyes and seemed to be slightly confused with the question that he had asked her. Hansuke opened his door, "I-I guess I-I'll talk t-to you later-"

"What to grab something to eat?"

The question had caught the Hyuga off guard and made him stop in the door way of his room. This kind of invitation coming from her could only mean a few different things: she was trying to better a relationship, Nami was guilty about something, she was hungry and wanted to eat, she was forced to being nice. Hansuke could only smile and thought to himself that it was the first one; he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed lightly. "S-sure Nami-o-onee, l-let me just shower." She gave a nod and walked out to another part of the manor as Hansuke went to his own bathroom and got cleaned up.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke and Nami walked to the well-known ramen stand that Hansuke had an odd craving for. Along the way they had seen a lot of the other rookies and shinobi that were giving Hansuke a lot more attention than he wanted at the moment. He went red in the face a few times and when they had bumped into members of Team 8 there were tears in their eyes, mostly Kaori who had refused to let go of Hansuke that Hana had to pull her little sister off since Hansuke was holding back a wince in pain. Nami would hold a few people, like how she did when Tai Lee tried to glomp the poor Hyuga. As they sat down at the counter Nami was oddly quiet and they ate in a silence that was a bit comforting for him. He knew Nami was no talker and Hansuke wasn't one either. Hansuke was just happy to get some food into his stomach; he never noticed how hunger was until right then. He was on his third bowl when Nami tried to break the silence.

"I'm glad you're better," she said not looking up at him and continued to eat daintily. He nodded since his mouth was full of food and waited for her to continue. "Did….did you hear anything while in your…coma?" He didn't like that she seemed a bit stressed. He thought for a moment and nodded; she went stiff, "What….what did you hear?"

Hansuke drank the rest out of the bowl, "I-I heard feet shuffling a-and a few other things t-too." He put the bowl on his stack and smiled at her, "th-that's pretty much i-it." He watched as she sighed a bit but chose not to question her, this was the first time she was with him cause she wanted to be with him he wasn't going to let this moment slip him by. Hansuke turned on his stool and leaned back against the counter. "Th-thank you f-for the invite N-Nami-onee," he smiled at her and she quickly turned her head away from him. Hansuke only brushed it off and slowly stood up and went for his wallet, but someone from behind him set down some money that was more than enough. Hansuke looked back, "O-Oh you don't h-have t-…." Hansuke went wide eyed at the sight that it was Sabaku no Taro there paying for their dinner.

"Forget about it," he said looking at Hansuke, "I owe you at least that much."

"Y-you don't-"

"Just take it and shut-up," Taro turned away before Hansuke could continue to argue with him. The blonde did it for one reason and one reason alone, cause Kaori tried to kill him for what happened to the Hyuga, and he was a Hyuga. Good terms with the heir could make things a whole lot easier for Suna to regain an alliance with Konoha. He just wanted to get this feeling off his chest and this did it. He would be able to sleep a bit easier now and would be able to report back to the council with some good news. He's only been here for a few days and when he was alerted that Konoha had someone come to the village and was in the running to be in line for Hokage; it was just better for him at the moment since a new Hokage is easier to appeal to then an old one that had experience. This was his last night and he would be leaving next day late in the afternoon after settling the deal or getting started on settling it. Taro just wanted to end this and get home back to his family, especially to Yuri hoping that she had gotten better and that Kumiko wasn't in any trouble either.

Hansuke looked back at Nami, "Are y-you ready to go?" He smiled as she gave a stiff nod and then they walked back home in silence, Hansuke having to lean against Nami half way home since he was still soar. Nami agreed to let him lean against him, which was surprising in itself since she would have usually of rolled her eyes and then walk on like Hansuke was all dandy. Hansuke just guessed while he was out he missed a lot.

**(End)**

**Alright….let me explain myself before I go on with a new update. I have been very busy with a play, fine arts, and big school projects. I have gotten all caught up and now I have gotten back to my stories *smiles* So yay X3. Thank you for sticking with me through my hiatus and I hope you're not too mad.**

**Now for that question I had to ask, should I move anything related to the Gender Bending Naruto characters to it is its own story? Like put one-shots in there and I might continue the GB Chronicles there. This is so that anyone who may not like the GB serious doesn't have to get an update on it when it is under my ****Oneshots ****story. **

**Next if it is moved, the next one-sot will be about Shikamaru and Hinata in the story ****A life Unknown**

**The next GB one will be a SakayeXHansukeXYuri requested by the anonymous reviewer **_**I love GB Hinata. **_**Then one that is KumikoXHansuke who I forgot who requested it (sorry ^^") and then the next one is and AU Team 8 as a rock band. Please no more request for GB ones I'm full with those. Thank you for reading this and my story, hope it was worth the wait.**

**Ja Ne ^^ **


	8. Shopping

**Hey everyone, this is a request from Nwyd and they want to see Sakaye and Hansuke. This story is that of an AU story and I hope that you all enjoy her brilliant idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

Sakaye Uchiha stood in her room, glaring into her closet that was about as big as the average person's room. She slowly walked through her large closet and looked at all her clothes with distaste like it had done something bad to her. It was a great Saturday morning in the late spring, and with summer just around the corner Sakaye saw that none of her clothes were…..good enough. She was obsessed with looking the best and it was her duty to keep her perfect image up since she was of the Uchiha clan. Sakaye growled loudly as she looked for something to wear, and pulled out some old things that she didn't plan on wearing anytime soon. Sakaye quickly stripped off her night clothes and walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sakaye took about a fifteen minute shower and then came out wrapped in a white towel and walked into her closet again, closing the door behind her. She put on a black set of undergarment and then a long sleeved white shirt. She looked at her clothes that she had picked out and put on her black off the shoulder shirt and a pair of dark red skinny jeans and then slipped on her sock. Sakaye took a look at herself in the mirror first before walking out her room, and pulled her black hip length hair into a low ponytail, like her brother. She walked out of her room and passed maids as she made her way to the kitchen. She leaned against the door way of the kitchen and looked to her family.

Mikoto was busy making breakfast as Fugaku and Itachi sat at the table. Fugaku was the head of Uchiha Corporations and took his job very seriously. It was that of a stressful job, clearly seen on his face, and his two children didn't help one bit. Itachi was the heir to the clan and was currently in at a business school, but had come home for the weekend to spend some quality time with the family. Itachi had the same god-like looks of all of those blessed in the Uchiha family, and Sakaye along with him were the reason that extra guards were needed around the estate. The two got a lot of visitors and most of them were creepy and stalker like. Mikoto wasn't that…..emotionless like the rest of her family, she was much more chipper and tried to open up her little girl, who was like a vault, you can't open it unless it's getting something in return.

"Otou-san, "she said in her regular feminine voice, "can borrow some money?"

He didn't even need to look up from his newspaper, "And for what reason?"

"To buy clothes," she said in a monotone voice.

Itachi smirked and glanced over at her, "You have enough clothes to clothe a village," he took a sip from his tea, "how much more could you want?"

"Oh this is just perfect," Mikoto smiled at her as she wiped off her hands and served the last of the food, "you and I can spend the whole day together at the mall." Sakaye frowned and toned her mother out as she went on and on about having some "girl time" and the other two just smirked and high fived for having a Y chromosome. She sneered at them and looked back at Mikoto as she had the biggest smile, "We could go out to that new restaurant and have dinner when we're done!"

"Mikoto," Fugaku said, "I think that Sakaye must want to go and spend time with her friends." He looked back up at her depressed face, "And I bet that Itachi would rather spend time with his mother that he doesn't get to see anymore." Fugaku smirked as Itachi paled and Mikoto was already making plans. Fugaku hated to say it, but Sakaye was his little girl and he knew that if she had a bad day, his bank account would have a bad day too. He just winked at her as she smiled at him and walked over, hugged him, and then took his credit card. Fugaku just sighed and went back to his paper as Itachi glared at him.

Sakaye slipped on a pair of black converse and then grabbed her car keys; she was out the door in a matter of seconds and she had to admit that she really wanted to shop. Sakaye slid into her car and quickly backed out of the driveway, and then out into the street as she left the Uchiha estate and drove into the city. The city of Konoha was that of a big one and was known as a big tourist spot. The village was the biggest since it had a lot more noble clans in it and a lot of business. Sakaye had been out of the village a few times on business meetings and each time she had ended up roaming the hotel for fun or staying in her room for most of the trip. She had liked seeing the new cities, but each city came with its own set of creepy fans to adore and worship her. Sakaye sighed as she pulled into the mall's parking lot and exited it and went straight in, hoping to see they had anything of value in there.

As she stepped in, her ears were flooded with the loud chatter of a busy mall, mostly filled with pre-teens, teens, and young adults. She had entered the food court area, in hopes of at least getting something at the coffee shop, but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen. Inoichi Yamanaka and Saburo Haruno seemed to be working right now, and Sakaye didn't want to risk seeing them or them seeing her. Sakaye knew that she was good looking, but these guys needed to have some self-control and dignity; throwing yourself at a girl is not the way to win her heart, but a way to creep her out. She walked into the coffee shop with her head high and pulled out some cash in her wallet; not to use the card until she wanted to get something that might not ruin her whole day.

"Oh hello there Sakaye-chan," Inoichi said with a smirk as Sakaye just rolled her eyes. The blonde just smirked as he ran his hand through his platinum hair and his light blue eyes sparked with mischief. "You should have called me if you were going to be coming here. I would have taken the day off-"

"Stop scaring the customers," Saburo said giving another girl her drink. He had pink hair and bright green eyes, "Take her order and then leave Sakaye-chan alone." Inoichi growled at him and took her order and then made the order. The two had only taken the job for the reason that it was the only one that had two spots and it was the Uchiha's favorite spot to be. Sure the two had to wear the awful brown aprons, black t-shirts and jeans every time they went to work, but it was all worth it in the end. Also, thanks to Sakaye getting her coffee there, the place would fill up with other males and would make business go through the roof. Saburo smiled at her as she was paying, "If you want to hang out, I can take the day off."

"No thanks," she took her change and then exited the shop before either one could talk to her again. She rolled her eyes as she got looks from a lot of the other males and scoffed at how a lot of them made fools of themselves. A thought then came to her as she looked around the store; she was a very hard core shopper and would not be carrying around her own bags. She thought back to Saburo and Inoichi, but even if they would carry around her bags, she'd have to deal with them taking it like a date. Sakaye looked around the store for any other male that would be good enough to carry her things, but not talk to her.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke Hyuga stood in the small pet shop, looking around at the many creatures with a light smile on his face. He was in a pair of dark jeans that were very baggy, a white 'L' hoody that was part of his vast anime clothing, and white pair of vans. His hair was the odd color of a mid-night blue and kept in a shirt and shaggy style; it stood out against his pale skin and big pale white eyes that had a tint of lavender. Hansuke wasn't very interested in how he looked, but his father was the one to make sure that he looked respectable while in the public eye. As the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hansuke was always in the public eye and had to beg his father to let him wear something that didn't have an expensive price and that was brand name; and it usually worked since the paparazzi ate up the "sweet and innocent" Hansuke Hyuga.

"Hansuke-kun," Kaori Inuzuka said as her dog ran past her to the blue haired boy. She had long and wild brown hair like her mother Tsume and animal like eyes that went well with her tanned skin. She was wearing her mandatory uniform of a white shirt, black pants and a more full bodied apron that had a cute little cat and dog on it with the store name. She had gotten the job thanks to the help of their other friend and that her sister, Hana, was that of a really good vet. "I know I shouldn't, but can you take care of Akamaru while I work? Satomi is busy in the back and I have to feed all these animals." Kaori set down a bag of dog food and smiled at him, "Please? I promise to pay you back."

"I told you to stop bringing Akamaru to work," the looked over to see that Satomi walked out form the back, in the same uniform and her face was seeable. Usually Satomi would wear a high collared jacket and hide the bottom half of her face, but while at work she couldn't wear it. Satomi had light colored skin and her eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses she wore all the time. Her hair was a dark color and a bit short and looked a bit boyishly cut, but she worked it well. She looked back at Hansuke, "You can just stick him in the back and he'll be fine-"

Kaori gapped at her and then glared, "He doesn't like it back there and you know it Satomi!" She then looked back at Hansuke, "You wouldn't just leave him back there, right?" Hansuke blushed since he hated getting in the middle of things, but shook his head. Kaori smiled, "See," she looked back at Satomi, "he's not going back there-"

"Kaori!" Tsume stood in the shop with a glare on her face and her arms over her chest, "You said you were going to stop sneaking Akamaru into the mall; and what do I see? You took him!" Kaori huffed and soon the two were at it, right in the middle of the store.

Hansuke gulped as Akamaru hid behind the tall boy as the two went at it. Hansuke always knew to never get between any Inuzuka while they were in a rage or argument; it was like trying to stop a bull from charging, you can't. He looked over at Satomi who just pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at him. Hansuke shrugged, not really knowing what to do. Satomi thought for a moment and went in back and pulled out a little play pen and lifted Akamaru into it and then grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote on it quickly with a black sharpie; she then tapped it onto the play pen and Hansuke just smiled. It read: 'Play with our dog! Great with the little ones.' Hansuke nodded and petted the small white dog and then looked back up at Satomi and mouthed something about leaving. Satomi just nodded and he snuck past the arguing Inuzukas.

He sighed softly as he walked past chattering teens and mothers with children; he gave a soft smile as he put in his head buds and turned on his iPod. He wondered through the store in hopes of finding something to do and occupy his time. He had been walking almost all morning since his father had taken Haru on a business trip and Nami was with her own friends. He had been plan less for the weekend and just walked to the mall and was just going to waste the day away there. He looked around and was surprised to see that Sakaye Uchiha was walking around, alone. Whenever the Hyuga would see the Uchiha around, she was surrounded by her friends, male fans, or she'd be with her brother and his friends; but seeing her alone was an odd sit indeed. He only shrugged and walked on, not wanting to bother the Uchiha, but she had spotted him and an idea was in her head.

Sakaye knew that shy Hyuga had been known to not say a word unless spoken too and was about the one guy that didn't follow her around like a lost puppy. She began to walk his way with a smirk and with long strides. She was right next to the Hyuga and he still did not notice due to his music blaring in his ears; she rolled her eyes and pulled one ear bud out, "Hyuga."

Hansuke jumped a bit in surprise and looked down at the dark haired teen; his eyes widen a bit and he pulled out his iPod, pausing the song and giving her his full attention. "I need you to come shopping with me." Hansuke just looked at her and then glanced around to see if he was getting pranked. Sakaye groaned, "Come on I don't have all day," she grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"W-why," he asked letting himself getting dragged through the mall into a clothes store. "I-I mean, wh-why m-me."

"I need you to carry my bags around and not talk to me unless I ask for your opinion, which I highly doubt I will ask for," she said as she let go of his arm and then browsed through the racks of the store. Hansuke just muttered out a confused "A-Alright," and put his head phones back in and walked behind the Uchiha. Sakaye smirked to herself as the Hyuga just kept quiet and followed her around more like a butler, then a puppy. She grabbed a few things here and there and then went into the dressing room, as Hansuke took a seat outside the rooms. While Sakaye was trying on her clothes Hansuke was observing the store and spotted something that made his face go red.

Naruko Uzamaki entered the store with her aunt Junko. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans, white tang-top, orange and blue high-tops, and an orange hoody over it that was left unzipped. Her hair wasn't in its usual two pig-tails but instead it was left done and her blonde hair reached her mid-back and Hansuke could see the little red hairclip in her hair, the one that she has worn ever since elementary. Junko was in her usual green kimono that stopped at her knees and a red obi around her waist, with her black heels and her odd white hair pulled up in a bun. They looked around the store, Naruko with a big smile on her face and Junko just followed and suggested clothes for the girl. Hansuke quickly turned off his iPod and grabbed designer hat and put in on, hoping to hide his face from her noticing, also due to the fact that his face was a bright red. He leaned back in his seat and kept his head low and began to get more nervous as he heard her get closer and closer.

Naruko smiled as she looked and saw a pretty light blue dress, "I'm going to try that one on." She got up on her toes as she tried to reach for one and then huffed when she gave up after a five minutes. Junko had gone off to look at the other dresses that weren't hanging high up on the walls. "Junko-oba, can you reach this!"

"No," she said not even looking up at her niece. "Go get one of the workers to help you." Naruko just sighed and tried once again at the dress. Hansuke on the other hand was about ready to just die as he glanced over and saw the Uzamaki stand on her tip toes and reach for the dress. Of course, his face turned red when she took notice of him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi," she said softly with a sweet smile, "do you mind getting this dress for me? I just can't reach it and…" she trailed off as Hansuke looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Hansuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Before he could stutter out an answer and put the hat back on the rack, she continued, "You know what, you don't have to tell me can you just help?" Hansuke nodded and got up and easily grabbed the dress and handed it to her. Naruko smiled up at him, "Thank Kami you're so tall, really able to help a girl in need." Hansuke blushed and nodded and as Naruko was going to step it, Sakaye stepped out. They both just starred at one another, both with a frown and glare. "Hey Sakaye-mesu," Naruko smiled at her with mock and then glared at her as she just walked past her, "What, nothing to say back?"

"I have things to get done," she looked over at Hansuke, "Come one Hyuga."

"I feel so bad for you Hansuke-kun," Naruko said touching his arm. "Hope that you don't fall under her wicked spell," she whispered.

"I-it's alright," Hansuke smiled with a blush as Naruko just smiled at her, "I-I h-hope th-that w-we can hang out l-later." Hansuke waved as Naruko waved back and walked into the dressing room. He just got a goofy smile on his face as he just watched at where Naruko once stood had a dreamy look. He had a light blush on his cheeks and then looked at where Naruko touched his arm. _'She touched my arm…..and I didn't faint.' _A smile pulled at his lips and could help but feel giddy. Hansuke had had a crush on Naruko since the start of high school and the blonde was too dense to see this. Everyone else did though, it was so easy to see, and a certain Uchiha was baffled by it.

Sakaye sneered as she paid for her clothes and looked away from the blushing blue haired male. She didn't even begin to have the slightest idea to how someone of such a high pedigree was in love with the twit at the bottom of the status food chain. The Hyuga could have any girl in the world, and he picked the ditsy blonde that loved ramen more than breathing itself. Something that also made the Uchiha a bit mad was the fact that the Hyuga didn't once ever fawn or even crushed on her like any sane male would. Sakaye was the most popular girl in school, captain of the Cheer Squad, top of her class, and was going to be voted Prom Queen this year. She could have anyone, but not the Hyuga- not that she cared at all in the least bit. She reassured herself as she took her things and then glared at Hansuke, "Let's go Hyuga." She said a bit meaner then she had intended, but couldn't help but frown when Hansuke walked towards her slightly upset and just took her bags and followed her out. "You don't have to looks so sad," she said glaring at him. He looked down at her and swallowed and nodded, with a slight look of fear on his face. Sakaye sighed, "Don't look at me like that," she said seriously getting annoyed with how he was acting, "I'm not going to bit your head off."

'_For all I know', _Hansuke thought as he walked into another shop with her and followed her around. He didn't want to say it but he wasn't too keen on following her around and carrying her things around. He had done this many times before with his cousin but she was nicer then the Uchiha; Nami would talk with Hansuke about anything they could think of and they would go eat together. This was nothing like that, Hansuke had been forced into being the Uchiha's personal servant and prayed to kami that no one would see him; it was bad enough that Naruko already did. He just sighed and took another seat as Sakaye went into the dressing room, but to his surprise, she came back out in a dress and looked at him. He just stared at her and then around him if someone was behind him.

"Well," she said with slight annoy in her voice, "how do I look?"

"Y-you look n-nice," he smiled at her with a light blush. Sakaye frowned and went back into the dressing stall. She looked at herself and the dark pink dress she was it. It showed off her curves greatly, and its length made it modest and formal. She was upset because he didn't gawk at her beauty or even falter a bit; just the usual smile and blush that everyone else got. Sure, she got lots of guys to smile at her and blush, but from the Hyuga, it meant close to nothing. She growled loudly and took the dress off and went to another, one with a lower neck line. She was going to get a better reaction from Hansuke Hyuga, even if it took all day.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke face has turned permanently red as he followed the –surprisingly angry- Uchiha around. For some reason unknown to him, she had been showing everything she had picked out that day and asking what he thought of it. It was okay at first, dresses, tops, and bottoms; nothing that he hadn't done with Satomi, Kaori, and even Nami. After a few stores, it got more revealing and it made Hansuke feel very uncomfortable. The dresses got shorter and deeper neck lines, the shirts were the same, and the pants went to shorts and miniskirts. He couldn't take it anymore and all the clothes were in the bags he had to carry around. Good thing the Uchiha had picky taste, if not; Hansuke would need another two sets of arms.

Sakaye was about ready to pull out her hair, the guy behind her should have died of a nosebleed rat least three stores ago; yet there he is walking behind her with a red face and all her new clothes. She was running out of ideas and it had come to desperate measures to get this guy. Sakaye didn't know why it bothered, but she almost felt that the Hyuga found her unattractive and the more she thought about it, the more she felt….ugly. She cringed, the words felt badly even though she only thought them. But that couldn't be true, she was downright gorgeous and she was going to make him say it even if she had to beat it out of him. Sakaye smirked as she saw a store coming up on her left and grabbed Hansuke's arm, "Let's go in-"

Hansuke paled and pulled back, "N-no I-I won't g-go in th-there w-with y-you Uchiha-san." Sakaye looked back at him with a glare, since she hated that she was "Uchiha-san" and every other girl they saw and knew got there first name and "-chan". Hansuke just gulped as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down so they were eyes to eye.

"This is the last store and then I'm going home," she gave a smirk and looked at him with seductive, "and this is good practice when your girlfriend does the exact same thing. Now come on," she pulled him in and every other girl in there just smiled and giggled as the very tall Hansuke Hyuga was being bossed around by the Uchiha. His face turned red as they passed by the undergarment and regretted letting her take him into a Victoria Secrete store. He just stood there awkwardly as Sakaye looked around and the other girls in the store would giggle at his noticeable discomfort. He then mentally tried to sink back when a certain dark haired female walked up to him with a fake smile; Sai (this is Sai from Naruto, I couldn't think of a name since in the series Sai is his codename or something. Sorry) was in a pair of black skinny jeans, and dark purple sleeveless top with a dark blue top over it that came off one shoulder. Her dark hair wasn't very long and pulled back in a small ponytail. Her skin was very pale and she almost looked like Sakaye, but there were noticeable differences.

"Hansuke," she said softly as she stood beside him, "I didn't know you shopped for women's undergarments, what an odd little fetish of yours." Hansuke turned bright red and shook his head quickly as his knees began to buckle.

"I-I g-got st-stuck c-carrying U-Uchiha-san's b-bags," he held out his arms to show her all the bags that he had to tote around. "I-I'm n-not h-here on my own w-will." Sai just walked around him, looking him over and he could feel her eyes on him. "I-Is th-there something y-you n-need?"

"Would you mind helping me out," she asked softly standing very close to him and making him leans away from her a bit. "Tell me what would look better on me," she held up two corsets in front of her and Hansuke felt pale. One was that of a black one that had looked more gothic and the other one was a light shade of pink with little red hearts on it. "I've been meaning to get one and I didn't know which one; I've read that guys like the wild types, but all this pink makes me sick." She was looking at him with full seriousness waited for his reply. Hansuke tried to keep his mind from wondering and also tried to keep from fainting on the spot. He looked right above Sai's head and tried to make some kind of words but his throat went dry and his mind just blanked. "Oh…" Sai said lowering the corsets, "I can see that this is hard for you huh?" Hansuke almost smiled, glad that she could see his discomfort- "You want to see what they'd look like on." Sai said cheerily as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the dressing room, while grabbing pairs of underwear that went with the corsets, "you should have said something sooner-"

"Sai," Sakaye stepped in front if the dark haired girl pulling **her** blue haired victim- I mean bag carrier? Anyway, she glared at her, "The Hyuga is here with me, so why don't you back off." Sakaye never liked Sai, since when Sakaye went to study in the Sound Village for a year, she came back to see that this girl had just replaced her. Not only that, but right now, no one was to get close to the Hyuga until she was finished with him. She growled at her as she didn't let go and then saw the things she was holding in her hands, were the same one she had in her own. Sakaye glared harder, "I hope you don't plan on trying those on."

"Oh I do," she smiled, "and Hansuke offered to help me pick one out." She walked past Sakaye but the Uchiha stepped in front of her and they just glared at one another; lightning shot between the two and the whole seemed to notice, especially other males that got dragged in. Hansuke looked back at the other guys that looked at him and mouthed the words 'help me'. As every guy knows that a 'bros must help a bros', but that was trumped out when 'my girl in trying on panties and bro is on his own' rule. The guys quickly looked away like they hadn't noticed and went with their girl. Hansuke paled and turned back to Sai and Sakaye; Sai had let go of his arm and the two about ready to fit, until a phone began to go off.

Sai cursed and reached into her bra and pulled out her cell. "Hello?" Hansuke was very confused at why _that_ was where a phone should be kept, and Sakaye waited for her to finish her call. "I'm kind of busy right now…I know but like another hour…yeah, okay fine." She sighed sadly, "I'll see you out front….yeah I love you too Otou-san." She hung up her phone and placed it back in her bra. "Well," she looked to Hansuke sadly, "I have to go, but you promise to help me another day?" Hansuke didn't even answer but Sai hugged his arm and smiled, "Thanks so much Hansuke, I'll pay you back." She walked away, put the corsets back, and then exited the shop. Sakaye then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dressing room and pushed him into a seat.

"Don't worry Hyuga-kun," she stressed the "-kun" part and looked at him with bedroom eyes, "you'll still get to see the corsets," Hansuke shrunk low into his seat with a dark blush and covered his eyes in hopes that he wouldn't have to see anything. Even now, in the most awkward of moments, he couldn't faint, it would be so much easier if he did, but he couldn't. _'This is what I get for walking out on Kaori-chan,'_ he thought to himself, _'If I had stayed and helped, I wouldn't be in this position right now-'_

"_Hyuga-kun," _Sakaye practically purred out as she stepped out of the dressing room, "you can look now." Hansuke shook his head and prayed for anything right now, have a monkey run into the store singing "Marry had a Little Lamb," in a purple too-too just so he could sneak out. "Look at it or I make you feel it," this wasn't as sweet as the last one was. Hansuke swallowed loudly and he uncovered his eyes enough to go red in the face and caught a look at the Uchiha. She was dressed in the black corset with a pair of boy shorts to match with a little pair of angel wings on the left hip. Of course she looked great, but Hansuke quickly covered his eyes again.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you l-lo-l-l-l-look g-gr-great," he stuttered out and then jumped a bit when Sakaye pulled his hands off his eyes and held his hand on the chair's arms. "U-Uchiha-s-san-"

"Shut up," she glared at him, "why in kami's name did you look away from me?" Before Hansuke could stutter out an answer, "Hyuga," his eyes looked strait are her dark ones, "you won't even look me in the eye unless I make you. I'm half naked and you look away? What in hell's name is wrong with you." She groaned loudly and every girl and guy in the store knew that Hansuke was in for the pure wrath of a women. "All day I've been trying on slutty clothes and all you do is blush, stutter, and look away. Am I that repulsive to you that looking at me makes you sick?" Sakaye was in a full out rant right now and Hansuke just sat there and took it, "Any other guy would be drooling and have their nose bleeding by now, but oh no," she gave a bitter smile, "not the Hyuga huh? Oh of course not! If it had bee Naruko in this you'd be ogling at her right?" Sakaye only growled and glared at him more as his face turned a deeper shade of red, "I want you to tell me right now," she leaned in close and seethed out every word, "what makes that blonde haired baka prettier than I am, now."

Hansuke looked away at the wall as Sakaye was just an inch away from his face, "y-you a-are v-very beautiful U-Uchiha-san, b-but y-you…." He muttered something that Sakaye didn't hear.

"What" she asked again.

"You're…..n-not…very…..nice," he said glancing at her and then quickly looking away.

"Not…..nice?" she said slowly and backed away from him. She stood up strait and crossed her arms over her chest as Hansuke relaxed a bit. The words played around in her head for a while and suddenly just dropped on her like a ton of bricks. Sakaye always knew that she was a bit of a bitch, but actually hearing it and from one of the nicest boys any girl could now made her heart just shatter. She let out a light hic-up and felt the tears burn at her eyes, she scolded herself for coming to this, but this really hurt.

Hansuke panicked as he head Sakaye begin to utter soft sobs and he looked up to see that she was covering her mouth daintily with one hand while her other arm was across her waist. He knew that look and position and knew that it would not end well for him if just sat there. Hansuke quickly put all the bags down and stood up and took the Uchiha into his arms and just hugged her, much to her own surprise. Sakaye just stood in his embrace and felt her tears dry a bit, but let the Hyuga hold her for a little while longer. "I-I d-didn't m-mean to m-make you cr-cry l-l-like that. Y-you d-don't m-my a-approval o-on h-how you l-look," he stroked her hair softly and she felt a blush on her cheeks. "Y-you h-have s-so many admirers, b-but N-Naruko-chan h-has none."

"Then," she pulled back, much to her upset and looked up at him, "why does she get you? I mean, I have every boy around my finger, except for you."

Hansuke starred over her head –since she had not changed back- and rubbed the back of his head. "W-well….I-I've known y-you f-for s-so long, th-that I-I d-don't fawn o-over you like the o-other," he shrugged and glanced down at her and then back up. "I-its n-not you like m-me, so w-why want m-me f-following y-you l-like a stalker?" He gave an embarrassed smile and turned away, "Y-you g-go change, a-and then w-we can g-grab something t-to eat, okay?"

Sakaye let it all sink in, and then realized that she was being paranoid. She had so many guys to do her every whim and she did not hold one, tiny, little, feeling for the Hyuga…right? Sakaye shook her head and looked at the Hyuga with a smirk and decided that she has now done her job; she could just tease him for the hell of it. Sakaye wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her chest into his back, "You'll have to help me out of my corset if you want to go eat Hyuga-kun," she purred out again and smirk when she felt him go rigid. Hansuke quickly walked out and asked one of the workers to go help the women in the dressing room. She just smiled a bit and walked into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke and Sakaye sat in the food court, her bags surrounding the table like a little wall. Hansuke had been nice enough to buy them lunch while she sat at the table; he brought back the salad she had wanted –demanded really- while he had a burger and fries with a large fountain drink. Sakaye couldn't deny that she was jealous that the male before got to chow down on a burger, while she had settled with a salad. The two didn't do a lot of talking since Hansuke's stutter still annoyed her and Sakaye only teased the boy when they spoke. A lot of people looked to the two teens with open mouth and wide eyes; not believing that the shy Hyuga was with the sassy Uchiha.

Hansuke caught how Sakaye was eyeing his fries and with one in his mouth, he held another out to her, "Y-you could h-have some if y-you like," he smiled oddly with the fry in his mouth. Sakaye only smirked and thought that the Hyuga made it too easy for her to get the best of him. She leaned in and took a bite out of the one in his mouth, her lips barley touching his and then sat back down with a face that looked like nothing had happened. Hansuke's face turned a new shade of red and he dropped his head and stared down at the table top like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Everyone was in shock, especially all their classmates that had been looking at the right moment.

"No way," Kaori and Satomi stood right outside a little antic shop on the second level and looked down at the two. "He hooked up with her? We need to have a talk with him Satomi-chan," she said grabbing her arm and pulling her off to plan, "he is falling for all the wrong girls, and I thought it couldn't get worse then Naruko!"

"I never would have guessed," Shika said as she sipped at her smoothie and Cho stood at her side. "I was kinda hoping that there would be one guy that wouldn't fall for her." Cho nodded as she drank her own.

"Damn," Taro smirked as he and his two sisters stood in the elevator, "and I thought the Hyuga was a weak little sissy, he's a player in disguise." Kumiko nodded and made some kind of comment that involved the Hyuga and her doing something together that the Hyuga would most likely not do….ever. Yuri just looked down at the two and then almost pouted, like she was greatly upset….or jealous.

"This isn't fair," Inoichi glared out the window, "Hansuke-san is the guy she'll eat with? They don't even talk to each other!"

"Don't remind me," Saburo said with his fist tight and nearly smashed a young man's drink.

"How cute," Naruko smiled as she held her bag of clothes, "Sakaye found someone that could stand her. Too bad, I would have gone with Hansuke if he would have asked," she shrugged and walked off into the next store, pulling along her aunt that was staring at some of the shirtless Abercrombie guys and drooling.

**(End)**

**I hope you liked it! **


	9. Picnic

**Alright, two people really liked the idea of Hansuke and Cho going on a date and being spied on, but one said that it should be Shika as his date. I thought it over since they are both very good ideas, and I decided to go with Cho and Hansuke, since you rarely see Choji and Hinata in fanfiction as it is. And Cho is so cute and shy; I think she should get a chance with him. If anyone is greatly upset that it isn't Shika going on the date with Hansuke then I'll make that one too, but I didn't want to do both since they are the same thing only different girls.**

**Enough out of me, you want to read the story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Cho Akimichi walked down the village streets with a sad look on her face. Today they had gotten the day off after long weeks of missions and training; Cho thought that it would be a great day to have a picnic together and spend time as friends. She had gone to Shika's house first to ask her to attend, but the dark haired girl was busy with helping her tyrant of a mother in the fields and turned the girl down kindly. She was upset, but Inoichi was most likely free and the two can spend time together and enjoy the food that Cho had made with the help of her mother. Inoichi had not been so nice about it and turned down the offer bluntly and went on with his day and leaving the brown haired girl with no one to have a picnic with. She was a little let down by this, hoping that it would be some fun quality time and now she walked through the village alone with a picnic basket in one hand with the blanket on top of it. Cho looked up at the sky and sighed softly as the clouds blow past and hated it more that she couldn't even spend time with her best friend.

Cho looked down at the basket, "I still have to grab a few things," she mused to herself. "I guess I'll just grab them and have my own picnic," Cho shrugged and continued her walk through the village to the store she needed to go to. She was so preoccupied with her own little "sad parade" that she didn't notice that a certain dark haired Hyuga was walking her way and he wasn't looking where he was going either.

Hansuke had not been having the best day either and thought that he could take a walk to get his mind off of things. He was quick to notice that he had ran into someone; Hansuke usually had a quick reflexes and would have avoided hitting the person dead on. Hansuke was pushed back a bit at the force he had hit the person with, but the other wasn't as lucky and had, practically, bounced off the boy's chest and fell back on their bottom. His face turned a light red as he looked down at the person, a girl none the less, that he had knocked to the ground. "A-ah I'm s-so sorry," he looked down at them and then blushed and smiled nervously as he saw Cho was the girl he had ran into. "A-Akimichi-s-san," he held out his hand to her and to her surprise, lifted her off the ground and back on her feet. "Y-you a-aren't h-hurt, right?"

Cho looked up at him and blushed lightly as he smiled warmly at her with his well-known blush, "I-I'm fine, no troubles." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry for running into you and…yeah." She said looking down at her feet and then back up at them.

Hansuke only shook his head, "I-It was m-my f-fault." Hansuke and Cho were then left in an awkward silence as they both just stood there, not knowing what to do next. Hansuke rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the city, until his eyes landed on her basket and the next conversation starter. "Y-you're g-going o-on a p-picnic?" he smiled as she looked at her basket and then back at her, "W-who a-are y-you going w-w-with?"

Cho just smiled nervously, "Oh…it's just me for now. Everyone else was a little busy today," she shrugged as the sadness came back to her and Hansuke was quick to notice. He looked around and then back at her and was surprised that the people that she asked had turned her down. Hansuke thought the Akimichi was one of the sweetest girls in their generation and Hansuke couldn't help but feel bad about it. "Well I better get going-"

"I-If y-you d-don't mind," he asked softly as he did rudely cut her off, "m-may I-I join you?" Hansuke couldn't see that Cho's face turned a bright red since he was looking away with his own red cheeks and rubbing his neck. "I-I hope that i-it isn't any t-trouble. K-Kaori-chan a-and Satomi-ch-chan a-are b-busy with family a-and I-I d-don't th-think you s-should spend a picnic a-alone." He explained a bit hoped that she wouldn't reject his offer since he really wanted to eat some of the foods that he could smell coming from that basket.

Cho thought about the idea in her head and couldn't help from go red in the face; she and Shika had still been a bit on the fence about what to think of the Hyuga and his…. physique. The two had done the first thing that most girls did when with each other, squealed and gossiped about him. Usually then a fangirl would come out of the closet about it, but the two had been different and tried to hide their fangirl-ness from the world. Cho looked back up at him and nodded; Hansuke smiled brightly at her. "I just need to grab a few more things, is that okay?" Hansuke just nodded and then to two walked off into the village.

**(Line Break)**

"I'm leaving mom," Shika groaned as she walked out the door and closed it while her mother was in mid-rant. She rubbed her temples as she walked away from her house and out onto the streets. She had felt beyond awful for having to say no to Cho, and when her father, Shikaku, found out he got her out of the work to be with his friend's daughter; he knew that Inoichi's kid wouldn't go with her and if Cho came home to her father sad, he'd have both of the fathers head. Choza, Cho's dad, was very protective of his little girl and Inoichi and Shikaku didn't want to deal with an angered father. Shika was about to make a mad dash to get out of her work, but her mother, Yoshino, wanted her to dress a bit more casual instead of in her shinobi attire; Shika just left as that conversation went on.

'_Where would Cho have a picnic,' _she though a bit and searched the village streets lazily and came to a stop at a familiar flower shop and to see Inoichi standing outside with a small bouquet of flowers. She smirked and put her hands on her hips, "You bought yourself flowers, how cute." Inoichi glared at her and was about ready to yell but felt his dad's stare on him and held back. Shika looked back at Inoichi sr. and waved at him with a smile and he returned the smile and wave. "You turned Cho down and your dad is making you apologize and join her now?" she didn't really have to ask because she's a genius, but she wanted to rub it in more.

"Yeah," he said, "do you know where she is?"

"I was hoping you saw which direction she went off in," Shika and Inoichi began to walk off in the direction they had guessed Cho had gone off in. "I can't believe that you turned her down like a jerk," she glared at him but only slightly not wanting to look at him. "You know that Choza is going to find out-"

"Oh my Kami shut up," Inoichi said grabbing her shoulder and gapping at the site before him. "Look at that," before Shika could ask what it was, she turned her head and gapped at what Inoichi was looking at. Before them Cho was getting something from a nearby food stand and behind her was Hansuke who was talking and Cho would laugh lightly at what he said. Inoichi had a glare on his face, "What does that Hyuga think he's doing?" Shika looked at him and Inoichi caught her look, "Cho is like a little sister I don't want; I still have to protect her from men who just wants to use her."

Shika just scoffed, "And who's going to protect the other girls from you?"

Inoichi just smirked, "It's too bad that the ladies don't have a guy like me to protect them; but Cho is too…..soft and innocent for her own good." He was about to go off on his heroic speech, but then Shika just walked away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm following her," she looked back at him. "Are you going to come along or just stand there with those flowers?" She turned back and walked, but then Inoichi grabbed her by her waist and jumped onto the top of the building and she glared at him. "What in the world is wrong with you?" he put her down and spotted the couple walking through the village square.

"If we're going to spy, we're going to do it right," he smirked at her and motioned for her to smile and tossed the flowers away and jumped to the next building roof top. Shika rolled her eyes and followed close behind him, not wanting to be left behind. What he didn't know was that his flowers had fallen right on top of Akamaru and made the little dog squeal and the brown haired glare up at the sky. She looked up at the sky and jumped up with her little dog in hand. Satomi sighed and jumped up after her; Inoichi and Shika were stopped by the two.

"Are you the one that dropped flowers on my dog?" Kaori yelled at Inoichi and glared at him, "Why don't you watch were you drop those weeds!"

"Number one," Inoichi glared back at her, "those are not weeds! Those are the best damn flowers in the whole village and two," he smirked, "watch were you put that mutt of yours." The two got in a glare off and Shika filled in Satomi with what was going on; Satomi was greatly surprised and suddenly regretted not spending time with the Hyuga. The two females of Team 8 had just gotten out of family training to spend time with the lonely Hyuga; but they couldn't find him until right now.

Kaori had Inoichi by his collar and Akamaru was pulling at his pant leg, until she sniffed something in the air. She looked up and onto to village streets, "I smell cinnamon buns," she looked down into the street and gapped at the site of the Hansuke holding out a box of his favorite snack and showing it to the brown haired girl that just smiled at Hansuke and they walked off. Kaori watched the two walk off and then looked back at Inoichi. "Why is Cho holding a picnic basket and Hansuke-kun is following her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Inoichi said and Kaori quickly let go and picked Akamaru up and grabbed Satomi's arm. "Where are you going?"

"To find out why Hansuke-kun is on a date with her," she said and the other three quickly followed.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke looked down at the small box that held his favorite treat and then looked over at Cho was a light smile, "I-I hope th-that y-you like th-them," he said with a blush. Cho looked over at him and nodded happily since she was a very big fan of sweets. Hansuke could only smile, glad that someone enjoyed them as much as he did; his father didn't like that he ate sweets –not good for his health- Haru didn't have a sweet tooth, and Nami refused to eat them since Hansuke was the one to make them and bought them. His team ate them, but it was more out of courtesy since he had already bought them. He looked over at her and took the time to look over the Akimichi; since this the first time he had been with her as just the two of them. Cho wasn't as tall as him, but really none of his peers were, but she came up to his shoulders. The girl that was before him – Hansuke blushed slightly – was curvy and even for her weight Hansuke knew that she was very fit. He didn't know why the girl was so self-cautious about herself, Hansuke thought the girl looked just fine the way she was. Hansuke then looked away after he realized that he was staring at her. He blushed lightly and followed the girl as she took a quick turn into the forest and he was glad that he walked with long strides or he wouldn't of have been able to keep up with her.

"Shika-chan and I come up here all the time on free days," she said with a lite smile as they walked up the hill to the top. "She's the one who showed it to me," Hansuke just looked around the little hill at its tall grass and flowers that grew everywhere. She tucked one of her bangs behind her ear only to have it come back to the front, "You can come here too if you like."

"I-I th-think I-I'll l-leave th-this little spot t-to you and N-Nara-san," he smiled as he took the blanket and spread it out on the ground before Cho could and took his seat. He looked up at her and smiled, "H-Have a-a seat," he patted the spot next to him, which the girl happily took. He crossed his legs and looked to her like a small child would look up at their teacher, "W-what d-do you h-have t-to e-eat?" he watched as Cho opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a bento for him. "T-thank you," he smiled while unwrapping it and then pulling apart his chopsticks "Itadakimasu," he said with another smile and popped an onigiri into his mouth.

Cho smiled and opened up her own bento, "Itadakimasu," and the two ate in a calming silence with light small talk.

Inoichi and Shika hid in the bushes while Kaori and Satomi crouched in the trees with Akamaru in Kaori's coat. Kaori gapped at them, "They're on a picnic together, and you don't do that on a first date, that's like….date number five. *gasp* they've been dating in secrete and didn't even tell us?" she said in a harsh whisper and glared down at the blonde. "Did you know about this and refused to tell us?"

"I had no idea that the two were in love like this," Inoichi said not taking his eyes off the couple. "Cho would have certainly said something about her and the Hyuga, the two aren't hard to miss together-oof" he got a direct elbow to his gut from Shika, "they aren't." Shika rolled her eyes and observed the two as Kaori and Inoichi just assumed anything that was going on into a secrete romance. Shika knew that Cho had not intentions of ever asking the Hyuga male out, but what could be said for Hansuke was undefined; he isn't easy to read except for the fact that he easily embarrassed and has a crush on the blonde Uzamaki. Shika was smart, about an IQ of 200 and she still had a lot to learn. She was indeed more a planner then an action taker and used this to her advantage; her easy way to hide her chakra signature and stow away into a small spot gave her time to think, deploy her plan, and take down an enemy with the simplest of ease. Thought, when it came to the Hyuga, it was another story; he didn't do enough for her to get a proper bio on the male. He never got mad, or he hid it well; he was weak, but with his Hyuga genes he could not be beat; he was shy, but clearly –as she watched him talk with Cho- he liked to communicate. Any analysis she made about him would then be proven wrong, and then again right.

She looked up at Satomi who she could hear the soft buzzing of her bugs, almost as if they were mad. Shika looked back over at the couple and couldn't help but smile as the Hyuga boy held out his last onigiri to Cho was a bright smile as she was just looking at it with a light blush. Shika concluded that the Hyuga was being kind and giving her the onigiri since Cho either wanted it, or he didn't. The four just watched as Cho ate the offering with a light blush, but Hansuke did not see any harm in it at all; of course Kaori and Inoichi went off on another tangent of the couples "secrete lover's affair". Shika could only smile and then looked back at Satomi, whose bugs had settled down.

"Man," Inoichi smirked, "I didn't the Hyuga was such a ladies man; I should take him to be my wing man."

"Ew," Kaori said, "don't be using his kindness to your advantage. Hansuke-kun would and will make you look like a major jerk and he'd take all the ladies." She was smirking at first and then frowned, "and it's our job to protect him from those money loving whores Satomi-chan." Satomi just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose and blocked out her dog loving teammate.

"N-ne Cho-chan," the four looked back in shock as Hansuke didn't use his usual formal name for her, "y-you're an e-excellent c-cook. I-I hope I-I could st-stop b-by t-to s-see how y-you make it." He smiled as the two ate a few sweet dumplings that were in the basket and Cho just blushed and thanked him. Then as he was about to put another one in his mouth, a blue butterfly landed right on his nose; the boy jumped a bit and slowly put the dumpling back. "Ch-Cho-chan," she looked over at him and let out a soft giggle. Hansuke had the look of surprise and fear on his face as the butterfly just stood on his nose. "H-how d-did th-this h-happen?"

Cho giggled a bit more, "Y-you might h-have gotten s-some of the syrup on your nose." She then busted into fits of laughter as the boy let out another jump and fell back onto his back as he felt the butterfly take a lick at the syrup that was indeed on his nose. Cho just kept laughing as his face went red and he waited for the butterfly to get off.

"I-it i-isn't funny," he said feeling like an idiot for being afraid of a butterfly.

"I'm so-sorry," she said with an apologetic smile and looked down at him, "it's just really cute." Hansuke glanced over at her and smiled; he lightly pushed himself back up and moved the butterfly from his nose to his finger. Cho watched as Hansuke smiled a bit, with what looked like mischief and placed the insect in Cho's hair. She smiled and glanced up at it with a hope of seeing it and then looked over at him, "How does it look?"

He looked at the butterfly that was just as content as sitting in the girl's hair then on his nose. Hansuke then looked back at Cho with warm eyes and a smile to match, "Beautiful." Cho felt her face heat up to a high degree and the other three girls just gapped and then looked to each other; Inoichi was just writing down what happened in his little black book to use on the ladies. Hansuke opened up the box of cinnamon buns and handed one to Cho and took the other one for him; she happily took it with a smile. Hansuke took a big bite out of it and had about one of the biggest smiled on his face; he looked over at her, "D-do you l-like i-it?"

"I've always had a sweet tooth," she said as she ate it like Hansuke did. She looked over at him and was greatly surprised that he was already finished with his. "You really like these, huh?"

Hansuke looked over at her with a blush as one of his fingers was in his mouth; he smiled and took his finger out of his mouth, "Y-yeah. M-My O-Otou-san d-doesn't l-let me e-eat th-these at h-home." He grabbed a napkin and wiped his fingers clean. Kaori and Satomi confirmed that little fact since the boy's face would light up when they passed the bakery. Hansuke got up and began to put things away, but Cho quickly stopped him as she began to put things away. It was a kindness war between the two and while Hansuke was reaching for the blanket, with his back to the downhill decline of the hill and Cho was reaching for it and was right across from the boy. Hansuke reached for the blanket and Cho was also reaching for it and then as they both pulled the blanket towards each other; Hansuke being the stronger of the two pulled the girl towards him and they both tumbled down the hill.

"That bastard!" Inoichi yelled but was being held back by Shika, "he just took advantage of her and you're holding me back? What kind of friend are you?"

Shika looked at him, "They fell and you'd be the one to take advantage of a girl like that."

"Yeah," Kaori smirked down at him, "Hansuke-kun is too sweet and naïve to even know what that means." Satomi just watched as the two teens came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, with Cho on top and Hansuke on the bottom. She saw that the two were both rubbing their soar heads and then looked to each other with a dark blush.

"U-uh," Hansuke looked away with a red face, "a-are you o-okay?" Cho just nodded dumbly and then remembered that she was lying on the boy and quickly got off of him and sat on the ground with a red face.

"A-are y-you okay, I hope I didn't hurt you," she said as he stood up and dusted off his pants. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling and looking to the top of the hill. Cho was slightly confused and tilted her head in his direction, "What are you thinking?"

"Huh," he shook his head and looked to her. Hansuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "S-sorry, I-I just th-though that o-other th-then m-my s-soar h-head…..that w-was pretty f-fun." He gave a soft smile again, "M-my m-mother u-use to t-take m-me to a place just like th-this; it w-was the m-most f-fun w-we've ever had." He looked back down at her, "I-I'm rambling," he held out his hand to her and helped her back to her feet. "I-I'll grab th-the th-things, y-you wait here," Cho watched as the boy ran back up the hill and smiled softly.

Cho had always known the boy to be sweet and silent, and it was proven true once again; but once you got him talking, it became easier and easier for him to do so. Cho had never been very social either, unless when she was with Shika, but she could see why he was…..the way he was. His father wouldn't let him it his favorite food at home, and she could only image the others rules he's grown up with. She always thought that being the Hyuga heir would have meant for a life of easy sailing and a privileged one; but in the case of Hansuke, it seemed everything but that. She looked over at the direction in which they came and back at the sky that began to darken a bit. Cho looked back at Hansuke as he walked and slid down the hill, nearly stumbling at the bottom. He gave an embarrassed smile and handed her the basket.

Cho looked up at him, "You wanna just go on a walk?" Hansuke took no time to answer and nodded happily. Cho smiled and they walked back to her house first to drop off the basket and then continue on.

"Love birds are on the move," Inoichi said and jumped into the tress.

"Troublesome," Shika said softly and followed after him.

"Let's go Satomi-chan," Kaori said, "we need to make sure no one ruins this beautiful moment."

"I thought you were made the two were "on a date"," she quoted and followed beside the girl.

"Cho's a nice girl," Kaori then smirked, "and with this information I can tease Hansuke all the time for the rest of his life."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke wasn't much of a romantic type of guy, but as the two walked through the village he got the feeling that there was a "mood" being set and made him feel…..awkward. He had no ideas how to talk to girls, how to make the "mood" more romantic, or flirt for that matter. His lack of "lady skills" –as Inoichi put it- was nonexistence and sad. Hansuke felt his palms get sweaty as he glanced over at Cho; she was all smiles and just was content with whatever. He thought for a moment, he and she weren't really on a date, but he couldn't conclude that for sure. He knew for sure that women were complex and fickle beings that say one thing and mean another; and if he made a mistake he could anger this girl or make her cry. If he assumed it was a date, he could scare her and ruin a friendship about to be made and if he assumed it wasn't he could hurt her feelings. Hansuke got more tense and worried that he couldn't enjoy what was supposed to be a peaceful walk through the village. Hansuke still had some feelings for Naruko, but as it could clearly be seen, she held no feelings for him. This could be his chance for a new start; he glanced over at her again and then mentally kicked himself. Why would she want to be with him?

Cho finally noticed how Hansuke was returning to the very quiet one she had known from the academy and looked up at him, "Are you okay?" She stopped as he jumped in surprise from her question and just looked at her and then shook his head rapidly. Cho now knew why Naruko gave him weird looks, his face was red and he was tense, for no reason. She just shrugged it off and sneezed loudly. Hansuke muttered out a 'bless you' as she looked around in confusion; who had said her name?

"I told you it was true," Satomi said not looking at Kaori as the brown haired girl grumbled and handed her a bag full of coins. "So this be a lesson to you to not say her name like that."

"It didn't happen before," Kaori said with a groan.

"You weren't looking at her," Satomi answered and fixed her glasses. She looked over at Shika, "Do you have any idea where they are going?" the four had been crouched in a bush and silently moved from one to another as they followed. "Since it seems the farther they go, the tenser Hansuke gets."

Shika watched the two and shook her head, "I simply have no clue. Cho and I have never come this way." She looked back at the dark haired girl, "Could Hansuke be taking her somewhere?" The two females of Team 8 looked at each other and really thought it over and then looked back at Shika and shrugged. Shika was a bit surprised, "Really, nothing comes to mind? Do you have any idea what he does while not training?"

"He's always training," Satomi answered and kept her eyes on the blue haired male. "If not in the fields it at the Hyuga estate," she tucked a piece of her ear behind her ear, "to tell you the truth, I have no idea what he does in his free time."

"What a great team" Inoichi said but as the words left his mouth he was hit in the back of the head by Kaori. He glared back at her, "What is with you and hitting me?"

"Because you're being a jerk," she said looking away slightly sad. "Hansuke-kun isn't a distant person, I….I just never bothered asking. Oh you're right Inoichi," Kaori said with little tears, "I haven't been a very good teammate or friend to him." Satomi patted Kaori's back and comforted the girl; feeling the same but refusing to show it. Shika looked at the two and then back over at Hansuke and Cho.

She could see it, the way that they were…content with one another. He was as judgmental about a woman's looks like most of the men were general known for. He looked deeper than that, almost to the point where he wasn't looking at an outside appearance anymore. The Hyuga clan was known for their all seeing eyes, maybe this was another quality to the eyes, and they didn't see the outside appearance, only the inside, the part that truly mattered. Shika smiled softly as she had approved of her friend, if she wanted to, to go out with that of the Hyuga; he was quite the catch, but as she could see neither one tried to make a move.

Hansuke pulled at his collar as the sun began to set on the day leaving the two in the beauty of the twilight; he looked back at Cho and gave a nervous smile, "A-are y-you ready to h-head back?" He then saw that she looked up at him, almost upset. "N-Not th-that w-we h-have t-too," he said quickly and gave her a big smile. "I-I do enjoy s-spending time w-with you."

Cho smiled, since the boy was trying, "I think I should get back, before my dad begins to worry-"

**SNAP!**

Cho jumped slightly as the two heard the noise from the bushes, where Kaori was strangling Inoichi for almost giving them away and Satomi trying to pull her off. Cho looked horrible frightened and Hansuke himself was a bit scared. He shook his head and pushed away his fear, for the lady beside him; he slowly and hesitantly reached for her hand and held it in his own. He blushed and looked away as Cho looked at their hands. "I-I'll w-walk you h-home; I-I d-don't w-want you to be s-scared," he walked ahead while gently pulling her along before she could answer and he lost his confidence. Cho soon just smiled slightly and felt her cheeks turn a light pink as he walked her home….like on a date. Her face then turned a darker red as the thought came to mind and made her awfully nervous; was it a date? Had this whole thing turned into something more romantic than she had intended, but….she was enjoying it, a lot to be certain?

She looked back at him and couldn't help but admire him; she looked down at their hands. She had to admit that even with the bandages, his hands were nice against her own, which were also bandaged. Cho glanced back at him and saw that he was determined to get her home, away from what they had just heard and she very much enjoyed it. Did this prove that she had been looking at this whole thing as a date? Was that the reason why he had been so nervous, since it was a date? Cho worried that she might have just scared the Hyuga from ever being able to look at her the same way; she might have just made things awkward between them. Cho pulled at the age of her skirt as she nervously began to think over what she had come to realize; would it be okay for the two to be…together? She looked back up at him and blushed as he glanced down at her and smiled while squeezing her hand lightly. She smiled and looked ahead, _'Yeah' _she though happily, _'It's okay with me, I don't care what the others think.' _

Hansuke felt butterflies in his stomach as Cho just smiled and he was slightly upset that her house was just a block away. He thought to himself that he'd have to run into her again, and hope that they would be able to hang out again…..or maybe go out for lunch. He smiled to himself and just stood before her at the front to her home and reluctantly let go of her hand. "W-we'll h-have to do th-this again."

"Yeah," she smiled looking away as a thought ran through her head, a crazy thought that was the doing of her evil and more confident side. She looked up at him and took in a deep breath, "Hansuke-kun?" he looked down at her and gave her all his attention and his eyes went wide as she took hold of his collar and pulled him down to her height and planted a very passionate kiss on him.

"HOLY CRAP!" Inoichi and Kaori stood up from the bush they were hiding in –giving away their position- and their jaws hung low. Shika was wide eyed and Satomi's glasses fell a bit forward on her nose. Cho quickly pulled away from Hansuke, who was dreamy eyed and red face, and looked at them with her own red face and wide eyes. Hansuke then caught on and looked at the four and felt his knees go weak and buckle.

"Junior," Choza opened up the door with his eyes closed, since he only thought that the blonde haired boy was there –it was the nick name Inoichi got since Shikaku and Choza got tired of having both blondes turn when the name was called- "What are you doing outside my….." he opened his and saw the blonde, but then he saw Tsume's daughter, Shika, Shibi's daughter, and what they were looking at. "….house?" he then saw that his sweet little girl was looking at him, and holding tightly to the Hyuga boys collar. Choza put two and two together and he starred at Cho with an emotionless face that scared Hansuke. "Cho," he said softly, "is there a reason why are you holding this boy's collar?"

Cho looked at her hands and then back up at Choza, "I-I just kissed him d-daddy." Hansuke turned pale as Choza looked at the boy with a hard glare. "I-I really like him daddy."

"I see…" Choza suddenly put on a big smile that all the teens knew were faked. "Well why don't you come on in," he pulled the two into the house. "I would love to get to know you young Hyuga," he patted his back hardly which nearly knocked him over. Choza looked back at the other four, "Would you like to join us?"

"I gotta get back to work!"

"M-my mom wants me home before dark!"

"Troublesome."

"…"

The four quickly scattered and Cho and Hansuke were left alone with Choza; Hansuke quickly swallowed a large lump in his throat and hoped that all his training would come in handy here.

**(End)**

**Well….what did you think? Cute, funny, uncreative, a bit out of character. Please tell me what you think, but don't flame me for I will cry.**

**Thank you, Ja Ne ^_^ **


	10. Camping

**The next GB story and lucky, lucky this is the SakayeXHansukeXYuri and you know how the two quiet girls that aren't afraid to also kick your ass are going to act when they like the same boy….total hilarity for everyone that is watching. I'd also like to give you a little treat that one of the three will love to cuddle….but who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto™ that's that**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stood in the alley with his heart pounding fast against his chest and he stood up against the wall so close that it looked like he would be absorbed into it. The Hyuga boy held his breath as a rampage of girls ran past him and down the village streets with love notes and flowers for him. Hansuke was horribly terrified of the girls that had seemed to take a liking to the Hyuga. Ever since the awkward stage of puberty had passed by for Hansuke in a painful matter for him -since it caused him to be teased a lot by his peers and family- he grew into his body better and it did not go on noticed. Since Hansuke's body grew, his old uniform didn't seem to fit him well and Nami took it upon herself to find him a new outfit. Hansuke didn't care for looks, but Nami said that she was not going to let him run around in unflattering clothes when he was part of a high status clan.

Hansuke's hair wasn't as long as before and it was easy to see his eyes now, unlike before when they were hidden behind his midnight blue hair. Nami said there would be no more wrapping of his arms since it would hide away strength that could be used in intimidation, but Hansuke found a way around it by wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt that was very loose on his body and the collar came up a bit to hide his neck. He was also wearing a fishnet shirt with a leather chest plate over his body to help protect that region. Nami had gotten him a beige vest that hid away scrolls and tags that he had created and it was durable for him. He was then given regular black pants that showed his wrapped ankles and black sandals. Nami also made a pair of fingerless gloves for him that was woven with chakra so they didn't ruin as easily when he uses his Yōso no tatakai. His head band was still tied around his neck and it seemed that Hansuke had also learned to fight with two shōtōs (essentially short swords) that hung on a belt on each side of his hips. Haru had said that he should learn to handle a katana, but Hansuke said that using a weapon when part of the Hyuga clan was almost shameful, but this was another of the Hiroshi's style where they fought with the shōtōs very well. Hansuke got over the fact that his eleven year old brother was going to be heir and he would be a branch member, but this was for the best.

Hansuke peeked around the corner and ran down the opposite way the girls went and when he felt safe, he walked. He sighed softly when the village was again at peace and he went into the village square to grab something to eat maybe buy another book. As he walked into the village, he spotted Team 10 walking out of the barbeque restaurant all with smiled. Shika Nara was in the regular chunin uniform, Cho was in a dark red dress with a plate of armor over the chest (female version of original). Inoichi was in a dark purple overcoat and had a dark grey shirt underneath with regular black pants and sandals; his hair was still short and he had the bang over one eye, but his hands were wrapped as well. Hansuke gave them a wave and as he walked into a tea shop, Kaori, Akamaru, and Satomi sat at a booth and ushered him over to join. Kaori's hair was still as wild as ever and she looked so much like her mother, but her black coat clung tight to her body with dark colored shorts and wrapped shins to match. Akamaru had grown to a massive size that Kaori could ride him around if she wanted. Satomi wore a dark green coat with a hood that was up covering her head and her hair was also again very short, almost a boyish style like when they were little. Here jacket was tighter to her then before, showing off her nice body; she also had on a pair of dark pants and heeled sandals like Kaori and most of the other rookie females.

"So Hansuke-kun," Kaori smirked at him, "I saw that huge mob of fan-girls run by looking for you~" she laughed as the boy's face turned a dark red color as he turned away from the two, since even Satomi gave a little smile. Kaori patted his shoulder, "Oh come on Hansuke-kun," she smiled brightly, "let's just eat and forget that there are girls out there trying to find a way into your room to steal your boxers." Hansuke groaned loudly and laid his head on the table and ran his hands through his hair. Kaori smirked, "You do know it's true, right?"

"Unfortunately," Satomi said softly after ordering tea, "she is right. This will soon blow over when the girl's grow up a bit."

"Or until you get a girlfriend," Kaori said shoving an onigiri into her mouth. "Maybe I could set you up on a blind date," she smiled brightly, "I can think of so many girls that you would be so good with you." Hansuke looked at her with a face that read: 'not-today' look. Kaori smirked and flicked his nose, "Oh come it will be so much fun!"

"We could have a big camp out," Satomi suddenly said and the other two looked at her, "invite the other teams and the Suna shinobi could join us as Kazekage-sama is at her meetings." She sipped her tea lightly, "I think it could be very fun." She looked over at the two and fixed her glasses, "Maybe we could do that so we can spend a bit more time together before we start are missions again." Kaori nodded loudly and they both began to play and Kaori began to write out invitation scrolls and gave them to Akamaru to deliver; Hansuke sighed and shoved some food into his mouth and ate something he only did when he was worried.

'_This is not my day,' _he said as both Kaori and Satomi gave a soft giggle.

**(Line Break)**

It was late in the afternoon and every team had gotten their invites for this little camping trip, and to Hansuke's surprise they had all decided to come, except for Team Gen; they had a mission to prepare for in the morning. Kaori made it clear that teams had to bring their own tents and any food they wanted. Hansuke had packed a feast for everyone since Kaori told him a little too late when she and Satomi went to meet him. She was baffled that the boy had cooked so much food in so fast, but she then remembered that he was a Hyuga and must likely had some help. Akamaru became a small horse to the group as he was forced to carry the tent and Kaori's things as she helped with the food and helped carry Hansuke and Satomi's sleeping bag. Hansuke only blushed as they walked to the camp site holding all the food he had made; he just wanted to be sure everyone ate. Satomi only shook her head and gave a soft smile while Kaori laughed at how the boy was a better cook then her own sister.

As they got to the camp site Team 8 was surprised to see that Team 7 was already there and setting up a tent. Hansuke blushed at the site of his long time crush that was Naruko Uzamaki; he blonde hair had gotten long and was pulled up in two pigtails with a red hair-clip that held back a lose bang. Her skin was peachy and her bright blue eyes stood out along with her whiskers. She was in a pair of orange shorts that stopped at her knees with black trim and black sandals with shin pads to match; she had replaced her jacket with one that was orange and black with the same red swirl on the back and it was again much too big for her. Under her jacket she wore a black shirt that was tight and over the shoulder, neck, and collar bone was just fishnet. Her head band was left on her head with new black cloth. Beside the blonde Saburo Haruno was trying to set up a fire pit; his bright pink hair a dead give-away to who his mother was. His pink hair was pulled back in a small ponytail that lied against his back with two bangs hanging down the sides of his face. His bright green eyes stood out against his nice skin and his red shirt that would connect down across his left shoulder down and was sleeveless. He also had on a pair of black shorts and black boots with black gloves and elbow pads. His headband was also black and on his forehead.

"What's up guys!" Naruko smiled at the three as they set down their things. She bounced over to the three, "I'm so glad that you guys thought of this! It's going to be a boat load of fun!"

"Or an utter waste of our time," Naruko glared over as Sakaye Uchiha came out from between two trees with fire wood. She had her well known 'I-rather-be-anywhere-but-here' face. The Uchiha had pale skin with dark eyes and long dark hair to match. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail to keep out of her face beside her two bangs like the ones Saburo had. She was in a tight black tang-top with a dark blue off the shoulder top that had longs sleeves and was a mid-drift shirt. The famous Uchiha symbol was on the back of the shirt. She was also in a beige skirt that had slits on either side with tight black leggings under and heeled boots. She had a katana attached to a belt that hung loosely on her hips, with black fingerless gloves, and her head band around her forehead.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to Sakaye-mesu," Naruko glared at her with her arms crossed over her chest. Sakaye glared at the girl and they had a glare off and Kaori only groaned loudly. "Why did you have to invite her anyway?" Naruko said with a glare at the dog-lover.

"All teams are invited to join," Satomi said as she and Hansuke began to set up the tent, "and as I recall Uchiha-san is part of Team 7." She looked over at the two, "now you two can stop fighting or go do it somewhere else." Naruko and Sakaye pouted/scoffed at her and went about their business. Satomi stood up and took the things off of Akamaru so that he could lie down and rest. "Kaori place our stuff in the tent if you're just going to sit there," the Inuzuka nodded as Hansuke finished the tent and was checking it over.

"Hey Sakaye-chan, and company," Inoichi smirked as Team 10 walked to them and picked a spot to set up camp. "I thought this was going to be a total waste, but with you here," he smiled seductively at Sakaye, "this will be fun, huh?" Sakaye shook her head and walked back into the forest for wood making Naruko come with.

"Way to scare her off pig," Saburo glared at the blonde and then sat back and tried to start the fire.

"Rejected," Kaori smirked as she giggled along with Cho and Shika. Inoichi glared at her as Kaori smirked back, "It's not my fault that you scare away the girls."

"This is all troublesome," Shika said putting her hands behind her head as she sat against a tree.

Hansuke walked over to the camp fire and with a quick snap of his fingers the wood set a flame. He smiled at Saburo, "H-hope that helps." He got back up just in time to catch Sabaku no Kumiko as she jumped him and kept them from both falling into the fire. He blushed as Kumiko was looking him in the eyes, "Hello K-Kumiko-san." She smiled brightly as her brown hair fell over her shoulders; she didn't really change her outfit except that her top cut off under her chest and her abdomen was covered in fishnet. Kumiko rubbed her cheek against his as her legs wrapped around him; he gave a soft smile, "I-I missed you too."

"Kumiko get off the boy," Sabaku no Taro groaned as he set down their camp stuff. His dirty blonde hair was same as before and he wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a beige jacket over it that was zipped up. He also had a pair of black shorts, wrapped calves, and Suna style sandals. His fan was propped up against a tree by Kumiko's puppets; he groaned again when Kumiko stuck her tongue out at him. "You know how Yuri gets when you throw yourself at men-"

"Kumiko," The brunette stiffened as Sabaku no Yuri said with her stern Kazekage voice. Instead of being in her usual robes she was in a long sleeved fishnet shirt with an off the shoulder top that was a rusty red color and came a bit past her bottom over her black skirt and black shorts under with fishnet covering the rest of her legs. She also had on heeled boots and a vest that had a strap over one shoulder and a lot of buckles going down it and the gourd on her back with the usual white sash going across her chest. Her sea-foam eyes had a hard look directed at Kumiko, "Is there a reason why you are clinging to the Hyuga?"

"….I missed him?" She said as Hansuke put her on the ground. Kumiko smiled sheepishly, "Come on Imouto, you missed him too-" she was cut off as Yuri grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her face very close to her own.

"I dare you to say it _Onee-chan_," she said with a bit more sadistic intent then needed. The Sabaku kids knew something about the other sibling since they all wanted black mail on the other. Kumiko and Taro both came upon a piece of information that Yuri had hidden away in a journal that she had gotten from her mother's old trunk that was meant to be a gift for Yuri when she turned thirteen. Kumiko went through it while Yuri was in her office and read that the red head had been thinking about the blue haired Konoha shinobi. Taro warned her not to mention anything to Yuri about knowing this, Kumiko obviously forgot since right at dinner Kumiko straight up ask Yuri why she thought Hansuke was good looking. Several things were broken in the Sabaku house that night and Dai had to come to the house to break the two apart. Kumiko just shook her head and Yuri let her go with a satisfied smile and stood up straight, "That's what I thought."

"Glad you could make it," Kaori smiled happily at them all, "this is going to be so much fun!"

Hansuke nodded happily and pointed over his shoulder, "A-and we can swim in the lake nearby," he smiled lightly at the ground. Naruko and Sakaye came back with fire wood and they all sat around the fire as the sun began to set. Hansuke sat beside Satomi, but to his surprise Yuri took the seat to his left, but he said nothing of it. The girls broke out into talking and the four guys were left to listen and make side comments about things –Inoichi and Saburo would get into fights very fast-. Hansuke suddenly went stiff when a head lied itself against his shoulder, he glanced over and saw that it was Yuri who had done so and looked to be as nothing has happened. She seemed to be more bored then tired and Hansuke felt his cheeks get hot as he tried to focus his attention on the fire and ignored that his shoulder felt tingly.

"I think he's going to pass out," Cho whispered to Shika as the looked at him. "Should we help him?"

Shika just shrugged, "I think if we try, we'll only draw more attention to them." Cho nodded and the two girls went off on another subject. With a sudden jolt the fire got very high, some of the girl's giving a scream and some jumping back. They all looked over to see that Yuri was just sitting there and minding her own business while Hansuke face turned a new shade of red and steam was coming out of his ears. What they didn't know was that Yuri may have moved her hand to a spot on Hansuke's leg. Yuri didn't see what was wrong with her flirtatious move that Kumiko said that would work on any man…..she guessed Hansuke wasn't just any man. Yuri looked up and made eye contact with the Uchiha, the only other person who had the eyesight to have noticed what Yuri had done. She thought nothing of it until she saw the faint sign of a glare from the dark haired girl and then the challenge had been set with that one look.

The Uchiha saw the whole thing and she was pissed. Ever since after the chunin exams Sakaye saw more and more in the Hyuga and she knew that if she didn't work fast she would lose the man to that of another. Sakaye knew she had to make him fall for her so when she went off to kill her brother, he'd still be here for her waiting. Hansuke was easy to fluster, but it was hard to get the boy to actually shift a love from the blonde to herself, but she never would have thought that her real competition –Naruko would never find out that Hansuke loved her until it was too late- was the Kazekage herself. It was a surprise really, since the red head didn't look to be the flirty type or that she was looking for a boyfriend. If she played her cards right, she could have that boy around her finger tonight, but now with the red head in her way, she'd have a harder time. After they had made eye contact, she knew that Sabaku no Yuri set down the challenge for the man's heart and Sakaye Uchiha gladly accepted it.

"Hey Hansuke-kun," Naruko said with a bright smile, "why don't we go to that lake you talked about? I could go for a swim." Hansuke blushed lightly, forgetting what Yuri had done to him –that pissed her off- and stood up slowly. Kaori bounced up and ran along with Akamaru to the lake, with Naruko and Kumiko close behind. Sakaye, Satomi, and Yuri slowly walked after, Satomi between the two to keep back a fight. Shika and Cho walked between Hansuke and Taro, and talked more diplomatically; Inoichi and Saburo were in a daze about seeing Sakaye stripped down and swimming around. Naruko was the second one there and had a light blush as Kumiko and Kaori stripped down to undershirts and shorts/bra and underwear. She rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry."

"You sound like Hansuke-kun," Kaori smiled at her in a fooling around fashion, "we aren't naked so chill out."

"O-Oh my," Hansuke covered his eyes as the rest made it. He had known that Kaori would do this, could guess that Kumiko would too, but the site of seeing Naruko unzip her shorts was too much. He didn't want to be rude, so he turned around. "T-tell me when you're done." He didn't faint since one: he was over that, and two: he had seen Kaori and Satomi do this before whenever they felt like swimming while free on a mission. Before he knew it the other three boys were beside him facing the same direction as him.

"I wanted to see Sakaye-chan though," Inoichi whined as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are all Konoha men perverts?" Taro asked with a glare.

"It's just the pig," Saburo said with a glare but a blush was on his face too.

"We're done!" Kumiko yelled and all four guys turned back around to see the group of girls. Kumiko, Kaori, Naruko, Sakaye, and Yuri were down to underwear and bra. Satomi, Shika, and Cho were down to shorts and tops. Kumiko smirked at them from the water, "Your turn now." Kaori whistled and cat called them as the four boys began to strip down. Saburo and Inoichi went down to boxers and Taro had no choice but to since he didn't want wet clothes. They walked to the water and quickly jumped in and Hansuke was left alone and in the open. He gave his back to them and with a deep breath dropped his gloves and jackets to the ground. He could feel eyes on him, but he pushed them back and pulled his shirt off and was instantly hit by the cool twilight air. He removed his chest plate and set it down and took off his sandals while bent over and then unwrapped his calves. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair as he pulled off his headband and placed it gently on his pile of clothes. He then walked to the lake and sat down beside Satomi who had her feet in the water.

"This is nice Hansuke," she said softly while kicking her feet lightly, "I'm glad you mentioned the lake."

He smiled lightly at her, "I like that I can see your hair and f-face," she gave a light blush and ran her hand through her short hair. "Are you going to go s-swimming?" She shrugged and pulled her feet out of the water muttering that it was too cold to swim; Hansuke nodded and thought for a moment. He could make the water warm, but that would take a lot of chakra on his part, but this was for the better of everyone. He went over to his jacket and pulled out a bunch of tags and coated them in chakra to not get wet. He went back to the lake, shoved them in his pocket, and then dived into the water. He let his body sink and swam to the sides of the lake and placed the tags up. The others were worried that he was under for so long, but Kaori assured them that Hansuke had it under control. He broke the surface and took in a deep breath as he swam over to the shore and pulled himself out. Yuri felt her face get hot as she watched his hair and body drip with water; Sakaye just tried to ignore it. Hansuke began and arrange of hands signs and smiled as he looked down and steam came from the water.

"Instant hot spring," Shika smirked as she slid into the water her and Cho sitting on a ledge in the lake, "I like it Hansuke." He smiled and joined them but treaded water instead. The group came over to the three and even Satomi walked into the water with a soft sigh. Shika closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "I wish every Hyuga knew how to do this."

"Thank you Hansuke-san," Yuri said softly and swam to his side, "it was very kind of you to do this."

"I-it was nothing Kazekage-sama," he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Yuri didn't like the title that she got, "Call me Yuri." It was more of a demand then suggestion, but she really couldn't care less about it. Hansuke nodded and leaned back against the shore with a soft smiled and closed his eyes. Yuri just watched the Hyuga relax in the water and let her eyes travel down to his neck, collar, and then upper chest. She cursed that the water wasn't very clear at all and blocked her view of what she wanted to see. Yuri looked back at the others as they talked amongst each other and paid no real attention to herself and the Hyuga. Yuri took this as her chance to make a move; she didn't know why having others knowing she liked the Hyuga made her feel uncomfortable, but that was another topic to discuss. She sat beside the Hyuga but before she could open her mouth to say something, Sakaye was right there on his other side; she growled, "What do you want?" Hansuke opened his eyes to see the two girls on either side of him and a dark red blush came to his face. Yuri was too distracted by the dark haired Uchiha and the utter hate boiling in her body.

Sakaye smirked, "I wanted to sit away from the baka." She tucked her bangs behind her ears and then closed her eyes and leaned back against a large boulder with a sigh, "And this is the first place I came to." Sakaye shrugged like it was nothing and then relaxed her body, "So Hyuga-san-" before she could finish Hansuke and swam away from the two feeling awkward. Sakaye looked at the spot the boy was and stared at it and so did Yuri, then glared at the other. "Way to bore him to death."

"Me," Yuri said with a bit of disbelief, "you came over and then scared him away." She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was doing fine until you came in and ruined it." She looked over and growled under her breath, "You should have stayed with Naruko." Sakaye looked over and frowned as Naruko and Hansuke where by each other and made small talk.

This was different from other times since Hansuke was now able to talk to the blonde; before he would blush, stutter, and faint. Now he just stuttered and blushed a lot, but was able to keep the conversation going for a while. Naruko was still oblivious that the Hyuga was head-over-heels with her and Hansuke still thinks that no one other than he knew of his crush. He was sure enough slightly over the 'obsession' part of his crush and had gone to the 'adoring-from-afar' part. It was very cute, as Kaori put it, and Nami just thought it to be annoying that he couldn't just go up and tell her that he liked her. Naruko only saw them as good friends, making the Hyuga depressed, but he chose to do nothing about it. He didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable or ruin the friendship that they have now, but now he was left a bit heartbroken still trying to win her heart and Naruko was still going after Saburo with all her might. The conversation they had going was nothing to in depth, it was that about recent mission they had gone on and a profile of enemies they had encountered while on these mission. Currently, Hansuke was ahead with his rouge Kirigakure shinobi and his gang. Naruko was close with Kumogakure mission while escorting a noble. With the water so warm and soothing, it seemed that a few of the shinobi were falling asleep in the water and setting off a chain of yawns.

Hansuke looked over at the others and gave a soft smile, "M-maybe we should get to bed…" he looked over at a gaping Kaori, "y-you're even tired Kaori-chan." Hansuke smiled at her as she tried to stifle back a yawn and glared at him as she figured he was right. He smiled; "Let's get back," Hansuke swam to shore and pulled himself out of the water and the other followed suit. Hansuke looked down at his wet clothes and thanked that he brought an extra set of clothes. He quickly ran a pulse of chakra through his body and the water was off of his body and he was dry, but his clothes weren't. He grabbed his clothes and held them in his hand and slipped on his sandals and followed the others back to the camp site. Hansuke made his way to the tent and grabbed his spare change of clothes. The others did the same, or changed into some night clothes; Cho suggested that they hang wet clothes in a tree and that's the next thing Hansuke did after coming out from his hiding spot in his new dry clothes. He smiled to himself softly and took a seat by the fire pit and quickly got the fire back up again. Kaori was about to take the seat beside him, but Yuri and Sakaye quickly filled the seats.

Kaori huffed loudly and took a seat across from her teammate with a glare at both of the girls that dared sit by **her **teammate. She knew that a pack had to stick together and these two girls had done the oldest trick in the book by blocking off the strongest team member –physically Kaori and Satomi were no damsels in distress- and would go for the kill. There was a simple way to deflect this kind of attack but the alpha male of the group –Hansuke- was not very in tune with his senses and Kaori was not able to just tell him what was going on, it would give away the whole thing. She glanced over at Satomi and even the she was aware of what the two stoic females were up to. Even though Satomi saw the group as more of a hive then a pack, the two girls of Team Yuhi were on the same page. Hansuke never thought like the other two did, but they figured it was his family didn't act like one, but more as a kingdom. There was someone on top and the others were there to follow; he tried to fit in with the other two and the most awkward had been dinner at each teammate's house. Kaori caused a riot, Satomi's bugs got everywhere, and Hansuke was very antisocial. Back to the matter at hand, Kaori made small grunts to Akamaru as he lied at her side. He talked back to her in the same soft grunts and barks, but they went unnoticed since everyone was very use to the Inuzuka talking to her dog.

Naruko sighed as she sat back her arms holding up her upper body, "This has been fun," she smiled brightly and starred at the dark sky that began to fill up with stars. "We should do this every week! And next time we can arrange a big sparring tournament and then have the winners go against one of the senseis! Sounds great right?" The blonde looked back at all of them with the biggest smile on her face. Saburo just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose; Naruko pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "It is a good idea…" she trailed off. Hansuke gave a light laugh as the girl just pouted and a few others could help but laugh at the child-like behavior that Naruko was well known for. The blonde looked back up at the others and smiled, "You guys agree with me right?"

"It sounds fun Naruko-chan," Kumiko smiled at her and gave her a peace sign, "I can prove to you that the Sunagakure shinobis are the best."

"Yeah right," Naruko scoffed, "I would so kick your sandy ass!"

"How about right here and now," Kumiko stood up with a grin and playful glare. "My puppets and I can own you any time any day." She grabbed her puppets and the put her hand on the belt that was around her hips, "How about it blonde?"

"You are so on!" Naruko stood up and the two made their way to a clearing a little ways off from the others, but Hansuke was the first one up to follow and get a better view of the spar. He also said that someone needs to ref the spar to keep it from getting too far. The others followed, some reluctant and some excited to see the fight. Hansuke stood between the two girls so that he was straight down the middle of the field; the others filled around him.

"I don't think this will end well," Shika said as she stood at Hansuke's side. The two had become good friends since they were the godparents of the littlest Yuhi male who they liked to call Junior. Shika had suggested that he be named Shonen, simple and sweet. Amaya had wanted the boy to be named Kai but Kisho was more towards Kane. Shika and Hansuke decided to let the two have at it for a name, but until then the boy was just called Junior. They spent so much time with the other at times that they were seen together. Hansuke would carry the little boy in his arms as Shika calmly walked beside them. A few times the two were mistaken as young parents and it was a nerve-raking day when Shikaku had a talk with the Hyuga male. She looked back up at him, "will you be able to stop the two if this gets too heated?"

He gave a soft smile, "I th-think I'll be able to, and if not I-I know that you would come to my aid."

"We'll see about that," she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. Hansuke nodded and looked between the two after getting a nod from both he lifted his hand up and then brought it back down in a fast and swift motion.

"Begin!"

The blonde went straight for the brunette and the fight went on as it usually would. Shika walked back to Cho and talked with her and snacked on chips. Yuri took this as her chance and stood beside the blue haired male and mustered up the nerve to start small talk. She was never good when it came to communicating with that of the opposite sex; she always felt dumb when talking to males, she was sure that it was because she was so intimidating to some males…..sometimes she wished she was born a male, then everything would be so much easier. Well then she wouldn't know if she would still like the Hyuga if she was a male…..but that was a thought for another time. She rubbed her arm and was upset that she was going unnoticed by the male as he seemed to be more interested in the fight. Yuri again thought of a way to get his attention and the first thing that came to mind was to just hit the boys shoulder, but that would be the child thing to do. She gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose in aggravation. Hansuke finally took notice of the girl after hearing the sigh and looked down at her with a soft smile. "C-can I help you Yuri-san?"

She looked up at him and sweat dropped on the inside since it only took a sigh to get his attention. She composed herself again and took a deep breath, "How are you Hansuke-san?" Yuri avoided making eye-contact with the male like Kumiko had sad too. She said to play 'hard-to-get' and that meant to not throw yourself at a male and make him work for you. Yuri smirked as she caught him glance back at her and frowned since she was 'watching the fight'. She gave herself a mental hi-five and went back to her cool and collected self. He spoke in his soft voice about recent missions and the time he spent with friends and family. She gave him a nod so that he knew she was listening but not too much that she looked too interested. She glanced at him again and saw that since she didn't give a response he took it as an end to the conversation. She cursed under her breath and tried to think of something else to say, but before she could the Uchiha had taken the chance to talk to the Hyuga and Yuri hated to admit it but the Uchiha was good a seducing a man without having to seduce him at all. She was able to talk to men so easy that Yuri just wanted to punch her in the face as hard as she could. Sakaye quickly started conversation about future missions that the two would be having because they were both heirs to their clans and Yuri was forced to stand there like an awkward third wheel as the two went on. Yuri was glad that Hansuke was not very interested in the Uchiha like every other male that had ever met her; he was composed and showed to only see the girl as a comrade and maybe a friend. To what he thought about herself Yuri did not know, she had never conversed with the male on a regular basis and if she did she was in Kazekage mode and had to be professional around him; this led her to think that all he ever saw her as was the Kazekage and not as a young single woman.

"Yuri-san," Hansuke turned the conversation back to the red head in hopes of including her. He gave a light smile, "I believe S-Sakaye-s-san and I will be a-able to see you while on our n-next mission." Yuri couldn't help but smirk as the Uchiha rolled her eyes. "W-we will b-be passing th-through your v-village it s-seems."

"It would be an honor to have you do so Hansuke-san," Yuri gave her head a light bow to him and more of a mock one to Sakaye, "the Konohagakure shinobi will always be welcomed in my village." She gave a soft smile to the Hyuga, "And what is this mission, if I may ask?"

Hansuke rubbed the back of his head blushed lightly, "Th-that is classified information Yuri-san, very sorry." Yuri nodded not really offended by it since she guessed that she would not get an answer but just to take the attention from Sakaye was good enough. Hansuke looked over at the dark haired girl, "Uchiha-san are y-you alright?" Yuri sneered as the male brought her back into the conversation being that he was too kind to just ignore her like he should have. Hansuke was once again in conversation with Sakaye but kept true to his nature and kept Yuri in the conversation as well. The only thing that broke the three's conversation is when Hansuke had to step into the match to stop the two girls from killing each other. Yuri smiled as Hansuke took hold of Naruko and Taro was holding Kumiko back, but the two girls were very feisty. Naruko was trying her best to pry out of the boys grip but Naruko found out that the Hyuga was a lot stronger then she remembered. Naruko looked back at him with a big smile, "Wow Hansuke-kun, you're really strong!" The blue haired boy blushed and thanked her, then let her go when she showed that she was not going to attack the brunette. Kumiko fixed her hat and composed herself and looked over at the blonde. "I'll call it a tie Kumiko-chan, but only this time."

"You bet," she smirked back and they both gave each other a bug thumbs up. Saburo soon jumped in and said that he was itching to fight and challenged anyone to fight him. Taro was ready to jump into the fight, but Inoichi had taken up the challenge. Taro argued that he was first but both blondes were very stubborn about it. Hansuke quickly tried to jump in and stop the arguing, but before he could get a weird out a hard punch was delivered to the Hyuga's jaw. He staggered back a bit and held his jaw and Inoichi had the look of regret as he looked at his balled fist and then back at Hansuke.

"Hansuke I am so sorry," the blonde quickly said with his hands up, "I was aiming for this idiot," he motioned to Taro. Taro glared at him and gave the blond across from him a good shove back. "Not now," Inoichi glared at him, "I just punched my bro in the face-" Hansuke silenced him with his own punch to the jaw. Everyone was shocked at the site.

Hansuke smirked, making Yuri and Sakaye go red faced, "Learn to aim Yamanaka." Inoichi looked at him and smirked back. The boys broke out into a fight. It was getting so intense that a few girls had taken a step back to avoid getting caught in the fight and the others were cheering and hollering for one to win. Hansuke was very into the fight and he had pulled his famous four kunais and jumped high into the air. Hansuke was able to get a place the four weapons far apart to get a good area between them and the area between the kunais had been covered in a thin layer of chakra. Taro knew this move very well and jumped onto his fan and hovered in the air as Inoichi and Saburo stood on the chakra without much thought to what was going on. Hansuke jumped onto the chakra area and pulled out one of his scrolls and opened it up. "This fight is a-as good as over," Hansuke smirked at them as he ran his blood covered thumb across the scrolls seals and then slammed it into the chakra ground and everyone watched as it absorbed the scroll into the ground.

"You guys better be ready," Taro said from his spot in the air with a smirk. Saburo and Inoichi both looked at one another and before they knew it Hansuke had changed the grounds to being a water one. He smiled at the two as they stood on the water like he had, but the upper hand had gone to Hansuke since he was in control of it all. The two males came to realize what Taro was talking about when the water began to raise and surround them as Hansuke just kept his innocent smile like nothing was going on. The water was a fierce weapon when used by the Hiroshi clan and Hansuke was not to be messed with, since with his Byakugan he was able to use the water to hit chakra points with the water. Inoichi and Saburo were able to keep on their feet while dodging the hits, but the more they fought the smaller the battle field became. It was getting dark, and Hansuke was more worried about Taro who had not come down since it was hard to see anything in the sky at this time.

"Come one Aniki!" Kumiko yelled with a smile, "Drop in and beat the ever-loving crap out of them!"

Hansuke had Saburo and Inoichi in his water and began to constrict it around them. "C-call Uncle!" Hansuke laughed and smiled as the two just cussed and tried to wriggle out of the grip of the water. He made the hold around them tighter, "Say i-it, you have to if you want o-out!" They just glared at him more and then tried again to get out of the water. Taro then suddenly made his appearance and jumped the blue haired Hyuga. Hansuke hit the water but was able to keep a hold on the two other males; he looked up to see Taro standing over him with his foot on his chest.

"Say Uncle Hansuke," he smirked as he tried to push him into the water, but Hansuke was able to push chakra through to keep above it. The grip around Inoichi and Saburo had loosened, and they were now trying to escape. Hansuke looked back at the two and then up and Taro and smirked; he released the chakra and sank into the water and was gone. Taro looked around with his fan at the ready to hit him, but the water soon disappeared and the only thing left was Hansuke's scroll. "Okay, that's new," Taro said looking around for the blue haired male. "I did not see that one coming."

"No one does," Taro turned around quickly and was not fast enough to catch Hansuke's kick and was knocked back into Inoichi and Saburo. Hansuke smiled at the three as they stood together and glared at him, "Can we call it a t-tie and e-eat?" The three boys sweat-dropped as Hansuke was once again more interested in eating at the moment; it was common around Hansuke when he was going through puberty and would be eating non-stop and always moving. The Hyuga was loaded with energy that he made Tai Lee break a sweat and nearly pass out. Not to mention that since he was so good at cooking that Nami once found the boy just surrounded by pats and pans and the manor smelled delicious that the nearly the whole clan came to see what was going down. He smiled sheepishly again and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll just say it, 'U-Uncle.' Let us go e-eat," he turned away and marched back to camp and Cho happily followed along-side the male and they began to converse about a food related topic. Yuri and Sakaye may have been a bit embarrassed that the man that they liked might listen to his stomach more than anything but he was so god damn gorgeous.

"I swear to Kami that guy is an odd one," Inoichi said stretching his soar body. "He had us beaten and he wants to go eat."

"I guess the guy is not a fighter, but an eater," Taro shrugged and followed the group back to camp.

"Let us just go eat," Saburo said with a sigh, "I made a promise to sit by Naruko and she will not let it go if I bail out."

"You know," Taro smirked, "I heard that Hansuke cooked a feast for us."

"Then why are we walking!" Inoichi was now also listening to his stomach, "If we don't hurry we're not going to get first dibs!" He took off and Saburo and Taro were right on his tail, since, let's face it, men like to eat good food and they always like to be first.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke quickly handed out bentos full of food and anything else that he had made. The blush on his face apparent as everyone thanked him and complimented his cooking. He took it with pride that he was a man that could cook since if he weren't his teammates would starve. Kaori and Satomi hated to admit it, but cooking was not their strong point but they were learning. Kaori was too impatient when it came to cooking and with her strong sense of smell certain items were quickly turned away from being anywhere near her. Satomi had to have a recipe before her since she wasn't very good at "winging-it". Hansuke did try to teach the two and Kisho tried to help, but that almost ended in burning downs Kisho's kitchen and Amaya wanted them out of the house before they brought harm upon their son.

Hansuke took a seat around the campfire that slowly began to die a bit and the embers burned away at what was left of the wood. He quickly began to eat, "H-hope you all enjoy."

"You bet," Cho smiled as she dug into her bento with a bright smile. Shika gave a nod and ate slowly, not wanting to exert too much energy with it. The three boys had raced each other back and without breaking their stride they grabbed their bentos and took a seat by their teams or family. Taro sat behind Kumiko and would pick the things she didn't eat off her bento and she did the same to him. Saburo had plopped down by Naruko, who had the look of utter-most joy on her face and smiled brightly at the pink haired male. He gave a light smile back but then just focused on eating. Inoichi had started up a small debate within his group about the name for Junior. Hansuke turned to his two teammates and drew in the ground out what looked like a plan for an upcoming mission they had. Yuri and Sakaye reluctantly spoke to one another and they had to admit –not out-loud of course- that they enjoyed the others company. All seemed to be well, until Taro brought up a good question: "Who's going to take the first watch?"

"I will," Hansuke smiled lightly putting down a finished bento and sitting close to the fires, "I have really b-bad sleeping patterns ever since I-I was little." He said looking into the embers, "I won't be asleep u-until past midnight," he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly the embers rose back into flames and the area got warm again. "So I'll take the first one."

"Why do we even need watch?" Naruko said confused, "We're in the Konohagakure, not in a foreign land."

"Ever since the fall of Otogakure," Saburo said taking a small glance at the Uchiha whose head fell at the sound of the village, "Anbu had spotted that other Oto shinobi have been seen on the outskirts of the village. So this is just to be safe." The others nodded in agreement and Naruko gave a slow nod as she understood. Hansuke just stared into the fire slowly drifting away from the world and began to get lost in his own thoughts.

Yuri took this moment, "I'll stay up with you Hansuke-san," she gave him a light smile, "I've never been much of a sleeper anyway." Hansuke nodded and welcomed her to stay up. Soon enough everything began to get very dark and slowly and one-by-one the shinobi entered their tents for sleep. The few that stayed up told stories to one another; there were arguments and laughter, it was all a nice change for the usual serious faces that they all had.

"I'm off to bed," the last of the group other than Sakaye, Hansuke, and Yuri had gone into their tent and the three were left alone in the flames. Yuri gave Sakaye a glance and once they made eye-contact the question was proposed: 'May you please leave?' This was a test of 'girl-code' and Hansuke didn't even know it. The code was well-known and applied mostly in friend groups and enemies sometimes had a sense of pride that they stick to the rules as well. Yuri knew that she had called 'dibs' on the Hyuga first, but Sakaye had known the man longer and may have called 'dibs' before Yuri even met the Konohagakure shinobi. What was true that Yuri called being alone with him first, so Sakaye either had to respect that or go against it, and it seemed that at the moment she was going to challenge the red head for his affection.

"Aren't y-you tired U-Uchiha-san?" Hansuke asked lightly.

"One, call me Sakaye," she said looking at the Hyuga, "and second I enjoy staying awake." Hansuke looked at her as he waited for a reason why, but it looked that Sakaye was not going to give one. She glared at him and also Yuri, who was as curious as he was, "What? You think I need to explain myself to you? Why don't you explain your awful sleeping patterns then, huh?" Sakaye seemed to be very defensive about this and before Yuri could defend the Hyuga, he spoke up.

"Since I w-was young," he began in a soft tone and not looking at the girls, "I would wake in the middle of the night and re-do my training schedule that I fail to do in the morning." The two females just looked at him as he talked. "My father made it for me to make sure that I would be strong, but in the middle of it I'd pass out or not be able to go on. I did this every night until I became a chunin. Ever since then I could not sleep normal anymore," he looked up at the two and just smiled lightly at them. "It's nothing to be worked up about though."

"Ever since Shukaku pulled out of me," Yuri spoke up suddenly feeling confident, "I've never learned to sleep very well."

"I have nightmares," Sakaye said and soon enough she had small tears coming out of her eyes and she held herself. "All I can see is his damned face, a-and I'm the one that killed him…" she sobbed and then clung to Hansuke like he was about to disappear. He slowly put his arms around her and waited for her to finish. Yuri looked at the Uchiha and was shocked at how she had just broken down like that. She knew the Uchiha face and she was usually strong and cold, but this Sakaye was weak and very fragile. Sakaye pulled away from the male and whipped her eyes; "I can't believe I just cried in front of you two." She gave a light smirk and looked at the two, "tell anyone and you guys are dead."

"I won't tell," Hansuke said, "but only if we all try to sleep." The two looked at him like he was crazy. "We all have a problem that went get any better i-if we just ignore it." Hansuke bite his thumb and summoned a wolf who gave a bark, Hansuke nodded and then the wolf took its spot and sat with an alert face. Sakaye followed suit and summoned a medium sized snake who took a spot next to the wolf. Yuri felt left out since she had not learned to summon, but just took a deep breath and then lied down on the ground. Hansuke followed suit and he suddenly felt uncomfortable as he realized that two women were beside him and they were going to try and sleep. He took in a deep breath and then put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. His mind was alive with information and he was pretty sure that something was in the forest right now, but he knew it was his mind trying to get him to get up and do something, like he hand been for so many years. He felt the two toss and turn as they tried to get comfortable, but he knew sleep was going to be hard for them. Hansuke didn't open his eyes but he began to hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing. Hansuke had forgotten the words but he knew the tune by heart. His body clamed and the rustling of the two had stopped; he just continued to hum in hopes that it would help them all sleep. Yuri was close to him, but only enough to get his body heat and Sakaye was the same. As Hansuke was going to finish the tune he was drifting into sleep and the other two were doing the same. Unknown to them, Sakaye got closer and closer to the Hyuga and put her head on his chest and held him like he was a teddy bear.

Sakaye hated to admit it, but she liked to hold onto something as she slept, it made her feel safe and Hansuke made her feel very, very safe. He radiated a heat that made her feel all warm inside and she was sure that if anything happened he would come to her aid like he had just now. Sakaye smiled in her sleep and for once in a long time she had a dream and not a nightmare.

**- (Line Break) –**

"Someone get a picture this is gold." Kumiko

"I'm going to kill him." Saburo

"Same." Inoichi

"It's so cute though~" Naruko

"This is so going to be black mail." Taro

"What about the animals?" Cho looking over at the wolf and snake.

"Someone get them up so we can go home." Shika

The others looked as Hansuke slept his hands behind his head and the most peaceful look on his face. Yuri was beside him and huddled very close and used one of his arms as a head rest. Sakaye was clinging to the male and held him tight with her head on his chest.

"I found my camera."


	11. The Rock Life

**Okay, this is the next of the GB series and I'm changing it up at the moment, this is Team 8 centric in AU as a rock band; please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

The school day was long as usual and the class room was getting stuffy and hot; everyone wanted to leave especially the blue haired male in the back of class. He was never one to complain, but if he wanted to he would in a second since he wanted to get out of the class room and back home. His blue hair feel lightly into his big lavender eyes and his pale skin was getting slightly burned under the sunlight. He was in his usual baggy white 'L' hoodie, dark jeans, and black converse. The blue haired male glanced at the clock one more time and groaned to himself as only one minute had passed. The male was Hansuke Hyuga, eldest son of Hiashi and Hinako Hyuga but his mother had passed a while back; and the one future heir of the Hyuga clan. Hansuke had made a few….personal choices in his life that showed Hiashi that his son was not meant to be an heir, not that his son was unable to but that he just didn't want to. Hansuke was glad that his father respected his dreams and that he actually knew what they were; it was a good reminder that his father was in tune to what his son was all about. Hansuke know just needed to convince his Advisory teacher, Kashikoi that they needed to leave. He looked over to his two best friends, Kaori Inuzuka and Satomi Aburame. The three had been friends since they were both in middle school gym together every year. Kaori had wild brown hair and dark eyes and tanned skin to match. What made the girl so unique was that she had a red triangle one her cheeks; Hansuke thought they were the cool and Satomi thought it was odd that she had them. Kaori was usually seen in her black rock band t-shirts with the sleeves cut off, along with ripped skinny jeans, black hi-tops, and studded bracelets and dog collar. Kaori also would have her dog Akamaru with her, but her mother Tsume would not allow her daughter to take her dog with her. Satomi had dark hair that was kept at a boyish short length and her skin was fair. Satomi was never big on fashion so she was also seen in her high collared vest that was a light glare color and a pair of baggy blue jeans with beat up tennis shoes to finish the look.

"Yo Hansuke-kun," Kaori leaned back in her chair and looked back at him, "we headed to your place?" Hansuke gave a smile and nod, and Kaori returned it. "Awesome, I can't wait to piss off your dad more; he's so funny when he's angry." Hansuke sweat-dropped and just kept smiling but he was upset that she was so fond of making his dad upset. "Psst, Satomi…" she looked to the desk beside her and a one seat in front of Hansuke. "Satomi-chan~" the brunette whined as her quiet friend ignored her and tried to read her book. "Don't ignore me Satomi-chan or I will make a scene." Kaori threatened and Hansuke held back a chuckle.

"What," Satomi let out an aggravated sigh and then looked over at the dog lover. "What could you want me to answer right now that can't wait until we get out of school?" Satomi wasn't showing any emotion on her face but Kaori and Hansuke could tell what she was feeling by her speech patterns. Right now she was aggravated since she would use very long and lengthy sentences to speak. Kaori just gave a smile and opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the voice of someone else.

"Hey guys," Saburo Haruno looked back at them with a bright smile, "you going to the Leaf Music Club tonight?"

Kaori smirked, "Oh yeah, we'll be there." Saburo gave a smile and went back to talk to his best friend/ rival Inoichi Yamanaka. Kaori looked at the three with a smirk and nod. Satomi gave a nod back but Hansuke only gave a forced smile and then nodded back. After the next ten minutes the school was let out and the three good friends walked out together and then walked off to their lockers and then walked off to the Hyuga estate.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stepped into his home first to give his father the heads up that they were there. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor by the door along with the others and then walked into his kitchen to find his father at the table along with Haru and Nami. Hansuke smiled as he stood in the door-way, "Otou-san," Hiashi looked back at his son and gave him a nod. "I'd like to let you know that Kaori a-and Satomi are here-"

"Dear Kami," the head Hyuga pinched the bridge of his nose and then closed his eyes tight. He could feel the headache coming on. "Haru, bring me may pain killers if you would."

"Sorry Otou-san," Hansuke rubbed the back of his head, "b-but this is only place we c-can practice."

"I understand Hansuke," Hiashi said as Haru brought back the bottle of pills and then a glass of water. Hiashi nodded to his youngest son and then took to pills, "just make sure that the Inuzuka knows I have her mother on speed dial and I won't be afraid to call."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you Hyuga-sama," Kaori walked into the kitchen with Satomi behind her. She gave smile to the Hyuga head, "I thought you enjoyed my company?"

"Only when you're not in our home," Nami said as she got to her feet and put her dishes into the dishwasher and gave Kaori a smirk. "Are you guys sure you'll be able to do this? I mean, you've never even told anyone yet and I've never heard who the main singer was."

"Would you like to Nami-senpai," Satomi asked as she fixed her sunglasses and looked in her direction. "We'd be honored to play a song for you." Kaori went wide eyed and yelled out a 'no' and Hansuke just rubbed the back of his head and looked away from the group. Satomi silenced her, much thanks from the three Hyugas, and spoke up once again. "Yes, we do need practice and the three would be a great audience." Kaori again tried to argue with the Aburame but she was again silenced and then looked at the three. "Would you like to listen to one song of ours?"

"If it's alright with Aniki," Haru said looking up at the blue haired male. Hansuke smiled at his little brother and nodded. "Then let us go," Haru said like the heir he was going to be and Hansuke gave a nod and lead the others to the garage where the three would practice. Kaori just grumbled and Hiashi counted the number of pills he had, Nami was just smiling and wanting to see how this would end. Haru grabbed one of the folding chairs along with the other two Hyugas and took a seat as the Hansuke, Satomi, and Kaori went to their instruments. Haru smiled as Hansuke had picked up the guitar that he had worked so hard to save up for and buy and then the amps that Nami had helped him get. He plugged it in along with Satomi and her bass and they both fiddled with the sound and then they tuned their instruments. Hiashi sighed as Kaori took the chance to beat on the drum set that had taken him a lot of work to get over here; not physical work but he and Tsume got in a heated argument when she brought it over. "What are you going to sing for us Aniki?"

Hansuke blushed as he made his microphone stand taller, "W-well I have one song, but you can't laugh alright?" He looked at the three, "j-just listen and enjoy." He smiled and looked back at the two who gave nod. Hansuke took a deep breath and then began to play. The three Hyuga clan members were very impressed as they began the song and ever more impressed as the male began to sing.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
__Your love is mine for the taking  
__My love is just waiting  
__To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making  
__Your love is mine for the taking  
__My love is just waiting  
__To turn your tears to roses  
__  
I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
__I will be the one that you run to  
__My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone  
__When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
__Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone  
__When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
__Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
__You lay there broken and naked  
__My love is just waiting  
__To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
__I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
__My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone  
__When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
__Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone  
__When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark  
__No, you'll never be alone  
__When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark  
__No, you'll never be alone  
__When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
__Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark  
__Whispers in the dark  
__Whispers in the dark_

As the group finished, Hiashi looked to be the most shocked at the moment. Haru was smiling brightly at now listening to a new brand of music that was inspiring to him; Nami mouth was agape since she expected a slow and quiet band, not a full out rock band. Hiashi just starred at his son and a blush came to Hansuke's face and he avoided the eye contact; Hiashi just kept his eyes on the boy. Hiashi always knew that Hansuke was more into music and the arts, but he never thought that his son was that gifted and could make a living out of it. Then a light bulb went off in the Hyuga Head's mind as he looked at the band more; the lead was Hansuke Hyuga, drummer Kaori Inuzuka, and bassist Satomi Aburame….Hiashi could actually make a band a true band. This could boost the power of the Hyuga Corporation by getting a foot into the music business with Hansuke and his band. The clothing market would take off if this band got popular, hotels that the band would stay at, concerts and tours.

Kaori began to get a freaked out look on her face when a business smirk came to the Hiashi's face, "Hyuga-sama the look on your facial expression is scaring me and I don't think I'll be able to hold back a scream if you keep it up." Hiashi shook his head lightly and then went back to his poker face and stood. "Not even going to comment?"

"That," they all looked over to Haru who also had a big creepy smile, "was the greatest thing I ever heard!" He stood before the three and looked like he had to use the restroom. "Play another! Make me a cd! Can I join the band too?" Hansuke rubbed the back of his head and blushed since this was one of the first times that Haru ever idolized him.

"We need to get ready to go," Satomi said looking at her cellphone, "we need to be there in two hours."

"What!" Kaori stood up and looked at her in a panic, "I haven't even picked what I'm going to where yet." She shoved her drum sticks into her back pockets. "Okay, I'll be back in here as soon as I can and then we can get to the club. Remember we dress to impress, but nothing formal, Hansuke-kun." He looked away with a pout as Kaori smiled at him and laughed lightly. "Come on Satomi we can walk together," the girl nodded and followed the other one out and Hansuke just gave a wave. "Don't forget to wear the vest!"

"I-I won't," Hansuke called back and gave a sigh when he heard them walk out the front door. He turned down his amp and then began to play softly, but had to stop when Haru had walked over to Satomi's bass and tried to put it on. "O-Otōto," Hansuke walked over to him and put the bass back on its stand, "this is Satomi's and she doesn't like anyone t-touching it." Haru gave a nod but strummed the thick strings anyway. Hansuke put down his guitar and thought for a moment. "C-come with me Otōto," Hansuke motioned for his brother to follow as he walked out of the room. Haru, being the eager young boy he was, followed Hansuke out and to his room, which had always been the one place that Haru never went into since he respected his brother's privacy. To his surprise, Hansuke's room was just a wonderland of the arts. Paintings and drawings had been pinned to the wall or leaning against things waiting to be put up. Haru walked around and found an acoustic guitar that was a gift from his mother's side of the family when Hansuke was very little. Along with that was a keyboard on the ground and opened up notebooks that had what looked to have lyrics in them and the words were scribbled out and re written. Hansuke sat down on the floor before the keyboard and patted the ground beside him, "S-sit otōto," he smiled as his brother sat beside him. "If you w-want to start in the music business you need to start simple," he gave a light smile and handed Haru a notebook. "You have a creative mind Otōto, write poetry and draw something; it will give you inspiration to make a song."

"But lyrics are nothing without a beat to go with it," he said as he flipped open the notebook and grabbed one of the pencils on the floor. "Will you teach me how to play an instrument?" Hansuke thought about it for a moment; Haru spoke up once more, "Will you show me how to play piano or the guitar like you?"

"I don't think I'd have anytime, s-sorry," Hansuke rubbed the back of his head and blushed lightly. "I've been so busy and I don't think I'll have any free time to teach you." He frowned as Haru saddened a bit, "b-but maybe I'll get you some books and you could learn from there. Is th-that okay?" Haru thought it over a bit and decided that it was better than nothing. "I'll even let you use my acoustic guitar for practice." Hansuke smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair lightly. Haru pouted a bit and fixed his precious brown hair until it was perfect once again. Hansuke laughed lightly and stood up and dusted off his pants, "I need to go get ready otōto," he smiled at him once more, "Y-you should start on the poetry and see where it takes you." Haru nodded and walked out of the boy's room and left Hansuke to get ready.

Hansuke went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans that had chains on the side and a long sleeved fishnet shirt to go with it. These are the two things that Kaori and Satomi had picked out for him to where in their first concert and he had blushed dark red when the two came to his house with the clothes for him; it was an awkward day for him since they asked him to try it on for them. Hiashi wasn't found of the clothes since he had no idea what they were for, but he said nothing since it was Hansuke's clothes. He also grabbed some boxers and then went off into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the concert.

**(Line Break)**

Nami set the table like she had every night and this night Nami thinks she had really outdone herself since she had been able to make her father's famous curry. Her father, Hizashi, had always dreamed that Nami would be able to make it for him, but since he was working at the office so late, she would have to save him some. Nami lived with her uncle Hiashi since it meant that she could have some siblings and Hiashi was usually always working at home so Nami was always protected. Nami didn't mind it but she wished she could spend time with her father more.

"You made curry," Hiashi walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, "Hizashi would be so proud."

"Let's see if I did it right first," Nami gave a light smile as she began to serve each table spot and then came out and set up the tea pot with Hansuke's favorite kind of tea so that he could relax before the big show. She took her seat as Haru walked into the kitchen with his notebook and a pen behind his ear. Nami looked at him oddly, "Are you writing a paper for school Haru-sama?"

"Poetry," he said with no real emotion as he took his seat beside Hiashi. Haru was about to eat, but Nami smacked his hand lightly. "What was that for?"

"Wait for Hansuke-sama," she scolded him lightly as the boy just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You need to wait for family Haru-sama, okay?" He nodded lightly and used the time to doodle in his notebook as Hiashi and Nami made small talk.

Hansuke had a dark red blush as he poked his head into the kitchen door way and avoided eye contact, "U-uh Nami," she looked over at him and gave him a nod in recognition, "Have you've seen my w-white vest w-with the words 'Team 8' on the back?"

"Oh that is what your band is called," Hansuke blushed and nodded. Nami smiled, "I have it in a hamper in my room. Just come and eat first then I'll get it." She was about to start eating but Hansuke had not come to sit down. She put down her spoon and gave him a light glare. "I'm hungry Hansuke-sama, please come and eat."

"Can't you get me my vest?"

"Come and eat Hansuke," Hiashi said not bothering to wait for him and began to eat. Hansuke's face turned a dark red and then walked out into the kitchen in his baggy pants, white socks, and fishnet shirt. Nami choked on her tea as Hansuke took a seat across from her and slowly began to eat while not looking at any of them. Hiashi glanced at his son, smirked since Hansuke showed off those great genes he had given his son, and then went back to his blank face. "Be sure to get him that vest Nami." She gave a nod as she just starred at her cousin as he tried to eat.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt," Haru asked really confused at what his brother was wearing.

"Th-this is a shirt," he said quietly not looking up at him. "It's j-just fishnet is all." He just continued to eat but Haru kept asking question about why he was wearing that and things about the blue haired boys muscle mass. Hansuke just tried his best to answer them without fainting. Nami was also very interested about what his love life was like since she was his protector; Hansuke tried to answer those too, to the best of his abilities. Hansuke looked up at Nami and gave a light smile to Nami, "Very good curry Nami-onee," she smiled lightly and thanked him. As they finished their dinner Hansuke got up and took all the dirty dishes to the kitchen and Nami went off to get his vest that he needed right then and there. Hansuke went back to his band room and packed his guitar up in its case and then Satomi's bass in its case. He carried them out to the front area.

"Here you are Hansuke-sama," Nami handed him his vest and he thanked her and put it on. Hansuke pulled the viper up so that the vest was completely closed. Nami made sure he had his cell on him and that he was extra safe while out since they had to go early to get ready and the no one would see them. Before she could get another word out, Kaori and Satomi entered the house and cut her off. Kaori was his a pair of dark red skinny jeans, a black vest like the one Hansuke wore, black fingerless gloves to match her studded bracelets and dog collar, and black high tops. Satomi was in a pair of ripped blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt under her version of the vest that was grey, her sunglasses were on as usual, and actually wore a pair of black flats. Hansuke smiled at them and put on his converses and then handed Satomi her bass while Kaori ran back to the room and grabbed her drumsticks.

"Be safe Hansuke and company," Hiashi said and walked to his office, "be sure to call me when you're done for a ride home, or call Nami." Hansuke nodded and bowed to his father and wished him a good night. When Kaori came back, Hansuke picked up his guitar case and they walked out the house and walked off to the club that was about a couple blocks away.

**(Line Break)**

"I heard this place is showing some new talent," the big group of students was lead into Leaf Music Club, Saburo leading the way. Everyone last one was dressed to party in skinny jeans, tight clothes, and the girls had light make-up on. As they walked in they met a few familiar friends.

"Hi Sai-chan," Naruko smiled as the dark haired girl looked back at her and gave a light wave and fake smile. She stood beside a young girl with long brown hair and almost had a boyish looking face. "Who's your friend Sai-chan?"

"This is Hiko-chan (Haku)" Sai motioned to the brown haired female who smiled at them and gave a light wave. "She's from the Kirigakure and is visiting for the next few weeks, so I thought she would like to come here."

"This place better be good," Sakaye Uchiha said crossing her arms over her chest, "you better not have dragged me out of my house for nothing dobe." Naruko huffed at her and they had a light glare off but it was cut off by another voice.

"Oh goody," they all looked over to see the three Sunagakure children walked up to them. Taro, the eldest blonde smirked at them, "The whole rag time group of Konohagakure kids."

"What are you three doing here?" Shika asked as she stood by Cho and Inoichi was giving the other blonde haired man a glare. "You guys here on vacation too?"

"This is the hottest tourist spot in your whole village," Kumiko smirked at the group, "Are father dragged us here and we got bored in the hotel." Yuri just gave a nod in approval as she tried to move her hair out from her left eyes, but it kept falling back in place. Kumiko motioned them over to a group of large booths, "Enjoy the music over by us." The large group nodded and walked over to the booths and took a seat while listening to a few of the new talent that wasn't very upbeat.

"You said this was going to be fun," Shika looked at Inoichi.

"Just wait till it gets dark out," he smirked at her, "that's when the good music comes out."

Taro was sitting against the wall on top of the booth with his feet on the seat and he gave a whistle to a few waiters, "we're ready to order when you are Skippy."

Yuri pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is the last time I ever go out in public with you." Taro just smiled at her brightly and thought nothing of it. Yuri just shook her head as a waiter came up and began to take their orders for drinks. She was eager to hear some good music and see the new talent since she loved music and she was getting bored of the same old thing and needed to listen to something new. She ran a hand through her while and un-kept and looked to the stage and starred in bored manner as some guy on a piano was singing too soft to hear over the talking of the others in the Club.

In the back of the club the three band mates were waiting nervously while sitting on broken amps and stools. Hansuke was the most nervous out of everyone and was rubbing the back of his neck and his leg was bouncing up and down at a very fast pace. The longer they waited the more impatient that Kaori became and her do Akamaru was sitting at his mistresses side being as clam as he could for her. Satomi was as clam as always and spent her time tuning her bass and applying lip-gloss every few minutes. Kaori and Satomi had both put on a bit make-up for the occasion with light make-up shade colors and clear lip-gloss to make them stand out. Kaori had tried to put eyeliner on Hansuke to make his eyes stand out more, but a lot of running away and soft arguments had kept her at bay for the moment. Hansuke thought that they both had looked so stunning, and they both said to get attention that he should un-zip his vest and show off his nice chest. He disagreed to that as well, unless they got a standing ovation and the crowd wanted an encore then he'd un-zip the vest or better yet take it off.

"Hey waitress," Hansuke asked softly as one of the female workers was handing out some drinks to the performers, "may w-we get some sodas please?" She looked over at Hansuke and a light blush came to her cheeks as the male smiled at her and nodded. "I'd like a cola p-please?"

"I want an ice tea," Satomi asked nicely not looking at the woman.

"Water," Kaori said spinning a drumstick in her hand and giving a big wolf smile. "One for my dog too." The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks. Kaori smirked at Hansuke, "you totally played that girl and you don't even know it." Hansuke looked at her with a look of questioning look on his face. "Hansuke, you can have the ladies eating out of your hands if you play your cards right."

"I-I don't need to Kaori-chan," Hansuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not looking f-for a girl, all I need are my two good friends." Satomi smiled a bit and Kaori just awed at the comment.

"But seriously," Kaori went back to normal while pulling her hair up into a messy bun, "I want a boyfriend soon and so will Satomi and I can't have you wanting to hang out with me and my boy-toy, it'll just get awkward." Hansuke's face went a dark red and he nodded showing that he understood, but Satomi just sighed and shook her head. Kaori smiled and pulled her dog up into her lap and petted him, "And after we take off in this concert and get a record deal, you'll have girls pounding at your door."

"Speaking of getting noticed and starting this professionally," she said fixing her sunglasses, "if that doesn't happen-"

"It will Satomi-chan," Kaori said at her a bit upset at would the other had said, "don't be so negative."

"I mean not right away," Satomi said looking at the brunette, "we are still a band and will find another way to get noticed. Agreed?"

"Agreed," The other two said smiling at her and she gave a smile back. That's when the waitress came back and gave them their drinks and they relaxed a bit. Hansuke took a long gulp of his cool drink and then he sighed softly, "Better," he put his glass down beside him on the empty stool and tuned his guitar a bit more as another banded exited and another went on. Hansuke saw that they were getting pretty close to being next, with about another hour to go and then they'd be on that stage. He took another gulp and then ran his hand through his hair, "C-can you check to see of the others are there?" Kaori nodded and went over to the door that lead from back stage to the club and opened it a bit to see who was attending.

"They're all here," she said looking back at them, "Even your cousin and her two friends Tai Lee and Takeshi." Hansuke pulled at the collar of his shirt and gulped lightly as his nervousness came back to him and it hit him hard. Kaori walked back over with a bright smile, "I think I saw some guy from the Hokage Record Company," she held in a fan-girl squealed, "are dreams are going to come true it just one hour~. Can you believe it?"

"Not really," Satomi said sipping her tea softly and keeping clam like always. She looked over at Hansuke, "Drink you're soda and cool your nerves Hansuke-kun." He nodded and then followed his friend's orders and she gave a light smile and looked to the brunette. "Kaori-chan please settle down and keep your heart beat steady so that you aren't tired before we go on." Kaori pouted but sat back in a chair and drank her water as well did Akamaru. Satomi stood up and set down her bass back in its case. "I'll be right back, need to use the restroom." Kaori, without another word got up and followed Satomi, who didn't even think twice about it; Hansuke was left alone back stage with only a dog as his closet companion. The dog gave a bark and wagged his tail; Hansuke just smiled and patted the dog's head. They weren't left alone for long since a girl group came up to him and leaned over his seat as he was idle strumming his guitar. They seemed to be pop singers since they all seemed to have a different "personality".

The blonde in bright pink seemed to be the happy type. A girl with long black hair was dressed in a dark red and seemed to give off the gothic type. The last girl had light brown hair and in a light blue outfit and looked to be very shy and quiet. They all seemed to have dreamy looks on their faces and Hansuke's cheeks turned a light pink. "Wow," the blonde smiled at him, "you play that guitar? That is so hot~"

"U-uh," Hansuke gave an embarrass smile, "th-thank you."

"Can you sing us a song while we wait to go on," the black haired girl asked with a smirk while both her hands ended up on his shoulders. "You know," she gave a suggestive look; "to calm our nerves before we go on." The other two girls nodded and kneeled beside him with their hands on his knees. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as they seemed to be staring at him he pulled at the collar of his shirt again. "That isn't too much to ask for, is it?" They all gave sad pouty looks and Hansuke just blushed and shook his head, not wanting to deal with real sadness. They all smiled and two of them gave a light giggle as Hansuke strummed his guitar in a rhythmic way and they again had a dreamy look on their faces as Hansuke softly began to sing softly.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
__call I'm desperate for your voice  
__Listening to the song we used to sing  
__In the car, do you remember  
__Butterfly, Early Summer _

_It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
__Like when we would meet _

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
__and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
__Stay with me tonight _

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
__I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
__Cause every breath that you will take  
__when you are sitting next to me  
__will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? _

Hansuke slowly came to stop with a light blush, "That's as much as I have for that th-that one." He rubbed the back of his neck and forced out a smile, "so s-sorry that it's not finished." On the inside he was greatly ashamed that he had song one of his unfinished songs to random strangers and not something was completely. He wanted to smack his forehead but the three girls clapped for him and looked greatly surprised at it.

"I hope that maybe _I _can hear a more completely version at some other time," the black haired one said wrapping her arms around his shoulders and whispering with a seductive tone in her voice. His face burnt red and he slowly moved away from her but the other two were at his knees and they looked at them with the same seductive eyes. "Aw~," she smirked, "a singer and a shy guy," Hansuke got to his feet, but the three girls surrounded him and kept him in his place. "Maybe we can _all _meet up, huh?" Hansuke felt his inner temperature go over its normal levels as two of them grabbed his arms and another had arms around his waist.

"Please l-let go," Hansuke asked nicely and smiled at them with as much forced happiness as he could but they refused to let go. He looked around for some help but the other bands were listening to the ones that were playing and the cheering that came with it. He gulped lightly and nearly cheered when he saw Kaori and Satomi come back. "K-Kaori-chan, Satomi-chan," they looked up at him and both looked shocked at the site before them. "C-come meet…th-these guys." He hoped that it would get the girls off of him and it did, but the three then stood before him and stared down at Kaori and Satomi.

"Hello," Satomi said calmly and held out her hand to the three, but when they didn't make a move to shake it she brought it back. "Aren't you up next? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go on-?"

"And not whoring yourself around with my band mate," Kaori glared at the three girls with her arms crossed over her chest. The three girls glared back at the brunette who just growled at them and Akamaru joined in. "now take you and your tiny behinds back to the stage and go dance for other men." She smirked as the three gave a scoff or glare but turned around and went back to their spot and were then led to the stage. Kaori scoffed and leaned a bit so that her hip jut out a bit and more weight was on one leg, "Those damn harpies don't know when to quit." She looked back over at Hansuke, "Girls like that you need to tell off Hansuke-kun."

"I-I can't Kaori-chan," he sat back down and slumped a bit, "O-okaa-san always said to be nice to every girl I met no matter what." He ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed his glass of soda, "You know that…" he took a drink and then looked back at her, "and they weren't th-that bad."

"They'd probably rape you if we hadn't of shown up."

Hansuke was not amused by that comment but his cheeks still turned a light pink, "No it wouldn't have," he looked over to Satomi, "but I thank you both for coming to my aid."

"Always Hansuke-kun," Satomi gave him a nod and then looked over at the clock, "this needs to hurry itself along; I still have to study for the chemistry exam."

"Crap," Kaori said looking at Satomi, "that isn't tomorrow is it?" Satomi nodded and the other girl groaned lightly, "I'm gonna have to cram study while in lunch." Hansuke gave a light laugh even though Kaori gave him a glare; he was always amused by Kaori and how she was so different from his self.

**(Line Break)**

"Have you seen Kaori-chan?" Naruko asked looking around the club once more and stuffing some fries into her mouth. She swallowed lightly, "She told me she was going to be here and blow my mind with something cool, but it's getting late."

"Yeah," Saburo said sitting back and took a drink of his soda, "she said she was going to be here along with the Hyuga and Aburame."

"I bet daddy wouldn't let Hansuke come out this late," Inoichi smirked but Takeshi smacked the back of his head and glared at him. "What the hell did I say?" Inoichi rubbed his head and glared at the brown haired male. "I'm not kidding, he would be the one to keep his son in and not let him have fun." Nami just smirked a bit but kept to herself and took sips from her own drink and listened to Tai Lee go on and on about her last track meet.

"The blonde idiot has a point," Taro said watching as the girl group blew kisses to the crowd of males that had formed before the stage. "Hyuga-san does seem like that kind of father." A few nodded in agreement, "and if he didn't go I'm betting that the other decided to hang out with him then come here."

"Too bad," Kumiko put her arms behind her head and stretched her back a bit, "I over-heard some waitress talking about some really cute guy and his band and that they should be up next." She gave a smirk, "I guess this brunette will be getting the man this time." She gave her lips a light lick and sipped her drink again, "I hope he's tall."

"Let's hope that he makes it in the music career," Taro said, "because I know you won't be getting a job anytime soon." He smirked as Kumiko hit his arm as hard as she could making Taro rub his arm, "Come on you know as well as I do that there is no way that you could get a job." Kumiko just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look at the blonde since it was kind of true that she has no desire to 'work'; so she might as well get with a guy that was going to be rich. The three girls came to a show stopping finish and the whole roomed cheered, with Saburo, Inoichi, and most of the males in there giving cat calls and wolf whistles. Sakaye rolled her eyes and waited for the next band to come up; she didn't think they were that good. Naruko and Tai Lee were in a French Fries eating contest with Takeshi taking bets from the others. Sai and her friend Hiko were discussing art with one another, but Hiko was a sculptor and Sai a painter put them in heated conversation.

"Alright," the owner of the club came out, with a smile on his face. "Next up we have a three students and best friends: Team 8!" The place erupted into cheers still hyped up from the last performance and watched as the three teens came out.

"Holy fuck," Inoichi gapped, "that's Kaori." He pointed tot said girl as she gave a big smile to the crowd and sat back at the drums. The other all looked over and was wide eyed and gawking at the three. "Satomi is there, and even Hansuke is taking the microphone!" He looked back at the others, "Since when did that guy even talk without a stutter?"

"They must suck," Saburo said worried that people they knew were going to be 'booed' off stage. "Why are they doing this?"

"Let's just wait and see," Taro shrugged, "they might rock and they might crash and burn, who knows?"

"Was Hansuke the hot guy that waitress was talking about?" Kumiko asked in a panic.

"Please," Inoichi smirked, "the word 'hot' and 'Hansuke' aren't in the same sentence ever."

"Hey," Hansuke smiled to the crowd and gave a light wave, "We are Team 8 a-and I hope you enjoy our song." The crowd clapped and a few of the girls whistled at him. Hansuke looked to the two and gave them a nodded; he turned on his guitar and Satomi did the same with her bass. He turned on his microphone and looked to the crowd with determined eyes and a light smirk came to his lips.

_I hate feeling like this  
__I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
__I'm asleep and all I dream of  
__Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen  
__Your touch is what I'm missing  
__And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
__I don't wanna breathe  
__'les I feel you next to me  
__you take the pain I feel  
__waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep  
__I don't wanna dream  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
__The way you make me feel  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you  
__Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
__But my demons lay in waiting  
__Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you  
__Oh how I thirst for you  
__Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

The crowd was cheering loudly and mobbed the bottom of the stage with most of the girls in the stage trying to get a hold of Hansuke. The group in the back was in shock, since they never that this little group of three would ever be able to do something like this and even Sakaye was surprised at the sight. Hansuke actually smirked at the crowd of girls and gave a wink as he sang and Satomi and Kaori just rocked out. Yuri was on her feet and went straight for the stage and she was about ready to jump the blue haired male and Kumiko had to run up and hold her back. The girls were at the stage and the boys slowly followed suit and since Kaori and Satomi looked superhot on stage. Naruko looked at the male in a new light then she had before, he wasn't the shy boy anymore, but he was a badass singer. Naruko cheered and bobbed her head to the music. Tai Lee, Cho, and even Shika joined her. Sakaye was to cool for that, but she was still nodding her head to the music since it was very catchy. Sai and Hiko and phones out and took pictures of the crowd and the stage.

_I don't wanna live  
__I don't wanna breathe  
__'les I feel you next to me  
__you take the pain I feel  
__waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep  
__I don't wanna dream  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
__The way you make me feel  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life  
__Waking up  
__My eyes  
__Open up_

_Comatose  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live  
__I don't wanna breathe  
__'les I feel you next to me  
__you take the pain I feel  
__waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep  
__I don't wanna dream  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
__The way you make me feel  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you  
__Waking up to you never felt so real  
__Oh how I thirst for you  
__Waking up to you never felt so real  
__Oh how I adore you_

_(Comatose)_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_The way you make me feel  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

The group came to a stop with smiles on their faces and panting lightly. Kaori motioned over to the blonde haired male that was before thought to be a worker from Hokage Records. He got a photo of the group and then made a call while walking out of the club. Hansuke blushed pink and smiled big, causing more screams for the girls. Satomi was smiling as well and she gave them both a thumb up. Hansuke put his guitar down in its case but the group began to chant: 'Encore!'

Kaori smirked, "You hear them Hansuke-kun," the male smiled at her, but it then faulted when the two girls smirked at them. "We made a deal and it seems that someone has a certain article of clothing to take off." She laughed as his face turned a dark red and with his back to the crowd he unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the ground. Fan-girl scream could be heard from anywhere that Hiashi lifted his head away from his paper and looked around.

"D-dear Kami," Yuri covered her nose and starred wide eyed as Hansuke put his guitar back on and faced the crowd.

"Thank you Kami," Kumiko drooled with hearts in her eyes.

"Damn him for being hot," Inoichi glared while the other three boys anime cried in the corner. Naruko, Lee, Shika, and Cho just starred at the male with fan-girl eyes while Sakaye tried to keep her cool and Nami just laughed to herself since it was funny to see the girls squirm a bit. Hansuke just took center stage once more, muttered something to the other thwo so that they knew what song he wanted to play.

_I lie here paraletic inside this soul  
__screaming for you 'til my throat is numb  
__I wanna break out  
__I need a way out  
__I dont believe that its gotta be this way  
__The worst is the waiting  
__In this womb Im suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
__I take you in  
__Ive died  
__Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
__Breathe for the first time now  
__I come alive somehow_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
__Breathe for the first time now  
__I come alive somehow  
__Right now  
__Right now_

_I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
__Shedding my skin cause Im ready to  
__I wanna break out  
__I found a way out  
__I dont believe that its gotta be this way  
__The worst is the waiting  
__In this womb Im suffocating_

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
__I take you in  
__Ive died  
__Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
__Breathe for the first time now  
__I come alive somehow  
__Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
__Breathe for the first time now  
__I come alive somehow_

_Tell me when Im gonna live again  
__Tell me when Im gonna breathe you in  
__Tell me when Im gonna feel inside_

_Tell me when Im gonna feel alive  
__Tell me when Im gonna live again  
__Tell me when this fear will end  
__Tell me when Im gonna feel inside  
__Tell me when Ill feel alive_

_Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
__Breathe for the first time now  
__I come alive somehow  
__Rebirthing now_

_I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
__Breathe for the first time now  
__I come alive somehow_

Once finished the three left the stage with the crowd still cheering and begging for more; Hansuke just smiled at them, waved, and blushed as he was again cheered for. Hansuke then ran back on stage and put his jacket back on with a blush and pout with a few girls saying he should keep it off.

**(Line Break)**

"You guys were awesome," the three band mates with their instruments and sat with their friends until the end of the night. Hansuke was getting goo-goo eyes from every female he passed but he really didn't notice it. They sat by the large group and were quickly served drinks; Hansuke was handed a bunch of napkins with numbers, but he was unsure why. Nami face-palmed, she loved her cousin, but he was clueless at times where she was ashamed of it. Hansuke also never noticed that every girl at the table seemed to be staring at him as he drank his drink and ate fires. Naruko was gushing over the band and asking for CD's and had gone fan-girl over the three. Kaori just loved the attention, Satomi was getting annoyed by it, and Hansuke just blushed at the blonde being so close to him. Nami was trying her best to keep the girls back and Taro was trying his best to keep the guys back since they looked like they wanted to kill Hansuke.

"So Hyuga-san," Yuri spoke up and starred at the table as she spoke, "where did you get the inspiration to write your music?"

Hansuke thought for a moment, "W-well to be honest," he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Kaori-chan told me that we needed loves songs for the girls, but then rock to appeal to the male population as well, so I thought up of those two songs." He looks at her and gave a smile, "I thought girls would like to know that she is the reason a man wants to live for." Yuri felt her cheeks get hot and Kumiko watched as she inched out of her seat and had the eyes of a predator. Kumiko held her back but she had a strong little sister.

Sai knew exactly what was going on here, she and Hiko has seen it many times before at concerts. It was called 'Obsession Rock-Star Disorder.' This took place when females began to obsess over the main male singer of a band and usually ended up with them being groupies and stalkers. So many girls were escorted out by security for almost jumping up on stage and doing the guy right then and there and some actually got to the stage, but were stopped before touching the guy. Males could have this disorder as well but it was more of a 'fight with every other guy that is also obsessing.' The female singer was never approached by crazy males since that would be a turn-off; men approached them as cool and collected. Sai only smirked as she watched it go on and Hiko was still getting photos of the place.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to perform," Saburo said and then took a drink of his soda.

"You never asked," Satomi answered. She fixed her glasses, "And this was undecided until very last minute." She looked over at Kaori who just smiled, "We got a three days heads up that we would be performing."

"My bad," Kaori said looking away with a pout, "I don't check my e-mail that much anymore okay?"

"I-It's alright though," Hansuke said patting her back, "we still were ready on time."

"Barely."

"How did you get your voice to sound like that," Sakaye asked in all seriousness and just starred at the Hyuga. "You never gave off the vibe of a singer or a guitarist."

"I also play piano," Hansuke smiled at her with a blush, "my passion has a-always been music Uchiha-san." His smiled lightened, "for as long as I remembered all I ever did was try to make music."

"We could make music Hansuke-kun," Kumiko smirked at him with a wink.

"Oh," Hansuke smiled, "what instrument do you play Sabaku-san?"

Kumiko sweat dropped as Taro held back a snort, "I didn't mean it like that…" Hansuke then looked confused, not getting the brunettes true intentions.

"Wow," Takeshi smirked, "should I laugh or cry?"

"Both," Inoichi said.

"Oh Hansuke-kun," Kaori patted his back, "you're so innocent that its cute."

"I can fix that," Yuri said looking at him with bedrooms eyes. Before Hansuke could make a confused face, Yuri had jumped the boy and they both were on the ground. Hansuke's face was a bright red and Taro was cursing at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yeah," Shika smirked at Cho, "it does get more enjoyable at night."

**(End)**


	12. Mother's Day

**Okay, this was not on the list of ones to come next, but I've been itching to write a story dedicated to Hansuke and his late mother. So please enjoy. Setting up for the story will take a while though so just stick with it please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Konohagakure was in a state of peace once more with its surrounding neighbors and fighting had gone down and even the mission rate was low. The Hokage was even bored as he sat in his desk and was left with all his late work to do; he was sure that he had more late work then he had recent work. Even his assistant was aggravated at all the stacks of papers that had taken over the office. The assistant ran his hands through his dark hair and put down the little pink pig and grabbed one of the stacks and set it on the blonde's desk earning a glare from the blonde. The dark haired male ignored it like he usual would and set down a pen and bottle of ink so that the Hokage could get started on the work that had to be done. The Hokage groaned and as he began to look through paper work he spoke to his assistant that sat in a chair with his own stack of papers that could be identified from being from the hospital. "Why should I have to work on a holiday?"

"If you want the day off," the dark haired male said with a light smile, "tell me how you plan on spending Mother's Day my Lord."

"By drinking with all the single mothers of course," the Hokage smirked as he chuckled at the disappointing look he got from his assistant. He sat back in his chair and gave a smile, "Come on Shigeru," he tried to plead with the male, "do you really want to work? We could be outside with all the other happy people and not cooped up in here all day." The dark haired male thought it over once more and the blonde haired male was getting excited and hoped to get an answer from Shigeru. "Answer the damn question Shigeru!"

"Fine Lord Tsuyoshi," Shigeru sighed out and went wide eyed as a gust of wind blew the papers and his hair over a bit. He sweat-dropped when he saw nothing but a smoke figure that had the same frame of the blonde as it sat in the chair; he just smiled lightly and shook his head. Shigeru looked down at Ton-Ton who looked back up and gave him a small 'oink' in confusion. The male gave a light laugh, "I regret letting him out too. I can only guess what trouble he will get in." The dark haired man stood up and dusted off his pants. He motioned for the pig to follow by him, which the pig did, and he walked out of the office after his blonde haired peer and could only smile at the thought of what the blonde was doing.

The male would be surprised to know that Tsuyoshi was not getting into any trouble, the minute he hit the outside of the Hokage building he was filled with nothing but relief and calming. Tsuyoshi wasn't one to get sentimental about these kinds of things, but the mood in the air hit him a bit harder then he would have expected. The Hokage began to walk around his peaceful village and took notice that the well-known Yamanaka Flower Shop was a-buzz with customers as well as small gift shops and bakeries. The streets were filled with children paying in nothing but coins or teens trying to get through the process of buying gifts as cool-looking as possible. Husbands ran a-muck trying to watch their kids and buy the best of things before another could. He laughed lightly as little kids bustle past his legs with boxes wrapped in paper. Tsuyoshi smiled while looking at what was now his village and these were his people trying to get through another holiday in one piece. His eyes caught the sight of the nine well known genin that were among the crowd of villagers. He smirked as the Nara was being dragged along by her father to buy things, the Akamashi duo was doing the same but they seemed to be having a much more enjoyable time. The Yamanaka men were working the store while the mother of the family happily took the easy job of informing the customers about flowers. Tsuyoshi looked over to see that even the pink haired Saburo stood by his father's side in embarrassment since his father had normal brown hair but Saburo had gained the receive gene of hair color from his mother. The Haruno men were buying sweets at the moment and Saburo kept his head low in hopes no one would see him. The Inuzuka sisters were arguing over the flower choice that one had bought and also about the gift the other had gotten; Tsuyoshi smirked since it was expected of the Inuzuka females. The next duo spotted was the Aburame father and daughter, which was such sweeter then it looked since it seemed that Shibi carried the bags as Satomi seemed to do all the shopping and choosing. The families were a bustle it seemed to show that two girls walked beside one another as they held little bouquets of simple flowers.

Naruko Uzamaki and Sakaye Uchiha were walking through the crowds holding what they had bought close and the blonde smiled brightly while the dark haired female just had a smirk. They had only met by accident and for this one day, this very emotional day for the two, had set their rivalry aside and chose to just be friends. Without a mother to spend it with, the holiday would usually be spent alone in a training field or in an apartment. The blonde was actually buying flowers for the one womanly figure in her life as Sakaye decided to do the same since she also had a woman in her life that seemed to care for her like a mother would. Naruko smiled happily as she talked on and on about anything that came to her little mind and the Uchiha just listened and made side comments here and there. Tsuyoshi decided that he would grab something to eat and then get on with walking through his village, as the two girls made their way to see their motherly-figures. The first stop was to be easy, at the large K.I.A stone that always had one occupant there at an hour of the day.

Kashikoi stood there with her solemn face and her hands in her pockets, this day was a hard day on a lot of shinobi families since sometimes mothers and fathers were lost. Kashikoi did not know much of her mother, but she did know that she was beautiful and her father had loved her like no other. Kashikoi lost close friends but it was not like losing someone you never knew; she wanted to miss her mother but some days she realized not once had her mother crossed her mind. There was nothing left to remind her of the woman but one photo of the woman in her apartment and that was it. She was very quiet and easily heard the two sets of feet walking in her direction and recognized the loud voice of her blonde haired student and turned to see to her surprise the Uchiha was beside her. She smiled through her mask at the two, "Yo."

"Hey Kashikoi-sensei!" Naruko smiled brightly, "thought we'd find you here." Kashikoi gave a nod and looked over at the Uchiha who had yet to say a word to her and looked to have pink cheeks. Naruko looked to Sakaye and gave her a nudge in the side and Kashikoi didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going to happen; but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised. Sakaye glared at the blonde and then looked to the grey haired woman with the blush was back on her cheeks and she held out the bouquet of white roses to Kashikoi. Naruko giggled at her friend's embarrassed face as Kashikoi took the flowers.

"H-Happy Mother's Day Kashikoi-sensei," Sakaye said looking away from her. Kashikoi was clearly confused at what was going on, since she was sure that her students knew she had no children. Sakaye looked up at her and felt her whole face go red as her sensei just stared at her. "I-I see you as my mother," she said quickly and turned away. "I'm going home," the Uchiha stomped off but still was able to hear the woman give a loud 'thank you Sakaye-chan.' The Uchiha just kept walking home. Naruko gave her sensei one last good bye saying that she needed to deliver her own flowers. The blonde waved and ran off with another big smile. The blonde was as giddy as every step she took since she knew that her motherly figure would love her gift.

It was easy to find her since everyman was on the streets so all the white haired woman had to do was just sit in a tree and watch the men pass by and her imagination went wild. Naruko walked up to the tree that had a scroll propped up against it and she looked up to see that she was right on the dot that Junko was sitting in the tree with a notebook handy and was instantly jotting down notes. The blonde was about to yell out to her sensei, but this was a special day for the woman and decided she would wait to be noticed. As time went by the blonde was feeling nervous all of a sudden and the butterflies began to fly. She came to realize that this is the first time she was going to truly celebrate this holiday and this truly wasn't her mother…..what if Junko did not except the flowers? Naruko grew worried and was about to make a break for it but then the sanin finally noticed her.

"Oh," Junko had looked down and spotted the patch of blond beneath her and decided that she would take time out of her research to give her student the time. She jumped down before the blonde and was surprised when the girls cheeks grew red, looked down at her feet, and hid something behind her back. Junko usual didn't concern over the girl's feelings but it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Junko couldn't help but feel honored and also a bit concerned for the blonde. Junko melted at the thought that the blonde had looked up to her like a mother but this meant that Naruko was much more attached to Junko then she would have liked. Junko went on S-ranked mission and if she were to be severely injured or worse, killed on this mission that Naruko would have lost another mother. Junko gave a soft smile and put one hand on her hip, "What is it Naruko?"

"O-oh," she looked up at Junko and smiled, "nothing Junko-sensei…" she trailed off and looked away as to not have to look her sensei in the eye. Junko only smiled more, just seeing the girl embarrassed was a treasure all in itself.

"I'm not an idiot Naruko," Junko smirked as the girls face got hot and both hands were on her hips. Naruko pouted at the woman's comment and instead of trying to resist she held out the bouquet of bright yellow sun flowers. Junko took the flowers and admired them for the moment and then a bit longer to humor the girl and gave Naruko a bright smile, "Thank you Naruko, I love them." She laughed lightly as the blonde's face brightened and once again she had the brightest smile on her face. Junko decided that her research could be posted pone for another day and then spent the rest of the day with her second favorite blonde haired student.

**(Line Break)**

As the morning went on the village streets lost its human traffic and the town was again calm. A lone blue haired Hyuga walked the streets alone with his hands held behind his back and he looked up at the sky and watched little clouds flow by. His face was void of any emotion and his stride did not falter; they held strong and long. His headband hung around his neck, lightly bouncing with every step he took. He was actually walking with a purpose and it was to get to Team 7's training grounds with the others that were gathered up to hang out. He had gotten the message by a bird that had looked to be sent from the Hokage office, but he learned that Naruko had used it without the Hokage's permission. It made him smile at the thought of rebellion, something he wished he could have done without fear or hesitation, but he was the respectful eldest son of the prestigious Hyuga clan; he could not do anything without the fear of shaming his family more. This male was the Hansuke Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan and he took that name and title with full seriousness; not that his family noticed how much how much he tried to please them.

Hansuke had never once complained about his hard life or get angry at how he was looked upon and treated. It was odd to the others of the rookie nine since they knew that if it was them that they would have flipped a brick at that kind of treatment. But Hansuke put on his happy face and went through his day like it had been one of the best ones in the world, even when everyone knew that it wasn't. The blue haired male turned down the road and then onto a dirt path that led to the training grounds; he spotted the whole gang sitting, lying, or standing in the grass. He gave a light wave as he was greeted by multiple voices and leaned against the tree by the other two boys. Hansuke would have sat near his two female friends but they seemed to be in deep conversation with the girls of team 10 and he was going to let them have their space. Saburo and Inoichi were quick –once the male was noticed- to get him in on an argument to choose who was right, but the Hyuga would not pick one over the other or get into the conflict.

"Hey Kaori," Naruko yelled loudly and got everyone's attention for a moment, "did you mom like those pink flowers you got her?" The others girls took an interest in the conversation since when it came to mother's day, daughters loved to know that they may have done a little bit better then another. Inoichi and Saburo were uninterested in the whole thing, but Hansuke felt his shoulders tense up and his breath hitched in his throat…but he made no move to show his emotion.

Kaori smiled, "My mother loved them Naruko," she then gave a smirk, "what about you?"

"Junko-sensei loved my sunflowers and she even took me out to get ramen," her blue eyes shined just at the memory of eating her favorite food. She smiled and then looked at Sakaye, "Even Sakaye-mesu got a smile from Kashikoi-sensei." The blonde was quickly hit by the dark haired teammate and glared at. Naruko glared back and rubbed her now, soar, arm. "Well it's true!"

"I didn't give you a right to tell everyone dobe," she glared at her and then looked away. "So shut the hell up."

"You should have also gotten your sensei a book," Satomi said turning her head to look at the Uchiha. "She has always been fond of Lady Junko's books, yes?" Sakaye nodded and Satomi gave a nod and then fixed her glasses, "there was a sale at the book store where my father and I got my mother her book."

"A book," Naruko made a face. "Why a book?"

"She loves to read," she answered not really reacting to the blonde's question.

"My dad and I made my mom a cake and we'll cook dinner later," Cho smiled happily opening up another bag of chips. "What did you do Shika?"

Shika sighed while opening her eyes and sitting up, "Well," she scratched the back of her head, "we got her flowers and my dad took mom out on a shopping spree, kami have mercy on him." She yawned, "Then I promised her that we can have a 'girl's night'," she quoted, "So expect to see me hiding at your house Cho," she smirked as Cho only nodded at the comment. Shika then looked back at Inoichi, "How was your day Junior?"

"It was an utter bore," he said running his hand through his blonde hair, "dad and I were nearly trampled by everyone in that shop and I never wanted to be surrounded by so many middle aged men at once." He shuttered at the thought and Saburo laughed at him. Inoichi glared at him, "What did you do for your mother pinky?"

The pink haired male sighed, "Too much." He looked up at the sky with a groan, "I tell my mom I love her every day, why do we need this stupid holiday to do it again. My dad dragged me around everywhere today and I thought it was such a waste." Saburo didn't notice that the blue haired male beside him and began to shake lightly or that his face began to darken. He talked on a bit more about how he would rather do anything then shop for his mother and before he could blink, Saburo was slammed against the tree and was lightly lifted up into the air. Saburo's eyes went wide, "What the hell!" Saburo looked down and gapped that Hansuke was glaring at him and holding him up pinned against the tree with both hands. "Hansuke!"

"Take it back!" The blue haired male yelled at him with his glare becoming deeper. No one knew what to do, this had never happened, ever. "Take back what you said Haruno!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Take back what you said about your mother," this confused a few of the shinobi, except for the three that now knew why the male was acting the way he was. "Don't ever say something like that about her, ever!" Hansuke waited a few more seconds and when Saburo was still silent, the Hyuga's Byakugan activated and he pulled one hand back. His fist was engulfed in chakra that it was burning at his pale skin. Saburo's eyes went wide and the apologies spilled out of his mouth at a fast rate. Hansuke calmed down a bit, his grip loosened and the chakra slowly went away. He took heavy breaths as his Byakugan died away and he soon dropped the Haruno to the ground. Hansuke ran his hand through his hair and looked around at everyone that stared at him like his had another head; his face got hot and tears began to well in his eyes. The blue haired male turned away and walked off and once he was out of site, he began to run.

"You idiot," they all looked over to see that it was Sakaye that had spoken. Saburo looked at her with some hurt in his eyes. Sakaye stood and crossed her arms over her chest, "do you not think before you talk?"

"What did I do?"

"Hansuke lost his mother when he was six," Kaori answered looking down at the grass as Akamaru just whimpered a bit and lied down beside her. "Whenever anyone mentions her, he gets upset. Haven't you ever noticed that Hansuke was always sad on mother's day?" The others thought back to their time in the academy and it became noticeable that the male wasn't smiling during that day and he didn't speak or look up at the board once. "So bad mouthing a mother is very hard on him."

"A lot of people don't have mothers," Saburo said, "They don't try and kill a man."

"No one was attached to their mother like he was," Sakaye answered, "Hansuke needed a mother in that family cause the father was an asshole." Sakaye memory faded back to her mother and the time that she had missed with her. "He needed it so badly, that he would come to my house and spend time with my mother." Sakaye hated it each time she saw the male in the kitchen with Mikoto as they baked and conversed about things; but what hurt even more that the Hyuga had appreciated Mikoto more than Sakaye ever had. Only once was Sakaye happy to see the male at the house, even though she would never admit it.

_A young Sakaye walked the night alone, after escaping the hospital that had tried to shield her from the truth she had ran back to her manor….her home. Her dark hair was still in its ponytail that she had been done by her –once- brother only that morning. Her hospital clothes made her helpless against the chilling breeze of the night and she was again in front of the estate's gate. But she was shocked to see that there was another waiting at the front gate and they sat there. Sakaye thought that her mind was playing tricks on her and she slowly walked up to the figure and lightly touched their shoulder. The figure jumped and turned around and Sakaye saw that Hansuke sat there with large tea pot and two cups, but what caught her eyes was the large bouquet of roses also before him. _

"_U-Uchiha-s-san," Hansuke chocked out with his light voice and stood up and bowed to her. "I-I came t-to p-p-pay my respects." He bent down and handed her a hot cup of tea bowing once more. "H-here," he waited until she hesitantly took it and then he smiled back at her and sat down and motioned her to sit with him. She was hesitant but sat down by him and drank her tea, which was still hot and unlike how her mother had once made it, the tea was not sweet. Hansuke poured his own tea, but set it back down on the ground and removed his beige jacket and put it around her shoulders; he didn't look at her as he sat back down and drank his tea, but she looked at him with wide eyes. _

"_Why?" she asked, "why are you here and being so nice to me?" Sakaye felt anger boil over when the male was still silent. She got to her feet and threw her cup against the wall and he jumped as it shattered loudly. "You aren't even family! You can't be here and I want you to go away before I force you out!" She was breathing heavily and watched as the Hyuga stood up and then just looked at her. _

"_I-I-I knew y-you'd come b-back," his hand found its way to the back of his neck and he avoided eye contact as his cheeks burnt a light pink. "I d-didn't th-think y-you'd want t-to come home a-and be a-alone." Hansuke looked back up at her and opened up his arms slowly, "I-I m-may not u-understand w-what y-you are f-feeling, b-but I-I've lost someone close t-to me a-and I didn't w-want to be alone…" he trailed off at the thought of his own lost one but held it back, knowing that he had to be strong at the moment. Hansuke had learned just about two hours ago that the Uchiha clan had been murdered and that his clan had doubled its own protection, but Hansuke had used the moment of confusion and panic to slip into the large kitchen the maids used and made a large pot of tea. He placed it in a basket along with two cups and snuck off to his back yard. His mother's garden had begun to slowly wilt since Hansuke had no idea how to tend to the plants and the maids have looked over the garden and placed it as a last priority. He stood before the garden, letting his eyes wander over the flowers in hopes of finding a suitable plant for the Uchiha can. His eyes stopped at the rose bush and quickly began to carefully pick them in his hands. Once he had a decent amount, Hansuke tucked the flowers into his basket and snuck off the estate and walked to the crime scene of another. _

_Hansuke gulped lightly and held out his arms a bit more, "I-I-I w-won't t-tell…." he tried to assure her once again and Hansuke nearly feel back as Sakaye ran into his arms. She wrapped her thin arms around his torso and held onto him with a vice grip. Hansuke put his own arms around her, but not very tight in fear that she may not like being held back. He felt her hot tears soak through his shirt and her sobs were muffled by his chest. He remembered crying like this, he had done it for about a whole night and then the day was spent lying in his bed like there was nothing else to live for. Hansuke was sure that he would never be happy again, but he was reminded that he had a brother, a brother that was in need of someone to tell him what a mother was like and be there for him like a mother would. Hansuke promised to make his bentos since the maids were not very good at it, and show Haru that women were not to be thought to be beneath the men like his family had been treating them for so long. His face softened and he lightly stroked her back, "I-I'll b-be here U-Uchiha-san…n-no matter w-what."'_

Sakaye came back to the present time and looked around at the others that looked so guilty and she turned on her heal, "I'm going home." And with that the young woman left the training grounds without another word. No one stopped her, but there were still an uneasy feeling in the air; soon enough Shika and Cho stood up and without a single word they left and others began to follow the example. There was nothing to be explained and this was a silent shinobi way of life: feelings were meant to be shown at certain times and it varies from person to person, but it was agreeable that no one would express the feeling they had now.

And that was that.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke glared at the tombstone he stood before as little tears rolled down his cheeks with his hands shoved into his pockets; he was ashamed in what he had done. He had shown weakness before his peers and nearly hurt one of them while he was blinded by anger. Hansuke knew he had no right to have gotten so mad at the Haruno and that it was none of his concern of what he thought of his family, but he never thought that anyone could talk like that about his mother; it sickened the Hyuga. Hansuke took in another shaky breath and just kept his angry face; he couldn't get rid of it. Hansuke was before a grave site that he had visited many times before but he was sure that if the person buried there was alive, she'd scold him for making such a face. Hansuke looked at his mother's grave site and the mere thought of her standing beside him now made his features soften a bit but it also brought more tears to his eyes. Hansuke could never forget the one person on the whole Hyuga estate that was so kind, beautiful, and never once looked down on him. She was everything that had kept him going, since he could never make his father happy, Hansuke looked to making his mother happy.

The moments they shared were still fresh in his memories…like it had only been yesterday.

_A small Hansuke, who wore his basic training outfit and no shoes, ran through the hall with the brightest of smiles on his face. He was covered in light bruises and scratches but it was nothing and the boy only had one thing on his mind. He stopped in the middle of the hall and listened to the sounds of his home. The sound of feet walking the halls was heard but the one that he had been looking for was as clear as day to Hansuke. Soft hard notes echoed through the halls and Hansuke followed the sound without another second to waste, and he reached the room just in time to hear the next song. Hansuke slid the door open and smiled with a blush as he saw the graceful frame of his mother. _

_She was in a light purple yukata that had a white obi and flower petals decorating the cotton fabric. Long midnight blue hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall with bangs covering her forehead and two long side bangs to frame her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale and dainty hands flowed over the harp with ease and precision; Hansuke slid the door closed behind him and took a seat before his mother trying not to interrupt her. She gave a light smile and opened her eyes to reveal that they were a dark lavender color and framed with thick black lashes. She slowly came to a stop and then put her hands on her lap and looked down at her son. Hinako Hyuga was thought to be so delicate and fragile that not many believed that she could be married to the man that was head of a clan that could kill with such ease. The arrange marriage was never thought to last, but Hiashi showed a softer and kinder side to his wife, and only his wife; even Hizashi was surprised at how the two acted around one another. Hinako had a way of making even the coldest of men to smile. After their first child, the clan was ecstatic that the first born had been a son, a man to lead on the clan as tradition, but the Elders were in no way happy that the first born had looked and acted like his weak mother. Hinako was no fighter, she had been a shinobi, but gave it up to marry a man she did not know so that her clan would be happy. She ignored the Elders and what they thought of her son, she would and had loved him no matter what._

"_What is it my son?" She spoke in such a soothing voice that Hansuke had loved so. _

"_I came to listen to you Okaa-san," he smiled brightly and his blush grew a bit more._

_Hinako gave her own blush and smiled, "Oh my dear son," she lightly caressed his cheek in her hand, "you know just what to say to a girl." She laughed lightly as he blushed once more and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so much like herself, the blue hair, pale skin, off colored eyes, and when Hinako was a child she had been known to push her pointer fingers together. Hinako lifted his head so that he would look at her, "How about I play and you sing along with me, okay?" Hansuke eagerly nodded and stood beside his mother so that he could hear her voice better. Hinako laughed once more at her son's excitement and put her hands back on her harp. With a deep breath Hinako began to play again and sang the words of a lullaby that her mother sang to her. Hansuke listened for a bit longer and then joined in on the well-known, but un-like Hinako, Hansuke had his eyes open as he tried to get the lyrics just right. Hinako always played or sang with closed eyes since she had such a natural talent for it. Hansuke loved these moments, he was with someone that was never disappointed or mad at him, she never looked down at him and tried to change him, she was happy with who he was. _

_Even when she was at her last days…she told him how much she loved him._

_Hansuke never forgot the look on his mother's face, so much love and compassion. The tears that came down her cheeks as she spoke with her voice giving out every now and then, how she held his hand so tight in her own and told him again and again that he should never give up on what he wanted, that he would do such great things. Hansuke held onto her, even after she was gone, as the nurses and doctors left the room with tearful faces at the site as a little boy tried to wake his mother. Hiashi was still void of emotion as he watched his eldest son kneels at his wife's side and beg her to come back…even though he had died inside. Hiashi looked to the nurse that had held the youngest Hyuga, who had been born only an hour ago. The baby cried and cried wanting nothing more than to be in the arm of a woman he would now never know. Hiashi appointed the nurse to care for him at the moment until a proper 'foster mother' could be found. He looked back into the room and went over to his son; he lightly touched his shoulder, causing Hansuke to tense. Hiashi spoke in a soft voice in hopes to soothe his son and ordered him to his room. The blue haired boy stood and slowly walked to his room, or as Hiashi saw it, his boy stumbled as his body shook with the sudden horror that his mother had died before his eyes. _

Hansuke felt his whole body shake once more as sobs wracked his whole body and he slowly was brought to his knees and then down to his forearms as he looked to be bowing low to the tombstone. His tears stained the ground and his soft sobs of pain echoed in the place of the dead. He didn't care who saw, or what they would say; he had no mother and he wanted to miss her and wished that he could go back and somehow save her. He hated Mother's Day, how it mocked him and anyone else who had to suffer like he was right now. Hansuke would do anything to run away from it all.

**(Line Break)**

Hiashi sat in his office, the window left open for him as he placed another important document on the large stack of finished papers and took another away from his lessening to-do pile. He always tried to keep himself busy since he enjoyed the silence and tranquility of his office and liked that the rest of the family would leave him alone when the office door was closed; even the elders would not bother him but send another unlucky branch member to do it. He also gave his calendar a good look this morning and knew that on this specific day, not even Hiashi could take the site of his depressed son and used this as an excuse to avoid Hansuke. Hiashi loved his son, but he was not good with sympathy, and even Hinako was aware of Hiashi's lack of feelings. That's why Hiashi had left it to his wife to show his son those things since Hiashi's family had taught him to live without them. He saw that leaving Hansuke with his mother for so long and it made his son very sensitive, but it also made his son very attached to the woman; since he was almost driven to the comfort of his mother because as Hiashi was taught at a young age, that no child of the Hyuga clan would be praised for great actions and high marks, it was expected of them. Hinako though would verbally award her blue haired son for all he did and made him really smile.

She made them all smile

Especial Hiashi; she made him smile the most.

He could still remember the day that he had met her, and oddly enough the Hiroshi's second child had a crush on Konohagakure's blonde haired blue eyed shinobi. The thought still made Hiashi boil in anger at the thought of it but he then remembered why blondes were known as idiots and that thought just made him mentally smile to himself.

_The brunette adolescent tried to move some of his long brown hair out of his pale eyes and mentally groaned as he spotted the blue haired woman was again hiding behind a corner as she watched Minato Namikaze as he was walking around the village; she was in a light blue yukata with a white obi. Hiashi stood in a standard Jonin outfit with his head band around his forehead but his hair always refused to stay out of his eyes. The blonde haired idiot walking his way was in his regular attire and it annoyed Hiashi that the male would wear a bright white and red over coat and still be a good shinobi. Hiashi could spot him from a mile away and then take him out before anyone could notice…..wait he was getting off topic again. _

_Hiashi was here for a certain reason, it was to bring Hinako back to his estate where her family was also staying for the time being; Kyo, Hinako's older brother, had asked for Hiashi to bring the female back home so that they could train together. He would love to take the woman away from oogling at the blonde, but he was a calm man that needed to think this out before anything. He had thought of this moment, he was just going to wait for the girl to figure out that Minato did not feel for her but then Hiashi would have to deal with her crying. He watched as the blonde haired male was about to pass him, but Minato caught something else in the distance. Hiashi sweated dropped as his future Hokage got the biggest hearts in his eyes once he spotted the red head Kushina Uzamaki. He dimmed as the blonde ran past him and tried to jump the poor red haired woman, but only received a kick to the face and a glare from her. Hiashi smirked as the blonde followed him helplessly trying to win her love, but as he looked back to the blue haired woman and saw the look of hurt and defeat on her face._

_Hinako had felt broken hearted as the man she had come to adore ran after another woman, but Hinako saw that Kushina was strong, beautiful, and the perfect match for the blonde haired dreamer; Hinako was just too meek to go up to the man and just tell him how she felt. The blue haired woman sighed as her dark lavender eyes looked away from the blonde, but then came upon the site of the lone Hyuga male that walked towards her. Hinako gave a light blush as she accidently made eye contact with the Hyuga's eldest son and she quickly looked down at the groaned to avoid further embarrassment from him. She had been unable to get near the male for he was so intimidating and she felt the room temperature drop when he entered. Hinako had dealt with the cold and the harsh, but there was something more about Hiashi Hyuga that made her feel so small; now that he was almost ten feet away, she felt cold. _

"_Hiroshi-sama," Hiashi stood before her and once again moved the hair out of his face and looked at her with his emotionless face, "your brother wants you home." _

"_A-Ah yes," she looked up at him with a smile and blush. "Th-thank you Hyuga-sama, l-let us g-go." Hinako motioned that they should start walking and Hiashi followed as Hinako led the way back. Hiashi couldn't help but admire that even though that he knew she feared him in some kind of way, she still stood up to lead the way back. Though, Hiashi was the male and had to escort her back like any gentleman would. He took his spot right beside her and Hinako gave a light smile and giggled at him as he was trying to keep his hair back again. Hiashi heard her laughing and shot her a glance, making her stop and go back to looking straight ahead. He gave a mental groan as his hair got the better of him but this time Hinako spoke up; "H-Here Hyuga-sama," she lightly touched his arm and stopped, making him stop as well. She pulled out her own hair tie, letting her long blue hair fall down her back, and then hesitantly pulled Hiashi's hair back and held it all back with the little hair tie. "Th-there," she smiled up at him, "n-no more fussing with your hair Hyuga-sama-"_

"_Hiashi," the brunette said slightly looking away with his own cheeks turning a light pink. "Call me Hiashi from now on." _

_Hinako was a bit taken back by it, but smiled softly, "Alright, b-but you call me Hinako, please?" Hiashi looked down at her and nearly died at the cuteness with her heart shaped face, full pink lips, and big eyes that looked back up at him. He gulped lightly and gave a nod. Hinako smiled brightly with a pink blush, "th-thank you Hiashi-kun." _

"_I-it was nothing Hinako-ch-chan," Hiashi said back as they continued walking back to the estate. After another four years of seeing each other and getting to know the other better, their families arranged the marriage between both clans. _

"Blondes are idiots," Hiashi said softly to himself as he starred out the window as his mind drifted into memories of the past. Anything to keep him from the present, the lonely present that he had to live; each night going to an empty bed and walking up to no one beside you had only made the Hyuga more like his family, cold and harsh. Hiashi was then pulled from his thoughts when there was a knock at his door and he frowned at the thought of having to deal with reality once again. He let out a deep breath, "Enter," he said calmly and his door was slid open and revealed the youngest Hyuga son as he stood in the door way and looked to his father. Hiashi watched as Haru slid the door closed and then kneeled before his father's desk. "What is it Haru?"

"Otou-san," Haru stated with the same emotionless voice, "I couldn't find Hansuke-Aniki and thought that you might know where he had gone." The boy just looked to his father with his big silver eyes and kept kneeling in the proper position like he had been taught since he could walk and sit down. Hiashi didn't know if he really should tell Haru where Hansuke was, since Hiashi could only assume that Hansuke was at Konohagakure Grave Yard and he knew that his son wanted to be alone with his mother.

"Go back to your studies Haru," Hiashi said getting back to the little paperwork that he had left. Haru wanted to interrupt his father again but then he decided against it and went off back to his room. Haru let out a sigh and bowed, and then he took his leave and slid the door closed. Haru's bare feet hit the ground with soft taps as he walked the wooden halls of the manor; it was usually be a very rare to see the youngest son and most likely newest heir to the Hyuga clan to be out alone just wondering the manor. Haru was always accompanied by someone or in his room or study with the other boys of the clan. If he wasn't studying or training, Haru could be found following his older brother around the manor or out in the village with Hansuke. The Elders of the family made sure Hiashi kept his son on a tight schedule like they had tried with Hansuke since the eldest son showed great physical strength with the plan, even though he had failed it; they thought Haru would get even better results since Haru was able to make through the training. Though it seemed the Haru did not inherit the muscular growth that Hansuke had gotten, but Hiashi said that Haru would get strong in his own way, and the Elders left it at that. Haru was a master-in-the-making when it came to using his Byakugan and using Gentle Fist and Haru was very proud of his talent and being compared to his father. Though it bothered him when he was always complimented on being 'just like your father' but Hansuke was scolded for 'being just like your mother'.

Haru was always told that his mother was one of the nicest members of the family –since she was obviously not a Hyuga- and that everyone loved her. So it confused him that when Hansuke was compared to her, that it meant a bad thing; he tried to ask Hansuke about it but he never got the answer. Yes he knew his brother was a bit weak in the Hyuga fighting style, and that he was too kind to be a shinobi, recently Haru had discovered that his brother had the kekkei genkai of their mother and Haru found it incredible, but Hansuke always said 'I am a Hiroshi otōto.' It was always left at that and Haru did not understand. He had met the Hiroshi clan and they were a nice clan and they had the same pride of Hyuga clan, but they also had that same odd talent with manipulating nature; he later learned that this was the other part of his family.

_The sun shined through the manor's window and illuminated the dining area where the clan heads sat with family. Haru sat to the right of his father, as he shifted around in his brand new kimono that he had despised with a great passion; the thought of being surrounded by so many maids as they helped him into it made him sick and claustrophobic. Hansuke was on Hiashi's left and just kept his head low and seemed to be a bit down as he starred into his tea. Haru looked across from the Hyuga side to the Hiroshi side, and looked at someone who was supposed to be his uncle, Kyo, and studied the head of the Hiroshi clan. Kyo was a well-built man with very short dark hair and dark purple eyes that had the light of mischief and kindness. His skin was pale and he wore a forest green robe over his kimono and it had the symbol of the fire sign that was on Hansuke's jackets sleeve. Kyo had a son and a daughter at his sides, the eldest son on his right and the younger daughter on his left. Kyo's eldest son, Taka, was just two years older than Hansuke and the daughter, Mari, was the same age as Haru. The family before him seemed to be like them, quiet and reserved but they had the same dark hair as their father unlike Haru and Hiashi with their brown hair._

_Haru did take notice that Mari's hair, in a certain light, looked just like Hansuke's. The boy also took notice that Kyo and Hansuke both had almost the same facial structure, or they would since Hansuke still had baby fat on his face that made him look very childish. Hiashi and Kyo did most of the talking throughout the meeting and the children listened politely, drank tea, and would talk when spoken too. The longer that it went on the more Haru was ready to flip the table over and then run off while ripping off the kimono. Hansuke looked about ready to run off like a rabbit but he would take a shaky sip of his tea and then look around at anything but the family before him. Taka sat across from the blue haired Hyuga and eye him like a shinobi would a bandit that had not done anything yet; just waiting to go for the kill. Haru could guess that Hansuke could sense the male's stares and that was why he refused to look up and make contact. Taka was becoming impatient with whatever was on his mind and very rudely interrupted the conversation._

"_How come only Hansuke looks like Late Aunt Hinako," Taka looked up at his father and then back at Hansuke since his head shot up and the blush stained his cheeks. "I thought you said Hansuke and Haru were both family." _

"_They are Taka," Kyo ruffled his son's hair much to his dislike and smiled "it's just Hansuke drowned in Hinako's gene pool." Said Hyuga blushed and gave a small smile. "Haru here though," Kyo looked at the younger one; he knew that the boy knew nothing of his mother and a nice comparison would give the boy that little bond between them. "Little Haru has those abnormally big eyes." Kyo chuckled and reached into his kimono and pulled out an old photo and handed it to Haru. Haru took the photo and looked at it with his keen eyes, and he was astounded that his mother looked just like him as a child –which meant that either Haru looked like a girl, or his mother looked like a boy-. Haru did take notice that Hinako's hair was a midnight blue, but it was wild like his her eyes were big just a dark purple. He would have smiled at the compliment, but it meant nothing to him since it came from a man he did not know. Haru wasn't begging to have something to connect him to his mother, but getting from a stranger meant close to nothing. Hinako Hyuga was a mother to the boy, a mother he did not know. _

_Once the meeting had ended and Kyo and his children got onto a carriage to head home Hiashi let his two boys go get ready for bed. Haru walked along-side his brother with the photo in his hands that Kyo made him keep. Hansuke glanced at the photo as they walked and then he let out a light laugh and they both stopped in the middle of the hallway. Haru looked up at his brother, "Uncle K-Kyo was r-right," Hansuke ruffled his brother's hair, "y-you do look like Okaa-san, otōto." Haru looked up at his brother as he went into his room with one last 'goodnight' and slid the door close behind him. A small smile crept to the boy's lips and he tucked the photo away. Hearing from his brother made it all the better then from the Hiroshi; now, Hinako Hyuga was his mother, and the proof was in the photo. _

Haru walked into the kitchen and watched as Nami made herself some tea, she always did around this time. Nami would not drink it in the kitchen, but make some and then take it with her to the training dojo and have it close by for when she would take a break. Haru took a seat at the table, not that he wanted his cousin to make him something, but he did not want to have to go back to his room. Nami detected his presence but said nothing of it and prepared her tea like she would any other day. Nami had spent most of the morning with her own mother that lived in the branch side of the manor and it was time well spent since Nami and her mother did have a lot in common; like the fact they both had a taste for Herring Soba. She then left her mother to enjoy her day in peace and allow her to hang out with her own friends and her mother let Nami go off and train. Her day was in fact nothing but sunshine and happiness….but that all changed when she caught no sight of her dear cousin and saw that her aunt's garden had been trimmed and tended to perfection; it only meant that Hansuke was sulking again. Usually Nami would ignore her cousins when he was in his sad and weak state, but since Nami had turned a new leaf and had worried about the male.

"Have you seen Hansuke-sama," Nami asked as she held a tray with the tea pot and a cup. Haru looked over at her and shook his head with a bored look in his eyes since she could guess that the young male was indeed bored. Nami sighed lightly and put the tray back down and leaned back against the counter, "Do you have any idea where he could be?" Haru once again was clueless in the matter and they both gave a sigh. "How about you come and train with me Haru-sama," she stood back up and glanced at the boy and then picked up her tray again. "So you don't have to be bored." Haru thought about it for about three seconds and then gave a nod; he followed Nami out of the kitchen and to the dojo. Name could guess where the male could be, but she knew that he would not want her company.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke took deep, shaky breaths as he stayed in his bowed position. He did not know how long he had been like that but he was sure that he didn't want to go. Hansuke knew that leaving would force him to face his family, friends, and villagers, something that he really didn't want to do. Some understood his pain, one year Kashikoi had spotted the male as he stood before the graveyard as she was on her way to visit her own mother; they stood in silence for a while and then Kashikoi began to speak of her mother like it was normal conversation. Hansuke just listened as she went on, and when her story was done, he did the same. Hansuke didn't notice but he had begun to cry as the story went on but he made no sound of crying only tears were flowing from his eyes. Kashikoi, in an odd act of kindness wiped the boy's tears and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. He remembered that the jonin had told him that everyone goes through a hard loss, at least once in their life and the only thing one could do is shake it off and never forget the loving memories of a loved one. Something in Hansuke wanted him to move on, to make Mother's Day a happy one for him, but he never could a part of him didn't want to let go….and it was the part of him that had been so full of hope and love.

Hinako gave her son hope and love that it kept the boy dreaming, Hansuke wanted to be the heir, he wanted to make his family proud. It was his one and only dream. After she was gone, nothing made him feel hopeful anymore; Nami hated him, his father looked at him like he was a failure, and Haru was surpassing him in every field that it looked like Hansuke would never reach his goal. He wanted to give up, he wanted to just get rid of all the hope he kept and admit defeat to his awful fate. But then he went to the academy, then he met the blonde haired kunoichi and something in him sparked once more…the same fire that his mother had started in him, was again coming back to life as Naruko Uzamaki showed him that giving up was not an option. His mother had got him going and she was sure to leave him with another piece of hope; Hansuke believed that even after her death, she was still watching and singing him to sleep.

The Hyuga got back to his feet and rubbed his puffy red eyes with the back of his hands. He ran his hand over the tombstone, so gentle that he was afraid it would shatter under his touch. "Okaa-san," he choked out since his voice had become raw from sobbing, "You shouldn't h-have died forcing you to miss s-so much." He gave a light smile, "Haru-otōto had grown up s-so nicely and is so strong, like Otou-san. Nami-onee isn't a-as mad as she was before," he looked up into the sky, "she's been helping me as much as she could, but it seems like I have also inherited your fighting style, though," he laughed lightly, "you weren't much of a f-fighter." He sighed lightly, "I-I guess I'll never b-be the heir now, huh?" Hansuke then just smiled a bit brighter then he thought he would, "M-maybe it is for th-the best, I don't w-want to r-run the clan anyway." He patted the stone once more and then walked away from the gravesite with a light smile, "Good night O-Okaa-san, I-I miss you." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the empty dirt road with his head held high as if he were walking along-side his father.

The male decided that he should take the silver haired jonin's advice on and get over the fact that his mother was gone; sure he would still visit her and bring her flowers, but he would not cry like he had. Hansuke then realized that he might have to make an awkward visit to the Haruno residence and apologize to Saburo for almost hurting him very badly. Hansuke looked up at the sky and decided that he could get it done tomorrow when he would again see the pink haired shinobi. The male laughed a bit as he remembered the incident.

"I-I thought he was going t-to wet himself…"

**(Line Break)**

**Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too out there and the next GB one shot will be about….ShikaxHansuke and then after a YurixHansuke. Please leave me a nice review and anything that will help me improve my writing. ^^ Ja Ne. **


	13. Confessing

**Well here we are with the next one-shot and it is about Shika Nara and Hansuke Hyuga. This is going to be set in Shippuden time and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

It had been a whole week since Hansuke and Shika had begun this little mission of theirs that he had gotten from their blonde Hokage. This mission was that of B-ranked and the two had been selected out of many potential jonin and chunin to take part in this mission. Tsuyoshi was approached by a great noble of Kumogakure had traveled all the way to Konohagakure for a treaty of peace and by his request, he wanted to be guarded while going back by Konohagakure shinobi along with his own protectors. The Hokage was not going to deny this man of what he wanted and to show that he had utter trust in his new allied country he would only send his best. Tsuyoshi was luckily given a week to round up his best and he once word of this mission got around, every eager jonin and chunin begged for this job. The utter importance of this mission would not only be a challenge to the shinobi, but a well down mission could lead to a promotion to jonin or a recommendation to Anbu status. There was no way that someone was going to pass this up and miss the chance to prove themselves to their Hokage.

One of the chunin that had stormed to the Hokage office was none other than the Hyuga male Hansuke Hyuga. Once word of this mission hit his ears, he took off to the Hokage's only to see that there was a line. He waited patiently as one after another a shinobi was denied this mission but given another that was not as important; Tsuyoshi found it fun to get these little missions handed out to some chunin and give jonin some for them and their genin teams. Hansuke finally was able to get into the room and before he could even get a word out, Tsuyoshi denied him. The Hokage just expected him to hang his head and walk out, but Hansuke began to plead his case to him that he wanted this mission and he was not going to be denied another mission that was a B-rank or over. Hansuke was full of nothing of determination to get this mission that he did not stutter once as he practically demanded for it. But even as he finished Tsuyoshi again told him that he could not go; Tsuyoshi explained that he knew that Hansuke would do great on this mission, but Hiashi would never let a Hyuga of the main house go to Kumogakure. Still then, Hansuke offered to go blindfolded if he had to, he needed to get this mission. Tsuyoshi just sighed lightly and decided that Hansuke would be on his top-ten list and Hansuke thanked him and bowed as low as he could; Tsuyoshi just smiled a bit and waved him out and to not bother him anymore. Hansuke happily left the blonde alone and went back to the manor to plead to his father about getting this mission.

Shika had also been put on that list, but without her consent and much to her dislike. She had not wanted the mission but her mother and even father pushed her to get this mission, get promoted to jonin, and then move out. Shika was only the age of 18, but she did know that a lot of shinobi her age moved out of the house since the dating and marriage time was a lot earlier in a shinobi's life. Since the possibility of death on a mission was a factor in life, shinobi's dated earlier and married early as to start a family quicker and live that moment of life. Some shinobi never marry or have kids for personal and work reasons; Shika did not want to be one of those shinobi. So the sooner she got jonin, the more high paying missions went to her and she could afford to live at her own place. Shika was unhappy to be on this list, and nearly groaned when she was called to the Hokage tower.

Tsuyoshi had narrowed down her search to the Nara and much to Hiashi's dislike, the Hyuga male also got the mission. Hansuke was beyond excited about his mission but under the conditions of his father Hansuke wore white bandages around his eyes and was not permitted to use his gentle fist at any time. They both stood in the Hokage's office and got a briefing over their mission and given a day to prepare for it. As being dismissed Hansuke walked out of the room with ease that even Shika was impressed by it that was until Hansuke didn't notice someone coming up the steps blindly and the two knocked into the other. Shika just laughed a bit and kept walking as Hansuke and the other apologized to one another.

The two had taken the nobleman back to his village with great ease and the two had begun the travel back to their village. Hansuke was ready to get back home and wanted nothing more but to take off his chunin vest to get his beige one back on. Shika wanted to get back to her own bed as soon as possible and not to mention that the more she spent time with the Hyuga, the more that she got to like him. His quiet demeanor, soft voice, and kind attitude were the qualities she was looking for in a man, but Shika didn't want him to know that. Shika still had a lot to do with her life and being in a full time relationship was not one of those things, she still wanted to teach at the academy, maybe get a genin team, and then see them through the chunin exams. For sure it sounded nice to be in a relationship but she was not sure that the any man would want her with her laziness and ironically busy schedule.

They traveled in silence and when night hit and they'd set up camp, they made little small talk. Shika was always too tired to think of any topic to start on, and Hansuke was too shy to talk to her. They only had about another two days left of travel and it seemed to be smooth sailing, but Shika was uneasy for the past few days, like she was being followed. Hansuke on the other hand told her that they were too close to Konoha for anyone to try and ambush them now. It only eased Shika's nerves a bit and she found herself staying extra close to the Hyuga male. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but knowing that the male beside you had super-sonic hearing at the moment and was able to sink into the ground with ease made her feel a bit safer. Not to mention that Shika had to keep the male from hitting a tree branch since he had done it multiple times.

Right now they were setting up for the night and Hansuke just sat before a small fire pit as Shika set up her tent. She noticed that the male had odd sleeping patterns; she noticed that when she got up at the middle of the night to 'go', she saw that Hansuke was doing pull-ups on a tree branch. She hid behind a tree and watched as he looked to be going through a work-out routine and –lucky her- the male had ride of all of his clothing other than his pants. With a red face Shika did her business and tried to get that image out of her head so she could sleep. The next morning was awkward for her that she couldn't look at Hansuke for about the whole day. She was over it now and just sat beside him and watched as the boy messed with the flames.

"When we get back to the village," she spoke lightly and Hansuke looked over at her, "you…..you wanted visit Kisho-sensei, Amaya-sensei, and Kai?" Shika felt her cheeks heat up a bit as she just stared into the fire. Kai was the young son of the new couple with his dark tuffs of hair and blood red eyes. Hansuke and Shika had been named Godparents of the Yuhi, much to the dislike of the other members of Team 8 and Team 10. Hansuke loved kids and went over almost every day to see Kai and Shika just loved to get out of her house and work. She looked over to Hansuke who just smiled and nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll have to give Tsuyoshi the report first then we go."

"O-Of course," he smiled lightly and looked up at the darkening sky, "I wish I-I would h-have b-bought something f-for K-Kai-chibi." Hansuke sighed softly and tried to itch under his bandages, "I-I think th-these will l-leave a-a rash." He itched harder under the bandages as Shika just smirked a bit. Once he finished he gave a light sigh in relief and Shika felt a change in the chakra around her, which meant that Hansuke had turned off his Byakugan. "I-It must b-be late," he said lightly, "y-you should g-get to bed."

"Oh I'm sorry," Shika smirked and looked at him, "I forgot that you become my father." Hansuke blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on Hansuke, I'm not a little girl."

"I-I just th-thought that y-you w-would want to s-sleep since we're g-getting up early…" he trailed off and just sat still and hoped that the Nara was not looking at him.

"And what about you," she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "I'll sleep when you go to sleep." She nearly faltered as the male gave a light chuckle and she glared at him, "What? You don't think I can stay up at late as you can?"

"I-I have t-to an-answer 'yes' to th-that Shika-san," Hansuke gave a light smile and placed his hands behind him as he leaned back a bit. "I-I welcome y-you to try th-though." Shika nodded and Hansuke could only and smile once more at the girl's stubbornness. "Y-you act v-very c-cute Shika-san," he blushed lightly at his own comment. He was not able to see that Shika's face also burned a light pink. "S-sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "th-that w-was n-not s-suppose t-to leave my th-thoughts." He sat back up and crossed his legs and warmed his hands by the fire for a bit. They stayed in that awkward silence for a bit and all they could hear was the sound of the forest around them.

Shika cleared her throat, "S-so what would you be doing now?" She knew what he did as she slept but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Oh I-I would b-begin tr-training," he said lightly and then looked over to which the direction that he heard Shika's voice was coming from. "Would y-you like t-to train w-with me?" Shika nodded but then noticed that Hansuke was still facing in her direction so she gave an audible answer 'yes'. He gave a smile and got to his feet and he raised the fire a bit. And without even realizing it he began to remove his chunin vest and shirt. Shika felt her knees go weak as the male stripped down to his pants and this time kept his sandals on this time. What was odd that he had neatly folded his clothes and laid out his chest armor on top of his clothes? "W-we start w-with simple e-exercises." He got to the ground and began to do push-ups; Shika on the other hand debated whether if she should ride of her vest and other garments, but it seemed that Hansuke had read her mind. "I-I'm blinded a-at the moment Sh-Shika-san," a blush was on his cheeks, "a-and I'm s-sorry for…ex-exposing myself l-like that w-without a-any warning."

Shika just huffed, "What a drag…" she removed her jacket and began to followed suit. She had to say that it was not as bad as she thought it would be, but then she saw that the male worked out in vigorous circuits that he didn't stop to take a break in between each set of reps. But the one thing that she did have on him was Shika was much more flexible then the male, but he was better than any other male. But as he got to his feet and he tried to find his way to a tree, he went to do his pull-ups and Shika just huffed a bit and went to another tree and did the same. "Troublesome…." She did about three and then suddenly got very tired and just hung there for a moment, "a-are we done yet?"

Hansuke chuckled a bit and let go of his branch, "W-we've barely s-started," he motioned with his head for her to follow, "I-I spotted a r-rive close b-by, c-come on." She jumped down and noticed again the shift of chakra and this time his Byakugan was active. She followed behind him as he led her through the forest and came upon the river that Hansuke had spoken of. Hansuke slipped off his shoes and walked onto the water and looked over to Shika and motioned her to follow. "Th-this is e-easy, a-and a great w-way to increase ch-chakra control." Shika just shrugged and followed him onto the water and stood by him; she looked to him and waited for more instructions. He gave a light smile and clapped his hands together and spread his feet apart, "Move y-your chakra i-into the w-water a-and spread it o-out." Shika followed his directions and even stood like he did; Shika looked to the water and watched as her light blue chakra made a layer over the water like when she moves her shadow. Shika looked over to Hansuke and saw with slight amazement that his chakra began to circle about his body and moved only bits of the water with it. He looked to forget she was there, so Shika took this as her chance to jump out of the water and stand back as he began to move his hands in an odd motion to her.

Hansuke did indeed forget that the woman was beside him and now he went back to training like he did every night and this was the biggest part of his training. The Hyuga clan had been greatly on his case that he does not know any kind of gentle fist technique like how Nami knows the rotation and the 64 palm technique. He would not be a disappointment to his family again and he planned on proving it to them that he did know them…even if he had to alter it a bit. Instead of having a very wide stance Hansuke stood with his legs a lot closer together and most of the movement was with his hands; he watched with his Byakugan that he began to form an orb of chakra around his whole body that he was kept completely dry as the water moved around him.

Shika sat back against the tree and felt her lids get lower and she couldn't help but fall asleep on the male. Hansuke had a chakra signature that was too calming to come from someone like him. The only thing keeping her up was the little splashes of water that would hit her skin. But the Nara side of her family was full of heavy sleepers and before she knew it her head was back against the tree and she snored lightly. Shika just hopped that she wasn't drooling or she'd just die of embarrassment.

Hansuke's practice soon came to a stop and he slowly released his hold on the water and walked off the river. He stretched again and then caught site that the female had fallen asleep on him and Hansuke couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that she would fall asleep sooner or later but he would have thought that she would have made it a bit longer. He gently got down on one knee beside her and just studied the Nara for the moment since she looked so peaceful while sleeping. Hansuke wouldn't deny that the woman before him had a beauty to her that was almost indescribable to him. She had a soft beauty that was easy to see, but only if you looked for it. Physically, yes Hansuke had to admit, she was a fine specimen of a woman and much to his dislike he would often catch himself staring at her backside. Not to mention that her character was utterly appealing to him; she was brave, confident, and yet very humble and sincere. Hansuke thought that maybe that he had a crush on her, which now he had come to terms with that he did. And the longer they were on the mission together, he began to fall more and more for her, but the problem now was that Hansuke had to somehow make a move…and that was why he had worked up the courage just to strip down in front of her without a second thought. Kaori had told him that he could get any girl if he took off his shirt and Hansuke knew that Shika must be like the generic "girl" so he went for it. The next step was to spend the rest of the night talking to her, but she had foiled that plan by falling asleep. He slowly took the female in his arms and carried her back to the camp site.

He felt his face get hot as Shika laid her head against his chest and almost seemed to cuddle close to him. He looked back down at her and smiled warmly as she peacefully slept in his arms, and it felt so right to have her in his arms. Hansuke carefully placed her in her tent, which was beyond hard since he was too tall to get in and out. He quickly redressed and then started the camp fire again so that he would at least have something to stare at during the hours of the night. He was just happy that he was getting a bit tired, and maybe he'd be able to fall asleep soon. He lied back on the ground and with his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and tried to lull himself to sleep. Hansuke was too busy listening to the sounds of the fire crackling beside him, but there was another sound that made his ear twitch a bit, like it was the sound of rustling and footsteps. Hansuke opened his eyes and looked around for the source of this sound, but he saw no chakra signatures other than Shika's in the tent. He just lied back down and soon enough he gave into sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Shika had to say that this was not her best wake-up call; she was jostled in her sleep since someone nearly crushed her as they fell on her tent. She scampered out to see that Hansuke was holding off what looked like some rouge shinobi. With all her shinobi training she went into action but it seemed that she would only be shoved out of the way –roughly- by the other shinobi since she guessed that their target was Hansuke. It took her less than a second to figure out that somehow they had figured out that Hansuke was of the Hyuga clan and they were sent, or on a mission to get his eyes. Shika again tried to step in and save the male, but it seemed that she was of no help and Hansuke finally got a look at her as she slammed into a tree and nearly knocked the tree over; he quickly side-stepped one shinobi and then went to the girl's side. He quickly helped her to her feet and then jumped away with her in his arms.

"W-what is going on?" Shika looked up at him.

"Th-they saw m-me training on the river," he said as he tried to pull the bandages off while still holding her, "th-they are rouge Kumogakure sh-shinobi and th-they want my eyes." He jumped down and looked over his shoulder and set Shika down. "H-here," he handed her his pack and any important scrolls that he had on him, "g-get t-to Konoha a-and g-get help."

"B-but Hansuke-kun," she grabbed his arm as he was about to go back. Shika held onto him tight and closed her eyes tight in utter terror. She had faced some scary things, nearly watched a team of her friends die, but this scared her out of her wits. He was going to go back, and he was in no shapes to go back and fight about four rouge shinobi. "Y-you can't go back!"

Hansuke pulled out of her grip and held her shoulders, he looked deep into her dark eyes, "I-I have to l-lead them away f-from the d-direction of th-the village, a-and m-my c-clan." He gave a light smile but then looked back over his shoulder and could hear them coming this way, "J-just g-go on, I-I can't have y-you being h-hurt because of me." He gave her forehead a light kiss and then jumped back in the opposite direction of the village. He didn't know why he did what he did, but maybe it would show her his affection since he might not be coming back in a while. He tried to keep down his blush as he quickly walked past the rouge shinobi and soon enough they were back on his tail. There was no way that he was going to lead these men back to his family, where Haru might end up being the one kidnaped and have his eyes taken out; Hansuke rather die than let that happen.

Shika was left there in the silence of the morning holding Hansuke's pack close to her chest and her eyes were wide with what had just happened. Her cheeks were red and she felt her knees buckle together, but then she quickly pushed away her feelings and put the pack on as she ran back to the village. She had to turn this day of travel, into an hour of travel so she can alert the Hokage that Hansuke was out there being chased. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour as to think of a plan, since if she didn't she'd be worrying about Hansuke.

With the help of countless number of soldier pills, Shika made it to the village but as the two guards were going to greet her, she ran past them without a second thought. She nearly knocked over other shinobi and civilians but she could care less at the moment. Shika made her ways up the towers steps to the Hokage's office and then tried to open his doors, but he had them locked. She groaned loudly and banged her fist against the door, "Lord Hokage! I need to talk to you right now!"

"Go away," Tsuyoshi said from his desk as he rubbed his head. "I'm not in the mood so just give me your report tomorrow-"

"You open this god-damn door before I break it open!" Shika silent cursed herself after that since she sounded just like her own mother at the moment. She hopes she'd never have to yell like this again. She pounded on the door once more and she knew that soon enough that Tsuyoshi would get aggravated enough that he'd open the door.

"Dear Kami just stop banging on the damn door!" Tsuyoshi got up and the second that he opened the door Shika began to ramble off something about bandits and Byakugan but the blond could not catch a word that she was saying. "Shika-san," he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, "I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what the matter is."

"It's Hansuke-kun," she said in panic, "we were ambushed by rouge Kumogakure shinobi that are trying to take his Byakugan eyes! He gave me the scrolls," she quickly took them out and shoved them into the male's arms to his surprise, "we've completed the mission and now we have to save him!" This time Shika could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes as Tsuyoshi just stood there. He looked to be thinking, but she didn't want that. Shika wanted him to do something. She glared at him, "Do something Hokage! Send out a team with me so we can get him back before we find his dead body at the gates!"

Tsuyoshi then had his Hokage expression going, "No," Shika looked at him in shock, "I will assemble an Anbu team to retrieve him." He went over to his desk and opened the cage that held the hawk that was meant for carrying messages. "Tell me where you last saw him," he spoke in a strong voice and pulled a piece of paper to write on. Shika gave him there position but then cut in as he wrote a small message to the head of the Anbu department.

"You have to send me Hokage," Shika said once more while approaching the desk, "This was my mission to begin with and I plan on ending it with my partner at my side-"

"Go get checked out at the hospital Shika-san," he said calmly as he sent the bird out, "you look horrible and by the way your hand is shaking," Shika looked down at her hand that was indeed shaking; she held her hand down and looked away. "You've been taking a boat load of soldier pills." He sat back in his chair, "I'll handle this and make sure that Hansuke is brought back safely." Shika was again about to argue her case and she was in no mood to deal with the blonde that was just as stubborn as the other blondes she knew. Shika walked out of the office and to the hospital and hoped that the male was doing okay. Even on the way to the hospital she couldn't help but feel worried, sadden, and maybe even fear fill her body. Shika checked herself into the hospital and was escorted into a hospital room and she tenderly sat on the bed and waited to be checked out by a nurse. She took off the pack and sat it down beside her bed and then removed her vest; once Shika really thought about her health, she noticed that her back was very sore and she guessed it was from hitting that tree.

"Shika-chan," Saburo stepped into the room with a smile on his face and in a pair of plain scrubs, "I hope that the mission was a success?" Shika gave a slow nod and Saburo just let it go since the woman didn't seem to be in a good mood. "Alright just stripped down to your 'undergarments' and then I will check out any injuries you might have." He turned away as to give her some privacy as he went through his clipboard at other things that he had to do. Shika did as she was told and sat back on the bed with a pair of tight black short that came above her knees and a black tube-top like shirt. Saburo turned back around and his eyes glanced around and landed on her shaky hand, "How many soldier pills did you take in the last 24 hours?"

"A whole packs worth," she said calmly.

"Mhm," Saburo went into the cabinets and pulled out a little bottle of liquid and a syringe, "This will counter-react with the effects of the pills." He went over to her and grabbed a swab. He wiped down the spot on her arm and then stuck the syringe and pushed in the fluids. "If you feel overly tired, please come back here," he gave a soft smile, but then caught sight of the bruising on her back. "Please turn around so I can check for any broken vessels or bones." Shika did that so her back was facing Saburo and with green chakra in his hand he ran it over her back with his fingers brushing against her skin. Shika winced lightly as she felt her back rib bones being slowly mended together again; she sighed in relief when the pink haired male had finished and she stood up and re-dressed. Saburo went over to a drawer and pulled out a prescription pad and jotted down something Shika couldn't see. Once she was dressed he handed her the little square sheet of paper, "This is to get some pain killers at the front for your back," she nodded and took the sheet and then grabbed the pack. "Hey Shika," he followed her out before she made it down the hall, "Should I expect to see Hansuke in another room?"

Shika felt herself go stiff, "… No Saburo-san," She then continued her way down the hall and to the front desk to get her meds. Shika didn't know how to keep herself from bursting into tears, for being a coward and running from danger like she had done. She should have ignored what he had told him to do and helped him beat the crap out of the those shinobi, but here she was, walking to her sensei's house with a bottle of meds in her hand and a dull look on her face. It wasn't like her to be so emotional on a mission, she didn't make chunin by getting emotional she did it by being a genius. Now her body was sore and she was going to tell her sensei's lover that his favorite student may be in grave danger. Shika took in a deep breath as she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Amaya was at the door after about two minutes and smiled at her lazy student who had a light smile.

"Shika-chan," she stepped aside and let her in and then closed the door behind her, "you're back sooner than we thought." Amaya walked into the kitchen where she looked to be cooking lunch for her family, "you want some lunch? I make a really good curry," she smiled and gave a light laugh. Shika gave a light smile and sat at the table, but before she could get a word out two little feet pattered against the ground and the two women smiled, "Kai has been asking about you and Hansuke for so long now, that I'm a bit jealous." She smirked back at her student but saw that she wasn't smiling, "Shika…"

"Shika-mama," the little Kai ran into the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face and his dark red eyes were bright with innocence. Kai soon fell foreword and just crawled all the way to her. Shika smiled sadly and slowly picked the boy up and sat him on her lap. He laughed lightly but then looked around and became confused, "Where Hansu-papa," he asked looking up at Shika.

"Yeah where is that boy," Amaya asked as she turned off the stove and began to set the table but then heard a soft sniffle come from the seat and looked up to see that Shika was gripping the pill bottle and tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh honey," she quickly went to her side and looked at her, "what's the matter?"

"…" Shika thought for the moment, but she couldn't say it in front of Kai. He was a smart kid that he might understand her. Shika wiped away her tears, "M-my back is k-killing me," she laughed lightly and looked at her sensei, "c-can I get a glass of water?" Amaya nodded and got the girl her water as Shika opened the bottle and poured out two pills in her hand. Kai just watched silently while messing with the pouches on her vest. Shika thanked her and put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with water. She took a deep breath after that and just gave a light smile, "Why don't you go get Kisho-sensei," she said to the little boy, "lunch seems to be ready." Kai nodded happily and stumbled off out of the kitchen and once he was gone Shika looked to Amaya and sucked in a deep breath again, "Hansuke-kun is still on the mission," the dark haired woman looked confused and sat down beside her student. "We were ambushed by rouge Kumogakure shinobi…" she felt her throat get dry once more and she chocked back a sob, "h-he told me to r-report back here as he led them away." Her voice became high pitched and she hiccupped lightly as Amaya looked at her with concern. "I-I was so…u-useless…..I just got thrown around as those…those bastards tried to kill Hansuke-kun for his eyes," she looked to her sensei with despair. "Now he's out there and I can't do anything but wait for the Anbu team find him," just as she finished Kisho walked into the kitchen with an emotionless face and his son in his hands.

"I'm guessing you heard Kisho," Amaya said as she stood up and began to serve everyone as to get their minds off of the problem.

"Yes," he said in a calm voice.

"Hansu-papa!" Kai called as he sat in his high-chair, "Come eat!" The three sadden as he looked unbelievably happy as he waited patiently for the male to enter the kitchen.

"Hansuke is still working Kai-kun," Kisho smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair, "he'll be back later, okay?" Kai just nodded and began to eat his curry once it was set before him. Kisho just gave a light sigh and began to eat without another word. After about ten minutes of silence Kisho gave a random laugh and looked over to Shika, "I've never heard Kai ever call me Kisho-papa; I think I'd like it more than Otou-san."

Amaya laughed, "I know," she looked to Shika, "I think he thinks that you two are also his parents, when you're just Godparents," she gave a light glare and smirk. "Don't be stealing my child away Shika-chan," the girl only gave a smile and nodded. She sat back in her seat as she finished and looked to Shika, "You should get home Shika-chan, rest up from your mission and just relax." Shika nodded and not even finishing her lunch, she got up, grabbed the pack, and waved goodbye to the three and promised to visit tomorrow. She walked out of the house and was again on the village streets. Shika only had one thing on her mind, going to bed and waking up the next day.

**(Line Break)**

It had been about two days now since Shika had come back. She sat at home across from her father as they played her favorite game. Tsuyoshi had warned her that he was going to go tell the Hyuga clan what the situation was and Shika knew that one certain Hyuga would be at her doorstep with a glare on their face. Tsuyoshi made a meeting with Hiashi Hyuga and it was the first time that he had seen emotion ever seen on the Hyuga's face; Hiashi did not take the news well that and Anbu team was looking for his missing son. Haru and Nami did not directly hear the news for the Hokage, but they were geniuses and they figured it out soon enough. Nami was at Shika's door in a matter of minutes and she had nothing else to say but just yell at the woman with no remorse. Shika just took it all and waited for the brown haired girl to tire herself out and get what she needed to be said, said. Once she was done yelling, Shika just apologized and closed the door on Nami. Nami just stood there but she was sure that the Nara was still standing there; Nami pressed her ear against the door and heard the soft sobs of the girl. She just saddens a bit and left to go back home and try to make sure that Haru and Hiashi were okay.

It had taken an Anbu team ten minutes to assemble its members. Then it took them thirty minutes to think of a basic plan. Five minutes to get ready. And a mere second to take off into the forest. The team was able to find the last place Hansuke was seen and followed a trail of havoc through the forest. This team reported back with a bird about every two hours and Tsuyoshi tried to respond back each time, but the news that he got wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. Not until he got a message in the late evening, it was that they found two dead rouge Kumo shinobi and two barley alive; he asked for any sign of the Hyuga, but they said that they had something on him. They reported that two of the Anbu were coming back with the two living shinobi for interrogation and send the two dead ones back to their village so that they may be buried. Tsuyoshi was not surprised that he soon got a message from the Raikage of apology and great sorrow if anything had happened to the two shinobi while on their mission. Tsuyoshi made the response that he did not blame Kumogakure as a whole and offered to send back the rouge shinobi so that they would be given trail in their respective village and the Raikage very well accepted those terms. After their interrogation Tsuyoshi had them sent back and then looked to the two members of the team and asked of what was learned.

The four were sent out from an unknown group to capture the noble that was traveling between villages and hold him hostage, but once they spotted the Hyuga they changed their mission. They would not reveal the name of their group nor would they reveal who they were. They demanded to be given their things back, but the Anbu informed them that they had nothing on them when they were brought in. The two rouge shinobi then realized that Hansuke must have robbed them while they were knocked out and the Anbu members had to agree with that theory. They wondered what the four had them, and they explained that they had weapons and important scrolls; what was on those scrolls is something they would reveal though. As they finished with that report their other member came through the Hokage's door and Tsuyoshi look in shock as the bird masked man held a bloody and hole-ridden vest and a Konohagakure head band. With further inspection they have confirmed that Hansuke was not dead since his wounds were miner, but he had a lot of them. The Anbu that had brought them in said that he could not re-pick up the Hyuga's trail and any lead he got was a dead end.

Tsuyoshi dismissed and thanked the team and then took both items from them. He had the hard job of now telling the head Hyuga that this is what they could find of his first son. Hiashi was not as emotional this time though. Tsuyoshi was kneeled before the man and laid the things before him on the floor; Hiashi only looked down at them and lightly touched the headband. He spoke in his calm clan voice that he wanted Tsuyoshi to keep these safe for when his son gets back. Hiashi didn't dare believe that Hansuke was not going to come back and Tsuyoshi was very surprised that the Hyuga believed in his son so much, sire it was assumed that a father would, but Tsuyoshi always heard how much the clan looked down on Hansuke and deemed him a lost cause. Tsuyoshi just nodded and grabbed the male's things and showed himself out of the manor. Haru spotted the blonde exiting the house, but turned and walked away without a word; Tsuyoshi was able to get off the estate without any trouble but then he went over to see Shika and inform her of what had happened.

And now, as Shika waited for her father to make a move, she lightly touched the headband that she had tied around her waist and glanced over at the cleaned and fixed vest that lied on the floor beside her own. She had taken the news with as much as she could have at the moment, and Yoshino and Shikaku watched as their only daughter still standing at the door and her shoulders shook as she held the headband and vest in her hands. She kept from crying in front of the two but they knew she wanted to and said nothing of it until each of them got her alone with one of them to talk. Yoshino wanted to talk about it but Shikaku knew that his daughter was not about talking she would think of a plan….she would sit alone and think to herself.

Shikaku looked up at his daughter as he made his move and took this as a chance to speak to her, "Do you plan on going on more missions anytime soon?" Tsuyoshi had been too busy with other missions and Hansuke to think about the promotion of Shika since the mission was a successes. She didn't mind still being a chunin; she'd get to jonin sooner or later.

"I'm I getting to be a bother around the house," she asked and he assumed that she meant it as a joke, but her voice and lack of facial expression took away from the joke.

"Not at all," he said lightly as he watched her move her piece, "but you hate being in this house long periods at a time and you even stopped going outsides to look at the clouds." He moved his piece without much hesitation, "You should at least get out more."

"I am," Shika defended and looked up at him, "I'm going over to Amaya-sensei's later, and then I'll go to dinner with Junior and Cho." She looked back down at the board and placed her finger on a piece but just held it there for a moment. Shikaku watched as she thought deeply into her next move but he saw the look in her eyes and he knew the way he had set out his pieces that she was in a sticky situation that was going to be hard for her to find a way out. She took a deep breath and finally moved her piece into position, ready to sacrifice it. "Nice move," she complimented.

"Thank you," he said and took his turn, but instead set up another trap without having to take her piece; Shika stared at the board for a moment to take in what happened. "You do over-look the obvious a lot," he smirked a bit. "It was a clear set up to another but you were too busy trying to think ahead of me by fifty steps," Shika looked at him.

"I look over the obvious?"

"Yes," he said steadily not looking up at her, "I know when to look deep and then to focus on the surface, like how you nearly broke into tears yesterday," he finally made eye-contact with her and Shika visibly stiffened. He had no emotion on his face and he spoke in a clear voice, "If I looked deeper into it, I would guilt but I saw the surface and you know what I saw?" Shika didn't want to hear it; she didn't want all that she had feared to be revealed to her. Shikaku said it though, "You're heart-broken Shika…you are nothing but a heart-broken girl." He waited for her reaction and watched as his daughter began to tear up and then chocked back a sob. Shika brought a hand to her mouth to try and hold it back, and Shikaku let out a sigh and moved the board aside, "Just cry Shika, stop holding it in and cry. A shinobi can show emotion sometimes, to remind ourselves that we are all still human." And with those words Shikaku opened his arms for his daughter and she quickly went into them and cried onto his chest; he just held her and stroked her back. Shika was never this emotional and he had only talked to her deeply about the deer and missions. This was odd for him, the only time he ever held her like this as she cried is when one of the fawns had been killed by wolves. He spoke softly and in his most soothing voice, "It's not your fault Shika, things like this happen…"

"I didn't even tell him Tou-san," she said as she stopped sobbing and just gave a few sniffles.

"You'll get your chance to," he looked down at her and gave a small smirk, "just don't chicken out this time." She nodded lightly and leaned away from him and wiped her eyes. "Go visit your sensei and try to enjoy yourself." Shika nodded and stood up and stretched a bit. "I recommend that you spend the night there too," he smirked as he slowly stood and had a mischievous smirk, "Your mother and I need the house."

Shika slipped on her shoes, "Ew," she made a face while putting on her vest, "that was something I didn't need to hear." She rolled her eyes as Shikaku just chuckled and waved as she closed the door behind her. Shika just walked into the village towards her sensei's house and thought back to what her father just said; she had to come to terms with it that she was plain in love with Hansuke Hyuga, a man that has gone missing. Actually admitting that she 'loved' –not just 'liked'- the male felt odd. It did make her feel warm inside and her heart fluttered a bit at the thought of being in love. Sure she was no girly-girl that would go all gaga over a guy and lose her head over it. She walked up to the well-known home and knocked lightly. Shika never had to wait long for someone to answer and soon enough Kisho opened the door and happily let her in. Shika always asked if her coming over every day was a bother to the small family, but Amaya said that she coming over allowed the couple to go out and have fun.

"Is that his headband," Kisho asked as he spotted the band around her hips. Shika nodded and took a seat on the ground beside Kai as he played with blocks. He just gave a nod and took a seat on the sofa, "Why don't you stay here tonight," Kisho smiled at her, "Kai-kun has missed seeing you."

"I see him every day," Shika smirked as she looked back at him, "you and Amaya-sensei want to go out huh?"

Kisho gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head, "Gen and Kashikoi invited Amaya out for drinks and I was invited to make sure no one did anything they'd regret in the morning," he gave a light smile and Shika just sighed.

"Alright Kisho-sensei," she said lightly and lied on her side and just watched as Kai stacked blocks. "I didn't plan on going home today anyway."

"Why is that," he asked as he stood up and cracked his back.

Shika made a face, "I really don't want to have to think about it too long."

**(Line Break)**

As Kisho and Amaya left for the night, Shika sat on the sofa and looked over some mission scrolls that she had gotten from Tsuyoshi. He said that she didn't have to take a mission, but Shika new that she'd have to go back to missions sooner or later. He gave her small missions that were mostly C-ranked and a few B-ranked. She didn't like the idea of having to escort people home, taking some missions around the village, or the occasional substituting at the Academy.

"Shika-mama," Kai stood up while using the sofa to help keep himself standing up. She looked down at him and gave a light smile, "milk." Shika sighed a bit but still had a smile, this kid really liked to drink milk instead of juice or water. Shika got up and readied a Sippy-cup with milk and then handed it to him since he had followed her into the kitchen. Kai smiled and said something that sounded like a 'thank you' as he slowly stumbled off on his two feet. She went back to the sofa but Kai had taken her spot and just sat back as he drank. He glanced up at her and then pointed to the tv and she only guessed that he wanted to watch his favorite movie. Kai had been obsessed over this one movie that was about samurais; Shika found it outdated, since there were really no samurais except for a select few families that still studied the practice.

"You really like the samurai, huh?" Shika looked back at him as she was putting in the movie.

"Samurai!" Kai smiled brightly and said it in joy.

"I prefer a shinobi, but whatever," she sat back down beside him as the movie began to play. They spent the rest of the night watching that movie and Shika had raided her sensei's kitchen for snacks and drinks. Kai and Shika both pigged out on a lot of food and Shika had to say that even though she's seen the movie multiple times, it still had a good plot to it. As she expected Kai fell asleep leaning against her with his Sippy-cup loosely held in his hands. Shika carefully picked him up as to not wake him and left the empty cup on the sofa to get to later. She placed him in his room on his small bed and tucked him in; she always loved to put the boy to bed and softly kissed the boys soft cheek.

'_Just another night,' _she thought to herself as she went back into the living room and cleaned up their mess and washed any dishes that they had used. That occupied most of her time and once she turned off the movie and T.V. then she was left in the silence of the night. Shika glanced back down at the scrolls that had been left forgotten on the table and she rolled them up and put them away. She stifled a yawn as she made her way to a little guest bathroom that Kisho had allowed her to leave any personal items; she washed her face and brushed her teeth and then got ready for bed. Shika took her headband off from around her arm and set it on the dresser in the guest room and then hung her vest in the closet. Before she could even go lie down, there was a heavy knock on the door that was then followed by two more. Shika sighed as she walked to the door again, "To drunk to even get your key Amaya-sensei," she smirked as she unlocked the door and opened it. "A bit early-" she was caught off when she looked to see that it was not Kisho and Amaya that stood in the door-way, but a very beat up and tired looking Hansuke Hyuga. Shika felt her heart skip a beat as her arms quickly found themselves around the male's frame. She would have held onto him tighter if the male hadn't of groaned in pain. "S-sorry," she let him go and led him into the house.

Hansuke stumbled in and as Shika let go of his hand he nearly came face first to the ground, but he caught himself and held onto the wall. Shika closed the door once more and went to his side and worried over his condition. "Sh-Shika-chan…" his voice was a bit above a whisper and he looked to her and smiled lightly, "I-I just need t-to sleep…"

"Okay," she said and put his arm over her shoulder, "but…how about you clean up first?" He nodded, not really in the mood to deny anything and he allowed her to lead him into the main bathroom. He was placed on a stool that Kisho kept in there for this very reason. "Just stay still and I'll do it okay?"

Hansuke chocked out a light laugh, "D-Don't worry; I-I'm not dieing…" but Shika glared at him as the words came out of his mouth.

"As far as we know," she said not understanding how he was all laughs and smiles. "You vanish for three days without a word. I'm stuck here wondering what happened to my partner! And….And the Anbu team sent to get you comes back with a bloody vest and your headband!" She glared harder even when the Hyuga flinched back, "Don't you dare tell me not to worry." She took a deep breath and looked at him with lost hostility than before, "You undress, and I'll grab you some clothes." She exited the bathroom and Hansuke followed her direction and removed a pack, long sleeved shirt, chest armor, and fishnet. His body screamed with pain with each movement and he bit his lip to keep from doing so. And with some struggling and small cries of pain, Hansuke was down to his boxers. Shika came back with a plain training shirt and pants that Hansuke kept in the house; she looked to see that Hansuke sat with his back against the wall and instead of being on the stool, he was on the floor. She placed his clothes on the sink and kneeled beside him. "You want to tell me what happened after you ran off?" She spoke lightly as she filled up a wooden basin with warm water and grabbed a cloth from the sinks cabinets.

He sat up the best he could and looked to be thinking back to what happened, "W-well…once I t-took off, I led the gr-group about t-two kilometers a-away. Then…I-I think t-two were left alive," Hansuke sadden at the thought, "a-and I k-killed two." He looked up at her to see what her reaction was, but Shika just filled the basin and dipped her cloth in and out of the water. He coughed and then continued his story, "I-I removed m-my vest s-since it was….w-well dirty," he then paused, "b-but m-my headband f-fell o-off m-me as I r-ran to a n-nearby t-town." He gave a light smile, "th-then I t-treated m-my wounds….th-then walked b-back here." He looked up at her as she stopped filling the basin and looked to him, "I-I'm s-sorry Shika-ch-chan."

"Don't be," she gave a light smile and began to wipe the dirt, sweat, and dried blood off of him. "Just….just don't ever do it again." He nodded and closed his eyes as she lightly wiped him down and he had to admit that it felt really nice. As she went to re-wet her cloth, Shika caught site of the large pack that was on the floor by his clothes, "Where did you get that?"

Hansuke followed her line of site, "Oh….f-from the leader of that g-group." His eyes hardened a bit, "Its full o-of scrolls that h-has information a-about this group." He then smirked a bit, "b-but this g-group won't l-last very l-long n-now." Shika couldn't help but blush a bit but had to keep focus and began to clean the wounds that began to look a bit infected. Hansuke quickly lost his bad-boy vibe as he slammed his fist against the wall trying to keep from showing pain as Shika scrubbed as his cuts. "E-easy th-there," he smiled a bit with his signature blush on his cheeks, "th-that hurts."

"Only way to clean them," she smirked at him, "and this is for sending me off like I was some little kid." Hansuke just nervously smiled and cringed again as she purposely scrubbed at another cut. "Almost done Hansuke-kun, just grit your teeth," she began to apply an ointment that Hansuke had made and put it on the cuts, which stung a bit and then bandaged him up. Once she was done Hansuke practically looked like a mummy but he refused to have any bandages on his eyes –he got a cut running down one- since it bothered him so much. He slowly got to his feet and followed Shika out to the guest room. "You sleep here," she motioned into the room.

"W-what about you?" He looked to her as they stood in the door way.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," but before she could walk away, she felt someone pick her up. "W-what the hell," she looked at Hansuke as he carried her into the room and set her on the bed. "You need the b-bed…" she trailed off as Hansuke got on the bed with her and lied down. She looked down at him and then back at the door.

Hansuke sighed lightly as he felt her get up and grabbed the headband that was around her waist and held her there, "W-we can share…y-you don't h-have to sleep on the s-sofa." As she lied down on her side, Hansuke gulped lightly and turned to his side and put his arms around her waist so that her back was against his chest. "I-I…" his voice was a whisper, "I feel f-for you Shika-chan. A-and I just want t-to be by you n-now." His cheeks burnt red along with Shika's, "S-so…just stay, please?" He smiled when he saw her give a light nod, "thank y-you."

"I love you Hansuke-kun," she turned around to face him with her red cheeks as she looked down at her.

Hansuke felt his face got hot and then a goofy smile came to his face; he pressed his forehead against her own. "I-I love you too."

And with that the two fell into a deep and well needed sleep.

**(End)**

**I hope that you enjoy this oneshot since I wrote one story, deleted it and started it with a whole new idea. Next up is Yuri x Hansuke and then one that might involve an Anime Convention and cosplaying. **

**Leave me a nice review and any new ideas. Ja Ne **

**Oh and as a quick note, I had this weird revelation of a Hinata Hyuga centric fic that is like a movie crossover. On line I saw a trailer for the movie "She's The Man" –great movie, I loved it- but it had Hinata as the main character and other Naruto characters filling in. I really want someone to make a fanfiction like that, I would, but I'm really bad at crossovers that are full stories –I haven't even done my one shot crossover yet- so please if anyone is up for the challenge, I will support you all the way. Thanks for reading ^^ **


	14. Rainfall

**Okay, this is the Yuri X Hansuke one shot that someone asked for and it took me forever to think of an idea for this, since I did a Gaara X Hinata one shot and that idea was hard to come up with too. This one is an AU fic and I hope that you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto™ is an anime I do not own.**

**(Line Break)**

A lone red head sat on a bus with her book bag on her lap and her hand clasped together in a slight nervous manner. This was the first time that she was in another village all by herself and she had to say that she was beyond nervous not that she showed it though. She, along with the rest of her family, had decided that if she was going to take over her families company she was going to need more education than just the one provided in her village, so she was now headed off to Konohagakure for college. Konohagakure University was one of the best schools in all the nations and she was going to get a degree in business. Her family was so proud of her for getting in, but she didn't like the thought of staying in a foreign nation with a bunch of strange young adults; her father pushed her to do this though and she didn't want to let him down. And know she got ready to go to her new school, new dorm, and new peers; she thought back to all the stuff that lied beneath with all the other traveler's things and hoped that nothing was getting to jostled around or that she had forgotten anything at home. She peered out the window and looked to see that the big city of Konohagakure was coming up in the distance, and they were now just passing through a rural area of houses and small shops.

"Our next stop will be at Konohagakure University," the driver spoke over the intercom system and the red head sighed lightly and readied to get off the bus. She was glad too since her legs felt like they were on pins and needles and she had been on this bus for over an hour now. Not only is this going to be her fist time alone but she had decided to give herself a whole new look since this was her brand new start. She had been lucky enough that she had some nice clothes that didn't scream 'I-will-kick-your-ass' like most of her clothes. She wore a black skirt that stopped under her knees, a red blouse, and a pair of black converse to match. Her blood red hair was left undone so it came down under her shoulder blades and some of it fell over her right eye; she thought the color greatly complimented her pale skin as well. Her eyes were a sea-foam color and were framed with a black rim and above her left eye was a tattoo of the kenji for 'love'; that tattoo had pissed her father off a lot. She was known for being a punk during high school and very cold and tuff. That had caused all of her classmates to avoid her at all cost and made her very anti-social and a loner. She really had no friends other than another girl named Matsuri, and she thought that the brown haired girl had a crush on her in all honesty. This was her chance to make some real friends and to not be a social outcast. Not to mention since she was indeed a genius, her sea-foam eyes were hidden behind square framed glasses that she thought suited her nicely; everyone else though that she looked like a nerd. As the youngest child of the Sabaku family and the known bad-ass of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Yuri request for a new, good-girl, image was a shock to them, but they respected it and made bets on how long it would once she left.

"All for Konohagakure University, here is your stop," the girl took in a deep breath and walked up to the front of the bus. "Have a nice stay miss," the driver said nicely and she just nodded back in thanks. She exited the bus and grabbed her things out from the cargo area and she watched as the bus took off as she stood with her bag over her shoulder and her suitcases by her sides.

"Here we go," she said to herself. Yuri picked up her bags and walked onto the campus and looked around with slight awe. This place was the exact opposite of her village; it was so green and full of life and not to mention that it was a lot cooler. She shivered as the wind hit her bare legs and ruffled her hair so that it was more in her face. She quickly brushed it away fast enough to stop herself from colliding with another female.

"Hey," Yuri looked up at the girl she had nearly run into, "you must be the new Suna student, huh?" Yuri gave a curt nod, "How convenient," she smirked and bowed to Yuri, "I'm Hyuga Nami, honor to have you come to my village." Yuri bowed back not used to the noble treatment and took the moment to study the girl as she spoke about something that did not interest her. She was a bit taller than her, looked about a year older, and she had the long brown hair with pale skin. The Hyuga part was proven with the pale eyes and she was dressed more casually than one would expect. Nami wore a white tang-top, then beige colored flannel shirt over it and left open, and then finished it off with a pair of faded jeans with black running shoes. Yuri looked back up at woman and nodded like she had been listening. "Good, now I'll just take you to the office and then your room."

"Alright," Yuri said as she followed Nami into the school and was led to the office. "I'm Sabaku no Yuri by the way," she tucked some hair behind her ear only to have it fall back in front of her face. "So…Miss Hyuga," Yuri needed a friend in this school and Nami was the first person she met, "what are you majoring in?"

"Business obviously," she said not looking down at Yuri, which was good on account since Yuri had made a mean face towards the Hyuga. "After I get my degree I'll be taking my place in the Hyuga Corporation." Nami had a light smile on her face at the thought of taking part in her family's business. She then voided her face of emotion again as she made a quick turn down a hall, "I'm guessing that's why you're here too?" Yuri nodded, "That's the main reason why everyone is here, well except for the selective few that come here for other reasons," she said as she motioned for her to leave her stuff outside the office and opened the door for her, "a lot of the people here are heirs or part of big families. I recommend that you don't interact with anyone that you don't know," Nami warned, "even the slightest offence can make your life here a living hell, understood?" Yuri nodded and then Nami gave her a light smile –which surprised the red head since she was told that the Hyuga clan was nothing but cold and heartless assholes-, "But you can always come to me."

Before Yuri walked into the office to get her room key and schedule, she looked back at Nami, "Why are you so nice to me?"

Nami face was emotionless once again, "I've learned that being a bitch will get you nowhere," she smirked, "I learned that from a very smart boy." And with that Yuri gave a very small smile and went into the Head Masters office.

**(Line Break)**

After getting her papers and key from the office and with the help of Nami this time to carry some of her luggage they went to the girl's dorms. Once finding her room, Nami took off having to meet a few other people and told Yuri if she needed anything to find her in the cafeteria. Yuri was left to get settled into her dorm, and luckily, all the dorms were singles so she would not have to deal with an annoying roommate. It was a simple layout, with a bed, dresser, nightstand by the bed, a very small closet, a desk under the window, and a mini-fridge in a corner of the room. She began to put away all her things and soon enough the room was nicely decorated in Suna trinkets, her personal items, and family photos. Yuri smoothed out the new bed sheets that her sister, Kumiko, bought for her and carefully placed the hourglass full of the special Suna sand that her brother, Taro, had bought for her as a going away gift. Once finished setting the room up to her liking she plugged in her laptop and charged her cell; she was sure that they were wondering how she was doing and Yuri had a lot to tell them.

As her laptop started up she put away all her new book that she had bought for her classes and placed them nicely on her dresser so that they would be easy to get to them for each class. Yuri didn't know how to feel about being around so many new people and having to where a skirt every time she went to class. She made a promise to herself that she was going to be more approachable and wearing her baggy black pants with chains hanging off the side was not approachable in the least bit. Yuri just dusted off her skirt when there was nothing there and then took a seat at the desk and checked her mail for anything from her family.

Yuri spent over an hour online writing back to her brother and sister, checking her profile out and doing random stuff just to occupy her time for a bit longer. Once getting bored of anything else she turned off her laptop and grabbed her phone; Yuri though it'd be nice if she got pictures of her new home for the time being and send them back to the others for inspection. She grabbed her new set of keys and placed them in an over-the-shoulder purse and placed her purse on, much to her discomfort since it sat against her hip oddly. Yuri left her room, making sure to lock it so that no one went and stole the things precious to her. She made her way out of the dorm building, getting photos of the art works that Art majors left behind to decorate the halls and school. She smirked as she found one called 'The Village of Sand' and it was a painting of Sunagakure but in an odd….ninja setting almost; Yuri knew that even her father would get a kick out of it.

"Hey," Yuri stopped in her tracks as she looked back to see a blonde haired girl run her way, "Hey red head!" Yuri's eye twitched at that name. The girl with long blonde pigtails stopped in front of Yuri and bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She was in a very bright and obnoxious black and orange jacket that looked to have been in the men section of the store. The jacket was left open to reveal that she wore a tight black baby-T shirt that had the words 'Dattebyo' in red words. She also had on a pair of skinny jeans and white flip flops. Yuri had to admit that the girl had lightly tanned skin and the brightest blue eyes that she was a bit jealous, not to mention she looked to have three whiskers on each cheek. "I'm Uzamaki Naruko," she grabbed Yuri's hand without much thought and shook it a bit too happily that Yuri was too busy being surprised then to react, "it's so cool to have a new face around this place. You and I are going to be the best of friends Red," she smiled brightly.

"Red?" It was about the only thing she could ask at the moment as 'Naruko' let go of her hand and then and looked at her with bright child-like eyes.

"Yeah," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "that's what I'm going to call you, since you have red hair. Pretty creative of me huh?" She put her arm around Yuri's shoulder and walked out of the building with Yuri still very confused at what was going on.

"I'm Sabaku no Yuri," she said lightly as the blonde still walked through the outside campus with her arm over her shoulders, "Nice to meet you Uzamaki-san-"

"You come up with a nickname for me," Naruko stopped in front of her and gave a light smirk, "or you call me 'Naruko-chan' or plain Naruko." The blonde put her hands on her hips and just looked to Yuri.

"Okay…Naruko-chan…" she said lightly while pulling out her phone and began to take pictures of the Sakura trees and all the other plants. "Tell me Naruko-chan, where is the cafeteria?" Yuri wanted to get back to Nami; at least she wasn't as…unstable as the Uzamaki. Naruko smiled and grabbed her hand and gladly led her to the cafeteria and talked the whole way about it. Yuri was sure that she was going to go insane with all the information that was being piled into her head at the moment and thanked anybody when she was pushed into the cafeteria and Naruko left to 'Go find Sakaye-mesu.' Yuri just shook her head and gave little thought to this 'Sakaye'; she walked slowly into the eating area and sighed in relief as she came upon the table that had the Hyuga sitting there, but also two other students that looked Nami's age.

"Hello Sabaku-san," Nami motioned her over to sit with them, "I hope that the Uzamaki didn't talk your ear off." Yuri just gave an awkward smile and sat across from the brunette male at the table and tucked her phone away. "This is Takashi," Nami motioned to the male, "and this is Tai Lee," she motioned to the black haired woman that munched on a salad and gave Yuri a bit thumbs up. Takashi had long brown hair pulled back in a braid and brown eyes to match. He was dressed in white dress shirt that had the sleeved rolled up to his elbows, plain jeans with holes by the knees, and then white basketball shoes that had a red accented color. Tai Lee was in a green basketball shirt that had the words 'Konoha Kunoichi' in white. She then had black shorts to match with orange sweat bands and white running shoes. Her black hair was pulled up in a high pony-tail and she had bangs that hid her forehead and two that came down on each side of her face and framed her face nicely. "Is there something that you needed?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you," Yuri answered truthfully while fixing her glasses, "it's better than wondering around her and being approached by strangers." She looked to the two new students that she met and gave them both a nod, "It's an honor to meet you both, I'm Sabaku no Yuri."

"Do you have a brother that goes by the name of Taro," Takashi asked while giving her a questioning look. Yuri nodded and the male gave a bright smile, "Next time you talk to him, tell him he should give Takashi a call."

"I can call him right now," Yuri said as she pulled out her phone. Takashi smirked and nodded, but gave specific direction to not mention that he wanted to talk to him. Yuri press a few buttons on her phone's screen and soon enough the other three heard the ring of the phone. Soon enough someone picked up.

"_Yo Yuri-imouto," _the male voice of Sabaku no Taro was heard and Takashi felt a smirk come to his lips again.

"Hey Taro-Aniki," she gave a light smile. "How has it been going since I left?"

"_Oh, Kumiko has been nothing but a blubbering mess since you left and in all truth it has been quiet. Father hasn't changed much and I thank Kami that Matsuri has stopped coming over to our house so much." _He gave an exhausted sigh and Yuri just smiled a bit as she held the phone a bit away from her ear when she heard the screams of her sister. _"She doesn't want to talk to you right now Kumiko so shut it! Call her on your own damn cell phone." _

"You should see the people I have met today Taro-Aniki," Yuri said and looked to Takashi who now had an evil smile to his face. "Yes," she nodded after hearing his question, "they are."

Suddenly Takashi swiped her phone and stood up angrily, "Hey you sandy bastard," the three girls watched with surprise, shock, and confusion as Takashi was yelling into the phone. "Yeah it's Takashi, Taro! You better send me that money you owe me, because it was like three hundred dollars!" He paused as Taro gave him a response, "That's right you will!" A smirk came to his features, "No your sister is cool, I like the hair color in all honesty." He glanced at Yuri and then looked away and seemed to be in another conversation with Taro, "You should come back for the summer, Inoichi has been wondering if you'd ever fight him again and even the littlest one wants to see you too." This time Takashi had a light smile, "Yeah I'll put her back on. I promise next time I get you on the phone I won't yell at you. Yeah, later bro," he handed Yuri her phone back and sat back down like nothing was wrong.

"What just happened," she asked lightly still confused. This place always had her confused.

"_Nothing that I want to explain to my little sister," _he said in a sheepish tone. A few parting words were said and then Yuri hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse. She gave Takashi a weird look and he only shrugged and continued to eat his sandwich.

"I don't even want to know," Yuri said as she folded her legs in a lady-like manner under the table and gave a sigh. "Boys are idiots."

"I couldn't agree more," Nami said looking at Takashi as he just gave a light smile and gave them a 'thumbs up'.

"I find that the youthfulness of that of the male's species is one to be admired for all ages," Tai Lee smiled brightly showing off perfect white teeth that it nearly blinded the three. "Oh Yuri-chan," Tai Lee looked to her, "I forgot to welcome you to our great school and village. I recommend that you try to join a sports team, or a club that we have to offer at Konohagakure University!" Yuri just nodded and forced herself to not cringe at the loudness of her voice.

"You'll get used to it Sabaku-san," Nami gave her a nod of support and then picked up her water bottle and took a drink. "You must be bored out of your wits, hm?" She looked to Yuri; she only shrugged not really saying 'yes' or 'no'.

"Maybe Blueberry can fix that up," Takashi smirked.

"Blueberry is busy in the art room with another one of his creations," Nami said as she lightly rolled her eyes. "But I bet he would love to see a new face." The three stood up and motioned for her to follow. "Come on Sabaku-san, you'll be able to get a sneak peek at some art work before you get stuck in all your business classes." Yuri could do nothing but follow the three out since she was sure curious at whom this 'Blueberry' was. She had to quicken her pace since the three had very long strides even though they were not all that much taller than she. Yuri was soon led into the school and was quite a site to see, she loved the inside of the school. It had an ancient charm to it and it looked to her that she had taken a step back in time. The school was nothing but stone and it was medieval and Yuri loved it. "No time to go site seeing Sabaku-san," Nami took the girl's hand and pulled her along at a fast pace. "If we don't hurry than Blueberry will be long gone by the time we get there."

"Oh dear Sabaku no Yuri," Takashi said in a regal like voice as he and Tai Lee stood before two large wooden doors that had the words 'Art Room' on them. "I'd like you to meet," he pushed the doors open to reveal a large room full of art related things, "Blueberry." Yuri peered into the room and saw that a blue haired male –that explained the name at least- with his back to them, as he was placed in the middle on the room. He stood before a fairly large canvas board that had the thin outline of a body frame and it wasn't very detailed at all. Yuri had to admit that by the look of his frame he was a well-built man and on the tall side too. He was a plain white shirt and blue jeans that were covered in spots of paint of multiple colors. Not to mention his white tennis shoes were no longer white and it only showed how much of a painter he was. She took a few more steps into the room and then the other three walked past her and took seats at tables around the male. "Yo, Blueberry, we brought you a new model," Takashi smirked as Yuri felt her cheeks go a very light pink at the complement from the brunette.

'Blueberry' gave a light chuckle and turned around with his eyes down cast as he tucked his drawing pencil away in an art box, "And who might that be Ta…" he trailed off as his eyes came upon the site of Yuri. Yuri felt her breath hitch in her throat as big lavender tinted eyes stared into her own. His pale skin made his midnight blue hair stand out more and the softest of blushes came to his cheeks. "…kashi?"

"This is Sabaku no Yuri," Nami smirked at his star-struck face and tried to keep back the need to laugh.

"Hello Sabaku-san," he walked up to her and held out his hand with a warm smile on his face and a darker blush on his cheeks.

"Hello…Blueberry," she said with a blush on her own cheeks and her heart beating at a thousand miles a second. She was sure that her hearts was going to explode and her mind kept reminding her that if she wanted to still see this man that she had to breathe once in a while.

The males face turned a dark red as he let go of her hand and he glared at the three, "Stop calling me that, you know I hate blueberries."

"Not my fault you've got the hair color of one," Takashi answered as he just looked about the room in boredom.

The blue haired male just glared once more but then turned back to Yuri and only gave a smile of embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm Hyuga Hansuke," he bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Sabaku-san."

"Call me Yuri, please," she said fixing her glasses and blushed lightly.

"Alright, Yuri-chan," he smiled, "and you can call Hansuke. Please don't call me Blueberry like these guys do," he chuckled lightly and then went back to his canvas and looked to Tai Lee, "I thought you promised me that you'd model?"

"Oh I am so sorry Blueberry-kun," Hansuke just sweat dropped, "but Gen-sensei has been pushing practice longer and harder so that we would be ready for the big game this weekend! And I can never let my beloved sensei down!"

"Of course," he gave a light smile but then sighed as he stared at the canvas again, "You're the fifth model that has bailed out on me….this week…."

"I'll do it!" Yuri said, rather loudly one might add. She then realized the volume of her voice and then her face turned a dark red and she stood like she was in the military.

Hansuke soon felt a large smile on his face and he looked at Yuri like she was an angel sent down from above to ride the world of evil. "Really…" she gave a light nod and then they all were a bit freaked out at the huge and goofy smile on his face. "Oh Yuri-chan, if I wasn't covered in paint I'd hug you." Yuri was about just to run over and hug the boy on her own account but it seemed that these clothes had cost –her father- a lot of money and she needed them to keep up her charade of the goody-good. He gave a nod and then looked at the watch on his wrist, "I better get going if I want to make it to work on time," he grabbed his canvas and art box.

"When are you ever on time," Nami asked while getting up from her seat.

"Good point," Hansuke blushed and smiled as he walked to the door, he looked back at Yuri and a blush came to his cheeks again, "Y-you guys should all come down to the restaurant for dinner." He looked down at his feet, "T-to show Yuri-chan around town, that is."

"Oh yes," Tai Lee smiled and bounded to the man's side, "we should go out to dinner since it has been so long."

"Sounds great," Takashi said and Nami nodded in agreement. "But can I come in my jeans?"

"Only if you don't want to eat," Hansuke joked but then his watch began to beep and he cursed under his breath. "I better run, later," He gave a head nod and then took off down the hall. Nothing but his footsteps could be heard.

Yuri felt her body fill with utter delight and happiness at the thought of the man that she had just met. She never thought that she could feel like this; she once heard Kumiko explain the feeling when she was dating a boy that she thought was the one, but Yuri and Taro both knew that Kumiko easily fell in love. Yuri remembered what her sister had said, that it felt like one was walking on air, the heart pounded against the rib cage, and ones throat gets tight and it's hard to breath. Yuri was feeling it right now, but Nami's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She looked up at the Hyuga female, "You'll have to dress nice for this restaurant, and be ready by five-thirty, alright?" Yuri nodded and with that the group left the art room and once outside they parted ways. Yuri went straight to her room to look through all her clothes, to find the perfect thing to wear.

**(Line Break)**

"How about this," Yuri looked to her laptop screen and watched the reactions on her brother and sisters' face via webcam. She had been at this for three hours now and it seemed that nothing pleased the two. Kumiko was too interested on who the boy was and Taro wanted to know too since he had a glare on his face the whole time. She just wanted their opinion on what she was going to wear to try and seduce the blue haired male, but of course she never told them that last part. She was in a light purple shirt that came off the shoulder and a short white skirt that came to her mid-thigh with long black leggings under and black heels to match. "Guys," she said while fixing her glasses again, "are you even paying attention to me?"

"I think you should not go out at all," Taro said his arms crossed over his chest, "you don't even know this man. He could be a murder for all you know!"

"But is he hot," Kumiko piped in, "since I know your taste in men Yuri and you seem to go for the bad boys who have a record." She said shaking her head, "Like when you use to wear all your gothic clothes-"

"That was the old me," Yuri defended and looked at herself in a long mirror she had put up on the wall. "Now just tell me if this is nice enough."

"He could actually be some kind of Satanist that is going to sacrifice you on an altar!"

"Or make love to you on it," Kumiko said with a smirk. Yuri felt her face heat up a dark red at the thought of the Hansuke on top of her…..but Taro interrupted with more yells of pure rage and terror that he left the room and said he was going to talk about this with their father. Kumiko waved it off like it was nothing and then looked back at Yuri through the screen, "Try on that black dress we got last year." Yuri nodded and then went back to her closet to grab it. It was a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and had a dark red ribbon around the waist that made a pretty bow in the back. She kept on the same black heels and then went over back into the shot of the webcam. "Oh I love it," she smiled as Yuri looked down to see that the dress fell about three inches past her knee and showed her pale skin.

"Is it too much," she asked not wanting to be too overdressed.

"How about you take off those glasses," Kumiko said ignoring her sister's question. "Flash him those sexy sea foam eyes," she gave her a wink and Yuri sighed as she removed her glasses and let her eyes adjust a bit. Her sight was okay, but with the glasses everything was a lot clearer. She placed her glasses back in their case and set them safely on her dresser. "Lookin' good little sister." Kumiko gave the thumbs up. Yuri smiled but then looked over at her alarm clock and cursed; it was five o'clock and she had yet to even think about make-up. Kumiko had practically read her mind, "Yuri you'll be fine without it." Yuri looked to her sister who gave a light smile and shooed her off, "now you have fun and remember to get me a picture of this lucky man." She then signed off and Yuri turned off her laptop and closed it shut. Yuri took a look in the mirror again lightly touched her face and wondered if she should put something on, but there was a sudden knock on her door and she walked over and opened it up.

"Hello my youthful friend," Tai Lee said smiling brightly and inviting herself and Nami into the room. Yuri just muttered out something and closed the door behind them. "We wanted to get a head start because Blueberry said the place was getting busy." She nodded and took the moment to look over the two girls with what they wore. Tai Lee was in a light blue dress that had one shoulder band and her dresses end was cut at an angle, so on one side the dress stopped at above her knee, and on the other side it stopped at her mid-calf. And to finish the look she had white heels, but the heel was small. Yuri had to admit that the sporty girl looked good in the dress even though she had lightly defined muscles. The she looked over to Nami as she stood in a white off the shoulder top that had long wide sleeves with the shirt coming down under her bottom with black leggings that stopped at her knees and black flats with a white bow on them.

"You two look nice," Yuri complimented as she grabbed a red purse and began to put her phone and wallet in it. The two thanked her and complimented back on what she wore. "So where is this restaurant?" She asked while putting the purse over her shoulder.

"It's a bit a ways from here, but Takashi has offered to give us a ride and pay for the gas too," Nami said with a smirk as she looked around at Yuri's things that had decorated the room. She then caught a look at all the clothes on the floor. "How many outfits had you tried on before that one?" She smirked as she looked at the red head that had just looked away from the Hyuga.

"J-just a few," she lied through her teeth but there was no way the Hyuga could prove otherwise. Yuri tried to find a way to change the subject, but a cell phone began to ring and she looked to her phone but Nami pulled her phone out of her purse and answered it. Tai Lee and Yuri waited as Nami gave short and to the point responses. "Who was that?" Yuri asked as Nami hung up and put her phone away.

"Takashi is waiting for us outside," she motioned with her head, "let's go." The three exited the room with Yuri locking her dorm's door behind them. She was again forced to quicken her pace as the two girls were ahead of her. Not to mention that the heels were beginning to hurt her feet. "You'll need to learn to keep up Sabaku-san," Nami smirked as she held the door open for them and then motioned to the car that was parked in front of the dorm building. Yuri just pouted a bit and looked away from her and walked to the car. "Shot-gun," Nami said as she got into the car while Yuri and Tai Lee were forced into the back. "Come on Takashi we don't want to get stuck in a line," he nodded and once he made sure everyone had their seatbelts he drove off to the restaurant.

Yuri caught a glance at the brown hair male, and had to say that he looked good. He wore khaki pants, a white button up shirt with a black tie, and black dress shoes. He still had his hair braided back but he worked it well. She spent most of the ride staring out the window and making small talk with the three and learning more about them. They told stories and they laughed together and Yuri loved the fact that she was making friends; sure they were older than her, but friends are friends. The ride was not that bad but she was getting nervous as they got closer and closer; sure she just met the guy but she was about to meet him again while he's working. She pulled out a compact mirror and gave herself a quick look over but stopped when Tai Lee gave a giggle while looking at her. Yuri glared a bit but Tai Lee just giggled some more.

"It's so cute Yuri-chan," Tai Lee said once more with a bright smile on her lips. "You've seem to have fallen into the deep pit of youthful spring love." Takashi gave a snort at the comment and Nami quickly delivered a punch to the arm and he grunted and glared at her. "Oh don't mind Takashi-kun," Tai Lee said and patted Yuri's shoulder and a blush was on the red head's cheeks, "he has never experienced the true spring love." Nami gave him another punch in the arm and glared at him while doing so.

"Never been in love huh?" She said harshly and crossed her arms over her chest and Takashi gave a big gulp and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"Do we have to do this now Nami? We have a guest with us," he glanced in the reviewer mirror and then back to the road.

"Lucky you I guess," Nami just left that at that and the ride was again engulfed in silence.

After ten long minutes of awkward silence Takashi pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and got the closest spot that he could and then they all exited the car. Yuri gave her hair a quick fix and took in a deep breath as they entered the restaurant and was taken back at the utter delicacy of the place. It was indeed a fancy restaurant but she had only been to a few in her lifetime. She liked this one a lot more since it had a classier look than the others she had been to and much to the groups delight, they were seated quickly. They were handed their menus and offered wine; Takashi was about to except but Nami quickly said 'no' and gave him another glare. Yuri looked over everything on the menu and nothing really interested her.

"Hello and welcome to the Konoha Restaurant," the four looked up and smiled to see that Hansuke stood there with a small white apron around his waist and an order sheet pads of paper in hand. Yuri hid her head behind the menu and felt the blood rise to her cheeks. Hansuke had cleaned up very nicely; he wore black dress pants, a black dress shirt with a skinny blood red tie, and a pair of black shoes to match. The smile was ever present on his face and Yuri just glanced at him and was instantly caught in his line of site. Hansuke gave a warm smile to her, "Can I start you off with any appetizers or drinks?"

"I'll take a coke," Takashi said with a smirk and the other nodded that they wanted the same. "Hey Blueberry," he said looking back at him as Hansuke finished writing the drinks down, "Any specials we should now about?"

"All salads come with a side of soup of your choice," Hansuke said thinking back, "and the soup of the day is… split pea soup." Hansuke smiled, "Are you ready to order now, or would you like me to go get your drinks while you think?"

"I'm ready," Tai Lee smiled, "I'll take the sushi platter please."

"I want," Nami gave the menu a look over once more, "the lobster dish."

"Stake dinner with a side of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables," Takashi smirked, "rare too." Hansuke nodded while taking down the orders. He then looked over to Yuri and waited as she almost seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

"U-Um," Yuri said lightly, "I'll take the salad with the clam chowder soup," Yuri said lightly and looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. Hansuke only smiled and nodded and said he'd be back with drinks.

"So," Nami said running her finger around the top of the water glass they were each given, "you really do like my cousin." Yuri chocked on her water and quickly covered her mouth with the green napkin they were given. Nami smirked, "What, you deny the fact?"

"I-I…" Yuri looked around for anything that may change the subject, but there was nothing. "No," she sighed in defeat, "I think I really like him."

"Cute," Takashi said with no real emotion.

"I guess we'll have to call you strawberry now," Tai Lee said with a smile and the other two laughed a bit at the name.

"Don't," she said with a light glare, "you will regret that nickname."

"That's what I said," they looked up to see Hansuke with a platter in his hand as he served drinks to them, "but they never seem to listen to me."

"Indeed we don't," Nami said with a playful smile.

**(Line Break)**

The four seemed to have eaten their dinner and made great conversation over a period of three hours, and with great timing on their part they had stayed all the way until closing time. Yuri had to say that she had the greatest time of her life and she could only hope that with the school year it would get even greater. They watched as people began to exit and go home and as Hansuke took away dirty plates and refilled drinks. As his shift came to an end he sat with the other and picked off Nami's plate since he was starving; Yuri could only blush and try to make small talk with him. They complimented the food and serves but joked with Hansuke a couple of time on way he always got tips.

"Its cause even the middle aged ladies love the bishie," Takashi joked as Hansuke's cheeks flared up and he looked away from the other male.

"I'm ready to head out," Nami said while eating a chocolate. The others nodded but Hansuke turned a light pink as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yes Blueberry?"

"Y-you mind if I steal Yuri-chan," He said with a nervous smile and Yuri felt her own cheeks burn red.

"Sure," Tai Lee smiled, "just be safe."

"In both ways," Takashi winked at the two and this time dodged a punch from the female Hyuga. "Just messing with them is all."

"C-come with me Yuri-chan," he took her hand and gave the other three a final wave. Yuri could only be pulled along by the blue haired male. "I have a place that you'll enjoy, greatly," he smiled back at her as he held open the door for her. Yuri felt her face and body get hotter and hotter as her mind began to drift away from reality. She was only pulled back from her thoughts when Yuri grabbed her hand once more and led him over to his "car". Hansuke smiled as he handed her a bike helmet and put in his own; but instead of putting on his jacket and held it out and put it around her; Yuri just thanked him since she was indeed freezing. He helped her onto the motorcycle, "Hold on tight," he said while revving the engine and he couldn't help but blush and smile as he felt her thin arms wrap around his middle section and she pressed against his back. Without another word he took off and laughed when he heard her give a high pitched scream. The two were going off at high speeds that Yuri was sure that he was running through red lights. "Almost there," he yelled as he made a sharp right turn, "We better hurry since it looks like rain!" Hansuke was yelling and had the biggest smile on his face since he loved the thrill.

"_I don't want to die so young!" _Yuri thought while she held the male tighter. Hansuke felt his heart jump as the girl held him tighter. But before he could lost in his puppy love, he spotted the hill side and slowed down and parked under a willow tree and smiled as he kicked the bike stand so that the bike would not fall over. Hansuke pulled off his helmet and then looked back at Yuri. She tugged off her helmet and then fixed her hair and then looked at him, "That was kind of scary." She gave a nervous smile as Hansuke just laughed a bit at the statement. She pouted and got off the bike, "Don't laugh at me."

Hansuke just smiled lightly, "Sorry, I thought it was cute," he blushed lightly and then held out his hand. "Just a few more steps and we'll be there," Yuri nodded and took his hand and then led her up the hill side and had nothing but a smile on his face. "And there is a full moon out," Yuri looked up and saw that the moon was out and it only made this night all the more better. "And here we are," Hansuke smiled as he motioned his hand over the side of the hill and Yuri looked out to see that the whole city of Konohagakure could be seen from here. She went wide eyed at the city that was still lit up and looked utterly breath-taking. She held onto his hand tighter and moved a bit closer to him, since this was so romantic and she was still kind cold. Hansuke only smile and put his arm around her waist, "I thought you would like it," he looked down at her, "My first year was hard and I would come here to clear my head." He looked out into the distance, "So…you can come here to clear your head too."

Yuri looked up at him, "Thank you," she put her arms around his middle and just laid her head against his chest. He just sighed lightly and then felt a drop of water hit his nose.

"Uh oh," he said and before she could question him, rain began to pour from the sky. Hansuke quickly led Yuri down the hill and they hid under the tree where they were dry. Yuri looked down at her dress and was glad she didn't wear any make-up or it would be running down her face at the moment. Hansuke rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "I-I'm so sorry," he watched as she wrung out her hair.

"It's okay," she looked at him with a smile. "This was fun," he only smiled but then he got a good look to her. She just stood there not really knowing what was going on and a smile came to his face.

"Keep still and don't move," he said as he went over to his motorbike and grabbed his cell phone and came back. "You are a very good model," he said as he took a picture of her and then showed it. "This is what my painting will be," he smiled at her and then had the softest look on his face as she starred at the picture, "You don't see yourself, do you?" She looked up at him with slight shock, "It's like you're looking at a stranger." He went to his photos and pulled up one of Yuri and her siblings. "Taro gave me this picture as a reference," he looked at her as Yuri kept her eyes on the photo on his phone. "He told me if I ever saw you two in the village, to protect you," he looked at her as she looked at him. He pointed to her on the photo, "I almost didn't believe it was you," and it was true. In that photo Yuri had the look of boredom and distaste with her arms crossed over her chest as she almost was turned away from the camera. She wore baggy black pants with chains on the side and she wore a maple red tang-top that was over a long sleeved fishnet shirt. "In all truth," he said softly, "I wanted to meet this you."

"That's in the past," she said looking away, "I don't plan on going back."

Hansuke nodded and then laughed a bit, "Want to see something crazy," he said while opening up another picture. She looked back and saw a picture of Hansuke at the age of 14 in a large sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and his hair was a bit longer that it almost hid his eyes. Yuri was surprised to see that Hansuke had a nervous look on his face in the picture and the largest blush on his cheeks. "I was so shy that I would stutter a lot," he smiled lightly and then showed another photo and Yuri was a bit taken back. It was Hansuke at 16 and he was in an designer clothes that it looked to cost more than everything that she owned, "Then I forced myself to change," he glanced at her, "weird huh?" She gave a nod and then Hansuke moved to another photo and there was Hansuke at 18 and he was in his baggy sweater and jeans again but this time he was smiling brightly and waved at the camera, "Then I found out that my problem wasn't with my clothes," he glanced at her, "it was just my shy self and horrible social skills." He then turned off his phone and then looked at her, "I liked the way you dressed, and I admit it kind of turned me on," his cheeks burned red as his hands were in his pockets and Yuri felt her own face turn a beat red. "But if you want to dress in skirts and blouses that's find too," he smiled at her. He then looked back out as it was still raining, "Hm," he said lightly and then took off his socks and shoes and undid his tie, "I feel the need to get wet," he smirked at her and Yuri watched as Hansuke calmly walked back out into the rain and just stood there. She watched as he moved his head up with eyes closed and let the rain pelt his face. Yuri watched him for a bit and then took off her heels. With hesitant steps Yuri walked into the pouring rain and couldn't help but smile as Hansuke looked at her, "You are brave."

Yuri smirked, "What did you expect, me to be the damsel?" He laughed a bit and Yuri quickly ran at him and jumped onto his back with a large smirk on her face as he nearly feel foreword. "Come on, blueberry," she said, "you didn't see that coming?"

"Oh my dear Strawberry," he looked back at her, "you just made a very big mistake." And he began to run around with the girl on his back, both laughing, smiling, and getting soaked in rain.

Amazing what rain could do for you.

**(End)**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed but even though I love writing these, I've been neglecting my other stories and they are crying out for attention. I can assure you that this won't be forgotten, but my other stories need me right now. Next one shot, when it comes, is when our Naruko characters go to an Anime Convention. **


	15. The Convention

**Alright we have this Anime Convention with our favorite Naruko™ characters as out other favorite anime characters. Let's hope that they don't waste too much money on those fabulous Anime Convention toys and don't get mobbed by Otakus of all ages. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or the other Anime referenced in this one shot.**

**(Line Break) **

"You promise me that this won't end up like last time," Hiashi Hyuga was not a happy-go-lucky man. And as sat in traffic with the radio on some talk show that he didn't care about at the moment he looked in the rearview mirror at the other kids in the car. He had lost a bet with his twin brother on who would drive them into the city to a convention. Hiashi was very unfortunate in the fact that his eldest son and niece were anime fanatics. He was forced to rent a large Mini-Van to take the two and their friends to the Anime Convention since he knew that his niece would have to have driven or her friends and he didn't feel comfortable with it; not to mention that Hizashi won a bet so it was left to him. And his son was sixteen with his niece seventeen and the last time they went to this convention, his son came back with lots of numbers written on napkins and his 'cosplay' or whatever it was nearly ripped to shreds; he surprised that after three days his son was still alive.

"We promise Hyuga-san," Takashi, the brown haired male said with a bright smile, "we'll be meeting up with another group and then there will be in a larger group.

"And this 'cosplay' thing you do won't end up like last time?"

"I told Hansuke not to even bother," Kaori Inuzuka said with a sigh, "but he's the major Otaku and refused to not do it." But then a bright smile came to her face, "But Hansuke, Satomi, and I all picked a matching cosplay so it will be so cool." Satomi Aburame nodded and stayed silent in her seat since she did not want to be a bother to the male. "Even miss stick up her butt and her friends decided to dress alike."

Nami Hyuga glared at her and flicked the girl in the back of the head, "Shut your trap before I shut it for you." Kaori just muttered under her breath and pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. The rest of the car ride was spent with the teens in the back talking most of the time as the radio played, and Hiashi had to say that it was enjoyable. He would never admit it but he loved to sit and listen to them talk since he was a kid once; he also liked to hear the gossip and would use it against their parents at a later time and day. Hiashi also enjoyed when Hansuke would hear a song on the radio and would softly sing the lyrics and then the others would join in. Once again he was stuck in slow traffic and Nami took this as her chance to tell him the whole run down of what they were doing and what hotel room they'd be in and what the room number was. "We all have our cells and Hansuke brought his laptop," she stated as she sat back in her seat and looked out the window. Hiashi nodded and inched forward with the traffic.

"This will be such a youthful experience," Tai Lee said from the back with a bright smile on her face, "We a sure to win the gaming contest!"

"Inside voice Lee," Takashi said as she cleaned his ear and shot her an un-amused glance. She gave a sheepish smile and then apologized in a soft voice. "And of course we're going to win," he smirked as the traffic moved faster and they were coming up to the hotel. "Just pull up here Hyuga-san," he smiled and pointed to an open spot to drop them off about a city block away from the hotel, "we can walk the rest of the way." Hiashi was against it but then he saw that it was late and he wanted to grab a bite to eat. He pulled up to the side of the road and parked the car; Takashi was the first one out with Hansuke following and they pulled out the luggage from the trunk. Nami came out and began to walk to the hotel, "Don't worry," Takashi rolled his eyes, "I'll carry your luggage Nami."

"Thanks Takashi-kun," she said lightly and smirked back at him. They all grabbed their own luggage, with Takashi carrying Nami's as well and they followed Nami. Hansuke bowed and thanked his father before he ran off after the two. Hiashi just gave a soft sigh and knew that he was going to get an interesting call from them before the end of the day. "Come on Hansuke-sama," Nami yelled back and Hansuke nodded and ran back to catch up with them. Once he caught up with them his cheeks were a light pink and he was a bit out of breath. "You need to work out more," she smirked at him.

"You need to learn not to take off," he smiled brightly between pants and the others gave a light laugh. As they walked to the hotel, the group got odd looks from the business men and woman that walked past them in the other direction, while parents with children and teens just pointed and a few laughed at the silliness of it all. "M-maybe we should have waited to change…" he blushed as looked down at the ground to avoid the stares of the others around them.

"They're jealous Hansuke-kun," Kaori smiled as she hugged his arm and tried to calm his nerves. "Look at how cute you are," she smiled brightly, "they can't keep their eyes off of you." She winked and the male only blushed and looked away. Satomi just fixed her clothes since they made her feel uncomfortable and she had regretted making the bet that she could get a higher score on her book report than Kaori. She didn't think that the girl would work so hard just to make her wear this cosplay. "You're going to rip it if you keep pulling on it Satomi-chan," Kaori scolded her as they walked into the hotel, "And I worked too hard for you to rip it now."

"Calm down," she said lightly and smoothed the back of her boyishly cut hair, "I hope you won't be like this for the whole convention," she looked at her. They checked in into their room and Satomi took a seat on the sofa and placed her luggage beside her, "or I will have to shut your mouth close for you." Kaori rolled her eyes and lied down on the bed that that was the closes to the balcony. "When will we head out to the convention?"

"I have to use the restroom first," Nami said as she waited outside the door for Tai Lee to exit. "When we get there we have to find the others first."

"We're all meeting by the Lolita exhibited," Takashi smirked, "I heard that that these dresses are so good that we could dress up Hansuke and get him wig and he could pass off as a girl." He said and Hansuke paled a bit since the other three girls seem to think over the idea. "These things are super pricy though," he leaned back against the wall.

"I think that I want to see Hansuke dressed as a girl," Kaori smirked at the male who was lying on the other bed and starring at the ceiling with a worried face. Tai Lee exited the restroom and Nami entered and Kaori looked to the dark haired girl, "I have to say that you guys are looking pretty epic." They looked at the Takashi and Tai Lee who were smirking/smiling at the compliment. With the help of peer pressure and black mail the group was able to dress up as characters from the well-known Mario games. Tai Lee had picked to be Luigi and Takashi had won the roll of Mario. They had greatly dressed the part and Nami was dressed as the one and only Princess Peach, much to her like and dislike as well. Hansuke had to admit that the group looked stunning and he was jealous of the creativity of it all.

"Why thank you," Nami said as she walked out of the restroom and smoothed out her dress. "Let's go before it gets too hectic for our liking." With that they all left the hotel with Nami keeping both cards in her dress since she trusted no one with them. Hansuke walked with the Kaori and Satomi on each side and Nami looked back at them with a smirk, "People are going to think you're a walking threesome."

"N-Nami-onee!" Hansuke glared at her with a red face. She only laughed at them and Takashi and Tai Lee joined in since it was very true. The three good friends that were Kaori, Satomi, and Hansuke were dressed as three members of Vocaloid a famous computer made band that was very popular in Japan. Hansuke was forced into being Kaito since they had the same blue hair and he was the only male character he could be from Vocaloid. Kaori won the part of being Miku by getting a higher score and that left Satomi to be Meiko and she hated it a lot. They were dressed greatly after ordering a few things and making the rest. They even had actual working head sets and portable amps on them; Hansuke had been a fan of Vocaloid and knew almost all their songs so Satomi and Kaori had cram studied a few songs to be able to sing as well. Hansuke would sing randomly any song even if it wasn't a song by Kaito and he was really good at it.

"Why pick the biggest pairing war," Takashi said with a smirk, "Vocaloid isn't even an anime and it has pairing wars."

"I'm sorry," Kaori said to the two, "but at least we picked something anime related and not a game."

"This cosplay is full of nothing but youth and greatness," Tai Lee defended with fire in her eyes. "And you will see when we get first place!"

"Calm down Lee," Nami said as they waited in like to get their passes to get inside, "we don't want to start a war just yet." As they waited they admired all the other cosplayers and got compliments on their own customs. Kaori took it all with pride as she held her leek and waved to everyone. Satomi ignored the cat calls she was getting from multiple males and a few females since her outfit was so very revealing. Hansuke just blushed and waved to a lot of Kaito fan-girls and tried to avoid getting groped by women and a few men. Nami was eating up all the praise she got while Takashi and Tai Lee posed for pictures. Once getting their passes and putting them around their necks, they went into the convention which was like going to anime heaven. Hansuke was about ready to run about like a small child, but Satomi and Kaori held him back; they threatened to hold his hand if he didn't stay by their side. He pouted but listened to them none the less.

"Let's go find the others," Nami motioned the group to follow. They walked to a little section that was selling Lolita dresses and other accessories. Along the whole way Hansuke would stop to take pictures of things that impressed him and Kaori had to pull him along or he would get lost in the crowd. The group also would have to stop for photos for other people and then check out some booths for other cute things.

"Oh look at the dresses!" Kaori smiled brightly and then ran over to the rack full of the Lolita dresses, "Oh if only I could get one." She pouted like a child as the others walked over to her and then saw they were the first ones there. "Why are we the only ones that come on time?"

"We came with Hyuga Hiashi," Satomi answered in a dull voice so no one knew if she meant it like a joke or if she was being dead serious. She fixed her head set, "maybe we should test these out as we wait for the others."

"They'd be able to fins us very fast if we did," Tai Lee smiled, "with the warm and youthful sound that is Hansuke-kun's voice." She said a bit dreamily and Hansuke could only blush and smile sheepishly at the compliment. He did admit that he was a great singer and that his voice was thought that was god-like, but he didn't like to brag. He was then struck with fear as they all looked at him like they were expecting him to sing. And before he could run off in terror, Kaori held the back of his collar to keep him from running.

"Oh come on now," She turned on his microphone, "sing us a song Kaito." And with those words fan-girls felt a sudden change in the air and with their bishi radar going off they looked for the source. "You better sing before this gets out of hand."

"Only if you sing too," he looked to Kaori and turned on her headset. She pouted but agreed that they would sing. Satomi was just happy that she was in the clear and thought it best to play the back ground music. They got set up on a cleared table that no one was using at the moment and the duo stood up on the table. They smiled lightly as they stood by one another and the music began to play. **(Purple Forest sung by: Kaito and Miku) **

Hansuke:_ In the dark forest  
__Where all the birds sing sad songs  
__I feel a mist swirl all around at my feet  
__A strong feeling of loneliness covers me  
__And makes me stumble  
__Then a sound_

Kaori:_ This lonely feeling,  
__This mist that keeps me company  
__It's not enough to  
__Stop me from singing to you, now  
__That you're here I can finally  
__See a kindly face to greet me  
__And heal my heart.  
__Come with me, good traveler,  
__And sit underneath the big tree,  
__Come lend me your voice  
__And sing with me my song!_

Hansuke: _The small girl's voice is like  
__a summoner angel's  
__from the heavens and_

Both: _We sit underneath the tree and  
__we begin to sing...  
__Ahh, the shadows move  
__All around making a halo  
__Around the great tree where we sit  
__This lovely forest will never make us  
__Ever feel lonely now  
__Ever again._

Kaori: _A lovely child sings in the woods..._

Hansuke:_ A traveler lost in the woods..._

Hansuke: _A clear lake, purple  
__Flowers all around..._

Kaori:_ They're beautiful, aren't they?_

Hansuke:_ A heavenly scent coming  
__From violets..._

Both:_ A perfect meadow  
__Surrounded by the flawless nature, you (I)  
__Take in the breathless scene  
__And all the purple flowers,  
__Seem to begin to sing..._

Kaori:_ We could stay here forever..._

Hansuke:_ The soft and sweet sound of her voice..._

Kaori:_ You could always be with me..._

Hansuke:_ Her sad and lovely song to me..._

Kaori:_ We can always be together..._

Kaori:_ In the dark forest  
__Where you will always get lost  
__I'll always wait here,  
__Waiting for my next new friend  
__The reason that everyone stays away  
__From the woods, that reason  
__Is me._

Both:_ I'll wait for you to come to me  
__(She'll wait for you to come to her)  
__I'll sing to you next, and make sure  
__(She'll sing to you next, and make sure)  
__You stay with me  
__(You stay with her)  
__If I catch you with my  
__(If she catches you with her)  
__I'll love you  
__(She'll capture you)  
__And keep you  
__(And never again)  
__Here with me  
__(Let you go)  
__For eternity._

Sure, it was a nice surprise in the convention that everyone really loved it. But the bad thing was that Hansuke and Kaori were trapped on that table as they were surrounded by all the Vocaloid fans, any otaku, and a few staff members. Hansuke clung to Kaori as girls tried to grab at him and security had to come and break up the crowd. Kaori sweat dropped as Hansuke was still holding on to her, so she gave him a hard hit to the head with her leek. "Ow," he whined as she jumped off the table and Hansuke followed after. He rubbed his head, "that hurt…"

"You were wrinkling my customs," Kaori said as she fixed her skirt. Hansuke just sweat-dropped and turned off his amp. "That was so much fun right~!" She looked to the others who only nodded and complimented them. "And you Hansuke," she gave him a firm poke to the chest, "you know that I hate this song. We should have sung Crazy Clowns."

"But that one is scary," Hansuke said with a slightly scared voice, "and it gives me the creeps."

"That is what makes it Vocaloid," Satomi chimed in. Kaori nodded and Hansuke only sighed and looked down at his feet. "And I think I found the others," she pointed to a large group of teens that were coming their way. Hansuke looked up and nearly drooled at the site of his long time crush Naruko Uzamaki and Satomi had to close his mouth for him. He was so happy that everyone was in cosplay, since it proved he wasn't the only one who liked to. Satomi waved lightly at the others, "I'm glad that you could all make it."

"What's up my cosplayers!~" Naruko Uzamaki smiled brightly flashing them a peace sign with her hand. She jumped right in front of the group and with a bit more excitement than needed, "Can you guys guess who I am! I bet you can't! Come on just guess!" She spoke so fast and loud that no one could answer and then Saburo Haruno gave her a hard glare. Naruko quickly stopped jumping around and then she just had a big smile, "Sorry about that," the others waved it off, "but guess~"

"You're Bell from Beauty and the Beast," Takashi said blandly and Naruko seemed to be surprised and sad that he figured it out. "The dress is a dead give-away and you are holding the basket with a book in it." Naruko looked down and it was true, her blue dress with white apron was a pretty obvious clue on which she was. "Sorry to burst your bubble." He looked to the others of Naruko friends, "Then we have Lord of the pink," Saburo growled at his smirk, "as Aladdin from Aladdin. With Uchiha-san as Esmeralda," Sakaye Uchiha only crossed her arms over her chest and moved her dark hair out of her eyes. "And last but not least Sai-chan is Mulan," Sai smiled at him and stood a bit straighter in her Kimono while holding the umbrella daintily in her hands.

"Oh a Disney theme," Tai Lee smiled brightly with a big thumbs up, "how youthful! I wish we would have thought of that."

"It's amateur at best," Nami said with a dull voice. "Why don't you just wear a sign that says 'This is my First Convention'?" Sakaye glared at the Hyuga female as Hansuke tried to calm the girl down in hopes that the two would not break out in a fight in the middle of a convention. Nami could only smirk at the four friends, "I hope that the next one you think of an anime based characters to dress up as."

"Disney can be linked to the Kingdom Hearts game," Satomi said as she pulled at her skirt and fixed her glasses, "So they actually did a very good job on it."

"Thank you Satomi-chan," Sai bowed to her, "I was a bit skeptical about this whole think, since the thought of dressing up as fictional characters sounded a bit odd." She fixed her short hair, "Not to mention I thought we should be the only ones doing this, but" she motioned to the others, "everyone dressed up."

"That's because its sooo~ fun," they looked over and watched as Inoichi Yamanaka, Shika Nara, and Cho Akamashi walk over. Inoichi smirked as he held out hand and winked at Sakaye, "Welcome to the Host Club, my dear maiden." Sakaye smirked since the blonde haired male pulled off the look well in the blue suit and pulled off the Tamaki charm. He just sighed and pulled back and stood up straight and ran his hand through his short hair, "Oh what is it dear maiden?"

"Cram it play boy," Saburo glared at the other male and crossed his arms over his barley covered chest. "I hope that you don't become a bother while we're trying to have fun."

"Troublesome," Shika said fixing her own tie as she was dressed in a Haruhi custom. It was odd for her to have such short hair and was forced to wear a wig to hide her dark spikey-like hair. Even Hansuke thought it was very good and he was very touchy when it came to customs. Beside the Nara was Cho and she was dressed in the regular yellow dress that was well known in the Ouran Host Club anime. She looked very nice in the dress and was nothing smiles in the dress. "Why am I here again?"

"For the fun and joy of anime~" Naruko said in a sing song voice that made Shika smile. "And even if you are a cold Hyuga girl Nami-chan," Naruko looked to the brown haired girl, "You guys did super awesome on the cosplay." She winked at them and it made Tai Lee smile brightly and Takashi smirked. Nami only gave a light 'tch' since she was called 'cold'. "But," she looked at Kaori, Satomi, and Hansuke, "I have no idea who you guys are."

Hansuke felt his heart shatter as he fell back anime style and the other two girls sweat-dropped. "We're members of Vocaloid….baka," Kaori said as Satomi tried to wake up the Hyuga. Naruko still looked confused and just blinked a few times. "Hansuke and I sang the song that you just heard….it's a song from Vocaloid."

"That was you," Sakaye pointed at the two as Hansuke sat in the corner with a dark rain cloud over his head as he poked at a little mushroom patch that he was growing. The two nodded one more sadly at the other, and Sakaye smirked, "I have to admit it was good."

"Oh that was just beautiful," Cho smiled brightly and folded her hands and held them by the side of her face. "I hope that we get to hear more of you guys singing."

"Satomi still has to sing," Kaori said playfully to her friend but Satomi just growled lightly at her and Kaori quickly backed off. "Never mind then…"

"How about we go shop or something," Hansuke suggested as he was slumped foreword and had anime tears. He turned around and began to walk foreword, "How can she not know Vocaloid…everyone knows Vocaloid…" he muttered to himself and Satomi just patted his back while the other talked of their trip here and random things.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke was sure that he was going to have very high blood sugar by the end of the day since he had eaten about three boxes of Pocky –by himself- and was now happily eating ice-cream –which made him the perfect Kaito to take pictures of. The group was constantly asked to be in photos and Hansuke was busy getting photos of other cosplayers, famous Voice Actors, and buying sweets. Naruko was busy looking for a Beast or Gaston to pose with, Sakaye was getting asked to pose like she was dancing or getting hit on. Saburo was trying to ward off fan-boys and posed with a Jasmine a few times. Sai was busy taking it all in and stopped at every art booth she saw. Inoichi found plenty of OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) people to take pictures with. Shika and Cho took plenty of pictures together and Shika would have to stop every once in a while to look at the games they had on display. Nami was getting hit on a lot too and she scared off males while Takashi and Tai Lee happily posed for every photo. Satomi would sing a few lyrics here and there, while Kaori went off to sing more songs and almost caused a 'The Best Miku' contest and fight.

As Hansuke finished his cone, something far in the distant caught his eye, and nearly made him turn red in the face. Yes, even the Heir to the Hyuga clan was a fan-boy, but he only was for one female, and that female was Princess Mononoke. He saw her, literally saw her walking his way and he gapped at the sight. If it was a cosplayer, Hansuke would have to praise them since it was the best he had ever seen in his life. The others that were scattered between the booths noticed that the male was stock still. Satomi fixed her glasses and put down the stuffed toy she was looking at. Hansuke felt a large smile come to his face and Kaori swore that the male was shaking a bit. Before anyone could react, Hansuke took off running towards this poor and unsuspecting person. He was in a deed sprint that he caused a few skirts, dresses, hair, and wigs to rustle a bit and made everyone stare; then with unknown boldness and a whole lot of self-confidence, Hansuke jumped this person. Everyone turned to look at the scene and Nami only groaned as she face-palmed; Hansuke was on his hands and knees above the poor girl who was lied down on her back with her eyes closed tight in what she could guess was fear and pain.

"I think I love you~!" Hansuke yelled quiet loudly with a big smile and child-like gleam in his eyes. "Marry me?" everyone gasped lightly, some awed at the site too but it was mostly at gasps at the question. Then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see a brunette with her hair in a long braid and a straw hat on her head. He instantly recognized it as Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle, but then he saw that certain smirk and dark eyes that truly showed that above her was the eldest Sabaku daughter, Kumiko. Then the blonde haired boy came over with a light glare and clutching a pamphlet very tightly in his closed fists. Hansuke looked over the males cosplay and say it as Haku from Spirited Away; but the blonde hair and teal eyes belonged to Sabaku no Taro who looked very unhappy. But Hansuke was no moron and but two and two together; he paled as he looked down at the girl under him. Sea-foam green eyes stared up at him and wild red hair replaced the normal brown Princess Mononoke hair. Hansuke gulped lightly, "S-Sa-Sabaku n-n-n-no Y-Yuri…?" He kind of hoped that he was wrong at the moment but she nodded lightly and Hansuke felt a horrible killing intent come from the blond above him. Taro simply pulled the male off by his collar and held it very tightly.

"I swear to kami Hyuga-baka," he seethed out, "touch my sister and I will rip out those girly eyes of yours. Got it?" Hansuke gave a quick nodded and took in a breath that he had been holding out of fear. He fixed his scarf and looked to Yuri as Kumiko had helped her off the ground.

Hansuke bowed low, "M-many apologies S-Sabaku-san," he didn't stand up straight, "I-I should have thought b-before I acted." He waited a bit longer and lifted his head up to see that Yuri was just staring at him with her glass-like eyes. Hansuke began to sweat under his collar and slowly stood back up. Yuri walked a bit closer to him, which made the male flinch a bit since he thought she was going to slap him, or that Taro would if he touched his sister.

Yuri was still intently staring at the male and Hansuke could barely keep himself from twitching. She was still Princess Mononoke and he wanted so badly to hold her and never let go. He was about ready to whip out his camera and take a picture, but she began to speak. "You are….Hyuga Hansuke I would assume." He nodded to approve that statement, "I like it," she said looking him over once more, "Kaito is my favorite Vocaloid." Hansuke blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Yuri then stepped back and looked at her siblings, "Come on, we have a convention to enjoy." With that the three walked away and Hansuke could only stare at their backs; almost not noticing that Nami walked up to him with a hard glare.

"You idiot," she punched the top of his head and glared at him as he rubbed the top of his head. "It's just like you to be a fan-boy and tackle some girl to the ground. I can't even take you out in public now can I?" Hansuke winced a bit at her tone and just stared at his feet as he was scolded at like a child. "Come on," she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him out with ease, "just wait until Hiashi finds out what you did; we'll have to send the Kazekage of Sunagakure a sign of apology since you asked his youngest daughter to marry you!"

"I didn't kn-know it was her Nami-onee, honest," he pouted as he had to stay by her side and not even allowed another box of pocky to comfort him in his time of need. Kaori and Satomi were kind enough to join him as they walked through the rest of the convention and offered up that they could go see some panels of the voice actors that would be there that day. Hansuke was hoping to go to the 'Princess Tutu' one since he had recently watched it with the two and it was about the only anime that all three had liked. And like Kaori said, 'Only manly men watch Princess Tutu.'

"Nice tackle Hansuke," Inoichi teased as he put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Hansuke blushed red and frowned again at his horrible mistake. "Maybe when we get back to school you should go sign up for the football team."

"Yeah," Saburo came up on the male's other side, "just envision them all as Yuri-chan." The pink haired male and blond began to laugh as Hansuke's face burnt red along with his necks and ears.

"Sh-Shut-up! I-I didn't know it w-was her!" Hansuke tried to defend himself.

"I'm surprised really," Inoichi said with fake curiosity, "I thought Naruko was the only girl for you." Hansuke tried to get the male to stop talking and only caused the two to laugh more as Hansuke gave worried glances back at the blonde who was only five feet away from the three. "Imagine what would happen if she found out too."

"Unlikely," Saburo said, "I can wave a sign that says 'Hansuke loves you' in front of her and she still wouldn't." Hansuke frowned at the thought, surly she would. Naruko wouldn't ignore a confession from him….would she? He quickly shook his head at the thought and picked up the small plushy that was of Ahiru from Princess Tutu. He thought back to the anime with a soft smile, she wouldn't ignore him, she would have been someone to accept who he was and help him in any way she could. "Buy it or put it back Hansuke; staring at it is kind of giving me the creeps." Hansuke jumped a bit from being interrupted from his thoughts, but he nodded anyway and bought the little plush doll. He tucked it away safely in a burlap bag that he brought with him and followed behind the three boys as they went from booth to booth. Nami had long forgotten him and he was free to look through new manga and anime was out and buy some old ones that had a nice price on them.

"Dude," Hansuke looked over to see Inoichi nudge Saburo in the ribs, "Sakaye at twelve o' clock." The two stared at the dark haired girl; Hansuke sweat-dropped when they thought he was giving them the creeps. He looked over to the Uchiha who was indeed very good looking in her cosplay, but the frown and glare on her face was a turn-off for him. He could deal with no emotion, but never with the emotion of anger. "I should have been her knight," he smirked at Saburo, "and you could be the hunchback." Saburo glared at the blond, who just laughed a bit. "I'm just joking dude, calm down." Hansuke looked back to the Uchiha and watched as she idly talked to a few other girls, just as she stood in line to get an autograph from someone. He couldn't help but laugh a bit as Sakaye handed the voice actor the copy of her manga and a blush dusted across her cheeks. Hansuke even he heard a light stutter as she gave a light 'thank you' to the male.

"We're going to grab some lunch," Saburo called as he looked back at the blue haired male, "are you coming?" Hansuke shook his head. He turned away and walked off to one of the rooms where a panel was being held for Bleach. Hansuke just sat through it with a smile on his face as he watched people go wild for the actors; he had to give a whistle when the woman who did the voice of Orihime was introduced; he liked that voice very much.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke was sitting through another panel for Fruits basket and was sure that he was going to die of boredom; he needed to do something more thrilling. Other than buying unneeded Sgt. Frog plush toy of Dororo the ninja frog, he had done nothing since he nearly died by the hands of the Sabaku. Maybe it was time that he went out and explored more. Hansuke quietly snuck out and went to the artist part of the convention in hopes of seeing some of his favorite artist. Hansuke did stop for a few pictures since he was still Kaito and he looked damn good as Kaito. Then another thought hit him, he still had a working microphone and amp; he looked to find a small stage that was going to be used for karaoke later on. He went up there and placed down his bags of plush toys, manga, and dvds. Hansuke turned up his amp and hooked up his iPod to play background music for him. But what would he sing, something that wasn't about death, or creepy. Hansuke then came up with his song and readied himself. **(Love is War By: Nodame)**

_yukiba no nai shousou kono ai no kajuusa AHH_

_ai iro no sora biryuushi no koukaku_

_hizashi wa shizumi yami jyaku ni hibiku kikaion_

_aa , sekai ga susande sore demo suki de ireruka nante_

_wakari kitta kono angou wo kimi ni_

_dousureba tsutawaru ka_

_baka da na ... ore wa_

Hansuke chose to sing it this way since this version of the song had way more rock and was so much edgier, not to mention the scream at the beginning always made the girls swoon for some Hyuga loving. If Hansuke could smirk, he'd do it during this song.

_kimi wo mamoru yo kore wa sensou_

_kizutsuiteku kimi wo miru nante_

_oboreru ai kore wa tsumi_

_omoi shirase ore no aijyaku wo_

_saken de mita kono koe wa hinjaku dakedo_

_dore hodo koe wo agete mo kimi ni todoki wa shinai darou_

_aa, itsuno mani ka yo ga akeru jikan yo tomare_

_kimochi ga tsutaerare nakute_

_doushitara dousureba_

_te mo todoka nai kimi ga mieru yo_

_dakara_

_kimi wo mamoru yo kore wa sensou_

_shudan nante erabu hima wa nai_

_kono ai no sa wo mise tsukeru tame_

_kimi wo mamori nuite miseru no sa_

_shugeki youi_

_senkyou wa imada owari ga nai_

_ai wa sensou_

_kono uta ga kimi ni todoku made wa_

As he came to a finish he took a few huffs of breaths since this song always took so much out of him and he just let himself enjoy his fan-girls. Sure he was no Kaito, but he would take it at the moment. Hansuke was unsure way he was always a lot bolder at these conventions, maybe because no one really knew that it was really him under his Kaito cosplay; these were otakus that he would never see again until the next convention and by then he'd have a different disguise and new songs. He gave the crowd a bow and waved to a few of the Miku cosplayers. "Th-Thank you," he smiled and picked up his iPod and bags. The crowd slowly went away as this is when the karaoke started up and Hansuke happily walked away and went in search of something to drink.

"Hyuga-san," Shika had happily walked up on the little show and decided that she'd listen. She was never a fan of Vocaloid, but this was very nice to say the least. She followed the Hyuga and walked by his side. She had lost Cho to Naruko and Kaori and was left to wonder alone. She carried a bag with a few new games and wore Shugo Chara necklace around her neck and had its key pair in her coat pocket. "You sure are different around otakus." The male blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I like this side better." He thanked her and then walked over to a little stand and bought another two boxes of pocky. Shika smirked as he tucked one away and went to eating the other one.

"Would y-you like one?" He asked as he held one in his mouth and held out the box to her. Shika shrugged and took one of the sticks and bit into it. She very much liked the sweets but she could not eat them all day every day. Hansuke on the other hand happily ate them without getting sick of them; "Maybe w-we should go find th-the others," he glanced down at her as the pocky hung in his mouth. Shika nodded and followed close to him as they searched for the others and planned on going back to the hotel and chill at the pool or something. He glanced down at her and poked her cheek, "You don't fit the part of Haruhi very well Sh-Shika-san," he smiled lightly, "you should have been Kyoya or something." Shika smiled lightly and nodded, she didn't like being Haruhi anyway, everyone and she meant everyone tried to kiss her on the cheek. Not to mention that every other Tamaki she met tried to hold her and spin her around. "Maybe n-next year," Hansuke finished the pocky and then grabbed another one and spotted the others of the group. "There th-they are," Shika blushed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through a large crowd.

"Hansuke-sama," Nami looked at her while fixing her hair, "finally I thought we had lost you."

"We had one the cosplay contest!" Tai Lee smiled as Takashi held the trophy and she gave Hansuke a thumbs up. "We were the most youthful there has ever been."

"I found new manga," Satomi held up two of them and then tucked them away.

"I found yaoi," Kaori smiled brightly and Naruko also gave a cheeky smile both blushing lightly. Hansuke just cringed since he knew that Kaori loved to just show them to her. "Even Cho likes them," they motioned over to the girl that was wide eyed as she stared at the manga with red cheeks. Shika mentally groaned since if Cho did like them she might have to take a look at them as well.

"I found a great book on drawing this anime stuff," Sai held up her new books.

"I think I gained weight," Saburo said as he held a bag of sweets in his arms. "Totally worth it."

"I was nearly raped," Inoichi said as he was still twitching a bit, "never go as Tamaki and end up surrounded by fans of that show."

"I didn't hate this," Sakaye said dully as she held a few manga books in her arms.

"I got to meet my Howl~" Kumiko said jumping on Kaori who glared back at her, "he's totally hot and you can't have him."

"Like I want Howl," Kaori stuck out her tongue. "I want my very own Haji-kun," she went a bit fan-girl at the thought of the man from Blood Plus and Kumiko couldn't help but join her.

"I met a really cool Chahiro," Taro said as he held out his camera to show them the pick, and it was indeed a good one. "We got lunch together and then she thought she knew more about Hayao Miyazaki films, so I had to put her in her place." He smirked at the thought of the epic trivia battle he had gone through to be named King.

"I decided that I will marry you Hyuga-san," Hansuke suddenly went paler then usual as two thin arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down with mouth gapped and red faced as Yuri looked up at him with big eyes and a soft smile, "I rather it be you than anyone else." She laid her head against his shoulder and Hansuke could feel himself die of happiness at the thought. The others of the group stared intently at them and Taro began to shake with anger. "I still have to finish school though, so we'll have to wait a bit."

"O-Okay," he smiled.

"WHAT?" Nami and Taro yelled at them, "You can't marry him/her!" Then the two glared at one another.

"What my cousin not good enough for your sister?" Nami glared at Taro even though he was a good head taller than her, "He is the heir to the Hyuga clan, woman fall to his feet," Hansuke sweat-dropped since that was a blatant lie.

"My sister has standers unlike those other woman," Taro glared back, "she is too young to marry and I would never let her marry that otaku pervert!"

"I'm not a-a pervert," Hansuke muttered feeling greatly offended; so he jumped on top of her and asked her to marry him, that was not being a perv…..right? "M-maybe we sh-should get back-" he was cut off as Yuri agreed and pulled him off to the exit.

"Come, we can begin to plan or future, since I won't be able to see you on a daily bases and…" she looked back to the other girls that were still gapping at the two. Yuri smirked, "and I don't want any of those hussies to take you from me."

"Was I just called a 'hussy' by that gothic freak?" Sakaye glared at the two as they followed. She sneered, "I'm no hussy, and I don't need to wear tight revealing clothing to get a man." She glanced back as Taro and Nami were still arguing and threatening to go and speak of this to the heads of the family. "I could get the Hyuga if I wanted."

"Way to stay positive," Shika smirked, "but you are not anything close to the girl Hyuga-san wants." She closed her eyes for the moment, "He's an otaku and you barley know any anime, and you're kind of a bitch."

"Bite me Nara," Sakaye snarled back at her, "all men are the same-"

"The man jumped a girl and asked her to marry him since she was dressed as his favorite female heroine." Shika smirked as Sakaye frowned, "Think again."

"Dude," Kaori stopped and looked to a booth, "is that Hansuke-kun?" The others stopped to look over to see that someone was holding a picture of Hansuke from when he was singing. "Hey mister!" She ran over to the man with a glare, "why do you have a picture of my friend?" She snatched it away from him. The male looked to her and Kaori was taken back at the site of the man; he had almost electric blue hair with eyes to match. A paper kunai was behind his ear and his bottom lip was pierced. His nails were painted black and he wore the clothing that a ninja would wear.

"I'm Kuma," he said lightly, "I was thinking of recruiting your friend into a cosplay group I'm in, he's very good and I think he could benefit."

"What is the name of this group?" Nami asked, not liking the guy very much.

He smirked, "We are the Akatsuki."

**(End)**

**How was it, you like the end? If anyone gets what I had just hinted at then I'll move your request to the next one coming up. My hint has nothing to do with the story, but I hinted at maybe some future stories you can request. Can't wait to see your answers; and I know you might all be so right, so be quick, first right answer wins. **

**I know I said that I wouldn't be updating this one very soon, but I'm having a bit of a block. Don't give up on me yet though, please~**

**Any anime, anime movie, or Disney movie that was mentioned in this fic are ones that I have seen and recommend that you watch. I warn you to check ratings and I have only seen the anime, I have read no manga of them. Take a look at all of them and I hope that you like them. Next one is up to the winner and if no one wins then I owe someone a Kumiko x Hansuke. **

**If no one got why Hansuke likes Orihime's voice; if I'm correct the person who does Hinata voice in the dub is the same on that does Orihime. ^^ Ja Ne **


	16. Solving Crimes

**Okay I've owed someone a KumikoXHasnuke for a while now and I'm sorry that I'm just getting to it now. And guess what guys; I have a whole new cast of GB characters for you guys. I give you….the Gender Bended Akatsuki~!**

**Pein- Ritsuko  
****Konan- Kuma  
****Itachi Uchiha- Ichiko Uchiha  
****Kisame Hoshigaki- Kairi Hoshigaki  
****Tobi Uchiha- Taka Uchiha  
****Madara Uchiha- Mana Uchiha  
****Hidan- Hisae  
****Zetsu- Yuuna  
****Kazuka- Kazumi  
****Deidara- Aya  
****Sasori Akasuna- Sadako Akasuna **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto™ cast that these characters are based on.**

**(Line Break)**

Now, Sabaku no Kumiko was not a very observant girl. She and her two siblings had been transferred to Konohagakure Academy by request of their father who thought they would be able to get a better education from being in a new Academy. So the three moved in with their Grandmother Chiyo and signed up in the school. Kumiko was in no way put off by coming to the rival school to Sunagakure, but excited to making a splash in the school. Her brother Taro was neutral about the whole thing since all he wanted was to please his father. But when it came to the youngest Sabaku, Yuri was overly pissed about having to change schools and made sure that everyone in the Academy knew it. Kumiko only tried to ease her sister's pain but she was in some pain herself after seeing the uniforms that they were being forced into wearing, Plaid green skirts and a white blouse top with a green tie and a red insignia of Konohagakure's leaf on the sleeve. Even the ugly black shoes they made her wear were enough to make her run back home, but Chiyo told her to suck it up.

This day marked the end of the first semester and the day that Kumiko finally took notice to the things around her. She was coming back from cheerleading practice with her duffle bag over her shoulder and a small towel draped around her shoulders. She pulled her hair up into a bun since it was sticking against her skin, but as she rounded one of the hall's corners, she spotted the blue haired Hyuga. Kumiko quickly ran back around the corner and hid away from him; she didn't know why she did but she just did. Kumiko peeked around again to see that the male had not really noticed her but he was holding a garbage bag in each hand. He was still dressed in his uniform and had his messenger bag over his shoulder and his blue hair seemed to be in a bit of a mess. She watched as he put some books away and then grabbed a pair of car keys; he lightly closed his locker and then grabbed each bag and walked down the hall.

Kumiko knew that she had to get home, but seeing the Hyuga after hours and looking all suspicious was an offer she was not going to miss. She quietly followed him until she was hiding behind a bush as he walked to a car in the parking lot. She gapped when she saw that Hisae was sitting in the car as Hansuke put the bags in the back seat. She was unable to hear them, but she knew that this was the oddest site she had ever seen. Kumiko watched as the white haired woman with long slicked back hair smirked as the male spoke his soft words. Her amethyst eyes had an evil glint as she beckoned him into the car. Now, any sane man would have happily gotten into the car since Hisae had her blouse unbuttoned a bit to show off her ample chest, and her skirt was pulled up a bit higher than it should be. But Hyuga Hansuke was no sane man; he merely shook his head and gave the girl an unneeded bow and then walked to his own car. Hisae only gave a light huff and looked through the bags; she didn't look happy with what was in there, but got back into her seat and drove off. Kumiko peeked through the bushes once more and watched as Hansuke got in his own car and drove home.

Ever since that day, she had taken much notice to the tall blue haired male that was in a few classes with her. She watched him as he sat in the front and took his notes, as he ran around the track in gym, and every day after school when he went out and talked to Hisae, Kazumi, or Yuuna. Some days he gave them things like bags full of stuff, or he'd just stop to talk to them, or one time she watched as he got a few demands from them. Kumiko became very interested in the male and since she watched so many detective shows, she was going to solve this mystery.

**(Line Break)**

After a long week of her stake-outs, Kumiko nearly smacked her own forehead at the little detail that she had forgotten; every great detective has a witty partner to help them along the way. She was missing that key element, and she really wanted someone else to talk to about all of this craziness. Though, she didn't have many choices. Taro and Yuri were out of the question since the two would only call her crazy and make sure she stopped it, and her own friend Kaori would not help since Kaori was even better friends with Hansuke and she would surely blab the whole thing to him. She needed someone smart, someone who had some free time, and was not great friends with the Hyuga boy.

And that led her to Nara Shika, the girl who was lying on the roof as Kumiko stood at the door. Kumiko had already watched Hansuke go home and she had no reason to follow him since he never talked to the girls other than in that parking lot; at the moment she was free and had already thought up a speech to convince Shika into joining her. Shika was one of the smartest girls in school, and never did anything, so that made her the perfect person. She also had no relation to the Hyuga that would make her spill the beans to him. Kumiko walked up to her and lightly sat down so that her skirt would not ride up on her legs. But before she could open her mouth, Shika spoke. "No thanks," Kumiko sweat dropped, "I don't want to be a part of this."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Kumiko glared at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shika sat up and pulled out a little notebook from her breast pocket, "You're going to ask me to help you stalk Hyuga Hansuke, heir to the Hyuga clan and ranks third in my class behind Sakaye and me." She closed up the book and looked at Kumiko, "I take note of everything that goes on in this school, and you being a creep are of no interest to me."

Kumiko was about to blow a casket and yell at the girl, but that is what the old Kumiko would do. She only bit back her anger and gave a light smile to her. "I bet I know something that you don't." Shika smirked lightly and gave her the look of 'I-doubt-that.' Kumiko fixed her tie and got to her feet. "The Hyuga has been hanging around the 'Akatsuki' girls," she smirked as Shika looked to be surprised at the information, "but you probably knew that, huh?" Kumiko turned away and went to the door to get back into the school, "Sorry to bother you Shika-chan-"

"Alright Kumiko-san," Shika got to her feet as she tucked away her little notebook, "I'll take part in this little…investigation." Shika cringed as the Sabaku girl hugged her tightly and yelled things about cop shows. Shika sighed and pushed Kumiko off, "Troublesome, don't make me regret this." Kumiko shook her head and pulled her into the school, "But once we get an answer I'm back to ignoring you, go it?" Shika sighed when she figured the brunette had not caught a word she had said. Kumiko quickly filled Shika in on everything that she had gathered from her stake-outs and anything else she had gathered. Shika was unsure of what to think of the whole thing; Hansuke was in no way a 'gang' person, but why else would he willingly talk to the girls. Was he being forced? Threatened? Did he just want to talk to them? So many questions and not one answer that made sense to her.

"So Shika-chan," Kumiko smiled at the girl that sat across from her in the library, "I was thinking we follow Hansuke tonight since this is usually the day that he gives that he give the group something."

"I think we need to bug him in some way," Shika mused as she took down some notes and with bored eyes looked out a large window. She got to her feet and motioned for Kumiko to follow, "Come on, Satomi has been working on a few bugs that we could use." Kumiko shivered at the thought of bugs, but followed Shika out of the library and to the science lab. Satomi was in there alright, in a lab coat and magnifying glass in her hand. "Satomi," Shika walked up to her, "I need to bug someone."

"I'd advise you to not be prying into other people's lives or tapping the glass Sabaku-san," Kumiko jumped and looked over to the girl that had not looked up from her spot. Satomi looked over to the brunette, "those beetles are very sensitive to noise, so please don't tap the glass anymore." Kumiko just pouted and walked over to Shika's side and tried to avoid looking at all the other bugs, rodents, and reptiles that were about the room. "But I might have a few."

"How is a bug going to help us," Kumiko huffed out, "it's not like they talk."

Satomi sighed and got up from her seat, "Nara-san wants to 'bug' someone, as in listen in on their conversations." She opened up a few drawers and then pulled out a small robot looking thing. "This should do the trick," as Kumiko went to grab it, Satomi pulled it away. "This is not a toy Sabaku-san, and not many of these exist." She held out an open palm, "so that'll be fifty dollars."

"That crazy!" Kumiko glared, "I'm not paying that much for that!"

"The headsets come with it," Satomi held up two headsets, "and it would seem that really don't have any room to bargain a price with me." Satomi smiled under her high collar, but the two could guess it was really a smirk, "Either pay what is due, or go somewhere else."

**(Line Break)**

After both girls paid and got what they needed, they separated and went on with their classes like it was another normal day. It was a tough job to get the devices working and making sure that they didn't tap into other frequencies like Shika had done once and was getting feedback from a radio station that played some awful music in her opinion. Kumiko had the hard job of getting the 'bug' on Hansuke's person, but a simple drop into his bag as she walked to her desk in the back got the job done. Though, she feared he'd end up smashing the device with his books, but nothing like that had happened yet. Hansuke seemed very fidgety that day as Shika explained over the headset since she sat beside the male in almost every class. Kumiko had about two with him, so she told Shika to keep her up to date on everything that the male was doing.

Hansuke on the other hand tried to ignore everything around him, for today was to be a very stressful day. He didn't need anyone else finding out, so he tried to act as normal as possible, but even his little brother Haru could see how uneasy he was during breakfast. He looked at the clock as it struck three o'clock and the bell rang. The school day was done, but Hansuke made no move to get up, he just sat back in his seat and closed his eyes for the moment. With a deep breath he got to his feet and walked out of the room, nearly hitting someone. He looked down to see that Sabaku no Kumiko nearly slammed her nose into his chest, "Sorry Sabaku-sama," he said lightly and stepped around her; he walked out without much more thought.

"Did you see that," Kumiko smiled at Shika, who was packing up her things, "not even a stutter or blush. Something is on that boy's mind."

"Indeed so," Shika grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom with Kumiko right behind her. "But we'll go wait on the roof and watch from there." Shika opened up her locker and pulled out a small electronic pad, "this will record what is said between the groups for future reference."

"Oh it's just like a cop show," Kumiko smiled brightly, "except I'll solve this crime so much faster." Shika only smirked and rolled her eyes. "Let's go Shika-chan, he'll be in the parking lot soon enough."

And indeed as the girls got on the roof, Hansuke was walking out to the parking lot with a duffle bag in one hand. Shika touched a few things on the pad and soon enough they were getting audio through the electronic pad and their headsets. Shika pressed a record button and they watched as Hansuke sat down on a bench under a tree with the bag by his feet. This was odd, even to Kumiko since the other girls were usually waiting out there for him, but this time, he had to wait for them. "This must be a big day," Kumiko whispered, "He must have money in there to bail someone out of jail."

"Maybe," Shika whispered back, "but we won't know that until the others get there." So Shika and Kumiko waited….for about two hours. They were both curled up on the roof asleep until they heard a car skid to a stop. They bolted up, looked over, and then ducked back down as to not be seen. Shika placed a little camera on the ledge so they could watch on the pad. Kumiko went wide eyed as Yuuna, the green haired woman with a split personality and yellow eyes to go with, got out first. Hisae was next and she smirked widely at Hansuke, who was rubbing his eyes since he was also woken from his sleep. Kazumi got out from the driver's side and pulled down the scarf that went around her neck. She pulled back her long dark hair behind her ear and her green eyes looked about the empty parking lot. Hansuke yawned a bit and lightly kicked the bag with his foot.

"This is yours."

"Aww~" Hisae sat down beside the male and put an arm around his shoulders, "thank you so much Hansuke-kun." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, causing the boy to go up in flames. She laughed, "You're such a little pansy," she picked up the bag and walked over to the car to put it away.

"Here you are Hyuga-san," Kazumi held out a white envelope, "this is all we can pay you right now." Hansuke put up his hand and shook his head. She groaned, "Take the damn thing, Ritsuko said that we have to pay you even after I argued for a good hour that we shouldn't. If you don't take it, I'll get Kuma to come and shove it down your throat." She glared and Hansuke took the envelope and looked inside.

Yuuna went over to the boy's side as he stood up, "I thought you might like this," she held out a small poted plant that had a little sprout growing. "Ichiko told me how much you liked gardening." **"It's a rose plant, so you'll have to replant it." **Hansuke blushed lightly as he took the plant and thanked her. Yuuna blushed lightly but then the dark voice came back and began to tease the girl. She quickly turned away from him and got in a little dispute.

"Goodbye," Hansuke bowed as he turned away, "please tell Taka-san that I said hello." Kazumi waved as she got back in the car and Hisae yelled out some profanity with a large smile on her face. Hansuke just blushed and kept walking to his car.

Kumiko sighed, "All we got from that was he's getting paid."

"Could be drugs," Shika said sitting up, "the Hyuga clan is so powerful that they might have drug connections." She looked over the video footage as she pocketed the camera. "We'll have to do some more research…someone will have to get on the inside," she said as she looked up at Kumiko. Kumiko had been watching as Hansuke drove off and was no longer in site, but she caught Shika's stare. Shika didn't falter, "And I mean that that someone will have to be you."

**(Line Break)**

Three days, it had taken three days for Kumiko to try and bail out of the Nara's new plan, but two days were her arguing the idea and the third day was Shika explaining that if Taro found out that she –Shika- was trying to court the young male, he'd throw a fit. Kumiko now stood by Shika's locker with a blush on her cheeks as she looked to Hansuke as he stood at his locker. Shika was grabbing some books as to not look suspicious, but she kept nudging the brunette who glared back at her and hissed out: 'I'm working on it.' Kumiko just couldn't do it, she had never asked a boy out since they all asked her, and the Hyuga was so tall and his eyes just burned through her soul that it was terrifying. She clutched her books closer to her chest and she was about ready to take a step forward but then she heard the whispering and gapped at the site.

Kumiko's cousin Sadako Akasuna was walking down the hall; her uniform fitting her petite body so perfectly and her short shoulder length red hair looked to damn perfect today. Her dark maroon eyes were in a dull state but the girl's strides were prideful and strong. On her right was her blonde haired sculptor Aya; her long blonde hair pulled into a high pony-tail and one bang covering once of her blue eyes. She was slightly taller that Sadako, but Sadako was on the short side. Then to Sadako's left was the ever so bubbly Taka Uchiha with her back hair down and swaying back and forth and her red and onyx colored eyes shown with a child-like light. They walked up to Hansuke, with Taka giving him a hug and laying her head on his shoulder. An irritated Aya pulled Taka back and scolded her; Sadako ignored the two, "Tonight at eight o'clock come to this address," she spoke in a soft voice and handed her a piece of paper with the address. Kumiko and Shika listened in on their headsets.

Shika watched as the three left with some 'goodbyes' she looked to Kumiko, "Do it now or we lose a perfect chance." Kumiko's cheeks burned red and Shika rolled her eyes. "Hansuke!" She called loudly and when he looked back at them Shika pointed to Kumiko and then walked off.

"Bitch," Kumiko muttered as she watched Shika practically ran away. She looked up and went red in the face as the male walked over to her with a light smile and his hands in his pockets. "U-Uh, h-hi Hansuke…-san" she added not really sure how she should address him. He just smiled and gave her light bow; she tucked her hair behind her ear, "so um…I-I was wondering if you want to go see a movie tonight." She said quickly while looking at her feet and hoping that he would just say yes.

Hansuke blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Um…sure…" he gave a light smile, "I'd really enjoy going to the movies with you." Kumiko felt her face heat up along with her ears; which was very new for her. "I-I'll pick you up a-at five-"

"Th-the movie I want to see starts at eight," she said quickly, "I want to see that new horror film." She watched as he wracked his brain for something, but she knew he was too nice to argue with her. "I-I can't s-see it alone," she spoke in the sweetest voice she could make and tried to look more innocent; Hansuke looked at her, blushed red, and nodded quickly. Kumiko smiled and grabbed his hand, "You can pick me up at this address," she wrote on the back of his hand her address and then looked at him while walking away, "s-see you later." Kumiko gave herself a pat on the back, while Hansuke was trying to figure out what had just happened. He was dead if he missed this meeting, but blowing off Sabaku no Taro's sister was even worse. He only sighed and walked to his other class in hopes to be able to find a way to make this all work out for everyone.

Kumiko was now sitting in the corner of an empty room with the sudden realization in her head; she asked out Hansuke Hyuga, heir to his clan and the school's very own prince charming. How was she going to tell her grandmother that she was going out on a date with a boy none of her family really knew and to a late night scary movie too? She starred at the floor with wide eyes at the trouble she was going to get into later. Shika was luckily able to find the girl, "well," she asked, "how did it go?"

"I have a date with him," Kumiko said softly.

"Then phase one was complete," Shika said pulling out her notebook and began to write things down. "Now we need to know what he'll do and how this will affect the Akatsuki…" she trailed off as she looked to Kumiko, who was still on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Kumiko got to her feet, "I just asked out the heir of the Hyuga clan to a late night scary movie," she glared at Shika, "I am not okay!" Shika sighed as she stifled a yawn and rubbed her watery eyes. "What happens if he finds out I just want to know what he's doing with the group? He is kind of sensitive for a boy." She groaned lightly and ran her hand through her hair, "I don't think I can do this Shika."

"Kind of too late for that," Shika answered while looking over at the clock, "you have classes to get to and so do I." Shika pulled the girl out of the room and pushed in the direction of her class. "Don't think about it too much, it is going to be like any other date you had been on, nothing to worry about, okay?" Kumiko nodded and walked off to class as Shika went down another hall to her own class. Shika sighed and shook her head, "She's going to blow it."

**(Line Break)**

For once Kumiko wished that school could have dragged on longer, since it seemed like she was at school and in a blink of an eye she was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. Even all her homework made the day go faster. She just came out of the shower and looked to the clock that read seven o'clock. How come on a day like this time had to speed by? She had yet to tell anyone she was going out and she just hoped that Hansuke pulling up in the driveway would just give it away and her grandmother wouldn't go all crazy on him. She just sat on the chair in her room still in a purple robe and her hair up in curlers; she was not sure of what to do next at the moment. Kumiko looked on her bed and her thin purse was all packed up with necessities for the night but that was the only thing ready. She sighed and looked to her closet at all the clothes that she loved so. It was only a movie, so no need for a dress or even skirts.

"Come on girl," she pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and an off the shoulder short sleeved shirt. She pulled on her undergarments and then hung the robe on the hook on her door. Kumiko slipped into her jeans and then a white undershirt that men usually wore. She went over to her dresser and looked into the mirror while taking out her hair curlers. Kumiko did have to admit that she looked great and her hair bounces lightly; she pinned a few pieces back so that they wouldn't fall onto her face. She put on her shirt with it slightly coming off her one shoulder and was just the right size to show off her nice figure. Kumiko sat on her bed and put on her heels and then admired them and how they looked on her. She then picked up her purse and walked over to her make-up vanity and took a seat; she lightly applied eye-liner, mascara, and some gloss on her lips. Kumiko knew this was only to get information about the Akatsuki, but she was going to look good while doing it. She took hold of her purse and walked out of her room while shoving her cell phone in her front pocket and taking a deep breath; now she had to face the hard part.

As Kumiko sat on the top of the stairs she heard a car pull up into the driveway and Taro was also one to notice. He got up from the sofa and grunted, "Who the hell is here at this time?"

"Language boy," Chiyo scolded him as she sat in her rocking chair with her book in hand. "We do not speak that way in my house."

"Sorry," he muttered and pushed the curtains aside and went wide eyed at the site, "It's the Hyuga kid."

"A-A Hyuga!" She stood up quickly and fixed her clothes, "oh my," she smiled lightly, "what would a Hyuga be doing here at this hour…" Chiyo went into the kitchen and yelled something about making the house decent and to come help her make tea.

Taro only sighed and as he went to go open the door, his eyes drifted to Kumiko and he instantly went red in the face with anger. "Are you freakin' serious Kumiko?" Yuri took off her head phone and looked over at Kumiko and Taro. Taro's hands were balled into fists, "You're going out on a date with the Hyuga kid? Were you going to even bother telling anyone else?" Chiyo came out with a tray of hot tea with some sweets, but she did not look very happy. Even when there was a knock on the door Taro and Chiyo just watched as Kumiko walked down the steps and Yuri rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it then," she muttered to herself as she put her headphones around her neck and her iPod in her pocket. Yuri walked over and unlocked the door; she opened it and looked to the blue haired Hyuga. Yuri had to admit that the male cleaned up well; he wore a black dress shirt with dark colored jeans and bright white shoes. Yuri looked up at him and ushered him into the house with a wave of her hand. He bowed to her and stepped into the home but only enough so that Yuri could close the door behind him. "You want some tea?" she asked lightly as she pulled her hair back into a bun.

"N-no thank you," he smiled lightly with a blush on his cheeks.

"So Hyuga-san," Hansuke suddenly leaned away from the old woman that was very much in his personal space, "you'll be the one taking my granddaughter out, hm?" Hansuke nodded as Chiyo began to circle him with scrutinizing eyes. "Do you have any idea how to defend my granddaughter if she gets into danger?" Kumiko smacked her forehead as Hansuke stood there and answered all of her and Taro's questions about almost anything. "How about this Hyuga," Chiyo said, "why should I let you? I can call the cops and have you dragged off this property if I wanted to."

"W-well," Hansuke blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I truly do care for the safety and happiness of Kumiko-san and since she asked me I couldn't say no." He smiled at the three, "How could I t-turn down such a cute girl?" Kumiko felt her face heat up a dark red and before anything else could happen she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house. "N-Nice meeting y-you all," he waved back as he was dragged to his car.

"Bye I'll be home late, don't wait up!" Kumiko said back as Hansuke opened the door for her, closed it, and then got into the driver side. Kumiko put on her seat belt and slouched in her seat, "Oh dear kami," she said lightly and looked to him as he pulled out of the driveway, "I'm sorry that you got the third degree from those two."

"It's quite a-alright," Hansuke said lightly as he shifted gears and drove off to the movie theater. "In all truth," he smiled, "I expected a-as much from Taro-san." Kumiko laughed a bit sine it was indeed true about her brother being so protective of his two younger sisters. "You look l-lovely by the way," he blushed a bit as he kept his eyes ahead of him.

Kumiko smirked but a blush was on her own cheeks, "You don't look half bad Hansuke-kun," she watched as the lights of the city lit up as the sun went down. "I can't wait to see this movie," she said with excitement, "I heard that it is so terrifying that it made grown men scream like little girls." She looked over as Hansuke looked to have a pained look on his face. Kumiko smirked, "what is it Hansuke-kun," she nearly purred out as Hansuke's cheeks burned red, "you afraid~?"

"U-uh," he thumbed the steering wheel as they sat through a red light, "y-yeah," he gave a smile of embarrassment, "I'm a-awful w-w-with h-horror m-mo-movies." Kumiko frowned as she could tell that he was lying; something else was bothering him and she could guess it had to do with missing the meeting. She just dropped it as they pulled into the parking lot. Kumiko and Hansuke stepped out of the car and Hansuke waited as she came around to his side; the two walked in together. "Is there anything y-you would like," Hansuke asked as they stood in line and he held a plastic credit card in between his fingers. Kumiko just shook her head not wanting to be much of a bother to him; he frowned, "Y-you sure? It's no trouble, really." He smiled but Kumiko again denied the offer. Hansuke just accept it and bought tickets and a large soda pop. After handing in their tickets and walking to the room the movie was being shown in, Hansuke's cell started ringing and he pulled it out and cringed.

"Who is it," she asked lightly as she took a sip from the pop –Hansuke put in two strays in case she changed her mind and she did-

"O-Oh," he smiled, "It's just N-Nami checking up on m-me." He motioned her into the theater, "save me a seat pl-please?" Kumiko nodded and walked in through the door but then took a step back and listened in on the conversation that was practically being yelled over the phone that she could hear everything.

"Where in fucking hell are you?" The voice was familiar to Kumiko…it was Hisae.

"I-I got busy," Hansuke

"You better get un-busy before I come and kill you asshole!" Hisae

"Stop yelling at him, un!" Aya

"I-I really h-have to go. I-I'm very sorry for not showing u-up-" Hansuke

"Oh I'll show you how sorry you'll fucking be when I'm down with you!"

"Just hang up the phone," this was Kairi from Kirigakure, known for looking a lot like a shark.

"You're wasting my cell's power," Ichiko spoke calmly from the background; she was the eldest Uchiha and heiress to the clan.

Kumiko quickly ran off to find a seat as she heard Hansuke sigh and push the 'end' button on his phone. She grabbed two seats in the middle row that was beginning to fill up with people. She pretended to be texting on her phone and as the male sat down beside her she turned off her phone and smiled. "I hope your cousin isn't having a panic attack."

"Hm," he seemed a bit out of it, but then he went wide eyed, "oh y-yeah. S-she'll be o-okay…I g-guess," he mumbled more to himself and sat back in his seat as he watched the screen. Kumiko was about to say something but the previews began and the room was in silence as they played. She only sighed lightly and placed her hands on her lap and calmly waited for the movie to start.

_~One Movie Later~_

Kumiko clutched Hansuke's arm tight as the movie finished on a terrifying note that set up for a sequel. Never in her whole life had she been so scared, everything that happened was so realistic and sick that she was sure that she would not be able to sleep tonight; Hansuke on the other hand just sat there sipping on the last of the soda. Kumiko was surprised, he stuttered and blushed but a scary movie like this had nothing on him. As the credits rolled on the other people in the room began to exit with scared and excited face. Kumiko loosened her grip as the lights slowly turned. Hansuke looked over at her and smiled, "You really did need me to come, h-huh?" Kumiko quickly let go of the male with a pout on her face. He chuckled lightly and got to his feet, "I-I better get y-you home."

"This was really fun," Kumiko smiled as she walked after him and then got to his side, "maybe…" she tucked some hair behind her ear and blushed, "m-maybe we can do it again….?" Kumiko wasn't sure why, but she had totally forgot to ask Hansuke the question to answer her questions. One reason was the movie, but the other was whenever she looked to Hansuke, the light from the screen reflected onto his face just right that it was…breath-taking. Kumiko couldn't help but admire how gorgeous he was and that he always provided comfort to her when it was the movie got really scary.

Hansuke went wide eyed for the moment, but then his eyes softened and he nodded, "Yes," he smiled, "I'd very much enjoy going out with you again." Kumiko felt her heart race at those words but she just smiled and held his hand as they went out into the dark parking lot. They drove back to her house with light conversation filling the silence; Kumiko wanted to get to know more about the male next to her; she didn't really want to hear anything about the Akatsuki girls, just about him. Hansuke happily answered, but in return he got to ask her questions. They laughed together, shared some petty secrets, and even some dirt on siblings. But too soon did he pull into her drive way and walked her to the door, since he was a gentlemen. "Good night Kumiko-chan," he said lightly as they stood at the door step. Kumiko returned the saying but as she stuck her key in the lock Hansuke gave her a light kiss on the cheek and walked back down to his car. Kumiko stood stuck still as she held her cheek that burned to the touch. As Hansuke drove off and Kumiko drifted off into her little dream world, Taro opened the door and demanded explanations while Chiyo wanted details.

Yuri just sat on the counter eating the cookies and enjoying the scene of the two being ignored by the brunette.

**(Line Break)**

"Kumiko-san!" Shika yelled as the two sat on the roof during lunch. The Nara was getting tired of hearing all the boring parts of Kumiko's 'date' and she wasn't getting to the good stuff. Kumiko was pulled out of her fantastic dream wolf and the smiled dropped from her face when she saw Shika's glare. "I don't care how he held your hand and shared his soda," Kumiko frowned, "I want to know how he was able to cancel on the Akatsuki."

"Well," she tried to think back to the date, "he kind of just blew them off," Shika starred wide eyed. "Yeah he got a call from them and Hisae was bitchin' like crazy that he didn't show up." Kumiko took a drink of water, "but other than that…I kind of forgot to ask."

"Are you kidding me," Shika crossed her hands over her chest, "I get you the stupid date and you forget to ask? What a waste of an opportunity." But Shika heard the brunette mutter under her breath about it not being a waste and a smirk came to Shika's lips. "Oh. My. Kami… you like him don't you?" Kumiko spit out the drink in her mouth as her face turned pink. "You so fell in love with the Hyuga, didn't you?"

"What of it!" She glared at her, "I just forgot to ask him, I'll remember next time-"

"So you two already set up a next time too?" Shika smirked as Kumiko cursed under her breath, "don't even try to hide it Kumiko-san; you are head-over-heels for him." Shika got up and dusted off her skirt, "If you still want to solve this mystery I know that Yuuna had told him to meet the others on the other side of the school for a 'special meeting'." Kumiko dashed down the steps and Shika smirked as she picked up her bento and Kumiko's water bottle, "totally in love."

Kumiko dashed down the halls, probably earning multiple demerits for running past staff members and ignoring them. She heard what Hisae had to say to them, and she was sure as hell not going to let the white haired gang member from hurting her Hansuke. Kumiko was so glad that she learned to stop talking out loud or that would have been embarrassing. She skidded to a stop as she came before the exit and pushed it open; all attention was brought to her. Yuuna stood there with Ritsuko –gang leader- and the only male member Kuma –second in command and Ritsuko's boyfriend- was at her side. Hisae sure enough was there but she was dangerously close to Hansuke that Kumiko glared at her.

"This is a private meeting Sabaku-san," Kuma spoke to her with demand in his voice.

"So get the hell out of here bitch," Hisae smirked with a glare on her face.

Kumiko glared, "Don't call me a bitch you whore," Hisae let out a growl and stepped away from Hansuke, "and I'm not going to leave without Hansuke."

"P-please," Hansuke took a step towards her and had a soft smile, "I'll b-be fine."

Kumiko shook her head, "I'm not going to leave you here with them. I heard that phone call you go yesterday and I don't want you to get hurt." She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle; much to everyone's surprise but Hisae was just majorly pissed.

"Hold the fucking phone," Hisae glared and pointed at Kumiko, "you were on a date weren't you? You went out on a date when you were supposed to be at the meeting!" Kumiko's watched as Hisae's cheeks got red in anger, but sadness flashed through the woman's amethyst eyes; then she was back to rage. "I should strangle you for that kind of bullshit!"

"Calm down Hisae," Ritsuko spoke with the power of a leader in her voice, "no need to bite his head off." She reached into her jacket and pulled out another envelope, "I was going to give this to you Hyuga-san yesterday but here you are," Hansuke took it and looked inside. Kumiko peeked inside and was surprised to see that he was being paid. Ritsuko gave him a light bow, "We thank you again for all your help."

"You r-really don't have to pay me…." He said holding the money back out.

"Fuck you goody-goody," Hisae turned away from them and stormed off.

"Don't be too upset," Yuuna smiled lightly, "she doesn't know how to deal with her emotions." **"She's just naturally a bitch too." **Kumiko flinched back at the dark voice. "See you next week Hyuga-san; try to come to the meeting." **"Or Hisae will rip off your privet parts and set them on fire." **Hansuke flinched but tried to force a smile as the group walked away.

"Okay," Kumiko pointed an accusing finger at him, "as your girlfriend I want to know why you are involved with a gang like that." Hansuke's face turned a dark red as he clutched the envelope in his hands. "Well," she crossed her hands over her chest, "I'm waiting."

"I donate clothes to them," he said like it was no big deal, but Kumiko looked confused. Hansuke smiled, "A lot of the Akatsuki members come from other villages and don't have much and while I was donating a few of my clothes I saw Hisae at the same place looking for things." Hansuke seemed to drift back at the memory, "I asked her if I could help b-but she was too prideful and after w-working up the nerve I just gave her stuff." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "We have so many clothes that no one wears that it ends up being thrown a-away…so I thought no one would mind if I gave them to others." Hansuke looked back at her, "Hisae told the others of her group about it and they began to request stuff from me to bring them."

"Awww," Kumiko smiled, "you really are the sweetest boy in this school huh?" He blushed and Kumiko only hugged his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. "Can you walk me to class?" Hansuke nodded and as they walked inside Hansuke gulped lightly. Kumiko glanced at him and his red face, "What is it Hansuke-kun?"

"Am….a-am I really y-your b-boyfriend?"

Kumiko's face went pink; she didn't mean to say that out loud. But she had to accept these feelings although it came out like this, "I-If you w-want to be…" _'Way to be self-confident,' _she scolded herself.

"Th-that sounds nice."

**(End)**

**Okay….I hope this holds you guys over for a while on GB stuff since I really have to write my other stories before some fans come rioting to my door for them to be updated. To my very loyal reviewer **_**I love GB Hinata**_**, I really love reading your reviews, but please ^^' no more request since you sent my brain into overload with all the ones you gave me. I'll try to get on them. Also, I won't do any more music/band related ones since Team 8 would make a great band, but I'm out of plot ideas for them. **

**And everyone get a good look at the new GB characters you got, and I even have a few more that I bet you can't wait to meet.**

**So until I post again, I hope you've enjoyed this one and leave me a nice review if you would. Ja Ne ^^ **


	17. New Students

**I'm going to be introducing six new GB characters to you, one of them you have read before but I gave them name change and they were never really properly introduced. You'll take a notice that this is slightly based off my fan-fiction 'Snake Heiress' but only very slightly and in an AU sort of way. Enjoy.**

**And a quick update; next one is Hansuke Harem at the beach and then Ichiko and Hansuke one-shot. Just to keep you informed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

In the large village of Konohagakure the capital of the Fire country was known having one of the best schools out of the countries and took great pride and happily allowing other countries to send over students to learn there. This allowed many of the students to experience different cultures that came from each village. Oddly enough not many of the students mix and mingle with students of different countries, so the principle of the school Sarutobi, an elderly man who loved teaching, suggested that schools transferred students in pairs or groups. This avoided a student being alienated while here and gave them a familiar face to look to. Sarutobi had announced the good news that six students from two different countries would be joining Konohagakure High School and that they were from Kirigakure and Otogakure. By the beginning of the year only the two students for Kirigakure had come to the school.

The two were females and, actually, were really nice. Hiromi (Haku) Momochi and Chihiro (Chojuro) were the two girls that had been chosen to attend the school. They weren't really much to look at. Hiromi almost looked like a very pretty boy if it had not been for her long brown hair and full lips. She was the average height of the other girls in her class and she appeared more towards the formal ways of the feudal area; she would usually wear a long Kimono-like shirt with regular jeans and then a pair of nice looking running shoes. Hiromi just said that she liked the way they looked whenever someone questioned her about them. Chihiro on the other hand was a very shy girl who rarely spoke unless spoken too. She had light blue hair that was always held back in a clip on the back of her head, almost making a mock ponytail. Her eyes were a dark onyx and hidden behind rectangle rimmed glasses. She always wore skinny jeans that came in a verity of colors and a large black hoodie that hide her small frame with converse to finish off the look. She was very in to music, so she was often seen with large headphones over her ears or around her neck.

After a few months, the faculty and students wondered about these four other students from Otogakure that had yet to arrive. Sarutobi made a few calls and cleared up that these students had a few 'loose ends' to get taken care of before they were to arrive. Rumors traveled that the students were jailed, but it was quickly ended by the words of the senior class; they had informed that Otogakure may be considered a 'low-life' area, but these students were treated as military cadets and failure was not an option. These students were coming from one of the toughest schools that Otogakure had to offer and were the best of the best. Orochiko (Orochimaru) was this schools principles and had a strict hold on all the students, this group of students was chosen by her alone on grade point average and records. And anyone who failed out of the Otogakure Academy was nothing but shame to their own family. Oddly enough a large group of third years were elated at the sound of the Otogakure students coming back to their school since there was one member of the group that they had wanted to see and missed very much.

A few years back the Hyuga's clan heir had been…distant from them. He no longer arrived at school with them, talked to them, or even hung-out with them. His two friends had taken this situation into their hands and followed the Hyuga around after school. They had reported back that the Hyuga had walked into some old looking temple and did not come out until sunset. The two were denied entrance into the temple and left it to another companion to research the subject as they tried to get information from the male. She had not found much but the answer was clear enough in later days from when they had seen him; he was getting lessons from the priest of this temple; a man that was only known by the name of Wolf. The Hyuga refused to answer their question and was angered that now, once he was getting the help he needed, they noticed and were concerned with his business. It drove him away more, but the final nail in the coffin was when he was approached by the old Otogakure students that had gone to the High School. They offered up that this school was holding back his true potential and that they would gladly allow him to tag along with them back to Otogakure. He had taken their offer without any hesitation. The others found out and tried to stop him but Wolf had lent him the money he would need and they were not allowed on Hyuga property. The next day the school, city, and country was abuzz with the news of the Hyuga heir running off with nothing but a note explaining his departure.

They tried to force him back, but under the laws of Otogakure, he was the proper age to make his own decisions to do as he pleased and he had come on his own accord. There was nothing that anyone could do and he stayed there; they had not heard from him since.

But in the week coming up the four students would be arriving and they would be reunited with the Hyuga male.

Hansuke Hyuga was to come back to Konohagakure.

**(Line Break)**

"Of course," the brown haired Inuzuka growled as she waited outside the school on a picnic table, "they're going to be late, on this very important of days!" She ran her hands through her wild hair and scratched at the tattoos on her cheeks. She stood there in her skinny jeans, graphic tees, high tops, and studded bracelets. She was a wild one indeed and no need to say that all the teachers had to keep a close eye on her. Kaori Inuzuka, the youngest female of the family, had been one of Hansuke's friends and was the most hurt when he had left without a word to her or Satomi, the girl beside her. Satomi just sighed as she fixed her sunglasses and zipped up her high collared vest that she always wore. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and she wore regular tennis shows that were beat up from use. Her boyishly cut hair was a dark color but not a pitch black color either. She again motioned for the girl to just take a seat and wait out like all the others were.

Naruko Uzamaki seemed to be the most excited of the bunch and was barely able to sit still. Her bright blonde hair pulled up in the normal pigtails she always had her mother put in; with the red hair clip holding back a few rouge pieces. She wore a white tang-top with her annoyingly colored orange hoodie left unzipped; dark baggy jeans lied on her hips and flip-flops adorned her feet. The pink haired male at her side quietly conversed with his long time crush; he wore plain clothes with a red sweatshirt on as to express his color of choice. Saburo Haruno was no girly boy and was captain on every sports team the school had to offer with his rival Inoichi Yamanaka coming in second. Sakaye Uchiha, head cheerleader and well known mean girl, was only sitting there as to not have to walk into the school alone with all her fan-boys trying to touch her. She wore blue jeans that fit nicely to her figure and a black top that came a bit off one shoulder; her long black hair was kept back with a red headband and her onyx eyes lingered on a book that she was reading.

The rival mentioned before leaned up against a tree as his two friends since they were little laid in the shade of the tree. His platinum blond hair was cut short with one long bang covering his left eye. His jeans were ripped at the knees from injury and fights but he did take pride in how he looked. A tight muscle shirt hid the body he took pride in with a thin purple hoodie on as to keep warm in a few classes. Shika Nara, one of the brightest that the school had to offer, tried to fight off sleep as she starred up at the clouds that floated by. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that stuck up in few places. A large green hoodie hid her whole body and only showed that she was wearing plain jeans and some converse. Cho Akimichi was sitting beside her in a white button up shirt, a jean skirt with black leggings, and black flats on her feet. She had her eyes closed and enjoyed the nice weather with her brown hair left down.

"Maybe their flight was delayed," one of the newest girls to the group spoke up with a fake smile on her face. Sai's short hair lightly touched her shoulders and she wore an off the shoulder black shirt that was tight to her body that came down under her bottom with skinny jeans and small heeled shoes to finish. Not many of the other girls were very fond of her, but Naruko tried to stay positive and accept her into the group. "We could also assume that they didn't want to come."

"Hansuke has to come back," Kaori said with a glare on her face, "he has to have missed us. He isn't the kind of guy to be able to just drop us like we were never friends." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched the gates with her canine like eyes.

"Why would he want to come back," Saburo said with a bit of venom in his voice, "he left this place, remember? That traitor shouldn't come back," no one understood why Haruno and Hyuga always seemed to be at each other's throat, except for them and they barely even knew it. Hansuke was mad that Naruko gave all her attention to him when Saburo didn't even like her; Saburo was mad that the Hyuga always had the attention of the Uchiha that he had always claimed to love since elementary. Sakaye would deny those claims since she was only interested in the Hyuga when he had gone rouge, not that she liked him or anything.

"You are such an asshole," Inoichi glared at the pink haired male, "give the guy a break, I'd run from his family too."

"The Hyuga clan is pretty tough." Satomi answered back while she watched a small beetle crawl on the grass.

"Not that tough in comparison to where he went," they all looked over to see Nami Hyuga standing there with her two friends Takashi and Tai Lee. Nami stood in a white sundress with brown sandals on her feet and her long hair being held back by only a small ponytail. Takashi wore dark red flannel shirt that came over a pain white tee and jean shorts with running shoes on his feet. Tai Lee on the other hand was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, a jersey with her name on the back and the number one, and basketball shoes to match. She smiled at the group and fixed the orange sweat bands on her wrist. Nami gave a light glare, "You guys are wasting your time waiting for him, it's not like things are going to go back to the way they were."

"No need to be so bitter," Sakaye answered back to her with a light sneer on her face. Sakaye didn't like to interfere with other people's business, but the Hyuga clan needed a serious morality check. She couldn't count the times her mother said she felt so bad for the family, since they were raised in a hierarchy that made the Uchiha family cringe. The family was raised to look at for the main house and then the main housed looked out for themselves. Nami hated the main branch and that included Hansuke and his younger brother. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't concerned about his leave and actually admitted that she was glad he was gone; she thought the family might find a more suitable heir in Haru then they did in Hansuke. Sakaye went back to her book, "Don't try to hide the fact that you want to see him too."

"Don't be ridiculous," she sneered and turned her head in another direction, "with him gone I got the attention I needed from the council to show that I am the clan's prodigy."

"And the world's biggest bitch," Naruko muttered under her breath and only Kaori had heard it. They both gave a light giggle at the comment. Nami glared but it only made the two laugh harder at her and some of the others couldn't help but smirk of laugh along with them. Once the laughter died down and before Nami could scold them some girl pointed out that she spotted the Otogakure kids walking this way. They all stopped to watch as the uniformed students walked through the gates.

Two males and two females stood in their Otogakure uniforms and bags on the backs or on their shoulders. The tallest male was the easiest to figure out who he was, but he looked different then the last remembered. He was so much taller and his blue hair stuck out in places and touched the back of his neck; he wasn't the awkwardly tall lanky kind in the back of class anymore, but much more built and walked with powerful strides. His purple tie was perfectly tied and the Otogakure insignia was on his right shoulder. What made them stare was the hard look on his face and the once innocent eyes held more power, confidence, and belonged to a man with a cold heart. His skin was as pale as ever but he still worked it well. The male beside him was just about two inches shorter than he and his hair was a dark red color. His bangs were oddly cut with one of them being longer with jaggedly cut; the back of his hair stuck up a bit but he did not seem to mind. His dark eyes were hidden behind glasses and the look on his face also screamed out military training. The two females on the group stood beside them and the one girl was about as tall as Hansuke and her orange hair was pulled up in a messy bun with pieces sticking out everywhere. She looked very gentle with the others and held some books to her chest with her bag on her shoulder, but was unique was that her eyes were almost a dark pink color. The females wore black skirts and high knee socks with black shoes to match; with the same tie and insignia. The other female looked much more devious and had long white hair that was held back in a low ponytail and light purples eyes.

The one thing that no one could get past was that the three students they did not know seemed to have been walking behind Hansuke, like he was their leader.

"Oh man," Naruko commented as the group walked by; it was dead silent in the courtyard and nobody moved. "Is that really him?"

"Hansuke-kun," Kaori called out not really listening to the others and ran out to meet him. The others tried to stop her but she was already running to him with a smile on her face. The male had stopped once hearing his name and turned to look at her. Kaori stopped in her tracks about five feet away from him and looked at him with a bit of shock. He had no smile, no blush, and he just kind of starred at her. Kaori forced a smile, "H-hey...," the other Otogakure students were now looking at her, "it's good to see you again Hansuke-kun." She smiled at him but it fell as he made no response back. "It's Kaori…Kaori Inuzuka, remember? We use to hang out all the time."

"Oh," his words were deep, soft, but yet contained a thin layer of ice that chilled her system. Hansuke then glanced over at the others that sat by the tree and picnic table, "hm."

"Come on Hansuke-kun," the white haired female grabbed his arm and looked up at him, "we have to go sign in." With that Hansuke gave her a light nod and followed the group inside, with the girl still holding his arm as they went.

Satomi got up and slowly walked over to Kaori, who still stood there in the same position. She lightly touched her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Kaori didn't really respond and just continued to stand there. Nami smirked, "I told you," the others looked at her, some with glares, "he's moved on and let's hope it for the better." She quickly turned and walked away with Takashi quickly following. Tai Lee looked at them sadly and bowed before running after the two.

"Come on," Inoichi pushed himself on off the tree, "we have classes to get too."

**(Line Break)**

"How awkward," Hansuke said as the four waited in the office as their principle struggled with his assistant to get the right papers for them. He ran his pale hand through his blue hair and then looked over at them. He gave a small smile, "I should have known that this school had no dress code." He laughed lightly and pulled ten dollars out of his pocket, "Here you are Kenta," the red haired male smirked and took the money.

"This school has no order or high standards for its students," Kenta (Karin) said with a monotonous voice as he fixed his glasses. "We should have never agreed to this. Lady Orochiko would be ashamed of this school."

"I'm glad," the white haired female, Sumiko (Suigestu) Hozuki, smiled brightly, "no more uniforms, cadet standing, or the corporal punishment," she cringed a bit. She leaned back against the wall, "Well maybe we should take advantage of this new found freedom-"

"No Sumiko," Hansuke stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. They looked to him, "We are here to show that we of Otogakure are much better then these...people," he looked out the large windows into the hall ways to see the students pass by with big smiles. Hansuke glanced over to Jin (Juugo), the tall orange haired female that never really spoke much, "You and Sumiko will act formal as will Kenta and I."

"We might be scrutinized for our behavior," Jin said lightly as she clutched the book tighter to her chest. "I don't think I can handle that kind of humiliation."

"No one is going to make fun of you," Kenta rolled his eyes, "they probably think that'd you throw them out the window first." Jin blushed and looked away with a sad look on her face. Sumiko gave the male a hard nudge to Kenta's ribs and caused him to groan and glare at her. "What the hell?"

"You're being an asshole again," Sumiko seethed at him and he only scoffed and waved her off. "Hansuke-kun," she whined lightly and held his arm tightly, "Kenta-teme is being mean to me again. Make him stop~"

"Stop it Kenta," Hansuke said dully not even looking at the male.

"Alright then," Sarutobi came back out with a smile on his face, "we have cleared everything up in these ancient computers and Izumi should have your schedules." The brown haired woman smiled and handed them the sheets. Sarutobi looked at them and was surprised that they all stood in a military position with their hands behind their backs, legs shoulder with apart and looking straight ahead. He sweat dropped lightly, "At ease…I think," he said lightly and the four eased their position and looked to him with stern faces. He gave a smile, "I can see that Miss Orochiko trained you kids well."

"Indeed Lord Sarutobi," Hansuke spoke with his leader voice, "we are honored to have been selected to attend your fine establishment of Konohagakure High School." Sarutobi looked at the boy a bit longer, since he remembered that not that long ago he was once the stuttering boy who sat in the back of class. As he looked to him now, well, Sarutobi can tell that maybe the Otogakure Academy was a good choice for him. "Is that all Lord Sarutobi?" The elder man just smiled and nodded. Hansuke nodded his head back, "Dismissed," then he and the three students to his right followed behind him out of class. Jin was sure to bow once more and close the door behind them.

"Cut the crap Hansuke-kun," Sumiko said walking up to his side and looking at him, "we don't have to do that here."

Hansuke stopped and looked down at her; he just looked at her for a long time that Sumiko felt her knees buckle as pale lavender eyes bore into her soul. "If you find it wise then Sumiko," he looked back at the two and ordered them foreword. They then continued to walk, "Since we should blend in we will keep our normal training…to a minimum." Hansuke found a sucker in his bag and took off the wrapping and popped it in his mouth, "I have an Honors English class on the top floor for the first hour."

"As do I," Jin said.

"Pre-Calculus," Kenta answered as he folded his schedule up and stuck it in his front pocket.

Sumiko blushed and muttered with a pout, "Government…"

"Why am I not surprised," Kenta smirked, "you failed it sophomore year, didn't you?" The girl just looked away with a glare, "How are you elite again?"

"I am the greatest female kendo player that's why," Sumiko glared back at him and shoved him away, "this is the only class I have that is with underclassmen, so shove it fire-crotch." Sumiko then growled under her breath and walked down another hall to her class. "See you guys at lunch, and don't be a man-whore Kenta." She smirked at them and went to her class. Kenta sneered and went down the other hall as to get to his class. Jin just sighed and followed an emotionless Hansuke up the stairs to the English class. Hansuke on the other hand was thinking very deeply about this morning; he was rather…rude about the whole meeting with the Inuzuka girl. But he did not mean to do it on purpose, he hadn't recognized her. Actually, when he had looked over to the group, it was looking at a bunch of strangers. Sure after a few moments he found a few of them recognizable, but it was not like he was going to run over there crying. He gave up that part of his life for a reason: It sucked. Every day was like an awful rut of nothing; nothing new, nothing that put him ahead, and nothing of value to him or his future.

"Come on Hansuke-kun," Jin grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and stopped him from walking past the class, "this is it."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said quietly as he gave a knock on the door and the two waited as to be allowed in.

"Welcome to Konohagakure High School," the dark haired teacher said with glee in his red eyes. "I'm Kisho Yuhi," he watched as the two stepped in and gave him a light bow and then stood before the class. "I could use to that," Kisho smiled as he walked over to his desk, "You two introduce yourselves while I get your books checked out."

"You want us to what?" Jin looked at him and then blushed and looked at her feet as Hansuke shot her a look. "O-oh, my apologies," Kisho and the other students watched with confusion at what she had down wrong. "Yuhi-sensei," she said again, "what is it that you would like us to do?" Hansuke gave a nod and she smiled lightly to herself. Jin has always been bad with remembering the rules and proper ways to do things.

"Introduce yourself to the class," he said again, not getting what was so hard. "Likes, dislikes, dreams, goals, you know…stuff like that."

Jin looked to Hansuke again and he gave a light sigh and stepped forward. He stood with his hands behind his back and his feet together this time. "I am Hyuga, Hansuke; I enjoy sweets, music, art, and reading. I dislike others who bully the weak and the ones that don't defend the weak," his eyes burned with anger but his face was straight. "I have one goal, to prove to Hiashi Hyuga and his council that they had made a horrible mistake." Some people swallowed lightly as the male spoke with almost a dark voice, "But my dream…." Suddenly the look on his face softened and a smile came to his lips. Most of the females felt heat rise to their face and some looked with smiles –that was the Hansuke they knew. He gave a light sigh, "my dream is my own, nothing that any of you need to know." Hansuke took a step back and motioned Jin forward.

She lightly cleared her throat and bowed, "I am Jin; I enjoy bird watching and eating fish." She blushed lightly, "I don't like to fight and I greatly dislike anyone who causes harm to my peers: Hansuke-kun, Sumiko-chan, and Kenta-kun. My goal is to work as a vet and my dream is to see every species of bird."

"Well it is nice to formally meet you both," Kisho smiled, handing them their books. He motioned to the two desks in the back row; "you are welcome to sit there for today." The two bowed to him and then walked back to desks, with everyone watching them as they went. Jin looked over to Hansuke as they sat, "I think that went well," she whispered. Hansuke nodded to her and then the two pulled opened their books for class.

**(Line Break)**

"I still don't believe it Sakaye-mesu," Naruko said as she leaned back against her locker as the Uchiha was gathering things out of hers. "I mean, Hansuke must have changed, but this is just crazy." She fixed the bag on her shoulder and shoved her hands in her pockets, "This isn't like him at all and Kaori hasn't spoken all day."

"What do you want me to do about it dobe," Sakaye said as she grabbed her bento and closed her locker. "I'm not the one that drove him to Otogakure; he went all by himself," she put her hand on her hip, "Just leave him alone. He obviously wants nothing to do with us and its best to just leave it alone." Naruko huffed but before either could walk away, Kenta walked up to the two with a smirk on her face. "Oh good," Sakaye sneered, "and Oto freak."

"Cute," Kenta said back and leaned against the lockers besides Sakaye's. "I bet your full of witty remarks aren't you?"

"And why would you care?" Sakaye responded without missing a beat.

"I would just like to warn you," he spoke a bit darker than they had expected, "to not bully anyone while we're around. Hansuke doesn't take kindly to that-"

"Right," Sakaye smirked as she walked past him, with Naruko close behind. "I wasn't afraid of him then, I'm not going to be now." She walked down the hall and once she came pass someone holding their bento, she knocked it out of their hands. "Tell Hansuke that was just for him." Naruko tried to hold back a chuckle since she was supposed be mad at Sakaye. Sakaye gave up her bulling ways in middle school, but it looked like someone had unlocked the beast within her. Now the whole school was going to suffer for it. Naruko was very much against it, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing someone other than herself become the whipping-boy of society. It was like revenge to some and Naruko had a lot of revenge to cast out onto those around her, but Sakaye was much better at it than her.

Chihiro, the innocent bystander, looked down in horror at her spilled lunch. Sure, she was an easy target when it came to this kind of thing and it was expected from someone like the Uchiha. But she was very hurt; she never thought that anyone would actually bully her and she knew from now it was going to get a whole lot worse. It started with one, and then it progressed to being harassed online and over the phone. Chihiro pushed the thoughts away as she bent down and picked up all the pieces of food that she could; this was going to pay off one day when she became a music writer, all these emotions will make a great album. She was so pulled into her fantasy she didn't notice Kenta bend down and help her pick up until they were both standing with dropped food in their hands. She nearly dropped all her food again at the sight of him; he went over to a garbage can and dropped the floor food in. "That was my fault please, accept my apologies." Kenta looked back at her and bowed low; she just blushed and nodded. He smiled lightly, "You won't have to worry about them anymore." She nodded and watched as he walked on to the cafeteria. She let her blush die down and threw away the rest of the floor food.

Sumiko was skipping down the halls into the cafeteria; she had just found out that the school had a pool and she had joined just in time to take the swim classes in gym. Not only that, but she was encouraged to join the swim team. She smiled dreamily as she walked into the cafeteria and spotted her three friends in the back by some windows; she quickly walked over and sat at the end of the table beside Jin. "What class do you guys have next?"

"Gym," the three answered not looking up from their food.

"This is going to be so awesome," she smiled at them and picked food out of Hansuke's bento; "we can all take swim class together and show off how hot we are."

"Ha," Kenta laughed as he sat across from her with Hansuke next to him, "you, hot? You must have water on the brain to even think you are slightly attractive." He smirked as she glared at him and threatened to shave his head while he slept. Hansuke rolled his eyes as the two fought over nothing like they would at least three times on a good day. His eyes skimmed over the others that were in the cafeteria until his eyes landed upon the lone figure that sat at the table closes to the table. She had placed large headphones over her ears and sighed lightly as she looked at the empty space before her. Kenta nudged the male, "Hey," he snapped in front of Hansuke's face, "you with us Hansuke?"

"Hm," he looked at them as they starred back. "Did I miss something?"

Sumiko smirked, "Oh I don't think so you had your eyes locked on that Kirigakure girl pretty good." She laughed a blush came to the males cheek as he looked a bit embarrassed. Sumiko leaned back in her chair and smiled lightly, "Go and sit by her."

"She's too skittish," Kenta said fixing his glasses and stuffing a sushi roll into his mouth. He swallowed, "Sakaye Uchiha is the reason that she has no lunch at the moment;" he watched as Hansuke went a bit stiff. "It was my fault though," Hansuke gave him a sharp look and Kenta held up his hands and blushed, "H-Hey now Hansuke….I can explain."

"I'm listening Kenta," he seethed out between his teeth.

Kenta gulped lightly as his blush grew and he had to pull at his collar since it was becoming very tight, "I saw the Uchiha before, picking on people and decided that I should warn her to not too. That was a really bad idea," he watched as Hansuke glared at the table that the Uchiha and his old peers sat at. Kenta grabbed his shoulder, "Look," he spoke seriously, "this school isn't the same as Otogakure Academy, we are not the discipline committee anymore and you can't do anything."

"I can do something though," Hansuke said lightly as he stood up and took his bento. "I'll see you in gym." He walked off to the other side of the cafeteria.

Sumiko smiled dreamily, "Isn't he just the dreamiest sometimes?" Kenta's face turned bright red as he looked away but Sumiko just smirked at him and Jin only smiled as she offered her food to the other two.

Hansuke had cut through the middle of the cafeteria and walked over to the table that Chihiro sat at; he lightly sat across from her and opened his bento; he pushed it into her vision, which caused her to jump in her seat. She looked up at him and paled a bit at the look of his dull face; she looked back at the bento and then up at him. Hansuke placed a fresh pair of chopsticks beside the bento and then got up and went into the lunch line. Chihiro turned around and watched as the male got in line and bought another lunch. Hansuke stood behind Shika and she stopped in the middle and looked at him. He looked down at her and just waited for her to say something, but Shika said nothing and went back to buying lunch. He just filled his plate with all types of food and paid out of his wallet. He walked past the table that held all of his old peers and shot a glare at Sakaye before walking back to Chihiro.

"That Kenta guy did warn you," Naruko answered as Sakaye gripped the chopsticks in her hand tightly that she was about ready to snap them in half. Naruko watched as her companion growled out low in her throat and as the others looked over to where Hansuke had went.

"I told you that traitor was trouble," Saburo said as he glared at the blue haired male. "This is what happens when someone becomes corrupt with power, they think they can do whatever they well damn please."

"I heard Uchiha-san deserved it," Shika answered. She had noticed when the male had first walked over to Chihiro and then overheard from another table that the Hyuga was known as the leader of the disciplinary committee back at the Academy and that Chihiro had recently been bullied by the Uchiha's youngest daughter. She never thought that the Hyuga could be so tough and yet so kind; it was unbelievable that a male could contain those qualities. She looked over at Sakaye who just ignored her, "But maybe you're right," she shrugged, "maybe he's just corrupt."

"He isn't," Kaori said lightly as she poked at her salad with the fork. "It's still the same Hansuke we all knew, he's just got a different exterior." She smiled lightly, "you just have to catch him at just the right times."

Back over with Chihiro she watched as the male was again sitting across from her and ate from the lunch he had just bought; leaving her to eat the bento that looked to be handmade. She tucked her bangs behind her ears and blushed as her glasses slid foreword on her nose. Everything looked delicious in the bento that it seemed wrong for her to eat it all without sharing with what was originally his. Hansuke noticed her discomfort, a face that he had been known to make way back when; the only way Hansuke knew how to cure this was to not make it any easier for her. He picked up her chopsticks and used them to grab a rice ball that he had made with nothing in the middle; he held up to her mouth, "Say 'ah'." Chihiro almost had to blush at how cute it was from him: no emotion, not facial expression, and that made it funnier than it should have. Her cheeks burned brighter as she held open her mouth. He placed the rice ball in her mouth and then smiled lightly as she chewed on the food.

"Th-this is r-really g-good," Chihiro said a bit astonished. "N-not that I-I thought y-you couldn't c-cook o-or that y-you did c-cook this-" she was silenced as his finger lightly touched her lips and shut her up.

"Thank you, I did cook this," he smiled lightly as he removed his finger and then picked up his fork. "Can you eat by yourself now or do I have to feed you again," he smirked as she looked down at the table. He chuckled lightly as she ate on her own and then he continued to eat more of the school food. He never thought that being shy like that was so cute and kind of alluring. He felt his face get hit at the thought of it and he quickly shook his head as to ride himself of a thought like that. He just focused on getting to his classes and making sure that he had the key to their apartment. So the rest of lunch was spent in silence between the two.

**(Line Break)**

"I hate my life," Hansuke muttered as he and Kenta –who was not wearing his glasses- stood against the wall of the pool room in military position, waiting to be dismissed by their senseis Anko and Ibiki. They watched as the other men sat by the pool and looked at the girls in their uniform swimsuits and panted like dogs. Sumiko and Jin stood on the other end of the wall in military style and sneered at the other girls that giggled as they looked over at the guys. Sumiko wasn't complaining at the nice view but that didn't mean she was going to go all gaga. The four annoyed by all the noise and they had yet to see a teacher present as to watch over the students; Hansuke had become to use to the strict rule and no talking that the noise was about ready to make his ears bleed. He and Kenta were in black trunks and wind-breaker jackets since Otogakure swimming class was performed outside in the summer and spring months; Sumiko and Jin were in black one-piece swimsuits with the same jacket to match. Hansuke was unhappy with his body growth and wished that he had the build that Kenta did: lean. Hansuke was more muscle and they were more defined; he didn't know why since he never lifted a weight nor did body-building exercises. He glanced at Kenta, who just stared at the wall all the way on the other side of the room, and then at the two other girls, who just spoke lightly to one another.

"Alright maggots," Anko said loudly as she stood in a red bathing suit and wind breaker jacket like a life-guard would, "Ibiki-sensei over here wants you guys to do some speed racing." She smirked as she looked over to see the four Otogakure standing against the wall, "What do we have here? You four must be the students from Otogakure Academy, right?"

"Hai, Anko-sensei," the four said in perfect unison and caused some of the others to snicker at them.

"Oh how this brings back memories," she said as she walked over to her life-guard chair. "Let's see if I still remember the commands. I was once part of the disciplinary committee back then." She blew on her whistle and let it drop from her mouth as she spoke, "Elite Team, take position!" The class watched as Hansuke, Kenta, Sumiko, and Jin tossed their jackets off and took position on the blocks and looked ready to dive in the water. Sumiko was the only one with a smile on her face, since the water was indeed her element. Anko had to smirk, "This is so cool," she cleared her throat, "At the sound of the shot you will begin." Ibiki lifted the fake gun into the air that shot off blanks; he looked utterly bored with everything and then pulled the trigger. The four dove into the water and they swam with all their might. It was obvious to the group that Sumiko was the best swimmer of the groups since she looked to be going much faster than the other three, with Kenta coming in a close second. It was just one simple lap and Sumiko slapped the tiled floor around the pool. Kenta was second with Jin and then Hansuke close behind.

Sumiko panted lightly and smiled, "I totally won."

"Barely," Kenta smirked as he pulled himself out of the water. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked as he felt eyes on him; "Don't be afraid to stare," he looked to all the girls that seemed to be grouped together, "I get that look a lot." Some blushed and looked away while others just rolled their eyes.

"Oh please," Sumiko threw him and Jin a towel, "you've got nothing to show for it, unlike Hansuke-kun." She looked over and was ready to toss a towel, but the male was still in the water. She smirked as she walked over to him as he just stood at the end of the pool and his eyes twitched as he glared. "Aww~ Did the great Hyuga-kun lose again?" she giggled as he just looked to be pouting, "you're such a baby sometimes." He muttered something and brought his arms up and pulled himself out of the pool. Sumiko blushed as he stood before with no shirt on and dripping with water droplet, she then looked to his chest and looked deeply at the scare that was above his heart, "You are taking care of yourself, right? I wouldn't want you to go into a fit while we're at school."

"Hn," he said dully and walked over to grab a towel, "don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"Well Hyuga-san," Anko smirked, "I would have expected the leader to do much better than his team." Hansuke put the towel around his shoulders and looked at her. "I hope to see some improvement over the course of the year."

"Of course Anko-sensei," he bowed to her and then waited as she went on to another group of four to go. As she called out names, Hansuke turned back to the other three and smiled, "Great as always," he glanced over at Sumiko, "and I don't want you slacking off anymore Sumiko," she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you swim much better and faster than that."

"I didn't want to scare the little Konohagakure students is all," she said in a sweet voice that was filled with a mocking tone. Jin giggled and stood against the wall as she watched the other swimmers. "So Hansuke-kun," Sumiko wagged her eyebrows, "how was the lunch date with that Kirigakure girl."

"She didn't talk much," Hansuke said with a light voice, "not to mention I have a love of the schools strawberry short cake." He smiled lightly with a blush, "that reminds me," he looked to the all of them, "we should go out for desserts after this."

"Gross," Kenta sneered, "I don't want to have to explore this city."

"Oh I thought you were worried that all that sugar would ruin that perfect figure of yours," Sumiko smirked as she just looked over her nails and then glanced back at the seething red head. She watched as the other students, most of them not even close to being as fast as her, "Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Right after school," Jin asked. Hansuke just shrugged his shoulders not really caring. Jin smiled, "We should at least get settled in first since I'm sure we have no idea where our apartment is." The others nodded and it was decided.

"Hozuki-san," Anko smirked as she marked down times, "you better watch out since Chihiro just matched your time." Sumiko gapped and looked over to see that the light blue haired girl was blushing as she wrapped the towel around herself and looked just as shocked. Hansuke glanced over at the girl and nearly did a double take as his face began to burn red; she stood there with towel tightly wrapped around her small frame and her hair clinging to her pink cheeks.

Kenta glanced out Hansuke and then looked over to who he was staring at. He gave a light glare and nudged him roughly in the ribs. Hansuke grunted in pain and then looked at him; Kenta just kept on an emotionless face and spoke. "You're only in a swim trunks; it won't hide a boner very well." Hansuke glared with his face red and steam coming out his ears, but the words would not come out of his mouth. Kenta just smirked as Hansuke just tried to ignore the site of the girl and focused on the wall ahead of him. Hansuke then looked at the ceiling for a moment and then back at Kenta, "Yes Hansuke-kun~" he smirked as the male glare.

"Why did Orochiko-sama send us here again?"

"Some kind of bet with her old college buddy Tsuyoshi or something," he shrugged it off and dried himself off more and tossed the towel in the used bin. "Come on," he motioned, "I think everyone has done their swimming and we can free swim now." Hansuke followed Hansuke back into the pool, but Hansuke just sat at the edge with his legs crossed. Kenta did back strokes in the water with Sumiko talking to Chihiro about swimming. Hansuke motioned for Jin to sit beside them since she seemed to be lost. He was sure that Jin was still very new to the idea of friends since she usually was alone when he used to see her around the Academy in his first year.

"How do you like this school Jin," he asked as to start conversation between the two.

"I enjoy it very much Hansuke-kun," she responded back.

"Will you be upset when we have to leave and go back to the Academy?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted lightly while looking into the water, "we could always come back, right?"

"Hm," Hansuke thought for a moment, "maybe once we finish the Academy I would not mind coming back to Konohagakure for college." Jin smiled lightly and the two made light conversation as Kenta did laps and Sumiko made some new friends.

**(Line Break)**

"That first day was pretty good," Kenta said as he put his hands behind his head as the four exited the school. Hansuke nodded along with Jin.

"Tomorrow will be all that better since we'll have a kicking new style," Sumiko said as she jumped down the four steps with a big smile, "all the boys will be wrapped around my little finger."

"More like barfing in the trashcans," Kenta smirked as he walked past her. Jin giggled and went over Sumiko as she ran after Kenta. Kenta laughed as he ran towards the gates. Hansuke just sighed lightly and shook his head. Hansuke stopped walking as he looked over to see that his old peers were again on the park table under the tree, but he smiled a bit as he spotted Kaori and Satomi standing by the tree a bit away from the larger group. The look of Kaori's face from that morning had been haunting his mind and he had to find a way to make up for it. He looked over to see that a rose bush was growing beside the school. He walked over and pulled out his knife and cut off two big bloomed roses and took off the thorns. He tucked the knife away and then walked over to the two with his hands hidden behind his back. The other three had watched their leader; Jin smiled at the gesture, Sumiko just commented on how sweet the male was, and Kenta just scoffed and hoped he hurry up.

Kaori looked over and watched as the Hyuga came her way, but her feet were frozen to the ground. She had tried to work the nerve to approach him again but part of her was mad at him, and she wanted him to suffer for the hurt he had caused her. Satomi caught her friends stare and joined in; she stood her ground since this time she was not going to allow him to hurt her feeling. Kaori tried to work up all her womanly scorn and as he got close enough she opened her mouth, "You've got a lot of never to just prance-" she stopped as she opened her eyes and spotted the roses that were held out for her and Satomi. She slowly took one.

"I'd like to apologize for what happened this morning," she looked up at him and felt the tears well in her eyes. Hansuke looked like he had before he left; his cheeks were a light pink and a sweet and warm smile were on his lips. He quickly pulled her into an embrace and then gave one to Satomi. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to get through one night of the Academy," he looked between the two as he held their shoulder, "but I kept thinking back to you two and how you guys always told me to never give up." He stood up straight and gave them a bow, "I owe it all to you two, thank you." Hansuke turned away before he could see either of them cry and walked back over to the others.

"Aw," Sumiko hugged his arm as they started their walk, "Hansuke-kun~ I can't believe that you were able to forgive your friends. You're so strong and brave."

"He made two girls cry," Kenta said, "and gave them roses." He pouted as his cheeks turned pink, "you never buy me anything, not even on valentine's day."

Hansuke's cheeks burned red but he tried to keep a straight face, "Kenta, you and I are just friends. Only friends, you are the only male friend I have." He nearly wanted to sigh as Kenta grabbed his other free arm and held on tight.

"You'd like to think that, but you and I have a connection Hansuke-kun." Kenta laid his head on his shoulder, "And I'm not going to let some hussies get in the middle of that."

"Who you calling a hussy man-whore," Sumiko glared across of Hansuke to Kenta, "Hansuke-kun has only room for one lover and it's me."

"Please we sleep together every night-"

"K-Kenta!" Hansuke glared at him, "we do not do that! Y-you sneak into my room!"

"Still counts," he muttered under his breathe.

"You all forget," Jin interrupted as they waited at a cross walk, "Chihiro made Hansuke-kun blush."

"Bull," Sumiko answered unfazed, "Anything can make him blush, see," she slapped his bottom and Hansuke nearly jumped if he wasn't being held by the two. "Point proven," Jin just sweat-dropped as Kenta glared at her.

"I need sleep," Hansuke pulled his arms out of their grip and then took off towards the apartment.

"Save room for me Hansuke-kun~" Kenta called after as he ran after the blue haired male.

"Screw that, I'll be sleeping with him," Sumiko yelled running after them.

Jin just sighed and followed after them.

**(End)**

**I actually had a lot more to put this story, like some more Hansuke and Chihiro moments and a one-sided thing from Kenta. I think I might make another one that relates to this one later but only if you guys –the ones reading this- want me to or to just drop it. Hope you liked my story of pointless-ness. Ja Ne.**


	18. Beach Time

**It has been requested that the Naruko cast go out on a beach trip with Hansuke being idolized for his godly appearance. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Next up is Ichiko and Hansuke and then one that I had thought up all by myself ^^ and then it seems that I have some yaoi fangirls….so I'll give it a try but I'm telling you all right now, it will most likely be really bad. Then I think I have another GB Chronicle ready for you guys. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

The sun beat down on the sandy shores of Sunagakure's only beach that was the greatest safe heaven that came to the youth of the country during the harsh summer season. A blistering wind blew over the waters and nearly pelted the red haired female of the Sabaku clan. She fixed her large sunglasses and placed a large sun hat atop her head. Yuri sat in a beach chair with her favorite red two piece bikini with a long orangey red skirt tied by her hip so that it showed off one leg. She was never a fan of revealing so much skin, but she was not going to miss out on looking good for the man that was coming her way. When Kumiko –her idiot sister that was acting ditsy around a bunch of boys- told her that she had invited all the other kids from Konohagakure that she met while on a trip with their father, Yuri was quick to get ready. She had seen the pictures of everyone that was coming and she wanted the blue haired Hyuga sitting next to her on the small towel that she had brought…by accident of course. Taro was running around playing Frisbee with some other boys and girls that were there. She was glad that her brother and sister were so confident in their looks since she needed someone to be confident for her. It was not like that she thought she was ugly, but Yuri found her body type to average. She wasn't busty like her sister –yet- nor did she have some great personality that her brother had. The only thing unique about her was her wild red hair and odd sea-foam green eyes.

"Come in the water Imouto," Kumiko yelled as she waved her down; "I promise that the others will be here soon!"

Yuri just sighed and held her book up higher as to show her sister that she was being ignored. Yuri was sitting under her beach umbrella with her feet in the warm sand. She wasn't nervous but it is not like she has been sitting there waiting for him to show up. Kumiko just rolled her eyes and continued to flirt with random guys she found attractive. Taro on the other hand ran up to their spot on the beach and took a seat on the beach blanket that was also in the shade of the umbrella. He rifled through the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water and then took a large drink of water. "So how is it going over in no man's land?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes and then turned the page in her book.

"You're so full of it," she smirked to him while taking Taro's water and taking a drink. He just pouted and snatched his water back. "I'm just enjoying the nice sun and a good book."

"Why don't you come in the water and swim for a bit?" He then gave a light smirk, "or do you think that Hyuga-san won't like wet hair?"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up," she blushed a dark red with a glare. She held her book up as to hide her face and felt her ears burn as she heard him laugh at her expense. Yuri wasn't going to take this kind of treatment from anyone and slammed her book shut and lifted it high as to swing at the blonde.

"Hello~!" Yuri stopped and looked over to see that the Konohagakure kids were headed for them. Taro smiled brightly as he ran towards the group and Yuri growled and put her book away.

She removed her hat and fixed up her hair to make sure that it wasn't messed up from the hat. She looked back over to see that Naruko Uzamaki waving at them as she wore a black and orange surfing outfit with her surfboard under her arm. Beside her was Saburo Haruno who wore red and white trunk and had on a red baseball hat to match; then there was Yuri's worse enemy Sakaye Uchiha. Yuri growled as the Uchiha strode on the beach with her perfect body, a revealing blue two piece swimsuit that had the Uchiha symbol on it, and that coolest damn look on her face that read: 'Whatever'.

"What is up Konohagakure," Taro smiled as he met the group.

"Don't be troublesome," Shika Nara grumbled as she stood in a large grey shirt that covered a green bikini top and bottom. Her hair was let down and her hand was covering her mouth as she yawned. Cho Akamashi carried a large beach bag with pair of shorts on that covered the black skirt bottom and revealed the yellow top that tired around her neck and left the top of her back bare. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and the red swirls on her cheeks were there like always. Inoichi Yamanaka walked beside the two as he pulled a large cooler and a bag that carried towels and other things. He wore purple trunks and a white towel around his broad shoulders with a bored look on his face; he never liked the beach as a place to hang out since salt water was bad for hair and skin. Not only that but he was not a fan of the Sunagakure boy Taro and he made it much known that he did not like him either.

"Can we please set up the umbrella?" Satomi Aburame asked as she tried to shield her sun glasses covered eyes from the sun light. She stood in a plain blue one piece bathing suit and a skirt tied around her waist. She carried a large bag full of towels and sun screen since the girl burned her badly. Satomi's short boyish brown hair was covered by a baseball hat that was old and beat up looking. Kaori Inuzuka stood at her best friend's side as she was holding a small cooler with drinks over her shoulder and a surf board under her arm. Her wild brown hair was being held back in a ponytail and she wore a grey bikini top and a pair of surf shorts. Behind them came Hansuke Hyuga that was carrying a large umbrella, towel to lie out on, and tooting another cooler full of food. He huffed lightly as he cheeks dusted pink from the sun and having to carry everything; his blue hair was tasseled by the wind and he wore a pair of dark blue trunks and a white t-shirt to cover his top half.

"Hurry up and move," Nami Hyuga pushed them all along while trying to get out of the sun. A glare covered her face as she shoved them along in her white bathing suit shorts and holster top with the Yin-Yang symbol on the left breast. Takashi sighed as he apologized to Taro –who had been rudely pushed out of the way- as he stood in a pair of white and red Hawaiian style shorts and his long hair in a braid. Tai Lee had already run into the water in a green and black surf suit with Kaori and Naruko with her.

"Don't rush me Hyuga," Sakaye glared as Saburo set up the towel and umbrella for the three friends.

"Don't be so slow Uchiha," Nami glared back and sat on in a beach chair under the umbrella. "I'm not going to ruin my health waiting for you idiots to get out of the sun," she put on a pair of sunglasses and sat back. "Hiashi-sama gave me orders to watch over Hansuke-sama and to be sure that nothing bad happens to him; he never said that I have to suffer from your stupidity." Saburo held back Sakaye from killing Nami and Takashi walked away before this got uglier than it already was.

"Will you be going into the water Hansuke-kun?" Satomi asked as she applied sunscreen as they sat on the towel.

Hansuke sat down after setting up the umbrella; he smiled at her and blushed lightly, "I think I'm just going to take a nap." She nodded and walked out to the water. Hansuke sighed lightly and lied back on the beach blanket. He never liked being out in the sun for too long or he would come back home red skinned. Hansuke was unsure of how the other got him to come since this was his weekend to get caught up on all his homework and his father was getting on his case about school and what not. Hansuke did love nature and all it had to offer, but this was wrong day for him to be taking it easy. He looked up to his side as he watched Inoichi, Shika, and Cho chow on some fruit. He looked past them to see Nami just relaxing as Takashi looked to be building a rather large sand sculpture with Taro. Hansuke propped himself on his elbows and watched as Kaori was wind surfing as Naruko and Tai Lee sat on their boards and conversed. Satomi took pictures of any wildlife that she crossed. Sakaye and Saburo both sat on their beach towels and Hansuke cringed as he watched Saburo get rejected multiple times.

"Hyuga-san," he looked back and smiled with a blush; Sabaku no Yuri stood behind him in a pretty bathing suit. "Do you mind if I sit by you?"

"G-go right ahead," he motioned to the area beside him and sat up as she sat down. He rubbed the back of his neck, "It was very kind of your sister to let us join you. I thank you from all of us," he bowed her head to her. Yuri blushed lightly as he crossed his legs and took in a deep breath, "Do you plan on going into the water?"

"O-Oh…no," she said lightly and tried to move her hair from her right eye but it just fell back into place, "I just planned on reading and sitting in the shade."

"A very good plan," Hansuke nodded and looked out into the water, "I don't think I've ever been to Sunagakure's famous beach. I've heard that there is an oasis close by." He glanced at her, "Have you ever heard the story of the Maiden and the Demon?"

"Well of course," she smirked, "the folk tale did originate in Sunagakure."

"This is no folk tale," he said turning so that he faced her, "The Maiden of the Fire Country sits out every full moon to await the return of the Demon of the Wind Country. Tonight is a full moon Sabaku-san and I'll be the one to finally see her." Hansuke smiled, "You should come with me, since you probably have a better idea of where the oasis is." Yuri blushed lightly and nodded as he smiled bigger, "oh this is going to be so cool." Hansuke reached into one of the bags and pulled out a notebook, "This may sound a bit….dorky," he blushed as he wrote in the book, "but I have become a big fan of the paranormal since we last met." Hansuke looked over to her, "So I'm recording what will be going on."

"Oh," she wasn't really sure on how to respond to that but she couldn't help but be dazzled by how perfect his smile was. "I can't wait-"

"Hansuke," they looked over to see Sakaye standing before them, "water, now." Hansuke just sat there not really sure on how to respond. Sakaye rolled her eyes and smirked at him, "I was just hoping that you would come and swim with me. I don't want to be in the water alone…" Hansuke was a sucker for people in distress and he looked over to Yuri. He was surprised to see that she was glaring up at the Uchiha. He then looked back to the Uchiha and sure enough that the two were in a glare off. He never understood why the two were so….angry when around one another.

"I guess I'll see you in the water," Hansuke said but he was sure that the two had not heard him. He just sighed and walked away from them before he was pulled into what the other males call a 'cat-fight'.

"Why would you do that Uchiha," Yuri stood up as to be eye-to-eye with the black haired girl. She removed the sun glasses, "You obviously saw that Hansuke-kun and I were having a moment."

"You don't even call him 'Hansuke-kun,'" Sakaye mocked, "to his face you red haired hussy." Sakaye glared harder as Yuri was a bit shocked at her language; "You keep your hands and eyes off of him or you will regret it." She pulled off her sunglasses to be sure that Yuri could see her onyx eyes flare with rage, "I have worked too hard to try and get this guy to get it through his head that I like him and I won't let you ruin that." She turned on her heels and walked to the water with strong strides.

"Yuri-chan," Cho watched as the red haired girl snapped her glasses in half in pure rage. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking peachy!" She growled out loudly and glared at the girl, "Did you not just see what happened? That black haired bitch told me to back off? Like hell I'm going to let her get her hands on that hottie!"

"Sabaku-san," Nami said dully, "Everyone can hear you and you just called my cousin a hottie, out loud."

Yuri felt her face burn red as Cho, Shika, and even Inoichi just stare at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. "Um…." She looked around, "p-please don't tell him I said that…"

"Sure," Inoichi answered as he looked to others, "mums the word…"

"Thanks," she turned around and walked back to her beach towel.

"That was really weird," Cho said as she opened a can of soda, "Never thought that I would actually see two girls fighting over a guy like they do in the anime. What do you think Shika-chan?" She looked over to the girl but then saw that she looked to be in more shock then she would have guessed. "Hello?" she snapped her fingers in front of Shika's face.

"They…" Shika whispered out, "they both….like him….?"

"Well this should be interesting," Nami smirked as she put her hands behind her head and decided to nap for the excitement that was to come later.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stood in the water getting use to the cool water against his lower half; he wasn't in much of a mood to swim but Sakaye wasn't going to let him leave anytime soon. She swam around and made the blue haired Hyuga nervous since she was not afraid to get very close to him and touched him, a lot. Right now she was lying in the water on her back and he had to admit that she looked so peaceful. He gave a light smile and ran his hands over the top of the water.

"Oh come on now Hansuke," she smiled and dived back into the water. She then broke the surface near him and stood so that she was facing him. Sakaye smirked as she put her arms around his waist. She nearly laughed as he stiffened from her touch; she also laid her head against his chest and nearly sighed at the feel of hard muscle. "Why don't you swim with me?"

"I-I'm not much of a swimmer," he kind of squeaked out as she let go of him.

She pouted and then splashed him with water, "You're already wet," she smirked as she splashed him once more. "Now what are you going to do?" Hansuke smiled with a blush and splashed her back like he was a child. Sakaye gasped not thinking he would actually do it and then glared playfully. Hansuke chuckled at the look on her face, "Funny."

"Hansuke-kun~" Naruko swam over to the two while on her board and then stopped before them. She sat up and smiled brightly at the two, "You gotta come out and try this wind surfing. The waves aren't that great so Kaori is letting us borrow her board for a while." Naruko put her arm around his arm and sat him on her board, "I'll let you go before me and I just want to see you try and not smile." But before she could swim off Sakaye stopped the board from going forward and glared at her blonde best friend. "What's up Sakaye-mesu?"

"I think that I was with Hansuke until you rudely interrupted," she smirked as Naruko looked between her and Hansuke –who had been staring off into the horizon. Sakaye then glared and whispered, "So give him back baka."

Naruko leaned forward with a daring smile, "Sorry mesu, but it looks like that he was easy to take away from you. You must be some bore, huh?" She got off her board and stood before the girl, "Maybe you should learn that he likes me better," Sakaye glared as Naruko smirked, "Buh-bye." She turned around but then gapped to see that the male was gone, "what the hell!" Sakaye looked over and then there were two girls looking for the male in the water. Naruko feared that a sea monster took him away and Sakaye kept telling her to shut up. "No way…" Naruko looked to see that Hansuke was walking up the shore, dripping wet, and was being hit on by Kumiko.

"Way to lose him, since he liked you so much," Sakaye smirked at her.

"Shut up mesu," Naruko glared, "it's not like he is talking to you."

With Hansuke on the sand, he was mad that his nice white shirt was dripping wet and clinging to him. He didn't want to take off his shirt, but keeping it one was very uncomfortable to him. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to shake it dry. "Whoa there puppy," Kumiko giggled as she approached the male, "you're getting my hair wet." He lightly apologized but Kumiko shook it off, "You're too cute sometimes Hansuke-kun, always being such a gentleman." She smirked as he blushed lightly and then gave his sleeve a tug, "are you just going to wear this all day?"

"W-Well…" he looked down at himself, "I guess I was…."

"We are at the beach Hansuke-kun," she said playfully, "this is when you show off all that kami gave you." She posed and smirked to Hansuke who just avoided looking at her. "So let your hair hang loose," Hansuke touched his hair lightly, "okay so that was the wrong way to do put it…" she thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "I got it," she faced him with a bright smile, "at the beach, you're not the Hyuga Heir anymore," Hansuke's eyes widened at the thought, "you're just Hansuke."

"Oh my…" Hansuke stood straight up and looked out into the distance, "you have made a good point Kumiko-san. I am not an Heir, almost everyone here doesn't even know about it!" Kumiko took a step back as Hansuke got a very big smile on his face and it was scaring her. "Oh Kumiko-chan, you have opened my eyes to a freedom that I have not noticed!" With that she watched as the male took off down the shore.

"I think I did something very wrong…"she began to sweat a bit and decided that she better go warn Hansuke's babysitter before she found out the hard way. Kumiko stumbled as she ran on the sand and nearly fell on top of the Hyuga as she looked to be sleeping. Kumiko kneeled by the girl's side and shook her awake, "Nami~!" She said multiple times and Nami groaned as she lifted her sunglasses up and looked to frantic Sabaku with an angry look. Kumiko spoke in a panic like voice, "I think I did something bad."

"What?"

"I was just trying to get Hansuke to loosen up a bit," she started off as to defend herself, "he was being all shy and really no fun, so I told him to let his hair loose and he didn't really understand that since his hair was always loose-"

Nami glared, "Get to the point."

Kumiko cringed, "I think Hansuke went crazy with freedom."

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard-"

"I FUCKEN LOVE THIS!" They all looked over to see Hansuke grinning madly at the top of the cliff; he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. Nami felt her glasses slip lower on her nose as she starred with wide eyes and a shocked face. Everyone on the beach watched as he walked back a few paces and then with a running start, dived off the cliff. Everyone who did not know him just clapped and whistled and everyone who did had a 'what the hell' face going on.

"Holy….shit," Kumiko gapped at what she had just witnessed and then looked over to Nami, "I think he took it too seriously."

"Who the hell is responsible for that!" Kaori yelled as she walked onto the shore with a glare.

"Did you see that," Taro laughed as he clutched his sides, "he looked crazy." Takashi laughed along with him as the two nearly fell back onto the sand.

"This is what happens when you leave him with her," Sakaye pointed an accusing finger to Kumiko who just stuck her tongue out at the Hyuga.

"He was fine until you took him away with your crappy imitation of a virgin!" Yuri glared back at the Uchiha who growled under her breath, "Yeah I said it, we all know it Uchiha!"

"Burn in hell!" The two were nearly at each other's throats if Kumiko and Naruko didn't hold them back. "You and your messed up family probably did this to him!"

"At least I don't obsess over my sister," Yuri shot back while trying to pull out of her sister's grip.

"Guys," Satomi tried to get their attention but they all seem to be too busy with the two fighting girls –who were still at it- and just ignored her, "guys." She sighed as no one paid her any attention. "He's on the move again." They all missed it as Hansuke ran past them with his hands in the air and the biggest grin on his face like he was on a sugar rush. "Oh look," she said in a bored tone, "look at him flirting with all those girls." Satomi didn't really mean that he was flirting but it was enough to get most of the girls to look over to where Satomi was pointing. They all growled as Hansuke had some unknown girl on his shoulders as to help her build then sand castle taller and better. Satomi looked at her nails, "Oh man, look how happy she makes him, maybe he finally found a nice girl."

"Not on my fucking watch," Yuri growled and stomped over to the two.

"Oh I get it know," Saburo smiled, "she likes him."

"Bravo Saburo," Inoichi gave him a mock clap.

"I think she hurt that poor girl," Tai Lee cringed as she watched Yuri give that girl an earful and then dragged Hansuke back over to the group.

"Stupid whore deserved it," Sakaye said walking over to the two but Yuri stood before the Hyuga. Hansuke looked to be scared out of his wits and just drew in the sand. They all sweat dropped as they watched Sakaye and Yuri get in another fight and that's when they all noticed that Sakaye must have a thing for him too. Saburo almost felt the need to fall to the ground and cry but Inoichi told him that if he did he would no longer be a man. Takashi sighed at the whole thing since he was sure that this was going to end badly for someone. Before anyone could try and go over to stop the fight Shika calmly walked over and as the two fought she held out her hand for Hansuke. He smiled brightly and took it and they walked away without ever being noticed. Naruko's eye twitched as she watched the lazy girl walk away with the male.

"This is the last time we ever come here," Nami said as she went back over to her seat. The other disbanded except for Naruko and Kumiko.

"I know a girl's code and sister's code is pretty strict," Kumiko started but then smirked, "but I think we can make a simple adjustment, can't we?"

"I'll probably suffer the horrible wrath that mesu will inflict upon me, but I think it will be worth it in the end." Naruko smiled daringly and then glanced up at Kumiko, "and don't think I'll let you have him."

"Please," Kumiko smirked, "I just like seeing my sister pissed off."

In a calmer area of the beach, Shika stood with Hansuke in a tide pool full of small sea creatures that were waiting for the tide to come back in. She bent down and touched the smooth side of a fish before it darted off in another direction. Hansuke was poking a sea critter with a stick and laughed as the creature would become smaller and just look like a black rock. He would wait and once the creature bloomed to life again he would poke at it. Shika rolled her eyes, "Stop scaring the poor thing." Hansuke nodded and put the stick down and just watched the tide pool with his large eyes. "I see that you have calmed down a bit," he blushed lightly and nodded once more, "I'm glad to see that."

"Sorry," he said lightly, "but I don't think I've ever had freedom like that…"

"Just hope that Nami-san doesn't blab to your father of what happened." Shika giggled as she watched the male pale a bit.

"I didn't even think of that….uh-oh."

"Oh don't worry," Shika smiled back at him, "he might get a good laugh out of it all." Hansuke chuckled lightly at the thought of his father laughing at what happened. "I don't mean to impose but," Shika blushed, "can you carry me back? I think my legs fell asleep." Hansuke just smiled and picked her up without any questions or hesitation about it. Shika hid a smirk and had to congratulate herself for that one. With Hansuke in this state of mind she could have gotten him to give her a piggy back or a kiss if she wanted. She was never into boys like this before, her mother said it was her hormones and her father said that it was men brainwashing her. Shika did not care at all if Hansuke was brainwashing her since she rather it be him than anyone else. Shika also had the upper hand in this whole thing, she didn't really have to fight since Yuri and Sakaye were naturally always enemies ever since middle school. Those did all the fighting and left Shika to hang out with Hansuke who was in a great mood. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed lightly as he was carrying over to her spot on the beach and she flashed a smirk to Yuri and Sakaye who were quick to notice.

"There you go," Hansuke smiled as he set her down, "you have very soft skin Shika-chan." Her face turned a beat red and she had to stop herself from drooling at the site of him. Before he could say something else, Naruko was behind him.

"Hey Hansuke-kun," she smiled seductively and put her arms around his middle as he stood to face her, "I need to borrow your strong body for a moment." Good thing that with all this happiness that Hansuke became utterly clueless to everything around him, if not he might have fainted.

"Oh sure, what do you need?" Hansuke smiled.

"Well," she smirked up at him while trailing her finger over his just and abdomen, "Kumiko challenged me to a chicken fight, and she has Takashi helping her so…" she looked up at him with a light smile, "will you help me?"

"*cough* desperate *cough*" Shika glared as she then took a drink of water. Naruko just glared at her.

"I guess so," he said and looked down at her, "are we going to do it right now?" Naruko felt herself begin to drool at the words "do it" and "now" and even as Hansuke tried to get her attention, she was already lost in her own little world. "What's up with her," he said looking at Shika.

"Hormones I guess," she said with a shrug and then stood up, "maybe we should lay her down in the shade so that she can cool off." Hansuke nodded and slowly moved her so that she was under the umbrella and beach blanket that he had set up. He looked at her once more and again tried to get her attention. "You think she fainted?" Hansuke shrugged, "I don't know what you Hansuke-kun," Shika smirked, "but you had her to shut up."

Hansuke sat up and laughed lightly, "Let's go find some ice cream place," he said with a smile, "I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Cool."

**(Line Break)**

"Please go away," Nami said when she knew that Sakaye was standing over her. All Nami wanted to do was relax but know she had to keep her cousin from going crazy, keeping back his fan club, and she was sure that she was getting a sun burn from the Uchiha's glare. "I'm not going to help you with anything and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like you like that." she lifted up her sun glasses and sighed when the Uchiha still stood there. "What will make you leave me alone?"

"I…" she sighed with anger and looked away, "I need your help." Nami almost smirked as Sakaye let the words spill out of her mouth. Sakaye glared as she watched Nami get a kick out of what she had to say. "You're his cousin; can't you tell me what he likes?"

"You know," she said lightly with a smirk, "I could do that and really help you along on your little journey to defile my cousin." Sakaye's face burnt red as she glared at the Hyuga before her. "But I don't see the fun in that," Nami sat up and moved her glasses so that were atop her head, "so what will you give me in return."

"I let you live a bit longer," Sakaye seethed out between clenched teeth.

"Here's a free tip," Nami did no falter and even smiled a bit more deviously, "Hansuke doesn't like a bitch." She got her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, "So, let me hear you be nice."

Sakaye almost wanted to throw up but she had no chose, "Oh Hyuga-sama," she forced out a sweet smile and spoke in a voice that was a bit higher pitch, "I will be so much kinder to you and no longer mock you behind your back." She gave a girlish giggle and Nami only sweat-dropped. "How about it?" She still spoke like a sweet little girl and Nami wished she could tape this moment.

Nami sighed, "I guess you have earned it," Nami motioned for her to follow. "You have a whole lot to learn about my cousin."

Elsewhere on the beach Hansuke sat in the sand with a bowl of chocolate ice-cream in his hand; Shika sat beside him with a cone of vanilla and a light smile on her face. It had taken them awhile to get the creamy treat since the line was so long but they had gotten to learn a lot about music from one another. Hansuke was more into rock music while Shika listened to classical. She claimed that her father wanted to prove that when kids sleep that one should play classical music when they slept; he had rubbed that in his wife's face when Shika was top of her class, but everything has its draw backs and Shika's was that she didn't want to do anything…ever. Spelling bees, chess competitions, kid game shows, they all bored her and she claimed to have no time for them. Yoshino and Shikaku then found out that Shika was just super lazy.

"You should join the high school band," Shika said as she then licked her ice-cream.

"I don't play any band instruments," he shrugged as the spoon hung out of his mouth, "not to mention that Nami-nee would rag on me for being in band." He smiled, "maybe you should start a band with me," she looked to him with a raised brow, "oh come on," he almost looked to be begging her –she nearly wanted to smirk- "I could use some of your classical talent in a band."

"I don't know," she said a bit mockingly, "what's in it for me?"

Hansuke thought for a moment as he placed another spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth, "I bet I could do….something for you….but what?" He thought a bit, very deeply that he had to close his eyes. Shika couldn't help but let her mind wander and the thought of him doing something for her. She could dress him up like a butler and carry around her books…cook her stuff, feed it to her. Her cheeks burnt red at the image of him as her butler bowing to her with the softest of smiles with his deep and soothing words filling her ears. "I got it!" Shika cursed under her breath at being pulled out of her fabulous day dream of not having to walk when he could be carrying her. Hansuke smiled at her, "I'll make you delicious treats every time we have rehearsal; you name it and I'll make it."

"I was actually thinking that you can help me in another way," she said lightly. Her ice-cream was melting, so she quickly went back to licking up the rest.

"What do you want," he asked.

"Be my butler for a whole day," she smirked as he looked really surprised at the request.

"Isn't that a little much to be in my bad," he asked lightly looking over at her. Shika just smirked at him; "Would I have to wear a uniform?" she nodded and smirked bigger as he blushed at the thought. "Well…I guess I could do one day-"

"Hansuke-kun!" Yuri walked up to the two with a bright smile on her face that was kind of making the two feel uncomfortable, "I was wondering if you'd like to help me make a sand castle if you're not busy or anything." She held her hands behind her back as she looked down at the two. Shika just rolled her eyes at her and crossed her arms over her chest. Hansuke looked to her and then to Yuri; he was too confused on how to handle the situation without making either one feel left out.

"Just go," Shika said waving him off, "she won't leave until you go with her anyway." Hansuke nodded and walked away with the red haired girl who quickly grabbed his hand and held it in her own. Shika glared, "bitch…"

**(Line Break)**

Naruko huffed as she sat on the beach towel with Saburo; "I can't believe that she gets to build sand castles with him…." she glared at the duo that were smiling at one another.

Saburo looked at her with confusion, "what in the world is going on?" Naruko looked at him, "the minute we make it to this beach every girl is falling in love with him? Whenever you saw him around school you've ignored him, Sakaye doesn't like any boy she's too cool, Yuri….I have no idea how to explain that, and Shika is just Shika, she's too lazy!"

"It's complicated Saburo," Naruko blushed as she looked at her legs, "I didn't want to go all fan-girl on him and scare him away. I didn't expect to be like this today either but then Sakaye-mesu just had to try and seduce him." She glared as she clenched her fist tight so that her knuckles turned a starch white. "So I guess that is how the battle began. And just look at him Saburo;" Naruko motioned to the male with a goofy smile on her face with some drool coming out of her mouth, "he's so dreamy." Saburo just made a face and sneered. "Don't' be like that Saburo," Naruko said with a smile, "I promise that Sakaye-mesu will be all yours since Hansuke-kun is so mine. All I need to do is figure out how."

"Oh come on Naruko," Saburo rolled his eyes, "Hansuke has had a crush on you since kindergarten, and he must have those feelings still in him." The pinked haired male looked over to where Hansuke kneeled in the sand with water to fill the moat they were going to put around the castle. Saburo glanced back at the blonde, "even better, maybe he's trying to work up the nerve to talk to you. The boy is about as clueless as you when it comes to seeing who likes him; he has yet to figure out that all the girls are trying to get his attention." Naruko looked over to the two and just watched as they smiled again at each other, but as Hansuke went to filling the moat Yuri looked at him a bit longer with those eyes that she had seen girls get when they are in love.

"Maybe….maybe I have noticed Hansuke's crushing for me," Naruko suddenly said, "and now…seeing that he isn't after me anymore just got me mad." Naruko looked down at her legs and picked at the sand that still stuck to her, "Just watching other girls paw after him might have brought out my inner demons," she gave a bitter smile, "I guess I just liked being fawned after and now that I see how great Hansuke is, I'm just too late." Naruko sighed, "Man, I hate it when I get my sensitive side back."

Saburo nodded, "You've got a point Naruko," he pats her shoulder, "I just want to stop Sakaye from getting his attention, but I've never seen her act so…happy around him." He smiled lightly as he gazed into the distant, "I mean, she's been smiling, being active, and even showing her super girly side because of the Hyuga. Who am I to try and stop her from being happy?" He lied back, "But I hope that someday I find that perfect girl just for me, someone who can get past my pink hair," he and Naruko laughed lightly. But Tai Lee had heard the two and quickly ran over to the two the brightest of smiles.

"I love your youthfully pink hair Saburo-kun~!"

Saburo smiled and sweat dropped, "Thanks Lee…you want to sit with us?" The dark haired girl gave loud fan-girl squeal and quickly sat down before the two. Saburo and Naruko were quick to converse with the youthful teen and were able to learn quite a bit from the girl. Naruko even got great dieting tips.

Over in la la land Sakaye had a painful smile on her lips while getting advice from Nami on dos and don'ts. Sakaye had to say that she learned so much about the male. Never would have Sakaye known that the Hyuga was a sci-fi buff. She always thought a guy like him would be into music; how she loved to fantasies that he would write a song for her and preform it in front of everyone. Not only that, but he was also an anime fanatic and that only added to his nerdy-hood that Sakaye kind of liked about him. Sure she wasn't into that junk but she could handle it, especially if it involved some sexy cosplaying on Hansuke's part.

Nami sweat-dropped as she looked over to see Sakaye with a smirk looked to be drooling as well. "Okay I don't know what you are thinking about but," Sakaye was pulled from her day dreams and her cheeks burnt red, "ew." The Uchiha glared at the Hyuga, who just smirked at her, "Don't even pretend like you weren't thinking about something dirty."

"I wasn't," she glared and crossed her hands over her chest, "it was actually something really cute."

"Right," Nami rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky, "it's getting dark out." As the words slipped from her lips a cool breeze blew by them and caused them both to shiver. "Now Hansuke is a helpless romantic, believe it or not," she added once seeing Sakaye's skeptical face, "so cuddling around the campfire is a great way to get him to notice you." She turned the dark haired girl around and held her shoulders, "Alright Uchiha, I've done everything I can to prepare you for your mission and remember," Nami suddenly went down to a whisper, "Hansuke is a man, all men are immune to the beauty of women. Show off everything kami gave you and cross your fingers." Sakaye nodded and after taking a deep breath went after her man.

**(Line Break)**

"I got more," Taro said as he dropped more of the dried wood beside a kneeling Hansuke who worked on setting up a really big bond fire. The other boys were given the task of bringing in all of the others stuff closer so that they could comfortably sit by the fire. "You sure this is safe Hansuke?"

"I actually never said it would be," Hansuke smiled back at him then placed more of the wood in and stepped back. "I recommend that everyone stay back," he motioned with his hand and everyone took a good step back. Hansuke lit the match and threw it into the fire and within a second the wood was set ablaze and Hansuke smiled as he was instantly warmed. "That actually went better than I thought it would."

"So cool Hansuke-kun," Sakaye smiled up at him as he sat back down beside her. Everyone else filled in and soon everyone was busy talking with one another about almost anything they could think of. Sakaye handed Hansuke a stick with a marshmallow at the end of it, "I heard that you loved sweets."

"Thanks Sakaye-san," he smiled at her and then got to roast the sugary treat. "Where have you been all morning, I barley saw you after my freak out," he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakaye just shrugged and did her best to lie to the male, which was much harder than she thought it would be. Before Hansuke could say anything he blushed a bit darker as Sakaye pulled blew at her marshmallow off from its placed and carefully placed the hot sweet in her mouth. Hansuke quickly looked away with a red face once Sakaye began to lick her fingers clean of the white substance and hoped that no one could see the steam coming out of his ears. Sakaye on the other hand did her own little victory dance in her head at the male's reaction to the most innocent of things. It was almost too easy for her.

"What is it Hansuke-kun," Hansuke felt hot as the woman beside him practically purred out his name and lightly placed her hand on his thigh. "You seem….nervous." Hansuke knew she must have been smirking at him, just by the sound of her teasing voice he was sure that she was just playing with him now. Hansuke tried to respond to her but his throat became very dry and he was sure that he would squeak if he tried to speak. He only heard her throat chuckle and felt her arm wrap around his own as she pressed her chest a bit too much against his arm.

"Hansuke-kun," the two looked up to see Yuri standing there with a light smile on her face, "I thought we can go check out that oasis…if you're not too busy that is." Sakaye smirked but then Yuri smirked as Hansuke smiled back and slipped his arm from Sakaye's grip.

"I'll….uh…talk to you later Sakaye-san," Hansuke said not really looking at her. Yuri quickly grabbed his hand and led him away from the fire. Hansuke squinted in the darkness and looked about, "So where is this place hiding?" He looked down at the red head.

"We need to get up there," she said lightly as they were really far from society and came upon a cliff side that gradually grew. She looked to him, "I actually mean that we have to climb up there from this point." She stood before the spot that when up about ten feet, "this is the shortest."

Hansuke nodded and looked to her, "I'll meet you up there then," he smiled as he quickly began to climb up the cliff side but then looked down to see as Yuri awkwardly tried to climb up. "Need some help," he said only glancing down at her since he didn't want to be considered a perv by looking down at her. Yuri blushed and declined the offer, but Hansuke just smiled lightly and came down to her side, "just get on my back," he smiled with a light blush, "I promise not to tell anyone." Yuri nodded and quickly got on the male's back, muttering an apology after. Hansuke just smiled and continued to climb up with really no trouble and soon enough they were at the top. "See, no problem."

"Oh hush," she smirked as she pulled him through the foliage of the desert oasis, "I think this was the place that you were looking for," she motioned to the oasis and Hansuke smiled.

"It looks just like it does in the story book," Hansuke said in almost a breathless voice that made Yuri blush a bit. "This is so cool," he looked back at her, "thank you so much Yuri-san." She smiled lightly and took his hand once more and held it with a light blush and didn't look to the blue haired male. "Hm," he looked down at her and then at their hands. Hansuke blushed lightly and squeezed her hand lightly, "once the full moon hits, we should be able to see her. Might as well get comfy," he pulled her down and they both sat down. Yuri had let to let go of his hand and Hansuke swallowed lightly, "Yuri-san," he glanced at her, "why hold my hand? I don't think that you'd be afraid."

"I-I'm not afraid," she said lightly and then looked to him with very innocent eyes, "it's just….I mean…"

"Yeah," Hansuke asked in a much lighter voice and looked to the girl with soft eyes.

Yuri felt her cheeks get hot as she looked into his lavender eyes, "I-I'm just so excited!" She said putting a large smile on her face and then slapped her mouth closed when she noticed that she was talking a lot louder than she would have liked. "I-I just can't wait to see the maiden….so…" she trailed off and suddenly felt like an idiot. She even let go of Hansuke's hand he moved it away before she could go and grab it again. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and waited in the nightly air. Hansuke looked to her and put his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer.

"Y-you seemed cold," he said lightly as she looked up at him.

"Th-thanks."

Then the two just sat there in silence and waited in the cold air for something, anything to happen. Yuri and Hansuke both fell asleep after about ten minutes and Yuri was the first one to wake up and what she witnessed was a site to see. Before her, in the light of the moon, stood a woman in a long and elegant kimono with long hair that touched the dirt ground. Yuri could not see her face but she began to slowly and quietly wake up the male. Before Hansuke could wake up, Yuri saw the woman look back at her and Yuri was caught in a stare off. She starred into big eyes that looked to be the darkest of purples. The woman smiled lightly at her and said something that Yuri couldn't hear. Hansuke then woke up to see the girl was in shock. Yuri quickly stuttered out the magical event that just happened and Hansuke had to hit his head against a palm tree a few times for being so stupid and missing the greatest thing in the world. Yuri got him to stop and then they both went back to the fire where the others looked to them with relief.

"Thought you guys went off to-" Cho nudged Inoichi in the ribs very hard before he could let the words slip from his mouth. "That hurt like hell Cho," he glared at her but then she was immune to the stare and just ignored him.

"Where were you guys," Kaori asked as zipped up her hoody.

"We went to that little oasis over there," Hansuke said sadly, "and I missed seeing the Maiden of the Fire Country." He anime cried as Yuri smiled lightly and patted his shoulder.

"I told you not to bother," Nami said lightly as she held herself, "can we go back to the hotel? I am freezing out here."

"I am also ready to head home," Tai Lee explained. Everyone began to agree and packed up their things as Hansuke and Taro went to putting out the fire. Once Hansuke finished he was buried by Satomi's and Kaori's bag and just smiled as the two laughed. He quickly picked up all the bags but Shika was at his side.

"Oh, he smiled as she took two bags from him. "Thank you so much Shika-san."

"Hey," she smirked at him, "what are friends for?" He smiled and the two walked off side by side.

"I throw myself at him," Sakaye said she placed on a jacket and stood by Yuri. "Did you tell him?

"No," she said lightly, "I chickened out. You?"

"Not really," Sakaye smirked, "I think I kind of scared him with my 'hints'."

"You're both idiots," Satomi said as she came back for her sweater. The two looked at her, "You just let Hansuke walk off with a girl that loves anime and sci-fi as much as he does."

"HELL!"

**(End)**

**I think that this story isn't really good and I just wanted to finish it so I can get to the next few one-shots. Whoever requested this one and you think I did a crappy job, please tell me and I will redo this at a later date so it will be better than before. So sorry, I promise the next ones will be a whole lot better. ^^ **


	19. One Faithful Night

**Okay this is a one shot is an Ichiko and Hansuke one that has been on my mind and I hope that you all enjoy reading this.**

**Next up will be a one-shot that I have been itching to write. Then we have a yaoi based one that I am a bit nervous to write, and then another GB Chronicle for anyone who has missed them ^^.**

**Edit: I have broken my wrist and my post will be really slow. Very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

The ticking of the clock became unbearable, nervous pale hands ran through blue hair as his legs bounced up and down as if he had to run to the bathroom. Other mothers sat with young daughter and sons- he had to stop himself. He shouldn't be this nervous about this; he would have his answer soon enough to what was to become of the rest of his life. Pale lavender eyes glanced back up at the hall that the nurse had led the patient down to the other rooms so long since he had last seen anyone walk down that hall. He wrung his hands again and just sighed deeply as he sat back and tried to relax. The others looked over to see that the male looked only to be in his early twenties maybe younger than that. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, and large white hoodie that possessed an 'L' on the back that was overly detailed, lastly he wore a pair of worn off white shoes to finish the look. His midnight blue hair was shaggy and stuck up in a few places. They quickly went back to their own business as the male just sat there and bounced his right leg again to show how on the edge he was. He looked back at the clock and seemed to hold back a groan of pain and then leaned forward in his seat like he was about ready to get sick.

"Just check back in with us in a couple months," Hansuke Hyuga looked up at the sound of a voice and felt his heart race as the nurse handed a few things to the patient he had brought in that day. He swallowed lightly as she turned to face him, but she then looked away and walked out of the clinic without a word. Hansuke quickly grabbed her jacket and followed her out, but she was much too quick. Hansuke took a deep breath as he watched her slam the passenger side door and just looked to be sitting in the car. He walked to the driver's side of the car and took a seat. He let his left leg hand out of the opened door and he just sat back in his seat. He handed her the thin jacket, but she was slow to grab it just to throw it into the back seat. He just looked at her again as she sat there in his car. Her black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she had two large bags frame her face. Onyx eyes with thick and long lashes just stared ahead out the car windshield. She was fully-developed but Hansuke kept his eyes on her face. She wore a long black tank-top that stopped under her bottom, she matched the shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and she also had on a pair of heeled shoes that were tapping against the floor of the car.

"Can you not stare at me," her voice was melodic and retained a nice alto tone that was luxuriant. She sounded god-like, like any Uchiha would. It must have been a site to see, the once Hyuga heir sitting beside the current heir to the Uchiha corporations. Ichiko and Hansuke had not intended to be seen together but it seemed that fate –or stupidity- had pushed the two together. Her cold hard eyes moved to look at the male, "take me home."

"What…what did they say," Hansuke asked as he closed his door and started the car. Ichiko was quiet for a moment as they both put on their seatbelts. Hansuke shifted into reverse and slowly pulled out of the parking lot and drove back onto the main roads.

"It's confirmed," her voice was almost breathy and Hansuke was sure that her eyes had begun to water as the words left her lips. "Just take me home."

Hansuke nodded and the rest of the ride was spent in silence; he had never felt so ashamed of himself. It was his own fault that the girl beside him was crying and that she was in this current position. It was stupidity that had brought the two together, on whose part they did not know, but at the moment it was almost equal. Ever since Hansuke had joined to the college most of his old peers went to, Inoichi Yamanaka and Saburo Haruno had been trying to get him to join them at parties. Hansuke had always declined the offers and stuck to his studies in music and arts. He was on such a great rode as he came to his junior year of college; he had job offers from record companies, orchestras, and even a chance to go into teaching so he could teach music. It was too good to be true and even Hansuke thought that he needed one night away from his studies and stress. Inoichi had told them he was lucky, the party they had went to was the biggest one that year, to celebrate the seniors leaving and getting started in the real world. Hansuke was well aware of what went on in parties and since he was above the age, he was allowed to drink that night. Saburo had promised that he was going to be the driver and make sure that the two wouldn't do anything they would regret. Hansuke later learned that Saburo was drunk off his ass went he went back to his dorm with some girl. Inoichi was of no help either since he left after only an hour with a girl. Hansuke was left alone at the party with a drink in his hands.

He was still unaware that he had been ditched, but he was quick to make a friend that only talked to him since they both had blue hair. Kuma was one of the alumni of the school and said he had a stable business degree and was ready to become part of a newly founded business called 'Akatsuki'. They hung out the rest of the night, laughing as the other would stumble a bit here and there. They were almost mistaken for both being seniors since Hansuke was just as tall as Kuma. Before midnight struck with Hansuke as drunk as ever, a woman crashed into him. They both toppled over onto a sofa were a couple was already making out and then looked at each other. Ichiko had been the one to knock into him, but even a drunken Hyuga can tell when the Uchiha was just as drunk; Ichiko began to laugh hysterically and snort every once in a while. Hansuke –being in the same state as her- just laughed along with her neither of them moving from their current position. After the laugh, Ichiko just lied herself on Hansuke and giggled every now and then as she tried to make words. She slurred that she was so drunk that she thought he was cute. Hansuke only laughed and then gave a light hiccup which only caused them to laugh more. Ichiko then just looked at Hansuke and gave him a lit peck on the lips.

One thing led to another.

Hansuke then woke up with a splitting head ache, and luckily for him –he thought at the time- he was in his own bed. He looked over to where his roommate should have been, but the male wasn't there. Hansuke walked over to the empty upon seeing a note placed on the bed. He picked it up and tried to read the blurry words. All it said was 'Congrats on the girl.' Hansuke let it sink in for a moment, trying to recall what had happened last night, and then he heard a light groan from his bed. He turned around and saw that Ichiko lied on his bed, only dressed in her bra and panties. Hansuke looked down at himself and saw that he was only in his boxers, but they were on backwards…Hansuke felt horror fill his whole body as the single thought of 'I must have taken them off and put them back on wrong,' turn into, 'I just slept with the Uchiha heiress.' Hansuke looked to see their clothes that had been tossed to the floor. He carefully picked up her clothes and set them on the bed beside her as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and just waited for her to wake up.

When she finally did, she grabbed the trash can at the side of his bed and emptied her stomach. Hansuke reached into the little fridge that was kept in the room and handed her a water. Ichiko took it without question and washed out her mouth and then took a long drink. She groaned loudly and finally looked up at him. Hansuke and Ichiko just stared at each other for a moment; Hansuke didn't see her facial expression change and without a word Ichiko got out of bed and changed back into her clothes from last night. They didn't speak to one another; they were both smart enough to figure out the simple thing: they were drunk. Nothing that happened meant anything. That was that.

Now there they were again, not talking and just forced to sit together in the car as Hansuke pulled back into the dorm parking lot. He parked and turned off the car; he looked to her once more. He felt so wrong for what had happened; Hansuke sighed and pulled out a piece a paper and a pen that was conveniently in the car. He quickly wrote something down and held it out to her.

Ichiko looked to the paper and took it in her hands. "What's this?" she looked back at Hansuke as he grabbed her jacket from the back seat.

"My number," he placed her jacket between them, "if you need anything just call. No matter what it is, just call me."

"I don't need your help-"she started but Hansuke was quick to cut her off.

"I know you don't need my help," Ichiko looked to him as he stared out the windshield and gripped the steering wheel tight. "But I have to give it to you; it's now my job to make sure that you…you both will be well taken care of, even if you don't want it." He sat back in his seat looked to her and gave a light smile. "So just keep it, just in case, okay?"

Ichiko unbuckled herself and opened her door, "whatever," she walked out with her jacket in hand and slammed the door closed as she walked to her dorm house. Hansuke slowly got out of his car and shoved his keys into his pockets as he walked to his own dorm room. Just as he was going into his own building he caught Ichiko walking back towards him. He just stood there and hoped that she didn't just want to yell at him more and slap him…like she did last time. She stopped about five feet away from him with her arms crossed over her chest and not looking at him either. "I'm locked out and Kairi won't be off of work until late…" she trailed off but Hansuke got what she was saying and held open the door for her. As they both entered the building it was pretty much silent with the occasional noise of boys horsing around in the game room or watching the big game in their own rooms. Hansuke lived on the middle floor but the elevator ride was short enough that they were back in his room. Half of the room was left barren since his once roommate had moved out to go back home and help with family. So Hansuke was alone in the room, or he was alone with Ichiko now.

"Want anything to drink," he asked as he sat at his desk and opened the fridge up; she shook her head as she sat on his bed. Hansuke sighed and grabbed himself a pop and quickly downed half of drink in one go. He felt his throat burn from the coldness and he closed his eyes as he sat back in his chair. He looked to Ichiko as she just sat there on his bed with her crossed over her chest and her legs crossed in a feminine manner. She caught him staring but he refused to look away; she raised her brow in a questioning manner. He spoke lightly, "I'm just thinking."

"About what," she asked in her own strong voice.

"Take a guess at what I'm thinking about," he said glancing at her with a light smile, but he dropped it when she didn't smile back. "What do you want to do?"

"Turn back time," she said looking out the window "beat you up, yell at you again. Those are my top three," she looked back at him with an emotionless look in her eyes.

"Well you already did two out of three," he said while looking at the wall ahead of him. It was covered in all the art work he had done of over the years and he was sure that there was no room left even if he tried to move some things around. "What else?"

"I want to eat," Hansuke wasn't sure if she was joking or not so he kept quiet. "I can't hide this forever Hyuga-"

"Hansuke," he said lightly, "I think you can call me Hansuke."

"Fine, Hansuke," she started again, "I won't be able to keep this from our parents for long."

"I don't care if my father finds out," Hansuke said as he traced over one of his drawings with his sharp eyes, "If he finds this out now or later it won't alter his judgment on what he thinks and what he'll do to me." He looked over to her and smiled lightly, "I'll do whatever you want to do Uchiha-san."

"Ichiko," she said lightly while lying down on his bed, "just call me Ichiko from now on." Hansuke nodded and walked over to his bed side and sat down at his bed side, but with his back to her. "Can you do this Hansuke," she was almost whispering in his ear, "can you be a father?" Hansuke craned his neck to look at her; Ichiko looked at him with full seriousness, "I don't any 'maybes' or 'I'll try my hardest' I want a straight answer of yes or no."

"Yes Ichiko," he spoke in his tenor borderline baritone voice, "I will be a father." He went back to facing straight ahead and Ichiko just lied on her side with one hand on her abdomen and the other under her head. They had tried, but while the other wasn't looking, they let a small smile slip onto their lips.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke quickly hung up his cell phone as he sat across from Ichiko in the dessert shop. He had just got off the phone with his father, the President of Hyuga corporations, and settled a time to have an urgent meeting that day. Hansuke volunteered to go first on telling their parents of what has happened and Ichiko decided that she was to be there with him. Hansuke was nervous beyond belief; in less than two hours he would stand before his father and tell Hiashi that he was to be a grandfather. He could hear the yells now, just as they sat in the quiet and calm sweet shop all the things his father would say to bring Hansuke down a few more notches. He would surely be disowned and with that went the money that helped pay for the dorm room. Luckily he had saved up enough to at least buy a low end apartment and pay first month's rent, but he would surely need job, one at night so he could still get to all his classes on time.

Ichiko, on the other hand, was content with her dangos as she licked her finger tips clean of the sweet syrup that had once been on the dango. She looked up at Hansuke and watched as he stared out the store front window and almost felt a little bad for him. She remembered the young and stuttering boy that use to strive for his father's approval and looked to make everyone happy. But before her sat the man that he had become from all of the things he did; a man that chose to do what made him happy and to not strive to please anyone but himself. Ichiko had not even uttered a word to her family in the last two months, she was sure that they were not worried about her distance since she was very independent. She grabbed her water and took a long drink. She looked about to see that she was out of sweets and that it was time that she find something else to occupy her time. There was no way that she was going to become one of those lazy pregnant woman that had everyone else do stuff for her; no she was going to have to find something to do in all the time she can't do anything else fun. Ichiko feared what all her other friends would think when they found out about her with child. Kairi almost fainted when she found out and they had been friends since they were in middle school. Ichiko looked back to the male, "When should we go see him?"

"Around two o'clock, he said that was when he was free," he glanced at her and then looked to her empty plate. "Would you like me to get you some more?"

Ichiko shook her head, "No, I have to start eating healthy anyway…and then stop by the pharmacy," Hansuke raised his brow. "I have to get all my pre-natal pills," he nodded and then sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "So…do you know how this might end up?"

"I can only recommend that you stay in the car and drive off if you start to hear yelling," Ichiko thought it was meant as a joke, but the male looked dead serious. "In all honesty, I think Hiashi will just give me the time when I have to come in and be 'honorably' disowned," he quoted, "but Nami will be the one yelling at me until I leave."

"They'll be that hard on you," she was a bit shocked on how hard the male actually had it.

"I've never been the glorious child in my family," he shrugged as if he really didn't care anymore. "The only thing that anyone will be worried about is how far the news will take this."

"I won't let you go in there alone Hansuke," she said lightly and then took another drink of water, "we're in this together right?" He smiled lightly at her and she only gave a light smile back. They spent the rest of their time talking randomly about anything they could think of.

Finally, the time came. Hansuke and Ichiko got in the car and they drove off to the Hyuga estates. Ichiko watched as the closer they got the tighter Hansuke had his grip on the wheel. She knew he was trying to be strong, but talking to his father terrified him to no end and he dreaded it the closer he got to the estate. It was a fast ride and there he was in front of the gates with the guard waiting in the booth. Hansuke just looked to the male and the guard let him in without hesitation and there he drove up and parked before the house. He let out a deep breath and looked to Ichiko, "You sure you want to come in?" Ichiko nodded lightly and zipped up her hoodie and they both exited the car. Hansuke led the way with her following close behind. He knocked on the front door and the one to answer was Haru Hyuga, his little brother. Hansuke smiled, "Hello otōto."

"Hansuke," the Hyuga teen allowed them both to enter, "what brings you here?"

"Just have to talk with father about something is all," he ruffled the boy's hair as he walked past him.

Haru pouted and fixed his hair, "Hansuke I don't know how mind consuming college is, but you forgot to take off your shoes," Haru pointed to the two as they looked down at their own feet.

"We won't be long Haru," Hansuke said as he continued down the hall. Ichiko stopped and looked back at Haru once more and then followed after Hansuke, catching up to him as he stopped before what she assumed were Hiashi's office doors. Hansuke knocked twice and then waited patiently. Ichiko looked around the hall and then back down the hall to see that a few branch members began to peek into the hall and went wide eyed at the site of the two together; the most recognizable of the members was Nami Hyuga, who kept up an emotionless mask.

Then the deep words of Hiashi Hyuga rang through the quiet halls, "Enter."

Hansuke slid open the door and allowed Ichiko entrance and then followed after her while sliding the door closed. All the member began to whisper and look to one another with worry. Nami on the other hand was more curious about the whole thing. Inside the room though, Hansuke stood before his father, who sat at his desk while leaning back in his chair. Ichiko stood beside Hansuke and a step behind him; she knew that this was between a father and son. Hiashi looked between the two and then sat forward a bit and propped his arms up with elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers before his mouth. He spoke in his normal clan voice, "I hope that you have not come to me with bad news Hansuke." His eyes glanced to Ichiko, "I very much hope for your sake Hansuke."

"I bring great news Hiashi," Hansuke said with a stone cold face, one that Ichiko had never seen before, "you are to have a grandchild and daughter-in-law." Ichiko slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her gapping mouth and the blush that had flared onto her face with the sudden and blunt comment. She had never thought that he, Hansuke Hyuga, would ever word something as big as this as something like that; she also didn't expect and marriage offer to be thrown into the mix. But she then thought that she could not word it any better…not to mention that Hansuke thought the news of her pregnancy to be great; the news terrified her. Ichiko watched Hiashi's facial expression go from emotionless to grim.

"This is some pathetic joke by Fugaku Uchiha, wasn't it Hansuke, for I find it foolish that you dare think that I would be happy about this."

"It is nothing but truth Hiashi," he said again with his straight face as anger began to appear on Hiashi's.

Hiashi pointed to the door and glared hard at his son, "Get out of my site before I regret what I am to do next. You will get a call from me Hansuke and hope that the council has mercy upon your fate in this clan."

"I just wanted you to know," Hansuke said went to Ichiko and walked with her to the door. "Goodbye Hiashi." Hansuke slid the door open and sure enough Nami stood there with a wide eyes and a gapped mouth. "Pardon us Nami…we must be leaving." Nami broke from her trance and moved aside for the two to pass. She watched as they walked down the hall and then disappeared from site. Hansuke let out a held breath as he closed the manors main door behind him and just leaned back against it. "Okay….one down…" he looked to Ichiko as she stood before him. "I'm sorry for what I said…but I couldn't think of anything else."

"Indeed I am upset Hansuke," she watched as he hung his head in shame. "I have no ring on my finger to confirm your story, so you also make me to be a liar." She smiled lightly as he looked to her with wide eyes as she held out her left hand to show him that there is no ring on it. "I expect a formal and much more romantic proposal," she smirked as he smiled lightly and blushed. "Let's get back to the dorms, I have some more work to do." Hansuke nodded and the two walked to the car and drove off the property; they both said goodbye since this would be the last time they would ever be allowed on the property –most likely-.

**(Line Break)**

Ichiko lied on her bed and placed both hands on her exposed belly that had begun to swell, but only ever so slightly, for it had only been a month since everything that had happened. She and Hansuke had seen more of each other over the month, with the occasional dinners, movies, and music session. Ichiko had learned much more about Hansuke and one of the most interesting things that she had learned was that Hansuke had formed his own band with other students in all his classes. She took notice to his music devotion when there was recording equipment in his room and when she spotted his acoustic guitar on the empty bed in his room. She would be able to sit in on his lyric sessions or when he would play his guitar or keyboard that he kept in his room. She very much liked to just sit in his room and looked at all the artwork that he had put up to decorate the walls. But things began to go bad with her when she had gotten that call from her mother; the family wanted to set up a dinner together. Ichiko was surprised that Hiashi Hyuga had not blabbed to her father that she was pregnant, but she figured he knew that the two would suffer his wrath soon enough.

Speaking of wrath, Hiashi had brought down the hammer on Hansuke with no remorse. They completely were cutting him off. No more money would be sent to his accounts and she heard from Kairi that he was to be evicted from the dorms at the end of the month if he could not come up with the payment. She was worried for him, but he made sure that she was not to worry about him and that he had a place to go. All his classes were covered with scholarships and he only had three semesters left until he would graduate. Hansuke was all smiles but she could tell he was worried about everything. Kairi offered to help anyway she could, but Hansuke denied the offer; his pride would not allow him to take any sort hand outs.

"Hey Ichiko-chan," Kairi Hoshigaki smiled as she walked into the room with something behind her back, "guess who bought you ice cream with brownie bits in it~?" She smiled as Ichiko quickly sat up and held out her hand like a child. Kairi laughed and gave her the boxed ice cream and spoon, "you really are prego," she said as Ichiko tore the top off and began to eat the dessert.

"Don't push me," Ichiko glared to her best friend and then went back to eating. "Have you seen Hansuke around?" Her mood shifted once more as she looked to her without concern but Kairi knew that emotion played into her words. "He hasn't called me, texted, or even stop by. You don't think he left without a word do you? I'll fucking kick his ass if he did. That blue haired basta-"

"Ichiko-chan," Kairi cut her off with a smirk, "let me give you answer before you go off the deep end." Ichiko pouted and just motioned for the girl to go on while continuing to eat. "The Hyuga has been cramming to take some finals early so he can pass and move one to the next ones faster," she smiled, "see? He's just been extra busy-"

"Busy, huh?" Ichiko was again feeling moody and glared, "I bet you he's out their flirting with all those girls that just fawn after him. You have no idea how many times I catch them looking at his ass like it is theirs to stare at. Sure he pretends not to notice but I know he fucking knows! And when I see him I'm going to kick his cheating ass for it!" Just then there came a knock on the door and Ichiko suddenly brightened and smiled, "Hansuke," Kairi sweat dropped as the woman practically ran to the door and once it was open she threw her arms around the male and held onto him like he was going to disappear.

"So you going to let him have it Ichiko-chan," Kairi smirked as the two walked in. Ichiko glared at her as Hansuke looked to between the two as he closed the door.

"Let me have what?" He asked innocently while looking taking a seat in one of the desk chairs.

"Ignore her," Ichiko waved it off as she grabbed her ice cream and placed it in the fridge that the roommates had. Kairi stuck her tongue out at Ichiko who just smirked. "So what have you been up to?"

Hansuke smiled, "studying for some finals. Passed music study and music composition with flying colors." He looked beyond happy. "Now all I have is my vocal class, but I wasn't allowed to take that final early," he shrugged, "but my other classes went let me in until next semester so I'm free until then." He leaned back in the chair, "How have you two been?"

"Ichiko-chan has been overly moody and I think she tried to kill me in my sleep," Kairi said with a smile as Ichiko growled at her.

"Please Kairi, if I wanted to kill you, it would have been done by now." She smirked back at the girl and then looked to Hansuke, "and I'm moody because everyone in my class stares at me like I'm a whore and you had been so busy that I am lonely."

"Wow," Kairi lightly glared at her, "it's not like you have a best friend who takes you out almost every night and buys you shit to eat in the middle of the night since you're afraid to call your hubby to do it for you." Hansuke blushed at the statement and Ichiko had another thought pop into her head. "Speaking of hubby," Kairi stared like she had read Ichiko's thoughts, "when is someone going to grow a pair and propose?" Ichiko and Kairi both crossed their arms over their chest and looked at him with hard eyes.

Hansuke gulped loudly, "Well, the thought has come up every now and then, but I still need something." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his lips.

"Humph," Ichiko said as she lied back on her bed, "I think you're just avoiding it Hansuke."

"I'm not Ichiko," he smiled and got to his feet, "I have some packing to do. I'll see you two later."

"You want any help," Ichiko said looking to him.

"No I'm almost done anyway," he smiled as he stood in the door way. "Later," he said closing the door behind him. Ichiko was about to say something but he phone began to ring and she reached over and answered it. Kairi watched as Ichiko talked back and forth between who she assumed was her mother on the other end. Ichiko didn't look too happy that her mother called, but she hid it well.

"What did she want," Kairi asked as Ichiko hung up.

"She's planning dinner and I am to bring dessert…I told her that I was bringing a guest and she wanted to be sure that I wasn't joking."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I think my mood swings and eating almost all of the food will give it away," she smirked a bit. "I'll tell them…but once we leave so we can at least get a running start to the car."

**(Line Break)**

Ichiko fixed Hansuke's tie at they stood outside the Uchiha manor, "Just don't talk okay, I'll handle this." She had been on the male all morning about how he was to dress, not talk, and not make any move to get in her way. Ichiko went as far as picking out all his clothes and almost dressing him herself if Hansuke hadn't of called Kairi to get the woman out of his room. Hansuke had been dressed in black dress pants with shiny black shoes; his dress shirt was the same black and then a white tie was around his neck that Ichiko kept fiddling with at the moment. He had tried to comb his hair back, but it refused to look business and made him look like some dressed up hippy. Ichiko on the other hand had let her long hair frame her face and lie against her back. Her glasses were placed on her nose and she wore a slightly baggier red turtle neck and a flowing black skirt that came under her knee with black flats to match. She had applied the lightest of make-up on her face, but Hansuke could see that she didn't need any. "Maybe we should go I mean, we can tell them at another time."

"We're already here Ichiko," he smiled lightly and chuckled as she pouted. He would have pulled her hands away but at the moment he was holding the cake he had made for the occasion. She looked up at him and he gave a soft smile, "I'll be right here, I promise that I won't let anything bad happen." Hansuke's smile fell as he watched a smirk grow on the woman's face since he knew what she was thinking. When this would first happen Hansuke turned different shades of red and stutter, but now it was a common site. He sighed, "Do not start Ichiko."

"Come on Hansuke-kun," she purred out as she pressed up against him and let her hands travel dangerously low to his belt buckle, "right here, right now."

"We are in front of your parent's house Ichiko," he said while trying to step away from her

Ichiko just smirked again, "Oh, you have no idea how that turns me on at the moment."

Hansuke sighed, "Just knock so we can go in," Ichiko rolled her eyes and knocked on the door and did what she was told. Hansuke just stood there and tried to keep from getting nervous and rubbing the back of his neck. This was far worse than seeing his father, getting a call from the council, and getting an angry call from Nami; oh no, this was far worse than all of those combined. He was about the man that might kill him for impregnating his eldest daughter. He was sure that he would suffer some damage so he brought a bottle of pain killers and stowed them away in his car. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened up and revealed a smiling Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ichiko-chan!" She smiled brightly and embraced her child, who returned the gesture but only with a light smile. "Oh and who is the strapping young man that you have brought with you?" Mikoto eyed Ichiko with her own devilish smile and nudged Ichiko a bit; Ichiko only rolled her eyes and blushed lightly.

"Good evening Lady Uchiha," Hansuke bowed to her with a light smile and blush and then handed her the box that held the cake, "I hope you all have a sweet tooth."

Mikoto smiled upon recognizing him, "Well I can't believe it, cute little Hansuke grew up into such a man." She motioned them in, "We all love sweets around here, well other than my little diva of course." She laughed lightly at her own joke and led them into the living room where Fugaku sat as he watched the news and Sakaye sat at the end of the sofa with a magazine in hand. "Everyone, Ichiko is here with a handsome man."

"About time," Sakaye smirked and then as she looked up at the two the smirk turned into a frown. "Hyuga." Fugaku glanced over at the two but then went back to the news. "I thought my mother said someone handsome."

"Still as sweet as ever Uchiha-san," Hansuke smiled at her and Ichiko couldn't help but let a giggle bubble out of her lips. Sakaye just glared at the two and then went back to her magazine. Hansuke looked over to Fugaku, "An honor to be invited to your family's dinner Lord Uchiha," Fugaku looked to the male and smirked as Hansuke bowed to him.

"Glad to see that a Hyuga is kind enough to join us," he said as he got to his feet and walked over to them. He hugged his daughter and then shook Hansuke's hand.

"You mean once Hyuga," Sakaye piped in. Fugaku looked to his daughter as in for her to continue, "Nami told me that Hansuke had been disowned."

"Is that true," the head Uchiha looked to Hansuke with his cold gaze that all Uchihas were known for.

Hansuke sighed lightly, "Indeed sir, I have been honorably disowned."

"For what reasons?"

"It seems that I have made a few life choices that Lord Hyuga did not deem fit for me," he responded with a light smile and resisted from rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope that it doesn't change your feelings about me Lord Uchiha."

"I always knew you were a rebel Hansuke, just…" he searched his mind, "a different brand of rebellion." He gave a light smile and Hansuke couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well enough of standing here, let's go eat." The four walked into the dining room and Hansuke pulled out a chair for Ichiko and then even Sakaye.

"How sweet of you Hansuke," Mikoto smiled and then sent Fugaku a hard look. The male smiled nervously and pulled out her chair. Hansuke bite back a laugh and sat beside Ichiko close to the edge of the table. Sakaye just rolled her eyes as she sat beside her mother across from the couple. "So, how did you two meet?" Mikoto said sweetly as she looked at the two as she and the others began to serve themselves.

Ichiko and Hansuke looked at one another, but Hansuke put on a light smile and looked to the others, "W-well it was indeed a funny story….w-well…uh," he searched his mind for the right words.

"I met Hansuke at the library when he crashed into me," Ichiko said in his place with a straight face. "He was carrying the biggest stack I have seen and I just happened to be standing there." Hansuke faked a smile trying to act like that was what he was going to say. She smirked, "He apologized by letting me hear one of his songs," Hansuke suddenly paled as Sakaye gripped her fork a bit too tight.

"Did he play it on an acoustic guitar with a red pick?" Sakaye seethed out as she glared at the male. Ichiko looked at Sakaye, confused that she knew the color of his pick. Sakaye faked a smile, "You just have the whole routine down don't you asshole?"

"Sakaye," Mikoto scolded her.

"No," Sakaye glared at her mother and then back at Hansuke, "why the fuck, do you think I'm okay with you dating my sister?"

"As I remember clearly," Hansuke suddenly looked a bit angry, "you were the one that said, 'It was time to move on to better things.'"

"That doesn't give you the right to date my older sister, older than you too."

"Cheating on me doesn't give you the right to choose who I date," Hansuke fired back and that shut Sakaye up pretty fast.

"Hold the phone," Fugaku put his fork down, "when were you ever dating Hansuke?"

"Junior year of high school, but it was like only for a month," Sakaye sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing special."

"I think the cheating signified that you didn't think it was special," Hansuke muttered under his breath before taking a drink of water. "Gah!" He grunted as the table suddenly moved and Sakaye was glaring at him. He gritted his teeth and bent down and looked to be rubbing his shin, "Thank you Uchiha-san, very much appreciated…"

"Are you done acting like a spoiled brat Sakaye," Ichiko glared at her little sister, who sent the glare right back.

"Okay," Mikoto tried to bring the peace back, "We are here to have a nice family dinner, so we are going to get along," she shot the both hard glares, "right?" They both just gave a 'hn' and ate in silence. Mikoto cleared her throat and looked to Hansuke, "So, what are you studying Hansuke? I would assume business, but after all that happened…."she trailed off with a wave of her hand.

Hansuke nodded, "I major in music and minoring in teaching music."

"Interesting," Fugaku piped in, "you play anything other than guitar?"

"Piano, bass, working on learning a few brass instruments too," he smiled lightly. He glanced over at Ichiko who was filling up her second plate but he looked away not to bring attention, "Have you ever played in instrument Lord Uchiha?"

"He used to play violin," Mikoto smiled at the thought, "but for some reason he stopped."

"You made fun of me, that's why," Fugaku said with a smirk and Mikoto laughed along with him. "I was pretty good at it too, my mother made me practice every day no matter if I healthy or not." He pulled away from his thoughts, "I made Ichiko learn but she hated it with a burning pa…" he looked to his daughter as she filled her plate once more, "tion?

"You sure are hungry dear," Mikoto smiled but looked a bit worried, "have you not been eating lately?"

"Uh…yeah…" she said not looking at them, "have to cram for my finals so I can graduate." She shoved a spoon full of potatoes into her mouth.

"You're going to get fat like that," Sakaye said only to receive a hard nudge in the ribs, "ow!"

"You have no idea," Ichiko muttered as she ate everything on her plate. "I just really love mom's cooking," she said and then washed down her food with some water.

"Thank you Ichiko," Mikoto smiled, "I'm glad someone is enjoying it." She picked at her plat as her motherly instincts began to snap on and she tucked a loose hair behind her ear and looked to the eldest Uchiha. "Dear I think I left some more food in the kitchen, can you help me get it?"

"O-Oh," Hansuke smiled and began to get up, "allow me to get it Lady Uchiha-"

"No, no, no," the woman smiled as she got up and went over to Ichiko, "you are the guest," Mikoto grabbed Ichiko's hand and led her into the kitchen and made sure that the door was closed. Mikoto looked around the kitchen as Ichiko just stood there and looked for this 'food' that she was supposed to help her mother with.

"There isn't anything in here-"

"How far," Mikoto asked as she looked to her daughter with an emotion that she could not understand. Mikoto hardened as Ichiko remained quiet, "how far are you along in your pregnancy?" She spoke in a whisper and Ichiko gapped at her mother. "Don't even think that you could have hidden this from me Ichiko. I have been pregnant twice I think I know what it looks like." She watched as Ichiko looked at her feet and began to fiddle with the hem of her sweater. "So…"

"About a month," she muttered under her breath as she leaned back on the counter.

"You should have called the day you found out," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "How am I going to tell your father…?"

"No," Ichiko said quickly, "please you cannot tell him with Hansuke here."

Mikoto looked shocked, "It's Hansuke's a-and he knows?"

"Why else would I bring him," she said lightly, "a-and th-that is kind of how we met…" she trailed off as Mikoto was able to piece the clues together.

"Oh lord, please tell me this was the mistake of a broken condom."

"More like the mistake of getting drunk at a college party." Ichiko looked over to the counter and popped an olive into her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. She sighed, "Can we please go back to dinner since I am starving and I want some dessert."

"You won't be getting dessert," Mikoto said as she grabbed the cake and handed Ichiko the ice cream. "You are to eat healthy food, no more sweets for you." Ichiko rolled her eyes as they walked back out to the dining area. "Time for cake and ice cream~" Mikoto sang with a bright smile to break the silence that had engulfed the table when the two had left. "Thanks to Hansuke we have some nice dessert for everyone."

"Yum," Sakaye said lightly as she pushed her plate away and took a sip of her water. Hansuke just blushed lightly at the compliment.

As Mikoto served the cake Hansuke looked to see that Ichiko sat back in her chair and looked to be pouting. He smiled lightly, "Would you like some Ichiko?" She shook her head as Mikoto sent her a look and then groaned lightly. Hansuke caught the look and smile lightly and leaned in close so that he could whisper in her ear; "I'll take you out later for something sweet."

Ichiko smirked and pulled Hansuke back down by his tie and whispered in his ear, "How about you take me back to your place and we just see where the night takes us." Hansuke sighed with his cheeks burnt red but he was used to it by now.

"Gross," Sakaye sneered.

"I agree," Fugaku said with a smirk. Ichiko just pouted and sat back and watched everyone eating cake and Hansuke trying to have her eat some of his, but she refused. The family spent their time conversing, telling funny stories, and all in all having a really great time. The couple was all smiles for the most part and even Sakaye would crack a smile every now and then. It was all going so well until it was time for the Hansuke and Ichiko to leave. The duo was trying to leave the manor but Ichiko was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her father and her mother was giving her the looks that she had to tell. Hansuke was unaware of her discomfort as he spoke to Fugaku about some things.

Ichiko took a deep breath, "D-dad," she said lightly which worked at getting his attention. She rubbed her arms and looked to her mother, who motioned her to go on. "I came to dinner for another reason too," Hansuke looked at her and wanted to try and help but he remembered what she had said in the car, so he kept silent. "I…I uh…." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Fugaku just blinked lightly and then busted out laughing that everyone just looked at him. "O-oh Ichiko," he held his side lightly, "I never thought you to be a trickster, but that is a funny one…" he took in a deep breath and then noticed that he was the only one laughing and that Ichiko looked very serious and uncomfortable. "Oh….Oh dear Kami please tell me this was a joke." Ichiko shook her head and Fugaku looked to Hansuke, "this must be a shock to you…" he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Lord Uchiha," Hansuke spoke softly, "I already knew,"

"and he's actually the father," Ichiko added as she grabbed a jacket that she had left at the manor so long ago.

Fugaku and Hansuke just stared at one another for the longest amount of time and Fugaku's grip on Hansuke's shoulder began to get a bit tighter. The head of the clan took a few deep breaths and looked about ready to punch the male before him and his hand was already balled into a fist. Hansuke readied himself for a hit to the face but he just heard a hard exhale of breath, "Okay….okay…"

Sakaye didn't seem to take the information so well, "You…" they looked over to the angered female, "you got my sister pregnant?" She glared at Ichiko, "You fucking whore!"

"Enough Sakaye," Mikoto yelled back at her.

Sakaye looked to be ready to cry, "You knew how much I liked him, and you sleep with him like a slut! I hate you!"

"You cheated on him, bitch," Ichiko yelled back, "how was I supposed to know that you still wanted him after so long?" Hansuke ran over to Ichiko and held her back before she could charge her own sister. "And why would he want you when I have his child!" Sakaye tried to charge at the woman but Mikoto stopped her. The two daughters began trying to rip out on another's throats, "I swear to kami you better let me go Hansuke!"

"Oh I can't wait to slap your pretty little face!" Sakaye smirked at her with a glare.

"Okay we must be off," Hansuke picked up Ichiko and smiled to the family, "this was a lovely dinner and we'll be in touch." He carried Ichiko out of the house as the three were left to argue and Hansuke was left to have Ichiko yell in his ear. "Okay Ichiko," he set her down and blocked her path, "let it go alright; Sakaye with be sorry about this tomorrow and I know that you will be sorry too. Let me just take you home and then you can sleep it off, okay?"

Ichiko seemed to calm down a bit, "I don't want to go back to the dorms; I want to go home with you." She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, "please~?" Hansuke smiled at her and then agreed to let her come home with him. She smiled brightly and got in the car. Hansuke got into the car and with a start of the car he backed out and the two drove off to his home. "So where do you live know," Ichiko asked as she leaned back in her seat and ran her hand up and down the seat belt.

"The Sunset Apartments," he said lightly as he drove, "it's the only place that was in budget and close to you." Hansuke smiled at her as she blushed at the comment. "Not only that but the Land Lady got me a room that was already furnished; she used to know my mother." He gave a softer smile and as they drove on the nearly barren roads, "Not to mention it was big enough so I could have my recording studio in one of the rooms without having to put it in the master bedroom."

"So," she padded her hands on her knees lightly, "you enjoy living there?"

"Yeah,"

"In that apartment all alone with just your music and art?"

Hansuke glanced at her and smiled lightly, "Yes…?"

"I would find it kind of lonely…" she looked at her fingernails and then back at the road ahead, "especially if I couldn't share a home with someone who promised to marry me."

"Ichiko, would you like to move in with me?"

Ichiko suddenly brightened but played it off very cool, "Oh well this is so sudden, I'll have to think it over and talk to Kairi about it." She smirked and glanced at him and then back at the road ahead. Hansuke pulled into his parking space and turned off the car. Ichiko bounded out of the car and looked like a little kid going into a toy store, "I swear to kami Hansuke if some ditsy blond neighbor comes into your apartment in the morning for coffee I will kill you."

"Then I'll start writing my will tonight," he smiled a bit but Ichiko didn't look very happy. She glared as she walked into the building and Hansuke sighed and followed behind her. "I was kidding, she's really not that ditsy and she comes in to cook her morning ramen." He laughed lightly as he led her to his bottom floor apartment, "Come on Ichiko."

"I was dead serious Hansuke," she said as she looked for the right number and then stood before his door, "I don't even want to see her knocking on this damn door." Hansuke sighed and let her in and Ichiko turned on the lights and took a gander at the furnished room. She was shocked to see that the place looked pretty modern and that she really liked it. "He lived here first?"

"Her granddaughter used to live her but she married rich and left this all behind," he said as he locked to door behind him and hung his keys on the coat rack. He removed his shoes and then loosened his tie; "Would you like anything to eat, drink, anything…" he walked into the kitchen only glancing back at her once.

"Nope," she lied down on the L shaped sofa and closed her eyes, "I just want to sleep right now."

"I'll show you to the guest room," he said as he held himself a glass of water.

"I am not sleeping in any guest room," she sat up and looked to him to check if he was joking. Hansuke looked dead serious.

"That is where guest sleep Ichiko," he shrugged as he tried to hide his smirk. "If you lived here then you could sleep in the master bedroom."

Ichiko caught his smirk, "You play very dirty Hansuke."

He chuckled, "please, I knew you were going to come home with me tonight; I have all seeing eyes." He motioned down the hall, "go make yourself comfy, I think there is something for you on the dresser."

"Oooo," she smirked, "you bought me some night clothes? How sweet of you," she got up and walked to the end of the hall to the master bedroom but Hansuke was not behind her. She walked into the darkly colored room with black sheets hinted with red pillows and some red rose petals that lied on the dark colored carpet. Her eyes followed the path of roses until they came upon something that sat on the dresser. Ichiko entered the room and walked over to dresser and went wide eyed at the little box that held a golden ring with a single diamond in the middle with a small onyx jewel on each side of the diamond. She covered her mouth as she picked up the box so she could get a better look.

"I hope this is better than those night clothes you were so excited about," Hansuke leaned on the door frame and took a drink of water. "So Ichiko…what do you say?" He walked up to her and placed his glass down and then took the box from her hands. He slipped the ring out of its case and took hold of her hand. "Will you marry me?" He placed the ring on her finger without even for her answer. Ichiko just nodded not being able to trust her voice in fear that it would crack. Hansuke just smiled and kissed her forehead, "You must be tired, let's go to bed."

"O-okay, she whispered out. Hansuke just smiled lightly.

**(Line break)**

Hansuke stood in the kitchen and looked over as Ichiko sat on the sofa with her middle swollen and all of her friends sitting around her. Hansuke didn't like to say it but he never liked Ichiko's friends –except for Kuma. He grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and brought it back to the living room table and tried to smile, "Here you are."

"Oh you have such a lovely wife Ichiko," Hisae smirked as she poured herself a glass and laughed along with the other girls that sat around the pregnant Uchiha. Other than the girls, Hansuke loved his new life. His band was kind of getting somewhere, but he did have to sell his recording stuff to Taro –his drummer- since it was decided by Ichiko that, that room would be the nursery. Songs were coming along on a weekly bases and he was sure that soon enough he would have his record deal. He was still taking his classes in the morning and worked at night, so he wasn't really around to take care of Ichiko. She was pretty pissed at the idea of it but she knew that Hansuke had to finish his classes and work. Ichiko used it as an excuse to always have her friends over…even on a day like today when he had no classes and it was his weekend off.

"Stop it Hisae," Ichiko said in her cool and emotionless voice, "he should be studying for finals."

"You sound like his mother," Sadako smirked as she sat on the floor. "Is that what you guys use in the bedroom?"

"Better than talking to puppets, un." Aya smirked as she and Hisae busted out laughing and hi-fived one another. The red head growled out at them, "Oh come off it Sadako-dono, I'm just joking is all."

"Please Aya," Kazumi smirked, "like you have ever been with anyone that wasn't your right hand."

"Oh gross not something I wanted to hear," Ritsuko glared and made a face of disgust as Hansuke thought about smashing his head with the fridge door. Her purple eyes shot the glare at Kazumi, "don't talk like that, ever."

"So what do you guys you in the bedroom," Yuuna asked as she took a sip of the lemonade. **"I bet it's super kinky~" **

"Ew," Kairi waved her hands, "this is something that I just don't want to hear about…ever."

"Actually we haven't…done that since I am with child," she lightly patted her stomach and smiled lightly.

"Wow the only time you have been laid in the last year was when you were drunk off your ass," Hisae shook her head and took another drink. "How sad, and all you get is a cute little brat."

"Do not refer to my godchild as a 'brat Hisae," Kairi glared at the white haired woman.

"Your godchild, un," Aya glared back at Kairi, "I think you are mistaken since I will be a godmother, un."

"God mother needs a godfather," Ritsuko said with a smirk, "So Kuma and I will be godparents."

"How about before you all get in a cat fight," Ichiko cut into the fighting, "I have the baby first, okay?" Hansuke smiled from in the kitchen until his fun starting ringing and he was quick to answer it. He gave his back to the girls since he knew they were trying to listen in. It was his other guitarist, Shika, who called with exciting news that Sanin record company wanted a demo. He smiled brightly at the news and agreed to get together with the others so they could finish their cd with another two songs. He hung up and tried to contain his joy as he walked to the door and slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. "Why are you in such a rush," Ichiko asked. Hansuke looked over at them to see them all staring at him.

"We hit a break," he smiled at her, "if we can get a demo cd done by today a guy from Sanin records is going to take a look at it." He gave a more apologetic smile, "I know this is sudden but I will make it up to you I promise."

"Go make you cd," she waved him off. Hansuke smiled and waved as he walked out the apartment and ran off. Ichiko smiled lightly, "He is such a child sometimes."

"So Ichiko," Ritsuko sat back in her seat, "once you pop this kid out you'll get married?"

"I will not be fat in my wedding photos," Ichiko said seriously as she grabbed a glass of lemonade and took a long sip. "So once I got my body back this marriage will get rolling."

"Has Hansuke let go," Aya whispered as if the male was still in the room, "since you wouldn't want to marry an ugly groom."

"Oh I doubt that," Ichiko smirked as she pulled out her phone. All the girls crowded around her as to see what was on the phone. She pulled up a few photos and they all gapped as they saw a shirtless Hansuke that was trying to avoid the camera. "I like to sneak up on him since he hates when I take photos of him, especially when he's changing." She smirked as all her friends were obviously jealous of her hot fiancé. "Does that answer your question Aya?" She nodded dumbly and they all went back to their respective seats with a new image implanted in their brains. Ichiko quickly caught on, "If any of you touch him I will kill you…Hisae." She shot the girl a hard glare, Hisae just smiled innocently.

"With us around you will have one messed up kid," **"More like fucked up."**

"Thank you Yuuna," Kairi rolled her eyes, "So Ichiko-chan…what are you going to name the kid."

Ichiko just smiled softly and rubbed her belly, "Hinako…that's her name."

**(Line Break)**

**Well, what do you think? Leave a review and get ready for a personal story from me to you. **

**Oh, anyone with a deviantart account I was hoping if you could do me a big favor. If you could get a hold of luvHinaSasu and see if she could maybe so some fanart for one of my fic, that would be really great of you. I tried to get a hold of her but I just can't since I don't have an account on the site. Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review and check out her work guys it is super great, cute, and I just love how she draws. ^^ **


	20. TryOut: Night Class

**Alright this next one-shot is one I thought up all my own and I cannot wait to see what you guys think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**Update: Next up we have a Hansuke in soft shonen-ai (boy love) one-shot that is making me nervous the closer it gets. Then we have a Gender Bended Chronicle that I am trying to pick back up again. Oh and I got this medieval one I want to do, but I'm still debating over it. **

**(Line Break)**

The blonde haired teen groaned as she sat on her bed. Her alarm clock was turned off and she just starred at herself in the mirror as the sun's early light began to shine through her window. This was the day she was going to start her new school again for the fourth time that year. Her deep blue eyes glared back at herself as she began to get angry with the person in the mirror. This teen with long blonde hair that looked disheveled un-tamed, she was the reason for everything bad that happened to her. She rubbed her sun-kissed arm and lightly touched the three whisker marks that were on her cheeks; she hated these marks and tried to hide them with cover-up. Even her godmother Junko couldn't explain where the marks came from, but she complimented that the marks were cute. But they were the reasons she was mocked at her other schools and that might be why she always got kicked out.

Naruko Uzamaki had these weird black outs. She's had these black-outs since she was in elementary school and she was never given a medical explanation. Junko said it was some kind of genetic thing that was passed down through her mother, Kushina, and that was that. Naruko didn't really worry about the black outs, but since she turned thirteen they have become a problem. When it happened at home everything was okay; Naruko would just wake up in her room while Junko was cleaning. At school though, it was a whole different story. The first few times Naruko would wake up in the nurse's office and everyone was so worried about her and it made Naruko feel loved by her peers. But when she turned fourteen, Naruko would wake up in random places around the school and the school was in a panic about where she was. Junko would sit in the office with Naruko as the principle explained that Naruko would go into a rage and destroyed a class room. Ever since then she'd moved from school to school; and today would be another start.

"I wonder how long this one will last," she sighed and decided that she might as well get ready for school. She walked out of her room and went into her godmother's room knowing that the white haired woman was a wake. Naruko smiled at the busty woman that sat on her bed and typed away on a laptop; "Morning Junko, writing porn again?"

"For the last time brat," Junko smirked at her, "I write adult romance novels; something you wouldn't understand." She ran her hand through her long white hair that was still a bit of a mess. "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"By that you mean ramen, right?" Naruko smiled as she stepped into the main bathroom connected to Junko's room.

"Of course," Junko smiled as she got off her bed and put on her green robe and red slippers. Naruko just smiled brightly and nodded before closing the bathroom door. "I'm leaving your uniform on my dresser, don't change anything about it," Junko gave the warning before closing the door to her room and walking into the kitchen. In the bathroom, Naruko just rolled her eyes and once she started the shower she began to undress. Naruko quickly stepped into the hot shower and took only fifteen minutes to clean up and then wrapped a whit towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. She again caught her reflection in the foggy mirror as she dried her long blonde hair with another towel. A groan escaped her thin lips as she walked out back into the room with steam following her out. Naruko quickly changed into her new uniform with a large frown on her face; this was the first time she was going to a private school. Junko was actually against Naruko going to Majikku Academy; but Naruko liked the name and hoped that the school was as cool and fun as its name. But as she walked to the kitchen and pulled at her skirt, she regretted her choice.

"Oh look at you," Junko smirked as she placed the bowl of ramen on the table, "so cute and serious looking." Naruko pouted as she sat down. She wore a strait black skirt with a white short sleeved button up shirt that was covered by a black jacket. Junko fixed the black ribbon that tied around the girl's neck under the shirt collar while sipping her coffee. "I bet it won't be that bad," she smiled as she placed the new black bag on the table by the girl and patted her head.

"Are you senile? This is going to be a strict school with too many rules and no fun." Naruko groaned as she swung her feet that were clad with long black socks. "To think that this place will be any different…" she poked at her ramen. Junko just sighed and got to working on Naruko's pigtail. "Let me guess," Naruko said, "black ribbons?"

"White to be exact," Junko said lightly, "the dress code is black and white and I mean that figuratively and literally." She patted the blonde's head, "Things will be better here," she gave an encouraging smile; "I can feel it."

Naruko just sighed and Junko lost her smile, "That's what you said last time…" Junko sighed lightly and went back to her work around the house. Naruko just sat there at the table and slowly began to eat her ramen. Once finished she slipped on her shiny new shoes and placed her bag over her shoulder. "Bye Junko, see you after my day hell."

Junko smirked as she watched the girl leave, "That's the spirit."

**(Line Break)**

Naruko exited the headmaster's office and made her way to her new locker that was placed close to a stairwell. She fiddled with the combination for a few minutes and once she got it, Naruko stuffed all her un-needed books away. She fixed her tie after tucking her jacket into her locker, since it looked that a lot of the other girls didn't wear theirs; Naruko took in a deep breath as she walked along with the crowd and glanced down at her schedule to see where her classes were. As she walked, Naruko noticed that there was a split in the students. Some stood in the white top, black bottom uniforms with a black tie or bows, but then there were the few students that had all-black attire with white ties or bows. Naruko wondered what the different uniforms meant. Naruko tried to avoid getting bumped around as she tried to get into what she hoped was the right room. Naruko stumbled in and gained the attention of the students that were in their waiting for classes to start. She forced out a smile and awkwardly walked to a desk in the back of the room; the others lost interest in the blonde and went back to conversing with one another. She let out a deep breath of relief and sat back in her chair.

"Hey," Naruko looked over as a red headed girl sat in the desk beside her. "Cool whiskers."

"Uh…thanks," Naruko smiled at her. She looked the girl over and searched for something to compliment on. "Cool….tattoo," she motioned to the red kenji on the read heads forehead that meant love. The red headed girl nodded and Naruko noticed that she was wearing the all black uniform. The girl had sea-foam green eyes that were rimmed with black and that her hair was a bit untamed and covered her right eye. "I'm Uzamaki Naruko by the way," she smiled big and held out her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Sabaku no Yuri," she shook Naruko's hand, "and the feeling is mutual." Yuri looked over the blonde once more, "Who are your parents?" Naruko looked to Yuri, "I bet my father might know them."

"My parents died when I was really little, so I don't really remember their names at the moment," Naruko twirled one of her pigtails with her finger as a sad look came to her face.

"I am very sorry, I should not have asked such a question," Yuri said lightly as she looked to the front of the classroom. "I lost my mother when I was born, so I do understand the feeling." Yuri smiled lightly at Naruko, who returned with a much bigger smile. Yuri tried to tuck her hair back but it just fell over her eye again, "So, what brings you to Majikku Academy?"

Naruko blushed lightly and spoke in a whisper as a class came to a start, "It was the only school that would take me." Yuri looked at her oddly. Naruko blushed and pulled at the hem of her skirt, "I always get at trouble in one way or another…" she trailed off in hopes that the red haired girl would not push the subject further. Naruko was happy and somewhat surprised when Yuri just nodded like she understood. Naruko quickly began to take notes and tried to keep from screaming at all the new stuff that she would have to learn.

She hated changing schools in the middle of the year.

With the end of that class Naruko dragged herself out of the room and before she could pull out the map she got, Yuri lightly touched her shoulder. Naruko looked to her and smiled as the girl motioned for her to follow. "What is your next class?" Naruko took notice to her monotonous voice that was nice to listen to no matter what. Naruko just handed the red head her schedule. Yuri looked over the classes; Naruko was nervous since she was sure she was put in all the easy classes because of her horrible grades from all her old schools. "Okay, I can take you to your classes…" Naruko looked at her surprise. "Just wait for me inside and I will come in to get you."

"W-What about your classes," she asked as she tried to keep up with the girl's long strides. "I don't want to make you late for your own classes-"

"Oh I only have two more class today," Yuri said as she navigated her way through the halls of people. "Then I am allowed to go home, but I'll hang out in the library for the rest of the day and be sure to get you to each of your classes is for the next two days." Yuri smirked backed at her, "after those two days you better remember how to get around." Naruko nodded furiously, making Yuri laugh lightly at her. "Here you go," she motioned into the opened classroom, "I'll see you later Uzamaki-san."

"Call me Naruko, okay," the blonde smiled at her and Yuri just nodded. "Later Yuri-chan," Naruko waved happily and walked into class as Yuri walked off down the hall. Naruko praised herself for making a friend on the first day, she usually never made friends until the day she would be forced to change schools. Naruko took her seat in the back and waited like a good student; she was going to work really hard this year and got at least C's and B's on her reports. Her aunt would be so happy that she would have to take Naruko out for ramen every day. As she pulled out her books and notebook, a girl that sat beside her looked to the blonde with curiosity. Naruko glanced at the female but tried to avoid all contact with her since she was kind of odd looking. The girl had perfectly cut black hair that lightly touched the top of her shoulders. Her skin was almost a sickly pale and her eyes were onyx black that she was sure she had no pupils. Naruko noticed that she was also wearing a white and black uniform.

"Hello there," the girl next to her stuck out her hand and gave an overly fake smile, "I'm Yamamoto Sai and who may you be?"

Naruko blinked but then gave the smile back and shook the girl's hand, "I'm Uzamaki Naruko nice to meet you-"

"I'm going to call you Genius," she interrupted rudely but acted like nothing was wrong. Naruko just watched as she continued on, "I have learned from all my books and advice from some others that giving nicknames makes friends closer." Naruko just looked at her with confusion, "and you have to call them the opposite or they get mad, like Girly does." She added the last part in a whisper like she was giving her a big secrete. Naruko sweat dropped as she was able to put two and two together; the girl thought she was an idiot. Sai handed her a little piece of paper, "you can add me in your phone and we can 'hang out'," she quoted as Naruko looked at the number, "or just talk about stuff together." Then the fake smile came back.

Naruko just gave a nervous laugh and tucked the piece of paper away, "Okay…thanks…?" With a bit of luck Sai had stopped their conversation as the class finally came to a start. It was a normal math class that still made Naruko cringed as she noticed how far behind she was compared to the rest of the class. Each time she tried to work out a problem her answer came up wrong and she was always called on; her teacher thought it would be a good way for her to break the ice. Naruko just thought it was a great way for everyone to learn not to ask her for help. This classed seemed to drag on and when it was finally over, Sai was right at her side waiting for her. "Um…you don't have to…" Naruko held her books to her chest as she stood up, "someone is already taking me to my classes."

"I just wanted to walk with you," Sai said as they both walked to the door, "I figured they'd send someone to help you Genius." She smiled again but Naruko just sighed. Sai looked at her with what she assumed would be her frown, "Do you not like the nickname…I could give you another-"

"No," Naruko said quickly as she stood outside the class doors. "Just call me Naruko, okay?" she smiled in hopes that Sai would get the message. She spotted Yuri walking up to the room and she felt relief fill her; "my guide is here, so I'll call you later." Sai just nodded and walked away without another word. Naruko let out a breath of relief and turned to face Yuri. "Hello Yuri-chan," she smiled as the girl gave a look of confusion, but then just smiled back with a nod. "Is it cool if I ask you a question?" Naruko asked as she followed beside the red head.

"Go right ahead," Yuri said lightly as she held her bag in her hands.

"What is up with the uniforms here," Naruko looked to the red head as the ascended the stairs. "I've never seen a school where the uniforms were different like this."

"Your question is a little hard to answer," Yuri looked at her as the both stopped right in the middle of the staircase. Everyone just went around them, but Naruko could feel the sudden tension in the air. "All I can say is that the uniforms classify the students here."

"Like," Naruko thought as they still stood there. "Like honor kids and stuff…?"

"Sure," Yuri shrugged as she broke the stair and motioned for Naruko to continue to follow. They didn't talk after that and Naruko was again left in a door way as Yuri said a small goodbye and walked off to do other things. The thought still lingered in Naruko's head after that; she was very curious as to see the meaning behind the uniforms. She pushed it away though as she was forced to sit in the front row of the classroom since this class had assigned seats for the rest of the semester. She took out her things but her eyes caught the site of a young man in an all-black uniform. What caught her eye though was that he had bright pink hair and bright emerald green eyes. His skin was a peachy color and his pink bangs framed his face nicely that Naruko felt a blush on her cheeks. Naruko tore her stare away though and looked straight down at her book that was closed on her desk; she was not going to get caught staring at this god-like student on her first day. She just messed with some of her blonde hair twirled it around her finger. She was going to like this class.

_~Lunch Time~_

Naruko slumped along as she walked beside Yuri, both holding a bento. She was depressed once finding out that this guy that was unbelievingly good looking was top ranking student in her grade while she was barely getting down. Yuri took notice of Naruko's sudden sadness but had yet to ask her about it. The two entered the cafeteria that was already filled with loud noises and happy faces. Yuri looked at her blonde haired friend, "You may sit with me for today; my brother, sister, and I don't usually eat at the school but they wanted to meet you." Yuri gave a small smile, or smirk, Naruko couldn't tell. The blonde nodded and followed Yuri to a table in the back.

"What up little sister!" A very peppy brunette said as the two sat down at the table. She had long brown hair that was left down and came slightly past her shoulder. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a dark brown. She was pretty and shapely with nice curves. She wore the same all black uniform along with the male at the table, but she had a purple ribbon around her neck. Yuri rolled her eyes and ignored the girl. The brunette just pouted, "you gonna' introduce us to your little friend there?"

"Don't mind my idiot sister," the male said with a smirk. He had dirty blond hair pulled down in a low ponytail and small bangs covered his forehead. His skin was a bit lighter but not like Yuri's fair skin. He had teal colored eyes that were sharp, but he still looked very kind to her eyes. He wore no tie and a few of the top buttons were undone. "I'm Sabaku no Taro," he said with a light smile.

"I'm Sabaku no Kumiko," the brunette said with a wink, "prettiest girl in all of Majikku Academy."

Naruko laughed lightly and smiled at the two, "Uzamaki Naruko; honor to meet you two." It felt really nice to be sitting with the group of three that were so kind. "So…" she opened up her bento, "anything I should know about the Academy?"

"Don't cross paths with the Queen Bitch," Kumiko said using her head to motion over to a very full table in the middle of the cafeteria. Naruko slowly looked over and followed Kumiko's point. There sat a girl with very long black hair, but Naruko could not get a good look of her face or even the rest of her body. "She's evil, mean, and worst of all a snooty noble." Kumiko sneered, "I greatly dislike her and her family."

"Who is she," Naruko said not being able to take her eyes off the back of the girl's head.

"Uchiha Sakaye," Yuri said lightly and Naruko broke her stare and looked to the red head, "youngest daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto."

"Wow…" Naruko was almost breathless, "and Uchiha."

"Oh Naruko," Yuri looked to the blonde, "you seemed troubled just a while back. Did something happen in your last class?" Naruko felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she quickly shook her head and hoped that the red head would let it go. This time though, Yuri would not drop the subject, "please Naruko, I don't want to find out later if something bad happened in class."

"N-no it's not that," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and a smile came to her lips. "I-I just saw th-this guy is all."

"Oooo~" Kumiko smirked as she propped her elbows on the table and placed her hand in her hands. "Someone fell for a guy on her first day; how cute." Naruko only felt her face burn redder, "So tell me Naruko-chan," Kumiko began to eat as she spoke, "what is this guy's name?"

"I-I don't know…" she picked at the rice in her bento. "I-I was too nervous to ask…"

"Describe him for us," Taro said and then took a long drink of water.

"I think the biggest give away is his oddly colored hair," she smiled brightly, but she noticed that Yuri went a bit stiff. "What is it Yuri-chan?"

"Does…" her voice was so quiet that it was scary, "does he have blue hair?"

"No," Naruko said and the girl quickly relaxed again and even the two siblings relaxed too. "I-It's pink," she let a little fan-girl giggle escape her lips right after saying it.

"Oh," Kumiko said, "you were talking about the Haruno guy." She motioned back to the table with the Uchiha, "he's right there right next to the Uchiha." Naruko's head quickly turned to look at the male and she felt her eyes turn into hearts at the sight of him. She could hear the other three laughing at her but it didn't matter since she found the man of her dreams and she was not going to let anyone ruin her good mood; except for her. Since she then remembered that he was the smartest and she was the dumbest. Naruko frowned again and then she went back to poking at her food and then sighed. "You sure are moody," Naruko glanced up at Kumiko, "all smiles and then sad face."

"It's just…" Naruko was just about ready to spill out her feelings, so Taro walked away. "He's so smart and I'm….well I'm kind of stupid…" she sighed lightly.

"Oh don't be so worried," Kumiko said with a smile, "you don't need to be smart to get a guy all you have to do, is being really pretty and have a nice ass."

"Please don't listen to my sister," Yuri said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She gave the blonde a light smile, "Just don't give up okay…"

"Like you take your own advice…" Kumiko muttered under her breath but Yuri heard it and growled at her. Naruko just smiled as Taro came back with sweets and glad that the 'feeling talks' were done. They spent the rest of lunch talking about anything and Naruko couldn't get the smile off her face for the rest of the day.

_~Home of Junko~_

"Junko!" Naruko yelled happily as she closed the door behind her and dropped her bag to the floor, "Junko are you even here?" She quickly pulled off her shoes and ran into the kitchen where the woman was found writing on her laptop and drinking tea. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"You know how I feel about your yelling," she turned in her seat and pulled off her glasses. Junko smiled as the blonde pouted, "So how was it?"

"It was great!" Naruko smiled brightly as she went to making herself an instant ramen, "I made some a really cool friend Sabaku no Yuri, a-and she introduced me to her two siblings and I saw this really cute guy. Then some weird girl became my friend and I'm kind of okay with it since she is the same uniform as me. Oh Junko," she turned to the woman after pouring the hot water into the Styrofoam cup, "did you know that the Academy has two styles of uniforms? One is the one I wear and the other is all black; I think it has to do with being an honor student or something like that."

"You don't say…" Junko seemed distant as Naruko continued to go on and on about all her classes. She went back to staring at her screen but not reading the words she had written. All Junko did was look at the screen. Once Naruko came to a finish Junko pretended like she had heard; "Well I'm glad you had a good day," she put her glasses on and went back to her typing.

"You were right Junko," Naruko said lightly with a smile as she stirred her ramen, "this place is a whole lot better." Naruko walked out of the kitchen with her cup and a pair of chopsticks. "I better give that weird Sai girl a call, or she might come here." Naruko walked to her room and grabbed her cell that was left charging on the dresser. She set her ramen down and picked up the phone; she pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from her shirt pocket. She took a deep breath and then dialed the number and placed the cell to her ear. "Here goes nothing…" she muttered as she pulled up her desk chair to the dresser and ate as she waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sai, its Naruko calling," the blonde smiled even though she knew Sai would not see it. "I'm just calling to see if you still wanted to hang out."

"_I actually am loaded with homework, but I welcome you to come by and we could work together."_

"Cool," she responded, "I can use all the help I can get." With that short and to the point conversation Naruko and Sai said their goodbyes. She hung up and finished her ramen; Naruko tossed the empty cup and wooden sticks in her trashcan and then went to her closet to change out of her uniform. Naruko pulled on a pair of loose blue jeans, an orange shirt, and she took off her long socks. Naruko pulled out her ribbons and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail. She pocketed her phone and went back out into the kitchen. "Junko, I'm going by my friend Sai's house to do homework; I got my cell and I'll be home later."

"Just be safe and call me if you need to be picked up," Junko answered. Naruko nodded and slipped on her gym shoes. As Naruko exited the home she got a text from Sai that gave her the address to her home. Naruko clutched her school bag to her chest and began her journey to the Sai's house. It was a peaceful walk in the sunlight and Naruko had a smile on her face like always. She loved being outside and she would usually run around if given the chance; Junko always commented on how much energy that Naruko possessed. Her body was just naturally toned from all the energy she burned and she always tried to find a reason to smile. The sun was still up but she was sure that in the next few hours the sun would be setting and night would come over the city.

"I think this is it," Naruko looked from the address on her phone to the one on the house. She walked up to the average looking house that looked to be in a very nice neighborhood that was a thirty minute walk away from Naruko's apartment home. She knocked lightly on the door and Sai was quick to answer. Naruko smiled as she walked into the house and took off her shoes, "You have a very lovely home."

"Thank you Naruko," Sai smiled. The dark haired girl stood in a pair of red shorts and a black top. "We can work in the kitchen since my dad has locked himself in the garage… or as we call it: The Man Cave," she quoted with a fake smile but Naruko had to smile back since it was kind of funny. Naruko followed Sai into the kitchen and they both sat down at the table where Sai already had her work laid out. The two had a lot of the same classes and a few of them they had at the same time. Naruko indeed needed a lot of help and surprisingly, Sai was a very good and patient teacher; Naruko did learn a bit. Sure the work was still a bit too hard for her, but not as hard. After about three hours of homework and getting to know one another; Sai looked out to the setting sun. "I guess the other classes should be starting soon."

"Other classes?" Naruko asked and looked up at the dark haired girl.

Sai nodded and looked back at her, "Yeah, my dad and I once went out to dinner and we passed the school; a bunch of the lights were still on and I saw students walking around." She closed up her book, "I bet those are the honor students, since they don't talk a lot of classes in the morning, I assumed that they take a lot of them at night with some college professors."

"So they are honor students?"

"No," Sai smiled, "that's what we call them since it's very varied on who gets in. There are a few kids in the black uniforms that have the lowest grades ever, but they get in." She shrugged and walked into the kitchen, "I've asked the dean on how to get in, but he says that students are chosen, they cannot sign up." She opened the fridge, "You want some soda or water?" Naruko nodded and took water as Sai poured herself a glass of soda-pop. She sat back down at the table and leaned back in her seat, "How was your first day Naruko?"

"It was good," Naruko smiled at her, "I'm glad that I made some friends so fast. I just hope this good vibe will last." Sai smiled back and they spent the rest of the evening talking with one another. It soon got too dark that Sai's father didn't want Naruko walking home, so he offered to take her home, but Naruko just called Junko and got picked up. She waved one last time back to Sai who stood in the window and then got in the passenger side. "Thanks for getting me Junko."

"It's what I do brat," Junko smiled at her as Naruko had her bag on her lap and put on her seat belt. Junko began to drive, "How was it?"

"So much fun," Naruko smiled, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Just…." Junko looked a bit concerned, "just be safe for the next few days okay?" Naruko looked at her funny, but once they arrived home Naruko got what she was talking about. As they walked up to their building Naruko realized that after a few days her black outs would kick in…and that meant she might end up getting kicked out of another school. Junko was running out of schools to sign her up for and the last option that the two had was a home school.

Naruko had a frown on her face for the rest of the night and next morning.

**(Line Break)**

Three days…

Naruko has been in school for three full days without a hitch, but the fourth day was terrifying. She could feel it. Naruko was getting dizzy as she sat in her first hour class with Yuri, but she made it. Her second and third hour class her vision began to go now and then, but no one noticed and she didn't want to ask to go to the nurse. Then she would have to explain herself to the teacher. As she walked to her fourth hour class with Sai –Yuri and ended their tours and she would meet up with her at lunch- and Naruko leaned up against the girl. Lucky for her Sai thought it was a normal thing and she did not question her actions. Naruko's breathing was a bit shallow and she thought this was fates way of laughing at her right before all her dreams were crushed when she would get kicked out. Naruko kept trying to stay up…but it was so hard.

"You look sick Naruko," Sai mentioned as they sat by one another, "should I assist you to the nurse."

"N-no," she said weakly as she lied her head on her desk and sighed. "I-I'll be fine," she smiled lightly and sat up once more.

"Okay…" she didn't believe in her but Sai was not going to ask questions.

"J-Just promise we'll be best friends," Naruko said as she felt her lids getting lowers. She saw Sai's lips moving but heard nothing. Naruko smiled one last time as her whole world just went black.

**(Line Break)**

Naruko groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, but she cringed as the sun hit her eyes. She finally let her eyes adjust to the light and she felt the grass under her body. Naruko then concluded that she was outside. Naruko smiled as the cool air blew over her body and the sweet smell of the outdoors filled her nose. Then she heard someone moving beside her and she moved her head over and looked to see that there was a male beside her.

He looked to be pretty tall and had a mop of blue hair a top his head. He was sitting beside her and had a book opened on the grass and what looked like a caldron over a little fire. Then she saw that he was in an all-black uniform. The uniform brought out his pale skin that looked soft to the touch and large lavender tinted eyes looked down to the book and he tossed some herbs into the pot. He seemed to have noticed her looking at him and then he looked down at her. Naruko took notice of his soft features but still masculine face; he gave her a warm smile and gave a light chuckle. "So you have a woken…" his voice was soft and peaceful.

"Y-yeah," she sat up and looked around, "how did I get out here?"

"Drink," he seemed to have ignored her question and handed her a wooden bowl that was filled with a pink looking liquid, "it will make you feel less groggy." Naruko looked at him funny but he still had a smile, "I know this is really odd, but you got to trust me on this one." Naruko nodded and took a light sip of the drink and then downed the whole bowl. He laughed lightly, "Glad you like it, my new formula. But to answer your question," he changed the subject as he closed the book and put out the fire, "I found you in the hall way and decided it best to take you here." He turned so that he faced her, "You get these black-outs often?"

"I do now," she said handing the bowl back to him and then wiped her mouth, "d-did something happen?"

"Yeah," he said, but she was surprised that he was still smiling, "and I bet you don't know what that means."

"What does it mean?"

He gave another smile that made Naruko blush a little, "You get to join the night classes."

**(End)**

**Well, my wrist is all healed up and this is the other Try Out that you get to vote for to see if it can become a full story. I'm glad to be back to writing and I'm ready to crank out the other gb one-shot that will be staring Kenta and Hansuke while at the Otogakure Academy. I hope you guys enjoyed the try-out and please vote for your favorite on my poll on my profile. ^^ Ja Ne.**


	21. New Students: Prologue

**And now we have the one that the fan-girls have been waiting for and I have been dreading this moment. This is the story on how Kenta fell for his leader Hansuke Hyuga. I know someone has asked for this one and this is the only one I can think of ^^". Tell me what you think of my one-shot and be honest; if I'm not good at this please tell me so I may do some editing and get advice from some better shonen-ai writers. **

**Just in case you forgot:**

Kenta- Karin

Sumiko- Suigestu

Jin- Juugo

And ten knew GB characters are added to the mix.

**Next up is a GB Chronicle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto™, which these characters are based off of.**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke was surprisingly happy, sure he didn't show it on his face, but life had been good to him. He thought he would regret his choice with leaving his village and all his friends. The more that he spent training with Lady Orochiko the more confidence and strength he seemed to gain. Since his time at Otogakure Academy he was their top student and just last month he was placed in the discipline committee. Otogakure Academy was the nation's toughest, strictest, and top Academy; all students that came from the Academy usually entered military or government jobs. Many big clans sent their children here for the best learning and training. The school was also known for its zero tolerance in bullying, but that rule was becoming hard to enforce and the disciplinary committee was up to its necks in student complaints that they are not doing their jobs. Lady Orochiko also was concerned with the bullying since she was very much against it; from her younger days she remembered how so many people teased her for her looks and personality.

All the classes had ended and Hansuke was doing his round of patrolling the halls. All students should be in the dining hall or in their respective dorms. As part of the committee, Hansuke was given the great power of being able to punish students for not following school rules, or general orders; without any questions or the risk of being punished. This was the reason so little people were allowed entrance into the committee. Hansuke walked down another empty hall in his uniform, his committee band around his left arm and his tie was loosened a bit since he was getting tired. His hands were shoved in his pants pockets and he slouched a bit as he walked. He could see why everyone hated patrols since all one did was walk around for hours on end until the next person comes in to take your place, or the school gets locked down.

This time though, Hansuke did hear some ruckus coming down from another hall way, but Hansuke only presumed it was some students trying to get their things. He calmly walked down to the hall but he soon saw that three students looked to be ganged up against another. Hansuke felt his heart beat quicken and an adrenaline rush; he hated to see people bullied and something snapped in his head. Hansuke ran to the three and quickly grabbed the male of the group and shoved him back into the other set of lockers across the hall. The two females stopped there beating of the red headed male curled up on the ground. Hansuke took hold of the male's collar and pulled him back to his feet. Hansuke got a good look at the male and with his impassive face he spoke in a clear and strong voice, "Kenji-san (Kin), out of you three you should a clear understanding of the rules."

"If it isn't Lady Orochiko's little pet," Kenji sneered at him, "what I do is known of your damn business-" the males was quickly cut off when he was slammed back into the lockers.

"Did I say you could speak?" Hansuke's voice was deathly sounding and Kenji even gulped lightly. The Hyuga were known for their killer glares and Hansuke was able to master it. Hansuke let go of the male's collar and looked back at the two females that stood their ground well. Dai (Dosu) and Yoko (Zaku) glared at him but Hansuke was unfazed by it, "Against the lockers by Kenji-san," he spoke clearly and the two obeyed, but still had glares on their faces. "Bullying is unacceptable in Otogakure Academy and you three will be punished severely for this."

"He's just a stupid fag," Yoko yelled.

"I recommend that you close your mouth before I enforce the punishment now," Hansuke glared and allowed his anger to be seen.

"Fine then Hyuga-san," Dai said calmly with an evil look on her face, "but you can't protect him forever." With that the three walked off back in the direction of the dorm buildings; Dai looked backed at him and winked, but the male didn't respond. Hansuke turned to the male that was slowly trying to get back to his feet and breathing heavily. Hansuke went to his side and helped him to his feet, only to be pushed away and glared at. The red head was glaring at him with red eyes hidden behind black square framed glasses. His skin was a bit lighter than the average person and he had sharp features. His red hair was cut short in the back and stuck up a bit with one side of his bangs being jaggedly cut on one side but the other side was well kept. He looked disheveled and beaten very badly; which only made Hansuke want to help him more.

"You fucking lunatic!" he yelled at Hansuke who just stood there with no emotion on his face, "I didn't need your god damn help!" Hansuke studied him more and then concluded that this male was in a few of his classes; he was Kenta, the boy that could sense people. He was very close behind Hansuke in grades, but other than that Hansuke didn't see much of him. "Are you even listening me you god damn prick?" Hansuke was surprised at how angry the male could get. "I do not see why Lady Orochiko see's you as her prize student, you seem like a moron to me." As Kenta went to limp off back home, Hansuke took hold of his wrist and pulled him back so that he hit his chest. Kenta blushed pink but then glared up at him, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are badly hurt," Hansuke said calmly, "I need to take you to the infirmary to be sure that nothing is broken or ruptured."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you," Kenta tried and failed at getting out of his grip, but Hansuke was much stronger and dragged the male down the hall. Kenta winced, "You're going to break my wrist." Hansuke stopped his dragging and looked back at the male with piercing eyes. Kenta only stared back at him and was confused at why they were just standing there. He was about ready to stutter out another curse but Hansuke swiftly picked him up bridal style. "Th-The hell?" Kenta felt his face burn red and was upset when he stuttered and his voice did go to a higher pitch.

"I was going to put you over my shoulder," Hansuke said as he continued to walk to the infirmary, "but then I was worried that carrying you like would hurt you more." Kenta went a bit wide eyed at the males concern for his health and wanted to be sure to make him comfortable. Kenta always noticed the male when he saw him, at first it was because of his really good looks but then he noticed that whenever the Hyuga was around Kenta felt safer and calmer than ever. The Hyuga had a very nice aura about him, Kenta was envious of that. Now, here he was in the arms of the male that made him jealous and yet calm at the same time; he was sure that his cheeks were very red. He was glad that the Hyuga had yet to look down at him, or the male just didn't care that he was blushing. Hansuke turned down another hall but stopped before the infirmary door; he sighed as he looked at the sign that said the nurse was gone on vacation. "My apologies Kenta-san," Hansuke looked down at him, "but I could take you to a hospital."

Kenta quickly shook his head, "N-no I'll be fine…a-and you can put me down…" he looked away from the Hyuga.

"As of now you are my responsibility and if anything else were to happen to you in my absence I could never forgive myself," Hansuke began again to walk down the hall and seemed to be making his way to the schools front doors. "I'll just take you to your room where you may rest. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Kenta wondered about the male's kindness towards him; they have never spoken once and the Hyuga was treating Kenta like they were best friends. The Hyuga didn't seem to mind any of this and he must have had some great stamina since Kenta wasn't the lightest kid around. "Could…could you get me a first aid kit?" that wasn't too much was it; Kenta was famished but he was pretty sure he had enough snacks in his room to sustain him for the night. Hansuke nodded and before he could try to open the door, it was opened by another member of the committee, Jin. Her orange hair was pulled back in a bun with pieces sticking out in a few places and her uniform was still picture perfect. Her dark pink eyes looked to him in question and then to Kenta. Kenta smiled nervously, "I-I got beat up…" he quickly face-palmed for how stupid he sounded.

"Watch out for Dai, Yoko, and Kenji," he said looking eye to eye with the tall girl, "they were already severed with punishment once today."

"I'll keep an eye out for them Hansuke-kun," she smiled lightly and bowed to him.

"Have a good night then Jin," they both parted and Hansuke walked outside into the brisk late afternoon air of Otogakure. Kenta shivered a bit and tried to hold himself to keep warm.

"So you and Jin-san are pretty familiar…" Kenta asked trying to break the silence.

"You could say that," Hansuke shrugged, "we are very close and she is my first friend here in Otogakure," Hansuke turned around and used his back to open the glass doors that lead into the dorm building. He sighed in relief, "Finally, I was freezing."

"Why did you come here?"

"I rather not talk about it," Kenta got the chills from how cold Hansuke's aura became in that instant of a second and it remained like that for a while longer. "Tell me Kenta, where is your room."

"You are getting pretty friendly with me," Kenta said out of the blue and looked up as the male looked down at him. "No honorific?"

"Are we not on equal terms," Hansuke asked abruptly, "are you my better? Or would you rather I refer to you as my inferior?"

"Forget I said anything," he muttered hoping that the male would drop it too. Hansuke did and began to walk down to the elevator, "Third floor and room 217." Hansuke nodded and as the elevator doors closed behind them, Hansuke placed Kenta back on his feet. "Thanks Hyuga-san, I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing," Hansuke waved it off, "and I would like it if you called me Hansuke; add any honorific you like." Hansuke pushed the button and then leaned back against one of the elevator walls and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kenta thought for a moment as he used one arm to hold up the other, "Hansuke-san…" Kenta smiled as the name rolled off his tongue nicely, but then noticed the male looked at him. Kenta smiled bashfully and blushed, "Oh…I-I was just testing it out…that's all." Hansuke nodded and went back to staring at the doors and Kenta looked to the floor a bit embarrassed for acting like such a dork around the male.

Once the doors opened Hansuke made sure they stayed open as Kenta limped as quickly as he could; he didn't want to look anymore. Hansuke followed behind him and again they were silent. Kenta stopped at his door and looked back to see that Hansuke continued on; he sighed lightly and unlocked his door and entered. Kenta closed the door lightly behind him and sighed, "Such a fucking dork," he groaned loudly and flopped down on his bed. He was glad that he had no roommate since the room was all to himself and he liked to use the extra space for all his junk. Kenta looked up at his ceiling and just tried to ignore the pain a little longer. Once it got to be too much he got up and limped over to his dressed and opened up the first aid kit he kept handy. But once he opened he frowned at his lack of supplies, "Maybe I should stop at the hospital," he muttered under his breath as he pulled out what was left of his alcohol and some cotton balls. Before he could get to work though, there was a knock at his door. "It's open," he said confused. Hansuke walked in with the first aid in hand; Kenta couldn't help but smile.

"Is there anything else that you need," he placed the first aid kit down on the dresser. Kenta shook his head; Hansuke gave a curt nod, "A few of the salves in there are my own making, I welcome you to use as much as you want." Without another word Hansuke exited the room with the only sound of the door closing to fill the air. Kenta let out his held breath and opened up Hansuke's kit and got to fixing himself up.

**(Line Break)**

"Dear Kami Kenta-teme," Sumiko Hozuki said as she turned around in her seat and looked to the male with slight concern. "You look like shit."

"Thank you baka," he sneered back at her with his arms crossover over his chest. Kenta had to agree, he did look like shit. All night all he could do was smell the lavender of the salves on his body and then he would think back to the Hyuga. It was a vicious cycle that led him to getting close to now sleep. Then do to his terrible night he was startled to notice that his alarm had been going off for the last thirty minutes and had to rush to the showers and get ready. He was late to breakfast and that ruined his whole day since he was starving.

"So guess what I heard going around," she smiled lightly as she moved her white hair out of her purple eyes, "that you got saved by Hansuke-kun." Kenta scoffed and tried to keep the blood from rushing to his face. Sure Otogakure Academy was the toughest school; it was still prone to teenaged gossip. Sumiko giggled as she watched the males reaction to her statement and she smirked, "Ooooo, Kenta-teme~," she sang lightly, "I did not know that you had thing for the quite boys."

"Will you shut up," Kenta glared at her and Sumiko drew back, knowing she had crossed the line. Kenta was well known around the Academy as being bisexual since someone caught him with a male companion. Since the school had no tolerance for bullying, no one dared say anything to him about it and Kenta did not act any different than before. Things soon began to get worse since some of the students –mainly Kenji, Dai, and Yoko- began to take their chances and picked on him. It was namely just name calling, but it began to become teasing, being shoved in the halls, graffiti on his dorm's door and locker, and then it came to getting beatings; never during class time though, only after school or at dinner. Sumiko knew long before the others of the Academy found out and Kenta was okay with that. Sumiko and he were not friends but they weren't the worst enemies either.

It was a mutual friendship.

"Don't be ashamed Kenta-teme," she smiled lightly, "almost everyone that he meets falls for him…especially if you have seen him shirtless." Sumiko wagged her eyebrows and gave a sly smile. "Oh I have the perfect idea for you-" Sumiko was cut off by a smooth voice.

"Kenta," everyone looked over to see that Hansuke stood in the door way and looked to the red headed male, "do you have a moment?"

"He has plenty of time for you Hansuke-kun," Sumiko smiled at him as Hansuke walked over to the two and stood by Kenta's desk. She traced her finger over his committee band around his arm, "When am I getting my band Hansuke-kun?" It was very surprising that Sumiko Hozuki was part of the committee by the recommendation of Orochiko herself since Sumiko was the top female in kendo. The committee had looked over her application and she was allowed entry into the committee.

"Once your probation phase is over," he spoke calmly not even bothering to look at her almost sultry look and actions as she pressed up against his arm. He looked to Kenta and placed down a piece of paper and a pen. "I need you signature here and to fill this out," Hansuke placed down another piece of paper that looked to be an application.

"What is this for?" Kenta looked over the paper that he was being asked to sign.

"This is my recommendation for you to join the disciplinary committee," Kenta looked up to him with wide eyes, "I need your approval for us to look into your records and any other papers relevant to your behavior and grades. If you refuse then this recommendation will be thrown away and I will take the application back now." Kenta shook his head and quickly signed his name on the dotted line and then handed him then pen and paper back. Hansuke nodded to him and tucked the paper and pen into his bag. He looked to Sumiko, "be on time for out meeting tonight," Hansuke then took his leave without another word.

Sumiko smiled brightly as Kenta began to look over his application, "I can't believe you get the chance to join the committee! And with the recommendation from Hansuke-kun too!" Kenta's face lit up pink as the thought of it all was finally setting in. The almost leader of the committee, Orochiko's latest star-student, and the number one male student wanted Kenta in the committee. What did he do? What did he say? Surely he was no star fighter and his grades were above average…maybe it was out of pity. Pity that he got picked on all the time and Kenta was about ready to go out and find that man and beat the shit out of him for his pity. Sumiko quickly pulled him from his thoughts, "Why don't you come to the meeting today after school and check it out? I bet you could turn in your application while you're at it."

"I don't think it would be right of me to intrude like that," he said lightly as he slipped the application into his bag and then pulled out his notebook. "But I will ask Hansuke if I could join you guys for the meeting."

"Just need an excuse to talk to him, huh?" she smirked as she sat normally and faced the front and then pulled out her own notebook and pen. Kenta just ignored her comment and they bother were silent as their teacher came in.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke walked down the halls with his bag hanging on his shoulder and his tie was pulled off and stuffed in his bag. He was sure that he was going to get yelled at by one of the older members of the committee, but he really hated that tie. His whole morning had been slow and he spent most of his free period looking through Kenta's records and was copying the important paper that he would need to show the committee. So far it looked like the male was going to get in pretty easy and with a little persuading on Hansuke's part he could get everyone to agree to letting him in. Hansuke was on his way to the library where he would find the head to the committee reading up on her medical applications like she did every day. She was actually only a year older than Hansuke and he was a Second year student, she was a Third year. He didn't bother to say hello to the library that usually would rather be left to read anyway, and walked up the spiral steps to the second floor of the library. He was sure to be quiet as he approached her, or she would give him an earful for being so loud.

"Hansuke-kun," she didn't bother to look back at him as she searched the shelves for her books. She had silver colored hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with spikey bangs going down to the top of her eyes. She was dressed in a regular uniform with the band around her right shoulder. Hansuke just stood there and then reached into his bag and pulled out a file folder. "I hope you came here for something other than business," she smirked at him as she walked over to her table that was covered in books and folders. Her dark colored eyes were hidden behind her glasses her lips were painted with a light pink color. Hansuke merely handed her the folder; she sighed loudly and took it from him. "So you did only come for business." He nodded and she sat on the table's corner; she fixed her glasses, "This is new of you Hansuke-kun," she glanced up at him, "never thought you'd promote someone like this."

"Don't get too used to it Koyuki-san (Kabuto)," he said lightly as she continued to look over the file. "He just seems like a fine member to add to the group, we only have two other second years and I can't run this thing alone once you and the Sound Six leave." Hansuke leaned against one of the bookshelves and stared down at the people below, "He has the perfect abilities on sensing people and even has a background in the medical field-"

"Now that hurts me Hansuke-kun," Koyuki said with a pout and walked over so she stood beside him and placed her arms around his one. "I thought I was your pretty little nurse," she purred out lightly as Hansuke looked away with a blush stained on his cheeks. She smirked at him since it was true; while Hansuke was recovering in the hospital, Koyuki was given the task on watching over him. She gave a seductive like laugh and laid her head on his shoulder, "How about we forget about the meeting tonight and go have some fun in your dorm~?"

"Please Koyuki-san," he pulled his arm out of her hold, "are relation will not go beyond a business one and the occasion medical assistance." He looked down at her, "Will I be able to submit his application or not?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and gave an aggravated sigh, "I'll allow the subject of his entrance to be debated." Hansuke was about to grab the folder, but Koyuki placed her hand down and did not allow him to. "I'll review it some more and be sure to bring it to the meeting," she smiled as he looked to be debating whether to trust her or not. "Come on now Hansuke-kun," she winked, "I promise to bring it with me, I know how much it means to you." Hansuke sighed lightly and let go of the folder. Koyuki just waved as he bowed to her and then took his leave; she then frowned and looked down at the picture of the red head, "Medical field my ass," she pouted and crossed her arm over her chest, "I'm not sharing my patient."

Hansuke was again back in the halls off to the cafeteria for a bite to eat before he went back to the committee's office to get to work on reports he had to write about last night's happenings. But the second he entered the cafeteria he was jumped by two women that took their positions on either side of him. Identical twins smirked at him as he continued to walk and looked to be ignoring them. They both had long bluish grey hair that fall over one of their eyes. Saki and Ume (Sakon and Ukon) were top tag-team karate fighters at the school and were both second in command. Saki was the most talkative of the group since Ume was usually found walking behind her sister like she didn't exit. Ume on the other hand was the better fighter. Saki had her hair covering her right eye and Ume had hair covering her left eye. The two were pretty petite and had an athletic build. Other than their looks they were pretty different. And the fact that they both took a sadistic joy in tormenting Hansuke since he was the newbie.

"Hello Hansuke-kun~" they both said but Saki's voice was only slightly lower pitched. "I heard about your little stunt last night," Saki said with a smirk as Hansuke just tried to buy some lunch, "Sometimes I forget you're still the little sissy boy of Konohagakure."

"Please imouto," Ume looked over at Saki, "Hansuke is just too kind…he should have been with us last night anyway." Ume smirked and Saki joined in as Hansuke felt his cheeks go red again. He just walked away and went to his usual eating area but the two just sat across from him. "I thought I made it clear before that we have no problem with a one night stand."

"Or a threesome," Saki added.

"Are you done being a whore," the three looked over to see that Tatsuya (Tayuya) sat down beside Hansuke. He had very dark pink and disheveled hair that was hidden under a black cap. A few pieces stuck out from the hat and one piece came right in between his dark brown eyes. He was the top musician at the school and also had a knack at beating people like he was in the yakuza. He took pride in his foul-mouth and that he was a bit of a brute. He really never liked anyone and could only learn to stand people. He ignored Saki's and Ume's glares' but continued to speak, "Don't even try brat, since I bet those two aren't the cleanest."

"Why don't you shove that flute up your ass," Saki yelled back at her as Ume just glared at the table top and muttered curses under her breath. Tatsuya just rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Hansuke just slowly ate his lunch, but more of the committee thought it best to come and sit with him.

"What is up bitches," a tanned girl smirked at them as she down next to Saki and placed the little cage down on the table that held her pet tarantula. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight and spikey ponytail that wasn't very long. Her dark eyes looked to Hansuke, "Well if it isn't the little hero of the night? I heard you kicked Kenji's ass pretty well." Kiku (Kidomaru) smirked as Hansuke rolled his eyes. She nudged Saki, "Was it true, did he save the gay guy?"

"He's not homosexual," Hansuke stated before Saki could answer, "bisexual. There is a difference."

"Whatever," Kiku rolled her eyes and looked back at Saki, "so, did he do it?"

"Sure did," Saki smirked, "even Dai and Yoko were given a fright from Hansuke-kun's threat."

"I see you all have already of Kenji's beat down," a larger girl said as she sat beside Ume and smirked at the male, "Never thought the punk would have it in him to kick some ass." Hansuke saw the gleam in her light orange colored eyes that matched her short orange hair. The girl was strong and she was known to be easily irritated by others. Chie (Jirobo) was the pure strength of the committee and Hansuke knew this since he had to fight her to get into the group and her almost didn't escape a brutal death if Orochiko hadn't of called off the match. But once it was past the strength, Chie was pretty average. It was too bad though since Chie and Tatsuya hated one another with a burning passion.

"I think it would be best if we no longer brought it up," Hansuke said as he stuffed a rather large piece of fish into his mouth and prayed that he'd choke and die on it. But and Fate and Destiny never did shine upon him, like Nami had told him so long ago.

"I bet the brat is just trying to tell us that he really is gay," Tatsuya said with a smirk as Hansuke shoved more fish into his mouth. "Isn't that right brat? It explains why you never seem interested in all those whores that through themselves at you-" Hansuke cut him off by grabbing the back of Tatsuya's head and slamming into the table top. The rest of the girl's laughed as Tatsuya lifted his head up quickly and glared at the blue haired male that was still eating like nothing had happened. "You'll pay for that brat!"

"Shut up Tatsuya," a pale skinned girl with bright green eyes sat down beside Hansuke and lightly placed her hands on her lap. Her long white hair was held back in a low ponytail that was tied off in the middle of her back. Her feminine face was framed with more white hair that was held together by little hair ties; her hair was oddly parted down the middle with a zigzag parting. She was true beauty among the committee and was once the head of the committee until she gave up her spot to Koyuki at the start of her Fourth year. Kimiko (Kimimaro) was a soft and quiet girl that rather write reports than go about giving punishment. She was very devoted to Orochiko and in turn always listened to whatever Hansuke had to say. The group did hold some kind of respect for the woman, but it was rarely shown in public. "Koyuki-san has informed me that you have submitted recommendation for someone," Kimiko glanced at the male who merely nodded.

Before anyone could comment on it, said male of recommendation walked up to the table. He tried to hide how nervous he was as he stood at the head of the table. They all looked to him, some with glares and others with not a care in the world. He held out the application to Hansuke, "Just bring it back to me if I filled it out wrong." Hansuke nodded and then Kenta rubbed the back of his neck, something that Hansuke caught quickly, "I was just wondering," he looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets, "is it cool if I join the meeting for tonight."

"I welcome you to come," Hansuke said while looking over the application. "Just be ready to sign in and answer any question that the committee will ask you." With that Kenta walked back to the table he was sitting at with Jin and Sumiko. All the girls at Hansuke's table just looked at him and then at one another.

Chie was the first to comment, "Maybe you are right moron," she smirked at Tatsuya, "the punk is a queer."

Hansuke sighed as he finished his lunch. He put the application away and then stood up and lightly grabbed Kimiko's chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. Without much warning he pressed his lips against hers and Kimiko's face turned a bright red once she realized that the male was kissing her. Before she could respond to it the male pulled away, "I am straight," he then walked off and left the table with gapping students and a bright red Kimiko who had a dreamy look on her face.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sat in the office area and finished up writing his reports and looking over other members reports. He looked to the piles that he was ready to submit these to Koyuki's pile of things just so he could just go and sleep before he had to do some nightly training. As he sat back in his chair, the male felt an ache in his chest and cringed a bit as he gripped the cloth over is chest in pain. He was able to open one eye long enough to find the drawer he kept his pain killers in. Orochiko was very kind to the male after his operation that was able to stable his heart so that he was able to exert it to its full extent; she was also able to give the male all the pain killers he wanted. Hansuke was sure that he was slightly becoming addicted to his pain killers, but once Koyuki found that out she took all his stashes he had in the office and around his apartment; Hansuke was very pissed that week, but she allowed him only a few during the day, so he was okay for now. He quickly popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry like he had done so many times before; he took deep breaths as he waited for them to work.

"Oh Hansuke-kun," Hansuke felt his left eye twitch; he didn't move as a pale hand placed itself on his shoulder, "you work too hard sometimes." The voice belonged to an obvious adult, an adult woman to be exact. He glanced to his left and noticed that Orochiko's face was leaned down so he could kind of see a good profile. "I seem to forget that not only a year back you were a stuttering little boy that just wanted to prove something to the world."

"Did you need something Orochiko-dono," he asked as he stayed in his position buy began to twirl the pen on his fingers.

She gave a smirk as she moved her hair so it fell over her left shoulder, "I just have a new proposition for you and three people off your committee that you deem fit," she laid down a very thing and off colored yellow folder before him and patted his shoulder. "Just something that has to be decided before next school year, okay? Okay," she smiled and walked out before could even look at this 'proposition'. Hansuke looked to the folder but placed it one of his drawers and loudly slammed it closed with a groan. He leaned back in his chair and let his head fall back and put one arm over his eyes and sighed deeply. Never had he been so bored, surely the next weeks wouldn't be any better with Kenta going into his probationary time in the committee and everyone thinking that Hansuke was homosexual.

Well…no that he thought of it…Hansuke hadn't been able to get a girlfriend in some time. Hansuke did have a girlfriend before while he was in the academy. Believe it or not…it was Dai. When he had first been entered into the committee, Jin introduced him to Dai when Hansuke was left in his music class and he sat by the chimes section. Dai had a very nice ear for pitch and tone; Hansuke actually thought her to be kind of cute as she would play along to the song with her eyes closed. Hansuke actually waited for her after class and they walked to all their other classes together. Hansuke could see right off that bat that Dai didn't run with the nicest of crowds, but he kind of liked the bad girl thing –oh how he regretted that choice.

Now he was over that phase and needed something different the Dai….maybe a shy girl…?

"Hansuke!" Tatsuya kicked up the door and glared at the blue haired male, "Come on, we have a score to settle before Koyuki gets here."

"I'm already here moron," Koyuki said as she fixed her glasses and walked past him. "Hansuke-kun~," she smiled and sat on his lap before he could get up and run, "have you been cooped up in here writing reports? Why didn't you come and visit me in the library?"

"He didn't want to be taken advantage," Kiku said with a smirk as she walked to the larger desk that the others would use when making committee decisions. She took a seat at her spot close to the end of the table and propped her feet on the desk. "So I heard we need to talk about letting in a new member? This Kenta kid that Hansuke is gay for, right?"

"He isn't," Kimiko said with a blush as she tried to keep her straight face and too her seat beside the middle chair that Koyuki sat on; she sat on her right. "I think he made that very clear at lunch," she glanced at him and then quickly looked away with a red face.

"I bet he's just trying to make me jealous," Saki said with her nose in the air as she went to her chair.

"Please imouto," Ume said with a smirk, "he was trying to make me jealous."

"Cram it," Chie said with a glare as she munched on a bag of chips, "I want to get the hell out of here, so let's get this over with."

"What," Tatsuya smirked at her, "gotta make it early to the all you can eat buffet?" Chie gave her the finger and then took her seat with a huff.

"Guess who got the best time for doing ten laps in the pool," Sumiko said as she entered with Jin right behind her. She pouted when everyone ignored her, "It was me guys!"

"Woo-hoo," Kiku said dully as she admired her tarantula.

"Koyuki-san…please," Hansuke felt his left eye twitch as she was running her hand through his hair and trailed her pointer finger down his face. "We have other business to attend to."

Koyuki looked back at the others with a glare, "Why don't you guys go and do something not in here."

"Why don't you stop being a tramp," Sumiko said back as she and Jin took a seat in the chair before the long desk. Koyuki rolled her eyes and got off the male how fixed his hair and they both took their seats at the desk. Koyuki was in the dead center and Hansuke was on her left. "Is Kenta-teme coming?"

"I said he was allowed to," Hansuke said as he pulled out the red head's application and handed it to Koyuki. Just as Koyuki was going to say something Kenta knocked on the door. Hansuke looked at him through the doorway and smiled lightly, "Please come on in Kenta, take a seat by Sumiko if you could." He nodded and sat down between Sumiko and Jin. Hansuke crossed his hands in front of his face and looked to Kenta with seriousness, "I hope that you are ready to almost be put on trial here Kenta, and this committee has high standards for all its members." Hansuke motioned to Koyuki, "Koyuki-san leads this committee, any question she asks you must be answered, and I will allow you to ignore anyone else's questions."

"Asshole," Tatsuya grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hansuke ignored him; "I also recommend that you tell the truth. Lying will lead you nowhere and it will piss me off."

"Hot damn," Koyuki smirked with a blush as she fanned her face, "I love it when you get angry Hansuke-kun." Kenta had to agree, but he wasn't going to make an idiot of himself again.

"That's….that is great Koyuki-san," Hansuke rolled his eyes. "Please proceed with the meeting Koyuki-san."

"Alright then," she pulled out the file Hansuke had brought in and skimmed over the application, "I call this disciplinary committee to order. We will be discussing the terrible reports I've been getting from a few of you lazy morons, then we need to address these complaints that we are getting from all the students about the committee's abusing its power…Saki." The girl just rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Then we can get to Kenta's application," she smirked at the male and he only nodded. "Now," she smiled, "on to business."

**(Line Break)**

Kenta sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I was stopped because I looked like a suspicious character." Kenta was getting grilled by these people and he was about ready to explode. No part of his life was safe from these people; he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I was just questioned for a while and then allowed to leave. Nothing more than that." The more that this conversation this on and the more he felt like a moron, he saw the look on Hansuke's face as he was writing down the minutes of the meeting. He felt his cheeks burn red as the others laughed about the red heads almost arrests. Kenta put his glasses back on and then looked up at them, "does that answer everything?"

"Sure," Koyuki shrugged and looked through more reports in the file, "how about…this spelling bee in fifth grade? Did you win or lose?"

"I lost," he said leaning back in his chair, "didn't even make it to the final round."

"Oh here's something," Koyuki said closing the file, "what is this I hear that you are in the medical field?"

Kenta shrugged, "I take some classes at the hospital and do my volunteer work." He fixed his glasses, "I'm taking online classes too."

"So…" Koyuki sneered a bit, "You think you'd make a good doctor, huh?" Kenta felt like that the woman was getting very angry with him and was just asking rhetorical questions. "You think you can take care of a guy that had a heart transplant?"

"If I got his proper medical papers and any regiments that he must follow," Kenta answered back to fill the silence.

"Well I want you to back off from my Hansuke-kun," Koyuki glared and Kenta's cheeks burnt red. "He is my patient so go and get your own!"

"Koyuki-san," Hansuke pulled her back down in her chair and sighed, "I can choose my doctors and nurses." Hansuke looked to Kenta and gave a light smile, "I would be honored to have you as a doctor."

Kiku laughed, "Look out how red his face is!" She pointed to a red Kenta who had steam coming out of his ears. "I have a question: do you have a crush on Hansuke?"

Kenta looked away as the other girls laughed or giggle at his expense. Hansuke sighed lightly, "Do not feel embarrassed," Kenta glanced at him, and Hansuke said "I do not mind what your answer is."

"After dating Dai I'd switch teams too," Tatsuya said with a smirk.

"Dai….?" Kenta felt his left eye twitch at the name of his number one bully.

"Never mind that," Hansuke quickly changed the subject, "who here is against Kenta joining?"

"I," Koyuki said raising her hand, but no one seconded her notion. "Come on guys, Hansuke-kun is mine~" She whined but they all rolled their eyes. "Fine," she said lightly, "Kenta you will start your probation tomorrow and take your patrolling shift with Jin, the very last shift."

"Don't worry about it," Sumiko whispered to him as the committee moved on to some last minute business, "with Jin you won't get into any trouble."

"Perfect," Kenta gave a light smile and then. The meeting came to a slow end and without word everyone left without any goodbyes. Hansuke waited back as he turned in all his reports and then he walked over to the three. Kenta thanked him for the recommendation and Hansuke just ruffled his hair and gave a little smile; Kenta pouted and pushed him back lightly. He fixed his hair as the Sumiko, Jin, and Hansuke laughed lightly. "So…" Kenta looked to Hansuke, "thanks man."

"Don't even mention it," Hansuke waved it off with a light smile, "I know you won't fail me." Hansuke looked over to Sumiko, "please keep an eye out for him since the new members don't have a great first few days." Sumiko nodded and then Hansuke looked to the clock on the wall. "I need to go and finish a paper for my English class and then I'll be off to bed." He waved and then walked off out of the building.

"You must be so excited," Sumiko said while nudging Kenta's side, "you get to be so close to Hansuke-kun all the time, maybe even getting him alone."

"Will shut your damn mouth," Kenta said with a glare and red cheeks, "keep your perverted thought to yourself."

"Who said I meant something perverted," she said back with a smirk as Kenta's face, ears, and neck turned a bright red as he gapped at her. Sumiko laughed and Jin gave a light giggled, "You came up with that all on your own, so you are the perv!" Kenta just feel steam blow out his ears while the other two just continued to laugh at him that Sumiko had to hold her sides and was practically crying. "W-wait," Sumiko said between laughs and reached to him as he stormed out of the office, "K-Kenta-t-teme~! I-I-I wa-was k-kidding," she and Jin just laughed more once the male slammed the door closed behind him.

**(Line Break)**

Kenta sighed as he looked at his vandalized door and just looked over all the writing and all the slurs for homosexual were written on the door. He found that someone must have kicked open his door and ransacked his room with more spray painted art lining his walls. Other boys that were headed to their dorms peered into his room and either said something, or just shook their heads and continued on; Kenta just collected all the things that weren't broken and tried to put them into his suitcase. He wasn't going to stay in this room for much longer since when the dorm manger made his rounds, he would surely be forced to move his room so this one can be fixed. He just sat on the floor with his back to the door not wanting to see the others that passed him by.

"Kenta," Kenta perked up a bit at the sound at the melodic voice, "I assume that you need a place to sleep tonight…" Hansuke leaned against the door way and looked over the door. "Would you like to submit a complaint?"

"No," Kenta said lightly as he took off his glasses and cleaned them, "it never does anything…it just makes them more pissed off."

"Why don't you get someone to protect you?" Hansuke asked as he looked up to the ceiling and looked to be as calm as ever.

"Since I have a little pride Hansuke-san," Kenta said looking back at him and putting his glasses on. "I can take care of myself."

"Last I remember you got beat up by three students," Hansuke looked at him sharply and Kenta looked away with a frown. He knew that Hansuke was right, but he was not going to get some guy to defend him. "You should at least have someone close to you that you can talk to."

"I think me having a boyfriend was the start to all my problems."

"I never said you had to have a boyfriend, I just said someone you could talk to," Hansuke walked over to him and looked to his packed bags. "You plan on leaving too?"

"No," he said lightly not looking up at Hansuke, "I just know that they'll make me move once they see the condition of my room."

"How about you move in with me," Hansuke said looking down at him with a light smile, "I usually cause people to avoid my room…and me in general." Kenta just looked up at him, "I have an extra bed in my room and you can just join me until everything cools down." Kenta just let his head nod up and down and Hansuke just smiled and picked up two of his bags, "Alright then, follow me if you would." Kenta just numbly with his two bags in his hand and following the blue haired male out into the hallway; he looked back into his room to be sure that he did not forget anything. Hansuke opened his door for him and Kenta was surprised to see that his room with so perfect and clean. Hansuke placed Kenta's bags on the bed that had no blankets and just a plain white pillow. Hansuke's bed was covered in black covers with white sheets. Hansuke was in a pair of socks, loose jeans, and a loose sweatshirt. A laptop was left open on a maple wood desk and there was a dresser to match that desk.

"Nice place," Kenta said as he slid his bags under the bed and began to pull the academy provided bed sheets and covers. "Did you just not have a roommate?"

"I did at one point," he said as he went back over to the desk and continued to type. "But he didn't like the fact that I always brought Dai back in her or the fact that I was in the committee." Kenta felt his eye twitch at the thought of Dai, the spawn of the devil, being so close to Hansuke just pissed him off. Hansuke stopped typing things for a moment, "but then I just came back one day and he was gone," he went back to typing, "I think he lives on the top floor now." Hansuke leaned far back in his chair and stretched his arms above him, "So I guess you can live here as long as you like; I don't think I'd want anyone else to live here besides you." Kenta was so happy that the Hyuga wasn't looking at him since he had hearts in his eyes and looked to be in a daze; Kenta was so surprised at how Hansuke could do anything and Kenta turned to mush.

"H-Hey…" Kenta said lightly as he sat down on his new bed, "w-why are you so nice to me?"

"I have a thing towards victims of bullying," he said looking out his window, "I used to be looked down on and picked on before I came here, and made it my goal to help all those that are a victim." Hansuke looked back at him and by the look on Kenta's face, he figured it out. "Kenta…did you think I liked you?"

"W-what?" Kenta forced out a laugh and looked away with his cheeks burning red, "W-why would I think th-that?" Kenta was sure that his voice went up a few octaves right there. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I know y-you're a straight…manly…heterosexual man…."

"Kenta…" Hansuke looked at him and Kenta just knew that he had been found out.

"Okay fine," Kenta looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, "so I might have thought that you had a thing for me, so sue me?" He propped his arms on his knees and hid his head in his hands. "Please don't hate me…you're the first guy I have met that is so okay with who I am. I don't think I could stand it if you hated me too."

"I could never hate you," Kenta jumped when he felt Hansuke sit down beside him. "Kenta this may seem hard to believe, but you are probably the only male I have." Hansuke gave a light smile as Kenta looked at him. "So please don't ever think that I would judge you for anything you do; sure I can get angry a bit easier than I last remember, but I doubt you'll make me mad."

Hansuke lied back on his bed and put his arms behind his head; he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You can sleep in my bed…I like this one more."

"Bull," Kenta looked down at him, "this is my bed. I just got here Hansuke!"

"First of all," Hansuke smirked, "thank you for dropping the honorific and two," Hansuke opened up one eye. "You should be grateful that I'm letting you live here at all."

"Screw that," Kenta was pouting now, "you invited me in and I should be allowed the bed I made and you can run along jerk."

"I welcome you to sleep on this bed, but I won't be moving."

"Fine!" Kenta turned out the lights and lied down beside Hansuke. Hansuke then counted down in his head from three. Once he hit one, Kenta's face turned bright red. "Dear Kami!" Kenta moved away from Hansuke and then fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. "Hansuke don't you tease a bisexual man like that!"

"I didn't tease you," Hansuke said closing his eyes and breathing lightly, "you openly chose to sleep with me and then you freaked out on me." Kenta got back on the bed and slowly lied down beside him. "Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yes," Kenta said with a blush as he lied there. They were in the dark and very silent, "Hansuke...are you bi-curious?" Kenta looked up at him and even in the darkness he saw the male shake his head. "Then why are you so okay with sleeping beside me knowing that I do kind of like you?"

Hansuke just shrugged, "I really don't know…maybe I am but I refuse to admit it, even to myself." He turned his head and looked down at Kenta, "do I give off that vibe?"

"I-I don't know," Kenta said and lightly scotched closer to the male. Hansuke didn't respond. So Kenta moved so that his head was on the male's arm. Hansuke still didn't move. So he went a step further and laid his head on Hansuke's chest and listened to his calm heartbeat. Kenta smiled, everything about the male was so calming; he loved to be near this guy. He looked to the male that looked to be already in a deep sleep and Kenta softened his stare. He never seen the male so relaxed and so at peace with the world; Kenta couldn't believe that the blue haired Hyuga looked even more good-looking in his sleep. Kenta licked his lips and took advantage of the moment.

He lightly kissed Hansuke.

Kenta quickly laid his head back on the male's chest as his face was bright red and he licked his lips again. Hansuke's lips were soft and it was a surprise to Kenta; he would have thought the male would have chapped lips. Kenta let a smile grave his lips and thought about how he kind of tasted like vanilla.

"…I'm not sleeping Kenta…"

_Son of a Bitch!_

**(End)**

**Ta Da~ Well tell me what you guys think and if I should do more of these. Next up we have a GB Chronicle where we see how the gang is doing after the whole fiasco of the Chunin Exam. Also note that I will skip all the filler episodes and get to the good stuff: Sakaye turning evil. **


	22. Gender Bended Chronicles 8

**Now, time for the Gender Bended Chronicles. It will again focus around Hansuke, who will be much more involved in the main plot since, if not this, would get really boring. I do not know what will come after this but I might update it at the end of this story so read all the way through. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line break)**

**Our Last Goodbyes**

Hansuke sat outside on the grass by the koi pond in a meditative position as he breathed deeply in hopes to calm and clear his mind. It had been hectic since the Chunin Exams that the whole village was abuzz with rebuilding, missions to other nations to strength ties, and the induction of a brand new Hokage; Hansuke just need a few minutes to himself before he would have to meet up with his team again to go do more missions around the village. Not only had things changed in the village, but things had looked different around the Hyuga Estate as well; Hansuke took notice to everything that went down in the home. Nami was nicer to him, a whole lot nicer to him for reason that he could not figure out for the life of him. She was around every corning waiting for him with kind words and looks of concern from her whenever he did anything that she deemed a danger. Hansuke tried to ask her what was going on, but she only stated she was neglecting her job as his protector and planned on making up for it; Hansuke only came to become suffocated by his over protecting cousin. Even Haru was a bit different than before, he seemed to be a bit clinging when it came to Hansuke, like not letting him go back to the park to hang out with the other smaller children. Hansuke was okay with his brother's wishes but Haru was becoming a little too engrossed in Hansuke's life that Hansuke was getting a bit sick of it. Hansuke had to sneak out of his own house to get away from the two and hang out with his friends. Hiashi became aware that his eldest son was escaping from the manor and Hiashi had a chat with Nami's and Haru's sudden smothering.

Of course, Hiashi was also to blame for Hansuke's sudden need to run away. Hiashi saw his son in a very new light, how he had put his life on the line for his village and disobeyed his orders to hide. Hiashi didn't really smother his son, but he did hang around for tea a bit longer than usual and would pat Hansuke's shoulder awkwardly and ruffle his hair as a sign of affection. It bothered Hansuke at first, but then it would make him smile since his father was trying. He sure would never be able to show Hansuke the affection his mother could, but Hansuke appreciated that he was getting better. Then Hansuke would like his father to stop since the man was giving the boy 'the talk' and it made Hansuke uncomfortable…very uncomfortable. Hansuke was thirteen and a shinobi, so he sure was aware that his voice may have cracked a few times and that sooner or later he wouldn't listen to his head when it came to girls. But Hansuke was frankly and simply a good-boy, a thirteen year old one that was still a bit young to be thinking about…those things.

Hansuke let out a deep breath and opened up his eyes and looked at the koi pond that would shimmer in the sunlight. He got to his feet and made his way off the estate, and of course he had passed Nami. She looked up at him and before he could ask Hansuke smiled and answered, "I-I must take more m-missions." She just nodded and Hansuke continued on his way out and walked through the gates with long strides but at a slow pace. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked about the village that was in the midst of repair but people still kept their high spirits about them. He admired that about his village; that no matter how much life threw at them, they always got right back to their feet. He took in a deep breath of air and continued on to the Hokage tower.

"Hansuke-kun," Kaori called as she and Satomi were already waiting outside the large red tower. Hansuke smiled as he waved at the two and laughed lightly when Akamaru ran up to him and began to circle around his feet as he approached his teammates. "Boy, stop that," Kaori scolded the white dog as she walked over and scooped him up before Hansuke could trip over him, "you are too affectionate towards Hansuke-kun." Hansuke lightly petted the dog's head. "How are you doing, you checking in with the doctor? That family keeping an eye on you, to be sure that nothing bad happens?" Hansuke tried to stop her but she then got this really sad face, "S-Since i-if anything were to happen to you again-"

"Kaori-chan," Satomi put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I think Hansuke-kun is doing just fine, and your worrying is not needed."

Kaori looked back at her with a light glare, "I just want to be sure Satomi-chan," she held Akamaru tighter, which caused him to let out a light whimper. She looked back at Hansuke with the same light glare, "So be honest with me…are you okay?"

"Kaori-chan," he gave a light smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her into a light embrace, "You can hear my heart if you like to prove that I am doing just fine." They stayed like that for a moment; Kaori pressed her ear against his chest right over his heart and listened. Hansuke looked down at her as she pulled back with a nod. "Now," he smiled at the two, "we came for a mission right? Let's go and get a few." Satomi nodded and she led the other two into the Hokage tower.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke lifted up another plank and handed it to the man that had owned the home before the top was taken off. He was a middle aged man and had not been able to pay, but Team 8 was happy to work for no pay; Hansuke didn't even know why someone would ask for pay on a mission like this. Hansuke, along with the male's two brothers and Kisho, they were rebuilding the second floor. Kaori and Satomi were with the man's wife and they were doing some laundry and watch the kids. Kaori would run over to help with a bit of the building, but Hansuke was quick to thank her and then send her back. The male's son, who looked only to be nine, tried to help in any way he could, but the man always sent his son back to his mother.

"Look out below!" A younger brother of the male, only looking to be in his twenties, smirked as he threw down more large pieces of garbage on Hansuke. For some reason, Hansuke became the entertainment of the group and they loved to watch him do his 'ninja magic' while they worked. Hansuke clasped his hands together and moved aside as the once part of a brick wall burst into a powder and slowly fell to the ground. "Nice trick there ninja boy," he smirked from his spot, "hate to meet you in a dark alley."

"Don't have t-to worry about that," Hansuke said with a smile and blushed lightly as he made his way back up to the spot where the men worked with more wood for building.

"Damn ninja boy," the young male whistled, "you got some kind of magic for being so strong?" The male laughed as Hansuke's cheeks went pink but was silenced with a smack to the back of his head. "Ow! Why did you hit me," he glared at the man that had hired the team, "I did nothing wrong!"

"Leave the boy alone," he said as he handed the younger brother a hammer, "now get to work with building the rest of my house like we all agreed to do." The male grumbled and Hansuke placed down the wood he would need to get to building. Hansuke jumped back down and brought up more wood for the others, since that was his job. Hansuke wasn't much of a builder, so he was just the 'getter'; he gets everything that everyone needed. "Why don't you take a break boy," the eldest male said with a smile, "just looking at you jumping around makes me tired."

"I-It's alright sir," Hansuke said with a bow of his head, "I-I can go on a-a bit longer." With that Hansuke jumped back down to the ground and walked to the last of the wood that he needed to bring back up. Feeling overheated, Hansuke took off his jacket and tossed it onto the fence that was still standing. He picked up the rest of the wood and instead of jumping he calmly walked up the side of the house. "Th-this is the rest of i-it," Hansuke smiled as he set down the rest.

"Oh thank kami," the middle brother said with a sigh of relief as he drove another nail into the wood, "that means we're close to being done." He laughed lightly and Kisho just set down the tolls he had used once finished. "Let's all take a break," the other two agreed and the three brothers walked down the steps still in the house as Kisho and Hansuke jumped down.

"Good job today Hansuke," Kisho said putting his hand on the male's shoulder, "so glad that we were able to get a mission like this." Hansuke nodded as he grabbed his jacket but just carried it in his arm since it was still too hot to put it on. "I bet we can get another mission like this today and then call it quits for the day."

"Th-that sounds nice," Hansuke smiled as they met up with the others. The wife had already made cold drinks and had leftover food for the workers. Hansuke walked over to Kaori and Satomi, who were hard at work folding and cleaning clothes. "H-how's it going?"

"This is boring," Kaori said as she hung up another sheet and Akamaru pushed a basket full of clothes to the group of finished laundry. "I want to fight, build, and do something that doesn't involve all this stupid girl stuff."

"You are a girl Kaori-chan," Satomi said as she cleaned another set of sheets, "maybe this is a chance for you to connect with your feminine side." Satomi and Kaori also removed their coats since it was getting to be high noon and they didn't need to get their jackets wet. Hansuke placed his jacket down by their and washed his hands in the water and dried them off with a yet to be washed towel. "You don't have to help us Hansuke-kun," she said as she watched him go over to where all the finished baskets were.

"I-I need something to d-do," he said with a smile as he stacked two atop one another and then carried them off towards the house. He looked to the woman that had been working on fixing ripped clothing, "w-where would you like these miss?" She blushed lightly and motioned for them to be taken and set in the kitchen. He nodded and did so. When walking back out, the two little daughters ran up to him and began talking to him at the same time about different things. "Uh…" Hansuke put up his hands not sure on what to do as he was assaulted with questions. He looked around for some kind of help but the others just laughed at his position. Hansuke just blushed lightly and patted both their heads and walked back to the clothes line. The two little girls just watched as he walked away and they both giggled to one another and ran back to their mother.

"Wow Hansuke-kun," Kaori smirked as she put her hands on her hips. Hansuke just looked to her and titled his head to the side as he picked up another two baskets. She chuckled, "You know what I'm talking about you sly dog. You got little girls going gaga over your boyish charm." Hansuke laughed lightly and shook his head not believing her and took the rest of the clothes in. Kaori huffed as she hung another bed sheet; "You know what I'm talking about right?" she looked to Satomi.

"I do," she answered lightly as she scrubbed a pair of curtains, "but just drop it Kaori-chan; Hansuke-kun isn't one to truly understand how a girl feels."

"When did you become the feminist?"

Satomi's eye twitched, "When my own father bought me guy underwear."

**(Line Break)**

"Come on Hokage-san," Kaori said as Akamaru sat at her feet, "there must be more missions for us to take."

"Very sorry Inuzuka," Tsuyoshi said as he looked at all his paper work, "but any other mission requires to you leave the village and I can't be low on shinobi." He looked at the three and smiled lightly, "Just go out and enjoy the rest of your day, if I do get any missions I will send someone out to get you." The team nodded and the three genin left while Kisho stayed back and stood by the Hokage's desk; "Is something the matter Kisho."

"I'm not comfortable with Hansuke being on missions…" he said lightly. "I fear that his heart will give out again."

"Are you suggesting that I force Hansuke into retirement," Tsuyoshi raised a brow and watched the dark haired sensei with some questioning in his eyes.

Kisho shook his head, "No…but I would feel better if you looked at his heart again…be sure that it won't give out in high stressed situations anymore."

"I can't control his body Kisho-"

"But you can tell the condition of his heart and how to make it stronger," Kisho cut him off and walked to the door. "Just for his safety," he then exited the room as Shigeru walked in and looked to the deep in thought Hokage with curiosity. He pulled out more files and placed them on the male's desk.

"Set up an appointment with Hansuke Hyuga for tomorrow morning…" Tsuyoshi said as he opened up the new files and began to read them over. "And be sure that I have no meetings, and don't ask me why Shigeru since I'm now busy." The dark haired male smiled and nodded and took his leave and made his way to the hospital. He was quick to get there and on his way he saw as Naruko and Saburo of Team 7 with flowers and apples; Shigeru had remembered of hearing word about the team getting back from a mission that left the Uchiha injured; he decided that he'd have to check in on the girl after scheduling the appointment. But what the male didn't notice was that Hansuke walked right past him and down the street past the hospital. Hansuke was headed off to one of the larger buildings beside the hospital as to get some reading done. He jumped up to the roof and smiled as he went to his little spot on the north edge of the building and took his seat with the book in his hands.

Hansuke smiled as he opened up the book to the last marked page and then pulled out a pencil that he kept in his back pouch. The book in his lap was a medic book that he had been studying and taking notes in so he could past a test to become a medic apprentices; he had asked around on how the test was and was warned that it was the hardest test to pass. Hansuke spent most of his free time practicing and studying for the test that he could only take when he turned seventeen. Hansuke was only half way through the thick book and nibbled on the end of his pencil as he read threw it. He had yet to make it known to his teammates and family that he was trying to become a medic and he really didn't know what was the deal was if they knew or not. Hansuke just kept to himself and hoped that they didn't find out another way and become angry with his sneaking around. This was one of those rare moments that Hansuke got when he was mission and training free.

"Come at me Mesu!"

Hansuke lifted his head up since he almost fell out from his spot but he did know who that voice belonged to. He looked over and watched with wide eyes as Team 7 looked to be having a stand-off on the hospital rooftop and the aura around them was all wrong. Hansuke put his book and pencil down and got to his feet and jumped over to the hospital ledge that was lined with a chain-linked fence. He kept to the shadows and watched with horror as Naruko and Sakaye looked to be getting into a fight and as much as Hansuke wanted to stop them…his legs refused to move him. There was something more to his lack of leg movement; he could see it in their eyes that this was something more than just good old fashion fighting. They didn't look to be the best of friends anymore, they looked like bitter enemies. Hansuke activated his Byakugan and watched as the chakra in the two began to flare up like a wild fire. Hansuke then saw something a bit odd on the Uchiha and zoomed in his vision to see that something on her neck began to pulse; it looked to be some kind of dark mass. He turned off his Byakugan and then jumped up onto the fence and then down to Saburo's side.

The pink haired male glanced over to watch as the Hyuga male get to his feet, "What are you doing here?" Saburo could not see why someone like Hansuke would purposely come to something like this. He couldn't believe that even he was here at the moment; Saburo just wanted to sit down with Sakaye and Naruko, eat apples, and talk about anything that came up. But Sakaye looked to be angrier that usually; Saburo knew when to leave the girl alone, but he just couldn't help but be near her and want to make her smile. It was his Achilles heel.

"I saw what w-was going on a-and I didn't want to see anyone g-get hurt," Hansuke answered lightly as he watched the two girls stand-off.

"I can protect my teammates Hansuke," Saburo glared at the male. Every time Saburo tried to be the hero, someone else had to come in and save him. First it was Tai Lee, then it was Inoichi and his team, and then his own teammates had to watch out for him like he was weak and useless. Now it was Hansuke and just seeing this guy made Saburo's blood boil. "So get home before your family begins to worry about you."

"D-Don't lie Saburo-san." Hansuke said softly, "you o-only want to protect Uchiha-s-san." Saburo felt like someone had slapped him in the face as the blue haired male finished his statement. He could not tell which was worse, that the Hyuga would accuse him of such an act, or that he knew it was truer than he would ever admit to. Saburo knew that he cared for his teammates and would give him life for them both, but he was more affectionate towards Sakaye and practically infatuated with her being as a whole. Hansuke just watched as the two women get into their tussle. "I-I don't w-want to b-bother with you or y-your reasons, b-but I must w-watch out for N-Naruko…"

"Fine," Saburo as they both watched the two struggled for the upper hand. Saburo let panic set in when he watched the black haired female get to be the offensive. Naruko was never much a defensive person and he knew that soon enough that Sakaye would end up winning. It was like how the two would always spar and everything was going exactly the same: Sakaye and Naruko fought for a bit, Naruko would look to be doing well but then Sakaye would give the fight everything she had and then won the battle. Hansuke on the other hand allowed a smile come to face as the light of his life didn't falter even though she looked to be outmatched. He knew she would make it to the top sooner or later; she just had to.

"I'm tired of your pathetic fighting!" Sakaye yelled as she jumped into the air and quickly made an array of hand signs and took a deep breath.

"No!" Hansuke yelled as the smile was cleanly replaced with the look of terror as fire engulfed the hospital roof. Saburo was yelling something but Hansuke couldn't hear him; all he heard was the roar of the fire eat at the bed sheets that used to occupy the space. Before he could think of moving to aid the blonde, the fire looked to be spinning around a point in the certain. They all waited for it to clear and Hansuke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that in Naruko's palm had made the legendary Rasengan. Though the Rasengan was usually a one handed trick, she had a clone at her side that spun the chakra for her and Hansuke couldn't help but find it clever. Good things never lasted though, since the sound of chirpings made it to his ears.

"Sakaye!" Saburo yelled as the kunoichi came at the blonde with the fatal attack. Hansuke tried to grab him, but Saburo was quicker than Hansuke and was already running towards the two, who were unable to stop their charges. Hansuke couldn't do anything though, his heart raced faster and faster but the adrenaline he was getting didn't allow him to move to help any of them. Even when he said that he was going to watch out for Naruko, the girl that was the reason he wasn't in a coma anymore.

_I'm Pathetic_

Kashikoi was faster to react than any of them, and before the two could collide she took hold of their wrist and threw them towards the two water towers. She watched as Sakaye's arm went into the tower and Naruko's own jutsu bounced off the tower and threw her back. Kashikoi was about to catch her, but someone beat her to it; Hansuke skidded to a stop as he caught the blonde that would have knocked him to the ground if chakra hadn't been added to his feet. Kashikoi went back to her other student that pulled her arm out of the tower and the looked to her rival's tower and smirked. Just a spiral design was left on the tower. Sakaye looked back to where she assumed the blonde would be, but she saw the blotch of bright orange in the arms of Hansuke. She couldn't read lips very well, but she did now he was comforting the blonde that only nodded in response to him. She scoffed and after giving Kashikoi and Saburo a glance she jumped down onto a ledge that came above a window. Sakaye heard the dripping of water and looked up to a site that put her into a temporary shock. The tower Naruko was thrown into was missing the entire back of it. She seethed in anger as the water slowly dripped off the sharp edges.

"Are you sure y-you are okay?" It was the fifth time he had asked her, but she wasn't responding like he wanted; there was no smile, thumbs up, or even that glow in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"C-Can….can I ask you w-what happened?"

"We got in a fight, a really bad one." Naruko looked up at him and he nearly felt crushed as tears brimmed in her eyes. "A-Am I a bad fr-friend? I-I didn't want t-to hurt Sakaye b-but sh-she made m-me Hansuke-kun…h-honest."

"I know," he held her tighter. Hansuke should be beat red, he should be happier that he was allowed to hold her like this. But, there were more important things to worry about. "Don't c-cry Naruko-san," he did his best to soothe her sobs that caused her whole body to tremble. Hansuke stroked her back lightly and tried to think of anything to get her to stop, but his mind was a complete blank. She soon came to a stop and Hansuke helped her back to her feet, "J-Just keep positive," he gave a light smile, "I-I know things w-will get better." Naruko smiled back at him as she wiped her eyes.

Naruko hugged him once more, "Thanks Hansuke…you're the greatest friend I've ever had."

_Friend_

Even an hour after the whole conflict went down his mind was still transfixed on the word. How could such a simple word, only a one syllable word, plague his head like he was just given the secrets of the world? He should be over it, but it refused to let him read in peace. Hansuke had taken his book out into an opened field to read, but every other word turned into that cursed word.

_Friend_

He slammed his book down and snapped his pencil with his tight grip; he didn't want to be friends. Why did Hansuke always get the short edge of the stick? All his trying to get her attention, all his failed attempts at valentine's gift and small talk it was nothing but a waste. This is what was destined to happen; he would never be able to show her that he loved her, that he had always loved her since he first started in the Academy. Hansuke tossed aside his broken pencil and got to his feet and walked over to the stump that Kisho had given him long ago; it was just surrounded by wilted flowers, never once being touched. Hansuke couldn't understand what was so different from before. Kaori and Satomi quickly put dents and weapons into the wooden thing and Hansuke never felt angry enough to do anything to his. He was so…forgiving of people. Hansuke could never find the reason to be mad at anyone but, at the moment, he did feel something hot boil in him. He pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into the wood. He huffed loudly as he kept his fist panted in the wood and saw that he made a small dent and when he did pull back, a bit of blood was left behind. Hansuke didn't feel better though, so he did it again, and again, and again.

He panted lightly as he looked at the dents he had made over a matter of what he thought were minutes, but it was actually so much longer. He looked to the bandages on his fist and looked to see that they wore down and his skin was exposed and his knuckles her bloody. He looked to the stump again and looked to the flowers that were knocked off the stump and littered the floor. He still didn't feel any better. Hansuke then began to kick at the stump, harder and harder each time. When one leg would tire, he would switch to the other. He grew tired, but he still felt terrible inside. What was it that was making him feel so wrong?

_I'm Pathetic_

_Friend_

"Shut up," he muttered as the words played in his head again and he delivered another kick to the stump. Hansuke then slumped to the ground and opened up his coat as to cool down. He let his head fall to one side and then he saw something glimmer in the fading sunlight. Hansuke slowly reached over and picked up something that was a bit thick, but smooth and cold in his palm. He brought it closer to his face and read the inscription carved into the piece of silver: "For this shall bring you back to where you want to be." It was a sort of charm that he remembered his mother always wore; he's was a charm to protect all that she held close to her heart. Hansuke sat up and thought of just throwing the thing back into the grass in hopes that someone else would find use in it. Hansuke knew where he wanted to be, and that was beside Naruko, but she clearly thought him nothing more than a companion. Instead, Hansuke pocketed the thing and thought about giving it to Nami, Kaori, or Satomi; whoever he saw first. He got back to his feet and walked back to the stump one more time. It was covered in dents now, a few nicks but he didn't find that sufficient enough. Hansuke let chakra engulf his fist and gave this punch everything that he had. He may have broken his hand, but just seeing the top of the stump fly off and splinters scatter everywhere made it all worth it.

It was late now…Hansuke was just ready to get home and sleep for a few hours or so that he can be on time for his morning routine. He pulled out a few bandages and wrapped his hand and then made himself a temporary sling until he got home. Hansuke made his way out of the training grounds and then walked on the empty stone streets of the village. Hansuke kept his left hand in his pocket and ran his thumb over the silver charm. He looked up to see that the moon was higher than he would have thought and he looked to have been walking in circles since he was sure he had passed the same forest entrance a few times. He sighed and turned down another street and stopped when he saw Sakaye walking in his direction. He just stood there in a bit of shock that she was out this late. Sakaye on the other hand had not noticed him until she heard him cough a bit; she looked up at him and they both just starred at one another.

"Hyuga…"

"U-Uchiha-san," he said lightly and looked away from her. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said with a light glare and fixed her pack. Hansuke just seemed to shift on his feet and she knew he wasn't just going to leave. "I have some training to do." It wasn't a lie; that's all Sakaye said again and again when she saw his light smile and guilt pooled in her gut.

"A-Alright th-then," he smiled and glanced behind them and noticed that a village exit was close to them. Hansuke saddened a bit since he was sure that her training wasn't going to happen in the village. The Hyuga had very good eyes and he could make out four lone figures waiting in the far distances. He looked back at her and forced a smile, "U-Uchiha-san" she looked to him, "I-I may not b-be able to make y-you stay," she looked a bit wide eyed but quickly fixed her facial features. "But…I-I would like t-to hope that you make i-it back home safely," he gripped the charm in his pocket and then pulled it out. "Th-this might help…" he held out his opened hand to her and Sakaye looked at the charm.

She felt something grip at her chest as her fingers brushed over the smooth and yet very cold silver, "Thanks…" she took the charm and then looked back up to him, "for everything Hyuga."

"Y-You may call me H-Hansuke," he blushed with a smile, "W-we have known-" he was cut off as he felt her embrace him and his face burned red at such close contact. "U-Uchiha-san-"

"Call me Sakaye…okay?" She lied her right cheek against his chest and held him a bit tighter than she would ever admit too. He lightly patted her back and looked down at her with a light smile.

"It w-would be an honor Sakaye-san," he said lightly as she looked up at him. Sakaye let a little smile come through as she let go of him and placed the charm into her bag. "D-Don't be long…or someone w-will have to come a-and get you." She smirked and nodded.

They parted ways.

Hansuke was upset that the second they became friends that she would be gone forever.

Sakaye was almost mad that she would leave with a hard blush painted on her cheeks, and the regret that no man would ever make her feel the way he made her feel.

**(End)**

**I'm really sorry guys but this is all I could come up with. I have been writing and deleting and more writing, but this is what I've got. I will surely do more Chronicles but until then I am taking some requests and the next in the Gender Bended series is something straight from me. Please comment and if you have any suggestions please let me now. Ja Ne ^^**


	23. Man Of Honor

**Okay this is placed in the regular shinobi world of Naruko™ with our main star Hansuke as a young man of the bright and youthful age of twenty. I hope you enjoy and I will update my future chapters at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stood before the Hokage and the two Elders as to receive another mission that is never to be known. He was used to missions like that since he was one of the top Anbu Black Ops Assassins that Konohagakure has come to know. Of course all of Konohagakure didn't even know that they had an assassins group since it was really only one member: Hansuke Hyuga. It was an incident that happened only a year back. Hansuke and the rest of Team 8 had been sent out on a mission to re capture a missing ninja that had been broken out of the Konohagakure prison. Kaori Inuzuka and Satomi Aburame took care of re capturing the prisoner, but Hansuke had gotten too far into the warehouse the prisoner was hidden in and Hansuke came upon a meeting. The prisoner's saviors were actually part of a very wanted gang society that had plans to possible take out Kumogakure. Hansuke slowly followed the man who looked to be of power and with an easy slit of the man's throat. Hansuke was back outside with his team and his kunai had been left impaled into the man's chest.

No one really knew of what had happened until two weeks later Kumogakure's head of Anbu came into Konohagakure to speak with the Hokage about the killing of the greatest gang member. The Hokage, Tsuyoshi, almost had a heart attack at when the Anbu dropped down the amount of money that Kumogakure's Raikage promised to pay to whoever took out the gang lord. Tsuyoshi really wanted that money, but he also had integrity. Tsuyoshi questioned the Anbu about how it was assumed that a Konohagakure shinobi did it and the Anbu replied that only a Konohagakure kunai was found new the male. Tsuyoshi just nodded and as the Anbu left and looked to the blood covered kunai that was used to kill this man that was placed on his desk. Tsuyoshi then made it his mission to find out who was the person that did the deed. Tsuyoshi did have to go through a long list people he sent on missions in the last month; luckily after the first week of searching the blue haired Hyuga went into his office while Tsuyoshi was interviewing another Anbu team. Hansuke spotted his kunai on the desk and bit his thumb nail in fear that the kill he didn't put in his report just came back to kick him in the ass. He nearly jumped out the window when he heard the door open and as Tsuyoshi walked back to his desk. The blonde ignored the Hyuga in hopes that the male would just leave, but then he began to notice how jittery the male was and how the Hyuga would glance at the kunai as he continued to bite his fingernails. Tsuyoshi opened his mouth to ask the male to leave, but the male broke down and confessed that he killed a man while on his mission to rescue the prisoner. Tsuyoshi just starred as the male bowed down on one knee and refused to look up at his Hokage; Tsuyoshi almost wanted to laugh and call the man out on a lie; there was no way that a nineteen year old jonin could perform such a kill that was completely unnoticed until now.

And now, Tsuyoshi looked to the Anbu dressed Hyuga with his rabbit mask hiding his hard face. Tsuyoshi and the two elders were almost upset that they had turned this once very innocent man into such a well-trained killer. Tsuyoshi knew that the Hyuga was not as cold as the usually assassins would become, but he surly wasn't the same bubbly male he was a year back. Tsuyoshi pulled out a scroll and opened it up on his desk and then looked up at Hyuga, "Your next mission has been requested by the Snow Village and that you take out a clan."

"Isn't a whole clan a bit excessive?" Hansuke asked in his strengthened voice while still keeping in his military stance.

"Just the main bloodline is in need of termination," the elder man said lightly as he reached for a glass of water.

"Understood," Hansuke said as he gave the three a bow, but he was stopped before he could reach the door.

"Every main house member must be terminated Rabbit," the elder woman said, "Man, woman, and child."

"Understood," Hansuke said once more and then left his briefing room. He walked over to a spot on the floor where he had left his pack and weapon belt. He put his pack on and while he walked down the hall he put his belt back on; his belt had a pair of shōtōs, kunais, paper tags, and a sealing scroll. He made it out of the Hokage Tower and jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed softly in an alley way. He looked into the street and watched as a little boy hung to his father's leg as the man tried to walk around; Hansuke quickly turned away and vanished into the shadows.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stood in a fairly large oak tree that was right next to the Lord's windows that revealed a fairly lavish office. He slowly activated his Byakugan and looked to all the tags that he had placed on the main house and watched as they slowly began to flare up. He deactivated his blood line and watched as the man and the woman that Hansuke assumed was his mistress, do a very dirty deed right in this man's place of business. He counted up to twenty people in the house, ten of them maids and butlers, and the rest being of the council a wife and her baby, then this Lord and his mistress. Hansuke looked to the sun and watched as it was almost gone and he hugged the cloak tighter around his body to keep from shivering. Hansuke was reluctant to watch these people's blood spill on the fresh snow that continued to fall on him.

Hansuke hated his job, but he looked at all the revenue that he brought in, all debts Konohagakure paid off with his services, and the look of respect he got from his Hokage.

He lightly placed his index and middle finger up and placed them close to where his mouth would be. "Kai."

The whole place began to set fire and each tag began to explode. He jumped in into the Lord's office and blocked off the door that the two looked ready to run for. "Lord…you and your family are to die. Any last words?" Hansuke only felt good about his doings until he gave his victims one last request.

"Please let me go," the woman began. She was a beauty for her age, long white hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Hansuke of the blonde haired kunoichi back in the village and probably trying to woe the heart of her pink haired crush. "I-I'm not part of this family! I married into it!" Hansuke raised a brow at her statement…he had married his mistress and his wife who already had a child was okay with all this? "It's him you want to kill, just let me go!"

"You bitch," the lord yelled at her and looked about ready to kill her, but Hansuke held the shōtō to his neck.

"Your last words?"

"Burn in hell," and with that Hansuke slit his throat and watched as he fell to the ground. Hansuke turned to the woman that tried to make it out the door, but he grabbed the back of her kimono and pulled her back to the ground. She had admitted to being part of the main house, so she must die.

"Last words?"

"Don't kill me please!" She cried and pleaded for her life, but Hansuke quickly slit her throat and moved her to lie beside the man that she was willing to sacrifice for her own savoir. Hansuke walked out the door he blocked of and easily avoided fire. He walked into a tea room where the council had been trapped and swiftly killed them after getting their last requests. He even as one elder man finished his favorite tea. Hansuke cleaned off his blade as he walked out and went in search of this baby and wife he had yet to take out. Hansuke walked into the room marked nursery but was met with a surprise. A young maid, a year younger than he was holding the baby tight in her arms as she packed up her things. Hansuke looked around for some woman of royalty, but it was just them.

This maid turned around and let out a gasp and held the baby tighter in the sling that was tied around her and held the infant. "Don't get any closer," she pulled out a very dull knife and held it out in a threatening position.

"Where is the Lady of the house," he asked over the screams of other workers and branch members.

"Probably with her dirty husband in his office," she pointed in the direction Hansuke came from.

"He was with his mistress."

"Mistress," she looked at him like he was the moron, "the Lord only needed his slutty wife and I assume you mistook her for his mistress." The maid clutched a bag that looked to be stuffed to the brim with clothes and another on her back that had a load of money. "I take care of their child, and I will not allow you to kill an innocent baby!" She glared at him and he watched as her hand seemed to be shaking. He couldn't believe that the person he thought was trying to save the baby, the next heir to this clan, was a maid that could have ran for her life. Hansuke was indeed naïve to the world; he thought a mother would be in here with her child, but she was begging to be spared and allowing her husband and baby to die. He walked up to her and she made a move to strike at him; Hansuke caught her wrist and twisted it in a way to make her drop the knife. She glared but Hansuke just put his finger to his lip and asked her stay silent. He pulled out his scroll and then took her two bags and sealed them away. "What are you doing?" she watched as he put the scroll away and grabbed her hand. "H-Hey!" she was being pulled along through the burning building. Hansuke stopped as more of the house began to crumble and blocked off his only exit. He waited too long, took too much time to seethe over the fact a baby was not even protected by the parents that brought the baby into the world. She pulled herself closer to him and he could hear her sobs, "w-we won't make it."

"Just trust me," he said as he picked her up bridal style and charged at one of the walls. She screamed and the baby began to wail loudly as Hansuke crashed the wall and landed on his back in the cold snow. The maid panted loudly as she got to her feet and shivered from the cold; Hansuke got up and looked in her direction, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled lightly, "thank you. I-I am in your debt stranger," she blushed pink as he took her hand and pulled her along as more yells came from people finding the burning manor. Hansuke pulled her close and hide behind a tree as more warriors looked in the house for survivors. Hansuke pulled her along roughly in hopes that they could outrun the warriors. Hansuke was about ready to pick her up again but she stopped him. He looked back at her as they were standing in a snowy field. "You can't save us both," she began to until the sling that held the still crying baby, "just take her and leave me here-"

"I can get you both to the next village-"

"They will recognize her," she held out the baby more in his directions as her tears froze to her face, "please don't let them take her. She will be forced to lead her clan once she becomes of age. They will use her like a tool; please help her!" Hansuke just stood there and looked at her, "D-don't let them take her…" she pleaded again and Hansuke slowly took the baby and put the sling on him and tried to rock the baby to sleep. "C-can….can I say goodbye?" The maid asked as she shivered; he nodded and she walked up to the baby that stopped crying when she saw the maids face. "You be good okay my baby," she smiled lightly and then kissed the baby's forehead. "Sh-she's only one…so make sure she gets a good home. A-and she likes to play a-and be read to at night…" she trailed off as she calmed her breathing.

"Any last request?" He didn't want to see her die, he wanted to save her…but she loved this baby more than her own life.

"Tell me you love me," she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. "I-I've worked for this family since I was little since my aunt was a maid here. She was too bitter to show me affection." She gave a light smile and Hansuke felt his own cheeks burn pink. "My name is Hoshi."

Hansuke looked around to see if they were about to be found, but his ears told him they had very little time. He looked down at her and slowly pulled off his mask; she blushed as his lavender eyes looked down on her. Hansuke left his mask atop and spoke lightly, "I, Hansuke, love you, Hoshi," she closed her eyes and smiled in some kind of bliss. Hansuke leaned down while lightly holding her chin and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Hansuke," she said back as she opened her eyes. They stared at one another a bit longer and she then gave him a light push in the opposite direction. "Now go Hansuke…I will tell no one of you."

"I'll never forget you Hoshi," he said as he slipped his mask back on and disappeared in a swirl of bitter cold wind. Hoshi just stood there as the warriors came upon her and she looked back at them with a slight smile. She didn't know what would happen to her, but she was happy and she would die happy too.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke walked into the village gates as the sun was setting again. He had been walking for three days now, since doing any kind of quick step or teleportation would harm the child and she would begin to cry. He would hide out in the forest and try to comfort the baby since she would cry, but Hansuke could do nothing for her until they were safe. When they finally made it into a far enough village Hansuke went into a hotel and asked for one of the older woman in a room beside him to go out and by him diapers and formula. He was surprised that she didn't just run off with his money but also happy to see her come back and then helped him. Hansuke was just too tired to deal with the baby that continued to cry and wail. He just fell asleep on a wooden chair as the old woman changed the baby's diaper and fed her very cheap but fulfilling formula. Once Hansuke awoke the baby was back in her sling and the old woman asked him to be on his way; Hansuke nodded and left the woman with any money he had left.

"Okay baby," he looked down at the sleeping baby, "time to watch me get fired." Hansuke walked off to the Hokage Tower. It had taken him a matter of one day to truly realize what he had down. He wiped out a clan of their leaders, watched a woman give up her life for them, and took in a baby that was the last living heiress to the clan he was supposed to destroy. So in all technicalities, Hansuke had epically failed his mission and even brought back the evidence of his failure. Surely though, they would understand that this baby was left for dead with only a maid to try and save her. Then again, he was given the very specific directions to kill every one of the main family. He just sighed loudly as he walked up the steps of the tower. He passed other jonin that gave him funny looks and stopped just to watch him walk out of their line of site. He went up another level and then to his briefing room, where he knew the two Elders were doing paper work. He lightly knocked on the door and hid the baby behind his cloak.

"Enter," an old and whispery voice answered and Hansuke took a deep breath as he opened the door. He shut the door behind him and then got down on one knee before the two. "Rise Rabbit," he got to his feet and then stood there. "We have already gotten word that your mission was a success," the old man said, "you have done-" he stopped when they all heard the sound of a yawn, a very high pitched yawn. Hansuke cringed lightly as they eyed him.

"Rabbit," the old woman said as she got to her feet, "remove your cloak."

"My elder please allow me-"

"That was an order Rabbit," she spoke in an angry tone and even glared at Hansuke. He removed his cloak to reveal the sling that held the baby and just let his cloak fall to his feet. "Rabbit… that better be a baby you found on the streets of some slum." Hansuke remained quiet and she grew angrier, "How do you have the nerve to go against your orders Rabbit!" He was surprised at how loud she yelled for someone of her age. The baby began to cry from the abrupt wake-up call and Hansuke tried to rock her back to sleep. "Get out of my site!" She pointed to the door, "Don't take that mask out of this room either," she said in a voice that made Hansuke want to shake in fear. He pulled his mask off and placed it on a little table top that held a simple red lamp. He grabbed his cloak and made his exit with the baby still crying. He put the cloak back on and took the baby out of her sling and laid her against his chest so her head was against his shoulder. He patted her back soothingly as he walked out of the tower and down the empty village streets. The baby began to calm down and she began to suck her thumb while just lying there with and breathing lightly on Hansuke's neck.

"Well baby," he spoke lightly as he walked to his apartment, "I might be out of a job for a while," he gave a light smile as she just stayed silent and sucked on her thumb. "So let's hope that Hoshi-chan left us enough cash so I can get you things." He walked up to his apartment and just opened the door since he had this odd habit of leaving his door unlocked. This time though, he looked his door behind him and carried the baby into his bed room. He laid her down on his bed so that she was on her back, and just watched as she looked around his room. Hansuke placed pillows on either side of her so that she wouldn't roll around and then unrolled the scroll on the floor and re summoned the bags. He placed the stuffed bag of clothes on the bed and pulled out all the clothes that Hoshi had put in, "I think your clothes cost more than my own home," he smiled down at her and she smiled back while kicking and waving her hands around. He laughed lightly and changed her into a pair of bright pink footy pajamas. He looked the baby over in hopes that he could find a way to convince her and everyone that this was his child. Her skin was fair and she had little tuffs of black hair a top her head, but her eyes were a bright blue and looked to him with such happiness. "I think you need a new name, baby," he said while picking her back up, "how about Hoshi…after your pretty care taker." Hansuke was sure that his cheeks were dusted pink but he tried to keep a straight face as she looked at him. He was still unsure why he was even talking to her, but he wanted her to be happy with her name.

She made a whining sound and kicked her feet. "So I'll take that as a no," he sighed as he walked out to a guest room. "On another note, why don't we make this your room," he showed her the fairly small room, "get you a crib, a nice dresser, some toys," he wasn't smiling on the outside since he felt his bank accounts begin to cry at the sound of how much this was going to cost him. She just looked at him and began to grab his hair, Hansuke just allowed her to do what she wanted as he walked back to his bed room; "How about the name Mika, or Suzume, or maybe Toshi?" She just kicked her feet again and gave his hair a hard tug. "Okay then, no need to start a fight with me," he smirked as he placed her back on his bed and pulled his hair out of her iron grip. She began to cry loudly, so Hansuke picked her back up and bounced her up and down like how other woman did it. The baby came to a slowly stop and then grabbed his hair once more, "I think I'll call you…Hina," he said with a light smile as he rocked her back and forth, "since when my mother also had this odd obsession with touching my hair." She giggled lightly and then put her thumb in her mouth once more. "You need to sleep Hina," he walked into the living room and sat back on his couch with Hina lying against him, "goodnight Hina." Hansuke closed his eyes and just thought about how he was going to go about tomorrow and once he heard her soft snores, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

**(Line Break)**

"If you hold still this would be done so much faster," Hansuke muttered as he tried to redress Hina, who was too busy trying to crawl to the end of his bed. "Hina you have time to defy my wishes when you are a teen, just work with me now…please?" He asked her but his plea fell on her stubborn ears as she again tried to crawl away from him. "Alright then," he lifted her up and dressed her while she was a bit limp in his hold. With one last zip he placed her back on the bed. She was dressed in a bright blue long sleeved shirt that also had a hood to it, and then a purple skirt that had a flower stitched into it. He fixed her white socks so that they would not come off her feet and then got on one knee so that he was eye level with her, "We have a very big day Hina, since I have now become your…your…your Otou-san," the word practically tumbled out of his mouth and it sounded so odd to him. Hansuke wanted to date, get married, and then have his own little bundle of joy, but he skipped the first two steps.

"Hansuke-kun~" the male whipped out his kunai until he realized that it was Kaori that had broken into his home and he could only assume that Satomi was with him. He put the kunai away and looked to Hina as she grabbed her feet and looked back at him with a smile. He could only assume the crazy stories that Kaori would come up with. He watched as Kaori walked into his room, "I brought you some nice hot- holy shit!" She caught site of the baby lying on the bed and dropped the bentos. Satomi was quick to catch them but she placed them on the dresser while still watching the baby. Hina began to cry and Hansuke gave her all his attention. "Who the hell is that!"

"Please stay quiet Kaori-chan," Hansuke asked as he rocked Hina and stoked her back lightly in hopes to calm her down. "Her name is Hina; she is going to be living with me."

"Oh dear kami," Kaori walked up to him, "is this where you have been of to? Going to visit some woman in a distant country and your love child?" Her voice got louder and louder and a big smile was plastered on her face. Hina cried louder causing them all to cringe and Akamaru to whimper. "Sorry," she whispered as Hansuke just nodded and continued to try and soothe Hina.

"I assume that she is probably hungry," Satomi said lightly as she fixed her glasses, "would you like me to go make her some formula?"

"I don't have anything for her," Hansuke said as Hina calmed down and began to suck on her thumb, "I just brought her home last night."

"Okay Satomi-chan," the two looked to Kaori, "we have some major renovating to do." Kaori looked to Hansuke with a smile, "Satomi and I will go out and get you everything that you need for your little love child," Kaori said dreamily as she lightly touched Hina's hair. "And then we can introduce her to Kisho's little boy Kai, and have play dates and maybe someday the two will marry one another and have such beautiful babies-"

"Kaori-chan please," Hansuke looked at her, "she's only about a year old-" he was cut off as he heard a distant cawing in the distance. It was his mission signal and that he should report quickly or he'd be brutally punished. Hansuke looked to the two, "Can you two watch her?"

"Of course Hansuke-kun," Satomi walked up to him and took the girl in his arms but Hina tried to cling to Hansuke. Satomi held her so she could still see everything in front of her and Satomi and reached out for Hansuke.

"Be good Hina," he said lightly and smiled, "I'll be back soon." Hansuke nodded to the two and made his exit through a nearby window.

Satomi began to lightly bounce Hina as she began to whimper and reach out to where Hansuke once stood. "Okay little Hina-chan," Kaori said as she was eye level with the baby and smiled lightly, "Aunt Kaori and Satomi are going to make you your own little princess room."

Hansuke on the other hand was in fear that he was about to be thrown in prison as he jumped in through the Hokage's window and stood straight as Tsuyoshi looked back at him. Hansuke had changed this morning before Hina woke up and was dressed in his basic jonin uniform. Tsuyoshi had a steely look in his eyes and motioned for him to go stand in front of his desk; Hansuke did as he was told and tried to look strong. "You know why you are here Hansuke and you also know that I am very disappointed in you and how you carried out this mission." Hansuke just remained still, "I had a word with the two elders and as you have rightly guessed you have been demoted to your rank of jonin and any record of you have a very slim chance of ever being an Anbu again." Tsuyoshi stood up and walked around so that he was facing Hansuke, "Now on the issue of this baby."

"Tsuyoshi-sama I know what I did is wrong and that I deserve all that," Hansuke said strongly but Tsuyoshi could see the sadness in his eyes, "but I made a promise to someone that I would take care of this baby. This baby was left to die while her parents were willing to sacrifice the other to live." Hansuke said with some anger building up in him, "I'll do anything, just please don't take her from me."

"Hansuke…I want you to know that I thought about this issue all morning," Tsuyoshi started, "and I want you to know that it takes a very powerful man to do what you do." Tsuyoshi looked at him with a light smile, "but it takes a man of honor to do what he thinks is right." Hansuke let a little smile slip through. Tsuyoshi became serious again as he cleared his throat, "the baby is yours to take care of and I will give you a temporary leave." Tsuyoshi walked back to his desk and took his seat, "If anyone asks the baby is yours, mother is dead and that is why the baby is living with you."

"Thank you Tsuyoshi-sama," Hansuke bowed to him, but before he could leave Tsuyoshi began to speak again.

"I think you are not allowed to leave just yet," Tsuyoshi pushed over a stake of papers in his direction, "you have a lot of paper work to fill out as so no one gets suspicious that you have gone out on missions that have not been documented." Hansuke sighed and grabbed his stack and walked over to a low table and took a seat. "Welcome to my hell Hansuke," Tsuyoshi smirked as Hansuke began to read and sign and write.

**(Line Break)**

"Inoichi," Kaori said as she walked into Hansuke's once guest room as the male was trying to set up a very old crib as Kisho was reading the directions over again. While Kaori and Satomi were walking through the village with Hina being held in Satomi's arms they decided to visit their sensei in hopes that he had any old baby things. But when they went over to their sensei's home Team 10 was already there and went hay-wire at the site of the baby in Satomi's arm. Kisho nearly had a heart attack at the site of the baby and Inoichi asked if this was the two's way of coming out of the closet by adopting a baby. After Kaori knocked Inoichi off his ass and Akamaru gave him a good bite mark on his shoulder, they explained what was going on. Kai was all smiles at the site of Hina and Hina was just looking around at all the people. It was then decided that Kisho was going to help with this issue and got Inoichi and Cho to help him carry old baby items that Kai didn't use anymore. Shika woke from her slumber to the site of the baby and asked the same question Inoichi did.

"What do you want now," Inoichi looked back at her.

"Shika wants to know where you left the play pen," she said with a slight glare since her and Inoichi have never been on good terms.

"Should be on the kitchen floor with all the other baby crap," the blonde answered and went back to putting together the crib. Kaori rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen. "Hey Cho," the brunette walked up to him, "hold this up while I try to put these two together."

Back in the front room Satomi sat as Hina's back rest as she picked up just cleaned blocks and looked them over like she was holding jewels. Kai walked around the living room with a little airplane in his hands. Shika and Kaori were cleaning old toys along with bottles and small cups in the kitchen, but Kaori stopped for the moment and looked for the play pen that was propped up against the wall. "The moron was right," she said as she picked up the play pen and took it into the living room and opened it up so it stood nicely in the corner of the room. "Now little Hina-chan has a nice place to play," she smiled lightly and patted Akamaru's head as she walked back to the kitchen. The dog lied by the door as to make sure no unwanted guests came in. "I hope Hansuke-kun gets back soon; a father should spend time with his pretty daughter."

"Are you sure this is Hansuke's kid," Shika asked as she put away the last of the bottles and began to carry toys to the play pen. "I mean, it is kind of hard for someone like Hansuke to hide that he had a lover and a child somewhere out there." She dropped all the toys in the pen and looked back at the two. "Maybe he just found this girl."

"Look at Hina's skin," she motioned to her and Hina looked up at the two, "no way that finding a baby with the same skin as him was a coincident." Kaori got down on her knees and smiled at Hina, "Isn't that right little Hina-chan~? Your daddy didn't just find you on the street~"

"But Hansuke's Byakugan should be seen in this baby," Shika pointed out again.

"Not really," Satomi answered as she fixed Hina's hair again, "Hansuke-kun's Byakugan isn't as strong as his Yōso no tatakai. So the mother must have been more dominant genes." She fixed Hina's position. Satomi fixed her glasses and then looked up to Shika, "Why are you so convinced that Hina is not Hansuke-kun's child?"

"They barley look alike," she said as she sat down before the baby and looked her over, "she has black hair and blue eyes and she doesn't look a thing like Hansuke."

"You're just jealous some woman totally got to do it with Hansuke," Kaori smirked as Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome' with her cheeks burning a light pink. Kaori laughed lightly as she got back to her feet, "Don't think about it too hard Shika," she dusted off her shorts, "we still need to get Hina some proper food." Shika nodded just as Cho walked in.

"The nursery is done," Cho smiled. Shika and Kaori and walked off to the nursery while Satomi picked up Hina to take her to her room and Kai quickly followed after them. Cho stood outside the door and giggled as Inoichi was still trying to get out of the crib, "he wanted to check it as to be sure it could hold the weight."

"You calling Hina fat Inoichi," Kaori said with a smirk as she watched him struggle.

"Cram it Kaori," the blonde glared at her as he finally got out of the crib. "So the little girl has a crib, changing table, dresser, and a toy box full of nothing," Inoichi pointed to each object as Satomi placed Hina down in the crib. "Hansuke better pay me big time for doing this for his kid."

"I'm just glad I got all this stuff out of my attic," Kisho smile as he sat down on the toy box. "What do you think Kai," he looked to his son.

"This is my stuff," the boy pouted, "she can't have it."

"Now, now," Kisho said with a little smile, "you have to learn to share your stuff Kai, and I got you a really nice big boy bed and more toys that burned a whole right through my paycheck," he laughed lightly. Kai walked up to the crib and watched as Hina lied there and looked up at the mobile that spun above her. "What's the matter Kai?"

"Is she going to grow up without a mommy too," he asked sadly as he looked to Kisho. They all became very quiet and avoided eye contact with one another.

"Yeah," Shika crouched down by the little boy, "Hina only has…her daddy to look after her, but deep down she knows that her mommy loved her more than anything in the world. Like how your mommy loves you," she smiled sadly and Kai only smiled back at her. "But anyway," Shika got up and tried to keep back her own tears, "we still got to buy some food for little Hina." The others quickly agreed and moved on to another subject. "I think Kisho and I-"

"Hello," they all listened as Hansuke closed the door to his house and was heard to be walking around the living room. He must have been talking to himself since they didn't hear what he said but they knew he was talking. Hansuke soon came into the hallway and saw them all standing in and out of the room. He walked up to them and looked in the room, "Wow," he was a bit astonished at the site of the room, "I wouldn't have even thought this was once a guest room." He gave a light smile and looked around at everyone, "Thank you."

"Hey man," Inoichi put his arm over Hansuke's shoulders, "what are bros for?"

"It was really fun Hansuke," Cho said with a smile, "you have such a cute daughter."

"Hansu-papa!" Kai looked up at him with his big red eyes, "what is the baby's mommy's name?" They all looked at him and Hansuke looked around at them as he searched his mind for a name. Only one came to him.

"Her name is Hoshi," he said lightly while remembering the maid that had looked so pretty in the snowy scenery.

"What happened to her," Kai asked again.

Hansuke felt his smile fade away from his face and he crouched down so that he was eye level with Kai, "Some very bad people took her away from us…" Hansuke felt Kisho give his shoulder a squeeze and Hansuke almost felt bad that he was telling a lie, and yet also telling the truth. He stood back up and sighed, "We'll miss her," he ruffled Kai's hair and walked up to the crib with a light smile. Hina used the cribs side to get up on her feet and bounced up and down and said some gibberish. Hansuke smiled as she tried to balance herself on her feet and reach up to him and Hansuke caught her before she could fall back on her bottom, "Miss me Hina? I really missed you," he smiled as she just lied against him and sucked her thumb. The other girls 'awed' at the site and the boys just kind of stood there.

"Hey Hansuke," Shika spoke up, "we were just about to go shopping for some baby formula and food," she smiled lightly, "anything else you need while we're out?"

"You've all done so much already," he said lightly. "I can take care of the shopping and you all can get back to your lives."

"Alright," Inoichi said about ready to walk out, "later- gah!" Cho grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"But we love to help you," Cho said with a smile and kept a tight grip on Inoichi's collar. "I have a better idea," she smiled, "half of us go out and shop for baby food, and the other half shop for some food to cook a feast."

"I like it," Kisho smiled, "we'll cook at my house."

"Satomi, Kaori, and I will buy baby food," Shika said as they walked out back to the living room, "the rest of you can get to other shopping and to cooking."

Cho smiled, "I call cooking," she dragged Inoichi out, "come on we have some major shopping to do."

"You might need some money," Hansuke said as he walked into his room with Hina still in his hold. He went over to the stuffed pack and took out a wad of money and handed it to Cho that had followed him into his room. She was a bit wide eyed at all the cash, and so was Inoichi since he was still being dragged, "Hoshi made sure we were well taken care of," he smiled lightly as Cho took the money and he stuffed a bunch into his own pockets. "I think I'll go with the other three girls," he said lightly as he passed them and walked up to the three girls. "Meet back at Kisho-sensei's in about an hour?"

"You bet," Kai smiled brightly.

"Come with us Hansuke-kun," Kaori said lightly as they all began to walk out, "you've got the cash and I have the love to buy."

"Remember Kaori-chan," Satomi said as Shika, Kaori, Akamaru, Hansuke, Hina, and herself walked in the opposite direction of the others, "we are buying food not clothes."

"Yeah I'll remember."

_~Thirty Minutes Later~_

"But she'll look so cute in it," Kaori whined as she held up another dress, "and it even has a little paw print right on the chest pocket." Akamaru began to whine as in to help his mistress.

"That is what you said last time," Shika said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She and Satomi carried grocery bags as Hansuke held Hina so she was facing out. "We really should get back to Hansuke's place, put this stuff away, and get to Kisho-sensei's house." Hansuke nodded as he looked down at his one arm that just had a bag full of girl clothes. Kaori just whimpered lightly and gave big puppy dogs eyes. Shika smirked, "Not going to work on me Kaori."

"We do have some money left over," Hansuke said lightly glancing at Shika and Satomi. Not even the once assassin could stand the puppy-dog face that made Hansuke melt. He gave a sheepish smile, "and you have to admit that the dress is kind of cute." Kaori squealed lightly and pulled Hansuke along to the register.

"That girl is going to make Hansuke putty in her hands," Shika said and Satomi nodded. The two followed them to the register as Hansuke bought another dress for Hina and then placed it in the other bag on his arm. They decided to walk back to Hansuke's to put everything away and change Hina into something more comfortable. "So how long have you been seeing Hoshi? Since I always thought that you had a thing for the blonde."

Hansuke looked down at the Nara, "Over two years now," he said lightly and looked ahead as to not have to look anyone in the eyes. "And that was more of a cover up," he just knew that they all were staring at him except for Hina. "I thought that suddenly dropping my once crush would be a bit suspicious." Not only that but Hansuke really had to drop his crush on the blonde haired kunoichi or it would ruin everything. He really hated that assassin job; it was forcing him to lie to everyone, including himself. He smiled lightly as he shifted Hina's position, "sorry for all the lies." Gosh he wanted to say that more sincerely.

"But why not tell us you had some girl and a kid," Kaori asked with a bit of betrayal on her face. "We wouldn't have told anyone."

"It's not that Kaori-chan…it's just that what I was doing wasn't very right." He glanced at her, "I mean I used my missions to go and see this girl that I couldn't bring back with me. I needed my Anbu job to help her pay medical bills and once the…incident happened…" he closed his eyes and sighed, "I had to bring back Hina. Tsuyoshi-sama and the Elders found out and I got demoted back to jonin, but at least they allowed me to take care of Hina." He looked down at her as she began to drift to sleep from the all the walking.

"Well I'm glad we finally got to meet your pretty daughter," Satomi smiled lightly as she walked alongside Shika.

"So am I," Hansuke said as they walked up to his apartment door and he unlocked it since Satomi checked to be sure he actually locked his doors. Kaori took the clothes and went to go put them away Hansuke followed her into the room as Satomi and Shika put formula and food away. "You really like spoiling Hina," Hansuke said as he placed Hina on the changing table. As he changed her diaper and got her into a better pair of clothes, Kaori just nodded with excitement as she put away more dresses. "Oh you are just going to be a little princess," he said looking down at Hina, who was now dressed in a light green pair of pajamas and a white hat on her head. Hina reached out to him and smiled brightly. Hansuke laughed lightly as wrapped her in a blanket and then picked her up again. Hansuke looked to Kaori, "Let's go," he smiled lightly, "I haven't eaten a good meal in days."

Kaori laughed as they walked back to the kitchen, "Oh I wish you were the cooking since I could really go for some great chocolate." Hansuke just ruffled her hair and then caught looked over to Satomi and Shika.

"I made Hina two bottles," Satomi said as she shoved the two baby bottles in a bag with diapers, extra wipes, and some weapons just in case. "I don't think that you should be giving her solid foods just yet," Hansuke nodded and thanked her as he put the bag over his shoulder and the four walked out of the apartment, with Satomi locking his door, and they calmly walked to Kisho's home. "So…" Satomi tried to make some light conversation, "how has everyone been?"

"I just met this really cute girl," Kaori smiled lightly as she walked behind Hansuke so she and Hina could have a stare off. "Her name is Hina-chan and she's my little princess~" Hina laughed loudly and kicked happily and waved her arms around. Kaori smiled brightly, "Oh can I hold her Hansuke-kun? Please~?" Hansuke stopped and tried to hand Hina into Kaori's opened arms, but Hina began to cry. "Oh that isn't fair," Kaori pouted as Hansuke held Hina close to him again to get her to stop crying, "She's just fine with Satomi-chan, but not me?" They were all walking back to Kisho's again and Satomi couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"Just give her some time Kaori-chan," Hansuke smiled back at her as the girl just continued to pout. He glanced at Shika who had watched the whole thing go down, "would you like to try and hold her?"

"No thanks," Shika said as she shoved her hands into her pockets, "Whenever I held Kai he's yank at my hair and spit up on me," she shook her head, "I can go a little while longer without that." Hansuke nodded and the rest of the walk was spent in silence until they reached the front door.

"I can smell it from here and it smells awesome," Kaori smiled bright as she and Akamaru began to scratch at the door in hopes of getting in.

Inoichi answered the door and smirked at Kaori, "Sorry but we don't allow dogs, so Akamaru is going to have to leave you out here."

"Shove it up you now where pretty boy," Kaori pushed past him and Akamaru pounced on the male and began to lick at him. "That's right boy, ruin his pretty boy hair," she laughed as Inoichi tried to get the dog off and the other three just walked passed him and into the kitchen. "Come on boy," Akamaru walked off the male and then took his spot on a rug that was in the living room.

"I need to go disinfect my face," Inoichi grumbled as he walked off to the bathroom with his hair in a mess.

"Oh that boy is more worried about his hair than every girl in the world is," Kisho shook his head as he began to put out places for everyone. Hansuke noticed that they pulled out a much larger table and he took his seat at one end of the table with Hina seated on his lap. "Cho made some really great stew, and the bread is almost finished baking." He smiled back at the others.

"And I stirred," Kai interjected from his seat.

Shika smiled lightly and ruffled his hair, "Good since I didn't trust Kisho-sensei to cook it right."

"Haha," Kisho smirked as he glanced back at Shika, "you can just not eat anything cooked here Shika."

Hansuke just smiled from his seat as he watched his sensei and good friends interact happily with one another. It's like nothing even changed. Like he was never an assassin, he never went on such secret missions that no one in the village was to ever know of them or that they had happened. He looked down at Hina as she held up her bottle that he had given her and quietly drank it; she may not really be his flesh and blood, but she was the closest thing that he was going to get. She may grow up on lies, never knowing that he killed her actually family, and allowed the woman that really did love her give up her life to save them both, but he would make sure she would be happy.

"Hey Hansuke," Inoichi took a seat by him, "if you ever need a sitter, my mom has gone into a baby phase and would love to take care of Hina-chan if you can't."

"Thanks Inoichi," Hansuke smiled. Inoichi just smiled back.

Dinner was then served.

**(Line Break)**

Two weeks had pass since the arrival of Hina and Hansuke's new role as a father. He spent most of his military leave by spending his time with Hina and getting down a basic routine that was never really basic since no matter how he changed it, Hina always consumed all of his time. Hansuke wasn't that upset that the little girl had become a big part of his life, but with fatherhood came every little worry that Hansuke did not expect. Doctors were concerned with Hina's health since she did feel the effects of being in a burning manor for more than ten minutes. It came with slight breathing issues that made Hansuke stay up all night watching her sleep and clearing her airways with lights amounts of medical chakra. Then the issue of everyone finding out about his 'love child' came into play. Hansuke was getting gifts left and right for Hina since it looked that no one could resist not giving the little girl a gift. Even Team 7 had stopped by his home and dropped off gifts of an old rocking chair, blankets, and a bunny suit for Hina. Hansuke spent that visit glancing at the blonde that clung to Saburo's side and noticed something funny that happened in his mind; when he would see Naruko's blue eyes, he only thought of Hina's blue eyes. Maybe it was not as hard to give up on the blonde since he did have another girl in his life. Though it looked that the whole village seemed to know of him and his child, he was very surprised that no one of the Hyuga clan came to confront him about the whole thing.

He was sure that if anyone Nami would be right at his door about something like this, so either she was tied down or she really didn't care about how Hansuke lived. Hansuke thought he was out of the woods but just the other day he received an invitation from his father for tea. Hansuke was a bit happy to see that his father actually wrote out the card but it didn't change the fact that: "I want to meet this 'so-called grandchild' I have come to get." Hansuke was sure that this tea time would not end well, but at least he would look good while running out of his home with Hina in hand.

"Okay Hina," Hansuke smiled as the girl sat on his bed, propped up by some pillows to keep her up, and pulled out a kimono that Hoshi must have thought Hina would need. "Hoshi-mama left you a pretty kimono to wear on a day like today." Hansuke decided to go with his lie that Hoshi was her mother and he was her father; and that was that. Hansuke pulled out the kimono that he kept in his closet since the kimono cost as much as his own; the kimono was multiple layers with pinks, purples, and whites layers with the last layer was a dark pink color with a purple obi that tied into a bow on her back. "Come on over here Hina," he motioned her to come close to the edge of the bed. She smiled brightly and crawled over to him; he just smiled down at her, "I think your Hiashi-papa would very much like," he changed her into the kimono with a bit of trouble since she refused to remain still. Hansuke smiled as little droplets of water from his hair would drop in her cheeks and cause her to jump each time; he had hastily changed into his kimono. He picked her up and slipped little wooden sandals on her feet, "Let us hope that this is the day you don't try to walk." He smiled as she just spoke gibberish and gave his wet hair a yank. Hansuke walked into his living and grabbed a pre-made bag full of things that Hina might need and then slipped on his own sandals. Hansuke locked the door behind him and continued on his way down to the Hyuga estate.

"Hey Hina," Hansuke looked to the little girl who looked back at him, "can you say 'papa'?" Hansuke smiled, "just try it, pa-pa."

"Pababababa," Hina repeated with a large smile.

Hansuke laughed lightly, "No, pa,"

"Pa!"

"Pa," he stressed.

"paaaa," she said loudly held his face to make sure that he was paying attention to her.

"Now," he said lightly while putting his forehead against her forehead, "papa."

"Pabababa," she laughed as Hansuke sighed lightly but smiled anyway.

"That's good enough Hina," Hansuke kissed her nose as he walked up to the gates of the Hyuga Estates and smiled to the two guards that stared at him with a bit of shock. "You surprised to see me back here again?"

"H-Hansuke-sama…" one said and then looked to the other who was just wide eyed at the site of Hina, "W-we are surprised at the fact that the stories are true."

"If it makes you feel any better," Hansuke said as he passed the two, "you are handling it much better than anyone else did." He waved lightly and Hina waved too, but more wildly and childlike. Hansuke entered the home to the same quietness that he came to know as a child and slowly slid off his shoes and took off Hina's before walking further into the home. An elderly maid walked up to him and gave a smile that he had seen so many times before and led him into the tea room that Hansuke used to remember using when his father was never around.

"Oh my kami," Hansuke smiled as he saw the three sitting there, even though Nami buried her head in her hands and looked to be ashamed. Haru just stared at the male and then to the baby in his arms. Hiashi on the other hand seemed to be more concerned about the tea being served. Hansuke took his seat at the end of the table opposite his father and placed Hina on his lap and his bag beside him. "So…" Nami looked at him with steely eyes, "who and where is this woman that got you to fall for her slutty ways?"

"Nami," Hiashi gave her a harsh look.

"I just want to know," Nami said back to him in a calmer voice, but once she looked back to Hansuke she was glaring again.

"Her name is Hoshi and she is no longer with us," Hansuke spoke lightly even though the whole room became silent with sadness, "that is why Hina is with me now."

"I'm…I am very sorry Hansuke-sama," Nami tried to hide her guilt as she looked down at her tea and bowed her head forward.

"It's alright Nami-onee," Hansuke said with a light smile as Hina lightly pounded her hands against the table in hopes to bring the attention back to her. Hansuke smiled as he looked down at Hina, "Is there something you need Hina?" She began to say something in her high pitched voice and looked to Hansuke like he knew what she was saying. Nami smiled lightly at the site and Haru just remained to stare like he was looking at two animals interact. "How about a bottle," he pulled out a bottle of milk and Hina quickly reached out for it and tried to take off the top. Hansuke just uncapped it for her and she just drink, "So," he looked to the others, "how has everything been?"

"Well," Hiashi answered as he watched Nami pour them all tea, "I have heard word of your many mysterious missions around this manor," he eyed Hansuke. "Where they cover ups to see this woman Hoshi," he asked as he sipped his tea.

"Very sorry father," Hansuke smiled lightly as he held his glass to his lips, "but if I told you that wouldn't make them mysterious anymore." Hiashi gave a smirk and Hansuke just drank his tea. Hansuke glanced at Haru, who still continued to stare at him, "Is something the matter otōto?"

"I don't want to be an uncle," Haru said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm only fourteen Aniki," Haru glanced at him with a slight glare, "how am I to handle something like this?"

"I didn't expect you to be so full of teen angsts," Hansuke said and laughed lightly as Haru just rolled his eyes. "Nothing will change expect now you will have someone calling you uncle."

"Makes me feel old," Haru said as he pouted.

"Tell me about it," Hiashi muttered under his breath but they all noticed. "So…you named her Hina?"

"After mother," Hansuke smiled as Hina finished her bottle and tossed it down by the bag. Hansuke rubbed her back as he continued to speak, "Hina has a very odd thing for grabbing onto my hair, but only my hair at the moment." Hansuke stopped as she burped lightly and then laughed. Hina looked around the table and then crawled out of Hansuke's lap. "Hina…" he tried to grab for her, but she began to crawl away in a certain directions. Hansuke just watched as Hina crawled around Nami and then up to Hiashi.

"I guess someone wants to formally meet her grandfather," Nami said lightly as she and Hansuke watched.

Hiashi looked down as Hina used his leg to help herself to her feet. She was wobbly as she stood on her feet and held her arms up to him. Hiashi just watched as she reached up to him and Hansuke just smiled lightly, "Well," Hiashi glanced to his son, "are you going to pick her up?" Hiashi sighed lightly and reached down and picked up the girl. Hina smiled and then laid her body against his chest and began to touch his long brown hair. They all were a bit shocked when they saw a genuine smile on his lips.

"She is just like Hinako."

Hansuke smiled as they all continued with their tea. Through the night he allowed Tsuyoshi's words to play through his head. He was an honorable man…and he would raise an honorable daughter too.

**(End)**

**Well, tell me what you guys think. Leave any request that you might have and I will try to get to them as soon as possible. Next up we have a kiddie fic with all the shinobi's back at their first day of the academy and then we have a very out of character Hansuke coming for the ladies *wink*. **


	24. First Day At The Academy

**Well, time for us to watch the cast at their first day of the academy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

The Academy was abuzz with the excitement that a new class will be arriving to become shinobi of Konohagakure. This was to be Izumi's first sit in for the first few years until she was ready to teach on her own. She would come to know these students as if they were her own children and she already came to know the blonde haired student that was almost like her own little sister. An annoying little sister that was too excited for something like this. Izumi remembered the look on the girl's face when she let it slip that the blonde was to be in the same class. Izumi nearly fell to the floor when she jumped her for a hug. The Hokage laughed lightly when he was told about her excitement. He should be mad that Izumi let the cat out of the bag, but the smile on the blonde's face made up for it. Izumi was now just sitting in the original sensei's desk looking over the list of names, schedule that had already been filled for the next month, and the stack of work books she would hand out to them either today or tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see the shy faces, or the looks of determination that filled them. No matter what they were all a bit scared on the inside or outside that she would try to help them get over. Her whole body was a bit fidgety since she always got nervous when she had to do things for the first time; and this time she was going to be thrown into the deep end with this class since it was their first days too.

She took hold of her clipboard as she heard someone open up the door, "Y-Yes?" She was quick to her feet when she saw that the Hokage was standing in her classroom and looking around the room. "H-Hokage-dono," she clutched her clipboard closer to her chest.

"Oh Umino-chan," the old man smiled as he looked to her, "I have some very exciting news for you." Izumi looked at him with a bit of curiosity, "Mizumi-sensei is out sick and she wants you to take over her class for a few days." Izumi just stood there in shock and gapped at the male. He laughed lightly, "Don't' worry about it," he waved it off like it was nothing, "I know that you will take good care of these kids."

"But Hokage-dono," she walked up to him as he walked out of the room. She stood before him to make sure that he didn't walk away. "I cannot teach of all these kids alone. I'm just as nervous and confused as they are! And I'm supposed to be the adult."

"Umino-chan," he spoke in his strong yet soft voice, "there is a reason that I wanted you to become a teacher in the Academy. You are a natural born teacher and I know that you will teach these kids right." Izumi just nodded as he walked around her and then disappeared around the corner; Izumi was left in the hallway alone in front of her room. She took a few deep breaths and then she slowly walked back into the room and closed the door behind her. Izumi walked over to the windows and watched as the village people began to walk about and went about their days and she was sure that she could see some students already coming this way. She looked back to her list and hoped that all her new students made it to the room safely and on time.

**(Line Break)**

"Come on Ichiko-Onee!" Sakaye huffed as she stood before her older sister again to stop her from walking away. Sakaye was dressed in her red sleeveless shirt with a black skirt and blue sandals. Her onyx colored eyes glared up at the eldest Uchiha, who was already dressed in her chunin gear and about ready to take on her own mission. Sakaye put her hands on her hips, "Otou-san already told you that you have to walk me to class, so take me."

Ichiko smiled lightly as she rolled her eyes, "I don't want to be late to my mission briefing Imouto-chan," she poked her sister's forehead and walked on as Sakaye stayed back to rub her forehead. "I'm sorry Sakaye-chan," she waved as she walked off of the estate and into the streets of the village.

Sakaye huffed lightly, but a smile was still present on her lips as she walked back inside. She went into the kitchen and waited as her mother finished her bento and tucked it away in her brand new school bag that she was going to use for the academy. Mikoto smiled down at her little girl as she held the bag in her hand. The Uchiha lady was indeed a beauty among the clan; she was very humble about it and decided it would be best if she just ignored the looks she got. "I have some good news Sakaye," she smiled as she handed the girl her bag, "I got someone to walk you to the Academy."

"I don't need anyone to take me," Sakaye huffed as she put the bag over her shoulder, "I can get there by myself Okaa-chan."

"Listen to your mother Sakaye," Fugaku Uchiha said as he came in and patted the top of her head lightly, "she's already decided it." He said with a smirk as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"It will be fine Sakaye," Mikoto smiled while setting down tea for Fugaku at the table. "Hansuke Hyuga will be coming by to escort you to school like the little gentleman he is." Mikoto said as a sweeter smile came to her face; how she loved to see the Hyuga boy come by with his blush and stutter. Sometimes she wished she had a son. "So be good today and be lady-like," Mikoto said that a bit more sternly since she knew how Sakaye got when she had to be even close to another male that wasn't her father. Fugaku just nodded at the statement not really minding or really enjoying the idea either. "Understood?"

"But he's so…stupid," Sakaye said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "why him?"

"Sakaye," Fugaku replied, "the Hyuga family has been very kind to take you to the Academy and then back home after. It is either that or you will not go at all, and then you'll never become a shinobi like your sister." Sakaye felt her face get hot at being compared to her older sister again; Ichiko was the greatest the world has ever come to know, and Sakaye had to live up to such high standards. Before Sakaye could plead her case a bit better than before, there was a light knock at the door. "That must be him," Fugaku said, "have a good day at school Sakaye, be the best." Mikoto just waved goodbye as Sakaye walked to the front door of their manor.

Once Sakaye slid upon the door she nearly groaned as the Hyuga boy was standing there with the most awkward smile on his face. He stood in the Hyuga's regular training gear with blue sandals on his feet. His hair looked to be in a mess as he had just run out the door; his pale skin also looked to be a bit bruised up and his lavender colored eyes were still as bright and innocent like a baby's. "G-Good M-Morning U-Uchiha-s-san," he bowed to her and Sakaye saw the pack that was on his back. He stood back up straight and took a step back to allow Sakaye room so she could come outside her house. She slid the door closed behind her and just stepped down so that she stood before Hansuke again and how he slightly was able to look right over her head. "Th-this is Kō-san," he motioned to the Hyuga that stood slightly behind Hansuke; the Hyuga smiled lightly at the two and gave a light bow.

"Hi," she said dully.

Hansuke shifted on his feet and spoke lightly, "I-I-I guess w-we sh-should g-go," he turned away from her and looked about ready to run off the manor. Sakaye just walked beside him and the walk was mostly just spent in silence with Kō following behind the two. Hansuke was never good company when it came to being social, but Sakaye was just glad that if he didn't talk, she didn't have to hear his stutter. Sakaye looked back to Kō as he walked behind them, but she was surprised that the Hyuga heir didn't look to his guide for direction on where to go; she was so distracted with the thought that she nearly squeaked as Hansuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She was about to yell at him, but she saw the speeding cart full of fruits continue down the road with its crazed driver. She would have been a pancake if it wasn't for the male helping her. Hansuke just let go of her hand, "Are you a-alright?" She was surprised to see the concern in his eyes; they were of rival clans. Why did her care about her?

"I'm fine," she said coldly and continued to walk on. Hansuke caught up with her and Kō walked up closer to the two and she knew he was looking her over to be sure she wasn't hurt. She hated how no one believed her when she knew she was fine. Hansuke smiled as they came up to the Academy and she watched as his cheeks burst with a light pink at some site before him. Sakaye followed his line of site and sneered when she saw some annoying blonde haired girl practically bounced towards the academy with a dumb looking smile on her face. "Who is that?"

"N-Naruko Uzamaki," Hansuke said lightly. He looked back to Kō and gave a light wave, "I-I will see y-you after c-classes Kō-san," the Hyuga male bowed and then walked off back to the manor. Hansuke looked back to Sakaye, "W-What class are you i-in Uchiha-san?"

"Muzimi-sensei's class," she said.

"Me t-too," he smiled lightly and motioned her to follow, "L-Lets go." The two walked into the large building together and Sakaye instantly felt smaller in the large building and grabbed Hansuke's hand without thinking. Hansuke didn't even notice since if she didn't do it, he would have. Hansuke had never thought that the building would be so big; he was so use to sitting in his family's study or in the dojo. This was his only chance to study with other kids, be able to socialize with peers, and be able to prove something to someone that he wasn't a weak no body. His whole body filled with fear and excitement as they walked up the steps to a room on the second floor. "I-I think th-this is it," he said mostly to himself but Sakaye nodded in response and let go of his hand so no one thought she was a scared little girl. Hansuke slid upon the door and smiled while Sakaye groaned.

"Hey there!" Naruko bounced over to the two with a bright smile on her face, "I'm Naruko Uzamaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"A-Amazing," Hansuke said lightly with a blush on his cheeks while Sakaye just rolled her eyes. "I-I am Hansuke H-Hyuga," he bowed to her, "a-an honor to m-meet you U-Uzamaki-san-"

"You both can call me Naruko," the blonde smiled, "since I know we'll be best friends."

"Alright Naruko," the three looked up and saw Izumi smile down at them, "no need to start yelling this early in the morning," she giggled as the blonde huffed and walked back over to the play area where a bunch of table were set to seat four kids each. "I'm Izumi, I'll be your teacher until Mizumi-sensei gets better," she motioned over to the play are where other students played with toys or made friends, "go and socialize with the others."

"Where can I put my stuff," Sakaye said as she looked to her teacher.

"Right on your chair Uchiha-san," she smiled at the girl and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "your sister stopped by just a few minutes ago and told me to tell you to behave and she can't wait to see you when she gets home." Izumi knew that would make the girl smile, which it did and she watched as the two clan children walk to the play area. Sakaye went to an empty looking table and she put her bag on the chair, while Hansuke nervously looked around for a free seat. Izumi smiled and went back to her desk to check off that she got two other students in.

"Hey," Hansuke looked up to see a brown haired girl with red triangles on her cheeks. She was dressed a bright purple tang-top and black pants with the same sandals he had on her feet. She smiled at him to reveal that her canine teeth were sharper than his and her eyes were animal like. "You can sit here if you like," she pointed to the seat beside her own.

Hansuke smiled, "TH-thank you," he sat down by her and placed he bag by his feet. "I'm H-Hansuke H-Hyuga." He bowed his head to her.

"Kaori Inuzuka," she smiled as she went back to her drawing. She then motioned to the girl on her other side that had first gone unnoticed by Hansuke. "This is Satomi Aburame, she doesn't talk much since I think she wasn't taught," Kaori whispered that last part in Hansuke's ear. Hansuke looked over to the girl that he was sure looked more male. Her dark hair was cut shorter than his and her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. She was wearing a very loose grey hoodie and black shorts; she wore the same sandals as all the other kids.

"H-Hello…" Hansuke said lightly with a wave in her direction.

Satomi looked to him and fixed her sunglasses, "Good Morning Hyuga-san."

"Whoa!" Kaori gapped, "I didn't know that you talked Satomi…and I thought you were dumb."

"I do speak," she said lightly and went back to sitting back in her seat with her hands shoved in her pockets.

Kaori just looked back to Hansuke, "So Hansuke," she smiled, "you want to draw with me?" Hansuke nodded and Kaori handed him a blue crayon. Hansuke then grabbed for a pink one and looked to Satomi. "Would y-you l-like to d-draw too?" He held it out to Satomi, who just turned her head to look at him and then the crayon. She nodded and reached out for the crayon.

"Fine," Kaori said with a sigh, "but I draw the dogs, so don't even try to copy me."

Sakaye on the other hand made her way over to a few of the toys until she found a book shelf with a few books that she felt were at her level. She didn't see why her sister would even bother to come by and tell her sensei something like that. Did her sister have some kind alternate motive to her actions? Sakaye was never good at reading between the lines like a true kunoichi could, but she wasn't going to let her sister know that. There was something that she was missing, like how her sister told her 'to behave'. Ichiko never said things like that to Sakaye, so something had to be up. Sakaye was pulled from her thinking when someone tugged at her shirt. "Excuse me," she looked back to see some pink haired boy standing there, "are you going to read that?" He motioned to the book in her hands. Sakaye gave the boy a look over and the back at his green eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay then," he said lightly and moved passed her so that he grabbed another book that looked longer than her own. "I'm Saburo Haruno by the way," he smiled at her and then walked back over to his seat that was beside a blonde haired boy with pale blue eyes.

"Oi," Sakaye looked over and there stood a girl with short dark hair that looked to barley touch the back of her neck, "can you move please?" The girl yawned lightly as Sakaye stepped aside so she could grab a book, "thanks." The girl walked away without another word. Sakaye was very surprised at the little attention that she got around her, she was part of the great Uchiha Clan and they looked to her like she was just a girl from the village. It was kind of nice and yet a bit annoying too. Sakaye walked back to her table but stopped when she saw that her table had filled with three other kids, but one of them she rather would want gone.

"Hey there again," Naruko was seated right beside her as she played with a clip on her hair, "I never caught your name."

"Sakaye Uchiha," she said dully as she sat down, "and you are?"

"Naruko Uzamaki," she spoke like Sakaye should have known who she was, "the next Hokage of Konohagakure."

"Whatever," Sakaye rolled her eyes and looked down to her book, "weirdo," she muttered.

"I heard that," Naruko pouted and huffed lightly, "you're a mean girl." Sakaye just ignored the comment and it only made Naruko angrier to see that she was not getting the attention that she wanted; so Naruko pushed her out of her seat.

"Hey!" Sakaye got back to her seat and glared, "Did you just push me!" The class was suddenly interested in the events going on and Izumi was quick to go take care of this.

"What is going on," she stood before the two.

"She pushed me!" Sakaye pointed to Naruko like the blonde had committed murder.

"She called me a mean name first!" Naruko responded back as she glared at the Uchiha, "She is the one that should get in trouble." The two glared at one another and Izumi cursed her luck, knowing that her day was going to be slightly ruined by this little fight brewing.

"Both of you need to learn to get along," she said to the two while slightly pushing them apart, "I will not have fighting, name calling, or anything of that nature starting in my class." She motioned to Saburo, "Haruno-san, please switch seats with Uchiha-san for now." The pink haired male nodded while Sakaye scoffed and the two took their things and switched spots. Izumi nodded and went back to the door to great other parents who had brought in their students. Sakaye looked over to the blue haired male who was dressed in a dark red shirt and grey shorts, but his eyes were so light against his dark clothing. He looked to her and made a face at her site, since as a young boy, they didn't like hanging around girls. Sakaye just ignored the male like how he ignored her and read her book in peace.

"Come on Hansuke," Sakaye looked over to see the male stumble along as he was dragged by the Inuzuka girl to another part of the play area that was full of toys. The Aburame girl just followed behind them. "I'm going to be the mom, and you can be the dad." Kaori smiled as Hansuke blushed but decided to play the game. Another girl who was already there looked over at the three. She was a bit chubby for her age, but it was still pretty cute to see her dressed in a bright yellow shirt, white scarf, and green shorts. "You can play too Cho," Kaori smiled. Cho Akimichi smiled and happily joined in the game. "You and Satomi can be me and Hansuke's daughters." Kaori took Hansuke's hand again and pulled him aside. Cho and Satomi just smiled lightly at one another and decided on who would play the big sister and the younger sister.

"Hey," Naruko walked over to the group and smiled, "can I play?"

"No," Kaori glared at her and put her hands on her hips, "we are just about to start-"

"Oh come on Kaori," Cho cut in and smiled lightly, "we can find a part for her."

"There are too many girls for her to have any part," Kaori crossed her arms over her chest, "so she can be a pet."

"Sh-she could b-be another daughter," Hansuke piped in as he looked down at his feet.

"You don't have three daughters," Kaori retorted. "My mom made it very clear that having three daughters would drive her into madness!" She waved her hands in the air to emphasis what she meant. "The only part that she could have is a 'mistress'. And she is the bad guy in the story."

"What's a mistress," Naruko asked.

"A dirty whore," Kaori said with a matter of fact voice. "My sister explained it to me. She also said that my dad had a mistress and that was why my dad didn't come home one night."

"What happened to him," Cho asked as Satomi stood beside her also a bit curious.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "but my mom said that she finally 'took out the trash'." Kaori then looked back to the blonde, "So, you still want to be part of the game?"

Naruko shrugged, "I guess I could just be the pet or something." Hansuke knew that she was very unsatisfied with her part in the game but he didn't want her to be the bad guy in it either. So he kept quiet about the whole thing and hoped that she would get a better part before they started. He gave a light sigh and before he could say something, Naruko piped in again, "What if I played the neighbors?" Her face was a glow with the new idea that would not make her be the animal of the game. Hansuke smiled lightly as a blush stained his cheeks at the site of her enthusiastic smile, "Nothing like a neighbor to tell secrets too."

"I think the idea is fine," Satomi said as she fixed her sunglasses, "if only we had more players-"

"I bet Saburo would love to play," Naruko said and looked back to her table. "Hey! Saburo!" The pink haired boy looked back at the group, "wanna' play with us?"

The pink haired male thought it over for a moment and then glances to the blonde haired boy, but he was too busy with a drawing. "Uh….okay," he said a bit slowly and walked over to the group. All the other girls began to plan the story while Saburo and Hansuke stood off to the side, "Hi," Saburo said quietly, "I'm Saburo Haruno."

"H-Hansuke Hy-Hyuga," Hansuke smiled at him, "an h-honor t-to meet you." Hansuke bowed to the male.

Saburo looked at him a bit funny, "You have funny colored hair," Hansuke was a bit taken back at the statement and touched his hair. He looked back to Saburo and almost commented that his hair was an odder color than his own. "I mean…most of my family on my mom's side has pink hair….but you…" Saburo trailed off since he knew that he did not have to explain what he was getting at.

Hansuke saddened a bit, "M-My mother h-had th-the same h-hair a-as m-m-me," Hansuke almost had tears pool in his eyes if he hadn't remembered that his father gave him the strict order as to not act weak while at the Academy; he held back his pain.

"Okay Saburo," Kaori broke the tension that had built between the two boys, "you and Naruko will be brother and sister and live next door to us." She pulled Saburo away and placed him next to Naruko. "Okay," she smiled, "let's play!"

**(Line Break)**

"Okay Nara-san," Izumi smiled as she and her class of children sat in a circle outside. Izumi looked over the lesson plan that Mizumi-sensei had made, but she didn't think that all the kids could sit inside for so long. So, she brought them all outside and their first activity was to tell everyone about themselves. "Tell us about yourself."

The girl yawned loudly as she stood up in her spot, "I'm Shika Nara…and I like looking at the clouds and puzzles." Her response was short and blunt and the other students waited for her to continue; she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Um…I hang out with deer…and I guess I don't like getting up so early…" she trailed off once she ran out of things to say. Most of all the kids were already restless since Shika was the second to last one to go and she even looked to be napping as the other students went.

"Thank you Nara-san," Izumi smiled and began to clap, which made all the others clap along with her. "And last but not least," she smiled, "we have Yamanaka-san."

The blonde haired boy stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm Inoichi Jr. Yamanaka, but everyone calls me Inoichi. I like fighting and playing ninja," he said with a dull face. "And I think girls are stupid," he said that with a bit of malice and before Izumi could defuse the bomb that Inoichi had set down, it exploded in her face.

"You're stupid…stupid!" Naruko was quick to her feet and pointed at the boy accusingly, "Make him take it back Izumi-sensei!"

"I can say what I want girly," Inoichi shot back.

"Nu-uh!" Kaori was now on her feet and defending Naruko, "you have to be nice Inoichi." The blonde haired boy just scoffed and sat back down. Saburo looked to the male almost idolizing his braveness to say something like that in the middle of class. "Izumi-sensei!"

"Okay," Izumi stood up and held her hands up, "Yamanaka-san, you are to apologies for what you said. They are right; you have to be nice while in the Academy."

"Sorry," Inoichi muttered under his breath not looking at the girls.

"Good," then Izumi looked to Naruko, "now it's your turn." Naruko gapped at the order she was given, but Izumi did not falter. "You have to be nice too."

"Fine," Naruko pouted, "I'm sorry." She said with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

Izumi sighed and felt a head ache coming on. She just kept the smile on her face and looked to all the children again, "Now that we all have gotten to know one another, why don't we take some time so you all can re meet one another." Izumi watched as her students slowly got up and walked to one another and began to talk. She walked over to one of the tables left out in the Academy's training area so that she could log the day. She softened her smile as the boys of her class began to run around and be a bit rough with one another. She then watched as the Hyuga boy did not take part in the rough housing; he was sitting with a few of the other girls and talking. This was the first time that she had ever seen a Hyuga that would smile and even blush like the Hyuga boy did. His hair was so bright and his lavender colored eyes shown with such a bright happiness that rivaled Naruko's eyes. He was an odd one indeed. She looked the name again and realized that this Hyuga boy was even the heir to his clan. Izumi smiled as she looked back to Hansuke and watched as he acted so normal around the other students, like he wasn't from Konohagakure's largest and greatest clan.

"Izumi-sensei," she looked over as saw that Sakaye Uchiha stood at her side, "can we please do something more than play?" Sakaye crossed her arms over her chest and looked to be pouting and glaring. She truly had that Uchiha attitude going on. "I came to learn how to fight, not make friends."

"Alright Uchiha-san," Izumi patted her head and stood up, "If you really want to, but I must say," she smiled at the onyx eyed girl, "I already know that you will be one fine kunoichi."

Sakaye waited until Izumi walked ahead of her until she let the smile come over her lips.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke panted as he placed his hands on his knees and bent forward a bit as he tried to catch his breath. It was really supposed to be a simple run around the track, but he over did it and tired out too fast…like always. No matter how hard he tried, he still looked like he was trying too hard to do the things his family should do with ease. Nami was in the year above him and every day he heard about her high grades and how she is one of the stronger students in her class. Hansuke vowed that he would be the best and promised his father the same before he left for to go pick up Sakaye Uchiha.

Speaking of her, Hansuke looked back to see her stand a ways away as she stood straight and took in deep breathes. She had finished just a few seconds after Hansuke. He stood up straight while still huffing and trying to regain a normal breathing, but his cheeks were flushed red since he pushed hard to be the first one done. Hansuke knew this was going to be a long couple years as he glanced back at the other students; he had to be ahead of all of them, no matter what the cost was. It was bad enough his is in the same class with the Uchiha's youngest daughter who already showed the promise of being great and also had her prodigy of a sister helping her along. All he had was the fear of disappointing his family more…maybe the influence was even on both parts? He shook his head and stretched his arms out and let the sun shine on his face; it felt nice to be outside.

"Hyuga-san," Izumi walked up to his side and crouched down by his side, "very impressive, not that expect anything less from the Heir to the Hyuga clan." She smiled at him and Hansuke smiled back at the complement; it was rare that someone believed in him. She ruffled his hair and laughed lightly, "We'll have to try and make sure that everyone can catch up to you."

"I-I would l-love to h-help!" Hansuke smiled brightly up at her in the hopes that he could be of some use to her. Izumi just nodded at him and walked over to some of the others that were finishing up their run. Hansuke felt his heart beat a bit faster at the excitement that he felt. He was going to love coming to the Academy with Izumi as his teacher. She was very pretty too.

"Hey," Hansuke looked up and saw that Sakaye was standing before him, "don't count on beating me next time Hyuga." She glared at him, even when he looked hurt at her mean look, "I'm going to be number one rookie." Hansuke nodded quickly and Sakaye shook her head. "You are acting like such a baby Hyuga, no wonder why my Tou-san says you'll never be a good leader. You're too much like your mother-"

"Shut up," Hansuke said with a glare and with tears in his eyes. Sakaye went wide eyed and blinked, "Don't y-you ever say a-anything bad about my Okaa-san! Sh-she was the greatest p-person that K-Kami had to offer, th-that was why h-he took her back!" Hansuke wiped his eyes and tried to keep from crying. "I-I don't need you to tell m-me what I can or cannot b-be; you o-or Lord U-Uchiha, so just go a-away and-and don't talk…ever."

Sakaye was very taken back at the outburst. No one ever yelled at her, not even her parents since Sakaye was such a good girl and a great learner. So, this experience she had, being yelled at by the Hyuga –her rival clan- and having everyone watching her –all the people that should respect her- was downright embarrassing! How was she supposed to be the best when the weakest kid she knows was yelling at her? Sakaye felt her cheeks get hot and without thinking she pushed him back, "Don't tell me what to do cry-baby!" Hansuke was seated on his bottom and rubbing his head. He then swept his leg under her feet and Sakaye was belly-down on the dirt and she felt the sting of the fall, but she refused to cry.

"I-I said," Hansuke got back up, "don't t-talk!" Sakaye quickly got up and as she was going to walk up to him, Hansuke slid down into his family's famous stance. Sakaye slid into her own fighting position, but before she could react, Hansuke had jabbed her right in the chest as she was seated on the ground again and this time the tears did spill out. "Who's th-the cry baby now?"

"Uchiha, Hyuga," Izumi was finally able to figure out what all the other kids were staring at and cursed her luck for so many fights starting. "You two will be here after classes and I will have a word with both of your parents." She was actually angry now, there was no way she was going to be with these kids for the next five years and have them all hating each other. She was going to take care of this one while she still had the chance. Sakaye just got back to her feet without the aid of Izumi and Hansuke looked panicked. "Everyone back to the class room, we have some things to pass out before you all go for lunch," she looked to her other kids that were eerily silent, but obeyed her order none the less. Hansuke and Sakaye walked in front of her as she walked back to the class.

**(Line Break)**

It had been a very hard day on Izumi, and know she had to deal with something even worse than her students; the parents. Not only that, but she was going to have Lady Uchiha and Lord Hyuga in the office at the same time. She was lucky that both Lords didn't decide to come since she would have a diplomatic war before her desk. Four chairs were set up before her desk, two chairs grouped together and angled to face her. Hansuke and Sakaye both sat almost across from one another, but Sakaye leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest and Hansuke sitting stiff with his shoulders slumped forward and his hands clasped tight. The room was tense from the silence that would only be broken when one of the kids shifted in their chair or from Izumi's writing reports.

"Hello," a voice came from the other side of the sliding door.

"Please come in," Izumi said from her desk. She stood up and bowed as Mikoto entered the room, "Lady Uchiha, I am so glad that arrived safely."

"Thank you," Mikoto smiled and then it slowly faded as she looked over to Sakaye, who had suddenly found more interest in her lap. "Is everything alright? The message I received just said that you wanted a meeting about Sakaye."

"Everything is fine health wise, but I feel that we may have some issues if they cannot be solved right now-"

"Pardon me," Hansuke went stiff as the deep voice cut through Izumi's conversation with Mikoto. They two woman looked over and watched as Hiashi Hyuga walked into the room and slid the door close behind him. "I am here about Hansuke. I am in a bit of a rush so if we could make this quick."

"Y-Yes," Izumi bowed to him and motioned them to the seats beside their respective child. "I will be as brief as I can." Hiashi and Mikoto sat down. Mikoto sat gracefully with her hands on her lap and looked to Izumi, and Hiashi sat with an air of power, only glancing down at his son. Hansuke quivered in fear as he felt his father's look. "It seems that Hyuga-san and Uchiha-san are on rocky terms since they both got into a little…fist fight are not the best words to describe it, but that is the only way I can say it."

"Do you have any idea what this disagreement was about?" Hiashi asked.

"I really do not know, but the reason for the fight does not matter," Izumi looked very serious. "At the Academy they have to be able to work as teammates, no matter what they personally think of the other. I feel that as clan children, the rolls that they must fill are at a higher expectation and since the two are of…very prestigious clans, they may feel more reason to compete with one another."

"Well is that not the life of a shinobi," Hiashi asked, "to be the best?" Izumi tried to reason with him but Hiashi put his hand up to stop her, "I think I have heard enough. Hansuke will come back tomorrow and be on his best behavior, just like the others of my clan." Hansuke flinched a bit at the remark. "I apologies on his behalf, Hansuke has always been trouble whenever it comes to his training."

Mikoto only nodded, "It is quiet all right, Sakaye may have a temper on her, but I am sure she meant no real harm."

"Very well," Hiashi stood up and nodded to the two adults, "we will be on our way. Come Hansuke."

"Y-yes sir," Hansuke quickly followed after his father, not bothering to say goodbye to any of the others in the room.

"Umino-san," Mikoto looked to the chunin, "please keep an eye on Hansuke and his health. He is very good at hiding his injuries from others," Izumi nodded and Mikoto stood. "Let's get home Sakaye; your father would like to know what has happened."

"Okay Okaa-chan," Sakaye followed behind her mother and waved goodbye to Izumi once they left the room. As Mikoto slid the door closed and continued down the hall, Sakaye looked in the other direction and saw Hansuke standing before his father. Hansuke stared at the floor as his father continued to talk to him. Sakaye didn't know what his father was saying, but when they began to walk away, the minute his father turned his back to him, Hansuke wiped his eyes of his tears and then followed. Sakaye turned back and caught up to her mother but couldn't help but think back to Hansuke. "Okaa-chan," she looked up at her mother, "Is Hyuga a cry baby?"

"Sakaye," Mikoto said in a scolding voice, "you know better than to call people names like that. No, Hansuke is just very sensitive; he is in tune with his feelings." She smiled lightly, "Very hard to find a boy like that, not afraid to show how he feels."

"But…that makes him a cry baby," Sakaye said again since she was sure that she was right.

"You don't understand Hansuke's situation Sakaye, but I know that one day you will be able to sympathize with him." Mikoto smiled at Sakaye, "Just remember that everyone takes pain differently. You, you are strong and are able to hide it. Hansuke, well…he just isn't like that yet. I know people that smile when they are hurt, just to hide away the feeling. Keep an open mind Sakaye, one day it will save you."

"If you say so Okaa-chan," even adults needed to be humored; there was no way that Sakaye was ever going to 'sympathize' –whatever that meant- with Hyuga. But if it made her mother happy that she thought she would, then so be it.

They walk home was peacefully quiet.

**(End)**

**Well, tell me what you think and next up we have a Hansuke as a womanizer and all-around player. And, for the Shonen-ai fans, Hansuke isn't afraid to swing for the other team either *wink wink* Just would like to add that and if anyone wants Shojo-ai I guess I could do that too since I'm pretty cool with all of that jazz. Please Review and thanks for reading. **


	25. Need Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

New students could mean many things to many different people: new friends, rivals, enemies, love interests, or just be another face in the crowd. These students were a new spark in the routine lives of other students, but this student would not be a total mystery like some would hopes. No, the news going around Konohagakure High School was that Nami Hyuga's cousin was coming to Konohagakure for senior year. Nami had been back to the high school to pick up his books and papers, since he had transferred close to the middle of the year, he would have a lot of catching up to do. Nami had let it slip to the secretary Shigeru, who spread it to the other teachers; soon enough the whole school was buzzing with the news of some Hyuga male would be in their school. After the experiences with Nami, most thought that another stuck up student who believed he was better than everyone else was going to be striding down their halls. Some thought that this cousin was just going to blend in to the background until the end of the year.

Then the day came.

The Highs school had yet to open its doors, but upperclassmen students –who had driven to school-, were hanging out in the parking lot with their respective groups and friends. All was peaceful as students conversed, until the roar of an engine broke through a few of them. They looked over and gapped as a black motorcycle with blue and white flames made its way through the parking lot, with its rider's identity hidden by a black helmet. The rider was easily distinguished as a male and some girls swooned as he rode past them. Once the cyclist found an empty parking spot, it took it as its own. Once the engine turned off and conversation did start up again, but most had their eyes on this mysterious man. He was dressed in black jeans that had some wash and wear to them; he also had on black converses, a leather jacket that was zipped up and black fingerless gloves. He got off his bike and put the kick stand down; the car beside him was surrounded by a few girls and they were looking to him intently.

He removed his helmet and shook out his midnight blue hair that was cut short and still stuck out a few places. He turned to face the girls and they blushed at the site of his big lavender colored eyes that looked to shine with a boyish charm. But then after his eyes almost narrowed with a seductive mischief that made knees buckle and hearts leap out of chest. He smirked at the group of girls and gave them a salute as he grabbed his bag off his bike, "Hey there," his voice was smooth and tenor pitch, "what's up?"

"H-hey," one of the girls was able to squeak out as the other waved back at him.

He chuckled lightly as he unzipped his jacket to show that he was wearing a button up dark blue shirt with a black tie, "Cute." He placed his bag's strap on his shoulder, "I hope to see you guys around sometime," he winked to them, "would love to get to know you…better." He then walked off with a smirk on his lips as he was sure he heard one of them pass out against the car. He pocketed his keys and walked up to the school, passing other students who watched him with wary eyes. Oddly enough the school doors were open when he tried to open them and he disappeared into the fairly large school.

"Oh my kami," Kaori Inuzuka looked to her group of friends with a rather large smile. "Did you guys see him! I think I fell in love?" She said dreamily. Satomi Aburame, longtime friend of Kaori and future anthropologist, merely nodded since anything she could have said would not have mattered to her love-struck companion. Kaori was dressed as an average punk girl with skinny jeans, and band t-shirt, and her wild brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Satomi was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a grey hoodie with glasses concealing her eyes. Satomi hair was a dark color and cut short in a boyish style. "I think that was the Hyuga kid."

"Not with that blue hair," Shika Nara said as she leaned back against her dad's car –that she had _borrowed_- and closed her eyes. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets and smirked, "I've never seen any Hyuga was that color hair." Shika then fixed her tightly pulled ponytail, "and he looks like a jerk."

"Then who else could it be?" Cho Akimichi said as she looked back to the male's bike. Her brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and had bangs covering her forehead. She wore a green vest that was left open to reveal a light yellow shirt; her bottoms where loose fitting blue jeans. "it has to be him."

"Cho does make a point," Satomi added, "and look to his bike; practically brand new." She grabbed her bag out of her car's trunk and looked to the other three, "We will learn the truth in class."

"I really don't care who he is," Kaori said as the four girls walked to the school along with other students, "I'm still in love."

"You said the exact same thing back in middle school when Inoichi helped you pick up your books." Shika said with a smirk as Kaori glared at her with a blush on her cheeks.

"I was young and stupid," Kaori tried to defend herself but the other girls where either smiling or laughing lightly. "You guys will never let that one go! I mean, it's not like you guys have never had those little crushes with someone."

"Yeah, but mine wasn't based on some guy giving five minutes of his time to pick up books for me," Satomi said as she opened the door and held it open for the other three. "And yours barley lasted four days."

"Longer than the one I had on Takeshi."

"Two hours? Yeah, that one was a record time," Shika laughed as Kaori retorted that it was longer than two hours.

**(Line Break)**

"Okay class," the talking in the room died down as Kashikoi Hatake at the front of the room with the blue haired male at her side, "this is Hansuke Hyuga, your newest classmate." Kashikoi looked around at her honor students and sweat dropped as the girl's in her class had hearts in their eyes. Hansuke waved at the class with a light smirk and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Just take a seat in this desk right here," Kashikoi motioned to the desk right in the front row, "and everyone else," she said as she walked to her desk and Hansuke sat at his desk, "pull out your text books and go page 394 and begin to read the passage about The War of 1808."

Hansuke pulled out his text book and note book, but as he was about reach into his bag for his pencils, he noticed that the girl beside him kept glancing at him. A devious thought came to his head and he decided to go through with it. "Oh crap…" he muttered under his breath and sat back up with a huff, "on the first day too." He ran his pale skinned hand through his dark hair and looked over to the girl. Her face flushed as she looked away from him since she was sure he had caught her. "Hey," Hansuke smiled as she glanced back at him, "can I borrow a pen or something?" she nodded even as she gave him the black pen that was capped, "thanks so much. I promise to pay you back, okay," he smirked as he uncapped the pen with his mouth. The girl just watched as he chewed on pen cap still in his mouth and continued to take notes on the passage.

Hansuke did his own inner 'I-am-the-greatest' dance as he scanned over the passage. This was what he loved to do, make girls swoon. Hansuke just had an unnatural gift for always being a charmer. It must have had to be something about his great Hyuga and Hiroshi genes; it gave him the DNA that made him tall and well built. His high status meant that he got the better things in life, like great dental and health care so he was as fit as a horse. Maybe Hansuke had attention issues since his father was always so busy with work, his younger brother was off at an Academy for boys in this very city, but Hansuke can never go see him. He was going to go spend time with his cousin that was his childhood playmate, but even she was off at some University that left her with no time to come home. So, even when they had moved in yesterday morning it was just him and the maids and the butlers. He nibbled on the pen cap that he had put on the opposite of the pen; he had been eager to get out and do some more hunting for a date. He glanced at the girl again…no, not her. That would have been too easy.

Hansuke had only been at the school for about an hour, but Nami had always written to him about the school's gossip. Hansuke knew the social standing that these students had already set up and he planned on breaking through them. This girl, she was on the girl soccer team –he knew this from the pin on her book bag- and she was the captain. That is what people would expect, going straight to those popular girls. Well, Hansuke smirked; he didn't want to disappoint them.

Hansuke was a natural born entertainer.

"Please be ready to discuss what you have read so I hope that you have taken some good notes," Kashikoi said as she began to write a few questions on the board.

Hansuke looked down at his notebook and smiled at his little notes and all of his doodles of him as Tuxedo man. _'Man I am awesome,' _he smirked as he closed the book and recapped the pen. "Thanks cutie," Hansuke held the pen back out to the girl, "I owe you one."

"N-no problem," she said dreamily as she took the pen back. He just gave another sweet heart smile and turned back to his notebook. He did his inner dance again when he heard her dreamy sigh.

_~Free period~_

"Hey Sakaye-mesu," Naruko Uzamaki nudged the dark haired beauty as they stood at their lockers, "new guy keep looking at you." Naruko smiled as with her blue eyes shining with delight. Her hair was up in two pigtails and she wore a too big orange and black hoodie that usually fell off her right shoulder with a white tang-top under and baggy jean shorts with worn out running shoes on her feet. "Are you going to take the bait?"

"Please dobe," the Uchiha rolled her onyx eyes and closed her locker, "I'm not stupid like you. I know a player when I see one." Sakaye flicked her black hair back over her shoulder; she was dressed in a maple red off the shoulder shirt that came under her bottom. She also had on black leggings and red converse to match. Sakaye leaned back against her locker and watched Hansuke's back as he rolled up his dress shirt sleeves; even she couldn't deny that he was good-looking. "But talking to him wouldn't hurt either," she smirked as Naruko giggled.

"Don't get too excited," Naruko said and motioned to their left, "Saburo is coming this way."

"Hey Sakaye," the pink haired male said with a smile as he waved at the two. He was dressed in a red a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and his basketball shoes. Beside him was Inoichi Yamanaka, best friend and rival to Saburo Haruno. Inoichi had platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes; he wore a purple sleeves shirt and dark blue jeans with his own basketball shoes. "You guys want to come with us to the café to hang out?"

"Not right now Saburo," Naruko said with a smile, "Sakaye-mesu has a new admirer." She laughed as Sakaye looked to her with a glare and Saburo already looked pissed.

"Are you talking about that Hyuga kid?" Inoichi looked in the direction that the others were. Hansuke was on his phone and just leaning against his locker. "You do know that he has been flirting with every girl he has come across," Inoichi said with a sneer and Saburo nodded in agreement.

"Like you don't Inoichi," Sakaye rolled her eyes as the male just looked away with a blush, since the statement was true. "I'll only talk to him if he comes up to me," she smirked. Saburo just kept looking at him with a glare. Hansuke finally looked up at his phone and looked over to the group that was still looking at him. He pocketed his phone and walked over to them with a smirk on his face and that look in his eyes that just screamed 'I lust for you.' Sakaye made the same eyes back and scoffed, "Let's just see if he can talk as good as he looks."

"Hey there," Hansuke said as he was about five feet from the group, "I noticed that you were looking at me."

"I wasn't though," Sakaye said as they both met eye to eye.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hansuke said with a smirk and then looked to Saburo. "If you wanted to talk to me, don't be shy," Hansuke winked at Saburo and then, as he walked away from them, he held up his hand to the side of his face like he was holding a phone and made a clicking sound with his tongue twice. "Call me hot stuff I'm free this week end!" Everyone looked between Hansuke and the flushed and gapping Saburo. Sakaye was also in a shock, not that Hansuke just hit on Saburo, but that he wasn't hitting on her. Sakaye was hot shit! How dare he not notice her ungodly beauty and great personality!

"I didn't know you rolled for the other team," Naruko said with a blush and was slightly drooling at the thought of what just happened.

"I do not!" Saburo yelled back at her with his cheeks flared up red and his fist clenched tight. "That guy is the one that rolls for the other team."

"It takes one to know one Pinkie," Inoichi said with smug smile and earned a punch from Saburo, "dude…calm down."

"No way in hell," he said with a glare, "I'm pissed."

"Same here," Sakaye said as she seethed with the thought that Saburo was more attractive than her.

_~Lunch~_

"Hey Hyuga!" Inoichi waved the male over to his table that he and Saburo sat at –much to Saburo's dislike- since the blue haired male was looking around with a bento in his hands. "Come over and take a seat," the blue haired male just nodded and walked over to the two and sat across from the two, "didn't want you to miss your little boyfr-"

"Shut before I kill you," Saburo glared at the blonde and then sneered at Hansuke.

"Don't blow your top Haruno," Hansuke smirked as he opened up his bento, "I'm not that into you, just didn't want you to repress your feelings is all." He pulled out his chopsticks and began to eat his very authentic looking bento. "I actually need to talk to you anyway," he glanced up at them, "I heard that you two are the new captains to the soccer team, and I need a in."

"I don't do favors Hyuga," Inoichi said as Hansuke ate his rice ball. "Unless you've got something to offer to my team," he smirked.

"It's my team Inoichi," Saburo said, "You're only the co-captain. And you," he looked to Hansuke, "you can't get anywhere near the team. All members need training and you are a little late on that."

"What if I prove to be a great player," Hansuke asked and then shoved a peace of sushi in his mouth. He swallowed, "And I am the talk of the school, good publicity for the team." He smirked at the two, "Even the Uchiha can't stop talking about me."

"Out of hate," Saburo said while leaning back in his chair.

"I'm still the only think on her mind though," Hansuke added. "Not to mention that I know that being an athlete has the ladies running." Inoichi had to smile and agree on that one since he did have some lady callers at his door. Hansuke smirked, "So how about I come to the practice after school and just show you what I have to offer. I'll go through your warm ups, maybe a scrimmage game, and then you guys can choose my fate."

"Why not," Saburo shrugged and then took a drink of water, "but don't' get your hopes up pretty boy."

"Oh Haruno," Hansuke glanced at him, "you think I'm pretty," he mockingly batted his eye lashes at him.

"Get a room you two," Inoichi snickered, and before Saburo could yell at them both Hansuke stood up, "where are you going?"

"Need a cheerleader for my try-outs," Hansuke said looking back at the two, "watch and learn boys." The two looked between each other as Hansuke walked towards the lunch line. He spotted the girl was a nice plump frame and could just tell from how she walked and stood that she was just an average girl trying to get through the hell that is high school. He slowly stood right beside her and looked to the desserts that she was eyeing. It was almost too easy. "Don't mean to be a bother," he said softly in hopes that he didn't frighten her too bad. She looked to him and blushed red, "but I'm Hansuke," he held out his hand.

"Ch-Cho," she said as she shook his hand and looked to him with wide eyes.

"Pretty," he smiled at her. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded quickly, "What do you recommend," he looked back to the sweets, "they all look so good that I can't decide."

"Well," she blushed pink as she looked to the desserts, "I-I would have to say that the…chocolate cake is really good. But," she added quickly, "th-that's just me."

"It actually looks really good," he looked back at her, "you busy after school."

"Nope," she said quickly and with a rather large smile.

He chuckled lightly, "You want to come watch me practice? I understand if you don't, but I'd really like to see a pretty face out in the bleachers." Cho blushed and nodded to agree to the offer. "Cool, I don't mind if you want to bring some friends, might get a little lonely on those bleachers." Cho just nodded again since it seemed that the words that escaped her, "I'll see you later Cho." He grabbed the piece of chocolate cake and walked over to pay for it. Cho, on the other hand, went back to her table and had her own fan-girl moment as she explained what the others had watched. Hansuke just smirked as he walked back over to the table, "Piece of cake," he sat down and took a bite of the cake.

"You sly dog," Inoichi smiled, "you are my new friend and idol." They both smiled at each other and gave each other 'thumps up'.

"Idiots," Saburo muttered under his breath.

_~Practice~_

"Come on guys," Hansuke smiled as he was practically running circles around the players as they tried to catch their breaths, "it was only dead sprints." He laughed as the others glared at him, "If you don't buck up then I'm going to end up replacing one of you," he said as he ran back over to the Coach and the two captains. Hansuke was indeed a great athlete and Kisho Yuhi was dead set on getting this guy on his team. Inoichi just nodded in agreement and kept looking back to his old childhood friends Cho, Shika, and along with Kaori and Satomi sat in the bleachers watching the practice. "What's next coach?" Hansuke stood before them in an old soccer jersey and a pair of shorts and cleats that were all white with hints of red.

"How about a scrimmage," Kisho looked to the captains with a shrug, "I would love to see you play Hyuga. What position are you looking to play?"

"I'm more of a forward coach," Hansuke said lightly, "but I am whiling to take any position I can get." The others team members were finally caught up with him and they all stood there and waited for their next directions. "Okay go team!" Hansuke smiled brightly and ran back out into the field while the others groaned lightly and followed after him.

"That kind must be on drugs," Saburo said as he shook his head as Hansuke looked to be running around trying to find a position he wanted more.

"I'll be sure to do a drug test tomorrow," Kisho added and as he wrote it down on his clip board.

"I can't believe that he got them all here for practice." Inoichi motioned back to the girls.

"Hey Cho!" Hansuke stood in the middle of the field and waved at her, "Wish me luck alright?V I need you girl!" Hansuke then went back to his spot as the left forward as the opposing team just laughed and shook their heads. The other girls giggled as Cho's face burst into flames and they began their cheers for the teams.

"Dear Kami help the woman of this school," Kisho smirked as he looked back to the two teams, "Alright guys let's get this show on the road!" He blew his whistle the scrimmage went on.

_~Softball Game~_

Hansuke was the talk of the school for the next month and he traveled with Inoichi and Saburo as the power trio. He had made the team and not only was he was a great athlete but a top notch student. Hansuke did become known as a natural born player and he had gone on many dates with many women, but he never took them home, it was just dates. He was really sweet once you got past his outer exterior. Inoichi got to know more about the male and after going to his house for gaming; they noticed that he was actually really lonely. Hansuke's home was always empty of except for workers and Hansuke tried to play it off like it was nothing. Saburo was actually surprised that Hansuke didn't bring girl's home since he was the heir to one of the biggest companies; Hyuga Corporations.

Now, most of the students of Konohagakure High School were at the Shinobi's Softball Team. Most of the girls that Hansuke had knew, and flirted with, were on the team and playing against the Sunagakure's Anbu Softball Team. They were all sitting in the bleachers as the sun was getting closer to the horizon. On Shinobi team was Sakaye as pitcher. Naruko as third base, Kaori second, Satomi first, Cho as the catcher, and Shika as short stop. All the other girls were ones that Hansuke did not know and probably had no interest either. He placed around at the opposing team as the girls got ready to bat and it was the top of the either inning. Hansuke yawned as he looked to his phone and saw that it was about six o' clock and he was getting a bit upset that his home team was losing to his old home team. Hansuke had been a member of Sunagakure High school from his sophomore and junior year and he kind of liked it there.

"You used to play baseball back in Suna," Inoichi asked as the first girl came up to bat.

"Nah," Hansuke shook his head, "I hated standing out in the sun waiting from something to come my way, I like to go out and get it." He smirked as Sakaye struck out the first batter. Most clapped and cheered but Hansuke decided to wait for something better to happen. He then perked up as an old…companion was up to bat. "Hey guys," Hansuke almost purred out, "you know that girl up to bat?"

"Yuri no Sabaku," Saburo said almost questioning him.

"No way dude," Inoichi smirked and slapped the male's arm. "There is no way that you got anywhere near her."

"How much you want to bet?" Hansuke asked with a smug look.

"I'll take you out to dinner," Saburo butted in and with a smile. "And if you're bluffing, you have to do the cheering for our next game."

"You're on hot stuff," Hansuke said with a smirk, "you tell me when the game is over and she is carrying things in her arms."

"I hope you like pom-poms Hyuga," Saburo smirked. Before Hansuke could respond back they thwack of metal hitting a leather ball rang through the air and Suna citizens cheered as star player Yuri no Sabaku hit the ball straight into left field and then took off running. Hansuke cheered as he watched the girls of Konohagakure trying their best to play the ball. By the time Sakaye got the ball back she was glaring in the direction of the red Yuri, who had one foot on second base. "That girl has some speed on her," Saburo shook his head as he took a drink of his soda pop; "I think are team is screwed."

"They're like only down by two and they have the last bating," Inoichi tried to stick up for his home team, "and Sakaye is the first one up to bat."

"She can do it all," Saburo said with a blush.

"Harsh Haruno," Hansuke said with fake hurt, "I am right here you know." Hansuke just laughed as Saburo gave him the finger and even added a 'fuck off' to it. Hansuke just looked back and watched as the Uchiha was taking out her anger on the next batter. "I don't see what is so great about the Uchiha girl," the two looked at him with some question. "I mean, I can see that she is pretty damn hot, but other than that…" he shrugged, "I just don't see anything after that and not to mention that it looks like she is undressing me with her eyes."

"What makes you think that?" Inoichi asked.

"Cause I do the same look when I look to that blonde haired girl at third," Hansuke smirked, "I can only imagine what she hides under that orange hoody."

"Please don't say things like that about one of my best friends," Saburo said with a shutter, "And her name is Naruko dumbass."

"Look here hot stuff," Hansuke sat back as the girl was struck out, "When you are as charming as I am, names are unimportant. Nick names, especially cute ones, show a new level in a relationship and girls love them." He smirked, "And once I see that this girl is worth my time, I remember her name."

"You are an evil bastard genius Hyuga," Saburo smirked. "So if I call Sakaye by a nick-name, she'll love me?"

"No dude she fucking hates you," Hansuke said, "You've been too desperate man," he shook his head. "I mean," he looked to Saburo, "You showed her you want her by your constant asking out and 'nice-guy flirting'. It's too late; you will always be her 'puppy'. All you do is follow her around and beg for treats." Hansuke patted his shoulders, "So it is time for you to move on and start fresh. You'll throw girls off since you'll say 'I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are.' And since you liked Sakaye for so long…"

"And she is the resident hottie…" Inoichi began to catch on.

"The girl is going to be in my bed in less than thirty seconds." Saburo smiled big.

"If that's what you want then sure," Hansuke said as another girl was struck out.

"Okay while we are on this topic," Inoichi began to speak in more hush tones, "have you ever been laid Hyuga?"

"I've been offered plenty of times…but no," he admitted as he looked back out into the field.

"You have had girls practically dropping their panties at the site of you," Inoichi looked to be baffled, "how are you a virgin?"

"As hard as it to believe," Hansuke said almost mockingly, "I'm not looking for sex…I just like the attention." Hansuke smiled lightly, "I don't know what it is, but I love flirting with people, I like to make people want me, and I really enjoy seeing people get tongue tied at the site of me. And it's not like I haven't been in some really hot make-out sessions, but I'm not looking for anything after that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm a flirt, not a man-whore."

"It's probably because you have mommy issues," Inoichi said but was then pushed out of his seat and onto the ground.

"I don't have mommy issues so keep that damn mouth shut," Hansuke threatened with a glare and then went back to watching another girl hit a line drive. Everyone was on their feet cheering, but Hansuke helped Inoichi back to his seat and just watched the ground with intensity. He watched as the girls switched but he wasn't really paying any attention. The game ended with everyone cheering as Sakaye brought in the winning run; Hansuke just clapped as they team shook hands and everyone began to leave. "I'm going home-"

"Hold up Hyuga," Saburo said as the three stood up. He pointed, "Let's see you fail."

Hansuke looked over to see that Yuri was carrying a bunch of bats over to where her team was going. He put his forefingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Yuri looked over to the noise and once she spotted Hansuke she dropped the bats. Yuri starred at him with a bright red face with steam coming out of her ears. Hansuke just smirked and gave a light wave along with a wink. Hansuke then turned away, "Told you hot stuff," Saburo gapped at the site of Yuri still standing there in a daze. "Come on," Hansuke slapped Saburo's butt, "hope you have a debate card, since I am not a cheap date."

"You sure you're not gay?" Inoichi asked but was then punched in the jaw. "What the hell is with hitting me today?"

"Cause you're a moron!"

_~Study Hall~_

"Please keep it down," Amaya Sarutobi said in a bored tone as she sat back in her desk. The whole class seemed to ignore her since it was the end of the day, they were seniors, and there was nothing else to do but talk. Hansuke was sitting in his usual set in the front room left corner just so he could look out the window without much trouble. Lately, Hansuke hadn't been his usual 'I'm-going-to-seduce-you' personality anymore. He was becoming the silent brooding type. Sure, the girls still flocked to him, but he wasn't trying anymore. Saburo and Inoichi were the only real friends that he had and brought up the subject of his change a few times, but he always waved it off.

"Hey…H-Hansuke," he glanced up from his daydreaming to see that Shika was standing there with her notebook held close to her chest and looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Did you get the Calculus homework?" Hansuke nodded and she held the notebook tighter, almost crushing it. "Can…can you help m-me?"

"Yeah sure," he said as he opened up his book and flipped to the page, "what do you need help on?"

"The last one-" Shika was cut off when she was about to sit down, Kaori pulled her away and took the seat that was right next to Hansuke.

"Hey there," Kaori said with a smirk as she propped up her elbows on the desk, "you busy later?"

"Yes."

Kaori blinked at his blunt answer and at the fact that he didn't bother to look at her, "you don't' even know what time I was-"

"I'll be busy then."

"You're being a real ass," Kaori glared, "what happened to Konohagakure's Casanova?"

"I'm actual busy today-"

"Don't bother mutt," Sakaye said with a scoff, "he's been doing this all damn day-"

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death," Hansuke said while he stood up and glared at Sakaye, "are you both happy now?" He growled out at the two and walked out of the room even as Amaya threatened detention. But he was already gone. The room was tense and the silence was enough to choke someone and kill them; Sakaye tried to look un-phased, but inside she was being eaten by her guilt. Kaori just slammed her head on the desk and groaned loudly.

"Now I'm the ass-hole," she scolded herself, "stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Way to go," Shika said with a glare, "trying to act cool."

"Coming from the girl that pretended not to understand her homework just to talk to him," Sakaye said with a sneer in Shika's direction.

"Come on Saburo," Inoichi stood up, "we have a bro in need."

"I don't think that Hyuga wants us around him," Saburo said even though he still followed Inoichi out of the room. Amaya was scolding them the whole time but they just waved it off. "I think it's best to leave him alone."

"Don't be a dick Saburo," Inoichi said as he looked at him sternly, "we have to cheer him up in some way. Now," he put his arm around Saburo's shoulder, "you've spent the most time with him, since your both honor kids. What does he like?"

"Well," Saburo thought from a moment, "this guy has a huge sweet tooth, especially for cinnamon rolls."

"How much cash you got on you?"

"Dude," Saburo smirked as he pulled out a plastic credit card, "I got my dad's card." They both hi-fived and went to their cars.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke on his living room floor before the cabinet where his mother's photo and tablet was placed. Both doors were opened wide to reveal the delicate wood frame that surrounded his mother, who was dressed in her wedding kimono with flowers in her hands. He just starred at the picture in silence with his knees pulled up so close to his chest that his lips were touching his knees. Hansuke was alone in the house again, as in; he even gave all the workers the day off just so the house would be completely empty. Hansuke had already sent Haru his birthday gift –his mother's death and Haru's birth share this day- and he his father already called in that he was just going to stay at his hotel since by the time his meetings would be done, it would be pointless to drive all the way back home.

Hansuke glanced to the bucket of cleaning supplies that only got used this day. He was supposed to be cleaning the picture, candle holders, and the wood cabinet while he was at it. He wasn't sure what was keeping him from doing his job, but it was working pretty well. He just continued to sit there and wonder about what his mother would be doing now, if she was still alive. Would she be cooking? Maybe gardening? Perhaps she would be sitting in Hiashi's study on her favorite by his desk and reading? Hansuke would be on the ground next to her seat and would also be reading or drawing. What would she say about him bringing home girls for movies and a study night that turned into something heated? She would be disappointed with him.

Hansuke glared, "It's your fault I am like this…I need someone to want me, to think I'm nothing less than perfection." Hansuke didn't want to blame her, but she left him without warning, without someone to look after her, and not even a goodbye. Haru didn't know her, Hiashi refused to talk about her, Hizashi would pity Hansuke, and Nami wasn't the person to look to for comfort. So, he was just left with a picture. Hansuke sighed and sat up while crossing his legs; "I guess I better get to cleaning…" he trailed off as he heard a car engine pull closer to his house and then the engine was killed. He heard the faint sound of rustling bags and two people arguing. He slowly got to his feet as the noise seemed to be right outside his door. Hansuke was about ready to reach for the gun that Hiashi had kept hidden, but the unmistakable sound of his only friends made him sigh.

"Hyuga!" Inoichi was kicking the door hard, "Pause the sadness parade so we can brighten up your gloomy weather!"

"I think that almost mad me throw up," Saburo.

Hansuke opened the door and the two bragged in, kicking off their shoes. They were carrying stuffed brown paper bags and set them down on the living room table. "What are you two doing?"

"What part of, 'brighten up your gloomy weather,' did you not understand honor nerd?" Inoichi smirked as he unpacked all the junk food that they had bought. Hansuke just watched; "Sure," Inoichi turned and faced him, "we have been friends for like….a month and a half? But I feel that we are like brothers Hyuga. Even though half the time I think you're an ass-face that is hogging all the hot chicks…" he smirked, "you're still my brother….who may be gay for this brother." He motioned to Saburo, who just sweat dropped.

"Not to mention," Saburo pulled out a few white candles, "you lost your mom. No man can go through losing their first girl." Saburo smiled at him and Hansuke smiled back lightly. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Dad is working, brothers still at the Academy, and all the workers have been given the day," Hansuke shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just like every year," he walked back over to the altar and smirked back at the two. "Why don't you guys be useful and help me make this decent looking for my mother." The two boys smiled and walked over to where Hansuke was and began to clean. Hansuke got to work on his mother's photo and the candle holders, Saburo cleaned the inside wood, and Inoichi cleaned the outside.

"What's her name?"

"Hinako Hyuga."

"Your mom is pretty hot Hyuga."

"Gross."

"My dad says that I look more like a Hiroshi than a Hyuga. Sometimes people don't believe that I'm his son."

"You think anyone will ever be as good looking as your mom? I mean, some boys get so attached to their mothers that they want someone who will be just like her."

"That is really creepy that you know that."

"He does make a point. My mom loved me, like she was the only one in this house that showed it anyway. She believed in me no matter what…that's seems to be something I want in a wife too."

"Naruko is kind of like that."

"I think it is clear that she is head over heels for you Haruno."

"Cho is pretty good-"

"Don't hook him up with my dad's friend's daughter. I don't want Cho being played along."

"Who says I'll play her along?"

"Ask the fifteen other girls that thought they were 'the one'."

"I told all of them that it was just a simple date, not my marriage proposal to them."

"What about Kaori? She's not in it for a relationship-"

"Who says I don't want a relationship?"

"Those same fifteen girls."

"Shut up Yamanaka."

Saburo was about to say something as Hansuke began to put the things back and light the candles, but his phone began to ring. "Hello?" he answered as Hansuke and Inoichi were already kneeled before the picture, "I really don't-" he pulled the phone away as the other person was yelling. "Okay! Okay…" he said back, "just be quick." He then hung up and looked at them. "Good news," he smiled, "Sakaye is coming over. Yaaa~" Hansuke just remained silent. Saburo pleaded, "Come on Hyuga! She just wants to apologies for what she did." The Hyuga just huffed and pouted like a child. "Let's eat some of this junk food until she gets here."

"Not in the mood-"

"I bought Cinnamon rolls." Inoichi sang out and Hansuke paused for a moment and then followed the two back to the table. "God, you are a cheap date." Hansuke only smiled as he sat on the sofa with the box of rolls on his lap. "They're all yours buddy, hope you don't get fat." Saburo chuckled as he grabbed a bag of chips and sat down by Hansuke and Inoichi sat down on Hansuke's other side and opened a container of ice cream. "Get me a spoon Hyuga."

"Sure," Hansuke said with a large bite of the roll in his mouth. He went to the kitchen and came out with three bowls, plates, spoons, and napkins. He took one of the plates and placed the smallest roll on it. He walked over to the altar and placed the plate before the photo of his mother; "She was never a big fan of sweets, but she did enjoy these once in a while."

"Where did you get this sweet tooth from then?" Saburo asked as Inoichi turned on the TV.

"Surprisingly," Hansuke smiled as he sat back down, "I got it from my grandfather on my dad's side. That man used to eat nothing but sweets even during his business meetings." Inoichi and Saburo just nodded and about fifteen minutes into the show, someone knocked on the door and then came inside since Hansuke never locks the door. "Hello Uchiha," Hansuke waved at her without actually looking at her.

"Don't sound too excited to see me," she said with a smirk and she held out the bouquet of marigolds that were a bright red. "I hope that your mother can forgive me for being mean to her son." Hansuke smirked and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen with him. "What are you guys doing?"

"Chillin' in the man cave," Saburo and Inoichi said in unison and then fist bumped with one another.

Sakaye nodded and Hansuke took the flowers from her without her knowing. She watched as he filled up a glass vase with water and then placed the flowers in; he was actually very gentle when it came to arrange the flowers again. "Thank you Uchiha," she looked up at him as he smiled at her. It was an actual smile, one with the feeling deep in his eyes and almost made him glow. It was special since all the other smiles were to make the girls love him, but this one was just for her. "These were on of my mother's favorites, she will appreciate them very much." He turned off the water and just looked at the flowers.

"Don't call me Uchiha anymore," she said suddenly and Hansuke looked at her. "I do not want to be stuck as a friend. I want something more than that."

"As adorable as that is," Hansuke smirked, "I don't call you Uchiha because we are friends." He picked up the vase and carried it over to the altar. She followed him out and huffed as she leaned against the wall. "In all truth, we are not friends, since every time we talk we get into a fight."

"No we don't!" She glared at him and the other two boys just laughed. "Shut it," she blushed and pouted.

"And I only remember your name for about one reason," he admired the lit altar. "I kind of respect your existence."

"Oooo," Sakaye smirked, "I think I might faint."

"You should," Saburo said, "He never remembers any other girls name except for Cho, Shika, and Naruko. And he never says their names," he waved his hands in the air for effect.

"But," Sakaye jumped when Hansuke was right next to her with his arm around her shoulders. He moved her chin so she was looking at him, "I can make some…adjustments so that we can be more aquatinted for another name." His nose was barley touching her own and she felt her face grow very hot, "How about it, Hun?" Sakaye opened her mouth to talk but she was left with her voice not working. Hansuke only chuckled and kissed the side of her mouth, "Too cute Hun." Sakaye promptly passed out and Hansuke sighed, "Every time…" he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the love seat. "You guys have to take her home."

"Dude," Inoichi pointed to the TV, "I didn't plan on leaving, and this is an all-night marathon."

"Then you have to put her in the guest room later," Hansuke said while sitting back in his spot, "this has been a great day."

"Nothing like spending the night with your mom, bros, and some girl that wants to get in your pants."

"Thanks pig," Saburo made a face, "that was pretty sentimental."

"I try man…I try."

**(End)**

**Okay…not much of Hansuke as a player, but writing is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Next up will be another Try-Out story for the GB series. I will take a few more request and I hope you all have enjoyed. **

**Ja Ne. **


	26. TryOut: Tournament of Champions

**A new Try-Out that is, once again, set in an almost Feudal Era that just tickles me pink to write about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

_I was running again, I don't know from what, but I was running. The forest was so cold at night, not to mention that it gets pretty hard to see where I was going even though the full moon was out again. It was always full moon when I ran, like the Gods wanted to give me a fighting chance to get away from whatever was following me. Who was following me this time? I didn't steal anything, right? Wasn't it just yesterday morning I was in a home…or in a hospital? I hated when I blacked out, everything was a mystery the next time that I woke up. This time I had to have done something wrong, since a bunch of people were after me. How old was I; thirteen right? I should be in a house with a mom and dad teaching me how to hunt, fight, and maybe how to get a wife while they were at it. I ran into a deep cave and sat back in the shadows and held my breath. I felt myself and looked for anything that wasn't familiar. I had my pack on my back, and my clothes were the same as always; even my boots were still in great condition after all that running. I pushed my back against the wall as the large group walked back._

"_That little demon will be stoned to death!" _

"_He must be headed towards the border, the desert will kill him." _

"_No, I want him to face what he has done!" _

"_He is just a boy-"_

"_It was burned to the ground you moron! The boy must be sent from hell to test our faith and we shall show him that our great Gods will protect us and give us the strength to capture him!" _

_They all cheered as they continued on, in a march to my death. I looked down at my hands and saw the black ash. Had I burned a home down…or was it some sort of temple that belonged to one of the many gods? If only I knew where I was, then this would be easier to figure out. I looked deeper into the cave and wondered to the back; I found a hole that led to underground catacombs. This seemed to be the only safe route that I could take. I jumped down and landed in six inch deep water, but the water was so clear. On the wall was a torch, I reached into my pack and pulled out two stones, with a few sparks and some paper I had a well-lit torch. I looked down at the clear water and was surprised at my reflection in the water. My face was covered in black ash, but where I had touched my face had moved away some of the ash. I quickly washed my face and hands and awed at pale skin. Like the kind of pale that were on the palace girl's dolls. My hair seemed to be a very dark blue. I crouched down to get closer to the water and so I could hold the fire closer; my eyes were this dark purple color. I almost smiled at how cool I really looked. Then I remember that I was looking for an escape, so I stood up and walked through the six inch deep water._

_Then…well I don't remember what happened again._

**(Third Person)**

There he sat on a rock in the middle of the forest. A map was in his hands and he starred at it with deep intensity, like staring at it long enough and it would just tell him where to go. He looked back up at the fork in the road that made him look at the map in the first place. He wasn't really sure where he was or where he was going…the only thing that he did know was that he was very hungry and needed to bathe. He looked down at his body; he wore a worn green tunic and black plants with black hunting boots. Then a thin cloak hung on his shoulders, that was held together by some tied string and he had lost the hood to it back in Kumogakure when he was hiding away from a bunch of castle guards. He looked at his hands and pulled up his sleeves to see that his arms and hands were still bandaged up from burns that he did not remember getting. He flexed his hands and cringed at the slight pain that made its way up his arm.

"Okay," he said in his tenor voice and got to his feet, "how about we just flip a coin?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze coin with the Sunagakure symbol on one side and blank on the other. "Symbol I go left, blank I go right." He gave the coin a good flip and then watched as the coin fell to the ground and he crouched down and looked at the coin, "Left it is," he smiled as he picked up the coin and took the path to the left. The sign on the post read: 'Konohagakure'. "I hope that this place is a little quieter," he said with a smile as he pocketed the coin. But as he walked down the rather wide path, he watched and heard carriages and horses stroll down the path. He kept his head down and tried to walk far behind or in front of. He watched the decorated carriages being pulled by large and strong horses. The guards around these carriages kept a wary eye on him as if he was going to steal something or attack. He just sighed and muttered, "I better go find another route." He glanced around and found another path that came off the road, but it was a human made path and looked to be very sketchy, but it was the only way to get away without passing another carriage.

He turned down the path but the guards only became more suspicious about him and a few followed after him. He tried to look less suspicious but him speeding up his walk. He heard them muttering to one another and slowly began to unsheathe swords. He began to panic as they slowly got closer to him. So Hansuke started booking it down the road.

"After him!"

"Come on," he groaned out and looked back at them. He then went back to staring down the path in hopes of finding another escape, but before he knew it the guards were right on him. He jumped when he heard the rustle of armor right behind him. He spun around and stopped a rather large blade between his hands with the tip lightly touching his nose. He gulped loudly as he looked to the shocked guard that tried to get the sword out of his hands. He just pushed the bald to the side and the guard went with it. Another one came at him and he was just stepping out of the blade's way and backing up further and further. He didn't know that he could dodge so well, but he must have had some kind of training. Sure, he knew he was a great runner, but this was really odd. His body just acted on instinct and without his knowing he had kicked a guard's helmet right off his head. They all just stood there in shock; he was still in the kick stance. "You okay?"

"I think so," the guard said but then shook his head. "But you won't be!" He lunged at him again and the guard was again swinging at nothing. It was getting monotonous and he was dodging the three guards, but he panic set in when he was back against a tree. He tried to put his hands up to show defeat, but the three had the swords pointed threateningly at him and he felt the sweat run down his face and neck. "You are coming with us."

"For what?"

One smirked, "Just because we can."

"I have done no wrong," he tried to defend himself.

"As far as we know," another one declared, "you ran from us, eyed the Lords and Lady's carriages, and resisted arrest." He held the sword a bit closer to his throat, "So I advise that you no longer try to fight back."

He smiled, "Alright then," he glanced up, "I'll climb then," he jumped up and grabbed onto the lower hanging branch and pulled himself up. He paled when one guard began to pull out daggers. "Not my best plan," he muttered and climbed up higher. He truly had a knack for getting into trouble, didn't he? But this time he would surely remember why. He heard the 'thwacks' of daggers hitting wood, but it was getting closer and closer to him. He was up as far as he could go without the branches breaking under him. He watched below as they looked to be yelled at one another and then gave up and walked away. Were they really that bored? That had to give him a good chase and then watch him climb up a tree like an elephant? He huffed, "What a bunch of royal jerks, if I wasn't scared for my life…you might have actually caught me." He said with a smile and rubbed the back of his head. "I better find a way-"

_*Cracking noises*_

"…that can't b-"

**(Line Break)**

She starred down at him with curious eyes as he was still lying in her bed. He was damn lucky she had been heading down the road at that moment, or he'd be robbed and probably dead. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a braid and smoothed out her plain dark grey dress with a white apron on it and then put on her white bonnet. Her uncle was still upset to see that she had run back home, grabbed his only horse, and then came back with the male that was as poor as he was. She only shooed her uncle away after he had rudely dropped him on the bed and she went to take care of him. Her deep blue eyes starred at his sleeping form, which was cleaned up so that she actually saw that his skin was pale and very soft to the touch. She had also been lucky enough to re bandage his arms and felt the line of the toned muscle he barred; her face was still flushed red as her eyes traveled down to his bandaged chest that she had to apply an ointment to, to help the bruises. She almost though him to be a noble from his looks, but there he lied without a penny to his name; a name that she had yet to discover.

"Naruko," she stood up straight and turned around to see her uncle in the door way, "I need you working, not gawking at your new patient."

Naruko huffed and pouted, "All right Uncle Tsuyoshi," she crossed her arms over her chest and then walked out past him. Tsuyoshi was a tavern owner, where people came to drink and gamble and then get thrown out for being a bother. He was a tall and intimidating looking man with hard brown eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back with a black band. He dressed in his usual bartender clothes since he worked behind the counter and served drinks. He would usual never let someone like his niece to be around so many drunken men, who got a bit grabby at times, but he was in need of labor since he really couldn't pay.

It was his turn to look at the male, but then he just scoffed and closed the door when he left. He had no time to care for this boy's safety even if his niece did.

Naruko, on the other hand, kept her mind completely set on finding out more about the boy and what he was doing out there. Even as she served drunken men more to drink and watched as they gambled with one another with the little money they had. She had a larger range of customers today, since a bunch of people were traveling here for Konohagakure's annual Tournament of Champions. She smiled at the thought of going out and watching young strapping men from every nation fight for honor. But she was pulled from her thoughts when she felt someone else touch her bottom and, as much as she hated to, she pretended not to notice and continued with her work. Naruko walked back over to the bar to Tsuyoshi, "I can't do this anymore," he glanced at her, "I can't."

"I'm sorry Naruko," he said not looking at her since he couldn't bear the thought that he was failing at raising her. "But it won't be like this much longer…I'm going to try and get some money."

"Uncle," she looked at him with no amusement or even hope in the fact, "Don't. Just don't even try to gamble out of this one too."

"Just get back to work and let me worry about this…okay?" he walked away from her before she could scold him again. Naruko just sighed with her face buried in her hands, but she then shook off any doubt that she might have had. She had to remember, things always worked out, one way or another. She went back to work with a smile almost even though she just wanted to kick everyone out on the inside.

It went on like that until sunset hit and Tsuyoshi formally closed the bar. He usually kept it open through the night, but even he needed a break from it. Naruko finished the last of her sweeping and before she could dash up the stairs, Tsuyoshi stopped her. "Don't get comfortable with having him around," he warned as he was still putting things away. "Once he is well, then he is out of here. And that will be that," Naruko nodded but she didn't really care for that, she just wanted to find out more about him, not marry him. Her heeled boots clacked loudly against the wooden floors and as slow as she could, she opened the door to her room. Naruko watched as the male was walking about her room and looked to be cleaning her room, she blushed red in embarrassment at how dirty her room must have been. She was slightly disappointed that he looked so well after a mere day of sleep and she was too tired to stay up. She would though; she would stay awake until she knew everything.

Naruko entered the room but he noticed her without hesitation. He looked at her and smiled and she had to smile back, "I'm glad to see that you are alive and well." He nodded and walked back over to the cot that was Naruko's bed and went through his pack that he had been carrying. "I hope you don't mind that I talk to you-" she had been walking up to him, but he turned around and held out a little burlap sack to her. She took it and opened it up too see it had been assorted silver and gold coins, "Oh you don't have to…" she tried to give it back to him, but he just pushed it back at her. "Okay," she said and pocketed the coins, "so…I'm Naruko. Naruko Uzamaki," she curtsied to him.

"Hansuke," he bowed back to her.

"What brings you to Konohagakure, Hansuke-san?" She asked as Hansuke sat back down on the cot and then he motioned for her to sit beside him.

"I don't really know," he gave a shrug of his shoulders as she sat beside him. "By a flip of the coin really," he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you for taking care of me Uzamaki-san," he glanced at her.

"It was nothing," she waved it off. "Where are you from?"

"Uh…" he thought for a moment, "I don't know that either," he blushed at how stupid he sounded.

"Okay…" Naruko was getting a bit confused about this guy. Did he fall out of a tree, or out of the sky? "Is there anything that you can tell me about yourself?"

"Yeah," he smiled and began to name things off as he counted them on his fingers. "I was in Kumogakure before this, and Kirigakure before that, Otogakure before that, and then I was traveling through a bunch of villages after I was in Sunagakure." He paused for a moment, "Oh, and I enjoy tea and sweets I guess. I think I have had some fighting abilities or at least I am a great runner since I do that a lot." Hansuke smiled to himself, looking proud that he been able to remember so much about his life. Naruko just looked at him funny; since she was close to thinking he was crazy. "And now I am in Konohagakure with a woman by the name of Naruko Uzamaki." He sighed lightly, "I have never said so much in my life." He laughed, "I don't think I've ever known someone so long either."

"Really," she asked with slight pity in her voice. "Well," she gave a light smile, "I'm glad that we got to formally meet Hansuke-san," he smiled back at her and she couldn't help but blush pink. "I-I know I shouldn't prey…" she looked at her lap, "but…maybe we can get to know each other better?"

"That sounds great," he said as he looked at the wall ahead of him with a smile, "I mean, I don't know much about me, but it would be nice to know more about my savior." He then stood up and stretched, "I best get ready to leave," he walked over to his pack, "I don't want to be a bother to you or the other man."

"Oh my Uncle won't mind," she said quickly as she stood up. He looked back at her and she just blushed and smiled, "I mean… I can't let you walk out into the night like that. You could still be weak and get mugged, or worse!"

Hansuke smiled and laughed a bit, "I think I will be alright," he looked through his pack and pulled on his shirt, "I am a quick healer."

"No," Naruko blocked the door way as Hansuke put on his cloak and just smiled at her, "I don't want that fear that you are dead hanging over my head." He just shook his head and grabbed his pack. Naruko stood her ground, "I am serious Hansuke-san! Just one more night and then I'll determine if you are well enough to leave in the morning." He just shook his head and sat back down on the cut, "Good," she smiled, "now, what would you like to eat?"

Hansuke laughed lightly, "Eat? Really?" Naruko looked at him funny. "I apologies but I am surprised that you are offering me more when you have already given me so much." He let out a deep breath and glanced at her, "You are too kind Uzamaki-san."

"Please," she blushed sheepishly, "just call me Naruko."

He nodded, "If you insist Naruko-san."

"How about we go down into the kitchen and I cook you up some ramen," she smiled brightly as she stood up. "It's like the only thing that I can make, but I make the best in this village." He smiled and followed her out of the room. Hansuke noticed that she was rather cheerful and delightful to be around; he did enjoy her company. He looked around the tavern and almost cringed at how dirty the place really was; the need to clean burned deep within him. As Naruko went back into the kitchen, Hansuke grabbed a broom that had been propped up against the wall and began to sweep up. He nearly gagged at the site of how much dirt and dust had been left behind. He didn't know how long he was sweeping, but it was long enough for his food to be done and for Naruko to watch him. He looked to the rather large pile of garbage he had collected and swept it outside through the back door. "Sorry about the mess," she broke through his thoughts.

"Th-this place isn't m-messy," he said quickly and rather loudly with a large smile. He put his hands up, "I-I just l-like to keep busy." Naruko just laughed lightly at how hard he was trying not to offend her. He just gave a nervous laugh and walked over to the counter and sat down. He lightly blew the bowl and then shoved a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. Naruko tried to warn him that it was still really hot, but she was surprised to see that he was almost done eating it. "That was really good," he looked to her with almost disbelief, "I forgot how good hot food taste."

"I'm just glad you didn't burn the inside of your mouth," she said with a smile.

"Oh I did," he smiled, "but it was very much worth it." Naruko sweat dropped as he continued to smile. "Well you best get to bed Naruko-san," he stood up and took hold of his dishes, "thank you for everything once again."

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked as she walked towards the stairs.

"Let me just clean up my plate and I'll be back in the cot in no time," Hansuke smiled at her. Naruko just sighed lightly with a smile and walked back up to her room as Hansuke walked to the kitchen. Hansuke nearly dropped his bowl as he walked into the kitchen and saw the mess before him; it was like walking into the kitchen from hell. Dirty dishes piled up in a sink, filth everywhere, and he ignored the noise of little feet running over the floor. He looked outside to see the placement of the moon and took in a deep breath. "Just the kitchen…"

**(Line Break)**

Tsuyoshi stood at the bottom of the stares with his mouth gapped open and his eyes wide. He looked around his bar in shock at how clean the place was. The glass that covered his shelves full of liquor was as clear as spring water and even the bottles were shined. He looked at the floor that looked clean enough to eat off of. The table tops were polished and the windows were cleaned of dust and none of them were broken. He walked a bit further into the bar and saw that the kitchen door was opened up; he walked in to see another miracle. He never has seen such a clean place in such a long time. His eyes traveled about the kitchen until they landed on the unknown male that was sitting on the floor, back against the stove and a mop, broom, and bucket propped up against him or by him. Tsuyoshi smirked as he watched the male sleeping again but, this time, he didn't hate him as much as before. He walked back out and watched as Naruko walked down in her nightgown, "I'll let the boy stay," he smirked when she blinked at him for a while, but then a smile burst on to her face.

"Really?" She ran up and hugged him, "Thank you uncle Tsuyoshi!"

"Don't," he hugged her back with his own smile, "he might be taking your job." Naruko looked up at him, "I can't have you both hired and pay you…" Tsuyoshi patted her head as he walked off to get ready, "Not yet anyway…"

"Uncle," Naruko hated knowing that her uncle was a gambler, and a bad one at that. "Please don't bother…we…we can think of something else-" she cut herself off as an idea came into her head. "The tournaments…" he looked back at her, "you can enter him in the tournament!"

"That would be worse than what I wanted to do," Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes. "That kid may be able to clean, but staying alive doesn't seem to be his strong suit."

"He fell out of a tree and after some sleep he cleaned this whole place," she defended, "and we don't know that he can't fight."

"Well I don't want to find out during the middle of a match," Tsuyoshi retorted.

"Won't you even train him a bit, just to check? You were one of the trainers in the castle-"

"That was some time ago," he said softly as he glanced back at her. "I'm not going to through that kid into a pit of cobras just for some hope that he can save this bar."

"But you are willing to risk our lives in a card game?"

"Just be lucky that I am letting him stay," Tsuyoshi turned to look at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "How about this, I'm going to allow him to live here and I'll see if he has the qualities of a good fighter."

"What are qualities of a good fighter," Naruko looked at him skeptically.

"Just things you wouldn't know or understand," he said back with a huff and pout. "Now allow me to get ready, you know how busy we get."

"H-Hello?" The two looked over to see Hansuke leaning on the door frame and rubbing his eyes, "w-where am I?"

"In my tavern's kitchen," Tsuyoshi said.

"Are you alright Hansuke-san?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then realization hit him. "Naruko-san," he smiled, "good morning." Naruko blushed lightly and looked to the floor. She then noticed how she was dressed and ran back upstairs to change. Hansuke just looked over to Tsuyoshi, "I never got your name sir."

"You may refer to me as sir," Tsuyoshi said with a smirk. "Since you seem to have some good qualities to you, I am allowing you to live and work here for me."

"Thank you sir," Hansuke stepped out and bowed to him. Tsuyoshi noticed that it was a deep bow and the way that he had done it was like that of nobility. Even if he was found in the middle of nowhere, he must have been of some kind of nobility. Tsuyoshi looked the boy over a few more times; his physical appearance, sharp features but ironically large eyes that were such a dark shade of purple. He didn't seem to be an idiot, but he didn't look like much of a fighter either. Tsuyoshi sighed as the male looked at him oddly, "Is something wrong sir?"

"I have a proposition for you," Tsuyoshi said with a frown. "I want to train you and put you in a competition-"

"Yes!" Hansuke said rather quickly and much to Tsuyoshi's surprise.

"You don't even know what the competition is?"

"I don't' care," he smiled at him, "you are letting me work and live here. If this is the one way I can repay you then I will do whatever I can."

"I could be entering you in something that might get you killed for something as little as a bet." Tsuyoshi looked to him with shock. "How can you be okay with that?"

"You don't seem to understand who I am. My name is Hansuke, no last name since I don't know it. Ever since I was thirteen I have had horrible black outs and not ever remember where I am, why I'm there, and what I am supposed to be doing. Most of my life has been like this and this is the first time that I have woken up to a familiar face." Hansuke smiled brightly as he looked around the bar, "this place…I actually remember it!" He walked about the tavern, "I have just been roaming this earth without a reason like someone who is dead. I don't know if anyone else knows who I am and I don't know if I have family looking for me." He looked back at Tsuyoshi with pleading eyes, "If I get the chance to be of use, to have a purpose to someone. Please, please just let me do it."

"You…" Tsuyoshi shook his head and smirked, "you are some crazy little bastard."

Hansuke just laughed and nodded, agreeing with the older blonde. Tsuyoshi just started laughing as well.

Naruko came back down dressed up and looked between the two.

"What I miss?"

**(Line Break)**

"Get the drinks to table stupid," Tsuyoshi gave Hansuke a good nudge with his foot. The male stumbled forward and stopped himself from falling, "and I don't want to see you trying to clean while people are playing cards." Hansuke pouted and was again off to weave through the throngs of people who got drunk in the middle of the afternoon and gambled away money they didn't have. Naruko had gotten Hansuke an old pair of servant clothes that were slightly patched up and an old apron that tied around his waist. Naruko was currently serving a table some stew and bread and glanced at the male as he was getting use to the work. More people piled in for a quick meal since they had traveled a great distance, but Hansuke seemed to be very skittish around such large crowds. He would freeze up when table full of men stopped him for some chit-chat; it was so bad that she thought the male was to faint.

"Here you are," Hansuke mumbled out as set down drinks.

"Would you look at that," one man said with a smirk, "that old man was able to hire some more help around this dump." The other men cackled as Hansuke just ignored them while picking up old glasses. "What he paying you boy?"

"Enough," he still spoke quietly.

"Speak up you little brat," the man glared, "be a man or pick up your skirt and walk off." He smirked as the others laughed. "I bet that loon plucked you right off the streets, huh? I mean," he leaned back in his seat, "who else would think working in this hell-hole is fine?" They all laughed and Hansuke walked off with glare on his face as the other men just continued to laugh at him and Tsuyoshi. "Get back here you las'," Hansuke stopped in his tracks. "That's right, I'm talking to you. I am not done talking to you." Hansuke turned back around and watched as the man stood up and walked over to him. He was burly, a large and unkempt beard on his face, he looked to be in his middle ages. A silence grew in the tavern, "You just think you can walk away from me? You walk away when I say you can, got it?" Hansuke remained silent.

"Leave him alone," Tsuyoshi looked over to the two while still cleaning his glass.

"Or what Tsuyoshi," he taunted as he pushed Hansuke back. Hansuke stumbled to keep the glasses from falling and then looked back to Tsuyoshi, but he didn't respond. The male laughed, "What's wrong boy? Your new master not telling you what to do?"

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff," Naruko came to Hansuke's defense.

"Like I'm going to let you hide behind a woman," he pushed Naruko aside. Hansuke put the trey on a table that was only occupied by some cloaked figure; he quickly went to help Naruko back to her feet. "Do something about it boy," he sneered, "stand up for yourse-" he was cut off as Hansuke picked him up by his collar. "H-Hey!" Hansuke walked him over to the door, kicked it open, and then threw him out. He slammed the door shut and went back over to a slightly stunned Naruko.

"Are you alright," he asked lightly as he looked her over.

"Yeah," she blushed lightly. He nodded and as the room was still silent, he picked up his tray and walked back to the kitchen to clean them. "Alright everyone," Naruko said with red cheeks but still looked composed, "shows over, get on with your gambling."

"Well I'll be damned," Tsuyoshi said with a small smile on his lips and in his eyes, "that was the greatest thing I have seen in a long time." He glanced over at Hansuke, who just walked out from the kitchen, "you may have just won a few points in my book stupid." Hansuke looked at him, "Never known anyone to be able to pick up a guy just by his collar- well," he smirked, "other than me of course."

"Yeah," Naruko rolled her eyes, "Like ten years ago."

"Get back to work," Tsuyoshi said with a huff and Naruko just giggled.

Hansuke just smiled at the two and before he would walk off, the cloaked figure from before was standing before him. Hansuke looked down on them and noticed that a dainty hand was holding out a white handkerchief, "Please good sir," the voice was very soft, "take this as a token of gratitude." He took it with a look of confusion, the figure just let out a feminine laugh, "I hope to see you again good sir." She turned away and walked out of the tavern and Hansuke was left to star at the plain white handkerchief.

"You really are stupid," Tsuyoshi shook his head.

Hansuke just continued to look at the object, "I don't get it...do I have something on my face?"

Tsuyoshi just laughed.

**(End)**

**Well, tell me what you guys think of the try-out. Next up is a request about our gang in a superhero/villain high school. Then we have a story straight from me that will directly crossover into another one of my own stories, so stay tuned for more. Thank you for reading and Ja Ne.**


	27. Hero Complex

**Okay, this is a story with the Naruko cast with superpowers, so I hope you enjoy all their unoriginal powers! :D Huzzah~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hiashi Hyuga sat in the kitchen of his home with his newspaper in one hand and a coffee cup in another. He sat in silence with the only noise coming from his lovely wife, who busied herself with cooking breakfast for the rest of the family in the main house. He was dressed in his navy blue business suit with the suit jacket still hanging on the coat rack since it was only the beginning of August and he really disliked wearing it. He had long brown hair and pale eyes that were fairly common with his family, until it came to his first born son, who had a very noticeable gene from his mother. He took a sip of his black coffee, "Hinako," he said lightly and didn't take his eyes off the paper, "should I keep my cell-phone on hand? Just in case the boy causes some trouble-"

"Oh Hiashi-kun," she said in a sweet bell-like voice. Hinako Hyuga stopped her cooking and turned around to face her husband. She had long midnight blue hair with two long bangs that framed the side of her heart shaped face. Her skin was pale like a woman of true royalty and she had large innocent dark lavender eyes that were framed with thick lashes. Her figure was petite and she was not very tall. Hinako wore a pair of old jeans with the knee area ripped, leather sandals, and an old green t-shirt that came off one shoulder and had the recycling symbol on the chest. She smiled at him, "he'll be fine. Nami-chan will be with him every step of the way."

"But he gets so…" Hiashi trailed off, not sure how to describe his son without offending his wife, "passionate…about certain thinks." Hinako looked at him with confusion. Hiashi sighed, "Like whenever we go out to eat…or I talk about my business…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"He's an extreme environmentalist Hinako," he said while putting down the newspaper.

"…Did you just call my son a 'hippy' Hiashi-kun?"

"I did not say that," he said defensively. "I'm just concerned is all," he finished the last of his coffee and got to his feet. "I wanted to send him to the Academy, but you thought it would be too hard on him."

"He's only like that because of the way he is," she said with a huff. Hiashi looked to her and gave a smile, "No Hiashi-kun," she gave her back to him, "I am not going to let you get out of that one so easily." She went back to finishing breakfast but Hiashi come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinako blushed pink, "L-let go…"

"You're right Hinako-chan," he said sweetly as he could, "he's just like his beautiful and perfect mother." Hinako let a smile slip through as her blush deepened, "And we met at Sora High School, so it must be the greatest place that Kami had to offer." He kissed her cheek and she giggled lightly. Hinako looked at him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"I have to serve b-breakfast," she said lightly.

"They won't be down for a while longer," Hiashi smirked and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Morning," they both jumped and looked over to see Haru standing in the kitchen doorway, "should I go back to bed?"

"No," Hinako smiled as she weaved out of an annoyed Hiashi's grip and began to fill the table with plates of food, "morning Haru-kun."

"Kaa-chan," Haru looked to her as he took a seat at the table, "will Aniki still be able to pick me up after school?" Haru sat with his brown hair held back with a tiny hair band and wore his school's uniform. He was an exact replica of Hiashi that it was almost frightening.

"I'm afraid not," Hinako said with a sad smile, "but I'll be sure to have Kō-kun come and get you if you like." Haru nodded and began to eat his breakfast. Hinako looked over to Hiashi, "And you have work to get to," she began to shove him out of the kitchen, "be safe and I'll be sure to tell you if anything does happen."

"Alright," Hiashi sighed out and slipped on his shoes. "Be safe as well Hinako," they gave each other one last kiss. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Tou-san."

"Have a good day Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi and Hinako both looked over to see Nami and Hansuke standing beside one another. Nami had her long hair pulled back in a low ponytail; she wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, black running shoes, and a tight white hoody that was zipped up half way to reveal a brown tank-top under. She was only a year older than Hansuke, but the male was relatively taller than her and most of his peers. Hansuke had a smile on his face with a slight blush; he had his mother blue hair that was short and shaggy with light lavender eyes to match. Hiashi cringed at how he dressed. Hansuke wore a pair of baggy jeans that had one of the knees ripped, leather sandals, a white t-shirt that had the earth on it with a baggy black zip up hoody with a peace sign on the back.

"Oh dear Kami," Hiashi said as he left the house with his suit jacket in his hand.

"Don't mind him," Hinako said with a blush and a smile, "you two eat up and I'll get to making lunch." The three walked back into the kitchen, "since today is such a special day for my little Hansuke-kun, I'm going to call your grandparents to tell them to come by." Hansuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh I wish I could see your placement test, since I love how you-"

"Hinako-sama," Nami interrupted as she grabbed a granola, "Hansuke and myself must actually leave right now, so we can make the bus."

"I'll tell you all about it Kaa-chan," Hansuke smiled as he walked out the door with Nami, "see you later Otōto!" He closed the front door as he had his bag over his shoulder. Nami and Hansuke both walked down the driveway of the manor and then off the estate. Hansuke was buzzing with excitement as he was about to go to the greatest school that was just for him, Sora High, a school for superhero and villains alike. A place where he didn't have to hide his powers and actually get to talk to other kids just like him; Nami was starting off as a sophomore and she had told him all about her freshman year. It only made him more excited. Hansuke walked alongside his cousin on the route that he and Haru usually took to school, but this time, the made a sudden left turn on another street instead of going forward. Hansuke smiled as he was about to pass the well-known floral shop, "Hold on Nami-onee," he said and walked into the shop. Nami just sighed and stood outside to wait for him.

"Well, well, well," Inoichi Sr. Yamanaka smirked as Hansuke entered the shop, "I promise that I'm using all natural feed for the plants Hyuga-gaki."

"It's not that Yamanaka-dono," Hansuke blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if my order is in."

"Let me check," the older man walked into the back room, just as his only son walked out from it. Inoichi Jr. Yamanaka was a well-known as a tough guy in Hansuke's class, but seeing the male now, seemed like nothing. They would be both starting at the bottom again and Hansuke was a little happy for that. He could start over and not be known as the soft hippy kid in his grade. Hansuke waved to Inoichi, but the male just ignored him and walked out. He was just like his father, only crueler. The platinum blonde hair and one bang covering his right eye and revealing the light blue one. He was lean and wearing a graphic t-shirt with baggy jean shorts with expensive looking basketball shoes. Hansuke just frowned and huffed as Inoichi gladly acknowledged Nami was outside. "Here it is Hyuga-gaki," Yamanaka-dono walked back out with a potted Venus Flytrap plant, "only you would want something like that." He smiled at him, but the noticed that the male looked to be a bit upset," something wrong?"

"Can people ever change," Hansuke asked as he paid for his plant.

"Well sure," Yamanaka-dono smiled lightly, "but who says that people should change? We are all born the way we are and I don't think that Kami made us just to watch us change who we are." Hansuke smiled a bit and took his plant, "Have a great first day, and if my son is of any trouble just give him a good knock to the head," Hansuke laughed a bit and bowed to the man before leaving.

"Another plant?" Nami smirked as they continued walking and she glanced at the plant. "I thought it was bad enough when you went through that bonsai tree phase."

Hansuke looked down at his plant and smiled, "This isn't a phase; I purchased Kuku for a reason," he smiled at the plant that had one large plan and two smaller ones beside it. He has always had a fascination with the Venus Flytrap plant ever since he was little, and his mother had shown him a really cool trick to make the plant more lively.

"Kuku," Nami questioned him as they came up to another bus stop where all his old peers stood.

"I couldn't think of anything better," he responded.

"Hey Nami," Nami looked over and smiled lightly when she saw her friends, Takashi –the summoning master - and Tai Lee –with Superhuman speed-. Nami walked over to them and Hansuke was left to stand there alone. He never understood why Nami was able to make friends so easily without trying and Hansuke was left in the dust. Maybe it was because her powers made her so normal; Nami was a Chi user, she could summon the energy in her body and make it a physical object. Not to mention she could block other's people chi and cause them to be immobile. She was also at the top of her class and always exceled at everything that she did. Just like the rest of the Hyuga clan. Hansuke, on the other hand, was sure a smart kid, be he wasn't cool like the Hyugas, or good in conversation, or in being collected…all in all, he was just like his mother: shy and soft spoken.

He looked down at his plant and took a seat on a nearby bench, "I won't be the weird hippy anymore Kuku, that's for sure."

"Hey there Hippy," Hansuke looked up and watched as Saburo Haruno walked past him with a smirk, "still a weirdo, huh?" Saburo laughed to himself as he walked over to Inoichi's side and left Hansuke sitting there, unhappy and a little angry. But he held it back, he always did. Saburo and Inoichi were the well-known alpha males of his grade, and Hansuke had to deal with it for a full four years of middle school. Now, he just hoped that things would be different, but the incident proved otherwise. He looked between the two, they were dressed almost the same, but Saburo had bright pink hair that was cut short with two side bangs framing his face, and bright green eyes. He wore pants instead and a red hoody with a white circle on the shoulder and back. Hansuke looked down at he dressed, it was normal for him and his mother, but not anyone else. Just as he was going to drown in despair, Hansuke glanced over and did a double take when he saw Naruko Uzamaki came in his direction, with her blonde hair up in two pigtail and her bright blue eyes shining with happiness. He blushed pink at the site of her. She was dressed in skinny jeans that were made of regular denim, orange all-stars shoes, and a tight black shirt that was covered with a male sized orange and black jacket. He quickly looked away as she got closer, and also avoided eye contact with Sakaye Uchiha, alpha female of his class. Her long black hair was pulled back into a braid with her bangs framing her perfect with her onyx eyes dull and void of emotion. She wore a dark blue turtle neck with black skinny jeans and flats to match. Sakaye and Hansuke used to be on speaking terms, but things changed when Hansuke discovered his power before Sakaye, back in fifth grade.

"Hey there," Hansuke jumped, but then smiled when he saw he was seated next to him. It was Sai, the only girl that didn't find Hansuke to be a total weirdo. She was sickly pale, with big onyx eyes and short black hair that didn't even touch her shoulders. She wore an oversized hoody that was left open to reveal her 'Death Note ™' t-shirt. Sai also had on a pair of baggy jeans and worn converse. Her bag was covered in stickers and key chains, all anime related. She smiled at him, it wasn't a real smile but Hansuke had learned that Sai was trying really hard to make friends. He was the first one to give her a chance. "Who is this little plant called," she looked to the Venus Flytrap.

"It's Kuku," he said lightly so no one but her would hear. If the others saw him talking to her, they might try and make fun of her. "He's going to be my newest pet," he smiled lightly.

"He looks very cool," she smiled again and looked over, "Hello bug-freak! Mutt!" Hansuke looked up and waved lightly as Satomi Aburame and Kaori Inuzuka walked up to the group. Kaori just growled at her as Satomi fixed her sunglasses. Kaori had wild brown hair that was left undone and red triangles on her cheeks, all complimented with her animal like eyes. She wore an off the shoulder band t-shirt with ripped jeans and converse. She was lightly tanned and was not a girl that anyone messed with. Satomi, on the other hand, barely spoke to anyone and was sometimes forgotten in the background. Her hair was a dark color and cut short to almost look male, with her eyes hidden behind her glasses. She had on a grey high collared jacket that had no sleeves, capris, and worn gym shoes.

"Morning Hyuga-san," Satomi acknowledged him with a nod.

"Aburame-san," he nodded back with a smile. Kaori didn't bother to even look his way, but just continued to walk with Satomi to the other group of students. He sighed lightly and looked over to the girl, "You think that this year will change?"

"Not in the least bit," Sai said with her ever present smile and Hansuke could only smile back, since it was a bit humorous. He got to his feet and helped her up when they both heard a bus headed there way. "Want to sit by me?" She asked lightly as they walked to the group and Hansuke could only nod, since even if she didn't ask, he still would have to. "Totally radical," she said with another smile.

"What was that?" He said lightly through his light laughter.

Sai frowned lightly, "what is wrong with the way that I talk?"

"Nothing," he smiled as he contained his laughter. The two watched as the bus came to a stop and the others filed in. He was the last on and sat with Sai in one of the front seats and ignored the others that talked about. He held onto his plant and began to lightly brush his fingers over the leaves. He suddenly felt Sai latch onto his arm and he looked to her; she was staring ahead in a panic. "What is it?" she pointed ahead. Hansuke looked ahead and watched as his bus driver seemed to be gong head on at a brick wall.

"This old coot is going to get us all killed!" Inoichi yelled from the back.

"Shut up freshmen!" Some upperclassmen said from the back. Hansuke just held onto Sai as they waited for a miracle or doom.

The driver just rolled his eyes as he continued on his path, and even though a few screamed, Hansuke watched in slow motion as the bus seemed to go right through the brick wall. Hansuke starred in awe as he watched them pass through the thick wall and come out on the other side. "Look Sai-chan," he nudged her since she had her eyes squeezed shut, "we're in another town." She looked up and they stared out the window at the town that sold odd things. Weapons, customs, vehicles and planes, and even a technical shop for more weapon making; he smiled brightly at the super hero themed restaurants and cafes, even the book stores were more amazing then he last remembered. "We may have to check this place out after school."

"Indeed so," she agreed as she looked to him, and quickly released the vice grip around the males arm. "Look Hansuke-kun," she pointed ahead with a smile, "I think that is the school."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke and the rest of his old middle school peers plus Sai, walked behind the male that had greeted them at the door with a kind smile and wavy dark locks of onyx colored hair and red eyes that were slightly intimidating. Hansuke held tightly to Kuku, even though the plant was trying to snap at anything that moved. Hansuke was amazed at all the students he saw, they were flying, starching limbs to shove people into lockers, using heat vision to heat food, or the shape shifter that tried to freak out some students by looking like the dean. He pulled at his hoody and ran his hand through his midnight blue hair that kept getting into his eyes. He looked back at the male who must have been part of the school staff, he thought back to that name, Kisho Yuuhi. It was an elegant name that Hansuke kind of liked the more he thought about it.

"Alright freshmen class," Kisho smiled back at them as he opened the gym doors and motioned for them all to enter, "this is where I will document your powers and make sure that you are placed in the proper classes." Hansuke followed after the group with Sai ahead of him. He looked around the vast gymnasium and nearly crashed into Sai's back. He apologized lightly to her, and she only smiled at him. "We'll start at the bottom," Kisho stood before the group and looked to his chart, "Yamanaka Inoichi."

"Watch how it's done chumps," he smirked back at the others as he walked up to stand by Kisho.

"Tell me your power and then demonstrate it," Kisho said as he took some notes on Inoichi.

"I can possess other people," Inoichi looked around the crowd and smirked when he saw his victim, He held up his hands to make a circle, "watch out hippy."

"No-" Hansuke was suddenly cut off as he felt the loss of the control of his body. Hansuke was now standing outside his body and watched as Inoichi controlled him. "Oh it's me, the nature loving weirdo who probably is kind of queer~" everyone laughed a bit or smirked at the site of Inoichi making a fool of Hansuke, and he Hansuke's actual spirit watched with the anger and sadness boiling in him. He looked to Sai, who just frowned at the site of it all and she protectively held Kuku for him.

"Enough Yamanaka-san," Kisho said and was clearly not amused, "you can go back to standing in the crowd." Inoichi smirked with Hansuke's lips and he was back in his own body as Hansuke pushed himself back. He avoided eye contact with the others and just thanked Sai. "Uzamaki Naruko," Kisho called.

"Believe it guys," she pranced to the front and positioned herself in a shoulder with stance, "I have the power of sonic booms!"

"We're screwed," Saburo muttered under his breath.

"Please don't destroy anything," Kisho said quickly before the girl looked ready to let out a scream. Naruko pouted with a huff and instead set up her right hand for a snap and while she snapped, she threw the snap at the group of students. They all quickly braced themselves as they saw the ripples of sound come at them and force them back. Hansuke and Sai ducked a bit lower in hopes to avoid the middle of the sonic boom. "Very nice Uzamaki-san," Kisho smiled lightly as he took more notes. "Uchiha, Sakaye."

The lone Uchiha walked up to where Naruko and Inoichi once stood and put on hand on her hip as she stood there, "Electric manipulation," she said in her alto like voice. She lifted up her arm and pointed her fist up at the ceiling. She then pointed her pointer finger and middle finger straight up. They all watched as electricity began to work its way up her arm and collect to the tips of her two fingers. She then shot the bolt straight up at the ceiling and a long row of lights were over powered, all exploding from the amount of energy pushed through them. "Done," she smirked in the now slightly dark room as she walked back to her spot.

"Well done," Kisho added as he scanned over the list. His eyes widened a bit at the name, "Sabaku no Yuri?"

The group gave a slight gasp as the red headed girl from the back of the group to the front. Her blood red hair was slightly untamed and covered her right eye; her eyes were haunting though a sea foam green color. She wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a black sleeveless shirt over it with a little cartoon heart that was bleeding on the left side. She wore baggy black jeans that had chains hanging off the side and combat boots on, but what was odd about the whole thing was the sand gourd on her back. She faced them and they all saw the love kanji on her forehead and the lack of emotion in her eyes. The Sabaku family was known for making powerful villains and now, Sora High, had all three siblings from the most ruthless villain, Lord Sabaku or Shukaku as he is known by the hero society. She scanned over the group of students, "Sand Manipulation," she said in a monotone voice. Kisho kept a careful on her as she reached back and pulled off the cork to the gourd. With a slight pull of her hand, sand came out of the gourd like a cobra to its charmer. She ended the demonstration there.

"Thank you Sabaku-san," Kisho said lightly, not even sure if she had heard him. "Next we have Nara Shika," he looked to the crowd and frowned when no one was coming forth, "is she not here?"

"Sorry," said a very tired voice and was followed by a yawn, "I was sleeping," an average framed girl walked up to the front of the group with a tired look in her onyx eyes. She had her hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail. She wore a dark green sweatshirt with paint covered blue jeans and old tennis shoes. "Telekinesis," she yawned again and rubbed the back of her neck, "do I really have to do it?"

"Yes," he answered back bluntly. The girl huffed lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to be concentrating hard on the group before her. They all watched as the floor boards of the school began to pull from the ground. "Never mind," Kisho said quickly, "if you're going to destroy the school then forget I asked." he pinched the bridge of his nose as Shika just smirked. She walked back to her spot. "Inuzuka Kaori," he said as he underlined a few notes.

"This is how you show off power," she smirked back at the others. "Animal Morphing," Kaori said rather loudly as she took a fighting stance. Without a moment of hesitation, Kaori shifted in a dark brown wolf, then into a rabbit, a bird, and then back to her original self.

"Just like your sister," Kisho smiled to the young Inuzuka who just blushed lightly and pouted. "Now we have Hyuga Hansuke," he looked up and watched as the blue haired boy walked up to him and clutched the plant tightly in his hands. "You must be Hinako Hiroshi's son," Hansuke smiled lightly with a blush and nodded, "I assume you two have the same powers too."

"Yes sir," Hansuke placed his plant on the ground, "I am an Elemental bender."

"Obviously," Saburo said with a smirk, "no one actually thought you were something useful."

Hansuke frowned, but remained silent about it. He looked back to Kisho, "I can only portray fire without a source." Kisho nodded and just went to taking more notes. Hansuke spread his feet and stood in an offence position with the stance also staggered; he clenched his hands into fists and with a deep breath, fire lit up in his hands.

"Oooo," Inoichi said mockingly, "you can roast marshmallows."

They laughed lightly and Kisho watched as the boy's face went from content to a slight anger that went greatly unnoticed by most of his laughing peers. His eyes widened as the fire flickered to a darker color; the flame growing brighter that it scorched his hoody's sleeves. Hansuke pushed it aside and forced a small smile to his face as the fire dwindled away. "Done already?"

"Yes," he said lightly as he picked Kuku back up and walked back to Sai. Kisho continued with the others. Saburo was born with super strength, Akimichi Cho was able to fly, and Satomi was able to summon energy to her hands and manipulate it into bolts of powers, or a long stream of energy to attack. Then it came to Sai and Hansuke already knew her power like she knew his; Sai had the power of animation, she brought things to life that are not meant to be alive. He smiled as the ink drawn lion came to life and nearly attacked some of the students, but Sai always had control over what she did.

"Hey," Hansuke was about to walk out with the others students and Kisho, who was to show them other important rooms, but was stopped by the monotone voice. He looked back and saw that Sabaku no Yuri just stood there with her arms at her sides, "I'm Yuri."

"Hello…" he bowed to her and blushed. He glanced back to see that Sai was looking at the two funny, but slowly walked out after the group, "we better g-"

"We…" she was hesitant, "we should hang out sometime." It was quit blunt and Hansuke was not sure if he had heard right or not, but the suggestion still floated around in the air. "We're both nature beings so…" it was true. She could control sand, and Hansuke earth…which in turn was sand.

"Sound nice," he said back, "we should catch up." He began to walk to the door and Yuri walked right along with him. The silence lingered upon them but in the slightest of ways, it was comfortable.

**(Line Break)**

"I don't see why you can't," Hansuke pleaded as he and Sai were seated in the bustling cafeteria with their lunches placed before them. They sat rather far away from anyone at a table close to an exit. Hansuke smiled lightly, "You always did it before."

"That was different Hansuke-kun," Sai said as she picked at the bento her brother had packed for her, "I can't just go around bringing all your plants to life."

"Just one more time," Hansuke motioned Kuku closer to the female's tray, "he'll probably eat all that tofu for you."

Sai brightened a bit at the thought, "Fine, just for that reason," she looked to the plant as her cheeks painted pink, "not for any other but that," she muttered to herself. She held up both of her hand so that they hovered about the plant and she closed her eyes. Hansuke watched as Kuku began to twitch lightly and then come to a more human-like life. The heads of the plants began to look around and the leaves began to move like the plants arms. "Here you are Kuku," she smiled and dropped the pieces of tofu in the dirt.

"No one wants to eat dirt covered tofu Sai-chan," Hansuke said as he pulled the plant back to him. "But thank you so much," he smiled at her and she just smiled back, "I owe you one."

"You can take me to the library later, and buy me stuff."

"Deal," Hansuke laughed lightly as Kuku picked up the tofu, sniffed it, and happily devoured the pieces without a thought. "So," he propped his elbows on the table and looked at her, "what classes do you have?"

"Um," she pulled out her folded schedule, "I have history, mad science, English, weapon making, lunch, training, algebra, and then study hall." She folded the paper back up and looked to him, "How about you Hansuke-kun," she smiled.

"Oh," he blushed, "I pretty much had the exact same schedule, except I take all the honor classes."

"So," she frowned, "we really only have lunch, training, and study hall together." Hansuke just saddened a bit as he nodded. "I…I guess that's fine."

"But," he smiled a bit, "we'll still get to see one another."

"Just don't forget about me, okay," Sai smiled a bit, even though she hated the thought of not having really any classes with him.

"How could I," he smiled at her, "you are like, my best friend." Sai just frowned, but quickly smiled when he looked at her.

"Sorry to bother you," Sai and Hansuke looked up and were shocked. At the head of the table stood Sabaku no Taro and Sabaku no Kumiko. Taro was the eldest of the family with his dirty blonde pulled back in a low ponytail and his teal eyes shining with evil. He wore black hoody, dark colored jeans with red converses. Kumiko was the middle child but the eldest daughter. Her brown hair came down to the middle of her back, she wore purple mid-drift shirt with fishnets covering her abdomen. Kumiko matched the shirt with a purple skirt and black leggings with black running shoes on. Kumiko smirked, "but I just need to ask a few questions."

"Okay…?" Hansuke was a bit hesitant around these two, he had heard enough stories. Nami was never too tired to talk about how much she disliked the two and what she would do if she was given the chance to fight against them in a battle.

"What is your name?"

"Hyuga Hansuke."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of…"

"What do you think of my little sister," Kumiko motioned over to another table where Yuri was sitting and playing with her sand.

"She…" Hansuke looked to the red head and then back to the other two, "I don't know what I think…I-I haven't really met her yet." The two just looked between one another and Sai saw them smirk back at one another.

"Thanks Hyuga," Taro said, "we'll be in touch."

"Hansuke-kun," Sai said as the two walked away in a low voice, "I don't think they are the best people to hang around."

"I know," he said still watching as they walked away, "but maybe…all the rumors aren't true." Hansuke looked at her, "People just assume they are all evil, but…but maybe they are really nice."

"Look at them," Sai had become very serious, "they practically smell of evil. Not to mention that they are from a family of villains. Just be careful Hansuke-kun." Before Hansuke could answer, he was hit in the side of the face with something wet. He touched his cheek and looked to see it was applesauce. He didn't have to look to see who it was from, he could hear the laughter and knew only one person had the strength to throw something from that distance. "Here," Sai handed him some napkins, "sorry."

"Its…its not your fault," he forced a smile. Hansuke just cleaned his face. "It never is."

"Things will get better," she forced a smile now. But nothing would ever be better and he knew it. No amount of his good mood or positive outlook was going to change his life. But his mother told him that nature was very much like people, not all of them got along, but without the others there would be no life. Hansuke looked back at the table full of his tormentors, they were fire, and he was water. His father had proved that to him. Fire fought for what it wanted and took down anything in its way, but water, water would move around or would slowly where it down to nothing. He would always be water, and just flow along.

Until…he really met Sabaku no Yuri.

**(Line Break)**

It had been over a month with Hansuke attending all his honor classes with his fire-like peers, eating lunch with Sai, and then training with them all. He had spent most of his days in silence and slowly making his way to the top rank in his grade, but Hansuke was very much an outcast among the others. That was until Yuri offered to work on their science project together. Hansuke was hesitant at first, but after one day of working in the lab together, they had very much in common. Yuri was very silent and at her old school, she was just like him. No one ever talked to her, or approached her; they would talk about her in secret and laughed. He had never felt so sympathetic, and to his surprise, he had all his classes with her. They started to talk more and hand out, she was so nice to him but, unlike Sai, she wasn't so forgiving to those who picked on Hansuke. Sai, on the other hand, was very against the two hanging out so much, and she thought it more to be a trap since Hansuke was indeed powerful when given the right area, he could be unstoppable if he wasn't so peaceful. Hansuke just agreed to be careful, but it wasn't good enough for Sai; she wanted him to stop talking to her all together.

"I can't believe you aren't going to listen to me," Sai said with a glare as Hansuke tried to eat his apple, "they are all evil."

"Why is me making friends with them so bad," he said with a sigh and glanced at her, "as you can see Sai-chan, I don't have many."

"I'm scared for you Hansuke-kun," she grabbed his hand, "I…I mean…" she blushed, "what if she hurts you?"

"I can take care of myself Sai," he said with a smile.

"Incoming!" Hansuke quickly grabbed his empty tray and used it to block the projectile. He heard a light clink.

"Hansuke-kun," Sai pulled him to his feet as she got up, "it's a smoke bomb-!" It went off.

Hansuke covered his face and the two began a coughing fit, Hansuke opened up his watering eyes and tried to look around for a way out. He heard the loud laughing and as other students rushed out of the room. He took in a deep breath of smoke, and even as it burned his lungs he blew out a strong wind. He stood in the slightly cleared area of smoke and went over to a coughing Sai, "Y-you okay?" he watched as she nodded and tried to breath in a few clean breaths of air.

"Brace yourself Hyuga," Hansuke held on to Sai as a large gust of wind blew out the windows and allowed all the smoke to quickly escape the large room. Hansuke helped Sai to her feet and they both looked to see Taro standing there. He blew on the tips of his finger like they were a gun, "Those bastards are gonna get it later," he smirked.

"Thanks," Hansuke smiled, "I owe you one."

"Actually," Taro let his arms fall to his side, "I only did this as to return the favor to you, since you're the only other person who talks to my little sister." He looked away from the two to the alarm that was going off, "I'll take the wrap for this one, and you two go on ahead."

"You shouldn't let those jerks make you take the blame," Sai said, "I may not trust you guys, but I dislike the others more."

"Thanks for the honesty," Taro scoffed, "but I am not going to point fingers; not like anyone would believe me anyway." Hansuke just bowed to him again and he and Sai ran off into the hall, just before other teachers could run in.

"Nice catch hippy," Hansuke looked back to see Saburo and Inoichi standing there, "too bad you can't tell the difference between a bomb and some food." Hansuke remained quiet, but something burned deep in him that caused him to glare at the two with all his might. "Scary," Saburo mocked, "what are you going to do, protest?" Hansuke still stayed quiet, but Sai could feel the heat coming off of him. "I've got a better idea…how about; we settle this in the ring?" Saburo was right in Hansuke's face. The ring was the place where no first year was to step in without the fear of humiliation. It was a large battle arena that was ten feet above water. Hansuke had yet to see the arena, since no one has ever called a challenge, until now. "Villain versus Hero matches; accept?"

"I don't fight."

"How about you try to be a man for ten minutes and accept it?"

"Why would I want to fight someone like you?" Hansuke was still taller than Saburo and looked down at him.

"Since no one else would bother to try and challenge you, you are weak and pathetic weirdo with another one hiding behind your back," Saburo glared. He then smirked, "I should have guessed, you can't fight can you?" He scoffed, "Just like your hippy mother-"

"I accept your challenge Haruno," Hansuke said with a growl.

"I hope you know how to swim hippy."

_**Battle Arena **_

The whole class stood in their battle gear, black shorts and white running shirt that had no sleeves and were tight to the skin. Saburo called the challenge in the beginning of class and they were escorted to the arena, with them all standing in the stadium bleachers that had an aerial-view of the arena. Hansuke stood all the way in the back as he took a few deep breaths as Sai just stood there with worry on her face. Sai was close to hyperventilating, "Y-You can do this Hansuke-kun…j-just be careful okay?"

"Would…would you fight with me?" he tried to stay calm, but the whole thing was backfiring on him the more he looked at the arena.

"I really wish I could say yes," she was shaking her head as she stared at the arena, "b-but I wouldn't be any help without my ink and paper. I-I don't even know how to throw a punch."

"It's okay Sai-chan," he smiled lightly as he forced the worry out, "I-I won't force you."

"Hyuga Hansuke," the grey haired woman said as she stood in her referee chair. Kashikoi Hatake looked at him lazily with her onyx eyes, "you have been challenged to a Villains VS. Heroes match, do you except?"

"Yes," Hansuke said as he began walking down to the platform that was to take him to the arena.

"Who will your partner Haruno?" Kashikoi asked as she pulled out her clipboard.

"Uchiha Sakaye," he smirked as the girl sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked down to the platform were Saburo was standing.

"And your partner?"

"Uh…" Hansuke looked around at the group, his eyes quickly went to Sai, but he knew that she couldn't fight. He began to panic as no one looked ready to at least help him.

"I will," everyone looked back and watched as Yuri walked down the steps with her guard on her back. Her movements were slow, but she walked with power. Hansuke watched with shock as she stood beside him, "Don't look so surprised." She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "we're lab partners." Hansuke smiled a bit, but then the platform began to move and he watched as the crowd got farther away. "Just let me take care of it okay?" Yuri spoke lightly.

"But…I can be of help-"

"Opposing team," Kashikoi teleported and stood in the middle of the arena as the two teams walked onto it. She looked to Yuri and Hansuke, "choose your side."

"Villains," Yuri said without hesitation.

"Then the challenging team will be heroes." Kashikoi spoke to the audience, "You only have one round. Fight fairly and I will stop the match at any time." She teleported back to her seat and stuck her whistle in her mouth. She blew loudly and Hansuke faced the other team.

"Just one move!" Saburo smiled as he punched the ground and a wave of it began to move at them. Yuri grabbed Hansuke's hand and she pulled them up to a piece of her sand. Saburo glared, "Fight like a man Hippy!"

Hansuke glared at him and jumped down from the sand and stood in a fighting position, "Come at me!" Saburo smirked and ran at the male as he pulled his hand back. Sakaye looked up at the red head as she jumped back to the ground and began to move her sand in a threatening manner. She looked to see that Saburo was busy beating on the Hyuga, so she was going to take out the Sabaku. Sakaye pointed her middle and index fingers at Yuri and began shooting lightning at her. Yuri didn't move from her spot as the sand absorbed most of the electricity.

"What a fighter," Sakaye mocked as she moved closer and closer to Yuri, "no wonder you came with the Hyuga." Yuri glared and soon began to move her sand. Sakaye stopped as a large whip of sand came at her and wrapped around her legs. "What!" She felt the sand get closer and closer. Sakaye glared and electricity began to pour out of her body that the sand blew off. It pelted Hansuke as he tried to avoid each punch, but he was getting pushed closer to the edge.

"Darn," Yuri smirked, "and I was so close to breaking those stick legs of yours." More sand came rushing to Sakaye, but she blew it all away bit by bit.

"Knock out!" Hansuke ducked as Saburo threw another punch but he didn't dodge the knee. Hansuke was thrown back off the arena, he was descending towards the water, but he felt the gritty sand wrap around him and pulled him back. He looked over to Yuri to thank her, but she was electrocuted right off the arena. He heard the splash and then the laughter coming from Sakaye. "Now this should be over quickly," Saburo cracked his knuckles, "how about just give up?"

"You know what," Hansuke glared at them, "I have a better idea," Sakaye let surprise show her face at the sudden change in the air. "How about, I win this match and give you two a swimming lesson?" Saburo was even aware that something was different. Hansuke was pissed, "I'm sick and tired of letting you two push me around like I'm some kind of punching bag, but guess what? This is the last time that will ever happen." He moved his hands and the water from the ground began to rise, Saburo watched in shock as two dragons were formed with the water, "I hope you both aren't afraid of getting wet," the two dragons dove onto the arena. Everyone was wet, even Hansuke.

Sakaye stood in there as she felt her hair stick to her face, "You…you messed up my hair!" She glared and sparks began to shoot off her body.

"Sakaye no!" Saburo yelled, but it was too late, she was covered in sparks and it traveled through the wet arena, and shocked Saburo into the air.

Hansuke laughed as he heard the splash, "Ever pay attention in class Uchiha?"

She smirked, "Yeah, but he isn't the only one who is wet." Hansuke just smirked as he felt the electricity run closer to him, but he positioned himself better. Sakaye watched as he drew the electricity up his leg and into his arms to his hands. His hair began to stand on edge. "You should be dead!"

"I'm a bender," he closed his eyes, "its just like lightning, only, not as strong." Hansuke released all the energy into the sky so that it busted a bunch of light bulbs and made everyone feel a slight shock. He opened his eyes back up and lifted the water from the arena and it soon froze into ice, "Nice battling with you." Sakaye gapped as all the ice came at her and pushed her to the edge of the arena, but she able to use her electricity as a shield from the last blast. She regained her balance but Hansuke was right on her and with a push, she fell back.

"Winner: Villains!" Kashikoi stood, but the room was very silent. No one had ever seen a side of Hansuke like that; it was terrifying. He just walked back over to the other edge and looked down to see Yuri standing on the platform that had brought them both over, but she was soaked to the bone. He pulled the water off of her and then the water out of her gourd. "Would you like to call another challenge?"

Hansuke looked to Yuri and she smirked, "Yeah," Hansuke looked over to the others, "Yamanaka Inoichi and Uzamaki Naruko."

**(Line Break)**

Sai watched as Hansuke ate his lunch. It had been a week since his little, breakdown…and Sai was really attracted to him now. She felt her face heat up just at the thought of that smirk that he would wear whenever he saw Saburo or Inoichi; it was breathtaking. But, then she began to notice that Hansuke wasn't the same anymore. He was a bit colder, bursting with self-confidence, and always hanging around that Sabaku no Yuri. It was like they were best friends or something, and Sai had already called that spot in his life.

"Something wrong Sai-chan," he glanced at her as he popped another dumpling into his mouth and handed one to Kuku. Sai blushed and looked away since she knew he had caught her staring,

"You've changed," she said lightly as she fiddled with the key-chains on her bag.

He smiled lightly, "I have? Well," he went back to eating, "that's nice. You were right. Things are getting better." Sai nodded and just bit into her sandwich.

"Hansuke-kun," the two looked over and Yuri stood there in her usual gothic dress, but this time she had a little package, "I made these for you," she smiled lightly.

"Thanks," he took the packages of cookies and smiled at her, "you're a great friend." Sai watched that and once Hansuke looked away, Yuri frowned and walked off. Sai knew that frown; she had made it many times before whenever Hansuke brought up that 'f' word. Sai was getting sick and tired of it and she could tell that so was Yuri. Not only was Sai in a competition for Hansuke's friendship but for his heart too. Why was it so hard to get this guy? Hansuke was so sweet and kind, she was sure that some other girl would have picked up on it first and taken that heart for their own, but no. She was left to take it. Sai had known him since her days in middle school. She was supposed to be friends with Sakaye and Naruko since they had been the ones to show her around, but she somehow came to like Hansuke more since he was always in the library with her. That's how their friendship formed, over books. "Hey," Sai was pulled from her thoughts with Hansuke's voice, "come on, we have to go."

"Right," she got up and they exited the lunch room.

Sai shot a glance at Yuri.

The challenge had been set.

**(Line Break)**

"Hello Hansuke-kun," Yuri took a seat by Hansuke at the school steps and handed him a bento, "my sister thought it would be cute if I made you one." Yuri played it off as if it was stupid, but she had come up with the idea all on her own. School was close to being over and this was her only times that his anime loving friend wouldn't be all over him. Sai had left early that day since her parents had set up a doctor appointment that day. Yuri sat close to him as he opened up the bento and thanked her. She watched as he ate and turned out the chance to eat some; she had no need to eat it.

Hansuke thought something about the food had been a little off, but he wasn't going to tell her it was bad. As he came close to finishing it, something almost seemed to burst in his head and chest, but only lasted a mere second or two. He looked over at her and something seemed to be a little different about her. She looked, prettier. Yes, Hansuke would admit that Yuri was a site to see, but this time…something made it different. It always seemed to happen after he ate something.

"What's wrong," she smirked, "you look star struck."

"Nothing," he said lightly and smiled at her, "you…you look really nice today Yuri-chan."

"Thank you Hansuke-kun," she purred out and laid her head on his shoulder. "How about we go to the mall? I can teach you how to shop," she said playfully and Hansuke laughed a bit. "Come on," she stood up and once he stood she took hold of his hand. As they walked off the school grounds, Yuri looked back to her brother and sister and gave them the 'thumbs up'.

**(Line Break)**

Hinako began to worry about her son; everyday now, he seemed to be becoming distant. Hinako and Hansuke always had a special connection with one another since they had the same powers and they liked all the same things. Not only that, but Hansuke was always such a kind boy and always greeted her and the rest of the family. He rarely talked now. He even began to dress differently, he wouldn't wear any of his old clothes and he gave up on the style all together; as Nami had put it: 'He's turning into a punk-kid'. Skinny jeans, converse and vans, skinny ties, button up shirts, or really dark colored jeans with black band hoodies. Hansuke wasn't the same as he used to be and it even Hiashi noticed it, but did nothing about it. Hansuke began to even use his iPod that Hiashi had bought years ago and had it on all the time or he would play it in his room which he never came out of these days. She even worried that she never saw Sai come around.

"H-Hansuke-kun," Hinako stood in the opening to the kitchen as Hansuke was passing through the hall to go out, "is…i-is everything o-okay?"

He looked at her and Hinako could have sworn that his eyes were a darker color. He stood in a button up black shirt that had short sleeves, black skinny jeans and a red tie around his neck. He wore those tacky red converses that Hinako just hated. His hands were shoved in his pocket with his cell in a back pocket, his wallet hanging on a chain connected to his pants, and studded belt could be seen. Hansuke smirked, "I'm just peachy Okaa-chan," he walked ahead not looking back, "I'll be home later."

"O-Okay," she forced a smile. She jumped a bit as the door slammed closed. "B-Be safe Hansuke-kun," she whispered as she clasped her hands together. She walked back into the kitchen and Nami walked in. "N-Nami-chan," she looked to the girl, "what is going on with Hansuke-kun?"

"You see it too," Nami said with seriousness as she watched out the kitchen window as Hansuke walked off the manor. "I knew something was up with him, but now that someone else sees it too." Nami looked back at her, "Aunt Hinako...I think Hansuke has been hanging around some terrible people."

"Who?"

"The Sabaku kids, especially the youngest of the siblings, Sabaku no Yuri;" Nami looked back out the window. "I can't put my finger on it though. I have no idea what is causing all this change. Sure," she shrugged, "those two boys Haruno and Yamanaka finally got what was coming to them." Hinako nodded since she remembered that day since it was one of those rare moments that Hiashi broke into tears from laughing. "You think….you think Hansuke is evil?"

"Nami," Hinako gapped at her, "H-Hansuke is the sweetest boy ever!"

"That's how they start Aunt Hinako," Nami looked back at her with slight panic. "Look at him, all his life he was picked on, and with all due respect, Uncle Hiashi isn't the greatest of father's out there, a-and this villainous girl is the only person that talks to him." She groaned loudly and rubbed her temples, "I can only imagine where he is going and what that little demon will do to him." She crossed her arms over her chest, "If I had any say in what to do about this," she looked to Hinako, "I'd pull him out."

"I can't do that to him," she wring her hands, "maybe this is just a phase." She forced a smile, "That's all this is; Hansuke is a man of learning. He'll try this and then move on when he sees that nothing good can come from this sudden change in his personality." She took a few deep breaths and continued to smile, "Now, I have to cook dinner."

"You're in denial Aunt Hinako," Nami said as she walked out, "but I promise to watch over him and be sure to get him back to his old self."

Hinako just shook her head and spoke to herself as Nami walked back up to her room. "Nothing is wrong, Hansuke-kun is a good boy." She took deeper breaths as tears began to spill from her eyes and the thought of…an evil son. She shook her head to clear the thoughts of something so terrible. She knew that this may have been an issue, and it was almost her fault for it. The Hyuga clan was always heroes, but her family, the Hiroshi Clan, was a different story. For having such elemental powers and things that were very connected to the earth, the Hiroshi clan didn't have much tolerance for the human kind. They either divided themselves from them, or take vengeance upon mankind for the evils they do to the earth. Hinako was very passionate about the environment and may have put a few people in the hospital in her younger days for coming so close to tearing down a forest for a strip mall. Hinako learned from that, she didn't want to hurt people; she just wanted to protect the other living things that could not speak. Hinako wiped her eyes and sighed, "Oh dear Kami…he's going to be a villain."

"I assume you are talking about Hansuke," Hinako didn't look back to see that Hiashi standing in the door way. "Where did that boy go anyway?"

"I don't know," she said regretfully as she threw off her apron and turned off the stove, "I-I didn't even bother to ask him."

"What are we going to do about this?" Hiashi took a seat at the head of the table and sat back. He looked over at her and watched as Hinako leaned back against the counter. He could see the worry in her eyes as she held herself and looked out the window; it was painful. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I hope so," her voice was like a whisper. "I don't know anything that would make him act like this," she looked at Hiashi, "did you do something?"

"What makes you think that I would," he said accusingly.

Hinako looked away, "You were the one that was so upset on how he would usually act."

"How dare you think I would do something like that to my son?" He stood up with glare. Hinako just looked away and held herself tighter as more tears ran down her cheeks. Hiashi just sighed and sat back down. "Sorry," he looked away and crossed his arm over his chest. "I'll talk to him when he gets home-" they both heard the door open and looked over to see Hansuke walk in with a glare on his face, "Hansuke," Hiashi stood up, "your mother told me you went out."

"I did," Hansuke scoffed, "but I guess I got stood up."

"We need to talk," Hiashi said.

"Not in the mood-" Hansuke was about to walk off.

"That's wasn't a suggestion," Hiashi stopped him with his clan voice, "get in here. Now."

Hansuke smirked and walked back to kitchen and leaned against the kitchen's doorway. "Then talk."

"This new look and attitude that you are picking up," Hiashi glared, "is going to stop right now or you will suffer punishment." Hansuke just rolled his eyes, but he stopped when Hiashi was right in his face. Hiashi was about to rip his son a new one, but while they were staring each other down, Hiashi saw it. Hansuke's eyes were dark lavender, but then he saw the flash of light lavender. He knew this action, something was control his son. "If you won't stop this, I will for you."

With his light lavender eyes Hansuke nodded, "Y-Yes sir."

"Get out of my site," Hiashi pointed out of the kitchen and Hansuke was quick to leave. Hiashi stood up straighter and sighed deeply, "I think I found out his problem Hinako." 

"W-What?"

"He's under a manipulation spell."

**(Line Break)**

"Come on Hansuke-kun," Yuri pouted, "I worked really hard to make this for you." She shoved the bento into his arms, "So eat it." Hansuke smirked lightly as he sat back in his chair. They were in the cafeteria and Hansuke had begun to sit with Yuri and her siblings, leaving Sai to be pulled in by the others of their class. No one would admit it at the large table, but even they began to worry about the sudden change in the Hyuga's behavior.

"You are always forcing me to eat," Hansuke eyed her, "I feel like you are trying to fatten me up."

Yuri smirked, "And who says that I'm not," she held up a dumpling to his mouth, "no eat or I force it down your throat." Hansuke chuckled lightly and decided to play along with it. He ate her food, just like he always would. The feeling always came back to him while he ate: she was unbelievably pretty. Even after most of the crap she puts him through, like the ditching, how she never left him alone with anyone, and how she was always upset when he wouldn't eat or drink the stuff she made him, he still felt a deep and growing sense of affection for her. He would probably do whatever she asked of him. He put his hand up to show that he didn't want anymore; she was upset, but didn't force it. "Why don't you eat some?"

"I want you to eat my cooking," she said lightly, "I eat my cooking at home."

"I offer to cook," the two looked over to see Taro sitting down, "but you think I'm bad at it."

"You are," Yuri teased.

"I'll cook for you," Hansuke said with a smile.

"I cook, you just sit there and be a good boyfriend," Yuri said as she handed him a rice ball. Hansuke just sighed and ate it. But it was odd. When did he agree to be her boyfriend?

Sai just watched the two, her hand ripping apart the napkin. "I-I can't stand it," she muttered darkly.

"So," Shika spoke from her spot across from Shika, "you see it too." Sai looked up at her, "Hyuga-san has been getting very close to those kids, and if I am correct, he has gone through a radical attitude change." Sai nodded and Kuku, the plant that had been long forgotten by Hansuke, whimpered lightly and reached out for his master. "And I heard that the two are dating."

"Don't talk about those people at this table," Naruko huffed loudly, "we are heroes and we don't worry about villains."

"He would be a hero," Sai said with a glare, "if it weren't for you people." She looked to Hansuke with worry as he got up and walked out, holding his head. "He always looks to be in pain and I can't do anything." She petted Kuku and once Hansuke had walked out of the cafeteria, she got to her feet, "I have to go after him."

"I'm coming too," Shika said with a smile, "I have to see what is really going on." Sai nodded and with Kuku in her hands and Shika at her side, they walked off after the Hyuga. Yuri glanced at the two, but did nothing more than fix her hair. Shika took another glance at the red head, but had to keep a straight face since she was tempted to knock her whole table over. Sai o the other hand walked fast as to catch up with the Hyuga, but by the time the two girls rounded the corner, Hansuke was gone. "Damn," Shika rubbed the back of her neck, "that kid is quick."

"You're telling me," Sai looked about for some clue, "hey look," she pointed, "the science room." The door to the classroom was slightly opened and the two slowly looked in. "That's…Kumiko?" Sai whispered down to Shika as they watched the girl pour different colored liquids into one container. "What is she doing?" But Shika quieted her. The two quickly ran and hid behind the corner as Kumiko walked out with her jar filled with the dark pink liquid. Shika pulled Sai into the classroom. "I'm terrible with this kind of thing."

"Don't worry about it," Shika said as she looked to all the different items. "This is…alarming," she looked to Sai, "all these ingredients can be used to make some kind of love drink. But," Shika looked slightly confused, "there are a few items that have nothing to do with love. They are just there…" They were both silent for the moment and then gasped when they finally put the pieces together. "He's under a spell! Hansuke Hyuga is under a spell!"

"Oh Kami," Sai clutched the plant tighter, "we have to do something! I-I can't let this happen." Shika nodded but tried to call after Sai as she ran out. "Hansuke-kun," she called as she ran through the halls. She finally found him out his locker. He was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest and clutching his head tightly. "Hansuke-kun," she went over to his side and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay-" she tried to reach out and touch his shoulder.

He looked up sharply, "Don't touch me," he glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Come on," she smiled, "I'm your best friend Hansuke-kun. I can't be worried about you?"

"Best…friend?" Hansuke looked at her like she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about? You're that weird girl in middle school."

Sai saddened, "D-Don't you remember how we hung out in Middle School? Or how we would go what to the drive-thru and watch movies?" Sai just watched as he just looked away and shook his head. "Y-You have to remember Kuku, right?" She held out the plant to him and Kuku held out his leaf arms to Hansuke.

He glanced at the plant, but did a double take when something flashed before his eyes. Sai watched as his faded back to their normal lavender color, "Yeah," he smiled lightly, "I know Kuku." He petted the plant and laughed lightly when it moved to his touch, "I got him from the Yamanaka shop at the start of school. You brought him to life Sai-chan," he said without much thought and then his smile dropped from his lips. "Sai-chan," he looked to her and Sai saw him again. Hansuke, with his big lavender eyes and blush stained cheeks, "I-I'm so sorry!" He quickly pulled into an embrace and Sai felt her face light up red, "I-I don't know what's going on. I can't remember certain things, like for days at a time I black out and wake up in the middle of the night not knowing how I got to bed."

"It's okay Hansuke-kun," she hugged him back, "I'm going to fix this, I promise-"

"Excuse me," Sai and Hansuke pulled out of their embrace and looked over to see Kumiko standing there with her hands on her hips, "but I don't think you should be hugging other girls Hansuke," she smirked. "You know that Yuri-imouto won't like that."

"Yuri….you mean….the one that can control sand?" Hansuke looked confused and Kumiko frowned, but smiled again.

"Yes, that Yuri." She motioned to him to come forward, "She must be worried about you. Let's go find her-"

"Why?" Hansuke looked held his head, "We…we finished are heat ray f-for science…right?"

"Oh my poor stupid boy," Kumiko mocked lightly and held out a water bottle, "you must be dehydrated. Here," she tossed him the bottle. Hansuke looked at it and began to open it. Sai was about to stop him, but she felt strings tug at her limbs. She looked at Kumiko and frowned as she smirked at her and moved her limbs to keep her still.

"Don't Hansu-" Sai's hand was moved to cover her mouth. Hansuke had already taken a light sip. Sai watched in fear as his eyes flashed back to that dark lavender and then closed as he drank the rest of the bottle.

"Feeling better," Kumiko said as she removed her control from Sai.

"Yeah," Hansuke smirked and tossed the empty bottle into the garbage. He picked up his bag and glanced back at Sai. "What's up with you?" He sneered as she just stared at him, "Get lost," he smirked at Kuku, "and take the little weed with you." Sai picked up Kuku and ran off back to Shika. Hansuke scoffed, "What am I doing out here Kumiko?"

"Oh you just grabbed a few books and took in some fresh air," Kumiko waved it off and then the school bell rang. "You better go and check on your girlfriend."

"I better," Hansuke smirked, "jealous little thing she is."

"Watch it Hansuke," Kumiko warned as he walked past her.

"What are you going to do about Sabaku," he taunted, "I could burn you alive if I wanted." He threatened darkly and Kumiko couldn't help but shutter in fear. He only chuckled, "Nice try though," he continued walking, "just don't ever try me again."

Once he was out of ear shot, Kumiko bit the nail of her thumb as students walked around her. "Maybe that last one was a little too strong…?"

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stood at his locker, leaning against and just loitering there as other students left to go home. He was tense and he had a splitting head ache that was keeping him from thinking straight. He was so out of it he didn't notice that Yuri had walked up next to him.

"Hansuke-kun," her voice was quiet but still enough to make Hansuke cringe and rub his temples, "sorry-"

"Just shut up Yuri."

Yuri was taken back but his statement. She glared lightly, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said," he looked at her with a colder glare, "shut the hell up."

"You do not talk to me like that."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you want to be a bother than answer me this," she put her hands on her hips. "Do you love me?"

Her stare softened a bit and she smirked with a light blush, "Of course I do-"

"No you don't," he faced her. Yuri could feel the heat coming off of him and she had to keep from stepping back, "If you loved me you would stop standing me up."

"Things come up," she said but he wasn't satisfied.

"I am your boyfriend, right?" She nodded. "And you love me, right?" Yuri nodded again, "Then stop being a little bitch and ditching me."

Yuri fumed and the sand in her gourd began to spill out, "I said you don't talk to me like that!" Other students began to look at them or make a hasty retreat. Yuri glared and looked to the ones that were watching. "Get the hell out of here!" No one hesitated and the hallway was cleared of all the students besides the quarrelling couple. "Now listen up Hansuke," they were both in a glare off, "I can do whatever I damn please and you can be a good little boy-" Yuri was cut off as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the locker with her arms at her side. "Hansuke!"

"I said shut up," he smirked and Yuri paled a bit, "You want to be like that, fine, but I hope that you don't mind being alone." He leaned up closer and whispered in her ear, "since no one but me would ever love such a pathetic girl like you." He chuckled as he felt her begin to shake, "Call me when you think you're ready to be a good girl." He let go of her and walked off. Yuri just stood there and caught her breath.

"What are you doing to him," she looked over and saw Sai standing there. Sai glared at her, "it is your fault."

"Don't you have a library to sit alone in," Yuri scoffed as she messaged her wrist.

"You are the reason he is like that. You and that stuff you slip into his drinks and food."

"Prove that I do any of that," Yuri challenged as she faced Sai.

Sai reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of the dark pink liquid, "Shika-san was kind enough to recreate what you sister has been making for you. It's a love potion, and something else that we can't figure out." Yuri just huffed and Sai frowned, "Do you even care what you are doing to him?"

"I do," Yuri defended, "I just…I can't stop it." She held herself and looked away, "I won't let him go…"

"You're destroying him-"

"I don't care," she yelled back at her. Sai took a step back as Yuri got closer to her, "No matter how much he changes, I will always love him. So stop butting into my business, you can't have him!" Sai just stared at her with wide eyes as she began to calm down a bit. "I won't let anyone take him away from me. He's the only one that could ever love me like I love him."

"Then why put him under a spell?"

Yuri looked away with guilt, "It was supposed to be a one-time thing. But my sister…she just wanted to be sure." She sniffed as she felt her eyes water, "Look, I tried to stop it, but this is for the best. My father even likes him…"

"Don't you see what they are doing," Sai was in a panic at that last statement, "your dad is going to use Hansuke for evil." Yuri glared at her, "Not even you can deny the fact that your father must have another motive for liking Hansuke-kun so much. He sees it, the power that he has and the power he can use to his advantage."

"It must be hard to believe that my father might actually love me and wants me to be happy," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know who he is, but he's still my father." She turned away and walked off, "I have to go meet up with my boyfriend, later loser." Yuri just tried to hold back her need to cry in front of the girl that had just proven all her worries true.

"I never thought it would take you this long," she didn't stop her stride as Hansuke began to walk next to her as she exited the school. "What's wrong my pitiful flower?" He was smirking at her. Yuri just ignored it and Hansuke just frowned at how he was now being ignored, "I thought we just had a talk about this-"

Yuri turned around stopped Hansuke; they both stood there looking into the other's eyes, "do you love me Hansuke?"

Hansuke smirked, "Who else would?" He chuckled as she only shifted on her feet and her eyes shifted. "Look here," he held her shoulders and bent down to be eye to eye with her, "no matter how pitiful you are," he smirked, "you will always be my pitiful flower." He kissed her forehead and then roughly patted her head. "How about we go to your home and you make me something to eat?" He said as he turned her around and forced her to walk with him.

"No," she said with a bit too much force, "we're going out, to some kind of café."

"I swear," he shook his head with a sigh; "if you end up leaving me there I'll come and burn down your house."

"I won't," she answered back and held his hand, "I think you've had enough of my cooking anyway."

**(End)**

**Okay I know that this is a really bad place to stop the one shot, but my mind and hands got away from me and the next thing I know, this one got bigger than it was supposed to. So I may continue this, I probably won't. ^^" Sorry but just let your minds come up with how it ends or I may allow someone to adopt the idea I came up with. Change it up as you see fit and or change the characters back to their original genders. **

**Either way, the next in the Gender Bended series is coming up. And I will take request. Ja Ne. **


	28. Konohagakure Host Club

**I have recently become obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club, so that inspired this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ and just to be safe, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club™**

**(Line Break)**

He sat there, in the overly crowded library with all the other kids talking. He looked down at his book and notebook that he had been writing in. Only have a page of notes had been written, but he still had a long way to go. This was the fourth library he had been in and he was sure that none were left. He fixed his glasses and collected his things into his bag and left the area with no one really noticing he had ever been there. He looked out one of the rather large windows and sighed as he looked down at the little pound that had been built with stones that cost more than his own clothes. He sighed lightly as he walked down the hall. _'Hey mom,' _he thought to himself, _'maybe I was wrong to come here. All these rich kids…don't seem to see me as a student. More like some side attraction at a really bad carnival.' _He rubbed the back of his head and then fixed his glasses, _'But I have a plan to finish, and I will.' _He smiled and stopped as he saw a music room. '_The Third Music Room_,' he corrected himself. He looked around and noticed that no one seemed to be headed in this direction or even near the room. He decided this would be a better place to study then in one of those libraries since he couldn't go home yet. He opened the door and was then pelted by flying rose petals.

"Welcome," he looked into the room and paled as five guys were standing there –or posed there- in the center of the room. They were all dressed in the Academy's black uniforms with white dress shirts and black ties to match the black coat and pants.

"It's just that poor kid from our class," said a pink haired student that he did remember from his class. His green eyes looked over the male before him.

"Silence Saburo," the blonde that was seated in the middle said and waved his hand, "no matter who he is he is still an important guest." The platinum blonde stood up and looked to him with kind blue eyes. "Oh this helpless commoner," he put his arm around the boys shoulder, "surrounded by all us good-looking and filthy rich royalty. It must be hard, Hansuke Hiroshi." He looked to the male with a side glance and princely smile, "Please, feel welcome to our world of beauty."

"No thanks," Hansuke said dully as he pushed up his glasses, "I just needed a place to study." He backed away from the group and tried to open the door, "Sorry for bothering your…thing."

"We here," the red head in the back said as his glasses shined in the light, "are Konohagakure's Host Club."

"A-A Host Club?" Hansuke began to panic as he noticed the door wasn't opening like he hoped it would.

"Hey Hansuke-kun!" Hansuke was back against the door as a brown haired male jumped right in front of him with a big smile, "Don't leave just yet! I could show you all my awesome sports trophies!" Hansuke just shook his head faster as he held his bag tighter to his chest. "He's being a jerk Taro-kun!" The male yelled to a male with no emotion on his face and dirty blonde hair.

"I didn't know you were interested in men Hansuke," the blonde was again too close to him with his arm on his shoulders. "So who would you like," he pointed to the pink haired male, "Saburo Haruno, the smart type," then to the red head, "Kenta, the cool type," then to the two males in the back, "Takashi, the sporty type. Or Sabaku no Taro, the wild type," he then grabbed Hansuke's chin, "but maybe, Inoichi Yamanaka, the prince, is your type."

Hansuke pushed him back, "I-I d-don't like g-guys-" Hansuke backed up right into a pedestal and a white vase began to fall. Hansuke quickly spun around and caught the vase. "O-Oh thank K-"

"Nice catch!"

Hansuke jumped as Takashi was somehow right next to him, causing him to let go of the vase. Hansuke watched in horror as the vase shattered on the ground. "What a shame," Saburo walked up to the mess, "we were going to auction off that vase." He looked to Hansuke and smirked, "the bidding was to start at 8,000,000 yen." Hansuke pulled the pedestal back up and felt his heart beat race.

"I-I have to pay for that, don't I?" He looked to Kenta, who had picked up one of the pieces and looked it over.

"With what money?" Saburo scoffed, "you can't even get the proper uniform." Hansuke glared at the male who just to be okay with it. Hansuke looked down at plain attire and just sighed; he could have dressed a bit nicer.

"What do you suggest Inoichi," Kenta said as he glanced at the male.

Inoichi had sat back down in his seat and crossed his legs in a masculine manner, "Hansuke, have you ever heard the saying, "While in Rome, do as the Romans?' Or, 'If you cannot pay, you will pay with your corpse?'" Hansuke didn't like where any of this was going. Inoichi smirked, "As of today, you will be the Host Club's dog!"

'_Oh mom,' _Hansuke felt his whole body go stiff and the blood drain from his face, _'this is what I get for trying to find a quiet place to study. I end up in a Host Club!' _He slowly felt his soul leave his body and he promptly fainted.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke huffed as he walked back into the school with two large brown paper bags in his arms; his glasses slowly slid down his nose, "This is ridiculous…" he looked at the accursed door that had gotten him into this. He opened the doors and sweat dropped at the site of all the boys sitting with girls, eating sweets, drinking tea, and flirting with them all. The Host Club was the number one club in this school –he heard this from Kenta- which had all the girls banging at the doors for entrance. He easily weaved around the people to get into the kitchen, but he was stopped his blonde haired tormentor.

"Hey there my little kitten!" He waved the male over to his table where he was surrounded by girls.

"Did you just call me kitten," Hansuke muttered under his breath. Inoichi went through the bag and pulled out the coffee that he had bought. He watched as everyone in the area began to look at the coffee as if it were a new species of animal. "What's wrong?"

"This…" Inoichi almost began to shake, "this is instant coffee!"

"What," Hansuke looked at them all, "coffee was on the list."

"This is the stuff that you only have to add water too!" Saburo gapped at it, "So it is true," he contemplated, "poor people don't even have time to ground their own coffee beans."

"Look," Hansuke snagged the container away from him, "If you want expensive coffee I'll go and get it."

"No," Inoichi stood up and took the coffee back, "I will drink it." He held the container higher in the air, "I will drink this coffee!" Hansuke face palmed as he watched all the rich people clap and cheer for him as he stood dramatically. Hansuke pinched the bridge of his nose and kept the need to slam his head against the table they used to be sitting at. "Hansuke," he looked up, "come make this commoners coffee." He sighed lightly, but obeyed the command anyway. He went into the little kitchen area and put most of the things away and then carried back a tray full of cups and a teapot filled with hot water.

"Don't blame me if you don't like it," he grumbled out as he had to demonstrate to everyone. Hansuke didn't see the big deal, it was coffee. His mother bought this stuff all the time so he figured that it had to be good. But no, he is surrounded by spoiled boys and girls that never even thought coffee could come in this form. Or, with Kenta, that it was so cheap. Takashi was bouncing around in anticipation with Taro just standing there and watching the whole thing with an unreadable look on his face. Hansuke just scooped a spoonful into each cup, and then poured the hot water. "And that's all there is too it," he mentioned as Inoichi took the cup and a few other girls followed suit.

"This stuff looks gross,"

"I think my father will be mad if he found out I drank this,"

"I can't do it!"

"Would you rather," Inoichi quickly dipped back the girl, "you drank it from my mouth?"

"Yes!"

"I'll drink it too!"

Hansuke walked away before he lost anymore brain cells. He grabbed a tray of empty cups and pots and took them into the back to clean them and refill. He came back out and everything looked to be back to normal as he stood there. "I don't get it…" he said aloud, "all their doing is flirting with them. And some of them are just talking."

"You don't seem to understand Hansuke-kun," Kenta said as he wrote in his black notebook, "the system that we have here." He fixed his glasses and glanced at him, "We use are natural personalities and create a fantasy date for these lovely woman." He smiled, but Hansuke could have sworn it wasn't a happy smile, "We allow woman to pick their perfect date."

"Hey guys!" Takashi's voice burst into the air as he jumped over the back of fancy looking sofa and landed in his seat, "How are you ladies doing?"

"We're doing fine Takashi-kun," one girl said with a blush as he smiled at them. "How are you?"

"I'm just so beat," he stretched as if his muscles were sore, "I had to train a lot for the big game coming up, but," he grinned widely, "I'm glad that I worked hard enough so coach let me go early." He looked to them with sweet eyes, "So I could see all of you." They all swooned at the statement and Takashi just smiled more and began to eat the cake like he was a ten year old boy. "Oh," Takashi waved down Taro, "Taro-kun, come sit with us!" Taro just walked over silently and sat down with them, "You want some cake~" Takashi said as he motioned the cake to him.

"No thanks," he said in a rather stoic voice that the other girls blushed to listen too.

"You're no fun Taro-kun," Takashi pouted and sat back. Taro just handed Takashi another piece and patted his head; only making Takashi laugh and the other girl's awe.

Hansuke just sighed, "I see," he rolled his eyes from behind his glasses; "not talking wins the girls. I'll keep that in mind."

"No need to be bitter," Kenta smirked as he looked to Hansuke, "I bet you might have some kind of talent."

"Nope," Hansuke said as he walked away, "I'm normal." He went back to refilling drinks and setting down more sweets for Takashi since he ate like he hasn't eaten in days. He tried his best to avoid Inoichi, but the male made it his job to always force Hansuke into conversation with the other girls of the group. As Hansuke set down more desserts at Saburo's table, he caught sight of her. Hansuke went a bit wide eyed at the girl, her long blonde hair held up in two childlike pig-tails and her blue eyes brimming with happiness. She had the faintest blush on her tanned cheeks and he had to admit that she looked lovely in her pale yellow dress with white collar and black bow around her neck. He then looked over to see that she was staring at Saburo…and Hansuke refilled their tea and went on his way once more. No point in trying to meet a girl that was on her dream-date. But he went about his work with Inoichi looking at him more than usual.

Before Hansuke could jump out a window, the club was closed and the girls were seen off back to their mansions. The boys happily waved them off and Kenta convinced almost all of them to buy something and schedule to come back for tomorrow or for the next month. He finally took in a deep breath as he got to clearing off the tables and wiping them down. He was about to grab another plate, but Inoichi came up right behind him and blew on his ear; "I saw that Hansuke-kun~"

"GAH!" Hansuke jumped away, "What?"

"I saw you gazing upon Uzamaki-hime," Inoichi teased as Hansuke just went back to his cleaning. "You know," he still followed Hansuke, "as a perfect being of a man, I could give you a few tips on how to win this young girl's heart."

"No you can't," Hansuke said dully as Inoichi died a little inside. Hansuke looked back at him and his glasses shined, "You're a member of a Host club, all you know how to do is pretend to be in love with a girl. You know how to make her happy for an hour every day, but deep inside," he looked away and continued his cleaning, "she knows that she'll never be more than another customer."

"Now look here," Inoichi turned him around and looked him straight in the eye, "we here at Konohagakure Host Club have dedicated out lives to making woman happy. You my poor man," he poked Hansuke's chest, "can't even do that. So," he smiled, "before you can commit to one girl you have to be a gentleman and learn to be a lady pleaser." Inoichi moved his hand dramatically, "And to do that we must start you off with a few lessons…" Hansuke toned him out and he went off about setting down his glass silently and something about a side glance. But Hansuke was thinking up of a word that described the male perfectly. He watched as Inoichi went off about himself and how he was the perfect teacher. The word never came to mind though; he looked to the others and collected there things and lounged about. Then he looked back to Inoichi as he was still going on and on.

"I got it," Hansuke pounded his fist into his opened palm.

"Have my words finally reached you-"

"Narcissistic."

Inoichi turned ash white at the word and quickly went into his corner and drowned in his misery. Saburo looked up from his game and laughed, "Nice one Hansuke-kun," he wiped his eyes of the tears that had formed and sighed. "You are the first guy that has ever affected the boss like this."

"I am the king," Inoichi seethed out, "so call me as such."

"Sorry," Hansuke muttered as he put the last of the dishes away, "but I was only saying what a thought." He walked back out to continue wiping down a few of the other tables, but he tripped forward and came crashing to the ground. "…Ow…"

"You are a klutz," Saburo snickered as the male slowly got back up.

"Yeah," Hansuke muttered as he got back up and noticed that his glasses weren't on anymore. His hair was hiding his eyes, "Oh, those were my grandfather's glasses," he said as he looked on the ground.

"I don't know why you were these things," Inoichi said as he was suddenly in a better mood and picked up the glasses that lay on the floor. "They must make your eyes so much bigger," he looked to Hansuke and moved the hair out of his eyes.

"Look," Hansuke said as he rolled his eyes, "I just wore them since I lost my contacts." He watched as Inoichi looked at him with wide eyes and soon the others of the club began to crowd around and stare at him. "Is there something on my face?" Inoichi looked to the others and they shared a nod. With a snap of the blondes fingers, Saburo grabbed Hansuke and put him in a salon like chair, Taro ran off with Takashi happily following, and Kenta was on his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Hansuke asked as he tried to get out of the seat, but Saburo pulled him back and covered him. Hansuke tensed when he heard the distinct sound of scissors.

"Just relax Hansuke-kun," Saburo smirked, "I'm a natural at this."

"As of right now Hansuke," Inoichi stood before him and had one hand on his hip, "if we deem you handsome enough and you pass my training, you will be a host."

"N-No!" Hansuke blushed red at the thought; "I rather work as your dog-" he glared when he noticed that Inoichi wasn't even listening to him.

"If you can be requested 100 times, I will forgive your debt." Inoichi held his hand out and Takashi bounded back in with a uniform in his hands. He handed them to the blonde and then Taro came back in with a little box. "Come now," Hansuke was pushed out of his chair and pushed into the back room and pushed into a curtained area. Hansuke had the items shoved into his arms and the curtain was closed, "get ready so we can see if you even have a chance." Hansuke sweat dropped as he heard them walk off, "we'll be looking at this…instant ramen you brought in."

"Great…" Hansuke muttered under his breath and placed the uniform on the chair that was there and then opened the box. He smiled lightly at the contacts that they had obtained for him; now he wouldn't have to waste time with cleaning his glasses. He placed them in a blinked a few times; they were odd, but his vision was already better. He looked to the uniform and let his fingers run down the material. "Wow," he said with a breathless voice, "these guys know how to make clothes." Hansuke stripped off his other clothes and changed into the uniform; e was slightly frightened that they had gotten his size exact and worried what else they know about him. He smoothed out the material and tried his best to fix his tie just right; he hated ties. He looked down at his old shoes and frowned when he saw how dulled they looked in comparison to his new black uniform. The Konohagakure Academy crest was placed on the left side of the chest and was greatly detailed with red and the base color being white. "Hey…" he fixed his tie once more and moved the curtain aside, "is it really okay that I keep this?" The others looked over and went wide eyed at his appearance. His midnight blue hair had been cut and fixed so that it didn't hide his eyes and stilled looked a bit messy. He looked to them with rather large dark lavender eyes. His skin was so pale and contrasted with his hair and eyes.

"My, my," Saburo held his chin and smirked; "if you had looked this good…we would have helped you sooner."

"And don't worry about the uniform," Kenta smiled, "I'll just add it to your already high debt." Hansuke dimmed a bit and huffed; he shouldn't have expected anything less from him. Kenta glanced to Inoichi, "should we let him try his hand with a few customers?"

"I think we should reveal him for tomorrow," Inoichi said with a smiled and sparkles, "what a fine addition he may be." He then had his back to Hansuke, "Oh yes," he said dramatically, "my genius seems to know no bounds! I must have a gift for showing the true diamonds that can be hidden even in the ugliest of rocks! I should go around to all commoners and help them achieve some kind of happiness; yes, I will bring some light into their dark worlds!"

"Did he just call me an ugly rock?" Hansuke muttered as he stood beside Kenta. "He's so full of himself sometimes."

"Yes," Kenta agreed, "but he is the president," he smiled at him, "so don't forget your manners. Oh," he looked as if he remembered something, "before I forget," Hansuke felt a chill, "my family owns a private police force, so if you even think of running. We will find you."

Hansuke nodded and with that being the last thing he wanted to hear, Hansuke collected his things and left the club.

"Did you see the look on his face," Saburo said between laughs, "priceless."

"Indeed it was."

**(Line Break)**

"Uncle Kyo," Hansuke walked into his apartment building and slipped off his shoes, "I'm home." He closed the door and walked into the living room and spotted that his uncle was asleep in front of the TV with his book on his face. Hansuke smiled lightly and went to his room and set down his things. He walked back out into the living room and picked up the book and closed it shut, "Uncle," he nudged him; "you'll be late if you don't wake up." He placed the book back on the shelf and watched as Kyo slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.

"O-Oh…Hansuke," Kyo smiled as he pulled his red hair back into a small ponytail and yawned, "Where did you get the uniform?"

"Hm," Hansuke said as he turned off the TV, "oh…guess my scholarship covered it too," he smiled back at the older man. "There is no need to fuss over me Uncle, you have to get ready." Kyo nodded and got up and went to his own room. "Should I make a quick dinner before you go," Hansuke called back as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't bother," Kyo came into the kitchen with a smile. He was dressed in his bartending clothes, "I'll get something on the way. You just eat up and don't stay up too late studying and doing work, okay?" Hansuke nodded and Kyo grabbed his coat, wallet, and while slipping on his shoes he walked out the door. Hansuke only watched the door for a bit longer and then went back to making himself a quick dinner.

"I better not get this uniform dirty," he muttered to himself. He went to change. Hansuke slid the door to his room closed at looked about at the small room that was consumed by the bed and a large dresser. He changed out of his uniform and hung it up in a door hanger so that he would wear it for tomorrow. Hansuke put on some old jeans and a large t-shirt. He went back to making dinner and decided that an instant ramen would be better than anything.

Once finished, he seated himself on the floor of his living area and opened up one of his text books and started reading as he ate.

He spent the rest of the night finishing his homework and then went to bed when his clock read eleven o' clock.

**(Line Break)**

"Gosh is that really him?"

"It has to be, look at that hair."

"I feel like his eyes are staring into my being when he glanced in my direction~"

"You'd think with those eyes, he might be blind."

"I bet his family had to sell anything nice they may have owned to buy that uniform."

Hansuke kept a straight face as he tried to get through the rest of his class with everyone talking about him. He thought rich people would also know the great skill known as whispering. The writing on his paper got darker and harsher looking as he listened to all of the gossip and bad mouthing. He may have not been rich, but it wasn't like he lived in a one room shack that had no roof. People pitied him or laughed at him. For once at the Academy, he would like to meet someone that didn't care about his financials. He tugged at his collar; he felt like he had been choking all day. The other thing that made him the center of attention was that Saburo had acknowledged his existence and even sat beside him.

"Man Hansuke-kun," Saburo looked to him, "it must be weird to be the center of attention around here. Since, you are poor and all."

"I really don't care," he said back not looking up from his writing, "everyone gossips, rich or poor. Nothing to get worked up over."

"Yeah," Saburo arched his eyes so that he was looking opposite of Hansuke, "but you actually look like one of us now."

"So?" Hansuke looked over at him, "Why should that matter?"

"People notice you," Saburo looked at him like he was a moron.

Hansuke just smiled and shook his head, "It's not important," Saburo raised an eye brow, "whether I become the talk of the school or remain in the shadows forever means nothing to me. I will still be Hansuke Hiroshi in the end." Saburo just looked to the male with no emotion on his face Hansuke went back to writing. It was something odd to see; he was so indifferent about everything. The final bell rang and that meant that it was all over. The others students were in an uproar of voices and they made their way to the exit but Hansuke finished what he was doing and then slowly began to pack his things. Saburo just looked back as he stood in the doorway as Hansuke stood up. He smirked and leaned back; waiting for the male to catch up. Hansuke looked at him as he was closer to the door, "You didn't have to wait."

"Just want to make sure you get to the room and not try to run off," he smiled.

"Don't worry," Hansuke said as the two walked together, "Kenta-senpai already made it clear that I can't run away." He fixed his bag so that it was on his shoulder and then glanced to the pink haired male, "I just hope that I can get home in time so I can run to the market," he smiled lightly, "the supermarket is having a big sale on beef today." Saburo just shrugged at the comment since it bored him to death. The two came upon the music room and Saburo went in first with Hansuke following. Hansuke looked to see that Inoichi was sitting back on a sofa; looking overly dramatic. "I'll go get ready," Hansuke said more to his self as he walked back into the storage rooms. He sweat dropped when he sees all the new cakes and sweets that had been bought for today and more tea. What made him sigh was that there was more of the instant coffee. Hansuke just sighed and began to set up tables.

"I'm glad you're here Hansuke-kun," Takashi smiled as he walked beside the male as he worked while eating some cake. He smiled brightly, "I bet we can eat cake together and drink sweet tea, and I'll let you meet Taro-chibi!"

"Taro-chibi," Hansuke looked back at him and sweat dropped as Takashi held up a little stuffed animal of an overly cute looking tiger.

"I got him when I was three from my dad," he smiled, "it's been my lucky charm ever since!"

Hansuke just felt a light smile pull at his lips, "That's really nice Takashi-senpai." Hansuke then went on with setting up the table and Takashi just stood there and smiled back at the male. Once he was done with that Hansuke was suddenly attacked by Inoichi and held back the need to hit him. "What do you want Yamanaka-senpai?"

"You poor thing," he said as he petted Hansuke's head, "always just assume that you are forced into hard labor no matter where you go!"

"Since that is how I'm paying off my debt," Hansuke looked to him with a slight glare.

"Listen to me Hansuke," Inoichi turned him around and held his shoulders, "you are better than that! You can become a great man even though you have nothing to your name!"

"Will you stop that?" Hansuke brushed him off and went back to his work, "I'm not a desperate poor guy looking for anything to get me out. I have never been forced into hard labor to pay off my debts, and I am certainly not hopeless when it comes to my future." He looked back at Hansuke and smiled, "I will make a name for myself, and you just wait senpai." Inoichi stood there with slight shock and a slow blush began to grow on his cheeks at the male's smile.

"Please get ready for your customers," Kenta interrupted Inoichi's stares.

"Of course," Inoichi fixed his composer and then walked back over to his table while Hansuke began to set up tea sets with tea pots of tea and coffee.

Hansuke just stood close to the back of the room with a tray in his arms and a look of confusion; he really had no idea what to do and he was sure that whatever he was to be doing would end up terrible. He just watched as the others began to get ready and he waited at a small table. He took a seat and placed the tray on the table; he reached into his jacket and in one of the inner pockets was a thin little cook book that he liked to look through. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to flip through the book and tried to find something that he could make for dinner today. He just ignored the others when they had welcomed in their customers; he had set up enough drinks and things to eat for them for the time being. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't' noticed the girls that looked at him as they went to their host of choice and whisper about him. Even when two girls stood before his own table.

"Excuse me," Hansuke looked up to see the two girls and he looked around to see if they were talking to someone else. He looked back at the two girls, "Do you mind if we sit down?" She spoke with a rather tired like voice and her eyes portrayed the same emotion. Hansuke nodded and she sat down along with her brunette companion. "I'm Shika Nara," she introduced herself and fixed her tight ponytail then smoothed out her dress. "This is my good friend Cho Akimichi," he looked to the other girl that her hair let down and had red swirls on her cheeks.

"An honor to meet you both," Hansuke nodded his head to them and they both smiled back at him, "I am Hansuke Hiroshi." He tucked away his book and put his pen behind his ear, "Can I get you anything?"

"I really want to try some of that coffee I heard about," Cho spoke a bit shyly. Hansuke just nodded and poured her a glass and then looked to Shika.

"I'll just have regular tea," her voice was lighter and she carefully watched as he poured the tea. "So, Hansuke-kun," she asked lightly, "how did you come to join the club?"

"Oh," he thought to himself for a moment and then smiled lightly, "I needed something to do after school since I don't like to be home when my uncle is."

"Is everything okay," Cho was lightly concerned and Shika showed the same expression.

"Oh it's nothing like that," he blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled, "he just needs to get his sleep since he works at night." His smile softened, "He's always working and I don't want to be a bother to him."

"Wow," Cho blushed lightly, "that's so nice of you Hansuke-kun."

"It's not really that impressive," he waved it off; "it's just how things always were since I lost my mother." He lightly ran the tip of his index finger over the rim of a cup. He then reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a photo and showed it to them, "This is her, since after I tell people I lost my mother they always want to know more about her." Shika took the photo lightly and she was red cheeked. "Her name was Hinako, just if you wanted to know."

"So," Cho looked up at him, "who does all the work?"

"I do," he smiled, "someone has to make sure that we have food in the fridge." He took the photo back and he tucked it away; "It's kind of fun too. I get to use all her old cook books and she left a lot of nice family recipes that I can use." His eyes softened and he smiled at the two, "If you ever need a cook, I would love to take the job offering." They both blushed red and he only laughed lightly, "It's been nice talking to you, but you should really get to your host." They both looked at one another and then giggled and would glance back at him. Hansuke tilted his head to the side, "What is so funny?"

"You are our Host," Shika said with a smirk.

"Oh," he blinked, "you should have said something sooner." He blushed and smiled, "I would have acted a little more…romantic."

"Oh please don't," Cho said as she shook her head, "I like this better." Shika nodded in agreement.

"Would you look at that," Inoichi smirked from his spot as he watched Hansuke, "he's a natural."

"He is natural," Kenta said as he wrote down more stuff in his notebook.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke waved as his only customers left and he went back on serving duty. He thought it more enjoyable then he had first imagined; not mentioning that the two were actually very good for conversation. He held a tray in his hand and was about ready to serve Kenta's table, but he over-heard Saburo and his table. He stopped and watched the interaction with a bit of curiosity to what was going on.

"Alright ladies," Saburo smirked at the group, "time to play, guess what Haruno is feeling." The girls all smiled and nodded as Hansuke just sweat dropped at the game's name. Saburo glanced over at Hansuke, "You can play Hansuke-kun." The girls looked back at him, but Hansuke just sighed and walked up closer to get a better look. Hansuke was careful to avoid the blonde that sat right across from Saburo. "All you have to do is guess what emotion I am feeling, but only by looking into my eyes." The girls blushed and Saburo only smirked further and pulled out a fan. He opened it dramatically and held it over the bottom half of his face, "Ready?" the girls nodded and Hansuke watched.

"I know," Naruko smiled brightly, "Saburo-kun is happy, right?"

"Very sorry princess," Saburo moved the fan and had a smirk on his face, "but Saburo-kun was feeling flirty." All the girls blushed red and giggled as he winked at them. "You try Hansuke-kun."

"I think this is pointless," he said but was ignored as the fan was before his face. Hansuke sighed and just looked at him. "You're upset."

"Uh-oh," Saburo moved the fan away and they saw his smile, "and it was so obvious too."

"It was obvious that you faked that smile Haruno-san," Hansuke said as he looked at him, "I saw it in your eyes." Saburo's eyes widened lightly at the response, but he only pushed it aside and smiled. "You know I'm right," Hansuke smiled, "you just don't want to admit that I won, right?" Saburo just stuck out his tongue at him and Hansuke just rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Was he right Saburo-kun," one girl asked lightly.

"Of course not," he gave another fake smile, "why would I be upset? I have all your pretty princesses with me." The others smiled and blushed, but he shot another glance at Hansuke.

"Oh Hansuke," Inoichi smiled at him, "I have taught you to be such a great host! I should really open up my own school for this kind of thing." Hansuke just ignored him. "Kenta-mama," Inoichi whined, "Hansuke is ignoring his daddy."

"Just leave him be Inoichi-daddy," Kenta said with no emotion on his face, "Hansuke has to grow up on his own."

'_They're all nuts!' _Hansuke said as he heard the conversation since he wasn't very far away. Before he could set down the tray, he felt something coming his way; this time, Hansuke ducked and looked over to see Takashi skid to a stop and look up at him. "What was that for?"

"Don't lie to me Hansuke-kun," Takashi stood up and pointed at him, "I know that you used to take karate lessons!" Hansuke's eyes twitched at how dramatic he was being about the whole thing. "Taro-kun told me and he never lies." Hansuke looked to Taro, who only stood off to the side and just watched. "So now," he slid back one foot and held up both his hands, "we must fight."

"I'm not going to fight you Takashi-senpai," Hansuke held up both his hands, "I took those classes when I was only 10. They were free."

"I've never seen anyone able to dodge one of Takashi-senpai's attacks though," Saburo mused loudly since he knew it would get Hansuke into more trouble. Hansuke glared at him but Saburo only smiled and shrugged, "Not to mention he did catch the vase…"

"That is true," Kenta commented lightly with a smile, "are you sure that you are not a martial arts master?"

"Look," he held up his hands, "why would I want to fight you," he smiled sweetly at him and his eyes softened, "you're my senpai." All the girls blushed at the sweet gesture and then squealed when Takashi had little tears in his eyes and glomped the boy. Hansuke sweat dropped as Takashi was practically cuddling with him and rubbing his cheek against his own; "Please Takashi-senpai…people are staring."

"But I'm so happy Hansuke-kun," he looked at him with his big brown eyes, "you've made me feel so special."

"Takashi," Taro cut in and held a piece of cake out, "you have guest." Takashi nodded and bounced back over to his table while Hansuke got in a breather before Inoichi was next to him.

"What do you know," he smiled, "Daddy did a good job at raising you, hm?"

"You're not my dad," Hansuke said as he walked away from the blonde; Inoichi was crying in the corner.

"I don't like him," Saburo said as he leaned up against the wall by Kenta.

"And why is that," Kenta looked at him; he knew Saburo wasn't the nicest of people, but it was odd that he already disliked someone.

"I just don't."

"You're acting like a child," Kenta smirked as he closed his book, "he's only doing this to pay off his debt. It's not like you have to get along with him." He fixed his glasses, "And just because he can see that you're always miserable isn't his fault." Saburo shot a look at Kenta, but the red head ignored it. "Just try a little better at hiding it-"

"Haruno-san," Hansuke walked up to him, "you have a table waiting."

"Whatever," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off.

"What I do?"

"Oh Hansuke-kun," Kenta smiled, "you're just too smart for your own good sometimes."

Hansuke just watched as the male walked over to his own table; he watched all of them interact with the girls. He wasn't sure why they were doing this. Was it for a profit? To manipulate girls? Or do they really like to make all the girls happy? Hansuke shook his head as he leaned back against the wall; a light smile on his face, _'Whatever it is…I bet I'll regret asking why.' _

"My dear Hansuke," Inoichi called, "come and bring us coffee. But I want it made fresh by our commoner expert."

'_Oh Mom,' _his eye twitched lightly, _'this is what I get for trying to find a quiet place to study.' _

**(End)**

**Ta da~ Tell me what you think. Next one up is a Yuri X Hansuke with Hansuke being a little on the evil side. Then I have had many requests to see Hansuke's side of the story when he switched places with Hinata. After that I may have another crossover I would like to try, but we'll see. Thanks for reading~**


	29. Two Faced

**Next up we have Hansuke's side of the story one his visit to the Naruto Universe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Sabaku no Yuri was always an outcaste.

Where ever she was she became known as the loner with no real friends to talk to other than her siblings. Even back in her home country she was the odd one out; with her bright red hair, pale skin, and passive sea foam green eyes. She was the youngest daughter of the Kage of Sunagakure and left her at a high status in comparison to her peers, which had caused most of them to avoid approaching her and not to cross her path. In her family she was a bit of a black sheep. Her older brother and sister was the top of their classes while Yuri had ranked about fifth or sixth in her classes. She was still in the top ten, but it wasn't enough for her to feel good. To change her surrounding and maybe get the chance to be a new person, she moved to Konohagakure to live with her grandmother and attend the rest of high school and college. After her first day, she was labeled again. Her gothic styled clothing with eyes rimmed with black, the tattoo on the left side of her forehead, and her black messenger bag covered in band logos and metal pins didn't help.

They all avoided her.

Yuri was left to figure out her schedule by herself since her guide had ditched her the second they left the office. She came to know the teachers very well since they were the only ones that looked to her with smiley faces and liked to talk to her. They were her only friends; anyone else she talked to were students that were forced to and a few strangers she met on her walk back to her grandmothers. Every day was the same routine: Wake up, breakfast, school, walk home, homework, and then doing things in her room. She almost missed her old school; at least she had her brother and sister there to comfort her. Her own image indeed was an issue, but she wasn't going to give up who she was for some friends. She just walked about her new school with her head held high and her ear buds blaring loud music. There was only one time in her day she actually remembered that she wasn't invisible; every morning when she collected her things from her locker.

There she met Hyuga, Hansuke.

He was a tall and lean guy with pale skin and a head of midnight blue hair that looked to be in a bit of a mess. She could always find him dressed in black hoodies with baggy jeans and black converse. He had slightly larger lavender colored eyes that were dulled from a lack of emotion. Even though he looked to have as much interest in the day as a rock, every day, without missing one, he always said, "Morning." Yuri always thought he was talking to someone behind her but, one morning when she was late, he was there and after saying his only phrase he walked off to class. Yuri tried to invoke more conversation out of him, but Hansuke seemed to have good days and bad days. On a good day, he would shrug and walk off, and on a bad day he would glare and walk off. And after that there was no point in trying again since she never saw him after that. It was suspicious since he almost seemed to disappear for the rest of the day; she didn't even see him after school. Yuri has tried to seek out the male, but she almost didn't want to ruin the mystery that she had dreamed up. She hated to admit that when she went home and got up to her room, she would write stories on the life that he may have led.

And once the end of the semester was coming, she had a lot of free time to speak with teachers. She tried to learn more about the male in hopes to see if her stories were true. But it seemed that all of the teachers had the same things to say. He was a quiet and very smart student. They all also told her that she should reach out to him and try to be friends, but Yuri was sure that he knew all about her and was probably avoiding her too. And once the semester ended, she saw he ranked number one in her class, with her coming in at fifth. She left the school with excitement on telling her family all about it and decided to enjoy her winter break.

But when the new semester came to a start, things began to change.

It seemed that it was just another normal day of school. Yuri quickly rushed inside since it was still winter in Konohagakure. Yuri was bundled up tight. She was dressed in a thick black turtle neck that her grandmother had made and even stitched in a little heart on the collar, she also where a pair of grey jeans and black combat boots. Yuri official hated winter; it was the worst season ever. She rushed to her locker and with numb hands she dialed her combination; she hung up her thick coat and began to shove books into her flurry covered bag.

She tried to ignore Hansuke since he was also there, trying her best not to look like she had just been blown down her street. She was still shivering, "M-Morning H-H-Hyuga-san," she spoke lightly with her teeth still chattering.

"Morning," his voice was luxurious like a French horn.

She glanced at him and tried to smile, "How was your morning?" This was how she found out what kind of mood he was in. Hansuke closed his locker and shrugged; he promptly walked off without even a second glance. Yuri just smiled lightly.

_~After Lunch~_

Yuri sat in her chemistry class. She had just come from her lunch and she always was the first one to leave. She pulled out her composition book as students slowly filled into the halls and entered the room.

"Hyuga-san," Orochiko smiled from her desk, "I was getting worried that you dropped my class." Yuri's head snapped in the direction to the door and there he stood. His blue hair in a bit of a mess and in his usual attire, but this time he was wearing boots. Orochiko laughed lightly as Hansuke just shrugged and looked about the room, "Why don't you sit by Sabaku-chan?" Yuri flushed red, "She's been so lonely." Hansuke just shrugged and walked over to the other seat at the lab table. She shot a glare at her teacher, but the woman had already gone back to writing at her desk. Yuri watched as students flooded the hall, but they were still sitting in silence. She glanced over at him and tried to force some kind of words to come out of her voice box.

"H-Hey," she sounded raspy and she was sure that her voice had cracked.

"Afternoon," he responded as he pulled out his composition book and a red pen.

"How has your day been so far?" Yuri felt a serious surge of Déjà vu as Hansuke just shrugged his shoulders. She ran her hand through her hair, "It's so weird seeing you anywhere other than you locker."

"Yeah," he nodded as he drew on the cover.

"You're like," Yuri couldn't keep herself from not talking and it seemed that she may never stop, "the only person who doesn't ignore me." She blushed as her mind tried to tell her mouth to stop moving and to stop acting like such a dork around him. This was probably why he didn't make conversation with her. "I really don't know what it is," she looked at the table top, "but I just want to talk to you." Yuri looked up to see that he was just staring at her with those hauntings eyes. Her face flushed pink and she looked back at the table, "Sorry…" her voice was barely about a whisper, "I'll just shut up now.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Sabaku no Yuri," she glanced back at him.

"Hm," He nodded and before she could keep talking again the bell rang. She looked to see that everyone had filled in; she usually never missed things like that. Orochiko started the class and Yuri just sighed lightly as she pulled out her black pen.

**(Line Break)**

Yuri was balled up tight as she sat on the cleaned stone steps of the school with her knees pulled up tight to her chest. Yuri had usually walked to and from her house, even though it was about half a mile walk. Today, her grandmother had promised to come and pick her up since it was too cold. Yuri had come to realize that she had been forgotten once it was about twenty minutes since school ended. She should have known not to trust that her grandmother would remember to get her when the old woman couldn't even remember Yuri's cell phone number. Her only choice was to get up and walk home, but she feared that she would freeze to death and no one would even know she was gone. Her cheeks burned red as she rubbed her gloved hands to make more warmth. Yuri's eyes scanned over the school yard and decided that the longer that she sat there the harder it would be to get up and go home.

"Sabaku-san," she looked up and went red in the face as Hansuke was standing a step above where she was sitting and looking at her. "Why are you still here?" He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket and white earmuffs on.

"Oh," she sat up and tried to look more casual, "just…just enjoying the snowy scene." Yuri almost wanted to be shoved in a locker for sounding so geeky.

"Are you stuck without a ride?" He still stood like a statue and his hard eyes never left her figure. Yuri quickly shook her head quickly in hopes that he would just leave her before she said something stupid. Or worse, she said something to make him mad at her. "I don't see the benefit of your lie."

"I'm not," she said defensively but when she looked up at him she cringed. It's like he could see right through her, "Fine…okay," she sighed and looked down at her feet, "I lied; who cares?"

"Would you like a ride home," he asked lightly. Her eyes went wide at the offer as she looked up at him, "I can probably fit you on my bike." He shrugged as he looked away from her.

Yuri blushed lightly and smiled, "I don't think I can fit in your bike's basket."

He almost seemed to smirk, "Are you denying my offer?"

Yuri stood up, "I'm not denying it…but I let's just see how this works." She smiled at him but he only nodded and walked down the steps and towards the parking lot. Yuri quickly followed behind him as she clutched on to her bag tighter. The walk was rather slow, but Hansuke must have been more used to the cold than she was. Yuri just wanted to get warm with the hopes that she would get warm with the Hyuga. Yuri's face turned bright red, _'Wait…that didn't come out right.' _She shook her head of the thought out of her head. Yuri looked up and gasped when she noticed the two were headed towards the only vehicle in the lot; a bright blue motorcycle. "Wow…" she said breathlessly. She heard him give a light laugh. Yuri huffed lightly, "You said it was a bike."

"I lied," he shrugged as he pulled out a set of keys and held them in his fingerless gloved hands. Once they were standing beside it he handed her a helmet, "I only have one, so don't distract me while I drive." She nodded and put on the black helmet and watched as he got on the bike, "Get on," he said bluntly and looked back at her. Yuri blushed and sat behind him with her bag between the two. "You better hold on too," he mentioned as he turned on the engine and slowly backed up. Yuri wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his back. Her face was burning red but she swallowed her scream when he took off. Her eyes were closed tight as he seemed to be flying down the road. Before she could get the courage to open her eyes, the ride was over. She looked up and noticed that they weren't at her house, but at a little café. "I always stop here in the winter to get something to warm." He looked back at her, "So you have to let me go." She flushed and quickly let go of him and sat back; he killed the engine and got off the bike, but he kept holding onto the bike handles. He looked at her, "Are you coming or not?" Yuri took off the helmet and looked to him with a bit of shock that he was asking her to join him. She smiled lightly and nodded. Yuri carefully got off and he put the kick stand out and pocketed his keys.

They walked into the café with the door making a little bell sound when it opened. She followed closely behind him as he walked to the counter; she looked around and noticed that a few other students were also there. She looked back to Hansuke and waited behind him as he ordered tea and a bowl of soup. He looked back at her; she tilted her head to the side and he motioned for her to order too. "I don't have any cash," she said lightly with slight embarrassment. He waved it off. Yuri just smiled, "Just a hot chocolate," she said to the cashier. Hansuke paid and they stepped aside to wait for their order. "Thank you," she said looking at the floor.

"Don't," he spoke as he stared out the window, "I know you won't take advantage of my kindness." She nodded and the two just waited for another three minutes in silence. Once they did get their food, Hansuke led her over to a two person table and they sat across from one another. "I need directions to your house," he said and then began to eat his soup.

"I just live a little further from here," she said as she held her drink in her still cold hands, "and then take the first left into that neighborhood of houses." He nodded and dipped some bread into his soup. Yuri tucked some hair behind her ear and sipped her drink; she ignored the fact that it burnt her tongue. "So Hyuga-san," he glanced up at her, "how's it going?"

Hansuke cocked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to make small talk?"

"Am I doing a bad job of it," she asked as she looked down at the table.

Hansuke smiled, "You kind of are." Yuri looked up at him and smiled awkwardly at him. "Can I call you Yuri?" He asked lightly as she took another drink.

She coughed a bit; "Oh…" she took a napkin and wiped her mouth. She looked back at him, "Only if I can call you Hansuke."

"Deal," he smiled and she nearly melted at the site of it. He finished the last of his soup and began to drink his tea. He leaned back in his chair and just starred at her. Yuri shifted in her seat and tried to ignore it; "Why were you so interested with talking to me every morning?"

Yuri blushed and shrugged, "I don't know. Just to talk to you I guess." Hansuke nodded and the information and he drank more. "Why didn't you talk back to me?"

"If you haven't noticed," he looked at her from behind his cup, "I'm not very social."

"Then why offer me a ride home?" She looked at him intently with her rather large sea foam green eyes.

"Would you rather I have left you there to freeze?"

"So you did it out of kindness?" She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him curiously.

"Not really," he shrugged as he looked down at his cup. "I…I kind of just wanted to try and talk to you." He looked up at her, "Every morning…I thought I would try to talk to you, but after you spoke back, something told me to stop before I did something I would regret." He leaned forward and looked her in the eye, "This moment we are having right now, is the longest conversation I have had with someone my age." She just watched him, "So I apologize now if this moments leads to something more."

"What?"

He sighed and looked down at the table, "I really don't think we should be…anything. Once tomorrow comes we will go back to our normal lives-"

"No," she said rather loudly and looked to him with sadness. He looked taken back. She stared at him, "I don't want that. I want us to be…" she blushed red as she trailed off and he was left waiting for her answer, "something more than just two strangers that exchange words." She looked away from him and put her hands on her lap. "Why…why don't you want anything to do with me? I-I thought you wanted to talk more."

"Yuri…" he said lightly, "you have no idea who I am."

"I can get to know who you are," she said lightly with a blush and smile.

He smiled lightly, "Are you sure," his smile slowly turned into a smirk, "you may not like what you find?"

"Try me," she said back with a certain look in her eyes that made him chuckle. She finished the last of her drink and gave it to Hansuke for him to toss in the trash. She stood up when he was walking back, "I should get home," he nodded and they walked out of the café.

"Hyuga," Hansuke stopped at the door, but Yuri was already walking to the bike. He looked over and saw Sakaye Uchiha was sitting there. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

He smirked at her, "It's funny how you suddenly care about her when I meet her."

She glared at him, "I make sure that no girl gets tangled into your little hell." He watched as she stood up, "I know you better than she does; I won't let you do to her what you did to me."

"I didn't do shit to you Uchiha-chan," he scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Hansuke smirked at her, "And you never complained about me when I wasn't working and spending all my time with you. I just think that you don't like I found someone a little bit better than you," he watched as she looked away with slight shame, "it's too bad though," he gave her a lusty stare, "you were pretty good in bed."

"Go to hell," she glared at him with light tears in her eyes. "You cold hearted bastard," her cheeks were red in anger, "I loathe everything you are."

"Doesn't keep you from thinking about me though," he answered back and laughed when she had no response. "Try not to be too jealous Uchiha-chan; your pussy boyfriend might think you still love me." He walked out as he removed the emotion from his face and left Sakaye standing there in slight shame and depression.

"What was that about?" Yuri asked as she stood beside the bike.

"Hm," he looked at her, "oh, it was nothing. She was just asking about some homework." Yuri nodded and put on the helmet. He got on and smirked when she got on and put her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight, okay?" He felt her nod and he backed out of the parking spot and then took off to her house.

Hansuke dropped her off and waved as she stood at her door. He waved as she was walking through her door way and looked back at him. He put on his helmet and began to drive off back into the city and towards the bad side of town.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke parked his bike outside a rather trashy looking building and entered through the door that he had kicked open, "I'm home bitch faces!" He dropped his bag on the floor by an old looking sofa in a dingy living room. "Someone better had left me something to eat!"

"Hey," he looked up to see Sadako Akasuna leaning over the banister, "what took you so long? Aya was throwing a fit," the red haired woman walked down the stairs with a dulled look on her face. "There is some left over pizza in the fridge."

"Hey fuck-face," Hisae walked out of another room that was on the first floor and glared at him. "You were supposed to come with me on a little errand right after school. Where the hell were you?" She glared at him as she had both of her hands on her hips. Hansuke smirked and just walked past her and she began to sputter out curses.

Hansuke was the newest and youngest member of the well-known Akatsuki gang that was led by Mana Uchiha. The group was mostly led by Ritsuko who got orders from the elder Uchiha; Hansuke was lucky enough to not have to go through initiation for his ties to the Uchiha clan. He had joined after he graduated middle school and accidentally walked in on Mana when she was in the middle of a conversation with a client. Hansuke used it to bribe her into letting him in. The group was full of Hired killers, or Hit men. Most of the group was made up of women other than himself and Kuma, another blue haired male that may or may not have had a thing with Ritsuko.

The group had a total of eleven members: Ritsuko (the orange haired leader), Kuma (blue haired gun specialist), Ichiko Uchiha (swords woman), Kairi Hoshigaki (assassin), Taka Uchiha (the bubbly hypnotist), Hisae (religious murder), Yuuna (plant specialist), Kazumi (payment collector), Aya (explosive expert), Sadako Akasuna (manipulator), and Hansuke Hyuga (system hacker). This group was the most elite that they have had in a while; Hansuke was the first to ever give them the power of hacking. The Hyuga Company was known as software making for devises and Hansuke had learned how to override a lot of the things that the company made. He wasn't given a warm welcome, but those of the group came to enjoy his presence.

"You better go back and talk to her," Kazumi said dully as she counted another payment as she sat at the table.

"I just got back," Hansuke sighed out as he pulled out a slice of cheese pizza, "I don't want to be called out by her this instant." He sat at the table and watched in the corner of his eyes as Hisae stormed in with a glare. "Fine," he leaned back in his chair and looked at her, "what do you want?"

"I want to know why the fuck you were late and I had to go alone! It took me over an hour to get in and get the hit done," she slammed her hands on the table and sneered at him. "So talk fuck-face."

"I went out with a girl," he said with a smirk as Hisae's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly opened. "I just wanted to show her a good time. I need companionship too you know."

"Don't," Hansuke glanced over to see Ichiko walk in from the back door, "I already know what you did to my sister."

"She wasn't against anything I did," Hansuke said with a frown, "I told her everything and she wanted to come along for the ride." He smirked and went back to sitting forward. "I told her if she didn't want to sleep with me then she didn't have to," he smirked at the thought.

"Stop your lies," Ichiko gave a light glare, "you told her that you slept with me."

"It's not my fault she is so competitive with you," Hansuke shrugged, "she does beat you though." Hansuke said as she finished and stood back up. He looked to her and smiled smugly, "Sorry Uchiha-chan."

"When did you become so cold of heart?"

Hansuke stopped and looked back at her, "When I had nothing left to lose."

**(Line Break)**

Yuri sat in the cafeteria at the back table with her bento still untouched. She had never felt so giddy; she and Hansuke had been hanging out for about a three weeks and just that morning, he had kissed her on the cheek. She nearly passed out at the thought of it; this was the first time she had ever seen a boy take notice in her in such a way. Yuri blushed as she starred off into the distant at what they would do today. Every day since she had first gotten a ride from him, he had given her own every day and they always stopped at the café and then to another location. It was like he took her out on a date every day. She closed her bento and decided to just take it back home and save it for a midnight snack.

"You're Sabaku no Yuri, right?" Sakaye sat down across from the red head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And if I am," Yuri said with a monotone voice.

"Stay away from the Hyuga," she said back harshly, "you don't want to get involved with him."

"I can do whatever I want Uchiha-san," she glared back at her. "And what would you know about Hansuke?"

"More than you want to," she said back with another glare. "He will hurt you. And I hate him enough to want to care about you." She sat forward, "Get away from him before it is too late."

"Hansuke is the nicest person I have met since I moved here," she got to her feet and picked up her bento. "He's the only one out of all the students here to talk to me and try to be friends with me. You have no idea what you are talking about; you just need to find someone else to pick-"

"I slept with him," Sakaye whispered harshly as she stood up and Yuri looked at her with shock. "I dated the bastard for six months last year; I was his first girlfriend, but I wasn't his first in the bed. He doesn't care about you like he didn't care about me. It's all some stupid game to him: make her feel special, sleep with her, and then show her that he doesn't give a fuck." Sakaye collected herself, "Don't be as dumb as I was; just leave him now. I'll introduce you to my friends and give you a group to be with."

Yuri just shook her head, "No…N-No, you're wrong about him. I know it!" Yuri quickly ran out and Sakaye tried to go after her, but she saw Hansuke was standing at the doors. Yuri saw him too, and went up to him with slight tears in her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Hansuke smiled sweetly at her, "I can't come to visit you Yuri?" She blushed lightly and smiled; he glanced up at Sakaye and then back at Yuri, "Did something happen?"

Yuri wiped her eyes, "Nothing that I care about," Hansuke smiled lightly at her and took her hand.

"How about we go sit in one of the empty classrooms?" She nodded and he led her down the halls to one of the history classes. He sat on one of desk tops as she sat at another desk. "You want to talk about what happened?" He asked as he sat forward with his arms on his lap.

"Um," she hesitated as she tapped on her bento's top, "I just have a question?"

"Ask away," he smiled.

Yuri looked up at him, "Do you love me?"

Hansuke looked to be a bit taken back by the question, but he just smiled lightly and got up. He walked to her desk side and bent down, "Do I Yuri?" She blushed as he grabbed her face lightly in his hands, "You tell me," she felt him press his lips against hers. Yuri responded back to the kiss as she grabbed fistfuls of his hoody and pulled him in closer. Hansuke pulled back lightly whisper against her lips, "I love you very much." Yuri just pulled him back into the kiss.

The moment was interrupted by Hansuke's cell phone; he pulled away from her and she let him go. He flipped his phone and seemed to be reading something. He sighed lightly and pocketed the devise. "What is it," she asked as she stood up when he began to walk away.

"I have something to do at the moment," he smiled back at her. "I won't be able to give you a ride home today, but I promise to make it up to you. Deal?"

"Deal?" She smiled as he walked out of the classroom.

Hansuke pulled his phone back out when he was a god distance away from her and dialed. "Hisae," he had a glare on his face. He waited until the phone was finally picked up, "Hey bitch-face," he seethed out, "what could be so important that you need me right now?" He listened to her and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he exited the school and walked to his bike; "It has to be done right now?" He pulled out his keys, "Yeah, I was a little busy. My girlfriend needed me at the moment." He smirked as she was scolding him, "Tell Uchiha-chan to shove it; I have a mother already and she's dead." He started the engine, "I'm on my way so shut up." He hung the phone and put it away. "Wait for me baby," he glanced back at the school as he put his helmet back on, "I'm gonna rock that little world of yours soon enough."

**(Line Break)**

Chiyo, Yuri's grandmother, was sitting on the sofa with the TV on some local news channel as Yuri finally got home. The walk was rather torturous, but just the thought that Hansuke was going to make it up to her made it all the better. She dropped her bag on the floor under the coat rack. "Grandmother," she walked over and sat beside the old woman, "how was your day?"

"Oh you know," she waved it off as she paid close attention to the television, "just like all the others. I sit here, clean, cook, sometimes go out, and take care of my little granddaughter." She smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad that you got home in one piece," she looked to Yuri, "listen to what happened." Yuri tuned into the news channel and listened to some middle aged woman talk about some kind of building robbery and some vice-president getting knocked off. The woman talked on and on about how a ring of murders had been going on in the village of Konohagakure and that anyone affiliated with a major company should be wary. "I think I'm going to call your father and see if I can get some protection on you."

"I don't need protection," Yuri rolled her eyes as she pulled off her coat and boots; "dad is the Kazekage not a business owner."

"I'm not doing because of your father," Chiyo said as she slowly got to her feet, "I'm doing it because of your uncle." Yuri tensed a bit at the sound; it seemed that her grandmother did make a good point. Besides, Yuri is the only one that her Uncle ever liked anyway. "I can bet he's even behind a few of the acts that are going on." Chiyo walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Why don't you go get some homework done in your room? I don't want you to be around if your father and I start to argue over the matter." Yuri nodded and grabbed her bag before going upstairs to her bedroom.

She closed the door lightly and turned the lock as a force of habit. She walked over to her single sized bed that was bushed up into the corner and sat back against the wall. Her books spilled out onto the bed and she pulled her cell phone aside and checked to see if her family had called. As she suspected, there were none. Yuri went straight to her work, but her eyes caught the site of her family photos on her dresser. She tried to ignore them, but with her grandmother calling her father and her uncle being thrown into the mix, she couldn't help it. Yuri decided that she better get her reminiscing over with; she got off her bed and walked over to the photos. She pulled up her desk chair and sat by the dresser. She carefully grabbed the photo of her and her two siblings. It was for Yuri's first day of school; she had never been so frightened in her life about something. She put that one down and looked to the wedding photo that she had taken from her father. Yuri looked to her mother, always envious that Kumiko got their mother's good looks; Yuri was so much like her father and uncle. Speaking of her uncle, she picked up another photo; he was due for a sudden present. He was her father's brother, and she seemed to be his favorite niece. She didn't know why, but for once, she liked to be the certain of attention when he came over.

He was formally known as Sabaku no Shukaku and just like her, he was an outcast growing up. He was the younger of the two and he wanted to go out in politics, but his father said that if anyone was going to be a Kazekage like him, it would be his first born. Shukaku still tried to get into office and he made it as far as an ambassador, but then it all came crashing down when he took the wrap for some money missing from the treasury. Shukaku decided that he was a much better bad guy than a politician; so it was decided after that. Yuri didn't question her uncle's actions, and actually was a bit interested in it. He told her all about his trips to foreign nations and how he found people just like him to relate to.

Yuri wanted to do the same.

She had even accompanied a few of his trips and proved to be a rather cute negotiator. Yuri thought she could find friends just like Shukaku did, but she didn't like his friends; even their kids were mean to her and refused to talk to her. She gave up on her little goal and stopped going with him. Shukaku was upset but he continued to spoil her rotten. Yuri lightly put the photo back but began to worry, not for her safety, but for Hansuke's. Technically, she was his girlfriend and he her boyfriend; so that meant he was a very important person to her. He could be used against her and she would surely turn to her uncle for assistance. Should she get protection on Hansuke? Should she tell him that she was niece to the biggest drug lord in Sunagakure? Or would it be better to ignore it all? "No," Yuri said as she walked back to her bed and sat down, "I have to be honest with him." She blushed lightly, "He could spend a few days here just to be sure." Just the thought of having him so close to her was unnerving, like they were actually a married couple.

"Yuri!" Chiyo called from downstairs, "Come down here and tell your father he's being a jackass!"

"You already did!" She yelled back as she started her homework. She smirked as she shook her head as the two began to argue once more. It was so funny had the two easily began to argue even over the phone. She just got back to her work and tried to ignore the fact that there was an argument that was going on under her feet.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke groaned as he limped back into the run-down building as he dragged his bag of equipment on the ground; he fell back on a sofa allowed the rather old cushion to muffle his scream. "Whose fucking idea was it to send me into a death trap with that traitor bitch?" He looked up and glared at the wall ahead of him as Hisae followed his example and slumped back in a recliner. "This is our last mission together," he glared at her as he turned to lie on his back, "I can't believe you fucking left me there."

"You're back and in one piece," she glared at him and closed her eyes. "It's not like you had to actually sneak in and off the guy."

"I had to get your fat ass in though," he retorted back. "I'm in the god damn men's bathroom trying to override the security system and making sure no one caught you." He sat up against the armrest and sighed deeply. "I better go and call my girl before she gets worried."

"You get into her pants yet?" Hisae asked not really interested.

"Are you timing me?" He smirked back at her as he got to his feet and picked up his bag.

"Well this one is taking you a bit long." She smirked and glanced at him. "It's been over a month now. You either don't want to hit that or she's actually got you whipped."

He scoffed, "I need to give her a little time you know; she's actually quite desperate since I'm the first one to talk to her at the school, let alone actually date her." He stretched his sore limbs and rolled his shoulders. "Not to mention that it's a little hard to figure her out since I have yet to get into her house." He sighed deeply and gripped the bag tighter, "I'm going to my room so please don't bother me."

"What if I'm not wearing clothes?" She smiled evilly as she watched him walk up the stairs. "Can I come then?"

"I rather not get some kind of infection tonight." He smirked and continued on as she cursed at him. He turned down the hall and closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He looked about at his plain room and gently set his bag on the floor. He went to his bed and lied on his back; he stared at the ceiling with an intense stare and thought back to the issue he did have with Yuri. Surely it shouldn't be this hard just to get into her house, all the information he could learn about her since whenever he looked up her family name everything that came up was blocked from his view, no matter how many firewalls he got through there was always another. It was rather annoying at how hard he had to work; Hisae was right it was talking far too long to get what he wanted.

Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow he was going to gain entrance into Yuri's home and get to learn more about the girl's family.

Maybe she was of more use to him than just bed mate.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke cursed under his breath as he drove faster through the rain; Yuri clutched to him tighter as he weaved dangerously between cars. Rain was only good for one thing: getting rid evidence. Other than that, Hansuke found the weather to be unneeded and unpleasant. He finally smiled as he spotted the girls house and he rode into her driveway and was able to stop on a dime. He looked back at her, "Here you are." He smiled as she removed the helmet and used her bag as an umbrella, "I need to split before the rain becomes a storm!" The rain fell harder and made it hard for the two to hear one another, "Keep inside, okay?"

"Come with me Hansuke," she said as she got off the bike. "I don't want you to get hurt either." Hansuke smiled and nodded. Yuri ran in and opened the garage for him since his bike would be destroyed in the rain. Once he pulled in she closed it behind her and he got off the bike. He shook his hair dry, "Calm down," Yuri giggled as she shielded herself from the water droplets and tossed him a towel.

"Thank you Yuri," he said as he dried himself off and followed her into the house, "I owe you."

"Don't mention it," she said as they slipped off their before leaving the garage and took off wet coats and sweaters. Yuri was in one of her strapless dresses and fishnet stockings. Hansuke wore black pants and a band t-shit that was a bit tight on him. She blushed as she looked back at him, "Do you need some dry clothes?" They both were soaked to the bone, but had not really commented on it. Not to mention that they were freezing cold.

"Can I get some clothes and a hot shower?" He asked with a smirk.

Yuri nodded and led him to a small bathroom with a shower, "Let me go grab some for you?" Hansuke nodded and sat on the toilet as Yuri scampered upstairs to her grandmother's room; she usually had some old clothes that she and her siblings left behind. "Grandmother," she looked to the woman that read while she lied in bed, "did Taro leave some clothes here?"

"In the top drawer," she pointed to a small dresser across the room. "Why do you need them?"

Yuri blushed and smiled, "my boyfriend needs some." She was almost tempted to say it again and again.

"Boyfriend?" Chiyo looked at her with some suspicion. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

"About a month ago," she said innocently as she picked out a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt. She looked back at her and smiled, "You should meet him. We're both going to take a quick shower and change, then come down to the living room and meet him."

"You two better not be in the same shower," Chiyo called after the red haired as she left the room.

Yuri's face burst into flames when her grandmother's comment rang through her head like a loud church bell. The thought of the two in the shower together with very hot water, and the fact that neither of them would be dressed; it was all too much for her to handle. Yuri shook her head vigorously to get the picture out of her head. She walked downstairs to the bathroom and placed the clothes on the sink. "Here," she spoke in a low voice and only glanced at him.

"Thanks," he got up and pulled his shirt off. Yuri just stood there in light shock; she suddenly forgot how to use her feet. Hansuke glanced at her and smirked, "Do you plan on getting a strip show from me? Since you should know," he winked at her, "I intend on getting one back." He chuckled when she dashed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "What a cute girl," he said to himself as he turned on the shower and continued to undress.

Yuri was back in the safety of her bathroom upstairs and made sure she locked the door; just in case that Hansuke went through with seeing her topless. Yuri quickly showered and changed into a pair of short shorts and a black tang-top, just to show off since he was here. Yuri brushed her teeth while she was in the bathroom and blew dried her hair and brushed it multiple times. When she exited the rest room she still heard the other shower going on and decided to make her room look a little more presentable and even put away a few of the stuffed animals she kept on her bed. The she smoothed out her clothes and gave herself one last look in the mirror before she walked back downstairs. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room and looked to her grandmother. "How do I look?"

Chiyo looked her over and frowned, "Would you be upset if the word I'm thinking of is 'whore'?"

She gapped at her, "Yes!" She looked to her accusingly, "Do I really look like one?"

She nodded, "Why don't you go put on some pants and a real shirt?"

"Yuri," Hansuke stood in the doorway that led into the living room from the hall way. The two looked to him and he stood there in the grey sweat pants and a white towel around his broad shoulders. "The shirt is a bit small," he smiled lightly. "Do you think that I could get a different one?"

Chiyo whistled lightly, "I can see why you dressed that way." Yuri blushed and looked away from him. "Hello unnamed boy, I am Sabaku no Chiyo," she slowly got up and walked over to him. "What brings you to my home?"

"Yuri invited me so that I could wait out the rain." Hansuke smiled and bowed to her. "I'm Hyuga Hansuke by the way."

Chiyo nodded and looked him over a few times. "Alright then Hyuga," she walked passed him and back to her room, "don't make too much noise. And if you plan on staying the night I don't want you in Yuri's room past eleven o' clock." Hansuke nodded and waved as she walked back up the stairs and to her room. He looked back at her and smirked as he caught her staring at him. Like hell the shirt was too small, he just hated wearing anything that covered his upper body after a shower.

"You okay Yuri?" He walked up to her as he dried her hair, "You have been watching me for quite some time."

Yuri blushed and looked to the floor. "I-I'm fine…" she glanced back up at him. "W-We can watch movies in my room and then I can grab another shirt." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs. "Don't mind my grandmother; she probably didn't believe you were my boyfriend."

"I know," he smiled and kissed her temple, "you're too pretty for someone like me." She smiled lightly and blushed. "We can just forget the shirt; I never liked wearing one when I slept anyway." Hansuke waved it off and once the entered her room he let go of her hand. "Cute," he smirked as he looked about the room. The walls were decorated with posters and drawings; her carpet was rather plush and she had a small rug that had come from Sunagakure. "What movie did you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter to me." She shrugged as she closed the door behind her and lightly pulled at her shots. "What are you in the mood for?"

Hansuke smirked at her, "I don't think I would be much of a gentleman if I said what I was in the mood for." He chuckled as she just blushed and walked over to her bed. He walked over to her dresser and looked to her photos. "But let's not worry about that at the moment," he looked back at her. "Why don't you tell me what a pretty girl like you is doing in Konohagakure when she had family in Sunagakure?"

"My father thought it would be better to get an education here," she said as she lied on her back and looked at her ceiling. "After college I planned on going back home."

"Your father?" Hansuke picked up the wedding photo and felt his eyes get wide. "Is the Kazekage?"

"Yeah," she sat up and stared at his bare back. "I thought I told you that."

"It's still so cool," he faked a smile and blush as he looked in the mirror to see her. He looked back at the photos and felt his throat go dry. There was the photo he had feared he would find. The one that could make him the greatest hit man, or the one that sent him to an early grave. "Shukaku…" he whispered hoarsely.

Yuri looked at him, "What?" She walked up to his side and looked to the photo in his hands. "Oh," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I forgot to put that one away." Hansuke looked at her with a look of curiosity. She sighed lightly, "He's…he's my uncle." Hansuke went wide eyed. Yuri blushed red and looked away, "Don't get scared alright? I don't need it from you Hansuke." She wrapped her arms around his and placed her head against his shoulder. "I'll protect you okay? And I know that Shukaku will love you like family."

"You…You're going to introduce me to him?"

She smiled lightly and looked up at him, "Well, yeah." She looked at their reflection in the mirror, "I want them to meet my boyfriend. It won't be anytime soon, but I figured you would like some time to think about it." She smiled, "Not to mention that my uncle throws a great party." She laughed lightly.

Hansuke felt a smirk pull at his lips, "A party huh?" He looked down at her, "I would love to meet your family Yuri." He pulled his arm out of her hold only to wrap his arms around her shoulders. He leaned in closer to her, "Just be sure that it's close to home; I don't have an airport." He pressed her forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "How about we watch that movie?"

Yuri nodded and pulled away from him. She walked over to her collection. "How about something scary?"

"Sounds good," Hansuke said as he was lying on her bed. He had his hands behind her head and smiled, "You can hold on to me when you get scared." He smiled at her and she nodded back. Yuri put on the movie and then went back to her bed and looked at him shyly. Hansuke practically took up the whole bed. "Come on Yuri," held out a pair of open arms, "I won't bite hard enough to leave a mark." He said teasingly with a smirk. Yuri just smirked back at the thought and walked over to him and placed laid in his arms. Hansuke's hold was a bit tighter than she would have imagined, but she still enjoyed it. He shifted so that he was more on his side, "What if he your family hates me?"

Yuri looked at him and smirked, "Then I'll make you work harder to get them to like you." He smirked back.

"You better hope I don't personally make them hate me just to make you mad."

"Don't even think about it. Or I'll punish you Hansuke."

"Don't tempt me."

**(Line Break)**

Shukaku sat in his office, a cigar in one hand and the other tapping its fingers impatiently on his desk. He glanced around and watched as his men stood around waiting for a command and busying themselves with conversation and looking at their hidden weapons. His office was rather large; the building he worked from was hidden underground making living there far easier in the desert. He looked to his cell phone again and huffed in annoyance; he was expecting a very important call and it took off the whole day to wait for it. Shukaku was a very busy man when it came to running his business; but he would throw it all away for his precious flower that had written to him about a very important matter.

His build was rather large and tall; he usually had to look down on everyone he came into contact with. His sandy colored hair and tanned skin was to be expected of a man from Sunagakure, but what made him stand out where his oddly colored yellow eyes. His canines were longer than the average human and he had a sinister mind. It was rumored that he had no soul since it seemed he had been around since the beginning of time, and that he controlled the sands; it took him half the time to travel in the desert than it took anyone else in the world. He only associated with leaders of his underground business that all called themselves the Tailed-Demons; he was One-tailed, the leader of the group. The Tailed-Demons did not limit themselves though, he was sure they were associated with other large names in the world just to be sure they always had an ally.

The room suddenly froze when his cell phone began to ring. Shukaku shot a look to all his men and they quickly saw themselves out; making sure to lock the door as well. Shukaku picked up his phone and answered it with a bright smile. "My little Yuri-chan~" He only smiled more when he heard her give a sigh and he imagined she was rolling her eyes. "What could be the reason that my precious flower is calling for?" He listened to her response and his smile fell a bit. "Oh yes," his eyes moved over to the envelope that was still on his desk, "the letter is it?" He took the letter out and unfolded it with one hand, "Care to explain?" He remained silent as she spoke to him and Shukaku clutched the letter a bit. "I don't think I am very fond of the idea of you have some boy around you." Shukaku paused for her response, but he cut her off. "No! I don't want him to come!" He pouted like a child as she scolded him for being like that. "Yuri-chan you are my flower to spoil and love. I don't want this boy to take my place." He huffed as she was again scolding him and not listening. "What do you mean that you already promised him that I would meet him? He shouldn't even know-" he sat back in his seat and was a bit wide eyed. "What the hell was some boy doing in your room alone?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's too hard to move it to Konohagakure." She was begging him. He smirked when she even promised to never ask for anything again; it was too cute for him to ignore. "Okay Yuri-chan, but just for you okay? And you have to wear the dress that I send you and you can't alter it in any way, got it?" He chuckled and smiled as he heard her reluctant agreement. "Be well Yuri-chan, I'll send you two invites in the mail." He sat up, "Love you too." He pulled the cell away from his ear and ended the call. He looked to his phone and pushed a few other buttons. He placed it on speaker.

"Yes Lord Shukaku?"

"I need you to move the dinner to some place in Konohagakure."

"Anywhere specific my Lord?"

"Jut somewhere we won't be interrupted."

"I'll get right on it."

Shukaku hung up and continued other calls as to be sure everyone on his list was invited and knew about the new location.

**(Line Break)**

_~The Akatsuki~ _

"You manipulative bastard," Hisae said with slight shock as the whole group was seated in the living room and Hansuke announced his new discovery. "The Shukaku, Demon of Sunagakure?" Hansuke nodded and she leaned back in her seat. "Dear Jashin…that is some family she's got."

"And it's perfect for us," Ritsuko said as she ran her hand through her orange hair, "we could have two of the biggest powers under the same roof."

"Or in the same room," Kazumi smirked as she looked to Hansuke. "You really think she can get you in?"

"She has no idea of who I am," he leaned back against the wall. "And if I can get close to him, I bet I could get him alone with Kyuubi."

"Then we carry out our highest paying mission," Ritsuko pulled out the yellow folder and opened it. "If we can even get them those two in the hospital, we'll be able to afford a mansion for each of us." She looked to the group, "Don't get your hopes up that I'll allow you to do that though, you all still work under Mana-dono and myself."

"Fine then," Sadako said from her seat beside Aya. "Who will carry out the deed?"

"Kuma will," Ritsuko looked to the blue haired male, "two quick shots to the abdomen will be enough." She got up, "Everyone else is to be sure that nothing goes wrong."

"How about as the workers," Hansuke said as he pulled out his phone and smirked, "I can get you all working the building they will be having this dinner."

"So we work," Kairi looked at him, "and you get to cuddle with your girlfriend?"

"What other choice do we have?" Yuuna looked around at all of them.

"Taka and Ichiko-chan can get in with Mana-dono." Taka smiled at them.

"Of course you can," Aya glared at her. "Damn Uchiha clan, un."

"Then it is settled," Ichiko spoke lightly, "Hansuke signs you all up for the job, Kuma carries out the job, and the Uchiha members will be sure that no one finds out about a thing."

"I hope you all can get up early," Hansuke smirked at them, "six AM sharp for your interviews. Don't be late."

"Don't you have to go suck cock fuck-face?" Hisae glared at him.

"Don't stay up too late with your right hand bitch." He said as he walked up to his room, "No one wants you not to get the job and screw everything up." He smiled at them before he was out of their sight. Hansuke had bigger things to deal with; he had to find a place to get a tux.

**(Line Break)**

_~Night of the Party~_

Hansuke stood downstairs in the kitchen as he waited for Yuri to get ready. He leaned back against the wall as he fixed his red bow-tie and smoothed out his pants. He hated dressing up; it was like he couldn't move or breathe. Chiyo had declined the offer to go, but she was sure to give Hansuke a good threatening before she retired to her room. Hansuke was sure that if this plan was ruined, he would be face up in a river that led to the ocean. He pulled at his collar and let out a deep breath.

"Nice suit," Yuri smiled as she walked up to him. He looked to her and smiled softly. Yuri was dressed in a black satin dress the looked to be tight to her body frame. A long slit came down the dress and revealed her right leg and that she wore white feels. Around her neck as a pearl necklace with the Sunagakure symbol as the center charm. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and a white clip kept her hair from falling on her face. She looked at herself and spun around, "What do you think?"

"I think," he smirked, "I don't want anyone else to see how beautiful you are." She smiled lightly and held her white purse in both her hands. "I think the car is waiting outside." She nodded and as she walked out, Hansuke wrapped a wide white scarf around her shoulders and closed the door behind her. "I don't see why we couldn't take my bike." He said jokingly and she laughed a bit. "I mean," he nudged her; "you want to arrive in style right?"

"I just think," she glanced back at him before getting into the back of the limo Shukaku had sent just for her. "That being alone in the car would be a better ride for us." He smirked and followed after her, but once the door closed, Yuri looked over to see her siblings smirking at her. "I should have guessed."

"You really think that Uncle would let you be alone with your little boy toy?" Sabaku no Taro smirked at the two. He was also in a tux, but his bow tie was black. His sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; his teal eyes shined in amusement. "And you must be said boy toy."

"I never thought you would get anyone so cute." Sabaku no Kumiko smirked and winked at the guy. She was dressed in a light purple cocktail dress that barely went past the middle of her thighs and black wedged heels. Her brown hair was up on a bun and she wore gold hoop earrings and pendant. "So this is the guy that uncle has been muttering about for the past two weeks."

Hansuke laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "He isn't that fond of me, huh?"

"You could say that he may have already dug you a grave." Taro smirked as Kumiko laughed along with him. Yuri just glared at the two as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh don't get so serious Yuri-imouto." Taro smiled at her, "I was only kidding. Sort of." He leaned back in his seat and grabbed a drink from the stocked shelves. "Tell me Hyuga, why are you not sitting in that big estate of yours?"

Hansuke frowned, "I rather you not mention anything about the Hyuga clan while I am sitting here." Taro looked to be a bit surprised and Yuri lightly touched his shoulder. "Those people only allow me to keep my surname since Konohagakure citizens need one." He sat back and looked out the window. "If you haven't heard, I was banished from my clan."

"You must have screwed up," Kumiko said as she watched the male.

"Onee!" Yuri glared at her.

"Don't worry about it Yuri," Hansuke cut her off before she could start yelling. "My family is none of your business anyway Sabaku-san." He shot a glance at the brunette. "Tonight will be a night of celebration and it shall stay that way."

"Very true," Taro agreed with a smile, "we celebrate our allies." He toasted to them and then drank. The others only nodded and continued the ride in complete silence. Upon arrival, Hansuke was the first on out and helped Yuri out. Taro did the same for his sister. The four looked to the large building that seemed to be the only one for miles; lights shined out from large stain glass windows and music was pulsing through the ground that Hansuke felt it long before he entered the building. He glanced down at his watch and smiled; everything was falling into place.

"Invitations," a large brute of a man spoke in his deep voice as he stood outside the only point of entrance to be seen. Yuri pulled the two elegant invites out of her purse and showed them to him. He opened the door, "Have a pleasant time Lady Sabaku."

"Wow," Hansuke looked around at the grand ball room with a large chandler hanging off the ceiling.

"I told you he had the best parties," she smiled at him and kept her hold around his arm as they walked in. "Once we find him, I'll be sure to properly introduce you to him." She looked up at him and saw a bit of sweat form on his head and his Adam's apple give a slight quiver. "Hansuke…are you nervous?"

"Hm," he looked down at her as they stood off to the side of the ballroom. He smiled and blushed as he pulled at his collar. "O-Of course I am," he spoke lightly. "I have to meet the man that had taken care of you and tell him that I want that job." Yuri blushed as he continued to smile at her. "How can I not be nervous?"

"We don't have to meet him Hansuke." Yuri stood before him and grabbed his face. "We can go right now; and just hang out at home."

"No," he shook his head and grabbed her hands. "You've worked so hard to get me to come. You got him to move the party Yuri." He pulled her hands to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I won't leave until the goal is met." He looked at her and smirked lightly, "I know this will be one hell of a night."

She smiled at him and pulled him away from the wall. "Let me introduce you now."

"Oh what do we have here?" The two stopped and looked back to see Orochiko standing there in a purple dress, "I knew there was a reason you two were my favorite students." Yuri still looked shocked to see her. "You come from my world."

"Sensei," Yuri stuttered a bit, "how…what…I thought you just taught."

"You think I can live uptown on a teacher salary?" She laughed lightly as she took a sip of wine from her glass. "I am a medical scientist Sabaku-chan," she said and winked, "just not a very legal one." She waved and walked off into the groups of people and continued to mingle.

"Who would have thought," Hansuke said so only she could hear.

"Hansuke-chibi," Hansuke cringed as he felt two slender arms wrap around his shoulders. Yuri let go of him and looked to the woman that was holding him. She was a beauty; her long raven hair fell down her back and over her shoulders so gracefully. She had porcelain colored skin and ruby red eyes that were framed with thick lashes. She wore a skin tight red dress that stopped right above her knees and only had a strap on the left shoulder. Her manicured hands caressed the male. Some of her hair fell over her face and her lips were the same dark red. "I never thought I'd see you at this kind of party." Yuri blushed red in anger at how comfortable this almost middle aged woman was with her boyfriend. The woman glanced at Yuri and smirked, "Oh, she must be your reason, huh Hansuke-chibi?"

"Aunt Mana-dono," his cheeks were lightly touched with pink as she placed her chin his shoulder. "Could you please let go?"

"I thought you liked my hugs." She pouted innocently and pursed her lips. "How about you give Aunty a kiss and she'll leave you and your little date alone." He looked away from her and Yuri's jealousy grew when she saw his embarrassment and blush. "Then Aunty will take one." She sang out and without warning, kissed his neck. She laughed lightly as he refused to acknowledge her and just walked off with a wave. "Try not to be too serious Hansuke-chibi."

"Who was she?" Yuri said with a glare as she grabbed Hansuke's arm again.

"Mana Uchiha," he said lightly as he rubbed the spot on his neck, "she's not really my aunt, but she makes me call her that when I see her."

"I don't like her." Yuri said bluntly. "I think her feelings for you are far more than family relations."

Hansuke looked to Yuri. "I think you have a point." Hansuke was smirking on the inside though; he knew Mana's little game of teasing. She always did it whenever he was with a girl; she also did it since she just loved to touch the boy. She used to do it to Kuma, but then Hansuke came along and had to take the role as her little boy toy. Hansuke thought back to Yuri; if she was jealous enough, she would not leave his side. That was all he needed. "Why don't we grab something to drink before we meet him?" She nodded and they walked over to the bar and got bubbly juice since even Shukaku would not allow his favorite niece to drink. Hansuke laughed a bit as she pouted when she wasn't given the wine. "I bet we can sneak some later when everyone is too drunk to notice." He whispered in her ear and then nipped on her earlobe. He chuckled when she gasped and almost dropped her drink; "That was for not helping me earlier." She blushed and looked to him with a smirk and glare. He copied her expression, "Don't make that face; I might have to bite you harder."

"Don't tempt me Hansuke-chibi," she teased and stuck out her tongue. He chuckled and she pushed herself closer to him so that her head was under his chin. "I think we have been dating long enough Hansuke. We should…" she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. "I think that I'm ready." She listened as his heart beat seemed to quicken at her statement. "Now you can think about that throughout the whole party."

"Oh Yuri," he practically purred out and spoke in a low voice. "You should never tempt a man with something like that. I may just have to take you right now." Yuri felt her face get hot as a feeling began to boil in her lower abdomen. "Are you truly sure Yuri? I don't want to do something that you're not ready for." Yuri thought for a moment, the words of Sakaye still bouncing around as if she was still yelling at her. She had been trying to avoid the topic in fear that Sakaye was right. That after she gave him everything he would leave her with nothing but a smirk and a broken heart. But she just knew that he was hers and hers alone. And that she was his. She took her leap of faith and nodded her head. His breathing was normal and his heart beat seemed to go back to its usual tempo. "If that is what you want then."

"Oh there you are." Yuri looked over to see Shukaku was standing there with three of his guards with him. He smiled at held out his arms, "Come give your uncle a hug." Yuri looked up at Hansuke and he motioned for her to go. She handed him her glass and ran over to her uncle and hugged him, "Oh, I have missed you my precious flower. Is this place okay for you? I know that winter must have been tough on you." She smiled at how concerned he was for her; like a real parent would be. She shook her head and he patted her head. "That's my girl; you show these Konohagakure sissies the people from Sunagakure can handle anything." He whispered to her like he was telling her a secret.

Yuri laughed lightly and nodded. "Uncle," she spoke lightly and looked up to him, "I want you to meet my boyfriend." She pulled him over to Hansuke and went back to the male's side. "Hansuke," she motioned back to the Sunagakure male, "Shukaku. Uncle, Hansuke." Hansuke bowed the man and handed Yuri her drink. "He's the one I mentioned in the letter."

"Hm," Shukaku frowned as he looked at the male, "he isn't very impressive Yuri-chan." Yuri frowned as he smirked at Hansuke. "Can you even talk boy? You look a little mute to me."

"I assure you sir," Hansuke smiled at him, "I have a voice of my own."

"You remind me of a trained monkey Hansuke." Shukaku stated bluntly. "I really think that Yuri-chan can do much better than you. And I don't intend to give up on the chance that she may date a more suitable male."

"I welcome the challenge sir," Hansuke smirked and Shukaku saw the gleam in his eyes. Shukaku eyed the boy with a slight glare and just knew something was off about this male. "Is something wrong sir?" He raised one of his brows, "I hope that I have not discouraged you so suddenly." He chuckled as Yuri smirked and stuck her tongue out at her uncle. Shukaku just scoffed at the two and shook his head.

"Sorry to interrupted." Hansuke glanced over as Shukaku, his guards, and Yuri looked over. There stood the most feared man in Konohagakure and best friends with Shukaku; Lord Kyuubi and his guards. Hansuke almost wanted to laugh at how funny it was that everything was going so right. It was like even Kami wanted him to be the reason two men were in the hospital. "But I just wanted to talk to my good companion and thank him for the invitation."

"Oh please Kyuubi," Shukaku waved it off and smirked. "Like you were surprised you got an invite." Kyuubi and Shukaku just laughed lightly. Shukaku motioned to the two teens. "This is Sabaku no Yuri, my niece."

"Hello Sabaku-san," Kyuubi took her hand and gave her knuckles a light kiss. Yuri blushed lightly and bowed back to him. "You are such a beautiful young woman." Kyuubi looked to Hansuke and cocked his brow. "And who may you be?"

"This is my boyfriend Lord Kyuubi." Yuri smiled lightly as she looked up to Hansuke. "Hansuke Hyuga." She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"An honor to meet you." He bowed his head to him and had a very serious look on his face.

"I know you." Kyuubi smirked and Hansuke felt hot under the collar. "You are that boy that my goddaughter as mentioned a few times before." Yuri looked at him oddly; a member of his family knew Hansuke. "The boy in the back of most of her classes; funny," he rubbed his chin, "from the stories, you didn't sound like the type to be attracted to such a world."

"I wasn't attracted to your world sir." He kissed Yuri's temples and smiled at her, "I was attracted to her." Yuri blushed and moved a bit closer to him. "I hope that you both enjoy your night." He looked to Yuri and smiled lightly, "How about we grab a bite to eat?" Yuri nodded and the two said their goodbyes and walked off to one of the tables that were close to the walls and windows. They sat down by one another and Hansuke placed his half empty glass on the table. "I never thought so many people would be here." He blushed a bit and smiled shyly; "I hope I didn't offend either of them." Yuri just smirked and grabbed his chin. Hansuke blinked and frowned a bit, "You better not be laughing at my nervousness."

"I just want to enjoy the cute look on your face." She gave him a light peck on the lips and laughed lightly. "We can still leave if you're too scared." She mocked lightly and Hansuke glared with a smirk. "Did someone gain some confidence?"

"There is one thing that you don't do Yuri." He smirked at her, "And it is undermine my strength and pride." He kissed her on the lips and then gave her lip a nip.

"Excuse me," the two looked up and Hansuke almost wanted to laugh. Aya was standing there dressed in a waitress like outfit. Her usual blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a long bang covering her left eye. "But I know that Lord Shukaku would not want to see his niece sucking face at the moment." Yuri blushed in embarrassment at the thought that her uncle told all the workers to look out for her. Hansuke just kept an emotionless face at the site of Aya. "What can I get you two to eat?"

"A-A salad please," Yuri said lightly.

"Can I have the steak dinner?" Hansuke asked with a smile. Aya nodded to the two and went back into the kitchen. He glanced back at her and chuckled at her expression. "Are you scared that your uncle will get mad if I kiss and touch you?" He smirked when her cheeks burst red and looked away with a pout.

"He can't tell me what I can't and can do." She said with a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm my own woman and old enough to decide for myself." She put her head on his shoulder, "And I want to kiss you whenever I please."

"I would like that too," he placed his head on hers and put his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe we can dance together later." He motioned to the orchestra who played soft yet upbeat music.

"I'm not much of a dancer." She trailed off and ran her finger over the rim of her glass. "I rather just sit back with you."

"Hansuke-chan!" Yuri growled as she heard another female voice say his name. She turned in her seat and glared as another Uchiha walked up to the two. The Uchiha had her raven colored hair up in a high ponytail and wore an orange dress that had no straps and was short in the front and longer in the back. She wore black flats and bracelets. Her eyes were two different colors, one red and the other an onyx color. Her skin was pale and she smiled at the two. "Taka is so glad that Hansuke-chan came! Taka never thought she could dance with Hansuke-chan."

"Sorry Taka-san," Hansuke smiled lightly, "but I'm here with my girlfriend."

Taka pouted lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not even one dance? Please Hansuke-chan's girlfriend?"

"No," she said darkly and the girl just sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Hansuke is mine for the rest of the night."

"Yuri-sama," one of Shukaku's guards was behind them and spoke in a monotone voice. "Your uncle would like to speak to you in private." Yuri huffed and looked to Hansuke with a pout. He just smiled lightly and motioned for her to go.

"Can Taka dance with Hansuke-chan now?" The Uchiha pleaded as Yuri got to her feet.

"One dance." Yuri glared at her. Taka just smiled happily and clapped. Yuri walked off as the girl pulled Hansuke out of his seat and to the dance floor as the blonde waitress set down their food. Yuri was angry when she stood before her uncle and placed both her hands on her hips. "What do you need Uncle?"

"Oh don't be so mad Yuri-chan," he smiled lightly as he sat at the bar with a glass of rum before him. "I just need to have a word with you about something." His guards set up a barricade around him so that no one listened in. "I am going to be in a far back room with Lord Kyuubi; the one at the end of the hall. I'm telling you this since if anything happens, I want you to run there first. Some of my men come to you as well. They won't protect your boyfriend, so be sure he knows a way out without your help."

Yuri huffed, "But you have to help him."

"I'm already having trouble making sure that Taro and Kumiko are being watched and kept safe. But you are my precious flower and my first priority."

"Fine," Yuri spoke lightly and smiled, "but Hansuke will be with me for the whole night, so he will be saved either way."

"Damn," Shukaku smirked, "and I was so close to getting rid of him." They both laughed lightly and he patted her head. "But I don't think anything like that would happen. I just want to be extra sure you are safe." Yuri smiled lightly and blushed when he kissed her temple. "Now go and enjoy yourself." She nodded and walked back to where she hoped Hansuke was dancing with the Uchiha. Shukaku nodded to his guards and they disbanded. He walked through the ball room and down a hall.

Sadako watched as the man walked off and held the platter in her hand a bit tighter. She looked around for Hansuke, but he was being spun around by Taka. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar, where Kazumi was serving drinks. "How much have you made in tips?"

"Not enough," she smirked as she made another drink. "How much longer until this party is over?"

"Not much longer, I hope."

Yuri sat down at the table she was at before and picked at her salad with a frown. Hansuke was still out with that Uchiha and she had to eat alone. She was about to go out and drag him back over to the table, but it was like he sensed her displeasure. "Did I keep you waiting?" He smiled lightly as he sat down beside her. "I'm glad that Taka-san got hungry; I was able to escape." He smirked and leaned back in his seat. "What did your uncle need?"

"He just told me where to go in case something bad happens." Yuri spoke lightly and scooted her chair closer to him. "I hope that you stay close to me so I can take you with. Just in case you know." She smiled lightly, "I don't want anything to happen to you Hansuke."

"Don't worry about me," he blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll find my own way out. I don't want to hold you back. What if I'm getting us drinks, or in the restroom?" He smiled warmly and took her hand. "I don't want you to come looking for me. You're safety comes first."

She pouted, "I don't want you to be hurt either." She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Go to the door at the end of the hall, that's where I'll be going. We can meet up if we are separated." She kissed his cheek and smirked, "But I doubt anything can ruin this night."

Hansuke felt a smirk pull at his lips as Yuri kissed down his jaw line, "I hope you're right, Yuri."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke stood along with wall beside one of the large windows. He watched as Yuri was asked to dance many times with other children of drug lords. He smiled at the site of her expression; she looked about ready to shoot someone, but –he smirked- that would be done soon enough. He waited waved over Ritsuko, who was carrying around a tray full of wine glasses. Her face was expressionless as she walked up to him. "Here you are sir." She lowered the tray and he took the glass.

"Room at the end of the hall," he whispered under his breath to her. "Lord Shukaku can throw one hell of a party," he smirked as he raised the glass a bit. "This one is to him." Hansuke took a sip as Ritsuko walked off, making a beeline for the bar. He savored the taste for a while as he spun the wine around for a while. He glanced back up to Yuri, who was passed off to another young man. Hansuke would almost be jealous if he didn't know that Yuri was infatuated with him. Yes, she was like putty in his hands and she always would be. They were so alike, that letting him go was like letting a bit of herself go. He was almost a little reluctant to let her go; he wanted to keep her. Yuri was so interesting and sending her back into her world of silence almost made him feel guilty. Almost. Hansuke knew that soon enough that he would have to let her go, but he was a selfish and possessive boy. He would be sure to visit.

"Hansuke," Yuri walked over to him in a huff, "why didn't you help me?" She stomped her foot and glared lightly at him. Hansuke only chuckled a bit and caressed her cheek. She blushed but pouted. "Being charming is not going to help you now."

Hansuke just smirked and handed her the wine glass. "Here you are Yuri. I won't tell your uncle if you forgive me for being so bad." Yuri smirked and took a sip from the glass. He turned her around and put his arms around her waist. She blushed when she was pulled against him and he placed his head on top of hers. "I'm getting tired, why don't we go back to your place?" He smirked as she tensed a bit and took another drink. "Oh? Is someone now taking back her daring proclamation of love making for the night?"

"N-No!" She stuttered out and took another large gulp of the wine. Her vision began to swim a bit and there was a light buzzing bouncing around her head. "Maybe I-I just want to keep d-dancing? How would you?" She sighed angrily and finished the last of the drink. "Why don't you be a good-boy and get me more?"

"No one wants to see you drunk Yuri," He took the glass from her, "but I will do whatever you ask of me." He kissed her cheeks and walked off over to the bar. Yuri just leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Hansuke looked to Kazumi while he stood at the bar, "I need another glass of that red wine."

"Too late kid," she glanced at him as she served an older couple, "I don't serve to minors." Hansuke cursed under his breath; it was going t-

Gun shots rang through the air.

Hansuke watched as everyone went into a panic, and he made a quick dash to Yuri. He tried to look panicked but he felt the need to laugh all of a sudden. He pushed past all the people, but once he got back to the spot she was standing in, she was gone. Hansuke looked around and caught a flurry of red. He followed it and saw that Yuri was being carried out by guards. He almost wanted to smile out how cute she looked to be putting up a fight for them to let her go. He looked around for another exit, but when he was going to go for an opened window. Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Sorry fuck-face," he glared as he was thrown to the ground, "but we don't want anyone looking to you as a suspect. Since, you are the one guest that stuck out the most on the list." Hisae delivered a hard kick to his abdomen. "This is for making me get up so damn early," she kicked him over and over. "That's for making me serve people." She stomped on him and someone else gave him a hard kick in the back.

"That's from my sister." Ichiko smirked as she got in on the beating and Hansuke just had to take it.

Once it was over Hansuke just lied there for a while as the others ran out like the rest of the party. His vision was blurred and there was a loud pounding in his head. He heard screaming, cars screeching as they left, and the sound of an ambulance coming closer. He tried to get up, but his vision was blurry and he lost in balance; he fell back on his side and groaned loudly. Hansuke cursed them under his breath and promised to get his revenge. He heard the sirens get louder and footsteps running in. They passed him since two very powerful men were on the line. He just lied there for what seemed like hours until he was roughly pulled on to a stretcher and wheeled out.

**(Line Break)**

Yuri wiped her eyes as she sat at her uncle's bedside and just listened to the little beeps of the heart monitor. She had been the only one allowed in the room that wasn't one of his guards and she nearly broke down at the site of Shukaku. He was completely still and the doctors were constantly checking up on him. She had found out that both of the men were okay, but they wouldn't be able to leave the hospital for over a month from how bad the shot was. She heard something about burns and internal bleeding. It didn't matter what had happened, all that mattered was that her uncle is alive and will stay alive for much longer.

"Miss Sabaku," a doctor walked in with a chart. "A boy has arrived to the hospital and he is asking where you are." Yuri perked up and looked at him. "He says his name is Hansuke?"

"Is he okay?" She jumped out of her chair.

"He had been badly beaten, but he'll live."

"Can I see him?"

"Only if you want to." Yuri looked back over to the guards and they nodded to her. She looked back to the doctor. He smiled a bit, "Please, follow me."

Yuri walked off after him and down the halls of the hospital. She looked about to see that she was the only one left from the party that wasn't injured. Taro and Kumiko stayed for a while and then took a cab back to their hotel. Orochiko had stayed to comfort the girl for a little while, reminded her of a paper that was due, and then went home. Mana Uchiha stayed for a moment and talked to Kyuubi about something, and then left with only a nod in her direction. Yuri was soon in another hospital room and the doctor left her. She looked to the bed and found Hansuke sitting up on the bed that was bent up to do so. His eyes were slightly opened and he seemed to be murmuring to himself. She slowly walked up to him and spoke in a light voice. "Hey there," she smiled lightly as she wiped away more tears. He glanced at her and smiled lightly at her. "You gave me a scare Hansuke. I nearly thought you didn't make it out."

"I'm just glad," he closed his eyes and sighed, "that you're okay." Yuri blushed lightly and sat down in a chair besides him. "How is everyone else? I remember hearing gunshots."

"Someone tried to assassinate my uncle," she said darkly with a glare. "But the guy did a terrible job." She looked back to him with concern and smiled with worry. "But what about you? What happened?"

He groaned lightly and shifted a bit, "I don't know…I was looking for you." Yuri couldn't help but blush. "Everyone was almost out, and someone hit me from behind. Then just beat me for a while." He rubbed his head and cringed a bit. "I can't remember anything else after that. Sorry."

"Don't be," she stood up and petted his head, "just rest and get better for me, okay?" She leaned down and they both shared a kiss. "Good night."

"Good night," he smiled at her as she walked away. "Be safe." He watched as she left and once the door closed he dropped his smile and closed his eyes. "I wish I was drunk when I got my ass kicked." He was interrupted as his phone rang. He picked it up without looking at it. "What?" He listened as Ritsuko gave him orders. "Can I at least tell her goodbye?" He frowned as someone else cursed him out in the background. "Okay…" he sighed, "I'll be there in an hour. Don't let anyone touch my stuff." He hung up without another word and he got out of bed.

Hansuke looked to the door as he bandaged himself up with the doctor's supplies. "Bye Yuri. I know you'll miss me."

**(Line Break)**

Yuri had barricaded herself in her room for the past five days.

Just three days before her lock in she had gone to see Hansuke, only to find that he had escaped the hospital. News was quick to spread about his disappearance and the two biggest Lords to get shot. Sakaye was the first one to rub it in her face that she was right, not that Yuri believed her…right away. Sakaye practically dragged the girl to her house and forced her to listen. Sakaye even brought in her older sister to confirm what she didn't' want to know.

But it all added up.

Hansuke was the only other person to know where they were.

She didn't want to admit it, but Ichiko Uchiha proved it to her that Hansuke was a member of the Akatsuki. Ichiko then threatened the two that if anyone found out about the conversation they had, they would be in far more trouble than Shukaku and Kyuubi were. Sakaye didn't care, with her sister gone, she was the next heiress. Yuri was too sad to care. Her first boyfriend planned a hit on her uncle. She began to question everything about what had happened. Had he really loved her? Was it all to get with to her uncle?

How could she still be in love with him?

"Argh!" Yuri threw her stuffed animal at the wall across from her and glared. She hated herself. Her uncle was still in the hospital and her ex was running around still doing evil, and probably sleeping around with other poor fools like her. She wanted to hate him so much and get her revenge. But there was that part of her that remembered all his kind gestures, smirks, and the charm that made her swoon right off her feet. "Just relax."

Yuri took in a deep breath and turned on her TV to watch the news like she always did. Like she would just see him one more time, and he would be coming back to her. Sometimes she wished she never started talk to him. He made her so damn needy for love. She watched as some middle aged woman talk to people on the street. "Can I get your input on the rise in crime in Konohagakure?"

Yuri went wide eyed at the male that was on the screen.

He had a mess of black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and bangs that framed his face. His eyes were a dark purple and he had such pale skin. He had bright green head phones around his neck. He wore a white t-shirt and a purple flannel shirt left unbuttoned over it. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his baggy knee ripped jeans. Yuri gapped as the male smirked at the camera. "I was just thinkin' that those men in blue better step up their game. If not, who's gonna protect the people dude?" The woman seemed to agree with him. Yuri checked where this news channel came from; it was in Kirigakure. "Hey lady," the male interrupted as she was about to sign off. "Can I just say one last thing?" The woman just laughed lightly and held the microphone to him again. "I just want to tell my Desert Lilly something." Yuri's face turned red as he winked and smirked, "I miss ya'."

Yuri dove for her cell. She nearly fell out of her bed but she steadied herself. She quickly dialed. She muttered as she listened to the ring until someone answered. "Uncle!" She practically, "Thank kami that you answered I-" she cut herself off. Yuri looked back at the screen to see that he still stood on camera as the woman blushed at how cute he was. He had the prince charming smile and the soft look in his eyes. She couldn't do it… she didn't want this to be the last time she saw him. "I…I just want to be sure that you're okay."

**(End)**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the story and are ready to see the Naruto world meet Hansuke. I will take some request for after my next one shot. Please leave my your reviews since they feed my writing soul~ Ja Ne.**


	30. Meeting Her People

**A may have to put my one shots and GB series on hold so that I can focus on some new stories and my old ones, but I still have another request to do that will be explained at the end of the fic. But if anyone has more request don't be afraid to ask, just expect to wait a little, okay? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sat by her family's koi pond, his eyes staring into the dark waters and the fish that swam about. He smiled lightly as he watched the fish swim about like they were in a dance. Hansuke clutched his beige coat as another rush of wind blew by and ruffled his midnight blue hair. The young Hyuga heir was alone on the spring day. His father was training Haru for the day, Neji was with her team and Hansuke's own team had prior business matter to take care of. Kiba Inuzuka was helping her sister watch over the animals while their mother was on a mission. Shino Aburame and her father were off on a hunt for beetles that may be destroying farmer's crops. Any of the other shinobis were people that Hansuke had never really talked to, but he was sure that even they would be too busy. He just took another deep breath and watched another bleach white fish with black spots dart across the water.

Hansuke looked over to another part of the garden and saw a little white bunny hop across the grass, and seemed to be looking for an escape. He smiled at the site of the bunny and slowly got to his feet. He knew how skittish bunnies were and remained silent and slow paced as he approached it. The bunny was quick to hear Hansuke walking towards her, and quickly darted off in the other direction; Hansuke just smiled lightly and continued walking to the gate. He looked back to the bunny that had taken cover under a bush and smiled lightly, "Y-you're fr-free to l-leave," his cheeks were painted a light pink as he held open the gate. The bunny took the chance and ran out; Hansuke almost missed seeing it run through but he just chuckled lightly. Hansuke was about to go back inside, but he heard a sudden twig crack. He spun around and looked into the forest that was right across the dirt road that passed his home. Hansuke closed the gate and walked out to the forest; he pushed his way through a few thick bushes and was soon in a clearing. He glanced back to the manor, but he knew no one would notice his absence and even if they did, he would be home soon. Hansuke turned back around and continued through the forest with soft steps. Every time he Chojise to go one way, another noise would lead him in another.

Until he finally came upon a cliff side; it wasn't a large cliff, but just one that he would always see when his team took missions out of the country. What caught his eyes though was what looked like a mirror on the side of the rock cliff; but Hansuke knew it wasn't a mirror since that would just be odd. It just had to be very reflective rock, like some kind of metal. He slowly walked to it, but he didn't see his reflection from where he stood, so he walked up to it. Hansuke was surprised not to see himself through, he saw another woman. She was rather short, in a beige jacket that had a lining of fur, blue trousers, and shinobi sandals. As he moved closer, so did she. They both copied the others movements down right to the expression on their faces. "W-wow," he spoke lightly as she placed his hand on the mirror, but he felt his hand begin to sink through. Before he could react, Hansuke was pulled in.

"Ow…" Hansuke said lightly as he looked up to see that the woman on the other side was about five feet away from him. They were both just in a black nothing ness that did not start or end. She rubbed her forehead and Hansuke gapped at her midnight blue hair. Her skin was as pale as his, and she had the smallest hands. She moaned a bit in pain and he noticed that her voice was very light and feminine sounding, but there was something oddly familiar about it. She looked up at him and they both gasped.

They both stared into lavender tinted eyes with no pupils.

"H-Hi," she blushed pink as she sat up and smiled at him.

"H-Hello," he sat back and looked at her oddly. "W-Who a-are you?"

"O-Oh," she began to poke her forefingers together, "I-I'm…I'm H-Hinata Hyuga."

Hansuke looked at her funny, "I-I'm sorry, b-but that c-can't b-be," he began to rub the back of his neck out of nervousness. He knew everyone in the Hyuga mansion, and she wasn't one of them. "I-I have n-never s-seen you a-around- n-not that I-I think y-you are lying," he quickly added as to not offend her

"B-But," she became anxious, "Y-you must h-have, I-I am the H-Heiress." She looked so confused. Almost as confused as he was at the moment.

"I-Impossible," he said with confusion. Everyone knew who he was, he was known worldwide. "I-I am the Heir, H-Hansuke Hyuga."

They both continued to stare at one another, in hopes that one of them would give in and admit they were lying, but nothing came. Hinata began to look nervous and got to her feet. He slowly followed suit. "Wh-who is your f-father?"

"Hiashi H-Hyuga,"

"Mine t-too," she added.

"W-who…who is y-your mother?"

"Hinako Hyuga," Hinata said with a light smile.

"Mine too," she looked up at him with surprise, but saw his sweet smile, "You…y-you l-look just l-like her." Hansuke knew that she looked so familiar, just like his…their mother. He had a hunch at what was going on, but it sounded crazy to him. "Maybe…" he looked away, "w-we are th-the same person…?"

"B-But," she stared at the ground, "y-you are a-a male…"

"True…" he walked up closer to her. "L-Let us talk," he sat down and Hinata sat down across from him with her legs tucked to her side as he sat cross-legged. "T-Tell me about y-your family, l-let us see wh-what is d-different." He gave another reassuring smile. She reminded him about the bunny, just so shy and skittish. He was unable to believe that they were the same person. Sure Hansuke was shy, but he was never that shy. His pride as a man would not allow him to be so…womanly. Maybe that was it; she was just a poor girl. A girl version of him at that. Did that mean she had to grow up with his father too? That explained it all.

"Well," she started, "My father i-is the head o-of the Hyuga c-clan, m-my mother p-passed away long ago." They both saddened at the mention of it. "I-I have a-a little sister H-Hanabi, a-and m-my cousin N-Neji-nii."

"O-Oh my," he blinked in confusion, "the b-beginning w-was the same, but…I-I have a little b-brother H-Haru, a-and my c-cousin i-is Nami-onee."

"Th-they a-are opposite g-genders?" Hinata looked just baffled as he was.

Hansuke nodded, "please g-go on." It was so interesting to say the least. It was actually very cool at what was going on. Had he found a passage way to another universe?

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, a-and Kurenai Yuhi a-are p-part of my team," she said.

Hansuke smiled, "M-my team i-s Kisho Yuhi, Satomi Aburame, a-and Kaori I-Inuzuka." He smiled lightly and thought back to how the two were doing.

"Th-This is u-unbelievable," Hinata said with shock. She looked back to the mirror that had brought her over. "D-did we…?"

Hansuke looked back at the mirror brought him over, "…c-cross universes?" They both stared back at one another and a smile crept to their lips. "T-Team 10 i-is made of Shika Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, C-Cho Akimichi, a-and Amaya Sarutobi."

"Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, a-and Asuma Sarutobi."

"Team 7 is N-Naruko Uzamaki," he said with a light blush and smile on his cheeks, "Saburo Haruno, S-Sakaye Uchiha, a-and Kashikoi Hatake."

"Naruto Uzamaki," she blushed and giggled a bit at the name. "Sakura Haruno, S-Sasuke Uchiha, a-and Kakashi Hatake."

"N-Nami-onee's t-team is Takashi, Tai Lee, and Might Gen."

"Neji-nii's team is TenTen, Rock Lee, a-and Might Gai."

"My H-Hokage is Tsuyoshi-dono."

"My H-Hokage i-is Tsunade-dono."

"A-Amazing," they both said at the exact same time and then blushed and smiled timidly. Hansuke cleared his throat, "May….m-may I meet them?" Hinata blinked a few times, but then nodded. "Y-you should m-meet the o-others," they both got back to their feet. "J-Just for th-the day?" Hansuke had to see if it was true. He had to see it for himself. She looked over to the mirror across from her, "E-everyone w-will love you," he said to her as he held her shoulders. "Y-You can do it."

"How d-do you kn-know," she looked back at him.

Hansuke smiled, "I-I am you," she blushed and smiled back, "a-and we are stronger th-than we think." It was true though. They were so strong; they had trained long hours into the night in hopes to make their father proud, and in hopes that a certain Uzamaki would finally notice them. They nodded to one another and walked past one another. Hansuke took a deep breath as he stood before the mirror like rock. This was it. He took a step through the door.

**(Line Break)**

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba called as he searched for his blue haired teammate. Akamaru ran along his side and barked loudly. "You would think that Hinata-chan would have waited for us. I already feel bad for not hanging out with her. But now she runs off!" He whined a bit as he grabbed fistfuls of his hair; "And I can't even find her!"

"Would you please calm down?" Shino said as he looked to the male as they walked into the forest, following Akamaru who sniffed at the ground. He fixed his glasses, "You cannot blame her for this. You really expected her to wait for us as we trained?"

"It would have been nice if she did," he pouted. Shino just shook his head and fixed her glasses. "Wait," Kiba stopped and sniffed the air, "I think I'm catching her scent…but," he looked puzzled, "she smells…more like really old books?"

"She must have been studying," Shino waved it off.

"I don't know," he said while shaking his head, "but who cares?" Kiba smiled brightly and walked off in the direction of the scent and Akamaru happily barked. "I just wait to go out and train together! Hana had me working non-stop with all the dogs." Shino nodded and they continued their walk through the forest with comfortable silence, but Kiba ran ahead when the scent became stronger but took a step back from the figure lying on the ground. It was a male, but it threw Kiba and Shino that the chakra signature and smell was to be of their Hyuga teammate. Hinata was supposed to there, not some sleeping male. "Hey!" Kiba walked up to the boy and lightly kicked at his side, "are you okay- whoa!" The guy awoke and looked up at her with rather large lavender tinted eyes. His midnight blue hair rather messy.

Hansuke smiled when he saw the similar looking man. He whispered, "Kaori-chan…"

"I think I found some Hyuga, Shino," Kiba looked back as Akamaru continued to sniff Hansuke. Shino walked up to the two and crouched down to get a better look. "Doesn't he look just like Hinata-chan?"

Shino eyed Hansuke more and he just smiled at the two.

"Y-You must be," Hansuke sat up and smiled with a blush on his cheeks, "Kiba and S-Shino."

"And how do you know that," Kiba said with a slight glare.

"H-Hinata told m-me," Hansuke just couldn't believe it. They were both so…awesome, and strong looking too. He looked down to Akamaru, he was still the same, but he had a male master instead. He watched as they both looked at him in shock. "I-I kn-know this is w-weird, b-but H-Hinata and I-I met. I-I am the male version o-of her." Hansuke then thought for a moment, "O-Or is she th-the f-female v-version o-of me?" He looked back at them and blushed red as they just continued to look at him funny, "I-I'm sorry," he bowed his head low, "y-you must th-think I-I'm crazy-"

"I believe you," Shino said lightly.

"What," Kiba yelled at him with questioning, "This…this dude is off her rocker! Male version of Hinata-chan? If that is true then where is she?"

"Sh-She's i-in m-my universe," Hansuke answered lightly as he pointed to the mirror like rock, "I-I came through th-there."

"Look at him," Shino pointed out, "beige jacket, blue hair, Hyuga eyes that are lavender, the blush, stuttering." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Try to explain that away."

"Okay here, Male version of Hinata-chan," Kiba looked at him and smirk, "what's your favorite food?"

"C-Cinnamon r-rolls," Hasnuke smiled.

"…Damn," Kiba muttered, "Okay, here's another. What do you like to do?"

"I-I like to m-make medicines, a-and plant fl-flowers," Hansuke blushed in embarrassment. He thought a bit more as he rubbed the back of his neck, "A-And I l-love cooking."

"Double damn," Kiba thought harder.

"Get over it," Shino got to his feet and held out his hand to Hansuke, "May we have your name?"

"I-I am Hansuke H-Hyuga," he grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet. He bowed to the two, "a-an honor to meet y-you both."

Kiba smiled lightly, "I have to admit," he looked to Shino, "Hinata-chan is still really buff as a dude. Look at how tall she is!" He looked back to Hinata, "How am I in your universe?"

"O-oh," Hansuke blushed, "Y-you both a-are female," he smiled as the other two paled, "n-named Kaori I-Inuzuka a-and Satomi Aburame."

Kiba thought for a moment, "Am I hot?"

"W-Well," Hansuke's face burnt a bright red at the thought, "I-I-I think th-that you a-are very g-g-good l-looking, b-but sh-she's like m-my sister a-and-"

"Don't worry about it," Kiba punched his shoulder with a smile, "I was only teasing." Hansuke only chuckled lightly and Shino smiled from behind his collar. "Hey," Kiba said with a bright smile, "You should come and meet everyone else! I bet they will be so shocked that we met some guy from another universe just like ours, but only we are different genders!" Kiba grabbed Hansuke's hand and pulled him along. "I bet you'd actually be able to talk to Naruto-baka since Hinata-chan gets so nervous that she is close to passing out," he laughed as Hansuke just thought back to what the blonde in his universe was doing. Shino just sighed and followed them as Akamaru ran ahead and barked happily all the way.

**(Line Break)**

"Are you dumb?"

"Me? You are the one that can't figure out something so simple."

Team 7 and Team 10 had lost all the motivation to actually train for the day and broke down into a heap of laziness. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were in a very mild argument that was slowly growing more and more violent by the second. Naruto Uzamaki was just lying in the grass and taking in all the sun that he could with a bright smile on his face and humming a little tone he remembered someone singing to him to help him go to sleep. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning back against a tree trunk and tossing a kunai in the air; he smirked ever time he was able to spin it multiple times while it was in the air and always caught the handle. Shikamaru Nara was sleeping in the shade, snoring rather loudly. Choji Akimichi sat beside his sleeping companion and just munched potato chips.

"Maybe we should find Kiba and the rest of the mutt's team and see if they can bring us some joy," Ino sighed as she stopped arguing and rolled over so that she was lying on her back. "Go find them forehead."

"Why don't you pig?" Sakura scoffed as she sat back with her arms supporting her. "You need the exercise anyway." She said as she looked at her fingernails and Ino felt her left eye twitch. "And as much as I would love to see Kiba and you fight over nothing, Shino is about as exciting as my left foot, and Hinata will just shyly stand on the side and stare at the baka."

"That was a little harsh Sakura-san," Sakura cringed when he heard Shino's voice. Ino laughed a bit at her. "I just wanted you to meet our new companion," Sakura looked back and large hearts appeared in her eyes at the site of the tall and rather built blue haired man that stood between the Shino and Kiba. But Ino beat her to the punch.

"I am so sorry for not noticing you earlier. I am Ino Yamanaka," Hansuke blushed as Ino grabbed his hand and cuddled up against him. He chuckled a bit at the thought of this being the female version of Inoichi; he could just tell by their looks. He looked to everyone in the area and could easily tell who they were in his world. Ino pulled her forward a bit and continued to hold his hand, "Why don't I introduce you-"

"Please don't mind my flirt of a friend," Sakura pulled Hinata from Ino hold. "She doesn't know how to act around such a good looking male. I'm Sakura Haruno" She smiled kindly and blushed pink. Hansuke just smiled since even a female version of Saburo had pink hair and those bright green eyes. Sakura motioned to each person as he named them. "This is Naruto and Sasuke both part of my team."

"Hn."

"Hey Dude!" Naruto bounced up to her and Hansuke smiled, "I'm going to be the next Hokage of this village, so you be sure to remember the name Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" Hansuke smiled and nodded. Naruto looked at him once more, "You look like someone I know."

"I-I get that a-a lot," he said lightly and Ino and Sakura just blushed at his stutter and nervous smile. "Y-You must be v-very strong," he complimented and Naruto smiled brightly.

"And these are my team members," Ino took her back and shot a glare at Sakura, "Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he yawned loudly, "'Sup?"

"Why hello there," Choji smiled at him and nodded.

Hansuke smiled lightly and bowed back at the two, "I-It's so nice to me-meet you all," he looked to the two girls, "I-It was nice m-meeting you two as well." Ino and Sakura became all lovey-dovey at the site of his innocent smile and the warm look in his eyes. "K-Kiba," he looked back to the males that were trying to suppress laughter, "w-would you like t-to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked as he titled his head to the side.

"Hate to break it to you perverts," Kiba said as he pulled Hansuke away from the two girls, "but this is Hansuke Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan."

"Bullshit," Sasuke said with a glare, "if anything he's Hyuga-san's cousin of sorts."

"B-But I-I am," Hansuke said with a light smile. "I-I'm actually f-from another u-universe."

"You're lucky that I find you unbelievably cute or I'd call you crazy," Ino said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ino," Hansuke started, "y-you've had a crush on U-Uchiha-san s-since the Academy."

"Anyone knows that-"

"But you had a crush on N-Nara-san first." Ino gapped and Shikamaru felt a head ache coming on. "I-I know that s-since I-Inoichi Yamanaka was the same." Hansuke blushed as they all stared at him. "I-In my universe, y-you are a-all the opposite g-gender." He said happily and watched as they all looked to him with shock and horror.

"Holy crap," Sakura gasped. Then realization hit, "But…you…you are really…?"

"The male version of Hinata; Yes, yes she is," Shino answered.

"I just hit on Hinata?" Ino asked and the two just nodded as Hansuke blushed lightly and smiled at the two girl's confusion. The two suddenly paled and began to gag on the once thoughts that they had in their heads and slowly crumpled down into a mess of heaves and trying not to throw up. Kiba just continued to laugh at them and Shino only sighed at little scene. "Oh my god!" Ino glared at Kiba, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was funny," Shino answered honestly with shrug. He looked to Hansuke, "I wonder what Neji-san will say when he finds out."

"Hinata is awesome looking as a guy," Naruto smiled brightly as he slung his arm around Hansuke's shoulders. "Just look at him, he's so damn tall." Hansuke smiled lightly and Naruto just laughed and smiled brightly. "Can we keep him? Please~? I promise to be his best friend, believe it!"

"Excuse me," Sasuke pulled Hansuke from Naruto's grip. Hansuke felt a bit odd as he became some sort of exhibit for these people. Sasuke looked him over, "As much as I like to believe Naruto has more than half a brain," he said sarcastically. "I doubt this guy is Hyuga-san and that you come from some other universe-"

"Y-You must b-be Sasuke U-Uchiha," Hansuke spoke lightly and Sasuke just stopped his talking and nodded. He smiled lightly, "You r-really a-are the s-same," he blushed lightly and Sasuke was a bit taken back, "y-you must also have been th-the n-number o-one rookie. I-I hope t-to train w-with you."

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay…I believe it now." Hansuke thanked him and bowed lightly, "he sure acts like her anyway." He sighed lightly, "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"I-I saw th-this mirror like r-rock," Hansuke started, "th-then I w-went through it and I-I met H-Hinata. W-We talked a-and then tr-traded places f-for a d-day," he smiled at them.

"How interesting," Shikamaru said lightly, "another universe with certain people gender bended. Imagine," he mused aloud, "all the different types of universes there are. Maybe there is one where there are no shinobi, or samurais. Or one where I can have some peace and quiet to sleep." He trailed off and smirked, "My day that just got a bit more bearable." He walked up to Hansuke and looked up at him; he smiled lightly, "Naruto is right. You are rather tall." Hansuke blushed and thanked him with a bow.

"Okay morons!" They all looked over and watched as Team Gai walked onto the training grounds, "Where is my cousin? She is needed back home," Neji crossed his arms over his chest.

TenTen eyes scanned over the group and smiled as her eyes landed on Hansuke, "Hey Neji-san," she nudged his and motioned to the male. "You didn't tell me that your cute cousins were coming to visit." Hansuke looked to his feet and blushed; he never thought Neji could look more intimidating that before.

"He is so youthful looking," Lee bounded over to Hansuke and stuck out his hand to shake. "He must be from the Hiroshi clan with that blue hair." Neji and TenTen walked up to the group as they smirked and held back laughs. Hansuke just shook Lee's hand, not very surprised about his iron grip.

Neji looked Hansuke over; "Hm…" he walked around the boy and then stopped in front of him. He stared into the boy's eyes for the longest time.

"He's a looker," TenTen smirked. But Ino and Sakura started laughing loudly. "What's up with you guys?"

"Hinata-sama," Neji asked as he leaned back to stand up straight. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever this genjutsu is please take it off."

"I-I'm n-not under g-genjutsu," he smiled lightly.

"Ah gross," TenTen paled, "I just try to flirt with Hinata-chan." The other two girls laughed harder as TenTen began to anime cry.

"I-I'm H-Hansuke H-Hyuga actually," he bowed to her, "n-nice to m-meet you N-Neji-nii." Neji blinked a few times and felt a warm smile pull at his lips and the look in his eyes softened, just a bit though. Hansuke blushed lightly and looked to Neji, "Is s-something wr-wrong N-Neji-nii?"

"It's nothing Hansuke-sama," he spoke lightly and put his hand on his shoulder. "How would you like to visit the Hyuga home? It is your home anyway," Hansuke looked back to the others, that still looked at him and whispering.

"I-If it is o-okay w-with-"

"Go on man," Kiba said with a smile as Shino nodded, "meet your family and tell them we all said hello." Hansuke nodded and walked off with Neji walking beside him.

TenTen, Ino, and Sakura watched as the two walked away. "Damn…" the three said lightly. "I would totally date him," Ino said as she drooled lightly.

"I'd kiss him." Sakura said in a dreamy voice.

"I'd do him."

The two looked at TenTen. She finally realized what she said and her face turned a new shade of red. "Oh dear god…I said that out loud."

"Yeah you did." Ino and Sakura smirked and giggled as she tried to take back her statement while the others were slightly upset that Hansuke was already popular with the ladies without even trying.

**(Line Break)**

The clan home was rather quiet and the family was in a state of peace. The Hyuga clan had no family meetings, dinners with other clans, and not even Hiashi Hyuga, head of the family, had much paper work to do. He sat outside seated on one of the outside wooden halls with a tray of tea that was made just an hour ago. He frowned a bit when he drank the rather cold drink as he watched Hanabi trained in the outside training area; their earlier training had taken placed inside, but it became too hot and stuffy. The two were rather bored but the two were unable to do anything else. Hiashi closed his eyes and set down his cup lightly, "Hanabi," he called lightly and looked to the gitl, "you have worked hard enough. Rest up and then get to your studies."

"Yes, Otou-san," She bowed. She walked up to his father, to get to the door behind him, but she stopped when she stood up and looked to his left. "Neji-nii….who is he?" Hiashi looked over and went a bit wide eyed at the site. Neji and this other male walked towards the two with their bare feet hitting the wood floors. He looked just like Hinata; Hiashi just kept his eyes on him.

"And who are you boy?"

Hansuke was a bit taken back by his cold voice. Sure, his own father spoke with such a voice, but Hinata was so fragile and soft. She shouldn't have such harsh words spoken to her like that. "I-I am Hansuke H-Hyuga H-Hyuga-dono.

"I have ever seen you around this manor," Hanabi said quickly with a slight glare. Hansuke just smiled lightly at her; she was rather cute.

"Hyuga-sama," Neji bowed and then motioned to Hansuke, "As unbelievable as this sounds, he is a Hyuga. He comes from a different universe where he is the Heir to the clan." They both watched as Hanabi looked to Hiashi, who looked to be thinking over everything that had happened. "T-Technically," he began to get nervous and gulped lightly. "He…he is your son. Just, not in this universe?" He looked to Hansuke in hopes that he could explain it better.

"I-It's tr-true…" he looked to the two, "I-I met Hinata a-awhile a-ago and sh-she told m-me about y-you." Hansuke looked to Hanabi, "y-you must be H-Hanabi-imouto; I assume you must be quite the fighter." Hanabi blushed red at the comment and looked away with a small smile. Hansuke only smiled and glanced at Hiashi, "A-Are you well H-Hyuga-otou?"

Hiashi got to his feet swiftly and kept his emotional face. "You will refer to me as Hyuga-dono as long as you plan on staying." Hansuke was a bit taken back by his voice. "You may stay in Hinata's room until then."

Hansuke only nodded, "Thank y-you…Hyuga-d-dono."

Hiashi only nodded and walked off and left the three there to linger in the silence. Hanabi glanced back at him, "So…you're my Aniki?"

Hansuke looked to her, "W-Well…not really," he said as he looked up as to think about the question, "N-Not that kn-know of." He looked to the tray of tea and then looked back to where Hiashi walked away too. "I-I'll bring h-him his tea." Hansuke picked up the tray and walked off into the manor.

"I don't think that would be the best idea Hansuke-Aniki." Hanabi warned him before he could walk off. "Hiashi-otou does not like to be bothered."

"Listen to her Hansuke-sama," Neji warned. "Let's get you to your room."

"I j-just want t-to talk to h-him is all." Hansuke smiled at the two and walked into the home.

"This won't be good," Hanabi said as she shook her head. Neji could only agree.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke poured the hot tea into Hiashi's cup and picked up the tray again; he walked out of the kitchen and down the well-known halls of the manor. The halls were just as barren as before, but this time around, all the halls seemed to be colder and longer. He didn't know why he felt so different, so small in the house that he grew up in. His life was rather harsh, but that was because he was the first born son, the one that was to take over the role as the leader of the clan. But he didn't want to believe that his life was exactly the same as his; she would have eaten alive. He finally reached the end of the hallway and stood before the office door. "Hyuga-d-dono," he felt his voice quiver a bit. "May I-I come in?"

"Enter."

Hansuke gulped loudly as he slid open the door and entered the study. Hiashi was kneeling behind his desk and signing papers. "I th-thought that y-you might w-want tea." Hiashi just waved it over to a little table that was close to his own. Hansuke began to get nervous as he set down the tea set and then stood before his desk again. "I-I just w-wanted-"

"Do manners exist in your universe Hansuke?" Hiashi looked at him with cold eyes.

"S-Sir?"

"You kneel before your elders." Hansuke just nodded and quickly kneeled down before him. "I hope that your father has not been going easy on you. He wouldn't want to be as disappointed as I am with my eldest." Hansuke felt his heart race and a blush on his cheeks. "It's bad enough that Hinata can barely beat her own sister in battle, but know you, the eldest son is just as weak as she is."

"H-Hyuga-dono pl-please-"

"Stop your stuttering," Hiashi looked at him with steely eyes. "You are to be confident in yourself. You and Hinata are just the same," he shook his head and went back to his work. "Nothing but a burden to this family."

"I am not a burden!" Hansuke glared as he balled up his hands into fists. "And Hinata is a stronger than you think." Hansuke bit his tongue Hiashi looked at him again and glared. He felt fear fill his being, "S-Sir."

"You may be a guest here Hansuke, but I will not allow such disrespect from you." He glared and pointed to the door. "Leave before I kick you out of this house."

"I f-feel bad for h-her," Hansuke muttered under his breath as he got to his feet.

"What did you just say?" Hiashi slammed his hand on his desk and it made Hansuke jump a bit.

Hansuke took a deep breath and did something that he had never done in his life: standing up to Hiashi Hyuga. "I said…" he took another breath as he turned around and faced him. "I feel bad for H-Hinata." Hiashi glared and Hansuke wanted to run out, but he had to do this. For Hinata. "I-I know what y-you are l-like. Y-You try to raise h-her strong, b-but while y-you do that y-you make her feel weak a-and pathetic."

"You will not preach to me on how to raise my children."

"I d-do not care for w-what you want!" Hansuke glared. "Hinata t-tries so hard to make everyone around h-her happy a-and t-to make you proud o-of her, but nothing e-ever works d-dose i-it?" He stood taller so that he was almost eye to eye with the male. "You d-don't see how hurt sh-she is every time y-you degrade h-her and c-call h-her 'burden'. Hinata can b-be a-a great heiress, b-but y-you have to give her the chance." He didn't want to stop. Hansuke had to keep talking or Hiashi would yell at him with retaliation. "I-I was t-trained by my fa-father the w-way he w-was trained. I-I will work every m-moment o-of my life t-to make s-sure that I-I don't disappoint him. H-Hinata can't h-handle your c-coldness a-and lack of e-emotions. She i-is not a-a man; h-her feelings a-are easily h-hurt b-but yet y-you train h-her like one."

"Hinata needs to learn to be stronger." Hiashi cut him off. "I know she can't handle how I treat her but this is our clan's way of life. If she can't handle that then she will not be the next leader and I will be forced to make her step down."

"You n-never acted like that to H-Hinako Hiroshi!" Hansuke yelled back at him. Hiashi got very quiet and seemed to tense at the name. "Hinata i-is just like her; th-they are soft spoken a-and care t-too much for o-others. N-No matter what h-happens t-to them, th-they make s-sure w-we are o-okay." Hansuke felt tears pool in his eyes. "O-Okaa-san was f-far to kind f-for this clan, but she st-stuck through it since sh-she loved Otou-san…she loved you." He looked back at him. "I-I know how y-you look at her ph-photo, you d-don't sleep o-on her side o-of the b-bed, a-and you v-visit h-her grave o-on you're a-anniversary." He softened his stare, "Why w-would you treat th-the last b-bit of Hinako-okaa l-like that?"

"You…I don't…" Hiashi almost seemed lost for words. He thought back to his wife and how she dotted Hinata so much. The two were so alike that people thought Hinata could be Hinako's clone. They would run about in the garden, stay in the kitchen as Hinako cooked, or how they would fall asleep together under the Sakura tree. And the night she died, Hinata had walked up to her and held up her arms to him. Hiashi looked at her, but he walked away when she needed him the most. Hiashi was selfish; he wanted his wife back so much that he neglected his broken daughter, who needed a father. Hiashi's breathing became uneven as he looked at the blue haired male. He even felt his eyes burn with tears. Hiashi wouldn't cry…he wouldn't cry in front of the boy that had broken him.

"She needs a-a father," Hansuke said calmly, "not a-another trainer."

"Leave Hansuke….please," Hiashi said as he wiped his eyes. Hansuke only nodded and walked to the door, but stood in the doorway.

"She still loves y-you though." Hansuke said not looking back at him. "She a-always did." He slid the door closed and walked away. He planned on finding Neji and going back into the village for something to take his mind off of what just happened.

"I love her too." Hiashi said lightly as he kneeled back down and looked the photo of Hinata and Hinako. "I always will."

**(The End)**

**Didn't that just touch your heart? I hope that you all feel a little warmer inside knowing that Hiashi Hyuga really does love his daughter, he just wanted her to be strong. **

**It seems that Evil Hansuke has become rather popular with a few of you, since I have received a request of an IchikoXHansuke. Hansuke will be evil and they will all have super powers again since that is what the requester wanted. **

**Also, to **_**I love GB Hinata. **_**You do make a very good point about Hansuke being colder in my Au oneshots, but there is a reason for that. If you think about it, guys…aren't as calm and nice as girls are. Hansuke is very prideful as a man and will probably make it known. Hinata on the other hand is filled with pride, but she is much better at being calm and relaxed about those things; that is why she is always nice. I find it that guys are easily angered, but Hansuke is a rather nice boy, so I will try to not make him so cold in future stories. Unless he is requested to be super evil, or Sasuke-like. **

**Well, I'm done rambling. Leave a review if you would like to~ Ja Ne. **


	31. Born to be Bad

**Okay, since this is probably the last GB one shot for the next month or so, but don't worry guys since I will still write them and be sure to post when I can. I hope that you enjoy another evil Hansuke winning over the ladies *wink***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke smirked as he walked up to the rather large house that was located just about a block away from the city. It was almost ironic at how close they were to the pathetic humans that roamed these streets. Not that Hansuke treated the humans like the vermin they were; at one point in his life, he actually had a use for them. High School was too easy for him; he needed toys to get him through the day. Those pets took part in his play time. He slept with the girls and he beat the boys to his heart's content. Nothing made him happier than seeing the look on those men's faces when he was close to setting their bodies a flame or when he would have them begging for air as he drowned them on dry land. Once he graduated, Hansuke was bored with his college. He applied late but still got in and was still holding the number one spot in grades. He majored in computer tech and a minored and software designer. There were only a few interesting students in his classes, but all in all, they were as weak as the humans.

Hansuke was blessed with the power of Elemental bending; from his mother's side of the family.

But instead of helping the earth, he wanted to destroy the trash that cluttered it. Not to mention that he got to have fun while he did it. So, here he was, standing at the front door of his home where the toughest gang of villains in Konohagakure. Hansuke fixed his bag that was slung over his shoulder, "This better not be a waste of my time Aunt Mana." Hansuke had moved out of his dorm, left all his adoring fans, and didn't even give that Haruno guy one last beating before he left; all to take part in some very fun work. It would be a fairly long walk every morning to his classes, but he would do it since he father was paying for it all. It made him a little bit better at times to know that his father was paying for the demise of the human race; Hansuke always knew how to make his father proud and mother happy.

Hansuke Hyuga, once heir to the Hyuga clan was indeed their pride and joy, just not in the sense that they were sad to see him leave. No, the clan was okay with Hansuke leaving for college, they were happy to know that the little tyrant would be long gone from the home. Hansuke always was a bit of a troublemaker in his adolescence; he could still see the look on his parent's face when he was brought home by the police. The thirteen year old boy had a great uppercut. Hiashi only thought Hansuke's rebellious acting was a phase, until he got into a fist fight with the male and almost lost if he hadn't have had some weight on him. Hiashi was close to sending the boy to boot camp, but Hinako was against it. Hansuke was again on the streets and again wreaking havoc on anyone that pissed him off.

Hansuke knocked on the door with his pale skinned fist. Oh yes, the male was very good looking and pleasing to the eyes. Hansuke did have to thank his mother for that as well, since he had luckily gained her looks. A mess of midnight blue hair on his head, lavender colored eyes that were pupil-less like his father's, and a nice build –the only good thing from his father's genes- that gave him broad shoulders and more height than the average male. He never used his looks to his advantage; other people just naturally love a pretty face.

He smirked when a rather familiar face opened the door, "Taka-chan…I should have guessed that you would be the only one that wanted to see me."

"Because Taka loves Hansuke-kun!" Taka Uchiha, daughter to the only reason Hansuke was actually here: Mana Uchiha. She was beautiful like the other women from her clan, but instead she had multi-colored eyes, one red and the other onyx black; something to do with an odd pair of genes from the Uchiha clan that was rare, but normal as well. She had her onyx hair pulled back into a ponytail with bangs that framed one side of her face; one longer so that covered her red eye most of the time. She was rather bubbly to be part of the family and just as he expected, her power is a little odd too. Taka has the odd ability to manipulate shadows, even using them as a doorway. It really pissed him off that he had yet to master the darkness but she could and would giggle every time she used it. Most Uchiha's have some form of an elemental bending that are around either fire or lightning –mostly electricity- and Hansuke found it to his advantage; the family would be easy to destroy… if need be.

"Are you going to let me in?" He smirked as she giggled lightly, only holding the door far enough so that her face and half of her body can be seen.

"Hansuke-kun has to prove his entry first~" She said teasingly as he sighed and reached into his pocket. She smiled when he pulled out the silver ring with a flat red top that read the number 'Eleven' on it. "Oh yay~" She threw open the rest of the door and hugged him. "Hansuke-kun is finally joining the greatest group ever!" Hansuke just chuckled as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him as he pocketed the ring and closed the door. "Taka will tell everyone that Hansuke-kun is here."

Hansuke only frowned once she left; he could care less about the others. He didn't need their names anyway; they would soon be the pawns in his game. Hansuke pulled the ring back out and slipped it on his ring finger and smiled at the perfect fit. It had taken him a long and enjoyable time to get the ring off of Orochiko. He looked around and was impressed at how good the place really looked; he thought the place would be a hell hole, but Mana was very giving to her little group of evil. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the home: footsteps, talking, someone cursing, and a rather loud crash from a room in the west wing.

"Hyuga."

Hansuke turned around and smirked at the familiar face, "Uchiha-chan? Who would have thought?"

Ichiko Uchiha, once heiress to her clan, stood in the doorway that connected a hall to the living room. Her onyx hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with two bangs framing her face. She wasn't much of a joy like Taka was, but not as much of a bitch like Sakaye Uchiha. Her eyes were a blood red and had lines coming down on either side of her nose. Like the Uchiha clan, she was an element based villain, but she summoned a black fire that burned what it was told to. Hansuke couldn't help but look over the woman who was a joy to look at, from any angle really. She looked to him with no real emotion on her face. "I could be asking the same thing."

"Come now Uchiha-chan," he smirked as she shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Is this really a surprise? Even the little Uchiha-mesu could see I was made for this group."

"Don't call my sister that."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He challenged and Ichiko felt her cheeks go a little red. He smirked at her and a lusty look in his eyes. Now, she understood why her sister would always go back to him, even though she talked how much she hated him. "I thought as much," he chuckled as she just crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is the rest of this little rag tag group?"

"You talking about me, cutie un?" Aya walked in past the Uchiha with a smirk on her lips. Her blonde hair was held up in a high pony tail and a bang covered her left eye. "I'm glad we finally have a cute guy as part of the group." Aya was an explosive user; she would summon orbs of energy from her hands, mouth, and launched them at her targets.

"Shut it whore." Kuma walked in with Ritsuko and Sadako Akasuna following. He had electric blue hair and eyes, with a piercing on his bottom lip. Hansuke was almost upset at his power, since all he could do was teleport. It was rather disappointing to say the least. Ritsuko was the second in command. She had long orange hair that was braided back and odd purple colored eyes with piercings all over her face. Her power wasn't any better; she was just able to make about seven other clones. Then it came to the shortest of the girl's. Sadako Akasuna had short red hair and dull colored eyes. She had the power of controlling other people with a few of movements of her hands. He would have to keep an eye on her.

"You wish I would sleep with you, un!" Aya yelled back with a glare as she stood beside Hansuke.

"Don't be so annoying Aya." Sadako said dully as she picked at her nails.

"Come on Yuuna-chan!" Taka yelled as she rode in on the girl's back. The green haired female that rarely ever spoke unless spoken too. Hansuke didn't think her anything special; the only thing interesting about her was her split personality. Other than that she was average, tall for her gender, but nothing more than a super powered gardener. "Hansuke-kun, meet Taka's best friend ever!" Hansuke just smirked and didn't bother to give the girl any recognition, she may become worthy in time.

"I heard we've got another little bitch joining." Hisae, Kazumi, and Kairi Hoshigaki entered the room. The white haired woman with slicked back hair and amethyst colored eyes smirked at him. Out of all of them she was wearing the least amount of clothes. Kazumi was had darker colored skin and black hair with green eyes that were rather odd on her. Kairi was another one of them that was tall for a woman with black eyes and blue hair. She was elemental based power, and it was water; useless to him as he would have guessed. Kazumi may have been able to serve some purpose since she was rumored to be filled with a black kind of energy that came out of stiches on her arms and used as whips of sorts. Hansuke would be sure to keep a close eye on Hisae, since she would end up being very useful to him; she summoned weapons, mostly bladed weapons though. "Got a name, bitch?"

"Yeah," Hansuke shot her a look and a smirk, "but why should I bother telling someone as pathetic as you?"

She glared at him, "How about you tell me so I won't feel bad leaving you in an unmarked grave?"

"Call me whatever you want bitch-face," He smiled a bit. "Just be sure that you remember so it won't get awkward when you're screaming my name."

Before Hisae could yell out a string of curses at him and murder him, she was held back by Kazumi as Ritsuko stepped forward. "This is Hansuke Hyuga, newest member."

"How can we get a new member?" Kazumi asked as she handed off the angry Hisae to Kairi. "He never went through our initiation."

"He was directly brought in by the word of Uchiha-dono." She glanced over at him and sneered, "So, as much as I don't want him here, we're stuck with him."

"Glad to be here Ritsuko-san." Hansuke knew when to show some respect; he didn't need her on his case too. "I'll just go off to my room and set up camp." He walked past all of them, "West wing right? Last door on the left?" He smiled as they all looked at him, "Just making sure I don't walk into someone else's room." He walked down the hall and went up a staircase.

Aya smiled brightly, "Oh kami! He's going to the room right across from mine, un!" She blushed pink and held her face, "This is the best member yet, un!" She threw her hands in the air and grinned. "I wonder what he's like."

"He's like an asshole!" Hisae yelled as she pulled out of Kairi's grip and glared back at her. "I don't want some little fuck thinking that I would ever sleep with him!"

"Please," Kazumi rolled her eyes as she fixed the dark grey scarf around her neck that covered the bottom half of her face. "If he hadn't been like that you would have slept with him without a second thought." Hisae glared at her, but didn't seem to be arguing the point.

The group was dominated by woman, and having another male in it was something fairly new, but irritating to say the least. Kuma coming along was more of a demand on Ritsuko's part since the two had been dating and he wanted in. Hansuke joining wasn't about someone wanting to date him, but because there was something in him that even Mana thought would be of great use to them. Whether it was his name or power, he was here to stay unless Mana said otherwise. The group could use more men around the base, but it caused slight wardrobe challenges. They all had one thing in common when it came to what they wore, and that was a black jacket with red clouds on it. Being most of them were woman; the jackets were slimming and tight fitted to their bodies. Kuma had no care for that and demanded something that didn't demean him as a man. So they made him a normal jacket that was looser and longer than the others. Now, Ritsuko could only assume that the Hyuga was more demanding then Kuma and would want something completely different.

"Why would Mana want him?" Ichiko asked as she stared down the hall where the male had disappeared from.

"Mana-chan knows that Hansuke-kun is too strong to be left alone!" Taka said as she stood on one foot and had her hands in the air. "Mana-chan said that if Hansuke-kun was left alone, Hansuke-kun would kill us all!" She giggled at the looks on their faces. "Taka is a good girl; Taka thought Leader-sama would have been told."

"It seems that she wasn't," Ritsuko seethed out as she glared at nothing. So, Mana had known this little male was a killer, and left him with them. Was she leaving them there to have us keep an eye on him, or to be sure that he did kill them off? She wasn't going to have any of that. She would have to play this one safe, until Mana revealed her real reasoning for sending him here. "Ichiko," she glanced over to the Uchiha. "You have a way with men, true?"

"Why are you asking Leader?"

"If what Taka says is true, I don't need us all being killed while we sleep. He may be an asshole, but men are all the same. Sooner or later, he'll be willing to do anything to get into your pants." She turned away and motioned for Kuma to follow. "Put him on a tight leash."

"I thought only Kuma had one of those?" Hisae teased as she waved to the brooding male.

"Burn in hell."

"At least I'm not whipped like a mule." She retorted back with a smirk. She looked back to the other girls. "So why does Miss big boobs get to do it?"

"Obviously for her enormous rack." Kairi said with a smirk as Ichiko began to growl at them. Sure, Ichiko had a body to die for, but was certainly more than that. "Any sane and straight man wouldn go gaga for those knockers."

"Or maybe I'm the only one with enough brains to know what that Hyuga wants."

"Bullshit," Kazumi said with a wave of her hand. "It's probably because you're the only one calm enough to stand the little prick."

"Maybe Ichi-chan has to since Ichi-chan is a virgin." Taka giggled as Ichiko blushed red and glared at her.

"Oh yeah," Aya smirked, "The eldest Uchiha is a virgin, un."

"That does explain it." Hisae smirked, "Maybe that V-card may come into use Virgin."

"Sadako's never had sex either." Ichiko pointed out in hopes that this conversation would drop.

"Lost it two weeks ago Virgin." Sadako said as she gave the girl her middle finger for trying to throw her under the bus. Ichiko huffed and looked around at the other girls. "But if I must," she smirked, "I'll go bed the little prick." She was about to walk off but Aya cut her off. "What?"

"I called dibs Sadako-dana," the blonde pouted. "So I get to sleep with him first, un."

"No one will sleep with him." They all looked over as Yuuna finally spoke. "The orders were to keep him under control, not to get knocked up." **"So shut your legs whores." **Yuuna took her leave and the others were left in silence.

"Still," Aya broke the silence. "Dibs; I called them, un."

They all went back to what they were doing before.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke couldn't help but laugh as he stood at the top of the stairs; they were all dumber than he thought. Surely, they wouldn't think that someone as cunning as himself wouldn't stop to listen to what they would have to say. But, maybe he would make his stay more enjoyable; getting to the little virgin sounded too good to pass up. He quietly walked to his room and looked around at the room. It looked to have already been designed by Mana; she was so noisy at times. Hansuke's walls were painted half with dark blue paint. His bed was an average size and had a black comforter and pillowcases. The wood for the bed post and dresser was a dark maple. He slid open the doors to his closet and smirked at the jacket that was already placed there. He pulled off a note that was pinned to the jacket. "Don't get too excited chibi," he read to himself. "You'll owe me for the jacket." Hansuke felt a chill run down his spin; Mana wasn't very gentle.

He threw the note away into a trash bin by the dresser and began to unpack his clothes. Luckily, Mana had some pathetic humans to move all his computer stuff and his desk. It would have been such a bother to do it himself. Hansuke sighed as he finished putting away his clothes and had to move on to the most time consuming part; he began to set up his own little computer hub. Every modem, computer, and hard drive and to be placed and connected in a certain way so that he would have more power, or he wouldn't be able to hack into other hard drives. There was also the issue that Hansuke had to deal with and it was the crap security that this place had; he didn't want to have to kill any pesky human that tried to rob them. Then he had the issue that they didn't trust him –the first sign of some brains- and he couldn't do anything if they didn't trust him. Well, he only needed to get one and then the rest will follow like a herd of sheep. Hansuke sighed as he pulled over one of the night stands beside his bed to hold another screen; he was going to have to purchase a new desk.

While he was plugging in an extension since he needed to plug in a lot of items, he smirked when someone knocked on the door. "Kind of busy right now," he said as he plugged in the last monitor and got back to his feet. "Come back at a better time."

"I just want to know what you want for dinner. Kuma is ordering take out." Hansuke almost laughed at how they had sent Ichiko to him. If they wanted to be secretive about it, they wouldn't have sent the person that obviously disliked him. "So tell me what you want or go buy your own dinner."

"Just order for me Uchiha-chan," he said as he pulled out his school text books. "You should know what I like. I mean, we did always eat take out as kids."

"Whatever."

He listened as she walked away and he just huffed. So, she was going to make this harder. He smirked; it was only going to make the game more fun to win. He decided that being so damn great was tiring enough and flopped down on his bed. It was getting later in the afternoon, but he just wanted to get this whole day over with. The sooner he fell into a basic routine, the easier it would be to take advantage of this place. Tomorrow, he only had one morning class so he could get to set that security system. Maybe it would be humorous to use his family's software and technology for it; just for laughs though. Then he would have to design a way to get in, since he hated remembering number combinations and anything like that crap. Hansuke closed his eyes and smiled lightly as he turned to lie on his side. Maybe a nap would do him some good.

Just as he was about to let his mind finally take a break, he heard footsteps outside his door. He opened one of his eyes and glanced to his door.

"Hey, Hansuke, un?" Aya must have been standing outside his door. He closed his eye and just hoped that she would leave him be. "Oh crap," she whispered rather loudly, "he must be sleeping, un." Hansuke smirked at how amusing she was. Aya began to scold herself for being such a bother. Hansuke thought it over; the only way he could get close to the red head, he'd need the help of the blonde. And he knew blondes quite well. Not only that, but if Ichiko really has to 'put him on a leash' he might as well make her work for it.

"O-Oh," he faked a sleepy voice as he slowly got out of bed. "Hello?" He opened the door and held back the need to smirk when he saw Aya standing there with red cheeks. "Aya-san, what brings you to my door?" He leaned up against the door frame and covered his mouth with his hand when he faked a yawn.

"Um…uh…" she looked around as if she seemed to be lost. "I was just…un…" Hansuke watched with amusement as she looked held herself and looked down at her feet nervously.

"Aya-san," Hansuke smirked as he leaned down a bit to look at her, "Why have you become so shy?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "Just a few moments ago you were so brave and brash. What had happened to you? Have I suddenly come to be so unappealing?"

"What? No, un!" She looked back up at him and smiled shyly with her cheeks still bright red. She cursed her sudden shyness about the whole situations; "I-I just…" she looked away and pouted, "I thought you were sleeping is all."

"Well," he smirked and moved her head so that she looked at him, "I'm awake now." He chuckled as she flushed red and looked away from his smoldering eyes.

"You…You want to come see the rest of the place, un?" She asked rather loudly as she closed her eyes tight and balled her hands into tight fists. She looked rather stiff, but Hansuke thought the look funnier than the one before.

"That sounds lovely." He stood back up straight and shoved his hands into his pants' pockets. "Lead the way Aya-san."

"Cool!" She smiled brightly and took his hands. "You can call me Aya if you like, un."

Hansuke only laughed lightly as she led him down the halls. "I never would have thought you would go from shy to exuberant so quickly." He smirked and pulled his arm out of her hold. She was about to question him, but he then put his arm around her shoulders. "This is much more comfortable. You don't mind, right Aya-chan?" He purred seductively and she only nodded with a red face. He only smirked as she wrung her hands nervously and he was satisfied with her reaction; he was too cool for this girl. "So, where are we off to first?"

"W-Well," she tried to tuck her bang behind her ear, "This wing belongs to you, Sadako-dana, Taka-baka, Yuuna, and me." "The East wing belongs to all the other members. The girls all have sharable bathrooms, but you and Kuma have to come out to these bathrooms." She motioned to the white door coming up to their right, a bit past the stairs. "Kuma has one on his side, so this one is basically yours." She looked over at him and smirked, "But I would be sure that you keep the door locked, since some of around here are not a fan of knocking."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he smirked. Hansuke didn't mind the idea, but it's not like who was going to give everyone a view. He has some class about him.

"We really shouldn't go to the other wing," she began to descend the stairs. "Or must likely, a fight will break out." Hansuke stored away that note too; just in case he ever became bored. He followed her down the stairs and she took him into the living room again. "You can usually find anyone either here or the kitchen." She didn't spend too much time with her explanations, which Hansuke greatly enjoyed. He was then taken into the hall to see about three guest bed rooms, a library and study area, a work-out room, another room with some high tech toys meant for testing everyone and their powers. Hansuke would have to control himself around all the technology. Aya then took him to the backyard; fairly average, with a nice pool and a hot tub. He would try to avoid the water for the time being, seeing as another one of the girls can also control water. He walked out into the grass and lied back on it, taking in a deep breath. Aya stood over him and smirked, "Getting comfy Hansuke-kun?"

"Indeed I am," he said as he put his hands behind his head. "Might as well relax until my food get here; I haven't eaten since last night."

"I could make you something," she smiled. "Just to hold you over until dinner comes."

Hansuke opened one eye, "You're going to cook something for me?"

She pouted, "You don't look very confident that I can cook." He smirked and get back to his feet. She put her hands on her hips, "Want to bet that I can cook, pretty boy?"

"What's the bet Aya-chan?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"A date," she said with a smirk. "I cook something amazing and you take me out to dinner. I don't, and I take you out to dinner."

"Either way," Hansuke smirked, "you get a date with me, right?"

She blushed and looked away, "It's more like, either way and you get to be seen with me in public."

Hansuke smirked; it was almost too easy for him. She was practically throwing herself at him, and who was Hansuke to refuse such an easy girl. Hansuke bet if he said the word she would sleep with him and not even hesitate. Hopefully, she would understand the notation of a one night stand, since Hansuke had bigger fish to catch and gut. "I should tell you something Aya-chan," he leaned in, making them very close to one another. "But I don't intend on being in any kind of relationship, so don't get your hopes up."

"Be lucking Hansuke-kun," she leaned away from him, "that I consider you worthy enough to sleep with me." She turned away and made her way to the house, "My door is always open for you; just don't take too long. I have needs too." She left him there outside, and Hansuke couldn't help but chuckle.

Hansuke always knew this trick, don't act interested. But he already knew she wanted him. And that was too easy. He wasn't going to just play her game, oh no, he was going to break her like an egg. Then, he would just laugh when she tried to put herself back together. Hansuke walked back into the house, but this time, he completely ignored her existence.

**(Line Break)**

Ichiko sighed as she stood outside the male's room again, realizing that he had already made a victim of Aya. It only took him one day to just rip her heart out; he was damn good at this. The poor blonde shook it off without a problem, but she saw how defeated she looked when she went to her room. Who would have thought that a simply flirt with Sadako would kill Aya inside? Maybe it was because she and Sadako were always fighting, and it seemed that Hansuke took a side. Ichiko could almost guess what he was doing; he was going to make her beg for any kind of reaction from him. Ichiko was much smarter than that though, and she wasn't going to stand for him being an asshole. She knocked on the door rather loudly, "Hyuga. Open the door. Now."

"How about you try being nice Uchiha-chan?" He said from inside his room. Ichiko pressed her ear against the door and listened to the hum of a computer screen. Actually, she heard multiple screens and then clicks and typing on a keyboard. She knocked again with more force and a glare on her face; she wasn't going to be ignored. "I can tell that you didn't even try the nice thing I mentioned."

"How about you open the god damn door before I burn it down?"

She heard him sigh and scuffle about his room. Hansuke finally opened the door all the way open and leaned against the door frame. "And what can I help you with?" Ichiko blushed at the sight of him in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and no shirt.

"I," she quickly regained her cool composer and glared at him. "I want you to stop messing with Aya. Leave her out of your little games. You want to go and destroy a woman's life, do it to one of the humans, and just leave the rest of us out of it."

"Why don't you go and try to 'mommy's' Uchiha-mesu's life and stay out of mine." He smirked and glared at her. "I can do whatever I damn please in this place. If Aya doesn't want to be hurt, she'll back away while she has the chance, if not, she's fair game." He then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned towards her. "Unless you want to take her place Uchiha-chan? I seem to have a lot more fun with you."

"Fuck you," she said and walked away.

"Anytime." He called after her, "All you had to do was ask." He laughed as he closed the door and Ichiko continued to walk away, her blush never leaving her face.

"Stupid asshole," she muttered under her breath as she walked back to her room. "Thinks he can make me fall for him, I'd like to see him try!" She growled out as she felt her hands ball into fists. Never had she been so flustered by another man, and she had been with the roughest of them. Ichiko knew it was going to be hard, but she never thought that he would be so damn difficult. It was bad enough that he was manipulative but he was also good looking, very good looking. It was a very bad combination, she should know. Ichiko would never admit to using her looks to get away with things, but without them, she would have had a few speeding tickets to explain to her folks. But that was entirely different from what Hansuke was up to, he was going to hurt a lot or as many people as he can. She groaned as she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Ichiko changed into an oversized shirt and a pair of sweat pants before turning off the lights and getting into her bed. Just as she was about to sleep away the thought of her mission, her cell phone went off. Ichiko groaned as she reached over to her night stand and grabbed the cell. She looked at the caller I.D and sighed. "What is it Sakaye?"

"That bitch told me that Hansuke is now living with you!" Sakaye

Ichiko sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. "That is no way to refer to Aunt Mana as. She is a respectable woman."

"That respectable woman can kiss my ass. I want to know why Hansuke is suddenly rubbing elbows with you and your whore of a group."

"He's joined. I assume that he has a vendetta against the mortal kind like we do." Ichiko answered whole heartedly as she looked at her nails, even though it was too dark to see anything. "It's not like I seduced him into joining."

"But you will be seducing him, won't you?" Ichiko could just tell that the girl was sneering and must have been filled with anger. "I doubt that Ritsuko will allow Hansuke to walk around unwatched; the man will kill anyone that gets in his way."

Ichiko rolled her eyes as she sat up, "Did it really take you that long to figure the guy is shit crazy?" She asked with sarcasm.

"I knew he was bad…but, not this bad." Sakaye was a bit hesitant while she spoke. Ichiko knew that she had liked the male, but she would rather have him here then near her sister. "I want you to tell him to call me. Or I will come over there and kick his ass myself." Without a goodbye, Sakaye hung up and Ichiko was left with the phone still to her ear. She would like to see her sister come down here and try to make the Hyuga her bitch; she doubted it would happen.

But, even she had to try this terrible feat. It was like that fate was throwing her a curve ball and she was up against the number one pitcher. Ichiko closed her phone and dropped it on a pile of dirty clothes that she had yet to wash. When she was about to try and sleep again, another annoyance came up.

"Ichiko!" Kairi knocked loudly on her door. The Uchiha tried greatly to ignore her and hid under her covers. "I know that you are awake you skank! I know that you don't sleep at night, unless you're pissed off."

"I'm very pissed off!" Ichiko yelled back, still under the covers. "So go away!"

"What if I told you that Hansuke is downstairs and he made like, a shit load of dangos." Kairi smirked as she heard the girl rustle around in her room and slowly opened her door with an unemotional face. "I thought you were pissed?"

"If there are no dangos, I will be and you'll be dead." Black fire flicked lightly off the girl's body as she walked down the halls and to the kitchen. Kairi followed behind her with a large smile and it seemed a few others were also down in the living room and kitchen. "What are you all doing?"

"Mega movie time, un." Aya smiled as she was pulling out horror movies and turned on the TV.

"Not to mention that we get to eat food that is home made." Kuma said as he sat beside Ritsuko, who was leaning against him. He glanced to Ichiko, "better get a hold of him soon."

"Before I do," Sadako smirked as she walked past the onyx haired beauty and went into the kitchen. Hansuke glanced back at her as he pulled out other desserts; he smirked at her. "I never thought someone as handsome as you would have to cook his own meals."

"I don't like having woman around too long; they get all clinging if you let them make breakfast." Hansuke smirked and winked at her. "Just be lucky that I even thought of making all this junk." He took off the oven mite and removed the apron around his waist. "I think I found ice cream in the freezer; I'm going to get it."

"You don't like sweets?" Sadako asked as she sat on the table and sipped her drink.

"I love sweets," he glanced back at her, "I just feel like sharing my wonderfully cooking on you makes this junkie." He pulled out two cartons of ice cream and set them on the table. "So," he put his hands on either side of her body and leaned into her, "You better repay me for all my work."

Sadako smirked at him, "Let's just see how good of a job you do." She got back to her feet and pushed past him and back into the living room. Hansuke only smirked and just went on to giving himself a big bowl of ice cream and then taking out all the other sweets to the girls. They were like wolves when it came to food; he was surprised that he didn't lose his hand. Hansuke sat down on the large sofa. Aya just finished putting on some horror movie and then looked at him. She seemed a bit stunned to see him, but then quickly got over it and sat down away from him. Sadako on the other hand to her seat next to them male in spite of Ichiko, who was sitting cross legged on the love seat, since she knew that she was currently failing her mission.

"We better watch a fucking scary ass movie." Hisae said as she sat down on the floor so that she was close to the table. "I don't care of you little pussies can't handle the gore and shit." She took one of the dangos off the table and began to eat. "Unless the little bitch here can't handle it."

"I've killed better than this movie." Hansuke said with a scoff as he put his arm around Sadako. "Unlike you; I've heard that your killings have lessened over the years. Losing your powers?"

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you," she glared at him. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about me kicking your ass and mounting your head over the fireplace."

"Don't be such a bitch Hisae," Sadako said as she rolled her eyes. She lied her head on his shoulder, "Some of us enjoy his company." Hansuke just smirked and Sadako just smiled lightly. "Not to mention that he's got point. You have been killing less. I just think you're going soft."

"Burn in hell." Hisae answered back but she lost feeling in her arm and then hit herself. The other laughed as Hisae turned red in the face and glared back at Sadako. "I'll kill you!" She held out her hand and then she suddenly held a very sharp dagger. She threw it at the red head, but Hansuke waved his hand before it and a gust of wind switched its direction and the dagger embedded itself in the wall behind them. "You're lucky your little bitch is here."

"Don't be jealous," Kuma smirked as he appeared in his usual seat. "You probably just missed anyway." Hisae just grumbled and ate another sweet.

"You two are rather close, hm?" Ritsuko took her seat on Kuma's lap. "How…cute." She shot a glance at Ichiko, who only rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is a one night thing. I have missions for all of you that need to be done within the week. So don't get too comfortable."

Hansuke couldn't wait though, he hoped that he got on a team with Ichiko; just so he could spend the mission teasing her and making her mess up on her own missions.

Oh that would be grand.

**(Line Break)**

_~A Three Month Later~_

"Please Hyuga;" Ichiko panted as she wriggled out from under him, "this is no time for you to get grabby."

"Oh please Ichiko-chan," he purred and then nipped at her ear. He smirked as she continued to wriggle under him and tried to free herself. He always found a way to fluster her, since he did have Ritsuko plan all their missions together. It gave him some extra time with her. It was rather difficult to get her to be some comfortable with him on top. It took him awhile to take her hand, nip at her neck, and touch her as he pleased; sure, she would try to fight back, but he knew she really wanted it. He whispered in her ear, "You love it."

Ichiko flushed red as she finally pushed him off long enough to get out. She got to her feet and turned her back on him; she needed to recover herself before he saw. "We have a mission, and I don't plan on letting you distract me." She fixed her jacket and hair as she walked off towards the large white building. Hansuke frowned as he followed her and fixed his duffle back. He never got to finish his fun; it was always work with the Uchiha. "Hurry up and set up your nerd station." She said as she burnt down the door and walked into the large hall. Hansuke rolled his eyes and walked off towards a door labeled: 'Security' and Ichiko walked off elsewhere.

Hansuke sat down behind the large desk before the wall that was before many screens. He glanced back at the two dead guards that he tossed into the corner. Never had two people looked pitiful; he began to set up his equipment and hack into the system. He watched all the screens as groups of high official men talked late into the night about nonsense in his opinion. Hansuke always though that these laws humans made were stupid and pitiful; justice was to be served for all the secrete laws that they had set on his people. Separate schools, homes, jobs; Hansuke might have killed them all if Ritsuko and Mana didn't tug on his leash. As much as Hansuke would love to fuck Ritsuko and get her on his side, Kuma stood in his way and Mana had punished him a few times for trying. He still had whip marks on his back.

But, everything was about to fall into place, into the right place. Thanks to his little girlfriends, Hansuke was able to learn quite a lot about all the members, even enough to beat all of them. Oh, all that time with them was completely worth it. Not that he would continue on with this idiotic organization. There were some major problems with it, like how the group that limited him to only hacking; he almost never got to torment the humans. It was aggravating and he knew they only did it to piss him off; it was also working. There was also the fact that no matter how powerful they were. They never went through with a plan to finally take over this stupid town. Hansuke had many arguments with Mana about this; she promised him that he would get to watch this city burn to the ground. Hansuke sneered as he took over the camera system and turned them off while deleting any remaining video from the day. He sat back in his chair and glared at the ceiling. He was going to be sure that he got his day of fun.

"Hyuga." Ichiko hissed into his earpiece and seemed to be angry. "Open the damn doors."

Hansuke smirked as his mood lightened at that voice. "Don't be a bitch Ichiko-chan, try being nice to me."

"Do it before I burn you to death."

"I'm not hearing the nice in your sweet voice."

"Please unlock the fucking door." She hissed out again and Hansuke only smirked as he pushed a few buttons. "Good job man-slut."

"Thank you doll," he said with a smirk and then listened to the doors unlock. Hansuke just waited as she went about killing all the monkeys in suits. He glanced back to the dead bodies and was sad that they had gone down so easily; he almost wanted them to come back so he could fight them again. His job was so boring at times; maybe he should turn the alarm on so that he could just get some action. "Hey doll-face?"

"I'm busy," she said over the sound of screaming men.

"You should go back home after this."

"And why is that?"

"I'm going to kill everyone left in that mansion, but for some reason…I don't want to see the light leave your eyes just yet."

"That's cute Hyuga," she smirked with a blush on her cheeks. She walked out of the burning room that finished off the rest of the group. "But I know that you don't have the balls to even try."

"I warned you." Hansuke didn't know what came over him, but there he was typing in the code and leaving the room as the alarm went off. He heard her yelling in his ear but he quickly pulled out his earpiece and stepped on it as he walked out. Something in him snapped in his mind as he walked away from the building and got onto his motor bike and drove off. There was no way that he was going to wait longer; he was going to show these humans what he was going to do to them.

First things first…

He had to get rid of Mana Uchiha.

**(Line Break)**

"I have lost contact with Mana-dono." Ritsuko yelled as she ran into the kitchen where everyone was eating and drinking. She looked panicked and distraught, "And that little man whore and Uchiha had yet to come back from their mission!"

"Who gives a fuck?" Hisae said and continued to eat her sandwich. "Mana is probably out being a cougar and those two are probably in some shabby hotel testing the strength of their bed."

"I hope not," Aya said with jealousy and a huff, "I called dibs, un!"

"Oh get over it," Sadako rolled her eyes as she slurped her noodles. "And I agree with Hisae, who gives a fuck?"

"I do." Ritsuko glared at them, "I was just on the phone with her and then her line died. There is something very wrong-" she was cut off when the lights went out. "Shit."

"That little bastard Hyuga said he fixed out damn lights!" Kazumi glared. "This is going to cost me a shit load!"

"Or he's the reason behind this," Kuma said as he grabbed a large kitchen knife. "I'll go check." He teleported away.

"Taka-chan really thinks that we all should get ready for a fight," she said with a smile and giggled. "Hansuke-kun must be ready to kill us!" She sang out as she sunk into one of the shadows and left the others. Yuuna was quickly ran outside to her garden

"Well," Kairi turned on the sink and plugged up the drain, "since the house is going to shit, I'm going to flood it." She walked out and did as she said. Ritsuko growled as she walked out of kitchen and then divided herself into seven different people. Hisae summoned her syth and then began to laugh as she called out his name. Sadako went to the basement where she stored a few puppets to get ready to defend herself. Kazumi followed after Hisae since she wanted to kick the male's ass too. Aya was left there with the floor being covered in a thin layer of water. She finally got her bearing and ran up to her room to grab some of her homemade explosives since she didn't want to use up all her power. She almost made it to her door, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall.

"Hey Aya-chan," Hansuke smirked as his eyes were a bright purple and seemed to glow in the darkness. "How I missed seeing you? I feel like you have been avoiding me."

"Y-You are dead, un!" Aya yelled at him but was cut off as she felt his mouth against her neck. She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks lit up red as he kissed, nipped, and sucked. She let out a moan in pleasure. "Hansuke-kun," she whispered out. Aya's eyes suddenly shut open when she was lifted up against the wall and then incased in a layer of earth.

"My stupid blonde," Hansuke said with a smirk as he brushed her hair aside. "I hope that you live long enough so I can get one last goodbye kiss." He smiled evilly as he pushed a spot on her neck and watched as she blacked out. "One down."

"Oh my little bitch," Hisae smirked as she stood at the end of the hall with Kazumi. "I knew Aya would be the first to go."

"I'm so flattered that you came looking for me bitch," Hansuke smiled as he ran his hand across the wall and a small trail of fire was left. "And you brought your lesbian friend."

"Who the fuck said I was a lesbian?" Kazumi said with a glare as the dark matter seeped from her stiches and form into whips.

"That was actually me," Hisae said with a smile and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll deal with you later," Kazumi growled out.

"Kinky," Hansuke chuckled as his whole body was engulfed with flames. "But you both won't be leaving this house alive." He shot fire at them both and then charged at them. "Say 'hi' to Mana-bitch for me!"

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke smirked as he walked through the water as he made it to the dojo area of the house. It was almost a foot deep by now. He listened to the fires burn at the other end of the house, but he had a new element now. He walked on top of the water as he slid open the dojo door and then dodged the water aimed at his head. "I found you Kairi." He said as he walked into the room and smirked at her. Kairi smirked as she stood on the water and kept a close eye on him. "How about I make this more fun?" He said as he pulled out a little Swiss knife and cut his palm. He chuckled as he watched Kairi's eyes widen as the smell of blood hit her. "You really are part shark, aren't you bitch?"

"I'll be sure to leave a note on your grave about it." She said in a darker voice and charged at him with ice blades. Hansuke only smirked and blocked her strikes. It was almost too easy to rile her up; it was like she was putty in her hands. Once his time finally came he caught her feet in ice. He quickly pulled the water and incased everything but her head in the ice block. She only smirked. "This was you big plan fucker?"

"No," he said as he pushed all the water away and made a circle of high fire around them. "But I doubt that you can get out from here." He said with a smirk and brought up earth from under the floor and wrapped it around her whole body. "Have fun Shark-bait." Hansuke walked out as he listened to her screaming. As he walked down the hall, he pushed the water further away from her, just in case. His eyes shifted as he stood in the hall and watched as he was surrounded by clones. "Leader-chan," he smiled at her as he played with his Swiss army knife, "what are you doing here?"

"Want did you do to Mana-dono?"

"I didn't think that you would care so much about her." He said as he looked down the hall. "I mean, you make plenty of funding."

"I need her power in society to get my plans done without any trouble." Ritsuko glared at him, all of them did. "But you had to go and be a selfish little asshole," they all closed in on him. "So I'm going to finish you off and be sure to tell your family that with our help, we can get rid of the stain you made in their name."

"You little bitch," Hansuke said with a smirk. "I'd be offended if I didn't give a flying shit about that." He spun the wind around himself and watched the others pull out weapons of their own. "Too bad your little boyfriend isn't here."

"Kuma will be here soon enough-"

"Who do you think I dealt with first?" Hansuke asked with a smirk as the original Ritsuko began to look worry. "That little pest was hard to kill, but I finally got him with those damn puppets that Sadako kept down there. So many spikes that were just left out on the floor." He grabbed her neck and picked her up. None of the clones tried to help her and even disappeared. "Did you lose the will to fight my Leader? Just because he's grave is now in this basement? How pathetic. Feelings are for those disgusting humans." He choked her until she finally passed out and let her drop to the floor. "And I thought you would be the best fight." Hansuke walked off as he continued the fire and looked around a burning living room. "Oh Taka-chan~ I know that you are in here. You have no more shadows to hide in."

"Taka is right here Hansuke-kun," she said as she put her arms around his shoulders. "Hansuke-kun took a lot longer to attack. Did he get cold feet?"

"You better hope that I got cold feet, since you are the next on my list Taka." Hansuke said as he ran the side of the blade over her knuckles. "How about I give you the chance to run off? One Uchiha was enough."

"You bastard!" Taka and Hansuke looked over and saw Ichiko standing there, where the door once stood. "How could you do this to us?" She yelled at him.

"You are such an idiot at times Ichiko," he smirked as he pointed the blade at her. "This is mere step number one in my plan. Step zero was to take your virginity, but it seems like that will have to wait." He smiled when he heard sirens coming towards them. "I better finish you two off quickly," he burst into flames and Taka quickly let go. "How about we hurry this up? I have places to be."

"I'll fucking kill you first."

"Come on Ichi-chan," Taka said as she pulled the female away, "you really think that Hansuke-kun can kill Taka and Ichi? He knows three dead Uchiha's will put him on the most wanted list."

"That's right Taka-chan."

Hansuke growled as he watched the dark haired woman walk in with her two demon pets following. "I thought you died."

"That's rather cute," Mana said with a smirk as she stood there. "But it seems your looks can't get you out of this one."

"Wanna bet?" Hansuke tossed his Akatsuki jacket aside into the fire and ran his hand through his fire hair. "I can get to many places and you all gave me enough." He gave them a peace sign before disappearing in the flames and leaving the others to burn.

"This is your fault Mana!" Ichiko yelled at her.

"Shut up and go save your damn members," she waved Ichiko off and scoffed. "Everything I did is going according to plan. And him leaving is just perfect."

"Hansuke almost killed us Mana-dono."

"True Taka-chan," Mana smiled, "but in due time it will all be worth it." She giggled and began to put out a few of the flames herself. "You should go help Taka-chan, we need all the survivors we can get~"

**(End)**

**Okay, again, another bad way to end this one shot ^^" But writing evil Hansuke is really hard, since I like nice and sweet Hansuke better. I'm going to try and hone my skill a little more. But until then, I've been told not to give up on crossovers, so I want to continue that Konohagakure Host Club one, since I find the idea rather fun. If you have any request, suggestions, or just plain old comments, just leave them for me since I love to read them.**


	32. Alternate Universe

**Okay, I know that I promised to write a Konohagakure Host Club one-shot –which is still being written- but I had this really huge urge to right something that you may all enjoy. **

**Has anyone heard about this new Naruto movie: Road to Ninja?**

**Well, I did and I only knew what could make it better. Having all the characters gender bended~! **

**If you don't know about it, I'll give you a sneak peak as what some of the characters will be like since the actual movie has yet to come to America (I don't know how some characters will act, but I won't tell you which ones I know for sure, so you'll still have to watch the movie *evil laugh*). Hope that you all enjoy it. **

_**And here is the name character you will need to know:**_

_**Menma: Maemi ( this is the gb name)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Ever since they were little, every person, at one point in their lives, wanted to know if they could live a different life. Just the thought that somewhere else was a very perfect world that gave you everything that you ever wanted and needed. A world that was so different and better. No one ever followed through with the thought of searching for this other world, since it seemed completely ridiculous. And, since shinobi thought about this new life, they knew that being selfish was not an option and that work had to be done in this world or another. The life of a shinobi or kunoichi was usually hard and tiresome; it was as if all the world's problems were left on their shoulders. They were responsible for the lives of their citizens, fellow peers, and even their allied nations. It was almost unhealthy to be in this line of work, but someone had to do it and the benefits paid off.

But for some, it didn't seem worth it.

Naruko Uzamaki and Saburo Haruno seemed to always be down on their luck for a rather long time. They didn't know what it was, but fate had seemed to love seeing the two suffer and never be happy. She was the one that had even suggested to Saburo it may be better somewhere else; and if they looked hard enough, they could go there and never come back. Saburo almost told her that it was stupid and that she should get over it, but he saw the hope in her eyes that there was something better to look to. If it kept her happy, he would humor her for the time being. They both knew that they would not find anything; they still remembered what they were really after: their old lives back. The life that had their teammate back with them and they could be friends once more, they could take missions, they would grow up and be happy. Naruko knew it was all she wanted, she wanted Sakaye back and be sisters again, even though neither one would admit it.

So, there they were, walking in the forest side by side. Saburo had been able to get off of work from the hospital and Naruko took one of her vacation days that Tsuyoshi had been trying to get her to take. Sai had decided to spend her time in the library since she could understand when they didn't want her around; and they both annoyed her at times too. Kashikoi had not been seen the whole day, but they stopped questioning her timing and why she did what she did. Naruko was rather excited that Saburo had agreed to go and search for their perfect life, even though she knew she would go back to her empty apartment to get ready for more missions. It was surprising though, they had not run into anyone that day, as if everyone knew that they wanted to be alone. Naruko glanced back at Saburo as he walked with his arms crossed over his chest; he looked to be in deep thought. Naruko wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want to disrupt this moment of piece that they had.

"You really think life would be better?"

Naruko stopped when Saburo's voice broke through her train of thought. He noticed her stop and stopped a few steps ahead of her. She looked up at him with slight confusion as he waited for her answer. "What do you mean?" She asked when no real answer came to her.

He turned and faced her with his hands shoved into his shorts pockets; the pouch belt around his hips shifting a bit. "I mean, what if we find something worse than here. Like, one where Orochiko took of Konohagakure."

She paused and looked up at the sky, like the answer would be floating on by. "I don't think that will happen." She looked back at him with her hands clasped behind her back and a smile on her lips. "I know what we'll find will be amazing." She continued walking and went past him without even sending a glance his way. Saburo smiled lightly and then quickly hid it away as he followed after her. Naruko seemed to have pushed away any negative thought that Saburo tried to make, just to get her to stop looking. No, Naruko was going to give it all her effort to find this place. Naruko was slightly ahead of Saburo and when she pushed her way through the bushes and went wide eyes at what she saw.

It was Hansuke, the only other of the rookies that she had seen all day that wasn't Saburo. What was odd though was that he was seated before a side of a small cliff and was looking into a mirror. Naruko hide behind a tree and watched as the male ran his fingertips down the reflective rock and stared intently at it. When she looked closer, she saw that he was writing seals on the cliff's mirror with his blood. She couldn't really understand what was being written but when he finished he got to his feet. She noticed the book that was in his other hand and he looked down at it and back at the writing. He sighed and closed the book. "I-I don't think th-this will w-work, b-but maybe sh-she'll f-find something." Hansuke smiled lightly and walked away from the area. Saburo finally caught up once Hansuke's footsteps were no longer heard.

"What is that?" Saburo asked as he walked up to the mirror and Naruko followed quickly. "Hmm, some kind of metal element must be in this rock."

"It's like a mirror," Naruko said as she starred at her reflection. She looked at all the writing on the surface and looked back at Saburo. "Do you know what it says?"

"No," Saburo crouched down and looked over the writing, "but it almost looks like a transportation seal. Then again…it has a few summoning symbols too."

Naruko stared at the symbols more and noticed in the certain was her clan's symbol. She didn't know why, but she put her hand over it and summoned the chakra to her hand. Before Saburo could stop her, Naruko felt herself getting pulled in and she quickly grabbed Saburo in hopes that he could save her. She only doomed them both.

They were pulled in right as Hansuke came back with another book.

"Hm?" He walked up to the mirror and looked at the symbol in the certain. "Did I-I sm-smudge i-it?"

**(Line Break)**

Naruko was the first to actually open her eyes and groaned rather loudly as the sun hit her right in the face. She turned on her side and curled up into a fetal position. Her head had never hurt so badly. She couldn't understand how all this happened; all that she did was touch the symbol. Did Hansuke really teleport her somewhere? When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, they focused on the pink haired male that was lying on his stomach. She slowly reached out to him and shook his shoulder. "H-Hey," her voice was hoarse. "Get up Saburo-kun."

"Ugh," he said with a groan and squinted at her, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," she said as sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe we should get back to the village-"

"S-Saburo-s-san!" A soft male voice called from somewhere in the forest. Saburo held himself up on his forearms and looked up; he gasped at what he saw. Naruko went wide eyed. Inoichi Yamanaka stood there in a long purple jacket that covered some of his face and went down to his knees. His wore a regular pair of pants and sandals. What was really surprising was that his hair was rather a mess like he hadn't bothered to fix it and a light blush stained his cheeks. "S-sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "b-but Tsuyoshi-d-dono needs you a-at the h-hospital." Inoichi looked at the two and raised a brow, "w-what happened t-to you two?"

"Us?" Saburo got to his feet. "What happened to you?" He asked rather loudly and caused Inoichi to coward back and looked at his feet.

"I-I'm always l-like this." He said quietly that the two almost didn't hear him. "B-But y-your hair gr-grew o-out," he looked to Saburo, "a-and y-you're blonde."

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruko finally blurted out as she looked to Saburo, who was just as confused.

"I-I guess I-I'll tell h-him you're b-busy." Inoichi ran away before the other two could stop him.

"This is all some kind of joke," Saburo said and forced a smile. "I mean…what else could it be?"

Naruko had a guess at what it was. She got her wish. Naruko got to her feet and walked ahead, "Let's get to the village." She said without breaking her stride and Saburo quickly followed. They both entered the village to find it in rather great shape, and everything looked to be the same too. Naruko was almost convinced that Saburo was right, which made her sad since she wanted to think it was her better world.

"Haruno-san," they turned around and watched as Shika Nara ran up to him with a look of panic. "Please come back to the Hokage tower, I've gone through about eight scrolls trying to write that damn report for the mission we went on." She whined a bit, "You know I'm not good with something like that." She pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Saburo smiled, still going with the idea of a joke. "You always write our reports since you get them done in a matter of minutes."

"Haha, funny," Naruko nearly blurted out another curse as Cho Akimichi walked up to them with a stern look. She was thin and so serious looking. "You think the girl that ranked close to last in the Academy could write a simple report in minutes? More like five hours."

"H-Hey," Shika looked to her with a blush and glare, "It doesn't take me that long…" she trailed off as she looked at her feet. "I better get back before Shigeru catches that I was slacking off…again." Shika turned around and walked back, with a little orange book in her hands.

"I think I'm going to lose it," Saburo said as he held his head.

"She'll finish it," Cho waved it off as she walked away, "just in time for her to write the next one." Cho said with a sigh, "If you see Inoichi, tell him to stop hiding and come help me with some missions." She walked away without a goodbye and leaving the two in shock.

"I don't think this is a joke anymore Saburo-kun."

"Same."

"Hey guys," Satomi Aburame walked up to them with a wave, "whoa," she stopped before them, "what's with the new look?"

"Trying something new," Naruko quickly said and smiled. This was it; this was her new world that was peaceful and nice. "What's up with you?" She shrugged and pulled down her hood to scratch her head. "Does something else seem off about us?"

"He isn't scowling," she pointed to Saburo, "and this is probably the first time I have seen him not in the hospital or the Hokage Tower." She yawned and looked around, "I'm going to go find something more entertaining, later." She waved before walking away. "And tell Kaori if she wants to find me, she better not bring her mutt. I don't want to watch those two fight."

"Kaori fights with Akamaru?" Naruko asked, but her question was soon answered when the duo went running past them. Kaori chasing after Akamaru with a glare on her face, but Naruko noticed that her tattoos were all wrong. They were strips that formed a triangle like shape. Naruko rubbed her eyes. "We need to find someone that can explain this to us." Saburo nodded and they both made their way to the Hokage tower, but someone else had stopped them.

"Maemi-chan! Saburo-kun!" The two stopped in their tracks when a smiling and sweet voiced Sakaye Uchiha ran up to them. Her long black hair was swaying about at her hips and her head band was tied around her hips. She wore a tight green top that only went down to under her best, but she wore a tight black shirt under it that went down to under her bottom; she also wore a pair of blue shorts that were a bit tight to her body. Sakaye wore a pair of heeled sandals and a necklace around her neck with the Uchiha symbol on it. She stopped in front and flashed a peace sign and smiled suggestively, "Are you two on a date or something? And you dyed your hair?" She touched Naruko's face and smirked, "Imagine how pissed Hansuke-teme is going to be." She said with a singing like voice.

"What about Hansuke-kun?" Naruko asked with confusion. "And did you call me Maemi?"

"That is your name, baka-chan." Sakaye giggled lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you mean 'what about Hansuke-teme?' You really think that he's going to let you go on a date with Saburo-kun?" She suddenly stood closer to Saburo and looked up to him with a pouty face, "How could you Saburo-kun? I thought you were going to take me on a date tonight." Saburo was red in the face and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to him. She laughed lightly, "I like this shy side of you. I hope to see it more."

"My name is Naruko," she said as she pulled Sakaye away from Saburo. "Not Maemi."

"I think I would know my best friends name." Sakaye said as she poked her forehead. "We're practically sisters Maemi-chan. I stay over at your house…unless Hansuke-teme is there. You two sure like your alone time." She smirked and winked at her as Naruko felt her cheeks heat up red. She was so confused, and what happened next didn't help."

"Maemi!" A tall blue haired shinobi said as he walked over to the three with a light glare on his face. "What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Hansuke Hyuga looked to be in a terrible mood –which was weird- and he looked unbelievably good looking –which was weird to Naruko- in a new set of clothes. He wore a tight sleeveless fishnet shirt with a thin blue jacket left open. He wore a pair of normal blue jonin styled pants and summer styled sandals. His bangs were slightly parted and looked a bit edgier than before. "And what are you doing with the pissy pink pussy?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he sneered at the male and then looked to the blonde.

Naruko just gapped like a fish that was pulled out of the water. She couldn't believe that this was Hansuke. And she thought Sakaye's new attitude was weird.

Hansuke frowned, "No answer? Then I'll kill him!" Hansuke grabbed Saburo's collar and pulled him closer. "Get ready to die-"

"Stop it!" Naruko quickly acted and tried to push them apart. "Leave him alone Hansuke-kun!"

He scoffed and pushed the pink haired male back hard enough that he landed on his behind. "Fine, but next time my girlfriend won't be able to save you pussy." Naruko gasped in shock that he called her his 'girlfriend' but he quickly changed the subject. "But onto another matter Maemi," he lightly took hold of some of her hair, "why did you change it back?" She looked at him with one brow raised and he sighed. "I don't know what is up with you, but you are acting like a completely different person." He let go of her hair and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I better take you home before all hell breaks loose." He forced her to walk on and leaving the others behind. "Latter pussy and bitch." He gave them both the middle finger without looking back.

"Holy frick," Saburo muttered under his breath as he watched the two walk away.

"You really have lost your cold attitude Saburo-kun." Sakaye said as she stood beside him. "You and Hansuke are usually always fighting when you see one another." She smiled a bit and glanced at him. "If Maemi wasn't with him, I'd take a stab and getting the Hyuga," she winked at him, "unless you want to make a move on me."

"I-I really need to sort some stuff out first," he blushed and looked away as he rubbed the back of his head. "But maybe…we can meet up for dinner later?"

Sakaye smirked and laughed lightly, "Sure thing Saburo-kun. Meet you back here at seven, don't forget to bring me flowers." She blew a kiss to him and then walked off to who-knows-where, leaving Saburo standing there with a small smile and blush.

**(Line Break)**

Naruko huffed loudly, "My name is not Maemi. It's Naruko."

"Fine, I'll call you Naruko if it gets you to shut up." Hansuke said as he sighed and pulled her a bit closer to him. "I swear I'm starting to believe you're not her."

"I-I'm not." Naruko stopped in her tracks and looked at her feet. Hansuke looked down at her, still refusing to let go. She looked back at him, "I'm Naruko and I'm from some kind of different universe. Where, I think, everything is opposite." Hansuke just looked at her and thought over all the information. She sighed when she knew what was coming; she looked at the ground. "You must think I'm just some crazy, Mimi, or whatever he name is."

"No," he said as he motioned her to keep moving and they continued to walk, "I actually believe you." Naruko looked up at him with shock. "Believe it or not I met a female version of me and she is a huge bitch." Hansuke said with a frown as he sighed. "I can only guess that you and the pink priss walked through the mirror by the cliffs. And that means Maemi and the asshole are in your universe." He was glaring ahead at the apartment building that Naruko knew was where she lived. "Damn, she better not run." He said mostly to himself, but Naruko caught it. They began to walk up the steps, which was odd since Naruko had a room on the bottom floor.

"Why is my apartment all the way up here? I live on the bottom floor." She spoke up as she was pushed on ahead.

"That's where the poor people live." He said as he walked behind her. "Why would you live there?" He reached into the inside pockets of his jacket and pulled out a set of keys. He handed it to her while they walked to the door. "I just hope that your folks don't flip out when they see you Naruko."

"What?" Naruko wasn't paying much attention; she found it odd that her keychain was the nine-tailed fox. She walked through the door and looked around in slight awe. Whoever this Maemi was, she was a neat freak! Hansuke grabbed the keys and closed the door. "I don't think that girl is going to like my place-"

"Maemi Namikaze!" Naruko nearly had a heart attack as she stared at the red haired woman that was glaring at her. She was in a regular dress and apron, but there was something very familiar about the woman. "How dare you sneak out of this house without my permission? Your father and I were worried sick that you tried to run off."

"Don't worry Kushina-okaa," Hansuke said with a dull emotion on his face. "Maemi is in another universe with the Haruno." Kushina seemed to die down a bit, but she looked at him with confusion. "This is way this girl is called Naruko and she has blonde hair." He pointed to her head. "But as long as she is here, she is my girlfriend and I will continue to come over as I please." Hansuke bent down and gave Naruko a peck on the cheek and then saluted to Kushina. "Goodbye."

"Naruko," Kushina said lightly in a breathless like voice. She walked up to the still struck female and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly, "I always wanted to name my little girl that, but Minato convinced me Maemi was better." Naruko felt tears pool in her eyes as her shoulders shook. Kushina saddened, "What is it Naruko-chan?"

"I…" her voice was hoarse and high pitched, "I always wanted to meet you…" her voice cracked and gave away. She dropped her head and let the tears spill. "I-I told myself I-I wouldn't be sad over never knowing you…b-but here you are." She looked back up at Kushina with a large smile and moist eyes. "Okaa-san!" Naruko threw herself at the woman and held her tight as if she would disappear. Kushina felt something pull at her heart; she returned the hug.

"Oh Naruko-chan," she cooed to the girl and rubbed her back to soothe her. "I'm here now."

"Is Maemi home," Minato, the fourth Hokage, walked out into the living room with his usual gear on except for his white and red jacket. "Oh," he stopped in the doorway when he saw the two women. "Who is it?"

Kushina looked back at him with tear-filled eyes. "This is Naruko-chan, our daughter." Naruko looked at him with a smile on her face as he looked between the two. "Don't ask how I know this, but even Hansuke backed her up."

Minato sneered a bit, "She's dating Hansuke too? I hope the one wherever she is from is well-mannered." He looked back at Naruko and smiled. "Hello Naruko-chan, it's an honor to meet you." He walked up to her and held out her hand, "I hope that I can just as good as your other father." He was cut off as she hugged him too. "Whoa there," he laughed nervously and smiled, "I love you too sweet heart."

"Say it again," Naruko looked up at him with a small smile and hopeful eyes. "Can you say it again?"

Minato looked at her oddly, "I love you too sweet heart?" Naruko cried more with a big smile on her face as she buried her head in his chest and held him tighter. Minato looked to Kushina, who was just smiling softly at them as she wiped her eyes. Minato just looked back down at Naruko and smiled kindly, "I love you Naruko-chan."

"I love you too Otou-san," she said with a weak and hoarse voice as she placed hear ear against his chest and listened to his beating heart. She could listen to it all day and night. "C-Can I stay here until I can get home?"

"Why of course Naruko," Kushina said with a smile. "This is your home too." Naruko pulled away from Minato, still smiling like there was no tomorrow. She wiped her eyes and continued to smile. "How about we eat a nice lunch that I made, and then you can get settled into your room."

"Okay," Naruko and Minato followed her into the kitchen. "Okaa-san," Naruko said lightly as she sat at the table. "Hansuke-kun said something about Maemi running. What did that mean?"

Minato looked to Kushina, who went a bit stiff as she looked back at them, with a tray of bowls and home-made ramen noodles. Minato was first to react for them, "Oh nothing Naruko," he smiled at her; a bright smile that almost made Naruko smile. "You both are rather energized and have a habit of getting into a little trouble is all." He laughed a bit and Naruko giggled. "Let's just eat."

"I love ramen, believe it!" Naruko smiled brightly as she looked at the bowl and broke apart her chopsticks.

Kushina laughed lightly, "Me too!"

Minato sighed and shook his head with a smile on his lips. "My girls are heavy eaters." The three just began to laugh; Naruko told stories about her world while they ate.

She loved every moment of it.

**(Line Break)**

Naruko was on her bed, staring up at the sky blue ceiling that had painted clouds rolling by. The smile never left her face. She had looked at the photos on Maemi's desk and saw that Maemi had died black hair instead. She wore a fishnet top that only covered her breast and shoulders like a bra would. She had black fingerless gloves with red bands going around and up the gloves. She also had on black shorts, a red belt around her hips, and heeled sandals. Naruko didn't know why she was so different in this world, but everyone was different. She had found pictures with Saburo in them, and he always had an emotionless expression and was always serious. None of that mattered though; she had her Saburo, parents, and best friend.

Naruko didn't plan on ever going back.

She was going to stay in this world that had everything she could ever want. But, there was one issue that she had with this universe.

"Naruko." Hansuke climbed in through her window and took a seat on the window sill. "Come on, we're going out."

"No." Naruko sat up and looked at him with a frown. "Whether you like it or not, I'm not your girlfriend." He looked at her with no emotion on her face. She groaned and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I like the other Hansuke-kun better, he was nice."

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Naruko looked at him with shock. Hansuke seemed to be taken back by that. "I only like Saburo-kun."

"Why the hell does that guy have that my other self doesn't?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and sounded rather annoyed.

Naruko smiled, "Saburo-kun is kind, sweet, smart, he's so romantic when he wants to be. He's always tried to protect me and pushes me to be better." She blushed lightly and lied back down on the bed. "He's my perfect match."

"Then why is he staring at the Uchiha-mesu's ass while they walk?" Hansuke asked as he got up and motioned out the window. Naruko rolled her eyes, but got up and walked over to her window. She looked out and sadness was clear on her face as she saw the very same scene. "The girl is a whore, but this Saburo really likes her. Is he still your prefect match now?"

"It doesn't matter that he still might feel for Sakaye," she turned away. "He knows that she isn't the real Sakaye and he will see I have been waiting here right for him."

"Like Hansuke has for you, right?" He asked as he leaned against the wall. He smirked as she looked back at him with confusion. "I know that your Hansuke may not be as amazing as I am, but I do know that no matter what, I want the only daughter of the Fourth Hokage, and that's you." He stood up straight, "I am the heir to my clan, and the only girl that has ever interested me was Miss Namikaze. She was strong, confident, and never gave up. She was the only girl to ever look at me and not see the Hyuga. She saw Hansuke. And I will never let some pink haired bastard take that away from me." He began to grow angrier. "What Saburo is doing to you is what you are doing to Hansuke. I'm not going to let you do that to me either. I love you and I always will; and I know that you fucking know that!" He glared at her as she looked away with guilt. She did remember Hansuke's confession. "You know that I love you, and you still refuse to acknowledge it! Well let's get something straight Naruko," he turned her around and made her look at him. "If you let me go, you will never be happy."

Naruko glared at him, "Don't touch me!" She pushed him away. Hansuke looked at her with a glare. "I don't love Hansuke-kun. I have always loved Saburo and I always will love him. So you stop forcing yourself on me and Maemi! We don't love you so get over it!"

Hansuke balled his hand into a fist and it shook with anger. He clenched and unclenched his hands and took deep breathes. "You…You are a baka." Hansuke walked over to the dresser and opened on of the drawers. He dug around and pulled out another picture that was placed in a heart shaped frame. He left it on the dresser face down and walked back to the window. "I'm glad that you ignored your Hansuke. He deserve better than you." He climbed out and jumped down to the ground.

Naruko glared as she slammed the window shut and locked the windows then pulled the curtains closed. She huffed loudly with the anger still burning in her and her fists shaking. She glanced back at the dresser and looked to the pink frame. She walked over to it with rushed steps and looked at the picture without a second thought. She felt her anger slowly burn out as she felt guilt tug at her heart. Maemi was holding the camera, her lips pressed against Hansuke's cheek with a smile even showing when her eyes were closed. Hansuke's eyes looked away from the camera, with his cheeks burning red and a look of embarrassment. Naruko touched the glass over the picture and almost wished her eyes were playing a trick on her. She saw that they frame could open, and she quickly pulled out the photo to find writing on the back.

"My sunshine boy," she said in a light voice as she read her handwriting. "You are the only reminder that I still have a heart. I love you." She looked back at the picture and she felt something deep and hateful come back to her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Why couldn't she be happy like that with Saburo? Why, after everything Sakaye did to him, to them, that he stills wants to be with her? Without another thought, she ripped the picture in half and threw it on the ground. Maemi was so happy and Naruko had to suffer.

**(Line Break) **

"Okay Saburo-kun," Sakaye said with a smile as she put his arm around her waist as they walked, "where are you going to take me for dinner?"

Saburo smiled nervously as he pulled at his collar. He had dreamed of this day, but he never actually thought that the day would come. He took a deep breath, "How about…we skip dinner and go for a walk?" He glanced down at her to see that she had a slight pout, but it was rather cute on her. "I want to know more about you…I never did get to back from where I am from."

"That's so sweet," she giggled a bit, "but come on Saburo-kun." Sakaye said and looked up at him, "You really think that we're going to end up dating and getting married?" They both stopped in the middle of an empty street and looked at one another. She smirked at him, "I want to date you for a while, but I have bigger dreams to deal with. And one of them is not getting married." She crossed her arms over her chest as he saddened a bit. "Oh, my poor little Saburo-kun, I don't know what you are whiling to do in your world to get your Sakaye, but I know that I would never let one man hold me down for the rest of my life." She smirked and stuck out her tongue, "If anything, you should get that blonde haired girl before she starts to figure out that her Hansuke would die for her."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as his nails dug into his palms so that they began to bleed. "Why are you toying with me like this?"

"I didn't know that you were so soft. Our Saburo knows that a shinobi's life is a dangerous and a short one. He has dedicated his life for this village; he even refuses to hang out with me." She said with a sigh and turned on her heels. "At least he made the game fun; you are just too emotional to play with." She was about to walk away, but she saw Hansuke walked towards them; a glare on his face. "Oh I can't miss out on this," she smiled and waved to him. "Hyuga-teme," she called, "you coming to whisk me away?"

"Shove it Uchiha-mesu," he said in a harsh tone and walked right past her. "You. Pink bitch." Hansuke stood in front of him and glared. "That blonde-baka likes you for some reason. She likes you a lot."

"I know that-"

"Then grow a pair and confront her about it!" He grabbed his collar and seethed out every word. "I don't want you fucking around with her feelings anymore. It seems that my other self is too much of a sissy to confront her about his love. And if she wants to be happy with you, then you make her god fucking happy you little fuck!" He let him go and pushed him down.

Saburo looked up at him, "Look, Naruko knows that I don't return the feelings, but she refuses to give up!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Hansuke groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. "Do all of you in this other world live in fucking love squares?" He yelled. "Hansuke likes Naruko, Naruko likes you, you like that bitch, and that girl must either be a huge whore."

"Don't you dare something like that about Sakaye-chan!" Saburo was quick to his feet and glared at him. "Or I'll kill you."

Hansuke smirked and leaned in, "I fucking dare you to try you pink prissy pussy." They glared at one another and Sakaye quickly got between them and pushed them apart. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Cram is bastard," she said with a smirk. "Why don't you just send them back? We'll get our normal lives back and those two can deal with their damn problems."

"How the fuck do I send them back?" Hansuke asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And he's not going anywhere until he promises me that he won't fuck this over." He glared back at Saburo and leaned in a bit more. "You hear me prick? If you ever make her unhappy again, I will kill you." Hansuke grabbed his collar and seethed, "And I never lie."

"F-Fine," Saburo glared back at him. Hansuke scoffed and let him go. Saburo fixed his collar and huffed, "I just need to get back to reality."

"Now back to that problem," Sakaye said as she got between the two and stood with her hands on her hips. "Hansuke said that he got through once, so he must know how to get through it again." She looked back at the blue haired male. "Now, use that big sexy brain of yours and tell us how you walked through the first time."

"I fucking walked up to it and saw myself." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know how it worked, but it did and I met a total bitch."

"I thought she was fun." Sakaye said with a smirk and winked, "If I was a guy, I would sleep with her."

"You'd sleep with anyone whore." Hansuke said with a glare and looked to the sky. "I actually have training to get done," he said and looked to Saburo, "You go tell Naruko that I will meet you both at the cliff side tomorrow in the evening."

"Why are we going to wait so long?"

"Let the girl get to know her family. She at least deserves that much." He walked away with his hands shoved in his pockets and walked off towards the training grounds. "And remember!" He yelled, still walking away. "Try to satisfy her, even though I know you must have a really small dick!"

Saburo seethed as his face burned red, "I hate this Hansuke so much!"

"I just love watching him walk away." Sakaye said in a breathless voice as she watched Hansuke.

**(Line Break)**

"Oh Naruko," Kushina sang as she sat at the foot of the girl's bed. Kushina was so used to getting up in the early morning since she always tried to get morning missions. Not to mention that if she didn't make breakfast, Minato and her daughter would just eat ramen and leave without another word. She had already said her goodbye to Minato, who left to go to the Hokage Tower, and she was going to drop off a breakfast later after Naruko went to go train. She smiled as she watched the blonde sleep. She wished that Maemi had kept her blonde hair, but the girl was so…rebellious and refused to look like either parent. Minato just told her it was a phase, but they both knew that something was up with Maemi. But when she looked at Naruko, she saw the old Maemi, the sweet and determined girl that wanted to be the next Hokage. She brushed the girl's hair out of her face and smiled brightly. "I can't believe you grew up without me there. I'm so sorry that your father and I weren't there to take care of you."

"Mmmm," Naruko smiled lightly as her eyes fluttered open. "Okaa-san," Naruko said in a sleepy voice as she looked to her, "morning." She smiled lightly and sat up slowly. Naruko yawned and rubbed her eyes in a child-like manner. "It's so nice to see you in the morning," she said as she slowly pushed the blankets away. "C-Can I-I get some breakfast?" She asked shyly.

Kushina smiled and winked, "You don't even have to ask Naruko." She giggled lightly and got to her feet. "You better hurry and eat before Hansuke comes to pick you up." Kushina was about to walk away, she was stopped when Naruko was frowning. "Is something wrong Naruko? Did you and Hansuke get into a fight?" She walked back over and sat down closer. Naruko was sitting up now and had her knees pulled to her chest. "I know that he must be different than your Hansuke, but I know that deep down that he loves you like he loves Maemi."

"It's not that Okaa-san," Naruko said as she looked away. "The Hansuke from where I am from, we aren't dating. I…I don't love Hansuke."

"You don't?" Kushina seemed surprised. "Well, why not dear?"

"Hansuke…he's so quiet, I don't ever talk to him anyway." She shrugged and looked back at her. "A-And I'm in love with Saburo, he's always been so supportive of me." She smiled lightly, but then remembered how her Saburo was off with the other Sakaye. She forced a smile again, "A-And I don't want to give up on him."

"Oh," Kushina put her hands on her lap and seemed to be uncomfortable. "Well…I guess that the Haruno boy sounds to be very nice." She clapped her hands and smiled, "Well, how about that breakfast?" She smiled brightly and got back to her feet. "You get dressed and I'll get breakfast on the table." Naruko nodded and waited until Kushina closed the door after her and then get out of bed. She walked over to her clothes from yesterday and decided to wear them then take Maemi's clothes. She made her way to the kitchen and smiled as Kushina laid out a breakfast for them both. "Come and eat before it gets cold." Kushina smiled at her and Naruko took a seat at the table.

"Thanks Okaa-san," Naruko smiled at her. "So… what I mentioned earlier…" she trailed off as she picked at her breakfast. "Can…Can you maybe, keep Hansuke away from here?"

"I don't think that can be done." Kushina smiled at her as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Hansuke is always very determined to see you every morning and I'm sure that he'll find a way in one way or another." She giggled a bit as she set out a plate for herself and then another. "I know that you love this Saburo in your universe, but I know Hansuke…maybe you can give him a chance." She sat down and poured herself a glass of milk and then a glass for Naruko. "I don't want to push you to do something you don't want to, but I just want you to be happy."

"I will be," she smiled at her and ate.

"Kushina-okaa!" Hansuke walked into the house. The two heard the door close and him shuffling around. "I came for some breakfast and there better not be any sort of animal tongue." Hansuke walked into the kitchen but stopped in his tracks when he saw Naruko was sitting there. "Oh, I thought that you would be sleeping…or with the pink pr-" he cut himself off and cleared his throat. "I mean, with that Haruno guy."

"Well, I'm not." Naruko answered as she looked back down at her plate. Hansuke scoffed and walked over and took his usual seat at the table. "Why do you eat here anyway?"

"My house wasn't actually meant for living." Hansuke said as he shoved some eggs into his mouth. "So I come here to get a good meal and a good morning…well, I usually get a good morning." He smirked when she gave a huff and pouted.

"Well," she glared at him, "have a happy fucking morning."

"Naruko!" Kushina looked at her with shock.

"Now that's the Maemi I know," Hansuke said with a smirk. He turned to face her, "And I know that you love it. You want me to get mad and then you would win. But guess what Naruko-chan," he purred out with a smirk. "I'm going to still be the happy go-lucky one and you'll be the one chasing after Saburo." He then went back to eating and left Naruko seething there.

"Please Hansuke," Kushina looked at him with a hard glare. "No matter what, you will treat my daughter with respect. Got it."

"Fine…" he sighed and finished the last of his meal. "Since you seem to be mad at me," he glanced at Naruko, "I'm going to go and get some training in." he got up and went back to go get his shoes on. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Your dishes Hansuke," Kushina said with a sigh.

"I'll get them next time." Hansuke yelled as he walked out of the apartment.

"That boy can be trouble sometimes." Kushina shook her head as she took his dishes to the sink.

"And you want me to give him a try?"

"Oh Naruko," she smiled back at him. "He may be a bit of a bother at times, but he makes Maemi so happy. He is probably the only guy not her father that can actually make her smile." She sat back down at her place at the table. "And I don't question the things that make my daughter happy." Kushina smiled at her, "What do you want to do today?"

"I…I think I'm going to go out and train too." She smiled and finished the last of her milk. "I'll see you later Okaa-san." She put away her dishes and then slipped on her shoes as she ran out the door.

Kushina smiled and as she was about to finish her breakfast, she noticed someone sitting back in their spot without making a sound. "Give her time Hansuke. She isn't Maemi."

"Yeah, I can tell." He said as he placed his head on the table. "But I'm worried about Maemi…she may not come back to. She might as well just stay there now." He looked to her and he showed his emotion. He was sad. "What if she likes it there better? No parents, no Sakaye, and a chance to destroy everything."

"Have a little more faith in her." She smiled at him and then took her dishes to the sink. "I think this experience will make her appreciate everything that she has here."

"I hope that you are right." Hansuke leaned back in his seat and looked at the ceiling. "Since, I wouldn't make it through this hell hole without her."

"I think my husband is doing a rather good job running this 'hell hole'." She smirked back at him. "Or would you like to insult him more?"

"You know what I mean Kushina-okaa." He rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. "My family is driving me right out of that house. I may have to move in to an apartment here."

"We would love to rent you the guest bedroom." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

Hansuke blushed and looked away with a scoff. "Like that old man would let me within fifty feet of his precious little girl." He just cleaned out one of his ears and looked bored. "If anything, I'll just bum out anywhere I can. It's not like Haru-otōto can be the heir anyway. Too much of a little sissy to do anything."

"Don't talk about your brother like that Hansuke." She scolded him.

"Whatever," he got up and stretched his back. "I'll be out. And," he stopped at the doorway, "don't expect Naruko to come back home."

**(Line Break)**

"Hey Sakaye-chan," Naruko smiled as she caught up to the woman.

"Hm," Sakaye looked over and smiled with a light wave. "Hey there Naruko-baka," she stuck out her tongue and smirked, "you seem to be in a rather good mood." She giggled as Naruko just smiled back and rubbed the back of her neck. "I like you so much better. Maemi can be such a downer sometimes. Not to mention she's either training or with Hyuga-teme." She walked with her arms crossed under her chest. "You got any plans for today?"

"Maybe some training and talking with Saburo-kun on a chance to get home." She answered.

"You don't have to worry about that though," Sakaye said with a smile. "Hansuke has already figured that out and will be sending you both home." Naruko looked at her with a bit of surprise and Sakaye giggled. "I think he just wants his girlfriend back and his old rival."

"Why don't Saburo and Hansuke like one another?"

"To be honest," Sakaye leaned in and whispered. "Saburo really liked Maemi, but Hansuke was the one to get her first. Saburo just hates that he let her get away." She smiled at Naruko. "Not to mention that Hansuke was number one in our class, and Saburo was second. So, they were always at each other's throats." She smirked and winked, "It's rather fun to watch them fight, I always hope that one of those fights will end in a nice battle, but Maemi always gets bored. Once she leaves, Hansuke is right behind her."

"Why is Hansuke so concerned with everything Maemi related?"

"Well," she looked up at the sky. Sakaye sighed lightly, "to be a bit blunt. Maemi has been thinking about running away from Konohagakure."

"What?"

"Yep." Sakaye nodded and looked to her, "she hasn't been very happy here. She seems to be bored with all of us, but none of us will let her leave; especially Hyuga-teme." She was serious as she spoke. "He rather die than let her get away like that." Naruko just looked on ahead without much thought and saw the bright pink hair of her favorite shinobi. "Saburo-kun!" Sakaye yelled with delight as she ran towards him and Naruko followed suit. Saburo looked over and blushed pink; he opened his arms for her and he embraced Sakaye. Naruko just smiled sadly as she watched the two hug. "It's too bad that you're going home Saburo-kun," Sakaye pouted, "We didn't even get to go on our date." Saburo just smiled lightly and patted her head like she was a child. Sakaye smirked, "I see that someone got over their rejection." She said with a giggle and then pulled away from him. "How about we all go and train together? Like back when we were genin?"

"That actually sounds like a whole bunch of fun." Naruko smiled brightly. "And I know that this time I will surly beat you Sakaye."

"You can try Naruko-baka." Sakaye smirked and stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Maybe we can find Kashikoi-sensei." Saburi suggested as he walked a bit behind the two.

"She's probably too busy bugging Gen-sensei about some stupid challenge she has." Sakaye said waving her hand, but the others just looked at each other and shrugged. Sakaye didn't bother to explain, and the two were glad that she didn't. "Oh looky-looky," Sakaye smirked as they turned around a corner to get to their training grounds. "Hyuga-teme can actually read." Saburo and Naruko looked over and watched as Hansuke carried a large stack of books in his arms. "Maybe he wants to train with us? I can see him without a shirt on," Sakaye sang as she pranced to him. Naruko and Saburo just walked beside one another, not wanting to get in the way.

"Go away Uchiha-mesu," Hansuke snarled as he glared at her. "I've got a shit load of work to do because of your fat mouth."

"Don't be like that." She said and winked at him, "I just wanted to invite you to come and train with us." Hansuke looked up and saw them both. "I bet you could do all that other stuff later. You are the number one ranking shinobi in our generation after all."

"You can shut the hell up," Hansuke said to her, but not with as much malice as she was expecting. "And I know when I'm not wanted." He motioned over to Naruko and Saburo, who stood behind Sakaye. "You three all get in shape. I don't need any of you slowing me down anyway." He gave a slight nod of the head and then walked off in another direction.

"I don't see why you don't like him." Sakaye looked back at her and winked, "The guy has to be a beast in the bedroom."

"That's really gross to think about," Saburo said as he turned a little green. Naruko just blushed red and refused to acknowledge what was said. He shook the idea out of his head and looked to the two. "Let's just go train and maybe then get some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sakaye said with a shrug.

"Only if we get ramen!" Naruko said with a bright smile and followed after the two.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke growled as he flipped through another book and tossed the other aside. He was getting pissed out how hard it was to figure out the mirror. Last time it had been so easy; he just looked in and saw the other girl. Now he looked in and only saw himself and everything behind him. There had to a secret to this door, but he couldn't find anything about it; it was like the mirror wasn't real….or maybe…

"If this works I'll be fucking pissed." Hansuke bit into his thumb and pushed out the blood and just wrote down the one thing he wanted.

_Maemi _

He then drew the little swirl under it; her clan symbol, so that he was sure that he got his Maemi back. He continued to squeeze out more blood and made a few transportation symbols and a summoning symbol to bring the others back. He smirked as he saw his reflection blur and change. "Fucking mirror…has to be told what to give." He got up and couldn't help but smile when he saw his black haired beauty turn to look at him. She smirked and stuck out her tongue. Behind her stood Saburo, who just nodded with his arms crossed over his chest- and then there was another him; that Hansuke smiled and blushed lightly while waving to him. "I'm a pussy there…aren't I?" He still couldn't stop smiling since he was going to get rid of the others and get things back to normal.

Maemi breathed on the glass. "Miss me bitch?" Hansuke chuckled a bit after reading and just stuck out his middle finger to her. She was going to get it when she got back anyone, no need to start fighting. She only giggled and tried to get through, but the mirror was still solid. Hansuke was going to have to get the others before he they could get through. He waved to them and walked off to go find the others. He was sure they'd be pissed since he left without an explanation, but it wasn't like he gave a fuck. Hansuke ran to the training ground and had to wait until they noticed him.

"You came to take up my offer?" Sakaye smirked and said after she jumped away from Naruko's attack. "Took you long enough."

"Hey, Haruno, Naruko," Hansuke ignored the girl –who huffed and pouted- and motioned them to follow, "I'm ready to send you to the fuck back so lets go."

"But I have to say goodbye-" Naruko said with panic.

"I already told Kushina-okaa that you wouldn't be coming back." Hansuke said as he turned away. "I don't know how long this will stay open and the others seem to be ready to go." He walked away and knew that the other two were following. "Maemi is going to kick your ass Uchiha-mesu, so don't run off too far." He said without looking back and kept up his long strides. Saburo and Naruko just waved goodbye and ran to keep up with the Hyuga. "The other Hyuga kid is there, so don't go ripping out his heart just yet." He said glancing back at Naruko. "I don't want to see myself cry. I might throw-up."

"You really are an asshole." She glared at him.

"Coming from you," he scoffed, "I'm not that offended." He led them to the mirror and smiled as Maemi glared at him and tried to yell at him. "Let's go," he motioned them to the mirror. Saburo was first. "If you want to listen," Hansuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Give up on the Uchiha." Saburo didn't react and just went through the mirror, and allowed the other Saburo to come through. "Priss." Hansuke shot him a glare.

"Bastard." He said back in a calm voice. "Tell Maemi-san I went back home." Hansuke just nodded and Saburo looked to Naruko. "Nice to meet you." He nodded to her and then walked off.

"You're next-" Hansuke said and about to push her though, but looked up and growled when he saw Maemi give the other Hansuke a peck on cheek. Hansuke blushed red, but the one next to Naruko was about ready to jump thought and kill him. "Hurry up." He said and just to get back at Maemi, placed a peck on her lips. Naruko was about to yell at him, but he pushed her through just to have the other Hansuke catch her.

"N-Naruko-chan?" He said with concern and helped her back to her feet. "A-Are you o-okay?"

"Fine," she said as she looked back. But, she saw the one thing she didn't want to. Maemi had jumped into Hansuke arms and kissed him like they haven't seen one another in years. She quickly looked away. "I just want to go home." Hansuke nodded, but as she walked off, Hansuke didn't follow.

He watched the other two walk off hand in hand. He smiled. Hansuke was glad his other got the girl of his dreams and that they were happy. He wiped off the writing he had placed on there to get Maemi and Saburo back over and then just sat back in the grass and stared at himself. It had been a very strange two days, and he just needed to rest.

And he would learn to hide better.

**(End)**

**Well, I hope you have all enjoyed that. It took me forever to write it, but hey, that's High School. I'll try to update faster, but until then just keep cheering me one and I'll be writing more. A new story may be coming up since it's like, the only thing I write about in my notebooks. So, keep on the look-out for that. I have (not) recently gotten a deviantart, and you can look me up there. Its XxAcumichixX and I posted a few of my own personal stories and I think the first oneshot I wrote. And, not pushing anyone to, but it would be really cool to get fanart for my stories. Still trying to get LoveHinaSasu to do some, but I'm afraid to ask again ^^" Please don't ask her for me, I am a big girl and will get around to it *I say while I hold on to my blanket* So thanks for sticking with me**

**Oh, and here some bonus writing since I left you waiting so long**

**(SuperMegaAwesomeExtra!)**

"M-Maemi-s-san!" Hansuke tried to pull herself from the girl's grip as he tried to run.

"Don't deny my love Hansuke-kun!" She said with a smirk and finally got his vest unzipped. She laughed as he seemed to let out an 'eep' when she pulled off his vest. He quickly took off further into the city, but it only made her more excited. "I will find you!"

Hansuke breathed heavily as he hid in an alley way, his heart beating against his ribs. There was an eerie silence about the alley way that made him fear a bit more. Every little thing her heard put him more on edge and he was about ready to go mad from it. His face was flushed red at the thought of Maemi. She was Naruko, only dark haired scantily clad, and a lot more dominate. He gulped loudly as his mind filled with all the filth he had heard from the other shinobi.

He couldn't help it! Hansuke was a man to; a man that was getting pursued by a girl that was trying to take off his clothes.

Hansuke could only take so much.

He heard footsteps and he held his breath. His beating heart thrummed in his ears, making it harder to hear. He closed his eyes and just hoped that it wasn't her. Hell, Hansuke would rather get robbed at the moment then deal with Maemi and her rather large chest-

Hansuke scolded himself as she shook his head and his ears burned red.

"Got you~" She purred into his ear, causing the male to jump and moved back against the dumpster beside him. His eyes were wide in panic as she was one all four and slowly crawling towards him.

Like some kind of damn neko!

"Come on Hansuke-kun," she pouted as he began to scoot towards the alley's opening. "I try to have fun, and you keep being so shy." She smirked and Hansuke gulped when he was caught in her bedroom eyes. "Its rather a turn on for me. My Hansuke is usually so rough with me. Now, it is my turn."

"M-Maemi-s-san," his voice cracked as she seemed to be getting closer. "I-Isn't th-that ch-cheating o-on him. A-And you c-can't d-do that."

"But," she said with fake innocence. "You are Hansuke Hyuga, right?" He nodded slowly. "Well, my boyfriend is Hansuke Hyuga. So, I'm not a cheater." She giggled as he looked back to his exit. She was finally close enough that she pounced on him and straddled his waist. "Now be a good little submissive boyfriend for me."

"M-Maemi-s-san!" Hansuke didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want her to hurt him either.

Not to mentioned he wanted his first to be a bit classier than an alley way…hook-up.

"Oh Hansuke-kun," she ran her hands up under his shirt and he seemed to stiffen from her touch. She smirked, "You may be more fit than my Hansuke." He only kept trying to resist her. "Time to get rid of these pants you seem to want to wear-"

"Maemi-san," she was cut off and Hansuke thanked the heavens that he was still a virgin. Saburo stood there with the males vest and looked to them with no real emotion. "Leave the poor man alone. And stop acting like Uchiha-san."

Maemi pouted, "You have some timing Saburo-baka." She looked to Hansuke and smirked. "Another time, got it?" She gave him a kiss on the nose and then got off of him. "Later." She walked off and Saburo left Hansuke's vest beside the still shocked male.

Hansuke covered his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Dude…" Inoichi happened upon the site and was a bit concerned. "Are you okay?"

"…F-For n-now…"

Oh yes, Maemi wasn't done with him yet.

**(Real End)**


	33. Konohagakure Host Club ptII

**Okay, since I love the Ouran Host Club, and I love Hansuke Hyuga, putting the two together was a great idea. Now, I will be continuing that idea since I love it so much and it makes me very happy and I hope that it makes you happy too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or OHSHC™**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke was quick out of the classroom whenever they were let out for lunch, his nose always buried in his mother's old pocket cook book that she wrote herself. He never let that book out of his hands and never let anyone take a look at it. Some of the host members and their customers always thought that he would study the notebook like he was going to be tested on it. None of the girls ever tried to get into the book, but they were too love-struck with his kind demeanor and how…real he was. Saburo found the whole thing annoying that he wouldn't let anyone look at it and he was the one that tried to swipe it a few times. The others left the male alone, even though they would try to peek over his shoulders at times.

"Hansuke-kun!" Inoichi sang out as he smiled and opened his arms for the male as he ran after him. "Come and eat lunch with Papa!" The other girls blushed and awed at the site of them. Inoichi was just so giving. Hansuke didn't even stop for him as he walked past the male and down another hall to get to his locker. Inoichi stood there in the middle of the hall, his arms still open and the smile gone from his face. "H-Hansuke-kun?" Tears welled up in his eyes and all the girls quickly rushed to his side to try and comfort him. "Kenta-mama! Our son is being rebellious!" Inoichi ran to the red haired male and whined to him.

Kenta fixed his glasses as he looked up from his notepad, "Don't worry about it Inoichi-papa," he smiled, "Hansuke-kun must have his reasons."

"It's him and that stupid book." Saburo answered as he walked with the others to the cafeteria. "He's been through the thing like three times in the last hour. What else could be in there that he has to read?" He threw his hands in the air and looked at them since he figured he made a great point. "It's all he's worried about at times."

"Why do you watch him go through the book Sabu-chan?" Takashi asked as he walked on his hands with a bright smile on his face.

Saburo blushed lightly and looked away, "I don't know what the hell you're implying, but I sit right next to the guy; it's not like I can ignore him."

"Oh my poor Saburo," Inoichi lightly put his hand on his shoulder and gave a prince-like smile. "You've been in denial for so long. Just admit it," he smiled brightly, "you're trying to be Hansuke-kun's papa too!"

"Like hell I am," he punched the male in the chest as he took his seat at their table. "I just want that guy to pay off his debt so he can leave."

"Hansuke." Taro said as he looked to the male, who was walking towards them.

"Hansuke-kun," Inoichi said with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Saburo handed his menu back to the waiter after he made his order. "You avoid this place like the plague."

"The classroom was locked by the time I got back," Hansuke said as he tucked his book away. "So, I figured the only other logical place to eat is the cafeteria." He seemed to be displeased to with the idea though. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"We don't mind at all," Kenta answered with a light smile. "I just hope that you don't mind we'll be eating in front of you."

"Just because I can't afford this school's food," Hansuke sighed out, "doesn't meet that I don't eat at all." He placed his bento on the table and opened it up. "I make my own lunches too." He smiled lightly as he broke apart his chopsticks and began to eat. "I hope that you don't mind me eating." He smiled lightly since their food had yet to come back.

"What kind of food do you have?" Inoichi asked with curiosity as he looked at the meal –he was seated right next to Hansuke-

"Some rice, left over beef, and some egg." He answered lightly as he held up a piece of the beef to Inoichi, "You want some?"

"You…you want to share your bento with me?" Inoichi looked at the food like it was the last piece of food in the world. Hansuke was about ready to jab him in the eye for the look, but his uncle told him that he needed to make more friends. Hansuke didn't think he was antisocial, he just didn't like hanging around groups of people and rather be alone.

"Fine," Hansuke shrugged and ate the piece to Inoichi's dismay, "if you don't want me to starve to death." Hansuke just went along with all the rumors that everyone made about him and his poor life-style. Some of them were actually kind of funny. "Too bad though," he ate more, "I think that this beef was my best yet." Inoichi began to cry and Saburo just snickered at the whole thing. "Speaking of bad things," he looked to the others of the group, "what do I need to pick up for the club today?"

"Oh nothing Hansuke-kun," Kenta smiled lightly, "we actually have everything we need."

"Alright," Hansuke said as he opened up a water bottle and took a drink. He smiled and gave a satisfied 'Ah' as he twisted the cap back on.

"Oh wow, look!" One of the girls called out in pure bliss. "The Host Club!"

Before Hansuke could run away, he watched as girls crowded the table and ogled at them. The others of the group didn't seem to care about the matter and went about their lunch like normal. Hansuke muttered under his breath about how much he disliked rich people. He tried to eat, but he felt watched. He looked up and saw a stoic looking red head. "Hello Miss," he said lightly as they just stared into each other's' pale colored eyes. Hers were a sea-foam green. "Can I help you with something?"

"What are you eating?" She had a monotone voice and the kanji of love on her forehead.

"Rice, beef, and egg."

"Can I try it?"

Hansuke blinked in surprised and looked down at his food. "I don't think you'd like it very much," he said as he picked up some egg and beef with his chopstick. He turned in his seat and held it out to her, "But who am I to deny you?" He smiled lightly as her cheeks were dusted pink. She hesitantly opened her mouth and ate the food; Hansuke put the chopsticks down and watched as she chewed. "Be honest," he said, "what do you think?"

Before she could answer, Naruko seemed to be beaming at the two. "You're so luck Yuri-chan! Hansuke-kun fed you!" All the other girls squealed in delight as Yuri –the girl he had fed- bowed her head down to hide her face. "I wish Saburo-kun could feed me." The others girls agreed.

Kenta stood and smiled at them, "And I am sure each member would love to, all you must do is come to the Host club today and order our special date package." He smirked at how crazy the girls were going over the idea. "Now, please go and enjoy your lunches and we'll be sure to see you later." They all nodded and walked away with a few glances back at them.

Yuri still stood there, with her head bowed. "It was delicious," she said a bit above a whisper. "Thank you." She walked away before Hansuke could respond to her.

"Nice move their Hansuke-kun," Saburo smirked, "way to bring in the girls."

"What are you talking about?" Hansuke asked as he continued to eat.

"We really don't have a special date package," Kenta said with a smile. "But we will on special occasions to raise money for our club." He opened up his folder and wrote down a few things. "I'll be sure to take off some debt since it was your idea." Hansuke sweat dropped when he just got the feelings this wasn't going to help him at all.

"Oh yeah," Hansuke looked at them, "I got some letter sent home about a check-up?" He asked, "What does that mean?"

"Fan service."

"You've got to be kidding." Hansuke dead panned.

**(Line Break)**

"So," Hansuke sweat dropped as he was seated at his usual table with Shika and Cho, "it wasn't a joke. The check-up's become a fan service day for the girls."

Cho blushed red and giggled behind her hand, "I would hate to admit it, but I find it rather enjoyable." She glanced at Shika, who only looked away with a bright blush on her cheeks. "But I guess that it will be different this year…" she trailed off as she looked to her cup and only snuck a glance at Hansuke. Hansuke was sitting sideways in his chair with his legs crossed. Cho nudged Shika, who looked to her and then back at Hansuke; she quickly looked away again with her face turning a darker shade of red.

"Why do you say that Akimichi-sama?" He asked lightly as he picked up his tea cup.

"Well…you know…" Cho said with her voice becoming more and more high pitched.

"I really don't." He smiled at the two and blushed a bit, "Is there some new good looking doctor coming in?" Shika looked at him with a nervous expression but yet blushed at how cute he was. "I don't keep up to date with everything that is going on around here." He brought the cup to his lips, "So, what is it? Don't keep me in suspense."

"It's just," Shika answered shyly as Hansuke took a drink, "you'll be there this time."

Hansuke felt his eyes go wide and he spit out his tea. Luckily he wasn't facing them. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped away the tea and spit that got on his lips and chin. "W-What?" He looked to them with panic. "I-I have to be a part of this show?"

"The Host Club always does," Cho said and Shika nodded. They let their eyes travel to his chest and Hansuke quickly jumped out of his seat and crouched behind his chair with eyes wide and cheeks bursting red. "W-We're sorry!" Cho closed her eyes tight and brought a fist to her lips and looked at her lip. "I-I couldn't help it."

"Troublesome…" Shika looked away with a blush and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I-I need to have a word with Yamanaka-senpai about this-" Hansuke stood back up but Kenta was already at the table with another girl.

"Sorry Hansuke-kun, but you have a lovely maiden who has been waiting for you." Kenta smiled and nodded to Cho and Shika –who took their leave- while the red headed girl sat down. Hansuke sighed and sat back in his chair and pulled at his tie and collar. "Try to keep the tea in your mouth this time," Kenta smiled and handed him a rag to clean up his mess.

Hansuke grumbled under his breath when Kenta left, and the girl giggled lightly. "Excuse me one moment Miss," he said as he got down on his knees and wiped up the mess. Once finished, he left the rag under his chair to clean up later. "Sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "but I just got some very frightening news."

"I understand Hansuke-kun," she smiled lightly. "I don't think I have formally introduced myself." She held out her hand, "I am Yuri no Sabaku."

Hansuke looked at her hand and then back up at her, "What are you doing?"

"You shake my hand…right?"

"Oh," Hansuke looked mildly surprised. "I'm sorry Sabaku-sama," he blushed and tried to wave away her confusion. "I should have known that by your exotic looks that you come from another country." Yuri felt her face get hot as Hansuke laughed nervously, "But in Konohagakure, or at least in my parts of Konohagakure, we bow to one another." He noticed that her hand was still held out to him and she was looking down at her lap. "B-But who says our way is the only way," he laughed nervously and took hold of her hand. Yuri looked back up at him quickly and went a bit wide eyed. "You'll have to take the lead since I have no idea what to do now." She nodded and smiled lightly as she shook his hand. Yuri let go of his hand and placed her hands on her lap. Hansuke smiled and poured them both tea, "That was rather nice. I'll be sure to try it more often."

"I will hope that you do," she smiled lightly as she picked up her cup and blushed lightly. "In exchange, I will start this bowing that you all of Konohagakure are custom to doing."

Hansuke smiled, "So tell me Sabaku-sama," he grabbed a piece of cake, "was my cooking really that good?"

"It is," Yuri cleaned her mouth after setting down her cup. "But if you don't mind me asking." She blushed lightly and looked up at him, "If it is alright. C-Can you take p-part in the check-ups?" She blushed red as she kept her eye contact with him. Hansuke on the other hand almost spit out his tea again. "I-I know that y-you are r-rather shy around u-us, b-but I-I want u-us to be more than st-strangers- Not in that way though!" Yuri quickly fixed her statement. "B-But, I rather not b-be known as another customer."

"N-No need to worry," Hansuke said after swallowing the hot tea. "You will always be Sabaku-sama." He smiled at her, "And it's not like I can get out of them anyway." He sighed lightly and scratched his head. "I never knew that ever a simple check-up can turn into another day on the job." Hansuke glanced back at her, "Just promise not to laugh when I get weighed." He said with a smile and chuckled a bit, "I have been eating a lot of this places cake and drinking the tea with about five sugars each." Yuri giggled lightly and nodded. "Thank you." They didn't talk much after that, not that Hansuke was bothered by it, but she did seem to use her time by staring in his direction.

"Oh Hansuke-kun," Inoichi sag out as he smiled at the male. "Why don't you go and make us some of that coffee for my guest and me?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Hansuke sighed as he got to his feet. He looked to Yuri, "It's been nice talking to you Sabaku-sama. I hope that we talk again very soon." He bowed to her and then turned away and went to a small kitchen area to get the coffee ready.

Yuri still sat in her seat though, and she watched as the male walked away even though he had already walked through the doors. Kenta fixed his glasses as he walked up to her. "Is something troubling you Miss Sabaku?"

"Do…Do you have anything with Hansuke Hiroshi in it?"

Kenta smiled lightly, "Of course. Would you like the special edition? It has a very large section just on the newest Host." Yuri nodded and she walked off after Kenta to get her order. Saburo just scoffed. "Don't be jealous," Kenta said with a smirk as he past the pink haired male. Saburo just glared at him and then wiped the anger away from his face so that he could look for the customers. Kenta, on the other hand, knew everyone a little bit better than they thought he did.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sighed as he walked beside Saburo to where they were going to get their check-ups. It was bad enough that every girl in their class was right behind them and drooling with hearts in their eyes, but Saburo had yet to tell him what is was going to be like. It his old school, girls and boys were separate and it was one by one in the nurse's room. But everyone was being herded to the same place, and he began to pull at his collar. He glanced over at Saburo, who was as calm as ever, and spoke, under his breath. "Why are you so okay with this?"

"Since it's just a chance to advertise the Host Club," Saburo said with a shrug. "This thing is just a formality. Every family has their own doctors, but the school just does this to make the students feel good by telling them they are in good health." He looked to Hansuke, "Why are you so freaked out by it?"

"Since about every girl I have to go to class with is about to see me half naked." He said with a frown. "It is not right for a woman to see a man so bare that is not her suitable other."

"You sound like an old woman." Saburo smirked as Hansuke just rolled his eyes. "Just try not to look constipated the whole time." Saburo and he were the first and the door and Hansuke sweat dropped. Doctors and nurses lined a red carpet to a large and lavish room. They were all smiling and motioned them to enter. Hansuke walked in first and looked around, it was a make shift check-up area. She saw scales and charts, but she also saw changing rooms. "Come on," Saburo pushed him in further to a sitting area. Hansuke looked back as the other students began to be weighted and measured, but then the girls would gather and looked to be waiting.

"So…the girls watch us undress, and then leave to go get their physicals?"

"Basically," Saburo sat back on the sofa and took one of the drinks on the table.

"Damn rich people," Hansuke muttered under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to take part in something as vulgar as this."

"Don't worry Hansuke-kun." Hansuke stiffened as he felt Inoichi's arms wrap around his shoulders. "Papa will save you."

"I'm doomed." Hansuke said bluntly and Inoichi turned ash white and then went to hide in the corner. Hansuke watched as the other members came in and nearly caused the girls to faint. "I thought you guys already had yours done?"

"We just wanted to be sure you would be okay Hansuke-kun!" Takashi smiled brightly and hugged him. "This must be a big day, huh?" Hansuke just sighed and tried to ignore the group.

"Haruno-san," one of the nurses smiled as she walked up to the group. "You are up next; let me take you to the changing area."

"No need." Saburo smiled as he got up and walked over to where his station was. "I'm not shy about my body." Without another word, he took of his jacket, tie, and shirt and stood there. The girls went crazy about it. "Try to keep up Hansuke." He smirked at the blue haired male, who just knew that something about the look on his face wasn't positive. He didn't know what was up with the male, but he was being rather rude for the last few days and seemed to turn everything into a challenge. Even walking to class became a race. Hansuke never played along but he must have since the challenges were still going on. Hansuke looked at the male and there was the thought that he was supposed to be doing something.

"No need to be such a jerk Saburo." Inoichi said with a slight glare. "You know that your brother Hansuke-kun is too shy to do something like that?" He scolded the pink haired male, who was just rolling his eyes. "Don't succumb to his childish antics Hansuke-kun," Inoichi said as he held Hansuke. "Papa will be here for you."

"Hiroshi-san," a nurse smiled, "you are next." Hansuke nodded and walked out of Inoichi's hold. The blonde fell to the ground and looked to the male with tearful eyes. "Right in here." She opened up the curtain for him.

"I just need to remove my shirt, right?" Hansuke asked from inside the changing area.

"Yes, sir."

"You can ride yourself of anything you like Hansuke-kun!" one girl said from the back and the others were quick to agree to the claim. Hansuke sighed from inside his changing area. This wasn't like the ones at his school at all. But, if he was going to go here and become the best damn lawyer, he was going to have to go through some humiliation. There was nothing wrong with showing a little skin anyway; it wasn't like he had to get nude for these girls. Not to mention, he still had a high debt, no need going against what got him business.

"Let's just get this over with." Hansuke stepped out shirtless and sweat-dropped when girls began to scream. It's not like they hadn't seen every other boy there without a shirt. He just tried to cover himself with his arms as a blushed covered his cheeks. "Please," he glanced at them, "I've never had to do this before."

Saburo felt his eye twitch as he watched the male get more attention than he had. He had to lose at everything, didn't he? It was bad enough that he started losing customers to him, but now he had to lose the spotlight too? He gritted his teeth and was sure that the others of the club heard him. "How much longer till he pays off his debt and leaves?"

"Not for a while," Kenta said with a smirk. "So get used to it."

"We'll see how long this last." Saburo said with a smirk. He knew a way how to get rid of the male.

**(Line Break)**

"I refuse to take part in something like that." Hansuke said with a glare as Inoichi held up the clothes and wig for him. "I have some dignity left."

"It's tradition Hansuke-kun," Saburo said mockingly. "Do it or pay us back what you owe."

Hansuke growled at him, but took the clothes and walked into the back. He looked at the dress and cringed. It seemed that the Host Club was not surprised with the fact that some girl wanted them to cross-dress; like it was completely normal to see a man dressed as a woman. Hansuke glared at the dress and knew that Saburo had been the one to egg a girl on to ask for such a thing. It wasn't bad that some girl was…unique, but it was odd that everyone was already dressed, except for Taro, who just lucked out or something. Hansuke took in a deep breath and swallowed his pride; he just hoped that no one was going to see this outside of this school.

Hansuke walked back out begrudgingly in a dark blue Victorian Lolita dress and a long wig that matched his natural hair color. He glared at the others as he held the black lace fan in a gloved hand. "Please tell me this is worth more toward my debt."

"I'll think about it." Kenta said who was okay in his black dress like he did this every day. Hansuke walked over to his table and sat down. "You still have to greet Hansuke."

"I rather be dead." He muttered under his breath as he walked to the door and stood there. He looked about ready to repel anyone that came through the door. Saburo stood at his side with a smirk while in his pink dress. "I know that you are responsible for this. And I will get you back."

"I can't wait to see what you do." He smirked and patted his head. "Good luck Hansuke-chan." Hansuke only tried to hold up what was left of his manliness. He hoped that no one showed up, maybe they all had to go to some big rich families party right after school; that would have been great. Hansuke took a deep breath as he saw the door knob turn, but he didn't blush in embarrassment, he frowned.

"Well, well, well," the third year student smirked as she stood in the door way with her hands on her hips. "This is what has become of the pitiful bastard son? I'm surprised; I thought you would have been on the streets by now." She was lovely in her yellow dress and with long brown hair that was well-kept and soft to the touch. Her skin was pale and she had bright silver eyes with thick lashes and a smirk on her plump pink lips. She was well-built and framed, but her inner self was worse than any demon he has read about. Beside her stood a dark haired girl that was in the same class and had a well-built frame and muscular build. "I heard that you got the scholarship that Ouran gives out every year."

"I did," he said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Welcome to the Host Club, Hyuga-hime," he motioned into the club, but she had yet to move. Hansuke moved to the other girl and smiled lightly, "I welcome you as well Tai Lee-hime."

"Hello," she said with her cheeks a dark pink as she looked him over and then to the others.

"Are you living with your dead-beat uncle?" Nami Hyuga asked with a smirk.

"I live with my Uncle Hyuga-hime," he said with his brows furrowing. "Would you like me to take you to a table?"

"How about you and I catch up?" she said and held out her hand. "Take me to my table, wench." Nami smirked as Hansuke took her hand and tried to kindly walk her to the table. Lee looked worried, but was quickly swept away by a smiling and blushing Saburo. The male tossed one more look in Hansuke's direction. Hansuke pulled out her chair and then sat across for her. "Pour me my tea and I want chocolate cake."

"Of course," Hansuke said as he poured her the tea and then walked over to a cart and grabbed the cake. He watched as more girls entered and gawked at the site of the males cross-dressing, but he other things to worry about. He placed the cake before her and took his seat once more. "Will that be all Hyuga-hime?"

"Tell me how everything is going. I can see that you may have fallen into some money trouble?" She smirked as she picked up her cup and took a dainty sip. "Why else would you be here?"

"I guess I just have a certain charm," he said with a shrug.

"More like you're worth the pity."

"You have a certain charm about you Hyuga-hime," Hansuke said with a light smile that quickly turned into a smirk. "Like a cobra. Everyone respects you, but is wise enough to keep their distance." She glared at him and there was something so funny about it. Hansuke sat back in his seat and even took pleasure in dusting off his dress. "I hope that you enjoy your time in the Konohagakure Host Club." He smiled mockingly.

Nami looked about ready to yell at him, but she stopped herself. Hansuke eyed her suspiciously and knew nothing good could come from her smile. "At least I do not have the charm of the Hiroshi women." Hansuke frowned and clutched his cup tighter. "Able to open my legs to any man." She whispered back to him with a smirk and a glare.

Hansuke glared and stood up. He threw the table aside and pulled Nami to her feet. "Listen well Hyuga!" He yelled with blinded rage. "You can put me down, call me a bastard son, and even mock me, but if you ever dare to talk about my mother." He got very close to her face as everyone watched in shock. "I will personally see to it that you never take over the Hyuga Company. Like it or not, I am the one true heir and you are nothing but a spoiled branch brat." He walked away from her and pulled off his wig and stormed off into a back room. Everyone was in silence as they watched Nami stand there with the glare on her face and her hands balled up into tight fists. She looked to everyone, who quickly looked away, and then made her leave with her head held high.

"So I was right," Kenta said as he stood by Inoichi. "Hansuke is part of the Hyuga clan. The son born out of wed-lock I have read so much about." He opened up his note book and seemed to check a few things off.

"Oh no," Inoichi looked to the door Hansuke walked to. "My poor boy might be ruining his perfect dress!" The blonde ran after Hansuke only to be kicked in the face by the male when he tried to barge in.

"Idiot." Taro said as he watched the scene go down.

**(Line Break)**

"Alright Hansu-chan!" Takashi said as he stood before the male, who was back in his uniform and sitting at a table. "I want to know the truth!"

"Takashi-senpai," Hansuke shot a glare at him. "Away. Now." His voice was cold and dark. Takashi, being filled with fear, ran away from the male and got on Taro's back with tears in his eyes. The others took a step away from the seething male. Hansuke just went back to looking at his cook book and marking it up again. The silence was unnerving, but no one wanted to confront the male about what just happened. Hansuke, on the other hand, could feel their stares and sighed; he turned in his seat so his back was too him. The stairs only intensified and Hansuke groaned loudly. He closed his book shut and looked back at them, "I do not want to talk about anything that just happened. I will pay for the things I broke and continue to work until my debt is paid off." He stood up and put his book away in his pocket and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to go home if you are just going to gawk at me."

"Why didn't you tell us you were rich?" Saburo asked.

"I'm not rich," Hansuke said with a glare. "My mother wasn't married to Hiashi Hyuga, so I am not part of the clan." He looked at them, "So, I'm still the poor scholarship kid." He tried to smile, "Just…forget that this ever happened. I don't want to be remembered for yelling at Hyuga-sama while dressed as a girl.

"It's okay my way-ward son," Inoichi said with a bright smile. "You can always trust in daddy to take care of you."

"And your big brothers!" Takashi said with a bright smile. Taro only nodded.

"Don't forget Kenta-mama," Inoichi whispered with a light smile and motioned to the male who they thought was not listening. Inoichi then smiled and nudged Saburo roughly.

"What?" Saburo glared as he held his side. Inoichi glared and Hansuke saw Saburo glance at him and then scoff. "He's not my brother."

"Good," Hansuke said with a smile, "you have terrible genes anyway. I mean," Hansuke looked him over, "look at your hair."

"Better than your dark blue, emo cut hair." Saburo said back with a frown.

"At least I don't have your muscle mass."

"Good thing I don't have your scary pupil-less eyes and white skin."

"Good thing I'm tall."

"Take that back you girly-freak!" Saburo tried to lunge at him but Taro held him back. "I am of a perfect height!"

"Maybe when you hit puberty," Hansuke smiled and waved. "See you guys tomorrow." The others waved while Saburo seethed and glared.

"You sure argue like brothers." Takashi said as he held his tiger close.

"Not on his life would I ever be his brother!"

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke smiled lightly as he closed the door behind him when he got home, but he noticed something was off. He could see Kyo in the doorway and he looked to be kneeling at the table. Hansuke lightly put his bag down and took off his shoes; he walked into the living room and tried to hold back a glare. Nami was sitting across from Kyo with a tea cup in hand. "What brings you to my home Hyuga-sama?"

"Why am I now '-sama'? I rather liked being called Hyuga-hime." She asked with a smirk as Kyo glanced back at the male. "Did you not know Kyo-san? Hansuke here is part of a Host Club."

"I have known." He said calmly and took a sip of the tea. "But I do not know why you have decided to come to me about your complaints."

"I was going to explain how rude your nephew was being," Nami said as she placed her hands on her lap. "But I can see why he is such a brute. Being raised in an environment like this."

"You are allowed to leave Hyuga-sama," Hansuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Back to your mansion and away from my home."

"I know my father will not approve of this." She stood up and glared at him, "I'm not done with you yet."

"But I am done with you Hyuga-hime," he said back with his own glare. Nami scoffed and left with a huff. Hansuke locked the door once he saw her being driven off in a long limo. He looked back to Kyo. "Why would you let her in?"

"I didn't really have much choice Hansuke. Her father is powerful enough to make me homeless."

"These rich people, thinking they can do whatever they please because of their money and power." He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt as he took a seat. "I'll be up there one day and I can promise you that I will never be that arrogant and cruel."

Kyo just smiled and ruffled his hair. "I know that Hansuke. You are a great man." He laughed a bit when the boy smiled and fixed his hair, "And one hell of a lawyer." Kyo poured another glass of tea. "I can assume that you met her while at school?" Hansuke nodded and Kyo looked at him with a smirk. "She requested you as a Host, didn't she?"

Hansuke spit out his tea, "What?"

"You really thought you could hide it from me?" He smiled and watched as Hansuke cleaned the tea off his chin and the table. "That Kenta boy, creepy kid," he added with a shiver, "called me and told me everything."

"Damn him," Hansuke muttered.

"I'm glad he did," Kyo said. "Why didn't you tell me you were eight million yen in debt?"

"What could I do?" Hansuke asked loudly. "Ask you to help me pay it off? Uncle, you work too hard and I had a handle on it. I'm going to pay off my debt on my own." He smiled lightly, "I don't need any help."

"Fine Hansuke," Kyo said with a sight, "but next time, tell me before some weird rich guy does."

"Promise."

"Well," Kyo stood up and stretched. "I have work late tonight and won't be back until tomorrow." He walked out and went to his room. "Keep it down and try not to stay up too late." Hansuke nodded and waited until Kyo was in his room. He began to clean up and began to start his school work. There was something about today that just pissed him off. The Hyuga, Haruno being more of a dick than usual, and the fact that all these girls were so easily swayed by looks. He should have found another school, there had to have been plenty of others schools that could give him the same education that Ouran had. He could have done some more research or anything; this school was becoming a pain in his side.

"It's only three years," he said with a light smile as he put his pencil down and lied back on the floor. He put his hands behind his head and just talked to himself. "And look on the bright side," he spoke in a light voice and shrugged. "All the people I meet might give me better connections, the school is really nice and would look good on a resume, and I have somewhere to be while my uncle sleeps." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "I can make it through. I didn't work this hard to let a couple of spoiled brats make me give up."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke walked through the halls of the large Academy halls with his bag over his shoulder. He had a book opened up in his hands and he read as he walked towards the Third Music room. His day had been rather normal, but Saburo was a bit colder and he saw Nami a lot more than usual. Hansuke was technically late for the meeting that Inoichi had called for, but Hansuke had been busy in the library. There was something about reading in silence that he enjoyed. His book was rather interesting since it was something about the power of manipulation. Hansuke almost smiled at all the things that he could do and get a certain reaction out of people; it would really help and keep a certain blonde off his back.

He opened the door and walked past the falling rose petals and then the group of boys that just watched him. He walked into the back kitchen as to make tea. It was instinct for him to do so since sooner or later someone would ask for some. He propped up his book on a stand that was meant to hold open cook books. He flipped to the next page and read as he continued to make the tea. Takashi peeked in and awed at the site of Hansuke pulling cake ingredients out of the pantries. The third year began to shake in excitement and looked back to the others; he spoke in an excited and hushed tone. "Hansu-chan might make cake." He smiled brightly.

"Oh yippee," Saburo said with mock enthusiasm. "I hope that he can sign my piece of cake too."

"Do not be so rude Saburo." Kenta said with a serious face as he typed away on his laptop. "Hansuke and his cake is a very valuable asset to this group. With his cake baking, we have been able to save up to throw another dance to rise even more funding for the group." He smirked, "Try to be nice so he doesn't leave."

"Oh my boy is such a gentleman," Inoichi said with a soft smile. "I hope that you can be like your brother, Saburo."

"He is not my brother!"

"Onii-chan~" Hansuke came out with a bright smile with the tea tray in hand. "I want to make a peace offering. I know that you enjoy a less sweet type of tea." He walked over and set down the tray on the table. Saburo looked at him with confusion but the blue haired male continued to smile softly with a blush on his cheeks. Hansuke caught his confusion and saddened, "Do…Do you not like it Onii-chan?" He let his eyes water and fiddled with the end of his jacket. Everyone felt a blush rise to their cheeks.

"N-No," Saburo raised his hands up and smiled. "Thank you so much!" He took a cup and took a sip. "I…I really like it." Hansuke smiled and walked back to the kitchen, with a smirk on his face. Takashi walked back to his spot at the table beside Taro. "Holy crap." Saburo clutched his chest. "Was he really going to cry?" He looked to the others with wide eyes.

"I do not think I have ever seen anything so…cute." Inoichi said with his face still a bright shade of red.

"Please," Kenta looked away as he fixed his glasses and a pink blush staining his cheeks. "He was merely testing out a new type of hosting-"

"Inoichi-papa, Kenta-mama," Hansuke slightly stood halfway behind the door and smiled. "I made a cake for us. I promise to pay back for the stuff I used. Okay?" He chuckled a bit when neither of them answered him. "You two are so cute sometimes." He closed the door and held back the need to laugh. Hansuke walked back over to his book and folded over the corner of the top page. "Acting cute is what they should call this chapter." He said softly as he laughed a bit more. He pulled the cake out of the oven and began to decorate it like he would any other. Hansuke suddenly stopped when he got another thought: _What if I tried this while with my customers? _There would have been that Hansuke would break character easily since he could care less about what these girls thought about him. But there was something of seeing how he could make people think what he wanted them to think about him.

Maybe even Nami will even get off his back?

Hansuke smiled brightly at that thought. Nami may be the sophisticated clan member, but she was still a teenaged girl and he was able to pick up some traits on female girls.

_They all loved him. _

"Hope you guys like something sweet." Hansuke walked back out with the cake in hand. He stopped when he saw a few doctors waiting there along with the men. "What's going on Inoichi-papa?" Hansuke asked with big eyes and a worried expression. They all flushed red.

"I think you are sick Hansuke-kun," Inoichi confessed. "So I hired the best doctors to check on you."

"Thank you so much," Hansuke placed down the cake and smiled at them all with a blush. "I'm so touched that you are so worried about me."

_So Kawaii!_

**(Line Break)**

"Oh you're so much cuter than usual Hansuke-kun!" Cho confessed as she held the sides of her face and blushed red.

"I must say," Shika fanned herself a bit as she felt her eyes turn into rather large hearts. "I do enjoy this side of you more."

Yuri just sat there as she drooled a bit at the site of the male.

Hansuke only smiled a bit more with faked embarrassment and blush. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh, "P-Please stop it," he looked away bashfully, but he glanced back at them. "You…you're embarrassing me." The three felt their faces get hotter and the hearts in their eyes got bigger. Other girls had certainly taken notice of the new Hansuke. He went from being a cool and collected common boy that was a bit naïve, to a super cute and innocent common boy. He smiled more, blushed more, and would do things with such a bounce in his step that made everyone feel happier. The other clubs members took the change with caution; something had to be off. Saburo was the most suspicious, but also the most influenced about it. He couldn't help but blush and be flustered by the way that he was acting. Kenta was a bit more careful around the male and avoided the most contact. Inoichi was rather starting to like the new Hansuke. When it came to the third years…they didn't react very much to the change.

"Your time is up," Kenta said as he stood at the table. The three girls faltered at the news.

"Don't be sad," Hansuke quickly reassured them. "I can see you again tomorrow. Promise!" He smiled and blushed pink. The three nodded quickly and while Hansuke went off to serve the others, they quickly made their reservations. Hansuke let his smile drop as he walked into the kitchen and looked to his book that still stood on the book stand. He flipped through the next few pages and found something that caught his eyes: a chapter all about family and how to reconnect. He stopped and read through the few pages while trying to also prepare more coffee and tea. He filled up the cart with all the various desserts while he continued to think over what he read. He and Nami did not have much of a child hood, but he could always remember the family meetings he was forced to go to with his mother. He later found out they were all meetings deciding the fate of him and his mother, but as a child he would be left to play with the other children of the clan. No one had really spread the news of him, so they were all friendly. Hansuke would be in his best kimono and only remembered Nami being in a kimono because…

Hansuke smiled as he stood back up straight. He closed the book and pushed the tray out. As he closed the door again, another smile was on his lips but, this time, it was a real smile. He pushed the tray to all the tables that had either girl's waiting for their time, or already on their time. He would blush and pretend to fumble a bit to get some kind of reaction of them. It worked practically every time. He stopped when he came to a table where two girls sat. He went straight the table with a light smile. "Would you like anything?"

"Instant coffee please," Lee said with a light smile.

"Please Tai-san," Nami scoffed, "your stomach cannot handle that crap." Hansuke ignored the comment as he poured the girl a glass and then looked to Nami. The Hyuga girl smirked as she caught his stare. "Tea would be nice." Hansuke nodded and poured her a glass, but Nami grabbed his wrist and gave a mocking pout. "That's not fair Hansuke-kun," Hansuke raised a brow in confusion, "all the other girls that cute act."

"Please Hyuga-hime," Hansuke smiled lightly, still remaining in her grasp. "I truly thought that a woman like yourself has no room for a cute boy, but a romantic man." She slowly let him go and eyed him with suspicion. He placed the tea cup back on the tray and set it aside. He went to the back of the room –with everyone keeping an eye on him- where they actually kept music instruments. "Inoichi-papa," he looked over to the blonde, "why not a special treat for our lovely ladies?"

"What a splendid idea!" Inoichi smiled brightly and looked to his guest. "Pardon me, but it is time that I properly serenade you." They all nodded with hearts in their eyes. Hansuke smiled as he stepped aside for the blonde to get to the piano. Hansuke was surprised that the male was actually good at something other than being an arrogant narcissists. He waited until the blonde began to play; all eyes were on him, and that was just what he wanted. Hansuke was never a man of the spotlight, but he got to know pretty damn well that these rich bastards were.

"My lovely Hyuga-him," he spoke loud and clear as he plucked a rose from one of the certain pieces that covered the tables. He slowly walked back to her with a smirk on his lips. "I have ignored you for too long. Why not we rekindle what we once had?" He held out the rose to her and everyone began to get very curious at what he was talking about. He watched her as she had to choose whether to look like a bitch, or look like she actually enjoyed his attention.

Hansuke was smart, that's how he got this scholarship. And he was smart enough to know that Nami was just as smart as him, maybe even smarter. If she really thought about it, she would figure out what was going on and leave before Hansuke made it worse. He could also see her turning it all around, but he was ready to take that chance.

He had nothing to lose. Only to gain.

"Why Hansuke-kun," she smirked and mockingly held her hand over her heart, "I never thought I would see this side of you. So…confident with yourself and to think you were tripping over yourself a few moments ago. Was that side a phony only trying to play with these girls hearts?" She was trying to catch him.

He already thought of that. "Please Hyuga-hime," he smiled a bit as he watched her stand. "I am about ready to trip over my own feet at the thought of you. But I can't blow my chance so soon, no matter how nervous you make me." Everyone was watching; some were fascinated, others jealous, a few confused, and one…one with a knowing smirk on his face. Would the Hyuga go as so far to force a truce?

Nami slowly walked up to him and took the rose from his hand. "Oh please," she spoke softly so that only he could hear, "how could a bastard son rekindle nothing?" She walked past him only to have him grab her wrist and pull her against his chest.

Hansuke smiled a bit as he put his arms around her so that she could not move her arms. "Trust me Nami; I know something that even someone as cold hearted as you can love." He took the rose and placed it right above her ear. "To rekindle that old love, no?" He took her hand and spun her around a few times. She went wide eyed as she was caught again facing him. A hand on her hip and a firm grasp on her other hand. "Remember Hyuga-hime?" With the steady beat of the music, Hansuke took the lead. Kenta wasn't about to miss out on this and nudged Taro. Taro nodded and took the hand of one of his –now beat red- customers and started dancing. The other two quickly got the message and followed. Kenta placed down his things and took one girl's hand. The four would trade off dancers, but Hansuke stuck with Nami. "Remember now, cobra?"

"I do bastard," she said with a frown. "I long got over this little dancing thing-" she was cut off as he spun her around again.

"But you looked so cute. And so much less threatening." He said with a light smile and laugh. "You practically mastered the traditional fan dance the last I saw."

"After you were deemed unworthy and kicked out with your whore of a mother?"

Hansuke gripped her hand tighter and pulled her in closer. "Not my mother Hyuga-hime. Respect the woman while she flies with the angles above out heads." He put them back at the appropriate distance for the dance. "I am calling a truce between us."

"And if I refuse such a notion?"

"Let me rephrase then," he smiled, "I am forcing a truce."

"Nonsense," she frowned. "Even if you had reminded me that you were the little boy I danced with, I have no feeling to be kind to you." She smirked as she put her head against his chest. "In fact, I bet the press would love to hear about you and how your pitiful life is going. I bet nothing would be better than a story about how your life is slowly going down the drain."

"I can do one better," he smiled, not even bothering to look down at her. "How about, a story on how the bastard son is making amends with his family through his loving cousin? Since, by the proof of our dance, our conversation, and by the eyes of everyone in this room, we are slowly becoming closer as a family." He stopped when she pulled out his grasp and glared at him. "Something the matter sweet Hyuga-hime? I only was trying to make you so happy." Nami growled as she looked around at the others. They enjoyed their dancing, or smiling likes fools as they waited for a chance to dance. She looked back at him. He only smirked and bowed to her.

"You would not dare to make such a claim."

Hansuke held out his hand.

She sighed and put her hands in his. They shook, but Hansuke just wanted to seal the deal a bit more. He got down on one knee and gave her knuckles the lightest of kisses. She pulled her hand away with a blush and sneer. She quickly rushed out of the room. Hansuke smirked as he fixed his coat. "I see that went well," Kenta said as he passed another dancer to Takashi. "Should I keep her away from here?"

"No," Hansuke smiled at him and blushed. "I want Hyuga-hime to come back. We can be family again." Hansuke took his leave back into the kitchen to use a back exit. Kenta smirked; he looked back to the room and knew that know it was his job to get everything back into control. "And why would you want that Hansuke-kun?" He smirked.

"You are practically part of our family now."

**(End)**

**Okay, I have no idea where I was going with this from the start. So if I jump from idea to idea in the story, you know why. I had no pathway! But if you liked my nonsense, please leave a review. Sorry this took so long, and I will get back to updating my ongoing stories and maybe update my oneshots at a later date. Have a great holidays!**


	34. Three Uchihas and a Hyuga

**All right, time to get back to the Gender bended series and I can't wait to see what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**New Name for Gender Bended character-**

**Madara Uchiha**_**: Masayo Uchiha **_

**(Line Break)**

Konohagakure Academy was the greatest schooling that Konohagakure had to offer to its citizens, and even to its neighboring countries. The school had a long line of history and victories in almost every category. The school was in the capital of the country and close to the city. The school was known well for its leaf insignia and its school's uniform colors. Black red pants and red skirts, white button up shirts with the insignia on the sleeve, red ties and handkerchiefs, black loafers, and the girls wore high white knee socks with red accents while the males got red jackets with the schools insignia on the front pocket. The school took pride in its top marks in education with the help of its great teachers. Tsuyoshi was able to gain two new student teachers from a local college that wanted the chance to learn here and maybe even teach here. Tsuyoshi jumped on the chance to get the college students to his high school section.

He was able to gain two new Uchiha student teachers. Tsuyoshi could have leapt for joy with the idea of getting these clan geniuses at his school. He was sure to get a raise from the school board now. He looked down at his desk to the three files. There was Ichiko and Masayo Uchiha; both considered to be the brightest of their class and he had to admit, they were downright gorgeous. The Eldest Uchiha to the main house, Ichiko Uchiha, had the Uchiha's onyx colored eyes and perfect figure. From the I.D. picture that he had, she was very calm looking and had medium lengthen hair pulled back in a low ponytail with two bangs framing her face. He glanced over to the other file; he was given a fair warning on the other Uchiha girl, only a cousin to Ichiko, but just as smart. She had long and almost wild black hair with some that covered the right side of her face. Masayo Uchiha was pale skinned and had the rare and recessive gene of red eyes. Tsuyoshi read over once more that Masayo had a _way _with people that should be watched over. He closed both files and placed them on another stack of files that he would have to sort later. He looked to his clock and sighed when he saw that it was time to actually have a meeting with the two girls. He told them both that it would be for the spot to be the student teachers, but he was dead set on getting the two. He didn't even look at other files once he saw the two names.

"Tsuyoshi-sama," the light voice of his assistant Shigeru came through the intercom, "both girls are here to see you."

"Send them in," he said as he sat up straight and fixed his dark green tie. He watched as the two came in. Both dressed in pinstripe feminine suits. Ichiko sat in the right chair and slightly fixed her glasses while Masayo sat in the left chair then crossed her legs. He folded his hands on the desk and spoke calmly. "I have heard a great deal of you two from your professors; they have all said you would make perfect student teachers."

"Thank you Tsuyoshi-dono," Ichiko said and bowed slightly forward. "It is truly an honor that you considered me for this position."

"Indeed so," Masayo said with a light smile. "I was almost worried that you had called me here for bad news."

"I just need to get a few formalities out of the way," Tsuyoshi said as he placed two packets at the edge of his desk. "These are for you both to fill out and returned." The two grabbed their respective packet and sat back down. "What will you both be student teaching in?"

"Any English class," Ichiko responded.

"Economics and business," Masayo answered.

Tsuyoshi nodded and tried to keep from smiling too big. It was just too perfect sometimes. He almost hoped that he would get a few Hyuga members and Nara members to come in and teach. Tsuyoshi went on with the rest of his meeting with big hopes for the future.

**(Line Break)**

Sakaye Uchiha was never one for sharing with anyone; especially when she had something that was one of a kind. When she entered the high school section of the Academy, her parents got one of the best phone and laptop for her classes. She wouldn't even let anyone hold them. Sakaye was also someone who strived for greatness and refused to not be number one without a fight. At the moment, she was captain of her junior varsity cheerleader squad, since she was the best. In her classes, she was number one female for academics (only for the mere reason that the Nara hated to do her homework). Sakaye also was full of pride for herself and family. She had to look, act, and sound like she was perfect. Sakaye would only admit that her one lacking ability were her people skills. She still made friends, but only because the one was kind of an idiot anyway. Sakaye's only real friend was Naruko Uzumaki. After that she had fan boys and forced family friends.

Along with being at the top of the food chain, Sakaye also had to be the perfect example to her peers and lower classmen followers. When it came to dating, Sakaye only lacked since she practically hated every male in the school. They were always staring at her chest or behind and sometimes she was sure they were undressing her with their eyes. But, Sakaye had to find herself a perfect boyfriend, and the only person she deemed worthy enough was Hansuke Hyuga. Her reasoning behind her thoughts was that Hansuke was the smartest boy in her class, most athletic, and was the most bearable. The Hyuga didn't leer at her and try to hit on her; hell, he didn't even talk to her most of the time. He had his looks and a good family name to top it all off. So, by her decision, they were dating.

Hansuke, well, didn't take the sudden news as gracefully as she had. One minute he was talking a test in English, and the next, he was getting mobbed by guys asking him what colored underwear Sakaye wore. Hansuke almost laughed at the rumors going around, but that rumor was proved fact when Sakaye walked up to him at lunch, made him scoot his chair back, and then sat on his lap like they did it all the time. Hansuke promptly went red in the face and Sakaye just explained that is what boyfriends and girlfriends do. From then on out, Hansuke was taking by Uchiha. He didn't really know what to do, but the Uchiha was kind enough to always be giving him instruction on what they should do together. So, with her simple guidelines, Hansuke went out and bought her a silver necklace and placed his family's ring on the chain. She said something about proving his love to her, so, the ring is something that his grandfather told him he should do. Sakaye was baffled at the gesture; she was at least expecting a silly charm bracelet or cheap promise ring, but this, this was a whole lot better. Sakaye, not wanting to be outdone, gave him a pair of her underwear. Hansuke had yet to even thank her.

"Come on Sakaye-mesu!" Naruko said as she fixed her skirt, "if we're late to English, Kashikoi-sensei is going to make me clean the whole room again." The blonde whined as she hurried out the door and tried to fix the red bow in her hair. Sakaye sighed and walked out calmly with her long onyx colored hair swaying at her hips. She held her briefcase like school bag in front of her with both her hands. She navigated about the school gracefully until she was at her classroom door, but when she looked in she met a terrible sight.

"Imouto-chan," Ichiko smiled as she stood behind the desk and looked into the hall, "I'm glad that you made it before the bell." The elder Uchiha motioned her in.

"Where is Kashikoi-sensei?" Sakaye asked with a glare as she walked into the classroom. She looked around to the males that were staring right at her sister's chest. She shot a look to Hansuke, but he was quietly reading a book. She was glad that her boyfriend wasn't like every other male at the academy.

"I'm student teaching here for the rest of the semester," she said as she fixed her glasses and wrote out her name on the green chalkboard. "So, we can see each other every day." Sakaye wanted to scream of the thought of having to see her perfect sister not only at home, but back at school too. She could only imagine the hell she was going to put her through. Sakaye just scoffed and went over to her desk in front of Hansuke's. She glanced back at him and smiled lightly to see that he was still reading; she would have to treat him later for being so good.

The Hyuga was never too keen to his hormonal side; sure, Sakaye could get a kiss out of him, but it was never lip to lip. Hansuke was emotionally a bit like his clan. He was calm, well mannered, and refined from speaking unless spoken too. He was much nicer than anyone she had ever met, and had a very shy and sweet side to him. He had short midnight blue hair that was odd for the Hyuga clan, but not from his mother's side of the clan. He was rather pale and had lavender tinted eyes to match. Before she could even speak to him, Ichiko started the class with another lesson in grammar and Sakaye was trying her hardest not to sigh in boredom.

When the class was finally freed of Ichiko's lesson to do some book work, Sakaye turned in her seat to work with Hansuke. Ichiko said something about handing back a test but Sakaye knew she got a good score. She looked up at Hansuke and smirked, "How did you do on your test Hansuke-kun?" She didn't really have to ask, but she had to talk to her boyfriend about something.

"I hope I did well," he said with a smile as he looked up from his notebook. "I can only assume that you got another perfect score." Sakaye smirked with a blush on her cheeks. He was always good at complimenting her whenever he got the chance. She would surely have to treat him. Before she could say something, Ichiko walked up to the two and placed down two tests; Sakaye glared when Ichiko chuckled lightly at the two. Sakaye never brought Hansuke home because of her sister and family, but it was going to be hard to do that when her sister was here. "Thank you Uchiha-sensei," Hansuke smiled up at her. He suddenly felt a chill and looked over to see Sakaye glaring at him. "Yes, Sakaye-chan?"

Sakaye crossed her arms over her chest as Ichiko continued to hand out test. "Nothing," she said with a sneer and went back to her work. Hansuke only sighed since he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer out of her. Hansuke just went to his own work and wondered if he should look at his test, but feared that Sakaye might see a bad test score. Hansuke hated to admit it, but he was afraid she would actually dump him if she saw that he wasn't getting A's in English anymore. Not that Hansuke ever agreed to the relationship, but he didn't want to be the one to get dumped either. He actually wanted to make it work. Since he did hang out with Sakaye so much, he grew fond of her and did want to get to know her better. Though, he knew, he wasn't going to get anymore conversation out of her at the moment.

Once the class ended, Hansuke sighed when Sakaye packed up without waiting for him. He got up and as he packed up his things her finally got a look at his test and frowned when he saw a rather large 'D' at the top of his test. He closed his eyes and groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. He only feared what his father was going to say when he saw the test. Hansuke stuffed the test away. "Hyuga-san," he looked up. Ichiko motioned him over, "I'd like to have a word with you."

Sakaye glared as she leaned against Hansuke's locker and scared anyone that passed her. She had been waiting far too long for her own liking. Hansuke had already pissed her off; she would have thought that he wouldn't screw up twice in a row. She held the bento she made him tight in both her hands. She was about ready to throw it away but her idiot friend tried to calm her. "Don't worry about it Sakaye-mesu," Naruko said with a bright smile, "Hansuke-kun is probably just thinking of ways to make it up to you." She laughed nervously as Sakaye ground her teeth together and played with the ring on her necklace. "H-Hey," Naruko pointed down the hall and smiled brightly, "look at that, he's finally here!" Sakaye looked over and glared as he walked closer to the two with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Where have you been Hansuke-kun?" Naruko asked as he got closer. Sakaye usually didn't like it when other girls used '-kun' but she really couldn't stop Naruko.

"Oh," Hansuke looked to the two and smiled. A blush stained his pale cheeks, "Uchiha-sensei had to talk to me about something."

"What is that something exactly?" Sakaye quickly jumped in as she stood right next to him as he opened his locker. She pouted as he looked to be reluctant to talk to her. "Hansuke-kun."

"Just," he rubbed the back of his neck, "something about some after school tutoring is all." He smiled at her and sweat dropped. "I won't be able to go home with you today." Once he closed his locker, Hansuke blushed red when Sakaye grabbed his collar and pulled him down so that they were eye to eye. "Y-Yes?"

"So," she said a bit too calmly, "you are going to stay here afterschool and get tutoring from sister?"

"I-I am c-close to failing S-Sakaye-chan," he gave another nervous smile. When he saw that she had yet to let him go he felt a bit panicked. "I-I need this tutoring."

"Why can't I tutor you Hansuke-kun?" she asked getting rather defensive that he was failing but never once asked for her help.

"I-I don't w-want you to see h-how dumb I am." He said shamefully as he dropped his head. "I-I knew that you'd dump me if you found out."

Sakaye scoffed and let go. She sighed as she regained her composure and glanced to him with a smirk. "I'm not that shallow Hansuke-kun, but you'll be punished for not letting me help you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cafeteria. "First, you'll be talking me to the mall. Then, I want to go out for sushi and tea." Hansuke only smiled as she rambled on about things that she wanted to do and he was going to be coming along for the ride. Naruko just smiled brightly as she watched her best friend slowly opening up to the male. Naruko knew Sakaye better than she thought and Naruko could see it in her eyes. Sakaye's eyes light up with joy when she sees the Hyuga, she just refuses to admit it.

**(Line Break)**

Sakaye was steaming as she sat at her kitchen as her mother tried making her happy with a snack. She had gone home alone as Hansuke walked back to the English room and she couldn't help but worry the whole time. Mikoto tried to comfort her daughter about her first boyfriend since Sakaye was a little clinging; Mikoto never mentioned it though. Sakaye refused to listen to her mother though; she was more than frightened with the idea of Hansuke being alone with her sister. Sakaye was always jealous of Ichiko; she was naturally smart, a great personality, and so pretty. Mikoto placed down a bowl of miso ramen and patted Sakaye's shoulder, "Hansuke is your boyfriend; you seem to forget that."

"Like that would stop Ichiko," Sakaye said with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the bowl of hot ramen. "She probably has her hands all over him like he's some kind of play toy!" Sakaye stood up suddenly and looked to Mikoto, "I'm going to call and be sure that she hasn't tried anything." Mikoto quickly grabbed her cell and held it out of her reach. "Kaa-san," Sakaye said in a threatening voice.

"You will not use that tone with me," Mikoto said sternly and pointed to the chair. Sakaye growled, but sat back down without much resistance. "And just listen to yourself Sakaye-chan," Mikoto smile kindly, "you are going to call Hansuke like a worried mother." She pocketed the girl's phone and patted her head. "Just try not to think about it and relax."

"Fine," Sakaye said as she took a deep breath and broke apart her chopsticks. She sat up straight and tried to ignore the fact that her beautiful older sister was sitting in a classroom alone with her good looking boyfriend. Sakaye felt her eye twitch, but quickly pushed it away and began to eat her ramen. The images never left her head though. Ichiko was just standing at the front of the classroom with her too short of a shirt, tight button up shirt that had a few buttons undone to show off her cleavage. Sakaye's imagination was against her as she thought about all the things that Ichiko was 'teaching' her boyfriend. Sakaye clutched her chopsticks tighter as her imagination began to torture her.

"_Oh Hansuke-kun," Ichiko said in a seductive voice. She walked over to the male sitting at a desk with her hips swaying back and forth. She bent down to be eye level with him, "You look to be having troubles." She placed on hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze, "Can I," she looked to him with bedroom eyes, "help you with anything?" _

"_N-Nothing Uchiha-s-sensei," Hansuke, so innocent, just sat there trying to focus on his work. He would stay faithful since, deep down, he knew that Sakaye was his only one true love (_Sakaye blushed at her own thoughts. She was really glad no one could hear her thinking.) _Hansuke avoided eye contact. _

_Ichiko gave a pout, "You don't have to worry Hansuke-kun," she smirked as she stood behind him and bent down. She embraced him from behind with her chest pressed right against the back of his head. "My foolish little sister won't ever know." She gave a throaty chuckle as she felt the male shake and grew hotter in temperature. She caressed his chest and whispered right in his ear. "I am your teacher after all." _

_Hansuke was just a man, a great one, but even he could not resist the temptation. _

"Ah!" Sakaye covered her eyes at the thought of her sister seducing her boyfriend into passionate love making in the classroom. "I have to call!" She pushed away from the table and ran into the living room to use the house phone. Before she could finish dialing, Ichiko walked through the front doors. Sakaye hung up the phone and Mikoto hid away in the kitchen; she wasn't going to get in the middle of that fight. "You." Sakaye pointed accusingly, "What the hell took you so long?"

"I was tutoring," Ichiko answered dully as she took off her coat and hung it on coatrack. She felt her sister's glare as she slipped off her heels. "What is it Imouto-chan?"

"How did the tutoring go?" Sakaye asked skeptically as Ichiko took a seat on the floor before the low rise table. She sat across from the woman, both still in schooling/teaching clothes.

"Fine," was her short answer as she pulled out some papers from a briefcase. "Now, can you please stop badgering me with all these questions?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Sakaye asked with a glare on her face. "It was just some simple tutoring with my boyfriend!"

Ichiko looked to her with a smirk and Sakaye instantly regretted continued the conversation. She looked away with her cheeks burning red as Ichiko just gave her that look of how she could read her without much effort. "I never would have guessed you'd be so easily jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Sakaye yelled back with a glare and red cheeks.

"Of course," Ichiko smirked as she looked through the papers and began to grade work. "I can assure you that Hyuga-san wasn't the only one to get a low grade on his test. I was tutoring about four other students. I need to be sure that no one fails the class or I'm not doing my job right." She smiled at Sakaye, who only huffed and pouted. "I mean no offence, but I would never hit on a student let alone someone much younger than myself."

"You better not," Sakaye threatened as she stood back up and walked away. She got her phone back from her mother and went to her room to call Hansuke. She was quick to dial his number since she knew it by heart. She closed her door and locked it. She placed the phone against her ear as she flopped down on her bed and listened to the ring. She counted each ring.

"_Hello?" _his soft voice cut through the fourth ring.

"Are you home?"

"_I am. Is something wrong? Do you need me to bring you something?" _She smirked as he seemed to always be concerned about her well-being while she was just worried about who he was with.

"I just wanted to be sure that you got home safely," she said softly as she began to play with the ring again. "Did your tutoring go well?"

"_It was great," _he sounded a little too happy. _"I think I'll be able to retake my test and get a good score too." _she just sighed in relief that he wasn't going to another tutoring. _"Not to mention that your cousin gave me a rather good tip in pointing out symbolism." _Sakaye's eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly. _"Your family is very smart Sakaye-chan." _

"What do you mean my cousin gave you a tip?" She asked harshly.

"_Uh, I think her name is Masayo. She was passing by and saw me leaving the classroom." _

"What is my cousin doing at the school? She has her own damn classes to be going to."

"_Ne, Sakaye-chan," _he sounded a bit worried; _"You do know that your cousin is helping out in my Business class. She's a student teacher too." _ Sakaye got very quiet. _"Are you alright?" _

"I have to go," she said lightly. "See you at school tomorrow." Without waiting for his goodbye, she hung up, dropped her phone on the bed, and walked back out to where her sister was sitting. "Why," she spoke up from the hall doorway. Ichiko looked over at her with a questioning glance, "Why do you hate me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ichiko pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Why must you always be so dramatic?"

"You had to teach here. You couldn't have gone to some foreign nation and teach kids that can't read?" Sakaye crossed her arms and glared. "Now, not only do I have to deal with you, I have to deal with Masayo too."

Ichiko smirked, "Oh please Imouto-chan," she waved her off. "Masayo is no threat to you or your little Hyuga. Stop so insecure all the time."

"I am not insecure," she huffed, "I just don't want her hands all over my boyfriend."

"And you're also being obsessive."

"Am not!"

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke blushed a bit as he walked down the halls; Sakaye had clung to his arm like it would kill her if she wasn't touching him. He was getting looks from everyone again; like when he had first started dating her. It was like they could not believe that Sakaye would touch another person, let alone hug his arm like some kind of stuffed animal. He didn't question her since he knew better than that and just let her do as she pleased. He tried very hard not to move the arm she was hugging, but it was fairly hard to put books away with one hand. He walked into the cafeteria. Once they finally sat down at their usual table did she let go. He was sure that when he had entered English that she was going to cut off all circulation to his lower arm; he didn't want to assume but the second Ichiko looked at the two entering, Sakaye's grip got tighter. He was just glad that she had let go for a while. He smiled lightly as Sakaye placed a bento in front of him and then went up to get her own lunch.

"Is Sakaye-mesu's cooking any good?" Naruko asked as she opened up a bento that her mother made her.

"Please Uzumaki-san," Hansuke looked to her with a smile. "Do not refer to her as '-mesu' and I…I have come to appreciate it." He smiled as they shared a laugh. Hansuke used to have the biggest crush on the blonde, but once he was in another relationship, Sakaye was sure that he got over it. Hansuke was also victim to referring to every other girl by last names only since it made Sakaye really angry when he didn't. Hansuke wouldn't say that Sakaye was the subtle type, and he was sure that everyone thought he was the 'girlfriend' of the relationship. He opened up the bento and broke apart the chopsticks. He sighed and smiled when he saw the bento. It was surprising enough, but Sakaye was very girly. He picked up a heart shaped carrot. "Very cute," he said lightly.

"Do not mock me Hansuke-kun," Sakaye said with a pout and a blush. She sat back down at the table of three with her tray.

"Why don't you make a bento for yourself?" Naruko asked as she stuffed a piece of tuna into her mouth.

"I make lunch for my boyfriend like a good girlfriend would." She said plainly and began to eat white rice.

"I could make something for you sometimes Sakaye-chan," Hansuke said with a bright smile and held up a part of a sushi roll to her lips. Sakaye turned her head from it and he only shook his head and continued to eat.

"Come on Sakaye-chan," Naruko said, "don't make the poor boy scarf down any more of that slop."

Sakaye glared at her, "I make decent food so such up dobe."

"Please stop," Hansuke said lightly as he watched the two throw insults at one another. Hansuke sighed and before he could take another bite. He felt someone embrace him from behind. He went beat red when he felt breast pressing against the back of his head. He remained silent in fear.

"Oh Hansuke-chan," the voice purred and the two girls finally looked over with wide eyes. Masayo smiled as she hugged him tighter. "Ichiko-chan told me that you got a much better score on your test. I hope my little trick helped."

"Ah, yes." Hansuke said as he forced a smile and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "th-thank you Uchiha-sensei."

"Oh come on Hansuke-chan," Masayo pouted as she looked down at him. "You don't have to be so formal with me." She smirked and kissed the top of his head. "I took care of you so many times when you were little. You can call me Masayo-onee if you like." She whispered she knew the other two girls had heard. She laughed when he finally let out a sigh of relief when she let go. She waved to the three with a smile, "Be good kids, Uchiha-sensei doesn't want to hear anything bad about you." She winked to them and then walked off.

Sakaye seethed as she watched her cousin walk away with practically every man stare at her as she walked past. She looked back at Hansuke and Naruko slowly took cover when she saw Sakaye nearly begin to explode. Hansuke was also watching her walk away. Sakaye glared daggers into his head and Hansuke was quick to notice; he looked to her with such an innocent stare. He blushed and smiled at her, "You look so cute when you're mad." Naruko rolled her eyes when Sakaye's anger suddenly diffused and her cheeks turned a darker shade of red; Naruko knew that Hansuke was smart enough to start complementing when he was in trouble.

"Shut up and eat," Sakaye said as she looked back at her tray and picked at her food. Hansuke only nodded and continued to eat the hand-made bento with heart shaped foods. It wasn't great, but he would do about anything to keep Sakaye happy. He had to be a good boyfriend too. Sakaye glanced at him, "You…You aren't doing anything after school today, right?"

"I should be free after basketball," Hansuke said as he picked up more noodles. He looked to her, "Have something planned?" Sakaye nodded and Hansuke only smiled, "It's a date then."

"Gross," Naruko looked at the two. "Stop gloating about your stupid love." She shoved more food into her mouth. "Being single is just as great as being in a couple- no I take that back! It's so much better!" She huffed and ate more.

"Uzumaki-san," Hansuke smiled to her, "would you like me to set you up with someone on the team?"

"Well," Naruko tried to shrug it off like it was nothing. "If you really want to," she smiled brightly as the thought lingered. "Oh Kami! Yes please Hansuke-kun!" She was about to leap over the table and hug him, but Sakaye's glare kept her at bay. "I mean…" she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "whatever."

Hansuke only laughed.

**(Line Break)**

"I don't think so Hyuga," Saburo Haruno said with a frown as he ran along-side the male. Hansuke sighed as he looked to Inoichi Yamanaka to back him up; the blonde made no move. Hansuke only had two good friends, and they were running beside him at the moment. Saburo and Inoichi were the only guys that could handle Hansuke's lack of adventuring as kids and how quiet he was. The three only became great friend in middle when Hansuke proved his manhood by being so damn good at sports. He only joined because his father told him too and his mother encouraged him. Saburo was more brains then brawns; he was rather lean and had pink hair that touched the base of his neck. Bangs framed the sides of his face and he had bright green eyes. Then there was Inoichi, who was, frankly, a hard core player and a bit of a prick. He had short platinum blonde hair that covered his right eye and pale blue eyes. They were all dressed in some work-out clothes.

"Saburo," Hansuke sighed, "just give her one date. That is all I'm asking for."

"Why should I," Saburo shot him a glare, "you stole my girl."

"She was never your girl pinkie," Inoichi finally spoke up and rolled his eyes. "Just let it go and try to date the blonde. I bet you'll grow to like her."

"Why don't you date her if you think she is so great?" Saburo shot back.

"I did," Inoichi said, "but she said she was too busy waiting for you." They slowly came to a stop and began to walk another lap as the others on the team finished their laps. Hansuke grabbed his water bottle and quickly downed the rest of the liquid. Inoichi smirked, "So just give her the damn date."

"Fine!" Saburo said as he put his hands behind his head and took in a deep breath. "But I still don't forgive you Hansuke."

"Fair enough," Hansuke said with a shrug. He came to a stop when he looked over to the cheerleaders doing their work out routine. He sweat dropped as he saw Sakaye giving out orders and showing she could do about everything better. "How odd," he mused aloud as Inoichi and Saburo at his sides. He glanced to the two, "Why me? We are nothing alike."

"I always thought that Sakaye would want a guy like you. A bottom," he smirked as Hansuke frowned and his cheeks turned red. "Don't deny it, you let her walk all over you because you're afraid of getting her angry."

"I let a lot of people walk all over me," Hansuke admitted sadly. "I don't want to fight."

"Then why can't I be captain?" Saburo asked as he poured water on the back of his neck.

"I let you captain for a month," Hansuke reminded.

"And we lost half of our games because of that." Inoichi pointed out blandly. "You lost that privilege." Saburo just glared at him and they all went back to watching the cheerleaders. "I think I'm going to get with that Sai girl," he smirked, "I heard she loves the male anatomy."

"She calls me Gaylord because of my hair," Saburo seethed out.

"She refers to me as 'Sakaye's bitch' now," Hansuke said with a sad sigh as the two laughed. "Please stop."

"I'm sorry man, but even Sai can see it. You need to remember that you are a man. The man takes orders from no one." Inoichi pounded his puffed up chest.

"You're dead if you even try." Saburo smirked.

"Let's go," Hansuke said as he turned away. "We have drills to run through. I don't need to lose in front of my Otou-san at the tournament." The other two followed him into the gym and all the other boys follow suit.

Sakaye watched as they entered and then looked back to her own team. She looked to her watch and saw that she still had another hour; she blew her whistle and all the girls came to a stop and walked over to her. "Since you all have done…well," she forced out since she didn't want to tell them they were actually good. "We'll take the chance to run through the routine. I don't want anyone being dropped, so avoid the lifts at the moment." She walked over to the old looking stereo plugged into a little building that was used to sell concession during summer sports.

"Try not to screw up man-hands." The dark haired Sai said with her fake smile to Naruko. The blonde just frowned and yelled at her.

"Got in formation," Sakaye yelled over her and everyone quickly scrambled to get ready.

**(Line Break)**

Sakaye glared as she stood in the gym and watched her sister and cousin talking to Hansuke again. It was worse the all the other times since Hansuke was shirtless at the moment. The basketball team had finished a practice game but before Hansuke could go to the locker room, her family decided to talk to him. She had stormed into the girl's locker room to change and try to ignore her growing jealousy, but even when she finished he was still talking to them. Hansuke had seen her, and she hoped that he was trying to get away. He was smiling and laughing with them though; Sakaye was going to kill him.

After about another minute, he bowed to the two women and jogged to the locker room. Sakaye walked up to them, "Hey," she stopped before them with her hands on her hips. The two stopped their conversation to look at her. "Stop talking to Hansuke."

"Oh please Sakaye-chan," Masayo smirked as she patted the girl's head, "like you can really order me around like that." She smiled and Sakaye glared at her, "I'll talk to whoever I damn please. And trust me cousin, I can _please_ your little boy toy better than you ever could." She turned away and walked off with a laugh and singing to herself. Sakaye seethed and Ichiko only sighed and shook her head.

"Do not mind Masayo," Ichiko patted her sister's shoulder. "She's only trying to make you angry."

"Well it's working." Sakaye crossed her arms over her chest and glanced to her sister. "And you keep away from him too."

"I can't help it Sakaye-chan," Ichiko said with a smile, "he's my favorite student and so cute." She only laughed lightly as Sakaye glared at her, but Ichiko ignored her and walked out of the gym. "Please try not to be so demanding Sakaye-chan; Hyuga-san can only take so much." Sakaye just stood there and watched her sister walk off. She then looked back over to see Hansuke walking out of the locker room with his bag over his shoulder and putting on his tie.

"Hansuke-kun," Sakaye walked up to him and met him halfway. He smiled as she embraced him and held on rather tight. "Take me to your house." She heard a light sigh from him, "Please?"

"Hm?" Hansuke looked down at her. He didn't think he heard her right.

"Please, take me to your house." She looked back up at him. Hansuke felt his cheeks burn red as he looked down at her innocent expression and blush stained cheeks. He quickly looked away and mumbled something about that sounded like a 'sure'. Sakaye only smiled and with a hold around his arm, they walked out through the gym doors. Sakaye loved this time of year; it was cool enough to only need a sweater, but sunny enough to feel the warmth on her exposed skin. She was currently in one of Hansuke's hoodies, since she stole it out of his room one day. They were supposed to be studying, but the Hyuga clan liked their thermostat to match their personality: cold. Sakaye took it as her chance to get more stuff to prove her relationship with the Hyuga. She took his favorite sweater to keep herself warm and he allowed her to keep it. She knew he was a bit upset that she took it, but she liked the smile she got when he saw her wearing it. "Maybe we can then go to the mall, or something."

"Anything you want Sakaye-chan," he said calmly as he kept looking forward.

"Then, we can do something you want." She said while pushing herself a bit closer to him. "And…I mean _anything._" She said with a slight purr. There was no way that she was going to let her slut of a cousin take what was hers.

Hansuke stopped and looked down at her. "What?" He felt the back of his neck get hot as she looked up at him with a pout and bedroom eyes.

"I think you know what I mean Hansuke-kun~"

"Uh…" Hansuke looked away and pulled his arm out of her grip. "I think I'm just going to take you home." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her house. Sakaye glared and stopped in her tracks. She was able to pull away from his hold. He looked back at her with his cheeks red. "Sakaye-chan, I'm going to take you home."

"Since when did you give me orders?" She put her hands on her hips. "I said I'm going to go to your house and we will have a _fun _time Hansuke." Hansuke rolled his eyes. He actually thought that she had changed. Sakaye saw the gesture though. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" She said with some shock in her voice. "You do not roll your fucking eyes at me Hansuke-kun. I'm your girlfriend-"

"No," he said louder than she ever heard him talk. "You act like my owner! You order me around, get mad at me whenever I do anything you don't like, and act like I'm some kind of new toy!" He sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. "One minute I'm ignored and the next I'm have you toting me around like I'm your new dog." He looked back at her, "Now…you want me to…" he flushed red and just groaned. "Forget it. I'm just going to take you home and that's it."

"What do you mean?" Sakaye tried to keep glaring, but her chest began to hurt.

"I'm done Uchiha-san," he said and motioned for her to walk ahead. "I'm not your dog, I'm not your slave, and now, I'm not your boyfriend. Please, just let me get you home."

Sakaye was shocked at what just happened. She walked a bit ahead of the male with the look of shock still on her face. She…she had just been dumped by Hansuke Hyuga. Once she saw her home, she walked a little faster to her door until she was in a dead sprint. She didn't look back; she didn't need to, to see that he wasn't following her this time. She felt tears spill as she glared. She slammed her front door behind her and leaned against it. She was breathing heavily and the tears burned her eyes. She turned around and looked out one of the windows. It hurt her more when she saw that he really wasn't there.

"Sakaye-chan," Mikoto walked out from the kitchen and saw her staring out the window. "Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked with some concern as she saw Sakaye began to cry a bit more. She walked up to her daughter and pulled her into an embrace, "It's going to be okay."

Sakaye held her mother and cried into her shoulder. "He broke up with me." She cried out over and over again. Sakaye held her mother tighter.

Fugaku watched from the door way with a glare on his face. No one made his daughter cry.

"She wasn't as innocent as you think Otou-san," Ichiko said as she leaned against the wall. "The Hyuga boy was finally showing some backbone."

"I don't care if she beat him," Fugaku turned away and walked to his office. "He will pay for that."

Ichiko just sighed and shook her head. She smirked a bit as an idea came to her head. She knew Sakaye better than anyone; she needed to learn a lesson the Uchiha way. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

"I have a plan Masayo."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sat in class in his new seat. He was surprised that Uchiha-sensei had thought it best to rearrange the room, but he could take a good guess as to why when he saw that he and Sakaye were on opposite sides of the room. Hansuke was given an earful when he got him; Hiashi had gotten an angry phone call from Fugaku about the matter. Hansuke was told to put his petty needs aside and just make the girl happy. Hansuke tried to explain to his father about what he had went through, but his father told him some people need a lot more time to change. Hinako was very patient with Hiashi and Hansuke should be able to do the same for the Uchiha. The only person that seemed to be on his side was Nami. She had tried to get Hansuke to break it off with her before and she was happy he finally did. He wasn't going to bother the Uchiha; she was sure that she would easily get over him. Hansuke sighed lightly as he opened his notebook.

"I have a small presentation to introduce us to the play we will be reading," Ichiko smiled as she turned off the lights and turned on the projector. She used her remote to click through the power point. "I highly recommend that you take notes." She smirked as she listened to the class groan.

Sakaye didn't bother to take any notes; she would just get the power point from her sister later. She sent a glance back over to Hansuke, who was dutifully taking notes like the good boy he was. She felt the pain in her chest again as she looked back down at her desk. Sakaye had taken Hansuke's word and let them sink in. She should have just gotten over him. She only wanted to date him just because she had to have the best boyfriend, not because she liked him. She only picked him because he was smart, athletic, and not annoying. Then, the more that she spent time with him, she figured out why she was so torn apart when he finally left her. He was the only guy that didn't fawn over her, he didn't cling to her, and he was actually very nice. But there was no way that she was going to crawl back to him. She was more prideful than that.

"I also would like to have each person to take part in the play," Ichiko said as she clicked to another slide. "A good friend of mine wrote this play and I don't want to disappoint her with having you all read it with lack luster." She moved to her desk and placed a stack of scripts on the desk. "You will all take one, and if you don't take a part don't think that you won't have to read it." She clicked to another slide and gave background information about the author.

Hansuke couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the little chibi of Sakaye that he had drawn while they were studying together. He remembered how he would watch her trying to figure out math homework. Hansuke blushed as he thought back to her trying to bite her lip trying to concentrate. He cringed as the lights suddenly came back on and the class was left to look over scripts that Ichiko handed out. He looked over the play and decided he would take a part; just to have something to keep him occupied. He put away his other supplies and sat back in his chair.

"Hyuga-san," Ichiko looked over to see that, once again, the Hyuga was the last to leave her class. She would laugh as she watched students rush out to lunch, but he was always there lost in his thoughts and putting his things away. He looked up at her and seemed to become worried. "I'm not going to yell at you Hyuga-san," she smiled and sat down on her desk and kept her eyes on him as he walked to the front of the room. "My sister may be the most important person to me in the world, but even I have to acknowledge that she isn't the best when it comes to relationships." He stood before her, "I don't blame you for what you did." He blushed and looked away as she took off her glasses and smirked at him, "Come on now Hansuke-kun," she chuckled as he burst red, "you don't have to hold back your feelings with me."

He looked to her and rubbed the back of his head, "I…I regret my decision Uchiha-sensei." Ichiko was a bit surprised at the statement. "I mean…Sakaye-chan is not the best at showing her feelings, compromising with me, or she may be a little demanding…" he smiled lightly and blushed, "but I still want to try and make it work."

"Well," Ichiko put her glasses back on and crossed her legs, "until that day Hansuke-kun, I'll be sure to be kind to you."

Sakaye wanted to go back to talk to her sister, but she glared as she watched her sister talking with her ex. She sneered at her, _I'll be sure to be kind to you? What a whore! _Sakaye turned away and stomped down the hall. She knew she should have never thought her sister would look out for her. Now, she was going to have to watch her ex being seduced by her sister. It was disgusting to say the least. She got to her locker and furiously unpacked her bag and grabbed her bento that she made by accident.

"Hey there Sakaye-chan," Naruko walked up to the angered girl with a light smile and a box of chocolates and a bag of tomatoes. "I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me, so I'm just going to say this while I can." Sakaye looked to her blonde friend. "I got you chocolates but then I remembered that you hate sweets so I ran to the store and just bought tomatoes since whenever we go out you always take them off my plate."

Sakaye smirked, "Thanks…" she would never admit it, but Naruko was the greatest friend she could ever ask for. They both walked to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table in their usual spots, but this time Sakaye put her bag in Hansuke's chair. "Give me the bag." She demanded and Naruko complied. Naruto knew the girl like the back of her hand; so she knew why the soft Hyuga had finally broken. Naruko only smiled sadly as she watched her only friend eat away her sadness and remorse. "Don't stare at me baka." Sakaye glared as she bit into the tomato again. Naruko nodded and went up to grab her own lunch.

"Hey Hansuke-kun," she smiled as she waited in line with the Hyuga, "I hope that everything is okay." He only shrugged and Naruko sighed as she faced with another person with too much pride to say anything about how upset they are. It was bad enough that she lost all her sleep while video chatting with Sakaye, but now she was going have to deal with Hansuke excluding himself from everyone again. She placed about three bowels of ramen on her tray and anything else she deemed as good as her ramen. She was stopped when Hansuke looked down at everything. She looked at him and then to what he was looking at. Naruko was about ready to punch him; he was staring down at the pre-made bentos. "Alright Hansuke-kun," Naruko made him face her and pulled him down by his tie so they were eye to eye, "I am about this close to knocking your lights out. So you do what I say or I swear to Kami you will regret crossing me."

Hansuke blushed, "You sound like Sakaye-chan…" he face turned redder.

Naruko sweat dropped; the poor boy was brainwashed to think that Sakaye's demanding was another form of seduction. She then felt a murderous glare in her direction; she slowly looked over and paled as Sakaye looked to be burning with hatred from hell. Naruko quickly let go and paid for her food as Hansuke stood up straight up and fixed his tie. Naruko rushed back to Sakaye, "Please don't kill me!"

"You…" Sakaye glared, "slut."

"Hey," Naruko glared back, "I was just trying to get you two back together-"

"Who says that I want that asshole back?" She slammed her hands on the table. "I can do ten times better than him-" she was cut off when she noticed Naruko wasn't looking at her, but behind her. "I'm going to kill you dobe."

"I think we need to report your aunt." Naruko said bluntly as she pointed to another back table that Hansuke was sitting at along with Masayo. Naruko cringed when she heard a rather loud crack and the table gave a shift. "I'm guessing your dad will have to pay for that?"

"Shut it." Sakaye seethed out as she had her eyes locked on the two.

Hansuke tried to calmly move away from the woman, who was starting to frighten him at the moment. "U-Uh…Uchiha-sensei…th-thank you for the bento but," he looked down at another hand-made Uchiha bento on the table, "w-why are you h-here?"

"Oh Hansuke-chan," she smiled with a teasing voice, "I used to remember when you were a little boy and you loved it when I made you snacks." She pinched his cheek and then chuckled lightly. "And you have grown so much; I just wanted to catch up."

"Alright," he said slowly and opened the bento. Hansuke sweat dropped as Masayo smiled brightly; he really needed to send the Uchiha clan a cook book. He broke apart his chopsticks and began to force down his food. It made him miss her even more. "W-Wonderful," he forced a smile.

Masayo clapped and gave him a light hug, "Thank goodness, I was so worried that you would hate it." Hansuke flushed red and let out his held breath when she let go. "Oops," she smirked, "I'm not supposed to be hugging my little students. No matter how cute they are." She winked and stood back up, "I'll see you in class Hansuke-chan; be sure not to forget your book." She gave a more seductive look, "Or you'll have to spend detention with me." Hansuke let his eyes follow her; he quickly looked away with a blush when he noticed that he was staring at her bottom as she walked away. Hansuke put his head on the table and began to bang his head against it a few times. He had to knock some sense into him.

What was with him and Uchiha women?"

**(Line Break)**

Sakaye was back in Ichiko's room for her last class of advisory; she glared at her sister from her seat right in front of her desk. She ignored all her classmates that talked about their idiotic lives and plans; she had to focus on her sister. She knew that Ichiko could feel her glare; Sakaye was the only one that ever glared at her like that. She sighed and looked up at her. They made eye contact and Ichiko took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She motioned for Sakaye to come to her desk and sit in the chair next to it. Sakaye sat down with her back to the classroom. "I know what you're doing."

"Is that so," Ichiko humored the girl as she went back to looking over parts that people wanted to play. "And what is this new conspiracy against you imouto?"

"You are trying to seduce Hansuke."

"Don't speak his name so formally," Ichiko looked to her, "he hurt you and he means nothing to you." She went back to her papers, "And besides," she smirked, "I do not need to seduce the Hyuga boy." Sakaye felt her shoulders tense. "As I recall, he had a crush on me first."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ichiko ignored the foul language and continued, "Can you not remember? When we were younger and the Hyuga boy was always over." She laughed lightly as she thought back on the fond memories. "He'd bring his cousin and you would immediately start fighting with her that the Hyuga would seek me out for…fun." She looked to her sister and poked Sakaye's forehead, "My foolish imouto," she smirked, "The Hyuga boy already likes me; that's why he dumped you." She patted her head and stood up, "I need to go make copies," she spoke to the rest of the class. "Don't make me regret it," she said and walked out of the room. Sakaye was left there with the horrible thought running through her head.

Had that been why? Hansuke never did really talk to her on family parties or business meetings, but she could always find the two talking business. It was like they had some kind of connection that Sakaye didn't have. Like how the two were the eldest and next in line to be business heads. Sakaye quickly stood up and grabbed her things before leaving. She didn't need any of this.

**(Line Break)**

"Isn't this a little odd Uchiha-sensei?" Hansuke asked as he sat in the Uchiha household with a play in one hand and in an old military uniform. He looked up to his teacher that had handed out the scripts in the first place. Hansuke had gotten the message once he got home that he was needed at the Uchiha house; his father told him to not mess it up. He thought he was there to be punished by the head of the house, but Ichiko called him to tell him that he had gotten the lead part. She then said that he could kill time here by going over lines and trying on some old stuff she could find to use as a costume. Ichiko circled him another time and seemed to be deep in thought. "I can easily practice at home."

"You really want to go back home?" Ichiko asked with a smirk once he shook his head. "I thought as much-"

"Hansuke-chan," Masayo peeked in the doorway with a smirk. "What are you doing here? Trying to go against school rules?"

Hansuke flushed red and looked away. "I-I'm just here to practice." He looked back up at her and now she was looking him over. "D-Do I look stupid?"

"Is that Grandfather's old uniform?" Masayo asked while ignoring the male. Ichiko nodded and they both stopped in front of him. "I think he looks adorable," Masayo chuckled lightly as they male's cheeks turned a pale pink. "Are you sure that Fugaku is just going to let you give that him to wear?"

"The Hyuga is just borrowing the custom and is smart enough to not let anything bad happen to it while in his care." She looked to Hansuke and smirked when he took a large gulp and nodded. "Perfect," she picked up another script and gave it to Masayo. "If you're going to be a bother, than be of some use." Masayo frowned and looked to the script. "Start from the top and try not to sound like a defected robot Hyuga-san."

"R-Right," he said with a smile and looked down at his script. "Please," he said in a begging voice, "don't cry. You and I both knew this was bound to happen." He put on a sad smile, "I have to go."

"You don't have to go." Masayo said in a bored tone. "We can run away; run away and be together."

"Please Hikari," Hansuke looked up to Masayo with a pained expression. "I would do anything for us to be together. To keep you safe, to keep this country safe…I have to go." He blushed and then looked back down to his script and looked over the rest of his words. "I will come back to you, no matter what."

"You promised that we would be together," Masayo said as she moved a bit closer to the male. She smirked, "Don't break your promise to me, my love."

"U-Uh," Hansuke glanced up at her and then back down at his script. "Th-Then I-I'll make you a new," he tried to smile but the closer the Uchiha got, the more uncomfortable he felt. "I-I-I…I-I mean, m-maybe that….u-uh…" he slowly tried to back away from the Uchiha, only to trip over one of the boxes Ichiko had pulled out. "Ow…" he muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Hansuke opened his eyes to find Sakaye looking down at him. He quickly closed his eyes again when he noticed that she was still in a school uniform. "Answer me!"

"You're flashing him your panties Imouto," Ichiko said calmly like nothing was wrong. Sakaye blushed red and quickly stepped away from the boy. She glared at the two women, "He's here to practice. Please go back to your business. Hyuga-san doesn't need any distraction."

"I seem to be all the distraction he needs." Masayo said with a smirk and giggled as Sakaye turned red in the face.

Hansuke sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I should p-probably go…"

"No!" Ichiko said as she glared at Sakaye. "Just because my sister is too stubborn to accept she had been dumped is no reason that Hyuga-san must leave." She stood straight and walked over to her sister. She stopped in front of her and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you are just going to be a bother, go back to your room."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sakaye glared at her.

"Sounds familiar, huh?" Masayo smirked as she watched the Hyuga boy get up and awkwardly try to leave. "Tell me Hansuke-chan," she put her arms around his waist. "Was Sakaye that demanding?"

"Like I care what he th-" Sakaye was cut off as Hansuke spoke up.

"S-Sakaye-chan m-may have been a little b-blunt," Hansuke said lightly as he looked to his feet and blushed. "B-But I rather l-liked that…I-I found i-it rather cute." He smiled lightly and looked back up to the three Uchiha women. "O-Or when she w-would be so u-upset when I caught h-her blushing. A-And i-it was always n-nice knowing s-someone w-was cheering for me."

"Awww," Masayo smiled and rubbed her cheek against the top of Hansuke's head. "You are so cute!" She squealed as she held him tighter and rocked him back and forth. Ichiko only smiled lightly and then looked to her sister. She was happy to see that her sister was looking away from the male, a glare and blush on her face. She gave her sister a nudge and motioned to the male. "How could you let someone like him go?" Masayo looked to Sakaye and smirked. "I think I'm just going to have to take him."

"Like hell you are!" Sakaye walked over and pull the Hyuga from her hold. "All damn day, I have watched you two throw yourself at _MY _boyfriend!" Hansuke blushed red. "He isn't yours to touch, and grope, and be your little toy. He is my Hyuga, my lover, and my goddamn boyfriend!" She stormed out and took the blushing Hansuke with her.

Ichiko and Masayo only smirked and hi-fived.

"Jealous little brat." They both said.

**(Line Break)**

"Sakaye-"

"Don't talk please," she said lightly as they both sat on a bench in the park. "I'm only going to say this once." She said with pride and her head held high. "I'm…sorry for pushing you around. I kind of got a little to use to getting what I want. I do care about you and I do think of you more than just arm candy." She looked to him, "So…you should un-break up with me."

"I just want a say a few things." He turned so that he looked to her and smiled lightly. "I don't want you to think that you have to change who you are…a-and I want to also apologize for yelling at you. I was just a little miffed." He smiled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck and blushed lightly. "I would be happy if you would be my girlfriend again."

Sakaye let out an uncharacteristic squeal and glomped him. Hansuke was taken aback by the sudden action. He only smiled lightly and stroked her hair. "I'm so glad; you have no idea how pissed I was to see you around my sister and cousin." She looked at him with a pout and glare, "get near them again and I will make you regret it."

Hansuke only smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you too."

"Not to mention that Naruko wants us to double date with her and Saburo."

"Sounds like fun."

"But we're going to have to cancel." She moved herself up so that she lied against his chest and smirked. "Since you and I have to rehearse for the English play." Hansuke knew something wasn't right. "I got the lead female roll and that means we get to spend long practices together Hansuke-kun." She laughed a bit as he rolled his eyes and blushed.

"That will be pleasant."

"Mmm," she smiled lightly and closed her eyes. "And tomorrow, can you make lunch?"

"Alright."

"Hey Hansuke-kun," she said lightly. "You know…you know that I love you, right?"

Hansuke looked at her and blinked at her with confusion. He just smiled lightly, "I love you too." He put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He looked back ahead and just let out a light sigh as he watched as people walked dogs, took children to the nearby parks, and couples holding hands.

"You better not tell anyone I said that though," she said as she held on to him a bit tighter. "I am still a little mad."

"As you wish Sakaye-chan," he was fairly used to it know. Sakaye was the biggest tsundere he knew. "What are you mad at?" he knew what she was mad at; he just wanted to hear her get jealous once more. It was nice to be wanted.

"At how you let them put their hands all over you," she looked up at him with a glare. "I knew you let them do that just in spite of me."

"Never," he said with a smile and looked back at her. He chuckled when she just pouted and glared. "You really think I did that on purpose. Not only are they my teachers, but they are also very high ups in their family. One wrong move and I can ruin a perfectly good partnership between our clans."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "what an excuse for you to get my aunts breast against the back of your head." She scoffed when he blushed a bit. "And I thought Inoichi was the pervert."

"I am not a pervert," Hansuke defended. "Like you don't stare at all the players when we practice?"

"I'm not staring at them," she said with a blush. She never knew that Hansuke had caught her. "You were what I was looking at."

Hansuke blushed. "Ne, Sakaye-chan," he asked lightly, "why did you pick me again?"

"You're good looking, smart, kind, patient, the heir to the Hyuga clan…" she trailed off as she looked ahead like he was. "And I stayed since you were a really good boyfriend. In all honesty, I can see why my sister and aunt took an interest in you. You're so different from the other boys that we usually encounter." She smirked, "You're like some kind of Uchiha magnet."

Hansuke paled at that thought, "That sounds terrifying."

Sakaye giggled, "It'll get better," she looked up at him and moved up so she placed a light kiss on his lips. "You got me and that's all the Uchiha you need."

_You're all the Uchiha I can handle. _Hansuke thought with a sweat drop. He only smiled and they both stayed sitting there. He just hoped that she was right, since he was in for a wild ride when his father and her father caught they were dating, again.

**(End)**

**Okay, this one came out of the nowhere and I hope that you have all enjoyed. I am taking request again and I hope that you give me the ideas that I can't think of. Read and review if you like~**

**Ja Ne**


	35. Super Yaoi Kawai desu!

**Okay, so since I have not gotten any request, I went through my old reviews –since they make me feel nice ^^- I came across a very common request that I had yet to do…**

**Yaoi…all of you seem to want to see some Hansuke yaoi. Now, I don't blame you, he is superhot. But since I can't pick which couple you guys have suggested (since you suggest almost every male of my GB series) so…I guess I'll just pick. Hansuke (Hinata) X Saburo (Sakura), Hansuke X Taro (Temari)?**

**So, I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at straight up Yaoi and I hope that I don't crash and burn. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke Hyuga was well known around his school, not that he enjoyed that but he was pushed into the spot light of his school about a year back by the hands of his best friends and cousin. It seemed that they were upset that Hansuke was willing to live out the rest of his high school career as someone not himself. He thought that it would be best for everyone if he just kept his personal life person and let things be. It worked for so long that he thought four more years of it would be fine. And it was going perfectly. He was ranked in the top ten from his class, was a lead player on all his sport teams, had a 4.0 GPA, was able to start his own book club and join a gardening club. He had even gone to homecoming with Naruko Uzumaki. His first year of high school was basically a success and it only made him feel good about the next three years. Not to mention, he was on a set path to get into a great college to become a writer and to teach. His father and mother were proud and his little brother looked up to him like he was a hero. But after his cousin caught him in another lie with his other friends, she was quick to begin to push his buttons. She was so dedicated enough to ask for help from his friends. Nami Hyuga, Kaori Inuzuka, and Satomi Aburame made Hansuke do the one thing that he would always regret.

They had pushed him right out of the closet.

For so long, Hansuke was able to hide from his parents and peers that he was homosexual. Even when he discovered it, he was able to convince himself he was straight for a year. But one night, back when he was in seventh grade, he walked into his parent's room and without any hesitation spoke. "I think I'm gay." He would never forget how his parents reacted. His father spit out the tea he was drinking and dropped his book on his lap. His mother gasped and covered her mouth. As Hansuke would have guessed, his mother, Hinako Hyuga, rushed to his side and embraced him like he had told her he was going to die. His father, Hiashi Hyuga, on the other hand, slowly wiped his mouth and put his book back on the nightstand. Hansuke thought his parents were disappointed in him, so he began to cry and apologize. He told them that he would get help to stop it, but his mother soothed him and said that he didn't need to be 'fixed'. Hiashi walked over to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hansuke looked to his father with tear-filled eyes; his father was never affectionate. Hiashi gave a light squeeze and also reassured him that if he felt that way, there was nothing wrong. The three had spent the rest of the night talking to one another about it.

The next morning, Hansuke personally told Nami and Haru. His little brother didn't really understand, so Hansuke tried to keep it simple. Nami was a bit shocked since she had always thought that he had a crush on the blonde haired Uzumaki. He was surprised at how…accepting his family was. Sure, a few of the older members were disappointed and said that he should go to therapy, but Hiashi said Hansuke was what he was; nothing could change that. And Hansuke left it at that, his family knew that was all he needed to not feel like there was a huge weight on his shoulders. He could go on with the façade at school; after graduation he would meet new people that understood him.

Nami blabbed to his friends though since she assumed that he had told them. Hansuke had to spend a whole night at Kaori's explaining it to them, apologizing for not telling them sooner, and then try to deny every myth that they thought were true about homosexuals. He did agree to go shopping with them though; he rather liked to shop for clothes. It was a real boost in their friendship, but once they noticed he had no intention of bringing up the subjected of 'dating' in public, they figured it out. They didn't know why he was so against telling the others of their class, or just letting anyone know. It was the twenty first century; no one was going to kill him over the matter. Hansuke wasn't as convinced as they were. He just ignored them when they brought it up.

He only cracked the start of their sophomore year when Kaori accidently said it out loud in class. Hansuke practically sprinted out of the room that grew quiet and stared at him. She ran after him trying to apologize, but Hansuke was already out the school doors. He made it all the way back home before he could cry in embarrassment and fear that things were going to get worse. Luckily, no one heard his crying since his parents were at a business meeting and the workers had the day off. He made a mess of his room from throwing things around; he had suitcases ready in case he needed to run. He jumped out of his skin when he heard the front door open and his father called for him in anger. His father got the call that he had 'ditched' Hansuke gave him the reason as to way. Hansuke was guilty when Hiashi gave Tsume Inuzuka a call.

The next day, Hansuke was forced to go to school. Everyone stared and whispered as he passed and Kaori and Satomi stood by him all day. Hansuke couldn't talk to either of them, but he wasn't angry he was just too afraid to talk. Hansuke was kept out of the boy's locker room during gym by a few of the older boys. They told him that he could change with the girls. Hansuke opted for the bathroom. He was also booted from his lunch table that had all his teammates. He sat alone at a back table since his real friends were not in his lunch. The rest of the day was…quiet. It all turned to hell again when he went to practice. Hansuke knew that they were treating him differently. While on the court, the boys refused to play shirts and skins; Hansuke felt bad since his coach, Kisho Yuuhi, was trying very hard to stick up for his favorite student. Hansuke knew things would have been better if he had waited until he was out of high school; the younger adults were more accepting then his adolescent peers. Hansuke just faked feeling sick and left practice early. He didn't want his father to find out, so he sat out in the garden with Satomi.

It had been three months since that day, and Hansuke had to make a few life changes since he knew there was no way that his peers would suddenly accept him. A few did, but not enough to make his life easy again. Hansuke came to practice, but never spoke up and even sacrificed his place as a starter to be on the B-team; anything to keep his team from just quieting on him. Inoichi Yamanaka and Saburo Haruno were a few that were kind of okay with it. Inoichi thought Hansuke would make the best wing man, but Saburo was a bit more distance with him. Hansuke didn't mind it though; he didn't want to make people feel uncomfortable. A bunch of the girls of the school actually liked that Hansuke was homosexual. He had even heard rumors that he was the reason there was a Yaoi fan club at the school. Most of his grade ignored him –as usual- with a few acting harsh to him and a few others trying to get to know him more. Shika Nara and Cho Akimichi began to sit with him at lunch. Naruko Uzumaki and Sakaye Uchiha had befriended him as means to go shopping with. Hansuke was great at complimenting. His cousin's friends, Tai Lee and Takashi befriended him. Hansuke joined his cousin and her friends in sport challenged; but he was really bad when it came to tennis.

This was his life now.

It was…kind of okay…?

**~Hansuke and Saburo~**

Hansuke sat in the ice cream shop with his cell phone in hand and a chocolate shake in front of him. He had been left to wait for Naruko and Kaori to come and meet him for a movie, but it looked that he had been long forgotten. He sighed and the waste of time he had spent picking out his clothes; the two liked to believe all homosexuals dressed like models. His mother was fairly happen that someone in the family enjoyed shopping with her, and she spoiled him rotten. Hansuke could never say he thought a shirt looked good without his mother buying it for him. He was buried in clothes from her. Hansuke sighed as he sat back and looked to the time again; it was six thirty, the movie had to be close to over by now. Hansuke sat in his bright red skinny jeans, loose black flannel shirt with a white shirt under, a studded belt that hung on his hips, and a leather necklace with the symbol of his clan. He tapped his converse shoes on the floor as he drank the last of his shake. He tossed it out and decided that it would be best that he got home.

"Hey Hyuga," Hansuke looked over to see Inoichi and Saburo entering the place. They were both dressed in casual jeans and t-shirts. Inoichi was very affectionate and gave him something that was like a hug, but for men. Hansuke only laughed when the blonde tried to initiate an elaborate hand shake, but Hansuke just pushed his hand away. "What brings you here? Hot date?"

"I was just waiting for Naruko-chan and Kaori-chan, but they never showed," Hansuke said with a shrug and shoved his phone in his pocket. "I'm going to get home-"

"No way dude," Inoichi spun him around and pushed him to a booth. "This is a sign from the bro gods. This is a man's night out."

"Man's night out?" Hansuke asked with confusion.

"Why not," he shrugged and slid into the booth after a still silence Saburo. "We could do to the arcade, eat greasy food, pick up some ladies or in your case, helping me pick up ladies." Hansuke rolled his eyes and smiled; it's not like he had to remind him about it. "And then pass out after watching a marathon of action movies."

"Sounds like a plan I guess," Hansuke shrugged. He looked to Saburo and smiled, "What about you Haruno-san, you want to part-take?"

"Huh…" Saburo looked up from his lap at him. But he then looked away and shrugged, "Whatever…" Hansuke frowned; he wished the pink haired male would treat him like he used to.

"Well, I'm going to get a burger," Inoichi cut into the silence and got out. "You guys want something."

"Water," Saburo said smiling to Inoichi.

"Nothing," Hansuke said with a blush, "just drank a whole chocolate shake."

"What," Inoichi smirked at him, "you on a diet or something?"

"He doesn't want to end up looking like you," Saburo shot back with a smirk and Hansuke couldn't help but laugh as Inoichi huffed and stormed off. Saburo glanced over to the still laughing Hyuga and looked back to his lap with a blush. "W-Why did the two cancel on you?"

"H-Hmm," Hansuke wiped his eyes and looked over to the pink haired male. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the two forgot about it; you know those two."

Saburo smiled, "Yeah, they probably got distracted by puppies and ramen." Hansuke snorted and laughed again.

"You are too funny," Hansuke said as he sat back and fixed the necklace around his neck. Hansuke smiled at him, "What are you and Inoichi doing? Have big plans for the weekend?"

Saburo shrugged and finally looked up at him, "The pig just thought it was better than hanging around his house and playing video games. Kind of glad we ran into you, if not, I'd have to listen to him talk about himself and suffer alone." Hansuke just smiled. Saburo shifted uncomfortably, "So…that was a great game last night."

"It would have been more enjoyable if I was allowed to play," Hansuke said with a sigh, but quickly smiled again, "no matter. You guys don't need me to win; you all practically destroyed that team. It was marvelous to see Sunagakure go home with frowns."

"That was a little dark Hyuga," Saburo said with a raise of his brow.

"I can't help it," he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I like to win." Saburo only nodded and Hansuke just cleared his throat and tried to think of something else to talk about. It was hard, since he knew little to nothing about the Haruno. "I was told by Uchiha-san that you liked to read. I would love to sway you into joining my book club." Hansuke smiled in hopes to gain another member. His club consisted of a few freshmen and sophomore girls, an English teacher, and one of the librarians. "At the moment, we are engaged in a more classical literature. If you would like, we have another meeting this Friday."

"I'll…I'll think about it," he said with a shrug and then two were engulfed in silence. They looked around and tried to find something to occupy their thoughts and time. Hansuke was about to say something else, but Saburo beat him to it. "You are also part of the garden club, right?" Hansuke nodded. Saburo blushed, "Is it cool if I dropped off some flowers there? My mother tried to raise these exotic flowers, but none of have the time to take care of them."

"That would be great," Hansuke smiled brightly, "We've been looking for my flowers to add to our collection, thank you kindly Haruno-san."

"Saburo," he said as he sat back, "just Saburo would be fine."

"Alright then Saburo-san," Hansuke smiled. He rather liked how the name sounded; very smooth.

"And…" Saburo looked up from his phone, "is it cool if I call you…Hansuke?"

"It would be an honor." Hansuke blushed and smiled as his own name echoed in his head. He was so happy that he had not lost his friendship with Saburo. "Thank you Saburo-san."

"Whatever," Saburo muttered and blushed.

"Get ready to love me boys," the two turned and sweat dropped when Inoichi set down two trays filled with food. "And people tell me I don't know my friends."

"I asked for water," Saburo said and looked at all the junk the male had bought. "What are you planning? To fatten us, so we look like you?"

"Just shut up and eat the damn food." Inoichi frowned as he took his seat and began to dig in.

"Coach is going to kill us when he finds out," Saburo said but continued to eat like he had not heard what he had just said. Hansuke wasn't going to argue against free food; and at the fact that it was free good food made it all the better. The three ate and told stories about school, games, and social life. It was the first time that Hansuke was able to talk with someone other than his female friends. He was almost glad that he had been ditched.

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke walked around the mall. They had just come out of watching a horror film and Hansuke had to admit, he wouldn't be sleeping that night. Hansuke continued to sip his cup of soda and looked to the other two. Inoichi was still engrossed in popcorn and talking about his last girlfriend; Saburo was more humble and quiet as he kept a sucker in his mouth. Hansuke wasn't able to get the male to open up to him more, but he did still call him by his first name. Hansuke laughed and nearly choked on his drink when Inoichi made the comment of a girl didn't like him, she had to be lesbian.

Inoichi glared at him, "What's so funny Hyuga?"

"N-Nothing," Hansuke laughed lightly as he waved the man off. "I-I just thought of something humorous."

"What is it?" Saburo asked lightly as he shifted the candy from one side of his mouth to the other.

"W-Well," he wiped his mouth and gave a few more chuckles. "U-Uchiha-san said the same thing…t-to me." He laughed a few more times as the other two looked at him. "W-When she didn't kn-know. She says th-that I prove her right." He looked to the two with a blush, "I-I thought it was funny."

"Okay, since we are on the subject of you swinging for the other team," Inoichi said as they walked into the court yard and sat at one of the tables, "I have something to ask of you."

"Jeez Inoichi," Saburo sat back and blushed, "why do you have to be so blunt about it?"

"Look," he said defensively, "the Hyuga knows that I know, and we are both friends. I just want to ask him something."

"What is it Yamanaka-san?" Hansuke asked a little curious to hear what he had to say.

"How good is your gay-dar?"

"My what?"

"You are such a moron," Saburo sunk deeper in his seat.

"You know that thing in your head that tells you that another man is gay or that a woman is a lesbian." Inoichi explained. A family that was seated beside them quickly moved and shot the group a glare. "You can't hide the truth from them," Inoichi called after them with his own glare.

"Please, shut up." Saburo was practically sliding out of his chair.

"Anyway," Inoichi looked back to a blushing Hyuga. "How good are you at that?"

"Yamanaka-san," Hansuke said as he shifted in his seat, "you can't just assume people are…homosexual, just by looking at them. That's profiling."

"Answer the damn question." The man said bluntly and Hansuke sighed.

"No, I don't think I would be very good at that." Hansuke said as he tossed out his empty cup and sighed. "And why are you so curious of my detecting skills?"

"Cause there are things I need to know," Inoichi said and motioned him to come closer. "Like over there," he gave a slight move of his head, "I need to know if that man is checking me out or just looking in my direction." Hansuke blushed and raised a brow, "I'm not gay. I just don't want to give off that impression."

"You can always walk around with a girl," Saburo muttered, "you're pretty good at being an asshole player."

"Someone is on his period today," Inoichi shot back and Hansuke sighed. "I don't know what your deal is. I don't want to come off as gay to another man."

"Look," Saburo glared at him, "Stop treating it like it's a fade. Being homosexual is something people talk about lightly. Why does sexuality even matter? This stupid gay-dar shit you talk about just shows how much of a moron. People don't have that, like they don't have straight-dar." Saburo sat back in his seat and bit down hard on the candy, breaking it in two. "So stop bringing it up and let us proceed with this day as normally." Hansuke and Inoichi both just stared at Saburo, both very surprised by his outburst.

"Uh hey," Inoichi, Hansuke, and Saburo looked over to see a group of teens their age standing at the table, the male that Inoichi had mentioned talking to them. "I hope you don't mind, but my friend just wanted to give you this." He handed a sheet of paper to Hansuke and he looked to see very girly hand writing of a phone number. He looked up to see one of the girls in the back giggling with her friends and looking at him with a shy smile. "And this is for you," he blushed and handed Inoichi a piece of paper. "Later guys, maybe we'll catch up later." The three watched as the group walked away, still glancing back at them. Hansuke and Inoichi looked at each other, and then at the numbers.

"I got _her_ number." Hansuke

"I got _his_ number." Inoichi

They looked back at the group and then traded numbers. Saburo took the numbers from both of them and tossed them away, "You both now that they wanted the other to call." He began to walk out of the food court, muttering under his breath.

Hansuke laughed a bit as he got up, "He has a point."

"She was kind of cute though," Inoichi said with a sigh as he followed.

"But you weren't as cute as me," Hansuke smiled.

"Shut up," Inoichi smirked as he nudged him. Hansuke just laughed and nudged back.

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke smiled as he watched his two friends continue to shoot at virtual terrorist and yelled curse words when they missed or suffered damage. He made trips to continue bringing the Haruno candy and make sure Inoichi look like a nice guy. Hansuke spent his time winning at crane machines and just handing off presents to the little kids that lost. He would laugh as little girls would come up to him and tug on his pants leg; they'd hand them their token and ask for one of the toys. Hansuke was happy to please. He only stopped when his own pals called him over to play a few rounds while they grabbed more tokens. Hansuke partnered with girls that were too nervous to play on their own. It was rather enjoyable, since he would be better for once. Then he'd allow his friends back on. As unappealing as it was, Hansuke was a girl magnet, no matter where he went, a few girls would come up and talk to him.

"Dude," Inoichi smirked as he continued to talk and play, "you should bring a few ladies over to watch me kick ass."

"Please," Saburo rolled his eyes, "I'm the one that has to keep saving your ass."

"Just bring some women Hyuga," Inoichi said as he began to button mash and Saburo tried to call out orders. Hansuke sighed and walked off, trying to find a way to actually get girls, since he never thought about how he did it. He glanced back to see that Saburo was sitting out match and would glance at him every once in a while.

"I'm sorry to bug you," Hansuke looked over to see another girl standing be him and looking up at him with a smile. "But my friend was being dumb and threw her prize, so now we can't reach it." Hansuke nodded and followed the girl over where her three other friends stood. They giggled as he walked over and grabbed the stuffed dog from the top of one of the games. "Thanks so much," she said as one of the other girl's took it from him. She suddenly was standing really close to him, "So…you want to catch a movie or something."

"Uh…actually," he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm here with some of my…hot friends…" he said with some confusion and the girl looked at him with wide eyes. "They…I mean…you should come and meet them." He blinked as they all kept staring at him; he suddenly gave a smile and winked, "It'll be really…fun." He never knew how quick girls could move, but before he could blink, two girls were holding his hands and the other two stood in front of him.

"Let's meet them," they all said with a light smile.

Hansuke blushed and sweat dropped, "O-Okay…" He led them towards his friends, who were really getting into the game. He coughed out and in between he muttered: 'girls here'. The two glanced back and then looked to one another.

"Can we pause an arcade game?" Inoichi asked.

"No stupid," Saburo said with a blank stare and continued to play.

Inoichi looked to the game and then back to Saburo and sighed. "Sabotage!" He said and took his hands off the controllers. It was easy to say that Saburo suffered a loss and sighed. "Totally worth it," he said as he leaned back against the game and smirked at the girls, "How is it going ladies?" The four looked to each other and giggled. "I see you met my best friend Hyuga."

"Indeed we did," the one with the toy said with a smirk. "He was my little hero," she teased as she snuggled into him. "And he was right, you two are hot."

Inoichi blushed a bit as Saburo's face turned bright red. "He called us hot?"

"It got them over here," Hansuke blushed and shrugged.

Inoichi cleared his throat, "Well…thanks Hyuga," he smirked and ran his hand through his hair, "I always knew you had a crush on me."

Hansuke laughed a bit, "In your dreams," he looked to the girls, "as arrogant as my companion may sound, he can be very kind and sweet."

"You are quite the wing-man Hyuga," one girl said lightly. "But I think I rather be with someone like you."

"He's gay," Saburo said bluntly with a glare. "He brought you here since my pig of a friend was too lazy to go look for his own girls. I'm not going to let you ladies fall for this kind of treatments. You are free to leave if you so please."

"Dude you are such a kill-joy," Inoichi said with a frown.

"That was so nice of you," one girl latched on to Saburo.

"Totally," another girl latched to his other arm. Saburo just felt his eye twitch.

"Clever boy," the girl with the toy walked up to Inoichi with a smirk. "You almost had me."

"Almost?" Inoichi smirked back, "Cause it looks like it is still working."

Hansuke sighed as he watched his friends get hit on, but one girl was still holding his hand. He looked down at her and she looked back up at him. They stared at one another for a little bit longer until the girl leaned up and placed a kiss right on his lips. He didn't react, but he was fairly surprised at her actions. She blushed and just leaned against him, "So…you really don't like girls?" He nodded and she sighed, "Damn…why is it always the good guys?" Hansuke laughed lightly and she giggled. "Did you really lead us over here just for your friends?" He nodded again and she pouted, "Are you sure you aren't…a little bi?"

"I am sure," he said. "But I will admit that you are the cutest girl I have ever seen." She blushed red and smiled shyly. "How about we play a game? And if we met another cute boy, I'll help you get him."

"Sounds like fun."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke laughed lightly as he walked with the others down the still busy streets of Konohagakure. It was like the people hadn't noticed that the sun was no longer out and the night was consuming everything. He was now only walking with Saburo, since Inoichi had decided to drive one of the girls home. Hansuke only hoped that it didn't lead to something his blonde friend would regret in the morning. Saburo was also laughing with him, both making jokes about Inoichi. It was too easy to make fun of the blonde. Hansuke was amazed at how long the pink haired male could handle eating sweets without any break; Hansuke would get sick of them after three hours or so. Saburo led all the conversation and Hansuke would happily replay and keep it going.

"I can't believe that moron actually used you as a wingman," Saburo snorted lightly as he tossed out the stick of his sucker. "Don't let him use your charm like that Hyuga," Saburo glanced to him. "That pig should learn to stop being so lazy and get his own girls."

"I don't mind that much," Hansuke said with a shrug as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. He smiled at him, "I'll be willing to help anyone who asks-"

"Shut up," Saburo said a little more forcibly than he probably meant to. "You're just letting people walk all over you."

"I really don't," Hansuke looked to him. He didn't know why Saburo was getting so upset about it. "I mean, I have no need for picking up girls, but if I can help others-"

"Why are you being so nonchalant about your…sexuality," he whispered the last part like he would be killed if someone heard him say it.

Hansuke stopped in his tracks and looked to the male with a confused look. "Saburo-san…my sexuality is not a big deal. A lot of people are homo-"

"Don't say it out loud," Saburo cut him off and pushed him to a more secluded part of the city, which happened to be a nearby park that they used to go to as kids. Saburo glared at him, "I can't stand how you and Inoichi are so okay with talking about it in public. It's like you're both asking for dirty looks." Saburo ran his hands through his hair and took in a deep breath. "Look, I just want you to be…more careful about it, okay?"

"Saburo-san," Hansuke looked at him, "what I talk about is really nothing you should worry about. I knew everything I was getting into once I…came out; it was one of the reasons that I avoided it for so long." He looked up at the sky and sighed, "If people can't accept me, then that is not my issue to try and fix. I mean," he smiled at him, "I went through the name calling, and the teasing. Don't worry about me, okay?" He ruffled Saburo's hair, but the boy slapped his hand away. Hansuke was a bit taken back, "Something wrong?"

"Stop being so okay with it," Saburo glared at him. "Don't you feel that something is wrong with you and that you betrayed your parents for being so different?!" He yelled at him as he glared at him and even began to tear up a bit. "Aren't you afraid that everyone will hate you? Or that your friends will just leave?"

"But they didn't," Hansuke defended himself and smiled. "I still have my friends and sure my life is a little different…" Hansuke trailed off as a thought dawned on him. He looked at Saburo with wide eyes. "Saburo-san…are you gay?"

"No!" Saburo yelled with his face red and his shoulders shaking from his sobs. Hansuke lightly touched his shoulder, but the male shoved him away. "I am not gay! I'm normal, I-I swear!"

"Saburo-san," Hansuke lightly touched the males shoulder again and slowly pulled him into an embrace. "You'll be okay…you are still normal." Hansuke had to reach out to him, like how his parents had for him. Like how his friends did. People helped him through every step; so he would be there to help another. Hansuke allowed the man to cry for as long as he needed. "You'll still have your friends, and if your parents aren't there for you, then you pack your bags and come over to my house. I won't let you fall into depression like I did."

"P-P-Please," Saburo said desperately as he looked up at the male, "don't tell."

"That is up for you to do," Hansuke smiled at him and used his sleeve to wipe his tears. "Just take a few deep breaths and be su-" Hansuke was cut off by surprise when thin lips pressed against his own. He didn't have time to even figure out what was going on, but as soon as it came, it was gone. He lightly touched his lips and looked down to the pink haired male.

"Sorry!" Saburo yelled and then ran off back into the streets and Hansuke was left there with a blush on his cheeks and a tingling on his lips.

To answer Inoichi's question, Hansuke had really bad gay-dar.

**~Hansuke and Taro~**

"I swear," Nami glared as she stood in a white bathrobe in Hansuke's door way. "If you use my shampoo one more time, you will wake up bald." She glared at the pink haired boy that was lazily lying on Hansuke's floor. "Got it."

"Yes Hyuga-senpai," Saburo said without sitting up and Hansuke just shook his head as he continued to read on his bed. Nami just sighed and walked to her room. Hansuke looked over to the Haruno that had taken up living on his floor. "I told you it was amazing. Makes your hair soft to the touch," he smiled as Saburo smirked at home.

"I think you just did it to get me in trouble."

"That may hold some truth." Hansuke laughed lightly as he flipped the page. For the past month, Saburo had moved into the Hyuga manor. It had been three months since the incident and Saburo worked up the nerve to finally come out to his friends and parents. It was unfortunate though that his father had kicked him out while his mother tried to calm her husband down. Saburo packed up as much stuff as he wanted and needed and ran out; Hansuke later found him at his door step. The Hyuga explained to his parents what had happened, and until a guestroom could be cleared out and some papers were signed, Saburo slept in Hansuke's room on an old cot. Hansuke had to stay up a few nights to help him get through the situation but Saburo was nearly suicidal from the depression he fell into. Hansuke had to watch him at all times. It was getting better though and Hinako personally helped Saburo –she was a licensed therapist- get through his depression.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for the game?" Saburo sat up and looked over to the blue haired male. "Inoichi wanted us to be on time, for once."

"You know I really don't enjoy soccer," Hansuke sighed as he put his book down. "How long will we have to stay?"

"We still owe him from missing his winning goal." Saburo said as he got up and slipped on a red hoody.

"Right," Hansuke got off of the bed and slipped on some shoes. With the spring months, his long sleeved shirts under his flannel would be enough. The two decided to get on the road, and quickly walked down to the first floor. Hansuke went into the kitchen and grabbed the keys to his mother's car. "We're going to head out Okaa-san. We'll be back late."

"Be safe," she smiled as she continued to cook. "And tell Inoichi-chan that I wished him good luck," she said as the two walked out. Hansuke laughed lightly as he walked to the car and unlocked the doors. "Hansuke-chan, Saburo-chan," Hinako yelled from her kitchen window. The two stopped and looked at her. She had red cheeks and a smile, "Try not to stay out too late, or I'll have to send Ichiko-chan to arrest you both."

"It was one time Lady Hyuga!" Saburo blushed red as the woman laughed at him. Saburo had been caught in a 21 and over night club; the eldest Uchiha had also been there with her other cop friends. Her job came first. She had dragged the Haruno all the way back home in the middle of the night. Saburo got an earful from Hiashi about the rules he had to follow if he was going to live here.

Hansuke chuckled as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. "I bet you'd love to be cuffed." He said with a smirk and Saburo glared at him with a red face. The Hyuga only laughed to himself as Saburo huffed and pouted like a child. Hansuke and Saburo told secrete and the Haruno confessed something he should have kept secret –he was a little of a bondage fan-. Hansuke never let it go. "I'm only teasing nii-san," Hansuke smiled at him as he drove off the estate and towards the school, "you know that, right?"

"Shut up," Saburo said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced to the male and then looked back to the road, "You just wait; I'll get my revenge."

"Sure you will," Hansuke smiled as he pulled into the school's parking lot. The lot was almost full and Hansuke frowned when he saw the Sunagakure school bus. He turned off the car and huffed, "Of course, it had to be Sunagakure."

Saburo scoffed, "What is your deal with them? Your little hatred for the team is a little odd."

"I don't hate them," he walked with Saburo to the soccer field. "I just don't like them." He smiled and blushed, "But this season will be different. I'm tired of hearing about them always winning. They always rub it in our faces whenever we see them-"

"Ready for another loss Konoha dorks!" A brown haired girl yelled over to the two. She smirked and walked off with a red haired girl to the bleachers on the opposing side. "I hope you don't make it too easy to win!" she called over her shoulder. The two girls shared a giggle. Hansuke glared and stomped off to the bleachers on Konoha's side and Saburo followed with a smirk.

"Can't you just let it go," Saburo sat down by the seething Hyuga. "I mean…you don't even like soccer."

"I don't like losing more," Hansuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the field as the teams warmed up. He had the Hyuga glare down pat. Saburo only rolled his eyes and then let them roam over all the players until he found the blonde. Inoichi was busy playing with a hacky-sack instead of warming up. Hansuke followed Saburo's gaze. "Should I knock some sense into him?" Saburo nodded and Hansuke got up and walked over to the blonde; once he was close enough, he gave the male a good 'thwack' to the head.

"Dude!" Inoichi looked over with shock as he rubbed the back of his head. Hansuke picked up the ball, "I was in the middle of beating my all-time record."

"You see that Yamanaka," Hansuke grabbed his collar and turned him so he faced the field. "I came here to watch you play and win. If I don't see either of those, you're going to have to deal with a pissed off Hyuga." Hansuke threatened and then looked him in the eye. "If we have to lose to Suna again…I'm going to turn straight long enough to kick your ass and not feel like crap about ruining my perfect outfit that my mother got for me. Got it!?"

"Yes sir!" Inoichi saluted and took off when the Hyuga let him go. Hansuke walked back to his spot satisfied and tossed the ball to Saburo.

"Wow…" Saburo said with a blush, "that was kind of hot." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm your brother," Hansuke said as he sat down with a blush.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Saburo muttered back as his eyes lingered on the blonde, who was now running up and down the field. Hansuke rolled his eyes and popped in his head phones to listen to some tunes while he watched the game. All he cared was about the score anyway; winning was the only option.

_(Line Break)_

"Come on!" Saburo and almost everyone else were off their seats. Cheering loudly since both teams tied and there wasn't much time left. Hansuke was the only one still sitting down. His anger from being so close to losing made him abandon his music and watch the game with a glare. Hansuke was about to leave so he wouldn't have to witness the chance that Sunagakure might beat them again. "Let's go Inoichi! Naruko can run faster than you!"

"Don't have time for this!" Inoichi yelled back as he ran after the ball.

Hansuke stood up and watched as one boy from Sunagakure got closer and closer to the goal with the ball at his feet. Hansuke ripped the foam finger someone had handed him as the boy kicked. They all watched with horror as the ball hit the net and a loud buzzer went off. Cheering followed as Sunagakure players and fans smiled and players made a lap around the field. Hansuke growled, "Can we go home now?"

"You promise not to kill me?" Saburo asked; the Hyuga was never good to be around when he was angry. Hansuke nodded and Saburo began to walk back to the car. Saburo looked over to see Inoichi trudge over to them with his bag over his shoulder and a look of defeat. "You need a ride home?" Saburo asked as he stopped so the male could catch up.

"Is he going to kill me?" the blonde asked looking to the Hyuga.

"No," Hansuke said with a sigh, "I'm just going to take you home, get to my house, and eat myself into a sugar coma."

"I'm really sorry dude," Inoichi said as he walked with him to the Hyuga's car. "I thought I could catch up to him in time-"

"But you didn't," the three stopped as the two girls stood before them again, but this time, the goal scoring player was standing behind them with a bored look on his face. She smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "You guys are too weak and pathetic to beating us." She laughed as Inoichi glared at her. "What are you going to do? Hit me? I dare you," she challenged and before Inoichi could yell something back Hansuke spoke up.

"I find your outfit tacky," he said blandly and walked up so that he stood right in front of her. "You stole your hair style from pop singer, you have man hands, and your perfume makes me want to shove my head in a dumpster for a better smell, and purple is a fall color, it's almost the middle of spring." He watched as the girl became speechless. "And," he leaned in closer, "you're a bitch." He leaned back and then walked past the three. "Let's go," he said not looking back to the other two males.

He stopped when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He looked and saw that he was staring into teal colored eyes. "That was my sister that you just called a bitch," he said in a deep tone. Hansuke gulped lightly and waited to be punched in the face, but it never came. He glanced over to Inoichi and Saburo, who just shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Hyuga…" he said slowly, "Hansuke Hyuga."

"Hansuke Hyuga," he repeated and then looked back to his sisters. The brunette shook her head with a glare and the red head only gave a slight nod. He looked back at him. "You're my boyfriend now."

…

…

"WHAT!?" Hansuke, Saburo, Inoichi, and the brunette yelled.

The boy just nodded, "We're dating now."

"He doesn't even know your fucking name?" Inoichi glared as he pulled Hansuke away. "Don't try to take advantage of my friend. He's just an innocent boy!"

"Let go," Hansuke pulled out of his grip. "I am not a boy," he said with a blush. He looked back to the male and then back down at his feet, "Look, I'm…flattered but-"

"Sabaku no Taro," he cut him off and Hansuke looked back up to the blonde. "That's my name," he looked to his two sisters. "We're leaving," he looked back to Hansuke and the other two, "I'll see you tomorrow Hyuga-kun."

The three just stood there slack jawed and watched as the two walked over to a lone car. Hansuke felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh my god," Saburo smiled, "Hansuke got himself a boyfriend!"

"Sh-Shut up."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke and Saburo sat at the dinner table; it was unusually silent and Hinako was becoming agitated by it. Hiashi and Haru were rather keen to the silence and seemed to be enjoying in and Nami was more interested in her book to even bother to start any conversation. Hansuke was red cheeked whenever Saburo would chuckle under his breath and picked at his food. Hinako huffed and dropped her silver wear, "Alright," she looked to the two boys and smiled, "How was the game?"

"It was great," Saburo said and repressed a laugh. He snorted loudly and Hansuke shot him a glare.

"Hansuke-kun," she looked to him and smiled.

"Fine," he muttered and slumped in his seat. Hinako looked at him with confusion. He became flustered and looked at his plate, "I-It was g-great Okaa-san!" Saburo laughed under his breath and Hansuke looked to him and whispered harshly under his breath, "Stop."

"What happened," Hiashi asked with a sight as he picked up his tea.

"Nothi-"

"Hansuke got a boyfriend!" Saburo said with a smile and jumped up from his seat when Hansuke went to hit him.

Hansuke looked to everyone with a red face as they all just looked at him. "It's only…k-kind of t-true?" Hiashi raised his brow at his son and motioned for him to continue. Hansuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "T-Taro…from Sunagakure."

Nami spit out her tea and looked at him with shock. "T-Taro!?"

"Y-Yeah…?" Hansuke said not sure that his cousin knew who he was talking about. "Sabaku n-no Taro."

Hiashi spit out his tea and looked to his son with wide eyes. "S-Sabaku!?"

"Am I missing something?" Hinako asked as she stood up and began to clean up the table.

"No," Hiashi said coolly as he went back to his cold demeanor. He cleaned off his chin, "I just need to talk to Hansuke alone. I never had…the talk with him." Hansuke paled as he father stood up. Hiashi gave his wife a light kiss on the cheek and then motioned for his son to follow. Hansuke shot a glare to Saburo, who only smirked and mockingly waved; Nami hit him for her cousin. Hansuke soon found himself in his father's study and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "So," Hiashi looked his son in the eyes, "we need to have a special talk."

"Otou-san," Hansuke smiled lightly with a blush, "I-I already know about…intercourse a-and what not…"

Hiashi looked at him with his own blush, "Oh…heavens no." he shook his head, "that is not what I brought you in here to talk about." Hansuke blushed red and apologized for it. Hiashi pulled out a large leather bound book and placed it before Hansuke. "As the future heir, you need to learn about getting along with business partners." Hansuke opened the book and found sections dedicated to big companies, he paled when he found the section of the Sabaku clan and saw that the Hyuga clan was not in a partnership or even friends with the clan. "It would be wrong of me to make you…date this boy just for business," Hiashi admitted as he flipped a few pages. Hansuke went wide eyed when Hiashi pointed to the picture of another man, "I want you to date this boy to avoid him."

Hansuke looked over the little bio of this man. He was indeed a Sabaku, a very close relative to the main branch. He was brothers with the leader of the Sabaku clan; the top gang lord Shukaku. Hansuke felt his heart skip a beat in fear and he looked back up to his father. "A-A Gang lord…?"

Hiashi nodded, "I would…be very careful about the choices that you make Hansuke. I know that you'll handle this situation with great care." He stood up and patted his son's head; Hansuke was left sitting there with the book still open as his father walked out of the study. He needed to give Hansuke time to think over just how he was going to go about the situation. Not only that, but Hiashi was going to have to make a few calls to make sure that no harm came to Hansuke either; just in case.

Hansuke stared at the picture for a little while longer; it was almost unreal that the boy he had just met was the heir to a large business in Sunagakure but also the nephew to the biggest gang lord in Sunagakure. Hansuke looked back to the business portion of the page. His father had said that the two weren't partners, or even close to having a bond with the other family. So, Hansuke only had to worry about the gang part. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair. He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes; he could go about this in a civil manner. He could just talk to him calmly and say something like it was bad timing, or he could avoid the Sabaku since he was bound to go back to Sunagakure sooner or later. They will never see each other anyway. Hansuke opened his eyes and stood up; he closed the book and walked to his room, where Saburo was found. The pink haired male was lying on his cot and consumed by the Gameboy in his hands. Hansuke paid no attention to him and went to his closet to change into a pair of sweatpants and a loose top. Saburo glanced at him and smirked.

"How was the talk?"

Hansuke lied down on his side so that he faced Saburo. "I learned that his family as part of the biggest gang in Sunagakure." Hansuke was surprised at how calm he sounded. On the inside, his heart would beat at a thousand miles a second, but there he was, talking like the subject was based around the weather. Saburo finally looked away from his game. Hansuke looked back to him, "And he's the heir to Sunagakure's greatest business."

Saburo wasn't smirking anymore; he turned off the game and placed at his cot side. He put his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm just going to talk to him like any other human being." Hansuke said as he turned to lie on his back and clutched his sheets in his fist. "He has to be going back to Suna anyway," he let out a shaky laugh, "And then, we'll never have to deal with this issue again." He laughed again but it died away.

"So," Saburo dragged out, "you're great plan is to talk to a boy that looked at you and claimed you. And then hope that he goes away and never comes back." It was supposed to be a question, but Hansuke heard a blunt statement. Saburo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That is the worst plan I have ever heard."

"You have a better idea?" Hansuke asked as he turned out his lamp light and the two continued to talk in darkness. "I am trying not to offend him and get my family injured or have my family's business being targeted by his family's business."

"I am so glad that I am not you."

"Thanks Saburo-nii," Hansuke said sarcastically. He pulled up the covers and threw a pillow to Saburo. "I'm sure this will all blow over."

"For your sake," Saburo said as he curled up on his side. "I really hope that you're right."

"Thanks. Goodnight brother."

"Night brother."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke felt his left eye twitch and his face drained off all its color. He walked up to his school with Saburo and Inoichi, like usual, but he was shocked to see Sabaku no Taro sitting on the steps in his everyday clothes and the rest of the uniformed students looking at him with awe. The only people that had the nerve to even look him in the eyes were Sakaye and Naruko since they both came from the same type of life style. Hansuke hid behind a tree as the other two continued to walk towards the school like nothing was wrong. Hansuke glared as Saburo just smirked and stuck out his tongue at him while Inoichi was too distracted by girls in short skirts. Hansuke sat back on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. He was not ready for this; he thought that the boy would see him after school when everyone was gone, not first thing in the morning.

"What are you hiding from?" Hansuke jumped and fell on his back. He quickly fixed himself back behind the tree and looked up to see the red headed girl from before crouching beside him. She was dressed in punk looking clothes. "Is it from my brother?" Hansuke blushed but refused to answer. She sighed, "I can tell. You are far too shy and sheltered to face someone like my brother. I'm Yuri," she thrust out her hand to him and he shyly shook it. "If you're wondering why we are still here, my brother convinced our parents to start our spring break early and stay in our house in Konohagakure." Hansuke suddenly felt faint. Yuri lightly twisted a bit of her hair with her finger, "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I-I," he started but he felt someone crouch down on his other side and he felt stiff.

"What are you hiding from Hyuga-kun?" Taro asked lightly as Hansuke slowly turned his head so that he was eye to eye with him. "Is it from one of the students at the stairs? Would you like me to go take care of that person?"

"No!" Hansuke said and put his hands up. He shrunk back as Taro stared at him with emotionless teal eyes. Hansuke quickly stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm late for class!" He declared and ran into the school before either sibling could stop him.

Saburo and Inoichi caught up with him and laughed as he slammed the front doors of the school closed after them. He pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. Saburo and Inoichi continued to laugh at him, but Hansuke shot them both glares. He was about to say something but he was sent to the floor when Sakaye kicked open the door. The two fell back on the ground holding their sides as they laughed at Hansuke. "I saw your new boyfriend Hyuga." Sakaye smirked with her hands on her hips. Hansuke said something but it was muffled by the floor.

"Come on Hansuke-kun," Naruko smiled as she stood beside him. "Taro-kun is so cool! My Godfather tells me about him all the time. And Yuri is like a sister to me, so we share secretes and stuff." She gave him the 'thumbs up' and smiled brightly, "Yuri told me last night that when her brother saw you, it was like, love at first site!"

"W-Wow," Saburo sat up and wiped away the tears in his ears. "I have never laughed so hard in my life." He chuckled a few more times and he and Inoichi got back to their feet and dusted off their clothes. "Aren't you lucky, huh Hansuke?" Hansuke stayed face first on the ground and Saburo rolled his eyes. "Let's get him to the nurse before we get trampled over." Inoichi nodded and they lifted up Hansuke and carried him off.

"I'll be sure to tell Sabaku that you're okay!" Sakaye called after with a smirk once she heard Hansuke let out a whimper. She chuckled to herself and looked to Naruko, "Come on dobe, I have to print off a paper."

"Right Sakaye-mesu," Naruko saluted her and they walked off towards the library.

_(Line Break)_

"You can't hide in here forever," Inoichi said as he sat on the desk of their English class as Hansuke was seated on the floor by the door. Saburo had to take off back to the Hyuga house since he was supposed to be tutoring Haru in Math and Science. Hansuke had refused to step out of his school since Taro was out there waiting for him and Hansuke had no idea what to do. The bell had just rung and Hansuke had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes. Inoichi wanted to help Hansuke, but he had no idea what to do about something like this. He had to protect his friends that were girls from creepy boys, but Hansuke had his pride. The last thing Inoichi wanted to do was hurt Hansuke's man-hood. He began to clean his nails with an old pocket knife that his dad had passed down to him, but Hansuke didn't look even the slightest bit ready to leave. Inoichi sighed as he got up and walked over to him, "Come on, it's either you go see him, or he comes in here and gets you."

"O-Okay," Hansuke said as he got to his feet and practically dragged himself out towards the front of the school. Inoichi had never seen the Hyuga act so over dramatic; it couldn't be that bad. The Sabaku boy was just some guy that had no emotions and liked Hansuke. That was that. He had dated a few emotionless girls and they turn out to be great dates. He was sure that the Hyuga was just slightly terrified that he wasn't asked out but claimed by a stronger looking male. A very obsessed male that found out where he went to school and was now patiently waiting outside of said school; it wasn't that scary. Before they both could exit, Inoichi slid back and Hansuke found himself outside, alone, and with the blonde haired male sitting on the steps. He looked back to Inoichi, just find him gone. "B-Baka," he muttered under his breath.

"Hyuga-kun," Taro looked back at him from his seat and motioned him over. "Sit." Hansuke didn't want to upset him, so he slowly walked over and sat a bit away from the male with his bag on his lap. Taro glanced at him and then looked back at the gate that was before them. "You're going to come to my house and meet my family." He looked back over when he heard the male give an 'eep' and tensed. He raised one of his eyebrows at him, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," the male squeaked out with his face a bright red and his shoulders shaking lightly.

Taro nodded and stood up. "Come on," he held out his hand to Hansuke. "I don't live too far, so I hope you don't mind walking." Hansuke nodded and took his hand to help him up, but he was surprised that he wouldn't let go of his hand. Hansuke didn't question it, since his grip was fairly tight and he looked to have no intentions of letting go. Now, Hansuke was fairly tall for his age, but it seemed he had met his match. Taro was about two inches taller than he was and he was surprised to say the least. He glanced back to see Inoichi sneak out the door and wink at him. Hansuke would kill him later. Taro pulled his attention back to him, "Did I embarrass you this morning?"

"N-No!" Hansuke said as he went back to looking straight forward and stiff again. "I-I was just…surprised it all…" he trailed off with an uncomfortable laugh and he began to rub the back of his neck. Hansuke cleared his throat and coughed, "J-Just surprised…"

"I was told that people in relationships would like to be surprised," Taro said as he pushed the button for the cross walk and they both stood there. Hansuke began to get uncomfortable as other people looked at them and whispered with glares. Hansuke was usually very confident about himself, but for some reason…this made him doubt his confidence. The media were the only people that would really hound on him when he went to business conferences and what not, but that he could deal with. Now, having the people he lived around just judging him so close was about ready to make him faint. "Excuse me," Taro caught onto Hansuke's uneasiness and glared at the older couple looking at them, "you have something to ask us?"

"Not at all," the woman quickly said and pushed her husband along once the sign turned green.

"Thought so," Taro muttered under his breath and continued to walk hand in hand with Hansuke across the street.

Hansuke glanced at him with a blush, "Th-Thank you," he said lightly. He was sure that Taro didn't hear him, but he really didn't want him to. Hansuke had never needed anyone to stick up for him and it felt weird for him to let someone fight his battles. The rest of their walk was in silence as Taro led him to the vacation house area of the city that was by a lake side. Hansuke chewed his bottom lip as Taro came up to a gated house and slid a key card. The gates opened and Hansuke looked to see that Sunagakure flag waving proudly.

"Technically," Taro finally broke the tension, "we're on Sunagakure grounds now." Hansuke looked at the ground and the male chuckled a bit. "It's more figuratively than literally." He was slightly amused by the Hyuga's actions and how his face lit up red and he looked down at the ground. Once they got to the front door, Taro knocked a few times. "I left my key since my family is home." Hansuke began to shake lightly at the thought of meeting another man's parents. That was what couples did when they were about to get married. Hansuke still couldn't swallow the fact that he had a boyfriend. "Don't worry," Taro said his voice a lot lighter that all those other times he had spoken to Hansuke, "I know that they will love you."

"I-I think I should g-get," Hansuke began to turn away, but the door opened. He looked back and paled when he saw who was at the door.

"Oh…" the brown haired girl stood there with a glare on her face. "It's you." She looked to Taro with a glare, "Why did you bring him here? He doesn't even like you."

"Shut up Kumiko," Taro rolled his eyes and pushed past her while pulling Hansuke after him. Kumiko huffed and slammed the door. Taro finally let go of his hand land left him in the living room. "Mother, Father," he called into the kitchen and then again up the stairs, "I brought my boyfriend to meet you."

Hansuke paled and jumped when Kumiko stood before him and glared. "You hurt my big brother," she glared and pointed an accusing finger at him, "and I will cut off your dick." She smirked when Hansuke cringed and nodded quickly. She then skipped off to another part of the lavish home.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought,' _Hansuke thought to himself as he clutched his bag a bit tighter.

"Oh my lord," Hansuke looked over to see a woman about the same height and age as his mother. She had sun kissed skin and indigo colored eyes. Her hair was a sandy brown and ended a little above her shoulders. She was lovely for her age and she was dressed in a sun dress with leather sandals and an apron around her waist. "He is the cutest thing I had ever seen!" She ran up to Hansuke and gave him a hug. Hansuke went a bit stiff with her arms wrapped around his neck and he shyly hugged her back. She pulled back and smiled at him, "I'm Karura." She looked back to Taro and winked, "You got a good one here."

"So," another older man walked down the steps with a pipe between his lips and a smirk on his lips, "this is the Hyuga boy you were talking about. Funny, he doesn't look like any Hyuga to me." Hansuke shrunk back when the male's dark eyes. He had auburn colored hair and his skin was slightly tanned. Hansuke could have guessed since they do come from Suna, but they were dressed to casually to be the big business heads. Hell, the greatest Sunagakure business head was dressed in a baseball shirt and blue jeans; he was even shoeless. "My names is Sabaku no Tadashi, but you may call me Sabaku-sama, or sir."

"Y-Yes s-sir," Hansuke said quickly and Tadashi could only laugh at him.

"Father," Taro muttered under his breath with a glare and blush.

"Don't even start Taro," Tadashi said as he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "How about we eat some of the delightful Konohagakure foods that Yuri was talking so much about? Yuri, Kumiko, come down here!" He called before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh," Karura patted Hansuke's cheek and smiled kindly, "don't mind my husband. He's like that around everyone that dates one of his kids."

"A-Alright." Hansuke smiled lightly and blushed, "Thank you…m-ma'am."

"Well aren't you sweet," she smiled lightly and blushed. Karura motioned with his head for him to follow, "You can join us for some food and maybe you can show us around town." She laughed lightly as he blushed and nodded. Karura was about to walk off, but she went back over to the stairs. "Yuri! I know that you and your sister are up there! You better get down here before I come up there." She looked back to a slightly shocked Hansuke and winked, "Hey, you gotta be strong to put up with Sabaku's."

"Love you too!" Tadashi called from the kitchen and Karura only laughed. She walked back into the kitchen and Hansuke was left alone with Taro.

"I'm sorry about my Father," Taro apologized and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is why I usually avoid bring boys home."

"There were others?" Hansuke was surprised that the boy would have anyone go out with him. He was rather intimidating, but maybe a lot more guys liked that sort of thing.

"I-I mean," Hansuke noticed Taro's nervousness and it was rather…cute. "Those goes were more of…one night- not," he blushed and looked at him with wide eyes, "not that I'm some kind of player." Hansuke looked at him funny, "Like, I don't just…hump and dump kind of thing."

"Hump and…and what?" Hansuke had no idea what was going on right now.

Taro just blushed more and walked up to him. "I mean…I mean that you…you are a lot more important to me than anyone else," Hansuke blushed red and looked at him. Taro just looked away and grabbed his hand. "Let's just get in the damn kitchen."

"That was too damn sweet," Kumiko said with sarcasm as she walked down the steps. She glared at Hansuke, "You're lucky my brother likes you so much." She walked past them into the kitchen. "Or I would have kicked your tacky ass back to where ever you got those clothes."

"M-My mother got me these clothes," Hansuke said back with a frown.

"Don't listen to her," Yuri came down the stairs and walked past them. "She's still upset about being the 'bitch' thing."

"I am not!"

"Well then," she looked over to Hansuke who just put his hands at his side and bowed to her. "I am very sorry for calling you that Sabaku-san." She blushed lightly as he stood back up and smiled with a blush. "I was a little peeved at losing another big game to you guys, and you gave me the perfect chance to take out my anger." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I hope that we can start off on better terms now."

Kumiko blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, "You think…you think you can just 'woo' me like you did my brother?" She huffed and shifted her stance, "Well…Well you are mistaken." She glared with her blush growing when he just tilted his head to the side. "Ahh!" She stormed into the kitchen, "stop being so damn cute!"

"Huh?" Hansuke looked over to Taro, "what I do?"

Taro just smirked and took his bag from him, "She's right," he blushed and placed his bag on the sofa, "you are too damn cute." He motioned with his head for him to follow. Hansuke blushed and walked after him into the kitchen with Yuri just shaking her head. Hansuke took a seat beside the male in the large dining room at the kitchen table. He watched as Karura, Kumiko, and Yuri brought in plates; Hansuke got up to go help, but Taro stopped him. "It's tradition for the women of the household to serve the men." Hansuke nodded and sat back down, "but thanks for offering," he whispered.

"J-Just make sure I don't break any other traditions while I'm here." Hansuke whispered back as he nodded to Karura as she set down a glass of orange juice. Hansuke kept his hands on his lap as he watched them all set out food. He felt so odd allowing them to do so; he was so used to helping his mother do all this stuff and now he had to sit and watch. He shifted in his seat and began to wring his hands together.

"We do have a restroom boy," Tadashi said as he smirked at Hansuke.

"N-No thank you sir," Hansuke said as he tried to sit still and watched as each member sat down at the table.

"I hope that you all like it," Karura smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together. "I just bought this cook book when Yuri, Kumiko, and I went shopping, so I haven't had any practice."

"It looks…great," Yuri said as she poked one of the sushi rolls. Hansuke was fairly familiar with what the Sunagakure woman had tried to create and he was fairly impressed by her work. Hansuke was about to pick up his chopsticks, but he got a slight nudge in the side from Taro. Hansuke glanced to him and he shook his head; Hansuke blushed and put his hands back on his lap and looked at his plate.

"How impolite Hyuga-san," Kumiko said with a smirk as she sat back. "Eating before the head of the house does."

"M-My apologies," he said quickly and bowed his head in Tadashi's direction.

"Oh stop it Kumiko," Karura scolded as she sat down beside her husband. "You used to do it all the time. No need to be jealous that your brother has such a cute boyfriend."

"I am no jealous!" She yelled back with a glare and a blush. "I can get a guy so much hotter than the Hyuga."

"Doubt it," Yuri muttered under her breath. Kumiko glared at her too.

Hansuke began to sink in his seat; it was weird for him. They just yell at one another; he had to wait until the head of the house ate, and now he was the cause of their fighting. Hansuke began to tense up and eyed the exit. He could just run; he wasn't meant to date. Hell, he didn't even understand the concept of flirting. He was being punished for being so angry and taking it out on Kumiko; he would have to face the wrath of the Sabaku family. He just hoped he wouldn't end up tied and gagged by the Sunagakure gang members for disrespecting his family. Hansuke felt his heart beat quicken and it was getting harder and harder for him to breath. He watched as they all continued to talk about something and before long he began to feel queasy. "E-Excuse me!" Hansuke said loudly and stood up. He quickly walked out of the room and searched for the nearest bathroom. Once he found it he locked the door and went over to the toilet.

Hansuke finally just threw up all his uneasiness and discomfort.

Hansuke hated it. It only happened when he was really stressed; the last time he threw up because of stress was about a year ago. Hansuke flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash out his mouth. He was flushed, panting for breath, and his heart rate slowly came back to normal. He looked at himself in the mirror and began to splash ice cold water on his face in hopes that it would at least bring down the burning heat. Hansuke didn't know what to do know; he couldn't just go back out there and there was no window to jump out of. He sighed and used a towel to dry off his face; he groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

He jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Hyuga-kun," Hansuke stiffened a bit, "are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine," he said but made no move to leave the room.

"Can I come in?"

Hansuke looked around to be sure that he did not miss the window, but there was none. He sighed, "O-Okay," Hansuke walked over and unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He blushed when he saw Taro standing there and just looking at him. "S-Sorry."

"Don't be," he said, "my family aren't known for being socially adapt to company." He shrugged and glanced back at him. "Do you feel better?"

Hansuke blushed and glanced back into the bathroom. "D-Did you….h-hear me?" He was embarrassed as the blonde nodded. "O-Oh kami…" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "s-sorry."

"I already told you not to be," Hansuke blushed as the male smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Let me get you something for your stomach," he grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. Hansuke kept his head down when they passed the dining room doorway. Hansuke stood by the male as he rifled through the cabinets until he found some tablets and poured him some water. "When you feel better, we can eat."

"Y-You should e-eat," Hansuke said. He quickly took the pills and chased them down with water. Hansuke wiped his mouth and placed the cup back on the counter.

"I rather eat with you than with them," Taro smirked and Hansuke just wished he would stop being so good looking when he showed emotion. It was getting rather hard to try and tell him that this thing was not going to work; unless he wanted to throw up whenever they went out. Taro must have read his mind, since the smirk fell from his face, "What is it?"

"It's just…" Hansuke started as he shifted on his feet and rubbed his arm. "I…I mean that this….why?" Hansuke finally asked looking up at Taro.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why…why am I here? Why did you go to my school and wait for me? Why me?" Hansuke grabbed his shoulders and gave him a light shake. "I mean…we met yesterday and now I-I am meeting your parents!" Hansuke looked at him with wide eyes. "What is going through your head? We don't even know each other."

Taro looked at him funny. "I thought it was obvious." Hansuke was a bit taken back and took a step back. "I love you." Hansuke's face exploded red. Taro blushed lightly and gave an awkward smile. "Like that…love at first sight crap. It was that. And I thought that you felt it too since you didn't really say anything against it." He rubbed the back of his neck, "My mother always told me that once I found the one, that I had to bring him home before I screwed it up." He lightly grabbed Hansuke's hand, "So…I waited for you so I could ask you. Then I thought you were going to run on me, so I had to drag you to see that I wasn't as stuck up as people thought I was." He looked to him and smirked, "Does that explain it?"

"I-I guess…" Hansuke still wasn't happy with the answer.

Taro quickly caught it and frowned, "What?"

"I-I was kind of hoping my first relationship was…" he trailed off with a light blush, "more romantic."

"I'm romantic." Taro pouted.

Hansuke smiled a bit at how cute he looked. "Y-You claimed me as your boyfriend b-before I knew your name."

Taro blushed, "You don't like that kind of thing?"

"N-Not really," Hansuke pulled his hand from his hold and crossed his arms over his chest.

Taro thought for a few seconds. "What if I told you that I could my father to create an alliance with Hyuga corporations?"

Hansuke went a bit wide eyed and looked at him, "D-Did you just bribe me?"

"Did it work?" He smirked and they both laughed a bit with one another. "I guess I can…try a new method."

"Th-That would be nice," Hansuke said with a smile and then they both stood in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. "I-I think I'm ready to eat," Hansuke said lightly. Taro nodded and before they could walk back into the dining room Hansuke leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He looked away with red cheeks when Taro stopped with shock. He glanced back and smiled coyly, "I-I'll count this as d-date one," he rushed into the room and took his seat again.

"Yes!"

Hansuke blushed red as the others at the table shared a chuckle from Taro's cry of glee.

**(End)**

**I didn't know the Fourth Kazekage's real name, so 'Tadashi' was the one that I have seen others use.**

**Well…it wasn't as hardcore as I thought it would be. But it was cute, right? Tell me what you think, how I can improve, and any suggestion that you have for the next one.**


	36. Tough Choices

**Okay, so I promised to do some request and I have gotten one. It was for more Hansuke yaoi. This next one will be a Sakaye X Hansuke X Naruko since there needs to be more of it on Fanfiction and if I have to be the one to write them all, then so be it! **

**So, this one will have Hansuke, Naruko, and Sakaye in their later years as shinobi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**I'd also like to give a little warning. It may get a little…heavy in this fanfiction. As an adult I have come to terms that I can put things in here that are a little more sexual. Not to mention that these character are in their early twenties. So, just a warning since I have been thinking about it; I'm not promising it will be in here, but I am thinking about it. No lemons; I still won't do lemons. **

**(Line Break)**

Naruko Uzumaki was stuck in the office with Tsuyoshi doing paperwork. This is the price she paid for becoming the next Hokage. She got roped into 'training' but it was really filing all the male's things and being sure that he didn't sneak out. She also was in charge of keeping the combination to the safe that Shigeru had hidden all of the alcohol in. It wasn't the greatest fun she ever had, hell, Naruko rather be stuck in the hospital right now but someone had to. Naruko just reminded herself that one say she be sitting behind that desk and some young hopeful would be doing this very same thing for her. The other perks this job had were ones that she couldn't talk about though. She was given access into very high security places as to get things for Tsuyoshi and to deliver items. Naruko once even walked in on an Anbu meeting being held by the very Hyuga that had gotten her in. Naruko blushed pink at the thought; she never got to properly thank him either.

Hansuke Hyuga had probably changed the most from her perspective. Naruko got to look at the training stats for registered shinobi and she had taken a notice that Team Kurenai had been ahead in the shinobi ranking. It was obvious to Tsuyoshi the second he got to study the team that they would be first in the generation to Anbu, and he was right. What he and Naruko did not see was that the Hyuga would be the only one out of the three to stick with such a rank. Kaori Inuzuka and Satomi Aburame worked as a month as Anbu and then quickly requested they get put back to jonin status. It was understandable; usually those who had big family lives and family plans for the future did not stay Anbu. Hansuke Hyuga was also filed for a moving, but not by his request. His father ordered it to his son's displeasure in the case that Hansuke would have to serve the main house soon. Hansuke was passed by as the next leader at the say of his council and father. Haru Hyuga was to be the next to rule and saw what his family was doing to the brother that raised him and supported him when the council did not. Haru, as the new heir, passed on one ruling before being stated which had to be followed by his council. Hansuke was disowned. At first, this shocked the Rookie Nine when Hansuke, with tears and smiles, told them about it. But they did not see the true gift of it all.

Hansuke was freed of his family. They could not force him to demote to jonin, serve as a branch member, and Haru even by passes Hansuke having to get the curse seal. Hansuke thanked his brother and promised to repay him one day.

Since he was no longer part of a clan, Hansuke kept his Anbu rank. He was usually never around but Naruko saw him all the time around the Hokage tower. She was only given the chance to become an apprentice from the Hyuga's recommendation. She was surprised when Tsuyoshi called her to his office and told her how grateful she should be to Hansuke for putting his neck on the line. He told her how he had promised Naruko would be the best apprentice for Hokage from his experience and observation over the years. Naruko would have thanked the Hyuga, but he was always on missions. What Tsuyoshi never told Naruko was that he was going to start teaching her to become the next Hokage anyway, but just hearing someone stick up for his young student and the Hyuga even went as far as saying if she doesn't do well, he would give up his job and demote to chunin! Tsuyoshi had never seen anyone have so much faith in the Uzumaki. It was…cute to say the least.

Naruko sighed as she moved another filed box of scrolls and documents that Tsuyoshi had her organize and send to the archives. She just wanted it out of her hands since once the head of the archives took it; it was no longer her responsibility. She glanced out a nearby window and sighed when she saw that the sun had already set. As if cued, her stomach growled and she yawned right after. Naruko had yet to eat since this morning, and oddly enough she had eaten a healthy breakfast and not her precious ramen. She quickly ran towards the archives, only when she opened the door, she ran right into another person. The force caused her to fall back on her bottom and her box to rattle a bit since she held tight.

"Very sorry Uzumaki-san," the person said as they walked to her side and helped her back to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Naruko looked up and smiled; she knew that rabbit mask and blue hair from a mile away. She dusted off her back side and gave a big smile, "Of course I am Hansuke-kun."

"Please Uzumaki-san," he said as he lightly rubbed the back of his neck. "You must refer to me as Rabbit-san. I do not want you to get in trouble." He opened the door for her and motioned her in.

Naruko gave a pout, "I really don't like those stupid rules. I've known you since we were, like, five."

He chuckled and closed the door after her. He kept his back to the door and watched as she filed out a form showing that the documents have gotten there. "Even so, rules were meant for our safety. I surely don't want anything to happen to you." Naruko was glad that he couldn't look right at her since her cheeks were a bright red. Naruko had come to enjoy the warm and soothing tone of his voice and she couldn't believe any human could sound so…godly. She took in a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. When she walked back over, he opened the door again and followed her out. "Is Lord Hokage still in his room?"

"Last I was there he was," Naruko said as they walked beside one another. "Why?"

"Classified Uzumaki-san."

Naruko didn't have to see the look on his face. She knew that he was teasing her and she was about this close to punching him. The Hyuga was becoming very good at making her flush and get weak in the knees. She faked being hurt and spoke like a spoiled little girl. "That's not very nice Rabbit-sama," she drawled out and loved how he looked to tense. It was a little payback for what he had done to her for so long. She couldn't understand what it was about him now; it had been a long time since they last talked face to face (and not on the job) and on a specific topic: his confession. It had struck her very hard, but Naruko pushed it off to focus on other things. Her sensei always taught her that love come second in her life. She had tried so hard to talk to him about, but it took her very long to finally be able to talk to him. It was a few months before she had even started working for the Hokage, and she had spotted Hansuke at the ramen stand at about three in the morning. She walked in and smiled sweetly at him since he had yet to notice her. She knew that Ichiruka never had his shop open this late; his daughter, on the other hand, liked to keep open for the shinobi. Naruko was only up since she had fallen asleep in the fields and just woke up. She sat down by him and started to talk. He never said anything and Naruko tried to speak as quietly as possible since it was three in the morning. Once she finally got to the point of why she was there, Hansuke tried to change the subject. But Naruko wouldn't let him; she wanted to talk about it now.

They both were awkward about it and had no idea how to talk to one another. Naruko spoke in circles and Hansuke would start to say something but stop and tell her to go on. It was a long hour of talking and eating noodles. Naruko finally let out a deep breath and just was honest with him. She didn't know what to think of the whole thing. She knew that what he had confessed was full of love and heart; he nearly died for her. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do now. Naruko was blunt; she had no idea what to do, so she asked Hansuke what he wanted her to do. Hansuke blushed and told her that she had to do what she wanted. No matter what she chose, he would still stand by her and support her. So Naruko did the only thing she could think of. She stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and thanked him for the sweetest words anyone has ever told her. And he was happy with that. They didn't discuss what would happen next; if they should go out, start dating, or never speak of it again. All they did was say their goodnights and parted ways. As Nami would say, what happened next was in the hands of Fate.

But even now…Naruko would love Fate to throw Hansuke the idea to just ask her to ramen. It was impossible though. She had to work with Tsuyoshi and Hansuke worked for Tsuyoshi. This was one of the few times they saw each other alone.

Hansuke opened up the door for her again and they both entered the room to see Tsuyoshi half asleep on the desk and the pen falling out of his hands. Naruko sighed and shook her head as she went for another box to organize or at least start on before going home to rest. Hansuke walked up to Tsuyoshi and placed down a red scroll and then a black one. Even without Tsuyoshi being awake, Hansuke spoke lightly of what he was dropping off and bowed before leaving. Naruko quickly finished her stuff and scribbled a note that she went home and would come back soon. She practically ran down the hall until she found Hansuke again, "R-Rabbit-sama?" she panted as she caught up with him. "Y-You heading home?"

"I'm afraid not Uzumaki-san," he spoke lightly and they continued walking back to his mission room. Naruko wasn't supposed to be in there but all the Anbu were okay with it since she was one of the few women that did. Hansuke allowed her entrance and went to his locker and placed his holster and strap on his back that held his two shōtōs. He put another belt around his waist that held scrolls that he used for the kekkei genkai that he inherited from his mother's family. He turned his head and saw her sitting on a bench, "I have another…mission I need to get to."

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

"Before the morning hits I would think," he said and adjusted his mask.

"Well…" Naruko looked away and tried to think of a way to get him to ask her out. "I guess I'll see you then." He nods and began to walk to the door. Naruko huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She used to be the dense one when she never noticed his crush on her, but now she was dropping hints like paper tags and he didn't get them. Naruko was about to give up and trudge back home, but when she stood back up she saw that he was standing in the door way, holding the door open.

"Maybe…" he started and shifted on his feet, "m-maybe we can get some tea together."

"Yeah," she held back her excitement as he nodded and walked away. Once the door closed and she was sure that he was far enough away Naruko let out a squeal and jumped about the room. She spun around with a bright smile and flushed red when she saw two Anbu standing at the doorway. They looked at one another and then back at her. Naruko quickly ran out with a blush but she was still smiling brightly since she got a date. She got a date with the only boy that loved her since she was kid, nearly died for her, and put his neck on the line for her job.

What was she going to wear?

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sat in the watch tower with his katana propped up against the wall that he sat against. He was seated on the ground with one knee pulled to his chest and the other out straight; his mask was pulled up and placed a top of his head since he really never needed it. Hansuke always got night watch since he always got signed up for it by his captain; his bastard captain that assigned him every crap mission there was. The others tried to tell him that most the new guys get the worst jobs, but he was 'the new guy' a year ago, now he was just the hated of team. He was sure that it was his clan that made his captain pissed. His captain always went on about how shinobi that were part of big clans got what they wanted without hesitation; he used Hansuke as the example. Hansuke was always called weak in his genin days, but he still went to chunin. As a chunin, he was referred as meek, but he got to jonin. In his jonin days he was too merciful on missions. Hansuke still made it to Anbu though, and stuck with it better than any other shinobi from his generation did. His captain merely brushed him off as a spoiled clan boy that got his place from just a powerful name; even after Hansuke was disowned, his captain never let up on him.

He could deal with it though; Hansuke was calm and collected enough to know that there was a time to listen to people and to shut them out. He activated his kekkei genkai and took a scan of the area and then when he spotted nothing he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He relaxed a bit since nothing ever happened this late at night, but his body refused him the pleasure of sleeping. Hansuke was on the job and that meant total focus on what was going on. He strained his ears to catch anything that his eyes might have missed (which was highly unlikely but still) and was surprised to hear silence.

The night was quiet, but that didn't mean he would hear nothing. It was suspicious to say the least; he slowly got up to his feet and slid his mask down over his face. He walked forward a bit and he took more of a defensive stance as he lightly touched his ear piece. He spoke softly, "Rabbit at the South East tower, on high alert and stay in a ready to deploy position." Hansuke waited until he got a conformation back that someone had heard him (that wasn't his captain) and then took his position on the railing and crouched. He swallowed the lump in his throat that he always got when he was nervous and slowly grabbed one of his shōtōs. His eyes shifted around to see if anything was a threat to him and he activated his kekkei genkai to get a better look. His whole body began to tense when he spotted a very controlled chakra figure coming up from the woods. It meant it was a shinobi headed his way, and a strong one too. "Be on stay by, rouge shinobi coming our way, be prepared too-" he was cut off when he lost the person. They just disappeared right out of his site.

"Rabbit-san," the voice over his head set said, "is something wrong?"

Before Hansuke could say anything, he felt a blade against a throat. He nearly stopped breathing and remained very still. Hansuke could see the outline of the shinobi's body frame with his Byakugan and could tell the shinobi was a female. She whispered in his ear, "Everything's fine," she said and when he remained silent, the katana blade nicked a bit of his neck.

"Everything's fine," he repeated into his head set. "False alarm."

"Are you sure Rabbit-san?" The voice asked with concern. "I can head up there to be sure."

"Don't bother," she whispered again, "I must be a little sleep deprived."

"Don't bother," he repeated while he began to focus the chakra in his back. "I must be a little sleep deprived."

The person over the head set gave a light laugh, "I know what you mean, but you only have a few more hours, so hang in there."

Hansuke turned off the head set and without another warning, shot chakra through his back and spun around to find that no one was there. He got to the floor and pulled out his shōtō in time to block a katana cut from Sakaye Uchiha herself. She smirked as he pushed her back and took a more defensive position with only one shōtō unsheathed. She slowly put on hand up and sheathed her katana, "Don't worry Hyuga, I'm not here to kill you."

"Make another move and I will have to kill you," he threatened as he tensed a bit more as he watched her move.

She scoffed, "Don't try to kid yourself. I beat you as a child I can still beat you know." She shifted on her feet but the next thing she knew she was spun around and pushed up against the wall. She gasped as her arms were held above her head and one of his legs slid hers apart to keep her off balance. Before she could think of fighting back, her wrists were wrapped around with a part of the wall and he was patting her down. Sakaye couldn't help but smirk, "Please Hyuga…not on the first date."

"Silence," he demanded as he removed her katana and any other weapons on her person. "Sakaye Uchiha, you are under arrest for treachery against Konohagakure, the murder of innocent lives, and an attempted murder of the Kages." He spoke calmly as he took more of a chance to look at her. She had yet to change from the last time he saw her. She was still in her uniform from her days with Orochiko (Sasuke's uniform, only feminized and with a backless black shirt). Her hair was still far too long to be manageable and her skin was even paler in the moon light.

"This is annoying," she said dully, having gotten bored. Without much trouble, she broke what held her to the wall and disappeared from his site again. Hansuke activated his Byakugan again and watched as she jumped down from above him. He stepped back and kept a close hold on her katana. He groaned when he found that she had grabbed his katana. Hansuke used hers and they were both at each other's throats. "You are going to help me Hyuga."

"That will never happen," he said as he frowned under his mask. What was she planning?

"You really don't have much choice," she said they both pushed the katana's blade closer to the other. "You help me and live, or I kill you and make my way into the village."

Hansuke thought for a moment, but without letting down his stance he spoke again. "What do you want?"

"Access to the Uchiha Estate," she stated clear as day. Hansuke was a bit taken back at the request. She watched his expression go from surprised to serious again.

"And why would you need to go there? There is nothing left there for you. You made that clear when you declared Konohagakure was not your home anymore." He pushed the blade more and forced her back against the railing. "If I was to allow you any closer to my village, it will be in cuffs or a body bag." He threatened darkly and Sakaye found her back against the railing. "We're done now; you go back to where ever the hell you came from."

"Well," Sakaye glared, "someone grew a pair while I was away. Give the little weakling a mask and he suddenly thinks he's a threat-" she stopped when the blade cut her skin with a long swipe. She thrust the blade at his middle, but he side stepped and grabbed her wrist. She cringed and was forced to drop the katana when a bolt of chakra went through her wrist. She heard that sickening crack from bone fracturing. Before he could pin her to the ground she pivoted around and sent a hard kick to his thigh. His grip loosened enough that she got free and took the katana from him. "Tomorrow night, I want access to my estate. Or I get in with some of my summons." She threatened and jumped back into the forest while holding her broken wrist.

Hansuke allowed himself to fall onto his back as he gripped his thigh; any harder and she would have shattered it. Hansuke knew minimal healing jutsu, and not one of them covered broken bones. He turned on his communicator, "I need someone to take my position."

"What are you bitchin about now?" Hansuke sighed as he heard his captain answer him back. "The clan boy too use to getting to sleep in his comfy bed every night."

"Sakaye Uchiha just about shattered my femur," Hansuke said calmly as he glared at the night sky. "Someone needs to take my position to be sure she doesn't come back to finish me off." That was a lie, but Hansuke needed to get to a hospital before the pain running through his leg and up his body caused him to pass out. He was always good with not showing pain, and he would never allow the Uchiha to hear his pain. He heard his captain grumble out something and that was it. The line went dead and Hansuke lied there hoping. He waited for about half an hour before two people landed before him.

"Holy shit Rabbit," one gruff male voice said as he pulled Hansuke back to his feet. Hansuke leaned against the male trying to keep off his injured leg. "That bitch got you good."

"Don't remind me," he muttered and slowly picked up his fallen dagger and katana. "Captain sent you?"

"Even that bastard can't leave you here in your condition; as much as he hated to." The female of the two said. "Bear, you stay at the post, I'll take Rabbit to the hospital." The man nodded and handed off Hansuke to her. Hansuke was taller than her, and heavier, but women Anbu were much stronger that they looked. She gave a warning, and the next Hansuke knew it, he was handing on both legs before the hospital. He kept the agonizing scream in his throat, but a low groan escaped. "What did the Uchiha want?"

"No idea," he lied as she helped him into the hospital. "Probably just testing our security."

"Why didn't you call anyone when she got there?" Hawk, the woman, asked accusingly. "I know that men don't like to call back up, but she could have killed you."

"I know," he said as he pushed open the door and was suddenly surrounded by nurses; shinobi were given medical care much faster than anyone else. He was laid down on a stretcher. Before Hawk could get out another word, he was carted off to another part of the hospital. "My leg," he said to one of the nurses. She nodded and they made it to a room where a medical shinobi was waiting. They all began talking but Hansuke didn't listen. He allowed himself to fall asleep before they asked him any questions.

When he woke up he was in a dark room and his clothes were gone. Hansuke blushed as he lifted his sheets and sighed in relief when he was still in his underwear. He threw off the covers and looked at his wrapped leg. He activated his Byakugan and looked at the chakra lines that went through his legs. They were back in place around the bone he could not see. He ran his hands over his thigh and figured it was mended back again. Shinobi never got casted; they had to be in shape to go back out within the week. He looked to his bedside as saw his uniform was neatly folded with his weapons and mask beside them. Feeling rested and better, he got up and tested his leg. There was only slight pain, but nothing some pills could take care of. He was changing when someone came in. Hansuke stopped and looked over to see that it was Saburo. Seeing as it wasn't a woman, he continued to put on his clothes.

"It's four in the morning," Saburo said as he closed the door behind him. "You don't have to go anywhere." He read over his chart as the Hyuga continued to dress and put his weapons back on. "Says here you shouldn't be out of the hospital for another day anyway," he said in a bored tone since he knew Hansuke wasn't listening. "Not to mention that you'll be on some hard pain killers that wouldn't be good to take while on the job."

"You can't take a day off from being a medical shinobi, right?" Hansuke asked as his mask sat on his head. He glanced back at Saburo, who had nothing to say. "I can't take a day off from being an Anbu shinobi either." He turned so that they faced one another. "Can I please have my medication and go?"

"I was told that Sakaye was the one that did that to you," Saburo said as he pulled out his prescription pad and pen. "She isn't one to just attack to 'test security'," he quoted and then went back to writing. "What did she really want from you?"

"I don't know, a fight?" Hansuke said watching the pink haired male for any sign of doubt. "All I know that is she shattered my femur and ran off."

"Well, we shouldn't be seeing her anymore." Saburo handed him the piece of paper. "Security has been heightened and genin are not allowed past the gates without a jonin." He sighed, "Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I hope so too," he muttered and walked out of the room to the front desk. Hansuke didn't really have to get here there, but he knew what she was capable of. She could get into the village and out without any help from him, but she asked him to do it for a reason. Maybe she really needed help, or just to piss him off. Either way, he would need the key to open the gates to the estate. If he went over the walls, he would surly set off the trap that was set a long time ago. Hansuke knew that Konohagakure locked that place down since they were sure that was the first place Sakaye would go. He should just let her get captured, but he knew better; she could escape Konoha multiple times, it would be just as easy to get out of the prison. He sighed as he handed the prescription to the nurse and was handed back a bottle and a glass of water. He took two pills and thanked her as he left. He slipped on his mask and slid the bottle into his back pouch before running off to the Hokage tower.

He still had to meet Naruko for tea.

**(Line Break)**

Naruko sighed as she saw the clock strike another minute and there was still no sign of the Hyuga anywhere. She didn't know why she was worried; Hansuke was out on a mission and said he would be back before sunrise. Naruko looked back to Tsuyoshi as he slept on the desk, he hadn't moved since she last saw him. She even threw out the note she had left him in case he woke before she got back. Naruko finished filing another box and moved on to her last one. Thanks to her, Tsuyoshi's room was practically clean. All the paper work left to be read, signed, sent out, and archived was on his desk. She had never felt so accomplished for half cleaning half organizing; she would have to use the same determination to clean her room. As she finished placing the last of the scrolls she could fit, there was a light knock on the doors. Naruko glanced over to the Hokage and shook her head as he didn't even budge from the noise. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Naruko was wide eyed when she saw Hansuke looking down at her with the same expression.

"What are you doing here so early Uzumaki-san," Hansuke asked and Naruko couldn't help but be memorized by his eyes. He gave her shoulder a shake and she was pulled from her trance. "Uzumaki-san? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said as she took a step back and smiled. "I'm fine." She motioned him to come inside and he did as he was told. Naruko went back over to where she was working, "And I'm here since someone has to work around here," she smiled. Hansuke chuckled lightly and she stood up with the box in her arms. "Once I take this box up, we can go get that tea." Hansuke nodded and as she walked past him, Hansuke stayed put in the room. He put down his mask and activated his Byakugan; he started to search the room until he found a sealed area. He walked up closer to the area in the wall and he saw the outlines of some of the items, but only so much chakra had touched them that stayed with them. Scrolls and papers but nothing he was looking for. Hansuke turned around and scanned the room again until he found another chakra area but it was in the Hokage's desk. He slowly walked forward and crouched beside his sleeping Hokage. He focused on the door and saw what he figured he would find; a key. The drawer had a special seal, one he could easily get pass and then get that key. He just hoped it was the key he was looking for. Hansuke stood up quickly as Tsuyoshi shifted in his sleep. He deactivated his Byakugan and just stood at his Hokage's side like he had been ordered.

Tsuyoshi yawned loudly and wiped the drool from his mouth. He blinked a few times and looked around the room. "Damn," he smirked and nodded, "this place has never looked so clean." He leaned back in his chair and stretched, only for his hand to hit Hansuke; Hansuke didn't flinch though. Tsuyoshi looked over at him and smirked, "Ah, Rabbit," he sat up and stretched his hand; "you can never take a break can you?"

"No Hokage-dana," Hansuke answered back as he was taught. Tsuyoshi only rolled his eyes and groaned as he looked at his desk and all the paper work.

"You are relieved from watching me Rabbit," Tsuyoshi waved him off. "I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" Hansuke wasn't even supposed to be in the room alone with him. But if he just left without another word, Tsuyoshi would be suspicious of him.

"Go Rabbit," he smirked and continued to write out more letters to neighboring nations. "That is an order."

"Yes Hokage-dana," Hansuke bowed and he was about to exit, Naruko walked back in with a bright smile. "Uzumaki-san," he bowed.

"Oh please Hansuke-kun," she waved him off, "you don't have to call me that anymore. I just told your captain I'm taking you to tea." Hansuke gulped lightly at the shit he was going to get for the next week. "I'll wait for you here." She smiled and he nodded before walking off to the Anbu mission room to change. She closed the door behind him and looked back to Tsuyoshi with a bright smile, "Can I please take a break for tea?"

Tsuyoshi scoffed, "You already invited him and now you're asking me?" He held back the need to laugh as she gave him big puppy dog eyes and held her hands together as to show she was begging. "Well…you have been doing a really good job around here…" he trailed off just to tease her with the idea of getting to go for tea. Tsuyoshi was glad that she was giving the Hyuga boy a chance, and that the Hyuga actually took notice of the blonde Uzumaki. He was tired of watching them talk like they were friends but then see Naruko stare at the boy like she was going to jump him at any moment. It made him feel gross just to think about his little student doing…such things. He was just glad it was to the Hyuga boy and not towards his other student, Saburo. Tsuyoshi was well aware of the awkward between the two. Saburo didn't love the girl, but he liked her a lot; and Naruko was infatuated with the boy, but yet she did not love him. It reminded him of himself and Junko when they were young adults. "You know what," he finally spoke up, "go ahead. Just bring me back something to eat." He glared at her, "but if its dangos I will kill you." Naruko just giggled and nodded. She ran over to him and hugged him. "This is uncalled for Naruko."

"You know you love it," she smiled and let him go. She smiled softly, "I won't let you down. I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever, just like you and Grandpa Sarutobi."

Tsuyoshi looked up at her and he couldn't help but smile back. "I know you will," he then waved her off. "I'll be sure to leave you plenty of work after I retire." He smirked as she huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes but looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said strongly and Hansuke pushed open the door. He stood in what was a jonin uniform, but with a beige vest and his weapon belt around his belt. His hair was a bit of a mess and he had a light smile on his lips along with a blush. Tsuyoshi was surprised how fast and easily the male could change from the cold and serious Anbu to this soft and kind shinobi. "Hyuga-san," he smirked, "I hear you are taking my student out for tea."

"Yes Hokage-dana," Hansuke answered.

"Just be sure you keep her safe and she is an apprentice to the Hokage," he said sternly, "do not allow her to do anything she will regret later."

"Yes Hokage-dana," he answered again.

"Okay Tsuyoshi-sama," Naruko glared at him and walked over to Hansuke. "Don't treat him like my bodyguard." She said as she pushed Hansuke out of the room and sent another glare to him before closing the door. She huffed and looked to Hansuke with a smile, "I'm sorry about him," they began to walk towards the exit. "Tsuyoshi is just trying to tease us."

"It is my job to protect you though," Hansuke said with a light smile. "It truly is a pleasure to get to be a personal guard for you." He opened the door for her and was unable to see the blush on her cheeks. "At least we get to drink tea in the silence of the early morning," he smiled as they walked down the steps and then on the empty streets of Konoha.

"Yeah," she said with a blush and walked a little closer to him. "If it wasn't so cold I would enjoy it more," she leaned against him with a smirk on her lips. Naruko knew he couldn't say no to her, and he wouldn't' push her away like Saburo had always done. She blushed red as he even put his arm around her shoulders.

Hansuke knew what he was doing was wrong. It was so wrong what he was about to do. But he had to, he had to do it or innocent people were going to die because he couldn't get some stupid key. Hansuke Hyuga was going to use Naruko Uzumaki to get back into the Hokage office and steal that key. If he let Sakaye Uchiha in, then he could keep an eye on her and stop her if she wanted to do something harmful to his home. He didn't want to hurt her, but she was making it really hard. All he wanted to up their friendship, but she gave him the chance to be something more. Something that he always wished he could be to her. But not like this. Oh…he never wanted to do it like this. Maybe he could still win; he could get the girl and get the traitor out.

But nothing ever worked like that. Not even in fairytales.

"Come on Hansuke-kun," Naruko smiled brightly as she pulled his arm towards a little tea shop that was just getting open. Hansuke blushed as she held his hand tightly in her own as she pulled him into a booth but still sat right next to him. Hansuke sat back in the booth and stretched his leg with a satisfied smile. Naruko giggled lightly as she looked up at him, "I'm glad that you are so happy to be with me." She hugged his arm and put her head against his shoulder.

Naruko was so glad that she finally has someone that allowed her to touch them like this. Naruko was always a touchy kind of person; she liked it when her hair was ruffled or she was hugged. Anything to show her affection she gladly accepted and returned. It was why she and Kaori were so comfortable around one another. They jumped on one another and rub cheeks together. Kaori's whole family communicated through touch and Naruko loved to spend nights there. Whenever she tried to show her affection to Saburo, Kashikoi, Sai, and even to Sakaye, she was scolded and yelled out for touching them. Naruko was surprised that the Hyuga had allowed her to touch him like that; she had heard that the Hyuga clan was strict in rules and power; not much of a family but more of a unit of people. But Naruko just assumed that Hansuke was like the others of his clan, but she must have been mistaken.

Maybe, he wanted nothing more to be hugged and…touched. She blushed pink at the thought as she hugged his arm a little tighter and glanced up at him; he was just staring at the ceiling and thinking. She was about to say something but a waitress came over and apologized for the long wait. "Can we just get a pot of hot tea and two cups," Naruko said quickly. She really enjoyed being in the silence with the blue haired Anbu. She nodded and walked off, she looked back at Hansuke, "Is that okay?" She already knew he wouldn't argue with her on the subject. Hansuke never argued with any decision she made. He shook his head and she went back to lying against him and holding onto him. She had never thought this was what she had been missing out on.

But Naruko knew why she had never thought of being with the Hyuga. She used to have a very solid reason to keep away from him and be nothing more than comrades.

"Uzumaki-" Hansuke started but the girl cut him off.

"Call me Naruko outside of the tower," she said with smile. "You never call me that anymore."

"N-N-Naruko-chan," he stuttered out, the name foreign on his tongue. He wasn't used to being this open with her. It was like he was reverting back to his old self when he was with her. It was like he was 12 again. Hansuke sighed lightly as he slid in his seat more and cringed from the dull pain up his leg. What was he going to do when Naruko found out? It wasn't like she wouldn't find out; he had to write in a report to Tsuyoshi to why he was in the hospital and was taking pills like kids eat candy. "Are…Are you doing anything…tomorrow morning?" He had to get into the Hokage's office when he wasn't there. He had to get that key. He glanced down to see her red face; it made him feel…disgusting.

"I'm totally free," she smiled brightly at him, "in fact," she blushed lightly, "we should just do this every morning. Unless," she saddened, "you have missions that take you away from here."

"I-I think I'll be around for a while," he smiled lightly with a blush. There was no way his captain would give him a mission with the status of his leg.

Naruko giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thanks Hansuke-kun." Then the tea came and Naruko poured them both a cup. Hansuke was glad that she didn't see his red face and a frown. He didn't want her to be so…happy with him. Hansuke had to tell her; he was using her to help her best friend and rival get back in. He wasn't doing it for her; he was doing it so the Uchiha didn't enter the village with intent to kill. He did it so the Uchiha wouldn't cause another invasion like her teacher had back during the chunin exams. Hansuke hated what he had become; he put his village ahead of everyone.

Even the girl that he was madly in love with.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke was back on watch again; he has spent most of the morning filling out paperwork and giving multiple detailed reports about what had happened the night before. One for his captain, his fellow members, the Hokage, to the counsel, and then to his captain again; he said the same story five times that day and it was all lies. Hansuke would have been given the day off, Saburo had even made it his mission to discuss with his captain that if Hansuke was targeted again, he may not make it to a hospital. Hansuke was a little happy to his captain being scolded by almost everyone; he was the one that had Hansuke waiting thirty minutes for someone to get him to a hospital. But, his captain and Hokage made the point that they could not give anyone much of a day off. They needed all the shinobi they could get. Hansuke didn't mind it; he already knew the Uchiha could not kill him since he was her way in. He leaned against the wall of the watch tower and played catch with his pill bottle.

"Did someone get hurt while on the job," Hansuke didn't flinch as Sakaye stood on the railing with her hands on her hips. She smirked as she felt him looking at her as he slipped his bottle into his back pocket. "Where is my key Hyuga?" She stepped down and walked towards him; she glared when she noticed he wasn't pulling out a key. She pulled out her katana and was met with a blade to her throat, "We made a deal." She glared as the masked Anbu Hyuga just seemed to be thinking. "It's like you want me to sneak into your village and kill everyone." She smiled evilly and the blade was pushed harder against her throat. "I'll be sure to start in your clan first; then you'll know what it is like to not be let into your home!" She yelled at him as her own blade pushed against his chest.

"You had every chance to go home and re-start your clan," the Hyuga finally spoke. "It is not anyone faults but your own that no one is allowed to step foot there." He pushed her back and put his shōtō away. "I need more time to get the key."

"I need to get in there tonight," she glared.

"Then be my guest," Hansuke shot back. "But the second you walk past me, all of Konohagakure will know you are here." He threatened and smirked under his mask when she glared and was hesitant to move. He never knew he would love having so much power over someone. "Now," he spoke lightly, "be a good kunoichi and wait for me to get it. It's under heavy watch." That was only part of a lie, but he didn't care. Like the Uchiha deserved his honesty. "Get out before I arrest you."

"You are lucky that I deem you worthy of living," she muttered and was about to jump away. "And Hyuga," she glared as she looked back at him. "Don't drag Naruko into what is between you and me."

"Who says that I would?" He asked and watched her expression. "And why do you care all of a sudden? You were her sister and you betrayed her." He growled out and motioned for her to leave. "I'm protecting her from this as much as I can. If she knew I was aiding you, it would kill her inside."

"Yeah," Sakaye turned away with a glare, "it would."

Hansuke watched as she jumped off and he let out a deep breath. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Activating his Byakugan, he watched her leave the area before anyone could notice she was even here. Hansuke knew she would be back. He was about to open his eyes again, but another shinobi entered the tower and headed up to his post; he blushed red as a kunoichi with beautiful red and blue chakra came up to him. Hansuke deactivated his kekkei genkai and pretended that he had not noticed her. He just stood there and smiled lightly as Naruko tried to quietly walk up to him. "H-Hey," her bright voice was just a whisper, "I hope that I'm not interrupting."

"You are not supposed to be at the Tower, Uzumaki-san," he teased and chuckled when she pouted and crossed her arms under her bust. "A future Hokage would not pout."

"You just wait Rabbit-san," she said with her own mocking voice. "You'll wish you'd been nicer to me since I'm going to be the one giving you your paycheck." She smiled deviously and Hansuke only rolled his eyes. She only laughed lightly and stood beside him. "So if you want to start kissing up to me now, that would really help you."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said lightly and went into a sitting position with his back against the wall so tightly that it held him up. "Now, why have you blessed me with your presence Uzumaki-san?"

Naruko blushed lightly as she copied his actions. "I finished my work and I wasn't tired yet." She looked to him and smiled, "And I knew you missed me. So I geared up and came as soon as I could." Hansuke eyed her again and finally took notice that she was in her jonin attire; it looked very good on her. Naruko smirked, "Would you like me to model it for you too?"

Hansuke looked away with his blush burning under his mask. He heard the girl laugh at him and Hansuke frowned a bit, "It was not funny Uzumaki-san."

"You were the one caught staring at me," she said with a light blush and smile on her cheeks. He always found ways to make her feel attractive. No one ever made her feel like that. Naruko placed her head on his shoulder, "How do you do this every night?"

"I remember all the civilians and shinobi that are sleeping peacefully," he said lightly as he looked out into the distance over the tree tops. "And they can because I give up a few hours of sleep every night to watch over them." He smiled lightly. "It makes this job easier."

"Wow," she said in awe and looked up to him, "that was really sweet Hansuke-kun."

Hansuke was about to remind her, but he couldn't' help but melt from the look in her eyes; she looked at him like he looked at her. "Thank you, Naruko-chan."

She smiled brightly and stood up. "I guess I better leave you to work." She stood before him and bent over so they were eye to eye. She smiled kindly, "thank you for protecting me Hansuke-kun," she placed a light kiss on where his lips would be. Hansuke burned a bright red and speechless as she giggled and walked away. Once she had left, Hansuke dropped to the floor like a dead weight and steamed poured out of his ears.

Sakaye Uchiha glared as she turned away from the scene and continued to jump off back to her base. This was not what she had planned.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke sighed as he yawned and walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower. The sun was rising and he had spent an hour sleeping as someone took his position. It was the best hour of sleep he had ever got. Hansuke had no idea why he was in such a great mood. He should feel terrible since he was doing things that would get any other man killed on the spot; he had been lucky enough to not be captured. He took out his bottle of pain killers and took another two pills dry. He really hoped that next time he could get a higher dose. There was really no one around but as he turned the corner, he saw the doors of the Hokage's office wide open. He activated his Byakugan and let out a sigh of relief when it was just Naruko in there cleaning. He deactivated it and walked up to the room; his mask still on his face and a smile lingering on his lips.

"Hello Uzumaki-san," he said softly as he leaned on the door frame. He chuckled lightly as she spun around with surprise; he was getting a lot better at sneaking up on her.

"Ne, Rabbit-san," she smiled as she put down some papers on the desk and walked over to him. "Are you looking for Tsuyoshi-dana?"

Hansuke shook his head, "I just noticed that you were here without guard. I had to take it upon myself to watch over you."

Naruko blushed and smiled, "Thanks Rabbit-san, but I am a great enough shinobi to not need to have a babysitter." She stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled lightly. "In fact," she smiled, "I bet I could beat you in a fight."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked lightly and couldn't help but blush. He had never flirted like this before. Even more impressive, he had never flirted like this when not on a mission. It was like he was dreaming what had happened over the last three days; he might have to thank the Uchiha for what she was doing. He stood up straight and walked into the room as she went back to working. He was careful to always keep his distance.

"I don't know," she said innocently with a smirk. Naruko glanced at him, "Are you up for a challenge?" She giggled and grabbed some scrolls. "I'll let you think that over while I go put these away." she looked at him, "Don't come following either Rabbit-san," Naruko winked, "or I'll have to force punishment upon you." Hansuke nearly burst into flames once she left and quickly pushed any thoughts that just came into his head out. He waited another second and then activated his Byakugan as he walked over to the desk. He saw the drawer and nearly scoffed as he saw the seal that held it back. It was a seal designed by the Hyuga clan. The only way to open it was to apply chakra to certain point that the Hokage makes up. Hansuke smirked when he saw the remnants of chakra from the last time it was opened. He quickly copied it and popped the drawer open. He took off the seal and with a light flick, it burnt away into ashes. He was about to reach for the key, but he heard someone running in his direction.

He was panicked; Hansuke slammed it closed and from standing so fast he fell back into the Hokage's seat as Naruko came in. He looked to her as she looked at him with a confused expression. His hands tightened their grip on the arms of the chair and he was sure that his heart was pounding loudly against his ribcage. He opened his mouth from behind his mask and spoke as clear as he could. "I want to know what it's like to be the Hokage." Hansuke nearly hit his head on the desk. What was he, five?

"You are such a weirdo," Naruko smiled and laughed lightly. Hansuke blushed and sunk in the seat. "But," she walked in with a light blush, "I do it all the time." She walked over to the desk and smiled softly, "When Tsuyoshi-dana is at a meeting, I take a seat and pretend like this is really my job." She sighed dreamily and leaned on the chair, "Can you imagine it? I'll be the first woman to be Hokage."

"And you'll be a great Hokage," Hansuke said as he stood up and tried to compose himself.

"I know I will," she lounged in the chair and smiled at him. "I mean, I don't even need this training." Hansuke smiled at her as she went on and on about what she was going to do as Hokage. He couldn't help but just admire her confidence. He was pulled from his admiring as she was about to try and open one of the drawers. He quickly put his hand over it much to her surprise. "What?"

He looked at her, "Even though you will be Hokage, I need to protect the current Hokage," Hansuke said quickly. "And at the moment, you are not authorized to go through his things." He chuckled lightly as she pouted and sat back. She crossed her arm over her chest and looked away. "Oh please Uzumaki-san," he chuckled, "you will have your way soon enough." He bowed to her and began to walk out, "I can see that you have no need for me here."

She smiled brightly, "That means that we can go out for some tea, right?" She got up and followed after him. "Since you are no longer working at the moment."

"How about," Hansuke spoke as they walked out of the room. "I make you some tea here, since I have no idea if I am needed for anything at the moment." Naruko nodded and Hansuke led her to his team's mission room and motioned for her to sit at a table while he worked on the tea. "I hope that Hokage-dana will not be mad that I took his assistant."

"That big baby can get over it," Naruko said with a smile. "I'm a young woman and I have a life outside of this tower." She sat back in her seat. Naruko looked at him with a light smile, "And how can I stay in that stuffy room when I can spend my time with you…in another stuffy room." She laughed lightly as Hansuke chuckled with a blush and frown. This was Kami testing him; and he had to choose the wrong path. Hansuke placed a cup before her and another at an empty chair. "How was watch?"

"Oh…" he spoke lightly as he walked back over with the tea pot and sat down. He lightly set it on the table and leaned back in his chair, "The usual." He glanced at her and smiled, "What did Hokage-dana say when he found that you snuck out?" Hansuke teased and hid his frown as she blushed and pouted.

"I did not sneak out," she huffed as she leaned forward and poured the tea. "I was relieved of my duties for the time being." She smiled at him as he pulled off his mask and set it on the table. She blushed as he shook out his hair and let out a held breath. "I really like your hair Rabbit-kun," she said with a light blush.

Hansuke glanced at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. She was too cute for her own good. He forced a smile as he put his hand around his tea, "I did not know that you were skilled in tea pouring," he changed the subject. "Nami-onee always told me that she hated having to learn how to serve tea. But like always," he laughed lightly and brought the cup to his lips, "she was a natural at it." Hansuke shook his head and took a long drink.

"Junko-sensei took a day to teach me," she smiled lightly at the memory of her teacher. "She told me that every lady needs to learn. It's something that men look for in women." She looked up to Hansuke as she held the cup to her lips. "But I have to say Rabbit-kun," she smiled, "you make really good tea." Naruko took her drink and Hansuke only smiled. They were spent in silence and it was rather nice. It all stopped when a few other Anbu walked through the door. One of them being Hansuke's bastard captain.

"Hyuga," he yelled as Hansuke muttered under his breath. "Uzumaki-sama should not be brought to a place like this for tea."

"It's okay," Naruko looked over and smiled, "I wanted to come here-"

"Hyuga!" The head Anbu ignored her and glared at Hansuke.

"Yes, captain," Hansuke put down his cup and stood up. "Please Uzumaki-sama," he motioned for her to stand, "allow me to escort you someplace else for tea-"

"Hold up," Naruko stood and glared at Hansuke's captain. "I want to be here with Rabbit-kun and you can't do anything about it buddy," she huffed and sat back down. Hansuke couldn't help but smile as he watched his captain glare at her and then back at him; his smile dropped. "Please sit down Rabbit-kun," she motioned to the chair. Hansuke complied with her order.

"I don't want to see her in here again Hyuga," his captain said with a growl.

"Of course," Hansuke nodded to him but he really didn't care. He let out a sigh of relief when he left and drank his tea again.

"Dang Rabbit," the girl in the hawk mask smirked. She sat at the table with them with her mask on the table. "I never thought I'd see you on a date."

Hansuke blushed, "this is not a date Hawk," he said.

"Oh," Naruko smiled, "we're on a date alright." She giggled as Hansuke nearly choked on his tea and looked to her with wide eyes. "Hopefully next time," she winked at him, "we can go out for a nice drink at the bar."

"Do not tease a man like that Uzumaki-chan," he blushed and looked away from the two giggling girls.

"Hey Rabbit," the bigger male in the bear mask sat down with a serious face. "How is your leg doing?"

"What's wrong with your leg?" Naruko asked with sudden worry.

"Nothing-" Hansuke started but the male cut him off.

"Didn't you hear," he smirked, "this crazy fuck took on the traitor bitch." Hansuke pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw the grave look on her face and how the mood suddenly turned for the worse. "She shattered Rabbit's leg."

"Sakaye…" she whispered under her breath and then looked to Hansuke. "What did she want? What happened? Why…Why didn't you tell me she was here?!"

"Because of this," Hansuke said bluntly and looked at her. "You were finally over her and this whole thing. Uzumaki, you need to worry about leading a country full of scared citizens." He softened his look and sighed. "I don't want you to throw away your chance to become what you have been dreaming of since you were little, for her."

"You…You should have still told me!" She stood up and ran out.

"Naruko!" Hansuke called after her and then cursed under his breath. "I'll be back," he got up walked off while grabbing his mask off the table. The two called words of good luck and laughing at his misfortune. Dark humor was the best to Anbu.

He found her back in the Hokage's office. He heard her sniffling and with his Byakugan, located her under the Hokage's desk. He couldn't help but smile. "Go away!" She yelled at him, "I know that you used that creepy eye thing!"

"Byakugan," he stated as he walked over and crouched down in front of her. He had pushed the chair and placed his mask on the desk. "It's called Byakugan."

"I know what it is fucking called," she glared at him. "How could you keep that from me? I thought we were friends!"

"We are," he smiled, "I thought I was protecting you…"

"I don't need your protection," she muttered and pulled her knees to her chest.

Hansuke laughed lightly, "Yeah," he smiled, "I can see that." He softened his expression when she looked up at him. "All my life, I've watched you grow into the strongest Kunoichi I know. Half of my life, I've dedicated myself to becoming as strong as you are. You were my whole reason to keep trying after I was put down." Hansuke sat down before her, "I looked up to you," he smiled brightly, "You are the only reason that I'm even an Anbu."

Naruko blushed and pouted, "Don't try to suck up to me." She felt her face heat up more when he still smiled at her. "Stop it!"

"Come on," he egged on and slowly pulled her out. "I'll make it up to you with ramen."

"I'm still mad at you though," she said as she came up and they both stood. Hansuke stood up slower with a light chuckle. He groaned as she stood straight. Naruko looked to him and watched as she he shifted on his feet. "What did she do to your leg?"

"Broke it," he said as he leaned against the desk and reached into his back pouch for his pain medication.

"Can…Can I try something?" she asked lightly. Hansuke looked to her and nodded. Hansuke watched as she got down on one knee and placed her hands on his thigh. He was rather surprised as the blonde was skilled in medical ninjutsu. He groaned lightly as she tried to mend the bone better but he had to admit, she was awful at it. Hansuke cringed as he felt the chakra pierce his skin, muscle and bone. "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"N-Nope," he said quickly and sighed when she finished. "I feel great," he cringed out and smiled at her.

Naruko frowned, "I really hurt you, didn't I?"

"It could be a little better." He said lightly and then began to walk out of the room with a limp. "I'll come by later. We can try it again." He looked back at her with a smile, "Just, ask Hokage-dana for some tips."

Naruko nodded and watched as he limped out. She was never so motivated to work with Tsuyoshi.

**(Line Break)**

Naruko had never been so happy and giddy through the day. Even Tsuyoshi was that not only had she loved to work that day, but sitting through a lesson in basic medical jutsu. It was like she was a whole new person. Of course, he could tell what had made her so happy. He would catch her walking down the halls humming a love song and sighing dreamily. He smirked as he worked and watched as she would sneak glances at his paper work he had her filing. She would blush when she saw him filing through the Hyuga's work. The only issue was that Tsuyoshi was a little protective of Junko's student; her godchild in all truth, and it was now his turn to take care of her. Not that he really had to worry about the Hyuga trying to take advantage of Naruko; hell, Tsuyoshi was sure that he was going to need to protect Hansuke from Naruko. She was too much like her mother: bursting with confidence and had no idea when to close her mouth.

He sighed as he watched the girl prance in with a blush and smile on her face. It was time that he bit this thing in the ass before it got him. "Naruko," he pulled her from her day dreaming and smirked as she nearly fell over from the fright. He chuckled as she shot him a glare, her face red from embarrassment. He motioned her to come over to his desk. Once she was standing before him he finally spoke as calmly as he could. "What seems to have you in…such a mood?"

"Mood?" Naruko asked in a dumb voice with a blush, "What mood?"

He raised a brow and she rocked on her heels. "I think you know what mood I am talking about." He sat back and crossed his legs. "You've never been so…happy before."

"I'm always happy Tsuyoshi-sama," she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I better get back to work," she spun around and collected a few scrolls in her arms.

Tsuyoshi wasn't going to drop this though; she had to learn right now.

"He's one of my best Anbu Naruko," he said bluntly. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She was just standing there, like someone had frozen her. "His first priority is this country. He will do whatever needed to protect these citizens and shinobi alike." He sat with both of his feet on the ground and his arms crossed over his chest. "You…You are to be the next Hokage." He stood up and watched as she seemed to ease herself into a pose of defeat. "Naruko, your duty will be to use your shinobi to protect this country."

"What are you trying to tell me?" She finally spoke up but with her back still to him.

"I'm telling you that this relationship that you want will always be second to being Hokage." He tensed a bit as he thought of his own life as a shinobi. He had to push away everyone he loved to do what was right. "You both need to know that one day you both can be laughing together and the next day, one of you is dead." He had to blunt with her know; he had babied her far too long. He watched as she tried to keep from showing him anything. "Hansuke Hyuga is given the two jobs with the highest fatality rate. He keeps watch at night and is retrieval missions." Tsuyoshi walked over to her. "He is a natural born defense against an ambush; I make him the target for them. No one knows they are up against a Hyuga before it is too late." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Can you handle that Naruko?" He looked to her. "I want to be sure that you don't set yourself up for heart break."

"Come on grandpa," she looked up at him with a smile plastered on her face. "Like I'm thinking about falling in love and getting married; I'm twenty. I just want to know what it is like to go on a date once in a while." She laughed and brushed him off. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me." She walked out before he could say anything to her. She walked down the hall to the mission room and let small tears fall down her cheeks. She knew all of that.

She just didn't think that she would have to deal with it.

Naruko took in a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Naruko knew that she was better than this, she was so much better than that. Anything she had with Hansuke would be…perfect. They knew their places in this country and she knew that they could find a way to make it work. It wasn't like she was going to ask him to marry her…no; this was just the beginning of something that could be really nice. She walked into the large meeting room and placed scrolls and Anbu and higher ranking shinobi's slots. She would come back later that night to pick up the finished reports. Naruko was about to walk back to the Hokage's office, but she caught something in the corner of her eyes and quickly looked to the opened window. It wasn't a good feeling that she got, so she walked over and looked out. Naruko dropped the box she was holding when she saw bright red eyes looking up at her.

Sakaye Uchiha was looking at her.

Before Naruko could even think of what to do, Sakaye took off into the forest. Being that it was her, Naruko jumped out and went after her. Naruko pulled out a kunai since she knew that meetings between her and the Uchiha went two ways. They would yell at each other until someone interrupted, or they would be knocked out cold from a fight and be on the brink of death.

Never much of an in between.

Naruko huffed as she took off at full speeds and ended up at her old training grounds. The ground was still fresh from having to be re-done; Saburo still had a very powerful punch. Naruko scanned the area and went wide eyed when she saw the woman just sitting there on the stump that Naruko had been tied to all those years ago. It was almost too good to be true. Her best friend/greatest rival was just sitting there like they were just hanging out. Her legs were crossed and one hand was on the stump while the other was on her lap. Naruko eased her stance as she just stood there.

"It'll be hard to talk to you from all the way over there." The Uchiha smirked as she watched the blonde's face go a little pink. Naruko walked up closer, but was sure to keep her distance. Sakaye scoffed, "Don't act so tough. I just want to speak with you about something."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Naruko said with a frown and a stern look. "You can't even be here right now. Get out of my village."

"Your village," Sakaye asked with a sneer. "I'm sorry, but this village would be nothing if not for my clan. Along with those Hyuga, we funded this village to become what it is today." She scoffed, "not like you even know that. You ditched out on that history lesson."

"All I know is that the last of the Uchiha clan left this village on her own free will." Naruko glared as the Uchiha shot her a glare. "So the Uchiha clan means close to nothing to me at the moment." Even though that Naruko knew the truth about the Uchiha clan, she knew that it only happened because the Uchiha clan was known for holding dangerous grudges. Naruko crossed her arms over her chest, "I won't say it again. Get out Sakaye-mesu."

"Alright Naruko-dobe," Sakaye got to her feet. Naruko quickly tensed up and clutched her kunai tighter. "I'll just leave you with this one little piece of advice." She growled and spoke in a harsh whisper. "Keep away from the Hyuga."

Naruko felt like running off before she could kill her, but…something else happened. A laugh bubbled out of her mouth and a smirk. She was even more amused when Sakaye looked to be surprised by her reaction. More laughing followed suit and Naruko had a snide grin. "I'm sorry mesu, but I must have heard wrong." She put her hands on her hips, "Did you want me to keep away from Saburo…or Inoichi?"

"I am not fooling around with you," she glared and her cheeks began to burn red. She wanted to kill her, she could kill her, but Sakaye needed to get into her estate before she could go off murdering those who pissed her off. And Naruko was at the top of the list. She needed to just do one thing before she could burn this sinful village to the ground.

"But you'll never guess who I'm going to be fooling around with soon enough," she smirked. Naruko had never felt so good. It was nice to be better than Sakaye. It felt too damn good to see her blush and seethe since she couldn't stop her; all she could do was threaten. "I was going to wait, but just for you. I'll give him one hell of a night."

Sakaye glared and gripped her katana. She was sure now, that Naruko would be the first one to suffer. "You promised me you would keep your filthy demon hands off him you little whore!"

"I remembered making that promise because I thought you wouldn't betray this village and then try to kill me!" Naruko yelled back. "I've wasted too much time worrying about you. Hansuke-kun is right; I'm not going to let you take away from what I've been dreaming about. I'm going to become Hokage and you'll forever be the Uchiha traitor and on most wanted in every county." She turned and walked away. "You have ten seconds before I send out a signaling bird to come and capture you."

"He waited so long for you," Sakaye yelled, "what makes you think he would want you now?!" She glared as Naruko just kept walking away from her. Sakaye hated her so much, that she tears began to well in her eyes. "Why do you get everything you ever wanted when you have done nothing to show for it!?" Sakaye was sure that other people could hear, but she didn't care. She wanted Naruko to hear her loud and clear. "The knuckle headed idiot of this village is to be Hokage! Isn't that enough for you!? Just let me have this one person!" Sakaye looked through her tear filled eyes to see that Naruko had left her there. She wiped away her tears and took off back to her waiting area.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke took a deep breath as he placed his mask on and walked to the Hokage's office. Tsuyoshi wasn't there, in fact, he wouldn't be there for the rest of the night. He was going through a long meeting with the two elders and Anbu captains and Root leaders. Hansuke was supposed to be off the job, but he worked for such long periods of time that no one would notice him being there. He entered the room with utter silence; it was too damn dark for him to see anything; he was tempted to use his hand as a torch but he feared someone would notice. Hansuke carefully went over to the desk, but then he heard someone walking up to the door. Before he could even process what was going on, Hansuke went to the window and climbed up so that he stood above it. He panted as his heart hit his ribcage. He calmed and used his Byakugan to see who was in there. He gulped when he saw that it was Naruko.

He could still do this.

Hansuke jumped down and crotched on the window sill, "Uzumaki-san," he spoke.

"I'm glad that you showed up Rabbit-kun," she smiled at him and motioned him to enter. "Tsuyoshi-dana is in the meeting room if you are looking for him."

"No," he said as he stood beside the desk. "I have come to see you."

Naruko blushed lightly and smiled, "That's sweet Rabbit-kun," she grabbed some books. "But I'm going to go off to my apartment to study up on some medical ninjutsu," she smiled. Hansuke nodded and as before she could walk away, she remembered something very important; the Hyuga was known for being fairly good at healing. She had remembered Saburo talking about that he would call Hansuke in to work on Chakra lines of genin since they were so small and thin. She turned in his direction, "Hey," she smiled, "do you mind helping me on something?"

Hansuke nodded but he really needed her to leave; he had to meet with Sakaye in a little while.

"Okay," she went over to the desk and opened up one of the books. "I've been reading up and I can't really get the hang of all the parts of the heart."

"The heart is a very complex thing," Hansuke said with a bitter smile as he lightly touched the area over his own heart. "It was lucky that Tsuyoshi was here to take care of me when he was. Or…I may not be a shinobi anymore."

"Oh almost forgot about that," Naruko looked at him with a light smile. "How has your heart been?" She asked lightly as she leaned back against the desk. Hansuke just shrugged and he was a little worried about the look on her face. "Can…can I just…"

"Uzumaki-san," Hansuke put up his hands, "I would trust you in battle and when running this country…but in medical terms," he sighed, "you need more practice."

"Yeah," she said with a smile of embarrassment. Hansuke looked to her and see that she wasn't making any move to leave the area fairly soon. He just hoped that she wasn't catching on to him. "You think that we can go grab something to eat?" Naruko smiled up at him. "You still owe me." Hansuke shook his head as he walked back to the window; he would come back at another time. Naruko pouted and walked over to the end of the desk and sat on the edge, "Come on Rabbit-kun. Time to be a rebel and skip out on your missions." She smirked.

Hansuke looked back at her and tried to keep a straight line of thought. She was too alluring for her own good. Hansuke just shook his head.

Naruko would have let him go. Hell, she wouldn't have even bothered talking to him after she got her books. But after seeing Sakaye and seeing how upset she was that the Hyuga wanted her and not the Uchiha, she had to have him now. Nothing pleased her more than to piss off the Uchiha. Sure, Hansuke was cute and a great guy, but upsetting Sakaye was icing on the cake. Naruko uncrossed her legs and let her white jacket fall down off her shoulders. "Please…Hansuke-kun," she purred out and laughed lightly when she saw the man stiffen. She leaned forward a bit more and smiled, "you wouldn't leave me here all by myself right?"

Hansuke looked back over to her and sighed as he walked up to her. There was something he could do here; he could take advantage of her…idiocy. How could she really think that such crude seduction could get him? Sure, it worked really well; but Hansuke had to take a special class to not be seduced by women and even men. Hansuke may have had a very large soft spot for her and would bend over backwards for her but he was a little above that. Hansuke flicked her forehead and sighed, "You are a young woman Uzumaki-san, please, do not do things like that."

She smirked and took his hands and placed them around her waist. "What if I only did it for you Hansuke-kun?" she kept his hold there and kissed his mask where his lips would be. "Could I do such things then?"

"I must get to my work," he spoke lightly as he kept one arm around her waist and the other holding him up on the desk. "You are making it very hard to leave," and to remember that he had to help the Uchiha.

"Good," she smiled and lifted up his mask, "cause I don't want you to leave me." She kissed his nose and then his forehead. Hansuke closed his eyes and he felt her warm lips on his skin. She pushed herself closer to him as she made her way back down to his lips. Hansuke kissed her back lightly; it was a dream come true. Too bad he felt sick to his stomach as his free hand slowly opened the drawer that held the key. Before she could pull away and catch what he was doing, he deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he slowly pushed up against her. He yelled over and over in his head against the he needed to get that damn key.

But it was really hard to remember from the lack of oxygen going to his brain.

Hansuke pulled back to take a few quick breaths and as she panted for breath, he moved down to her neck. Hansuke felt his own body react to her breathy moans and the other little noises she made as he kissed. Hansuke wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but he had heard enough stories from all his male peers at the bars that he had a pretty good idea what is going on. He slowly began to bite, suck, lick, and kiss her whole neck, careful not to leave too noticeable of marks. The last thing he needed was Saburo and Tsuyoshi going after him.

"H-Ha-Hansuke…" Naruko moaned out as she gripped the fabric on his back. Her body felt tense and she pushed her knees together as she felt heat pool in her lower regions. Naruko had always heard about the first time her friends have….had intercourse, but this was a hell of a lot better than what she thought it was supposed to feel like. Her cheeks were a bright red and Hansuke was making it rather hard to breathe right. The more he bit the lighter Naruko's head felt. Maybe this was a bad idea on her part; she wanted to make him feel like this, but he was doing a much better job.

Hansuke had distracted her long enough that he pulled out the key and closed the door. But as he was about to pocket it, Naruko pushed him back lightly and he dropped it. Hansuke looked at her flushed cheeks and watched as she bit her bottom lip. "I…" she glanced at him and then down at her lap, "I forgot what I wanted to say…" she trialed off and laughed lightly. Hansuke glanced at the floor and tried to find out how to get his damn key. He then looked outside to see the sun was completely gone; he had to be faster.

"You don't have to say anything, Naruko," he spoke lightly and pushed his lips back on hers. Naruko responded and held onto him like he would vanish. Hansuke slowly allowed his hands to travel up her waist and as he lightly brushed against her breast, she gasped. Hansuke took advantage of the moment and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He didn't really know what to do, but he kind of just…explored. Naruko hesitantly responded and soon enough they were in a lip lock. Hansuke pushed chakra to his foot and basically attracted the key to his sole. He just moved it so that it was closer to him. Hansuke was really trying to think of some way out of this, but it felt too damn nice.

They were touching one another and Hansuke felt his face go red as Naruko's hands roamed to his chest and slowly down to the top of his pants. He felt her try to unbutton him, but he was quick to stop her when he gave her breast a rather hard grope. She moaned into his mouth and her hands stopped functioning properly. Hansuke messaged one breast and allowed his other hand to go under her mesh top and touch her rather warm skin. Hansuke nearly smirked at how she was trying to do something, but for once in his life, he was too damn good. He moved his mouth away from hers and began to kiss down her neck and collar bone. She kept a hard grip on his shoulders as he played with her and she smiled lightly and had a lustful look in her eyes. He felt her move her hands up his neck and into his hair, pushing his mask off his head and onto the floor. Hansuke didn't mind though, he allowed her to try something. Hansuke just needed to end this before he went too far.

"A-Ah," she whimpered out as he bit down on the skin over her collar bone and began to grope her other breast. She allowed her jacket to slip down her arms and she began to lead him further back. Hansuke followed her and soon enough, he was climbing on top of her as she lied on the desk. Naruko and Hansuke both looked at one another, breathing heavily. Hansuke moved his. He held himself up on the desk and he quickly tried to assess what was going on. Naruko blushed as she still had her hands around his neck, "You…You can keep taking off my clothes…" Hansuke felt hot under the collar. Even when she looked so innocent and shy, she was as blunt as ever.

"I-I think it would be best," he kneeled back so that he was just straddling her things, "if this stopped before something bad happened." Like him forgetting his original plan. If it was any other woman, this would have been so much easier. A simple seduce, obtain, and leave. But with Naruko, seducing and obtaining were easy, but leaving her would kill him inside. And by the way she acted around him, it would kill her too. Hansuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He had a light sweat coating him.

Naruko frowned at the thought that what she had been waiting for would slip through her fingers. She had worked too long to have this end. This was their one chance to be something. They could figure out there plan after one night that proved that they loved each other. Naruko could have someone she knew would stand by her as she worked night and day to be Hokage. Any other man would never want to be with her if they knew they would be second to a job. Naruko pulled her shirt off dropped it on the floor as she lied back on the desk. She fixed her arms above her head and blushed as Hansuke looked down at her. His eyes were wide and a blush bloomed onto his cheeks. Naruko felt her body flush as his eyes roamed down her torso, abdomen, and then back to her face. "P-Please…?" she asked lightly with a pout. Naruko nearly giggled as she felt his light touch against her skin and the ghostly kisses he placed on her neck. Her face turned a brighter red as he slowly kissed down her collar bone. "H-Ha-AHH!" She yelped out as bit down a little harder than he should have very close to her bound chest.

"S-Sorry," Hansuke looked up at her with his cheeks a bright red. Naruko had covered her mouth and almost felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. This was her shy Anbu who would blush and faint and even got picked to be the Rabbit? He bit right above her breast! Her face got hotter at how…confident Hansuke seemed to be while in a sexual interaction. She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I-I was just a little surprised is all," she moved her hands back to her sides and looked away. "Y-You can continue…"

Hansuke nodded and without much warning, trailed kisses down her abdomen. Naruko felt very flushed and made little sounds of arousal as he stroked her thighs. Just when things were about to get fairly interesting for them both, someone finally put an end to all of this.

Tsuyoshi walked right in.

He did have a right to walk into his office without knocking; it was his! But once his eyes landed upon the two young adults on his desk, he wished he had of knocked. Nothing scars a man more than seeing the girl that was like a grandchild to them, with an Anbu he trusted very much getting very close to her…private area. Tsuyoshi paled and felt bile rise in his throat. "What the fuck are you two doing?!" Hearing the man finally made it register that the two were not alone anymore. Hansuke quickly got off of Naruko. Naruko sat up and just her jacket to cover herself from judging brown eyes. Hansuke stood before her with his eyes locked on Tsuyoshi; he had to be the man and take the blame, even if it meant that he would be dead. "Are you both that stupid?!" Tsuyoshi yelled as he closed the doors and locked them so no one came in like he had. He turns back and glares at them. "It's like you both want to be fired!"

"Hokage-dana," Hansuke bowed down on one knee. "It is my fault. I should have known better, but my emotions got the best of me-"

"No," Naruko said as she pulled on her shirt and stood beside Hansuke. "I was the one that initiated it, b-but it's not like we actually did anything-"

"You almost had sex on my desk!" Tsuyoshi glared with red cheeks. "I have to work and sometimes eat there!" Hansuke and Naruko both blushed red and looked at the ground. They muttered apologies. Tsuyoshi sighed and regained his composure. "You're lucky that it was me that came in here," he looked back at the two who had looked up at him. "If the council walked in with me, you would be fired," he motioned to Hansuke, "and you would never be Hokage," he looked to Naruko. "You two almost threw your lives away for something you could have at least done in the mission room. Lord," he pointed out the window, "go do it on someone else desk. Just not mine." They were all blushing but Tsuyoshi was slowly going back into his leader role. "Go to your post Rabbit," Tsuyoshi shooed him away.

Hansuke nodded and walked over to where his mask as fallen. As he bent over and picked it up, he saw the shine of a silver key under it. Hansuke glanced over to the other two, who were now talking. Hansuke quickly picked it up and put it in his kunai pouch on his leg before putting his mask on and going out the window.

Tsuyoshi made sure the Hyuga was gone before talking at a normal volume again. "You need to start thinking about other things than yourself."

"I was thinking about us," Naruko said with a frown as she sat down in a chair. "This was our chance to put out our feelings and be something."

"You are next in line to be Hokage," Tsuyoshi stressed, "Don't let the thought of a relationship cloud that goal." He went over to his desk and cringed as he looked at the top. "And I want you to disinfect this before you go home." Naruko rolled her eyes but nodded. "Remember," he sat in his chair, "you have to do-"

"What is best for my village, I know." Naruko said as she stood up to go grab cleaning supplies.

"And you should also know that the old man before me once had sex on this desk!" Tsuyoshi called after her. "Just think about that next time you get the hots in this room!"

"Thanks for that mental image!"

"You're welcome!"

Tsuyoshi smirked, "That'll keep it in her pants for a while."

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke huffed as he finally found a post as far away from the Anbu as possible and fairly near the Uchiha grounds. Hansuke looked around with his Byakugan to be sure that no one was near when he did this whole thing, but he for sure knew that the Uchiha was waiting for him. Once the cost was clear, he leaned back against the railing and just waited for her to make herself known. Anything to prolong this event would be in his favor since he had never felt so dirty before. He might as well just turn himself after since the guilt would surely kill him in the end. He let out a deep breath as he took off his mask and looked it over. He smiled lightly as he saw a smudge of lips on the mouth of his mask; it made his heart flutter.

"Have you finally kept up your end of the deal?" Sakaye asked with a glare as she stood beside him. She was impressed once more as he didn't even flinch and showed her the ever elusive key to her home. She reached out to grab it, but he pulled it away and motioned her to head off to the estate. Sakaye smirked, "Alright then," she took off to her estate with her stomach in knots and her heart beating faster than ever. The Hyuga being right on her tail didn't ease her excitement. She felt the blush bloom on her cheeks as she searched in her mind for the image of the items that she needed to get. Once they landed outside the gates, she slowly walked up and caressed the wall; it had been much too long. "Please," her voice was so light and fragile, "wait for me?"

"I have to lock up anyway," he said dully as he placed his mask on the top of his head and unlocked the gates. He slowly pushed them open, but once given the space, Sakaye ran in and made her way to the main manor. Hansuke was left there to be sure that no one found him and no one got killed by her. It was so quiet around the estate that it gave him chills just to think that not too long ago; the place was blooming with life. Hansuke shifted on his feet as pain began to throb through his leg. He leaned against the wall and cringed a bit when he could not find his pain medication; he must have put it down somewhere. The night air was so calm and peaceful; but his mind was buzzing. He and Naruko had just crossed the line of the relationship between them. There was no going back now from what they almost did. Hansuke blushed at the thought; would she want to continue? Does he want to continue? And what was he going to do if they did?

Surely, being a man who came from a strict clan in its laws, Hansuke would have to marry her.

He shook his head. He could never do that. She had to become Hokage, not a housewife. She could never take off to watch kids, see them at the academy. It would be left to him, and he knows that every child needs a mother. He knew that personally.

"Okay Hyuga," Sakaye landed beside him with a light smirk. "I got what I needed."

"Good," Hansuke said and limped back over to the gates and locked them closed again. He turned back and saw her looking at his leg. "Admiring your handy work?" He sneered as he pocketed the key.

"I didn't mean to break it…" she spoke lightly and walked over to him. She scoffed when he took a few steps back, "I'm not going to hurt you stupid," she kneeled down and motioned him forward. "I'll fix your stupid leg."

"I don't need your help-"

"Shut up," she said bluntly, "this will be my thank you."

"You leaving will be enough thanks." But he walked over to her and watched as she healed his leg. Hansuke knew she was too stubborn to be told no. Hansuke sighed in relief as the pain vanished; for an enemy, she was very good at healing. "How do you know how to heal so well?"

"I work alone," she stated and looked up at him, "I need to be able to do things myself."

"You wouldn't have to be alone if you just came back."

Sakaye smirked, "Weren't you just telling me to get the hell out?"

Hansuke nodded, "I was, but I can see that you miss this place. Miss your home." Once he finished, he crouched down so they were eye to eye. "Why else would you come back here for a jewelry box?" Sakaye blushed as she held the bag closer to her chest. Hansuke laughed lightly, "I bet Naruko would get you a pretty easy sentencing."

"I didn't grab this since I missed home." She said with a blush and frown on her face. She glanced back at him and pulled out the box. "I had to get something." She opened the box and set it on her lap. Hansuke watched as she pulled out a beautiful ring with a precious gem in the center. She slowly slipped it on her finger and looked it over. "This was my mother's engagement ring." She then reached back in the box and pulled out a necklace that had its own ring on the silver chain. It was a men's ring, bright silver. "This was my father's." She blushed and slowly leaned towards Hansuke. He remained still as he felt her put the ring around his neck. His eyes were wide in shock. Sakaye whispered as she put it on him, "I've always had a crush on you."

"Uchiha…" he tried to think of something to say. Something to get him out of this situation.

"I know that I have done terrible things, but I had good reason to. And I know that the last thing you want is for me to do this to you, but…I love you." She said as she looked down at her jewelry box with a blush. "I love you so much that I want you to marry me."

"I…I can't-"

"I can give you a family," she said as she looked back up at him. "I can be a mother and a good wife. I will forget about Konohagakure, about all the shit they have did to me and my family, but," she pursed her lips, "but only if I can have you." Hansuke knew he was trapped. His village, or the love of his life? He wanted to be with Naruko, but she could never be with him. He loved his village, but to leave without another word just for her? "I know you really don't have a good choice to make," she smirked lightly, but it wasn't as cruel as before. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said lightly. Sakaye lifted up his mask lightly and without any warning, place a light kiss on his lips. "You know how much it hurt to have to wait for someone to come back with a response to your confession," she whispered and kissed him again. "Please, don't do that to me." One last kiss and then she got up and disappeared into the night.

Hansuke felt back on his bottom and lied on the ground. His eyes were wide and he was short of breath. He stayed there the whole night.

With the ring around his neck glittering in the moon light.

**(End)**

**So, tell me what you think and I'll get to working on the next installment of the GB series. **


	37. Super Duper Yaoi Kawai Desu!

**Okay, this is the next request that I got and it is just more Hansuke yaoi. I think I'm going to make this one a Kuma (Konan) X Hansuke X Tatsuya (Tayuya) with a special couple right at the end ^^. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke was about ready to have the greatest night of his life. Even as he sat in his English class, the biggest smile was on his lips. Nothing could ruin his perfectly good mood, not even his bullies. No, Hansuke Hyuga was one the happiest men on this planet. He was itching to get out of his stuffy uniform and into something more suitable for his evening. Once the final bell rang, Hansuke would run out to his cousin's car and plead that she hurry; Then, he could get home and to the train station on time. He would try to meet up with a few of his friends on the train, but he was sure that they would ditch school to get there extra early and goof around. He was surprised as his family was at his choice of friends, but they were the only ones that accepted him for who he was and even kept some bullies at by; when they were at school anyway.

"Alright class," Kashikoi Hatake spoke to her class as she turned to her chalkboard. "I want you to finish pages 10-13 in your workbooks over the weekend." She smiled from behind the medical mask she wore, "So don't procrastinate when it comes to homework." Kashikoi then left her class to talk amongst each other as the clock got closer to striking the final hour. She watched as her students conversed and she eyed her blue haired male student staring intently at the clock like it would go faster just for him. She only chuckled lightly under her breath as she sat at her desk to grade papers. Kashikoi was fairly fond of her only Hyuga student since not only one of her smartest students, but he was the kindest. He was far too sweet for his own good and she was sure to keep an eye on him when he left the room to be sure no one took advantage of his kind demeanor or to torture him.

He was the only openly homosexual student she had.

Kashikoi, and all of the other teachers, never had to deal with that type of situation before. They even had to have a special meeting to consult what to do. They offered to walk him to classes, but the dean was against giving him any special treatment, so, Hansuke Hyuga was left to fend for his own against conservative and hateful peers. Kashikoi always hated to take her attendance just to find out that he was in the nurse's office for a 'bad fall' as he would claim. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't baby him. Once the bell rang, she watched her students rush out and not far behind Hansuke went after them.

Hansuke didn't bother to stop at his locker since he didn't need anything and he didn't have a moment to waste. He even passed by his usual bullies without a glance or hesitation, and to their surprise, he ran like an Olympic sprinter to the parking lot. Hansuke pulled off his tie as he got closer to the car. He stood by the car with anticipation as he searched for his cousin. He smiled brightly as he saw her walking out of the school. "Nami-onee!" he waved her down. Nami Hyuga was technically a cousin to him, but she had lived in the main house when she suffered the loss of her parents. Hansuke loved his cousin so much and being with her for so long, she just became his sister.

Nami looked up and smirked as she saw him waving her down like she didn't know where her car was. She calmly walked to her car as to make a scene like he was. There was nothing more she would rather see than his happy smile. Nami tried her best to be sure that he was always smiling, but she was only one woman, a woman that never really saw him much during school. She was one of the few people that approved of his friends since they helped when she could not. Nami sighed as she got closer to the car and watched as he bounced around like a five year old. "You know," she said with a smirk and pulled out her car keys. "It's not like your own a time limit."

"But I am!" He said as she unlocked the car. They both got in and Hansuke quickly buckled in. "I need to shower, change, make sure I have all my stuff, and then make my train, a-and-"

"I got it," she waved him off and pulled out of the parking lot. Hansuke keep quiet as she drove since he knew that Nami really liked to concentrate while she drove. They spent the ride with Hansuke bouncing in his seat in excitement and smiling out the window. Nami rolled her eyes and smirked; he was too adorable for his own good. Soon enough, they were back at the estate and Hansuke burst out of the car and ran inside. It was lucky that Hinako Hyuga opened the door; if not, Hansuke would have run right through it. "Don't worry Aunt Hinako," Nami said as she locked the car and walked up, "Hansuke is just excited."

"I can see that," she said in her sweet tuned voice. Hinako smiled lightly with a blush on her cheeks, "I just hope that his excitement doesn't get the best of him." she laughed lightly and closed the door behind them. She walked back into the kitchen where Hiashi was sitting with Haru at his side. "Hiashi," Hinako smiled lightly, "do you think it would be best if I just drove him?"

"Hansuke needs to learn to work on his own," Hiashi said as he went to another page of his newspaper. "Taking the train will be good experience. And if anything happens, he has a phone, training in judo and karate, and I'm sure one of his thug friends will pull out a knife soon enough."

"Hiashi," Hinako scolded lightly as she began to make tea and coffee. "Hansuke has some very nice friends."

"If you say so," Hiashi said dully and then glanced to his younger son. "I hope that you learn to make a few better friends."

"I have no need for friends," Haru said dully as he sat in his middle school uniform. "They just get in the way."

"Very good Haru," Hiashi patted his head and then went back to reading the paper.

Hinako rolled her eyes, "Hyugas…" Nami only laughed lightly under her breath as she began to pull out cups.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror with a pout and blush on his cheeks. This was the third outfit that he had tried on and he still thought that he looked like some kind of wanna-be punk. Hansuke growled as he began to strip off his clothes again and look through his closet for something else to wear. This was Hansuke's first big concert and his favorite band was the headline act; the Akatsuki were finally playing so close to him. He had all their posters, CDs, and even accessories. He would go as far to say that he was obsessed with the head male singer of the band. He blushed as she looked to one of his posters and saw the lead singer standing so perfect and powerful. He smiled and bit his bottom lip, but then he went back to changing. Hansuke finally came back with a pair of red skinny jeans and black convers with the Akatsuki insignias of a red cloud. He wore a black t-shirt and a loose black hoodie that had the band name and symbol on the back. He finally felt satisfied; he looked casual but also like the best fan they have ever had.

"Okay," he took grabbed his wallet, "cash." He checked, "train ticket, ID, credit card," he then shoved the wallet into his front pocket. "Phone," he said as he walked over to his bed and grabbed the phone. He pocketed the phone and then smiled. "My badge," Hansuke crawled over his bed to his bed post and grabbed the badge he had kept hanging there to always be close to him. He put it around his neck and smiled brightly. Hansuke looked to his watch and after looking over himself one more time, rushed down the stairs. "I'm going to head out now." He said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table. "I'll be home late. I'll call if I'm past eleven o'clock," he looked to Hiashi. "I have all your numbers, my doctors, Uncle Kyo's, and 911 on speed dial." He bowed to him, "Have a good night Otou-san."

Hiashi nodded, "Enjoy yourself Hansuke. You've earned this."

"Oh my little sunflower is all grown up," Hinako embraced Hansuke and kissed his cheek. "If anything happens, I'm just one call away from coming and getting you."

"Okaa-san," Hansuke blushed red and moved out of her embrace, "I-I'm going to b-be fine…"

"Don't bring any guys home," Nami smirked. "I know you've had your eye on that head singer."

"Nami-onee!?" Hansuke looked to her with a red face and shocked. "I-I told you that in confidence!"

"Oops," she laughed as she walked off.

They were all left in an awkward silence.

"No boys," Hiashi stated dully as he got up. Hansuke just burned redder and said his last goodbyes before they could embarrass him more. Hansuke grabbed his house keys before walking out and began a light jog to the train station. It was a little way away from his home but Hansuke liked to be outside as much as he could. Though he lived in the larger parts of the city, this concert was taking place in the heart of Konohagakure; this was the first time he was going to go there all by himself. He was excited by also nervous. Hansuke kept his head up and focused on one thing only, getting to see his favorite band up close and personal.

"Oh Hansuke-kun!" Hansuke stopped and turned to see two of his newfound friends running to catch up with him. Koyuki smiled brightly as she ran to the male and embraced him once they were close enough. She was dressed in a fishnet top with a tight ripped black shirt over it and a punk red skirt that had lace and chains. She kissed his cheek, leaving a smudge of red lip gloss; "How is my little kouhai doing?" Koyuki was older than him, but most of his friends were. She had silvery hair that was held up in a ponytail. She was fair skinned and had onyx eyes hidden behind wired glasses.

"G-Good," he smiled. He then looked over and waved, "And hello Kimiko-senpai?"

Kimiko was the quieter of the bunch. She had long white hair that was held back in a band, with two side pieces held together by another band. She was dressed in a tight red dress that came to her knees and wore fishnet stockings with black combat boots. She wore a smaller leather coat and had her hands shoved in the pockets. She had bright green eyes and she smiled lightly, "I am well Hyuga. Let us continue on." She motioned and the three continued to walk towards the train station.

"Are you excited or what!?" Koyuki smiled brightly as they walked into the train station and took a seat on the outside benches. "All the cute goth and punk guys that I'm going to meet," She sighed dreamily and blushed pink. She looked to Hansuke and smirked, "You better not try to steal them from me."

"Like Tatsuya would let him," Kimiko smiled lightly as she giggled. Hansuke blushed red and looked away from them. The two girls giggled, "I heard that he already went down there with Chie, and Kiku."

"What about Saki and Ume," Koyuki asked as she fixed her lip gloss. "Where the hell are they?"

"I think Ume said something about the two being grounded by Orochiko-sama." Kimiko said lightly. Hansuke knew the group fairly well and he was well aware his group of friends lived under the roof of medical scientist Orochiko. She had taken in them when she found them living on the street; they were a group of children banded together. Koyuki was already an adopted daughter of Orochiko and was the one to tell Orochiko about them. She was quick to take them in and give then a descent education, and she also loved to do some research on their thought processes. Hansuke had met the woman before, but he was a little put off from her since she was a little grabby with him.

"Sucks for those two," Koyuki scoffed as she looked down the tracks. "There it is!" She pointed to the upcoming train and motioned them to get closer. "When we get there, I have to grab something to eat or I will starve."

"Fine," Hansuke said with a smile, "but we need to be sure that we don't miss the opening act." Koyuki waved him off as the train slowed in front of them and they got in. The two girls led the way to the back of one of the carts and took their seats; Hansuke sat across from them with a smile. Hansuke touched his badge and stared at the window as they waited for the rest to board. As soon as the train did start going, Hansuke was quick to fall asleep out of boredom.

"Aww," Koyuki smiled as she pulled out her cell phone and a picture. "Isn't he just the cutest boy you have ever seen?" She sighed as she looked over the picture, "It's always the gay ones." She looked over to Kimiko and smirked, "I'm going to send this to Tatsuya; I bet he'll love it."

Kimiko nodded with a giggle as she took her own picture and sent it to the other girls.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke yawned as he walked through the city streets with Koyuki and Kimiko. He rubbed his eyes as he was blinded by the bright lights of the buildings and cars; the sun was setting and Hansuke felt his blood run faster with his racing heartbeat. He was overly excited and yet tired from be woken up; Koyuki was not the best to leave with wake up calls. Hansuke took the lead since he knew his way around the town since his father had to come here all the time for business. He looked back to Kimiko and smiled as she took pictures and marveled at the sites. He looked over to Koyuki and sighed as she was already on her cell. She caught him looking at her and she smirked, "Kiku says we need to hurry up before we miss the opening act."

"You wanted to stop for food." Kimiko said as she took another picture.

"And I'm damn glad I did." She said proudly and patted her full stomach. Hansuke laughed lightly as she motioned for them to keep following since they were close to the center. Hansuke held up his badge as he passed the security and he smiled so brightly when he was nodded in; like he was a fucking rock star. "Alright," Koyuki said into her cell, "we just got in." She paused and tried to listen over the noise of the crowd.

"Let me get a picture of you," Kimiko said with a smile and motioned him to stand over by the band's huge promotional poster. Hansuke struck a pose and laughed as Kimiko giggled and took multiple pictures. Koyuki was quick to jump in and pose with the Hyuga. Soon enough, Kimiko got someone to get there picture. "This is so great," she smiled as she took her camera back and the two began to walk to where the stage was placed. They were inside but Hansuke –with his family connections- got them on the floor right in front of the stage. No one questioned how he got them, since good old Hyuga corporations paid for it; Hansuke was just all smiles as he handed out badges.

"What up bitches!?" Kiku yelled loudly as she saw the group pushing through the crowd. She was one of the few dark skinned girls at the concert and she had dark hair up in a ponytail. She was dressed a little too revealing for Hansuke's taste but she wore it well. She had a mid-drift black band shirt and a short skirt with fishnet leggings and combat boots. She smirked, "Thanks for the great spot Hyuga-chan."

"No problem," he smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"You guys almost missed it," Chie said bluntly as she stood with her arms crossed. She was dressed more modestly with baggy black pants and an oversized sweatshirt. She sighed lightly as she took a sip of something he knew wasn't legal for her age, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Hey," Hansuke nearly jumped when he felt an arm go around his shoulders and lean a bit against him. "I thought you ditched." Hansuke glanced up and blushed when he saw Tatsuya looking down at him with a dull look on his face. He was wearing his signature black hat that had a few pieces of hair sticking out from the bottom. He wore his usual ripped jeans and converse. He wore a bad t-shirt that had a few rips and pins to hold them together. His arms were covered in tattoos and Hansuke was sure that he loved to show them off.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Hansuke smiled and Tatsuya smirked back. Hansuke never wanted to ask, but he was sure that the older male had a crush on him, since they were always hanging out after school and Tatsuya wasn't too keen on having anyone interrupt. But Hansuke could have been over reading it too. And it would be rude of him to just blurt out and ask him about it; Tatsuya could kill him if he felt like it! Hansuke just sighed as Tatsuya leaned his head atop of his (which was rare since Hansuke was tall for his age). "How long have you been waiting Tatsuya-senpai?"

"Too long," the male grunted and looked to the stage. "I only came to see these guys since they make damn good music and I know the lead singer." Hansuke blushed at the mention of the lead singer to the Akatsuki. He nearly went off to daydreaming about a perfect date between the two. Though, Tatsuya hated the fact that he knew the male singer. Hansuke was told this info when his group of his friends came by and saw his room; Koyuki said that Tatsuya only told Hansuke as a way to impress him. It worked fairly well. Hansuke must have spent days with the older red haired male just talking about the band. Tatsuya didn't complain though. Tatsuya sighed and closed his eyes, "If you're a good boy Hansuke," he smirked, "I'll see if you can go backstage."

"Stop showing off whore," Chie glared at him. "You couldn't get back stage even if you were dressed as the janitor."

"Kuma owes me for saving his ass back at a bar," he smirked.

"You're not old enough to drink," Hansuke said and Tatsuya smirked at him. 

"That's not what my fake I.D. says."

Hansuke sighed and shook his head lightly as to not disturb Tatsuya, "The law will catch up with you."

"Not if I keep up my head start," he said back and before Hansuke could retort, the lights began to dim and cheers erupted from the large crowd. It was only the opening act, but that meant they were half an hour closer to the main event. Hansuke looked down at his badge and with the little light left and saw a special code. He paid extra to have a chance to win a contest the arena had to meet the band. He picked lucky numbers and hoped like hell he would win. Hansuke's eyes brightened as he watched opening band start, the bass pulsed through his body and he couldn't help but bob his head. Hansuke began his own little awkward dance area; which the girls were happy to comply with. Tatsuya moved off him and quickly took part in the mosh pit that was happening. Hansuke never liked those since he always saw men walking out with black eyes and busted lips. Hansuke smiled as Kiku hip slammed him and Hansuke was quick to return it. Hansuke never really liked the opening bands, but these guys were decent.

**(Line Break)**

'_This is it!' _Hansuke smiled brightly as the Akatsuki were finally on stage; everyone was screaming and cheering. Hansuke felt his face burn red as he saw the lead singer just standing there with his smirk and a devious look in his eyes. Kuma was Hansuke's favorite idol. Hansuke was also majorly crushing on him with burning passion. Kuma had electric blue hair, a pierced bottom lip, and brilliant blue eyes. They were dressed in a punk-rock style and Hansuke even gushed at the site that Kuma was wearing the same shoes as he was.

"Are you ready!?" Kuma yelled into the microphone and smirked as he was answered with cheers and wolf-whistles. "You better be since I'm about to fucking blow your minds!"

"That obnoxious bastard," Tatsuya glared as he stood back by Hansuke. "I can't see why you like him so much."

"How can I not," Hansuke said with hearts in his eyes. Tatsuya seethed and blushed with jealousy. He looked back up at the stage and watched as the other female members began to start up on their instruments and he was nearly deafened by screaming girls when the lead began to sing. **(Give Me A Sign by: Breaking Benjamin)**

_Dead star shine_

_Light up the sky_

_Im all out of breath_

_My walls are closing in_

_Days go by_

_Give me a sign_

_Come back to the end_

_The shepherd of the damned_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever and ever_

_The scars will remain_

_Im falling apart_

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

Hansuke couldn't believe it; they sounded even better than he could ever believe. It was almost impossible for someone to sing so well. He raised his hands in the air and bobbed his head to the music; it was almost too good to be real. Hansuke quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He snapped a few pictures the best he could, but he needed proof that this was all actually happening.

_Daylight dies_

_Blackout the sky_

_Does anybody care?_

_Is anybody there?_

_Take this life_

_Empty inside_

_I'm already dead_

_Ill rise to fall again_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever and ever_

_The scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

_God help me I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_God help me I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever and ever_

_The scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Forever and ever_

_The scars will remain_

Everything passed in a blur of euphoria and excitement. A smile never left Hansuke's face.

**(Line Break)**

"Alright my bitches and bastards!" Kuma yelled into the microphone with a smirk after they finished their five songs; he looked into the crowd, "it's time to see which one of you will win a backstage tour!" The crowd cheered loudly as the band looked to one another with smiles and smirks. "You and a lucky guest will get the chance to meet me and the rest of the band backstage." He smirked, "and if you're cute, we'll have some fun too." He winked and caused uproar of screaming fans. Hansuke clutched to his badge and looked at his numbers. "You guys ready?" He looked over to his guitarist and she nodded and walked up to the microphone.

"7," she called out, "13, 27, 3, and…3!"

"I won."

Hansuke looked over in shock as Tatsuya looked down at his badge with a lack of expression on his face. Hansuke suddenly threw himself at Tatsuya and latched on to his arm. "Whoa!" The male looked at him with wide eyes and a pink blush.

"Please take me with you!" Hansuke pleaded with all his might. He looked up at him with his big and innocent eyes.

"I don't know," Tatsuya began to tease as the others laughed and smirked at the pleading boy. "You're going to have to owe me-"

"I'll do anything." Hansuke stressed as he pulled down Tatsuya by his collar so they were at eye level. Tatsuya felt his face burn red as the Hansuke pulled him so close that they're noses barely touched. "And I mean…ANYTHING…."

"This is getting kind of hot," Koyuki admitted with a red face and drool.

"Yeah~" Kiku giggled as she watched the two.

"Fine," Tatsuya agreed and pulled away from his grip. "You don't have to be a weirdo about it." Hansuke smiled brightly and thanked him over and over whiling holding onto his arm like it was the only think keeping him alive. Tatsuya's cheeks turned a bright pink as he looked back to the stage.

"Our lucky winner," Kuma walked to the edge of the stage and scanned over the crowd. "Where the fuck are you?!"

"Right here Kuma-teme!" Tatsuya yelled as he held up his hands and waved. Others looked at him with shock at such a crude name he used.

Kuma smirked as he saw him waving and jumped down, "You son of a bitch," he pushed past the security and jumped into the crowd. He would have been swarmed, but he walked with such a purpose that no one dared touch him; they parted like the red sea. Kuma finally reached the group and Hansuke had the biggest hearts in his eyes as he held on to Tatsuya tighter. Kuma and Tatsuya stood straight as they were eye to eye. "Tatsuya-baka, I never thought you would come to one of my concerts."

"I came with some of your fan girl whores," Tatsuya scoffed and motioned over to Kimiko, Kiku, Koyuki, and Chie, who were all drooling at the site of Kuma.

Kuma looked to them and winked; causing every girl that saw to squeal and gush. He looked back to Tatsuya but he caught site of the Hyuga that was clinging to Tatsuya's and staring at him like he was some kind of god. "And who is this?" He asked with a devious look in his eyes and a smirk. Hansuke's eyes got big and he opened his mouth in shock that the Kuma, lead singer of the Akatsuki was looking at him.

Tatsuya looked to Hansuke and back to Kuma with a glare, "He's my guest to see you and your band backstage."

"Well aren't I lucky," Kuma smiled at Hansuke and winked, "I am going to meet someone cute." He laughed as Hansuke went red in the face and promptly passed out. Tatsuya allowed the Hyuga to fall since he was pretty pissed at the singer. "I better get back to preforming. Tell the little guy I can't wait to see you both after the show." Kuma then walked back to the stage and allowing his fans to touch his hands as he passed.

Tatsuya growled and glared at Kuma's back. "That dirty prick; thinking he take what is fucking mine." He growled under his breath and then remembered the Hyuga was no longer on his arm anymore.

As he picked up the Hyuga, Koyuki smirked, "Wow Tatsuya, I never knew that you'd have competition for little Hansuke-chan. And it looks like you're already losing."

"Go fuck yourself Koyuki," Tatsuya glared at her as he Hansuke leaning against with his arm over his (Tatsuya's) shoulder. He was basically holding the Hyuga up. "I'm not losing anything to anyone. That bastard is just playing his fans like he always does."

"I don't know," Chie smirked at seeing Tatsuya so pissed. "I think I read somewhere that Kuma is just like you; he swings for both teams."

"And he is hot and single," Kiku smirked, "you're just single."

"Is anyone on my fucking side?" Tatsuya glared at them all and sweat dropped when Kimiko shyly raised her hand with a blush on her cheeks. "You don't count Kimiko; you ship Hansuke around like he's your whore."

"I can't help it," she defended herself. "He's so cute."

"Whatever," Tatsuya rolled his eyes and sighed, "I just need to get this over with."

_~After the Concert~_

"This is one of the greatest days of my young life," Hansuke said to himself as he walked beside Tatsuya back stage. The two followed a security guard after meeting him at the end of the concert by the stage. He was a grumpy man, but he showed them the way without any real trouble. Hansuke looked around with awe at everything he saw. Tatsuya would have thought it was cute if he wasn't so angry. He didn't want to win; he didn't want any of them to win since he knew Hansuke would end up backstage with a guy he hated. Then he would have to listen to Hansuke gush over Kuma for months. Tatsuya didn't know why Hansuke liked him so much. Tatsuya could play guitar and blow Kuma out of the water if he wanted, but that damn guy just got noticed first; not to mention that Orochiko forced him to attend school and is making him look into colleges too. But know here he was with Hansuke, going to see the one person he didn't want to. He only came to the concert just to be with Hansuke.

Not that he would tell anyone that.

Sure, Tatsuya would admit to his closest peers that he was a little bisexual, but only for Hansuke. After that, he only liked girls. Hell, he's slept with a lot of them, but he really wanted to be the one to bed the Hyuga. He would never admit that he found the Hyuga to be crazy hot and thanks to them being in P.E together, he got to see him practically naked half the time. It was a challenge to keep from getting hard in front of the innocent Hyuga. He tried to drop some hints that he liked the kid, but Hansuke was too dense and naïve to catch on. Though, Hansuke was pretty good at getting other guys attention.

And before Tatsuya could make up some excuse to get them both out, the security guy stopped in front of a door and gave it three hard knocks. "The winner and his guest are here." He said dully and left before getting an answer; he finished his part in it all.

The door opened to reveal Ritsuko, lead guitarist, standing there. Her face was covered in piercings and had orange hair. She looked them over and then back into the room, "You're groupies are here." She opened the door wider and Hansuke blushed as he saw the whole band lounging about the room. "Make yourself at home." Tatsuya rolled his eyes as he walked in with Hansuke clinging to his arms with excitement. She plopped down on a beanbag chair and grabbed a bear from a cooler.

"I would have never thought I'd see your ugly ass face around here," Kairi Hoshigaki smirked as she sat in a chair with her bass on her lap.

"Never thought I'd be here either," he shrugged and caught a beer that was tossed to him by Kazumi, who worked the sound mixer and a guitar. "But I just came here with your biggest fanboy." He motioned to Hansuke, who was still in slight shock.

"Well hey there," the green haired Yuuna, drummer, said with a smile. Hansuke looked to her as she sat at a vanity. "I'm so glad that you like us so much."

"I love you!" Hansuke blurted out and then turned bright red.

"Damn you are too cute kid," Kuma smiled at him. He motioned him over, "Come here, and let me sign something for you."

"Really?" Hansuke asked as he detached himself from Tatsuya, who was upset by that. He walked over and pulled out a poster that he had bought. "Can you sign this?" He unrolled it for him.

"I would love to," Kuma smiled. He pulled out a sharpie and signed it. "Sign this guys," he looked to his other members, "he is our biggest fan." Hansuke blushed as Kuma smirked and winked at him. "Only the best for you."

"Calm down there Kuma," Ritsuko said with a smirk as she got up and walked over to the table where the poster was. "He's still an innocent boy."

"That won't last long," Kuma said seductively and Hansuke suddenly felt the room get hotter.

"Alright Kuma," Tatsuya pulled Hansuke back to his side and glared at him, "you're a big star, go get another one of your groupies to fulfill your dirty needs."

"Don't be jealous Tatsuya," Kairi smirked as she signed, "I never thought you would have lost your game so soon." She laughed as the other members signed and Tatsuya growled at her. "So tell me number one fan," she sat back down, "how did you come to be such a big fan?"

"I saw your interview about a year back and I was just hooked." Hansuke smiled as he looked at the signatures on his poster. "You guys have also opened me up to other bands too."

"Well that's good," Ritsuko said as she tossed her empty bottle into the trash. "Just be sure that we are always number one."

"Of course," Hansuke nodded like an obedient child and Ritsuko giggled lightly.

"So, can I get the name of our number one fan?" Kuma smiled as he sat back in his chair.

"Hansuke. Hansuke Hyuga," he bowed to him and blushed red.

"Well then, Hansuke Hyuga," Kuma practically purred out and caused Hansuke to get big hearts in his eyes. "I'm so glad that I got to meet you today."

"Yeah…." Hansuke said in a daze and Kuma only chuckled.

"Well," Tatsuya grabbed Hansuke's hand and poster, "we better head out. You know, school, work, and things of that sorts to get back too." He glared at Kuma and pushed the dazed Hansuke out the door. "Don't even think about it Kuma," Tatsuya seethed out. "The boy is mine and you can go rot in a ditch." He slammed the door closed and took Hansuke back out.

Kairi smirked as she looked over to Kuma, "I can only assume that this is going to end up in full out war, right?"

"Tatsuya isn't that much of a challenge," Kuma smirked as he got up and grabbed his cell. "Besides," he looked back at them, "it looks like I could get the kid on his knees with just a nod of my head."

"I can't wait to see how this plays out," Kazumi rolled her eyes as she put on her head phones.

**(Line Break)**

Hansuke walked down the halls with a smile on his face. He didn't get a wink of sleep but none of that mattered since he got to meet his favorite band and had a framed and signed poster hanging on his wall above his bed. He had never been so happy to be at school, no amount of homework, pop quizzes, and looks from his peers could ruin his mood. He even wore the new band t-shirt that he had bought the night before. He wore it proudly and he was more than ready to talk about his great experience. His peers have ditched after lunch, so he was left to fanboy in his own mind. It was all going really good until he walked out of the school and almost had a heart attack at what he saw.

Kuma was parked in the street right in front of the school; he was leaning against a sleek red car. He was surrounded by girls and he was happily signing autographs. Hansuke felt his face grow hot as he watched the male just act so natural being surrounded by so many people. Heck, Hansuke would go down alleys just to avoid walking next to other people. Kuma was just so confident and brave with everything he was that he looked to love the attention. Hansuke was about to go join the crowd, but who was jostled forward.

"Watch it fag."

Hansuke shrunk back as the two boys sneered at him and continued walking down the steps. And he thought nothing could ruin his perfect day. He sighed as he walked down the steps and decided to just never answer the question of why he was here. Maybe Tatsuya had called him to rekindle the friendship they must have had at one point. Hansuke walked up to the large group of girls, since they blocked the closest exit for him to get over to Orochiko-san's house. Hansuke would usually go home, but he didn't like to burden his parents. On the other hand, Orochiko always loved to listen to him talk about his day; she said she was born to be a therapist. Hansuke nearly made it out of the hoard, but he felt a large hand grab his shoulder and pull him through like it was nothing.

"Where do you think you are going Hansuke Hyuga?" Hansuke went red in the face as his back was against Kuma's chest. "I come all this way to see you, and you blow past me without even a simple 'hello'."

"F-For me?" Hansuke squeaked loudly as his ears burnt red.

"Duh," he smirked as he moved him so they stood side by side with Kuma's arm around Hansuke's shoulder. "You want a lift?" Hansuke was almost dizzy by the attention he was getting but he was sure that he was getting glares from the other girls. Hansuke just nodded dumbly and without another thought, he was pushed into the passenger seat and the door was shut on him. Hansuke sat there confused and dazed with the drowned out noises and cheers around the car. He looked over as Kuma got into the driver's side and closed the door. He smirked at him, "You wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yes!" Hansuke said with excitement and wide eyes. Kuma chuckled and started the car. Hansuke quickly buckled in and suddenly felt very coy when the singer began to drive on. He felt his whole body heat up as the male drove through the city and he noticed he was going down a familiar street.

"Hope you like fast food," Kuma smiled at him as he turned into a drive through, "because my manager doesn't let me eat this stuff and I have such a craving for it."

"Sounds great," Hansuke smiled as he held his bag closer to his chest.

"What do you want Hansuke? Name anything you like, it's on me," he flashed Hansuke a brilliant smile and Hansuke smiled with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Just a milkshake," he said lightly, "vanilla."

"Ah, you can't beat the classics huh?" Kuma shook his head with a smile and pulled up to the speaker. Hansuke watched with a smile as he ordered and laughed lightly when he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck after looking over his long order. "Kami, I'm going to get fat." Kuma looked over to him before driving ahead to another window. "You'll still like me if I'm fat, right?"

"Always," Hansuke reassured him.

"Gosh, you're so cool."

'_He thinks I'm cool,' _Hansuke felt the hearts in his eyes as he drooled as he replayed the phrase over and over in his head. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a nudge. He looked over and saw that the blue haired male was holding the vanilla shake out to him. "Th-Thanks," he blushed and took it.

"No problem," Kuma winked and moved so that they were in a parking spot. He cut the engine and looked to him. "Want to look like a badass?" Hansuke nodded with a confused look in his head. He smirked, "Then let's eat on the roof of my manger's car." Kuma laughed lightly and opened up the door and moved his bags of food to the roof and quickly jumped up at sat there. Hansuke quickly followed suit, but he wasn't as graceful as Kuma was. Once Hansuke was seated cross-legged on the roof he looked over to see Kuma eating a burger. "See," Kuma gave him the thumbs up, "instant badass."

"It feels cool," Hansuke said and began to drink his shake. Hansuke looked over to Kuma and blushed lightly as he saw the little glitter that came from the silver piercing on his bottom lip. "Did it hurt?" Hansuke asked bluntly.

"When I fell from heaven?" Kuma smirked as he glanced at him. He laughed lightly as Hansuke blushed and tried to stutter out an explanation. "Are you not flirting with me Hansuke?"

"N-Not really," Hansuke said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his lap. "I-I was talking a-about the piercing." He motioned to his bottom lip.

"Oh," Kuma lightly touched his piercing, "this old thing? I got this back when I was sixteen." He waved it off. "It was a symbol of my rebellion against my lame ass parents and to impress some guy." He blushed lightly and looked to Hansuke, "are you impressed by it?"

"A little…yeah." Hansuke smiled at him.

"Then I'm glad I kept it." Kuma said and then went back to eating and Hansuke sat there uncomfortably as Kuma ate and he drank. Hansuke never thought a day like this would come; he dreamed of this day and everything they would do and talk about, but now that it was here, everything went to shit. Hansuke wanted to ask him so many questions, but the last thing he wanted to do was bother than man that looked to be having a fun day off. So, he just sat there in silence. "You ever think about getting a piercing?" Kuma asked suddenly as he finished his second burger.

"I've never been that outgoing." Hansuke shrugged as he wiped his mouth. "Not to mention that it looks too painful."

"Nah," Kuma waved that off like it was nothing. "It's not that bad; it's just like getting a shot at the doctors."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hansuke smiled and nodded.

"I highly recommend that you get the piercing on your tongue," Kuma smirked, "I'd love to French a guy that has a pierced tongue." Hansuke's face exploded red at the thought and steam was quick to blow out his ears. Kuma laughed loudly at the look on his face. "Gosh I wish I had gotten a picture of the look on your face," Kuma leaned into him and nudged him, "I can see why Tatsuya likes you so much; he's always had a thing for shy people."

"O-O-Oh no," Hansuke shook his head as he looked down at his lap with a red face and light smile. "T-Tatsuya doesn't like me."

"Sure he does," Kuma smiled, "he was practically glued to your side the whole concert, and not to mention that he got pretty jealous when you came back stage."

"Th-That all is true," Hansuke rubbed the back of his head, "but I don't want to assume…that T-Tatsuya is…you know…"

"He's a queer?" Kuma asked and Hansuke nodded lightly. "I can confirm that," Kuma nodded as he ate some fries. "We kind of had a thing for a while. More of like a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing." Hansuke looked at him with shock. "What? You didn't know I liked guys?" Hansuke shook his head and Kuma smirked, "And here I thought you were my number one fan."

"I-I just didn't think it mattered," Hansuke blushed and shrugged. Kuma looked at him as the male looked down at his melting shake and stirred it with his straw. "I mean…it wouldn't change how much I loved your music…o-or how cool you all were…I just…" Hansuke sighed and looked up at him. "I sound stupid…don't I?"

"No," Kuma shook his head and smiled at him, "Actually…you sounded really sweet."

"Really?" Hansuke smiled up at him.

"Yeah," Kuma then slid off the car and sighed, "I better get you home before Hyuga private security comes looking for us."

"I was actually going over to Tatsuya's today," Hansuke said as he slid off and got into the car. "I usually go over there every once in a while." Kuma nodded and once he got in the car, he drove off and Hansuke finished the last of his shake; saving the cherry for last. Kuma didn't seem as friendly as before after he said where he wanted to go, but Hansuke was allowed to guide him there. As they got near the house, Hansuke was a little upset that his 'unofficial' date had come to an end. "Thanks for the shake and ride," Hansuke smiled at him as Kuma came to stop and parked.

"We'll have to do this again." Kuma smiled lightly and got out of the car with him. Hansuke looked to him with a confusion expression. Kuma smirked, "What, a good guy can't walk their date to the door?"

"It was a d-date?" Hansuke asked with red cheeks as they walked to the door.

"Why wouldn't I take a cutie like you on a date?" Kuma put his arms around his shoulders and leaned a little close when they were close to the door. "You promise to give me a second date?" Hansuke nodded quickly and Kuma chuckled lightly. "Good," before Hansuke could knock on the door, Kuma pulled him back and kissed him straight on the lips. Hansuke burst red from shock, which allowed Kuma to slyly put his tongue in his mouth. Hansuke went dizzy when Kuma pulled back and smirked at him, "Mmm, vanilla," he kissed his lips once more and then began to walk back to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Hansuke said with a smile on his face and an airy voice. He sighed as he leaned against the door, which opened from behind him and caused him to fall to the ground. He looked up and blushed when he saw Orochiko looking down at him with a smirk. "Uh….hi?" the woman only smirked and shook her head as she motioned him in. "C-Can you not tell anyone what you saw?"

"I'll be sure to not bring it up," Orochiko smiled as he got up and walked in, but he didn't notice that her fingers were crossed behind her back. She was so going to gossip about this with everyone she saw. The shy Hyuga kissed the hot star of the Akatsuki Kuma. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She slowly closed the door and looked over to see her very silent adopted daughter Kimiko standing the window with her hands over her mouth and the biggest blush on her cheeks. "We'll talk later," she smirked and whispered to her. The girl nodded and quickly walked off to her room. Orochiko walked into the living room where Hansuke was sitting across from Kenta (her great medic on the rise) and they played cards. Orochiko had sent Kenta and another adopted daughter Junko off to a higher end academy since they were a little more gifted and talented. Orochiko liked to be taking care of people; she was sure that she was born to be a mother, but never had the biological gift of being able to have children. So, she took them in. As a medical scientist, she had the money and made the time to have all the kids she wanted. Since some of them were ready to move out, she opened her arms to more.

"Did that moron Tatsuya invite you over?" Kenta asked with a smirk as he moved his cards around. "I raise," he threw some chips in.

"I figured that they would want a run-down of what they missed," he smiled at him and threw some chips in, "check." Kenta turned the last card and smirked as he dropped his cards. "Jeez," Hansuke dropped his cards and watched as Kenta took his chips. "I didn't know they taught you how to play cards at your school."

"Please," Kenta rolled his eyes, "Saki and Ume taught me how to play cards with chumps." He stuck out his tongue at Hansuke. Before they could start the next game, Kiku and Chie walked into the room. "Are you two finally moving out?" He glanced back at them.

"You finally going to stop getting a boner when I saw the word Uchiha?" Kiku laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Kenta looked back at her with a glare and blush. "I thought as much."

"We should go out for ramen," Chie said as she ran her hand through her orange hair.

"You'll eat what I make and like it Chie," Orochiko didn't look up from her book.

"Yes Orochiko-sama," Chie and Kiku said as they searched through the kitchen. "And speaking of moving out," she looked over to them, "I want to be sure that you two are signed up to live in dorms and are going to college. Not some run down town in a shabby motel."

"I'll get the papers Orochiko-sama," Kiku said as she quickly walked to her room.

"What about my trouble twins?" Orochiko asked with a smirk.

"We have our papers too," Ume said with a smile as she walked into the room. "I came to grab something to drink. Would you like me to get them for you Orochiko-sama?" The women nodded and Ume was about to go back to her room but saw the two boys playing cards. "Hello Hansuke," she smiled lightly and walked over to them. "What brings you here?"

"Just visiting," he smiled with a blush on his cheeks.

"I bet he's here to see Tatsuya," Koyuki sang as she stood at the top of the stairs with a smirk. "Isn't that right Hansuke-kun?"

"No!" Hansuke looked to her with a blush and a glare. She just giggled and went back to her room on the top floor. Hansuke huffed and he went back to his card game; he was already dating a cook guy, a really, really cool guy that Tatsuya didn't like at all. He sighed lightly and feared the result that he would get if Tatsuya found out. "I guess everyone is too busy to actually hang out," Hansuke sighed as he lost another hand in cards. "I better get home."

"Alright," Orochiko oddly pushed him out with a smile. "Have a nice walk home, be safe, and come back soon." She waved and slammed the door. Hansuke, a little stunned he was escorted out like that, but just shrugged and walked off back to his house.

"Wow Orochiko-sama," Kenta looked at her with slight shock, "you really wanted him gone."

"Oh you will not believe what I have to say," she smiled brightly as they all looked at her. "Hansuke was just outside this door receiving a very passionate kiss from-"

"That bastard!" They all stopped and looked up when Tatsuya ran from his room and skidded to a stop at the top floor hail and leaned against the railing. "Kuma just texted me that he kissed Hansuke on my front steps! Can you believe him?" He smirked at them, but then his smirk dropped when everyone had shocked looks on their faces and Orochiko was smiling brightly and nodding her head. "Oh my god…" he quickly fumbled with his phone and put it up against his ear. As he walked to his room, they all listened to him yelling into his phone. "I told you to stay clear!"

Kimiko walked in with a blush on her face, "I got a picture," she held up her camera and they all ran over to see it.

**(Line Break)**

Tatsuya and Hansuke both sat on the stairs; Hansuke by force and Tatsuya for vengeance. Tatsuya forced every detail out of Hansuke's mouth of what happened and it had pissed him off that Kuma would do that; even after such a death threat. He stuck through a whole day of school and made them both sit there in waiting to see if Kuma would come back, and like Tatsuya predicted, he did. Almost everyone had or was heading home, but Kuma never failed to make a crowd. Tatsuya sneered as he saw the male pull up to the front of the school with his amazing car. The girls were quick to crowd him, but he parted them like the red sea and smirked when he saw them. He slowly walked up to them and Tatsuya growled as he put his arm around Hansuke and stood him up (since Hansuke was drooling and dazed at the sight of the male). "Don't you have shit music to make?"

"Aw Tatsuya," he said with fake concern, "don't you ever get tired of losing to me?"

"Haven't you learned from the last time I had to kick your ass?" Tatsuya glared.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, "I have a cute boyfriend to take care of all of my needs." He smirked and when he thought he was going to be punched, he was very surprised when he watched Tatsuya kiss the Hyuga without holding anything back. Kuma glared as his fist tightened and a deep growl came from him. When Tatsuya pulled back, he let go of Hansuke and looked to Kuma and smirked.

"Too bad your cute boyfriend would have more fun with me."

"You could never just get over the fact that I was better!"

"You're such a girl! I don't give a fuck what you do! I went to school and you started a band with a bunch of whores."

"At least I wasn't Orochiko's man-bitch!"

Hansuke sat there with his bruised lips and red cheeks. This was all too much for him and he knew with his luck, it would only get a whole lot worse. Before he could run home to figure out his feelings, a car screeched into the parking lot and stopped right in the middle of the lot. Hansuke recognized the car and his face paled since he forgot how to move his legs. The car had Sunagakure plates, and Hansuke looked around for a place to hide. A man quickly stepped out of the car; he had spiky brown hair and onyx colored eyes. He was dressed in a Sunagakure Boys Academy uniform. He looked around the school and had a bright smile come onto his face when he saw the blue haired male sitting there and looking at him with fear in his eyes, or as he called it true love.

"HANSUKE-KUN!"

The two finally stopped fighting when they felt a gust of wind blow past them. They looked over and saw that some Suna students had tackled Hansuke to the ground and was rubbing his face against Hansuke's chest. They were wide eyed.

"M-Masao! (Matsuri)" Hansuke tried to push him away but Masao was known for his iron grip. "P-Please l-let go!"

"But you never called me back!" Masao straddled him and smiled brightly. "Not to mention that I really missed you," he chuckled lightly and blushed. "But I'm off for spring break, and I dropped off my stuff at your house!" Hansuke blushed red and Masao blushed and smiled lightly, "I hope you don't mind. My parents went on vacation and I didn't want to be a bother to them."

"A-Ah okay," he nodded and Masao smiled brightly and cheered as he got up and hugged his arm when Hansuke got up.

"Who the fuck is he?" Tatsuya asked with a glare.

"Come on Hansuke," Kuma pushed Tatsuya and beckoned him over with a charming smile, "wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" Tatsuya quickly shoved him back. They were almost at full out war until Masao cut in.

"Hey assfaces!" Masao glared at them once he got their attention. "I'm Masao. Hansuke-kun's future husband!" He stuck out his tongue at the two and dragged Hansuke to his car. The two watched with wide eyes but were then interrupted.

"So," Nami stood at the top of the stairs with a glare on her face. "You two think you are worthy to even look at Hansuke-sama? The next leader of the Hyuga clan?" They looked over and paled when Nami glared at them with a dark aura around her. "As his cousin and protector, I will kill you before you get any closer!"

"Ah shit."

**(End)**

**Oh man guys looks like Hansuke is getting very popular with the men. I think that the GB Series will be put on hold for a while unless I get some request or I get some ideas. I hope that you all have enjoyed and I can't wait to hear your reviews. **


	38. Quickshots: Crossovers

**I've gotten a lot of request for Crossovers and I can't really give them all a single story so I hope that if I do a bunch of Quick Shots (as I'll call them) I can either continue them at a later time, or inspire myself for a later one. **

**Hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™, any other animes, or movies mentioned.**

**(Line Break)**

_~Soul Eater~_

Sakaye Uchiha wasn't an easy girl to get along with; even when she was on her good days. She was more of someone to ignore those that got in her way and put people in their place when they didn't respect her like they should. Her clan had driven it into her that she was of a higher status of those around her and that she should be treated as such. Sakaye wouldn't deny that she was better than most of her peers, but sometimes she had wished that she was more approachable; it would have made some things easier for her to do.

Like finding a weapon

But no, she was left to take her classes at the Academy and watch as the other students, whom she thought were idiots, run about protecting the humans and trying to make Death Scythes. It was sickening to be trapped in her small empty home doing work when she knew she was wasting her potential. She would spend countless hours scouting out un-synced weapons to be her own, but none of them were compatible enough. She would spend nights in the nurse's office when weapons burnt her hands, back-fired on her, or would just be too heavy to lift up. She was sure that the stupid blonde haired girl was giggled at her whenever she passed. She would sneer when another day went by that she was still without a weapon. But, then the day came where she was able to find someone that was whiling to try and be her weapon. She was sitting in class, dressed in her usual attire: a blue high collared shirt with no sleeves, grey skinny jeans, black combat boots, a leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves. She was about ready to doze off, but the voice over the intercom was loud enough to wake up the dead. Sakaye was called to the main office and with a flip of her long dark hair that was in a high ponytail, she walked out.

When she made it to the main office, she was a bit taken back at the stranger that had seated himself on the floor. He looked to still be tall even as he sat. He had a head of midnight blue hair and pale skin. He was dressed in a long beige overcoat and a white scarf that hid the bottom half of his face. He also wore black jeans and black boots that looked rather worn. When he did finally look at her, she was shocked to see those pale eyes that she was certain belong to a certain family. She was placed with a Hyuga weapon.

Sakaye began to curse and yell that she would never be desperate enough to work with him, but it was tested when she was told that he was the only new student they would be getting for a while. Sakaye muttered more curses as she held out her hand to him. He smiled with his eyes and blushed lightly. Sakaye was taken back at how happy he was and how he happily shook her hand and then even bowed to her. She averted her onyx colored eyes and just huffed; she walked off with him at her side to go test if they would even be a good match.

Hansuke Hyuga became her weapon that day.

Now, she sat on a dumpster as she watched Hansuke look over the dark red soul and then glance to his notepad that he kept on hand to keep track. She crossed her legs and sighed loudly. "Come on," she urged, "we still have other kishin to find and kill before the night ends." He shook her head and showed them the notepad. She looked over the number and glared, "What do you mean that we have reached our limit for the night? We have barely done anything." She snatched the notebook and looked over the other pages. "I know that you're not full," as if on cue his stomach growled, "and it's not like that we have to be on time for class tomorrow. Stein is just going to cut something open anyway," she rolled her eyes and pocketed the notepad as Hansuke swallowed the soul whole. She jumped down and motioned for him to follow. "Let's keep going," she smirked as she glanced at him, "why don't you just feast tonight?"

Hansuke blushed and nodded at the idea; he would give an arm and a leg to finally get his fill. Hansuke Hyuga was fairly odd when it came to being a person, weapon, and Hyuga. To begin it all, he was one of the few Hyuga's that was a weapon. Most of his family was made up of masters but it was quick to assume that Hansuke was more like his mother and her family. Hansuke also had a very odd eating habits; he only ever felt satisfied when he ate tons of souls instead of actually food. Sakaye had seen it firsthand that if she ever took Hansuke out to eat, he would clean out her wallet and still be hungry for more. Not to mention that as a person, Hansuke would do anything to avoid talking to people (other than Sakaye) and even once walked out of class when he was called on to answer a question.

Before the two even left the alley way, Hansuke pulled Sakaye back as a dark shadow like creature flew past them and a motorcycle followed suit. He watched the vehicle pass by and then looked down to see a fuming Uchiha. "That arrogant billboard and her idiotic scythe!" She pulled out of Hansuke's grasp and glared with a smirk, "We're going to take out that kishin soul before she can!" She pointed and without much waiting, they both took off running after the two. She pointed down another path and Hansuke quickly understood what was going on and took the other route. Sakaye smirked as she saw the parked bike and soon her eyes shifted to a blood red color as she looked for the souls. With quick motions, she moved out of the way as Maka Albarn, who was holding her weapon, came back to the ground and had to skid to a stop. She scoffed, "I should have thought that you wouldn't be able to take care of it."

"Don't you have to go be a bother somewhere else," Maka glared at the girl that stood rather casually. "It's not like you have a weapon with you to help. You scare that one away?" She looked back to the skies in hopes to find the Kishin.

Sakaye rolled her eyes and as she was about to comment back, both girls looked over to see the man that had jumped down to the ground. He stayed in a crouching position and slowly held up his hand. "It seems that it is up to us," she grabbed his hand. Maka watched with wide eyes as the man turned into a large sword (think Zabuza sword) and Sakaye rested it on her shoulder. She glanced to Maka and smirked, "Try not to get in the way," and when she saw something dark into another alley, she quickly went after it.

"What!? No way?!" Maka glared and went after it.

It was a rather long night.

_(Line Break)_

"This was your fault," Sakaye said with a low grunt as she sat on one of the cots in the infirmary. Hansuke had yet to say anything and just kept to wrapping Sakaye's sprained ankle.

"It was my kishin to begin with Uchiha," Maka glared at her as she tended to Soul. "You should have stayed back like I told you to." She then glared at the boy, "And thanks to him, Soul was hurt."

"I'm fine, don't sweat it dude," Soul offered a small smirk to Hansuke, but it went unnoticed.

"Hansuke is not at fault for anything that happened; unlike yours, my weapon obeys his command." She glared back at the blonde. "Maybe you should learn to control that scythe."

"Soul could beat your weapon in a fight, hands down."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Stop," said a low and quite voice. The three looked over to see Hansuke standing up and walked over to the other two. He stood rather close to them both and out of his pocket, pulled out the red soul of the kishin. He held it up right to Soul's face, "Eat."

"No way Hansuke," Sakaye scolded, "don't you dare give up that soul!"

"Eat." He said again. Soul shrugged and happily ate the soul. Hansuke stood back up and then patted Maka on the head. "No more," Maka looked up at him and blushed as she starred into bright lavender tinted eyes. She was speechless as Hansuke walked back over to Sakaye and helped her lie down. He took a seat by Sakaye's cot with his back against the cot and he stared at the wall.

"You never introduced me to your weapon." Maka said as she sat down on a chair besides Soul's cot.

"There was a reason for it," Sakaye said as she placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. She smirked when she could practically feel the girl's glare and pouting. "This is Hansuke Hyuga," she placed a hand on his head. "Hansuke, these morons are Maka Albarn and Soul Evans." Maka smiled lightly in hopes to gain a response from the boy, but she was left hanging when Hansuke just sat there. "He doesn't talk much," Sakaye explained and shrugged. "So don't be so upset."

"I'm not upset," she said as she stood up and let out a deep sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow in class Soul, Uchiha, Hyuga." She nodded to them, but as she was about to leave, she heard someone else get up. She watched as Hansuke stood and bent down to whisper something to Sakaye. She blushed as the Uchiha and Hyuga glanced at her and then continued to communicate. When Sakaye finally nodded and sighed, Hansuke stood up and bowed to her. He began to make his exit, but when he got to the door he held it open and motioned Maka to go first. "Thanks," she muttered with her cheeks red.

Hansuke nodded and the two walked down the empty halls of the Academy. Maka suddenly became very nervous the more she walked with him; she felt her mouth become dry at the thought of making conversation with him. She cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say to him, anything to just kill this silence. "So…" she clasped her hands behind her back, "what made you the lucky guy to get Uchiha as a master?" She laughed lightly at her own joke, but when she looked to the male, he only shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Right…" she sighed in defeat. "I guess she was right about how you don't talk much."

Hansuke sighed from behind his scarf and tried to work up so never to at least give verbal answers; she was trying much too hard for him. He watched as she looked to try and see if the exit was any closer; he truly was terrible company. He guessed that maybe she needed to rest for the next day, but Hansuke was going to go back into town and eat until he ran out of cash. Although, he did owe the girl for not hurting his master too bad; and he also had to make up for his terrible conversation. Hansuke looked to her and tried to work the words out of his mouth.

"Eat."

"What?" Maka looked up at him with her hands on the door. She was just about ready to take off running back home, but he finally said something.

"Go…eat…?" he didn't understand why he was so nervous. Sure, he rarely talked to anyone, but when he did talk he could give clear responses. He looked away from her piercing green eyes and began to rock on his feet. "Now?"

"You want to go out and eat…with me?" She asked with a red blush on her cheeks. He nodded lightly and held out his hand for her to take. She felt a shy smile pull at her lips and she quickly grabbed his hand with her gloved hand. "Sounds like fun." She happily pulled him along, "I didn't want to go back home anyway," she looked back at him with a smile and bright eyes. Hansuke was a little taken back with her confidence; he was only used to Sakaye's demands or others just ignoring him. He felt his cheeks burst red as he looked down at their hands as she finally slowed down so they could walk side by side. He felt his palms get sweaty when he noticed that she was still holding his hand. It was a gesture that he never understood. The only time that anyone ever grabbed his hand would be to turn him into a weapon, and as far as he knew, only Sakaye could do it. He used to work with another girl as a weapon, but he ruined his partnership by confessing his feelings to her. They could never sync properly after that, so that was why he transferred.

"Here?" He asked when she slowed down in front of a still light up restaurant; it was getting late and he was sure that normal places would be closed or close to closing by now. His voice was so quiet that she didn't even hear him; she took him inside and they sat at the counter.

"Well Maka," the man behind the counter smirked, "Never thought that I would get both Albarns in here."

"Please tell me that my dad isn't here." Maka frowned and spoke in a low voice. He shook his head and she gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I would have left if that moron was here." She smiled and placed her hands on the counter; Hansuke rubbed his hand that she had held since it felt all tingly. "I want a milkshake." She said brightly and then looked over to Hansuke, "What do you want?"

The man behind the counter smiled as he looked to the quiet boy, "Hyuga…never thought I'd see you anywhere without the Uchiha at your side," he smirked, "does she know that you took Maka here on a date?"

"It's not a date." Maka said with a glare and a blush on her cheeks. "We just came to eat."

"Usual," Hansuke said and placed his card on the table.

"Oh, you don't have to pay," Maka started but stopped when the man took his card and chuckled.

"Trust me," he looked to her, "you don't want to be stuck with the bill when with the Hyuga. He would clean your wallets and then some." Maka just looked at Hansuke and watched as his face burnt red as he seemed to sigh in defeat. Maka just smiled lightly and giggled.

"Thanks for inviting me to eat," she said softly as she kicked her legs back and forth. Hansuke only shrugged and began to poke his forefingers together. "I think that Uchiha once mentioned why you eat so much, so you don't need to be embarrassed or anything." She smiled but noticed that the he flushed a bit more and slammed his head down on the countertop. "Hey, don't do that." She looked concerned. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Fine," he muttered lightly and turned his head to look at her. "Thanks." He smiled from behind his scarf, but she was able to see it in his eyes. She only blushed but then faltered when she heard a rather loud voice interrupt the silence.

"Hello my Lovely Ladies," a red haired man said. He wore a black suit, tie, and had a rather goofy smile on his face. "Your Spirit has returned to spend time with you!"

Maka sighed and muttered under her breath, "Great…he just had to show up-" she stopped when she felt something cover her. She looked over and saw that Hansuke was no longer in his trench coat. He brought a finger to his lips and signaled her to be quiet. She smiled lightly and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. She used his coat to cover herself so that she would be recognized. She blushed as she took in his uncovered figure. He was well built and she was sure that he had to be about a year or so older than her.

"To the back with you Spirit," the man said as he served Maka and Hansuke their food. "I've got two little lovebirds trying to enjoy their time." He smirked as Maka glared at him and Hansuke just blushed.

"Oh," he blushed at the site of them, "how I wish to be young again. My sweet little Maka is around your ages," he stood between the two and smiled, "maybe you both know her? She's got cute pigtails and such beautiful green eyes." Hansuke was rather surprised at how Maka did not like her father when her father simply adored her. Was there more reason to it? But perhaps he could not pry into something so delicate. "She hangs around that loser Soul; some cocky scythe that dares think that my daughter isn't even worth dating-"

"Soul is not a loser!" Maka yelled at him and then quickly regretted it when Spirit looked at her with surprise, and then he looked back to the boy that was pushing away a finished plate and working on another. "I mean…crap," she groaned.

"Maka," Spirit smiled and pulled her into an embrace, "oh I never get to see you anymore! Did you miss me?!"

"No," she said bluntly and pushed him away. Spirit was about to say something, but he touched the coat that was around her and then looked again back to Hansuke. Hansuke had gone through about three plates of food and was still eating away. Hansuke looked up at him with dull lavender eyes.

Spirit then gasped when he thought he had put everything together. "You dirty boy! How dare you try to get near my daughter!" Maka sighed and Hansuke merely went back to eating. "I want an answer! You better not have tried to get close to my daughter! She is too good for you!"

"I know," Hansuke said as he pushed his stacks of plates away from him. He glanced to a blushing Maka as she drank her milkshake.

"Good," Spirit said with a bit of surprise. "Now come on Maka," Spirit looked to her with big eyes and a smile, "why don't you let daddy take you home?" He sang out.

"Still no," she said and let out a satisfied sigh. "Now go away so I can have a nice meal with Hyuga."

"I've got an eye on you boy," Spirit glared at him as he walked away. "Don't touch my daughter!"

"I'm so sorry about him," Maka said as she looked to Hansuke. "He's an idiot." Hansuke just nodded and continued to eat. Maka was a little amazed as she walked another pile of plates stack up. "You really never have your fill, huh?"

"A little," he shrugged. He got another plate and this time Maka watched as he ate. Hansuke pulled down his scarf and Maka was amazed to see that his canine teeth were sharper and longer than the average persons and his lips with very thin. His features weren't overly masculine and contained a light feminine touch. He glanced to her as he took another bite of food; he was confused why she suddenly became so coy and looked away from him. Maybe she was put off by his looks; it wouldn't have been the first time.

Their dinner was spent with Maka making most of the conversation, Hansuke's small responses, and the occasional check up from a very over-protective Spirit.

**(Next One)**

_~Princess Tutu~_

Naruko sighed as she sat on her high off the ground bed. Her room was smaller than the usual since she was placed in the attic of the dorm house. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two pigtails and her bright blue eyes stared up at her ceiling as she hugged a yellow duck pillow to her chest. She finally got up, only dressed in her nightgown, and went over to her window. She opened it up and smiled brightly at the site of the campus. Naruko didn't know how she got there, but she was doing what she always wanted; learning how to dance ballet. She always had the weird dream of her being a duck and getting the necklace that she always wore around her neck. The red one that filled her with such a feeling she could not explain. Naruko sighed and blushed as she thought back to her dream, the dream of the Prince dancing on the water before her. She wanted nothing more than to dance with him, and to finally see him smile. She frowned lightly when she recalled how sad his eyes always looked. Naruko jumped when she heard the bell ring off in the distance.

"Oh no!" She began to undress and change into her grey uniform. "I'm going to be late again!" She grabbed her books as she ran out her door. "Satomi, Kumiko why didn't you wake me?!"

"What?" Kumiko walked out of her room as she rubbed her eyes.

"Naruko is at it again," Satomi said and then yawned.

"That poor idiot," Kumiko said with a smile, "it's so cute."

Naruko ran to the academy in hopes that she could make it and not get yelled at again. She held her books to her chest as she picked up her speed, but that only caused her to stumble a bit more than usual. Naruko had always been very clumsy, which made her an awful dancer. She went straight for the changing rooms and nearly panicked when no one was there, she was really late! Naruko changed into her blue leotard, white pantyhose, and ballet slippers. She ran to the practice room as she up her hair up into the tightest bun she could and pushed the door open. "Sorry I'm late," she bowed straight in hopes her teacher would go easy on her. But, no one responded to her and no girl's giggled at her lateness. She looked up and gapped when she saw that no one was there. "Where is everyone…?" she asked herself as she looked back down the halls.

The music suddenly began to play and Naruko looked back with wide eyes as she saw who had originally occupied the room. A blush bloomed on her cheeks as she watched the blue haired Prince of her school begin his graceful dance. _'Wow,' _she thought with a light smile, '_Senior Hansuke…he's so amazing.' _In the low lighting of the room, she saw he was dressed in his usual white shirt and black tights, along with his dark ballet slippers. She blushed as she caught his pale lavender eyes, but like the Prince in her dreams, they were so empty and sad. _'Why can't you smile Senior Hansuke?' _She was pulled from her thoughts when he finally turned to her and did the mime for 'dance with me.' Naruko's face turned bright red as he looked to her.

"O-oh I'm sorry!" She smiled brightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought that I was late for class, so I ran over here thinking I was going to get yelled at again." She began to prattle on and on to the point she wanted to shut herself up. "I better go away before I keep bothering you more, since everyone tells me how annoying I am." Naruko tried to move her legs but she suddenly almost forgot how to walk and just fell back by stumbling over her own feet. _'I'm so annoying….' _

It all happened so quickly, but when Naruko opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't on the floor like she should have been. She was being held in the arms of Hansuke. He must have caught her! Naruko's faced burst red as she jumped out of his arms and was knelt beside him. "I'm so sorry, but thanks for catching me! I'm so clumsy like all the time! Satomi and Kumiko tell me that I walk and dance like a duck! And it's true since I'm such an awful dancer and they also think I'm weird!" She laughed nervously and then looked down at her lap, "You must think I'm weird too…"

"Not really," Hansuke answered back in his dull voice.

"You really don't think I'm weird?" Naruko asked with shock as her blush became worse. He nodded and Naruko was suddenly lost in her own euphoria at the thought that her crush didn't think that she was odd. It was almost like a dream come true. Hansuke, on the other hand, just stayed in that position as he waited for something to tell him what to do. He looked back at the girl as she seemed to be giggling to herself; she was rather bird like.

The double doors opened and brought Naruko's and Hansuke's back from their minds. "Takashi," Hansuke said lightly as the dark haired male stood there in his blue and white uniform. Naruko looked up at the boy and flinched back when he shot a glare at her as he walked up to Hansuke.

"What are you doing? I told you not to leave my side."

"Sorry," he answered back.

"Come on idiot," Takashi said and then looked over to Naruko. "What are you doing here?"

"I mean…" she looked away, "…for class?" She looked back up at him like she wanted his verification for her answer.

Takashi scoffed and looked to Hansuke, "Hurry up and lets go."

"My foot," Hansuke said as he looked up at the brown eyed male.

"Did you hurt it?" Takashi asked and Hansuke just nodded in response. "Idiot."

"He hurt it when he caught me," Naruko explained since she didn't want him to get in trouble for her sake.

"Don't waste your time doing such useless things," Takashi glared at Hansuke who was staring up at him.

"He was just helping me," Naruko tried to defend Hansuke since he wasn't doing it for himself.

"That's why I said pointless," Takashi glared at her. Naruko flinched back and just watched as Takashi helped Hansuke to his feet and walked out with him.

"What a jerk," she glared as she got back to her feet and stuck out her tongue at the door. "It's not like I did anything wrong," she muttered but then saddened, "though, it is my fault that Hansuke hurt his foot. Oh I'm so stupid!" she groaned as she hung her head in shame. She lightly touched the red gem on her leotard and smiled lightly as she thought back to his dancing. "Senior Hansuke, you dance so beautifully…I just want you to be happy too. Like your dancing," she blushed lightly as her gem gave a light twinkle, "that is my one wish. After that, I don't care what happens." Naruko couldn't hear it, but a dark laughing came from nowhere. The only audience to such a show was pleased; this would make a great story indeed.

Naruko was pulled for her thoughts as she heard the bells ring again, "Wait…" she tilted her head to the side, "why are they ringing again?"

**(Next One)**

_~D-Grey Man~_

Hansuke Hyuga panted as he walked up a rather long stair case up to a very obvious looking building. He would have figured that the Black Order Headquarters would have been better hidden, protected, and maybe a little easier to reach once spotted. But, there he was, holding a small suitcase and wearing rather heavy clothing since it was freezing. There were so many other places he could have gone to, but the headquarters in Japan were currently unavailable to him and the man that he had met had sent him to this specific one. Hansuke patted his pocket to be sure that the note the man had gave to him was still there since that was the only way he was going to get in. He didn't know why he was doing this to begin with; he had been able to go on for a while without having any issues with his condition. He was usually left alone since he was a damn good runner when trouble came. Hansuke wasn't much of a fight; he was taught that in the academy when he tried to stand up for himself.

But there he was, getting so close to the front doors that all his work would be for nothing if he turned back. He finally took a break when he only had a few steps and took a seat. He sat back and took in a few calming breaths. He smiled lightly as he fixed his sunglasses and crossed his arms over his chest. It was too damn cold for him to be outside, but he doubted that getting in would be easy. He could figure the second he got close, he would be surrounded and questioned before anyone asked him who he was and what he was doing there. The man that had sent him there had told him that things have been a little more on edge than usual and there was a chance that no one would trust him enough to let him in and he'll be kicked out onto the streets. Hansuke didn't know why the guy that had sent him here was a General in his ranking since he seemed to be the last person to be able to fill a team with moral.

He took another deep breath and got back to his feet. There was no way he was going to sit outside cold and hungry for longer than needed. He went up the last few steps and walked up to a rather large door that even looked to have a face on it. Hansuke was being stared at by a door and he felt unbelievably uncomfortable. He put down his suitcase and cleared his throat, "Hello…?" He asked still keeping his eyes open for that ambush. He pulled out the note and unfolded it. "Some General said that I needed to come here," he continued and gave his scarf a bit of a tug so that it wouldn't suffocate him. The door just looked at him and almost looked worried and frightened. "Um…I can come back at another time…"

"You have to take my sensor exam!" The door yelled before Hansuke could run back down the steps. This place was more messed up then anything Hansuke saw while traveling. Hansuke faced him again but again almost leaned away when the door leaned forward. Hansuke was then bathed in such a light that it nearly blinded him. Hansuke finally was freed from the light as the door leaned back and began to mutter to himself. "I guess that you're clean…but as clean as any human can get!" Hansuke was almost offended but if it got him inside then so be it. He picked up his suitcase and slowly reached out to the door, but the door suddenly began to hyperventilate and ordered him away. Hansuke shrunk back and looked around in hopes that someone would come and take care of their out of whack door. Before Hansuke could slowly back away from the panicking door, someone appeared with a welcoming smile and oddly dressed in all white.

"I hope that our Gatekeeper has not scared you away," he said with a smile and a distinct Chinese accent. His hair was a slicked back and a dark purple color. The man was surly older than Hansuke and wore wire framed glasses. "I'm Komui Lee Chief Officer of the European Branch of the Black Order." He bowed to Hansuke who happily bowed back. He was glad that he met someone with similar customs to his own. He was also tired of people giving him odd looks for his customs. Though, he wondered why someone of Chinese descent was in Europe and not China.

"Here," Hansuke handed him the note, "I was told that this should explain why I'm here, since I really have no idea." Hansuke said with a blush on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. He fixed his sunglasses with a shaky hand as he watched the man read over the note. Hansuke was waiting to be tossed out on his ass, but it was taking a rather long time.

Komui chuckled lightly as he glanced at the fidgeting boy and then back to the note. "I'm not surprised that General Cross was able to find another Accommodator and even send him here. If you were able to see him once, maybe you can help us find him again." He folded the note back up and tucked it away. "Why don't we get you situated? I bet you must be tired and hungry."

"You guessed right Chief Lee," Hansuke said as he walked in after him, sending another glance to the door. He was glad to get away from it.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear some kids are still respectful." He smiled lightly as he picked up a cup of coffee off a table without breaking his stride. Hansuke looked around in awe at all the people that almost looked to be crammed into the building. People in lab coats were running around, workers on phones, and people in long, beige, hooded coats getting ready to leave. Hansuke moved away from people bustling about. Hansuke held his suitcase to his chest as he followed behind the taller man. Soon enough, they were walking down an emptier hall towards two towering doors. "I hope that I'm not being to forward, but I need to have you probed." Komui looked back when he heard a thud. Hansuke had fallen flat on his face with his suitcase sliding forward.

"C-Care to elaborate?" Hansuke looked up at him with red cheeks and a panicked tone.

"We have an exorcist here that can see how strong your innocence is and she can even hold on to it," Komui smiled as he watched the boy get back to his feet. "Not to mention," he whispered with a smile, "She's a great prophet." Hansuke nodded with amazement as he got back on his feet. Hansuke went to go pick up his suitcase, but when he stood back up, the doors were wide open and he was struck. Hansuke looked up and saw a figure that looked almost human and monstrous. Long tendrils came off her body and she was a glowing off white. She had no eyes but a feminine mouth. Hansuke dropped his suitcase in shock and walked forward with the help of Komui. "Just stay calm and you'll be fine," he said with a smile, but Hansuke was put onto a platform and raised up so that he was closer to the head of this woman.

"Hello…Hansuke Hyuga…" her voice was low, slow; Hansuke was still in shock. He felt the tendrils lightly touch him. "You look to have…such a powerful…aura…" she paused lightly. "Please…remove your gloves…and glasses." Hansuke looked around to the other men and women in lab coats that watched from a distance, or to Komui that was working the lift Hansuke was on. He decided to just comply with her demands. He nearly cringed when he heard gasps when his sunglasses came off and revealed his pale lavender eyes that contained no pupils. He had been mistaken for blind all his life, so he wore the sunglasses. Then, when he removed his gloves, tendrils lightly touched the scaring on his palms and wrists. He closed his eyes as he felt their light touch. "Your syncing….is impressive." Hansuke felt the breath knocked out of him when her touch was suddenly gone.

"So," he coughed lightly as he took in a few deep breaths. "What does it all mean?"

"You can be an exorcist," Komui said with a smile, "You can fight the Akumas and help us save the world."

Hansuke remembered the talk that he had with General Cross, the man that had plucked him off the streets and gave him a place to sleep for the night. Hansuke agreed with everything he said, he owed him more than just his complete trust and faith in his words. Hansuke didn't have much, he knew where he could get plenty, but his relations with his former family were less than fair. Hansuke agreed to do anything that the General asked of him to show his appreciation. There were things he had to do which were…questionable. Hansuke did learn a few street tricks but he tried not to use them too many times. So, as one last demand, the General had told him to come here to be an exorcist, and who was Hansuke to tell him no. General Cross gave him a final goodbye and left another bill for him to pay.

There was so much for him to take in when he met the General. He told him everything that he feared and more. Hansuke would have nightmares of being torn apart by the Akumas Cross had told him about and what it would feel like to have his eyes ripped out of his head. Hansuke had seen them before he met Cross, but before he feared it was his sanity coming to a breaking point. He would run away the second he spotted on lurking about the streets disguised as humans and eyeing everyone like they were a piece of meat. He knew what would happen if no one stopped them, but what could he do? In all truth, it was a good question to ask since he had no idea what he could do. His eyes helped him see them, but he had only used his hands once but it was a terrible accident. Hansuke put his sunglasses back on and looked to Komui, "I don't even know how to use…whatever I have in me."

"And that's why General Cross sent you here," Komui smiled and brought comfort to Hansuke. "Let's get you to your room and truly make you a member." Hansuke nodded and was led out of the large room by another worker. "So… we have another parasitic type?"

"Yes," Hevlaska said, "I fear….that he will….go blind." She wasn't sorrowful for him since she had seen so many innocence cause exorcist so much pain. Hevlaska turned her head up to look around the large room she was housed in. "But…he will help…very much."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke walked out of his new room, freshly showered and dressed in his new uniform. His uniform was standard for all exorcists, black and red, but his sleeves were longer than most -by request- and he was given a brand new pair of gloves that were fingerless, but they were hard to even notice since his sleeves were long that they went down to his fingertips. He marveled at how crisp his clothes were, the shine to his boots, and even how bright the silver cross was on his uniform. He was even given a sleeker pair of sunglasses that looked a bit more professional. He ran his hand through his hair and decided to walk around the building with a bit of curiosity; what hidden secretes could he find around here? Hansuke walked off in hopes to find a place to eat since he was starving. Moreover Hansuke had a great sense of direction when it came to finding things; he figured it was because of his special eyes.

"There has to be a cafeteria here," he mused aloud, "there were too many people to not be one." He smiled as he continued to walk down the hall and decided that he should be able to find other exorcists. Hansuke removed his sunglasses and focused on his eyes; and without really any effort, he was seeing past walls. He could see the odd energy in humans; he was sure it was their souls. He could tell it was an Akuma when he saw a black mass of energy trashing about. Then he saw innocence; it was odd when he saw innocence since he rarely saw it. General Cross carried his innocence in a gun and in another a long coffin –but that wasn't really his innocence. This innocence was walking towards him; Hansuke put his glasses back on to hide his eyes and saw a girl that possessed the innocence. With his eyes still activated he saw the innocence that resided in her feet. And it was amazing! He had never seen that one before; she wore it! That meant that whenever she wanted to be normal, she could just remove it. How lucky she could be just to be able to get rid of it. Hansuke wished he could meet more people like him; those who had to live with what they possess. Hevlaska was an exorcist, but why did she have to live like that; she must never be able to leave. Or when he had formally met Maria, General Cross's other innocence. It wasn't fair that they could never be normal.

"Hi there," the girl brought his attention away from her shoes. He deactivated his eyes –since up close you could see the veins outside his eyes bulging out- and stood as straight as he could. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you from another branch?"

"I-I just joined," Hansuke said lightly as he bowed to her. "I am Hansuke Hyuga."

"Ah, from Japan I see." She smiled lightly and giggled, "I bet Kanda will be happy to hear that." She bowed to him, "I am Lenalee, and you probably met my older brother." Hansuke looked at her funny and she only sighed. "Komui Lee?"

"Oh," he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…good man…I-I have a weird question…" he blushed lightly as he looked away from her.

"Well," she smiled, "ask away."

"Can….I mean…" he suddenly sighed. "Sit down." He pointed to the railing that went on the edge. She was taken aback by the request, but did as he said and took a seat on the railing. Her feet didn't touch the ground and she held on to the railing with her hands. "May I?" He motioned down to her feet and he missed the blush that was on her cheeks.

"What exactly are you asking?" Lenalee looked at him funny.

"I want to…examine your shoes," he said as he got down on one knee and gently took her foot into his hands. "I can see it," he said with a light smile as he activated his eyes again and looked over her shoe. "It's absolutely amazing."

"You can see it?" Lenalee was amazed; no one could ever guess what her anit-akuma weapon was just at first glance. "How?"

He looked up at her and lifted up his sunglasses for her to see his eyes. She let out a gasp as he just chuckled lightly. "I know…freaky," he put them back down and went back to looking over her shoe. "Sorry, but I rarely see this stuff in other people." He looked at the other shoe and lightly traced his fingers up from the tip of her shoes to almost mid-shin. He didn't notice the shiver that went through her body as he touched her. Lenalee noticed his delicate touch that he had, almost as if he was afraid to do so. She could almost feel a shock from his fingertips. "You are taking it better than Mister Cross did when I grabbed his gun," Hansuke chuckled lightly as he looked over the sole of her shoe. "He nearly threw me out." Hansuke moved his head so that he was looking up at her. "I put him through a lot when I was with him."

"Oh," was the only response that she could come up with as she watched him go back to examining her shoes. She was surprised that someone could be able to see things like that. She lightly touched his blue hair that was rather unkempt. It was soft to the touch and she had a thought that maybe a lot of people in Japan had blue hair was more common than people let on to believe. She busied herself with his hair as he touched her shoes and legs. The duo was silent for most of the interaction, but Lenalee was full of questions. "What is your anti-akuma weapon?"

"Well my eyes for one," he said as he finally stood up and helped her back to her feet. "And…" he paused for a bit, "m-my hands." He said as he rubbed his hands. "Can you take me to food?" He asked lightly with a blush.

Lenalee nodded with a light smile. "You remind me of Allen; that guy is like a black hole."

"Oh yes," Hansuke smiled as they walked side by side, "I remember that name. Mister Cross told me about him. Poor Mister Walker," Hansuke shook his head.

Lenalee giggled, "I bet he would love to meet you." She looked at him and her smile faded away as her questions came back to her. "How did you get here, Hansuke?"

"Uh, boat," he nodded and held up his hand as he counted off on his fingers, "train, carriage, and a lot of hitchhiking." He chuckled and then let out a deep breath, "It was a very long journey."

"Why?" She asked. "There are so many other branches, why this one?"

"General Cross sent me to this one." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I couldn't say no to him," he shrugged as a sweet smile came to his lips. "I owe him so much more than just a signal of my appreciation." He voice trailed off like it was such a distant memory. Well, it actually was, but there was more to it. Oh, so much more. Hansuke Hyuga figured that he was ready to cling to anyone to be a family to him. Even a foul man like Cross, who stole, drank, and had his way with many women. Hansuke glanced to Lenalee; soon enough, he would do it to her too.

His father told him he was like a leech. Sucking everything a person could give without giving anything in return.

Hansuke figured that was why God had cursed him with his hands and eyes. Eyes that kept away the attention he craved for and hands that had hurt people that got close enough. He was always so hesitant whenever he touched things…he always feared he would break it. Like he had to many things….and people….

Lenalee saddened when she noticed the sad smile on his lips, how his bright attitude slowly faded away. She lightly tried to grab his hand, but he receded away faster than she could react. The look of shock and fear on his face just from something she thought so simple. He kept away from her as she looked at him with concern. "Sorry," he muttered as put his arms back at his side.

"No," she caught up to him and smiled, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Please," he smiled at her but she knew it was forced, "do not worry about it." He nodded to her as they got closer to another pair of doors. Hansuke and Lenalee could hear the noise of other people. "Thank you… Miss Lee," he bowed before walking off ahead.

"Call me Lenalee!" She called after him. She didn't follow after him, no; she wanted to know so much about him that she would surely question him again. Doing that would push him into a state that she knew he was not ready for. Why would she put him through that? No, she would wait for him to tell her his story.

Hansuke pushed open the doors and looked at all the people. They smiled as they ate and conversed like they were in a school lunch room. He was surrounded by people that could understand him, but would they be able to? Could he understand them?

Surely, he could gain and not lose.

**(Next One)**

_~The Little Mermaid~_

Hansuke smiled bright as he stood atop of the watchers post as he looked out into the horizon. "Kisho!" He called down to the concerned black haired man that stood by the sailing captain. "You have to see the view from up here!" He climbed up higher and held on to the mast with one arm and used his free hand to hold up his periscope. Hansuke Hiroshi was dressed in a shite long sleeved shirt, black pants with black boots, and a dark red sash around his hips. He was amazed that it had been so long that he had been out on the sea. His mother was again far too protective of him. Nearly an adult and he was still under his mother's watchful eye. Hansuke was the next prince in line for the throne, not that he was in any rush. His midnight blue hair ruffled in the winds of the sea and his dark lavender colored eyes took in the beautiful sea. His pale skin would be burning up from the sun but he could care less. He looked back down to the deck where his dog was running a mock around the crew and Kisho was trying to call him down.

"Please your highness!" Kisho called as he stumbled down to the main deck. Hansuke laughed since his butler had yet to gain his sea legs. Kisho was only here because, once again, his mother was worried about sending him off with her own naval crew. Sure, they weren't the first string, hell they weren't even the fifth string. No, Hansuke had found them preparing to set off since their captain get orders from the Top captain about just doing a check around the sea boarders. Nothing should be there, but he knew that this ship and crew was going to go rusty if no one gave them a task. Hansuke had asked to join them, and after convincing his mother, he packed up and set sail with them and with Kisho right on his heels. Hansuke decided while they were on sea, that they could stop at a port with another trading kingdom so he could make a surprise visit. He visited the Lord and his Lady; then he bought from the merchants that lived in their kingdom to show great appreciation. Not to mention that it was Hansuke's eighteenth birthday. Hansuke decided to celebrate with his newest favorite crew. He would be sure to go out to sea with them again. "Come down before I have another heart attack!" Kisho pulled him from his thoughts and Hansuke sighed.

"Come on Kisho," Hansuke laughed as he spun around, "How long until I'll have the chance to do this again?"

"Your highness, I want you be able to do this again." Kisho smiled as he moved out of the way of ship hands. "I want to be there to see it, but I can't if you fall from that height!"

"Fine," Hansuke sighed and climbed down in a way that still made the man worry. Once he was back on the deck, Kisho was right on him along with his faithful mutt. "It's my birthday Kisho; let's have a little fun." Hansuke patted his shoulders and whistled to grab the attention of the crew. "Pull out the ale and instruments. Once the sun goes down we anchor and enjoy a night to remember!" He yelled and was answered with a roar of cheers and hollers. He looked to Kisho and laughed when the man groaned and rubbed his temples. On the other hand, Hansuke's dog, Akamaru barked loudly with glee. "Look at Akamaru," Hansuke got down on one knee and gave the dog his affection, "he's happy for me."

"Your highness," Kisho smiled lightly, "your mother will have my head if she finds out about this."

"She won't," he smiled and walked off with the dog at his heels. "I'll go help the men. Just relax Kisho, everything will be fine."

"As you say your highness," Kisho sighed as he watched man walk down to bellow the ship. He walked over to the edge and looked down into the crystal blue waters below. He watched as brave fish swam so close to the top, but he wished he could see deeper. He was old enough to know all the stories of the sea; every last tale and myth of what lied deep down beyond the surface. But yet he believed in very few, even when they were so very true. He turned away before he could see the flicker of a faded red tail break the surface; too big to be a fish, and too small to belong to anything else.

And she, the one that had broken the surface and many laws of her kingdom, didn't notice how close she had been to the one thing that interested her most. No, she was far to amazed with everything that she had scavenged in her bag. Her wild red hair floated about her as she swam away from the ship and towards her best source of advice of to what she found. Sea foam green eyes scanned the waters to be sure that no one that she knew would tattle on her –again she might add- and then shot a look to her young companion. The young boy, only the age of ten or eleven, that always went with her on her misadventures. Long brown flowed behind him as he saw to keep up with her and pale eyes were set in deep concentration at the path ahead. His tail was an off white color with specks of silver.

"Are you sure that we should be doing this again Yuri?" He asked as they neared the small home of one of the least talked to mermen in the kingdom. They dove down deeper to enter through the back way of the home. "Shigeru already scolded us before when he caught us the last time." Haru Hyuga was always trying to talk her out of this kind of stuff, but he never did anything to physically stop her, so she knew that he really wanted to go. "We should go back before he finds us again."

"Don't be such a guppy," she smirked as she glanced to him and saw him frown and pout. "Just a quick stop to see what I've found." She swam faster and soon enough she was knocking on the coral walls of the home. She peeked in, "Kashikoi? Kashikoi, I have more things for you to see."

"Oh my dear princess," she looked over and as a woman with a dark colored fin and dark green seashells. Her hair was silvery and she had two onyx colored eyes that showed how happy she was. She swam into the main room that was filled with her possessions. "What brings you back? More land bound treasures?"

"Exactly," she placed down her bag on a table and sat beside it. "I mean, look at this?" She held up a silver tray that had gown a little green with algae. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Of course," she waved off her question like it had been childish. "This is a double picture gram," she took the silver serving tray and held it up to her so that she saw her reflection, "see, you see a picture copied onto its surface."

"How amazing," she took the tray back and then pulled out a fork with one of its prongs bent. "And this?"

"A dingle-hopper," she ruffled the girl's hair, "you have brought these to me before. My princess, you should work on remembering such simple things." She laughed lightly as she ran the prongs through her silver hair. "Still in perfect condition." She handed it back. "Please dear princess," she smiled, "you must get back home before your father has my head. He will surely not give me another chance."

"He is just scared of them is all," Yuri said with a huff as she picked up her bag. "If he could just listen to all the things they made…and really tried to know them…I'm sure he would understand then." She said with little hope. She looked over to Haru, who had busied himself with one of the dingle-hoppers he had found. "Come on Haru, if anything, I should get you home."

"No need to rush," he shrugged, "my family is at the concert-" he cut himself off as he looked to Yuri with sudden realization. Not to mention that Yuri had the look of shock on her face. "Uh-oh."

"Oh no," she got up from her seated position, "that was today!"

"You best hurry," Kakashi smiled as she watched the girl and boy swim off without another wasted second. "And if you ever want to trade in those sand colored shells you wear, I have plenty for sale!" Kakashi called after her with a light chuckle. Oh, how that girl caused too much trouble for her own good.

_(Line Break)_

Tsuyoshi sat angrily on his throne as his assistant Shigeru looked to be swimming about in a panic with a clipboard shell and a few fish following behind him. Then there was his head musician that was interrogating his other six daughters on the whereabouts of his youngest; Saburo was always running about with his music and Tsuyoshi was sure that Yuri would be scolded more by Saburo than by himself. Tsuyoshi looked to his trident that sat on its stand and looked to be as new as the day his father had bestowed it upon him. His blonde hair was held back by a tie of seaweed and his green tail swayed back and forth as he sat.

"And once I found out which one of you knew that your sister would ditch out on my concert," Saburo pointed at them all with a glare in his green eyes and his dark pink tail flickering in annoyance. "You can bet by that my sting will be worse than any stingray!" He then left with a huff and the six sisters looked between one another. They were always at the blunt end of Yuri's scolding even though they had been on time for every practice and early for concerts.

"Shika," Tsuyoshi beckoned over to his dark haired daughter with a dark green fin and shells. She was fairly hesitant and even yawned to hide her nervousness; Tsuyoshi knew when his lazy daughter was tired, and this was not the time. She swam over and stood before him with her hands behind her back. "Care to admit to what I know that you know?" He raised a brow as Shika glanced about the throne room and swayed from side to side.

"I don't know anything," she shrugged, "I mean…Yuri is always so troublesome. And it was Kaori's job to watch her." She pointed to the brown haired sister who was gaping at her. Her light brown tail propelled her to Shika's side with a glare on her face. She crossed her arms over her light purple shells and huffed so that her triangle tattooed cheeks puffed out.

"Whoa!" Kaori glared at Shika and then looked to Tsuyoshi. "Don't let her pin this on my father? And Satomi and Cho said that they knew Yuri would be here." She motioned to the dark haired and brown haired sisters. Cho flushed red with anger for being pinned that her pale yellow tail began to go a little red. Her plump cheeks had red swirls on them huffed out. Cho was best known for her bright red shells that she had found with the thanks of Yuri. Satomi on the other hand was very calm with everything since she was used to it by now. She had a dark grey tail but instead of wearing shells. She had gladly accepted a land bound piece of cloth that was a light gray that covered her bust and tied around her neck. Her hair was short, so it didn't become an issue like it was for her other sisters. "If anyone should be held responsible, it's Yuri and those two!"

"I don't see why we are still here." Sakaye said as she flicked her long black hair back behind her shoulder. "We should be able to go back to our room and forget this terrible day even happened. Sakaye was always known as the "pretty daughter" for her long dark hair, stunning red eyes, long and sleek blue tail, and not to mention her large white shells that covered her bust. She smirked as she spun around and stretched. "Tell me how it goes," she sang out with her perfect vocal control as she swam away. Tsuyoshi sighed and waved her goodbye, if anyone, he always thought that Sakaye would be the hardest to rise. But, that award had belonged to his rebellious daughter.

"Boo Sakaye!" Naruko stuck out her tongue after the girl. Naruko had always been childish, but she sure was the bright light in the ocean. Her blonde hair was up in two pigtails and her bright blue eyes shined with happiness. Her tale was a pale orange color and her shells were a light blue. Three whiskers on each cheek made him think of a catfish at times. Tsuyoshi noticed that most of his daughters had an odd marking upon their skin. Naruko's whiskers, Cho's swirls, Kaori's triangles, and Yuri's love symbol. Tsuyoshi also was bestowed with a diamond on his forehead. Naruko looked at her father with a bright smile, "Don't be mad father," she swam up to him and sat on his lap, "Yuri is just being curious is all."

"It's one thing to be curious," Tsuyoshi said as he shooed his daughter off and got up from his sitting position. He gave all his daughters a stern look. "Please, follow Sakaye to your rooms; I shall talk to Yuri when she returns." He waved them away and they quickly swam off without another word. He listened until he was sure that they were gone; he sighed lightly and looked over to one of the long pillars, "Come out now," he paused as his final daughter finally made her appearance. She was shameful as she swam forward, with her hand wringing one another. He watched as the youngest Hyuga swam away with a bag clutched to him as he quickly swam back home. "So," he frowned as his eyes became stern, "I see that you were very busy today." He watched for her to say something, but she was dead silent, as usual. "You should have been here for the concert," he said with mockery, "your sisters put on a grand performance…but, the finale was a bit lacking." He swam past her and looked over his kingdom from between two grand pillars. It was truly a lovely sight. He looked back at her; Yuri had stood about five feet behind him. "The whole kingdom would agree with me; since they were all there!"

"I'm sorry," she said softly with her head down, but Tsuyoshi was not finished with her yet.

"You are sorry? Yuri," he faced her, "you have embarrassed your sisters, me, and this kingdom! On the night of your grand performance, the one where the whole kingdom would hear you for the first time and you were not even there! You were not even in the theater, the castle, or I doubt you were even in the kingdom."

"I was!" Yuri quickly piped in with a little smile. "I was…in the kingdom at least." Her smile quickly dropped when she saw that he wasn't smiling. "I just slipped my mind. It will never happen again-"

"And I hope for your sake that you keep that promise," he swam past her back to his throne. He grabbed his trident, "Go to your room Yuri, we shall continue in the morning." Tsuyoshi left here there as he went to his room to rest.

Yuri let out her held breath and swam to her room that she had shared with her sisters. This wasn't the first time she had been scolded. She swam into her room and was immediately grabbed and tossed onto her clam bed. She looked around to see that she was surrounded. "I can explain."

"Like we don't know what you were doing," Naruko smiled and sat down beside her. "You were off with Haru on another adventure right?" She nudged her, "What was it this time? A watchma-thing? Or a fiddle-waddle?"

"It's nothing," she waved it off and pushed her out of her bed. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Well you owe us, again." Kaori said with her hands on her hips. "We nearly got in trouble for you."

"A lot of trouble," Cho added as she went back to her bed. "You should have seen father."

"Oh I did," Yuri said as she got under the covers and curled up as much as she could. The others went back to their beds and Satomi was sure to turn off the lights that illuminated the room. Yuri just lied there with a frown on her lips and she finally came out from under the covers when she noticed that someone was there. She sat up and smiled lightly when she saw Haru sitting on the ledge of the large opening to the girl's room that let them see the whole kingdom. She tossed her covers away and quietly swam over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw some weird lights in the sky above," he whispered as he pointed up to the surface. "I snuck out after I was put to bed. I bet you would want to check them out."

Yuri nodded, "You bet I do. What did you do with my things?" She asked as they both swam away as silently as they could and made their way to the surface. Yuri's eyes went wide as she saw the distorted lights that seemed to go off in the sky at random times through the surface. Even when Haru tried to answer her question, she didn't listen. She swam faster and once she broke the surface she was amazed to see that these lights almost bloomed like flowers. She gasped as she saw bright greens, purples, reds, and yellows go off in the sky. She suddenly went back under when she noticed the boat in the distance. She looked over to Haru who was just as shocked as she was. "Did you see the ship?"

"Of course I did, but are you willing to get in trouble again?" Haru asked as he began to swim closer to the ship with her.

"I won't be caught this time," she said as she slowly broke the surface again and touched the boat. She whispered to the boy that was right behind her, "Look," she pointed to the little opening that was on the side. He nodded and they both slowly moved along the sides of the boat and peeked onto the main deck. Yuri watched with wide eyes as men danced around with their legs; so many different shapes, sizes, and colors. They were smiling and drinking merrily with one another. Other's played music and Yuri gapped when she saw some strange animal with four legs and looked to be covered with hair run about the deck with another man. "Oh wow," Yuri blushed as she shrunk back as the male smiled and laughed at his dog. She was nearly caught in dark lavender colored eyes.

"What?" Haru asked as he looked around the deck, "What is it?"

"That man," she said as her eyes followed the blue haired man around the deck. "Isn't he just…wow?"

"No," Haru said with a frown and a look of confusion. "He's just like any other merman…but just with legs." Haru looked back to the blue haired man that danced about and laughed with the others. He tried to see what was so amazing about this guy, but there was nothing.

"You're too young," Yuri said as she smiled lightly, "there is just something in his eyes…" she trailed off and they both just observed the whole thing with wonderment about everything on the ship.

Hansuke, on the other hand, was only fairly curious about the large object that Kisho had hidden under a flimsy cover. He was sure it was his birthday gift; and he was hoping that it was something sea worthy. Surely, his butler knew him the best. But, he didn't busy himself with it and continued to rough house with Akamaru. "Alright your highness," Kisho clapped to get everyone's attention. The music faded to a stop and all the crewmates looked over to the butler. "I think you have waited long enough." He grabbed the edge of the cover and without any hesitation, pulled it off. Hansuke didn't smile at the gift, but slightly cringed. Akamaru growled at the thing while the other shipmates, already far too drunk, just laughed and cheered. Kisho smiled as he motioned to large marble statue of the Prince. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh…you shouldn't have…" Hansuke forced a smile as he walked up to the statue of himself. He never thought he would look so odd to other people; is that really how people saw him? Hansuke patted the statue and smiled at Kisho. "Thank you so much Kisho."

"You should have gotten him a woman!" A sailor shouted and the others laughed and wolf whistled. Hansuke blushed red as he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah," the captain smirked, "you're not a man until you've slept with a woman."

"What are they talking about?" Haru asked as he looked to Yuri, but he caught something in the distance. "A storm!" Yuri quickly grabbed him and pulled him under when the others had noticed a boy scream out. She peeked back up when one of the crew members pointed to the distance and they saw what Haru had. "Sorry," he muttered lightly as Yuri watched the members stumble about to get away. She blushed and hid in the shadows when she saw Hansuke stand by the end and look over the waters. Haru looked over to Yuri as he slightly hid behind her.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hansuke asked as he looked into the waters. Yuri and Haru swam back a bit more until they were better hidden. Yuri felt her whole body go warm as she stared at him. He was dazzling and his voice was nearly as beautiful as the oceans song.

"Come now your highness," Kisho pulled his arm, "we need to get to safety from the storm."

"No," Hansuke pulled away and smiled, "I need to help, these men are my crew and I will be sure that we all get home safe." Yuri blushed lightly; he was so brave. She motioned for Haru that they should go back and they both went under the surface and began to swim home, but Yuri looked back to the ship and saw that he was looking straight down at her. His image was distorted and she was sure that he could not see her since the water was so dark, but she saw him. They locked eyes and Yuri wanted to reach out to him. She couldn't explain it but…

She was in love.

**(Next One)**

_~Spirited Away~_

Naruko pouted as she lied down in back seat of her god father's car. She stared at the ceiling of the car with a frown her lips and her blue eyes set in a glare. She hugged the flowers she had gotten from her friends before leaving. Her family decided that it would be best for them to move away from her home town and all her friends. It almost wasn't fair; she had to leave everything behind for some town where she would have no friends or even family close enough to keep her company. No, her godfather got a better job here and her god mother took his side. Naruto's long blonde hair was pulled up into two pigtails and laid around her like a gold halo. She wore a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front, a pair of blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. She sighed loudly as she sat up, but then began to notice that her flowers were wilting. "Tsuyoshi," she panicked as she leaned forward and looked to her godfather. "My flowers are dying. They need water."

"I told you not to hold them like that," Junko smiled lightly as she sat in the passenger side with a book. "You crushed them, they are not dying."

"Why do we even have to move?" She asked for the millionth time. "We were doing just fine."

"Because I'm going to makes a lot more money here and you get to live in a nice big house too." Tsuyoshi said with a smile as he turned down another road. "And this will be good for us."

"I don't see what's so good," she muttered under her breath. Naruko looked around and saw the city that she was going to live in.

"Oh there it is," Junko smiled as she pointed to the same neighborhood. "And we'll live nice and close to the school too. We can walk together every day," Junko teased as she looked back at Naruko. Her smile dropped when she saw the girl gave no reaction to what she had said. Junko just sighed and looked back ahead. "Tsuyoshi, where are you going," she frowned and looked at him as he drove down a dirt path.

"This is a short cut," he waved off her concern as he drove farther.

"What are those little houses," Naruko asked as she saw the little stone houses that lined the side of the road, along with statues of odd looking beings.

"Those are for the spirits to live in," Junko said as she looked down at the map. "I really don't think that this is the road…"

"Don't worry about it-"

"Look out." Naruko pointed at the statue that stood right in the way of a tunnel. Tsuyoshi slammed on the breaks as Naruko tumbled to the floor of the car and Junko held on to something. Once the car came to a stop, Tsuyoshi let out a deep breath and chuckled, while Naruko got back to her seat with her destroyed flowers, "Yeah, this place is great." She muttered and exited the car along with her god parents. "Where are you guys going?" Naruko gapped as she held on to her flowers and watched as the two began to walk ahead towards the tunnel.

"Don't you want to see where it goes?" Tsuyoshi looked back at her with a smirk. "Come on, maybe we can also find someone to help, or a payphone." He walked on ahead and Naruko quickly went to Junko's side and clung to her arm as they walked ahead.

"You're going to make me fall Naruko," Junko said as she walked with her goddaughter. "Don't cling to me," she said but the girl would not let go. Before she could scold her again, they came up to a train station. "Oh wow," she looked around with a light smile. "I haven't seen a station like this in a long time," she laughed lightly as she looked over to Tsuyoshi trying to find a payphone. "Any luck?"

"Nope," he said with a sigh as he stood at one of the openings. He then became interested when he saw something in the distance. "Hey you two," he motioned them over and Naruko was quick to run over as Junko walked. "You see that?" He pointed into the distance and Naruko squinted to see tall buildings and what looked like smoke coming from somewhere. "Maybe its own of those abandoned carnivals." He began to walk ahead through the grassy planes.

"No," Naruko said as she watched them walk ahead, "we should go back. This place is weird."

"Oh come on," Junko urged her to follow, "it's just a little exploring and then we go back." She smiled when Naruko quickly ran to follow them since she knew that the girl would not want to be left behind. Junko continued walking in hopes to catch up with the ever excited Tsuyoshi. "Be careful Naruko," Junko called as she began to cross the unfinished river, "These rocks could be slippery." The two girls finally caught up with Tsuyoshi.

"Wow," Tsuyoshi sniffed the air, "can you smell that?" He smirked, "This place may not be closed down after all."

"That does smell good." Junko admitted as she followed with Naruko at her side. She laughed when she saw that Tsuyoshi was like a blood hound when it came to finding food and sake. She was sure that soon enough they would find it. "Ah hah," she smiled when she was the first to find the booth that looked to be overflowing with such good food. "Is this what you were looking for?" She looked back to Tsuyoshi who nodded happily.

"You guys can't eat that," Naruko said as both of them sat down. "What if it's not ours?"

"Don't worry about it Naruko," Tsuyoshi said and then looked around the back area, "Hello? Anyone there? Hm, maybe it's self-serve." He picked up a plate and began to fill it up with the delicious looking food.

"I'm being serious," Naruko stomped her foot as she watched them start to eat. "We could get in trouble."

"I have cash and credit cards Naruko," Tsuyoshi smiled at her and held out a piece of meat, "just come and eat."

"It's really good," Junko said with a smile as she tried to daintily eat as much food as possible.

"No way," she shook her head.

"Suit yourself," Tsuyoshi shrugged and ate the piece himself. Naruko huffed and decided to walk away so she wouldn't have to see her parents get in trouble. She looked to her destroyed flowers and picked out the card that her friends had written and signed. She tucked the card into her pocket and tossed out the flowers. She sighed as she walked around the odd little place in hopes that she could find something to occupy her time. She finally found something rather amazing. A large bathhouse that stood tall.

"This is where the smoke is coming from," she said lightly as she got up on the railing of the bridge and looked down. "Huh…why build a bridge over an unfinished river?" She looked down at the rocks and sighed when she was again bored. She looked back to the bath house; she wondered why this place was here at all. It looked like no one could find this place or would even chose to come here. The place should be worn and falling apart, but everything looks so well kept. But as her eyes scanned the building, she noticed that a boy stood at the other end of the building. His hair was a dark blue and his eyes were lavender, and lacked pupils. He was dressed in a white and blue attire that would belong to a worker of the bath house. "Oh, I'm sorry," she stepped down. He was staring at her to the point of being uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a worried voice as he walked up to her. "You need to leave." He was in a panic as he walked up to her. As she began to take step backs, he kept walking towards her.

"What?" She was frightened as she backed away more and more.

"Please go, past the river and don't look back," he was finally close enough to begin to push her back as kindly as he could. Naruko wasted no time running away from him. He turned back around and with his forefinger and thumb pinched together, he lightly blew and sent blossom petals scattering into the wind. He looked towards the horizon and fear filled his eyes as he saw the sun was setting faster and faster; he wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't let it happen. He took off after her, in hopes to see her cross the way.

Naruko skidded through the streets as she avoided odd ghost creatures that suddenly began to appear. When she had stopped to stare at one –trying to figure out if it had been real or not- it enticed her forward, but she knew better than to go into the hands of something not human. She saw the familiar streets that her godparents had taken and as the lanterns began to light up she picked up her speed. She saw the booth that they had been sitting in. "Junko! Tsuyoshi! We have to g-" she stopped herself when she saw two fat pigs dressed in her godparent's clothes eating at whatever was in front of them. "No…No, this isn't happening!" She went up to them, but she saw more of the dark shadows working in the back and they had scared her off as they tried to get her godparent's away from the food. Naruko turned away and just ran for an exit, hoping this would all end.

But, once she made it to the steps that had led up to the carnival, she stood on the steps, knee deep in water that had suddenly appeared. She backed away as she saw a ferry boat drifting to her direction and watched as masked beings came off of it. She shook her head as she ran away again, somewhere behind the buildings in hopes that this wasn't happening. She crouched down and began to chant to herself. "This is all a dream. I'm dreaming. It's not real."

The boy, who had been searching everywhere, finally found her there. He looked to her with pity; how could someone like her get stuck in a place like this. He slowly walked down to her, his sandals making it difficult to go down such a grassy hill, but he was slow to approach. He knew she was terrified. "I know you're scared," he said softly as she looked up to her with wide blue eyes. "But," he knelt down, "I need you to eat," he tried to move closer, but she was far too scared.

"No! Go away!" She had tried to push him, but as he expected, she was already fading away. Naruko looked at him to see that her arms had gone right through his chest. "I'm a ghost!" She panicked as she looked through her hands.

"You need to eat something from here," he held out a little pill for her. "If not, you'll disappear." He lightly put his arm around her faded body. "I promise," he smiled lightly. "It won't turn you into a pig." He decided that she was wasting too much time and he pushed it past her lips and held his hand over her mouth. "Just chew and swallow." He instructed and after some hesitation, she finally did as he said. "See," he held up his hand to her, "you're already coming back. Look."

Naruko looked up to him and then to his hand. She slowly reached out, in fear that she would still be ghost like, but her fingertips touched his palms and soon, her hand was against his. "Oh…" she looked back at him, "thank-" she was cut off when he suddenly pushed her against the wall and practically covered her.

"Shh," he whispered. "She's already sensed that you are here." He looked up and saw his Mistress flying through the sky. He glared…it would be much harder for him to help her if his Mistress was to get a word of it before he could truly protect her. He looked back at her and smiled lightly, "I'll get you and your family out of here."

"Okay," she said as she looked up into lavender colored eyes. "I'm Naruko."

He smiled kindly. "I'm Suke."

**(End)**

**I'm thinking this will be just a first installement since I'll be getting a lot more request to continue with a few of these (or so I think). Suggest other animes, shows, or movies, and I may give them a shot. I tried to write one for Shugo Chara and Yu-Go-Oh, but those are two I just can't do. I apologize to the reviewer that had requested yu-gi-oh, but it's been so long since I watched it that I really have no idea what to write about and the card game was so hard to explain and still make it fun. I'd be happy to do another request for you. And the Princess Tutu one is short since that one died on me very fast. I was going to delete it all together, but maybe someone else would be inspired from it. Hope that you all enjoy while I try to finish my oneshot ^^' it's going to be a long one. **


	39. Quickshots: Black Maid

**Alright, this is a special one for my best friend over-seas, Punk-chan~ ^^. This is going to be like a Quickshot, since I don't have a full story, but fun scenarios Please Enjoy. And not only will it have a few from the Naruko cast, but also the Kuroshitsuji cast will be gender bended. So, here are some names that you might need to know. **

**Sebastian Michaelis: **_**Samantha Michaelis**_

**Ceil Phantomhive: **_**Cecil Phantomhive**_

**Bardroy: **_**Beatrix**_

**Finnian: **_**Fionna**_

**Mey-Rin: **_**Maynard**_

**Tanaka: **_**Tansy**_

**Snake: **_**Mamba**_

**Elizabeth Midford: **_**Elliot Midford**_

**Lau and Ran-Mao: **_**Lei and Ming Yue**_

**Prince Soma: **_**Princess Sona**_

**Agni: **_**Anaya**_

**Madame Red (Angelina Durless): **_**Monsieur Red (Anderson Durless)**_

**Grell Sutcliff: **_**Gracie Sutcliff**_

**Undertaker: **_**Mortician **_

**William T. Spears: **_**Winifred T. Spears **_

**Ronald Knox: **_**Ronda Knox**_

**Alios Trancy: **_**Alice Trancy**_

**Claude Faustus: **_**Clarice Faustus**_

**Hannah: **_**Hammond **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or Kuroshitsuji ™**

**(Line Break)**

_~New to Great Britain~_

The sun was barely over the horizon, and the fog lingered over the open waters. Being at sea was awful, as far as the young noble from Japan thought, and it was still the first part of his rather long journey to a land rather far away. He should have been able to find a way out of it, but it seemed it was part of his 'duties' to his Hokage. The noble huffed lightly as he stood on the main deck of the boat. He stood by the railing and looked out into the distance to where he could almost see the port. But, back to the point at hand, there he was, freezing in the cold morning due to the fact that he could not sleep. He hated being on the waters. But it was all for the sake of his companies business and safety.

As the Hokage's watch dog, his family was left to take care of anything that the usual civilian would not be able to handle. This should have been left to the police; if the case had been anywhere close to normal. No, it was left in his hands since he figured his father was too incompetent to actually take care of something like this; he was too kind and too naïve. It was left in the hands of Saburo Haruno, only son to the Haruno main house. His father was off vacationing somewhere; he always seemed to be traveling and doing other things when he found out that his son was able enough to run a whole business and family. Saburo wasn't an idiot though; he knew his father was taking advantage of him. Saburo, being the new face to the company, left his father to do as he pleased without consequence. Saburo sneered at the thought of his leech of an old man running around with loose women. But, he smirked, at least he learned better. Saburo was the last mistake his father made. And it was for the better, Saburo had no need to deal with other bastard siblings. He was the only bastard son needed.

Saburo sighed as he tucked his hands into his yukata's sleeves. He was dressed in red and white, which contrasted greatly with his peach colored skin and bright pink hair. He liked his pink hair, since it made sure that his father never forgot about his once lover. A woman that had sold herself to him for a high price, only to bare him and die of sickness later; it was ironically cruel. It was ironic for the fact that his family was big in the medical field; and cruel, because his father had allowed her to die on his bed. If she had lived, he would have to deal with bad press and that would have been bad for the company. So, he came up with a better story. A poor homeless woman begged him to care for his son as her dying wish.

Yes, that was so much better.

"How much more of this journey must I be with cursed with?" He asked bluntly as a blanket was placed around his shoulders. He wanted to get this little investigation over with as soon as possible, since it was only wasting his time. The Queen's watchdog should have taken care of it when it first came up. Yes, Saburo knew very much of Great Britain's own underground, but he could care less about that, all he wanted to know was why they were not doing their job. He was forced over by request. Not to mention, someone had been blaming the deaths of some women on people with medical degrees. Saburo's family had a branch of a research lab in London, and there was no way he was going to let someone put the blame on the foreigners. It was a fairly odd crime, that he had to admit, but nothing he could not handle. All he had to do was catch this…Jack fellow. Jack the something was the name given to the killer.

"We must take a train for the rest of the journey, My Lord." Saburo glanced to the man that had answered him. A smirk came to him as he looked back to the incoming port. There was a reason to why Saburo was so damn good at his job, and that was only slight thanks to his…butler of sorts. Saburo introduces him as his butler, but the man was so much more capable, not that he would ever admit to that, and Saburo almost wanted to laugh at how amazing he was. Since it all truth, his butler would always be burdened as a pathetic failure where it mattered. Saburo had found him almost two years back, when he was only eleven. And being from his family, he had no choice but to take advantage of his situation. "Anything you request before we dock, My Lord?"

"I request nothing," Saburo waved him off. "Be sure that all my things are accounted. If anything is forgotten, you will suffer for it."

"Yes, My Lord," the man walked away with quickness and near silence. Saburo pulled the blanket closer around him as he kept his eyes on the port.

'_To Great Britain we go.' _

_(Line Break)_

The journey was as long as Saburo had figured it was, but it was almost close to being over. He sat in his carriage with a bored look on his face as he looked out the window. He was dressed in a more proper suit; the last thing he needed was more attention from others. His suit was black and white and rather generic for people of this area. He even slicked his hair back so that it did not look too out of place. His Hokage had said that the Queen would welcome him with open arms and even got her most trusted family to take care of them while they were staying there. Saburo was very against it since the thought of sharing a home with some other person was off putting. He knew people liked their space and that they would probably be treating him like a nosy child. He scoffed, "Once we are settled, I want pork ramen, dangos, and jasmine tea."

"As you so desire, My Lord." His butler was seated across from him, looking over his notes that Saburo had told him to take. He didn't want to go around offending people while he was here and he was sure not going to be behind on this case. He made sure that his butler knew everything and more about this place then a library could tell them. Saburo crossed his legs and looked at his pocket watch; it would be a rather late lunch for him. Saburo looked to his butler again and smirked; as much as it would be a bother, he would love to see him lose his cool around these new people. Saburo had caught it before, and it was humorous to see his butler blush and stutter for an answer. It was rare when it happened, but he was sure that it would come.

When the carriage came to a slow stop Saburo stayed in his spot as his butler got out and held out his hand. Saburo sighed as he grabbed his cane and exited without the aid of his butler. He was a man after all. He began to walk up to the manor; it was so grand and magnificent. He was at awe at how it was built up. His manor was big as in it took up so much space, but was only one floor. He enjoyed it that way. He took strong steps as his butler spoke with some other men that had followed with another cart for his things. Before he could reach the door, his butler had caught up and then passed him. The man gave three hard knocks and then took a step back so that he was behind Saburo. They waited in silence. Saburo muttered under his breath, "How rude…I did not come here to wait in the cold."

"I apologies, My Lord," his butler bowed to him and went up to the door again. This time though, the door was opened by a lovely maid. Saburo took in her image since he was overwhelmed by her appearance. She had pale skin, long dark raven colored hair, and stunning red eyes that looked to them with mischievous kindness. A white bonnet was atop her head and bangs framed her lean face. She wore a long black and white, long sleeved, maid dress that looked fairly in a Lolita style that his country was known for. She also wore a white ruffled apron that tied into a big bow on her back and her fingernails were colored black. Her heeled boots clicked as she stepped forward and curtsied to them with a bright smile.

"My apologies; My Lady is very happy that she could have housed such guest of your stature in her estate." She stepped aside and the two walked in, but she took great notice to how the butler had flinched away from her as he passed. It caused her to smirk lightly as she closed the door. "My Lady will be right down to greet you."

"Thank you for allowing My Lord to stay here while we are on business," the butler bowed to her. She took in his rather…peculiar looks. He was dressed as a butler, but more like one from this country, with long coat tailed jacket and white gloves.

"Greetings," Saburo looked up and saw that he had been fairly mistaken on who he would have to put up with. The girl, a young girl that looked his age, was the head of this family. He nearly wanted to pity her. He was left because of his brains…he knew who this girl was. He was sure to know any respectable person in other countries. This was Cecil Phantomhive, the Queens watchdog, last of her family, and the one that couldn't figure out the case. She was rather small and petite framed. Her blue hair was up in thin pigtails and one bang covered her right eye, which was also covered with an eye patch. She was dressed in a blue dress that was very modest; not an inch of skin was shown other than her face. She had a cold expression on her face as she gracefully walked down to them. Saburo did what he was custom to doing. Once she had reached the final step, he bowed low and kept his arms at his sides.

"An honor to meet you, Lady Phantomhive," Saburo said as he stood back up and kept his look of indifference. He had no need to befriend her; he was just here to tie up loose ends. "I'm Saburo Haruno and I promise to keep out of your hair as much as I can." He then motioned to his butler that has stood at his side, and was fairly closer to him than usual. "This is Hansuke Hiroshi, my butler. I hope that you don't him working with me while I am here." Cecil looked to the butler. He was off looking. His skin was pale, like a doll's, and he had midnight blue hair that almost looked unkempt, but he worked it well. What made her wonder was that his eyes were such a pale lavender color and he possessed no pupils.

"Not at all," Cecil waved her hand lazily. "As you know, I am Cecil Phantomhive, and this," she motioned to her maid, "is Samantha Michaelis. She will show you to your rooms." Cecil curtsied once more and then walked off as Samantha stood before them and smiled.

"I have shown the movers to put your things away for you. May I offer you something to eat?"

"No, but thank you," Saburo answered as he looked around. "Hansuke will take care of me. Please just show us to our rooms."

"Of course, Lord Haruno." Hansuke kept his eyes on the maid as she led them to a guest room; he knew something was very off with her and he could guess to what it was. He kept to himself though he had no need to causing a scene so soon. "Here you are," she opened the door for them and then handed the key to Hansuke. "Please, do not lose this." She said with a kind smile, but Hansuke would not fall for such a thing. He took it quickly, trying to touch her and nodded. He walked in behind Saburo and began to unpack his things. Samantha frowned as she walked away to get back to her work.

Both workers knew this was going to be one long stay.

**(Next One)**

_~The Better~_

"Just look at him," Beatrix, the American "chief" of Phantomhive whispered lightly as she hid behind the door that led from the backyard to the kitchen. She had dirty blonde hair and a rather athletic build. She was dressed in her usual uniform with her short hair pinned back with hair clips so that it was out of her face. She used to be an air pilot for the US army, but when her fleet had been gunned down, she was left holding one of her good friends when she was found and rescued by the lovely maid. She wasn't really any good at her job, but she had her better days sometimes. She blushed as she watched the blue haired butler work in the kitchen. She was just out for a bit with Fionna, the cute short gardener with inhuman strength, and she came back to see him working. Beatrix chickened out in going in, so she and a curious Fionna were just watching. "He's like some kind of master in the kitchen."

"Wow," Fionna said with bright eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a long ponytail that lay against her back; she also wore a straw hat with a bright green bow around it. She wore a short sleeved blouse and skit that came to her knees. She had an apron on and gardening boots. Fionna wrung her gloved hands together. "Just like Miss Samantha…"

"I think a little better," Beatrix smirked as she eyed him again and licked her lips. She looked to Fionna, "What do you think are the rules for guest butlers?"

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" The two blondes yelped and jumped back when they saw that Samantha was now blocking the view. She frowned as she watched the two get back to their feet. Fionna quickly bolted away before she got a verbal lashing from the head maid and left Beatrix to suffer. "Let me guess," Samantha put her hands on her hips. "You haven't started on dinner, have you?"

"Well…I…I was about to, but," she pointed inside. Samantha looked over and saw that Hansuke looked to be finishing up. She huffed lightly to see that he was, once again, causing her already useless help to not do their work. He and his master had only been here for a week. They kept to themselves and it didn't take her long to figure out what they were up to. By the command of Cecil, Samantha followed the butler one night to see that he was investigating crime scenes, talking to police, and even visiting a hospital while another murder occurred. She quickly ruled out them as killers, since they had just arrived, but she didn't like the idea that all her work would go to waste because of some nosy butler. Samantha would not be made a fool of.

Hansuke placed the last dish on the tray and pushed it aside to somewhere safe as he began to clean up. He took notice the routines of the house, by order from Saburo, and made sure to get in his business when he knew he wouldn't be bothering anyone. Not to mention, he found himself picking up where the others lacked, and it was rather time consuming. Saburo was in his room making calls and writing to others, so he was mostly free. He was able to meet the rather clumsy butler, Maynard, the red head with thick glasses. Hansuke didn't want to insult the butler…but there was something wrong with him. He could barely see past a foot in front of him and Hansuke wanted to point out that Maynard nearly flooded a bathroom when cleaning. Luckily, Hansuke had helped him before he could be scolded. Hansuke would have felt bad if he liked the head maid…but that was a totally different point. Hansuke smiled lightly as he dried off the last dish and put it in its proper place. He looked back and saw that the two were looking at him. He blushed lightly and looked away; oh he was glad that Saburo could not see him. "Am I in the way?" He asked lightly as he looked about the kitchen. No one had looked to be using it when he had arrived.

"I am very sorry," Samantha said as she motioned Beatrix into the room, "but our chief was a little taken back with what to do in your presence."

"Oh," Hansuke looked to her and smiled kindly, "please, do not worry about me. If I must move for you, do not be afraid to tell me." He bowed to her as she blew up a bright red with a smile on her face and hearts in her eyes.

"Come on now Beatrix," Samantha said as she snapped the chief out of her daze. "I left directions for you to start on dinner, and please," she stressed, "follow my direction-"

"Do you mean this?" Hansuke interrupted as he pulled out the folded list from his pocket. "I hope that you don't mind," he forced a smile to the maid. "I have already taken care of it." He motioned over to the countertop that was covered with finished dishes. The two looked in slight shock. Hansuke put down the list by the assortments of food and bowed to them. "Please, tell me if I had missed anything. I will gladly come back." He then pushed his tray out of the kitchen.

"Oh wow," Beatrix smiled as she peeked at one of the dishes, "it smells like nothing I've ever smelled."

"How…impressive," Samantha said as she looked to each dish and then to her list. He had gotten them all. Samantha quickly began to sample each one to be sure that he had not screwed any of the dishes up. She would surely not be taking the blame. She stopped as she sampled the last dish. "Its…It is perfect," she frowned more and slightly glared. There was no way that some butler from another country could be able to master these dishes.

_(Line Break)_

Saburo sat in his room as he wrote another letter back home since it seems that without him nothing was getting done. He sighed as he set of the message before he wrote something he would later regret. He looked over to the tray that Hansuke had brought in for him, but he had finished his main dish and he sure wanted more of that. He grunted as he picked up a dango and hoped that it would hold him over until dinner. He was invited to eat dinner with Cecil tonight, and he had accepted the invite with dread. What would they talk about? How he was slowly getting closer to the case she had failed, or maybe about how he hated it here? Not to mention that Cecil had her uncle, only known as Monsieur Red with his dolt of a butler, and some drug head. He was quick to learn that Cecil had also done her research on him and they were both on even terms now. They were both very close tied with the underground. Not to mention that her drug friend was from China; Saburo was sure that he had probably met her before.

"My Lord," Hansuke said as he walked into the room and softly closed the door behind him. "I finished investigating every crime scene, examined each corpse, and spoken to all possible suspects, except for one." Saburo stopped writing and looked to him with the skewer in the mouth.

"Then you have not finished." Saburo said with a glare as he held the skewer that only had one dango left. "Do not come back until you do."

"There is an issue about that My Lord," Hansuke handed him the last file and the list he had gone through. "You advised me to learn everything I can about anyone of importance in Great Britain," Hansuke cleared his throat as Saburo looked over the file with wide eyes. "As to be sure that I would not offend anyone…but the matter at hand…left me with a…bit of an issue." Saburo sighed as he tossed the folder to the floor. Hansuke quickly picked it up and tucked it away in a drawer. "But…luckily…he will be here for dinner."

"Yes," Saburo stood up and pushed away the tray and table he had brought in. "I guess we must get ready," he said with a sigh as Hansuke began to pull out his clothes. "I'll bathe before bed. I'm going to need it after this bust of a dinner."

"Yes, My Lord," Hansuke said as he began to dress Saburo in his finest clothes that he had Hansuke get for him so he blended in more, and then fetched his cane that had different kanjis engraved in the wood and an emerald stone as the handle.

"Hansuke," Saburo said with a smirk as Hansuke laced up his boots. He was clothes in red shorts, and jacket. He wore white dress shirt and red pinstriped vest. He took hold of his cane, "I want you to upstage that maid." He watched as he butler nodded but he could see the hesitance and worry in his eyes. "Do whatever it take to look better. Maybe that will catch the eye of our Red clad suspect to cause him some worry about you being so…capable."

"Understood." Hansuke said as he opened the door for him. Hansuke watched as his master walked away from the room, he grabbed the empty tray and wheeled it out. He was going to make an idiot of himself to amuse his master. Hansuke sighed as he left the tray in the kitchen to be taken care of later. He fixed himself up and began to carry out the different dishes. He put on his best smile as he set the table. No one was seated; they were off in another room, talking about things he didn't care for. He just wanted to pretend like he enjoyed what he was doing; he should leave it to the head maid, but if he didn't follow orders. Hansuke shuddered at the thought. Soon enough, everything was set. He back and smiled when he saw Maynard stumbling forward with a tray covered in glasses. Hansuke was quick to go up and take both trays from him, "Do not worry," he smiled brightly. "I'll take care of the guest." Hansuke walked away before the man could protest.

"Hansuke," Saburo smirked lightly as the butler came in with the trays and set them down on the table. "I'd like you to meet Monsieur Red, his maid Gracie," he motioned to the man dressed in all red and had stunning red hair to match and the worried looking maid beside him. "And Lei," he motioned to the woman was long black hair and smile. She wore a red oriental dress with long wide sleeves. He took noticed of the jade dragon head piece in her hair.

Cecil raised a thin blue brow; her idiot of a butler was supposed to bringing in the drinks. "Samantha," she said lightly to the woman that stood beside her, "go get the table ready. I am sure that our guest would like to eat."

"No need," Hansuke said with a smile as he bowed to them. "I have set the table and would happily serve you," He opened the door and motioned them out with a bright smile.

"What a butler you have," Monsieur Red, truly known as Anderson Durless, said with a smile, "wish my maid was half the worker he was." He sighed as Gracie just flinched and followed her master out of the room.

"Oh a handsome thing he is too," Lei said as she got uncomfortably close to him. She lightly walked her fingers up his chest. "Do you mind if I can have him for the night?"

Saburo rolled his eyes and muttered something in Japanese as he walked out, "Yes, I do." He stated before walking out of ear shot. He glanced back and smirked as Cecil walked out, but Samantha was sure to look to Hansuke. "I hope you are not offended," Saburo smiled, "my butler is a bit of a show off when it comes to work."

"I know what you mean," Cecil smirked back at him as she passed. "My maid likes to make a scene of herself." Saburo and Cecil walked with one another with smirks on their faces. That had a good idea at the show they would be getting.

Hansuke walked to the dining area as quietly and swiftly as he could with the woman he did not like right next to him. She had kept up with him and he knew that he was going to get himself killed at what he was about to do. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he walked in. Samantha followed suit and they went to the sides of their respected master/mistress. "May I start you all off with something to drink?"

"Oh please," Samantha smiled at him, "allow me to take care of this."

"Nonsense," Hansuke smiled as he pulled out a tray with different types of wines. "I have taken so much time to inform myself about all your fine wines and champagnes." He held up a wine to Monsieur Red, "this one would go lovely with your attire as a whole. A deeper shade of red and a wonderful aroma with a taste to match."

"If you so insist," he smirked as he watched wine being poured. He took a short sip and nodded, "Yes…quiet a pallet this is."

"Only the best for such guests," Hansuke put the bottle back and was about to serve his master, but to his distress, he was already drinking his favorite tea.

"I hope you do not mind," Samantha said with a mischievous smile. "But I took it upon myself to serve Lord Haruno and My Lady…seeing as you were too busy with the wine."

"Not a problem at all," Hansuke smiled as he tried to keep from getting angry. He already didn't like her…but she was making it hard for him to try to get past growing paranoia. He knew he was being foolish about his thought; there was no way that it could be true. But it would explain a lot. No, he pushed it away as he poured a wine into Lei's glass. Hansuke felt his ear twitch when he heard rustling in the kitchen. He and Samantha excused themselves and dashed for the kitchen. Saburo chuckled lightly as Cecil smirked.

"What is going on?" Hansuke asked as he looked around the kitchen he had just cleaned.

"I said to just to wait for direction," Samantha said with a sigh as she lifted up to her dress to be sure it didn't get dirty.

"We…We waited to get dessert ready," Maynard said with a blush as he spoke to Samantha.

"I thank you for your help," Hansuke smiled to Beatrix and Fionna, who were covered with flower and icing. "But I do not want to burden you with a task that I could take care of." He bowed to them both as he handed them wet towels to clean themselves. He looked to the poorly made cake. He threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I think I make something," he smiled to the Phantomhive workers, "The cake is all yours to enjoy."

"Do not worry," Samantha smiled as she opened the fridge and pulled at a cake. "I have taken care of this."

"Splendid," Hansuke forced a smile and picked up his coat again. He left the kitchen without another word. He heard her giggled lightly as she took in the moment to get the best of him. "It seems Miss Michaelis is a very capable maid," he smiled as he spoke and put his jacket back on.

"It's a bit warm in here," Saburo said lightly as he fanned himself. Hansuke, with swift and graceful moves, had opened one of the large windows so that the setting sun cast a warm light, but the light breeze danced through the room. He smiled as he tied the curtains back. "And I'm bored," he said with a sigh. Hansuke held back the need to cast him a glance of worry. He was ordered to never show weakness to others. Hansuke looked about the room for something to entrain them with. He smiled as he spotted the violin and quickly began to play as he walked up on to the window sill and kept his balance as he played. He looked over and smiled when he caught the eye of the man clad in all Red, and his maid. Hansuke played a slow song that was more in a minor key. "That's a bit better." Saburo said, in hopes that Cecil would give him a challenge.

She happily played along, "What a point you make Lord Haruno," she smirked, "I am also bored."

Hansuke, seeing at what was going on, brought his playing to a slow end as he looked around for something more entertaining. He sighed when he saw something that his master would rather enjoy. Hansuke walked over and jumped unto the stair case railing. He was lucky and snagged some knives that his master had handed him. He began to juggle as he walked along the railing; he hummed to himself as he walked along. But he came to a stop when he saw that the maid was right in front of him, juggling as he did. "What a show," Lei said as she watched the two go at it with juggling.

"If only it could last," Saburo said with a smile as he glanced to Cecil. She looked to him with a frown. "Tell me," he leaned over and whispered, "Can the Queen's watchdog also be hiding something from her honored guest?"

"Of course not," she said lightly as she placed her hands on her lap. "But…I've never seen any…other person that can match Samantha at such a level."

"Well," Saburo picked up his tea glass, "I guess you have just met him."

**(Next One)**

_~Truth Be Told~_

Hansuke ran as he had Saburo on his back. He knew this would happen the second Saburo admitted to what they were really doing there; he cringed as he stood beside his master as they were yelled at by the young girl. Hansuke stood his ground as Samantha began to look over all of their things. He knew they would no longer want to house them; they would try and stop them since he was sure that the young girl had her pride to take care of it. But…he was ordered to continue as such. It just so happened that his once suspect, Monsieur Red, was cleared seeing as he went to a ball with his niece the night of another murder; he never left the building. Hansuke was left to wonder who was left to do such horrendous things to the prostitutes of London. He looked over medical records and autopsy thanks to the aid of the Mortician; though, it did cost him a bit of his dignity.

But, without warning, the two were left at the manor as the two went off to ambush the killer. He caught a list that Samantha had carried around, and he saw the final name of the woman that had to be next. Saburo ordered him to follow and take him along; they had to be sure that it was not one of their men. Saburo wanted to know before word got out that it could have been someone from his branch. No way was he going to let some girl use it to black mail him. "And once we find this Jack the Ripper, whoever it may be, kill him." Saburo ordered as they came up to the house.

"Yes, My Lord." Hansuke nodded and slowed as he came up to the house. Hansuke placed Saburo back on his feet and checked to be sure he had weapons that were proper. Saburo shooed him off as a crash came from the door. Hansuke kept in front of Saburo as he watched the maid and her mistress run out after a laughing maid. "So…it was Miss Gracie?" Hansuke said as he watched the maid smile wickedly. And of course…she wasn't a maid at all.

"Kill it Hansuke!" Saburo stepped out and pointed to Gracie."

"What in bloody hell are you doing here!?" Cecil glared at him.

Saburo glared back. "I was ordered by my Hokage and your Queen to be sure that no one else died. Luckily, I have someone capable enough to do it!"

"Oh my," the woman sang as she smiled with her mouth that was full of sharpened teeth. Her hair turned a blood red and was so much longer; it reached to her hips. She removed her dress to reveal that she was wearing a white dress shirt with a red vest over it and a red bow around her neck. She wore a tight black skirt that allowed Hansuke to see the straps from her garter belt attach to her long stockings. Her red heeled boots came up to her knees and were stained with blood from the dead woman inside. "If it isn't my dear Hansuke," she purred as she winked at him with her greenish yellow eyes. "I would let you and Sammy tie me up any day." She giggled as she fixed her glasses.

"This is no match for you Hansuke," Samantha said to him with a stern look. "This is no normal woman…"

"I know," Hansuke said as he took a defensive position, "She's a Shinigami," he stated lightly and looked back into the house, "and it seems that I was wrong once again." He watched as another man walked out of the house with a scalpel in one hand. "You were behind this Monsieur Red…" Saburo glared at the red head and then pulled out his pistol and held it up to the man. "Please My Lord," Hansuke said as he put up his hand, "I will do as you told me."

"No!" Cecil said with wide eyes.

"Take care of that thing before it kills all of us!" Saburo ordered as he continued to point the gun at the man.

"Yes…" Hansuke said as he looked back at Gracie, "As you command, My Lord."

"Oh this should be fun," Gracie smirked as she was suddenly wielding a chainsaw and started it. "I wonder what it would be like to paint you a lovely shade of red!" Hansuke quickly went at her but, was not sure how to fight off a death weapon that she had possessed. He got closer and closer as she continued to swing at him with all her might. Once she finally got the upper hand; Hansuke began to watch her moves. She was a Shinigami for a reason, and he was starting to learn that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He pulled himself from his thoughts when his hands came up to stop the chainsaw from coming down on his head. "Nice catch," she winked at him. But as he held her in place, Samantha came to his rescue with a hard quick to the shinigami's side. Hansuke stopped to catch his breath; he looked back to the others. They were still okay; they were yelling about something.

"I was ordered to kill Jack the Ripper," Samantha said with a glare, "please stay back before you get hurt."

"I have my orders as well," Hansuke said as he began to catch more and more to who this woman really was. He wasn't wrong about it. He was absolutely right when it came to his paranoia. Her ruby red eyes and her dark aura finally got to him; he was so close to his worst nightmare. Hansuke glared as he was about to jump back into the fight, but he heard screaming. He looked back and saw that Anderson yelled as he gripped the medical tool tighter. He went wide eyed as he charged at the girl. Something in his chest clicked as his feet moved for him. Saburo reacted as fast as he could and pushed Cecil out of the way, leaving him in the man's path. He waited for impact, but he never met any pain. He looked up and saw that Hansuke stood before him, and took a stab to the chest. "Are orders…." He coughed, "still the same?"

"Yes," Saburo said as he backed away. He and Cecil watched as Hansuke grabbed Anderson by the throat.

"No!"

Hansuke jumped back, but not fast enough and was shot in the arm. He looked over to see that Cecil was the one that had shot him. She glared, "You…You are not to touch him!" Hansuke quickly, almost inhumanly, took Saburo away from the fight. "Get out…"

"My Lord," Hansuke whispered as he set him back to his feet slowly. "Are orders-"

"Enough of this," Anderson glared, "I did not work this hard to be taken down by two brats." He turned to Cecil and smiled a mocking smile, "Now come to your Uncle, Cecil." He coaxed her forward. "I just want to be sure that you are safe and that we are clear on what is going to happen from here on out."

"Run you damn fool!" Saburo yelled, but Samantha was able to get out of her fight with Gracie as she went to the aid of her mistress. Hansuke then took his chance again at Gracie, who looked to be getting rather annoyed with what was going on. "Damn it," Saburo kept his gun on the back of the man head; if he did anything that hurt Cecil…he would blow his brains out.

"Come back for more," Gracie smiled and puckered her lips to him. "I'll give you everything I've got!" She yelled as she lunged at him. Hansuke was still bleeding, but all his moving was on something more than just his own will. He didn't hear his heart beat anymore, and anything he felt was numbing. His eyes burned a bright lavender color as he continued his fight with the woman. She had him pinned back against the wall as her blade neared, "nothing can cut through my blade Hansuke," she sang out as she laughed. "I'm going to cover it with your blood!" Hansuke caught the spinning blade as it came at him, and tried with all his might to push it away from his face. He was amazed at her strength, but he looked over to see Saburo yelled at the man in red and began to walk closer and closer. Hansuke had to protect and kill, but he was unsure on how to do both.

"I've had just about enough of you, Lord Haruno," Anderson smirked as he spun around with the gun in hand. "No need to have you going on anymore. One less person to compete with, right, Cecil?" He smirked back at his niece. "Only the best for you." And before he could pull the trigger, Hansuke had protected his master once more, with a gunshot to his back and a large gash going across his chest. "How the hell are you still alive?" He glared at Hansuke.

"It's a miracle…" Hansuke said as he turned around and looked to him with his glowing eyes. "A miracle from God." He turned around and faced the man with a blank face. His eyes were lifeless, only glowing dark lavender showed that he was still somewhat alive. He tried to deliver a swift kick the man's head, but he was again stopped, but by Samantha herself. "I was ordered to kill Jack the Ripper." Hansuke said dully. She didn't say anything though, she just watched as he continued to stare at her. The rain began to pour and should have sworn she saw the rain stopping at some of the areas around Hansuke; like something was blocking it.

"Well," Anderson got their attention again. They both looked over to see that he held Cecil at gun point. Her eyes were wide with terror. "Let see if God can grant another miracle."

"How dare you? You are the scum that makes me hate society!" Saburo yelled as he glared at the man. "She is your flesh blood, but you selfishly take your own problems into account before her own!" Hansuke watched as his master began to tear up. "She has nothing! Nothing but a dirty bastard like you!" Saburo fought back as much as the tears as he could, but they slid down his cheek. "Kill him Hansuke! Do not let him harm Cecil!"

"No one moves," Anderson said with a new look of worry and fear on his face as he gripped Cecil tighter. "Any closer….a-and I'll do it!"

"Oh pity," Gracie sighed as she started her chainsaw again, "Someone move closer so that this can end."

"Please…" Cecil spoke under her breath, "you cannot be able to do this to me….please."

Samantha was hesitant as she let go of Hansuke, but kept him back. She had to duty to protect Cecil, but she was ordered to kill Jack the Ripper as well.

"I…I" Red finally dropped his gun. He fell to his knees as he held onto Cecil. "You're my little girl…my sweet niece. I already lost my older sister…I cannot lose you too." He smiled lightly as he cried. "I am sorry Cecil….I did not mean for you to ever find out. Not like this anyway."

"You make me sick," Hansuke and Samantha quickly pulled Cecil away, but did nothing to stop Gracie. She drove her chainsaw through his chest, "I thought you were better than that…My Lord," she smirked as she watched the memories flood from her body. "You have no right to wear this," Gracie took his long red jacket and put it on. "See," she smiled sadistically, "It is suited better for those who can do the job." She laughed as she took into account of his lost soul. She would surely be scolded, but she still did her job, in a way.

"How uncouth," Hansuke said as he turned his attention to the red headed woman.

"You have caused my Mistress nothing but trouble," Samantha continued as she placed Cecil beside a wide eyed Saburo.

"Oh what a dream come true," Gracie blushed as she smiled at the two, "I get to play with Sammy and Hansuke. I cannot wait," she giggled as the two came after her. "I cannot wait to get shoes that match the color of your blood!"

Hansuke pulled a dagger from his belt; he never liked to use it. He was not worthy enough to wield it like he used to. He met the chainsaw, blade to blade, but, as he feared, he could not cut through it. He jumped away and tried to think of a better way to get rid of the use of the chainsaw. He got the idea, "Miss Michaelis," he yelled, "your apron!" He quickly when for Gracie again when her weapon was jammed. He knocked her down the road. He panted as he finally began to feel the things around him. He was drenched from the rain and his body was in terrible pain. He could feel himself bleeding, but what killed him the most was the pain on his back. He surely knew what had caused it though. Before he and Samantha could take another step forward, a gardening tool has forced them back. Hansuke took his position in from of Samantha, but that was by instinct.

"I should have figured," a woman stood there. Dressed in formal business attire with slicked back black hair that wasn't long at all; she fixed her glasses as she glanced to Gracie. "You were behind this the whole time."

Gracie got to her feet and smiled, "Come on Winnie," she defended herself, "This is nothing."

"Another illegal weapon I see," she ignored the girl and then looked back to Hansuke and Samantha. She eyed them both and glared, "The stench of demon is strong from you two." Hansuke moved away and looked to Samantha with wide eyes as she just stared at the other Shinigami. "I am also not surprised that you are here." Hansuke did not want to be part of this conversation; he looked back over to see that Saburo was holding Cecil as she was covered by his jacket; what little protection it was from the rain. He tried to get over to them, but the searing pain in his back made it rather difficult. He staggered to the side of a brick building and slid down to the ground. "Oh," the Shinigami looked to Hansuke. "Perhaps his human stench was covered by yours, demon."

"I-I am afraid not," Hansuke said as he tried to get back on his feet. He coughed up blood as he held himself up against the wall. Lightning struck and they all saw what he was talking about. Saburo groaned when he glanced to Cecil, who was watching with wide eyes. It light up the area around them, and they saw it. His shadow against the wall, but his shadow had one great angle wing, with the other side and a de-feathered, broken, and destroyed wing. The Shinigami, the one that was called 'Winnie' dropped her weapon as she looked to him with wide eyes.

"You are…you are an angel?"

Hansuke shook his head with a grim look on his face. "Not…Not exactly." He coughed up more blood and slowly crumbled back to the ground.

The woman cleared her throat, "Well, we must be off-"

"Wh-Who are you?" Saburo asked as glanced back at his fallen butler.

"If you must know," she said as she picked up her weapon. "I am Winifred T. Spears. I hope to never see…most of you again." She glared to Samantha and then walked off, being sure to drag Gracie along with her.

"What a surprise," Samantha walked up to the fallen angel, "but, I guess that explains everything and why you avoid me like the plague." She smirked.

"Samantha," Cecil said quietly as she moved away from Saburo; his coat was still draped over her. "Get us all back home, take care of…it," she motioned to Hansuke, "I need to speak with Lord Haruno and make arrangements for…him," she looked back over to the fallen man, who had finally stopped bleeding.

"Yes, My Lady."

_(Line Break)_

Saburo sat with Hansuke at his side at the back of the church. Everyone was gone, Cecil and Samantha had just come back from the graveyard, and the two had silently paid their respects for the man they did not know. Saburo was dressed in black, with red accents and his usual cane on his lap. Hansuke stood beside his master and remained as silent as ever. It hurt him to be inside the church. His back ached as he knew he was being punished for entering such a holy ground. But, he could not leave his master's side. He was sure that Saburo had brought him in their as punishment; it was his fault that they had found out about his species. They watched as Cecil stood at the front where the coffin once was; no one had spoken. But Saburo hated the silence as much as he did everything else. He stood up and walked up to Cecil. He was never good with comforting. He didn't even know how to react when he was told what happened to his mother; he didn't know her so he didn't care.

"If you are worried," he started as he stood beside her, "he loves you more than anything."

"I know that," she said lightly as she ran her hands down the bright red dress she had worn on behalf of her Uncle. It was decorated with black ruffles at the bottom, ribbon, trim, and long black satin gloves. "He did not deserve to go out like that."

"At least we know where he went," Saburo said with a shrug as he looked up to the figure of the son of Christ. "Unlike us, he is at peace." He glanced over to her as she seemed to stiffen a bit. "Yes…I know how you obtained your servant. It is close to how I obtained mine." He said as she looked to him with a raised brow. "I guess, since I will be leaving soon, I do owe you an explanation." So, Saburo started his story of his family, his position, and his heavenly butler. "I found him," he began the story of Hansuke Hiroshi, "lying at the bottom steps of a rundown and forgotten temple on the outskirts of the city. The temple had been rebuilt closer to the city, it was bigger, and it seemed no one cared what happened to the old. So, it was left there to destroy itself." He smiled to himself, "I was out there since I was taking a riding lesson, and my teacher began to bore me so I took off while she was not looking." He chuckled lightly as he looked to her, "For once, I was glad that I was bored." He looked to the stain glass windows, "I saw his back was bleeding, like something had been wounded and I approached him. I was able to wake him with a few nudges. Hansuke was shy, far too kind, and believed that it was all a mistake. I didn't believe he was who he said he was, until I saw the good wing become visible to me when he touched my forehead. He said…" Saburo looked to the ground, "he said he was going to get back into heaven…he just needed some help." Saburo smirked, "And who was I to let such a gem get away." Saburo looked to Cecil, who was paying attention to his every word. "I made him an offer," he looked ahead, "I told him he could take from me what he needed to get back into heaven, as long as he bound his loyalty to me as my butler. Until I got everything I desired, he would stay at my side, never lie, protect me, and followed my command with question." He chuckled, "And we made the deal." Saburo turned and moved his collar so that Cecil could see the heavenly seal on his neck. "All he needed was a purified soul of someone who is damned to hell."

"And seeing as you are the bastard son," she said lightly.

"It was a match made in heaven." Saburo said with a bitter smile. "But," he tapped his cane on the ground and turned to face her. "Seeing as the no one would ever believe you, we must be on our way." He bowed to her, but he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He looked up to see that she smiled at him. "Yes, Lady Phantomhive?"

"I would rather like it that you stayed a bit longer in Great Britain," she smirked as she glanced to Samantha, who had yet to move or even change the expression on her face. "Your butler causes my maid discomfort, and I enjoy that."

"I guess there is something we can agree on," Saburo smirked as he looked to Hansuke. "I guess…." He shrugged as he began to walk away, "I did want to make more investments in this country. Open some new branches and make a few more alliance with such a fine Lady," he smirked as Cecil smirked back. "Come Hansuke," Saburo turned back and motioned for his butler to follow. "We will be leaving the Phantomhive manor, and to another one. One of our own to be exact."

"Yes, My Lord," Hansuke bowed to him as he opened the door for Saburo.

"Gets us moved out before nightfall and," he smirked as he looked to Hansuke, "invite Lady Cecil and her lovely maid over for dinner."

"A-As you say," Hansuke paled as he bowed again, "My Lord."

"See you tonight Lord Saburo," Cecil smirked as she glanced to a frowning Samantha. "I'm sure it will be a hell of a night."

"I promise to God that it will be."

They both shared a laugh as their servants looked very, very, uncomfortable.

**(Next One)**

_~A Ball to Remember~_

Hansuke muttered under his breath as he held a long list in one hand and ran his other hand over round tables that had been set to perfection by the hand of Samantha Michaelis. He shuttered at the thought but his mind made him focus at the job given to him by his sadistic Lord. Hansuke checked each decoration, every plate, glass, fork, spoon, and knife. His mind raced with everything he had to know about the party that Lady Phantomhive was having. She had invited them back over for a party she was throwing, for close friends and business workers. Saburo and Hansuke had been invited hours earlier for reasons he could only assume. Ever since the truth had come out, Saburo and Cecil had been very 'chummy' with one another and left Hansuke and Samantha to wonder what they were really playing at. Hansuke noted to go check on Saburo, who had been invited to Cecil's office to play a few rounds of chess, cards, and billiards. "The food," he muttered to himself as he checked off the tables on his list and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mister Hiroshi!" Hansuke came to a sudden and looked over with wide eyes as Fionna walked in with the large ice sculpture of swans. "They just dropped it off!"

"Oh may…" Hansuke panicked and quickly met the strong girl half way before she tripped over her own boots. "Th-Thank you so much," Hansuke smiled and he took hold of one side. "Please, allow me to help you put this in the freezer."

"Yes sir," she smiled brightly and he slowly led her into the kitchen's freezer. "And…ta-da!" She said as they placed it on the ground and Hansuke just smiled in relief that nothing looked chipped or broken. "What can I do for you now?" Hansuke nearly fell back as he exited the freezer. He looked down at the very eager girl with such bright eyes. Hansuke softened his smile and crouched down so they were at eye level. She blushed pink as Hansuke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Take a walk about the gardens for me," he smiled lightly. "I need a lovely lady's opinion on how everything looks. And if you find something displeasing, come and get me right away so I can fix it to your desires. Alright?" He asked with a bright smile as he stood back up. He looked back down at her and saw that she was red faced with large hearts in her eyes. "Uh…Miss Fionna?"

"Don't worry about her Hansuke," Beatrix smiled as she pulled the girl away. "I'll be sure she does the job given."

"Actually, Miss Beatrix," he smiled as another idea got into his head. "Can you please go out with her?" Hansuke lightly grabbed her elbow and pulled her a bit away. He whispered, "Fionna is lovely, she truly is, but she is more like…a young girl," he looked to her. Beatrix blushed from how close she was to him. "But I also need the opinion of a mature woman. Can you help me with that?"

"Of course," she said in a high pitched voice as Hansuke smiled at her and bowed to them both. He must have said thank you or something, but neither could tell since they weren't really listening. Hansuke noticed that neither of them had moved, he sighed and escorted them outside before re-entering. He sighed in relief; it was much easier to get those two out of the way than it was Maynard. Hansuke had him checking each guest room; not that they would need all of them, but it kept him busy.

"How clever," Samantha said as she smiled at him. Hansuke nodded, not really listening as he went through the food. "What is it Hiroshi?" She walked up so that she stood beside him, "You don't trust my cooking abilities."

"Heavens, no," he looked to her with a smile that they both know wasn't real. "Just following the command of Lord Haruno. I must follow every command," he went back to checking as Samantha kept a close eye, waiting for him to note something or say something. Hansuke slightly shifted away from her, but Samantha kept right at his side. Neither of them liked one another, but Samantha had come to like watching him squirm at her presence. It was the least she could do to get through a single minute with him. Hansuke, on the other hand, was not trying to insult the maid, but everything Saburo made him do was surely doing it for him. "Michaelis," Hansuke smiled at her. They had come to only call each other by last names; as to get on the other's nerves. "Why not do me a favor?"

"I never thought I hear you ask me for a favor," she smirked as she leaned in. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do," she lightly touched his chest; she smirked as he flinched back, "for you."

"P-Please," he moved away and smiled brightly, "go check on Lord Haruno and Lady Phantomhive. I do not want them to think that I have forgotten about them."

"Of course," she walked away. "I will return shortly."

Hansuke sighed in relief when she left the room. It was hard for him to breath around her. He went back to work, and just as he finished he jumped when he heard the door nearly thrown open. He ran out with his dagger hidden behind his back, but he skidded to a stop as a blush bloomed on his face when he saw who it was.

"Oh Sister Cecil!" Princess Sona smiled brightly as she stood with her arms wide open. She was dressed in her cream colored Indian dress with gold accents. Her long purple hair was up in its usual ponytail land her eyes were bright with happiness. "I came to aid you in dressing like big sister should!" She laughed as she went straight up the stairs. Hansuke looked over and nearly felt his heart stop at the beauty that stood before him. Anaya was the faithful servant at the Princess's side. Her white hair was long and styled in such a way that was so exotic. Hansuke blushed as he glanced at her had that was kept bandaged up tight. A hand blessed by God and only used in his name. Sure it was a different God, but Hansuke nearly melted at the thought of meeting someone so pure and holy. He almost threw himself at her feet when they had first met.

"Princess," Anaya called after her with worry; she passed by the blue haired butler and brushed shoulders with him. Hansuke nearly passed out from the contact. "Oh dear," Hansuke almost drooled at her delicious accent, "I hope that she does not bother the Lady and your Lord." She looked over to him and Hansuke just smiled at her with a blush on his cheeks. "Sir Butler?" She asked softly with a look of worry. "Are you well? You seem out of it."

"Yeah," he said lightly, not really listening. He was pulled from his fantasies when she grabbed his hand with her holy one. Hansuke felt a shiver run up his spine as he groaned.

"Sir Butler," she looked back to see that he was rooted to his spot and kept a tight hold on her hand. "Is…something the matter?"

"Uh…" Hansuke looked up at her and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I-I need to get to work," he smiled as he regretfully let go of her hand and ran back into the kitchen without another word. He stood in front of the door, panting as his heart raced. No one could see it, but his wings had popped out from behind him. He blushed as he looked to them and then frowned as he looked to the mangled one. He calmed his breathing so his wings retracted; it was so embarrassing to have that happen to him. He was glad that Saburo was the only who could see them, but he knew that everyone could see the shadow it left.

Samantha stood at the top of the steps with a frown on her face as she watched the Indian maid stand there with confusion. She was the only one that was allowed to make him feel uncomfortable.

She alone.

_(Line Break)_

"This is stupid," Saburo said bluntly as he sat in the ball room. He was again dressed in his red suit and his cane was leaning against his chair. Music from a string quartet filled the room as Hansuke stood before. "I am Japanese; I do not dance. I watch painted women dance for me." He said with a glare as Hansuke shook his head and held out his hand for him once more.

"Your betrothed is traveling all this way to see you," Hansuke reminded and caused the boy to flinch a bit. "The least you could do is dance with her, My Lord."

"Having troubles," Samantha smirked as she fixed her, unneeded, glasses. She stood with Cecil on the dance floor as they had gone through a dancing lesson. Cecil was dressed in a lovely blue dress that showed off her slender neck and shoulders, with long black gloves, and sophisticated heeled boots. She wore a small hat atop her head that was decorated with bright red roses. "You cannot be having troubles with your student, are you Hiroshi?"

"Of course not," he smiled at her. "My Lord is just of such a high status in our home country that changing to such…standards in Great Britain is uncommon. I would not want to force him to do something he finds so…irrelevant."

Both nobles smirked as they watched their servants smile at each other, but secretly curse the other in their minds. Cecil, sending a smirk to Saburo cleared her throat. "I think Lord Saburo has a point," she smirked to Samantha, "I do not wish to learn this way."

"But, My Lady," Samantha watched as Cecil sat down beside Saburo. She frowned when she heard a light chuckle come from Hansuke.

"I can teach you, sister Cecil," Sona smiled brightly from her spot on the floor where she was eating curry. "I am accomplished in many dances," she stood up and took her position, but was cut off when Cecil held up her hand.

"I think I would like to watch a dance," she said as she looked to Hansuke, "I learn much better by watching."

Hansuke blushed red, "Miss Anaya," he blurted out and quickly covered his mouth. He flushed red as he saw Saburo laugh at him; his master nearly fell out of his chair laughing. "My Lord…"

"You shall dance with Samantha," Cecil said for her laughing friend. "She is very familiar with the dance."

"It would be an honor," Samantha smirked as she watched the angle go a pale white. "Do not fret," she held out her arms, "I am harmless." Hansuke looked to his master, but he was a chuckling mess as he motioned for him to continue with a wave of his hand. Hansuke sighed and took her hand and placed a hand on her waist. He shuddered as her hand touched his shoulder. Hansuke nodded to the quartet and when the music began he danced with the woman.

Saburo snickered, "What a brilliant idea." He looked to Cecil, "I can see why you would make such a wonderful companion."

"Likewise," she smirked as she watched as Samantha was led through the whole dance. She wished that Samantha would go back to being mad at the butler, but she had noticed her maid had grown to enjoy the male's company; even if it was only to make him uncomfortable. Cecil sighed at the thought that she could never get her way sometimes.

"Please," Hansuke stressed lightly, "try to allow me to lead."

"I would happily let you do so, but you seem to be having troubles with it." She smirked up at him.

Hansuke blushed lightly, "I would not want to push a lady such as yourself."

"Oh how modest of you," she said as she looked up to him, but she frowned when she saw that he was looking to the dark skinned woman once again. She didn't like to be ignored. Samantha whispered as he dipped her back, "I do not think Miss Anaya would want a reject angel." They stayed in that position longer then needed; she took in the look on his face. The look of such rejection and defeat; it practically filled her with joy. He pulled her back up and held her oddly close, "Do no fret," she smirked, "I will hide your tears."

"As if," he whispered right in her ear, "I would let another heathen demon cause me such pain again." He pulled away and bowed to her as the song came to an end. She looked to him with curiosity though. Another demon? She wished she could have met the first. "An honor it was to dance with you," he said with a smile. Samantha smiled back and curtsied to him. "I hope that was help to you My Lord, Lady Phantomhive."

"It was," Saburo smiled as he crossed his legs. "How about-" he was cut off when there was a knock at the door. He smirked as Samantha and Hansuke both went for the doors and opened them with such grace and bright smiled.

"Welcome," they both said as they greeted their guest. A man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes walked in with a bright smile as his eyes set upon Cecil. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue rose in his breast pocket. "Happy that you could make it Lord Midford," Samantha smiled as she motioned the family into the home. "Allow me to take your coats," she said, but Hansuke had already done so and began to walk to the coat closet. She frowned, but put her smile back on as the family walked past her.

"Oh Cecil," Elliot Midford smiled brightly at the girl the blushed lightly as she stood to greet him. He quickly embraced her much to her distaste; "It's been too long," his voice was so bright and happy that it made Saburo roll his eyes. Elliot finally noticed him and frowned, "Who…Who is this?" He forced a smile.

Saburo stood up and bowed to him, "Saburo Haruno; Head of Haruno Corporations in Japan," He put on a small smile for the boy that was about a year older than him. "A business friend to Lady Phantomhive here," he motioned to the girl.

"Oh," he said as he took Cecil's hand, "Let's walk through the garden together." And with that Saburo was left there with a Princess munching on curry like she was watching a play. He sighed and slumped back down in his seat.

Hansuke came back into the room, but he was called to the door again. He opened it before Samantha could, since she was seeing to the guest. He opened the doors and bowed when he saw who had arrived. He opened the door and got down to his knees and bowed so that his forehead touched the shiny floors. This caught the others attentions as a young girl walked in with both her parents behind her. She was dressed in a brilliant red kimono with a green obi around her waist. She held a fan to her face that was painted a pure white. Her lips a deep ruby red and her she black eye liner and light pink on her eye lids. She walked in with small steps in wooden sandals that clapped against the floors. Her mother was dressed in a simpler green kimono with a grey obi, while her father with a grey kimono with black bottoms. She looked around for something, but quiet words from the blue haired butler stopped her search.

"Thank you," she said in a light and monotone voice. "Where is Saburo?" She asked as she looked back to the butler. He got back to her feet and closed the door behind them as he led them into the room. He first took the young girl to Saburo, who had stood up and bowed to her. He then took her parents to a special table he had set for them; a more tradition Japanese table where he served them tea and then left them to talk.

"Satomi," Saburo looked to her as she fanned herself lightly. He noticed that her hair was longer than before; it just lightly touched her shoulders. Still too short to do anything with it, but he smiled lightly. "You let your hair grow out."

She blushed but kept the same look on her face, "I know how much you like long hair," she said as she looked around for a place to kneel.

"It is more accustom to sit in a chair," he said as he motioned to the chair beside him.

"I do not wish to sit," she said lightly as she looked to him with her dark colored eyes. "I am only visiting since you clearly like it here more than you do back home." She was being stubborn again. He wanted to sigh, but he knew that she did not like that. "Then I will return back home in a few days and you can go back to your…business."

Before Saburo could defend himself, Hansuke came up to them with two pillows. He bowed to them, "Please, allow me to place you somewhere more to your liking," he said with a smile. The two followed him to an area that was near the window that had the drapes pulled back to allow in the moonlight. "Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." He bowed and began to greet more guest with Samantha as they arrived.

Saburo was kneeled beside a silent Satomi, "I would enjoy if you stayed with me for a few more days than you planned," he said as he looked ahead at all the people. "I have my own manor here and everything."

"Oh," she said, "I should have guessed you would have gotten a new manor here." She closed her fan and set it on her lap. "Why not find another wife here too? Just in case you never come back."

"Please Satomi," her lightly touched her hand and smiled at her. "Not tonight," he lifted her hand and gave it a chaste kiss. "Let us just enjoy tonight and I will be sure to discuss my future business plans here with you." She blushed lightly and nodded as she continued to hold his hands.

Hansuke smiled as he saw the two there, but it came to a quick end when he had to open the doors again. Samantha accompanied him, as usual, but when she saw who had arrived, she was quick to force a smile to her face. "Lady Trancy," she said to the little blonde haired girl. Hansuke looked at her and was amazed at how many young nobles there were. She was dressed in a green dress that was beautiful and ruffled, not to mention had bows. Over it she wore a purple jacket and her blonde hair was pinned back with a flower clip and she had such long silky hair. Her eyes were bright with mischief and she smiled darkly. "What an honor that you could come."

"Well I was left with little choice," she said as she walked in and looked to Hansuke. "Ooo," she smirked, "and who is this? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Hansuke Hiroshi," he bowed, but felt a sudden chill when someone's eyes were on him. He looked up and saw that a maid with golden eyes behind sleek glasses was staring at him. She wore a black dress with a black corset that only covered her abdomen and an apron that only when around her waist. Her hair came down to her shoulders on one side was tucked behind her ear. She had the same black nail polish as Samantha and the same dark feeling. Hansuke couldn't believe that he had met another one. "Welcome," he said as he kept his eyes on the maid.

"Come on Clarice," the Trancy girl said with a smile. "I bet Cecil has been dying to see me," she giggled as she walked in without another word. The maid was right behind her and Hansuke looked to Samantha, who was frowning in the direction of the maid.

"I take it you know her," Hansuke said as he closed his door.

"Yes," she answered as she closed her door. "I would keep away if I were you." Hansuke nodded and started to walk away, but he was stopped when Saburo had spotted him and walked right up to him with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, my Lord?" Hansuke asked.

"That little blonde haired girl," he said between clenched teeth, "I want you to keep her away from Satomi and me."

"Understood," Hansuke bowed and quickly set off to find the maid and her mistress. Samantha just huffed at the thought of her warning going ignored just like that. She quickly decided to find her mistress before she got into some trouble. Hansuke walked up to Satomi, where she found the Trancy girl standing in front of her and talking down at her. "Lady Trancy," Hansuke said as he got her attention. She looked back at him and smiled brightly. "Would you like anything? I would not want someone of your stature not getting what they need."

"I am well," she said as she turned back to Satomi, "but I was wondering how ugly this girl had to be to paint her face like that."

"I am sorry to say Lady Trancy," Hansuke said as he turned her away. "But Lady Aburame is the fairest woman in all of Japan. In fact," he smiled as he looked back at her, "the make-up she wears is to hide away a natural beauty that is unmatched." Satomi just looked away with her cheeks red and nodded her head to him. Hansuke looked back to her and smiled, "but you also have such a unique beauty about you, Lady Trancy."

"I know," she said with a smile as she grabbed his hand. "I know what I want from you," she said as she stopped and faced him. "I want you to dance with me." Hansuke looked to her with confusion, "You are far too tall though," she said as she measured herself against him. She only came up to about his chest. "So, you must carry me as well." She held up her arms to him. Hansuke blushed red as he picked her up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand. She blushed lightly as she noticed how close they were, "Do not look at me like that," she glared as her face turned a brighter red. Hansuke chuckled lightly as he turned his face away and began to waltz about the dance floor with the others. He held her in one arm and he had to admit that she was very light. "My name is Alice Trancy," she said as she looked back at his profile.

"I am Hansuke Hyuga, butler to Lord Saburo Haruno." He said moving his eyes so that he could see her.

"That was the boy with the pink hair, right?" She asked with a smirk, "I bet he and Cecil are good friends; even though Cecil is not one for making friends." She giggled lightly, "I bet he also knows the secret of the Phantomhive maid, right?" She smirked when she saw that the male stumbled a bit, but was quick to fix himself. "Look at this Hansuke," she said. Hansuke turned his head to face her and he was struck with shock when he saw the seal placed on her tongue. She laughed at the look on his face and leaned in so that she could whisper in his ear. "Clarice is one hell of a maid too."

"Lady Trancy," Hansuke said lightly as he felt the same twinge in his chest at the thought of another child giving up their soul to them. He held her tighter and slowed his movements; "You are…safe, correct?" He asked lightly as she looked to him. Alice blinked in confusion at his question but she smiled brightly and nodded; it was slightly amusing to have him worry about her when she could care less about him. "Good," he nodded with a smile as he placed her back on her feet. "Someone as wonderful as you should not be harmed." He patted her head and gave a final bow. "I hope that we can dance again."

"Your highness," Clarice came up to the two; she carefully had moved between the dancers. "You must be hungry," she curtsied as Alice looked to her, "would you like me to sit you down to eat?"

"Did I ask you to?" Alice asked with a pout and her hands on her hips.

"No, your highness," Clarice answered back. Hansuke watched her facial expressions as the two spoke to one another.

"I have an idea," Alice smiled at Hansuke and took his hand again, "you serve me Hansuke. Since, you do worry about me." She put her arms up to be carried again. "Take me to table and serve me Hansuke."

"Your highness," Clarice interrupted, "Butler Hiroshi is to serve his own master, as I am to serve you."

"It would only take a minute," Alice pouted as Hansuke took her in his arms. "Come on Hansuke, do as you were ordered."

"As you wish," he said and walked away from Clarice, who was glaring into the back of his head. He sighed at the thought of having two demon maids hating him again. He placed Alice in her seat at the table and quickly served her before she could spout out more demands. He bowed to her, but she became engrossed in the food, so he walked away as Clarice made her way to Alice's side. Hansuke quickly went back to where Saburo was and he smiled lightly when he saw that Cecil and Elliot had joined the two, but they were standing. "Is everything to your liking, My Lord?" Hansuke asked as he approached.

"I bore of this," he said with a sigh as he got to his feet. "Do something to entertain me Hansuke," he said with a smirk as his butler looked about and tried to think of something to do. "I know," he held out his hand to Satomi, "May I please borrow your fans, Satomi?"

"If it pleases you," she said as she handed him the one in her hand and the one she had kept tucked in her obi. Hansuke paled as Saburo held them out to him.

"Dance for us," Saburo smirked as he kneeled back down and motioned for the two British nobles to follow suit. He stood there as he was watched by four sets of eyes. He looked back and was glad that most people were busy with the food, dancing, and drinking to notice him. He took in a deep breath and began to wonder why he never grew suspicious that Saburo had asked him to learn every dance that existed in Japan. Hansuke wasn't much of a geisha, but his dance was fairly impressive. He closed his eyes as he danced, since he was fairly good at this one. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he had been accompanied by Satomi; who had known how to perform the dance since she was little. It would have better with the proper, music, but the two made due.

"Give it a try Lady Cecil," Saburo said as he glanced to the blue haired girl. "Every woman should know how to dance for her husband."

Cecil blushed, "I have no time for such dancing."

"Please, Lady Cecil," Satomi said with a tiny smile on her lips. She grabbed the girl's gloved hands and pulled her up so that she was right beside her. "Just follow," she said lightly and picked up where she had left off. Hansuke continued going, even when he began to hear whispers from the others. "Splendid," Saburo smiled and clapped as Hansuke came to an end. The two girls quickly ended; more like Cecil stopped moving and looked at the two. "You were wonderful," he smiled to Satomi. He smirked at Cecil, "You were better than I would have expected."

"That's Cecil," Elliot smiled, "she can do anything."

"Amazing Sir Butler," Hansuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the lovely voice of Anaya. He looked to her with red cheeks as she smiled at him. "The dance from your country is truly mesmerizing." She clapped as Hansuke handed the fans back to Satomi. "But of course," she smiled, "I believe my traditional dances are just as good."

"I would love to see you perform," Hansuke said with a light smile as he rubbed his shoulder. He tried to keep calm before he did something very stupid.

"Do not be so crude Hansuke," Saburo said with a smirk as he watched the angel falter. "Asking that from such a lady; I should punish you."

"N-No it was nothing like that-" and from his sudden nervousness, Hansuke did the thing he didn't want to. Saburo watched with a smile as his wings popped out from his back, causing them to lightly brush against other people that were nearby. They turned to see nothing, but a red faced Hansuke and a snickering Saburo. But what he didn't account for was the shadow that he had cast. Hansuke's eyes went wide when Anaya noticed the change in light.

"Samantha," Cecil called before someone else had noticed.

The room suddenly went dark and a spotlight was placed in the center. "And you a surprise entertainment," Samantha smiled as she stood upon a raised platform with a chest beside her. "A true show of magic and wonder," she said as she opened the chest and placed herself inside. Hansuke quickly ran out of the room with his wings tucked back as to not hit anyone else.

Once he was safely outside, he took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Little…." He started, but stopped himself. "No…I am bound. I shall obey."

"How noble of you," Clarice said as she was sitting on a bench in the gardens. "I would have figured someone of your kind would have succumbed to insanity for being such a failure." She stood up and walked up to him. "How is it that you keep such faith that you are doing well, and not just taking advantage of a broken soul?"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you," Hansuke said as his wings finally retracted. "What I do is none of your concern." He backed away as she got a bit too close for his liking.

She smirked, "You know," she said lightly, "I could end all the pain right now." Her words were slow and careful, like she was walking on thin ice. She was rather delicate with her tone. "No more working for someone like you Lord, since all thoughts of proving yourself would be gone." She placed her hand on his chest as she was pressed against him. He didn't move, didn't even flinch like he wanted to. Her tone was soothing and calm. "All you would feel was bliss." Hansuke finally reacted and put his arm around her waist. She smirked as she could feel him lean down.

He whispered lightly in her ear. "I have heard those words before," he said and then pushed her away. Clarice was surprised at the stern look on his face. "Those are the words that got me here in the first place." He turned away and made his way back into the ball room.

"Pity," Clarice looked over her shoulder to see Samantha standing there with a smirk. "I was hoping that he would finally talk about this other demon."

"Oh," was all she could say as she crossed her arms over her chest. She thought for a moment, "I will bed this butler." Samantha looked to her with surprise. "Is that not what humans enjoy very much? Surely, it could be pleasant."

"Why yes," Samantha thought with a devious smile, "that would be quite an experience."

Both maids looked at each other, and then walked back into the ball room with great haste. They both knew that such a task would be rather difficult, seeing as the butler had quickly gone back inside to the side of the Indian girl. Yes, a challenge he would truly be.

**(Next One) (And it's AU~ *wink*)**

_~School Girl Crushes~_

Cecil Phantomhive sighed as she sat in her classroom; she was bored to death with a lesson that she had learned from her tutors back home. It was like her school was trying to put her sleep just so they could scold her. She sighed as she looked at the chalkboard with a bored look on her face. Her bangs covered her right eye all the time; she tried to move them, but then she remembered how much her mother loved her hair style. Her long blue hair was up in pigtails. She shifted a bit, which caused her uniform skirt to shift a bit. She would have fixed it, but she was sitting anyway. Her uniform consisted of a white blouse, blue ribbon (for her being in middle school), black skirt, white knee-high socks, and black loafers. Since it was colder outside, she also wore a black sweater vest. Cecil let out a sigh when the bell finally rang and signaled that she could leave this boring class.

She packed up her things into her bag and left the room, but her annoying companion was right at her side. "I get the feeling you avoid me Cecil." Alice Trancy smiled brightly as she walked beside the girl. Her long blonde hair was pinned back with silver and sparkling hair clip. She laughed when Cecil just sighed and shook her head. "I knew it." She grabbed her free hand and then began to pull her down the halls. "Come on," Alice smiled, "we will be late for class with how fast you are going."

"Stop dragging me," Cecil said with a glare, but was still being dragged all the way to the gym.

"We need to get a good spot, right," Alice smirked as she looked back at Cecil, who blushed red and looked away. Alice giggled and they both walked outside and took their usual spots on the bleachers. Cecil had bad asthma attacks, so with a note from her family's doctor, she didn't have to partake in physical education. Alice, on the other hand, got everything she wanted and she wanted a note out of gym. They placed their bags by their feet and looked out into the field where the fastest changers began to run around the track. Cecil let her eyes drift away from them and looked across the fence to where the high school was. She blushed as she saw a few of the students walking out to the soccer field. "I bet I know who you're looking at," whispered Alice right in her ear. Cecil jumped back and glared at her with red cheeks. Alice only giggled, "You are so boring Cecil," she stuck out her tongue, "why don't you just talk to him?"

"Please," Cecil scoffed as she sat up straight and placed her hands on her lap. "I have no reason or need to talk to someone that is…below me." She glanced back to the group of males that ran around the track. "No need," she said to herself, "whatsoever."

"Then I will talk to him," Alice said with a sigh as she jumped down the steps with a bright smile on her face. Cecil, frowning at such a thought, quickly followed after her. Alice ran up to the fence and climbed up so that her arms were over the fence. "Hey!" she yelled and waved down one the older males. She smiled brightly when he was the only to notice her, per usual, and came over with a light smile on his face. "How is the scholarship working for you?"

He chuckled lightly, "It's been splendid as usual," he ruffled her hair and smiled with a kind look in his lavender eyes. "How is skipping out on gym working for you?"

"Super!" She said brightly and then looked over to Cecil, who had finally joined them. She patted to the spot next to her. "Climb up."

"This is childish," Cecil said as she got up off the ground and hung on the fence.

"Nothing wrong with that," he smiled at her. "I hope that you are well; Miss Michaelis told me about your asthma."

Cecil blushed red in embarrassment at the thought that everyone knew about her medical records that to her big mouthed nanny. "I am adept to taking care of myself, thank you very much."

He chuckled lightly and stood up straight, "I have something for you two," he smiled, "please wait for my return." He ran off back towards his school, allowing the two to just look at him. Hansuke Hiroshi had been the scholarship student from Japan who was well known around the schools. He was the first in a long time to be smart enough to get into the school with his background. Not to mention that Cecil and Alice were completely in love with him. He was probably one of the best looking men they had ever seen. He was well built with a head of midnight blue hair and was as paled skinned as a porcelain doll. He was also far too kind to be in the school. Cecil could assume that others have taken advantage of him, but he either never noticed or he didn't care. Cecil was pulled from her thoughts when Alice laughed as the boy ran back to them with a box in his hands. He panted lightly as he reached them and he handed them the box. "I had a few left over from my home economics class," he blushed lightly as the two jumped down and looked into the box. It was filled with sweets. "Try not to eat them all in one sitting," Hansuke bowed and then ran off back to class that had already started.

"He's so cute," Alice smiled brightly as she picked out a cookie. "Don't you think?" She looked over to Cecil, but she was still staring at him through the fence. Alice snorted, "Of course you agree with me," she grabbed Cecil's arm and pulled her back to the bleachers to eat their sweets.

_(Line Break)_

Cecil sighed as she stood outside the school with her bag in her hands and her blue overcoat buttoned up tight. She huffed lightly as she watched girls being picked up by drivers, and boys running to catch up with older brothers. Her cheeks burnt red when she glanced to her left and saw that Alice and her caretaker, Clarice, were waiting with her. By the demand of Alice, Cecil had been dragged into going into a new desserts café. Cecil wasn't really against it, but she had homework to do and really wanted to be alone in her room with her box of sweets. She had been lucky enough to bribe it away from Alice so she could have it all to herself. Just like she had to get Hansuke all to herself before Alice got her ugly claws into him. Cecil wasn't an idiot, she knew what kind of girl Alice was; she did whatever it took to get what she wanted.

"You do not have to wait," Cecil said as she held her head high. "We are capable enough to meet you there."

"But I want to go together," Alice whined as she held herself tighter. Alice wore her favorite purple jacket with fur on the edges. "Tell her Clarice! We have to go in together and eat sweets together."

"I have to admit Miss Trancy," Clarice said with a sigh, "it would be easier for us to go and reserve the proper seating for all of us."

"You are paid to agree with me Clarice!" Alice glared at her. "Now tell her that we have to wait!"

Clarice sighed lightly, "We must wait together Miss Phantomhive."

Cecil huffed and glared as she looked back to the main gates and watched as her –late- nanny finally came. "You are late Samantha." Cecil scolded as the girl walked up to her with her usual smile and wrapped up tight in her coat. "I was forced to wait here and you made Alice and her nanny wait with me."

"Many apologies," Samantha curtsied with a giggled as she took the girls hand and began to walk with the other two. "But I have to drop off a few things before leaving." She smiled as she looked to Clarice, whom had rolled her eyes and smirked. "Not to mention," she smirked at Cecil, "Hiroshi told me about how you were stuffing your face with sweets."

Cecil blushed red and glared at her, "H-He would say no such thing like that about me," she huffed as the older girl laughed lightly at her. "I-I do not stuff m-my face."

"I merely tease Miss Phantomhive," Samantha said as she looked both ways on the street before pulling her along after the duo. "Right, Clarice?"

"Just teasing," she responded. "Hiroshi told me that you were acting un-ladylike by climbing the fence?" She shook her head as Alice looked away with a glare and a blush. "What would your mother think? You are in your uniform too."

"I can do whatever I want, in whatever I want," Alice said with a smirk as Cecil rolled her eyes. Alice had always been a bit of a brat.

"Is this the place?" Samantha asked as she stood outside a rather new looking building.

"This is it," Clarice said as she opened the door for Alice and then walked in. Samantha followed suit, with Cecil walking in before her. Cecil sighed in relief at how warm it was inside. She could smell the sweets from her spot in the café, even though the kitchen was all the way in the back. She followed behind Samantha as they got into a booth and were handed a menu of sweets. "The Trancy family will be buying for us today," Clarice said with a smile as she fixed her glasses. "So, please enjoy."

"Thank you daddy," Trancy said with a smile as she ran her finger down the menu. "I just do not know what to pick."

"I want chocolate cake," Cecil stated as she placed her menu down. "And I also want milk with honey."

"That will give you cavities," Samantha said with a smirk.

"So will the chocolate cake," Cecil said with a pout, "but you were okay with that."

"Fine, fine," Samantha waved it off and smiled at her. "Have whatever you like."

"Ah," they all looked up. The four knew that accent and speech anywhere. "It is so good to see you all here." Hansuke smiled brightly as he stood in his uniform: a white button up shirt, black pants and shoes. An apron was tied around his waist and he had a thin back tie on. His blue hair was slicked back, with only a few pieces sticking up. He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "U-Uh…please stop staring."

"Why are you working here?" Alice asked suddenly.

"I-I do have an apartment to pay for," he said as he pulled out the pencil from behind his ear. "So, what it will?"

"I want strawberry shortcake with extra strawberries, scones, and milk." Alice said as she looked at him with a blush on her cheeks. "If you want a better job Hansuke, you should come work for me." Hansuke chuckled lightly and nodded at her.

"Green tea for me." Clarice said as she fixed her glasses.

"I will have mint tea and angel food cake," Samantha said with a smile as she looked up to him with her ruby red eyes. "Tell me, Hiroshi, do you cook the food?"

"I wish I had the chance to," he said with a smile. "But…I am only a waiter at the moment." He sighed out and then looked to Cecil, "And what would you like Miss Phantomhive?" He waited and watched as the girl looked at him with wide eyes. He became a little concerned she her hands clutched the napkin in her lap tighter in her hands. Her face became a lovely shade of pink as she continued to stare at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. "Mmm….Miss Phantomhive?"

"She will have slice of your best chocolate cake and warm milk with honey," Samantha answered with a smile.

Hansuke smiled and laughed lightly as he took the menus. "Excellent choices, I used to have warm milk with honey when I was younger too." He nodded to them, "Your orders will be out soon."

Once he was gone, Cecil groaned as she placed her head in her hands. "When he was younger? Now he thinks I am some sort of child."

"You are a child," Samantha said with a smirk. She frowned when Cecil had yet to lift up her head. "Miss Phantomhive, I do not want to disappoint you, but…you are just a child to him." She reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "He is much too old for you."

"Age is only a number," Alice said with a dreamy sigh as she held her blushing cheeks. "Right Clarice?"

"A very important number to say the least," Clarice said as she looked out the window. "Hiroshi is not an appropriate object for your affections, Miss Trancy."

Alice glared at her, "I thought I told you that you were to agree with me."

Clarice sighed, "Only a number." Alice smiled brightly.

"W-We are not that far apart," Cecil finally spoke up with a blush as she looked at her lap. "O-Only about…six years…."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, "and I have seen couples that were ten years apart before."

"Well," Samantha said with a frown, "I will not stop you Miss Phantomhive, but you must ready yourself just in case Hiroshi does not return mutual feelings." Cecil nodded and Samantha just sighed lightly when she saw the sad look on the girl's face. "I wish you luck," she smiled lightly.

Cecil blushed as a little smile was on her lips. "Here you are," she looked up and saw that Hansuke returned with a tray that held their order. "I hope that everything will be to your liking," he set down the sweets and drinks with such grace and then bowed. "Please, call me if you need anything." He walked off before Cecil could work up the nerve to say thank you. She sighed lightly. They ate in mostly as they ate, with just Alice spouting off stories about her day and anything she felt like saying. Cecil, barely listening, just picked at her cake and watched as the man worked around the café. He was such a people person; he was nothing but smiles, kind words, and just a friendly air around him. Cecil wished she was like that sometimes. After paying the group was about ready to walk out. "Goodbye," Hansuke smiled as he waved from behind the counter. "Please, stop by anytime you like."

"We will!" Alice said with a smile as she walked out.

Cecil just smiled lightly as a blush bloomed on her cheeks; she couldn't work up the nerve to say anything back.

_(Line Break)_

Cecil sighed as she walked down the steps of her school at the end of another uneventful day. She had aced her tests (per usual), presented her paper in English, watched the high school boys play soccer, and listened to Alice's endless story about what she did when she got home last night. In all truth, her day was a bore and she had hoped that she could at least have Samantha listen to her problems, but that was lost dream too. Cecil read over a note that Samantha had left for her at her locker; Samantha had errands to run and that she was to walk home with Clarice and Alice. Seeing as that would bore her to death, Cecil hid from the two until she knew they had left and decided to walk home. She thought it would be refreshing to go home alone, but since she was at the first street that she had to cross, it suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea which way to go. Samantha had always held her hand and, just, pulled her along. Cecil, being much too prideful to stop and ask an adult, crossed the street and tried to find familiar places.

She blushed when she recognized the café on the other side of the road. She quickly crossed, avoiding traffic like some kind of miracle, and stepping inside with a calm grace. She looked around in hopes that someone would take her to a table. Cecil had not been there in about two week, and she forgot how the seating worked. Cecil blushed as people walked past her and sat down; she never thought that she could just sit where ever. Cecil looked around for an open seat, but she was stopped when someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and smiled lightly when her Prince had finally come to the rescue. "Miss Phantomhive," Hansuke crouched down so they were eye level, "where is Miss Michaelis?" Cecil frowned, "Isn't she supposed to be watching you."

"Samantha had other business, and I can walk myself home." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "I just thought I would come by for something warm to drink."

"I'm sorry Miss Phantomhive," he blushed lightly as he stood back up, "I should have known better." He held out her hand for her and gave a bright smile. "Let me take you to the counter." Cecil blushed as she took his hand and they walked to the counter. He motioned to one of the high chairs as he walked behind the counter. Cecil climbed up to sit on the chair; it wasn't very elegant, but she made it. She smoothed out her skirt and then placed her hands on the counter. "So," Hansuke leaned against the counter and smiled, "what would you like?"

Cecil blushed as she tried to keep a straight face, "I want a sweet tea," She stated lightly and Hansuke only chuckled. She looked at him and pouted, "and what is so funny?"

"I do not want to pry," he leaned in and whispered, "but do you have any money to pay for your drink?"

Cecil paled as she looked through her bag for money, but she never had a need to. Samantha always made sure she had enough for her. Cecil looked back to him with a blush, but just seeing him smiling at her since he knew the answer upset her. She quickly looked away and muttered, "N-Never mind."

Hansuke only smiled softly as he saw how embarrassed she was. He quickly went into the kitchen and poured her the tea. Hansuke came back out and set it down in front of her and patted her head. "I would never let a Lady go without a drink," he smiled at her when she looked up at him. "This one is on my Miss Phantomhive."

"Thank you," she said quickly before he could walk away like last time. Hansuke only nodded and went back to work. Cecil smiled to herself as she drank her tea.

It was the greatest drink of her young life. She never thought that tea could be so delightful; she made a vow that she would stop by the café at least once a week by herself. She could show Samantha that her age was not an issue. Cecil finished her tea and licked her lips as she looked down at the empty cup. "How was it?" She looked up to see Hansuke standing beside her.

"Delightful," she said as she nodded her head in approval. She blushed a bit as he sat beside her. "I best be going," she said lightly as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "I must have bothered you enough for today."

"Don't be silly," he smiled, "I wish you would come and bother me more often." He chuckled lightly as he walked behind the counter. "My day is more enjoyable with you in it." He watched as she turned red and slid off the seat with as much grace as she could. "Are you heading off?" He asked with worry when he saw that there was still no one with her. She nodded, but Hansuke felt uncomfortable with letting her leave, "please wait Miss Phantomhive," he said quickly before she got too far. He walked back out and sat her back down in the chair with great ease. Cecil nearly squeaked in embarrassment when he had lifted her up; she had never been touched by a man like that other than her father. "I'll take you home," he smiled as he took off his apron and walked back to grab his coat.

"But you have to work," she said with wide eyes and a blush. It was a dream come true to be honest. She wanted nothing more than to have him walk her home like she was his girlfriend.

"I already told them I was going to take my dinner break," he smiled as he came back out with his long coat and scarf. "Come on then," he held out his hand to her and Cecil quickly jumped out of the high chair and took his hand with eagerness. Her hand was so small compared to his and she loved it. Hansuke lead her out the front doors and down the street. "I remember once walking to your manor with Miss Michaelis," he said with a smile as he looked down at her. "You were sick and she couldn't carry all your books along with her own.

"You two walked together?" Cecil asked with a bit of jealousy in her tone. She didn't like the idea of Samantha alone with Hansuke. Samantha had a knack for causing men to fall in love with her with just one look.

"Only a few times," he said as he blushed, "and how can I say no to a Lady?"

"It's quite simple, really." Cecil said with a shrug.

"Not true," he looked to her, "those beautiful eyes of yours make it rather hard." He looked away before he saw her blush and look at him with a dreamy gaze. "If you ever need me to walk you home," he said as they were stopped at a crossroad, "do not be afraid to ask."

"I will keep that in mind," she said with a smile as he pulled her across. Cecil frowned when she saw that they were getting much closer to her home. She didn't want to go home; she wanted to be with him, alone, and not with any chance of interruption. "We can take a walk around the block," she suggested quickly as they got close to the gates, "I like walking with you."

"Your parents must be worried about you," he scolded with a smile. "I'll be sure to stop by when I have free time to walk with you." He stood at the gates with her and looked around to see if there was someone to open them. "Excuse me," he called and waved his hand when he saw an older woman coming down the long walkway to the manor. "I am here with Miss Phantomhive."

The older woman gasped and smiled, "My young Lady," she ran up to the gates and had a sleeping guard open them. "You had me so worried; Miss Michaelis had just got off the phone with Miss Trancy's nanny to discover you were not with them." Tansy was the oldest maid that the Phantomhive family had; she had long grey hair pulled back in braid and smile on her face. She may have been old, but the woman could do any job given to her perfectly and without failure. Not to mention that she was very close with the family too. "Quickly now," she motioned to two in as she took Cecil by the hand, "you must get ready for dinner with the Midford Family," she looked back to Hansuke, who was standing there at the gates. "You two," she smiled, "I must thank the man who had escorted my young Lady home." Hansuke blushed and followed the two. "You should be glad your parents didn't have every policeman in London looking for you."

Cecil blushed, "I knew where I was and how to get home." She glanced back at Hansuke and then looked up to Tansy, "I am not a child anymore."

"Of course," Tansy said with a smile, but Cecil could tell she was only teasing. She looked back and saw that Hansuke was wide eyed as he looked up at the tall manor. He was star-struck when they entered the manor and he even whistled. She had never seen anyone so impressed at her living arrangements. "Please have a seat sir," Tansy motioned to the little waiting room that was to their left. Hansuke nodded as he walked into the room; he hesitantly sat in one of the chairs and looked very stiff and uncomfortable. Before Tansy could protest, Cecil pulled from her hold and went over and sat beside the Hiroshi.

"You do not have to be so shy," she said as she placed her bag on the floor and looked up at him. "You are very welcome here," she said with a little smile as she kicked her legs back and forth as she sat. Her whole body was filled with bliss at the site of him in her home. It was like God was blessing her good behavior and grades. She scooted a bit closer as he was looking around the room; she was about to place her hand on his, but she was interrupted.

"Cecil Phantomhive," she looked over and frowned at the site of her mother. Her beautiful and kind mother entered the room in her finest dress and a look of worry on her face. "How dare you cause me such worry?!" Rachel Phantomhive was a beauty known throughout London England. She had long brown hair that fell on her shoulders in such a way that would leave any many breathless. Even with the worry on her face and her frown, she was still beautiful. "I nearly called the police…." She trailed off as her eyes drifted over to the male that was looking down at his feet. "Who is this?" She asked; her anger was suddenly gone and she smiled lightly as the male glanced up at her. "Oh," she smiled brightly, "I know who you are."

"You do?" Cecil and Hansuke both asked.

"You are that boy that Samantha has told me about," she laughed lightly as she sat in a chair across from them. "The boy from Japan; you go to school with her, is that true?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Hansuke said as his hands were on his lap. He gripped his knees tight as he bowed forward, "I-It's an honor to formally meet the Lady of this grand home." He was red faced as his words came out in a rush and panicked.

Rachel laughed lightly as she waved her hand, "Oh you are far too kind Mister Hiroshi," she smiled when he looked up at her, "I hope that London is treating you well."

Hansuke smiled lightly and blushed, "I-It is rather cold for me to get used to," he chuckled lightly as she giggled and nodded. "B-But I have learned t-to make due."

"Well, I'm glad," she said with a small smile as she looked back to her daughter. "I can only assume that you are the one that walked my daughter home."

"Yes, Lady Phantomhive," Hansuke said as he smiled, "I hope that I have not overstepped my boundaries."

"Oh no," she smiled lightly as she watched Cecil's cheeks turn a bright pink, "It seems that you have done my daughter a good deed. Let us treat you for your kindness," she said as she stood up.

"I cannot accept your kindness," Hansuke said as he looked to her with a light smile. "I was only doing what was right. I could not allow Miss Phantomhive to walk home alone," he smiled at her as she looked up at him. "What kind of man would I be if I did?"

"Please stay for dinner!" Cecil practically yelled out at him with her face burning red. She stood up and looked at him with a glare and blush, "You are going to stay if you like it or not. I will not have you taking care of me like I am a child! You offered to walk me home and I allowed it. Now, I am offering you dinner and you will attend." She then turned away and stormed off before he could say anything. "Call me when it is ready!" The two just stayed still and faintly jumped when a door was slammed closed.

"Well," Rachel smiled nervously, "I guess you'll be staying for dinner?"

"I-I do need to get back to work soon," he said as he looked to the grandfather clock in the room. "I am going to be fired at this rate."

"I will have my husband make a few calls," she smiled at him. "I'm sure he can get you an even better job by the morning."

"O-Oh," he blushed, "thank you." He cleared his throat, "where is you restroom?"

"Down this hall and to the left," she motioned with her hand and watched as he walked towards the room. She laughed lightly as she looked over to see her brother standing on the stairs with a red brow raised. "I think I found this mystery boy that Cecil keeps muttering about."

"I see," Anderson walked down the rest of the steps, "Isn't he a little…old for her?"

"I can see why she was so excited to get her first set of heels and clothes." Rachel laughed as she walked with Anderson into another waiting room where Samantha was already serving tea and wine. "I guess she has my taste for men," she blushed as Anderson just sneered.

"What about me?" Vincent Phantomhive said from his spot in the room. He sat in his father's old chair with a cup of tea held with his gloved hands. He smiled lightly as the two sat down.

"The boy that Cecil likes is staying for dinner," Samantha said with a smile since she had heard everything the siblings had said. She was still dressed in her school uniform, since it would be pointless for her to put on her uniform for only a few more hours. Vincent frowned as he looked between the two. "Hansuke Hiroshi, my Lord."

"Oh," he said with a frown and then took a sip from his tea. "That foreign boy from Japan," he nodded as his fingers tapped against the wooden arm of the chair. "He is staying for dinner?"

Rachel nodded as she was served some tea, "Cecil demanded that he did."

"She has such a way with men," Anderson said with a chuckle as he took a glass of wine. He chuckled lightly when Vincent glared at him. "Oh please," he waved it off, "now you know how I felt when my father told me about you whisking away my sister." He smirked and glared at him. "And if I know Cecil, I do not think she will let 'daddy' get in the way."

"We will see about that," he smiled far too kindly. "Samantha," he said as he set down his cup, "go set the table with a spot for this boy. Make sure he is across from Cecil and right at my side." He stood up, "I want to be sure I have a better vantage point."

"As you desire my Lord." Samantha said with a smirk as she walked out of the room.

It was going to be an interesting dinner indeed.

**(End)**

**There you go Punk-chan; I hope that it was everything you dreamed of and that you enjoy. Leave me other requests and I'll be sure to get on them as fast as I can. I start school soon, so I'll be sure to tell you all how it goes. Oh, and I apologies if any character went unused, but if you leave me a request for it (couple, basic idea, and if you want canon or AU would be ideal. I do those faster then those who just leave me the couple they want) I'll be happy to do it.**


	40. The Old Fashion Switch

**Okay, I'm sorry that this took so long, but I swear… **

**To aNonYMOus (a guest reviewer): I am so sorry that I could not fulfill your request for a Hansuke X Shika. I tried for about three days to write the story, but I could write anything that I considered high quality (like I hope all my other writings are). I will be happy for you to submit another request idea, or if you would like to wait a little longer so I can think of a better idea (but I really can't, that was a very hard prompt to work with. You have really challenged me ^^) I apologize once more and hope that you accept it. **

**But anyway, on to this other one shot that I wrote in its place. This will be a classic that I had yet to have the honor of trying my hand at. It's one of those cliché things that we see about every day, but this time Acumichi is ruling over what is going to be written and posted. The idea that shinobi's have some amazing abilities that we only see in comic books. You saw me take Hinata back in time to meet the dashing Kakashi Hatake, and now you get to see me try my hand at another grand idea….**

**Body switching!**

**Oh yes, watch as three shinobi try to unravel the mess that one of them caused and making sure that no one finds out about the terrible mistake that had happened. What a blow to their pride if someone found out?! And it is going to be rather hard to hide when it seems they run into every one! **

**Let's read as the story unfolds…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ **

**(Line Break)**

It was quiet.

Almost too quiet for Saburo.

He was seated on the floor of his room, with his usual uniform of a loose fitting red top that had no sleeves and no collar. He wore black elbow pads and black gloves. Saburo dusted off his beige shorts and adjusted the black belt around his hips that had a pouch by his right hip; that was where he kept medical supplies. His head band was around his forehead and he ran a hand through his short hair. His sandals were on since he wasn't planning on staying home all day, but he had a sudden meeting with his annoying companion. Saburo Haruno wasn't much for talking all day, but he could never blow off the blonde. He sat there, back against the dresser in his room as he listened to the sounds of an empty house. He was told that it would only take about ten minutes, but he should have assumed the blonde wouldn't be there for thirty. Saburo said a quick goodbye to his mother as she went out to work at a day care center at the Academy. And his dad was off on a mission, so Saburo was left alone in the house. His breakfast was portable so he could run about the house doing some chores before he left. He also made sure to tuck away his last pay check. Saburo was saving up to move out.

"Hey billboard face," Inoichi smirked as he came through the open window. Saburo learned a long time ago that Inoichi was a bothersome child and teen who always had to make an entrance. Saburo learned to leave the window open for him. "You'll never guess what I got." Inoichi Jr. Yamanaka was about as arrogant as the rest of the clan (other than his mother of course) and made his arrogance a physical form. His blonde hair was cut short, unlike his father but Inoichi said he was already named after his father; he didn't have to look like him too. He had a slightly longer bang on one side of his face that made the eye almost un-seeable. He wore a tight dark purple top that had a collar and no sleeves; His forearms and palms were wrapped with white tape and he wore black pants that came down to above his ankles, but he wore boot like sandals that came up to his knees. His headband was around his upper arm since he hated wearing it around his forehead.

"Some brains," Saburo smirked as the blonde sat down on his bed.

"Funny," he smirked with a glare as he pulled rather large scroll out of his back pouch. He smiled, "But you will not believe what I snatched out of the old man's study."

"This can't be good," Saburo shook his head as he sat up and watched as Inoichi moved from his spot on the bed to the floor right across from Saburo. "But I better check this out before your dad knocks you upside the head." He crossed his legs as Inoichi rolled out the scroll. He could make out a few of the words, but it was such an old language that he only studied for a short amount of time. Saburo was pulled from his concentrating when there was knock on the door.

"It's Hansuke," Inoichi said as he moved the scroll to his lap so he could read better.

"Why?" Saburo asked as he got up.

"Cause I need more than one person to prove that I found something this awesome." He smirked and shooed Saburo off. Saburo grunted as he walked out of his room and went to the stairs. He jumped the last few steps and quickly opened the door for the Hyuga. Saburo nearly wanted to wince when he saw that it looked like the boy got taller. When they were in the academy, Hansuke, Inoichi, and Saburo were all around the same height. When they turned fourteen, Saburo was happy to see that he was about a few inches taller than his female counterparts, and the same height as Inoichi; but then there was the Hyuga, who was about three inches taller than him. Inoichi and Saburo would avoid standing near the growing weed that was Hansuke Hyuga.

It must have been his superior genes. Hiashi Hyuga was a tall and well-built man, and Hinako Hyuga (as far as Saburo knew from photos around the manor) came from a family of perfect male warriors. So, somewhere in there, Hansuke must have gotten some spot on genes.

Hansuke Hyuga smiled at the male and waved lightly, "Hello, Haruno-san," he bowed forward, "may I enter?"

"Sure thing," Saburo stepped aside and Hansuke stepped in. Hansuke quickly took off his sandals before stepping past the welcome mat on the floor. Saburo closed the door and began to show him up to his room. Hansuke, not only being tall, was also blessed with strength that he blamed from his strict training and diet. He covered all that strength though; it was hidden under a loose long sleeved navy blue shirt and black pants. A weapons belt when around his hips that held two shōtōs and scrolls. His black sandals were left at the door, and his headband was tied around his neck. The blue haired Hyuga was easy to spot in a crowd but Saburo sure had a hard time finding him when they were sparing in the forest. "The boar invited you?"

"Yes," Hansuke nodded with a light smile, "something about an amazing steal."

"Yep," Saburo nodded as he walked back into his room and Hansuke followed suit. "Alright," he sat back down and sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"Finally," Inoichi opened up the scroll for them all to see. Hansuke kneeled down on the floor to get a better look. "I give you the scroll that was handed down in my family to the first born male of the main house," he smiled brightly. "And now, my idiot old man has let it fall into the wrong hands."

"This is why he doesn't give you anything," Saburo looked at him with an emotionless face, "when you say things like that."

"What is it?" Hansuke asked in hope to defuse the fight that was about to happen.

"As far as I read," Inoichi pointed to a box that was filled with text, "this is a scroll that enhances the Yamanaka's jutsus." He looked up at the two to make sure he had their full attention. "It's supposed to 'heighten the mind's abilities to transfer and keep control.'" He quoted but waved it off, "But the best part is that I know how to do it!"

"I don't like where this is going…"

"So," Inoichi wagged his eyebrows, "you guys gonna let me get inside you?" Saburo and Hansuke blushed red, but Saburo glared at him as Hansuke looked down at the floor. "It says I can control to bodies at once." He began to beg, "Please? This is to help me better protect my wonderful village."

"No way in hell," Saburo said as he leaned away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who else am I supposed to practice on?" Inoichi questioned with a raised brow. "I thought you were a man."

"I am!" Saburo glared and balled his hand into a tight fist.

"Then prove it," Inoichi taunted as he opened up the scroll further to reveal a very old and intricate seal. "All you have to do is say the word."

Saburo looked to Hansuke; they shared a look of fear and utter regret for what was about to happen. Saburo looked back to Inoichi and sighed with a smirk. "Guess I'm all in."

"I as well," Hansuke nodded and he stood up beside Saburo. Inoichi smiled brightly and thanked them as he got up and stood on the seal. Saburo gulped loudly as he stood beside Hansuke and waited for what was about to happen.

"Alright," Inoichi nodded as he began the hand sign sequence while he kept his eyes closed as to remember it. "Kai!"

Smoke filled the room and a sudden shock of energy flowed through each person that it caused them all to be pushed back into whatever stopped them. Inoichi was thrown back on the bed, Saburo slammed into his dresser and Hansuke was forced back with energy to go through the closed door. They all groaned and coughed as the smoke slowly cleared out of the room through the open window. The crashes were loud enough to alert the numbers that came to knock and check on whoever was there. "Son of a bitch," oddly enough, the voice belonged to the Hyuga's heir, "my dad should have warned me."

"How could your dad warn you about this?" that voice was the Yamanaka's. He got off the bed and waved his hand in hopes to clear the smoke out faster. "Clear out the smoke Hansuke-san."

"Alright," that was Haruno's voice. There was a minute of struggling and the sound of gloved hands being hit against one another. "W-When did I start wearing gloves?"

"And why am I not?" The Yamanaka voiced male asked with shock as he looked down to wrapped hands. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

"Why is it so fucking hot in here?" The Hyuga voiced male said as he limped down the hall. He caught his reflection in a hall mirror. "Holy shit!" The other two boys in the room went out to see what had happened but they all stopped to stare at one another.

_Hansuke Hyuga_ was staring at his face in the mirror and touching his head and chest.

_Saburo Haruno_ was flushed red as he looked down at himself and then looked to the other two.

_Inoichi Jr. Yamanaka_ glared at the _Hyuga_.

"You moron pig!" _Inoichi_ yelled at _Hansuke_. "That damn scroll didn't do a damn thing that you said it would!"

"My father would not lie to me about what the damn scroll does!" _Hansuke_ glared at _Inoichi_. They quickly got into an argument; _Saburo_ quietly shuffled back into the room and grabbed the scroll that was on the floor. He tried to get all the smoke out of the room, but he no longer possessed his special kekkei genkai. He just tried to fan out the room and pulled the scroll out into the cleared, but loud, hallway. He looked over the scroll with his bright jade eyes.

"G-Guys," _Saburo_ got their attention and pointed to the scroll. "Th-This says, 'heighten the minds ability to transfer and control the bodies.' This is more like a switch minds jutsu." _Saburo_ looked up at them with a worried expression. "The wrong mind and spirit is in our bodies."

"You could read that the whole time!?" _Inoichi_ pointed at the scroll with shock. "Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"I-I didn't get the chance to look at it," _Saburo_ bowed his head in shame. "Sorry."

"Don't blame him," _Hansuke_ defended.

"I'm not blaming him," _Inoichi_ glared at _Hansuke_. "I'm blaming you, you damn boar headed idiot! How, in holy hell, are we going to get back to normal?!"

"W-We could just go to Yamanaka-sama-" _Saburo_ suggested but was instantly cut off by _Hansuke_.

"No way am I going to my dad. He'll have my head!" He stopped the two from walking out on him. "Just give me a day to figure out the scroll better and I'll get us back to normal." _Hansuke_ smiled in hopes that he could convince the two. _Inoichi_ and _Saburo_ looked at each other and then back to _Hansuke_. The same look of fear and regret came on their faces as they sighed in defeat. _Hansuke_ smiled brightly and grabbed the scroll. "Just…" he said before running out, "don't let anyone find out you guys aren't in the right bodies. Okay? Cool." He ran out past the worried neighbor and went back to sneak into his own house. The neighbor looked in to see _Inoichi_ and 'Saburo standing at the top of the stairs. She quickly went back home since something was up, and as an old civilian woman, she knew not to get involved in the chaos that come from young shinobi boys.

**(Line Break)**

(Okay, this is all going to be done in odd perspectives now, so try and keep up. If no one was able to notice I'll give you a little key to help out. Hansuke is now _Saburo_. Saburo is now _Inoichi_. Inoichi is now _Hansuke_. Hope that helps)

_Saburo Haruno_

_Saburo_ walked down the village streets, trying to act like nothing was wrong and that he wasn't about ready to run home in hide. There was no way that he could get on the Hyuga manor anyway, not without giving himself away. He just tried to get comfortable with everything that was going on, since he was not used to his new perspective. He felt…shorter than usual, which was kind of nice since he didn't have to watch his head as much and kids didn't look up at him like he was some kind of giant. Nope, _Saburo_ was just a normal shinobi with bright pink hair and stunning jade eyes. He sighed as he tested his limbs as he turned down another road to go to the training grounds. There was no way that _Saburo_ would ever miss out on a day of training because of something like…this.

_Saburo_ sighed lightly as he walked into his usual training area, but he didn't expect to see that Kaori, Akamaru, and Satomi there. _Saburo_ wasn't really worried; until he saw the looks they were giving him and remembered that he wasn't really himself at the moment. "H-Hey…g-guys," he smiled as his un-usual blush for the body he was in came to his cheeks and he scolded himself. _Saburo_ did not blush, he was confident and strong!

"Hey," Kaori waved lightly with a confused look as her growing dog walked up and sniffed the boy.

"Hello Haruno-san," Satomi nodded to him. "Have you come here looking for Hansuke-san?"

"Uh…yeah," _Saburo_ nodded and rubbed the back of his neck by habit. "But…seeing as he isn't here…I'm going to leave-" 'Saburo jumped away when he heard Akamaru begin to bark and wag his tail. _Saburo_ smiled lightly as he crouched down and began to rub and pet the dog. "Who's such a good boy?" He cooed to the dog.

"Wow Saburo," Kiba smiled lightly as she walked over, "this is the first time that I've ever seen you and Akamaru get along." She laughed lightly as she sat down by them and also began to pet her dog. "He would usually just bites at your ankles."

"Oh…" _Saburo_ forced a smile since he knew he had already messed something up. Of course Akamaru loved him; the dog knew who was really in control of this body, and it was the boy that had snuck him treats and fed him his left overs when the team went out for dinner. The real Saburo would never get along with Kaori or Akamaru. "I-I guess I'm just growing to really like…the mutt…?" he tried to think of what the real Saburo really called Akamaru.

"Watch it pretty boy," Kaori smirked at him with a slight glare, "I might have to send my mutt to kick your ass."

_Saburo_ searched his brain for something to say back. Hansuke was never good with 'smack talk'. "Well…" he smirked nervously, "I just…might have to…kick your ass…b-back into…next month?"

"Dude," Kaori snorted as she held back a laugh, "that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She broke down into laugher. _Saburo_ laughed nervously as Kaori held onto her sides as she fell back.

"Don't mind her," Satomi said as she walked up to the two, "but that was fairly worse than what Hansuke usually says."

"Oh," _Saburo_ sweat dropped at the thought that he was worse than usual. He got up and held out his hand to Kaori. "I'll come back when I think of something better, okay?" He smiled at her and wasn't able to catch the bright red blush that enveloped the Inuzuka's cheeks as she looked up to him. Her laugher died down and she felt a little smile pull at her lips as she took her hand. _Saburo_ pulled her up, but it took a little more effort since the body wasn't as…toned as his. _Saburo_ looked to his arms and body as Kaori just stood in her place. "I have some training to get to," he smiled at her, "bye," he bowed and then walked off to another training area, but he got a sudden chill. He looked down at himself as he walked out of the forest area. "I do not think that Haruno-san would mind…if I just dressed more appropriately for training," he reasoned with himself as he walked into the village. _Saburo_ stepped into a store and quickly grabbed a few items that would be better for his situation.

_Saburo_ exited the store with a light smile and the old clothes under his arm. He was dressed in a long sleeved red shirt and black pants. His headband was now around his neck, and _Saburo_ had combed through his hair a bit better than the original had. "Now," he smiled lightly with a blush, "I can get to training."

**(Line Break)**

_Inoichi Yamanaka _

_Inoichi_ glared as he was forced to go study in the library since there was no way he could get to his training with Lord Tsuyoshi in his current condition. "Stupid pig," he muttered under his breath as he continued to write down his notes on human anatomy. There was no way that he was going to fall behind. He hoped the new _Saburo_ would just be smart enough to avoid the Hokage as much as he could or the wrath of that man would surely be the death of them all. The only good thing that had come from this was that _Inoichi_ was very popular with a lot of the civilian girls his age around the town. He only could scoff at the thought of the blonde being an utter show off just to get girls. Though, _Inoichi_ did like the idea of being so praised. He sighed as he again tried to move his bang out of his face, but only to have it fall back in place. _Inoichi_ couldn't understand how the original could see like this, let alone fight off enemies with something obscuring his eyesight. He still couldn't figure out how Kakashi-sensei was able to.

Not to mention that _Inoichi_ could not stand what the blonde thought was acceptable to wear. His clothes were way too tight and having his headband around his arm was a stupid idea. _Inoichi_ thought it would be the best for everyone if he changed. He changed into a dark purple t-shirt and beige colored shorts. He moved his headband to around his forehead like a normal shinobi and changed into a pair of regular sandals. This was a much better and more efficient look for the blonde

"Whoa, Inoichi!" The blonde cringed at the voice of another annoying blonde that never knew when to use their inside voice. He groaned as he looked up and saw that Naruko was walking in his direction. He tried to think of what the real Inoichi would do here, but this _Inoichi_ just wanted to tell her to get lost. _Inoichi_ could never get anything done with Naruko around. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your clothes?"

_Inoichi_ rolled his eyes, "What do you think Naruko? I'm reading. And my clothes were stupid." Naruko looked him over again, not really sure if she agreed or disagreed.

"Yeah, but last time we talked, you told me that I could usually find you at the flower shop," she sat beside him and smiled brightly. "But I went there and your mom said she hasn't seen you since this morning." She grabbed one of the books and flipped through it. "I didn't know that you liked to study medical stuff like Saburo-kun."

"Oh well, you know," _Inoichi_ smirked, "I just find Saburo to be such a smart, cool, and so much better than me, that I decided I want to be just like him."

"But I thought you said Saburo-kun was a nerdy loser that was going to grow up to own nothing but cats?" Naruko looked at him with confusion.

_Inoichi_s' left eye twitched as he smirked, "Did I?" he tried to keep himself from breaking the table in half; not that he could with the body he was in. The real Inoichi didn't have the chakra ability to do so. Though, he might be able to get one or two punches out of him. _Inoichi_ was sure going to remember that while he had control of the blonde moron's body. "It must have slipped my mind," he looked back down at his book and flipped to the next page.

"So…" she started as she rocked back and forth in her chair, "I'm guessing you're too busy to go and get some ramen, huh?" She looked at him and _Inoichi_ couldn't help but look at her with some confusion. He was confused as to why it seemed that Naruko and the real Inoichi had become so close. "And that's okay," she quickly smiled as she wrung her hands. She blushed lightly, "You look super busy, and I have to get to some training anyway."

"When did we start hanging out so much?" He finally asked since his curiosity got the best of him.

Naruko looked at him with some worry and confusion, "Why are you asking?"

"I mean…" he looked away and tried to think of something, "I've been cramming so much…that I need something nice to think about and not…" he looked down at the page, "think about…the digestive system." He looked back at her with a smile and Naruko smiled back with a bright pink blush.

"Well…" she looked down at her lap. "It was about a week after I got out of the hospital," she looked back at him to see that he was still confused. "After…my failed mission to get Sakaye back." _Inoichi_ felt something drop in his stomach at that name. How it still haunted him and his nightmares. Naruko looked back at her lap, "I was just…walking around and I must have passed your flower shop so many times, that you finally came out and asked me what was wrong." She recalled with a light smile and blush. "You offered to take me to dinner since I bet you knew I was really…lonely."

"Lonely," he more stated than asked. _Inoichi_ could guess why the real Inoichi would know that. Once Sakaye was officially gone, _Inoichi_ had plunged into his training and studying that he had no time for anyone, and the one that really suffered the most was Naruko. They were all that she had.

Naruko nodded, "Yeah…Saburo was so busy studying with Tsuyoshi, and I didn't want to bug him." She looked at him and smiled, "But then I started hanging out with you, and it was so much fun to hang out with something that talked as much as I did and would laugh at my rambling and not scold me for it." She laughed lightly as she stood up, "but I guess we can hang out another time-"

"Come on," he said as he got up and grabbed her wrist, "we can go get some ramen. I want to hear about how your training has been going." There was no way that _Inoichi_ was going to ignore her, not after everything he had put her through and all the shit she has had to deal with. He owed the real Inoichi a thank you for taking care of his teammate when he couldn't. "And," _Inoichi_ started as he pulled her out of the library, "I know that Saburo is really sorry about not being able to hang out with you," he glanced back at her shocked face. "He…he's been so busy that…he forgot about the things that really mattered."

Naruko blushed lightly, "Thanks, Inoichi," she finally caught up with him. She pulled her wrist from his grasp but then took his hand. "I'm glad I have you though," she smiled up at him.

"I'm glad too."

Yes, _Inoichi_ could agree that the real Inoichi finally did something he can agree with.

Naruko deserved to be with someone that can do what the real Inoichi can and did.

**(Line Break)**

_Hansuke Hyuga_

_Hansuke_ was feeling like he was on top of the world. There was nothing greater than not only being as tall as a tree, but being able to see through walls was pretty cool. It had taken a lot of patients and frustration, but _Hansuke_ was able to use his Byakugan for about five minutes, but it was the coolest five minutes ever. _Hansuke_ had tried to do it again, but then he remembered that the billboard's brain was running around with his body, probably making him look like a total loser. He went to deciphering the scroll again, but staring at so many kanjis and trying to tell the difference in brushstrokes was killing him. _Hansuke_ had never been so bored in his life, not to mention that it seemed ten times hotter than usual. He was convinced that the real Hyuga heir was cold blooded since there was no way he could be able to feel comfortable in all these layers. _Hansuke_ decided, before going to head out and grab a bite to eat and clear his head of so many kanjis, that he would change into something more suitable. He quickly shed off the dark long sleeved piece of clothing he assumed was made in hell, and then a pair of pants that felt like it was made of wool.

_Hansuke_ was now dressed to feel like a real man and a god damn good looking one. He wore only the fishnet top that the real Hansuke wore under his shirt. _Hansuke_ changed into a pair of navy blue shorts and was sure to wrap his claves and hands. The weapons and scrolls belt was still around his hips, and his head band was tied around his arm. It was fairly hard to sneak out of his own house, but his dad was home and there was no way that he was going to get caught.

So, there he was, confidently walking the streets with a bag of dumplings in one hand as the other held a pork bun that he was happily eating. He would have never guessed that the real Hansuke would have about the biggest appetite known to man. No matter how much he ate, there was still more room to fill. _Hansuke_ blamed it on how damn tall the body was; it caused him to hit his head a few times. He was also glad that the real Hyuga carried so much cash on him, since if not, _Hansuke_ would have starved. It was really weird though; so many people kind of just stared at him and whispered like he was some kind of bad omen. _Hansuke_ then remembered that his body was an heir. So it was like he was famous or something. 'Hansuke's' smirked was the wiped off his face when he did catch wind of what someone was saying.

Some middle aged couple working a fruit stand. "Can you believe that he has the nerve to dress like that?" _Hansuke_ stopped in his tracks as he swallowed a mouthful of the pork bun. "To think his father wasn't ashamed of him enough."

"The poor boy," the man shook his head, "maybe he's finally accepted he'd be nothing more than a failure-"

"Hey!" 'Hansuke whipped around and glared at them, "Hansuke Hyuga is no failure! He is one of the best fighters of his generation and with a body like this he can dress how he damn well pleases." He walked up to them, "it's people like you that make Hansuke look down on himself and second guess all his would die for you, two people that he doesn't know and two people that surely don't care about him. Just because he's too damn kind to think that just because you talk bad about him as he walks by makes you people not worth protecting." He then caught that he looked to have spoken in third person. "I mean…" he glared, "I'm too kind…yeah," he turned and walked away, "oh," he turned back and smiled at the two frightened and guilty adults, "and you have a lovely fruit stand, I'll be sure to stop by and get some today."

_Hansuke_ was so going to get his ass handed to him when the real Hansuke finds out about the scene that he had just made. At least he now knew that he could never be a good Hansuke Hyuga impersonator. _Hansuke_ turned down another street to get to a quiet place to eat and just relax, but he was confronted by his two teammates.

Shika and Cho just stood there as they looked at the male. They both began to turn a rather dull shade of pink. _Hansuke_ quickly smiled, "Hello," he remembered that the real Hansuke was rather proper when it came to speaking. "How are you both?"

"Uh…" Cho tried to say something, but she looked him over again and then looked to Shika for some sort of help.

"We're fine…" Shika coughed into her fist and looked back at him with her blush gone, "but are you okay Hyuga-san?"

"I'm feeling great….Nara-san? _Hansuke_ wasn't sure if the real Hansuke and his teammate were friendly enough for first names. He looked down at his bag of dumplings and dreaded the deed he would have to do. He didn't like that he had to be so nice. "You," he forced a smile, "would you both like to share with me?" He really wanted them to say no.

"We can't," Cho said quickly with a light smile and blush. _Hansuke_ looked at them with a raised brow. She cleared her throat and looked at anywhere but him, "We're trying to find Inoichi, he promised to have lunch with us today." _Hansuke_ looked to suddenly go stiff and began to fidget. "Have you seen him?"

"Uh…" _Hansuke_ drawled out as he tried to think of something to save his ass. If they found his possessed body, he was sure that the Haruno would do something to embarrass him to a new level of loser. "He…He's busy!" He blurted out with a smile that looked to hurt. The two just looked at him with confusion. "Y-Yamanaka-san…cool guy by the way," he added, "said something about how…his dad had taken him out…to train and stuff." He nodded as he began to formulate the lie. "Yep, he told me that if I saw you two to tell you that he would make it up to you tomorrow. Okay? I gotta run!" And with that, _Hansuke_ ran as fast as he could away from the two. They were left there very confused, but once he ate and cleared his head, he could go back to studying and get everything back to normal.

**(Line Break)**

_Saburo Haruno_

_Saburo_ panted as he looked to the tree stump that he had spent about most of his training destroying. There was something about the body that wasn't as up to shape with him, but _Saburo_ just figured it was the lack of his near perfect vision that made it harder for him to train. Not to mention that he seemed to possess a greater strength than he had known; the real Saburo was not a force to be ignored.

He began to pull out the kunais and shurikans that he had thrown at the stump from different angles, speeds, and force. He missed a few targets, but that was to be expected since his vision was a little off. _Saburo_ also noticed that the male was not as flexible as him, so he stretched out a few times as to try and help the body get more used to the stress of it. Then there was the issue of his chakra control. It was good, but he would have never thought it would be so strong. _Saburo_ had tried to see that even with a different body, if he could still use gentle fist, but when he had tried it on the stop, he blasted a hole right through it. _Saburo_ was greatly surprised by the awesome power that the body was able to produce, but his control over it wasn't as great as he'd hope. He tried a few more times but then became winded when he used too much. _Saburo_ stopped with chakra there and went to other ways of training. The body's stamina was great too, _Saburo_ was even sure that the real Saburo could last longer in a fight that he could.

_Saburo_ smiled lightly as he put everything back in its rightful place, "time for lunch." He said happily as he walked away. _Saburo_ was hungry, but his appetite wasn't as strong as usual. He just figured the real Saburo wasn't a glutton. He quickly took a familiar route to the small shop that sold some bentos that he really liked, and but paused when he caught something very alarming. _Saburo_ saw a large group of girls. They were all standing around a very familiar looking boy that was smirking and showing off his strength. _Saburo_ felt his face burst a bright red when he saw that _Hansuke Hyuga_ was the one in the center of the crowd. "Oh no…" he quickly made his way to the crowd. He debated on pushing through, but that to be something that the real Saburo would have the guts to do. So, _Saburo_ made his way through the crowd until he was right in front of him. " Hello…_Hansuke_…" _Saburo_ said as best he could without showing that he was very concerned with what was happening.

_Hansuke_ seeing to he was caught, quickly put on a nervous smile, "Hello…" he bowed to him and the girls ate it up.

"What…what are you doing?" His growing concern for all these girls staring at his body like it was a piece of meat began to make him shake with fear. "And what are you wearing?"

"Oh, it was just too damn hot out," he said with a groan as he fanned himself. "I mean, I can't risk getting a heat stroke when I have all these lovely ladies to protect," he winked to them and _Saburo_ had to keep from strangling his own body.

"You…" he whispered harshly, "you aren't even trying…" he raised his hands like he was going to strangle him, but he couldn't make the real Saburo look this bad.

"Dude," he whispered back, "I'm about this close to getting the real Hansuke a really hot girlfriend," he smiled, "once I'm done I'm going back to finish translating."

"You are taking advantage of….my body," _Saburo_s' voice got a little louder and there was a sudden hush in the air and both boys suddenly felt a sudden chill in the air. "Uh…" _Saburo_ straightened up and looked to all the girls. "I…I meant to say that…that…" _Saburo_ felt a sudden feeling of fear fill him as all the girls stared. His face began to burn a bright red as his breathing became a little labored. "What…I…I-I just…"

"Dude," _Hansuke_ quickly grabbed _Saburo_ and put him over his shoulder. "You must have a fever; let me take you to the hospital." He then looked to all the girls with a sad face, "I need to take care of my friends." They awed as _Hansuke_ ran off with a red face _Saburo_, who really hated the blonde more than necessary.

_~With __Inoichi Yamanaka _

"Oh and remember when we totally got Kaori with that water balloon," Naruko laughed as she smiled brightly. _Inoichi_ laughed lightly as he listened to her ramble on about all the trouble that the two blondes would get into on a weekly basis. He was almost jealous at how much fun that Naruko seemed to be having with the real Inoichi. But, just seeing her so happy made up for it. He was just glad that it seemed that the real Inoichi hadn't tried to put the moves on her. _Inoichi_ would have to kick some ass then since he knew what the blonde real intentions were if he ever tried to get too friendly. "I have never seen her so mad," the blonde calmed her laughter as she pushed away another empty bowl of ramen. _Inoichi_ was also taken advantage of the cash that was earned through long hours of standing in the pungent fragrance of flowers.

"Totally," he nodded but before he could ask another question, he felt a sudden disturbance. It only ever happened when he knew that one of his peers was doing something very stupid. He turned in his seat and gapped when he saw his body over the shoulder of a very scantily dressed _Hansuke_. "Dear Kami," he muttered as he got out of his seat and walked over to the two. "Wait here," he called back to the curious blonde. "What the fuck did you do-" he looked to _Saburo_ and gapped, "Did you change me?"

"I think I should be asking you that," _Hansuke_ glared at _Inoichi_. "What the hell did you do to my clothes?"

"I put you in real ones you idiot," _Inoichi_ glared. "Now put him down," he motioned to _Saburo_. _Hansuke_ complied, but the boy was wobbly on his feet and had the darkest blush on his cheeks. "I don't blush Hyuga."

"I-I can't help it," _Saburo_ whispered. "He was using my body like some kind of show," he motioned to _Hansuke_, who just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well look at what the nerd did to me," _Hansuke_ said accusingly. "I look like my mother dressed me."

"Are you trying to cause a heat stroke," _Inoichi_ asked that shaking _Saburo_, "How can you stand it?"

"That's why I changed," _Hansuke_ defended as he motioned to his clothes.

"It is indecent to show so much skin," he explained with great worry. "If…if my family were to see me like that-"

"Wow Hansuke-kun!" The three boys paled as they saw Team 8 walking up to them. Kaori smiled, "I never thought you'd have the guts to wear that in public."

_Hansuke_ was dead silent.

"Hey Junior," Team 10 walked up to the group. Shika put her hands on her hips, "Training with your dad huh? I'll be sure to ask him all about your training."

_Inoichi_ face palmed.

"Saburo-kun?" Naruko finally let her curiosity get the better of her as she walked up to the pink haired boy. "I thought you had training with Tsuyoshi all this week?"

_Saburo_ blushed.

"Oh shit," _Hansuke_ finally said as he looked around at all of them. "This is my worst nightmare."

"Since when did you start swearing?" Satomi asked as she took in this whole scene. Something was very wrong.

"H-He doesn't," _Saburo_ quickly jumped in with a bright smile as he waved his arm to get their attention away. "H-Hansuke would never s-swear."

"Since when did you stutter?" Naruko asked with growing concern.

"He wasn't stuttering," _Inoichi_ smiled at her. "He was just so tired from all his training with Tsuyoshi."

"Since when do you stick up for people?" Cho asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can be fucking nice, so shut up Cho!" _Hansuke_ yelled and then quickly covered his mouth. His eyes were wide as he realized what he just has done. _Saburo_ and _Inoichi_ both facepalmed as all five girls stared at them. Before any of the boys could figure out what to do, _Inoichi_ paled when he heard the familiar voice of his sensei.

"You little brat!" _Saburo_ felt someone pull him up by the back of his shirt. He felt his body shake in fear when he realized that it could only be his Hokage. "You try to skip out on training just to hang out with all your friends." Tsuyoshi was not in any sort of mood to deal with this. Not only did he 'work' today so that he could train with the boy, he was denied sake until after training and his student never showed up. He was about ready to throw a fit at the thought that his only student ditched out on training without telling him; if he would have known, he would be drunk and happy. Tsuyoshi turned the boy around so they were eye to eye, "You'll be running laps around this village until your damn legs break!" He threatened, but then took another long look at his student. His green eyes were wide with fear –per usual- but his whole face was contorted with fear and a dark red blush ran over his cheeks. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing…" _Saburo_ quickly answered, "I am w-well, Hokage-d-dana."

Only one genin called him that.

"Hyuga?" He looked to _Saburo_ again and watched as the boy paled.

"…W-What!?" _Hansuke_ finally answered with his body stiff and in almost a military like stance.

Tsuyoshi looked to the very oddly dressed Hyuga boy that looked to be holding in a lot of guilt for something he did. Tsuyoshi knew that look very well too.

"Yamanaka?" He dropped _Saburo_ to the ground and grabbed 'Hansuke's' collar. "You're Yamanaka."

"N-No way Hokage-san," _Inoichi_ said with a forced smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "How…How can Hyuga-san be me when I'm right here? I mean…how can anyone replace me?" Tsuyoshi knew that only one boy could be able to come up with such a logical response at the drop of a hat and refer to his peers by last name.

"Haruno," Tsuyoshi let go of the blue haired boy and then looked at him with a glare. "Tell me what is going on before I get angry."

"You're losing it grandpa," Naruko finally spoke up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Girls," Tsuyoshi looked to them with a smile. Tsuyoshi always had a soft spot for the young kunoichis since they were all very much like his little sister. "I want you to all use those big brains that these boys seem to lack." Tsuyoshi lined all the boys up and threatened them to stay put or die. All three boys stood there under the gazes of their female peers. "Now take a good long look at the three idiots before you." He stood behind them and waited for one of them to say something to confirm what he had come to conclude.

"Well," Kaori said as she placed Akamaru on the ground, "Hansuke is dressed differently then I remember. But…maybe he finally bloomed."

"Hansuke's choice of clothes are based on the rules of his clan," Satomi corrected, "he comes from a very old and modest clan; it is against his laws to reveal himself in such a way to anyone…unless….I would assume, his wife." She shrugged and put her hands into her pockets.

"Junior is too much of an ass to ever stand up for anyone," Shika said with a smirk when _Hansuke_ seemed to glare at her. "And something like this can only be the work of his clan. And seeing as he tried to hide it, his father doesn't know about this either."

"Not to mention," Cho looked over _Inoichi_, "he's too proud of his body to wear something that would be modest."

"And he took to me ramen and not the BBQ place like he usually does." Naruko said as she scratched her chin and looked to be in deep thought. "And it was a little weird that he talked about how great Saburo was." _Hansuke_ flushed a bright red as _Saburo_ and _Inoichi_ looked at him with raised brows.

"You…you go out with Naruko-chan?" _Saburo_ asked with wide eyes and the saddest look on his face.

_Hansuke_ looked away and rubbed one of his shoulders. "I mean…no one else seems to have time…." He then looked over at the two with a glare. "Look, what would I know. I'm Hansuke Hyuga!"

"We're already found out," _Inoichi_ sighed as he looked over to the girls. "You've humiliated us enough Tsuyoshi-sensei."

"I don't think I have," he smirked at him. "Now ladies, who is who?"

"Hansuke Hyuga," Satomi pointed to _Saburo_.

"Inoichi Yamanaka," Cho smiled as she pointed to a flustered _Hansuke_

"And Saburo-kun!" Naruko exclaimed as she ran over and hugged _Inoichi_.

"Yeah this is all great and stuff," _Hansuke_ said with mock, "but we're still stuck in the wrong bodies." He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, "Can I please go back to my house and try to fix it?"

"Oh sure," Tsuyoshi smiled a bit too sweetly as walked over to the three boys and began to lead them away. "I know that all of your parents would love to hear about what happens when inexperienced genin try to play with jutsus that are far past their level.

"You just had to test it on us," _Inoichi_ muttered.

"Bite me," _Hansuke_ shot back.

_Saburo_ just sighed out at the thought of his father finding out.

**(Line Break)**

Inoichi sighed as he brought up another box filled with old and unwanted items to the attic of his house. His mother was watching over the shop and his father was laughing as he watched the boy struggling to carry all the items by himself. The house was rather nice since all the windows were open and it was a rather pleasant day. Inoichi would have been out with his teammates, or training with the boys. Though, from previous events that had left him and his friends in a rather comical scenario, he was grounded for the next month to only work around the shop, train with his father or team, and take missions with his team. Other than that, he was not allowed to do anything else. Inoichi decided that when he did have free time, he could be found reading anything that he could get his hands on; today, he had been reading a cooking book that his grandmother had handed down to his mother.

"Are you done?" Inoichi Senior smiled brightly as he watched the young blonde walk through the hall past his study.

"That was the last box," the boy tried to react as calmly as possible. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cook book that he was half way through. Inoichi figured this is a very low moment in his young teen aged life.

"Good," his father smiled as Inoichi was about to walk past him to his room, "you can go take over for your mother than." He laughed when his son stopped and hunched forward with a sigh. "Make some sales," he smirked as Inoichi turned around and walked to the shop that was built in front of their house. "Make your father proud that you can at least sell flowers!"

"I will dad!" Inoichi yelled back with a glare on his face as his father's laughter echoed. Inoichi groaned as he walked down to the shop and grabbed the large body apron and put it on. "I'm here to take over ma," he said as he used his back to push open the door.

"Oh good," the woman smiled lightly as she moved aside and revealed the blonde haired kunoichi with a potted cactus in her hands, "can you ring her up sweetie?" The woman giggled as she watched her son flush red and walked up to the counter.

"Sure mother," Inoichi said quietly as he placed his book under the counter and went to the register.

"Hope to talk to you later Yamanaka-san," Naruko smiled brightly as she waved goodbye to the blonde haired woman. Naruko looked to Inoichi with a smirk, "And how has life been while on house arrest?"

Inoichi smirked and gave a light scoff, "Just wait," he took her money and went back to working at the register, "once I'm out," he leaned on the counter so they were only a few inches apart, "I'll get you and your little cactus." He slapped her change onto the counter and pulled out his book. "Now be off little girl," he waved her away with his hand.

Naruko huffed with a red blush, "I'm not a little girl Inoichi," she pouted as she placed her plant on the counter and put her money bag into her little frog pouch. "And I am way better company than that book."

"Are you?" He teased as he turned another page.

"Totally," she took the book from him and flipped through its pages. "This is a cook book!" She looked at him with shock, "how can this be more interesting than me?"

"This," he took the book back, "can teach me something. You, on the other hand, will get me in trouble."

"How do I get you in trouble?" Naruko asked, but just one look from him made her flush pink. "Fine," she shook her head and then leaned against the counter, "but can't you just come and hang out with me for a little bit? I mean…everyone is really busy…"

"I'm not risking another chance at getting in trouble," he shook his head and flipped through the book, rather bored with it. "My dad will have my head if I sneak out."

"You mean," she teased, "if he finds out."

Inoichi looked up at her and read the bright smile on her face and the way she was swaying back and forth. Inoichi looked over his shoulder, back at her, and then to the clock on the wall. The shop wasn't even busy…but the wrath of his father was something he didn't want to face. But then again…he looked over to Naruko again and she was just glowing. Inoichi felt his palms get sweaty just at the thought of hanging out with her again.

"One hour," he said and Naruko jumped up and clapped happily. He took off his apron and jumped over the counter. "We grab a snack," he took her hand and began to pull her out quickly, "take a walk," he glanced around as he exited, "and then I'm back here."

"Okay," she smiled brightly with a blush on her cheeks as she looked down at their hands.

Inoichi smiled at her, but when he ran past another street, he caught a tall blue haired boy being surrounded by woman.

Hansuke Hyuga had become very popular with the girls of Konohagakure. Not to mention that no one whispered about him anymore. Hansuke blushed as he held onto a bag of groceries as girls followed him around. He was under punishment from his father and had succumbed to working around the manor and then training with his father. Hansuke wasn't usually one to get in trouble, so he was easily forgiven after a few days. He was out trying to find some food that the maids had no time to pick up for dinner, but it was taking longer with all these girls following him around.

Hansuke blushed as another girl seemed to be blocking his path to another vendor that sold the best leaks –in his opinion- and she didn't look to be moving anytime soon.

"Do you think you could give me a tour of the Hyuga gardens?" She flirted as Hansuke seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

"Or maybe we can go grab some lunch together," another girl came into the frame, pushing the other girl away. "I'd love to hear about your missions."

"I think Hyuga-san would love to get some training in," a kunoichi girl pushed both girls away and fluttered her eyes at him, "I can put up quite a fight."

"Uh…" Hansuke looked around for some kind of way out. "I-I am actually very busy…with some other business…."

"Please Hansuke-kun?" Some girl grabbed his arm, "You already said that yesterday."

"M-My life is rather hectic…" he said lightly but none of them seemed to let it go. He really didn't like Inoichi anymore.

"Hey!" The girls and Hansuke suddenly looked over to see the girls of Team 10. "Hyuga-san need to report with us to the Hokage tower," Cho smiled lightly. The girls seemed depressed, but happily moved aside as Hansuke pushed through. He would have taken any reason to get out of there. The three walked away from the group and Hansuke let out a sigh in relief, "I guess you owe us now Hyuga-san," she smiled up at him with a light blush. He looked at them both and smiled.

"How about we go out for lunch," Shika suggested as she put her hands behind her head. "I could eat."

"I must drop these off at home first," he smiled lightly and began to lead them back to his manor. "But then I will gladly treat my saviors to lunch," he laughed lightly as he took the lead.

"Sounds great," Cho trailed off as she and Shika let their eyes took in his figure. They both blushed lightly and gave a light hi-five to one another. It was going to be a good lunch with the well-built Hyuga. But as they walked off to the manor, Shika spotted a Kaori without her dog heading towards to the Library.

Saburo Haruno had been banished to research on the human nerves, brain parts, and anything else his sensei could think of to punish him. Saburo did have a love for learning, but for hours at a time, he would rather drown in a lake. Not to mention that whenever he wasn't studying, he was being pushed to his limits with strength training with his sensei. So he would be sitting around, soar and bruised one day, and then be forced to suffer more bruises the next. He was about half way through with finishing up on human brain function and even a bit about psychology. He was about to take a moment to walk around the library to stretch and clear his head, but he heard the doors of the library open and close. He was usually the only one ever in there around this time since it was about the middle of the dead.

"Hey," he looked over and saw that Kaori was the one that came in and walked up to his section. "You busy?"

"Uh," he looked over to his books. "No," he answered as he looked back at her. "Why?"

"Well…" Kaori rocked on her feet and rubbed the back of her neck, "I think Akamaru is sick…and I know that you're really good with all that medical stuff."

"Isn't your mother and sister vets?" He looked at her with confusion and she suddenly turned a light shade of pink.

"I know that," she huffed, "it's just…if I take him to them, my mother will have my head. This would be the third time Akamaru had gotten sick…" she sighed sadly and held herself. "Can you just come and look at him for me?"

Saburo sighed, but agreed since he didn't want to go back to reading. He motioned for her to lead and she was quick to lead him out. Saburo was able to keep up, but he stayed a step back, just so he could look at her. For some odd reason, ever since he got back into his body, Kaori had been talking to him a lot more. He asked Hansuke what he did to make Kaori want to even look at him, but Hansuke said he didn't do anything. Saburo believed him, since there wasn't much that he could do. Saburo was left to wonder. He remembered what Naruko had told him, and he decided that he wasn't going to ignore people that needed help. And Kaori was always alone with her dog and seemed to be looking for something to do. They usually walked around and talked about the similarities between man and beast. He was surprised at her vast knowledge of animals and their anatomy. They got into a lot of debate on what was more amazing, beast instinct or human instincts. It was rather…fun for him.

Sure, Kaori wasn't the brightest from his generation, but she knew her stuff about animals, fighting, and instinct. He wasn't surprised that her family was based around following instinct without a second of hesitation. He saw it first hand when they decide who the better fighter was. She was literally an animal and could have ripped his limbs off if she so pleased. Seeing her in battle…

It was very alluring to him.

Saburo blushed lightly as he focused back on his walking and was just in time to stop before running into her.

She whistled lightly and knelt down as her dog, he was rather sluggish and depressed looking, came to her call. She smiled sadly as she took her dog in her arms and held him close, "Its okay boy…I got someone that might be able to help." Saburo looked at her and then back to Akamaru, "I've been feeding him like I always do, but just one day, after lunch, he was like this."

"Does he ever go off by himself?" Saburo knelt down and began to check the dog for swelling, lumps, even checked his heart rate and breathing. He seemed to be giving signs that he was sick, but he couldn't be sure since he never worked with a dog.

"All the time," she said lightly. "Is that bad? I mean, he always come to my call, and he was always okay…until know…" she looked up at him.

"Can you get him to open his mouth?" Saburo said as he took off his gloves; his hands would be cleaner than them.

"Open up Akamaru," she said as she moved so that he lied on her lap. She put her hands on his muzzle and opened up his mouth; Saburo could see that it was rather heard for her. He replaced her hands with his and investigated the inside of the dog's mouth. Saburo smiled lightly as he saw the cause to this whole issue. "What is it?" Kaori asked.

"Your dog is a glutton," Saburo let go and lightly rubbed the dogs belly. "I think he ate some berries he found around here, and I can only assume it has caused him some issues in his digestive track."

"So…he's got a stomach ache?" Kaori asked as she held her dog.

"It's a bit worse than that," they both stood up and he smiled lightly. "I highly suggest you go and see your mother about this. She'll know exactly what to do."

"But…"

"Kaori," he gave her a stern look, "it's you, or Akamaru."

"Right," she nodded and sighed, "I'm so dead," she muttered.

"Come on," he sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders, "I'll go with you."

"Really?" she smiled brightly but then blushed and looked away. "I mean," she pulled out of his hold and huffed, "I don't need your help…but thanks," she huffed and walked ahead with her nose in the air. "I guess…that's pretty cool of you."

"Excuse me," he smirked, "who just looked over your dog?"

"You just told me to go to my mother," she smirked back. "A five year old could have done that."

"And you didn't?" he mocked. She growled and snapped her jaws at him. Saburo felt himself burn hot at the sight of sharp canines.

"You're lucky I don't rip that smirk off your face!" She turned away and sped up her walk, but Saburo kept his pace. "Forget you and your dumb kindness. You can go shove it up your ass."

Saburo chuckled; he would get his revenge when he saw the look on her mother's face.

**(End)**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my attempt at this prompt. Leave me your reviews and I'll get back to you guys with another story as quick as I can. **


	41. Quickshots: Crossovers PtII

**So I decided to do a few more crossover quick shots since I'm a bit at a lost for oneshots to do. Hope you all enjoy and leave me your requests (coupling and basic plot please). School is a little rough for me and I'm also trying to find a job to pay da bills. So be patient with me guys, I'm trying really hard. **

**I think the next one will be more Yaoi. Not sure yet so let's just wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™ or the any other movies/animes mentioned**

**(Line Break)**

_~Soul Eater~_

Sakaye grunted as she looked over the map and then to all the street signs, "I can fight off kishin, the billboard Albarn, and my disgusting professor, but I can't find a dumb street?!" She crumpled up the map and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring that she had hit some tourist with it. She looked over to Hansuke, who was busy eating a basket of fresh apples. Sakaye scoffed, "I'm trying to do my job and you're just eating like a pig."

Hansuke looked at her and slightly hurt by her comment; he reached inside and pulled out a bright red tomato. Sakaye blinked a few times and blushed as she took the tomato from him. Hansuke smiled lightly and chuckled. "Welcome," he said lightly as he followed her down the street.

The two had been sent out on another mission to stop something that was devouring human souls like there was no tomorrow. Their work had been a bit slow since Sakaye could tell that Lord Death did not like sending the Hyuga out on mission. Lord Death made it clear to Sakaye that Hansuke may be more trouble that she thought. He once explained that a part of Hansuke's family, on his mother's side, wasn't known for being good weapons or masters. Something about how they didn't live very long and didn't die as heroes either; Sakaye would be sure to keep an eye on her weapon. Not that she could ever see her weapon that could barely say two words turning on her. But, Sakaye would have to say that her weapon had been a little more rebellious than usually, especially when it came to her greatest rival.

Maka Albarn had Hansuke wrapped around her finger.

Sakaye wouldn't say that she hated the girl with a burning passion, but she was sure that if she saw the two together on more time, she would kill someone. Sakaye led Hansuke down another road and decided to stop in a little café for directions to a spot Lord Death had told her to go to. She left Hansuke outside to eat and hold onto her half eaten tomato. Hansuke was left out there and when a blonde haired girl passed by him, he couldn't help but think to the blonde haired girl that liked to talk to him. He blushed lightly as he looked up to the sky as he wondered what the girl was doing right now. He hoped that she wasn't with Soul; Hansuke was rather jealous at how close the two were. Hansuke tried as much as he could to be with her, but they could only do much before Sakaye called him away. Not to mention that each time he tried to be with her, he would freeze up and not be able to say a word. Maka always told him that it didn't matter that he didn't talk, but he knew that she could only talk for so long with no responses.

"Hey," Sakaye pulled him out of his train of thought. She took her fruit and motioned for him to follow. "We are just about two blocks away. Lord Death better have a good reason for us stopping at this one place first."

"Kishin," he said lightly. To anyone else, it wouldn't have made any sense, but Sakaye knew Hansuke long and well enough to figure it out.

"I don't think that Kishin stay in one spot Hyuga," she laughed lightly as the Hyuga blushed. Sakaye finished her tomato and tossed the seeds and stem into the trash. "And if it did, that thing is too stupid for it to be important to me." She sighed as she stopped at an intersection and looked around for the street she needed to go down. "I bet Lord Death brought someone to help us take care of this since he's so worried about-" Sakaye cut herself off and looked to Hansuke. He looked at her and waited for her to finish her sentence. She coughed lightly and looked away, "so worried about us actually facing a witch sooner or later." She motioned for him to follow as she ran across a rather busy street. Hansuke dropped off the basket on the street corner when they crossed and then caught up with her. "We're nearly at 99 souls, and you are not going to over eat this time you pig," she threatened and Hansuke nodded.

"Witch," Hansuke said lightly as he looked at the back of Sakaye's head. The word was so familiar with him. He spent his whole life training so that one day he could defeat a witch and become a Death weapon. But there was something else so familiar about the word. Like before his former blonde haired master that had left him heart broken and unable to sync with her after that. Before that, he had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He was assured that he was back at his family's manor, but some nights he would have such awful dreams of being young and not anywhere near his family's home. Hansuke took a few extra steps so that he stood beside Sakaye, "Witch," he repeated to her.

"I doubt that a witch is behind this," she said trying to comfort the nervous boy. "A witch would have made a much bigger scene and I'm sure that Lord Death would have not sent us alone then." She sighed as she stopped at an intersection, "Well," she huffed, "this where he wanted us to stop." She went over to a window and breathed as much as she could on the glass. The street was barren of people, and if anyone bothered her, she would be sure to have Hansuke give them amnesia later. She wrote out the number she could recite in her sleep and then took a step back. She nearly wanted to groan when Lord Death answered and looked as goofy as ever. She couldn't stand him (or his son) sometimes, "Sakaye Uchiha and Hansuke Hyuga reporting in Lord Death."

"Sakaye," he greeted as he waved, "I can see that you were able to find the location without any trouble?"

"It was of no trouble at all," she said and shot Hansuke a look when he chuckled lightly under his breath. "I would surely just like to get this little meeting over with soon. I do have a job to do."

"You seem to have arrived sooner than the other group I had sent out." He said as he scratched his head and looked around, "they are usually very punctual about this type of thing."

"You have got to be joking," she frowned at the thought of having to work with someone, and if karma had it out for her…

"Maka," Hansuke said happily as he looked past Sakaye and waved shyly.

"Of course," she grumbled and shot Death a look when he was snickering. "Why did it have to be the billboard?"

"I told you not to call me that." Maka huffed as she glared at Sakaye. She stood beside her and looked in, "Hello Lord Death, I hope that we are not late, but Soul had to stop."

"Hey, when I have to go, I'm gonna find a place to go." Soul defended as he crouched down and crossed his arms over his chest, "And you didn't complain when I got you that snow cone-" he was cut off when she had hit him in the head with a book. Maka blushed red and tucked her book away. Hansuke frowned lightly but before he could walk over to the blonde, Lord Death continued.

"It seems that the issue around these parts is worse than I expected," he looked at them with seriousness, "it was enough of a ruckus that I was worried a witch might be involved."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Can't wait to kill it."

"Witch."

"That's right boys and girls," he nodded, "so I need you all to be on your best behavior and work together to take out whatever might be lurking around. If I don't get word from any of you before the sun sets, I'll be sending more reinforcements."

"Understood," Sakaye and Maka both said. They glared at one another and the transmission came to an end. Sakaye scoffed, "You hear that Hyuga," she smirked as she kept eye contact with Maka, "we can finally check witch soul off our list."

"There is no way you are at ninety-nine souls," Maka said with her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me Hansuke?" She looked to him with such big eyes that Hansuke suddenly felt awful. He crouched down on the ground and just sulked.

"Harsh billboard," Sakaye tsked as she shook her head. "Come on Hyuga," she patted his shoulder and he got up. "We have a witch to kill."

"Hey," Maka called after them, "Lord Death said that we have to work together."

"We'll split up," Sakaye said, "I'll be sure to send a signal when I find them first." Hansuke just waved as he was being dragged away by Sakaye.

Maka waved back and looked over to Soul, "We better hurry and hope to find it before she can."

"You two are always at each other's throats," he sighed as he stood up. "Why can't you both be cool, like me and Hansuke?"

"It's not that I want to beat her," that was a slight lie, "but I just get the feeling that something really bad is going to happen, and I want to be sure we can be there quick enough to help."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke felt uneasy as he followed Sakaye through the city that was now empty of all the people that had been out before. He knew bad things happened when even humans could sense what it was. He looked to the darkening sky, watching out for a signal from Maka. He looked back to Sakaye and watched as she zipped up her jacket as the night air began to cool from the lack of the sun being out. He caught up so that he walked beside her again and tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled lightly, "Scarf?"

Sakaye smirked lightly and went back to looking ahead, "I'm fine Hyuga. But thanks," she added lightly. Sakaye had learned that being rather friendly, made Hansuke happy, and when he was happy, she fought a hell of a lot better. "I'll take another look around. Maybe this soul is so dark that I can see it from miles away." She took her chance and closed her eyes to calm down for the moment; she always had a little trouble using her abilities to see souls since she didn't like to look at them. She opened her eyes, which were now a blood red, and looked around. She came to a stop when she looked to a church that was on her right; it was filled with souls, but they looked panicked and scared. Then, what had made her stop, in the center was the dark soul that engulfed another small and timid soul. She began to make her way towards the church, "set off a signal to the other two; I do not want to face this thing alone." Sakaye knew she was the best of the best, but even she knew when to use her head to not get killed. She wasn't going to chance this one. It was better to have an extra person.

Hansuke nodded as he ran beside her he reached into his jacket and pulled out a flare gun. He pointed it to the sky and shot it; he put it away and hoped that the other two had seen it. Hansuke and Sakaye stood outside of the church and he looked back at her, waiting for her command to move forward or to wait. "Go?"

"I know…" she said as she stared at the door. She was still staring at these two souls that seemed so out of sync but still connected to one another. She was more than worried on what would happen if she confronted them. Would it kill her on the spot? Or would it kill Hansuke first? She looked back at him and had a hard look on her face. "You are not to protect me if it would cost your life Hyuga," she ordered. Hansuke looked at her with wide eyes. "You disobey that and I would never forgive you…got it." He nodded and Sakaye took in a deep breath as she took a slight step back, "open it."

"Yes," he nodded and kicked the doors open. He felt his eyes grow wide as he saw the person standing in the middle of the room. A cowardly looking boy that was rather small and holding a long black sword. Dead humans surrounded him, but their souls lingered in the air. Hansuke felt his heart beat quicken as he made eye contact with the boy with pink hair and a sad look on his face.

"The doors open one way…" he said and turned so that he faced the two. "They only open one way."

"He's the one behind this?" Sakaye asked, almost not believing it with her own eyes. It was ridiculous to think that…that thing could be behind these murders. She looked to Hansuke, "Come on Hyuga, we are-" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What is wrong with you?"

"Crona…" Hansuke said lightly as he finally began to remember something. It was the little boy that he would beat up. He remembered always beating a boy up whenever ordered. He never put up a fight, not until he spent all those days in the punishment room. Though…Hansuke didn't think it could be true; he only remembered the boy and how he was always punished and how he beat him.

"Did you know….I have black blood," Crona said lightly and Sakaye took a step back when something appeared from his back.

"Come on pea-brain!" Its voice was deep and masculine. It punched Crona in the head, "I bet their souls would be tastier than any of these weak humans."

"I can't fight them. She's a girl. I don't know how to deal with girls." Crona said with a light blush on his cheeks as he took a step back and looked at his feet.

"You're more of a girl than she is!" The thing began to squeeze his head, "Now hurry up and kill them!"

"Ah, Ragnorok, that hurts. Stop it." Crona said as he tried to wriggle out of his grip. "I can't deal with that right now!"

Hansuke put his hand out for Sakaye, "Hurry," he said not sure if he should tell her that he knew that once Crona was in a fight, it was rather hard to come out of it alive. He could remember being in the punishment room for losing, but he didn't know who had put him there. His father never punished him for anything and his mother….

Sakaye took Hansuke's hand and he quickly turned into a sword. She lifted him up and quickly charged at the boy. He and that thing coming out of his back were distracted enough that she hit them with the broad side of her weapon to knock them into a pillar. "I have no idea of who you are, or how crazy you are, but I will stop you." She got into her defense stance as Crona fell onto the floor and was being yelled at by Ragnorok. She was surprised that as he came at her, he was clumsy almost. She was able to block most of his moves, but he was fast, and rather skilled at it. He shouldn't have been though. She was going to just try and hit him once just so he would bleed out, but when her sword hit his, the sword emitted a loud scream and began to cut through Hansuke's weapon form. Sakaye jumped back.

"Hyuga!" Sakaye yelled as she kept her eyes on Crona. "Are you okay?"

"_Fine." _He grunted out. She knew better though; Hansuke was tuff, but he could only take so much before he would pass out. _"Again." _

"If you say so," she went at him again.

"I don't like her," Crona said as he watched in horror as she came at him. "She's mean, I can't deal with that." He blocked her attack and again, the sword let out a scream. Sakae backed off, but then went for him again. She smiled when she was able to slash through his side. "She got me!" Crona stumbled away. Sakaye looked to the ground and to Hansuke, but his blade was covered in black goop. She looked to the floor and saw drops of black.

"The hell…?"

"Did you know, my blood is black," Crona said as he watched his blood rise up in little spheres and surround her. "The door only opens one way." He called out.

Hansuke reacted faster than Sakaye, and changed back. He grabbed her and jumped out of the way before the blood turned to spikes and hit them. His arm was bleeding from the injury earlier. "Out," he said before Crona could come at them again. Hansuke pushed Sakaye back and caught the sword between his hands. He looked down right at Crona.

Crona went wide eyed, "No, you can't be here. You'll get us in trouble. I can't deal with getting in trouble right now." The sword began to scream again and Hansuke was slowly brought to his knees as he was sure that his ears began to bleed. He pulled him to the ground and got on top of Crona. "No! Don't hit me!"

Hansuke could remember when he would always say that. He punched him. And he did it again and again. He would keep punching until someone tried stopped him; and even then he would never stop. He didn't even care that the boy continued to bleed, or when two more people came through the doors. He finally came to a stop when Ragnorok grabbed him by the throat and smiled very large.

"The doors…" Crona said between breaths, "only open one way."

Hansuke was pierced with more of the blood spheres.

"Hansuke!" Maka and Sakaye both yelled.

Ragnorok pushed the body off of Crona, "Come on you idiot. You better get up or I'm going to yell at you when you go to bed tonight."

"No, I won't be able to sleep. I'll get those black bags under my eyes again." Crona got up and picked up his sword. "I don't like the black bags under my eyes."

"Get to the doors," Sakaye yelled as she ran over to open them.

"But Hansuke," Maka yelled as she was about to run over to his side, but Soul held her back.

"You get out and take that maniac with you, and then I'll grab him." Sakaye turned to yell at the blonde. "Be of some help and kill that bastard!" But as she stood there, Crona ran at her with his sword held up. "Shit." She went to push open the door, but she finally got it.

"It only opens one way," Crona said again and Sakaye just waited for impact.

She never felt it though. Sakaye opened her eyes to see Hansuke standing there; he faced her, but his face was bent down and he was hunched forward. He coughed up dark red blood, almost unnaturally dark and it got on her jacket. "I told you not to do that!" Sakaye yelled as she grabbed his arms, "I am your master! You listen to me and everything I say!" She suddenly felt her eyes tear up and her voice was becoming hoarse. She looked over to see Crona was filled with horror at the thought of what he had just done. "What are you waiting for?!" She yelled at Maka with a glare, "Get him!" Sakaye tried to use as much as her strength that she had to carefully bring him to the ground.

"Don't let him hurt me," Crona said as he kept Maka and Soul (who was in weapon form) back. "I won't be able to deal with that."

"You just have to worry about me," Maka said as she attacked.

"Come on Hyuga," Sakaye gave his cheeks light smacks in hopes that he would open his eyes. "You gotta get up and beat this monster," she pulled off his scarf and jacket as to get to his wounds. He was cut up all over and his clothes soaked up a lot of the blood. "Maka needs you," she said reluctantly. Sakaye knew that he would get up for her; Sakaye didn't want to think about it now, but she was jealous of the two. Hansuke was her weapon; she was afraid that he would leave her for Maka. "I need you too you know…" She saw that he was still breathing, but he wouldn't last very long. Sakaye looked around and went over to one of the stain glass windows. She quickly walked over and wrote out the number. Nothing but a blank screen came up, no Lord Death anywhere. "You stupid ass!" Sakaye yelled as she glared, "The one time you are away to answer the call! Help us! It's no witch, but it's just as ba-ahh!" She jumped back when a blood needle flew past her and broke the window.

"Don't even try you little bitch," Ragnorok was bubbling with twisted glee. "All your souls are mine!"

"Maka we gotta get out!" Sakaye yelled as she went back over to the doors and pulled one of them open. She went back to Hansuke but his face was twisted in pain

"_**Be a good boy for your mother Hansuke." **_A mean but soothing voice said to him. Hansuke didn't like it though, he knew that voice and he didn't like it. _**"Mommy needs you to be strong okay? Do you not want to make your mother happy?" **_Hansuke's head hurt as he listened. Bad things happened when he listened to her, but they happened to everyone else. He would do something bad.

Hansuke was hungry, he really wanted to eat.

"_**Be a good boy and mommy will feed you until you are full Hansuke." **_He slowly opened his eyes and looked around for the voice that he tried to get rid of. He slowly got up, but Sakaye put her hand on his chest to keep him from sitting up.

"You're hurt," she said lightly as she watched the cavalry arrive.

Her creepy professor and Maka's weird father.

"Work…" he said lightly as he lied back on the ground. He was in pain, but Hansuke never really reacted much to pain.

"You've done enough Hyuga," she smirked lightly but there was a kindness in her eyes. "Just let a Death scythe take care of it. You'll be strong enough soon."

"Work," Hansuke began to get up again and this time when Sakaye tried to stop him, he pushed her away. He slowly stumbled after the two; he even pushed away Maka, who had tried to stop him as well.

"Hyuga," Stein said sternly as he tried to keep his eye on the boy and his blue haired student. "You keep back before you become more trouble then you're worth."

"Come on you idiot," Ragnorok said as he pulled Crona up so that he could get back to fighting. "You take another hit from that guys spirit, you be more useless than you already are." He kept his eyes on Stein and Hansuke. "And if he gets a hold of you again, he'll scramble what little brains you have left."

"All I can see is stars and plants," he says as he sways on his feet. "I can't deal with astronomy right now!"

Hansuke began to chuckle under his breath as he walked forward. His arms swung freely as he walked and a large smile began to form on his face. With his scarf and coat gone, his wounds were left for everyone to see and for the blood to run down his body and drip on the ground. He looked up at Crona and Crona flinched and began to back away when he saw the look in his eyes. Hansuke's eyes were wide and bloodshot. "Run," he said softly, "run, run, run, run!" He said growing louder and louder with his smile glowing wider.

"You're a big boy now Crona, go and kick his ass!" Ragnorok smacked him upside the head and Crona nodded as he charged at Hansuke.

"Hansuke!" Maka yelled.

He didn't flinch though; he actually caught the weapon before it hit him, and pulled it out of Corna's hold. "Done…" he said as he tossed the weapon aside.

"_**Don't play mean with your pitiful brother Hansuke. Mommy will punish him later." **_Hansuke felt his chest hurt as he pushed Crona to the ground and panted as he stood there. He began to scratch the back of his neck as it began to hurt more and more. _**"Good boy…Mommy will treat you like she promised." **_Hansuke watched as a little red soul floated down and he quickly grabbed it…but he remembered that Sakaye wanted a witch soul. _**"Eat it Hansuke." **_Yes, that was the voice he knew much better. Hansuke walked away from Crona holding the little red soul.

"A kishin soul…" Stein said as he looked back to Crona, "I guess we know who that came from…." He glanced up at the sky where a woman sat on a broom. The witch was quick to leave and took Crona with her.

Hansuke walked over to Sakaye, Maka, and Soul, who looked rather shocked at his actions. He felt himself coming back to normal; he blushed lightly as they watched him. "Soul," he looked to the white haired boy and held it out.

"Dude you nearly died," he held his hands up, "you deserve that thing."

"Witch," Hansuke said lightly.

"Yeah, we are so close to 99 souls," Sakaye said as she held Hansuke's coat and scarf closer to her chest. "You'd be of use for once if you took it."

"I can see you are back to your normal self," Maka commented and the two girls glared at one another. She then looked to Hansuke and smiled lightly, "Are you okay though? You really need to be checked out." Hansuke nodded and as he took a step towards her, he felt the world fade away and he blacked out. Maka tried to catch him, but he fell right on top of her and took them both to the ground. "H-Hey!" She said as she tried to push him off. Soul tried to get him off, but Stein finally came over and picked up the boy and put him over his shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"Mr. Hyuga took a beating," Stein stated as he put a cigarette in his mouth. "All he needs is some rest and a look at from our nurse."

"Let's just go," Sakaye said as she walked on ahead. "I have to talk to Lord Death anyway."

**(Next One)**

_~Little Mermaid~_

Yuri watched from behind the rock that jutted out from the water, she was amazed as the man just lied there in the sand with his eyes staring up at the light blue sky. He seemed confused and worried about something. She had just hoped that he had not seen her; if that was to happen, she would be locked in her room for the rest of her life. Haru nudged her lightly and motioned that they should go, but there was no way that Yuri was just going to leave until she knew he was okay. She shook her head and looked back in time to see that an older man had run up to him with a dog running at his side. The man sat up and looked over to see them; a light smile was on his lips as he stumbled to get to his feet.

"Your highness," Kisho yelled with relief as he quickly helped to steady the man. "You have had this kingdom in a panic! Are you hurt? How did you find your way back here?" Kisho buried him in questions, but Hansuke brushed off each one. "Please answer me."

"I'm fine," Hansuke finally said with a light laugh. His voice was rather weak, and he was sure that he had swallowed a gallon of sea water. "Is everyone else okay?"

"You were the only one that was thrown overboard. Oh I knew I should not have let you climb up so high on the mast!" He began to lead Hansuke inside, as Akamaru barked at Yuri and Haru. Haru glared at the dog; he was never a fan of anything that was loud.

"You worry too much," Hansuke laughed, "just like my mother." He glanced back to the waters, "The Sea isn't so bad Kisho, you should learn to love it more."

"I'll be sure to get right on that," Kisho said.

"Come on Akamaru," Hansuke called. The dog quickly went after his master without hesitation.

"Did you hear that?" Yuri asked with delight as she looked to Haru.

"Not over that annoying thing," Haru said as he cleaned out his ears.

"He said 'your highness'," she gushed as she dove under the water. Haru followed her as she headed back towards their secrete grotto. "He's a Royal, just like me." She swam happily through the warm waters. "Isn't that how love stories work? A prince and a princess meet and in that instant, they are both madly in love with one another?"

"Those are fairytales," Haru said as he tried to keep up with her, "how can you believe in silly stories? Not to mention that the princes and princesses were…the same thing." He said lightly but he knew that he had hurt Yuri more than he thought.

"I know," she sighed as she slowed down. She looked back him, "but don't you think that, just this once, two totally different people can find a way to be together?"

"Not without a lot of hard word." He answered back as they got to the hidden grotto. They both moved the rock that blocked the entrance; Haru moved it back while Yuri went in. The two had worked rather hard to hoard all of these things that Yuri had taken such an interest in ever since she was small. He went over to the box that was filled with tiny wooden humans in uniform. He liked to wage war between the different colored humans. Yuri would go over to the music boxes; she wind up the one that had two dancers. "You ever think that what we're doing is wrong?"

"A lot of things are wrong," Yuri said with a shrug. "It's not like we are hurting anyone."

"Your dad was pretty hurt when you missed the concert."

"I mean physically," she defended, but she couldn't deny that he was making a point. "He just doesn't understand. He, and everyone else, is so afraid of something that they don't know or even try to understand." She smiled lightly as she watched the dancers spin around, "I bet that if they just got to know about the world above us, they could see them like I do." She spun around as she tried to dance like the pictures she's seen and like the dancers in the music box. "You don't think they're all bad, right Haru?"

"Yuri…" he trailed off as he avoided looking at her. "I mean…they have nice things…but that's doesn't mean they are all good people."

"And they can't be all that bad either," she added.

"True," he nodded as he held one of the soldiers. "But war…it's a toy," he held up the two different colored soldiers. "A play thing."

"You have swords at in your room to play with," she defended as she took one of the little wooden men.

"Those are for training," he blushed as she giggled. "Yuri, you can believe in what you want, just be careful."

"I always am," she smiled and placed the soldier back. "Come on, I need to get home in time for music practice."

"You'll actually be on time," he teased as he swam out with her and helped close the grotto.

"Let's hope so."

_(Line Break)_

Yuri sat in her room, humming her scales as she cleaned up the room since her sisters thought it the best punishment for her for having them lie to their father (again) about her where about. She was nearly done with cleaning, but then Haru swam up to her window with the biggest smile on his face. Yuri stopped to look at him, but she noticed that he wasn't going to say anything first. Yuri sighed as she went back to arranging the items at all the vanities. "What do you want Haru?"

"Do you know how lucky you are to have me as a friend?" He asked as he sat on the window ledge and let his tail sway back and forth.

"I guess that if I don't, you'll tell me?" She asked with a smirk as she picked up some tossed aside shells.

"You gotta come with me to the grotto," he said as he swam in and grabbed her arm. He began to pull her along causing her to drop all the shells she was holding.

"Haru, I have to finish cleaning…and don't pull," she said as she was dragged out of her room and soon enough they were swimming to the grotto. "You better hope that no one goes to check on me," she threatened as she swam along his side. "And what do you have to show me."

"I found something," he said as he kept his eyes straight.

"You went out searching without me?" She asked with some disappointment.

"It was more of something I just happened to find while I was hanging out with some of the guys," he said with a smile as he quickened his pace and went ahead. "Just remember that it was all me and that I deserve all the thanks that you can give." Yuri just rolled her eyes as she helped him move the rock blocking the door. He ushered her in and he chuckled when he saw the look on her face. "Now," he smirked, "you can start thanking me."

"Haru," her voice was breathless as she swam around the marble statue of her Prince. She smiled as she swam up so that they were face to face. "How…I mean…What…I….Thank you," she finally said as she put her arms around the statue and held it as close as she could. "You are the greatest friend ever!" She gasped as she touched his features and smiled lightly. "Just look at him…it's like he's right here with me," she laid her head on his shoulders. "I wanna be…where the people are." She sang lightly, "I wanna see…wanna she them dancing…." She looked into the statues eyes. "Up where they walk, up where they talk. Up where they stay all day in the sun," she smiled.

"If you do ever go," Haru swam over and sat on the statue's free shoulder. "You gotta be sure that you tell me all about it."

"You'd be the first person I tell," she looked to him with a smile.

"And I thought I would be the first person you tell."

Yuri and Haru jumped and looked over to see Tsuyoshi at the mouth of the grotto. He held his triton tight in his hand as he looked around. "So…this is where you have been. This is the reason why your sisters lie to me and you miss lessons." He grabbed one of the toy soldiers and held it so tight that it broke in his hands. He watched as Yuri moved away from the statue like she was going to stop him, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when they made eye contact. "You know how I feel about the humans. They are a danger to all of us and you doing this is also a danger to all of us!" He threw the toy to the ground. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Well I didn't," she yelled back as she picked up the pieces of the toy. "And these people are not that bad," she said with a smile as she swam over to the shelves in the grotto. "Look at all these things they have created-"

"They hunt for the creatures in our home!"

"We hunt the things in our home," she yelled back with a glare.

"You are going to go back home and there will be an end to all of this," he motioned to the room, but suddenly came to a stop when he really looked at the statue. He swam over, which made Haru swim away. "Who is this?" He asked as he looked at the statue. He knew it was a male…but why was it in here? He looked at her and saw that she was not looking at him. "Who is this?"

"H-How should I kn-know," she shrugged as she put the broken toy back with the others. "Just…Just something I found."

"And you brought it here," he stated.

"This is where I keep all my stuff."

"Boy," Tsuyoshi said as he looked to the stiff merman. "Who is this?"

"I-I don't kn-know…your highness." Haru muttered as he looked down at the ground. "A-A human…I-I guess…"

"When I came in," Tsuyoshi said as he swam towards the two, "you were holding this thing rather affectionately." He felt his blood boil as Yuri blushed as tried to back away. "You even sang about being on the surface world. With him, no?" His words got harsher as he was near the two and he knew he had them. "What is with you and that statue-?"

"I love him!" Yuri yelled and then covered her mouth.

It was very silent, and the currents of the water came to a slow stop. Haru hid behind Yuri when he saw the anger on Tsuyoshi's face. Yuri tried to take it back, but before she could make a proper sentence, she was cut off when a bolt from the trident destroyed anything in its path. It was all the odd dishes and tools that came from a ships kitchen.

"Wait, father!" She begged, but he struck again and destroyed all her boxes she had filled with jewelry and coins. "I'm sorry! Please stop it!" She tried to grab some of her stuff, but Haru pulled her back to keep her from getting struck. "Stop it!" She cried as he went about destroying every last thing. He finally came to the statue. "I'm begging you," she cried as he pointed his trident at it, "just let me have this one thing! I'll never go searching again. I'll never leave the castle."

"I have given you enough chances Yuri," Tsuyoshi said softly. He shot at the statue. He watched as the statue shattered and littered the sandy floor of the grotto. Yuri cried as she sunk to the ground and Haru kneeled at her side. Tsuyoshi looked over at her and swam over to her. "This is for the best-"

"Okay…" she whimpered as she held herself. "I'm sorry."

"Yuri," he reached down to hold her shoulder but he stopped when she flinched away. He looked to Haru, but the boy quickly looked away and just kept his place at Yuri's side. He stood straight and then swam away.

"Yuri?" Haru whispered lightly as he tried to make eye contact with her. "It's going to be okay," he soothed her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll get all new things, better ones," he smiled lightly but she moved away from his grip. Yuri swam over and sat on the sandy floor as she picked up a piece of the statue. "I bet I can even put him back together too," he swam up to her and tried to smile more.

"It's not about that," she whispered as she lightly ran her fingers over the smooth marble of the statue. "My father still won't listen to me…no one will ever listen to me." Yuri looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I don't belong here. I don't fit in with anyone." She put the piece back on the ground and stood, "and I'm not going to waste any more time here." She said as she began to swim out. Haru quickly followed with a confused and worried expression.

"Wait….Yuri!" He caught up to her and, "what are you even talking about?!"

"My sister's mock me, my own father refuses to see it how I do…and I'm pretty sure the whole kingdom thinks I'm some kind of nut." She was swimming towards darker waters and Haru swam closer to her as they passed more damaged looking ships and bones of dead humans. She had a determined look on her face as she swam closer and closer to a large cave. "So why should I even bother staying here," she smiled lightly, "when I can maybe get a chance to be up there with someone who loves a world they don't belong to, like me." Yuri glanced back at him, "You can run off if you want Haru."

"N-No way," he held on to her arm, "if anything happens, I-I need to protect you."

Yuri smiled lightly and then took hold of his hand as she slowly swam through the mouth of the cave. They both shivered from the eerie green light that poured out of the cave and at all the moans of pain they heard echo around them. Haru swam closer to Yuri as they began to hear a woman humming happily as she swam about a flowing cauldron and throwing in bottles of oddly colored items. She swallowed lightly as she tried to keep still but she nearly jumped out of her own skin when she and Haru were finally spotted.

"If it isn't the littlest Princess of the sea," a white haired woman smiled evilly as she walked over to them with her eight tentacles. Junko, the witch of the sea, was not someone to be messed with, especially when it is made fact that she was the bastard daughter of the first king of the sea. Her tentacles were a dark green color and she had dark red starfish to cover up her chest. "And what brings you to my humble domain."

"Well…" Yuri started as she tried to focus her attention on anything but the witch. "I know…that you can grant wishes-"

"Dear," she shook her head went back to her cauldron, "I merely, provide those with the opportunity to make their own dreams come true," she laughed to herself. "I don't just hand out wishes like some sort of fairy." Junko turned to face the red head and the Hyuga, "What is it that you want?"

"I want to be human," she said rather boldly. "To be with the one I fell in love with."

"How sweet," she said with mockery and snorted, "but like I said…I don't do hand-outs."

"What will it cost me then," she asked as she swam up to the cauldron. Haru kept back with a look of fear on his face.

"I thought you would never ask," she smirked as she waved her hand over the blue liquid. "This is all I ask of you," she took off the necklace from around her neck, a golden shell, "I want your sweet little voice." She held out the shell over the liquid and when she let it go, it floated over the water that began to turn as gold as the shell. "And if you can get this human to fall in love with you in the matter of…"she mused, "a week let's say, you get your voice and get to stay with your two legs." She threw another bottle into the cauldron and watched it turn green. She then snapped and a contract appeared in front of Yuri's face. "Just sign me your voice and we can get on-"

"What happens if, by some chance, I can't do it?"

"Smart girl," Junko smirked. She sighed lightly, "If you can't do it…"she laughed, "you belong to me for the rest of your days."

"No Yuri!" Haru swam over and pulled her away from the contract. "This is all a trap! We can find another way for him to notice you!"

"But what if we can't," Yuri looked at him with worried eyes. "I can't spend another day just watching him." She smiled lightly and removed her arm from his grip. Yuri looked back to a smirking Junko, who was also holding out something for her to sign with. "I get the week."

"I'll even throw in a week and three days," she said as she watched her look over the bright contract. "All you have to do is sign to get it going."

"Deal," Yuri nodded and signed away her name.

"Good luck girl!" Junko said as she grabbed the scroll and threw in a final potion into the cauldron and the cave began to fill with smoke. Haru stayed close to Yuri as an odd light began to surround them both. "Because you are going to need it!" She laughed before Yuri could reject to what was happening.

**(Next One *And its AU*)**

_~D. Grey Man: The Exorcist Club~_

Hansuke covered his mouth as he hid behind a dark blue minivan as his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He peeked back around and moved his sunglasses to see that another one of those monsters was walking around the parking lot and looking everyone that passed like a five star meal. Hansuke faced forward and tried to tell himself it was just a dream…like all the other times it happened. Ever since he was little and the accident he had been seeing those damn things everywhere.

All he knew was that they were bad and he had to save those who couldn't see them.

Hansuke took a deep breath as he stepped out from behind the car, his backpack on and his walking stick in his hand. He watched as the monster looked at him; Hansuke made perfect eye contact with it so that it knew her could it. The monster began to drool as it stepped forward. Hansuke re-tracked his walking stick and began to run away from the populated lot. This is what happened when he wanted to do some simple shopping; he got into a mess.

He decided that he could lose it at the park since he had no idea how to fight one.

And he rather not hurt the person that was housing the thing; he already had to do that once before. Took a quick turn into the forest and began to feel panic when he heard the thing talking to him. It just kept yelling at him to run faster so that the game won't end. He just wanted the thing to keel over and die. The forest become denser and he finally began to push through into a clearing; and that was where things went south. He rolled over and saw the thing hovering over him. He gasped as he felt his eyes burn at the site of him and he felt something pulse through his hands as the thing got closer.

"**Give up your soul Exorcist," **it smirked as drool came out of its mouth. **"I'll be sure to thank you when I go to level three!" **

"Help!" Hansuke yelled and everything went in slow motion.

Literally!

He watched with shock as the monster was almost stuck in time; the thing was in mid-lunge and he was sure that he would be dead if the thing was actually moving. He looked around for the source of what had saved him, but he wished he had not. A woman, with short wavy hair and in a black and silver uniform stood in the clearing near the edge. A white mask covered her face and she looked to have the face of a clock on her arm. Hansuke backed away from the scene and felt a heart attack coming on.

"We found a civilian and source of the Akuma power," Hansuke whipped his head around and saw another girl, around his age, standing in an altered uniform that showed off her boots and legs. Her hair was long and in pigtails; she was also wearing a mask. "Obtaining subject now." Hansuke watched with wide eyes as the girls kicked ass! He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He saw something inside one girl's boots and on the face of the clock on the other girls arm. It was the same 'something' that he had seen after his accident. The two girls were able to kill the thing and while he was getting away, the pigtailed girl stopped him. "Hey wait," she walked over to him as the other woman talked into a device on her wrist, "are you okay?"

Hansuke nodded as he got to his feet and pretended like he couldn't see her. It was better for everyone to assume that he was blind. He had been faking it since his accident. He extended his walking stick and tried to nod goodbye to them. "Th-Thanks for all th-the help…" he trailed off as he began to walk away.

"Wait," she grabbed his hand and Hansuke quickly pulled from her grip. He didn't like people to touch his hand…that was how he hurt people he didn't mean to. "Sorry…" she apologized, "but I feel like I know you."

"Nope," he shook his head not wanting to be caught up in something he surely wanted no part in. If there were other people that were able to see and fight these monsters was not something that he wanted to be around. He left without another word nor even looking back at them.

"How weird?" She said as she put her hands on her hips. "I could have sworn he was a kid in my English class."

"I think it would be best if he didn't know," the other woman said in a soft voice as she held herself in a coy manner. "That would surely give away your identity," she said nervously as she looked around. "We need to get back to base."

"Fine," the girl sighed lightly as she turned and walked with the woman back to their base. "But there better be food when we get back," the woman could only laugh lightly.

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke sighed as he finally made it to his home and pulled out his house key. It was a single key that he attached with a key chain to his phone; he had no other key and there was no way that he was going to have the one key surrounded by tacky key chains. He unlocked his door and when he got in he was quick to duck down as a wine bottle hit the wall behind him. He didn't even flinch as he watched a woman storm out and slam the door close. He took off his shoes and carried them down the hall, past the living room where his long, red haired guardian was seated on the small sofa.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said as he got up and fixed his shirt. "I thought you said you were going to make dinner."

"Something happened at the market," Hansuke said casually as he dropped his walking stick and bag on the bed. "I had to run and I came back here by instinct." He walked about his small room and looked back down the hall to see his guardian still watching him. "Is there anything else you need Master Cross?"

"What happened at the market?" He smirked as he waited for the boy to finally spill the beans. They both knew that he saw a lot more than he let on, but the second he heard him say it, the faster he could get him out of his bachelor's pad and into that home with the nerd. Though, telling ladies he had an adopted son back home made them want them all the more.

"I thought I saw my old dad," Hansuke explained as he left his room and went to the kitchen. "I knew he would make a scene if he saw me."

"Look," Cross said as he followed him and sat at the kitchen table, "we both know that I can tell when you are lying. Like when you said that you were blind, and then I saw you cleaning the house." Hansuke blushed lightly at the memory of how his own guardian caught him. To his defense though, Hansuke was told that he was leaving for a whole day, not a whole two hours. "So," he smirked, "tell me what really happened."

Hansuke sighed lightly as he pulled out packets of noodles, "You got me," he said, "I saw this girl I liked, and I got scared and ran away."

"If you're going to be my adopted son you need to get over this fear of woman," Cross sighed and decided to let the whole thing go; he would get him out of here sooner or later. "You're embarrassing me. People tell me ir must be so hard to have a boy your age, because all they do is think about girls. And I have to lie since all you do is cook and clean like a house wife."

"You don't complain when I'm cooking and cleaning," Hansuke shot back with a smile.

"Don't get cheeky with me," he retorted as he leaned back in his seat. "Just make dinner, and enough for my later company."

"Am I going to have to find another place to sleep tonight?" Hansuke asked with a frown and a hint of disgust.

"Unless you're into listening in on that kind of stuff." He smirked.

"I'll be leaving then," he said with a shiver.

Hansuke finished dinner, put his serving in a thermos, and went to his room to pack up some bags. He made sure that he had his school stuff, shower items, and a change of clothes for the morning. He didn't even say goodbye as he left while Cross was already making calls. He shoved his phone into his pocket and decided to go off and stay at a place where he was usually welcomed to. All thanks to some odd little girl though.

Hansuke knocked on the door of a large house that he knew was filled with people. He cringed when he could already hear yelling and things crashing to the floor. He waited a few more seconds and before he could get in a second set of knocks, the door was thrown open and he was tackled to the ground. He grunted from the pain and spoke in a weak voice, "Hello Road," he patted her head.

"I told you that you have to call me 'love'," she said with a frown as she straddled his stomach. "And you haven't been here in a week; I was about this close to sending Tyki out to look for you."

"I just like to make you worry," he smiled as she got off of him. He slowly got back to his feet and let out a deep breath. "Is it okay if I spend the night here? I'll make breakfast," he promised.

"Of course you can stay," she smiled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house, not bothering to close the door. She took him straight to her room; a pink prison of stuffed animals that Hansuke was sure came out of some sick man's head. She smiled as she walked back to the door, "I'm gonna tell Mr. Earl that you are here, and then we can play. Make sure you don't get your stuff mixed up with mine," she then left, slamming the door shut.

"I'll try," he muttered as he looked about the room and shivered. Hansuke just set his bags by the wall and lied down on the floor; he really just needed to sleep.

_(Line Break)_

"I can't believe that you fell asleep on me," Road said as she walked beside Hansuke as they made their way to school. They were both in their school uniform of a blue pelted skirt and a white dress shirt with a blue tie or ribbon. Hansuke just shrugged as he fixed his glasses as used his walking stick to keep people from walking into him; it was the only way that anyone noticed he was there. "I wanted to have a tea party and you could paint my nails." She giggled as Hansuke just sighed. "You promise to walk me home after school?"

"I'll try," he said as he nodded and they both turned and entered the gates to the school. "Be well Road." She said her goodbye and ran into the school as Hansuke calmly walked into the schools fronts doors and was instantly bombarded by his self-acclaimed guide around the school. "Hello Lavi," Hansuke said as the male put his arm around his shoulders and began to lead him down the same path to English. Sometimes he wished everyone thought he could see so that Lavi would leave him alone. There was something off about the kid that he was sure that if he stuck around too long, he'd be just like him one day.

"Mornin' Hansuke," he said brightly as he fixed his eye patch and headband. "Did you do the homework, since I was a little busy over the weekend…" he trailed off.

"Hanging out with girls isn't your best excuse," Hansuke smiled as he was seated at his desk in the back and then took out his supplies. Since he had to fake blindness, Hansuke had to learn how to read brail and he had a special type writer so he could turn in homework. Hansuke just went along with it since soon he would be out and he would be sure to find a job where he never had to leave his house. "But I do owe you," he said as he handed Lavi a print out of his answers. "Try not to get so distracted by woman."

"Who said I was out trying to pick up girls," he said with a huff as he copied the answers. "I could have been out saving the human race for all you know."

"From what?" Hansuke smirked as he pulled out his type writer and placed his walking stick on the floor.

"Demons," he smirked as he handed back the paper. "I fight off demons." Lavi didn't notice that Hansuke went stiff as he thought about the Akuma that had nearly eaten him the other day. Gosh he wished that people wouldn't joke about those things. It was bad enough that the only friends he could make were by force and that those friends would be so odd. Hansuke only just shook his head like he was still going along with the joke, but he didn't see how serious that Lavi was about the whole thing.

"Alright," Hansuke said, trying to play along. "Sorry. I didn't know that you are off demon fighting." Levi didn't respond though, the room went silent as their teacher walked in and began class.

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke lied on the floor of the library and tried to go to sleep since he didn't take part in gym. He felt the sun from the window coat his body, but he was unbelievably cold. He could see it; the thing was watching him through the window. It made him want to run away, but that would lead to the chase and he couldn't let it get into the school. He had to be sure to protect this place and everyone in it. He kept calm and thought of a plan, he would do something when school was out; maybe those girls would be back to take care of it. Hansuke tried his best to imagine that it was not there and that nothing bad was happening. All he wanted was to be normal.

"I knew I recognized you," Hansuke sat up and looked up to see that Lenalee, some girl in a few of his classes that Lavi told him about. "You aren't blind, you can see them. You can see it right now."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hansuke said as he slowly got to his feet and picked up his walking stick. "I'll be on my way."

"Master Cross takes care of you, right?" She asked as she kept her stance. He didn't walk past her but she was sure that he purposely hit her ankle. "He took care of Allan too; that's his job. To find people like us and to make sure we have a place to stay."

"He found me rummaging through his garbage," Hansuke said, not liking where this was going. "He just took pity on me and that is it."

"You see them. You have gift that can really help us." Lenalee stood in his way again and smiled. "Meet me after school, back here. I just want you to meet the group. You aren't alone-"

"But I will be," he blurted out as he clutched his stick tighter. "I will end up alone one way or another."

"I just want five minutes," Lenalee smiled at him. Hansuke looked at her; right in her eyes since there was no point for him to hide it any longer. He didn't know what to do and there was no way that he could say no to her. Lenalee was one of the nicest girls he has ever met. And she did save his life yesterday.

"Just five minutes," he said with a nod as she smiled brighter, "and then I go home." He was cut off when she threw her arms around him and embraced him. He just stood there, too stiff to move and unsure of how to react. "What are you doing….?"

"I'm just happy," she admitted with a light smile. She looked up at him, "We can have another fighter to help us win the battle."

Hansuke was crazy. All of this was insane and he was going to get in the middle of something that he knew could kill him.

Why did he have to do this?

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke sat in the library with his cane put away in his bag and his arms crossed over his chest. It seemed ridiculous; this is how kids like him got pranked in the movies. Hansuke just wanted to get back home before Cross could do something that would leave him without a bed, again. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to meet this group; to put their lives on the line for people that had no idea who they were or what they were being protected from? It sounded like a life he didn't want. He just wanted to go to school and own a library one day. Nice and simple.

"I knew it!" Hansuke jumped and fell out of his seat from the sudden outburst. He looked over and sure enough, it was Lavi that had caused it. He also should have guessed that Lavi wasn't lieing about hunting demons down. Hansuke stood up and waved lightly. "And you can see me? Dude," he smiled, "I should have known you weren't blind."

"It still gets him out of gym," Allen Walker, white haired student from England said with a smile, "I'd do anything to get out of gym." He held out his hand, and Hansuke noticed he wore a glove on one hand and not on the other. Allen caught his staring, "I guess I should introduce myself," he cleared his throat, "I'm Allen Walker, and this is my innocence weapon," he pulled off his glove and showed a deformed hand that had a cross cut in on the back. Hansuke nodded and bowed lightly.

"Lavi!" The red head saluted and then pulled out a small hammer, "and this is my innocence weapon."

"Lenalee," she smiled brightly and pointed to her feet, "these are my innocence weapons."

"Kanda," another blue haired boy said and pulled a sword out of his bag, "my weapon."

"I am Krory," Hansuke looked over to see two of his teachers walked in. Krory had slicked back hair and was dressed in business casual clothes. "My teeth are my weapon."

"I-I'm Merida," the shirt haired woman who was, ironically, his speech teacher smiled lightly. "A-And this is my w-weapon," she reached into her purse and pulled out the face of a clock, "see?" Hansuke nodded and blushed lightly; he kinda had a huge crush on his teacher, but this kind of ruined it. She cleared her throat, "W-We," she motioned to the group, "are the Exorcist C-Club, and w-we protect humans from the Akuma a-and the Clan of Noah," she motioned to herself and Krory, "we are th-the supervisors o-of this division."

"There are more?" Hansuke asked. Were there more people like him?

"One for each sector of this world," Kanda said as he took a seat on one of the tables. "Now," he shot a glare at him, "are you going to introduce yourself or be rude?"

"Don't be a jerk Kanda," Allen said with a glare.

"Shut it bean sprout," Kanda shot back without any hesitation. He looked to Hansuke again, meaning that he should get on with it.

"I'm Hansuke," he bowed to them and then took hold of his glasses, "I guess…this is my weapon," he removed his glasses and finally revealed his pupiless lavender eyes. "I can see…just in case that wasn't clear yet." He placed his glasses down and then lifted up his sleeves and took off the gloves he wore, "so are these." They were a little surprised to see that he had two; his eyes and then his hands were covered in scaring and had two crosses burnt into the palms." He placed the gloves on the table and on top of his glasses. "So," he shrugged, "what now?"

"You are accepted into the family," Lenalee smiled as she walked up to him, "you become an exorcist."

"Do…" Hansuke looked to the others, "do I have much of a choice."

They all looked at one another, and Merida was the one to answer, "I-I guess you d-do…"

"Then I decline," he said as he put his glasses back on and his gloves. "I'm no fighter, and it would be best that I don't burden others with my faults." He picked up his bag and went for the door. But before he got to the door, Kanda and Lavi stood in the doorway and he looked at them both. "I was told that I have a decision. I have no idea what I'm doing," he motioned to Lenalee and Merida, "ask them. All I did was run away. This group would be better off without me holding it back."

"We are offering to teach you Hansuke," Allen said with a smile. "We all had to learn how to use this gift that God gave us-"

"Gift?" Hansuke looked back at him with shock, "this is no gift. This is a damn curse upon me. If God did this to me…why would I want to help him?"

"H-Hansuke-" Merida started but Hansuke was quick to cut her off.

"You don't understand!" He glared at them. "This…These…" he held up his hands, "these are the reason why my cousin is dead. I did it to her! I'm the reason she is gone and nothing can bring her back." He turned back and opened the door. "I'm not going to give myself the chance to hurt someone again…I'm done." Hansuke walked out without another word and left them all standing there. No one could do anything as he ran off.

They all heard the slam of the school doors.

But no one could guess that the male was crouched outside that door with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Nami….I'm sorry….I'm sorry…."

**(Next One *And it's Au*)**

_~Black Butler: The Butlers and Maids Society~_

_Some names you will need to know (all other character names can be found in the Quickshots: Black Maid chapter):_

Hannah: _Hammond_

Canterbury: _Catherine_

Thompson: _Trisha_

Timber: _Tilda_

Alice's Mother and Father (made up by me~): _Cedric and Emily Trancy_

It was another day at one of England's finest academy for the wealthy and brilliant. It was clear that only the sons and daughters could even afford to attend, but some of those from middle and eve lower classes were able to find a way in with their massive brains, but, that was not the issue with the meeting going on at the school's day end. These fine students of the secondary school were not known for their families' wealth, but very well known for the wealth of the families they worked for. This was a group of young adults that thought they should not be looked down on for what they do but embrace that they could do just as well as the children they had to take care of. So, as a self-acclaimed, un appreciated, and proud group in society, they formed a club in the academy to show what they were capable of, and as a way to help a fellow aid in need.

The Butlers and Maids Society

The group consisted of eight members, all working for wealthy families and had been able to attend school for that very reason. Most of them attended as to be able to walk their child home and to tutor them as needed during free periods. It was a diverse group of students that made up the society, but it was a well-known one. The club was one of the oddest things the Dean has ever seen and when he heard the proposal, he thought it was nonsense that his students –the brightest of the bunch- could even think that something like this would be allowed. As to humor them –and since they came from such well known families- he allowed the club to form and meet. No teacher wanted to be affiliated with a club of that nature, so it was left to the creator to lead.

And to almost everyone's surprise, the club was amazing and highly known. Each member, being that of a maid, butler, or servant, brought a set of skills that allowed it to be so efficient and well know. The club made its debut to the city by volunteering at hospital, orphanages, and government funded schools. They made dinners, planted beautiful gardens, taught children basic teachings, taught dance and instrumental music. They were able to arrange large parties and run them without trouble or going a cent over budget. The club made itself known around the school with providing a new garden, cooking meals, and throwing events for students and student's families to socialize.

It was shocking to say the least.

And they were at it again with another event, a rather odd event to the students of England since it was something that was well known in another country. The society's leader was that of a foreign student who had come along with a foreign noble family that was looking to expand their branches in Europe. He was an intelligent man that got in along with his high recommendations from other noble and local families. He took full authority over the group and took pride in it. So, when they had needed new ideas for an event, he was quick to try something rather new. A Maid café; it was a rather odd idea, but he wanted to take advantage that many of the members were women and rather beautiful women at that.

Hansuke Hiroshi would not allow his idea to be a failure and would be sure to pull out all the stops to make this one of the greatest events ever. Since he would be graduating, along with most of his members, the society either went with him or it died there. And he rather go out with a bang. Hansuke took a chance to look up from his note making for the meeting to see how much longer he had to wait before he could get into his room. He was always sure to book their meeting room at the end of every week for the next week. It was his job to book the room, plan events, and to assign jobs to others.

He finally smiled when the clock struck three o' five and then took off for his room so that he could be first one in there. He liked to greet everyone as they entered and be sure that everyone showed up on time and that they all did. Hansuke was rather strict with everyone since he would not have someone ruining his club because they were too lazy to show up on time. He smiled lightly as he entered the room and was the first one in; he placed his briefcase on the desk at the front of the room and began to write out on the chalk board the agenda for the day. Hansuke didn't even bother taking off his suit coat until he finished.

"Well it seems that you have beaten me again, Hiroshi," the sultry voice of Samantha Michaelis drifted about the room as she took her seat in one of the chairs that had been around the oval table. She turned the chair so that she could face him. The dark haired beauty of the academy was known for always hanging around the Japanese student, who was also rather popular with the ladies, and made it a habit to fend off any other woman that tried to touch what was her. Or what she had claimed was hers without the Hiroshi's knowing. She crossed her legs in a feminine manner, but allowed her skirt to fall a bit lower to reveal more leg than the academy allowed. "Do you sprint down here?"

"I merely make it a habit to be the first one in," he smiled back at her as he finished writing the agenda. "And it is nice to see you here so early as well." He said as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. He dusted off his hands and pulled out all his papers and set them up in nice piles. It only made Samantha want to ruin them by lying down on the desk; she felt a little flushed at her own thoughts.

"I bet the others probably won't be here for a while," she mused allowed as she sat back and pushed out her chest a bit. "Maybe we could…keep busy."

"Miss Michaelis," Hansuke shook his head with a smile as he went over his own papers, "I am busy enough as it is." Samantha huffed when she noticed that he was not even looking at her; sometimes she wondered why she even bothered. And then her answer became clear when it walked through the door.

"Hello Sir Hiroshi," Clarice Faustus said as she walked into the room and took her seat beside Samantha. She was another dark haired beauty but always seemed to be rivaled with the Michaelis when it came to anything. Who could take care of their child the best? Who was smarter? Who was prettier? Who could get into the Hiroshi's pants faster? That was the one that they both strived to do. Hansuke wasn't ever aware of it though; he didn't have a sense for that kind of thing. Clarice placed her bag on the floor beside her and sat in the most sophisticated manner she could and fixed her glasses. "Michaelis."

"Faustus," she shot back with a fake smile.

"Glad to see you Miss Faustus," Hansuke looked up and smiled at her. "I hope that you two don't mind, but it seemed that had partnered you up to work on advertisement. I am not aware if either of you would be against it?" they both wanted to agree that they didn't want to work with the other. But they quickly learned that when things didn't go the way Hansuke planned, he suddenly became panicked and stressed to the point it was x100 harder to do get him to notice them then before. So, they tried to get along for the sake of trying to get closer to him.

"I am completely fine with that," Samantha said with a smile and sat up. She glanced over to Clarice with a light smirk as the woman shot her a hard glare.

"So am I," Clarice agreed.

"Oh good," he blushed lightly as it looked a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. "If not I would have had to rearrange everything and that might have thrown us back a week and then who knows what the Dean would say if he saw that I allowed something like that to happen-"

"Hello everyone," Hansuke promptly dropped all his papers as his face turned a bright red as he looked up to see Anaya standing in the door way. He quickly got down and began to pick up everything as the other two girls shot a glare to the only real issue that stood in their way. "Oh Hansuke," Anaya walked over and helped him pick up his things, "I hope that I did not frighten you into dropping all of your papers." He nearly melted at her luxurious accent.

"No," he said lightly and then cleared his throat, "I just seemed to be distracted at the moment." They stood back up and she smiled and bowed before taking a seat. Hansuke only smiled lightly; Clarice and Samantha were sure enough that hearts would be in his eyes if they were a cartoon.

"Hi everyone," Fionna and Beatrix walked in and Maynard tripped into the room. Hansuke shook his head as he watched the three walk to their seats. Hansuke made it a rule that he would not deny any servant, maid, or butler from the club, so he had no choice but to let the other Phantomhive workers in. Samantha wasn't as welcoming, but since the Hyuga did, she followed along with it. "I hope you are all happy to know that I am still the strongest girl in my class," Fionna said proudly.

"Congratulations," Hansuke smiled as he sat down at the large desk and began to pull at his tie; Samantha and Clarice watched with dirty images running through their heads. "And we'll need that strength to be sure that we can bring in the new décor." He looked to his watch and just as he did he felt something slither up his back. Hansuke shuddered but stayed calm as he felt it coil around his neck. "Hello…Miss Mamba," he said as he watched the white haired girl walk over to the table and sat by a frightened Maynard. She had long white hair that was held up in a high pony tail with side swept bangs. She was rather petite and made it a habit to sneak snakes into the school. She was supposed to be stopped, but the Phantomhive family happily paid for her to keep a few on her, so she was comfortable.

"Sorry, you're just so warm- says Olivia," Mamba answered with no expression on her pale skinned face. She had piercing yellow eyes that made Hansuke think she was an actual snake. "I'll be sure she doesn't go home with you again- says Ethan."

"Thank you," he nodded as he shifted on his feet and tried to ignore the snake on him.

"Hello," Hammond Anafeloz said as he walked in with the The Triplets: Catherine, Tilda, Trisha. "Are we last once again?" He asked. Hammond was dark skinned butler with lavender hair that covered his left eye. He was a good looking man, but his cold demeanor kept others away. The Triplets were just that; always known for being everywhere together and only communicating with one another. The only way to tell them apart was by their bangs to their long plum colored hair. Catherine's bangs were swept to the left, Trisha's bangs were swept to the right, and Tilda's bangs were centered. Hansuke was sure to be able to tell them apart.

"It seems so," he smiled lightly as they sat down and he went to close the door, but was suddenly stopped when someone embraced him. Hansuke sighed as he stood there with a red headed woman hugging him. "Gracie…you are not a part of the society."

"But why," she whined as she looked up at him with teary eyes. "I am a maid."

"Was," Beatrix shot back at her. "Then you were fired." Gracie just stuck out her tongue as she gripped Hansuke tighter.

Samantha sighed as she stood up and walked over, "Oh Miss Sutcliff," she said sweetly and Gracie quickly went to latch on to her, but was held back. "If you interrupt this meeting any longer, we won't be able to organize the new event," she said with a little pout. "Then I won't be able to see you there."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sammy," she said with big hearts in her eyes. "I'll be off before I can hinder you any longer." She then ran off with bright smiles and giggles.

"I'm impressed," Hansuke nodded with a light smile.

"I'm much more impressive in other situation Hiroshi," she smirked as she looked up at him with bed room eyes, but then noticed that he had walked away. She closed the door and went back to her seat.

"Disgusting," Clarice muttered.

"Oh yes, coming from the woman that had him fall on her so that his face landed right between her breast." Samantha shot back with a smirk and a glare in her eyes. "Do not be a hypocrite."

"At least he noticed me," she shrugged as she fixed her glasses. Samantha could only pout about that.

"So I call this meeting to The Butler's and Maid's Society to order. Sir Maynard, please recite what had happened last meeting," Hansuke started as he took a seat at the desk.

"Y-yes Sir Hiroshi," Maynard stood up and fumbled a bit with the notebook he kept on hand. "At the start of last meeting, roll call was taken and everyone was in attendance. First subject brought up was basic funding and where we stand. We stand with a bonus of two thousand dollars in the treasury and something about a donation of extra to an orphanage-"

"That was shot down last meeting," Hammond jumped in as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It was stated that will be considered after the next event since we are still unsure of how much this will raise."

"O-oh," Maynard blushed, "right. That. Uh…" he looked back for his spot, but Hansuke was sure he glasses were an issue. "All discussion afterward was about the…." He blushed, "I-I can't say it."

"It's about the maid café," Fionna jumped in with a smile. "Hansuke wants to do a maid café."

"Oh yes," Anaya smiled, "those are very popular in the country of Japan. I remembered with Princess Sona took me to one since they desserts were to be praised."

"Why not a butler café," Beatrix said as she lounged back in her chair. "I think everyone would love to be served by a sexy butler." She blushed at the images in her head. Samantha and Clarice quickly caught on and were suddenly lost in their own little fantasies.

"That would be rather hard with only three butlers," Hammond pointed out, "and only two of them are any good."

"W-Wait…" Maynard looked around and then sighed when he noticed he was the odd man out.

"Well, Hansuke sat forward, "we all will have to work, but if a few maids want to break then we can surely substitute in a butler here and there." Hansuke smiled as he made a quick note of it and Maynard tried his best to keep up. "The only issue is that it would be tough since we still need cooks."

"Why not pre make everything?" Fionna suggested.

"The food would not be fresh – says Olivia," Mamba said from her spot as she looked to the white snake that was coiled about Hansuke's neck. The snake had lifted its head off his shoulder and hissed a while and then rubbed her head against Hansuke's cheek. "We could always switch in and out thought –says Olivia again."

Hansuke took in a deep breath as he tried to ignore Olivia. "Alright then, we'll see about shifting in and out. But in the mean time we must take a vote on wanting to be a part of this, or coming up with a new idea." He smiled as he stood slowly and went to the board and made a quick chart to take a count of who wanted to and who didn't. "All those in favor of the maid café?" he turned around and was a little surprised that everyone had a hand raised, except for Hammond. "And I can assume you are against the notion, Sir Anafeloz?"

"I am indifferent to the notion," he clarified as he sat forward, "All I need to know is what I am to do."

"Right," Hansuke nodded and then went to the part of the board where he had listed everything that needed to be done. "We have the matter of three months to acquire a room, tables, table wear, decorations, ingredients, and to promote this event to the school body and their families." He placed down his chalk and picked up his clip board. "I would like to send out Fionna and Trisha to figure out the flowers that will be present; you both may decide where what goes and how it will be arranged. The garden club has gratefully allowed us to use anything in their gardens and green house." He handed Trisha a sheet of his basic guidelines and Fionna was quick to move so that she was seated beside her. "Next I leave Anaya, Beatrix, and Tilda to decide and make a menu," he handed Anaya a file folder, "you are given a budget and I have left some recipes for Japanese dishes, but please have a variety of desserts and drinks." Hansuke sighed as he looked to his list, "Hammond, Mamba, and Maynard will be in charge of decorations." He handed Mamba a file, "you are also on a budget and you both," he looked to the two groups, "You will get your money after I can see that you have an idea."

"Don't trust me?" Hammond said with a smirk.

"I am only following procedure," he said with a smile. He looked to Samantha and Clarice, who had seemed to be on the edge of their seats, "Excited?" He teased lightly and with a chuckle. "I need you both on promotion. With your popularity and very high standing, you both will be able to get the whole school to come," he smiled at them, "Get the Trancy and Phantomhive family to come and the others will come like flies to honey."

"I won't fail you Hiroshi," Samantha smiled.

"I'll be sure that she doesn't," Clarice said with a light smirk.

"I trust in you both," Hansuke nodded and then looked to Catherine, who seemed to be blushing. "I guess that leave you and I to find a room, tables and utensils, kitchen, and finalize everything with the Dean as soon as we can." Catherine nodded and both her sister grabbed her hands and whispered things in her ear. "Not to mention," he tapped on his chin lightly as he looked to the list of family he surely wanted there, "we may need to higher more maids. If we do get a full house, I do not want to have you all running around trying to please everyone-"

There was a hard and single knock on the door and Hansuke went over and opened the door to be met with a girl with a large smile and long silver hair with bangs covering her eyes. Hansuke forced a smile, "Hello….Miss….Mortician…"

"I heard you would need some help with your latest event Hansuke," she said with an eerie voice as she leaned in more until she was in the room. "Would you be willing to allow my club to take part in such an event? We would happily do it for some percent of the profits that we can hash out later." Hansuke backed away since she was rather close to him.

"That is more of a Society decision-"

"The offer only stands for the next few seconds Hansuke," she teased as she watched his panic face. Hansuke didn't want to just decide for the group, but if he let this go he could lose quick workers and just more stress on his own members. His face was flushed as he looked between his group and the Mortician. She couldn't take it any longer and just stared laughing at his appearance. "Seeing you so flustered brings me such joy!" She was holding her middle as she laughed, "We will meet you next meeting to discuss our parts and so on."

Hansuke just stood there as the Mortician left and closed the door behind her. He looked to the group that was just as surprised as he was. "W-What just happened?"

"It seems that you just allowed the Photography Club in on our event," Clarice said.

Hansuke flushed and slid down the wall and allowed his head to drop in shame. "No…no, no, no, no, no…" he muttered as he buried his head in his hands and shook his head. "This cannot happen…I had a plan and now it is all down the drain…"

"Do not fret –says Albert," Mamba walked over and kneeled down beside him. "You will be able to pull through –says Olivia." She patted his head and Olivia nudged him with her head. Mamba took the snake back and then stood. "I think we must give our President a moment to compose himself –says Ethan."

"Should I write this down?" Maynard asked as he looked to Fionna and Beatrix, who only shrugged.

"Quickly now," Samantha stood and clapped her hands. "We will end the meeting here and meet back tomorrow, same time, and discuss everything we did not get to and to be sure that Hiroshi is okay with our guest workers." She smiled as she motioned everyone to leave, "We all just need a night to think and for some of us to start working. You all have your assignments and any questions can wait until tomorrow." Samantha held the door open for everyone and was sure to tell Beatrix not to touch dinner until she got home. Clarice stood right in front of her, "Yes?"

"I will start on a design on promotional posters," she fixed her glasses and glanced back to Hansuke. "I would stay here to…'comfort' my beloved," she said with as Samantha frowned, "but I want to be sure that I can do all that I can to have this event go off without a hitch and I can't rely on you to be of any help."

"I'll be sure to come up with my own promotional posters and little speeches I can make during free time and lunches," she smiled back with a glint in her red eyes. "Have a nice night and tell the Lord and Lady Trancy that the Phantomhive's can't wait for dinner next week."

"Of course," she nodded and then looked to Hansuke. "Have a nice night Sir Hiroshi."

Samantha was sure to close the door and her eyes were quick to take in the site of Hansuke Hiroshi. He was against the wall, knees pulled to his chest and head dropped as he had a panic attack. She kneeled beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Hiroshi," she cooed, "please do not push yourself. All this energy," she smirked, "can be put into something more…productive and could be very pleasing for the both of us."

"Miss Michaelis," he looked over at her with wide eyes and an expression of worry, "how am I to be sure that the Photography club will work at our standards. We are a society of butlers and maids; we serve people every day and they have never served anyone."

"You just leave that to me," she said with a smirk, "I will personally train these members to be sure that nothing bad happens."

"You and Miss Faustus should teach them," Hansuke said with a smile. He smiled to her with a light blush, "you both are the best maids I know." Samantha blushed from the complement but frowned that she had to work with her rival again. "Would you please?" He asked as he took both her hands with his. "I will be sure to pay you back handsomely in return."

"Promise," she asked with fake innocence.

"Promise," Hansuke nodded.

"Then it shall be done," she stood up and Hansuke got to his feet. She went over to his desk and sat down, allowing her skirt to fall down her leg once more, "While we are here-"

"Samantha." Hansuke and Samantha looked over to see young Cecil, the young heiress of the Phantomhive family. "I hope that you do not mind, but I decided to wait for you," she blushed lightly as she tucked long piece of blue hair behind her ear and glanced to Hansuke. "Can you please contact my driver to come and get us since you seem to have ended early?"

Samantha smiled and silently cursed. "Yes My Lady," she got off the desk and pulled out her cell. "I'll be in the hall," she walked out and waved to Hansuke, who smiled and waved back.

"I will be here," Cecil said and she watched as Samantha leave and was sure to close the door. "Hansuke," Cecil walked over to him as she looked inside her bag. "I was taking a cooking class, by my mother's request, and I had foolishly made too many cookies," she held out a prettily wrapped package of cookies with a big pink ribbon and hearts on the bags. She blushed as Hansuke looked to her with surprise and took the bag. "I figured you would want them. Saburo tells me that you enjoy sweets off all nature."

"Thank you kindly Lady Phantomhive," he took the package and bowed to her. "Is it alright if I eat one now?"

"Of course," she said with a blush and pretended to not be excited. "They are yours." She watched as he carefully opened the package and then ate one of the sugar cookies she had made. Cecil had been waiting all day to give them to him. She even had Saburo help her decide what to make. He was perfectly aware that the heiress had a massive crush on his butler, but he found it amusing since Saburo loved to see her pine after someone she could never have. But he was just cruel like that. Hansuke smiled at her, "Truly delightful," he ate the rest of the cookies and went back to packing his things, "you truly have a talent," he said and then swallowed. "I am impressed."

"Thank you," she said with a little smile and looked back to the door. She knew that Samantha had to be finished soon. She quickly jumped onto his desk and sat down. He looked up at her with surprise as she blushed as she crossed her legs and cleared her throat, "May I ask what you are doing?" Cecil wasn't very confident in how to 'court a man' but her mother always told her to be lady like and she observed how Samantha acted around good looking men she needed to take advantage of by her father's command. Samantha could make any man putty in her hands. Cecil just wanted Hansuke wanted to be putty in her hands.

"Just working on a new event," he said as he began to clean off the chalk board. "I don't want to give too much away."

"Will everyone be invited or only the secondary school students are allowed?" she asked.

"I would be happy to invite everyone," he smiled at her. "I'll be sure to talk to the Dean to allow anyone in the Academy to come and enjoy," he nodded to her as he put his coat back on and fixed his tie. "I hope to speak to you again soon Lady Phantomhive," he placed his briefcase on the desk. "And thank you again," he pocketed the cookies and without question, helped her off the desk and dusted off her blue over coat. She was red in the face as he patted her head. "Good day," he nodded and walked out just as Samantha opened the door. "Until tomorrow then."

"I cannot wait," Samantha smiled. She looked back in to see Cecil standing there with red cheeks and a smile on her face. "How was it My Lady?" Samantha teased.

Cecil looked to her with a frown, "I do not know what you are talking about." She picked up her bag and walked past her, "but we will be going to your next event. I want my family to be at the top of the list Samantha."

"As you wish."

_(Line Break)_

Catherine was rather hesitant as she walked the halls without her two sisters, but she had motioned them off ahead in hopes that she could catch Hansuke during his free period. Not to mention since he was in such a high member of the school and society, an excuse to him was better than a hall pass from any teacher. She clutched the folder in her hands as she came up to a class room that will filled with third year students (she was only second year, along with Mamba and her other sisters). She took a deep breath as she slowly walked in and looked around for the blue haired boy. She was a bit flushed as others began to notice her presence.

"And what is a little second year doing here," Gracie teased as she sat on her desk with her camera in hand. "I could capture this memory that portrays your bravery and foolishness," she offered with a smirk, "I think you would want to remember such a day."

"Do not play with that." Winifred scolded as she took the camera from her. She had short black hair that was slicked back to look very professional. Winifred T. Spears looked over to Catherine, "What do you want?"

"I-Is Sir Hiroshi here?" She asked lightly with a bit of nervous. She held the folder to her chest and was nearly about ready to run away and come back when she had the company of her siblings to help her.

"And what would a girl like you want to do with a man like my Hansuke?" Gracie questioned with a glare as she snipped the scissors at her.

Catherine jumped back a bit, but bumped into someone. She looked up and burst red when she saw that Hansuke was looking down at her. A smile came to his lips, "Miss Catherine, what a surprise to see you here." She moved away from him and then turned to face him. He bowed to her and she gave a curtsy back. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I…" she looked down at the folders that she had crushed against her chest. "I brought you these!" She thrust her arms out and held the file right to his face.

"Oh," he took the folder and opened it up. Hansuke smiled; "This is perfect!" he looked to her shocked face. "What a grand location to hold it in. You even took care of also having a kitchen nearby." He closed up the folder and smiled kindly at her, "You truly are amazing Miss Catherine."

"Whoa there Hansuke," Ronda said with a smirk as she leaned against Hansuke. She looked up at him through her glasses with a smirk, "this girl is about ready to have a heart attack, and you go and put the charm on her." Ronda Knox was a well-known flirt around the academy. She had a petite figure and long blonde hair with a layer of it being black, but it was a bottom layer, so it couldn't be see unless she put her hair up. She also had a stubborn cowlick that stuck up by the part in her hair and bangs that swept up and to the sides of her face.

"I was merely complimenting Miss Knox," Hansuke said.

"Complement me Hansuke!" Gracie raised her hand with eagerness with hearts in her eyes.

"Miss Sutcliff," Hansuke smiled with a light twitch in his eye, "you already know how perfect I think you are." He walked over to his desk and set down his things as the red head sighed dreamily as she held her blushing cheeks. "Do you need me to write you an excuse for being late?" He looked back at Catherine, who just nodded dumbly. "I'll get right on it, and thank you again," he said as he wrote quickly on a piece of paper and then handed it to her. "I hope that you do not get in trouble, tell them to call me if they have any questions."

"O-Okay," she nodded as she walked out.

"Ah yes," Hansuke looked over to see Winifred skimming through the file, "I was told by our President that we are to be taking part in this little… event that you are arranging." She put it back down. "I should have you know that I will not succumb to serving people that do not live by the laws when it is of inconvenienced to them." Hansuke nodded, "and while on the subject, I suggest that you just leave me in charge of the photography."

"I will take that suggestion into consideration," he nodded. Hansuke sat down and looked to Ronda and Gracie, "you two will be maids to help us with serving all the tables. I will have you both trained and ready."

"Oh I can't wait," Gracie said with a smile. Hansuke nodded, but as he pulled out his cell phone, someone took a seat at his desk. By the color of the skirt, it was someone from the middle school. "Who the heck are you?" Gracie questioned with a huff.

"I'm just here to see precious Hansuke." Alice Trancy was well known around the school. She was certainly a spoiled little girl that got everything she wanted. Thanks to her father though, the school was in great funding and no one saw reason to punish the girl for 'being herself'. Only one woman could discipline the girl, and she wasn't there. "You all can call me, your majesty." She giggled as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Clarice told me that you were throwing another event. So I want you to put the Trancy Family right at the top of that guest list, okay?" She asked.

"Alright," he nodded,

"Good," she jumped down and dusted off her red skirt. "I also want there to be a ton of sweets, a string quartet, and lots of roses everywhere."

"I'll see what I can do," he nodded to her. "Would you like me to walk you back to class, your majesty?"

"No," Alice said as she walked to the door. "Bye Hansuke." She smiled and then left without another word.

"How could you stand that little brat?" Ronda asked.

"All part of the job."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke fixed his suit jacket as he walked into the kitchen and made sure all the appliances were working, everything was well stocked, and the back room was stocked with more items. He walked back out through the room that was decorated with multiples types of roses and a string quartet was tuning before the time came; he looked to his pocket watch and sighed when he saw that there was still another thirty minutes to go. He walked over to one of the large windows that allowed the light of the sunset to shine. He had worked hard for three months to have this perfect, even to be sure that the event fell on the night of a full moon. He checked each table, each chair, and even stopped to fix some of the flower arrangements on the tables.

"Sir Hiroshi," he looked over to see Fionna dressed in her uniform, a black and white maid outfit that was covered in ruffles and bows. He even had to admit that she looked unbelievably cute. "I can't mind my other glove," she admitted with a guilty expression as she showed him her one gloved hand and the other.

"Do not fret," he smiled as he pulled a glove out from his inside pocket, "I found out in the gardens."

"Thanks," she smiled brightly as she put it on and walked back over to the group of maids all dressed up. Hansuke walked over as well and blushed lightly when the group looked to him, "Don't we look great Sir Hiroshi?" Fionna spun around.

"I've never seen women any lovelier," he smiled and was quickly embraced by Gracie. "Now Miss Sutcliff," he scolded playfully, "keep professional and," he whispered in her ear, "I'll be sure to reward you for such excellent behavior." He smiled forcibly when Gracie let go with a red face and a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. He went over to Hammond and Maynard, who dressed like him. "You both have the front table to great everyone, and after one hour, Sir Anafeloz," the male nodded, "come and aid me in the kitchen. Sir Maynard," he turned to the red head, "if there everyone is here by then, you are also to come to the kitchen, if not you stay here. I will not have late guest be treated differently." They both nodded and Hansuke went back to the group, and went to Mamba, "Miss Mamba," he said kindly and looked to her and then the three snakes on her, "I must take the snakes from you."

She saddened a bit, "Can…Can she not keep one of us? –says Olivia" She said lightly.

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head, "but I have place for all three of them in the back and every hour, you may go back to see them," he smiled lightly as she nodded and he motioned her to the back room that was beside the kitchen. "Miss Spears," he walked over to the woman that was in business attire and a camera in hand, "I trust you are all set."

"Of course," she fixed her glasses, "I know how to take pictures better than any of those companies this Academy likes to hire."

"Perfect," he walked over to Gracie and Ronda, who had looked very uncomfortable in their dresses. "Just relax," he put on a smile, "ask what they want, right it down, smile, and then you will bring it back to them." They nodded lightly, "I have total faith in you." He walked away and stopped by Clarice and Samantha, "Keep an eye on everyone."

"You have nothing to worry about," Samantha smiled.

"I will not allow anyone to fail, Sir Hiroshi," Clarice nodded to him. Once he walked away Clarice glanced over to Samantha, "Can you be able to keep that group of idiots under control?"

"I have for years now," she smirked, "one more night will not be any trouble." She then turned away with a bounce in her step, "I better go help Hiroshi relieve some stress." She walked to the kitchen and before Clarice could run after her, she was bombarded by the triplets with their own worries. She walked into the kitchen, but was surprised to see that Hansuke was standing beside Anaya. They talked and laughed together, with Samantha noticing the growing blush on Hansuke's cheeks. She noticed how he looked at her when she wasn't looking and almost debated the fact of taking hold of her white gloved hand. She tightened her grip on her apron and put on the best fake smile as she walked up to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting." She most certainly wished she was.

"Oh," Anaya looked back at her with a light smile, "of course not Miss Samantha." She picked up a bowl of fresh made whip cream, "I was just talking to Hansuke about how excited I am about working tonight." She nodded as she moved the bowl to the fridge, "And Princess Sona is coming with her family and I cannot wait to see them." She walked out without another word when they all heard a few crashes. "I guess the fun is starting early," she laughed.

Samantha nodded and closed the door behind her as she left. Samantha looked over to Hansuke and smiled lightly, "I wanted to be sure that you are okay." She smirked when she saw that Hansuke was a little flushed and going over everything in the kitchen…again.

"I'm sorry Miss Michaelis," he looked to her with a nervous smile and blush. "But I am far from it. I have my Lord and his father attending, the Phantomhive Family, the Trancy Family, and know royalty from India." He took a few deep breaths, "I think I may pass out before the night starts."

"You need to relax," she walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. Samantha led him over to a chair and sat him down as she rubbed his shoulders. "You are far too stressed for it to be healthy," her voice was soft and seductive; "I should be able to help you with that."

"Miss Michaelis," Hansuke looked up at her with a light blush, "just for the night, can you and Miss Faustus limit the suggestive comments?"

Samantha looked at him with a bit of shock, "So…you have been catching our flirtation?"

"I have seen it," he stood up and faced her with a light smile, "I am rather flattered but I am far too busy for such distractions; especially from you two." He blushed lightly as he went to the door and looked back at her with a shy smile, "Such beauty shouldn't be wasted on someone like me."

Samantha just stood there, with her confused expression and the heat rising to her cheeks.

She had never been so attracted to a man before.

_(Line Break)_

Saburo sighed as he sat at a table in his red English styled attire. He loved the way the noble dressed in this country since it was nice to be able to wear pants instead of a yukata all the time. Not to mention that Saburo's father, Kizashi, was also in attendance and anything that made Saburo look different than his father was perfect. He was a man with a kind face but it was only a façade to those that did not know him. He was light skinned like Saburo with onyx black hair that was slicked back into a low ponytail He wore a dark red yukata with gold trimming. His onyx colored eyes looked to those around him with little interest on whom they were. Kizashi was only there to humor his son's little butler that took care of the boy when Kizashi didn't want to, which was since Saburo was born. Sure, nannies had done fine with the boy, but when Hansuke started working for them, Saburo was a force to not be taken lightly. Mebuki, the woman that had bared him such a son, probably would have loved to be here. She was a woman of the finer things to begin with. Kizashi looked to his son's favorite cane, taking interest in all the symbols that were carefully carved into the black wood and then he looked to the emerald jewel on top.

"How much longer must we waste our time here?" Kizashi asked as he took hold of his tea cup. "I have a flight to catch."

"Try to look like you are enjoying yourself," Saburo scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Very powerful people are attending and could be very promising to our new branches into the medical field." Saburo looked to his father, who was currently staring at a woman's back side. "Such a leer can get you into trouble, Otou-san," he smirked when his father shot him a glare, "you wouldn't want another heir to take your wealth, would you?"

"No," he muttered, "you are troublesome enough."

"Good," Saburo sat up and took a sip of his tea. "Give it enough time so that you may meet other nobles and get them to like you enough to negotiate with my men," he set down his cup and looked to see that the two family of honors had shown up, "and once we have the whole Phantomhive family on our side," he smirked at him, "you can move to the islands for all I care."

"Then let us go and meet," Kizashi placed a kind smile on his face and rose from his seat, Saburo followed to be sure his father didn't screw it up.

Cecil was sure to shoot a glare to Alice, who also didn't seem so keen that the Trancy and Phantomhive family shared the spot for number one. The two young heiresses were sure to have a talk with their maid about what had happened and who was to blame for it. Cecil looked to her mother and father, Rachel and Vincent, who were rather pleased with the whole array of work. "Greetings Phantomhive and Trancy Family," the triplets stood before them with their emotionless faces, "Allow us to take you two your tables."

"Please do," Vincent smiled at the three.

"How impressive to see you three as hostesses," Cedric smirked as the three lightly flinched back as he took a step forward to stand beside Vincent. Cedric was a powerful man and not one to be very merciful. He had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back. His wife, Emily had long blonde hair and a lighter shade of blue eyes. Both set of parents were dressed in their finest clothes. Rachel wore a light blue and white dress that was slim and showed her perfect body while Emily wore a pale pink gown that was tight to her upper body and came out about her hips. "Quickly now," he waved them off ahead and they were quick to comply.

"My, my, Cecil," Alice smirked at her as she wore her purple dress that only came down to her knees and with a dark green coat around her shoulders. "Don't you look a little over dressed?"

"At least I was modest enough to cover up," she said with a scoff. Cecil had worn a pink, white, and black dress that she never really liked, but thought that a certain butler would. "You look like a street walker looking for a customer." She smirked back at her. Alice sneered but the two quickly stopped their fighting when they got to their table. They had to pretend to like one another since their parents wanted them to be friends.

"Allow me to take your order my Lords and Ladies," Tilda said with a curtsy as the other two went to other tables.

After the families ordered, Kizashi walked up to the tables with smiles and his hand on Saburo's shoulder. "And are these the lovely families you have been telling me about, my son?"

"Indeed so," he said as he motioned to them both, "the Phantomhive Family," he motioned to Vincent, "and the Trancy Family," he said as he motioned to Cedric. "I am honored for you to meet my father, Kizashi Haruno."

"The pleasure is mine," Vincent said as he stood and shook the man's hand. "My daughter tells me that you have quiet the son."

"How generous of you," Kizashi nodded to Cecil.

"Please," Cedric smiled, "come and sit with us so that we may all get to know one another." He looked to Alice, "I see it fit that the adults talk while the children go and enjoy one another's company and eat sweets." He motioned her away and Rachel gave a light goodbye to Cecil. "Come and sit with us."

"_Try not to be an ass,"_ Saburo muttered to his father in their native tongue.

"_You should take a note from your mother's work code. Be seen and not heard." _He shot back with a smile and sat down with the family.

"Allow me to take you to another table," the three kids looked up (two of them gaining hearts in their eyes) when it was Hansuke that stood there with a tray of desserts and another with teas. He smiled kindly as he set one tray down on a nearby table and served the adults. "Please enjoy and call if you need anything, my Lords and Ladies," he bowed and took his two trays and then motioned for the children to follow. "I'll give you three a seat by our orchestra." He walked ahead and they followed.

"Thank you very much Hansuke," Alice said with a smile as she took a seat. "Will you be serving us?" She asked happily.

"I must return to the kitchen soon, but I will be sure to leave you with the best maid." He smiled and served them their teas and desserts. As he turned to walk back to the kitchen, he saw Beatrix about to "fix" a woman's dessert with a hand-held blow torch. "Oh Lord," he quickly handed off the empty trays to Hammond, who had been walking by, and made a quick dash to Beatrix. He signaled the orchestra to play a dance, and before she had the chance to turn on the torch, he took her wrist and gracefully pulled her away to the dance floor and conducted a dance. "The torch," he said quietly and right into her ear, "in my pocket. Now." Beatrix complied with a red face and with some drool. "Just follow my lead," he instructed as he walked her through the dance and with little damage to his feet the song came to an end.

"S-Sorry about that," she said lightly with a blush as they stood there while they were applauded.

Hansuke sighed as he led her away as other came up to dance, "Take her dessert to the kitchen for a better one. You are here to be a lovely maid," he smiled at her. "Leave the cooking in my hands for tonight." She nodded as he took her back to the table and tried to get back into the kitchen to relieve Anya of working. But before he could make it, he saw Maynard trying to serve a family. He saw the man stumble and before he could hit the ground, Hansuke ran over and slid. Hansuke caught the tray and luckily everything on it while also catching Maynard in his arms. "You must be careful," He smiled down at the red head, "Such a fall could have hurt you and then I don't know what I'd do." Maynard blushed red as they both stood; the two looked to the table and Maynard paled when he saw the woman at the table blushing red as they started at the two. Hansuke, on the other hand, had used such a tactic before to appease to woman. "Enjoy," he served them and then bowed, "You," he handed the tray back to Maynard, "back to the kitchen where I will deal with you later."

Samantha and Clarice watched the whole scene with wide eyes and blushes on their cheeks.

They liked it.

They liked it a lot.

Samantha glanced over to Clarice with a raised brow, "Truce?"

"For tonight," she answered as she pushed up her glasses. She lightly poured another round of tea at a table of young women. "Then we get back to our conflict tomorrow."

"Agreed," Samantha smiled as she walked off towards Hansuke, who was about to get back into the kitchen. "There seems to be an issue Hiroshi," she put on a fake worried expression as he stopped to look at her. "It seems the young Lord Haruno only wants you to serve him. I do not wish to deny him."

"I understand," he sighed and smiled, "just please check on Gracie and Ronda, who I have left to watch the kitchen." Samantha nodded and as he walked back towards the table, she held back the need to growl when she saw the two had decided to eat. Hansuke put on his best smile as he walked up to the three heirs, "What is it that you need my Lord?"

"What are you talking about," Saburo looked at him with a smirk.

"I was informed that you wanted me to serve you." Hansuke said with a growing feeling that he was lied to.

"Hansuke," he looked to him, "you should know better. I would make a much bigger scene to get your attention to serve me. I take any chance to make you look foolish."

"I should have not been fooled so easily my Lord," Hansuke bowed, but then Clarice grabbed his hand took him to the dance floor. He was ungracefully pulled into the dance and was for some reason, dancing the woman's part as Clarice led. He blushed lightly as a few nobles snickered at such a sight. Hansuke tried to get out of the dance, but was soon spun into the arms of Hammond. Hansuke flushed red as Hammond continued in the dance and, to Hansuke's shame; Hansuke was dancing the woman's part once more. "What is going on?" He asked lightly.

"Miss Faustus told me that many women enjoy this homoerotic relationship and are ordering more so they can stay and watch." He explained carefully without much of a care that he had to play such a part. "And she is my superior, so I did what she told me to do."

"I see," he nodded. "Well, this type of thing is popular in my home country, but I never thought it would catch on here where there are such high Christian morals."

"The rich seem to have a habit of breaking such a code and then reprimanding their sins at church at the end of the week." Hammond said with a slight anger in his voice. "Nobility can lead down a very odd path of morals that will appease to their tastes."

"Agreed," Hansuke nodded as the song came to an end and they both came to a graceful end. Hansuke blushed lightly as many women clapped and begged for more, but Hansuke was quick to bow and walk away. Saburo laughed as Hansuke walked past their table. He sighed when he was finally back in the safety of his kitchen, but was a little surprised to see that Gracie and Ronda were trying to carefully make desserts. "I've got it from here," he smiled at the two. He chuckled lightly when the two quickly ran out and thanked him. He sighed as he went to filling out orders.

"It's going perfect Hiroshi," Samantha smiled as she stood there waiting for her order to be filled out. "It seems that this has been a big hit with everyone," he smiled as he placed down the items on her tray, while Hammond set out the tea and fine china to be used. "I hear that they are hoping that we plan another café like this before the end of the year."

"Wonderful," he smiled lightly as he finished out her order and began to work on Anaya's. "I'll see to it to talk to the Dean about it."

"Oh it will be so wonderful," Anaya smiled as she began to put away and clean dirty dishes. "I think it would be nice to try a themed café."

"Something that is more maculating than a maid café if you would," Hammond chimed in.

"We can discuss it at the next meeting," he assured them as he topped a dessert. "For right now, let us focus on this café."

"Sir Hiroshi," Hammond spoke up once the two girls were gone, "You are aware that they are asking for us to dance once more, correct?"

"Miss Fionna and Beatrix have been sure to tell me as they waited for their orders that their tables were asking about us." Hansuke sighed lightly with a blush, "I was also informed by Miss Mamba that I was asked to dance with Sir Maynard as well." He chuckled lightly, "It would be humorous to see that man try and dance."

"Would you rather dance with him over me?"

Hansuke stopped and looked back at Hammond, who had not looked up or stopped from brewing more pots of tea. "What?" He asked not sure if he had heard him right.

"I asked if you would rather dance with him over me," he repeated, this time glancing back at the male. "It is not that tough of a question to answer."

"I just don't see the reasoning to your question," Hansuke said with a confused smile and a worried expression. He really wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"You just seemed so amused by the thought of dancing with the red haired dunce that I thought you would rather dance with him then with someone that knows how to dance." He shrugged as he went to placing the hot tea pots on a serving tray to wheel out to the tables. "I merely just wanted to know than assume such a thing."

"In all truth," Hansuke went back to his backing, "I rather not dance at all. The dance floor is for the guests and I don't see the need for any of us to have to dance. I merely took Miss Beatrix out since she was about to light a dessert on fire, and then Miss Clarice led me there to dance with you." He placed the cake in the oven and then went to clean up his area. "Does that answer your question?"

"Of course not," Hammond said as he began to wheel out the cart, "but I will bring up the matter again when I return."

Hansuke was almost tempted to lock the door behind Hammond.

_(Line Break)_

"I tire of your boring English styled music."

"I know the feeling. I bore of it too."

"For once, I agree with you two losers."

Alice, Cecil, and Saburo sat at their table after eating all the sweets they wanted and watching their work hands run about trying to be sure that no one was ignored or left waiting more than a few seconds. It was entertaining at first, but then they just felt embarrassed for the help. It was a good thing that Clarice, Samantha, and Hansuke were so…more than humanly capable to deal with such stress and pressure. It was worse that they began to get sick of the music and when they glanced to their parents, they took notice that they had a sake bottle; Saburo nearly groaned since he knew Hansuke would never serve his father alcohol in public, so that meant his old man brought it with him and was currently getting everyone at that table drunk. He wanted to het Hansuke to stop it, but Saburo knew Hansuke wouldn't make it out alive when trying to get the drink away from his father.

"We could just leave?" Alice said as she motioned to the door.

"Like we could make it out of the school without asking one of our hands for something?" Saburo scoffed with a smirk. "I pay good money to have him by my side at all times and will use every second of it."

"You pay Hansuke?" Cecil asked.

"I run my family business," he said lightly as he sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "I only brought my father so that he could make a good enough impression and then get out. But it seems that he has grown a little too comfortable with your parents." He grunted and motioned back to the table. "It'll be hard to get him to leave now."

"How much?" Cecil asked lightly.

"What?" He looked at her with a raised brow.

"How much do you pay him?"

"A weekly salary; he also lives with me and he has his schooling paid for." He sat up and gave her a harsh look. "Why are you so interested?"

"I'll buy him off of you," she state bluntly.

"Hansuke would never leave my side." He smirked at her. "You could offer him your estate and he would still decline." Saburo glanced over to Hansuke, who was currently trying to sneak snakes away from Mamba and stopping Fionna from moving a table to a different spot. "He owes me his life."

"I bet he would leave at the drop of the hat if given the chance," Alice smirked as she looked at herself in the back of a spoon. "They all would," she motioned to each of the work hands, "it's not like they all willingly chose to work for us. They were forced to work for us or die in the streets." She glanced to the two, "Why would they ever dedicate themselves to serving such spoiled heirs? It's about not being on the streets or working the corner." She sighed lightly and set the spook back down. "I am sure to always tell Clarice, that without me, she has nothing and I would be sure she would have nothing if she ever left me."

"You are a cruel girl," Saburo said with a smirk. "Why are you even liked around here?"

"Because if you don't," she smirked back, "my daddy will destroy you, your family, your company, and then burned whatever remained."

"How lovely," Cecil sat back. "But I guess she makes some sort of point. The idea that our hands enjoy our company is highly doubtful. But, they pretend since that is what they are paid to do; to serve us and be sure that we remain pleasant and presentable." She looked back to Saburo, "So, you still won't sell him?"

"Make your offer to him," he motioned to the blue haired butler, who was now trying to keep Gracie off of him and away from Winifred. "He will decline. He may not like me or my family, but he owes his life to me. Hansuke knows loyalty better than butler or maid I have ever met. Well," he shrugged, "maybe not as great as Anaya, but it can explain why he likes her so much."

"He likes the ugly foreigner?" Alice asked with disgust.

"Indeed, something about her 'hand blessed by the hand of God'. I found him sleeping outside a church," he shrugged. "I can only assume he is a rather religious man."

"Of course," Cecil scoffed, "he is into some busty woman from another country. Why would he go for an English woman?"

"I think you are also forgetting the fact that you are, technically, his junior," Saburo replied with a smile. "Why would he go for a girl, when he is surrounded by such beautiful women?"

"Better yet," Alice smirked at Cecil, "Why would he go for plain old Cecil; the definition of a stick in the mud and a prude?"

"Like he would be interested in you?" Cecil shot back. "A harlot can only get a man that she is working for."

"I am no harlot," Alice glared at her.

"Your appearance speaks otherwise."

Saburo sighed as he watched the two bicker; he thought it would be more entertaining. He was about to say something in hopes that maybe seeing them fight over something else would be more enjoyable, but he interrupted when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and smirked when Samantha stood there with a light smile, "My Lord Haruno," she bowed to him and picked up the empty tea cups and dirty plates, "is there anything else you desire?"

"A calming earl grey tea would be nice for the moment," he nodded. "Oh and something to get these two girls to stop their petty fight."

"Right away," she bowed and walked back to the kitchen. "Hiroshi," she said lightly as she stepped into the kitchen, "it seems that My Cecil and the young Trancy are fighting over something and disturbing your Lord." She took the used dishes and set them by the sink for Hansuke to clean and Trisha and Catherine were cooking and boiling teas. "What should I do?"

"What are the two fighting about?" He asked lightly as he handed plates to Tilda, who put them away or dried them to be used again.

"I do not know," she shrugged as she wiped down her serving tray, "I mean," she sighed lightly, "it seems the two always have a reason to fight when their parents aren't around…"

"That solves it," he looked to her as he wiped his hands on a towel and picked up a tray that Catherine had prepared. "Get them back to their parents to watch over. They would never want to see their children bickering in such a way." He stepped out as Maynard and Hammond stepped back in. Hansuke walked over to a table and quickly served them and then walked over to the orchestra. He whispered lightly and they quieted down to a soft whisper. "Lord and Ladies, I am happy to announce that the night will slowly be coming to an end." He blushed lightly as a few awed at the fact, "but we shall end on a grand note. This café was not only to bring us together, but to show the true bonds of family. It would be an honor, to see our great Lords come down and dance with young heiresses that had been blessed to them by God." He opened his arms and watched as daughters of all ages happily went to fathers and guided them to the dance floor. Hansuke motioned for the orchestra to start up again and made his way back to the kitchen. He was stopped when Kizashi motioned him over.

"You be sure to take the boy home," Kizashi said with a slight slur as he got to his feet. Hansuke was sure to help him balance on his feet. "Call me a driver to take me home, and re schedule my flight for tomorrow night."

"Of course Saburo-dono," he nodded and led him out.

Saburo sighed lightly. It was truly a weight off his shoulders to see his father leave and get those two out of his hair. "Is that better Lord Saburo?" Samantha asked as she poured him a cup of tea.

"Excellent," he nodded. "Samantha," he said lightly, "how much would I have to pay you, to see you leave Cecil's side and work for me?"

"I do apologies," she bowed to him, "but no amount could ever make me leave the Phantomhive house."

"What about Hansuke," he glanced up at her as he picked up his cup. "What if I offered him to you? I'll make him do whatever you please."

Samantha stopped for a moment. She glanced over to Hansuke and then over to Cecil, who was blushing as her father chuckled at her poor dancing skills. "Lord Saburo," she spoke lightly, "As amazing of an offer that is, I would still have to decline."

"And why is that?"

"The Phantomhives…are my family." Samantha smiled, "nothing could ever change that." She bowed to him, "And I mean no disrespect my Lord Saburo," she smirked, "but I can surly get Hiroshi to do whatever I please in due time."

"Such determination," he chuckled, "good luck then Samantha," he nodded to her. As she walked away, he muttered under his breath, "You surly will need all you can get." He sipped his tea and then stood as Hansuke came back in and closed his cell phone. Saburo walked over to him and motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen. Saburo looked about the kitchen as Hansuke stepped in and motioned the other two butlers out. "How much longer will I be stuck here?"

"You may leave anytime you please my Lord," Hansuke said as he pulled out his cell again. "I shall call your driver to get you-"

"I will not leave without you Hansuke," he shot back. "Who knows what kind of trouble you will get into without me here?"

Hansuke smiled lightly and tucked his phone away again. "Only an hour longer my Lord, than the café will come to an end. The cleaning will be left to the night staff and the room will be taken care of by movers tomorrow." He explained. Saburo just stood there and looked to the snakes that seemed to be relaxing in a quickly made habitat. "Is something wrong my Lord?"

"If given the chance," he started off, "would you leave me?"

"My Lord?" Hansuke asked lightly as he looked to see that Beatrix and Fionna were looking in and trying to tell him they needed more of something. He looked back Saburo, "What do you mean?"

"Say if the Phantomhive family offered you living, schooling, and a salary that you choose, would you take it?"

"Never," Hansuke looked at him with confusion. "My Lord…your money and humble services are not what keep me around."

"It's your debt to me." Saburo said as he stroked the glass.

"Not even that," Hansuke said with a light smile as Saburo looked back at him with shock. "Lord Haruno, you are my family," he walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I take care of you like how I took care of my younger brother, but with a little more care to what I say," he joked lightly and looked down at him. Saburo still looked confused. "I know you do not enjoy when I treat you like a child my Lord, but you are. That means I look out for you the best to my abilities. My only goal in life is to be sure to serve you and those that you wish me to serve." He bowed to him. "Please, let me take you back to your seat and bring out dangos for you."

Saburo scoffed as he walked ahead. "You are such an emotional woman sometimes," he smirked as he glanced over at him. Hansuke only smiled and nodded; even chuckling lightly. "And Hansuke," he looked to him before he was to take his seat. "If you do ever leave me, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"Understood," Hansuke nodded and then walked back to a worrying Beatrix, Fionna, and Ronda. "Just another hour," he whispered under his breath as he put on a smile and came to deal with them and a fumbling Maynard trying to help.

Then he dealt with a brooding Hammond and a blushing Maynard when Anaya was trying to coax a dance out of them.

Hansuke groaned, "Just one long, long hour."

**(End)**

**Jeez guys, sorry this took so long. I'm just so swamped with stuff. But, with my winter break coming up, I'll get back to business and hopefully update a few more before the New Year starts. I am also thinking of updating A Life Unknown one more time and then putting that one on a hiatus (and by that I mean I will stop writing chapters for it for the time being) I really want to focus on Snake Heiress (since it is one of my first stories) since I am at a block and I want to bring that one to an end, which will probably be coming in the next couple chapters. And The Mage is also going to be coming to an end too. Then I can focus on Spirit Wars (which has a long way to go) after my first ongoing stories (other than A Life Unknown) are competed. I'm not sure if I will come up with another ongoing story, probably not since I only have four of them and I am already thinking of giving up on one. So, leave me your comments, thoughts, requests, and I'll be sure to get back to you guys as soon as I can.**

**Oh and about that anonymous comments thing I made, I decided that I can put up with it. Just, I don't know why you guys ask me questions when I won't be able to answer you. You are anonymous, that means I have no way of getting back to you. Just, if you don't like my stuff, please just don't read my stuff. I can't please everyone, but I'm not going to make you like my stuff.**

**Oh and I'm sorry if this quickshots is kind of lame. I mean the soul eater and blackbutler one are the ones I liked the most, so they are probably a whole lot better than the other two. But that D-Grey man one…I nearly just cut that one since it is pretty bad. I only read D-Grey man and in all truth, I didn't like it very much. But, I hope that someone thinks these are nice. I really love black butler and soul eater, so there might be more of those. But not for a while. **

**Alright, I'm done. Bye guys, see you next time. **


	42. Quickshots: Crack Pairings

**New section to the Gender Bended series that will include quickshots of different crack pairings; hope you all enjoy. The stories range from AU to canon and from heterosexual pairings to homosexual pairings. **

**You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

_~Green Eyed Monster: MasayoXHansuke~_

Masayo Uchiha would not say that she was possessive. She was more…the jealous type when it came to her younger boyfriend, who was still a third year. She would go and pick him up, just to see that he was surrounded by other girls that wanted to 'hang out' with him. It made her snarl and grit her teeth so hard that she was sure she could have bitten through steel. It was bad enough that she could not attend the third year's last Academy dance since she was no longer a student. Not that she could attend since she had a lot of school word for a law degree. Or even the fact that she wanted to go; she always thought that the dances were stupid and only went when she was a third year so she could see her boyfriend in a nice suit. And it didn't bother her in the least that her boyfriend had been asked by multiple girls since no one ever went without a date.

No…Masayo was not possessive.

She was just super fucking jealous.

"So," she said as she stabbed at her dinner, "how was school?" She asked with a sneer as she glared at her plate. Masayo lived in her own apartment, and it was one of those weeks were her boyfriend just crashed with her since she lived closer to the Academy and his family was breathing down his neck.

Hansuke Hyuga was not stupid. He was just…oblivious at times. He had been since he was first year and she was a second year. He always admired her take all attitude and thought her rather attractive; but he was rather nonchalant about the whole relationship, even though everyone else was quick to give him their two-cents on the matter. He didn't really think much of it again, but Masayo was sure to make sure that no one bugged them. But, since she was graduated, Hansuke was left to face questions and always having to report his relationship status. He could not see why girls followed him about, asked to study every day, or just stared at him, but he was sure to notice that Masayo was angry…just not why.

"Uh…" he looked up from his text book as he held his chopsticks full of ramen noodles to his mouth, "good?" He asked and placed the noodles back in their Styrofoam cup. "How was your day?"

"Fine," she answered as she dropped her fork on her plate and leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms over her chest. "I do not want you going to that dance." Hansuke looked at her with confusion and she wanted to be angry, but he looked too cute for her to be angry. "So…you are not going."

"That might be an issue," he said as he leaned away from her in case that he needed to run. Masayo shot him a glare and raised an eyebrow in question. "You…You told me last week that you were okay w-with me going with whomever…so…" he trailed off as he felt his heart beat faster and his body ready for a run.

"What?" She spat as she stood up and placed her hands on the table with a hard smack. "Who the hell are you going with Hansuke?"

"Sai Yamamoto…" he admitted as he sunk lower in his seat. "But M-Masayo," he tried to defend himself under her heated glare, "you said-"

"You got a fucking date!? I'm your girlfriend you idiot! Why would you think I would be okay with this!?"

"I told you!" He quickly yelled, but the shrunk back when she growled deep in her throat. "I told you about her…and you told me to go ahead…"

"And you thought I meant that?" She stood straight as she felt a sudden pit drop in her stomach. Some whore…was going to be all over her boyfriend, pushed up against her hot boyfriend, at a dance. Then, go to that after party that someone always throws and probably get drunk. And she accidentally gave him the idea that she didn't give a fuck. This was probably her fault…since he probably thought that she trusted him to be with another girl and not cheat, which she did. Masayo didn't trust the girl and her boyfriend's overly kind attitude. She was going to kill him. Murder him and stuff him in a suitcase for even thinking that she would be okay with that.

"I let you go out with that Kuma guy," Hansuke said with a frown.

"Kuma is as gay as they come," she shot back.

"He made it pretty clear to me that he wanted to do…things with you," he blushed and frowned at the thought. "But I didn't stop you."

"This is different," she crossed her arms over her chest again.

"How?"

Masayo glared as her face flushed. "You can't go Hansuke!"

"I already promised her." He stood up too and they both stared at one another. "It's too late to back out."

"Fine!" She stormed off. "Go with that Yamamoto girl. Why would your fucking girlfriend even care!?" She went into her room and slammed the door before he could follow her in. "You can go home anytime!" She yelled as she flopped down on her bed.

"Don't be like this," he said through the door. "Talk to me about this Masayo; I can't just know what you are thinking." He knocked on the door and tried the door handle, but Masayo was sure to lock it. "Masayo."

"Go away," she sat up and glared at the door. "I'm mad and it's your fault. Leave."

"Alright," he said and Masayo listened to him walk away. "I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you about this."

"Don't bother," she called after him.

"Love you." He called from the front door. He listened for a moment, but heard nothing. Hansuke shook his head as he walked out and down to the ground floor so that he could hail a cab.

As he stood on the sidewalk he heard a window open. "I'm still mad," Masayo yelled down at him. He looked up at her with his hands shoved into his pants pockets, "but I love you too." Hansuke smiled lightly and waved to her before a cab stopped for him. Masayo sighed as she closed her window and smiled lightly; but she suddenly frowned when she thought back to what she was mad about in the first place.

Hansuke Hyuga was going to a dance with a girl that wasn't her.

_(Line Break)_

"Yamamoto-san," Hansuke sighed as he sat across from her in the cafeteria, "I hope that this isn't going to be an issue, but I don't think it would be okay if I took you to the dance." He watched her expression change from a small smile to the look of confusion. He knew that this would be hurtful to her, since he was sure that she was rather excited to be able to attend the dance with a date. Sai Yamamoto wasn't known for her stunning personality, so, her getting a date was a shock in itself. Getting to go with the Hyuga was just as shocking. No girl dared to ask the man with a girlfriend, but she did since Sai wasn't known for being subtle either. And to everyone's surprise, he said yes. Now, he had to take back what he said with a heavy heart.

"I do not understand," she said lightly as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I have already picked out a very nice pink dress to go in." She stared at him, "Not to forget that you had to by a tie that matched such a color, which I have been told is very demeaning for a man to wear such a color."

"I know," he smiled lightly, "but Masayo-"

"Your girlfriend." Sai clarified.

"Yes," he nodded, "she isn't very comfortable with the idea."

"Then I will talk to her," Sai said as she stood and grabbed her bag. "Girls are supposed to talk about things like this and I will assure her that my intentions are not to steal you away." She smiled again and grabbed what was left of her bento. "You will take me to her after school." She then walked out before Hansuke could take back what he said. He could face Masayo's temper, but there was no way that he was going to put Sai in that line of fire. He sighed and put his head against the table top. It was a good thing that Masayo wasn't going to get him since she had to spend some time at the university to sit through a seminar of sorts.

"She's going to kill you," Sakaye smirked as she sat beside the male. Hansuke nodded as he sat up straight and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why would you say yes to her anyway?"

"I saw her asking around," he admitted, "and no one wanted to go with her…so…I just thought it would be nice for her to have a date to the biggest dance of the year." He looked over to Sakaye, "And that's it."

"You're too nice," she scoffed. "No wonder why Masayo wanted you; you're such a bottom."

"We are in public Uchiha-san." He blushed red as she smirked at him.

"Don't care," she stood up. "Have fun being murdered."

"I'll try," he muttered as he got up and went to get his books for his next class.

_(Line Break)_

Masayo was usually brimming with confidence. She came from a great family name, had a killer body, she could flirt like a pro, and she was in the top five percent at the university. There was no way that anyone could ever tell her that she wasn't good enough, since she was great as hell. That was why she shouldn't have been so jealous when Hansuke was around other girls, because why would he ever leave her? But, after coming home from a long lecture that turned out to be pointless, she had never felt so threatened in her life. Masayo dropped her bag on the ground as she stared at the dark haired girl sitting on her sofa with wide eyes.

'_Oh no,' _she thought with her heart racing and adrenalin pumping through her veins, '_she's hot!'_

How could her shy, quiet, and mousy boyfriend actually get another hot girl to fall for him! She was petite, unlike a busty and curvy Masayo, with short perfectly straight hair. Masayo ran her hand through her wild hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail to keep out of her face. This girl was even sketching while she waited; Hansuke loved to draw, play instruments, paint, and all that other creative stuff. They even had stuff in common! Sure Hansuke and Masayo were on a path to work for corporations: Masayo was to be a lawyer and Hansuke was actually going to be the head of his family's business. But this girl and Hansuke had hobbies in common where Masayo and Hansuke always had to compromise on things to do together. Not to mention this girl was just…pretty. Masayo nearly thought that Sakaye was sitting there, but Sakaye would know better than to even look at her boyfriend.

"Oh," Masayo was pulled from her thoughts when the girl looked up at her with this smile that made Masayo sneer. It wasn't a real smile…it was so fake! Why would Hansuke want to be with that fake!? "You must be Masayo Uchiha," she stood and bowed to her.

"And who are you?" she asked as she finally closed the door behind her and gave it a quick lock.

"I'm Sai Yamamoto. I'm the girl that asked Hyuga-san to the dance." She closed her sketch book and placed it on the coffee table. "Please," she patted the seat beside her, "let us talk about this predicament that we seem to be in." Masayo walked over and sat a bit away from her; she wanted to kill this girl. Masayo wanted to rip out her perfect hair and push her out a window. "Hyuga-san says that this makes you very uncomfortable."

"It does," she said as she crossed her arms under her bust and crossed her legs. "So I told him he can't take you-"

"Twenty." Sai said suddenly with an expressionless face.

"What?" Masayo looked at her.

"I asked twenty boys to take me." She clarified with a nod. "And none of them said yes…until I got to number twenty-one." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I know that he is dating someone. I do know it is you," she motioned to her, "but you cannot go. So…I thought I could try." She spoke lightly as a little smile came to her lips. "And…I knew he was too nice to tell me no." Masayo bit her lip…Sai was adorable. "I just want a date to the dance, not a boyfriend, not someone to kiss and hold me. I just want to dance with someone, have him hold my hand, and laugh when I stepped on his foot during a slow song." She looked back at Masayo and smiled. "All I ask is one night. And then I will leave him alone."

Masayo couldn't say no. She couldn't even talk without the fear of saying something stupid. She just nodded; "Sure," her voice was tense as she stood up. "One night and that's it." She walked off into the kitchen. "Speaking of Hansuke," she spoke clearly since she didn't have to face such a cute face. "Where is he?"

"I told him that girl talk meant no boys, but I was also hungry. So I suggested he go out and bring us back a pizza. Since all of the movies show that girls start crying when they talk to one another on such a level." She explained as she picked up her sketchbook again.

Masayo finally knew why no one said yes to her. This girl is fifty shades of weird. "Okay…I guess," she reached into her fridge and pulled out a can of pop.

"Would you like to see my dress?" Sai asked as she looked into the kitchen. Masayo raised a brow and motioned her into the kitchen. Sai smiled as she walked over and pulled up a picture on her phone and showed it to her. "My dad helped me pick it out," Masayo cringed at the bright pink dress the girl picked, but it was kind of cute. The dress was frilly and was short in the front and longer in the back. The top tied around her neck and probably made her bust look a bit better. "Hyuga-san tie is this color." Masayo just nodded, not sure how to act around her. Sai was cute…but she was still taking her boyfriend to a dance. "I was even able to buy nice shoes." Sai looked at her, "I do not know what to do with my hair though."

"Ask your mom," she said with shrug.

"My mother passed away a long time ago," Sai replied and Masayo nearly chocked on her soda. "Do not worry; a lot of people think I have a living mother."

"Sorry," she muttered. Masayo didn't want to be alone with her any more. "You know…" she glanced at her, "I'll do your hair."

"Really?" Sai smiled up at her. "I would rather enjoy that."

"Cool." She nodded. Now Masayo had a way to watch them both before they leave. Now…all she needed was some eyes on the inside so that nothing bad happened at this dance. As she went back into the living room, with Sai following right behind her, she figured that she could just ask Sakaye, but she knew that the girl would be too caught up in being the belle of the ball to keep on eye of them. Maybe she could ask who ever has to supervise the dance; she kept in her teacher's good graces. Just as she was about to head to her room to put her stuff away, Hansuke entered the apartment with two large pizza boxes and a bag of soda cans. "Perfect," Masayo smiled as she went over and gave Hansuke a kiss on the cheek. "Sai-chan here was just settling the plans," she said.

Hansuke was rather suspicious of the whole idea. There was no way that Masayo was really that happy that Sai had come over to tell her that Hansuke was going to go with her whether Masayo liked it or not. He nodded and set the pizzas down on the coffee table and then the sodas. "Good," he nodded as he sat down on the floor, "I'm glad that this is all taken care of."

"And Uchiha-san said she'll even do my hair for me," Sai smiled at him as opened one of the boxes.

"That is awfully nice of you," Hansuke said as he looked over to Masayo.

"Are you implying that I am not kind?" She asked with a glare as she stood in the door way.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm just…surprised is all." Masayo just scoffed and walked off to her room. "She really took it that well?" Hansuke asked as he looked over at Sai, who was eating a piece of cheese pizza.

"Of course." Sai nodded, "Women are far more understanding then men at issues like these." She looked to Hansuke and smiled, "I also left out the detail that we are in the running for Prince and Princess of the dance; since I would assume Uchiha-san would be jealous since she was never even nominated for the when at the academy."

Hansuke paled at the idea if Masayo found out. "Good call Yamamoto-san," he nodded as he grabbed a piece. "We'll keep that information to ourselves."

"Keep what?" Masayo asked as she came back into the room.

"That Hyuga-san is going to have to wear a pink tie, even though the color is more common for women to wear," Sai said with a light giggle.

Masayo smirked as she went over and sat beside Hansuke, "I hope to get a few pictures of that." She grabbed a slice, "I hope that you two will have a fun time, and try to be sure that nothing happens to Sakaye since Ichiko is going through a panic at the thought of her little sister going without her there to watch over her." Hansuke nodded lightly with a chuckle. Masayo only smiled but also shot the girl a glance; no matter what happened, Masayo was going to be in a panic all night.

She felt the sting of green eyes.

_(Line Break)_

"If you pace anymore," Ichiko said from her spot on the woman's sofa, "you'll make a rut in the floor."

"Cram it," Masayo shot back with a glare and went back to her pacing and chewing on her thumb nail. "He's probably sitting next to her as they announce Prince and Princess. What if that little slut is holding his hand?" She asked with a sneer.

"I thought you said she was sweet," Ichiko asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"That's the problem," Masayo said loudly as she sat down on the sofa beside Ichiko. "She's so cute and innocent. Sure, the girl has some weird brain wiring, but Hansuke said he thought it was charming. Charming?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "That idiot could accidently fall for her! Who would fall for someone so…eh?"

"He did agree to be your boyfriend."

"I am not 'eh'!" She yelled at her.

"You used to take in third person and call yourself 'Taka'." Ichiko reminded her as she looked up from her magazine. "And he humored you and continued to be your boyfriend."

"Oh no," Masayo paled, "I pushed him into the arms of another girl! He's gonna leave me for that sweet little bitch!"

"You're being paranoid."

"They're starting the dance now," Masayo said, ignoring Ichiko as she pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna ask him how it's going."

"What are you, his mother?"

"Didn't I tell you to cram it?" She asked as she sent the text. Masayo stared at her phone for over a minute. "That little fucking prick isn't going to answer." She seethed, "Probably too busy fucking that bitch in the boys locker room!"

"Other people in this apartment building can hear you," Ichiko said but sighed when she was ignored again. "I don't know why I bother to come over."

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back," she threatened as she glared at her phone. "Chop him into fucking bits and throw him in my fire place!" But then she suddenly brightened when her phone gave a little chime. "Its him!" She quickly opened the message. "He said he is sitting with her at the table, waiting to be served. Oh," she mocked, "he's probably also trying to get her lipstick off his face too."

"Wasn't I invited to keep your mind off of him?" Ichiko tossed the magazine on the coffee table.

"Well," she said, "as you can see, you're doing a shit job." Masayo quickly text back, asking for a picture of the group of friends.

Ichiko rolled her eyes and stood up, "Come on," she grabbed her phone of Masayo's hands and tossed her shoes at her. "We're going out."

"My phone!"

"You get this back after I can dump you off on someone else," she said as she pocketed the phone and opened the door. "A bunch of the girls are headed to Kairi's for drinks and movies. We are going to go, forgot about that stupid dance, and get you to shut the hell up." Ichiko glared and pointed out the door. "Now, let's go."

"You are such a bitch," Masayo said as she put on her shoes. She walked out and Ichiko followed her out and down to the street. Ichiko hailed a cab. As the cab came to a stop, Ichiko pulled out Masayo's phone and opened up a message. "Is it him?" She asked urgently, "What does it say? Did he send the picture? Does he have that post-sex look on his face?"

"We are in public," Ichiko said. "Look," she held out the phone for her to look at (but not take). It was a picture of Satomi, Kaori, Sai, Hansuke, and Cho sitting at the table with big smiles. "See," she put the phone back in her pocket. "He's fine-"

"Fine!?" Masayo yelled as they got in the cab, "he's a table alone with four other girls!" She glared as she slammed the door closed. "That little fuck took all of them!" Masayo went into overdrive and Ichiko was sure that Masayo's eyes were the deepest shade of green she had ever seen.

"Please," Ichiko looked to the driver, "this will be over sooner the faster you drive."

"My boyfriend is a damn player!"

**(Next One)**

_~Becoming A Man: ChoXHasnuke~_

Hansuke Hyuga would like to think that he was pretty manly. Sure, before puberty set in, he was the meek, shy, lanky boy that rather read than play sports with the other guys, but he had grown from that boy into a young adult. He played sports, learned how to fix a car, and branched out a bit more. He no longer stuttered, his blushes were kept to a minimum, and his self-esteem was finally at a healthy level.

He even got himself a girlfriend.

A very pretty girlfriend.

A very curvy girlfriend he might add, but tried not to think about since he was trying to focus on a boring lecture on the economics of the last year. He shook his head and continued to type away some notes so that he could look over and study later. He tried his best to stay awake, but last night he had a late night at the restaurant he worked at and didn't even get the chance to sleep before going to classes. He was still in his uniform: black pants and a white button up shirt. He wouldn't have worked over time if it wasn't for his girlfriend offering to stay a while longer to help; no way would he leave her there to work alone. He slightly regretted it since she was able to get some sleep from later scheduled classes.

"And that will end today's lecture," the dull professor said as he shut down his laptop that had the lecture notes. Hansuke sighed as he saved his document and sat back in his seat. He just wanted to nap then and there before he went off to his accounting class, the last class of the day. But as he was about to lie down on the bench seat, he looked to the doors to see his girlfriend poke her head in after the last person had left. Hansuke smiled brightly as he waved at her. She smiled back and came up the steps to his row. Hansuke couldn't stop his eyes from lowering to watch her sashing hips.

"You look so tired," she cooed in worry as she sat beside him. Hansuke quickly looked back up at her and blushed lightly. "Call in today so you can get some sleep."

"But I have to walk you back to the dorms after," he said quickly as he smiled, "I can handle dinner."

"I know my dad won't mind."

"That's because he really doesn't want me there anyway," he pouted as she giggled lightly and scolded him.

Cho Akimichi was the daughter to Choza Akimichi, biggest chef known in the country and owner of multiple five-star restaurants in many countries. Cho was following in her father's footsteps in hopes to be as good as he was, and Hansuke had no doubt she could. It was a good thing that Hansuke had the metabolism of a humming bird, or he would be gaining weight like crazy from all of Cho's dishes.

Not that weight really mattered to him. Cho would disagree, but that was because she couldn't see herself through his eyes.

Hansuke knew Cho was beautiful, inside and out. He just liked her outer self a little bit more than she thought he did. There was just something about Cho that made her so…sexy sometimes. She never liked her outer image; he had tried to convince her that she was perfect, but continued to support her at every diet she tried. But, nothing ever really worked. He felt bad since Cho would be so upset with herself, thinking it was her fault. But Hansuke was with her every step of the way and knew she stuck to diet and exercise better than anyone. Especially Hansuke; Hansuke always caved and binged on cinnamon rolls and then get scolded by her later.

"Don't be like that," she smiled up at him, "you call in and sleep in. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled at her. Cho blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You missed," he said lightly as he tapped his lips.

"You have to get to class, and I need to get to mine." She teased as she got up and began to walk away. Hansuke sighed as he stood and followed her out. She stopped and looked back at him. She blushed lightly as he looked down at her, "Have I ever told you how much I like your height?"

"You've mentioned it," he smiled as he bent down a bit.

"Good," she smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the lecture room. "Cause I like our height difference." Hansuke blushed lightly as he glanced down; he got a rather nice view of her bust from his height. He looked away and smiled lightly.

"Me too."

_(Line Break)_

"You two have been going out for three years now," Saburo said as he sat in the cafeteria with his feet up on the table, "and you two haven't even slept together?"

"Shut up!" Inoichi glared at him and then glared at Hansuke. "You listen to me," he sneered, "I don't care if you two are together for ten years. You touch her, and I will cut off your hands and wear them around my neck as a trophy."

"I know," Hansuke said as he leaned back a bit. "Cho and I…we take things slow." Very agonizingly slow. It took them a year to even get comfortable with the idea of hugging, cuddling, kissing, and holding hands with one another. He didn't want to push Cho, he would never do anything she didn't want to do, but…Hansuke had been holding on to his V-card for a really long time. "And I respect her boundaries."

"Damn right you do," Inoichi said. "Cho is like my sister, my sensitive and too nice sister. You are going to wait and if I even hear that you are pushing her, like I said, I'm cutting your dick off."

"Right," Saburo scoffed, "coming from the guy who lost his virginity at fifteen in the back of his dad's car."

"That's different." Inoichi defended himself. "It wasn't anyone sister." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Yep," he smiled, "that was the day I became a true man." He then glared at Hansuke, "And don't go thinking of becoming a true man anytime soon." Hansuke just sighed. He always got the same speech from Inoichi and Choza about how Cho was like a princess that he wasn't worthy of; which was true. Cho was so kind and lovely, that she could do far better than him.

Hansuke picked up some sushi with his chopsticks as he pulled out his vibrating phone. He answered as he held the sushi to his mouth, "Hello?" He waited as the person on the other line introduced themselves. "Yes, good afternoon Akimichi-sama," he said as he placed the sushi back down. "Did she now?" He smiled lightly as the man told him that Cho had called him to inform that Hansuke will be calling for a day off and he has to give it to him. "If I am needed, I will work tonight sir," he said as he sat forward. "I'll be sure that she is upset with me for not listening," he smiled. "Yes, I'll be in tonight." He nodded, "Goodbye sir."

"Cho called in for you," Saburo snorted, "she's got a tight grip on that leash, huh?"

"She was worried about me," he said lightly with a smile. "But, the place gets busy and one less waiter won't be of any help."

"Why do you work in a restaurant when you can be making more at your dad's business?" Inoichi asked as Hansuke began to eat.

"I like it there," he said lightly. "I talk with other people and get to serve good food to good people." Hansuke happily left out the fact that he really liked seeing Cho in a skirt, white blouse, and apron tied around her waist. He knew Inoichi would not like that one very much. "I make pretty good tips there."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna try to be on time for my English lecture," he stood and grabbed his bag. "Later." Hansuke waved and Saburo just nodded his head.

"So," Saburo smirked as he leaned in a bit closer, "are you going to try and bed Cho?"

Hansuke flushed red, "N-No," he chocked a bit on his food and spit. "I-I'm going to wait for her to be ready."

"Twenty-one and still a virgin," Saburo smirked and chuckled as he stood up. "Good luck with that."

"There i-is nothing wrong with it!" Hansuke called after him with a pout. He sighed as he continued to eat and tried to focus on something other than sex with his girlfriend, which was rather distracting and causing him a lot of discomfort in a lot of ways. He was flushed pink and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone sat down next to him.

"You didn't listen to me," Cho pouted as she crossed her arms under her bust (pushing them up) and frowned at him. "You need to sleep Hansuke."

"I'll be fine," he smiled at her, "you just worry about not messing up anyone's drinks."

Cho blushed, "Th-That was one time…"

"Every two days," he teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. "You're adorable."

"I know," she said back with some smugness as she leaned against him. "Tell me more about me."

"Cute, smart," he looked down at her, "beautiful, a great cook, kind, sweet, motherly, the voice of an angel," he continued on, "soft words, good heart, courageous, hot, wonderful-"

"What?" She stopped him as she leaned away and looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Wonderful," he repeated with a smile.

"Before that," she eyed him. Hansuke felt a little warm under his collar.

"Courageous?"

"After," she said with a little more sternness in her voice.

Hansuke was paused for a moment. Never…ever…has he used such…language in Cho's presences. Hansuke held himself to a high standard of vocabulary and something like that coming out was like him spitting on the floor. Cho couldn't be described with such a simple word! She was more than words can describe. Writers could never capture her character and painters would never capture such a beauty. "I mean…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, "I said many things Cho…"

"You said I was 'hot'," she quoted. "I have never heard you use something like that."

"I know," he dropped his head in shame. "Such simplicity," he frowned. "You are a complex wonder of-" he was cut off when Cho placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You talk too much," she blushed lightly and stood up. "I liked it. So don't worry about it."

"Okay," he nodded as he stood up with her. "Let me take you to class."

"Sounds great," she held out her hand and he happily took it with a smile and blush on his face. He led her out of the cafeteria, forgetting about a lunch that he really wanted, but Cho came before everything. "I really like how you always offer to do so much stuff for me," she smiled up at him. "You're such a gentleman."

"My grandmother taught me everything on manners." Hansuke nodded as he opened one of the hall way doors that led into another building. "And I would do anything for you Cho." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Remember that, alright?"

"You're the perfect man Hansuke," she blushed pink; "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Wrong Cho," he smiled as she looked up at him with confusion. They stopped right outside her classroom, "You make me a very lucky man." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm glad, that I am yours."

"And I'm very happy that I am yours," she giggled lightly. Cho never thought that her relationship could be like one in all the books she read. Hansuke must have been a prince reborn, because he acted like one and pulled out every sappy and poetic line he could. "How about, we both take off from work," she suggested as Hansuke hummed in agreement, "we can watch movies. How about that?"

"Sounds heavenly-"

"Oi! Hyuga-teme!" Hansuke and Cho looked over and saw Inoichi being held back by one of the professors, "You let her go before I come over there and fucking kill you!" He glared with fire in his eyes. Hansuke smiled at Cho and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Cho blushed and waved as he jogged off to get to his own class. "Let me go," Inoichi pulled from the man's grip and went over to Cho. "Did he hurt you? You just say the word and I'll have him shipped to the artic, no questions asked."

"Oh come off it Junior," Cho swatted his hands away from her. "I was just making plans with my boyfriend. So keep your nose out of it." She flicked his nose, "I have one dad." She opened the door to her classroom, "You ruin our moments one more time, and I'm going to shave your head, got it?"

"He's just a dirty man Cho! Filthy in every meaning of the word!"

"I hope so!"

"That's fucking gross Cho!"

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke stood outside of school, his bag at his feet and his jacket zipped up and a scarf around his neck. He was playing a game on his phone as he waited for Cho to get out of one of her culinary classes. He used to wait outside her classroom for her, but Cho didn't want him to anymore. Hansuke knew exactly why; some girls were whispering about the two and it made him angry. He once beat a senior back in high school for making a joke about Cho and him. He was suspended for a week, but it was the first in a while that his father was very proud of him. And not to mention Cho visited every day with sweets. Hansuke told her she shouldn't let them get to her, but she begged him to wait somewhere else for her.

So, he did as she wished.

Hansuke sighed as he lost another round of a racing game and put his phone away since he was bored with it. He looked to his watch and saw that Cho was running late. Without much thought, he grabbed his bag and rushed to her classroom. Cho rarely was late and if she was, she would at least text him about what was going on. He rounded the corner and made a beeline for the door. He glanced in and saw Cho sitting there as three girls stood in front of her. Hansuke opened the door with a tight grip and nearly threw it open. "Cho," he said as he walked up to them, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug as she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "Just…Just talking…"

"Sorry if we took up too much time," one of the girls said a little too sweetly. "But the little butterfly here was just confused about something."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend," Hansuke said harshly as the three girls looked at him with shock. "Friends or not, anyone that makes her uncomfortable will be dealt with." He took Cho's hand and walked her out. He shot one last look at them and then closed the door harshly. "You sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," she shot back. "I told you to wait somewhere else."

"You were late," he explained. "I was worried."

Cho looked at him a while longer and suddenly sighed as she dropped her head, "Thanks," she admitted lightly with shame, "thank you for worrying and then come to get me." Hansuke put his arms around her and held her. "I make you feel like a man right?" Hansuke suddenly felt stiff and went wide eyed as she looked up at him. "Right?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"How do I make you feel like a man?" She asked and Hansuke knew bad things were about to happen since his mind was in an awful place. He was glade Inoichi couldn't read thoughts, since Hansuke would have his genitals cut off.

"You let me help…and do manly things…like open jars and lift things, and get things from the top shelf." He held her face, "And I get to make you happy."

"So," she blushed lightly as she glanced away, "you don't mind that we've never….you know…." Hansuke felt flush and his whole face turned red and he was sure that he was sweating. "They were saying, how I can never make you feel like a man, cause I'm a little…prude and stuff."

"There is nothing wrong with it," he said. Hansuke really wanted to love his girlfriend in a very physical kind of way, but he would wait a thousand years if he had to. And he wasn't going to complain about it either; that was defiantly not manly. "Those girls just can't bully you because you're so perfect." He took her hand and began to lead her outside. "So they pick something that truly isn't an insult," he waited as she zipped up her coat.

"I mean…" she walked close beside him, "it's not like I haven't thought about it." She glanced up to see that his blush was still there.

"Cho," he looked at her, "don't worry about it. And please don't mention it since Inoichi knows where I live and I would like to be alive."

Cho laughed lightly, "Alright." She took his hand as they walked off campus, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke smiled as he looked at the text that Cho had sent him. She always knew what to say to him when he had to sit through boring family dinners with other business families. "Hansuke," Hiashi said with a glare as he fixed his tie in the hall mirror, "the Uchiha family is here and I would like them to think that I have a respectful son." He sighed as he smoothed out his suit, "It's bad enough they have to soil my home, but I have worked too hard to not get this deal."

"Yes sir," Hansuke said as he quickly replied and shoved his phone into the inside of his jacket's pocket. "Will the whole family be here?"

"Yes they will," Hinako Hyuga smiled lightly as she walked down the steps in her favorite purple dress and her hair up in a tight bun. "So you be sure to be kind to his daughters Hansuke…Haru," she called up the stairs, "are you done yet?"

"I hate this," Haru said as he stood at the top of the stairs in his own suit. "Why can't I hang out with Nami at Uncle Hizashi's?"

"It is a family," Hiashi stressed, "dinner Haru. Fix your hair," he said as he turned away, "you look like a mess." Hiashi then looked over to Hansuke, "Fix yours too." He then walked out after taking a deep breath as he went out to the waiting room where the Uchiha's sat and were being catered too.

Hansuke looked over to his mother, "He seems rather tense," he said as he pulled his phone back out and replied to Cho.

"He just wants to get this done and over with like you do," Hinako smiled at Hansuke and led him into the bathroom. She slicked his hair back with product as Haru walked in and brushed through his hair and tied it back so it stayed out of his face. "You know the relation between those two," she smiled lightly; "they never get along."

"I just don't see why we have to suffer too," Haru muttered and Hansuke nodded as he opened up a picture. He blushed lightly when it was Cho in her usual green skirt and yellow shirt (about the only outfit she wore at home) but also her white apron. But it was odd….she was also wearing makeup…Cho never did that. He decided that he should send back his own picture, but he caught Haru looking at him. "What are you doing?" The younger Hyuga asked as Hansuke was holding out his phone for the picture.

"I'm sending a picture-"

"To who? Cho?" Hinako quickly got into the frame with a smile and blush. "Tell her I said hello. And that she should come by so we can cook together. I want to be in it," if anyone was excited over Hansuke getting a girlfriend, it was his mother. Hinako treated Cho like she was already part of the family.

"Me too," Haru came in close and got on his tip toes so that he could get in.

Hansuke smiled lightly, "Alright, how about we try this the other way," he switched the camera view so that he could take a picture of the mirror. "Get ready," he put on his best smile and Hinako followed suit, but Haru kept the same facial expression. "There," he said after the flash. He quickly sent it before his mother could force more pictures out of him.

"Come along now," she motioned them out of the bathroom and into the waiting room, "let's hope your father hasn't caused a riot yet." She whispered. Hansuke chuckled lightly as Haru smirked. They entered as Hiashi was standing with Fugaku, talking about something that Hansuke didn't really care about at the moment since he got another photo from Cho, one of her winking at him and she was now wearing bright red lipstick. Hansuke quickly replied back that he was busy with the dinner and hoped the blush died from his cheeks. "Mikoto," Hinako smiled as she walked over to the other woman, "it's been too long." They both hugged and Haru scoffed.

"This is a waste of time," Haru muttered under his breath as he pulled at his collar. "And this bow tie is going to choke me."

"Relax," Hansuke patted his shoulder, "grab something to drink and sit down." He smiled down at his younger brother, "just smile and nod when someone talks to you and we can both get through this." Haru sighed, but took his brother's advice. Hansuke quickly checked his phone to see that Cho had messaged him again, but it was just a little emoji of a winking face. Hansuke was getting confused and uncomfortable as he tucked the phone away. He couldn't handle that at the moment, not without embarrassing his father in front of his greatest rival and business partner.

"Hansuke," Ichiko Uchiha, eldest daughter of the Uchiha family and heiress called to him. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail but with a bright red bow. She was in a business suit and wore a light amount of make-up. "It's has been a while," she nodded to him. Hansuke nodded as they met half-way, offering a light bow to one another. "I hope that all your business classes are going well, since I would like to be able to conduct proper business," she said as they both glanced over to their fathers who were glaring at one another.

"That would be a nice change," he said with a blush as he looked back to her. "I heard that you are in the process of founding a new company, Akatsuki?" He asked as he picked up a glass of water a waiter walked by with. "I read this company is looking to have a share in about every business available."

"A work in process," she said as she picked up a new glass of wine. "Not something that we should really get into now, but I am willing to explain more, if you are interested in a share…" she raised her brow as she took a drink.

"I'll have a look over the company and make my decision then," he smiled lightly.

"And I thought watching those two fight was more boring than this," Sakaye Uchiha said with a smirk as she crossed her arms under her chest. She stood in business attire, but with no suit jacket and her hair was up in a bun. Hansuke took notice of her bright red lipstick, and instantly thought back to Cho, who was waiting on a reply. He blushed lightly and Sakaye looked at him, "Something wrong?" She asked lightly.

"Not at all," he said as he shook his head.

"What about that girlfriend of yours," Sakaye asked as Hansuke looked at her with question. "She and I are not friends, but her father once catered a party we had, and she tagged along. She asked me for beauty tips." Sakaye smirked, "Any reason why?"

"I have no idea," Hansuke said as he reached for his phone, "but it does explain the new make-up."

"Oh yes," Ichiko said, "that is your new line, right imouto?" she looked to Sakaye.

"Gave her some of the extra the company sends to me. In all truth she got most of my collection for free," Sakaye gave a light huff, "Naruko-dobe was not happy about that since I only gave her a thirty percent discount."

"Not very business savy of you," Hansuke said as he messaged back Cho what he just learned in hopes for some answers.

"Well, I'm not in line for a business position, am I?" She said as she shot a look to Ichiko. "Second born."

"Do not be so dramatic," Ichiko rolled her eyes, "I didn't plan on being born first. That was nature's way." She smirked at her, "Your face will get stuck in a pout if you keep being so bitter."

"Me? Bitter?" Sakaye scoffed, "At least my eye sight is still perfect," she smirked back as Ichiko shot her a glare.

"Dinner is served Lord Hyuga," a butler said as he stood at the kitchen entry way and bowed low to the two families. Hansuke motioned the girls to walk in before him as he read another message from Cho. It just read 'it's a surprise.' Hansuke felt himself getting excited; he really wanted to get this dinner over with so he could at least call her. Hansuke hadn't talk to her in over two days and he was getting lonely. He wrote back dinner was starting and wished her a good night in hopes that she wouldn't message back. He followed after his little brother, who was still holding a glass of water in his hands and had a bored look on his face. He kneeled down to his father's right as his mother was kneeled to his father's left with Haru beside her.

"Only the best for your guest, huh Hyuga?" Fugaku asked with a smirk as he was poured a cup of green tea.

"Of course," Hiashi said back and tried to keep the seething and anger out of his voice.

"Don't start Fugaku," Mikoto chided him and smiled to the Hyuga couple, "what he meant to say was thank you for inviting us for dinner."

"Oh we would love to have you over more often," Hinako smiled and blushed lightly.

"Do not speak for the both of us," Hiashi muttered under his breath and Hinako looked to him with big innocent eyes. "Of course," he said with a blush and frown, "you are…always welcomed."

"We do not wish to burden you Lord Hyuga," Ichiko spoke up before her father could taunt the man more. "Just business families working to further gain and to aid allies in the process," she picked up her wine glass. "It is only a pro that we can bear each other's company for more than an hour."

"Well put Ichiko," Fugaku complimented her and Sakaye rolled eyes as she picked up her own wine glass. "The business will do well in your hands."

"And it is such a relief that you are able to also get along with my son," Hiashi said as he looked over to Hansuke who had a hard blush on his face and a tight grip on the fabric of his pants. "Hansuke?" Hiashi never really showed concern for his son, but something was rather wrong with the blue haired Hyuga heir.

"Hm?!" He asked as he looked over to his father, "What? No," his voice faltered a bit, "I am just a bit under the weather is all. Excuse me," he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Still a bit fidgety," Fugaku commented and then received a hard nudge in the ribs by his wife. He grunted in pain.

"You be nice," she said with a hard look, "he is to be the next head to the Hyuga family, and you best hope that you are on his good side. I have seen a rueful Hyuga, but never come face to face with an angered Hiroshi." She looked over to Hinako with a knowing smirk, "Am I not right, Hinako?"

"Oh very true," Hinako said with a smile and giggled, "Hiashi knows that very well when he came to my father for my hand in marriage, right Hiashi?" She looked to him.

Hiashi sighed and nodded, "He still hates me." Hiashi slowly stood, "I should go check on Hansuke, please do not wait to eat." He bowed and then walked out slightly relieved and angered that his son was prolonging his torture. He went to Hansuke's room, where he saw the boy was pacing about and his phone clutched in his hands as he stared at it intently. "I should have taken this from you to begin with," he sighed as he walked over to him.

"Please, sir, no," he said as he held the phone away, but it Hiashi was not going to play keep away with his son. Just a second of his glare and Hansuke handed the phone over with a look of shame.

Before he could pocket the phone, he saw the screen light up and another message added to a long list of them. He scrolled through; seeing they were all from Cho and his cheeks were suddenly a light pink. All the messages were unbelievably sexual in context and Hansuke had not been able to reply to any, so they were piling. Hiashi was confused, he had met the Akimichi and he couldn't think she could ever do something so vulgar, he felt tense when he read something that had to do with hand cuffs and a whip. He looked at the last message sent and it wasn't sexual, but he can see why his son was tearing himself apart.

_Come over. I need you_

"Please do not let okaa-san see this," Hansuke begged, seeing the look on Hiashi's face made him feel like human garbage. That was his sweet and innocent butterfly and such vulgarity was not like her and it made Hansuke warm and aroused. That shouldn't happen though! Cho shouldn't do things like that since it wasn't in her nature! Sure, she did things subconsciously like eat popsicles around him and moan lightly, but she was doing this on purpose. "I know I have to be better than this sir, but I am losing my mind-"

"How old are you?" Hiashi suddenly asked him as he looked at him with steely eyes.

"Twenty-one sir." Hansuke asked, more confused than shameful now.

"When did you first have intercourse?"

"W-What?"

"Answer, now," he demanded.

"N-Never…."

Hiashi felt his eye twitch. His son…was still a virgin. He looked back at the message and then to him. He handed his phone back and took his son by his collar and led him out of his room and somewhere that didn't pass the dining room. Hansuke was sputtering out questions, but Hiashi ignored all of them. He had been waiting for this moment. The day his son would be a man and Hiashi was going to be damn sure that his son pleased his woman. Even if she wasn't going to be his wife (which Hiashi doubted since the two were the happiest couple he had ever seen) he had to treat every woman like she was going to be. And that meant she deserved the best he could give. Hiashi opened up a door and Hansuke saw they were in a garage, his father's personal garage. Hansuke went wide eyed as his father turned on the lights and saw his father's favorite sports car.

"If you scratch this car," Hiashi said as he pulled him over to the driver side, "I will kill you." He looked to a confused Hansuke. "You do everything she says Hansuke, no matter what. She wants to stop and you stop and never ask why or push her to keep going. I don't care if you are seconds away from what you want. I will know if you disregarded her wishes and again, I will kill you. She is the queen and you are the king. You rule, but she truly leads." He opened the car door and went into the glove box and pulled out a box of condoms. Hansuke flushed red as Hiashi shoved them into his hands. "If she is pregnant and it was because you were too stupid to put these on, I will kill you." He pulled the keys out of a drawer. "Take her out," he put his credit card in his coat pocket, "make her happy." He shoved his son into the car and slammed the door closed. "If your Okaa asks," Hiashi said as he opened the garage, "you were sick and went to see the doctor."

Hansuke got over the shock and opened up his window as he put the box in the passenger seat and started the car. "Thank you," he blushed.

Hiashi only gave a curt nod as his son peeled out of the driveway, tires squealing. "Idiot…" he shook his head as he walked back inside. He composed himself as he walked back to the dining room where everyone looked at him. "Doctors."

"Oh no," Hinako gasped, "we should go meet him there-"

"Sit down please," Hiashi said with soft eyes. "He'll be fine." He kneeled back down and Fugaku smirked at him, "Yes?"

"Doctors?" He asked. Knowing exactly where that little excuse came up before. "What a coincident," he said as he picked up his bowl of rice, "you had to leave out on a family dinner for a doctor's visit about…twenty…twenty-one years ago?" He chuckled as Hiashi flushed a bit but kept his straight face. "Must be some kind of Hyuga trait."

"That's how old Hansuke is," Haru commented lightly as he held his chopsticks.

Hinako suddenly flushed pink and snapped her head in Hiashi's direction. She remembered that night….they were both at family dinners and faked sickness to…. Hinako gasped loudly, "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She clapped her hands together and everyone but Haru choked on their drinks. "Oh Hiashi-kun," she smiled at him with tears in her eyes, "we have to get a room ready," she said with utter urgency as she stood up. "I have to call my okaa-san," she gushed as she hurried out of the room and left the room in silence.

"That means…." Haru said lightly, "I'm gonna be an uncle." He paused lightly, "Cool."

"Dear Kami," Hiashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke nearly broke down Cho's door, but he did his best to calmly walk and shove his wallet (which now had condoms hidden in them) back into his back pocket and straightened out his tie. "Cho," he called lightly and tried to keep his voice smooth and at ease. "You texted me?" Yeah, play a little dumb so that she didn't think him to be an eager pervert.

"Oh?" Cho came out from the kitchen, make-up still on her face and a sweet smile on her lips, "You got here fast," Hansuke blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but, right on time." She motioned him to follow and Hansuke flushed when she was leading him into the kitchen. Wow, he never thought Cho would have it in her to be so…daring. But, as he walked in, he paled when he saw Inoichi sitting there with an evil smile on his face as he held Cho's phone. "I really needed help with some new recipes I'm trying," she said as she went back to the pot at the stove, "and since Junior is useless," she teased and he faked a pout at her, "I asked him to text you. You didn't leave dinner early right? I know how your Otuo gets about you missing stuff like that." She looked back at him and then frowned when she saw how pale he looked and how he was staring at Inoichi, "You okay?"

"Yeah…Hyuga," Inoichi smirked as he mocked worried, "you seem so disappointed?"

"He," Hansuke pointed to the blonde as he looked to Cho, "he was texting me?"

"Yeah…" Cho looked confused, "he told me that you two were talking about the big game coming up."

"It was a rousing conversation if I do say so myself," Inoichi said smugly. Cho was about to say something, but the buzzer from the laundry room went off and she walked off after telling the two to behave. Once she was out of ear shot Inoichi looked to Hansuke. "Record time, Virgin for life," Inoichi teased as he stood and placed Cho's phone on the table, "The look on your face when you saw me was priceless- h-hey!" Inoichi was cut off when Hansuke grabbed his collar and dragged him to and out the door. "Hey you prick!" Inoichi was about to charge back in, but he stopped when Hansuke was on Inoichi's phone sending a text, "The hell you doing?"

"Don't come back," Hansuke threatened as he held his thumb over the send button. "It's a photo of you hanging out with Saburo on the day you told Satomi you had to help at the shop." Inoichi stopped dead in his tracks with wide eyes. "Date stamp and everything. Now…what are you going to do?"

"Leave."

"And…"

"Kill you."

"Oh look," Hansuke said as he added another picture, "now it's the picture of you drinking…Satomi will love that one."

"Okay Hyuga," Inoichi held his hands up. "No more sexts from Cho."

"And…" he stressed."

"What else do you fucking want?"

"Out of my relationship," he said.

"Never-"

"I bet your mother would love this picture too-"

"Alright fine. Just give me my phone," he said and Hansuke tossed it back to him. "Idiot," he scoffed.

"I sent both photos to me," he said as he held up his phone. "Try me." Inoichi frowned and left quickly before Hansuke could do anything. Hansuke went back inside and locked the door. He went over to Cho's phone and reset her password and then went down to her. Hansuke was frustrated on so many levels and he needed his hot girlfriend.

"Did Inoichi leave?" She asked as she faced him. Cho leaned back against the washer as the dryer shook as it worked. "He didn't take any of the cake right? I was saving that for my parents," she continued on, but Hansuke wasn't listening. He walked up to her and to her surprise, lifted her up and sat her on the washer. "Hansuke what the hel-" she was cut off with a hard kiss on the mouth. After the initial shock, she eased into the kiss with her arms around his neck. Hansuke pulled back and then nuzzled into her neck. "What was that?"

"I re-did the password on your phone, it's your name, please don't let Inoichi know it." He said as he held her tight. "I love you."

"What did that blonde haired asshole do," she said with a huff as she went into her phone. Hansuke buried himself more into her out of shame and embarrassment. He felt her warm up. "O-Oh…" she said. "That's why you were here so fast…huh?"

"Sorry," he muttered and held her tighter.

"My parents won't be home all weekend," she suddenly said and Hansuke tensed. "I mean…if you still wanna…fool around for a bit." She said with a light shrug as her cheeks turned bright red. "I'm not really ready for…whatever this stuff says….but…everyone starts somewhere right?"

"My otuo said I have to treat you like my queen," he looked to her and smiled nervously, "so…you decide."

Cho smiled and kissed his nose, "You do treat me like a queen."

"He gave me his car, the one in the special garage," he added with a bit of excitement, "how about a drive?"

"Hell yeah."

Hansuke smiled as he moved so she could get down. "Great."

"But I'm gonna change into something cuter," she grabbed his hand and began to pull him along, "and I want you to watch."

Hansuke felt the blood drip from his nose.

**(Next One)**

_~A Prince and the Knights: SaburoXHasnukeXKenta~_

Hansuke Hyuga stood beside his father's throne. His father sat tall with his mother to the right of his father; a scribe was reading back yesterday's events of a meeting between the King and his noble court. When the subject of Lord Uchiha came up, Hansuke held back the need to chuckle at his father's frown and light groan under his breath. Something was always going on between the two and the King tried his best to be kind to all. Hansuke was about to make a comment about a new tax one noble man wants to place on the people of the village, but he was cut off when the doors were opened and two men walked in. He saw the pink haired and green eyed knight of Konohagakure. Beside him stood an older man with black hair slicked back and the same stunning green eyes; they were dressed in similar red and white uniform with a katana on their belt, but the pink haired knight also had a bow and arrow on his back. The scribe stepped away and Hiashi and Hinako Hyuga stood as the knights led in the nobles from the neighboring Kingdoms.

"Lady Orochiko and her knight Kenta of Kingdom Otogakure," a servant at the door announced.

"Your Majesty," Orochiko curtsied to him and the red haired knight gave a bow, "what an honor to be present in your court." She smiled wickedly, her yellow eyes shining with a certain mischief.

"Lady Orochiko," Hiashi spoke lightly, "you have arrived earlier than I expected. Anything troubling in your Kingdom?"

"My King only wishes negotiations of trade are addressed as soon as possible," she explained lightly. She glanced back to the two knights, "Such…protection you have here."

"They will see you to your chambers, and your knight to his," Hiashi said with a steely look, and Orochiko only smirked and curtsied again before being led out. Hiashi remained standing, even after they had left the room. "She wishes nothing but malice upon us," he said as he looked to Hansuke, "see to our elders are alerted of her arrival and Otogakure's…eagerness."

"Yes Father." Hansuke bowed to him and his mother and then walked off to the counsel room in the eastern wing. But before he could open the door to leave the throne room, another had darted out and opened for him. He looked over to see that Saburo Haruno, the younger of the two knights that had come into the room. The men of the Haruno family had served the Royal family since the beginning, along with the Uchiha and Uzumaki family. Hansuke had befriends many of the children of his generation, but he was left rather lonely since most of them never talked to him because of his nobility. "Haruno," he smiled lightly, "thank you."

"You do not need to thank me for my job, Prince," Saburo said and bowed to him. "I shall escort you."

"I am only going to the Council room," Hansuke said with a chuckle as he walked through and made no effort to stop the knight from following. Glanced back as Saburo walked right behind him. "You may walk beside me."

"That would be disrespectful of me," Saburo said not looking at him.

Hansuke sighed and stopped any other attempt at conversation with the knight. It would be useless to try.

No one ever wanted to talk to him out of fear of his name.

Sometimes…Hansuke wished he was just some civilian.

"Here you are Prince," Saburo said as he and Hansuke stopped at the doors to the grand meeting room of the council. "Shall I wait for your exit?"

"No thank you," he said dully and Saburo was a bit taken back at the Prince's frown and sad look in his eyes. "I will have one of the maids show me to my chambers and prepare a bath," he walked in as a servant opened the door for him. "It's not like walking with anyone would take away the silence," he said softly under his breath, but Saburo felt the stab to his chest from the comment. The door closed behind him and Saburo nodded to one of the maids that were dusting the halls; she had heard the whole thing and curtsied as a sign to show she would wait. He turned on the heels of his black hunting boots and made his way back to where his father was waiting. They had training to get to.

Saburo slowed his walk when he saw his father waiting and stood straight. He was the first and only heir, to the Haruno family and would be sure to carry on his family name with pride and honor. "Report to the court yard behind the castle," Kizashi Haruno said in his strong voice as his son stood before him. He smiled lightly and placed his hand on his head, "Pace yourself my son," Saburo smiled lightly back at him, "if you pass out the Uzumaki girl will carry you to the medical wing, and you know the scene she will cause."

"Yes father," he nodded and he ruffled his hair before walking off to another part of the castle where knights met to receive and report back on missions they have taken. Saburo made his way out of a side door that led to secrete halls used for escape and so bloody knights could travel without dripping blood on the floors and scaring noble. Many outside nobles from neighboring countries used to think the Hyuga castle was haunted because some would see wounded knights walking the halls. Hiashi didn't mind it at all; he would not hide his knights because some people were offended. But many of them used it anyone cause they are quicker. Saburo sighed as he exited the corridor and was quick to dodge a wooden kunai knife that one of his sister's in arms threw.

"A better knight would have caught it," Naruko Uzumaki smirked as she put her hands on her hips. She was dressed in light gear so that she would be quick in battle. The Uzumaki class was known for being a family of spies and assassins. She was dressed in dark green uniform so that she blended in better with the forest surroundings. Her bright blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun so that she would be able to put her hood up, but she was not on a mission. She had bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. Saburo tossed it back to her, and she easily caught it between her fingers; Naruko was littered in weapons. "How was seeing the sweet Prince?" She teased as Saburo turned a light pink and sneered as he walked past her towards the large double doors of the training room. "Ooo, must have been great." She teased with a giggle.

"Shut up," he scoffed at her as he pushed open the doors and walked past other lower class knights from smaller families; they were in the militia while he was a royal guard. "King Hyuga has important guest, so you," he stressed with a smirk, "keep away. I do not want to see war started because you could not keep that mouth of yours shut."

Naruko pouted, "I will not start war! I am just as diplomatic as you are, Haruno."

"Diplomatic is not a word I would use to describe you," they both looked over to see Sakaye Uchiha, the second daughter of the swordsmen family. She stood in the middle of the ring of bamboo targets. All of them were cut in half and the top half has other fine multiple cuts all over. She smirked as she stood in basic swordsmen gear, her katana placed back in the sheath on her hip. Her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and two bangs framed the sides of her face. Her black eyes looked to the two with a glare. "Haruno makes a valid point; keep back and that mouth shut."

"Oh," Naruko put her hands on her hips and scoffed, "and we are all just going to believe that Uchiha here is any better than me? Remember how she treated Princess Sabaku when she was visiting?"

"That bratty Princess may have been a threat to Prince Hyuga," she seethed out as she put her hand on her katana.

"You were not on guard duty," Naruko muttered as she pulled daggers out of each boot and smiled. "How about we get to some well needed training? Haruno was nearly hit by my kunai." She laughed and dodged when Saburo swung a wooden sword. "You forget that I am a trained assassin."

"More like a trained idiot," Sakaye said with a smirk as she grabbed her own wooden sword and took her position before Saburo. Saburo was sure to drop down his arrows and bow to use for practice later, but kept his eyes locked on the Uchiha. Naruko took her stance before them, wooden daggers taking place of her old ones; even from under her mask, everyone could see her large smile.

"Loser makes lunch?"

"Loser does not get lunch." Smirk

"Who are you, Teacher Kashikoi?"

"Will you two ever grow up?"

_(Line Break)_

Hansuke sighed as he sat in the royal study, where he, his father, and council men would use for meetings and business. He was looking through another history book that the scribes had written; this time though, it was all about past wars won and lost. Hansuke Hyuga was not truly a man of action, but he wanted to be ready for a fight. Especially with such high tensions from between Konohagakure, Otogakure, and Amegakure. He had been studying for a few months now, but with all his free time, he had filled out a journal with battle strategy, tactics, and well known weaknesses and powers of other countries. But, the journal wasn't entirely filled.

Hansuke had never seen or been in a battle. He wanted to know what it was like. Hansuke wanted to know what it was like to think that one would not be alive after the next few seconds. He wanted a true account of what it is like to face death with determination and strength. Since he could not provide such information, he had tried to talk to some of his knights and warriors…but once again, his high status would basically scare them away. No one ever wanted to talk to him because of his nobility. The captains of the armies always told him not to worry about such information since all he needed to know was that he was protected and safe. In all truth, Hansuke would love a chance to fight; his father took it upon himself to train Hansuke, and Hansuke was pretty good at weaponry, but he was awful at hand to hand combat. His father wanted to teach him more, but he just got so busy and no one else would try to teach him, since they were afraid to accidently hurt him.

Hansuke huffed as he looked to the blank pages of his journal, and then back to the book. He slammed it closed and pushed it away. He closed his journal and pulled out a more personal journal. Hansuke had taken up writing down everything that happens to him each day when he turned thirteen, in hopes that he could always look back and remember simpler days. Some days he would write pages worth of things, and others would only be a sentence or too. This was his fourth journal and he was about a third through it. He pulled out a special bottle of blue ink that he had made and a swan feather quill. He began with the day's meetings and training with his younger brother, but when he got to the part of the day where Lady Orochiko came in, he was stuck on the knight that had come along with her. Lady Orochiko was a powerful and important woman, she should have an army behind her, but it was just this one knight. Hansuke quickly wrote down his description, but flushed when he noticed the great detail he wrote about the man's red eyes hidden behind glasses. He coughed lightly and looked around to be sure no one was around.

The knight had to be very strong to be the only one needed to defend the woman; maybe he was a prodigy? Or perhaps he was half of something else…mage…wizard? Hansuke smiled lightly but then got a sudden idea. Surely, a man of another kingdom would not care much for how he treats a noble of another kingdom…maybe he would talk to him? Hansuke felt sudden eagerness, but he put his quill back in the ink and took the moment to think and let the page dry. He could not just run up to him and start questioning him; Hansuke needed to be calm and collected about this decision. He took in a few deep breaths and stood. He cleaned up his area, taking only his bag with his writing supplies in hopes to get this knight's story. He was sure to take his personal journal since if anyone was to read it, it would be the death of him.

He straightened out his uniform and walked out of the study with his head held high and straight to the Southern part of the castle where all the guest chambers were placed. His boots clicked as he ran up the steps, two at a time. Hansuke was like a child when no one was around; maids and butlers would chuckle and giggle as they used to watch him run about the halls with Haru when they were both young. Now, they would be quick to move out of the way when the two raced to places and sometimes maids and butlers would be following with great worry since the two would always put their fine clothes in danger. He slowed his walk and peeked around the corner to see the red haired knight standing before the door. Hansuke took notice to his weapons; a katana, two daggers, and a spear on his back. Hansuke scoot away and pressed his back against the stone walls and closed his eyes. He needed a better game plan other than to just happen to pass by. No Prince just happens to pass by the quest chambers.

"Oh," he whispered under his breath and smiled lightly. It wouldn't be odd if the young Prince had come to check up on his guest of honor; to show true care for the other to ensure that there are no ill feelings. He just wanted to see how the two were doing, just as any host would see to his guest. Hansuke let out a held breath and walked out from around the corner with a light smile. The red haired knight was quick to notice the prince coming his way and stood a bight straighter and with more tension in his shoulders. The prince took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. "Good Evening Knight of Otogakure," Hansuke said as he stood before him and bowed low.

"Prince Hyuga of Konohagakure," the knight cocked a brow as he also bowed low to him. "What brings you to Lady Orochiko's chambers?"

"I just wanted to be sure that our honorable guests have been well taken care of and comfortable." He held on to the strap of his bag that went across his chest a little tighter as the knight's looked him over. Hansuke enjoyed this treatment, like he was actually a threat, a force to not be messed with. "I am happy to see to it that you both are catered to."

"Highly odd of a nobleman of another Kingdom to care for a lowly knight of another." He said with a smirk and Hansuke felt himself flush a bit.

"Any knight willing to put their life on the line for another is far from lowly," he said lightly and the knight smiled a bit. Hansuke blushed lightly as he smiled back. "Is there anything I can get for you…and Lady Orochiko?" He added in quickly.

"Lady Orochiko is alright at the moment," he said with a small smile as he eased his stance a bit. "She has retired until dinner is ready; a long journey and all." He then glanced back to Hansuke, "I am a little hungry though."

"I can take you to the kitchen for anything you like," Hansuke said with new found hope that he was going to not only get his story, but actually get to spend time with someone his age.

"I will speak Lady Orochiko first," he said as he turned to the doors and gave two knocks, "if you could wait?"

"Of course," Hansuke smiled and took a step back. Hansuke was a little surprised though when Orochiko opened the doors herself and looked at the two. Hansuke quickly bowed low as the Knight got down on one knee with his head bowed to her.

"My Lady," he spoke strongly, "I was invited by Prince Hyuga for something to eat; I refuse to leave you unprotected. Would you care to be escorted for a quick meal after such a long trip?"

"You know how tired I am Kenta," she said with a smirk. Hansuke allowed the name to echo in his head. "Prince Hyuga," she looked to him as the blue haired male stood up straight to face her. "Would you please send two guards to stand post while you take my knight; he must be famished." She looked to her knight that looked up to her with wide eyes.

"I shall not leave you in the hands of someone that is not me, My Lady." He said as he looked back to the floor.

"Go on Kenta," she patted his head lightly, "I am sure I will be well protected by the Konohagakure guards."

"I will have my best knights take his place, Lady Orochiko." Hansuke said with a low bow to her once more, but as he stood back up straight, he did not have a very good feeling about the smirk on her lips and the look in her eyes. She only nodded and closed the door once more. Hansuke walked on ahead lightly and was happy to see that a maid was making her rounds to be sure each room was dust free. "Miss," he said lightly with a smile as she stopped and curtsied to him with her head bowed to him, "please, contact Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san. They are assigned to watch over Lady Orochiko as she is retired to her chambers."

"Yes, Prince Hyuga," she said before quickly walking away to give his orders.

"I assume that you would like to wait?" Hansuke asked lightly as he looked back to Kenta.

"You truly are the smartest Prince I have ever met," Kenta smirked and Hansuke blushed. "Why are you so keen for my company, Prince Hyuga?"

"I truly just want you and your Lady to be comfortable," he said lightly with his blushing growing darker.

"That cannot be the only reason," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The truth then," Hansuke sighed as he walked up to stand beside the knight. "I want to know what it is like to be in war," he glanced to see his reaction. The knight kept a straight face. "No one here will talk to me," he admitted, "All my life, my only company has been my family…and my family is not known for being the best of company." He laughed lightly and knight only smirked. "It is nice to be able to talk to someone my own age, and without such formalities."

"Well then, Odd little Prince," Kenta smirked at him, "I would be honored to speak with you over a hot meal." Hansuke only smiled and felt a shiver run down his spine as Kenta patted his shoulder. "It is nice to see that not ever noble has some poll stuck up their rear end."

"Prince Hyuga," Kenta and Hansuke looked over to see that Saburo stood with Inoichi Yamanaka, another knight, standing at the end of the hall. Saburo had a tight grip on his katana as he tried hard not to cut down some knight that dared touch the Prince. "We are here to take our post."

"I can see that," Hansuke smiled as he walked forward with Kenta following a few steps behind him. "I trust that you both," he nodded to them and they both bowed. "Come along Knight Kenta," he smiled to the red head, "the kitchens are a bit of a distance, but I am sure your food will be fresh."

"That is all I ask for," he said as he took his place at Hansuke's side and walked with him away from the group. Kenta only glance back to a frowning pink haired knight. "And please," Kenta smiled at Hansuke. "Call me Kenta; no formalities Odd little Prince."

"I-If you insist," Hansuke blushed lightly as he smiled back at him.

Inoichi glanced over and watched as Saburo seethed and was slowly unsheathing his katana. "You cannot strike him down," he said lightly as they watched until Hansuke and the knight disappeared from their field of vision. "You would surly make tensions worse."

"Prince Hyuga is not to be treated so informally by some low life Otogakure knight," Saburo frowned as he made his way to Lady Orochiko's chamber doors. "He needs to learn his place."

"Prince Hyuga is not in need of another knight Saburo, you know that." Inoichi said as he stood on the opposite side of Saburo. He knew the Haruno boy like he was his own blood brother. They were taught under Lord Tsuyoshi ever since they were young. They have been in battle too many times to count with bandits, smugglers, rouges, and traitors. He could not hide anything from his friend, and it went the other way around. Inoichi knew it. Sakaye Uchiha knew it. Hell, even the knucklehead Naruko Uzumaki knew it.

Saburo was hopelessly in love with Prince Hansuke Hyuga.

Ever since they were first introduced to the Prince, at the age of thirteen and face to face. Hansuke Hyuga stood on his father's right, his head held high and a smile on his face as his young brother, only the age of seven, was slightly hidden behind his elder brother. The family was dressed in formal attire, all in different ranges of red, white, and black. New knights and warriors that had graduated academy training were being sworn in and honored as the next generation of protectors. Every year a festival was thrown to honor these students, and the students of that generation were overly excited to finally be the guest of honors. They were dressed in similar uniforms of academy students and their parents also dressed for the occasion. Saburo though, had the honor of being sworn in by Hansuke himself, since, that day forward, Saburo Haruno was to be the Prince's personal guard as his father was for King Hiashi Hyuga. As he was down on one knee before the Hyuga, Saburo could not help but in awe of the young man. And as he was blessed, the Hyuga prince placed a gentle kiss upon Saburo's forehead and then bowed to him.

For over five years, Saburo fought back these sinful feelings he had towards his Prince. The man that he had to protect and had always honored and praised his work. The man that had once stood up for Saburo when he was caught reading literature from the Hyuga study; and then even went length to get him his own copies of the books he had taken such an interest in. Never could Saburo see him as anything but Prince Hyuga.

Even though it brought him great pain to see Hansuke Hyuga trying to court a Lady from another Kingdom; or when women would do so much in their power to touch him. Saburo Haruno was left to stand there and watch it all unfold before his eyes and struggled to keep back his tears.

"All I am is his knight." Saburo said as he kept a strong expression of unfeelingness. "You know that Inoichi."

"Yeah…" he said lightly with a sad smile.

It even hurt him to see his brother be so hurt.

_(Line Break)_

"Twelve men?" Hansuke asked in awe as he sat across from the knight and dipped his quill in the ink again.

"That's right," he smirked as he placed his chopsticks back down beside a finished bowl of miso ramen. "I was caught in the middle of an ambush and there was no way I could call for back up without someone trying to attack. So," he smiled, "I pulled out my katana and started with the leader. This is one thing you have to remember, Odd Prince," Kenta said as Hansuke gave him full attention. Kenta smiled lightly, no one had ever taken such an interest in him, "When you take out leaders, the rest of the group will crumble."

"Wow," Hansuke said as he took note of what he was saying. He was enthralled with his stories. "That was…amazing," he smiled at Kenta and a blush burned at his cheeks.

"Yeah," Kenta's smile softened as he watched the man write like they were his last words. "Truly amazing."

"Now, if I may ask," he said lightly as he went to another book, since he had just filled the last. "Have you ever…have you ever faced death?"

"I would hate to admit it," Kenta sat back as he crossed his legs and picked up his cup, "but we have met a few times…never left together though." He smiled lightly as he looked at the brown tea, "I am rather quick to escape."

"What…What was it like?' Hansuke asked softly in hopes that he was not pushing.

"It was horrifying," Kenta said and then took a drink. Hansuke waited for the story to continue. "Odd Prince," Kenta said with the cup still at his lips, "that is all you will receive from me on the subject." Hansuke went a bit wide eyed and bit his cheek to keep from protest. Kenta placed the cup down on the table. "It is not that I wish not to tell you, but the matter of fact is that I am still a low status knight. In all truth, I should not even be sitting across from you. I should be on my knees for you." They both flushed pink at the statement. "Dinner was astounding," Kenta rose and Hansuke was quick to follow. "Thank you for your kindness-"

"I am very sorry," Hansuke bowed low and caused great confusion in the red head. "I know that it is not my right to ask you of something. But no one else will talk to me about the matter. I am left ignored because people think me only as a nobleman, but I was raised to fight and to lead. I fear I cannot do either since I have never experienced war or even a battle with an enemy." Hansuke looked down at his feet with a coy smile and a sad look in his eyes. "I want to be able to know what war is like before I send precious people to die-"

"He was kind," Kenta suddenly said and Hansuke stopped and looked back to the Knight.

"What?" Hansuke glanced back with wide eyes.

"The Grim Reaper," Kenta said as he motioned Hansuke to follow him out of the dining hall. "He was rather kind. It was like talking to another nobleman, only," he smiled lightly, "this one was taking me to another realm." Kenta opened the door for Hansuke, "He was dressed in a black cloak and I never saw his face."

"You saw Death," he felt his heart pound in his chest.

"A lot of knights and warriors have," he said as he glanced to Hansuke. "We just don't really like to talk about it."

"I'm very sorry," Hansuke felt his cheeks go red and shame fill his gut.

"You are not getting out of this now," he looked to him with a small smile. "You want to hear about it, I'm going to tell you."

"A-Are you sure?" He asked lightly.

"If I am ever going to tell anyone," he stopped and looked Hansuke right in the eye, "I rather it be to the kind and odd Prince of Konohagakure."

_(Line Break)_

Saburo glared as he watched the red headed knight talk as Hansuke listened with such astonishment in his eyes and writing down every last word. He hated the fact that his Prince was alone with such a formal knight that he had Takashi, another knight that did not have to guard Nami Hyuga that day, take his place while he searched for the two. He felt his blood boil when Kenta would smirk at his Prince and lightly touch the Prince's knee to get his attention right back on him.

It didn't take a genius to see it. Kenta of Otogakure was trying to court Prince Hyuga.

And Saburo, who was a genius, resisted the urge to challenge him now. There was really nothing he had to fear; neither knight would get a chance to actually court the Prince. Saburo had learned that long ago when he saw the first suitor for Hansuke. It still made him angry though. It still made his whole body seethe with anger at the thought of some other knight trying to woo the Prince. Maybe it was because Saburo never had the courage to try; and nothing hit his pride more than seeing another man do what he could not.

"Hansuke," Haru, the younger son to the King, ran over to the two in his royal garbs and his training sword on his hip. "You are needed in the council room."

"Alright," he smiled and stood up. "Very sorry Kenta," he bowed to the man and then dusted his pants, "I hope to hear more of your story at a later date."

"I hope as well," Kenta smiled at him and waved when the two brothers walked off back into the castle. Kenta's smile slowly turned to a smirk, "You can come out now…Knight Haruno."

Saburo stepped out from behind one of the pillars with a sneer, "I best show you back to your post, no?"

"Of course," Kenta said as he stood up and walked past him, "I'll lead, since you have some sort of fetish of watching me…or…" he smirked, "is it the Prince you are watching?"

"I am his personal guard," Saburo shot back, "I must be sure that scum does not harm the Prince."

"He doesn't seem to want such a thing," Kenta said as the two walked the empty halls, side by side. "But," he laughed lightly, "you must know that, since only a god guard would know such things about those they protect…and care about."

"I insist that you stop talking."

"Especially someone that prides themselves in being his personal and only guard; only some sort of idiot would think that they could be anything more than a guard to him-" Kenta was cut off when Saburo slammed him up against a wall. They both glared at one another. "Feelings cloud priorities, Konoha garbage."

"And taking advantage of someone else's feelings will lead you to formally meeting death, Oto scum."

"He will never love you."

"But I will be here, at his side for the rest of my life, and you will be in that hell hole you call a kingdom." Saburo shot back and then released his hold sneered at him. "Learn your boundaries."

Kenta rubbed his stinging neck and glared at the pink haired knight. "At this rate," he coughed as Saburo turned back to look at him, "I will bed him before you can." He smirked as the pink haired knight paled and then glared at him. "Body will be mine…but I guess you can live with just the soul…no?"

He paused lightly and instantly regretted his daring reply: "His body and soul will be mine, because he will allow it so."

Yes…Saburo Haruno instantly regretted such a claim when he saw the smirk on Kenta's face.

"We will see about that."

**(End)**

**So, that's all we have for the Genderbended Crack coupling. I solid three that I hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave more request for what couples you would like to see or continuations of other oneshots. Sorry I am moving so slow, but I am trying to move along as best as I can. So, thank you for waiting and I hope that the wait was worth it. **


End file.
